OLDTo Unravel the Night
by Kitsmits
Summary: [BEING REWRITTEN, see profile] The Kyuubi attack left Kaiya orphaned with no identity. Now a Leaf Shinobi, it seems she's found her place - but all is upended when an old love returns, threatening all she holds dear. Caught in a web of murder, betrayal, and manipulation, she questions her values, her village, even herself, all the while fighting to make a better world.
1. Home, Sweet Home

**Hello all! As of 8/24/16, this is a rewrite of the first chapter. I was going back through my earliest postings and cringing at some of my writing...plus, I had a couple corrections to make and wanted to flesh certain bits out.**

 **To my old readers: nothing plot-shattering has been added or taken away, though you will see some story points shown now, rather than just told. New readers: Eh, I just hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Home, Sweet Home  
**

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen watched as two more children were taken to the orphanage. There had been so many this past month who'd lost their entire families to the Kyuubi's attack, but these two particularly concerned him. He wondered if he had made the right call, keeping their relationship classified, treating them like the other children. Perhaps it would have been worth the risk, knowing they still had family, knowing where they came from...no, the danger to them both was too great, both from outside the village, and from the inside. Still, he wished there could have been a better way. He sighed and rubbed his eyes._

 _A young girl, barely five years old, was being led by her right hand through the village streets. Her face was pale and blank - whether from shock or memory loss, it was difficult to say. She'd been released from the hospital with only a first name, bandages around her head, and a splint on her left wrist._

 _A sudden cry jolted her out of her shock-induced reverie. She twisted to see its source - a blonde infant in a carrying basket held by another warden for the orphanage. The boys' cries pitched higher, but the wardens seemed not to notice or care. The girl pulled at the hand of the adult leading her, trying to go to the weeping infant. When the warden tried to guide her away, she scrunched her face in frustration. She yelled something at the adults, yanked her hand free, and ran back toward the screaming baby. Both adults stopped, taken aback by her outburst. She reached into the basket, her small arms circling the infant carefully. She couldn't lift him, so she just rocked him as best she could where he was. His cries softened, then stopped._

 _The Hokage smiled softly at the sight. Perhaps, even without knowing their own relationship, they would look out for each other. Perhaps they would be okay after all._

* * *

The Third Hokage looked over the scrolls placed in front of him, then back up at the team that brought them. The three-person squad was clearly exhausted, though they each stood at attention.

"You three did extremely well," Sarutobi Hiruzen said, addressing the team. "You completed it sooner than expected, without alerting any other interested parties."

He nodded to his secretary, who stepped forward and handed each team member a small bag of ryo - their earnings for the mission. "Go rest. You've earned it!"

The three shinobi, two male and one female, smiled and bowed their heads. He watched as they filed out, their postures already relaxing. Date Gorou, Kusato Hikaru, Fuumaki Kaiya - they were shaping up to be the village's best reconnaissance team in years. Gorou was a strong multiform fighter; Hikaru had an excellent mind for strategy and was adept at illusory and deception techniques; and Kaiya was fast and skilled with seal- and code-breaking. Together, the three of them were quick, efficient, and thorough.

They were also still in their teens and had just come off of a three-month-long mission in a sparsely populated region. As they left the Kage mansion, Gorou, the tallest of the three, stretched his tanned, muscular arms.

"Damn, it's good to be home!" He let out a big yawn, closing hazel eyes and mussing his spiky, olive-green hair.

"Close your mouth, you'll start attracting flies with that breath of yours," said Hikaru. A few inches shorter than Gorou, Haruki was also slimmer and less muscular. He adjusted the hem of his sleeves, pulling at an errant thread that had come loose. He'd have to patch the otherwise pristine lavender shirt when he got home. His plum-colored eyes drooped slightly under floppy, light brown bangs.

"Blow me, pretty boy."

"No, thank you."

"'Cuz you'd fall for me instantly?" Gorou said with a teasing grin.

Kaiya had to restrain herself from slapping them each upside the head. "Oy! Give a rest."

Gorou gave a low whistle. "Someone's tetchy! What's up, Kaiya-chan?" he prodded, reaching over to ruffle her crimson hair. She caught his wrist before he could. No one touched her hair.

"I've been travelling with you bickering idiots for almost three months, and I'm ready to knock your heads together! I'm tired, hungry, and dying for a bath, so _please_ ," she said, pushing Gorou's other hand away as it reached toward her head, "shut up and STOP touching my hair!"

"I'm not actually touching your hair."

"And I'm pretty sure I'm not an idiot," Hikaru added. "Gorou, on the other hand..."

Gorou grinned widely and threw his arms around his teammates' shoulders. "Eh, you both love me. You know it."

Kaiya rolled her eyes, but grinned back. Even Hikaru smirked as he shrugged Gorou's arm away. Their usual post-mission banter complete for the time being, they continued in comfortable silence.

Gorou stopped at a corner. "This is me. Hotpot tonight?"

They agreed to meet later, separating to reach their homes. After a few steps, Hikaru stopped and called back to his female teammate, "Kaiya! Did you want this?" He held a small, wrapped item from his pack. He'd been holding it for her since that one point in the mission when she'd had to squeeze through a very small corridor, requiring her to remove her jacket and packs.

"Oh - thanks! I almost forgot." She sprinted back to him.

He handed her the package. "Who's this one for?"

"Naruto," she replied, placing the item in her own pack.

"The noisy, blond boy?" He raised his eyebrows. "Wasn't the last one for him too?"

Kaiya brushed a bright red lock over her shoulder. "Mm - but I think he's graduating from the Academy soon, so I thought I'd get him something special." She glanced at Hikaru, who had a "I don't want to say something" sort of look. "What?"

He shrugged. "You just seem to...favor him sometimes. I thought you tried to be even with the whole souvenir thing."

She smiled. "Yeah...But I dunno, there's just something about him. I know most of the village thinks he's just a troublemaker...but they don't know what it's like to grow up like he did."

"Like you did, too."

She sighed. "It's different. The villagers just look at him like he's worthless. He's not." Her mouth turned down to a frown. "I don't get it. I mean, it's not like being an orphan gets you a golden ticket anywhere, but most of us just got picked on a bit, maybe looked down on by the big clans. But Naruto…some of the villagers are just plain vicious, while others ignore him when he's right in front of them."

"Sorry," her friend said. "I didn't mean to bring up..."

"No, it's okay," she waved him off. She smiled tiredly at him. "I'm rant-y when I'm tired, you know that. See you later for hotpot?"

He nodded and she turned back down the street. A few more blocks, and she was home. Unlocking her door, she stepped into her small studio and discarded her shoes.

"Tadaima," she called into the empty room. It was a bit dusty from her absence, but still neat. She'd give it a proper clean tomorrow. She went straight to her bed and collapsed onto it fully-clothed, savoring the softness of her mattress.

Before closing her eyes, Kaiya removed her pack and took out the small gift. Unwrapping its protective paper, she held the item between her index fingers and thumbs of both hands: a small, lacquered, wooden frog, ornately carved and painted bright orange, smooth except for a small nick in the side. She'd found it at the market of a small outpost town two days out from Konoha, and had gotten a good deal on it for the nick.

Something about the little frog reminded her of Naruto - his cheeky grin, colorful outbursts, that habit he had of squatting everywhere. She'd started bringing souvenirs from her traveling missions a few years back, cycling through the younger children she'd grown up with. It was something to remind them that someone was thinking about them, and not just as a village burden. She didn't have much money, and only recently started earning a significant amount from her missions, so she stuck with finding or buying one small item per mission for a different child each time.

She hoped that Naruto would like it. Although Kaiya didn't want to admit it, she _did_ tend to favor him. As she drifted to sleep, her mind turned to some of her earliest surviving memories - a crying infant with tufts of blond hair, quieting as she hummed, staring at her with eyes as blue as her own...

* * *

"Eh?! Graduation's already happened?"

Iruka nodded apologetically as the two walked down the street. "Sorry Kaiya-chan, it was just after you left. But..." he smiled. "Naruto did pass. Kind of unorthodox _how_ he passed, but then, he is Naruto…"

Kaiya brightened. "I mean, I knew he would - but he's just so tactless, I kinda wondered…"

"I know what you mean!" Iruka laughed. His face turned serious. "Kaiya-chan...I know you care a lot about Naruto. Well, it's about the _way_ he graduated...Hokage-sama asked me to tell you since I was there."

Kaiya stopped walking and turned to face him fully. "What happened?"

"Do you remember a teacher at the Academy named Mizuki?"

She gave a slow nod. "A bit after my time, but yeah, I know of him."

Iruka's eyes darkened. "He proved to be a traitor to the Leaf. He wanted to steal a highly classified jutsu scroll, and he manipulated Naruto into doing it for him. I think he planned to kill Naruto and take the scroll away from the village. Somehow, Naruto actually did steal the scroll…and bless him, he didn't give it up when Mizuki came after him." Iruka's face softened, a hint of pride in his voice. "You should have seen him, Kaiya-chan. He only had that scroll for oh, less than an hour? He figured out the Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Kaiya looked at him with wide eyes. "He did that - from a scroll?"

Iruka nodded. "Mizuki attacked him - I was able to shield Naruto, but I couldn't do anything else after that. But Naruto - he did the Shadow Clone jutsu, and he made _dozens_ of clones! I've never seen anything like it - and he couldn't even make one normal one at the Academy!"

Kaiya couldn't wipe the proud smile off her face. "I remember him always having trouble with that one. He never asked me for help, though - he does tend to pick and choose what he wants to try, doesn't he?" Remembering the circumstances Naruto had faced managed to dissolve her smile. "What happened, then? He's okay, right?"

"Yes, Naruto is fine now," Iruka assured her. "He actually beat Mizuki down pretty bad with all those clones - by the time Anbu arrived, they just had to carry the bastard. He's in prison now."

Kaiya sighed in relief. "Good…that's good."

"Kaiya-chan…" Iruka looked a little uncomfortable; his voice lowered. "The Hokage told me…you know about the Kyuubi?"

She nodded. "It was a while ago - five years? Six? Something like that..."

 _12-year-old Kaiya carefully sifted through files in the previously locked cabinet. The lock hadn't been all that hard to figure out, even with the seal on it - Kaiya absently thought that Konoha administration should really reconsider the formulas they were using. Anyone with a decent knowledge of how those locking seals worked could break these; it's like they weren't even trying!_

 _Finally, she found what she was looking for: the only written record in the village of a terrible tragedy from seven years before. The only way she even knew about the attack was from closely listening to adults when they spoke - always in hushed tones - of the incident that took the village's Fourth Hokage. Piecing together the information she gleaned, Kaiya realized that the timing of the tragedy almost exactly coincided with her arrival at Konoha's orphanage. No one spoke openly about the incident, though, and Kaiya had never been able to find any public records for the fall when she'd lost her family._

 _Kaiya herself had almost no recollection of her family, having sustained a head injury that affected her memory. She had a name - Fuumaki - but that never turned up any results in the public records, either. Given that the Third Shinobi World War had still been raging at the time, she supposed she could have been a refugee; there would have been fewer records, and if her parents were civilians, well, fewer still. Konoha's records were mostly on the shinobi the village trained. Kaiya's clearest memories now only dated back to when she'd woken up in the hospital, head bandaged and wrist splinted, with bruises all over her body._

 _Well, that was about to change. She'd found her way into the classified archives in the administrative offices, and Kaiya was determined to find out everything she could about that night, and about what happened to her parents, the Fuumakis. She pulled the file and sat with it on the floor. What_ _ **had**_ _happened that night, anyway?_

 _Her eyes widened as she read the report._ _ **A nine-tailed demon fox…hundreds of shinobi and civilians killed…**_

 _"Kaiya."_

 _She jumped, closing the file and putting it behind her back - though even she knew that was pointless. The Third Hokage had probably been standing behind her for a few minutes, at least._

 _Still, Kaiya put on her best, most innocent smile. "Hokage-sama! I was just…" She stopped. She had no excuse, she realized. She was in a classified archive room without permission, after hours, with only a small flashlight to provide light. It was obvious she had broken in._

 _The Hokage held out his hand. Kaiya sheepishly took the file from behind her back and handed it to him, looking at the floor. She braced herself for a sentencing: would he withdraw her Genin status? Imprison her for breaking in? Banish her from the village?_

 _But he just sighed when he saw the contents of the file. "Come with me."_

 _He led her down the hall to a small meeting room. "Sit." She did. He took the seat across from her. "What were you trying to find out?"_

 _Kaiya looked up at the old man in surprise. There was no admonishment in his features, only gentleness and sympathy. Somehow, that made her feel even more ashamed. Her eyes lowered to the table. "I wanted to find out about my parents - how they died, why I got hurt…" She raised her head again, her expression imploring. "I'm sorry - it's just that there's nothing in the public records, I've checked all of them, and I know something happened around that time, it's when the Fourth Hokage died, but no one talks about it - "_

 _"Kaiya," he held up a hand, cutting her off. Kaiya snapped her mouth shut. "You should not have broken into a classified area. However, I understand your need to know. I will tell you what happened that night, and what I can about your parents."_

"He told me about the Kyuubi's attack, and that the Fourth had saved the village by sealing the demon inside a newborn," Kaiya finished. "I figured out it was Naruto because the date - it's his birthday, and it kind of fits with how a lot of people treat him. He wasn't able to say much about my parents, though - just that their bodies had been found in the same collapsed building I'd been pulled from. They were civilians, just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She sighed. "I guess that's why I could never find anything on them - there aren't many shinobi records about civilians unless they were being investigated."

"I'm sorry, Kaiya-chan," Iruka said. "I can't imagine not knowing. I miss my parents, but..." He trailed off without finishing - at least he still had memories of them. No wonder she tried to watch over Naruto and the other kids…like so many of the orphans, Kaiya had no real reference point for her existence.

 _Time to change the subject_ , he thought. "So! Isn't this your day off? Why are you going to Hokage's office?"

"I'm bored."

"Eh?! Didn't you just get back from a long mission?"

She smirked, ticking off her fingers. "Well, I already cleaned my apartment, got some groceries, did some training, washed clothes, finished the last scroll I borrowed...I'm kind of out of things to do for the rest of the week. I'm planning on getting some new scrolls from the Hokage's library."

Iruka felt a sweat drop trail down his forehead. The girl had only gotten back the day before, and now it was just after noon. "What are you studying?"

Kaiya smiled brightly. "Sealing techniques! They're so fascinating..." She proceeded to detail the dozens of sealing techniques she'd already researched, the ones she was looking forward to reading up on, the seals she'd successfully mastered so far - he was quickly lost, but smiled and nodded, the teacher in him reluctant to put a stopper on her enthusiasm. She stopped when they reached the mansion and parted ways - she to the library floor, he to the Hokage's office.


	2. Testing, Testing

**8/24/16: Also a rewrite. Moved the first scene out of the previous chapter, added a fuller description of Kaiya's appearance. Changed some wording here and there. I think it flows better now...Readers who knew the first version, what do you think?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Testing, Testing...**

Kaiya rolled up her second scroll for the week and rubbed her eyes. Her limbs were getting antsy from sitting for so long, and it was such a beautiful day out... She strolled out of her apartment, intent on returning the scroll and getting some kunai training in before meeting her teammates for dinner. Hikaru was cooking for them, which was never something to be missed.

As she locked her door, she looked down the hallway toward the apartment two doors down. Naruto was still away on his first C-rank mission, it seemed. Iruka had finished catching her up - becoming part of Hatake Kakashi's team along with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, passing their bell test, their first handful of D-rank missions. She'd laughed when she heard that both boys complained about how easy their first missions were - it certainly sounded like them.

 _I hope they're both all right,_ she thought. She hopped over the railing, skipping the stairs entirely, and continued down the street.

"Kaiya-nee-chaaaaan!" She looked up, smiling when she saw the spiky blond head bouncing toward her. _Well, speak of the devil..._

"Naruto - welcome back!" He came bounding to a stop and she ruffled his hair. "I heard you actually graduated!"

"Eh, what's with the surprise?! Of course I graduated! AND - Kaiya-nee-chan, you won't believe this-" he took on a victorious stance - "I just completed an A-RANK mission, dattebayo!"

"What?!" Her own eyes widened.

"Oy, baka - stop bragging to everyone on he street."

His teammates had caught up to them: a tall, silver-haired man, a pink-haired girl, and a black-haired boy. Hatake Kakashi, the legendary Copy-Nin - they hadn't spoken before, but Kaiya knew him by reputation. The man had his mask-covered nose buried in a book. The pink-haired girl Kaiya hadn't met personally either, but she'd seen her in the Academy - Haruno Sakura. She was pretty sure Naruto harbored a crush on her. The dark-haired boy had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his white shorts. His expression showed a mix of indifference and disdain at the world around him.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last surviving member of the famed Uchiha Clan. It had been a while since Kaiya had seen the kid up close. He seemed - if it was possible - even more serious. He'd been the one to call Naruto "baka."

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. "Teme-!" Sasuke returned the glare full-force, but they both stopped when they heard chuckling.

Kaiya had her hand on her hip, other hand covering her mouth. "Jeez, I guess some things never change. You two still at each other's throats?"

Kakashi glanced up from his book. He recognized the teen - Fuumaki Kaiya, Chunin with extensive recon experience. If he recalled correctly, she'd recently been recommended for promotion to Jonin. She stood between his male students, hand on her hip, smile on her lips. Crimson hair fell midway down her back, the top layer pulled back with a clip, leaving two chin-length locks to frame her fair-skinned face. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in amusement at the boys' obvious rivalry. She didn't wear standard Chunin garb; instead, she had a tan jacket with rolled-up sleeves over a fitted, olive-green tunic and black, calf-length leggings. She was left-handed, going by the location of her leg pack, but a wide utility belt slung around her waist had pockets primarily on the right side _. Ambidextrous?_ Kakashi mused. Her Konoha plate was sewn onto the belt.

"Ne, ne, Kaiya-nee-chan," Naruto tugged at her sleeve. "How about we get ramen and I'll tell you all about the bridge they named after me, dattebayo!"

She laughed and knocked on the top of his head. "Sorry, Naruto - I'll have to take a raincheck. I have to return this and meet my own team. Tomorrow, though, 'kay?" She held up the scroll. Kakashi glanced up again - _Advanced fuinjutsu techniques…Impressive, if she can do them._

Sasuke, meanwhile, scoffed and looked away. Something in the way she'd said that - _Sorry, Naruto…_

 _Sorry, otouto - another time, okay?_

He closed his eyes, brows furrowed as he fought the resurfacing memory. Kakashi saw his student cringe and filed it away. _Nee-chan, eh?_ He'd want to talk to Fuumaki Kaiya sometime soon about her relationship with his two students.

* * *

Kaiya stood in the middle of the field, eyes closed. She slowed her breathing, focusing on the flow of her chakra. The air around her was warm in the afternoon sun, and a light breeze floated in from the southwest. It was enough air movement that she'd have to alter her aim by a few degrees to ensure accuracy.

She took one more breath in and opened her eyes. With her exhale, she twirled in place, letting loose the kunai held between her fingers. One, two, three, four, five...she put a twist on the sixth.

 _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

First three - bullseye.

 _Thunk! Thunk!_

Fourth, fifth...right in place.

 _Thun-clack..._

Kaiya swore. Too much twist - it reached the target, but at the wrong angle, causing it to bounce off. She jumped when she heard some clapping off to her left. Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Nin himself, was leaning against one of her targets.

"Not bad aim - and not easy targets," he commended. "Too much twist on that last one, though."

"Kakashi-san," she said, surprised. "Did you want something?"

He dislodged the kunai from the target, studying the inscription. "Flying Thunder God Jutsu? You're working on this?"

She took the kunai back from him. "It's the only one with _that_ marking. I'm just working on my aim right now. I mean, it's useful no matter where the talisman lands, I guess, but I want to get to where the Fourth Hokage was with the jutsu."

"Quite ambitious of you."

She shrugged and smiled. "If you want to improve a technique, it helps to master it first!"

He blinked. "Improve?"

She raised a hand behind her head somewhat sheepishly. "Well, I guess I should focus more on just mastering it for now. I'm still having trouble deciphering the exact symbols he used." She looked at the inscribed kunai in her hand. "I found this one just outside the village a while back. It's scratched though-" she showed him the handle. "It's still functional, since the seal never truly disappears, but I can't recreate what I can't read."

She continued around the training field, picking up her thrown kunai. "I've been trying out different possible inscriptions on these - when one works, I'll have the complete seal the Fourth used. Then I might be able to find other applications for the seal."

Kakashi followed her back to the center of the field. Not completely sure why he was about to give himself more work, he spoke up again. "You know, Namikaze Minato was my teacher before becoming Hokage. I might be able to help you a bit."

Kaiya turned to the Copy-Nin, eyes bright with excitement. "I'd appreciate it!"

* * *

A few days later, Kaiya lay on her back on her apartment floor, holding the three-pronged kunai above her, staring at the formula. None of the symbols or kanji she'd tried had worked yet, and she was running out of ideas. She rolled over onto her stomach, placing the kunai on the floor to allow for better lighting. She sighed…maybe she'd been staring at it for too long. She heard her old teacher, Yuuma-sensei, speak in her memory: _Stare at a problem too long and you'll just go backward…_

Kaiya sighed and closed her eyes. Time to take a break, then.

It was late afternoon outside, warm and sunny. Birds were singing and clouds drifted lazily by overhead. Kaiya jogged toward the training grounds; a run in the surrounding forest would be refreshing. Maybe she'd even find another inscribed kunai, one that wasn't scratched.

Instead, she found another person there already, puffing his cheeks and preparing to dispel a large amount of chakra. She stopped at the field's edge to watch.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!"

The Great Fireball ripped across the field, travelling over singed grass. It travelled for a good twenty meters or so before going out. The boy who'd cast the jutsu was panting a bit; it seemed this wasn't the first fireball he'd released that day.

Kaiya clapped in appreciation and to alert him to her presence. Walking toward him, she said, "You've really mastered that technique, haven't you, Sasuke?"

The black-haired boy watched her approach. "What do you want, Kaiya?"

She nearly rolled her eyes. "'Well hello there Kaiya, how nice to see you, and thank you for the compliment!' Is a polite greeting really so much to ask for?" she said with a teasing smile.

Sasuke didn't smile back, but did reply in a flat voice, "Hello, Kaiya. Nice to see you. So what do you want?"

"Your enthusiasm is astounding," Kaiya responded sarcastically. _And to think he used to be such a sweet kid._ She sat on the tree stump near him. "So how've you been? I don't think I've really seen you since before graduation."

"Fine."

"Getting along with your teammates?"

He clicked his tongue. "Naruto's obnoxious. Sakura is clingy. And Kakashi is holding me back."

Kaiya considered the black-haired boy. "From what, exactly?"

He turned to her, annoyance on his features. "Don't play dumb - you know from what!"

She met his glare with her own calm gaze. "Did you ever consider that maybe they can _help_?"

"How could they?!" Sasuke turned away, growing more agitated. "Okay, I'll admit Naruto isn't as hopeless as he looks, and Sakura means well, but there's no way they'd be able to do anything against…" He didn't say the name. "And even if they could, I don't _want_ their help!"

Kaiya sighed. "Not quite what I meant by help," she muttered. "You might not want to hear it, but there _is_ more to life than revenge."

Sasuke's voice was dark. "Not for me."

Kaiya looked sadly at the boy with his back turned to her.

 _"Kaiya-san!" She looked around and saw a dark-haired seven-year-old running toward her as she neared the Uchiha compound._

 _"Oh - hi, Sasuke!" Kaiya smiled in greeting, a pile of scrolls in her arms._

 _He adjusted his backpack. It looked like he was just coming home from the Academy. "Looking for Nii-san?"_

 _She laughed. "You caught me! You haven't seen him around, have you?"_

 _Sasuke grinned mischievously. "You two have a date?"_

 _Her cheeks reddened. "I - no! I was just…well…"_

 _It was Sasuke's turn to laugh. "C'mon, we'll look for him together!" She smiled again and nodded, adjusting her armful of scrolls._

 _They walked together quietly for a few blocks. Sasuke looked at the girl. Kaiya was one of the only people he'd really seen his brother hang around off-duty, the other being their cousin, Shisui. She was pretty, with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and crimson hair that fell down to the middle of her back. "Kaiya-san…" he started shyly._

 _"Hm?" she glanced down at him._

 _"I know I was joking earlier," he said, "when I asked if you and Nii-san had a date. Well…I mean…are you two -?"_

 _She blushed again. "Um…honestly, I don't know. We've known each other for a while…"_

 _"But you like him, don't you?" Sasuke asked._

 _She looked away, her cheeks almost the same shade as her hair. "Well…yeah, I guess I do."_

 _Sasuke grinned. "I think that'd be awesome it you went out! Nii-san is always happier around you!"_

 _She looked down to him in surprise. "He…is?"_

 _Sasuke nodded. "Mm! I don't see him smile like that around anyone else!"_

 _They walked another minute in silence until Kaiya noticed Sasuke's pensive expression. "What's the matter?"_

 _The boy gave a sigh. "I wish…well, Nii-san likes spending time with you, and with our cousin, Shisui-san, but…I think he just sees me as a bother."_

 _Kaiya smiled at him kindly. "He doesn't, you know. You're really important to him."_

 _He pouted. "But he never wants to spend time with me! He's always making up excuses." His little brow furrowed, reminding Kaiya of an old man. "And I'll never catch up to him…everyone calls him the pride of the clan, and they expect me to be just like him, but…"_

 _"Sasuke." Kaiya's stern tone made him stop and look up, but her face was only kind. "Don't worry, you're going to be a great ninja."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _She smiled at him again. "Because you're you. You'll be a great shinobi someday - not because you're an Uchiha, not because of who your brother is…but because you're Sasuke. You're unique."_

 _Sasuke looked at her in wonder. She was so confident! He smiled back at her. "Thank you, Kaiya-san!"_

 _She chuckled. "No problem! Now…I think I'm about to drop some of these scrolls, mind grabbing a couple?" She crouched down and he took three of them from her tenuous grip._

Kaiya closed her eyes at the memory, then opened them and addressed the boy in front her once more. "You know my door is always open to you, Sasuke."

He didn't turn back around, but his posture did relax a bit. "I know."

* * *

"I've recommended the team for the Chunin exams."

Kaiya froze mid-throw, then dropped her arm and faced the silver-haired ninja. It had been a few weeks since they started testing seal inscriptions, and they were back in the field. "Isn't it a bit soon for them?"

He'd anticipated the reaction - Iruka had been the same. "They've been on the requisite number of missions - including one that wound up being far beyond the usual Genin class. Plus, I'm getting tired of Naruto and Sasuke complaining."

Kaiya's face broke into a grin at this. "I don't blame you." She turned back around and started the throw again.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "That's it?"

She turned again, kunai still unthrown. "That's what?"

"I would have thought you'd be against this more than most."

She shrugged. _Thunk._ Bullseye! "You're right. They've certainly proved themselves so far." _Thunk._ "And Naruto and Sasuke especially need the challenge." _Thunk._ "Do you think they'll make it through?"

"Who knows..." _Thunk._ Slightly off-centered, but still on target. "At the least, it'll humble them a bit."

Kaiya smirked at this. _Thunk._ "True. I mean, it took me, Hikaru, and Gorou two tries to pass the exams. And Hikaru and I had the top grades of our class." _Thunk._ "Okay...time to see what works."

Kaiya quickly gathered the thrown kunai. They stood a few meters apart, Kaiya in a fighting stance, Kakashi just standing. She almost rolled her eyes at his nonchalance, but to be fair, it _was_ a purposely watered-down exercise. The point wasn't to win, just to test the formulae. It was a simple training plan: They'd spar, and she'd try to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu whilst in action. If even one of the newly inscribed kunai worked, she should be able to catch him off-guard, possibly even disarm him. If none of them worked...well, she'd probably be sore for a few days, and then they'd try again.

Kaiya once again slowed her breathing, feeling herself becoming hyper-aware. Then, without any warning yell, she leaped up, releasing the inscribed kunai all at once around the field. Propelling herself forward, she pulled a normal kunai from her thigh pack. She came down on Kakashi, who blocked her attack with his forearm and redirected her momentum. She was ready for that, though, and instead flipped over him, foot aimed at the small of his back. She made contact, but a puff of smoke revealed a log. _Substitution jutsu..._ She landed and quickly looked and listened around her. _Where'd he go?_

A rustle of leaves caught her attention, and she let loose her kunai. She immediately swore to herself, even before the knife hit its target - she should have known it wouldn't be him. The legendary Copy-Nin wouldn't have made such a careless mistake, and now she had let go of her only remaining kunai. _Time for phase two, then_. Moving quickly, she formed a short series of hand seals. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Four shadow-clones of herself formed, and the five Kaiyas fled the field center for the trees.

Kakashi watched the shadow-clones scatter. She was only partially disarmed - she still had her shuriken. She was quick, he gave her that. Her reaction to his feint had been instantaneous, even if erroneous, and without his Sharingan uncovered, her hands had been blurs as they formed seals.

"Found ya." She was quiet, too - and currently a couple meters above him in a tree. She dropped, but not directly to him - she bounced herself off an adjacent trunk instead, briefly bracing her hand against the bark, using the added momentum to propel herself at him elbow-first. He dodged easily, and the clone disappeared with a 'poof.'

A second shadow-clone came running across the forest floor, shuriken flying. He dodged them easily and tossed her into another tree. The clone tried to right itself in mid-air, but wound up crashing anyway. Another 'poof,' another shadow-clone gone.

Two more clones were suddenly at either side of him, and he caught sight of a kunai on the ground, embedded in a root. So one of them _had_ worked! But, that also meant that not just her clones, but Kaiya herself would be there any second. Each clone ran up a trunk, one in front of him, one behind, and flipped off the trees. Their mirrored legs extended toward his skull; he grabbed their ankles and threw them to the ground. _Poof! Poof!_ That just left the real Kaiya...though he was seriously starting to wonder how the girl was up for Jonin promotion when her attacks were more obvious than his own Genin team's.

Speaking of the real person - she hadn't shown up yet. The forest was quiet. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. Had the kunai not worked after all? Were the clones just following each other after the first had found him? He walked back over to the root where he'd found the inscribed kunai - but it was gone. The root had a small nick in it, so it was the right spot; she had to be nearby...

Just then, he felt her presence behind him. He parried blow after blow - she really _was_ fast - and, finding an opening, made a jab of his own. She vanished before he made contact. No poof, no smoke screen - just gone.

"Oh Kakashiii..." Her voice sang from a tree to his left. She must have used the reclaimed kunai to perform the Flying Thunder God Technique again. He turned and leaped after her - only to land right back in the spot he'd been before. Same root, same nick. What the...? _Genjutsu?_

"Hey sempai, whatcha doing there?" To his right this time. Did she have to use that annoying sing-song tone? He ran across the forest floor toward the flash of red hair - and nearly tripped over the same damn nicked root. He narrowed his eyes, starting to suspect...

"Boo."

He actually started a bit when he felt - not just heard, but _felt_ the actual breath of her voice at his ear. He turned toward her and sighed. "I see you've been experimenting with more than just kunai."

She laughed, clutching her stomach. "The look on your face!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he crossed his arms. "You used another space-time ninjutsu. It had to do not only with the kunai, but with your shadow clones, yes?"

She brushed a red lock from her face and nodded. "Mmm - well, more accurately, a barrier seal jutsu mixed with space-time. I figured out the right inscriptions for Flying Thunder God earlier this week, so I thought I'd use this to test out another technique I've been working on. Want to know how it works?"

"Enlighten me."

She grinned. "When we started, I made sure to toss the inscribed kunai in wide a range as possible - they all had the working inscription on them. Once one of my clones found you near one, the others knew where to go." She then held up her hand, palm out - there was a small cut in her palm. "I'd nicked my hand right before making the clones...the barrier seals require blood."

"This is the jutsu that kept bringing me back to this tree?"

She nodded again. "I'm actually surprised it worked so well on the first test. Each kunai, besides having the Flying Thunder God formula inscribed, also had a bit of my blood and another formula. The kunai in that root served as the anchor. While my clones were coming at you, they also made sure to press the cut against a specific point - one directly north of the root, one south, one east, one west, marked in that order, all the exact same distance away from the anchor point."

He recalled how the two clones on either side of him had mirrored their actions...come to think of it, they _did_ press their hands on the trunks before letting go. The first and second each had as well, and they'd come from opposite directions. He nodded in understanding. "They created a barrier around the area - if I attempted to go beyond those points, I'd wind up right back at the anchor."

She smiled. "And once all four blood marks were in place, all I had to do was activate it from within or without."

"Clever..." he admitted. "Does the barrier only keep the target inside, or does it also prevent others from entering?"

"That's my favorite part - it's the main reason for the blood requirement. Besides needing a direct chakra source to maintain the technique for any amount of time, the blood of the caster acts as a key in and out of the barrier. So, only the person who cast the jutsu can go in and out freely!"

She formed another series of hand signs - again, a blur to his normal eye - and released the jutsu. Without the clones attacking him, he noticed the a subtle but significant lightening of air pressure as she did so. "It's not a perfect technique yet," she admitted, noticing the change as well. "It's unstable if the markers aren't placed perfectly. I need to work out how to make the shift unnoticeable, and I'd love to work in some sort of genjutsu so that anyone outside the barrier wouldn't be able to see or hear what was going on inside. I'm not that great with genjutsu though - Hikaru is pretty good, so I was thinking of working with him. And if I can incorporate Space-Time theory so that you can't get through the barrier with teleportation…well, that would make it completely impenetrable! Once the technique is perfected, I can write out the formula on anything and it can be carried around, activated by blood."

Kakashi had to admit, he was impressed. There was a lot of potential for such a technique. Besides trapping enemies, it could also provide a small, protected region for shinobi to rest or regroup without enemies being able to reach or even see and hear them. It was a static region - it would not move, and the caster would always have to be around to release it. However, the sheer complexity of the technique - the many variables to consider, incorporating a blood requirement, and the accuracy needed to execute it properly…Kakashi now found himself wondering how she _hadn't_ made Jonin yet.


	3. Getting to Knoooow You

**8/24/16 Rewrite.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Getting to Knooow You...**

Kaiya and Gorou stood in Hikaru's kitchen by the stove. It was another cooking night at Hikaru's - a tradition they'd started so that Team Recon (as Gorou had long ago dubbed them) wouldn't always have to spend money on hotpot. Kaiya adjusted the heat on the soup she was stirring. Gorou was leaning on the counter, arms folded, looking bored.

"C'mon Hikaru, can't you give me something better to do than watch a freakin' pot of rice?"

Hikaru glanced over from the pork cutlets he was frying. "And risk you burning down my apartment _again_?"

Gorou bristled slightly and grumbled, "That was ONE time! And it was just a small fire!" He held his hands close together to illustrate.

Kaiya snickered. "Well, the tempura fryer was one time..."

"Then there was the grease fire last March," Hikaru added.

"The cloth hanging half inside the oven..."

"The nuclear level of chili oil you tried to add to stew..."

Gorou groaned and rolled his eyes, clenching his fingers in his hair. "Okay, so I'm not a master chef! And that stew NEEDED more chili oil!"

"You think EVERYTHING needs more chili oil."

Gorou casually waved off his friend's critique. "Everything DOES need more chili oil. It's not my fault you two geniuses can't take the heat!"

"Ummm...Gorou?"

"What, Kaiya-chan?"

"The rice pot..."

Gorou glanced at the stove and yelped when he saw the pot starting to boil over. Hikaru was there in an instant, taking the pot from the stove and turning down the heat. Shaking his head, Hikaru sighed, "Seriously, Gorou, I can't even trust you with _boiling water_?"

Gorou just rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "I guess I'll...just set the table, then?"

Gorou began to carefully place bowls and chopsticks around the low table. Hikaru returned to the pork cutlets, taking them out of the pan and setting them to rest on a platter. He turned to Kaiya, and after tasting the soup and giving a nod of approval, asked, "So what have you been up to, then?"

Gorou looked back. "Yeah, Kaiya-chan - we haven't seen you around much lately."

"Well, you know that barrier seal jutsu I've been working on?" Kaiya tried - and failed - to hide a proud grin. "I've finally gotten it to work!"

Gorou nearly dropped a bowl when he raised his arms in victory. "Woo! Go, Kaiya-chan!"

Hikaru winced. "Gorou, _please_ be more careful!"

"What? I didn't break it, and it's not like your folks couldn't just buy you new ones..."

Hikaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not the point...Anyway, congratulations, Kaiya. So you figured out those kunai seals too?"

She nodded. "Kakashi-san has been working with me on it. He was the Fourth's student, so he was able to help me decipher those scuffed symbols."

"No way!" Gorou looked amazed. "You've been working with the Copy-Nin? Why didn't you tell us? Unless..." he sidled up to her and wiggled his eyebrows. "...you two were breaking more than just kunai seals? Eh?"

Kaiya slapped him upside the head with her spoon. "You're such a pervert! And no, I didn't mention it because it just hasn't come up."

Gorou rubbed his head. "Man, you're as bad as my mom with that thing..."

Hikaru shook his head. "Dinner is ready. Gorou, rice goes on the trivet -"

"The what-vet?"

"Don't act so ignorant. You know by now what that is." Hikaru ignored the tongue Gorou stuck out at him. The three carried the dishes to the table.

"Oh man, it looks amazing!" Gorou salivated over the spread. "Itadakimasu!"

Hikaru sighed as Gorou piled his plate and started shoveling food in his mouth. He'd long since given up on his bigger teammate's manners. Kaiya, at least, was a bit slower, and kept her posture.

"Hey, Kaiya-chan..." Gorou started around a mouthful of rice and pork.

"Gorou, don't speak with your mouth full," Hikaru said automatically.

Gorou glared at the other boy but swallowed before continuing. "Kaiya-chan, you know what I just realized?"

"That you might actually evolve beyond caveman tendencies someday?" Hikaru muttered.

Gorou ignored him this time. "You're a girl..." he took another big bite.

Hikaru and Kaiya looked at each other for a second, then shook their heads. "Too easy," they chorused.

"Hey! I was just chewing, I'm not done..." After another bite - which he made sure to swallow fully - he restarted. "You're a girl. You're hot."

"Um, thanks, Gorou..."

"What I mean is, why _don't_ you have a boyfriend?" He pointed his chopsticks at her, ignoring Hikaru's grimace at the action. "There've been, like, a dozen guys in this village ask me to set you up with them. Some of them are okay. Why not go on a few dates?"

"What are you, my mother? Trying to marry me off?"

Gorou put his hands up in defense. "Hey, just thought maybe you'd like to have some fun that _doesn't_ involve kunai or seals or whatever. Or does, if that's what you're into..." He dodged the chunk of carrot Kaiya launched at his head.

Hikaru stood to retrieve the orange projectile. "Kaiya, please do not throw food. Gorou, if Kaiya is more interested in her work than in dating, let her be. Not everyone has your propensity for courting anything that moves." He dropped the carrot in the waste bin before sitting back down.

"Hey, only the females that move," Gorou shot back. "I leave the guys to you two. And I didn't hear YOU complain when I set you up with that guy in the book store!" Hikaru's face reddened and he opened his mouth to retort.

Kaiya slammed her chopsticks down, surprising the two males into silence. She was looking down, and when she did speak, her voice was eerily calm. "Please stop talking about my love life as though I'm not here. Gorou, I do not need you to set me up. Hikaru, I don't need you to defend me. If I want to date, I will date." She stood from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite." She walked out of the apartment.

Gorou and Hikaru stared after her, open-mouthed and in stunned silence. They rarely saw Kaiya be so...coldly angry.

Gorou sobered up and spoke first. "I didn't mean...is she okay?"

Hikaru closed his mouth. "I think we both hit a nerve this time." He sighed. "I'll go. Would you mind clearing the table when you've finished?"

Gorou nodded. "Sure thing. And...tell her I didn't mean anything by it, 'kay? I really didn't know she'd take it so bad."

Hikaru offered his teammate a small smile and assured him he would. He walked from the apartment and found Kaiya leaning on the railing a few meters away. Hikaru's spacious apartment was on a hillside and offered a view of the entire village. His parents had bought it for him, though he insisted on covering his own living expenses. He hesitated a second before joining her.

After a couple minutes of quiet, with both of them just watching the summer breeze pick up some leaves, Hikaru spoke. "Gorou's an idiot, but he means well. And you're right - you're perfectly capable of defending yourself. More than. We're both sorry."

Kaiya nodded in acceptance. "I know. It's just, the whole romance thing..."

"I know."

Kaiya glanced over at her teammate to find his plum-colored eyes trained on her face. She sighed. "Yeah, you do." She pushed off of the railing. "Ugh - it's been, what? Four years? More? Why can't I just move on?"

Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder. "It was a betrayal, for you and for many others. It's completely understandable that you'd be hesitant."

She snorted. "Hesitant. I feel like I'm still standing in that same spot. Maybe I _will_ take Gorou up on the setup offer. Might actually help." She frowned slightly and turned back to Hikaru. "You haven't told him about..."

He shook his head. "It's for you to tell who you will."

She sighed again. "Thanks, Hikaru. I just don't want to burden him, you know? Especially with Yuuma-sensei's memorial coming up."

They stood in silence for another minute. Kaiya stretched her arms behind her. "Shall we return?"

Hikaru nodded. "Probably best. I left Gorou in charge of dishes - hopefully he hasn't flooded the place..."

Kaiya chuckled and they went back inside together.

* * *

The next day, Kaiya and Kakashi took a break their training together. Kaiya no longer need assistance with the Flying Thunder God inscriptions, but she was still developing her new barrier jutsu, which she'd named (somewhat uncreatively, Kakashi thought) her "Barrier Trap Seal." There were several other fuinjutsu ideas she was working on that interested Kakashi as well. While they ate a light lunch, she told him about a Chakra Masking Seal she'd used during her own Chuunin exams to trick her opponent - an older boy from a branch of the Hyuuga clan - into thinking she was weaker than she was.

"He was so certain I should be out of chakra. You should have seen the look on his face when I released the seal," she laughed, showing him the markings on her arm. "I swear his eyes almost popped out of his head!"

"I do remember that match," he mused. "You tired him out after that using clones and Body Flicker so that he could never touch you. There was so little actual combat that the audience was almost disappointed."

She just grinned. "Well, it secured my promotion, and that was enough. I really didn't care if the audience liked it or not."

"Not a theatrical one, then?"

"Not one bit." She sipped her water. "Speaking of the exams, I wonder how our boys are doing…"

"'Our' boys?"

"You know," she said. "Naruto and Sasuke."

Kakashi considered the younger woman. "You think of them as your charges, don't you?"

She nodded. "Or like adopted siblings. Some kids who've lost parents at least have a clan or other relatives to take them in - but Naruto and I didn't, and Sasuke…" Her voice lowered. "Well, you know what happened there. I don't want them to feel like just because they don't have blood relatives, they don't have family, you know?"

"I see," Kakashi murmured. "So you've taken it upon yourself to look after them."

"Hence the nickname, 'Kaiya-nee-chan,'" she confirmed. "And before you start, yes, I realize I can't be there for them all the time, and they have to be able to fend for themselves." Her tone suggested she'd been told this before. "And I know you're their teacher and squad leader now, so I shouldn't try and butt in."

"Umm…thank you."

She giggled. "I still care about them, though - so just a fair warning, I _will_ be checking in on them!"

Kakashi smiled at the younger woman - or at least, she thought he did, under the mask. "I have been warned."

* * *

That evening, Kakashi read through the file he'd pulled from the Hokage's office.

 _Name:_ Fuumaki Kaiya

 _Rank:_ Chuunin

 _Birthdate:_ November 28 (Sagittarius)

 _Blood Type:_ B

She'd be turning eighteen this fall…he scanned through her stats. Strengths included speed, stamina, fuinjutsu ( _No surprise there_ , thought Kakashi); weak points were mainly genjutsu and general chakra sensing. All right with hand-to-hand, but better with defensive maneuvers. Dozens of B-rank and the occasional A-rank missions recently, mostly focused on reconnaissance of artifacts or missing scrolls. All were done with her originally assigned squad. Teammates were Date Gorou, fifth son of a family known for its physical skills; and Kusato Hikaru, only son and heir to the Kusato Corporation, the largest metal weapons manufacturer in the Land of Fire. He'd been the squad's leader since their teacher, Yoshida Yuuma, had been killed in the Uchiha massacre.

Kakashi took out the file on the incident. Yes, Yoshida-san had been at the Konoha police department that night. He'd been the only non-Uchiha fatality from the massacre. Kakashi remembered him; he had been a patient and good-natured man, quite adept at various ninjutsu styles, with a knack for information gathering. He used to say that his surname, which meant 'luck,' kept him out of too much trouble. Kakashi sighed…his luck had run out on that night, it seemed. Wrong place, wrong time.

He turned back to Kaiya's file. There was nothing on her family, except for a note that they might have been refugees from the Third Shinobi World War. That would explain the lack of information; many refugees of the war weren't fully registered for several years after. Still, the girl's age, appearance, and speed made him wonder… _No, it couldn't be._

He continued to read about her Academy grades, her graduation at age 10, her first and second attempts at the Chuunin exams, and…wait.

Kakashi blinked and rubbed his eye before reading the attached report again. _She was the one who found Sasuke that night?_ He took the report on the massacre back out and flipped through the pages. Yup, there it was - _Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor, checked into Konoha Hospital by Fuumaki Kaiya._

 _Well, that's interesting…_ Kakashi thought. He continued to read, making a mental note to ask Kaiya about this at some point.

* * *

In the Forest of Death, Sasuke cried out when the strange, snake-like shinobi from the Hidden Grass bit his neck. The pain was from more than the puncture: It was as though a venom slithered through his veins and chakra system, penetrating his very soul…


	4. An Old Enemy Returns!

**Another revision - plus, combined two shorter chapters back together. Let's see what happens when a certain Snake shows up in Konoha...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: An Old Enemy Returns**

Kakashi didn't get a chance to talk to Kaiya again until the second exam had completed. _Now's not the time to be interrogating Kaiya,_ he decided at he rushed to find the redhead.

He found her at their usual training ground, practicing her kunai aim. She was startled to see him when he landed in front of her, but he cut right to the chase: "What do you know about the Evil Sealing Method?"

She was taken aback. "Well, I've never used it before, but I've read about it -"

"Enough to perform it on someone?"

"I guess," she answered, confused. "Kakashi, what -"

"I'll explain on the way. Follow me." He ran off, and she rushed to follow him, abandoning her kunai.

As they ran, he spoke again. "What I'm about to tell you is top-secret. Understood?"

"Of course," she answered.

"A banished shinobi from this village, Orochimaru, has returned. Apparently, he's been body-hopping for years in search of the perfect vessel for attaining immortality, and he's set his sights on Sasuke."

"What?!"

Kakashi didn't slow his explanation down. "He's marked Sasuke with a Curse Seal. Now, Sasuke is physically okay for the moment, but the mark reacts to and absorbs chakra. Hokage-sama believes that the more Sasuke uses chakra-based jutsu, the more the mark will take from him, and the more it will influence his behavior."

He looked to Kaiya. "I believe you're aware of Sasuke's desire to take revenge for his clan's massacre?"

She met his eyes, surprised, but nodded and looked away from him. "He wants to kill…the person responsible." He noted her hesitation over saying the name, but added it to his mental file entitled "Ask Kaiya Later."

"He's obsessed with that goal," Kakashi continued, "and with becoming strong enough to achieve it."

"So sealing the mark is a priority, not just for the sake of his chakra," Kaiya concluded, "but also to prevent Orochimaru from influencing him further?"

"Precisely."

She frowned. "The Evil Sealing Method _should_ be able to do the chakra bit, but it would take some tweaking to also have it keep the influence at bay. It will still be based on his own will."

Kakashi nodded. "My thoughts exactly - which is why I came to you." He slowed as they approached the entrance of a cavern that ran under the village. "I've cleared it with the Hokage already - I could perform the jutsu, but he agrees that you're the best person to implement this sort of seal."

Kaiya followed him through the pillars. "He…said that?" she asked.

Kakashi looked back at the redhead. "I saw how you combined Space-Time ninjutsu with Fuinjutsu in that barrier trap. You're an excellent Fuinjutsu user, Kaiya - and you're creative. The Hokage has faith in your abilities, and so do I." He stopped in a clearing. "Besides that, I've seen you around Sasuke these past few weeks. He seems to trust you. Seals like this carry a bit of their caster's intent, do they not?" She nodded. "And you care about Sasuke, like you do the other orphan kids - like you do Naruto." She nodded again, fire in her eyes. "Then you're probably the best person to perform this seal. I think your intent to protect Sasuke from harm might be able to counter, or at least slow down, the Curse Mark's influence."

Kakashi handed her a scroll. "Here's the diagram in case you need it. I have to go up to the fortress in the Forest of Death - the second exam is over, and they're about to hold preliminaries for the third. I'll bring Sasuke down once his match is over - you prepare the seal."

"Wait," Kaiya stopped him. "They're actually continuing with the exams? But Orochimaru -"

"-threatened the village if we tried to stop it, or keep Sasuke from participating," Kakashi interrupted. "I know I'm not giving you a lot to go on right now, and I promise I'll explain everything later. Right now, please prepare the seal. I'll be back with Sasuke as soon as possible."

Kaiya nodded, then winced. "My kunai-"

He handed her a few of his from his pack. "I'll be back soon," he said again, and disappeared.

Kaiya took a deep breath and got to work.

* * *

Kakashi reached the fortress when the first preliminary match was announced. He wouldn't be able to take Sasuke out of the preliminaries without risking Orochimaru's retaliation, so he simply warned his student not to use any chakra-based techniques.

As soon as Sasuke won the match, Kakashi knelt next to him, speaking low. "We have to seal that mark."

"What?" he glanced at his teacher. "Before the preliminaries are over?"

"No arguing." They left the building, Kakashi leading him underground to a cavern filled with pillars.

"We're going to need a very strong seal to bind that curse mark," Kakashi told him as they weaved through the pillars. "I've recruited someone who's an expert at sealing jutsu…I believe you two already know each other."

They stopped at a clearing. Kneeling on the floor, surrounded by kunai and intricate symbols drawn on the floor, was Kaiya. She looked back at them and stood. "Took you guys long enough. How'd the match go, Sasuke?"

"Kaiya?" Sasuke looked back at Kakashi for an explanation.

"Kaiya has been studying Fuinjutsu - sealing techniques - for quite some time now," Kakashi said. "Next to the Hokage, she's probably the most qualified person in the village to perform such a complex seal."

"Come to the center," Kaiya beckoned. He went to the middle of the symbol and sat down. "Shirt off." He went along with her order. _He really does trust her,_ Kakashi noted. _He would have protested more to anyone else._

Kaiya knelt behind Sasuke and he felt her fingers, covered in warm, sticky liquid - her blood - draw more symbols on his skin. "This won't take long, but it's going to hurt, Sasuke." She performed a complex series of hand signs. "Evil Sealing Method!"

Sasuke screamed as the sealing script on the floor was absorbed into his body, surrounding the curse mark. Kaiya strained as she directed the seal to the mark, shaping it into a spiritual barrier that would block its chakra-stealing power. There was resistance to the second part of the seal, meant to keep any ill-intent at bay; Kaiya pushed hard against it, forcing the new script she'd added to wind around the tendrils of dark influence. Her seal formed stubborn knots with the curse's tendrils, holding them in place.

When it was fully in place, she pulled away, swaying slightly. Kakashi steadied her, but she brushed him off, saying, "No, it's fine. Just a strain."

He took her arm anyway and guided her to a pillar so she could lean against it. He then turned to Sasuke. "This curse sealing jutsu is only as strong as you are," he told his student. "It derives its power from the strength of your will. If that will ever weakens…if you ever begin to doubt yourself…the curse will be unleashed."

Sasuke collapsed. "Hmm…too tired to even argue," Kakashi quipped. He knelt to check the newly applied seal. It was good - very good, in fact. But then, neither the Hokage nor he would have trusted Kaiya with it if they thought she'd botch it.

Kaiya gave a startled cry when she saw a stranger coming toward them. "Kakashi!"

He looked up. From the shadow of the pillars, a man with long black hair and snake-like eyes emerged.

"Well, well…to think you've become strong enough to perform the curse sealing jutsu…Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi's eyes widened in recognition. "Orochimaru!"

The snake-like man grinned. "Long time, no see, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi's mind went into overdrive. So the Sannin thought _he'd_ performed the seal…good. "Kaiya. Take Sasuke and get out of here. Now."

Kaiya couldn't move _. His eyes…_ she was frozen in fear at the sight of the Sannin. As she struggled with herself, she heard the two ninja talk about the creation of the Sound Village and Orochimaru's purpose in returning to Konoha.

"And Sasuke is just another pawn in your game?" Kakashi demanded.

"No…" Orochimaru hissed. "Sasuke-kun is a very…important piece." He took a step closer.

Kakashi grasped his right arm, chakra crackling around his hand, making a sound like a huge flock of birds. He glared threateningly at the banished shinobi. "If you come any closer to Sasuke…even if you are one of the Sannin, I can at least hold you off!"

The Sannin laughed but stopped. "That seal you did is meaningless. Sasuke-kun is an avenger - he will eventually seek me out, to seek the power to achieve his goal." He turned and walked away. After a few meters, he glanced back over his shoulder at the trio. "Also…you were going to kill me? Why don't you try?"

But Kakashi was frozen as well. As the Sannin walked away laughing, he berated himself. _Hold him off? Am I an idiot?_ He dissipated his partially-formed Chidori when he was certain the Sannin was gone.

Kaiya slid down the column she leaned against, shaking. Kakashi snapped out of his own fear-induced freeze and checked on her. "Are you all right?"

She took several deep breaths. "Yeah…but that guy…I mean, I knew the Sannin were a big deal, but…" she trailed off.

"I know," Kakashi said. He straightened, taking a deep breath of his own. "Truth be told, we're probably only alive right now because he didn't feel like killing us." He walked over to Kaiya and extended a hand.

She took it, letting him pull her up. "I hate it," she whispered. "Feeling so goddamn _helpless_."

"I'm just glad he didn't realize it was you who'd performed the seal."

"Huh?" she looked up at him. "I didn't even notice…"

"That Killing Intent of his is quite distracting. But it's good - if he thinks I did the seal, he'll assume it's just another technique I've learned over the years. But you…" He looked down at Kaiya. "You're not known widely for your Fuinjutsu right now, I have no doubt you soon will be. It's best that someone like Orochimaru doesn't know about your abilities." She was still shaking - his eyes showed concern. "Are you sure you're all right? It looked like the seal took a lot out of you."

"Yeah, I'm fine - I've always had a harder time manipulating other people's chakra. It's why I suck at genjutsu, I guess." She looked to Sasuke and her own posture straightened. "We need to get him to the infirmary."

Kakashi picked his student up and they left the cavern for the hospital.

* * *

Later that evening, Kaiya was in 'her' corner of the village library. After the encounter with Orochimaru, she was shaken - she'd completely frozen in the Sannin's presence. It had been a long time since she felt her weaknesses so accutely. She wasn't the most offensive fighter, and her genjutsu and sensing skills were still pretty lacking. Her strengths lay in her speed and ninjutsu skills.

 _There has to be a way to use those strengths better for next time,_ she thought as she poured over the scrolls in front of her. They were primarily on Fuinjutsu - the field of sealing had a lot of potential for both offense and defense, and she was determined to use that potential to supplement her weaknesses.

"You're working quite late," a polite male voice spoke from behind her. Kaiya looked around, startled – she hadn't heard anyone come in.

Standing a few feet behind her was a young man, perhaps her age or a bit older. He had ash-grey hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore round glasses. His hitai-ate showed him to be from Konoha. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"Yes," she answered simply. She gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I _know_ we've met, but..."

The young man laughed a little. "That's okay – we haven't really seen each other in several years. I'm Yakushi Kabuto. I was just in the second round of the Chunin exam - eliminated again, I'm afraid."

"Ah, I know some others taking them too," she replied. When he made no move to leave, she turned around fully in her chair so as not to seem rude. "So what are you doing here so late, Kabuto-kun?"

"Just looking into some interesting subjects that came up in the second exam," he said. No books in his arms – must've just arrived. "I find the library much more relaxing at night when no one else is here. It seems I'm not alone in that preference - what are you working on?" He came a little closer, looking at the scrolls spread across her table. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Just some research myself," she answered. She wished he would go to his own work and leave her in peace – polite as he was, something about him just seemed...off.

"On Fuinjutsu?" he asked, leaning next to her to see one of the open scrolls. "These are pretty advanced, aren't they? I mean, I'm no Chunin yet, but these look very intricate..." He was very close to her; their shoulders almost brushed.

"They are," she conceded, leaning away from him. "There are a lot of gaps in our knowledge of Fuinjutsu though – I want to try and close them."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, recognition coloring his pale features. "That's right, aren't you the one who perfected the chakra-masking seal? The one they nicknamed 'The Relentless Red Flash' during her Chunin exams?"

She gave another small smile, blushing at the mention of the old nickname. "Yes, that's me – sorry, I must've forgotten to tell you my name."

"I already know you - Fuumaki Kaiya. I'm surprised I didn't recognize you right away – I pride myself on knowing my fellow shinobi, and there aren't a lot of red-heads in the village. I think we might have been at the orphanage together…So, then you know Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are taking the exams too?"

"Yes..."

"We met before the first exam," Kabuto explained. "They're both interesting kids. I look forward to seeing how they do in the third round."

"As do I," she replied.

Kabuto stood and pushed his glasses up his nose, finally seeming to sense her discomfort. "I guess I'll leave you to your studies then," he said. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Kaiya-san."

"You too!" she called automatically as he left. Only once he was gone did she realize how tense her shoulders had been during their conversation. _Something is not right about that guy…_

* * *

"Kaiya-nee-chan! Hey, Kaiya-nee-chan!"

Kaiya was nearly knocked over when Naruto jumped on her excitedly the next morning. "Did you hear? Did you?"

She laughed and gave him a hug. "You passed the first two rounds of the Chuunin exams - Kakashi told me!"

"AND I won my preliminary, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned widely at her.

She ruffled his hair. "Want to get some ramen? You'll need fuel for training, and you only have a month to prepare!"

"Eh? Really?" His eyes widened in excitement. "You're treating me to ramen?"

"Why not?" she smiled. He whooped and practically dragged her behind him as he ran to Ichiraku.

Once they'd both ordered, Kaiya asked, "So who are you sparring in the third round, do you know?"

He frowned, his face uncharacteristically serious. "Hyuuga Neji - the guy's got a real stick up his-"

"Naruto…"

"Sorry, Kaiya-nee-chan," he said. "But seriously - he makes me so mad! You should have seen how horribly he treated Hinata-chan during their match - all that talk about fate and how she was worthless, when she's worked so hard to get where she is!"

"Is Hinata-chan okay?" She'd heard of the Hyuuga heiress, and seen her a couple of times on the school yard - often watching Naruto. She was a sweet girl.

"That guy got her bad," Naruto answered, his voice low and shaking with anger. "The medics say she'll be okay…" He pounded his fist on the counter. "Still, I can't wait to teach that Neji a lesson! He's so hung up on fate and stuff - but I'll show him! It's like you say, Kaiya-nee-chan - we can make the unexpected happen!"

"You actually listen to me sometimes…?"

They were interrupted when the chef, Teuchi, came out with two steaming bowls. "One miso with pork chashu -" he set it in front of Naruto - "and one shiyo-base with an ajitsuke egg! It's good to see you again, Kaiya-chan!"

Kaiya thanked him as Naruto excitedly broke apart his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" He dug into his ramen.

Kaiya watched Naruto slurp his noodles. _He's grown so much,_ she thought. _It seems like just yesterday he was just a little kid getting bullied on the playground…and look at you now, Naruto! Ready to give a bully a piece of your mind!_

 _"Hey, runt! Get back here!"_

 _Six-year-old Naruto ran from the older, bigger boys. They'd caught him trying to steal one of their lunches. He couldn't help it - he had his own, but theirs, made by their moms that morning, just looked and smelled so much more appetizing! He hadn't realized the one he reached for belonged to Toru, a big kid two years ahead of him._

 _Now said bully was chasing him down an alley with his two cronies. Naruto skidded to a halt when he reached a wall - damn! He forgot that this alley was a dead end…he slowly turned around._

 _"Got you!" Toru and his gang started backing him up to the wall. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to steal? Or does she just suck at cooking?" His friends snickered. "Oh, that's right - you have no parents! You're just a freak!"_

 _"Just a runt and a freak!" One of the cronies chimed in._

 _"Hey, Toru, let's show him what runts and freaks get when they try to steal!" the other added._

 _Toru cracked his knuckled and grinned. Naruto shut his eyes tight, waiting to feel a fist in his face._

 _"HEY!" The three turned around and Naruto opened an eye. A girl, about ten or eleven, stood at the entrance to the alleyway, hands on her hips. "What's going on here?"_

 _Toru and his cronies glared at her. "Stay outta this, lady!"_

 _"Or what?" the girl sauntered forward, smirking. "Cuz, really, I'm_ dying _to know what a couple of spoiled, Academy brats who can't throw a shuriken straight - yes, I've seen you try - are going to do to poor, little ol' me."_

 _Toru growled. "Why, you-!" He swung his fist at the girl, who ducked easily. Overbalanced, Toru nearly fell over. Naruto snickered._

 _"You think something's funny, runt?!" One of the other boys started toward Naruto, fists clenched. He went to grab Naruto's collar -_

 _But was stopped by a fair-skinned hand on his wrist. The girl had seemed to appear out of thin air. She turned so that he was behind her and flipped him over her shoulder. Toru had regained his footing and came running at her, yelling. She sidestepped him and used his own momentum to push him into the alley wall._

 _"Dude-" the third one called to his now-injured friends. "She's a Genin!" He'd noticed the Konohagakure hitai-ate tied to her belt and knew better than to try his luck._

 _Toru pushed away from the wall, grasping his nose, which was bleeding from the impact. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" The boy on the ground groaned and rolled over onto his side._

 _"Go, Kaiya-nee-chan, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered, fist in the air._

 _Toru's eyes widened. "What - I thought the runt was an orphan!" he said through his hands._

 _"He is," the girl, Kaiya, said. "And so am I. Guess what that means?" She leaned toward the boys, who flinched away from her. "It means that there's no one to punish me for beating the shit out of snot-nosed brats like you. Listen up!" She straightened. "I may not be at the Academy anymore, and Naruto's not the type to ask for my help, but if I even_ _ **think**_ _you've been bothering him, you'll be answering to me! Understood?"_

 _The boys nodded quickly._

 _She smiled. "Good. Now get outta here!" They ran from the alley. Once they were gone, she knelt in front of Naruto, checking him for injuries._

 _"Ne, ne, I'm fine!" Naruto pushed her hands away._

 _Kaiya sighed and settled back on her heels. "Not that kids like that usually need a reason, but why were they chasing you this time?"_

 _"Well…" Naruto looked to the side and scuffed his toe on the ground. "I kinda tried to steal the big one's lunch…"_

 _Kaiya slapped her forehead. "Seriously?! Why - didn't you bring yours?"_

 _"Yeah," he said. "But…well…"_

 _She looked at him. "What's the matter?"_

 _Naruto frowned. "I wanted to know what it was like - a bento made by someone's mom…"_

 _Kaiya's eyes softened. "I can make you one, if you want."_

 _"That's not the point!" the boy protested. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Maybe they're right about me…maybe I am just a nobody freak…that's all anyone ever says, it must be true…"_

 _Kaiya turned his face to look at hers. "Then prove them wrong. A person's life can change in an instant. Sometimes because the unexpected happens…" Then she grinned, a spark in her eyes. "But we can make the unexpected happen, too!"_

 _Naruto looked at the older girl. His own face broke out into a grin. "Right!" he nodded._

 _Kaiya stood and held her hand out to the boy. "Want to go get some ramen? My treat."_

 _"Can we go to Ichiraku?"_

 _"Where else?"_

 _"All right, dattebayo!"_

Back in the present, Kaiya smiled at the memory. She broke her own chopsticks. _Itadakimasu,_ she thought, and started slurping her own noodles.

* * *

Orochimaru looked out over the village as he leaned against the pillar of a pagoda. Kabuto had finished his report on the preliminaries. The conversation inevitably turned to Sasuke.

"It seems that the Curse Mark I implanted on him was sealed up by Kakashi-kun," Orochimaru said. "Well, not that it will have any effect, of course, as long as the darkness in his heart does not disappear…"

Kabuto frowned slightly. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something - something that's bothered me about that seal…you're certain Kakashi-san was the one who sealed the Curse Mark?"

"Yes…"

"Was there anyone else there?"

Orochimaru thought back to the cavern. "Why, yes - I believe there was a girl."

"With red hair?"

The Sannin grew impatient. "What about her?"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "I saw her at the library last night - actually, I've been watching her for a while…" He pulled a data card from his pocket and handed it to his master. "Fuumaki Kaiya. I remember her Chunin exam; it was the last time there had to be preliminaries for the Third round. I was actually pitted against her for that, but I forfeited before we had the chance to fight."

Orochimaru studied the card. Orphaned at age 4, parents unknown; above-average intelligence, extremely high speed… _Fuumaki, eh? Who are they fooling with that?_ "And?"

"She's been studying Fuinjutsu for a long time now - apparently, she's getting pretty good." He looked to his master. "If she was there when the Curse Mark was sealed, I'm willing to bet she had some part in it."

"Hmmm…" Orochimaru twirled the card in his fingers, then tossed it back to Kabuto. "Keep an eye on her. And Kabuto…I want you to kidnap Sasuke-kun now."


	5. The Finals are About to Begin!

**8/24/16: Revised.**

 **Enjoy :) And a big thank you to AmericanNidiot for being my first reviewer, and for asking an interesting question about Kaiya's name. Her name is based off of two kanji characters - "Kai," meaning "unseal, unravel," and "ya," meaning "night, evening." It's where the title of the story comes from, and I think suits her ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Finals are About to Begin!**

The next few weeks went by uneventfully, at least for Team Recon. They'd had a short mission out of the village to retrieve a stolen heirloom for a noble of the Land of Fire. It was a B-rank, but a sensitive mission as the thief was the son of another prominent noble - and the latter was unaware of his offspring's antics. On top of that, the son was meant to be wed to the daughter of the first noble, and the first noble didn't want to offend the second by accusing his son since the second was so much wealthier and the first noble had a lot of debts…it made Kaiya's head hurt to think about it.

They'd successfully retrieved the heirloom - an ornate, but dull, tanto - and were now on their way back from the first noble's home. He had thanked them for their services, but would only directly address Hikaru, much to Gorou and Kaiya's annoyance.

"What was UP with that guy?" Gorou demanded after they'd left the expansive compound. "Were we invisible or something?"

Hikaru sighed. "I don't like it either, but he's high-class. It's probable that he saw me as the leader of the group -"

"-or he just recognized your surname," Kaiya interjected. When her teammate flinched, she put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't like to admit it, Hikaru, but your name carries weight with those types."

"Yeah, you're a rich kid," Gorou added. "They can sniff out money a mile a way." At Hikaru's scowl, he held his hands up placatingly. "Hey, I know you're not like them. But Kaiya-chan's right - being the heir to a weapons manufacturing company is a big deal."

"Still," Hikaru muttered, "he _should_ have acknowledged you two as well."

"Hikaru, it's okay," Kaiya said.

"No, it is not," he protested. "But I appreciate you both saying it."

Gorou and Kaiya exchanged a look behind their teammate. Hikaru was very sensitive about his family's money and stature. In their Academy days, both Gorou and Kaiya had disliked Hikaru; he had been rather standoffish back then, which they took for snobbery. Gorou was the youngest of a five-son family with a single mother and had worn hand-me-downs since he was born; Kaiya, as a ward of the village, received necessities but not much more. Hikaru, on the other hand, had always had pristine clothes, gourmet food, and the best of everything from crayons to kunai. His mother pampered him. His father was more stoic, but cared very much about appearances and always owning the newest version of everything.

After they'd been assigned to a team together, Gorou and Kaiya started to see behind Hikaru's apparent snobbishness. It was largely in thanks to their teacher and squad leader, Yoshida Yuuma, that they came to appreciate Hikaru's skills and personality. It certainly took a while, though.

 _"Let's start with some icebreakers," Yuuma-sensei said, clapping his hands. He looked at the newly-formed team in front of him: Gorou, already tall for his age and wiry, and near the bottom of his class except in taijutsu; Kaiya, a redhead who'd shown a knack for pattern recognition and logic problems; and Hikaru, a slight boy sitting with one leg crossed over the other, who'd been first in his class. The latter sat apart from his classmates and didn't look at them; or was it that his classmates were avoiding him? Either way, Yuuma-sensei could tell he had his work cut out for him._

 _"Okay…" he started. "How about your hobbies and goals?" Silence. "I'll start…Yoshida Yuuma, luck is in my name! I like bird-watching and dislike sour foods. My goal in life is to help you three become the best shinobi you can!" He smiled._

 _Gorou snorted. "You actually like bird-watching?"_

 _Kaiya stared at the man. "You_ really _don't have any other life goals?"_

 _Hikaru said nothing, just continued to sit primly with his arms folded._

 _Yuuma felt a sweatdrop form on the back of his head. "Okay - Gorou, you go next!"_

 _"Yosh…Date Gorou, I like to work out, and I hate snobs…" he glanced sidelong at Hikaru, but then he grinned widely. "And my goal is to be the first Jounin in my family!"_

 _Yuuma gave him a high-five. "All right, that's the spirit! How about you, Hikaru?"_

 _"Hm? All right…Kusato Hikaru, you know my family's company. I like to cook and I dislike garish, obnoxious people…" his eyes found Gorou. "My goal, as it happens, is also to be the first Jounin in my family." When the other three looked at him in surprise, he said, "Don't be so astonished. My family is made of rich businessmen and their trophy wives. They only sent me to the Academy so I could 'directly experience the target audience for our products.'" He accentuated with air quotes._

 _ **Something to prove**_ _, Yuuma thought to himself._ _ **Actually, both of them seem to want to prove themselves…**_

 _He turned to the final, youngest member. "Kaiya, your turn!"_

 _"I'm Fuumaki Kaiya, no family or whatever. I like reading mysteries and I hate bullies. My goals…" She put her index finger to her chin. "Actually, I haven't thought about it much."_

 _Yuuma nodded. "Well, from now on, you're Team 8. You three are very different people…" he smiled at them. "And since the best squads are balanced by different skill sets and personalities, I have no doubt that you'll be one of the best." The three new graduates just looked at him like he had sprouted a new head._

Yuuma-sensei had been right, though. Throughout their training and early missions, Gorou, Kaiya, and Hikaru had come to balance out each other's skills. Kaiya and Hikaru weren't great fighters, so Gorou kept close-range enemies at bay. Gorou and Kaiya were both weak against genjutsu, which Hikaru excelled in; he eventually was able to teach them to cope against such attacks. Kaiya and Hikaru together had the smarts to formulate effective strategies, with Hikaru forming the main plans and Kaiya easily adapting them to changing situations.

But more valuable than their balance of skills was the trust they'd developed. Partly won through hot pot "bonding" dinners (started by Yuuma-sensei) and mostly through the many missions they'd accomplished, the three of them had formed a familial bond.

Gorou put his arm around Hikaru's shoulders. "Hey, cheer up - it's not like Kaiya-chan and me still think you're a stuck-up spoiled snob or anything!"

"That makes me feel _so_ much better…" Hikaru responded sarcastically.

"Well, it should," Kaiya added, poking him in the ribs. "Cuz we know you're an awesome shinobi, and that the Kusato name has nothing to do with it."

Hikaru nodded but didn't say anything. Gorou and Kaiya both knew he'd be in a funk for a while, but would come out of it eventually. They kept walking.

"So…" Gorou said a few minutes later, trying to fill the silence. "Who's excited for Round Three of this year's Chuunin Exams? I know I am!"

"I actually am, too," Kaiya said. She didn't usually take much interest in the exams. "The rookies this year are an interesting bunch."

"That's right," Hikaru perked up a bit and joined the conversation. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke both passed the preliminaries…" He looked to Kaiya.

Gorou jumped in front of them, walking backward to face his teammates. "No way - that little runt is in this round?"

Kaiya grinned - she knew Gorou didn't mean any insult by calling Naruto a 'runt.' "Mm! He made it through the preliminaries!"

"They had preliminaries again, huh?" Gorou put his hands behind his head. "They haven't held those since our exams, right? Boy, that takes me back…"

"Back to the sidelines?" Hikaru quipped with an evil smirk. "Since that's where you wound up after our match in the finals…"

"Hey, I LET you win, pretty boy!"

"Sure, Gorou, you keep telling yourself that…"

Kaiya laughed. Hikaru was feeling better already, it seemed, if he was back to giving Gorou a hard time.

They reached the village gates before long to find a crowd of people in various states of regalia waiting to get in. "Is the third round about to start already?" Kaiya raised herself on her toes to see over the crowd.

Hikaru nodded. "I'd say tomorrow or the next day. These people are just arriving - they'll probably be staying for a few days."

"Whatever - let's just cut through, I'm starving!" Gorou jumped over the crowd, Kaiya and Hikaru following suit.

* * *

After checking in about their mission, the boys left for home. Kaiya stayed behind - the Hokage had requested to see her. The old man had left his hat off and was practicing calligraphy on an easel next to his desk. He looked up when Kaiya knocked.

"Kaiya, please, sit - oh, and close the door," the Hokage said, waving his hand to a chair. She latched the door behind her and took the seat. The Hokage set his brush down and moved to his own desk. "I never had the chance to thank you for performing the Evil Sealing Method on Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sir, you don't have to-"

"No," the old man interrupted her, holding up his hand. "That was a high order for a Chunin, even one with as much sealing study as you - and you did it perfectly."

Kaiya's eyebrows raised. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"I don't think we've had anyone show as much promise with Fuinjutsu since the Fourth Hokage…" the Third mused. "Have you considered specializing in the field?"

"Well, yes," she answered. "Actually, you're the one who gave me the idea in the first place."

The man's brows raised. "Ah yes, I'd forgotten about that incident…you used to break into my library quite often, didn't you?"

She blushed. "I guess so…"

"As it happens, I wanted to speak with you about that library," the Hokage said, tapping his pipe to his lower lip. "You shouldn't have to break in to access the scrolls anymore. I'm officially granting you full access to the entirety of Konoha's Ninjutsu archives. What knowledge we have in the field is at your fingertips from this day forward." He handed her a pass. "Show this at the archive desks - they'll let you in. It will also unlock any scrolls below S-class."

Kaiya was at a loss for words as she accepted the pass. When she found her voice, she said, "Hokage-sama - thank you…you have no idea what this means to me!"

The old man smiled. "I think I might. Now, I'm sure you have better things to do right now than chat with an old man - off with you!"

Kaiya stood and bowed low, still a bit breathless at the generosity. She couldn't stop grinning as she left the mansion.

* * *

"Thank you - I'll come back some other time!" Kaiya waved to the owner of Ichiraku. _Naruto wasn't there either…where is that kid?_ She'd been looking for him, wanting to wish him luck on his match. She looked toward the hospital. _Maybe visiting Sasuke?_

Kaiya entered the main doors but found no one at the nurses' station. A small sign on the desk said "Out to lunch." Kaiya sighed and leaned over the desk, checking the room log. She flipped through it - no sign of Sasuke…wait, Naruto was here? She glanced down his file. _Unconscious for the last three days, dropped off by…a giant toad? What the…?_

When she reached Naruto's room, the blond was awake and laughing with another kid, this one with a spiky ponytail.

"Kaiya-nee-chan!" Naruto greeted her. "I learned an awesome new technique and I'm gonna use it in my match! Wait till you see, dattebayo!"

"Does it have anything to do with a giant toad?"

"Well - yeah - how did you…?"

She smiled. "Nevermind. It reminds me, though - I have something for you later. You okay?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Yeah - I was just being trained by this old pervert, Jiruru - no, Jiroyo…"

Kaiya's eyebrows raised. "Jiraiya?" she offered, connecting the name to the toad mentioned in Naruto's file. _Another Sannin? This can't be a coincidence…_

"Mm! That's it!" Naruto nodded. "I mostly just call him Pervy Sage."

Kaiya felt a chill run down her spine. She - like most Konoha shinobi - had grown up on tales of the famous Sannin. The three master shinobi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade had been pupils of the Third Hokage himself. Now, Orochimaru was a wanted criminal - a Missing-Nin - and Jiraiya and Tsunade were rarely seen or heard from. Their exploits during the Third Shinobi World War, however, remained.

The other boy slouched in his chair. "Eh, you two are wearing me out…"

"Oh!" Kaiya looked at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to ignore you. I'm Fuumaki Kaiya. Are you one of the other Rookie Nine?"

"Yeah, this is Nara Shikamaru!" Naruto told her. "He uses shadows and stuff. He doesn't look it, but he's actually pretty smart, dattebayo!"

"Anyway," Shikamaru interjected, "If we're gonna go see Choji, we have to go now. My mom will flip if I come home late. Curfews are so troublesome…"

Kaiya joined the boys as they went down the hall. As they walked, Kaiya felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up…but when she looked around, she saw no one. _Weird…_ She patted her belt pack, reassured by the subtle crunch of paper seal tags she always carried.

Shikamaru must have felt something odd too. He glanced down the hall toward a different room. Naruto saw where he looked and froze; he could feel it…someone's hatred and pain radiated from that room. The three of them looked at each other and changed directions.

In the room, Gaara of the Desert held his hand over Rock Lee's sleeping form, his sand creeping around the dark-haired boy's body. Gaara's fingers twitched; every vein in his body was on fire in anticipation. But just as the trails began encircling the boy's neck, Gaara found he couldn't move.

"YOU JERK!" Naruto flew at him, punching him in the jaw. "What the heck do you think you're doing in here, you rat?!"

Shikamaru flinched and nearly lost control of his shadow. "Watch it! I'm using my Shadow Possession - if you bash him, you bash me, idiot!"

Kaiya pulled a sealing tag from her pack. "Fuinjutsu: Object sealing!" She slapped the tag onto Gaara's gourd and stood between him and the sleeping Lee. _That should hold his sand back for a bit, assuming it was all coming from the gourd…I just hope that Shikamaru can keep him from using the sand that's already out here._

Naruto stood by Shikamaru. "Out with it! What were you trying to pull?!" When Gaara didn't answer right away, Naruto yelled again. "Well? What were you going to do to Bushy Brows?!"

Gaara's gaze was unwavering. "I was going to kill him."

The three gaped. Shikamaru dropped into a more defensive stance, Gaara unwillingly mirroring his movements. "You already beat him once in the preliminary match - what, do you have a personal grudge against him or something?"

"I don't have anything against him. It's nothing so complicated. I just want to kill him, that's all." Gaara spoke with the detachment of someone explaining why they held an umbrella in the rain.

Kaiya couldn't believe her ears - this kid couldn't be any older than Naruto. How could he have such cold bloodlust?

Gaara only remained eerily calm as the boys yelled at him. "If you don't stay out of my way, I'll have to kill you three, as well."

"OH REALLY?! Go ahead and try!" Naruto challenged.

"Naruto!" Kaiya's voiced stopped him.

Shikamaru's mind raced. _Looks like Kaiya sealed his gourd - but who knows how long that'll hold! I've got to try and bluff, it may be our only way out of this_ …He put on a confident expression. "Yeah, yeah…we know you're a tough guy. But Naruto and I have a few tricks up out sleeve as well - and you haven't met Kaiya here. That tag she put on your gourd?" He smirked. "You won't be using your sand for a while, man."

Kaiya went with the boy's bluff, keeping her voice calm. "On top of that, it's three against one, kid. Don't do something stupid before the finals. Just go."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I'll say it once more…if you get in my way…I'll kill you."

"AND I'D STILL LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, back off!" Shikamaru yelled at his former classmate. "We don't want to go there - this guy fights like he's got a monster inside of him or something!"

Naruto smirked. "He can talk big all he wants. I've got a real demon inside of me! I'm not gonna lose to this guy!"

Shikamaru jabbed him with his elbow. "Idiot!" he hissed. "Leave this to me - don't go making him mad!"

"A demon, huh?" They all looked to Gaara. "My demon is as real as yours is…" Kaiya's eyes widened. "It's just like you said. I had a terrible upbringing." He told them about his father sealing a Sand spirit inside of him and how he killed his mother in childbirth. "I was born a monster."

 _This kid - could it be possible?_ Kaiya thought. _Could he also be carrying something like the Kyuubi?_

Shikamaru scoffed. "What a great guy your dad must've been - putting such a thing into an unborn child! He must've really loved you!"

"Love? Don't measure me by your standards…" Gaara hissed. "Let me tell you what kind of ties I have to my family. They're ties of hatred. My family is just a lump of flesh. I was crafted as the ultimate masterpiece of the village…the Kazekage's child. I was taught by my father the most advanced ninjutsu. He spoiled me, over-protected me, and left me on my own. And I thought that was love….Until the incident happened."

"The incident…?" Shikamaru muttered.

Kaiya tried to keep her voice calm and soothing. "What happened, Gaara?"

He smirked. "In the six years since I turned 6 years old, my father has tried to assassinate me more times than I can count!" His eyes were crazed. "Those who are too strong are apt to be feared. The technique that sealed the demon inside me messed with my mind. I guess even the idiots in the village finally realized that I had 'emotional problems'…"

 _Emotional problems? Talk about the understatement of the year,_ Kaiya thought.

Gaara was still talking. "My father, the Kazekage, meant for me to be the ultimate weapon of the village. But I became a threat to the very village I was meant to save. It seems I was labeled a danger by the time I was six. And I was treated politely simply because I was feared. To them, I was a relic of the past they wished would disappear. So what did I have in this life, why did I keep living? What was my purpose?"

Kaiya looked to Naruto, remembering him asking her the same question when they were younger. _Why do I even exist? What's the point?_ She saw in his eyes - he saw himself in the disturbed boy.

Kaiya felt her heart breaking for the pale boy from Suna. _He had to find this path all alone…it's no wonder he's so disturbed. If Iruka and I hadn't been there for Naruto…_ she looked between the two boys, not wanting to continue that thought.

Naruto backed away in fear and empathy. Shikamaru turned to him. "Hey, where are you going? What's wrong?"

The sand started to move again. Kaiya mentally swore. _Shikamaru's shadow technique must be failing!_ She stepped in front of the boys. "That's enough," she said coldly, looking down at the Sand boy. "You want blood? Save it for the match."

To her surprise, Gaara did stop. He clutched his head, apparently in pain. Slowly, the sand slid back into his gourd; Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kaiya remained as still as rabbits with a hawk nearby. Suddenly, Gaara straightened, seemingly calm again, and slouched toward the door. When he reached the door, he looked back at the group. "All the same…I will kill you all. Just wait!"

When he was gone, Kaiya felt her lungs reopen. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she was grateful that the kid had changed his mind.

* * *

Naruto was cleared to leave the hospital that evening, so Kaiya accompanied him back to their apartment block. They were both quiet along the way, disturbed into silence by the strange boy from Suna. It wasn't until they reached Naruto's door that the boy broke the silence.

"Kaiya-nee-chan…" Naruto's voice was soft; there was sadness in his eyes. "Could…could that have been me?"

Kaiya knew what he was asking. _Could I have been Gaara?_ She paused before answering. "Let's go inside, first." He unlocked his door. Together, they sat at his table, but not before Naruto grabbed the stuffed frog from his bed. He held it to his chest, awaiting her answer.

"Could that have been you? Maybe," she said. Naruto's face scrunched, but she continued. "It's hard to say what 'could have been,' but it's true, you two have similar issues beyond your control. You both have demons sealed inside of you, by no choice of your own."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You knew about the Nine-Tails?"

Kaiya nodded and looked down at the table. "I found out by accident several years ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner - I guess I wanted to protect you, but maybe I was wrong…"

Naruto also stared at the table over his stuffed frog. "No - you were probably right. I mean, I wish I could've found out from you or Iruka-sensei instead of that Mizuki guy, but I guess it's not something you tell a kid, dattebayo."

Kaiya felt a swell of pride at the display of maturity. "I wish it could've been us too. But yeah…you and Gaara both carry demons, and for that people fear you, even hate you. With no other influences in your lives, you could have both come to the conclusion that your only purpose is to _be_ the demon you carry."

"But I didn't grow up like him," Naruto said quietly, clutching the frog closer. "I had you, and I had Iruka-sensei. Gaara…he wasn't an orphan, but his own dad tried to kill him. His brother and sister are scared of him. No one goes near him if they can help it." Tears formed in his eyes. "Why? Why did he have to have such a crap life? It makes mine look great by comparison, dattebayo!"

Kaiya scooted her chair closer to Naruto and gathered him into her arms. "I don't know," she whispered. "Sometimes I think there isn't any cosmic reason for the way things happen - that it's all just random. It's scary and comforting at the same time, I guess…if there's no reason for bad things, that means we don't necessarily deserve them. We didn't do something wrong." She rubbed his back. "But that also means that the bad things that happen don't have to define us. We can choose what we do about them. Remember? We can make the unexpected happen!"

Naruto smiled into her sleeve. He pulled away; the tears were still evident, but his eyes were brighter, more hopeful. "You're right. And maybe it's not too late for Gaara either, dattebayo. Maybe he just needs someone to acknowledge him for who _he_ is, not for what's inside of him."

Kaiya's face split into a proud grin, and she embraced the blond boy again. "If anyone can, it's you, Naruto. I truly believe that."

They chatted lightly for a little while and shared cup ramen for dinner. Kaiya was at the door to leave when she suddenly turned back. "Oh! Naruto - almost forgot," she called, reaching into her pack. "I got this for you a while ago for your graduation - things have been so crazy lately I kept forgetting about it!"

She pulled out the paper-wrapped gift. Naruto's face lit up when he saw the orange-painted wooden frog. "It's really cool, Kaiya-nee-chan! Thank you!" He gave her a quick hug around her waist and bounced over to a shelf containing a whole collection of frog and toad figures. "It kinda looks like the one that Pervy Sage taught me to summon!"

Kaiya flashed him a grin. "Eh, maybe some things _do_ happen for a reason, then - I got that way before you even met Pervy Sa-I mean, Jiraiya-sama!" She turned again to leave. "Sleep well, Naruto - you've got a big day tomorrow."

He nodded. "I'll try!"

* * *

 **Please forgive me for the obvious OC-insert for the Gaara scene. I needed Kaiya there to witness Gaara personally in some way and this seemed like the most natural scene (for now). I'm trying not to have her simply replace other characters in scenes like this.**


	6. A Challenger for Fate!

**Thanks again to AmericanNidiot for the lovely review, and for some interesting questions! Some public answers: This story is generally following canon; if anything 'AU' happens it will be much later on. General thing: The story (for the time being) is rated 'T' but has the chance of becoming 'M' later on. I'll change it if it does - or just post certain scenes separately if they aren't completely necessary to the plot. Also asked was if a certain character will make an appearance at all - most of the canon characters will eventually, either within the Naruto canon timeline or as Kaiya would otherwise meet them. Who do you want to see? ;)**

* * *

The next day, the air seemed to vibrate with excitement. Villagers and visitors alike poured into the stands of the arena, their chatter forming a low hum that could be heard for several blocks around. Kaiya scanned the seats until she found her teammates. Gorou waved to her and pointed to the empty seat between him and Hikaru. She flashed a grin, waved back and made her way toward them. The opening fireworks started.

"Looks like there are a few missing," Hikaru said, looking at the arena floor as Kaiya sat down. "Naruto, Sasuke, and the Sound shinobi…"

"Hmm?" Kaiya looked down. He was right - finalists were lined up behind the proctor, but those three were nowhere to be seen. "Wait - I thought Hayate Gekko was proctoring the finals!"

Hikaru squinted. "Oh yeah…That is strange. Looks like Shiranui Genma down there instead."

Gorou shrugged. "Eh, Hayate Gekko's always kinda sick-looking, right? Maybe he's just not up to it."

"Maybe…" Kaiya felt her shoulders tense. Between the two Sannin and that Gaara kid, something about the exams felt very off. She hadn't told her teammates about any of it yet - Sasuke's curse mark was classified, and the other events had only happened the night before.

Hikaru noticed her tension. "What's up, Kaiya?"

She frowned slightly. "I'm not sure…but be ready. Something weird is happening." Her teammates looked at her in surprise but then nodded. They trusted Kaiya's instincts; they'd never been led astray by them before.

Suddenly, Naruto came crashing into the arena, yelling about a herd of stampeding bulls. Kaiya shook her head and smiled as the crowd started to cheer. She was worried about Sasuke not showing, but…she looked around the stands. _No Kakashi, either - I hope that's a_ good _sign…_

The Hokage stood and greeted the crowd. "He said 'eight' candidates," Hikaru commented, looking back down at his program. "Oh - looks like there's been some changes in the match-ups…the Sound nin isn't listed anymore."

Gorou leaned over Kaiya to look at the program as well. "Weird…"

"Hey Hinata - looks like these seats are free!" Kaiya looked up to see Hyuuga Hinata and one of the Inuzuka kids going to the seats in front of them. As they settled in, Kaiya heard Izumo and Kotetsu, also in front of them, talking.

"Yeah…that kid's been lucky so far. But his luck's about to run out," Kotetsu said, crossing his arms. "Going up against one of the Hyuuga clan? He doesn't have a chance."

Kaiya leaned forward and slapped the two Chuunin in the back of their heads. "Hey! What - oh, hi there, Kaiya," Izumo said when they looked behind them.

"You heard that, huh?" Kotetsu grinned sheepishly, his cheeks coloring under the strip across his nose.

The redhead glared at them. "You know as well as anyone that no one gets this far in the exams just on luck," she growled. "Now shut up and watch!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused. Her teammates sweatdropped. Kaiya could be very intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Let the Final Rounds begin!"

Kaiya smirked when Naruto dodged Neji's Gentle Fist and activated his Shadow Clone jutsu.

"Kagebunshin?!" Izumo gasped. "But that's a Jounin-level technique!"

"What did I tell you?" Kaiya said behind them. "Don't count Naruto out so easily." _Just don't let your guard down, Naruto - I've fought Byakugan users before. They have no blind spots…_ She'd told Naruto as much during their dinner at Ichiraku a few weeks ago.

 _"So you're fighting a Hyuuga, huh?" Kaiya mused. "That takes me back - I was up against a Hyuuga during my final match, too."_

 _"Really?" Naruto looked up from his bowl. "And you won, right? Hey, Kaiya-nee-chan, can you give me any tips?" He grinned._

 _She thought for a moment. "Well, going against a Byakugan user is always tough - they have no blind spots. Seriously, none. Most straightforward attacks won't work."_

 _"So, how did you -"_

 _"Hey, I'm getting there. Their eyes are a formidable strength, but…" she grinned. "They have an even bigger weakness!"_

 _"What?" Naruto leaned toward her. "What is it?"_

 _"Pride."_

 _Naruto nearly fell off his stool. "Eh, that's not a weakness I can use!"_

 _She chuckled. "Oh, but it is. You see - back then, no one thought that an orphan girl with no clan would be able to beat a Hyuuga, even if he was 'just' a member of the branch family. I knew that going in…and I used it to trick him." She raised her left arm and pulled up her jacket sleeve. In the crook of her elbow was a small black insignia - four points around a swirl. "This is a chakra masking seal. I used this to hide some of my chakra from his Byakugan. Then, when he thought he'd worn me down, I released the seal, letting him see just how much chakra I had left. He nearly lost it! I finished the match provoking and dodging him until HE was the one worn out."_

 _"Whoa," Naruto's eyes were wide. "Kaiya-nee-chan, that's so cool! You've got to teach me that trick!"_

 _She pulled her sleeve back down. "Sorry, kid - I can't. It's something I spent a long time developing, and let's face it, complex jutsu isn't really your forte yet." Naruto's face fell. "But you have other strengths. And remember, I won because I took that guy by surprise - not with an attack, but by playing on his expectations. You can too!"_

Kaiya cheered silently when Naruto stood after being hit with Neji's Eight Trigrams 64 Palms technique. Even Gorou and Hikaru were amazed. "That Neji kid is a lot tougher than the Hyuuga you faced," Gorou commented. "How is Naruto still standing?"

Kaiya smiled. "You're right - it seems Neji is quite the unstoppable force. But you know what Naruto is?"

Hikaru smirked at her. "Let me guess - an immovable object?"

She nodded, about to respond, but they were distracted by coughing. "Hinata-chan?" Kaiya called down as the girl's teammate asked if she needed some water. Kaiya stood with the Kotetsu and Izumo to go to the girl.

A man in an Anbu mask and cloak walked up. "Here, let me take a look," he said. "It's all right - you can trust me."

Kaiya stopped, but her eyes narrowed. _His voice is familiar…_ She followed with the boy - Kiba was his name? - as the man carried Hinata to the back of the stands. The man set her down gently and placed a hand on her chest.

"Hey-" Kiba started. "What are you-"

"Don't worry," the man said, green chakra glowing around his hand. "I'm a doctor."

Kaiya looked back toward the arena when she heard Naruto cry out. Neji had hit him again - and he'd gotten up again. She could just hear him over the distance, refuting Neji's ideas about destiny. She gave a small smile. _Definitely an immovable object_ …she thought. _Your mind games won't work on him, Hyuuga Neji. He's been through more than you know. Even if he doesn't win this match, he's made his point._

She turned her attention back to Hinata. The color had returned to her face. "She'll be all right now," the Anbu operative said. "She just needs rest." He turned to the center of the arena. "Now that's interesting…" Kaiya looked back.

The audience gasped as fiery chakra twisted around Naruto. Kaiya's eyes widened. _Is that…the Kyuubi chakra? But how?_ She tensed. Naruto's speed was incredible; Neji was on the defensive. They clashed and an explosion rocked the entire arena. When the smoke cleared, the audience could only see two holes in the ground.

A hand emerged from one of the holes, and Neji climbed out, coughing. He approached Naruto's curled form in the other hole, only to be surprised when the real Naruto burst through the ground and hit him with a strong uppercut. The shadow clone in the hole disappeared, revealing a tunnel.

Kaiya swelled with pride as Naruto told Neji of the one jutsu that kept tripping Naruto up in the Academy - the Clone jutsu. She turned back to talk with the Anbu operative, but he and Kiba had already left with Hinata.

"The winner is - Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd erupted in applause. Kotetsu leaned back in his seat. "Kaiya, remind me never to bet against you!" he said as she passed. Kaiya just smiled smugly.

* * *

 **A bit shorter, but I wanted some separation between this and the next chapter.**

 **Next time: The Genius Finally Shows!**


	7. The Genius Finally Shows!

**Another short-ish one before the storm...Thanks for reading, reviewing (hint, hint), following, and favoriting! I'm so glad people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it :)**

* * *

Kaiya met Naruto as he came off the field, engulfing him in a tight squeeze.

"You did it!" She squealed. "You showed them - Uzumaki Naruto, Challenger of Fate! I am so proud of you!"

"Eh - Kaiya-nee-chan-" Naruto squeaked out. "Too - tight…"

She loosened her grip and put him down. "Sorry. Got a bit excited there!"

Naruto grinned up at her. "That's okay. But I TOTALLY WON, DATTEBAYO!" He jumped and pumped his fist in the air. "I showed that Neji - did you see me mess with his expectations? It was totally like you said! Did you see my shadow clone jutsu?"

"I saw the whole thing," Kaiya assured him. "You were amazing, Naruto - really. You've grown so much…"

Naruto blinked up at her. "Kaiya-nee-chan?" He pointed at her face. "You're not about to cry, are you?!"

"What?" Kaiya laughed through the lump in her throat and put her hands on her hips. "I was just giving you a compliment, kid - don't go reading too deep!"

"Anyway…" Naruto looked out a window at the arena, suddenly serious. "Where's teme, anyway? He'll get disqualified if he doesn't show up…"

Kaiya leaned next to him against the window. "I don't know, kid. I just hope he really _is_ just training…"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced up at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I know about what happened in the forest with Orochimaru. Your sensei filled me in."

Naruto turned back to the window, teeth clenched beneath his frown. "That creepy snake guy…what does he want with Sasuke, anyway? What did he do to him?"

Kaiya didn't answer right away - besides the information being classified, Kakashi had warned her that Sasuke didn't want Naruto knowing about the Curse Mark. _That's for Sasuke to disclose at this point,_ she thought. She chose her words carefully. "From what I understand, that 'creepy snake guy' used to be a shinobi of Konoha - one of the famous Sannin, in fact. But he was banished years ago for conducting experiments on villagers."

Naruto felt his stomach twist. "What…sort of experiments?"

"I don't know the details," Kaiya admitted. "They're classified. What I do know is what Kakashi told me: Orochimaru is obsessed with collecting techniques, especially ones that could extend his life. My guess?" Her gaze darkened. "He wants to 'collect' Sasuke for his Sharingan - either to use Sasuke as some sort of pawn, to try and take the Sharingan for himself...or for more experiments either way."

The blond boys eyes widened. "That's…sick!"

"It really is," Kaiya agreed. "He sounds like the worst sort of person - completely selfish and frighteningly powerful, with no conscience to temper him." Her lips curled in disgust. "Such a lust for power, and just for power's sake…with no intention to use it for anyone but himself…I can't think of a way someone could be less human. Even that Gaara kid has more chance at redemption.

"But Naruto -" she looked down at the boy, her brow furrowed. "What worries me more than Orochimaru getting his hands on Sasuke is that Sasuke might _want_ that. Whatever Orochimaru did to him in the Forest of Death, Kakashi thinks it could be playing with his mind."

"No way," Naruto protested. "No way in hell would Sasuke want to go to that guy!"

"I hope you're right," Kaiya said. "For now, all we can do is remind Sasuke of all he has to gain _here_ \- and hope that he shows up to his own damn match!"

* * *

Naruto parted with her to join the other remaining contestants. Kaiya went back to her own teammates and was as surprised as the rest of the audience when Sasuke's match was postponed. Then the face-painted Sand nin forfeited…she felt it again, the uneasiness that something was off. Still, she sat back in her seat as Shikamaru's match commenced.

"WHAT?! What does he mean, he's giving up?!" Gorou shouted at the end of the match. "He totally had her!"

"Makes perfect sense, actually," Hikaru said, nonplussed. "Didn't you hear him? He's just about out of chakra. He might have been able to win, but in a real battle, he'd have risked himself and his team by pushing his limits so much. He's backing out to cut his losses - smart."

Kaiya heard her teammates, but her attention was trained on the field. Naruto had jumped into the arena and was taking Shikamaru to task. Kaiya frowned. _Just Sasuke and Gaara left now - they can't hold off much longer. Where is he?_

Ten minutes passed, and the crowd grew increasingly irritable. Then, just as the proctor was about the call the match, Sasuke and Kakashi landed in the middle of the arena. Kaiya let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi greeted the proctor sheepishly. "You wouldn't believe the traffic…"

Kaiya nearly slapped her forehead. _Is Kakashi rubbing off on him?...Well, I guess I'm just glad Sasuke really_ was _just training…_ She squinted, trying to check on the Curse Mark and Seal, but Sasuke was too far away to see clearly.

The crowd cheered. Naruto and Shikamaru left the field, and Gaara came down. The long-awaited match was finally about to begin.

Kaiya watched Kakashi and saw him enter another stand. "Hikaru, Gorou, I'll be right back." She flickered away.

"Huh?" Gorou looked at his teammate's empty seat. "She's really jumpy today…What's she up to?"

"I wonder…" Hikaru muttered, seeing her red hair reappear in another stand.

Kaiya walked up behind Kakashi and Might Guy as the former finished counting the Anbu operatives in the crowd. "Eight…that's not nearly enough!" he said softly.

"So there _is_ something bigger going on, then?" Kaiya asked, her voice low so that only he and Guy could hear.

Guy nodded. "And it's about to begin…but all we can do for now is watch the match." He grinned at the silver-haired ninja. "And I'll be watching your student closely, Kakashi - let's see how my rival's pupil does!"

Kakashi said nothing, then looked over at the green-clad shinobi. "Hm? Did you say something?"

Kaiya sweatdropped as Guy clutched his hair in frustration. She turned her attention back to the match.

As the match wore on, Kaiya was amazed at how much Sasuke had improved in the last month. _He's always been good, but this is different - he's more strategic, less brash._ She listened to Kakashi explain how Sasuke had copied and trained in Lee's taijutsu.

"That can't be all you two did, though," she said, causing the two Jounin to glance back at her. "This guy isn't going to be beat by taijutsu alone. His defenses are too strong."

"Not a bad observation," Kakashi commended her. "No, we worked on some other tricks as well…just watch."

"Even so…" her brow furrowed. "That sand ninja - he's -"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

They turned around and saw Naruto and Shikamaru running toward them. "Sensei, you have to stop the match right away!"

Kakashi was surprised. "What-?"

"That guy is totally different from us! He's not normal!"

Ino, sitting with Sakura nearby, scoffed at the other blond. "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"He thinks his purpose in life is to kill people," Naruto panted. "In any case - if this continues, Sasuke will die!"

"He's right about Gaara, Kakashi," Kaiya said, thinking of the night before. "That kid is unlike any I've seen - he really does live for the kill."

Kakashi looked back down at the match. "Relax. No need to panic. Sasuke and I weren't just goofing around - there's a reason we were so late getting here…"

Kaiya and Guy followed his gaze. Sasuke was gathering chakra around his left hand, the energy crackling like lightning, making a sound like a thousand birds. "If you ever wondered why I insisted on training Sasuke myself," Kakashi continued, "Well….now you know."

Guy explained the technique as Sasuke ran forward. Kaiya remembered seeing the same energy a month ago, in the caverns during the preliminaries - it was the same one Kakashi had been preparing to use against Orochimaru.

"CHIDORI!"

Sasuke penetrated Gaara's sand sphere. Everything stilled for a moment.

A strange, huge, deformed arm burst through the sand sphere, forcing Sasuke back. The sphere cracked and dissolved. Gaara was clutching his shoulder - it was bleeding.

Meanwhile, in the stands, something else very strange was happening: spectators starting nodding off, unconscious. Kaiya felt as though thousands of white feathers were floating around her head…it was only when she saw Kakashi and Guy form a hand sign that she realized what was going on. _Genjutsu…_ She brought her own hands together. "Release!" She was alert once more. She glanced back to where her teammates sat - Hikaru had dispelled the genjutsu as well and was working on reviving Gorou.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Next time: Konoha Under Attack! How will Kaiya and Team Recon save the day? WILL they save the day? Tune in to find out!**


	8. Konoha Under Attack!

An explosion shot out from the Kage's stand. "Hokage-sama!" Guy yelled. He started toward the Kage's stand, but the Anbu operatives emerged from the crowd and stopped him.

"We'll look after the Hokage," the leader said. "You take care of the spectators!" Guy, Kakashi, and Kaiya nodded.

Kaiya watched as the Anbu fight off four cloaked ninja - not Konoha shinobi, going by the design of the cloaks. The four strangers evaded the Anbu operatives and leaped to the corners of the roof. Kaiya's eyes widened, recognizing their hand signs and formation.

"They're erecting a barrier around the Hokage!" she cried. Kaiya launched a kunai inscribed with the Flying Thunder God formula at the stand, but the barrier arose before it could reach its target and bounced off. She cursed.

As she and the two Jounin started toward the stand again, another Anbu operative stood in their way. He (if it was a 'he') said nothing, simply blocking their path.

"What are you doing here?" Guy demanded. "Hokage-sama is in danger!"

"That mask…" Kaiya muttered. "You're the one from before…"

The man gave a signal; several Sound ninja arose from the stands around them. The ground rumbled - the village wall had been broken. Inside the barrier, the supposed Kazekage held a kunai to the Hokage's throat.

In the arena, Gaara continued to lose control. His siblings carried him away as their teacher, Baki, took on Genma. Sasuke jumped after the Sand siblings to chase down Gaara.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said, seeing his student chasing after the others.

"Is this Orochimaru's doing?" Kaiya asked as she moved to a defensive position near Sakura.

"Seems like…" Kakashi confirmed, seeing the Sannin reveal himself inside the barrier. "And it looks like the Sand is in on this, too."

Sakura gasped and looked at the arena to see Sasuke gone. Two Sound ninja threw kunai at the kunoichi when they saw her awake - but Kaiya blocked them. Kakashi joined her, turning and smiling at his young student. "Sakura, why don't you just stay there while I trim the enemies' numbers down to size? And Kaiya - think you and your team can do anything about that barrier?"

"Hai!" She nodded and blocked another Sound nin's attack. Dodging the flying kunai and shuriken, she ran toward the stand where her teammates were fighting off their own set of enemies. The fake Anbu went after her.

"It's useless, you know," he called, blocking her path and making her stop. "That barrier's impenetrable - there's no way through."

She smirked. "Really? 'Cuz the way I see it, if that was true, you wouldn't have bothered chasing me!"

She heard him chuckle under the mask. "Perhaps so…either way, you are quite the troublesome one, aren't you, Kaiya-san?" Here eyes widened. She recognized that voice now.

"Yakushi…Kabuto?!" Her eyes narrowed. "I thought there was something off about you!"

He cocked his head to the side. "I guess you _really_ don't remember, do you? Our time together…before this Chuunin exam, I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the last time we met was the last time the third round required a preliminary match - I was your opponent."

She flashed back to the match in question. It hadn't really been a match, though. "You forfeited before we began."

He nodded. "There you go…you see, I wasn't meant to actually succeed in the exams. I was just gathering intel; no one was meant to see my abilities." He pulled out his kunai. "Even now, I'm not really supposed to be fighting much…but I guess it can't be helped."

She glanced into the arena where Baki and Genma were facing off. "You'll have to catch me, first!" she smirked. _Let's see if I can't take out two birds with one stone…_

She disappeared without a trace, only to reappear behind him - and in front of him? She disarmed Kabuto, knocking him to the ground. _Body Flicker,_ he realized. His hand glowed. _No clone or teleportation, just incredible speed creating an after-image. And with no need for a smoke screen…impressive. Still, it's a physical technique. Let's see how fast she is if she can't run…_ He watched carefully for where she would appear next.

He didn't have to wait long. One, two, three times Kaiya appeared around him, and three times he parried her blows but missed her with his own. _She used this at her own Chuunin exam…if I recall correctly, there's a pattern to how she moves._

Kabuto chuckled. "Kaiya-san…you sure are fast," he said to the air around him. "But I've been watching you for years - I know your tricks!" Kabuto grabbed her wrist as she passed again, pulling her in front of him. He sliced at her leg. "Gotcha!"

He was met with a puff of smoke. _A shadow clone?_

"Nice try there." He turned to see her standing several feet behind him. "You do have a bit of an advantage - after all, I hadn't seen what you could do…but now I know." She smirked at him. "You're a medic-nin. I saw you heal Hinata, and what you struck my shadow clone with would have sliced my muscles, right? Too bad I'm not that easy to catch…"

She leaped back toward the Kage stand. Kabuto jumped after her and grabbed her ankle. "Oh really?" he said, pulling her back down to the arena floor. She kicked his hand off with her other foot and tried to go in the other direction. "No you don't!" She barely touched the other side of the arena before he tackled her again. Another puff of smoke. "Tch…where did you go?"

He found her to his left, just past where Genma and Baki fought. She was running away, but…he turned sharply and blocked a kunai going for his back, grabbing her arm. "Nice try yourself," he smirked. "I won't be fooled by another shadow clone, though - this is the real you!" He twisted her arm, forcing her to drop the kunai. Blood dripped from a cut in her hand. He frowned. _When…?_

She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling. "Yup, it's really me…" she jumped up and kicked him in the torso, forcing him back and freeing herself. "Fuinjutsu: Hidden Trap Barrier!" She slammed her hand on the ground, and Kabuto saw chains of script rush out around them. He felt a distinct change in air pressure - it was heavier all of a sudden.

Kaiya stood. "I made this one myself very recently. And…" she looked over to the other two ninja in the arena and smiled. "Yup, looks like I did measure it right." Kabuto followed her gaze. Baki ran at Genma, only to suddenly reappear where he'd been standing before. "You and Sand-san over there can have fun. I'm out!"

She flipped backwards, out of range of her barrier. Kabuto almost went after her but stopped; from seeing Baki try to escape, he knew there was no point in attempting it himself. _So she_ is _the Fuinjutsu expert…no matter. She can't break through the other barrier. Orochimaru-sama might find her very interesting though…_ He smiled to himself. _See you soon, dear Kaiya-san._

* * *

Kaiya finally reached the stand where her teammates fought their own set of enemies. "Hikaru! Gorou!" she called, getting their attention. Gorou knocked two Sound ninja's heads together and came to her. Hikaru used genjutsu - much like the one used on the general arena - on the others to knock them unconscious before joining them.

"What's the situation?" Hikaru asked.

"Sound and Sand are attacking the Leaf," Kaiya reported. "Orochimaru, that banished Sannin, is behind it - and he has the Hokage held hostage in that barrier." She indicated the purple energy around the central stand.

Hikaru nodded. "What kind of barrier is it?"

"Looks like Four Violet Flames Formation," she answered. "I've seen it in diagrams. The only sure way to take it down is to take out the casters - and they're protected by it as well. No physical force or nature transformation can penetrate it. Space-Time ninjutsu might get past it, but most of those techniques would require a talisman within the barrier. I tried to get a Flying Thunder God kunai in there, but I threw it too late."

Hikaru considered for a moment. "What about genjutsu?"

Kaiya raised her eyebrows and thought. "Manipulating a person's chakra flow…It would have to be a really strong one, and the target would have to be within range and weak against genjutsu to begin with. What are you thinking?"

Hikaru looked at the four Sound nin forming the corners. "The big one," he said. "Call me prejudiced, but I believe he may be the brute strength of the group - which usually means weaker in techniques of the mind. Here's the plan…"

* * *

The Anbu squad stood outside of the barrier, powerless to help their leader inside. Within the barrier, the Third Hokage and Orochimaru fought viciously. The Anbu squad captain looked away when he sensed the arrival of Hikaru and Gorou.

Hikaru came forward. "We may have a way to weaken the barrier enough to let a squad through," he said. "But we'll need your help." He explained their plan.

The squad leader was caught off-guard - wasn't this team just a trio of Chuunin? - but agreed. "We'll back you up," he said.

Hikaru nodded. "Gorou, let's go!"

Kaiya, meanwhile, snuck through the bottom floor of the arena, avoiding the sight of the Sound and Sand ninja who kept lookout. Every few meters, she placed a tag on the wall or ceiling. Once she'd made her rounds, she darted back to the roof.

"Kai!"

The tags exploded, causing the entire structure to shake. It didn't collapse, but it made the four Sound ninja nearly lose their footing. Three Anbu squad members and Gorou appeared behind each of the Sound Four, seemingly ready to take them on if the barrier fell - but instead, they placed tags of their own on the ground near the barrier. The tags were set off, making the barrier casters stumble again.

"Don't lose your focus!" The light-haired Sound nin yelled to the other three. But it was too late - the big one had already looked to the side. His eyes widened when he saw the barrier dissolving in front of him.

It was enough. One more explosive tag rocked the big shinobi off his feet, making him completely lose focus on the barrier formation. A couple meters away, Hikaru panted as he released his genjutsu. It had taken almost all of his chakra and focus to manipulate the big shinobi's chakra flow through the barrier.

"You okay there, genius?" Gorou asked.

"I'm fine," Hikaru spat back. "Do your part!"

Gorou mock-saluted and rushed forward. The big Sound nin was starting to get back on his feet, but he'd let the barrier immediately around him down and was exposed. Gorou barreled into him, using his momentum to knock both of them off the roof. As he tangled with the Sound nin below, Kaiya jumped to the weakened side of the barrier. She formed a fast series of hand seals and thrust her palms forward, directly onto the barrier wall.

"Gold Flame Unraveling Seal!" Yellow and white chakra blazed from Kaiya's hands onto the wall. It started eating away at the purple-and-black barrier, the complementary colors binding together and cancelling each other out.

 _"You've used this before?" Hikaru had asked when she'd explained her idea._

 _"Well, no - I'm kind of working off the theory of opposites. It won't break the barrier completely," Kaiya pointed out. "We'd need a combination of three, or better yet, five to counter it - odd unbalances even. But I think I can dissolve one side with a partial jutsu,_ IF _we can knock one of the casters off completely."_

 _"Let Gorou and me handle that," Hikaru said. "You just set the first round of tags and be ready."_

The first part of their plan had worked. Now Kaiya strained as she poured her chakra into the counteractive seal. Despite having lost one of its corners, the Four Violet Flames Formation was still standing strong, and the direct contact with it burned her skin. Her single Gold Flame Seal was barely spreading a meter on either side of her.

But…she could start to see through it. It looked like a forest inside - she couldn't see the Hokage…she had to concentrate. She had to break through so the Anbu squad could get in…but she could feel her chakra draining. She mentally cursed. _Fighting Kabuto must've used more than I thought…_

She could hear shouting around her, and the ping of metallic projectiles clashing in midair. It didn't matter - the Anbu were deflecting any attackers, she knew that. _Come on…_ She pushed the bright yellow-white chakra harder against the wall, despite the skin on her palms starting to peel back. _Just a little…further…_ Black spots dotted her vision. _No! Can't…let…go…_

Hikaru rushed forward as his red-haired teammate fell back. Gorou appeared beside him and they caught her together. "The Sound nin?" Hikaru asked his teammate as Anbu rushed by them.

"Ran off suddenly," Gorou answered. He had a black eye and was looking a bit worse for wear. Still, he wore his usual goofy smile. "Shame, I had him right where I wanted him…"

"I'm sure you did," Hikaru said dryly. He nodded to his big teammate. "You did good, Gorou."

"Will she be okay?" Gorou asked. He looked down at Kaiya, cradled between the two of them. Her eyes were closed, face drawn and pale; her hands had horrible chakra burns on them that blistered her skin.

"I don't know," Hikaru replied. They both looked up as the barrier came down and the Sound Four disappeared with their master. Looking around the arena, they saw Leaf nin gathering prisoners. "Looks like we won though…"

Below them, Kakashi stepped forward toward Kabuto and Baki as he felt Kaiya's barrier come down. The Leaf traitor and Sand nin disappeared in retreat before he could reach them. Kakashi looked up to the central stand, where the violet barrier had also come down. _Was she successful?_ He wondered. _Or did she…?_

Kakashi leaped up to the roof and saw Kaiya's teammates holding her limp form. Panic gripped his chest. He rushed forward and knelt by them, holding his hand a few centimeters in front of her mouth. Warm air escaped from her lips. _Breathing,_ he thought, closing his eyes as relief washed through him.

Hikaru looked up at the Copy-Nin. "Kakashi-san," he greeted. "She'll need medical attention for chakra burns, but otherwise I think she's just exhausted."

The Anbu captain came up to them. "That was truly masterful jutsu she did. She managed to weaken the barrier enough for the squad to break through," he told them. "But we were too late."

The three men looked at him in surprise. "You mean…?"

He nodded. "We've found the Hokage's body."

* * *

 **I kind of love this chapter. It was so much fun to write the action scenes, especially to bring out Kaiya's snarky side. Plus, we got to see a bit of Team Recon action! I hope their dynamic came across well :) Reviews are crack, and I'm an (fully functional) addict. Please be my dealers.**

 **Next time: Things slow down for a moment as the village mourns their leader in The Third Hokage's Funeral. We get a look into how the man impacted Kaiya's life. Plus, a teeeeeeeeny hint of romance in the air...**


	9. The Third Hokage's Funeral

Kaiya straightened her funeral ensemble and tied her old Leaf bandana around her neck. Her red hair hung loose down her back, free from its usual clip holding it half-back. She looked down at her hands - still bandaged, but healing quickly from the chakra burns _. For all the good they did…_

Heart heavy, she walked out of her apartment. She raised her hand to knock on Naruto's door, but it opened before she could. Naruto looked up at her. They said nothing - just turned together and walked to the funeral site. The sky stretched before them, dark grey and brooding. No birds sounded; even the trees seemed to droop. A moderate rain fell. It was as though the heavens themselves were weeping for the great man Konoha mourned.

Kaiya paused just short of the site. Naruto glanced back at her, but she shook her head and motioned for him to continue. He looked to where she was facing and saw her teammates walking toward them, away from where the memorial rock was. Kaiya walked toward them. She embraced Gorou, whose shoulders shook as he tried to hold back sobs. Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from her larger teammate. Gorou straightened and nodded to her; Hikaru handed her a white blossom. They'd already been to the memorial - it was her turn.

Walking up to the crystal sculpture, she saw Kakashi standing with his back to her. "So you've come too," he said without turning. "Your teammates just left."

She nodded. "I saw them." She stepped forward and laid her own flower at the memorial. Her bandaged fingers brushed the polished stone at the name of her first teacher - Yoshida Yuuma. "Who are you here for?"

"A teammate of mine," he responded, the rain dripping from his hair into his eyes. "His name was Obito."

Kaiya stood. "Is this why you're always late? Why not just come earlier?"

"I did." She turned her bright blue gaze to him. "I've been here since dawn." He walked from the stone monument, stopping a few paces away. "This place…makes me think of the mistakes I've made in the past. And I've made so many of them."

She joined him and reached out to take his hand. "You're not the only one," she said, giving his hand a squeeze in spite of the sting it caused. "Let's go - it's bad karma to be late to a funeral."

"You made that up."

"Probably. Point still stands."

They walked to Sarutobi Hiruzen's funeral, not noticing that their hands remained entwined until they reached the service.

* * *

At the funeral, Gorou stood with him mother and four older brothers. The Date matriarch, so tiny compared to her huge, muscled sons, stood tall and proud even with tears running down her face. Her sons all wore different expressions, from the stoic and proud firstborn to the barely contained grief of the youngest. All wore the Konoha hitai-ate.

Hikaru was with his family as well - his mother and father were dressed smartly in a dress and suit, respectively. Hikaru, by contrast, wore the simple, standard shinobi funeral attire. His mother tried to take her son's arm and lead him to the area reserved for the wealthy lords and merchants in attendance. He shrugged her off, not even turning to look at her. He remained straight-backed, facing forward, his hitai-ate firmly tied around his forehead.

Kaiya stood behind Naruto during the service. She was grateful that Iruka was next to him as well - she wasn't sure she had an answer to his question of why good people had to die. Sarutobi Hiruzen had been more than a good man and leader - he'd been there for Kaiya personally so many times in her young life.

 _Kaiya sat on the swing and watched her classmates be congratulated by their parents. They showed off their shiny new hitai-ate proudly. Kaiya didn't really care that she wasn't joining them - it had been her choice, after all._

 _"Ah, Kaiya-chan," a gravelly voice said behind her, startling her off the swing. "Another graduation goes by, I see…"_

 _"Hokage-sama!" Kaiya put on a grin and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah - they're all moving onto teams of their own, isn't it great? I guess I'll just have to wait another year…"_

 _"Kaiya."_

 _His tone made her drop the grin and her hand. She trained her gaze on the tree trunk next to the swing. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"_

 _The man sighed. "Why weren't you in the group of graduates this time?"_

 _"What do you mean, Hokage-sa-"_

 _"I do know that when you continuously call me 'Hokage-sama' like that, it means you're trying to hide something," Hiruzen admonished the ten-year-old. "Your teachers aren't as easily fooled either, though they are baffled as to why you continuously fail the final exams on purpose."_

 _The girl stared at a knot lower on the tree trunk. She pouted, her young face drawing inward, but didn't answer._

 _"You are very smart, Kaiya-chan," Hiruzen continued when she stayed quiet. "Near the top of your class every term. You should have graduated well over a year ago. Why hold yourself back in the Academy?"_

 _Finally, the girl spoke in a small voice. "I don't want to go away on missions."_

 _Hiruzen's eyebrows raised. "But that's part of a shinobi's responsibility. Some missions require travel - don't you want to see other villages or countries?"_

 _"It's not that…I really want to see the desert sometime!" Her eyes brightened at the thought. "And the mountains of the Land of Lightning - I've read so much about them! And the ocean…But…" the ten-year-old's face hardened. "I can't leave the village. Not yet."_

 _"Why ever not?"_

 _"Because…" she looked to the side. "I wouldn't be able to look after the other kids then…like Naruto. I promised I wouldn't leave him alone and that I'd look out for him. I don't want to break that promise!" She stamped a foot on the ground._

 _Hiruzen was shocked. Kaiya had held herself back in school just to keep an eye on Naruto?_

 _"Kaiya-chan," the Hokage started. Kaiya finally looked up at him through her lashes. "I completely understand you wanting to protect Naruto and the other children from the orphanage. But the best way to keep your promise - to look out for them - is to focus on improving your skills. You've learned all you can from the Academy; it's time to become a Genin and take the next step. You can help Naruto - and the other children - more by leaving the village and growing as a Shinobi than you can by remaining an Academy student."_

 _The old man turned to leave. He hadn't gone a few steps when a small voice said behind him, "Hokage-sama?" He faced the red-haired girl again. "Is it…is it possible to do a make-up exam?"_

 _Hiruzen smiled. "Of course. I'll make sure your teachers schedule it within the week."_

 _Kaiya officially graduated as a Genin the following week, just in time for the team assignments to be handed out._

* * *

The rain petered out and the clouds began to thin. Kaiya looked to the sky and saw a bird flying in a ray of sunshine. The sunlight illuminated the Fire kanji on the red Hokage mansion. Kaiya almost smiled - she could just about see the shadow of the passage she'd used to illicitly enter the mansion so many times…

 _"Back again?"_

 _13-year-old Kaiya jumped when she heard the Third's voice behind her. She turned around and rubbed her head sheepishly. "Hokage-sama…fancy seeing you here…"_

 _He chuckled. "Well, it_ is _my house - though with how often you come to my library, I'm starting to think I should just give you a card." She blushed. It was probably the third time she'd snuck into his personal library. He reached past her and took a scroll from the shelf. "You've really taken to fuinjutsu. I remember that chakra seal you used at your Chuunin exam - very impressive, and very advanced for a genin."_

 _Kaiya felt her cheeks redden further and silently cursed her fair skin. The Hokage had actually remembered her exam? He must have seen hundreds over the years. "Thank you," she said, unable to think of anything else to say to that._

 _He handed her the scroll he'd pulled._ "Sealing Techniques of Uzushiogakure: An Evolution of Fuinjutsu," _she read aloud. "This…"_

 _"Take it," the Hokage said. "If you are going to pursue fuinjutsu as a specialty, you should learn how it developed over the years. The village of Uzushio was famed for using it and developed many of the techniques we still use today."_

 _Kaiya was dumbfounded. "A fuinjutsu specialist?" The thought hadn't really crossed her mind before - she just found the subject fascinating. She looked at the scroll in her hands. "I hadn't really thought about that before…But learning the history…" Her eyes brightened as realization dawned. "If I can understand how the techniques were formed, I wouldn't just have to recreate others' techniques. I could modify existing ones, make more of my own - Hokage-sama, thank you!" She jumped up and hugged the old man, backing off almost immediately when she realized what she'd done._

 _The Hokage just smiled at the excited teen. "Just promise me," he said, "that what you learn will be done in the service of others." His face grew serious again. "Uzushio wasn't just famed for their fuinjutsu; they were feared for it. It ultimately led to their destruction. Fuinjutsu is one of the most dangerous fields of ninjutsu that exist, due to the infinite potential inherent in it. Be careful, Kaiya."_

 _She nodded, holding the scroll to her chest protectively. "I will, Hokage-sama. I promise!"_

* * *

Kaiya wasn't certain whether it was a few stubborn raindrops wetting her cheeks or her own tears. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, had really believed in her, both her abilities and her sense of morality and ethics; he would not have allowed her to "break in" to his library so many times otherwise. She still had the scroll on Uzushio - it was the only one she'd never returned, though she had its contents practically memorized.

 _Hokage-sama,_ she thought as she approached his gravestone with the white peony. _Thank you. Thank you for believing in an orphan girl with no clan, a stubborn teen with a curious streak. Thank you for encouraging me to pursue my interests and improve. I will keep my promise - I will continue to study and do what I can to make sure that what I learn is used for the good of others. I will not hold back._

 _Thank you…and rest in peace._

* * *

 **The funeral episode in the anime was wonderfully atmospheric - I wanted to give it its own chapter here. Plus, it was the perfect time to delve further into Kaiya's history. But things won't stay purely reflective for long...  
**

 **Next time: Memories of a Dark Night - We've seen a good deal of Kaiya's relationship with Naruto; now we see the one she has with Sasuke.**


	10. Memories of a Dark Night, P 1

**Wound up splitting this one in two - several flashbacks/dreams involved, didn't want to bog it down too much. Thus begins the next arc of the story...Feedback is love!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Memories of a Dark Night, Part 1  
**

 _"Kaiya…"_

 _She looked up. When had she reached the Uchiha compound…? She gasped as she looked around - there were bodies everywhere. The metallic scent of blood pervaded the air, mingling with smoke. So many bodies…_

 _"Kaiya…"_

 _One of the bodies was calling to her. She looked down at it - the brown eyes of her teacher, Yuuma-sensei, stared at her. He was lying on his front, his hand reaching toward her. She tried to go him, to take his hand, to call out to him, but she couldn't move her body. Blood dripped from his mouth as he called her name again. "Kai-ya…"_

 _And then he was there, standing over her beloved teacher. His eyes glowed red, his face was cold. He raised his sword. Kaiya tried to yell for her teacher to look out, but no sound came from her throat. The other shinobi brought the sword down on Yuuma-sensei, driving it through the man's spine. Yuuma-sensei sputtered, more blood spitting from his mouth. Despite the distance between them, she felt his blood spatter her feet and legs._

 _"NO!"_

 _The shinobi looked up at her - she had finally made a sound, she realized, and it alerted him to her presence. His red eyes bore into her blue ones - no, they were black again, cold, but…were those tears?_

 _"ITACHI!"_

Kaiya covered her mouth to muffle the scream that tried to escape as she bolted up in bed. Her other hand clenched the sheets around her. She pounded the mattress with her fist, once, twice - she lost count, just kept pounding until the urge to scream had died down. She took her hand away from her mouth and forced herself to take slow, deep breaths.

Once she'd calmed down enough, she got out of bed, standing on shaky legs. She was covered in cold sweat and shivering. Not bothering to change from her pajamas, she grabbed her jacket and slipped on her sandals. She had to get out of that room, to move around. And she had to talk to someone.

Several minutes later, she knocked on a sliding window. The light turned on inside and Hikaru, wearing a plum-colored robe, unlocked it, stepping aside to let her in. "Kaiya? What's wrong?" he asked, though going by her appearance he could guess.

"I had the nightmare again."

"Sit down," he said, guiding her to his couch. "I'll make some tea." He put a blanket around her shoulders - she was shivering. Once the water was ready, he prepared a tray and set it on the table in front of the couch, sitting next to her. "Which one was it?" He handed her a cup.

Kaiya cradled it with both hands, the warmth helping her shaking to die down. "The one with Yuuma-sensei."

Hikaru flinched. Kaiya's nightmare was always a variation on the theme of The Night, but the ones with Yuuma-sensei were the worst. He glanced at his calendar on the far wall - yes, it was nearly that day.

"I don't understand…" she whispered. "I didn't see Yuuma-sensei that night. I didn't know he was there until they told us two days later. But every time…he's calling out to me, and I can't move to help him when…"

Hikaru put his arms around his shaking teammate as she started sobbing. This had become a routine. Kaiya would get these nightmares every couple months or so, though they increased in frequency as the anniversary drew closer. He'd long given up trying to say any comforting words, realizing that simply holding his teammate was enough, and that the episode would pass.

After a few minutes, it did. Kaiya calmed, the shaking and sobbing stopped. Hikaru looked down at her; she'd fallen asleep. With a final rub on her shoulder, he gently lay her on the couch and covered her with the blanket. He returned to his own room - Kaiya would sleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

Sasuke lounged in the morning sun, but he couldn't relax. Memories of The Night were plaguing him again.

 _You are weak…not worth killing…_

A hawk flew overhead - one of his teacher's summons.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke reluctantly sat up. "What does he want?"

"Who knows?" He turned around to see Kaiya walking toward him.

"He called you too, Kaiya?" Sasuke asked as he stood.

"Mm," she nodded, then smiled. "Mind some company?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Kaiya rolled her eyes behind his back, but kept pace with him.

They found Kakashi outside a dango shop, talking with Kurenai and Asuma. "Kakashi," Sasuke called. "It's not like you to show up early - what gives?"

"Well sometimes I do…."

"Is the world ending? 'Cuz I can only see this as a bad omen," Kaiya teased, putting a hand on her hip. A slight movement caught her and Sasuke's eyes from inside the shop - but there was no one there. Just two steaming cups of tea and a plate of uneaten dango…huh?

Sasuke scowled. "Let's eat somewhere else - I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked. Kaiya noticed him nod to Asuma and Kurenai, who left suddenly. Her own eyes narrowed, but she stayed with the Copy-nin and Sasuke.

They walked away, Sasuke going on ahead a bit. After a few minutes, Kakashi hung back and addressed Kaiya in a low voice. "Stay with Sasuke," he said. Her eyes widened slightly. "I need to do something…" She nodded. He was gone when Sasuke turned around.

"He left?" Sasuke frowned. "What was the point in meeting him then?"

 _So he **was** tailing someone…that explains the hot tea at the shop._ Kaiya shrugged. "Eh, who knows with that guy?" She smiled. "Want to get something to eat? My treat."

"Not hungry," Sasuke said. He started to walk away.

"Suit yourself," Kaiya said. She followed him.

"I don't need a babysitter," Sasuke called over his shoulder.

"Too bad," she retorted. "You got one anyway." Sasuke just groaned and kept going. He knew better than to try and get away from Kaiya - she was too fast, and could always catch him.

As they approached his destination, Kaiya paused. "The Uchiha compound…it's that day, isn't it?" She looked at Sasuke with concern. He stopped but didn't answer. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. With everything going on, I lost track of what day it is."

"What does it matter to you, anyway?" He scowled at her. "You're not the one whose entire clan…Just leave me alone!" He shook.

She met his gaze calmly. "No, Sasuke, I'm not the one whose entire clan was killed. But I promised back then that I would not leave you alone, so tough luck, kid. You're stuck with me today."

Sasuke clenched his fists, remembering the last time she'd said those words to him.

 _Sasuke woke up in an unfamiliar white room. Where was he? He tried to lift his arm, finding an IV attached. The hospital? Why…what had happened?_

 _"Sasuke? You're awake…" he looked to the source of the voice, and was confused again. Curled into a chair in the corner of the room was Kaiya. She looked worn - her face drawn, dark circles under her reddened eyes. She was cradling her wrist, which was wrapped tightly in a splint._

 _"Kaiya-san?" he asked. "Why are you here? Where's Nii-san?" He almost never saw her without Itachi nearby._

 _She didn't answer right away. It looked almost like she was fighting with herself. "Sasuke…" she started._

 _"Why am I in the hospital?" he continued, looking around the room. "Where's my mom and dad? What happened?"_

 _Her eyes were wide. "Sasuke - you don't remember?"_

 _"Remember what -" He tried to sit up, but flinched; his bandaged shoulder stung where the shuriken had grazed it. Shuriken…Blood. Dark streets. Sharingan eyes, staring down at him…"No…"_

 _Kaiya could only watch as Sasuke clenched the sheets around him, memories flooding his mind. The terror…running through the streets…his mother and father lying on the floor, covered in blood…_

 _"No!" He leapt from the bed, tearing the IV from his arm. He was out the door before Kaiya could leave her chair._

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _He ran to the compound. It couldn't be true…it was all just a nightmare, right? A terrible, terrible nightmare. There would be Uncle and Auntie, who always greeted Sasuke on his way to and from school, and his father would be at work in the police station, his mother folding laundry fresh from the line…but there was yellow tape blocking the entrance to the compound. He ducked under it, running toward his house._

 _The entire compound was silent - even the birds had stayed away. He slowed when he reached his house. He walked cautiously through the door - also blocked off with tape - and called out. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Where are you?" His voice held a note of panic. He found his parents' room, door closed. He reached for the knob with a shaking hand, forcing himself to turn it. As the door swung open, his mind flashed to bloody, broken bodies on the floor…and a figure standing over them. "No…"_

 _The room was empty, but there were chalk outlines and dark stains on the floor. Blood stains. "No, it can't be…it didn't happen…" He ran from the house, but only got so far as the deck before doubling over. He heaved, emptying what little was in his stomach. "It didn't happen…It can't have happened…Nii-san…Nii-san, where are you?" He heaved again as he remembered the figure standing over his parents' bodies. It was his brother. Itachi…_

 _Itachi had done this._

 _His heaves turned into screams, screams turned into sobs. He hadn't been strong enough - he couldn't protect them, he had been too weak to avenge them…_

 _He barely registered the steps coming behind him until they were mere feet away. He turned sharply with a cry to defend himself against the intruder, throwing a jab. His fist was blocked and caught. Blue eyes met his tear-filled black ones. Kaiya had blocked him with her bandaged wrist. Her face showed some pain, but she held onto his fist. His arm went limp, along with the rest of his body. She kneeled leaned forward, gathering him into her arms as he clung to her shirt, sobbing and whimpering._

 _"They're all gone…" he cried. "I couldn't defend them…they're gone and I'm alone…"_

 _She held onto him tighter. Tears leaked from her own eyes. "No," she said, her own voice shaky. "You're not alone, Sasuke. I promise you, you'll never be alone."_

After a few minutes like that, standing at the entrance of the compound, he finally spoke. "I need…I need to go in there alone. Please let me do this."

She nodded. "I'll be right here."

* * *

 **And so starts the arc of mysteries...**

 **Next Time: Memories of a Dark Night, part 2. A look at (part of) Kaiya's experience of The Night. Stuff gets stirred up. A mystery resurfaces...**


	11. Memories of a Dark Night, P 2

**Chapter 12: Memories of a Dark Night, Part 2**

* * *

Kaiya wasn't sure how a day that dredged up so many dark memories could be so...pleasant. The sun was bright, the trees were lush, a gentle breeze wafted past. Birds chattered. Squirrels ran-and-stopped-and-ran. As she waited, leaning against the entrance to the Uchiha compound, Kaiya tried to read her latest mystery novel, but couldn't concentrate. Between the nightmares starting back up and it being _that_ day, her mind could only remember the aftermath.

 _Kaiya's 'big sister' instinct took over when she saw the black-haired boy on the ground. She checked for a pulse and breathing - thank god, he was alive. Once she got herself up, she gathered him in her arms – he was so light, so small – and carried him as fast as she could to Konoha's hospital. She didn't feel her fractured wrist; she barely felt anything except the need to get Sasuke medical attention immediately._

 _Upon arrival, she refused the medics' attention until they'd taken care of Sasuke, only allowing herself to be checked when the adrenaline wore off and the pain returned. By the time they wrapped her wrist and cleared her for dismissal, it was nearing dawn, and the investigators had come to take her statement._

" _What were you doing out so late at night?"_

" _I have trouble sleeping sometimes. Walking around helps."_

" _What led you to the Uchiha compound?"_

" _I don't know – I don't always pay attention when I'm wandering around at night." Not exactly a lie, though she sometimes went there to seek out Itachi..._

" _What did you see?"_

 _She told them about the bodies. She said that she didn't recognize them at first – she wasn't very familiar with most of the Uchiha clan, after all, but ran ahead when she saw Sasuke on the ground. She said the scrapes and bruises came from when she tripped hard over something on the ground – they assumed she didn't want to think about what it might have been. After ascertaining that Sasuke was alive, and that there weren't any other survivors in her immediate area, she'd taken him to the hospital and told the head nurse to contact the authorities. She blamed the broken wrist on the initial fall and had to stop a relieved sigh when they seemed to believe her._

 _Before they released her, she asked the main investigator, "Sir, I know there wasn't anyone alive where I was...is there anyone left? What exactly happened?"_

 _He shook his head sadly. The girl's interview was finished, and the villagers would hear of the attack soon, so he saw no harm in telling her the truth. "I'm afraid not. Young Sasuke was probably just lucky. Though to live knowing your own brother killed your entire clan..."_

 _Wait. What?_

 _She didn't realize she'd voiced the question aloud until he looked at her, slightly surprised. "You hadn't heard? I thought the news had already gone through the hospital...The Uchiha clan was completely annihilated by one of their own – that prodigy kid, Uchiha Itachi. I'm sorry, miss, I thought you knew."_

 _She sat there, eyes wide, staring at the interrogator in shock. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Most of all, she couldn't believe her ears. Itachi did that?_

 _When she was released – the questioning was just a formality, they assured her – she wandered the village aimlessly, barely seeing what was in front of her. Some time later, as the sky slowly faded from gray to warmer colors, she stopped. Looking up, she realized where she was. It was the training area just outside the Uchiha compound, where she and Itachi..._

 _Kaiya screamed, and kept screaming as she fell to her knees. She couldn't stop. Every time she took a breath, a new scream ripped out of her throat. Finally, after her voice gave out, her mind starting whirling. It was as if for the past several hours since finding Sasuke, her brain had shut down, letting her body take over. Now it replayed the scene over and over – seeing Itachi, Itachi's face, the tears, the hardened eyes, the tears, the clenched fists, being thrown to the ground, her wrist snapping, the tears, Sasuke..._

 _Sasuke._

 _Her mind came to a swift halt. Sasuke. He would be alone now. His parents had been killed, his clan was gone – he was now the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. And he was only eight years old. He was only Naruto's age._

 _A calm washed over Kaiya's body and mind. She knew what she had to do. She stood and began walking back to the village. She had watched over Naruto and the other orphaned kids for years. Now she would do the same for Sasuke. She would not let him be alone._

* * *

Sasuke rejoined her an hour later. Walking away from the compound, Kaiya broke the silence. "Let's go find that teacher of yours, hm? I'm sure he's back from wherever he went by now." Sasuke nodded and they headed toward Kakashi's apartment.

When they reached it, Sasuke opened the door without bothering to knock. "Kakashi-" he stopped.

Kaiya came up behind him. "You should really knock, Sa-what happened?" She saw Kakashi in his bed, looking exhausted. Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy were gathered around the bed, looking grave. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Sasuke continued into the room, looking to the three Jounin. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Guy's eyes shifted. "Well - uhm, not much, really…"

"Hey!" another shinobi came running in, nearly bowling Kaiya over. "Is it true that Uchiha Itachi has returned? And that he's after Naruto? Oh, excuse me, miss-"

"Idiot!" Kurenai hissed.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his face darkening. Kaiya's heart stopped in her chest. _Itachi…has returned?_

She snapped out of her shock when Sasuke ran past her and down the hall. She knew what he was doing - and if Itachi really was after Naruto, she had to go with him. She had to protect her boys.

Guy swore. "Oh - why does this always have to happen?!"

* * *

Sasuke leapt across the rooftops of the village, landing in the street and taking off full-blast. _So he's come back to the village - and he's after Naruto? What does this mean?_

He went to Naruto's door and nearly knocked over Sakura as she came out. "Where is Naruto?" he demanded. Sakura sputtered that she wasn't sure.

"Sasuke!" Kaiya had caught up with him. "Don't-"

"Leave me alone, Kaiya!" he growled, taking off again.

She followed, keeping pace with him easily, her own expression ferocious. "Like hell! I told you kid, I'm not leaving you alone. And if he's after Naruto - I'm not losing both of you!"

"Fine!" he shouted. "Do you know where he is?"

She stopped suddenly. Sasuke came to a halt with her - of course, Ichiraku. The old man might have seen Naruto there. The chef told them about Naruto leaving town with Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, and that they were heading for an outpost town. "A big guy…white hair…" Sasuke took off again. Kaiya thanked the chef quickly before following him.

"That outpost town isn't far off!" Sasuke said when Kaiya caught up to him.

"Sasuke," she started, voice deadly calm. "I know I can't stop you from going, so I'm just going to say this: Don't be stupid. When we find Naruto, you're to take him back to the village, no matter what happens. Is that understood?"

He glanced at her. He had never seen such a severe expression on her before. Still, he scoffed. "I'll do what I have to - just stay out of my way!"

They reached the village, but saw no sign of Naruto or the Sannin. They stopped in several inns, Sasuke going straight to the receptionists. "Is there a dopey-looking blond kid about my age, staying with a big guy with white hair?"

After several tries, they finally had some luck. "Oh, a blond kid with a white-haired old man? Yes!" The woman looked at the ledger in front of her. "Let's see now…that would be room number 1 at the end of the hall. Huh?" The strange duo was already gone.

Sasuke banged on the door. "Naruto!"

Kaiya gripped the door handle. "Naruto, it's Kaiya - open up!" The door opened. An unfamiliar blond kid looked out at them in surprise.

Kaiya swore. "Wrong inn - c'mon!" They ran out to the next inn.

Rounding a corner in another inn, Sasuke and Kaiya both froze. They'd found Naruto, at last - but there were two shinobi in long cloaks between them and the blond boy. The strangers had their backs to them, but the shorter noticed their presence right away.

"It's been a long time…Sasuke. Kaiya."

* * *

 **Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger!**

 **Next Time: Brothers Clash! We finally see Jiraiya in person! And Kaiya confronts the young man she once held dear in her heart...**


	12. Brothers Clash!

**And another one I wound up splitting! It was a good spot for this particular flashback, though...Also, chapter postings will be slowing down significantly soon, since I'm still writing and revising many of the upcoming chapters. I hope you'll be happy with the results as they come. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated - I love hearing what you think about Kaiya, about the story, your theories and reactions, etc :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Brothers Clash!**

 _Kaiya landed and checked her aim: all but two of the kunai she'd thrown in midair had landed within the bulls' eye range, and those other two had come within centimeters. "Still off somehow!" she huffed._

 _Coming to stand next to her, Itachi smiled, a small chuckle escaping at the sight of the frustrated redhead. "You're over-arching the throws behind you," he observed. "Don't try so hard - trust your aim."_

 _"Yes, sensei," she said sarcastically, but with a smile. They walked around the field together, gathering her kunai. "By the way…" she said. He looked at her - were her cheeks a bit pink? "Happy Birthday."_

 _He blinked. He'd left the house before the rest of his family was awake, and had completely forgotten the significance of the date._

 _"I…I couldn't actually get you a present," she continued. "To be honest, even if I'd had time, you're impossible to shop for, and I didn't just want to get you dango again…but there is something I'd like to give you." She stopped walking, setting the kunai on a tree stump._

 _He turned to her. "Kaiya," he started, "You don't have to -"_

 _"I know," she said. Her cheeks got redder, but she looked up at him, blue eyes bright through auburn lashes. "But I want to. And…well, I guess I've wanted to give you this for a while now…"_

 _She stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Raising herself slightly on her toes, she placed her hands on his shoulders, closed her eyes, and softly pressed her lips to his._

 _It lasted barely a second before she pulled away. Biting her lip, she looked at him worriedly. His eyes were slightly widened, and he looked like he'd stopped breathing._ Oh crap _, she thought._ Why the heck did I do that?! What made me think that was a GOOD idea? Damnit, Kaiya, you're an-

 _But her own thoughts came to a halt when Itachi leaned forward and kissed her back. His lips were so warm, soft and rough at the same time. She felt like her insides were melting, like her bones and muscles were turning to liquid, making her knees buckle. Itachi's hands found her waist, giving her just enough support to keep from falling. When they pulled away, both of them had flushed cheeks._

 _Kaiya couldn't help but fill the silence that ensued. "Umm…" she breathed. "Wow…" Her hands were still on his shoulders, she realized - and his were still on her waist. Her blue eyes raised to meet his intense black ones._

 _This time, they both leaned forward, meeting in the middle, their arms encircling each other more securely. Kaiya moved her lips against his experimentally, the way she'd heard her former female classmates describe from their romance novels. She almost regretted for a moment that she was never interested in those silly books - she might have picked up a few tips…_

 _But she needn't have worried. Itachi matched her movements, stroking her lips with his own. He pressed a little harder and she let out an involuntary moan as it sent a rush of heat through her body._

 _He pulled away suddenly, resting his forehead against hers. His breathing, like hers, was shallow. "That's…" he breathed. "That's enough for now…"_

 _She giggled. "Did you like your present, though?"_

 _He smiled, his breath warm against her face. "Yes." Gods above, if she only knew how much…_

 _She grinned, relieved. "I…I think I should go. I need to make sure Naruto hasn't gotten in trouble again…" But she couldn't bring herself to pull away completely._

 _"And I promised Sasuke I'd help him with his shuriken practice," Itachi responded. He pulled his forehead away from hers, but his hands stayed at her waist._

 _"Well…" Kaiya started. "I'll see you around…soon?"_

 _He nodded. "Soon," he answered. He moved forward one more time and met her lips for a brief moment. When he pulled away, he forced himself to take his hands with him. She did the same and reluctantly left the field._

 _Once certain she was out of visual range, Kaiya jumped in the air and let out a subdued yelp of joy. She broke into a run, her entire being alight with energy._

* * *

In the years since the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Kaiya had tried to bury any feelings she'd had for the man in front of her. She thought that if she ever saw him again, she'd be prepared. She was a Konoha shinobi. He was a Missing-Nin from her village, wanted dead or alive. Simple.

She was wrong. Nothing could have prepared her for seeing him again.

Objectively, she noticed he had grown a bit taller. He'd always been taller than her, of course, as far as she could recall. He wore an unfamiliar cloak, black with red clouds. The other shinobi wore the same. All of these facts floated in the front of her mind while further in, every memory and emotion ever associated with him whirled in a maelstrom.

"Uchiha…Itachi…" Sasuke growled, catching his breath.

The other one, a tall, blue-skinned Missing-Nin, grinned. "Well…he looks a lot like you," he said to Itachi. "And he's got the Sharingan! Itachi, who is this kid?"

"He's my younger brother."

Naruto's eyes widened. Kaiya was still frozen in place.

Hoshigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist grinned wider, showing his shark-like teeth. "Well, that's interesting - because I heard that the Uchiha were all exterminated…by you!"

Sasuke was livid, his breath heavy. "Uchiha Itachi…I hope you're ready to die!"

Naruto gasped, realizing that _this_ was the man Sasuke had spoken of, the one he wanted to kill.

"I've done as you said, brother…" Sasuke growled, gathering chakra in his hand. "I've fostered my hatred for you. And now I will kill you! CHIDORI!"

As he ran toward Itachi, Kaiya tried to formulate a plan. She had to get Sasuke and Naruto out of here - but there were things she wanted to know from the two rogue ninja. With the brightness of Sasuke's Chidori masking her movements, she reached into her pack.

Itachi caught Sasuke's wrist and the Chidori dispelled. There was a crack when Itachi snapped Sasuke's wrist, making him double over in pain.

Naruto recovered from his shock and started gathering his own chakra. He furiously formed hand signs. "That's it! Kuchiyose -"

"Too slow!" Kisame's sword came down in front of him. Naruto strained, but he couldn't feel his chakra. "Sorry, kid. My blade, Samehada, cuts through chakra - and devours it!" Kaiya narrowed her eyes. _A chakra-absorbing sword? I need to seal it - can I do that without touching it?_ She took a seal tag from her pack and leapt forward, her body flickering.

"We don't need the hassle of this kid whipping out any more jutsu," Kisame said. "Forget the legs - maybe I oughta just take off those arms of his!"

"Object sealing: Reverse Chakra Seal!"

Kisame was surprised - he hadn't even seen her move! Was she that fast? He swung Sameheda toward her, intending to take her own chakra - but felt nothing. "What-?"

Itachi glanced back at them and saw a strip of paper inscribed with seals attached to Samehada. "A chakra seal…" he mused, seeing the markings. "But instead of holding chakra inside of its target, this one keeps it out. Clever girl." Kisame pulled at the tag, but it would not budge.

Kaiya stood in a defensive stance in front of Naruto, holding a kunai. "You won't be taking him!"

Kisame scoffed. "Doesn't matter," he said, bringing his sword up. "Samehada is still sharp, even without its special abilities. You're wasting your time…" He brought the sword down to strike Kaiya -

-and was stopped by a poof of smoke. "What the?!" Another surprise?

"You two don't know me at all, do you? Shoulda done your research!" A toad blocked the sword as a big man with long white hair stepped forward, carrying an unconscious woman over his shoulder. "Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, falls victim to no woman's charm! Rare beauties drop for _me_ , like blossoms in a storm! It isn't in my nature to be duped by the wiles of women - when you reach the stature I have, the ladies kneel and worship at your AWESOMENESS!"

The entire group collectively sweatdropped.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Naruto screamed at the sage. "ONE WINK FROM A PRETTY GIRL AND YOU FELL LIKE A TON OF BRICKS, PERVY SAGE!"

"So, you found a way to release the genjutsu Itachi cast on her?" Kisame commented with a sharp, toothy grin.

Jiraiya sobered up and gently laid the woman against the wall. "What kind of coward would do something like that - using his eye technique to inflict genjutsu on an innocent woman…all in order to separate Naruto from me?"

Kaiya glanced back at the white-haired man. _To separate them? I knew he'd taught Naruto some technique before the attack, but Naruto's really training with the Sannin now? Why wasn't I told about this?_

Itachi recalled what Kakashi had said during their fight. "So that's how Kakashi knew…now I understand. He learned it from you. You're right - Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after. And we _will_ have him." His eyes found Kaiya's as he uttered the last statement.

Kaiya mentally pieced the puzzle together. _Kakashi was following these guys back in the village - he must have gone to fight them and was defeated. They were after Naruto…after the Kyuubi?_

The toad in front of Naruto and Kaiya disappeared.

"Girl - it's Kaiya, right?" She glanced back again at the Sannin. "Get the boys out of here. I'll take care of these two."

"Stay out of this!" They looked to Sasuke, who struggled to his feet. "The only one…who's going to eliminate HIM…" he looked at Itachi. "-is ME!"

 _Vengeance_ …Kaiya thought, keeping her stance in front of Naruto. _But he can't handle Itachi!_

The former Anbu captain turned to his brother. "Go away. You don't interest me right now."

Sasuke launched himself at Itachi. "Well GET interested!"

"Sasuke, no!" Kaiya called to him, but it was too late - Itachi kicked him down the hallway.

Naruto tried ran toward Itachi, but Kaiya caught him and held him back. "Damn you, you bastard-!" he yelled.

"Naruto, no!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't butt into this!" He stood. "I told you before…I've lived my entire life for this day…this moment…" He raised his head, Sharingan shining. "This fight is mine!" He ran at Itachi, but the older Uchiha parried his blow easily, knocking him back.

Sasuke struggled to get up. "I'm…not…finished…" His hand shook as he tried to raise it, unable to form even a simple hand sign. "This fight…is mine!"

Itachi turned to him. "So be it."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, and Kaiya tried to step toward the Uchiha brothers, only to be blocked by Kisame. "You heard him old man, little girl," he grinned at them. "This fight is none of our business. Let's let them sort it out."

Kaiya watched in horror as Itachi calmly beat Sasuke to a pulp. He lifted Sasuke by the neck.

Kisame smiled wider. "You show him no mercy…isn't that heartwarming? Using Tsukuyomi on his own brother."

Kaiya cried out, "No! Get away from him!" She Body-Flickered around Kisame before he could react and wedged herself between Sasuke and Itachi, knocking the boy from the young man's hold. The damage had been done - Sasuke slumped against the wall behind her.

Jiraiya used the distraction to form hand signs, thinking to himself, _That speed of hers…and that hair…could she really be the little girl from back then?_

Kaiya snarled at Itachi. "If you want to fight someone - take on someone your own size, not a kid!"

He turned his Sharingan on her. Her breath stopped. "Fine."

"Ninjutsu - Toad Mouth Trap!"

The walls and floor changed around them into squishy, slimy membrane. Jiraiya smirked at them. "You've just been swallowed by the Mountain Toad. Welcome to the belly of the beast! He has a very sensitive digestive tract - try not to upset it. Not the most glorious way to die, is it?" He chuckled. "It must be humbling to know that you've been reduced to toad bait!"

Itachi looked around, assessing. Kisame's feet and sword were being devoured by the toad's esophagus.

"Naruto, Kaiya, stay still," Jiraiya ordered. "Trust in my jutsu."

Itachi moved before the membrane could encompass his own feet. "Kisame. Come." Kisame yanked Samehada free and they ran down the fleshy cavern. Jiraiya called after them that no one had ever escaped the Toad Mouth Trap before.

And yet they did just that. Jiraiya paused in his pursuit. "Hey, Pervy Sage," Naruto yelled. "What happened!" He and Kaiya screeched to a halt beside Jiraiya. An opening to outside, lined in black flames, greeted them. "They got away…" Naruto whispered in awe.

Kaiya clenched her fists. "Not yet, they haven't!" Jiraiya shouted at her to stop, but it was too late. Kaiya had barreled through the opening, barely dodging the black fire.

"Kaiya-nee-chan!" Naruto called, but was held back by Jiraiya. As much as the Sannin wanted to go after her himself, he had Naruto, and now Sasuke, to see to. _Besides,_ he thought, _I'm sure of it: That girl is_ _**his** daughter. She's as fast as him, and if she's even half as skilled…_He just hoped she was also smart enough to not get herself killed.

* * *

 **Awww...First look at Kaiya and Itachi's history is their first kiss! And okay, if you haven't guess who Kaiya's parents are yet, you'll know by the end of the next chapter. She won't, but you will :P**

 **Next Time: Confrontation!**


	13. Confrontation!

**I am DYING to hear what you all are thinking of the story so far...Am I getting the characters right? How's the pacing? Do you have any ideas of where you think the story's progressing? Please comment!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Confrontation!**

Kisame snarled as they bounded over the river. "So we just run away again? We do a lot of that!"

Itachi felt sweat drip down his temples as he deactivated his Sharingan. "There's no rush for that - we'll get Naruto when the time is right. Besides -"

Shuriken flew past them, cutting him off as they both dodged and came to a stop on the water. Kaiya landed in front of them. "I'm not letting you leave yet, Itachi!"

Kisame felt himself surprised by the redhead for a second time that day. "Man, Itachi - first a little brother, now who's this? Your ex-girlfriend? And how did she find -"

"Shut up and stay out of this," Kaiya growled. She formed a series of hand signs so quickly her hands were a blur. "Fuinjutsu: Hidden Trap Barrier!"

Kisame felt himself pushed back by and invisible force. When he righted himself, he couldn't see his partner or the girl. He tried to move to where he'd seen them last, but felt like he'd ran into a wall. Oh well - the Uchiha could take care of himself. He continued on to their next rest area.

Inside the barrier, Itachi studied the fuming redhead in front of him. "You really have been busy, Kaiya…perfecting a temporary chakra blocker, this barrier - even your Body Flicker has improved." He held up a tag emblazoned with a formula. "I almost didn't notice you planting these. A tracking device with an anchoring seal…you used Sasuke's Chidori to cover your movements."

"Enough!" she yelled. Her blue eyes bore into his black ones. "Why?"

He stared right back at her. "Why what?"

Her fists clenched. "What happened that night, Itachi? Why kill your clan but leave Sasuke alive? Why leave him alive now?"

Itachi's expression was as stoic as ever. "Why ask questions to which you already have the answers?" he countered calmly.

It reminded her, almost sickeningly, of a game they used to play as children – to see who could last the longest only asking questions. She went with it. "Why would I ask if I knew?"

Itachi didn't respond immediately. Kaiya fidgeted without meaning to; she knew her seal would run out soon. By tagging the anchor on Itachi - a living, moving being with fluctuating chakra - she couldn't set up the other four points with accuracy. The barrier wouldn't last more than another minute before it became unstable and released. When he continued to stare at her silently, she grew agitated. "Well, answer the question!"

She saw him smirk slightly and suddenly he was behind her. He was so close she could feel heat radiating from his cloaked form, his warm breath at her ear as he held a cold kunai at her throat. He even smelled the same as so long ago - a sort of clean musk that made her dizzy.

"What would you do," he whispered, "to protect what you hold most dear?"

"W-what?" Before she could say anything else, her seal failed. Itachi vanished from her back, leaving her standing alone.

It was a few seconds before her mind caught up with her again. The first thing it said was, _You IDIOT! You just pursued not one, but TWO S-class missing-nin ON YOUR OWN and put yourself in a sealed trap with the most dangerous man you know!_

This had her shaking for a moment. Then, remembering Naruto and the injured Sasuke back at the hotel, she turned and hurried back to the resort town.

* * *

Naruto watched his new teacher write a series of complicated-looking symbols on a scroll. "Fuinjutsu - Fire Seal!" Chakra snaked out from the scroll, swirling around the black flames and guiding them into the center of the seal as Jiraiya held Naruto back.

"Whoa," Naruto said. "That looks like some of the stuff Kaiya-nee-chan is always making!"

 _So the girl has picked up fuinjutsu, huh? Really is like them…_ Jiraiya wound the scroll. "Well, that takes care of one thing. Now for Sasuke."

Naruto ran forward, catching Sasuke as he dropped from the Toad's wall. Jiraiya released the Summoning Jutsu and the pink membrane disappeared from around them. They were studying the vacant expression on Sasuke's face when a kunai hit the wall next to them. Jiraiya looked up.

"Dyyyynamic ENTRY!"

Might Guy caught Jiraiya in the face with his foot before realizing who he'd aimed at. As he sheepishly explained how he found them and decided to act before seeing who the Sannin was, Kaiya landed back at the hole in the inn wall.

"Guy-sensei…?" She walked to the group.

Jiraiya turned on her after he finished yelling at Guy. "And just WHAT did you think you were doing, going after those two like that?! You could've been killed!"

She flinched, and Guy blanched in astonishment. "You mean - she went after Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame alone?" _And LIVED?_

Kaiya ignored them and knelt by Naruto and Sasuke. She checked Sasuke's injuries gently. "He needs medical attention immediately. Broken arm, fractured ribs…and who knows what that Tsukuyomi did to his head." She brushed a lock of hair from the boy's face.

Naruto looked at his friend and back at his teacher. "Pervy Sage…is Sasuke going to be okay?"

Jiraiya's face was grave. "Physically, yes. He'll heal. I'm more worried about his mental state."

Naruto's fists clenched and he shook with anger, recalling how helpless he'd felt as Itachi pummeled Sasuke. "What the heck? What did Sasuke do to deserve this?" He stood. "All right, Pervy Sage…it's time for a new game plan, right now! I admit, I let those goons scare me a little, but no more running! It's time I give them what they want!"

Jiraiya scoffed. "Nice speech, kid, but you wouldn't stand a chance against them. What would have happened if I hadn't shown up just now, huh? It took everything I had just to get them away from you."

"Is that right?" Naruto raised a fist. "So you're suggesting we just sit back and do nothing? What kind of strategy is that?!"

"Naruto!" He stopped as Kaiya rose. She kept her eyes trained on Sasuke as she addressed him. "Stop it. He is right - you're not even in the same league as those two."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Kaiya. "What are you talking about? You were able to-"

" _I got lucky._ " He gasped, stunned into silence by her tone. She stood with her back ramrod straight, fists clenched at her sides, head down. "Yes, I caught up to them, and yes, I was able to trap Itachi - because he was _exhausted._ Probably used his Sharingan too much today, it tends to drain chakra. He probably only let me go because he was more interested in replenishing his chakra than he was in killing me." Her fists shook, a couple drops of blood trickling from where her fingernails dug into her still-healing palms.

"Kaiya-nee-chan…" Naruto didn't know what to say at that. She was one of the strongest people he knew, and Pervy Sage, weird as he was, was even stronger than her. If neither of them thought they could beat those guys…

Jiraiya bowed his own head and looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, Guy, Kaiya. I thought I'd let him fight his own battle…" he sighed. "I should have stepped in sooner."

"This is obviously the same sort of jutsu that Kakashi was hit with," Guy said. "We don't know when he'll come out of it."

"What, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked up, and Kaiya glanced over at the green-clad ninja. _He was hit by it, too?_ Something in her chest knotted at the thought.

Looking at Sasuke, Guy thought of Lee, bandaged in his hospital bed. "There's nothing worse than seeing your students fall in battle," he said sadly. "It's like losing a bit of your soul. What we need is a medical specialist, a master of healing arts, and soon."

"You're right," Jiraiya said. "And the one you're talking about is the woman we've come to find."

Guy, Naruto, and Kaiya looked at him in surprise. "The woman?" Guy asked. "You don't mean-!"

Jiraiya smirked. "Yes, that's exactly who I mean! Another of the legendary Sannin, the Princess of Slugs, the gambling fool, and mistress of the healing arts - Tsunade-Hime!"

Jiraiya continued, "Guy, Kaiya, take Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto and I will bring back Tsunade-hime soon."

As Guy carefully lifted Sasuke from the floor, Kaiya said softly, "Naruto, stay with Guy-sensei for a moment - I'll back shortly. Jiraiya - I'd like a word."

Naruto stared up at the girl he called his "Big Sister." He'd never seen her so serious before. She hadn't raised her voice, but there was something scary about the energy around her right now - like the calm before a storm. He just nodded as the two went outside.

Jiraiya followed the red-haired girl, wondering what she wanted to speak to him about. Once they were well out of hearing range of the others, she turned to him. His eyes widened and he almost took a step back. The look on her face was pure fury - her bright blue eyes shone with it in a way he hadn't seen since his own former student was alive.

Her voice was soft, but shook like a low earthquake. "How dare you?"

"Huh? What-" SMACK! His face turned sharply to the side, an angry red mark from where her hand had made contact.

"How dare you put him in danger like that?!" she demanded.

"Who-"

"NARUTO!" she yelled. "You left him ALONE to be found and almost KIDNAPPED by - by those two missing-nin!" She stomped her foot. "Why the HELL should I trust you to train him and take him away?!"

Jiraiya regained his composure and looked at her coldly. "You're not his family, or his teacher. Who are you to judge how he is looked after?"

She, too, seemed to calm down, but the energy around them was frigid. "No, I'm not related to him by blood, or in charge of him, officially." Her eyes burned with blue fire. "But I have looked after him since he was born. When no one else would, _I did._ And now that he's shown some potential as a shinobi, and now that the truth is out about the Kyuubi - _now_ you all take an interest!"

Jiraiya almost laughed. "So you think he's your- what? Your pet? Your trinket, discarded by others but polished and fixed by you?" This time he was ready to block her strike - but just barely. _She really IS fast!_ He sobered up. "Now listen, girl. I'll admit, I made some mistakes today. But frankly, there is no one in this world who could help Naruto more right now than me. I can teach him to control his Kyuubi chakra and protect himself. And that is what he needs to learn - to take care of himself, not rely on others to do it for him."

Kaiya took back her hand and took a deep breath. "Fine. But one more thing - I don't care who you are. Sannin, Toad Sage - you could be the Fifth Hokage for all I care. If you _ever_ do something so stupid and put Naruto in danger like that again…I won't kill you. I'll just make you wish I had." She turned around. "Now let's get back. Sasuke needs medical attention - we've already wasted enough time here."

Jiraiya once more stared at the girl's back as she walked away. He almost felt proud. _Minato, Kushina…you have some very interesting kids._

* * *

 **And now you, the reader, officially know a hell of a lot more about Kaiya's past than she does! Why doesn't Jiraiya just tell her? Well, things are often more complicated than they seem…**

 **Again, I really want to know how you think I'm doing - does anyone seem OOC? While the story does follow canon, I am of course going to take _some_ liberties...where's the fun otherwise? ;) But I don't want anything to seem contrived. The challenge is in making it all work! So please, let me know if I'm on the right track :) I'll give you cookies! **

**Next time: Aftermath - learning to let go of the past…or at least, trying.**


	14. Aftermath

**BIG thank you to my reviewers, AmericanNidiot, LazyGuest, and Ninja99. I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and the feedback is greatly appreciated! Updates will start slowing down since I'm still working on a un-knotting a few plot threads coming up...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Aftermath**

Guy and Kaiya moved at a quick but steady pace back to Konoha. Guy carried Sasuke and Kaiya periodically went on ahead to ensure a clear path. The last few hours kept playing over in her head, torturing her with unanswered questions and bottled-up frustrations. She tried to think of the group's parting, the hilarity of Guy giving Naruto that ridiculous green outfit - anything to distract her from troubling thoughts she could do nothing about for the moment.

 _Guy presented Naruto with a bright green leotard, identical to the ones he and Rock Lee wore. Jiraiya and Kaiya could both feel a sweatdrop form at the sight - then another when Naruto enthusiastically accepted the gift._

 _"Really, Naruto, it's not like a piece of clothing actually has that kind of power…" Kaiya muttered, though she was drowned out by Jiraiya's protests over the suit._

 _Finally, it was time to leave. Jiraiya and Naruto turned away._

 _"Naruto!" Kaiya called out. There was so much she wanted to say to him - remember to brush his teeth, don't overeat, get plenty of sleep, be careful…but Jiraiya's words circled in her mind._ _ **You're not his family, or his teacher…he needs to learn to take care of himself, not rely on others to do it for him.**_

 _So instead, when Naruto turned to her, she smiled and gave him a 'peace' sign. "Good luck. Do your best!"_

Kaiya sighed at the recent memory. Jiraiya was right, she had to admit - and he hadn't been the first to tell her something like that. She had to trust not only Jiraiya to look out for him, but trust Naruto himself. He had grown so much since graduating from the Academy. It pained her to admit it, but perhaps he didn't need her anymore.

But for now, there were others who needed looking after. There always were, it seemed. Kaiya looked to Guy, travelling next to her. "Guy-sensei…" she started. He glanced over at her, surprised - she'd been silent since they'd left. "How is Kakashi?"

He sighed and turned his gaze forward again. "That jutsu that Itachi hit him with affected him like nothing I've seen before. He's only been semi-conscious at best since. The medics couldn't do anything but bandage his physical wounds; it'll take the likes of Tsunade-hime to really get him out of it, it seems." He looked sidelong at the redhead. She was very pensive, her brow creased in a way no young person's brow should have to be. He tried to lighten the mood, giving her one of his patented, sparkling smiles. "I'm sure a visit from a pretty girl wouldn't hurt, though - might even snap him out of it!"

"I see…" Kaiya answered distractedly, giving no indication that she'd really understood what he'd said. Guy's face dropped. _That's a reaction I'd expect from my Number-One Rival, not a vibrant young woman!_

They traveled the rest of the way back in silence.

* * *

They reached Konoha early in the evening. Once Sasuke had been taken in at the hospital, Kaiya insisted that Guy could leave. "I'll get him checked in," she said, arms crossed. "I've actually done it before. And you should go see Lee."

Guy nodded. "You're something else, Kaiya," he told her. "Take care."

Mari, an older nurse Kaiya knew well, came to Kaiya with paperwork and questions about how Sasuke had sustained his injuries. "Where is he now?" Kaiya asked when they were finished.

"He's having his bones reset," Mari answered. "We're keeping him heavily sedated until they heal so he doesn't feel the pain. He'll be placed in a room for rest and observation once they're finished." She shook her head. "It is rather like déjà vu, isn't it? You bringing him in like this…"

"Yeah," Kaiya mumbled. "Déjà vu indeed…" Mari had been on duty when Kaiya had brought Sasuke in on The Night.

The older woman put a hand on Kaiya's shoulder. "You should go home, Kaiya-san. It'll be a few hours before he can receive visitors."

"No, it's fine," Kaiya shook her head. "I can wait here. Thank you, Mari-san."

She found a corner seat in the waiting room and curled up in it. Resting her arms on her bent knees, she stared into space. The day's events kept replaying in her mind on a loop.

 _It's been a long time…Sasuke. Kaiya._

Five years now, to be precise. Five years to the day that Itachi had killed his clan. Five years since he'd killed Yoshida Yuuma, who'd been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Five years since he'd left her with a giant knot of questions and emotions she couldn't even begin to unravel.

 _Why ask questions to which you already have the answers?_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? How could she possibly know why he'd killed his whole clan but left Sasuke alive? She used to think he loved his little brother more than anything in the world. But none of this made sense.

 _What would you do to protect what you hold most dear?_

 _Anything_ , she answered in her head. But why ask? Was he threatening her somehow? Then why just leave her at the river? Why not kill _her_? He certainly had no qualms about murder five years ago.

And then there was the million-ryo question: Why _did_ he kill his clan? As children, she'd known him to prefer efficient but non-violent scenarios, and even when fighting he'd never shown enjoyment or sadism. Sure, things with his family had been tense in the year or so leading up to the massacre, but she'd assumed it was because he felt the pressure of their expectations - he was the clan heir, after all. He wasn't very close with many people - but he had a different mind and perspective than most of his peers. Kaiya had thought he'd been open with her. She thought she'd known him well. Just two nights before everything changed, he'd been at her window.

 _Kaiya was reading an old_ Detective H _mystery when she heard a tap at her larger window. She placed her bookmark, hopped off the bed, and opened the curtain._

 _"Itachi!" He was perched on the window's wide sill, still in his Anbu uniform. She unlocked and opened the window, standing aside to let him in. "You could just use the door, you know - it's not like you have to sneak past my parents or something…"_

 _Itachi put his Anbu mask on her table. His shoulders were sagging. Kaiya walked around him to see his face; he looked worn. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked, eyes wide with concern as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Here, sit down…" She led him to her bed, the only place to sit in the small apartment besides the floor. She sat next to him._

 _"I'm sorry," he said at last, voice soft. "I can't go back to the compound…not tonight…" He put his head in his hands, staring at the floor._

 _Kaiya put her hand on his shoulder. She knew things were tense between Itachi and his family, especially since Shisui's death. "It's okay," she said quietly. "You don't have to explain. If you need a place to crash…"_

 _Itachi laid his head on her shoulder. Startled, she hesitated a moment before putting her arms around the prodigy's shoulders. "Well, I was going to say the dango shop always closes early on Wednesdays - their benches are surprisingly comfortable," she teased._

 _It worked - she could feel him smile against her collarbone. Of course, that also made her very aware that his lips were brushing against her skin. She felt her cheeks redden, but didn't let him go._

 _"Thank you, Kaiya," he whispered, his breath warm on her neck. She held him closer, slowly rubbing his back._

 _After a few minutes, Kaiya felt more weight against her shoulder. She looked down. He fell asleep? His eyes were closed, his breathing even…Kaiya carefully lowered him into a horizontal position on her bed. He didn't stir._

 _She brushed his hair from his face. He looks so peaceful… His face was completely relaxed; he actually looked his thirteen years for a change. She hadn't realized until just now how many worry lines had been marking his face._

 _"I know I said you don't have to explain," she whispered as she felt worry lines of her own developing, "but I wish you would talk to me. Whatever you're going through…you don't have to do it alone."_

 _Kaiya swept another errant lock from Itachi's face and sighed. Grabbing the mystery from her nightstand, she carefully edged herself into a sitting position near his head and opened to her bookmark. She read until she, too, fell asleep, still sitting up. She awoke the next morning to find herself lying alone in the bed and his mask gone from the table._

Kaiya's eyes prickled at the memory. How could she have been so wrong about him? The tears weren't about to retract, so she quickly stood and left the waiting room. She needed to feel the air against her skin; Sasuke wouldn't be in his own room for a while, anyway.

* * *

Kaiya wound up on Hikaru's couch for the second night in a row. He was making up the tea tray now; she hadn't said why she'd come over just yet. It was too soon for another nightmare, he figured - Kaiya rarely went to sleep so early. Her eyes had been red, but her face was blank otherwise. Hikaru let her stare silently at nothing as he poured the water; she'd talk when she was ready.

"Ready" happened when he sat next to her with the tray. "I saw him."

"Who?" Hikaru asked, though he'd heard the rumors.

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she answered. "Itachi."

Hikaru nodded and took a sip of his tea. He knew of Kaiya's previous relationship with the now-convict. Kaiya wasn't the only one who excelled at piecing together clues; he'd figured out that his teammate was in love with the Uchiha prodigy back when they were first promoted to Chuunin. The way Kaiya would blush when his name was mentioned, the fact that she would so often go to the Uchiha compound on her days off…plus, seeing them kissing on a secluded dock during the summer festival that one year was a _bit_ of a tip-off. Kaiya had made Hikaru promise not to tell Gorou for fear of being teased endlessly. After the massacre, they'd tacitly agreed not to tell their teammate because of the connection with Yuuma-sensei's death.

Hikaru set his cup on the tray. "How are you?"

Kaiya closed her eyes. "I don't know. I went after him. I don't know what I was thinking…" She put her head in her hands. "He's after Naruto, Hikaru. He's after him and we barely got him away. He _tortured_ Sasuke and Kakashi with a genjutsu. But…" She raised her head, hands fisted on her knees. "Why? Why can't I just hate him?! He killed so many innocents…he killed Yuuma-sensei just because he was _there!_ "

"Maybe it's not so much about hating him," Hikaru offered, "as moving beyond it."

Kaiya looked at him, confused. He continued. "You've held onto this for five years now, but you never really _dealt_ with it. You focused on your studies, your training, your missions, on looking after Naruto and then Sasuke. You focused on anything if it meant not having to deal with your emotions about Uchiha Itachi." She flinched when he said the name. "And you need to get over your aversion to his name, Kaiya. It's a name. There's a lot attached to it for you, but avoiding it will only make it hurt more. And if what you said about him being after Naruto is right, we'll be hearing and saying the name 'Uchiha Itachi' a lot more."

Kaiya nodded. "You're right." Her voice was cracked. "I've been avoiding it, and it's holding me back." She took a deep breath. "Uchiha Itachi is a murderer. He's working with a group of mercenaries against my home. He broke my heart…god, it feels so _stupid_ to say it that way! But it's true. If Gorou knew, he'd say I deserve better."

"And he'd be right," Hikaru said, hand on her shoulder. "You deserve to be happy."

Kaiya at last picked up her tea. It was still warm. "Thanks, Hikaru. You know…I think you may have missed your calling as a therapist."

He smirked. "I can start charging by the hour if you'd like."

She giggled. "No, thank you - I couldn't afford you!"

As they moved on to other, lighter subjects, Kaiya inwardly smiled. _He's right…it's time I moved on._

* * *

 **Can I just say that I freakin' LOVE Might Guy and all his cheese? Cuz I do. He's a fun one to write. I could totally see him trying to play 'matchmaker' with Kakashi and Kaiya.**

 **Next Time: Visiting Hours - Awaiting the arrival of Tsunade, Kaiya spends some quality time in hospital chairs and receives an unexpected gift…**


	15. Visiting Hours

**8/15 UPDATE: Made tiny change to a place name in the last part of this chapter. It'll only affect readers later on in chapter 30-something if they notice a discrepancy between "Land of Water" and "Amegakure."**

 **Hooray for reviews! Some public responses:**

 **To'M'L Kuran: THANK YOU for pointing out that yen aren't used in Naruto-verse - I've officially changed it to ryo in Ch. 15.**

 **Ninja99: I freakin' love your reactions. Getting the readers bawling...it's what I aim for. :P And yes - Gorou DID tease Kaiya before about possibly 'doing more than training' with Kakashi...**

 **More Itachi moments, flashbacks, etc to come - but first, a bit of cuteness, and a bit of sadness...I told you, I aim to get my readers bawling.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Visiting Hours**

After leaving Hikaru's, Kaiya felt lighter. On her way back to the hospital, she checked the time - it was still a bit early for Sasuke to be in his own room at the hospital. She changed course to go to another apartment. The door had been left unlocked; Kaiya shut it as quietly as she could behind her.

Kakashi looked even worse than that morning. His brows were drawn tightly together; his face was ashen. He seemed to be shaking under his sheets.

"What did he do to you?" Kaiya whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on his forehead. "And what were you thinking, taking him on like that? Though I guess I could be asked the same…"

She withdrew her hand. The shaking had stopped. "Well, don't stay in there too long," she said. "I need some more target practice - and I think Guy-sensei misses his 'Number One Rival!'"

Kaiya sat there for a few minutes, watching the man's sleeping face. She glanced at the clock. "Guess if I'm going to visit Sasuke, I need to go now," she said softly. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

It was probably her imagination, but Kakashi seemed a bit more relaxed now. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leaving.

* * *

Sakura went to the hospital as soon as visiting hours began. Carrying two flowers, she stopped off in Lee's room first - it was the first in the hallway. Sasuke was next. As she entered his room, she was startled to see a familiar redhead curled up in the chair already, fast asleep.

Sakura approached the older girl cautiously. "Ano…Kaiya-san?" She gently shook her shoulder. "Kaiya-san?"

Kaiya jerked awake. "Sakura-chan? What time is it?" Sakura told her. Kaiya swore. "I must've fallen asleep here last night…sorry, here, have the chair. I should get going."

Sakura stopped her. "Wait - Kaiya-san," she started. "What happened to Sasuke-kun yesterday? Where did you two go?"

"That's right - we ran into you…" Kaiya looked at the pinkette. "There were…some people after Naruto. Dangerous people. We went to warn him."

Sakura looked to Sasuke's bruised face, splinted wrist, and wrapped ribs. "Were you able to find him? Did those dangerous people do this to Sasuke-kun?"

Kaiya sighed. This was the boys' teammate - she deserved to know what had happened. "We did find Naruto. He's fine, so don't worry. But the people after him…one of them was Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"What?" Sakura looked at her, shock written on her features. "I thought Sasuke-kun's family was killed!"

"Oh - you don't know about…I guess not everyone would," Kaiya muttered. "Well, have a seat. Yes, Sasuke's clan was killed five years ago. The person who did it was Sasuke's own older brother, Itachi. No one really knows why, exactly. You know that one of Sasuke's goals is to kill the man responsible for murdering his clan?" Sakura nodded. At the time, she'd thought Sasuke was so cool for saying that. Now, she felt foolish for thinking so. "Well, that man is Itachi. And he came back to the village yesterday."

Sakura turned her wide eyes back to Sasuke. "His own brother…did this to him?" she whispered.

Kaiya took a deep breath, repeating to herself, _Move on, move on_ … "Yes. And it seems he's part of an organization that wants to capture Naruto."

"But why?" Sakura asked. "Why Naruto?"

 _She really doesn't know any of it…well, the Third did forbid the topic, and I guess not everyone snoops…_ "I'm not entirely sure," Kaiya lied, unsure that she should be the one to tell Sakura about the Kyuubi. "But Naruto's with one of the Sannin - one of the good ones, don't worry - Jiraiya. He made them retreat. Now he and Naruto are looking for the last Sannin, Tsunade-hime. She's a medical ninjutsu master-"

"I've heard of her!" Sakura brightened. "They're really bringing her back? Will she be able to help Sasuke-kun, and Lee-kun?"

Kaiya smiled. "I hope so. Well, keep an eye on our friend here, okay? I should go get my next assignment. It was nice talking with you, Sakura-chan."

"You too, Kaiya-san."

* * *

Guy closed the door to Lee's hospital room as softly as he could. The boy had fallen asleep, exhausted from pushing himself in physical therapy. _I hope Naruto and Jiraiya find Tsunade-hime soon…_

As he left the hospital, Guy thought to stop in on his Number One Rival. Life just wasn't the same since the Copy-Nin had been incapacitated earlier that week.

When he reached Kakashi's apartment, he paused - someone was in there already. A female someone…he peeked around the cracked door. _Well, well…_

Inside, Kaiya was sitting beside Kakashi's bed, jacket hanging on the back of her chair, leaning on the mattress with a book. "'It is a simple matter, my dear Watsu,' said the detective," she read from the book, putting on a posh-sounding voice for the character. "'The Lady Sayuri had hidden the documents under the stone pathway…'"

 _She's reading to him_ , Guy realized, smiling. _Sounds like a mystery_ …

Guy stayed outside the door, not wanting to interrupt, but too fascinated to walk away just yet. Kaiya finished the story and closed her book.

"Hope you don't mind mysteries," she said to the unconscious man. "Not much new happening in the village right now - everyone's still working hard on the repair efforts. And there's no way I'm reading that _Icha Icha_ stuff!" Kaiya sighed. "I hope you can hear, though…the nurses say it's like with coma patients, that talking can help. I don't know. I think they're just trying to make me feel less ridiculous, conversing with someone who can't talk back," she laughed softly, then bit her lip as she looked at Kakashi. "Still…I hope it helps. I don't know exactly what Tsukuyomi does to a person, but from what I understand, it's psychic torture." She put her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. "I just hope you and Sasuke aren't still going through it."

Guy backed silently from the door, the scene becoming too…intimate for eavesdropping. Still, he couldn't stop smiling, eyes filling with tears of joy and pride. _A young woman so concerned over her fallen comrade…the Power of Youth can be so romantic!_

* * *

Over the next week, Kaiya, Hikaru, and Gorou spent most of their time helping to rebuild and stabilize the village. Gorou and his brothers did a lot of physical labor, clearing rubble and rebuilding houses. The Kusato Corporation supplied many steel materials at little to no cost for the repair efforts, and Hikaru oversaw their delivery and distribution. Kaiya volunteered to help with the library and offices - the parts she had clearance for, anyway. She knew the public scroll collection well and the librarians were grateful for the extra help. Plus, though her hands had mostly healed, she still had some trouble with anything but smooth and soft surfaces.

A few days into the new routine, it was time for an older ritual to be observed. Team Recon met early in the morning, allowing a few hours before any of them had to be at their current jobs. It was shaping up to be another bright, sunny morning, but all three faces were grave. They met at the usual corner, each carrying a flower, and continued on together to the memorial site.

With Kakashi still unconscious, there was no one else at the site. The trio approached the memorial silently. They'd been together when the Hokage had broken the news, two days after the Uchiha massacre.

 _The Third Hokage's usually stern face looked older than usual as Team Recon filed into his office. The three Chuunin - so recently promoted - stood looking at him expectantly._

 _Gorou glanced around the room. "Yuuma-sensei's not here yet?"_

 _The Hokage's eyes fell. "That's actually what I've called you here about."_

 _Kaiya felt panic grip her chest; her breathing picked up. "No…" she moaned._

 _Her teammates looked at her in surprise and concern. "What's the matter, Kaiya?" Hikaru asked._

 _She just shook her head. "He wasn't there," she mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand. "He couldn't have been there…"_

 _"I'm sorry, Kaiya, Hikaru, Gorou," the Hokage said gently. "As you know by now, the Uchiha clan was annihilated two days ago by one of their own. It's taken two days to identify all the bodies. For the most part, they were all members of the clan…but there was one in the police station who was not."_

 _Hikaru's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" Gorou stood frozen._

 _"The body of Yoshida Yuuma was found at the police station. He was killed, presumably in action, during the attack on the clan."_

 _Kaiya let out a strangled cry and doubled over, shaking; Hikaru took her shoulders, trying to steady her. Gorou was still frozen in place, eyes wide, mouth gaping disbelievingly._

 _"But…" the tall Chuunin muttered. "He's going to meet us tonight…it's hotpot night…"_

They'd kept up the hotpot nights in honor of their beloved teacher, but their relationship with each other was strained at first. Hikaru tried his best to keep a strong face for his teammates; he'd now be the team captain. Kaiya fell into a depression - she functioned, but it was months before she smiled, laughed, or even took an interest in anything that wasn't directly related to missions. The only exception was in her intensified devotion to Naruto - and now, Sasuke.

Gorou had the hardest time of the three. He grew angry. He hated Uchiha Itachi for being a traitor, but _despised_ him for killing his sensei. He resented Hikaru's pragmatism in taking over as team captain, accusing the Kusato heir of trying to replace Yuuma. His anger shut Kaiya out; she avoided going near him for weeks out of fear that he'd figure out her former relationship with their teacher's killer.

It took a dangerous mission to Amegakure to pull them back together. It was the first time they'd cried together over Yuuma's death, and they vowed then to keep the team together - if for no other reason than to honor the memory of their teacher.

Now they stood together at the memorial stone where Yuuma's name was engraved among so many others. Each laid a flower at the base of the stone. Gorou added a small pile of shiitake mushrooms, Yuuma's favorite food. They stayed for almost an hour, leaning on each other and remembering their time with Yuuma, before departing for their posts.

* * *

 **A sad one, yes, and a bit on the expository side, but needed. But hey - adorableness with Kaiya reading to Kakashi!**

 **And yes, to anyone wondering: I am blatantly referencing the Sherlock Holmes stories with Kaiya's "Detective H" books. I have a hilarious little image in my head (and in my sketchbook now) of Kaiya, in the world of BBC Sherlock, being a hacker and totally clashing with Sherlock's acerbic personality.**

 **Next Time: The Fifth Hokage (finally) Arrives! That 'gift' I mentioned before actually comes up…and a fight threatens a still-budding friendship.**


	16. The Fifth Hokage Arrives!

**WHAAAAT? A whole three-ish days between updates?! AmericanNidiot pointed out a bit ago that if I want more feedback, I should slow down the updates - it's a good point, and I am slowing down a bit since I wind up revising earlier (not yet posted) chapters while writing later ones. That said, I have about 35 chapters already written for this baby, and I'm anxious to share them!**

 **Thank you AmericanNidiot, Ninja99, ToM'L Kuran, LazyGuest, Angelic Reaper13, and .50 for your reviews and encouragement!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Fifth Hokage Arrives!**

Every day around noon, Kaiya took her lunch break at the hospital. Sometimes she talked to Sasuke, telling him how the village repairs were coming along; other times she brought along a mystery and read aloud to him, voicing the characters as she used to when reading to the orphanage kids. In the evening, she would do the same at Kakashi's apartment. She would often pass Guy when he visited the Copy-Nin or Lee. They simply smiled and nodded to each other…though she could swear there was something odd about his smile.

She was in Sasuke's room, reading aloud, when Izumo and Kotetsu came looking for her. She stretched her shoulders and looked up when they approached her. "What's up?"

Izumo replied, "The council elders want to see you - something about the Third's will."

"They're waiting for you in the Hokage's office," Kotetsu finished. "They'd like you to come right away."

She thanked them and stretched before leaving the library. It took her barely a minute to reach the Hokage's office - it felt good to move her legs. Seeing the two village elders, Koharu and Homura, she dropped to her knee and greeted them.

"Fuumaki Kaiya," Koharu began. "We have asked you here because Sarutobi Hiruzen listed you as a beneficiary in his will."

Kaiya lifted her head to the old woman so quickly, she almost gave herself whiplash. The Third had left something to _her_?

Homura unrolled a scroll and read aloud, "'To Fuumaki Kaiya, I leave the key to my personal archives, that she may continue her pursuit of truth.'" He rolled the scroll back up. "What did he mean by your 'pursuit of truth?'"

"I - I'm not sure," Kaiya answered, dumbfounded. "He did lend me a lot of scrolls from his library when he was…alive…and he gave me access to the Fuinjutsu archives…maybe he figured I'd appreciate the research material?" She purposely left out the fact that she'd taken many of the "borrowed" scrolls without permission.

The two elders did not look amused. Actually, they didn't seem to react at all, just stare down at her. Finally, Koharu produced a small metal key from her sleeve and held it out to Kaiya. "Very well," she said as Kaiya reached for it. "I'm not sure why the Third would entrust this to a young girl, but we must honor his wishes."

Kaiya stood, took the key, and bowed low before taking her leave. Outside the office, she studied the small key. It was brass, fairly plain-looking and old-fashioned. There was a tiny black mark on it - she squinted, holding it closer. Was that…? Yes - it was a miniscule seal! Probably extra protection for whatever this key opened. She'd have to use a magnifying glass to see just what it was made of.

She thought back to the many times she'd broken into the Third's library at the Hokage mansion; she couldn't recall seeing anything that would fit such a key. She placed the key carefully in her leg pack, then took it out again and instead stuck it under her mesh undershirt, just over her heart. She wanted to keep it close.

* * *

At home that night, Kaiya searched her drawers and shelves - ha! There it was: an old-fashioned magnifying glass that Gorou and Hikaru had given to her for her fifteenth birthday. It was a half-joke, referencing the mysteries she loved so much, but it worked like a charm. She turned on the bright reading light by her bed, lay the key on the nightstand, and bent over with the glass to study it.

The seal was pretty simple. Some locking symbols, what looked like a two-ended trident - actually, it reminded her of something. Kaiya darted to her bookshelf and pulled out "Shinobi Clans and Their Legacies" - a bit outdated, but not inaccurate. It was something she'd picked up on a whim at a second-hand market a few years back. She flipped through the pages until she saw the symbol again: yes, the seal contained the crest of the Sarutobi clan! _Perhaps whatever this opens wouldn't be at the Hokage mansion - I wonder where he used to live…_

Kaiya made a mental note to look it up the next day when she'd be sorting through historical records at the library.

* * *

"Did you hear? She's returned! Tsunade-hime has returned to Konoha!"

"The First's granddaughter has come home!"

"I heard she's going to be our next Hokage!"

Kaiya stopped when she heard the villagers buzzing. She'd been on her way to the library, but now she abruptly turned and ran toward the hospital instead. _That means Naruto is back too - and Sasuke and Kakashi will be all right!_ Her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks.

Mari-san was at the front desk again. "Sasuke's room," she said as soon as Kaiya came up. Kaiya nodded her thanks and rushed down the hallway. "And don't run! Oh, that girl…"

Kaiya skidded to a stop at the doorway to Sasuke's room. Several people were inside - Naruto, Jiraiya, Sakura, and two women Kaiya didn't recognize. And sitting up in bed -

"Sasuke!" Kaiya felt a relieved smile cross her face. "How're you feeling?" She slipped past the others to Sasuke's hospital bed. She checked his head, wrist, and ribs - all completely healed.

"I'm fine, Kaiya," the boy protested as she fussed. "Stop it already!"

Naruto pouted sourly. "First Sakura-chan, now you? What's up with that greeting? You haven't seen me in like a week, dattebayo!" he muttered, arms crossed.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she got a good look at the red-haired girl. She glanced sideways to Jiraiya, who raised his eyebrows and nodded.

 _"There are three people who need your medical attention as soon as we get back," Jiraiya told Tsunade when they were less than a day out. He filled her in on Sasuke and Kakashi, who'd been hit with a powerful genjutsu, and Rock Lee's extensive spinal injuries from his match against Sabaku no Gaara._

 _"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade replied irritably. She didn't want to deal with any official business until she was actually inside the village gates._

 _Jiraiya lowered his voice - Shizune and Naruto were up ahead, chatting away. "That's not all. Guess who didn't die during the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago?"_

 _Tsunade gave him a dirty look. "Let's see - how many possibilities are there? Hundreds? Seriously, Jiraiya -"_

 _"Namikaze Kaiya."_

 _Tsunade's mouth hung open at the whispered revelation. "But - I thought -"_

 _Jiraiya nodded, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. "So did I. The story that circulated was that she'd gone missing during the Kyuubi attack and was found dead under a collapsed building. But there's this kunoichi - about the right age - who I swear is the spitting image of Minato, with Kushina's hair and coloring."_

 _"Was she kept secret on purpose?"_

 _"I imagine so," Jiraiya mused. "Minato made many enemies during the war, and Kaiya's got Uzumaki chakra on top of that. It would be for her own protection to hide her heritage, even from Kaiya herself. They kept that girl under lock and key back then; I bet very few villagers even knew what she looked like."_

 _"Does she know now?"_

 _"I don't think so. You'll see plenty of her, though - she's got quite a 'big sister' instinct when it comes to that one-" he nodded to Naruto ahead of them. "There's a chance I'm wrong, but I seriously doubt it. Anyway, I'll leave it to you whether to tell her and make it public knowledge, Hokage-sama!" He gave Tsunade a teasing smile. She hit him in the arm._

Next to her, Jiraiya rubbed his arm, which was suddenly throbbing again. Tsunade considered the redhead as she fussed over 'her boys.' _He was right about the resemblance,_ she thought. _I'm surprised more people haven't noticed…_

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto tugged at her coat hem. "We've gotta get to Kakashi-sensei too!"

Kaiya hung back as Tsunade healed Kakashi and then took him to task for being incapacitated so easily. Once it was clear the Copy-Nin would be fine, Kaiya came up to the medic-nin. "So you're Tsunade-hime?" she asked. Tsunade nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for coming back."

As she turned to leave, Tsunade stopped her. "Kaiya -" When the girl's inquiring blue eyes found her brown ones, Tsunade felt her resolve drop. _Now's not the time…_ "Let me see your hands."

As Tsunade turned them over in her own hands, Kaiya sputtered, "They're actually almost healed - you don't have to -"

Tsunade stopped her with a stern look. "You got these chakra burns during the invasion, right?" Kaiya nodded. "Jiraiya told me how you created a hole in the Four Violet Flames Formation. Impressive - stupid to do it with bare hands, but impressive, all the same." Tsunade's own hands glowed with green chakra. Kaiya could feel her skin mending itself, the final blisters disappearing from her palms.

She took her hands back, flexing the fingers - no tightness, no sting. "Thank you, Tsu- Hokage-sama," she nodded.

"You should look into special gloves if you plan make a habit of barrier-breaking. Also, I'll want to discuss your role in the village further after the ceremony," Tsunade told her. "Go ahead. Dismissed."

Kaiya nodded again and took her leave.

* * *

The entire village gathered to greet their new Hokage. Well, almost the entire village. Kaiya, never one for ceremonies and huge crowds anyway, used the opportunity to peruse the administrative records in private.

 _Let's see,_ she thought as she flipped through the mess of public files. _Building permits…trial announcements…zoning stuff…aha! Housing records…_ She took the folder from the pile and set it on the floor. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a small scroll. With a hand sign and a small 'poof,' out from the scroll came an identical folder filled with blank sheets. She opened it next to the official file and mentally thanked Yuuma-sensei for teaching her this extremely useful little trick.

"Ninpo: Photocopy!"

Everything in the file - the writing, maps, even the tab on the folder - was copied exactly into the folder she'd brought. Yuuma-sensei had once been in Anbu and gained a reputation as one of the best intel-gatherers in the village. Several of Team Recon's missions had required them to obtain written information without actually stealing the original documents, so Kaiya had used this jutsu many times. Of course, she also used it now and then to copy non-mission-related items of interest…

Once the transfer was complete, Kaiya replaced the original file exactly as she'd found it, sealed the copy back within the small scroll, and replaced the scroll into her pack. She could hear the crowd cheering loudly outside; the ceremony would be over soon. Time to leave.

* * *

Kaiya jogged to the training grounds early the next morning, savoring the cool dawn air. It had been getting quite hot and sticky lately - she was grateful for the drop in temperature. Now that the chakra burns on her hands were completely gone, Kaiya was anxious to get back to her kunai practice.

When she reached the field, she was surprised to see Kakashi already there, back turned, hands in his pockets.

"On your feet so soon," she greeted as she slowed to a walk. "You doing okay?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied. His voice was a bit…odd, she thought. Bright, yet stilted. "Guy filled me in on what happened after I was incapacitated."

She sighed. "So you heard, huh? I'm sorry, but no one could have kept Sasuke from going after him. I figured it was better to go with him…a lot of help that did," she muttered.

"I would have done the same," Kakashi said. His voice was still oddly strained. "Guy also told me that you went after those two - alone?"

"Yeah," she said, "not one of my more brilliant ideas, I'll admit-"

"What were you _thinking?!_ " His voice rose and he turned sharply to her. She almost took a step back from the look on his face - anger, no, rage, and…worry? "Do you realize how dangerous, how _phenomenally stupid_ it was to go after them alone?"

"You think I don't know that?" Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I already told Naruto, _I got lucky_. He was already exhausted from using the Sharingan -"

"-and was more interested in finding a place to recover. Yes, that's what Guy said. I still can't help thinking you must be suicidal!"

Kaiya was silent for a moment, eyes blazing. "You forget that I am a Shinobi, and I can take care of myself. Yes, it was stupid to go after him alone, but I _did_ take precautions. Don't treat me like a child!"

"Stop being as impulsive as one," Kakashi growled, "and I won't."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"You let your emotions dictate your decisions, didn't you? Tell me: what were you planning to do when you caught up to him, Kaiya? Capture him? Bring him back to Konoha under arrest?"

"I -" She didn't have an answer, she realized.

"So," Kakashi continued, visible eye narrowing, "you went after two S-class criminals - one of whom had no reason _not_ to be at full strength - without any plans for what to do when you'd caught them? And that is supposed to convince me that your reasoning was sound?"

"I don't have to 'convince' you of anything!" Kaiya spat. She folded her arms. "So what is this really about, then?"

Now Kakashi was at a loss for words. "What do you mean, what is this really about? It's about you going after-"

"-two S-class criminals," she rolled her eyes. "Yes, you mentioned that a few times already. Give me something else if you're gonna keep at this!"

Kakashi snapped, taking the redhead's shoulders. "That you could have been - _should_ have been killed!" he yelled, shaking her. "I worked with Itachi in Anbu, Kaiya. I know better than most what he's capable of. Even weakened, he wouldn't need his Sharingan to incapacitate you. And you trapped yourself in an enclosed space with him! _You should be dead,_ yet by all accounts you weren't even injured! How is that, exactly?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed back, knocking his hands off of her. "I don't know why he let me go again! If I did-"

"Wait," Kakashi held his hand up. "Again?"

Kaiya's mouth snapped shut. Her eyes still wide, she stepped away from him.

"What do you mean, 'again?'" When she took another step back, he took one forward. "Kaiya?" He reached for her.

She flickered away. "KAIYA! Damn it…" he swore. He knew he had no chance of catching her - he still wasn't fully recovered from his own injuries. He swore to himself again.

 _"I have to say, Kakashi," Guy said, leaning against the door. He'd come back to Kakashi's apartment after Tsunade made her prognosis on Lee, needing to vent to a peer. Now he was filling Kakashi in on what happened after he'd gone unconscious. "That girl is something else. What she did during the invasion with that sealing jutsu…and then to go after two missing-nin on her own…"_

 _Kakashi looked at his colleague sharply. "She_ _ **what**_ _?"_

 _Guy, about to make a teasing remark, saw the severe expression on the other man's face and decided against it. "She went with Sasuke to Shukuba Town, chasing Itachi. From what I gathered, Itachi beat the kid to a pulp, inflicted Tsukuyomi on him, and when he tried to get away from Jiraiya, Kaiya went after him - alone."_

 _Kakashi gripped the sheets. "Why would she…?"_

 _"She's fine, Kakashi," Guy assured him. "She was shaken, but unharmed-"_

 _"That's not the point!" Guy's eyes widened; he'd never seen his rival so agitated. "He could have done this to_ _ **her**_ … _"_

 _"You mean Tsukuyomi - psychic torture." Guy frowned. "But he didn't. Probably exhausted his chakra by the time she caught up to him. That's not what this is about, though, is it Kakashi?"_

He hadn't answered Guy. And now Kaiya had asked the same thing…what _was_ he so angry about? Kaiya did have a point: she was a very capable kunoichi. She admitted she'd been wrong to go after the Missing-Nin. She was fine - no injuries to speak of.

Yet the very thought that she could have been hurt, or endured the same psychic trauma that he had, or killed…even the news of Sasuke, his own student, being on the receiving end of Tsukuyomi hadn't affected him this much. Oh, he cared, but it was nothing compared with the sheer _relief_ he'd experienced, learning that Kaiya had escaped the encounter unharmed. He'd felt the same relief when he'd felt her breathing after Orochimaru's attack was over, the same sensation of wanting to hold onto her and -

 _Oh, no._ Kakashi closed his eyes and smacked his forehead. _No, no, no…_

There was no WAY he could be falling for the redhead. For one thing, she was almost ten years younger than him! He shook his head. Either way, he did feel the need to apologize the next time he saw her. He still wanted to know what she'd meant when she'd said Itachi had let her go _again_ …but he wouldn't get anywhere with her mad and hiding from him.

* * *

 _Click. Click. Click. Click._

Below the village, in the center of a maze of stone corridors and pillars, a man half-covered in bandages leaned on his cane. Before him knelt a cloaked and masked figure. "Report."

The masked person spoke: "The girl did receive something from Sarutobi Hiruzen - a key. She hasn't found what it opens, but she did copy the village's public records of housing during the welcoming ceremony for the Fifth Hokage."

"Hmm…" the man with the cane considered. "Was there anything else?"

"Hai - she and Hatake Kakashi have been meeting. They argued recently, and she said something she apparently hadn't meant to: she's uncertain why Uchiha Itachi left her alive 'again.'"

The man with the cane was silent for a moment. "Continue to watch her, but take no action yet. Let's see what she finds. Dismissed." The cloaked figure nodded and disappeared.

* * *

 **Curiouser and curiouser…who's having Kaiya watched, and why? What did the Third Hokage leave to her? And Kakashi realizes he may feel more for our favorite (female, still-living, non-canon) redhead than he previously thought…**

 **Side note: I couldn't resist making a "photocopy no jutsu." Whether they actually use photocopy machines or have such a jutsu in canon, I honestly can't recall. If they do, feel free to let me know…otherwise, I'm just calling creative license on this one :P**

 **Next Time: Team Recon gets new assignments as this 'Arc of Mysteries' (as I've come to call it in my head) comes to a close. We're approaching the time skip, people. Be afraid - er, prepared (Lion King 'Be Prepared' starts playing) - gah! Just stay tuned, k? And as always, let me know your thoughts!**


	17. The End of an Era -

**Just about at the start of a new arc…If this was the 'arc of mysteries,' I'd say the next would be the 'arc of discoveries.' Sit back with a nice cuppa for this one, folks - we've got bittersweetness and some ninjutsu techno-babble coming up.**

 **Thanks to AmericanNidiot, Ninja99, ToM'L Kuran, LazyGuest, Angelic Reaper13, .50, and most recently, FatherPHD and RedHairedOctavia for your reviews and feedback!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The End of an Era…**

Kaiya climbed the stairs to the Hokage Mansion slowly, mood dark. Since her fight with Kakashi the day before, she'd been avoiding the areas the Copy-Nin frequented. She knew it was a bit childish - she'd have to deal with him eventually - but she really didn't want a 'round two' just yet. For now, there was another potential distraction: a summons from the new Hokage.

Kaiya entered the office and stopped, surprised to see Hikaru and Gorou there as well. "What's up - we have a mission?"

"Kaiya - come in." Tsunade laid her chin on her hands. "First, congratulations - as of today, you have been promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin for your Fuinjutsu specialty."

Kaiya tucked a lock of hair behind her ear self-consciously. "Um - thank you. Isn't there usually…I dunno, a ceremony or something for this, though?"

"No time for it," Tsunade replied. She looked to Kaiya's teammates. "Kusato Hikaru, congratulations to you as well: you are a full Jounin. You'll be working with Konoha's Strategic Defense Division, starting tomorrow." She handed him a scroll. "This is the official order." Hikaru accepted the scroll with raised eyebrows; Gorou patted him on the back.

"And Date Gorou -" he straightened. "I'm posting you at the Academy."

"What?" All three of the team looked at the Hokage, confused. Kaiya spoke up. "He's not being promoted, too?"

"Not today," the blonde woman stated. "Gorou, by all accounts, you're an excellent fighter, but being a Jounin generally requires at least two Nature transformations and proficiency in Genjutsu. You have only Earth transformation thus far and are still weak in Genjutsu. I'd consider promoting you to a Tokubetsu for your physical abilities, but there appears to be no particular specialty. However…" the woman leaned back in her chair. "What ninjutsu skills you do have, you work seamlessly into your…unique fighting style, and by all accounts you adapt to changing situations easily. I want you to work with the next generation of shinobi and train them to react as quickly as you do in real battle situations."

"Gorou, that's amazing!" Kaiya said, putting a hand on her tall teammate's shoulder. He didn't look convinced.

"So…you're dissolving Team Recon?" Gorou asked. Kaiya and Hikaru both blinked - it hadn't fully registered to either of them yet, but their new assignments were completely separate from each other.

"I am," Tsunade replied. "We are stretched thin right now, and I need to assign every individual shinobi according to their strengths." She looked at the fallen faces in front of her. "This is a new chapter. We must change with the times, and right now, you're each needed for different kinds of missions. Dismissed."

As they left the office, Gorou was still crestfallen. "Yuuma-sensei used to say that our different strengths were what made us a great team," he said. "Why would she mess with that?"

Hikaru sighed. "She's right, though, Gorou," he started, "the village is stretched thin. It's the smart thing, splitting us according to our strengths."

"And it really is a compliment, you know," Kaiya added. "She wants _you_ to be a teacher at the Academy. It's not a Jounin promotion yet, but it's still big!"

"You don't have to patronize me, Kaiya," Gorou said, startling her. He rarely dropped the "-chan" when addressing her. "I know I'm not at Jounin level yet. I know I've got work to do to get there. That's not what's bugging me. It's that…" he held his hands in front of him, open-palmed. "It's that I've only gotten to this point _because_ we're a team. I know I don't have much in the brains department - that was always you two. How am I…how am I supposed to get better without…"

Hikaru put a hand on the taller male's shoulder. "Then this is the perfect time for the team to split." Gorou looked at him in surprise; even Kaiya was confused. "You've never _had_ to improve your strategy or genjutsu before. You could rely on us for that when we worked together. But that's also what's been holding you back. I know I give you a hard time…but the truth is, you have learned a lot since our team started, _because_ you had to learn on the fly. Without us picking up the slack, you'll learn even more."

Gorou stared at him wide-eyed. Hikaru _never_ complimented him like that. Overcome with emotion, he gripped the more slight shinobi in a bear hug. "Th-thank you, Hikaru!"

"Sure…" Hikaru grunted out. "Gorou…can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry…" Gorou let him go. Hikaru straightened his shirt.

Kaiya smiled at them. "It's not like we'll never see each other again," she said. "How about we keep up the hot pot dates? Or the cooking nights at Hikaru's when we're all in town?" The other two nodded.

"Can we get some hot pot now?" Gorou asked, hand on him stomach. "I'm kinda hungry, actually…"

"What else is new?" Hikaru quipped, and the trio headed for their usual spot.

* * *

Kaiya received another summons from the Hokage the very next morning.

"I have a very important and time-sensitive mission that can only be done by a sealing expert. It is S-rank and top secret. Can I trust you with this?"

"All due respect, Hokage-sama," Kaiya responded. "I don't think you'd have called me here if you couldn't."

Tsunade smirked. The girl had spunk. "True. That doesn't change the fact that this may prove to be difficult in ways we can't even foresee. What have you been told about the organization known as Akatsuki?"

Kaiya thought for a moment. "A bit. They're an organization of S-rank Missing-Nin. They've been carrying out a variety of missions with no clear goal - to us, anyway. And they went after Naruto." Her eyes narrowed at the last part, thinking back to her encounter with Itachi.

Tsunade continued, "And you know of Orochimaru, and his goals concerning Sasuke." Kaiya nodded. "Now what do you know about the lost village of Uzushiogakure?"

"The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools?" Kaiya asked, brows raised. "Well…like you said, it's a lost village, destroyed years ago. They used to be leaders in fuinjutsu development."

Tsunade nodded. "Few people have been back to the village since its destruction; it's all ruins now. Prior to its fall, the Uzumaki clan was a prominent part of the populace." Seeing Kaiya's shocked look at the name, she added, "Yes, the same Uzumaki as Naruto's surname. It's possible he's descended from them in some way - they were scattered around the world after their village fell."

Tsunade unrolled the scroll she'd taken out and beckoned Kaiya forward. It was a map of the Land of Fire. There was Konoha, and just off its eastern coast, a small island - the Land of Whirlpools.

"Many shinobi villages tried to raid the ruins for their jutsu knowledge," Tsunade said, pointing to the village on the map. "The village was picked clean - but no records of interest were ever found. No one has tried - officially - for almost two decades; the few who have attempted to excavate _un_ officially…it's said they met rather gruesome ends. Many are convinced that any useful archives of fuinjutsu were destroyed with the rest of the village."

Kaiya studied the map. She'd read a bit about the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, though there wasn't much information left. The scroll the Third had given her was more about the history of fuinjutsu than of the village itself. Some of the other existing records claimed the ruins were haunted. "You think there are still artifacts or documents left?"

Tsunade nodded. "My grandmother, Uzumaki Mito, was from that village. She used to tell stories of its famous library that held thousands of sealing diagrams and theorems. She was near the end of her life when Uzushio fell, but she wasn't convinced that its library was destroyed. She never said exactly how, but she indicated that the library had a failsafe, so that even if the village was destroyed, the knowledge would remain."

"You want me to excavate, then," Kaiya said. "Search the village for any remaining scrolls or artifacts." The Hokage nodded. "Sounds interesting. Who else is on the team?"

"There is no team."

Kaiya's eyes widened. "You - you want me to do this alone?" She had never been on a solo mission before.

Tsunade nodded again. "Besides Konoha being stretched for qualified shinobi to take on missions, sending a group to the ruins of Uzushio could draw far too much attention from other nations and groups. We cannot alert our enemies to our interest. As such, you'll be going alone, and dressed as a civilian. No Konoha markers - you'll turn in your identification, including your hitai-ate, before leaving." She gave the redhead an encouraging smile. "Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, had a lot of faith in you - he actually had you flagged for this mission for quite some time. Your background in fuinjutsu could be just the ticket to unlocking Uzushio's secrets - plus, there's a good chance you have Uzumaki blood, which might be the key to finding the archives."

Kaiya wasn't sure her eyes could get wider, but they somehow did. "Wait - me, an Uzumaki?"

Tsunade held up two fingers. "There were two traits that distinguished the Uzumaki clan - on their own, they don't necessarily mean clan membership, but together, they're undeniable. One is red hair."

Kaiya stared at the Fifth Hokage. She had to be kidding, right? "So…you think I'm an Uzumaki because of my hair color? No offense, Hokage-sama, but that's kind of ridiculous."

"Let me finish!" Tsunade closed her eyes, trying to remain patient. "The Uzumaki clan was also known for their incredibly resilient chakra. They typically had at least three times the chakra reserves of the average shinobi. And that was just the middle-ground! Uzumaki Naruto has this chakra in addition to that of the Kyuubi - it's why he's able to withstand being its vessel. By all accounts, you have such chakra as well."

"But," Kaiya protested. "My name isn't Uzumaki. How can you be so sure?"

"Well, nothing but a blood test would prove it," Tsunade admitted. "Though there aren't enough Uzumakis left in this village for a decent sample to test against. But the anecdotal evidence of your peers shows that you often thrive on very little sleep, even when training strenuously. You can perform techniques like Kagebunshin and fuinjutsu that would leave a normal shinobi depleted. As for your name - many Uzushio refugees changed their names in order to escape notice, since their innate chakra abilities are highly valued. It's very possible that your parents did the same."

 _Plus there's Jiraiya's suspicion,_ Tsunade thought. _But I want to do some more digging of my own before bringing that up._

"I guess that would fit," Kaiya relented. "The wardens at the orphanage - they said that I was probably a refugee child since there wasn't any documentation left."

Tsunade nodded. "I bring this up because there's a chance that someone with enough Uzumaki blood in their veins, enough Uzumaki chakra in their systems, might be able to uncover any hidden documents or rooms."

"I see," Kaiya mused, pressing a thumb to her lip. "A lot of seals require blood to be unlocked - they could have made any seals specific to the clan in general, rather than a specific person. Wait - don't you have Uzumaki blood? And what about Naruto?"

"I do," the Hokage responded. "But it's through my grandmother - cut through marriage and removed by a whole generation. Plus, I'm needed here, and this mission could take quite some time. And as for Naruto…" she sighed. "Well, can _you_ see him working with something as complex and subtle as fuinjutsu?"

This made Kaiya chuckle. "Good point." She sobered and stood straight again. "I'd be honored to take this on. What are the parameters?"

Tsunade took a map and a file from her drawer. "You will be travelling to the former Uzushio village…" she opened the map to show a close-up of Uzushio and the surrounding landscape. "You are to surreptitiously gain access to the city and make a full investigation of the ruins. You're looking for hidden rooms, caves, passages - anything that could be storing the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan. It is integral that if you succeed, no one outside of this office learns of it!"

Kaiya nodded. A city that was destroyed because its knowledge…whatever was left would still be a threat and coveted by many. "Is there something in particular I'm looking for?"

Tsunade held up the file. "This is a list of some of the most powerful and dangerous fuinjutsu in existence. Most were long ago classified as forbidden, but the diagrams could remain. My grandmother compiled this list and left it to the Third Hokage for safekeeping. It was the wish of both of them that should the diagrams for these techniques ever be uncovered, they be destroyed. No one should have that kind of power."

Kaiya's eyes widened as she read through the long list. Seals that locked away human beings in alternate dimensions…reality-bending formulae…seals that, once activated, could level an entire village…and among a section entirely dedicated to soul-exchanging seals, the Dead Demon Consuming seal.

Tsunade sighed. "I'll be honest, it's not my first choice to send you on this mission right now. But with Orochimaru still out there, and so desperate to get his arms back…"

Kaiya narrowed her eyes and returned the file. "The Dead Demon Sealing Jutsu - the one the Third used to take them away - there's a way to reverse it, isn't there? One of the foundations of fuinjutsu is that these techniques exist in opposing pairs - one technique that seals away chakra can be countered by an equally powerful seal or combination of seals of opposing intent."

Tsunade nodded. "Very good. If there is such a releasing method, we don't have written record of it - it's possible that the technique hasn't even been invented yet. But if it does exist, and there's a record of it, it would be in Uzushio. That's why I'm moving ahead on this mission - I don't want Orochimaru getting his hands on that, or any of the other fuinjutsu locked away in those ruins. And then there's Akatsuki - whatever their ultimate goal is, if it involves the Kyuubi, there's a chance they'd be looking for related fuinjutsu as well."

"So the objective," Kaiya summarized, "is to destroy those records as soon as possible so they can't use them - preferably without them realizing they've been destroyed, since a wild goose chase could wind up buying us time in the future."

"Exactly," Tsunade responded. "They all said you were smart…You'll be leaving in two days. Use the time to gather any supplies and research you think you'll need. I don't have to tell you to be careful doing so - don't alert anyone, even your old teammates, to what you're doing. Remember, you're going as a civilian, so any ninja tools you bring need to be kept hidden or sealed. You will be there for three months before returning; we can't have you seen traveling between the villages too often. You will send regular check-ins in the form of coded letters to confirm your well-being and the safety of the mission. If you fail to meet a check-in or do not return after the allotted three months, a small search team will be dispatched."

Kaiya nodded. It made sense to travel as a civilian. Even if she was caught, she'd be able to say she was just a researcher, a student, or an explorer. Being caught as a Leaf shinobi in a foreign land - even one that had been a close ally in its prime - could be politically dangerous.

"Report back here in two days," Tsunade said. "You'll give me your hitai-ate and other Leaf identifiers you'd normally have with you. If someone goes to your apartment while you're gone, we can't have them wondering why you left on a mission without identification. I'll have a fake identity ready for you by then - just enough to get by, nothing too detailed. Dismissed."

Kaiya bowed and turned to leave. Pausing at the door, she turned back to the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama…forgive me, this is completely unrelated - but is there _any_ chance of learning more about…well, about my parents?"

Tsunade looked sadly at the redhead. "Those records were destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. But…tell you what. When you come back in two days, before you leave, I'll take a blood sample and run it against some others we have on file. It's a longshot, and I promise nothing. I might not even get around to it for several months." _And we might be wrong…but this is as good an excuse to check as any._

Kaiya gave a small smile. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. It means a lot to me, all the same."

* * *

 **So: Team Recon is disbanded, and Kaiya has her first solo mission.**

 **I know this one had a lot of technical/jutsu-babble in it. I tried to have it make sense within the realm of the canon. Honestly, fuinjutsu has only so much canon information on it, and it's incredibly versatile - it's actually kind of fun to make some up :P How'd I do with it, though? Was it too much? Did it make enough sense?**

 **I also realize that Tsunade's reasoning for not just outright telling Kaiya of her parentage may seem a little weak…chalk it up to having a protective instinct toward her already? In truth, I have other plans for how Kaiya finds out. Also, maybe someone else can help me with this: Was there any evidence that Tsunade knew Naruto's heritage before he did, canon-wise? If so, why didn't** _ **she**_ **tell him? I have my own theories, and I might even find the answer once I've finished re-watching the series, but if anyone happens to know for sure…**

 **Next Time: Kaiya and Kakashi speak for the first time since their argument; the boys engage in an** _ **almost**_ **deadly spar…**


	18. - and the Start of a New

**Wow - thank you guys so much for the thoughts on whether Tsunade knew Naruto's heritage or not, canon-wise. It pretty much confirmed what I had assumed: The answer's probably 'yes,' she knew, but A) perhaps agreed with the Third that it would be too dangerous to Naruto to reveal due to Minato's many enemies, and B) she herself felt protective of the kid for various reasons.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, including new ones .Here and Scarease!**

 **Chapter 19: …and the Start of a New**

To the north of Konoha and the Land of Fire, hidden partially underground, stood a stone structure. Deep inside its winding passageways, four young ninja stood around a throne-like chair awaiting their orders from the man slouched upon it.

"It's almost time…" the man hissed. "But heed this advice: wait to approach him until the Copy-Nin and the redhead are out of the village. Go!"

The four disappeared. Behind the throne, another shinobi approached.

"Orochimaru-sama," said the glasses-wearing shinobi. "It was wise to warn them of Hatake Kakashi and Fuumaki Kaiya. Who knows how much those two would mess things up!"

"You act as though you weren't the one to suggest it, Kabuto-kun," Orochimaru drawled. "I thank you, by the way, for bringing young Kaiya back to my attention. It's hard to believe it was the same little girl from so long ago!" He cackled.

Behind him, Kabuto barely suppressed a flinch. "Then perhaps I can make one more suggestion, Orochimaru-sama," he said. "If Kaiya-san is truly a fuinjutsu expert now, perhaps she may be of use."

Orochimaru glanced at the medic-nin behind the chair. "You're thinking she could do it?"

Kabuto gave a bland smile. "Perhaps, given time and incentive. I would like to be the one to approach her, if you wouldn't mind."

Orochimaru grinned and licked his lips. "Sasuke first…then we'll see what that girl can offer."

* * *

The day she was meant to leave for Uzushio, Kaiya made her daily rounds in the village: Train early morning, stop at the library to check on the rebuilding efforts - and finish packing for her mission. She also wanted to get one last visit to her boys before she left, but she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Realizing she was running short on time, Kaiya decided to check the hospital - perhaps he was visiting Sasuke.

Kaiya walked up to the nurses' station, but hesitated when she saw Kakashi there as well. He noticed her before she could leave.

"Kaiya," he turned around. He looked down. "I wanted to -"

"I shouldn't have-" she began at the same time.

They both smiled. "You first," Kaiya offered.

Kakashi looked directly at her. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. I shouldn't have come at you like that. You're right, you're a perfectly capable shinobi. I am sorry."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry - you were right, I had no plan in mind when I went after those two. I did let my emotions get the better of me."

"Still…" Kakashi paused. _Now isn't the time to bring that back up…_ "I hope we're still friends."

She smiled at him, relieved. "As far as I'm concerned, we are."

He smiled back. "Good - I'm glad."

They stood there at the nurses' station, looking awkwardly at anything but each other.

"So…" Kaiya broke the silence. "You here to see Sasuke too?"

"Oh - yes," Kakashi answered, glad for the subject change. "Shall we?"

Sasuke's room was empty. Kaiya felt her heartrate go up, and Kakashi tensed. He could feel the crackle of chakra in the air.

Before they could even turn back around, they heard a nurse running down the hall. "On the roof - I think they're fighting!"

Kaiya and Kakashi looked to each other and flickered away. When they reached the roof, Sasuke and Naruto were launching themselves at each other, and Sakura was running toward them.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Kaiya took Naruto, throwing the boys away from each other. They instead slammed into the two water towers on the hospital roof. Everyone was still for a moment.

Kaiya was livid. "What the _hell_ were you two doing? And don't tell me that was just a sparring match!"

Naruto took his hand back from the deep spiral mark the Rasengan had made on the tower. His limbs shook. Sasuke struggled to free his own arm, embedded in the opposite tower. When he finally yanked it out, water gushed from the hole his Chidori had created. He looked back at the small trickle of water on Naruto's side and smiled in satisfaction.

"Were you trying to kill him, Sasuke?" The boy looked up to see his teacher perched on the water tower. "Why are you so obsessed with this superiority complex?" Sasuke just scowled.

"That Chidori," Kakashi continued. "That was _not_ something you'd aim at a comrade of the same village! When are you finally going to grow up, Sasuke?"

Sasuke 'hmphed' and jumped over the fence of the roof. He steadied himself upon landing and looked back up. His mouth opened in shock - the back of the tower Naruto had hit was blasted wide open. Jealousy raged through him. "Damn it!" _Naruto…how strong have you…?_

Back on the roof, Kaiya looked up at Naruto as she put her arm around a shaking Sakura. He was still unsteady on his feet; his face was pinched in…frustration? Sadness? Kaiya, who'd planned to go and knock him upside the head for fighting so recklessly, decided against it. _He's already beating himself up over this._

Kakashi sighed. "Well, so much for teamwork…Kaiya, would you mind taking Sakura home?"

"Sure thing." _Kakashi can take care of Naruto for now_. "Let's go, Sakura." Kaiya led the pinkette back inside the building.

Sakura had calmed considerably by the time they exited the hospital at street level, though there were still tears in her eyes. "Why?" she asked shakily. "Why do boys have to fight like that?"

Kaiya sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. It never made sense to me. But I think I know where each one is coming from."

"Hm?"

"Well," she continued, "Naruto wants to be acknowledged by people - not as a prankster or a dropout, but as a great shinobi. Sasuke represents everything he's wanted - natural skill, popularity, and the recognition of others. If Naruto, an orphan kid with no apparent special skills, can be the equal of Sasuke, someone from a prominent clan with tons of talent - what better way to get the acknowledgement he wants? But Naruto needs that recognition to come from _Sasuke_ \- anyone else won't do.

"As for Sasuke…well, you've only really seen him as a star Academy student, then as a teammate. But he used to fight to be recognized on his own merit, rather than as a shadow of his brother and clan. He was always good, but he was held to an impossible standard - a prodigy of an older brother."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You _knew_ Sasuke's brother?"

"Well…we're about the same age, and we were in the Academy together for a year," Kaiya answered. Sakura thought she seemed uncomfortable about the subject. "Anyway, it's hard for Sasuke to see how quickly Naruto has progressed. If you think of it like scores, Naruto went from a 2 to an 6 while Sasuke went from an 6 to a 7. He feels like he's standing still…and he's afraid that it could mean he won't move forward fast enough to reach his goal."

"His goal…" Sakura's eyes cast down again. "Killing his brother…"

Kaiya nodded. "So, Naruto won't accept anything less than that recognition of equality from Sasuke, but Sasuke can't acknowledge Naruto without feeling like he's diminishing himself."

"I guess that makes sense," Sakura admitted. "But why can't Sasuke just let go of revenge? Why can't he see that I…that so many people in Konoha care about him and want to make him happy?"

Kaiya felt her heart breaking in empathy for the pinkette _. She's in love with Sasuke…_ "I don't know," she answered, voice soft. "I wish I did. I guess all we can do is try to remind those two to come up for air now and then."

Sakura was quiet the rest of the walk home. When they reached her house, Sakura went to her door and, just before opening it, turned back to Kaiya. "Thank you for walking me home, Kaiya-san. And for talking to me…it really helped." She gave the older girl a smile, though it was forced.

Kaiya smiled back. "No problem - and just Kaiya, please. And listen…I'm going to be gone for a while on a mission, but when I get back, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here…sometimes I'll even shut up long enough to listen!" That earned a more honest smile from the pinkette. "Take care, Sakura."

"You too, Kaiya-sa - Kaiya." Sakura waved and went into her house.

* * *

After leaving Sakura, Kaiya took the "high road" back to her own apartment - over the roofs and through the trees. It was her preferred route when she had a lot on her mind, since she was unlikely to run into anyone. And there was much on her mind.

Her team was disbanded. There was a prospect of learning more about her family and heritage. Her new mission, while exciting, also scared her - it would be her first completely on her own.

She and Kakashi weren't fighting anymore, for which she was relieved. Yet she wasn't sure they _could_ simply remain colleagues after what had been said - and what had been left unsaid. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about the Copy-Nin. Sure, Kaiya had worried over her "little brothers" after the encounter with Itachi, but the thought of Kakashi enduring the torture of Tsukuyomi had made her chest hurt in a very different manner. Kaiya also had no doubt that he hadn't forgotten what she'd said in their argument, and that she'd have to tell him something, sometime.

 _"I don't know why he let me go again! If I did-"_

 _"Wait," Kakashi held up his hand. "Again?"_

Itachi was out there somewhere, working with an organization that wanted to capture Naruto. Seeing him again had awakened many conflicting feelings, and while she'd resolved to let go and move on, it was something _much_ easier said than done.

And then there was Naruto and Sasuke. And speak of the devil…Kaiya paused when she caught sight of two familiar figures in the next tree.

"You're not the only one who's lost people precious to him," she heard Kakashi telling Sasuke. He had the boy tied to the tree trunk. _Well,_ Kaiya thought, _I guess that's one way to get him to listen to a lecture…_

Kakashi glanced to her as she landed. "I guess you have something to say to him as well?"

Kaiya looked to Sasuke, whose face was turned away from them. She walked forward and crouched in front of him. "Hey." She turned his head with her hand, making him look at her. "I'm not here to lecture you, Sasuke, just remind you of your choices. You can live in the past and never be able to move forward, or let it be and really _live_ your life. You have a family around you. No, they're not replacements - no one could ever replace those you've lost. They're a new family, if you'd just let them in."

Sasuke glared at her but didn't respond. She sighed and dropped her hand. "Just think about it before you do something stupid, okay?"

Kakashi watched her walked past him and leave.

"I'll kill her."

Kakashi looked sharply at his student. Sasuke's eyes were set on the branch below him as he spoke. "You say all the people precious to you are already gone. But she means something to you, doesn't she, Kakashi? I will kill Naruto, and Sakura. And I will kill Kaiya…and maybe then you'll understand…" He looked up, his Sharingan activated.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I'd be careful about making such promises," he said, voice low. "After all, it's easy to say you're willing to do something so drastic. It's another to go through with it." Sasuke glared at him now, but had deactivated his Sharingan. "I have a mission to take care of - but we _will_ be talking more when I get back, Sasuke."

Kakashi released the wires holding his student to the tree before he left.

* * *

Back in her apartment, Kaiya changed for her mission and put the final few necessities into her backpack. She stopped for a moment to look at the three framed photos on her bookcase.

Two were of Team Recon. The first had been taken when they'd originally formed; Kaiya had been about ten, and Hikaru and Gorou were each eleven. Gorou had a goofy grin, Hikaru was very seriously staring at the camera, and Yuuma-sensei smiled with his arms around the three of them, sunlight glinting off his bald head.

The second was much more recent, and just of Hikaru, Gorou, and Kaiya herself. The three were recognizable, but changed. Gorou still wore a goofy smile, though he'd grown exponentially taller and filled out his form with muscles. He was the one with his arms around his teammates now. Hikaru had visibly relaxed and was even smiling for the camera. Yuuma-sensei was notably absent.

The final picture was just of two people: Kaiya and Naruto. It was taken when Kaiya had graduated from the Academy, and was one of the few times she'd worn her hitai-ate around her forehead. She was ten and Naruto was about five; they were both grinning widely and giving the camera 'peace' signs. The picture was taken with a cheap camera, but Kaiya had mounted it in a special frame. It was one of her favorites.

She then knelt beside her bed and pulled out a drawer from underneath. There was one more photo she wanted to see, and it hadn't been out in the open for five years. She dug through her folded clothes and pulled it out.

In the photo, Kaiya, about twelve or so, was wearing a lightweight kimono of indigo with yellow flowers. She'd borrowed it from a friend especially for the occasion. Paper lanterns glowed from street vendors. She and the other person in the photo were both holding sticks of sweet dango. The younger Kaiya looked up at the person with an adoring smile and bright eyes, made bluer by the kimono. The person had a small smile on his face as he gazed down at her, his own black eyes soft.

 _Itachi…was it really just an act?_

Kaiya ran her thumb over his face. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of it over the years - it was a memory of a much lighter time, when the future seemed certain to hold only joy.

 _Kaiya accepted the dango stick from Itachi and they tapped them together in a sort of toast. "To summer," she said, "hot days, warm nights, and more festivals than anyone could possibly attend!"_

 _Itachi smiled softly at her. "To summer," he agreed, slipping his arm around her waist._

 _"Smile!" There was a flash - Shisui had snuck in front of them and taken a picture with a cheap camera._

 _"Oy!" Kaiya lunged at him, trying to grab the camera. Shisui flickered side to side, grinning widely and laughing as she tried to match his speed. Behind them, Itachi just watched them, smiling, and took a bite of his dango._

Kaiya quickly replaced the photo when she heard a knock on her door. "Just a minute," she called, pushing the drawer back under her bed. She cracked open her door. "Kakashi?"

The silver-haired shinobi stood with his hands in his pockets. "Do you have a minute?"

She nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He glanced around her studio - no bigger than his - and noticed the backpack by the door. "You're leaving on a mission?"

"Mm," Kaiya answered. "In less than an hour, actually."

"I see…" he turned to face her. "Thank you for saying that to Sasuke, Kaiya. And for talking to Sakura. Listen…" Kakashi looked to the side. "We're both about to leave for missions, so now's not the time, but when we're both back…I'd like to talk some more. With you."

Kaiya leaned on one foot. "What about? Naruto and Sasuke?"

He shifted. "No - well, yes - but I'd like to talk about each other. You like to read, right?"

Her eyebrows rose but she nodded. "Yeah - you do too, right?"

"Mm. Mostly _Icha Icha_ …"

"God, I can't stand that stuff." He looked at her, his own brows raised. She shrugged. "Never been one for romance novels. I prefer mysteries."

"You shouldn't knock them so quickly," he responded, his posture relaxing a bit. "The _Icha Icha_ series is a work of art."

"Sure," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "A work of soft-core art…"

"And what's so great about _Detective H?_ "

"Hey, at least mysteries exercise your mind!"

He smiled, chuckling. _She's cute when she's riled like that,_ he thought, then mentally smacked himself. _Stop thinking like that, Kakashi!_

She'd dissolved into giggles as well. "Well, I need to report to Tsunade before I leave," she said once she'd sobered. She jabbed a finger to his chest. "We _will_ continue this, though. You'll admit how awesome mysteries are by the time I'm through with you!"

"Perhaps," he countered. "But you'll learn to appreciate the craftsmanship that went into _Icha Icha_ as well."

"We'll see," she smiled, picking up her backpack. He followed her out of the apartment. "We'll see."

* * *

Shortly after, she was in Tsunade's office once more, holding a cotton ball to the prick on her arm where the medic-nin had drawn some blood. "Thank you again, Tsunade-sama," Kaiya said, though she looked very pensive.

"What's with the frown?" The older woman asked, capping the vial. "You're more than ready for this mission."

"It's not that," Kaiya replied. "It's this whole rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke. I hate leaving them right now."

Tsunade considered the young woman in front of her. "You think of them like little brothers, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, from one big sister to another," Tsunade said, making Kaiya look at her in surprise, "trust me - you won't be able to be there for them all the time. Besides, rivalries like that - they need to work them out on their own."

Kaiya sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe they'll patch things up by the time I get back."

Tsunade smiled. "That's the spirit. Now, you have all you need?"

Kaiya nodded. She wore civilian clothing - simple gray T-shirt, tan cargo pants, brown jacket - and had pulled her hair into a side bun. She felt a little naked without her usual utility belt with the Konoha plate and her packs of weapons, tags, and scrolls. In their place, she carried a backpack filled with provisions and camping gear. The closest thing to a weapon she openly carried was a utility knife in her boot. To an onlooker, she was a hiker and archaeology student exploring a little-travelled area just outside of the Land of Fire. She did have some ninja tools, though, sealed away in otherwise nondescript scrolls.

"Good," Tsunade nodded. "Here is the list of diagrams to look out for, and a special scroll to store any others not on that list that you think would benefit the village. Good luck, Kaiya."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Kaiya replied, bowing. She left the office and ventured into the darkening hills surrounding the village, keeping out of view and only dropping to a normal walk when she was well outside of the village. She turned then, looking back toward her home. _Naruto, Sasuke,_ she thought. _Please don't do anything too stupid before I get back._

* * *

 **Thus endeth the Arc of Mysteries…but not the story by a longshot!**

 **So - thoughts? What do you think Kaiya will find in Uzushio? What do you think will happen in the next part of the story, and how she'll figure in Shippuden?**

 **Next time: The Uzumaki Strait! Kaiya embarks on her first solo mission, to a ruined village that may hold some keys to her own heritage...  
**

 **Completely unrelated note: I do a lot of my writing on the bus during an hour-plus commute, twice a day - it's partly how I've been able to write so much, so quickly. I had an interesting conversation with a woman today about how our own attitudes affect those around us: how even just a few kind words can completely change a person's day, and how taking out anger or frustration on a stranger can do the opposite. Kind of made me think of (since I'm thinking about it a LOT lately, obviously) the Naruto-verse, and why Naruto really is a true hero for his world. Just a thought.**


	19. The Uzumaki Strait

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Slightly shorter chapter here; I wanted to split this from the next one, so I'll probably post both today. There's a note about the story rating at the bottom - please read if you're concerned about it being raised from "T" to "M."  
**

 **Now, we pick up with Kaiya on her way to Uzushiogakure, reflecting on what she's experienced so far, and encountering new friends and old foes (eventually) at…**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Uzumaki Strait**

It took most of the first day just to hit the halfway point at walking speed. Normally, Kaiya would have been frustrated using such a slow pace, and bored from being alone. But with everything that had happened in the past few weeks, for once she welcomed the solitude.

One thing Kaiya was having a hard time wrapping her head around was the prospect of having a _clan_. Growing up an orphan, she'd only ever hoped to learn about two people: her mother and her father. Now, there might be an entire, scattered population of relatives! Heck, she and Naruto probably _were_ related somehow, if that was the case.

Yet, despite an orphan's desire for a family to call her own, Kaiya had long held conflicting feelings over clans and heritage. She had her fellow orphans, after all, in place of blood relatives; later, there were her teammates and teacher to fill more gaps. Growing up, Kaiya grew proud of her accomplishments in part _because_ she didn't have a flashy name. Sometimes she even thought she was better off without a clan.

 _Kaiya walked alongside Yuuma-sensei toward the Uchiha compound. Both wore funeral attire; they were going to mourn the passing of Uchiha Shisui, one of Yuuma's first students. Yuuma had stayed in close touch with the famously fast shinobi, even calling on Shisui to tutor Kaiya in refining her own natural speed. When news reached Yuuma of the young man's suicide, he'd been inconsolable. Kaiya, who'd grown affectionate for her tutor, was dumbfounded. It wasn't so long ago that Shisui had teased her and Itachi at the summer festival, laughing as she tried to grab a camera away from him. How could he have wanted to kill himself?_

 _When they reached the funeral site, there was a large crowd gathered, formed entirely by the Uchiha clan. Kaiya could just see Itachi and Sasuke standing toward the center with their parents. Their backs were turned; they didn't see her and Yuuma-sensei yet._

 _Others did, though. A trio of Uchiha men came toward the two, blocking their entry._

 _"This is a clan affair," one of them said, arms crossed, eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Please, everyone," Yuuma-sensei began, hands held out in supplication. "We are here to mourn Shisui, just like you."_

 _Another man, this one with lighter, spiky hair, barked, "You couldn't possibly understand what Shisui meant to this clan! Why should you be allowed to mourn him with us?"_

 _Kaiya stayed frozen by her teacher's side. She'd experienced some mild hostility from some clan members before, but it had never been so blatant._

 _Next to her, Yuuma-sensei's hands had formed shaky fists. "He was your clansman," he said, voice trembling. "But he was also a Shinobi of the Leaf - and he was my student!" His voice rose at the end, making Kaiya look up in surprise. She rarely heard him yell. There were tears in her teacher's eyes. "How dare you try to keep me -"_

 _"What's going on here?" came a voice from behind the clansman. Uchiha Fugaku strode up to the group, an air of calm command about him. He considered the scene before him, then nodded to the man and girl. "Yoshida-san, Fuumaki-san, thank you for coming to honor our clansman. Please…" He stood aside to give the pair passage._

 _"But Captain-!"_

 _Fugaku silenced them with a glance of weighted appraisal. "This is a time for mourning. They are here to pay their respects; I would not wish to deny them that."_

 _Afterward, Yuuma had treated Kaiya to a freshly roasted purple yam - one of her favorite foods. They sat together at the edge of the river on the training grounds._

 _"So," Kaiya began, picking at the skin of her yam. "Why do you think they didn't want to let us in?"_

 _Yuuma sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Kaiya. The thing is…well, the Uchiha are a very proud clan, and things haven't always been rosy between them and the village as a whole. Sometimes, especially when something like the death of a young person happens, a group with such pride turns inward, shutting out anyone who's not one of them."_

 _Kaiya was reminded of her Chunin exams earlier that year. "That Hyuuga I fought in the final rounds - he was so hung up on his clan name, too. And I look at Hikaru, and even Gorou to an extent- their families expect them to be certain things, act certain ways, regardless of what they themselves want. Is that what it means to be a part of a clan? Of a family - to have expectations forced on you like that? Is that why Shisui…" Her hands tightened around the yam._

 _Yuuma stared at his young student with pained eyes. "Kaiya…"_

 _She continued, looking out over the river. "Sometimes I think I'm better off without a clan. The Hyuuga, the Uchiha…they're like trees that can only break because they won't bend. They cling to their ridiculous traditions - the Hyuuga's subjugation of a 'branch family,' the Uchiha insisting on clan superiority and purity...I don't get it. It's so limiting. I'd hate to be so confined. So yes…I do think I'm better off without one."_

Not too long afterward, on their way back from a mission, Team Recon had stopped at a second-hand market in a small outpost village. Yuuma pointed out a book to Kaiya that she might find interesting, "Shinobi Clans and their Legacies." She'd bought it with her own money.

So what would it mean if she _did_ , in fact, have a clan? Would it mean anything? Kaiya had no answer for herself. She wished Yuuma-sensei was still alive, even if just to buy her a purple yam and listen as she tried to figure things out.

* * *

There was a small outpost town on the eastern coast of the Land of Fire, quite close to the water body that separated it from the Land of Whirlpools. A mile or so outside of the town, Kaiya stood on the precipice of a cliff overlooking the strait. From here, she could see clear across to the island nation. It was bigger than she'd imagined - but then, next to the Land of Fire, an island _would_ seem tiny on a map.

Kaiya could also see something that worried her. In the wide strait that separated the two lands were two gigantic, churning maelstroms. The whirlpools seemed to feed into each other. If a traveler tried to use the swirling current of one to ford the strait, they'd get sucked into the center of the other - or crash into sharp rocks protruding from the waters in the process. Even if Kaiya had been allowed to use ninjutsu to walk across, the fast-churning waters would have been too unstable to maintain chakra control in her feet.

 _There might be one way to get across without help..._ After checking her surroundings and confirming that she was, indeed, alone, Kaiya crouched and opened her backpack. She pulled out a small scroll and released a set of kunai. While not marked with any formulae, they were made of a special metal alloy that conducted chakra extremely well. The metal was a Kusato Corporation specialty, marketed specifically toward wind and lightning users. Hikaru had given her a set a while back and saw to it that she never ran out.

Kaiya took one of the kunai and sent a steady, sharp flow of chakra through it. Wind-nature chakra was usually praised for its short-range combat potential, but Kaiya found that using it with a kunai made the projectile fly faster, go farther, and cut through obstacles cleanly. If this one could make it across to the island, she'd send a second inscribed with the Thunder God formula. Kaiya took aim for the island, taking into account the gasping winds, and let the knife loose.

It fell short of the island by several hundred meters, sinking into the swirling tides.

Kaiya sighed and turned from the strait to consider the small town below, already lighting its lanterns for the fast-approaching evening. There wasn't much other choice; she'd have to ask a local for help. _Time to become Akane, archaeology student, for a while._ Perhaps a hot meal and some local gossip would give her some other ideas on how to get across. In the meantime, she marked a scraggly tree with her Flying Thunder God mark - once she _did_ get across, she wanted an easier way of moving back and forth for the future.

* * *

Kaiya received a surprisingly warm welcome, not only from the innkeeper, but from the few patrons in the public house attached. "We don't get many visitors out here," the old woman who ran the inn said, ushering Kaiya to a table. "Please, come sit! You look chilled to the bone - I'll have a hot bath drawn up, you get yourself something to eat now."

"Thank you," Kaiya called, but the old woman had already bustled off. She considered the menu, looking for something warm and comforting. Maybe they would have purple yams.

"I'd go for the stew," a voice piped up from the table next to her. It was a young man, maybe around Kaiya's own age, with curly dark hair, ruddy cheeks, and a big, friendly smile that reminded her of Gorou. "Fresh caught prawns and mussels from this morning - I should know, I was on the boat!"

"Thank you, I will," she said, giving a half-smile.

After she'd ordered, the young man asked shyly, "So, what _does_ bring you here? Baa-san wasn't kidding when she said we don't get visitors much!"

"Oh - well, I'm studying archaeology," she said, going with her cover story. "I've read so much about the lost village of Uzushio, and I finally got permission from my school to come and study it."

The man's brows rose high. " _You're_ going to the Cursed City?" He shook his head. "No offense - but I wouldn't have pegged a pretty girl like you to be going there…" He blushed as he spoke, clearly unused to flirting with a stranger, but trying anyway.

Kaiya rewarded him with a smile. _Fisherman - maybe he knows a way across…_ "I get that a lot, actually - I'm used to it. But this is the first time I've heard someone call it the 'Cursed City' - what's up with that?"

He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Well, it was one of them ninja villages, destroyed years ago, during the last Shinobi war, you know? A lot of people tried to go, but not a lot come back alive. And those that do…" His eyes widened dramatically. "Well, it was like they'd seen a whole army of ghosts! And considering the whole place was destroyed in an instant…maybe they did!"

Kaiya gave him a skeptical look. "I've never really believed in ghosts," she said. "But…" She glanced away momentarily before leaning in on her own table. "Well, history books don't always give a full story. What do you think happened there?" She whispered.

The young man picked up his drink and took the seat next to her, speaking low. "Most people think it was the place's enemies that destroyed it - but rumor around here is that the villagers offed it themselves, using some crazy-powerful ninja technique! Baa-san was alive when it happened - says that the big ninja clan there, the Uzumaki - they're the ones the strait's named for - didn't want anyone getting ahold of some… _thing_ they'd hidden there, says they'd sooner destroy it than give it up."

Kaiya's eyes shone with curiosity. "What were they hiding?"

He shook his head. "Don't know for sure, but they say that clan, the Uzumaki, had really long lives - like, they lived hundreds of years! Maybe they were hiding some sort of elixir of life or something!" He took a swig of his drink. "I dunno - I've never seen anything like that in the city myself." He glanced sidelong at her hopefully.

Kaiya, aware he was baiting her, went with it. "You've been in the city?" He nodded slowly to her. "Well…" Kaiya looked at her hands, then back at him through her lashes. "I have to admit, no one told me that the strait out there would be so…scary-looking. To pass, I mean."

It worked. The young man smiled widely at her, eyes bright. "Well, you've found the right man! I know the best way to get across - I've done it dozens of times!" He puffed out his chest. "I'm Nobu, by the way - what's your name?"

"Akane," she answered, giving the alias Tsunade had assigned her, along with a genuinely warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Nobu-san - and thank you so much!"

* * *

 **And now we see another side of Kaiya: the infiltrator of Team Recon, the one who can charm information out of civilians and shinobi alike just by being (mostly) herself :P She's not just a glorified lock-picker! We'll be seeing this and more of her skills - mental, physical, and chakra-related - from here on out, as she takes on her own missions and has some rather interesting encounters…**

 **RATING: I will be raising it to "M" soon, probably with the next chapter. Nothing terribly explicit (unless y'all _really_ want me to :P ), but some things start getting darker and more suggestive...just want to be on the safe side.**


	20. The Ruined Village

**As promised, second chapter of the day! Rating is going up NEXT chapter - again, mainly to be on the safe side for now. I believe it was FatherPHD who requested "MORE DEATH!" - I make no promises, but given that Kishimoto seems to love torturing then killing certain beloved characters, and I do respect the source material…~evil cackle~**

 **At the end, I've got a proposal for you regarding another story I've been considering writing. Scarease should already know which one I'm talking about ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Ruined Village**

Early the next morning, Kaiya met Nobu on the shore of the Uzumaki Strait. Part of her hated to have to manipulate such a sweet guy, but needs must - and she needed a way across. It wasn't much different from the many times with Team Recon when she'd been asked to charm a local into revealing useful information. At least this wasn't some deep undercover mission…Kaiya wasn't sure that she'd ever be able to keep up a false persona for so long.

Approaching his boat, Kaiya eyed the small craft with concern - much of it sincere.

"Eh, she may not look like much," Nobu said, following her gaze, "but this lil' lady's carried me to and from the island dozens of times! She's stronger than she looks - kinda like you, I'd guess!" His already ruddy cheeks darkened.

"If you say so…"

Nobu was right; the boat was much stronger than it looked, and navigated the swirling waters with ease. "Most think it's a big, powerful ship they're wanting to get through these things," he shouted back to her over the spray. "But the big ones get caught in the fighting currents. This lady goes with the flow and turns on a dime!"

Still, Kaiya was glad to reach the other shore. Nobu shook his head when she tried to pay him. "My pleasure to help a lovely lady," he said, blushing hard again. "Want me to stay? I can bring you back across…"

"Thanks, but I'm probably going to be here for several weeks - I don't want you losing out on your day job," Kaiya answered honestly. At the sight of his fallen face, she sighed. "But I'm sure I'll need to make some supply runs to the town - maybe two weeks from today?" Now that she was known to the locals as a student, it _would_ seem odd if she never needed to restock. As a shinobi, she was perfectly capable of surviving in the wild long-term, but most civilians were not.

Nobu flashed her a brilliant smile. "I'll be here! Good luck with your research, Akane-san!"

Kaiya waved as he pushed his boat back into the waves. "Thank you, Nobu-san!"

Once he was out of her sight, she turned and started her hike inland. A cold wind whipped through the land, making her glad she'd put her hair in a bun instead of her usual half-back style. After a few miles of scaling steep, rocky hills, Kaiya finally found her destination.

Divided in half by a swift river was a village - or what was left of one. It was eerily quite; the winds whipping around the sharp hills didn't reach into the valley. What looked to have been high-rise buildings once were now just piles of broken red clay and stone. A few towers still stood, but just barely, riddled with holes. Some of the walls still bore the whirlpool crest.

Uzushiogakure - the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.

Kaiya took a deep breath. She had her work cut out for her.

* * *

Kaiya quickly discovered the difficulty of excavating a city without leaving evidence of her presence. When she moved aside a pile of rubble to get into a building, she had to place every stone back exactly as it had been. She could leave no markers to indicate where she'd already visited, and even had to be careful of disturbing the dust. Kaiya mentally thanked Tsunade for giving her a large, detailed map from when the village still thrived; she made many notes on where she'd already been, what she'd found, and any unusual markings or discrepancies that could prove useful.

Now and then Kaiya came across bones - corpses of former villagers. Stripped clean and sun-bleached, they were coated in orange-red dust, often making them indistinguishable from the surrounding clay rubble. Kaiya had grimaced at the first pile she'd found, but grew (somewhat uncomfortably) accustomed to the sight by the end of the first week. Something about the ruins, the bones, the utter devastation of the place reminded Kaiya of something Sabaku no Gaara had said, that evening in Lee's hospital room: _Those who are too strong are apt to be feared…_ In Gaara's case, it had led to assassination attempts; in Uzushio's, total destruction.

Kaiya got her first breakthrough after five weeks of mapping and searching. She'd made two supply runs into town thus far, courtesy of Nobu. Now, back in the ruined village, Kaiya sat leaning against a door jam, tossing a wadded-up piece of paper between her hands. She stared at the latest of the more curious markings she'd found: a partial Uzushio crest. She'd seen a few others like it around the village and drawn them in a notebook she now had open on her lap. They were all missing different parts - as though someone had stenciled the marks onto the walls, but had covered parts with their fingers, blocking the paint. It was too deliberate, the cutoffs too clean, to simply be the result of erosion.

Kaiya had tried every type of puzzle she could think of to explain the strange markings. Layering them on top of each other did nothing but create a blurry mess. None were found on her map, or seemed to have anything to do with the buildings they inhabited. Kaiya held the paper wad between her hands and sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

 _It was Team Recon's first B-Rank mission, and their first as Chunin. Under Yuuma-sensei's watchful eye, Kaiya and Hikaru studied a strange lock-type seal intensely, trying to find its weak points so they could get through a heavy, steel door with no handles. Gorou wandered the rest of the room; seal-breaking and other 'brainy' jobs were his teammates' forte._

 _Suddenly, he stopped his slow pacing, brows raising. "Hey…guys, look at this…"_

 _"Not now, Gorou," Hikaru answered, exasperated._

 _"But it looks like there's gold in the cracks or something! Weird, huh?"_

 _Kaiya groaned. "Gorou, we're trying to concentrate!"_

 _Yuuma-sensei went to join Gorou. "Actually…both of you, come here." They reluctantly looked up from the seal. Yuuma-sensei was tracing what appeared to be a golden string running through the wall. "Perhaps we've been looking at the wrong part of the puzzle," he muttered, following the thread. He pushed against the end of the 'thread' with his finger. The door - the very one whose lock Kaiya and Hikaru had been trying to decipher - opened._

Kaiya's eyes snapped open. Of course! What if she'd been staring at the wrong piece of the puzzle? She slid to her feet and stalked toward the symbol on the wall, this time looking at the floor. Scattered throughout the room were skeletons, like the ones all over the village…but these were considerably less dusty. One in particular still emitted a faint, putrid odor of decay. These corpses were _not_ decades old. She thought back to what both Tsunade and Nobu had said about people trying to raid the ruins before, only to meet with gruesome ends.

A quick trip to the other sites with odd markings on the walls confirmed her suspicion: only these five points contained the relatively fresher bodies. Opening her notes again, Kaiya studied her sketches of the symbols: when she squinted and unfocused her eyes, she saw that the missing parts of the crests were not so random. In fact, the negative space formed symbols themselves - wind, earth, fire, water, lightning. The chakra elements!

The symbol she stood before contained the character for 'fire.' Upon closer examination, the skeletons here had scorch marks. One more trip around the other four points, and she got her second confirmation: at each site, the showed signs of being affected by different elements. _These weren't villagers,_ Kaiya concluded. _These were people who came later to raid the village - they must have gotten as far as these signs before setting off a trap._

It wasn't a trap set off by motion - she'd have fallen into it by now. Nor did any traps spring when she touched the symbols on the walls, or disturbed anything at the sites. Kaiya knocked on the surrounding wall, listening for signs of hollowness. Yes! Just below each symbol, a hollow bit of wall and floor, just big enough for an average-sized adult to get through. Kaiya backed away and considered the positions of the skeletons: It looked as though they'd all tried to break their way through, only to be forced back by the elements on the walls.

 _This was set up by the Uzumaki clan_ , she thought. _Experts and innovators of Fuinjutsu. If this is meant to protect an archive of dangerous or forbidden techniques, well…if it were me, I'd want to use a seal for which there WAS no record. I would invent one unique to this particular purpose and place. But if Tsunade's right, and the Uzumaki didn't actually want the knowledge destroyed, I'd also leave a way to get in - a way that perhaps only another Uzumaki could use…_

The purpose (theoretically): Keep people out - particularly, those who would use the techniques inside against Uzushio or its allies.

What keeps people out? Barriers and locks.

How do those barriers and locks do their job? A physical barrier could be broken by physical force, making it the most vulnerable type. These walls were doing a decent job, but going by the condition of the corpses, they were reinforced by non-physical means.

This particular barrier used chakra elements somehow. One of the corpses near the fire symbol still held a torch in its bony hand; apparently, someone had already tried matching the elements. Kaiya decided she wasn't about to try that herself. Another corpse, a little further back, still had some scraps of clothing attached - including a hitai-ate for the Hidden Mist. _I'll take a wild guess and say that opposing elements won't work either,_ Kaiya thought. _So how…_

Her eyes narrowed. _What if_ \- what if breaking this barrier had nothing to do with the chakra elements? What if the symbols were a red herring, or simply representative of the traps? Kaiya pressed her thumb to her lip, thinking. The only other thing she could think of that could unlock a barrier with an unknown formula…was blood.

It seemed almost too simple to be correct. Then again, Tsunade _had_ theorized that Uzumaki block could be used as a key in this village…Kaiya hurried outside and found a long, thin pole in a pile of rubble. It was just long enough that she could tap it against the symbol on the wall from outside the room; if she _did_ set off the trap, she hoped this would give her enough distance to safely dodge any flames. She bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood and coated the end of the pole. While it was still wet, she carefully reached the pole, bloody end first, to the symbol, hitting it right in the center.

Nothing. She tried again, aiming for one of the gaps in the symbol - no big change, but…yes! The blood smear darkened and melded into the rest of the symbol, closing the gap. She tried with another gap, but the blood on the end of the pole had already dried. As she drew the pole back, she saw the mark she'd made on the wall disappear. _I guess I'll have to do it up close…still, better safe first, than sorry…_

Kaiya dropped the pole and formed a hand sign. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" She sent her clone ahead, watching from a distance as it restarted the flow of blood from its finger and traced it onto the symbol. The symbol absorbed the blood, solidifying, even glowing a shimmering blue for a brief moment before returning to its former state. She recalled the clone. _They_ _ **really**_ _want an honest approach, I guess._

Kaiya approached the symbol personally once more. She traced her bloodied thumb along the swirl. The lines reformed and glowed blue with chakra. She felt the earth rumble beneath her feet; the wall shifted. Right below the hollow point, the floor slid open, revealing a dark, stone stairwell. Though burning with curiosity, Kaiya held herself back.

 _Let's get the other points opened up first,_ she thought. _I'm guessing there are five for a reason; wouldn't want to get trapped because I only opened one._

She was rewarded for her trouble. Descending the fifth staircase with a lit torch, she saw that the five only formed a complete passage when all corridors were opened. She could see seems in the stairwells where the different passageways converged. If she'd come down before, she might have met with a VERY sharp drop, nearly impossible to see in the absolute darkness.

At the bottom of the stairs, she could just make out…shelves? It was a small room, much smaller than she'd anticipated, made of five narrow walls. The walls shelved scrolls - dusty, some of the paper rotting, but for the most part, intact. In the center was a narrow, circular table, almost more a pedestal or podium.

Kaiya had to cover her nose and mouth with her shirt collar, the dust was so thick in the air. She pulled a scroll carefully from one of the shelves and tugged at the seam: It wouldn't open. There were no identifying markings on it to indicate what was inside, just a seal locking it shut. She pulled another - same thing, but with a different locking formula. It seemed all of the scrolls were sealed with unique formulae, most of which were completely unrecognizable to Kaiya.

She finally found a couple of scrolls with familiar markings; she'd seen these sort of seals in the Third's library in Konoha. Not the same, but close enough - she was certain she could work them out. She set one scroll on the pedestal, her almost-scabbed fingers brushing the stone.

Symbols glowed along the pedestal, startling Kaiya and making her jump back. _Did my blood do that?_ She reopened a cut and smeared a bit more: yes, the symbols glowed again, forming what looked almost like a sundial or compass. The symbols, she realized, were rudimentary drawings of animals, lighting up one and two at a time.

 _Ox, boar, snake, snake, rabbit…_ Kaiya's eyes widened as she read them. _It's a key - like the key to a map, but this shows hand seals_! She studied the pattern until she saw it repeat itself, then formed the series of hand signs. The seal on the scroll glowed, then disappeared - it was open!

"On the history of the tailed beasts," she read aloud, her voice a bit cracked from lack of use. "And their subjugation to the will of Shinobi…" This was more than a record - it actually detailed the steps taken in every known attempt to subdue the tailed beasts! Kaiya, though dying to read on, set the scroll aside - it resealed itself once she let it go. She brought another scroll to the podium and repeated the procedure: offer blood, copy hand signs, scroll unlocked!

Kaiya went through scroll after scroll until she noticed her torch starting to die _. I wonder if I can take these with me…_ She chose a scroll with relatively innocuous contents, a mortality record from several decades ago (surprisingly sparse for the size of the population). When she tried to go up the stairs, she was immediately grateful that she'd chosen it over a more interesting - and sensitive - scroll about soul-transference seals. The scroll burned her hands as soon as she took a step, making her drop it. Kaiya decided not to try carrying it any further up the stairs.

Next, she tried an old standby from Team Recon's missions: the photocopy jutsu. However, the blank scroll she tried to transfer the contents into remained blank. Replacing the original on the shelf, she mentally thanked Tsunade for having the forethought to make the mission last three months. She'd have to just study the scrolls here and make notes on their contents.

Taking one last look around the room, heartened by her progress, she climbed the stairs and exited the corridor, letting the passageway close behind her. There were still about seven weeks left in her allotted mission period; plenty of time to return.

* * *

A new routine had formed for Kaiya: wake up, erase all evidence of her encampment, grab a peach from the overgrown orchard in the southeast quadrant, and return to the archives. Though small, the secret room held more than diagrams on fuinjutsu; many historical and personal documents were kept there as well. Kaiya read of Uzumaki Mito - Tsunade's grandmother, she remembered - becoming the first successful Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. She learned of the other tailed beasts and how the Fire and Whirlpool nations had assisted other shinobi villages in creating vessels for the spirits.

There were only a few scrolls that Kaiya could not open. Now and then, when she tried to place one on the pedestal, Kaiya found she couldn't follow the hand signs accurately. _I guess they really wanted this one to stay shut,_ she mused after a third attempt on a particularly haggard-looking document. She had a hunch that these contained the forbidden techniques - soul-exchange seals like the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. _Well, at least no one else should be able to open them, either._

Her days in Uzushio were peaceful and rejuvenating. Kaiya was sure she'd never slept so soundly as she did in one of the towers, the night sky peeking through cracks in the roof. She lost herself in the research, reading the archived scrolls during the day and writing detailed notes on her findings at night. She'd have much to bring back to Konoha at the end of the trip.

* * *

Nobu returned from dropping Akane-san back at the island. This was the fifth such trip - he wondered how many more the mysterious redhead would be taking. Several, he hoped; he wasn't eager to see her leave. He wandered into the village's only pub and inn, where he'd first met Akane-san.

"Eh, Nobu-kun," called one of the older fishermen. "Yer lady friend off again?" He chuckled.

Nobu picked up the drink set in front of him - like most locals, he never had to explicitly order. "Eh, she's not 'my' lady," he answered sadly, looking into his cup.

"Well here's to mystersi…mysterus…mysterious redheads!" The old man toasted, voice slurring heavily.

Nobu held up his own cup. "Here, here," he muttered, taking a swig.

A pale hand holding a mug appeared to Nobu's left, attached to an equally pale young man about his age. "Redheads, huh?" the man said, sitting on the stool next to Nobu. "You having issues with them, too?"

Nobu sighed. "Well, this one's…different, I guess. Like, nice, but kinda far-off. I guess she's just outta my league…"

The man gave him a smile. "I'm surprised - I haven't seen any redheads since I got here this morning. I'd have thought they'd stick out more."

"Yeah, well," Nobu took another swig. "Akane-san isn't from around here. She comes in for food and stuff every couple weeks, but she's on the island over there for some research project." Nobu nodded his thanks when the stranger refilled his cup. "Smart, gorgeous, independent…yup, definitely outta my league."

Nobu drank again. When he put his cup down, his head was fuzzy and he had the sudden urge to relieve himself. He excused himself and went out to the back of the inn. Once he was finished and zipping up his pants, he turned to reenter the building - and was surprised by the stranger standing in front of him, the dim alley lanterns glinting off of his glasses.

"Oh," Nobu slurred. "If you need a proper outhouuuuse…uhhhm…" His vision swam. "Whaaaaa…"

Kabuto smirked as the dark-haired youth collapsed in front of him. The kid had been useful in confirming Kaiya's presence on the island. Not only that - right age, right build…with a little tweaking, this kid would be a perfect addition to his corpse decoys. He'd need a little more information out of him first, though. In two weeks, Kabuto would finish his latest mission for Orochimaru-sama: capture the sealing expert as she returned from the island so she could restore the Sannin's arms. And, if he was being honest with himself, Kabuto _very_ much looked forward to seeing the redhead again.

* * *

 **Uh-oh...looks like Kaiya will be running into some trouble on her way home! Next time: The Memory Pull - Kaiya runs into said trouble, who may know more about her than she'd like to admit...**

 **PROPOSED NEW STORY: Been thinking of doing this for a bit - A story entirely focused on Team Recon, from their Academy days up to the start of To Unravel the Night. Rather than be solely focused on Kaiya, we'd get a more equal look at Hikaru, Gorou, and Yuuma-sensei as well. We'd see their missions, their progression as shinobi and as friends...after all, Hikaru used to be kind of a stand-offish snob; how'd he wind up being the team's leader and sometimes-therapist? How did the team help Gorou to grow as much as he did? What are their families like? Plus, I might get to collab with a certain reviewer who offered some OC's for the team to play with ;P Alternately, might just make that its own spinoff/AU story...  
**

 **So - would you read it? Not sure when exactly I'd start writing and publishing it; TUtN is dominating my imagination right now, and I don't want to lose my momentum - but public demand can be a good motivator ;)  
**


	21. The Memory Pulling Jutsu

**Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, favoriting, and following - and especially to the reviewers! You guys are awesome and make me want to obsess even more over writing this and making it good :P**

 **Rating is now officially M, ya'll. Nothing truly explicit yet, but the forecast calls for heavier, more mature themes starting in this chapter, with a slight chance of citrus eventually…;P**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Memory Pulling Jutsu**

Kaiya paced on the shore, arms folded, brow furrowed. This was to be her sixth and last trip across, and Nobu was late. He'd never been late to escort her across the Uzumaki Strait. The weather was clear, the tide seemed pretty normal to her…where was he?

After almost two hours of waiting, Kaiya gave up. Going to her Flying Thunder God marker, she teleported across, arriving on the cliff where she'd surveyed the area three months prior. She crouched and peered down at the small town, undecided: Should she maintain her cover, visiting the town to pick up supplies so the villagers wouldn't think she'd just disappeared into thin air? Or should she just use the trail of Thunder God markers she'd planted on her way out for a quick trip home? A trip into town _could_ tell her what happened to her ferryman, but then she might have to explain how she'd gotten across on her own…

"Akane-san!" Kaiya nearly jumped, twisting to see Nobu sauntering toward her.

"Ah, Nobu-san," she greeted, standing and brushing herself off. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

"I was wondering the same," he replied. "I went to the island but you'd already gone, Akane-san."

 _Crap…_ "Oh, I…saw another fisherman off the northern coast," she offered, hoping her voice still sounded natural. "I was ready to go anyway, and he offered a ride…I'm sorry you went out all that way."

Inwardly, Kaiya tensed even as she spoke. Something was off, and it set her mental gears whirring. _He always uses the same docking area. Two hours without showing, and now he says he_ _ **was**_ _there? And I didn't see him the whole time? Even if he'd come after I teleported, that's not nearly enough time to get back across..._

Nobu seemed surprised by her answer, as well. "That is odd," he began. Kaiya thought his voice sounded a bit strange as well - too formal, too educated. "But I guess it doesn't really matter so much, Kaiya-san…"

Kaiya fought to keep her face neutral. _The inflection is wrong, too - Wait, did he just say-_

She crouched into a defensive stance, pulling the knife from her boot. "Who are you?" she demanded, eyes narrowing.

'Nobu' smirked. "I suppose there's no point in keeping this up." With a 'poof,' Kabuto stood in Nobu's place.

 _Transformation jutsu_ …"What did you do to Nobu?" she growled.

Kabuto sauntered toward her, but stopped abruptly when she made to pounce. He held his hands out. "I'm not here to fight you, Kaiya-san." Sunlight glinted off his glasses. "I'm just a messenger today. I have a proposal for you from Orochimaru-sama."

She scoffed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Right, because you _know_ how much I'd love to cooperate with that snake!"

"Don't you want to see Sasuke-kun again?"

She froze. _What is he talking about? Please, don't tell me…_

Seeing her hesitate, Kabuto placed a mask of sympathy on his features. "You haven't heard, then…I guess you must have left before it happened. Well, Sasuke-kun decided his best interests are with Orochimaru-sama. That's right - he's left Konoha for good."

He smirked again when Kaiya's eyes widened in shock. _This should be easy….she's always had a strong maternal instinct. She'll want to know that Sasuke is all right._ "I have to admit, though - the little brat hasn't been the most cooperative since his arrival," he lied. "And Orochimaru-sama is very strict, even with his favorite vessels…" He paused to let Kaiya's imagination fill in the rest.

 _He's baiting me,_ Kaiya registered _. Nice try, bastard._ "What do you want, Kabuto?"

"To help you," he replied, arms widening at his sides. "I'm sure there are many things you wish to know about your past - things Konoha has purposely kept from you…to be honest, I probably know more about you than _you_ do!"

"Really? I seriously doubt it." She kept her eyes trained on his form, her mind sifting through possible escapes. _I could just teleport out of here, but not back to island. I'd be trapped. The trail to Konoha - did I put the next marker within range?_

He smirked. "I told you, Kaiya-san…I've watched you for a long time - since we were children at the orphanage, in fact."

Kaiya's brow furrowed. "You…?" Her curiosity kept her planted. _Didn't he mention that before, too?_

"You might not recall," he continued. "You had some memory issues back then. Actually, it's what made us bond - I, too, had hurt my head and lost my memory." He grinned. "You were so cute back then."

She glared. "So?"

"So, you once told me yourself back then: we orphans should stick together. We'd make a great team, Kaiya-san - your speed, your talent with seals…you're easily as smart as me. And I can teach you to control others' chakra - even help you with your genjutsu."

"Please, spare me -"

His expression turned dark. "You owe me, you know. I protected you from a harsher life than you could imagine! You were wanted for a dangerous organization in Konoha - I volunteered in your place."

Kaiya narrowed her eyes. "What organization?" _Is he lying? Trying to bait me again?_

He smiled. "Come with me, and I'll tell you…not only that, but I'm sure Orochimaru-sama would happily tell you about your parents." She froze. He had an opening. "Yes, he knows who they were. You could learn so much, dear Kaiya-san. Your heritage, the true extent of your abilities…and so many other secrets Konoha has kept over the years."

She clicked her tongue. "Tch…It's fine to suggest you know such things. How do I know you'd actually deliver?"

He smirked again. _Now for the clincher…_ "What would you like to know about…your Uzumaki heritage?"

Her eyes widened. She considered him for a moment, lowering her knife. "And all I have to do is come with you?"

"And keep an open mind."

Kaiya was very still. "Okay."

Kabuto blinked. He hadn't expected it to be _this_ easy. "Okay?"

Kaiya nodded. "Okay. I'll come with you."

He stalked toward her. S _he's playing at something…_ "You must understand, I can't simply lead you to a hideout."

She stayed where she was. _That's it, you come to me…_ "I understand. So what is it? Blindfold? Body-bind seal?"

"Body-bind will do," Kabuto answered, slowing his steps. "Or it would, if you actually intended to come with me willingly." He launched at her, hands glowing.

Kaiya flickered behind him. She aimed a blow with the knife at his lower back, but her hand came in contact with a log instead. Now he was behind her, slashing at her legs. _Poof!_ Shadow-clone - he'd fallen for it again. A safe distance away, Kaiya pulled out the kunai scroll and released the chakra-conducive blades. Now was not the time to be pulling punches.

A whistle to his left - clearly, she had some kunai hidden in her civilian clothes. He dodged it, glad he did - the kunai was imbued with wind chakra and would have cut straight through him if he'd blocked. _She is deadly accurate with those things, too - I need to get out of her line of sight, draw her into close combat…_ He reached into his pack, dodging another kunai she'd launched from a different direction.

Kaiya tossed another kunai, this one normal, which was blocked. She watched as he used an Earth Release to tunnel into the ground. She quickly jumped up into a tree, just in time to avoid his hand reaching for her from beneath her feet.

One more well-aimed kunai and he was down. Kaiya paused before leaving her tree. There was no "poof," no melting or disintegrating…it wasn't a clone. _I_ _ **should**_ _just get out of here…_ She crept down from the tree. The knife was embedded in the back of his neck; she'd hit his spinal cord, a fatal blow.

Something was off, something that made her _need_ to check his body, and she couldn't put her finger on it. She crouched next to the body and examined the entry point - it was skin, and…cold already? With a start, she realized what was bothering her: There was no blood leaking from the entry wound. _Where was the blood?_

Corpse decoy.

Kaiya swore at her folly just as a hand grabbed her ankle from the ground. Kabuto crashed up through the soil and slashed at her leg, landing several blows that tore her muscles and forced her to fall back against him. He jammed a syringe into her neck.

"You…bastard…" she growled as blackness overtook her vision.

* * *

When she awoke, Kaiya found herself bound and sitting up on the ground. From the soft soil beneath her, and the damp smell of leaf rot and moss, they were in an earthy cave further inland. The light was dim and mostly provided by a candle - it was dark outside. Kabuto was sitting in front of her, watching her over folded hands.

He smiled at her when he saw her rouse. "Welcome back, my dear Kaiya-san. I thought we could have a nice chat, just the two of us, before I brought you to Orochimaru-sama."

Kaiya growled and fought against her restraints. Her hands were bound at her sides, far enough apart that they couldn't come together to form signs. The ropes were tight - and as she struggled, she started to feel light-headed. She froze in realization.

Kabuto leaned back. "Thought you'd appreciate those. The ropes drain chakra - the harder you fight, the more they take. Even your impressive reserves wouldn't last long."

She glared but relaxed her limbs. Her head stopped swimming. "What the hell do you want, Kabuto?"

"Me? I told you - I want to help you." The candlelight glinted on his glasses, hiding his eyes. "I know how much you desire your memories from before the orphanage. I can help you get them back." He leaned forward and reached a hand to her cheek, thumb tracing her lips. "And of course, there are some other things I need to learn for Orochimaru-sama. Things I rather doubt you'd be forthcoming about."

He barely yanked his hand back in time when her teeth snapped at his fingers. He met her glare calmly with a blank look of his own. Then he backhanded her with enough force to snap her head to the side. He grabbed her jaw roughly and turned her back to face him.

"Now listen," Kabuto growled low, his face barely two inches from hers. His fingers gripped her jaw hard enough to bruise. "I spent years gathering intel for Anbu. I am well-trained in how to break people in order to get information. Some methods are…gentler than others, and I would greatly prefer to use them. But I have no qualms about using the harsher ones with you either, _dear Kaiya-san_ , ones that are meant particularly for stubborn kunoichi." To emphasize his point, his other hand found her breast and squeezed hard. She snarled.

He shoved her back against the rocky wall. While she was still off-balance, he formed five hand signs. "No point in waiting - it's time for round one…Jigyaku no Jutsu!"

Kaiya's vision grew foggy. Her head felt odd - like it was a slowly churning sea, and her mind was just drifting in the whirlpool. She heard Kabuto's voice through the waters, calm and inviting.

"Now, dear Kaiya-san…let's talk about your time in Uzushiogakure."

His voice was so clear through the fog, like a hand reaching out for her…she wanted to take that hand and be guided back to shore. "Hai…"

Kabuto smiled, seeing her eyes lose focus. There was some resistance, but her chakra was coming in tune with his. If he played his cards right, he could draw her in and learn anything he wanted. "You found the hidden archives, didn't you?"

"Hai…it required…Uzumaki blood…"

"Which you had?"

"Yes. I…have the blood myself…" Dimly, somewhere far off, a voice was calling out to her: _Don't…_ But she couldn't make out the rest. And the drifting was so pleasant…

Kabuto smiled again - he'd been right about his suspicion, then. "Let's go into the archives of Uzushio then, shall we? What did you find inside?"

 _Don't say any -_

She told him of the collapsed buildings and the underground library. He directed her attention to the scrolls she uncovered. "Was there anything about a particular seal that binds souls?" He'd have to tread carefully on this line - anything too direct and she might snap alert.

"There were a few…" He started to smile. "But I can't open them…" His face fell. _Well, this isn't good - she doesn't have the information yet. But maybe there are other things she_ _ **does**_ _have…_

He tried a different line of questioning. "That's a shame, Kaiya-san. But I'm sure you found other things of interest."

 _I…can't…_ Her eyebrows rose. "Oh, yes…the Jinchuriki…"

"What about them?"

"The Uzumaki - they kept so much research on how to create a stable seal for a vessel." Her voice had more clarity _. It's such a fascinating topic_ , the small voice conceded. "Uzumaki Mito was the first to succeed…she held the Kyuubi…then passed it to another when she was too old. But something must have happened to the second one…the Kyuubi attacked again…"

"Yes," Kabuto coaxed. "The Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Curiosity pulled at him. _Might as well follow this line, she's already on her way down there…_ "Were you there? When the Kyuubi attacked?"

 _I was…_ Her eyes widened. "Yes…"

"With your parents?" _Might get some leverage here._

 _A flash - black hair and eyes, and a baby in a sling…_

"No…I was with…Itachi. He was holding Sasuke, his parents had gone somewhere…"

Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "Why would you have been with him? Why not your family?"

 _"Kaiya-chan, it's time to go!" a man's voice, warm and clear, called out._

"I…didn't want to go until they told me I'd be with him. I wanted to be with my mom and dad when my baby brother arrived…they wouldn't let me. But I was okay with staying with Itachi…"

 _Baby brother?_ "Why wouldn't they let you stay with your parents?"

 _She was trailing behind someone…A woman, belly swollen, smiled lovingly back at her…her hair was so red, like Kaiya's own…_

"Something about Okaa-san - she was…different, and they wouldn't be in a hospital for the birth…they needed a special place…I overheard them talking one night, they didn't know I was still up…something about a seal…"

 _Could it be?_ Kabuto thought, glancing down in thought. _Was her mother the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?_

"Naruto…"

Kabuto snapped his attention back to Kaiya's face. Her eyes were wide. "What about him?"

 _On the couch, a blond-haired man held a book. Kaiya peeked around the woman's long curtain of red hair; the blond man on the couch was talking with another, older man - he looked familiar..._

 _"Naruto…it's a beautiful name."_

"My baby brother…they were going to name him…Naruto…"

Kabuto's eyes widened, then his face relaxed into a sly smile. _So that's the big secret._

"Kaiya-san," he placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her focus back to him. "What else do you remember about that night?"

"Itachi -" Kabuto's fingers twitched. The way she said that name put a foul taste in his mouth. "He was worried. His parents had left, didn't say why. There was so much noise, so much shaking -"

 _She was scared. "What's happening?"_

 _"Come on - we have to get to a safehouse!"_

Kaiya's breath grew quick and shallow as the memories took over. "We ran. We had to get to a safehouse. There was no one around to protect us, we had to run. The buildings are falling -" Her eyes widened further, and she gasped, looking up.

 _A horrible whine of metal…stone fell from the sky - no, from a building - Itachi hadn't seen it yet -_

"ITACHI! LOOK OUT -" she tried to lunge forward at an invisible scene. The ropes held her tight, but Kabuto had to push against her shoulders to keep her from propelling forward.

 _She had to get to Itachi and Sasuke - get them out of the way -_

She hyperventilated, panic twisting her features. "NO! LET ME GO! I have to -" She kept fighting him, trying to live out the rest of the memory.

 _I'm not getting any further with her in this state,_ Kabuto realized as he held her back. _Time to end this._ He quickly formed a hand sign. "Release!"

Kaiya's eyes cleared as she emerged the foggy currents, gasping for air. As her breathing slowed, she turned and looked at Kabuto. Her face was livid. "What the hell did you do?!" she growled.

Kabuto smirked, covering his relief that she hadn't caused too much damage to herself - or him. "Just jogged your memory a bit." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "It looks like you have quite a lot to think about now. I'll be back when you've cooled off."

As he stood, he stared down at her. She was flushed, eyes wild, chest still heaving from the intensity of the memory pull, beads of sweat making her skin shine. He had to admit: the sight was quite…arousing. "I won't be away long, dear Kaiya-san…we have quite a lot to discuss."

When he left the cave, his face fell into a dark frown. _She's still so focused on that Uchiha brat! But now…she's had a taste of her own past. She'll want more._

* * *

 **Gaaaaah we're getting so close to the big reveal (for Kaiya, anyway)! Not exactly the way she'd have wanted to learn it, though…And Kabuto seems to have quite an obsession going on! Will anyone come to her rescue? Will she get herself out of this? Or will Kabuto take her to Orochimaru? Stay tuned!**


	22. Manipulation

**This was such a fun part to write. I love looking into Kaiya and Kabuto's heads as they play their little psychological games. There are a few ways the story could have gone from here - this is the one I'm going with, but I do have a couple alternate versions in mind, too… ;)**

 **A quick note on the Jigyaku no Jutsu: First of all, it technically is a canon jutsu in the Narutoverse. It's a genjutsu that pulls memories from the depths of one's psyche - even ones that were overlooked or forgotten by the subject. I'm taking some creative license, possibly, by making it capable of unlocking memories from behind the amnesia curtain, and how it made her actually relive the memory. But hey - what's a fanfic if not a chance to use your creative license? ;)**

 **So to anyone wondering why she wasn't more focused on realizing Naruto was her brother, no worries - Kaiya will have PLENTY of chances to process the "holy shit Naruto's my brother for realzies" bit coming up :P She's just gotten a HUGE information dump and is about to get some more…**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Manipulation**

Once Kabuto left, Kaiya felt the full weight of what had just happened come down on her. While active, that jutsu had made her _want_ to give up information, to bare her very soul before Kabuto. Anything he'd asked, she'd tell. Now she wanted to throw up. It had been so…'intimate' was the only word she could think. He'd said "round one" - he planned to do it again. And the way he'd spoken to her, looked at her, touched her, called her his 'dear'…Panic rose in her chest at the thought of him making her so vulnerable to him again.

Kaiya tried to collect herself, shoving the panic aside. She was alone out here, no backup team, and still several hours from her next required check-in. Even if Tsunade realized something was wrong, it could be a day or more before a rescue team was sent. By then, Kabuto could have moved them to a hideout, even brought her to Orochimaru. Kaiya shuddered openly at the thought.

Kabuto would return soon, of that Kaiya was certain; she only had a little time to sort through what she'd seen and formulate an escape plan. It took effort, but she tried to methodically analyze the information she now had. The jutsu he'd used had made her see things that were both foreign and achingly familiar.

She'd been with Itachi the night of the Kyuubi attack? So they'd known each other even back then - and their families knew each other well enough to have her stay with his. The Uchiha clan was old blood in the village - it was unlikely her own parents had just been refugees if they'd been that familiar with the head family. And she, Kaiya, had been comfortable enough with them to willingly, even happily, miss out on her brother's birth.

A brother…to be named Naruto. Kaiya's breath caught as she recalled that particular memory. Part of her almost wasn't surprised at the possibility - she'd always been more attached to him than to the other kids, though she never understood or cared exactly why. He was her Naruto, that was all. But was Naruto - blond, hyperactive, impulsive Naruto - _truly_ her brother? Could that part of the memory pull have been true? Were they descended not just from the same clan, but from the same _parents_? And _who were those parents?!_

She'd seen them, she realized. The people in her memory - the woman had hair as crimson-red as Kaiya's own. Was that her mother? It had certainly felt like it. And on the couch - had one of those men been her father? Their images were still a blur, flashing before her mind's eye too quickly to make out details, but they felt so _familiar_.

She had to dig deeper. Kaiya briefly wondered about the jutsu Kabuto had used - where had he learned it? It had been able to break through injury- and trauma-induced amnesia.

 _I spent years in Anbu. I am well-trained_ …

Anbu. Made sense - Anbu operatives were, among other things, elite intel-gatherers. They'd need to be able to pull memories from people who might not even realize their significance.

And speaking of Kabuto…this was the second time he'd claimed they'd known each other at the orphanage. Kaiya closed her eyes and cast her mind back, determined to find something she could use _now_. The early days at the orphanage had always been blurry in her mind, probably due to the then-still-healing head wound. The Jigyaku no Jutsu seemed to have opened a dam, though, and now her mind churned with memories she never realized she even had.

The orphanage…the habit-wearing wardens, the other kids, Kaiya helping with the youngest children until she moved out to attend the Academy…she growled in frustration as the memories just blurred together. Kabuto was only a couple years or so older than her, it _was_ possible they knew each other…No kids with light hair and glasses?

Glasses - one of the nuns had worn glasses. She'd been so nice, but Kaiya didn't recall seeing her more than a few times. The kids called her "Mother." She was gone by the time Kaiya moved out at age six. But - Kaiya focused on the nun's face and form. Next to her…a boy. Ashen haired, with round glasses and a kind smile…

 _It was her first morning at the orphanage. She hadn't slept at all the night before. After they'd brought her in, she begged to stay with the little blond-haired infant; she didn't even know his name, but something about him made her want to look after him, protect him. They convinced her to go to her own dormitory only after promising she could come back the next day after breakfast. Now she doodled on a napkin as she waited for the meal to begin. The pencil she'd swiped from the front desk felt odd in her right hand, but she worked slowly, drawing the lines of some kanji characters she couldn't get out of her head. She hummed a song - also something stuck in her mind - as she drew._

 _"Fuu…maki?" a voice came behind her._

 _Kaiya stopped humming and turned sharply. There was an ashen-haired boy with round glasses looking over her shoulder._

 _"Hello! Can you read these?" she asked, twisting and holding the napkin up to his face._

 _"Well…yes," he answered awkwardly, taking the napkin. "It says 'Fuumaki'…"_

 _Kaiya grinned widely. "Oh good! I don't think this is the hand I usually write with - it feels so weird…" She considered her right hand like it was a strange, foreign artifact, then shrugged. "But my left one is broken - that's what the ladies in the hats said. Might as well use this one, why else would we have two? Want to sit with me?"_

 _The boy blinked and nodded, sitting across from her. Kaiya started sketching out characters again._

 _"Ano…" She looked up when he spoke. "Did something happen to your head, too?"_

 _"Oh, this?" She pointed to the bandages. "I don't really know how it happened…the ladies in the hats said something fell on me. But I can't remember what…actually, I can't remember much before a few days ago…" Her small face fell as she spoke, her voice growing softer._

 _"That happened to me, too!" the boy said, smiling. Kaiya's eyes widened with curiosity and she lifted her head. "My head was injured when Mother found me. I don't remember anything before here."_

 _"Mother?" she asked, the word feeling odd on her tongue. "You mean your Okaa-san?"_

 _"Oh, no," the boy waved his hands in front of him. "Mother - she's the one with the light hair." He pointed toward a cluster of wardens, one of whom wore a kind smile and glasses. "She's a lot nicer than most of the others," he whispered._

 _"Oh - good to know!" Her face brightened. "I'm Kaiya, by the way - what's your name?"_

 _"The wardens named me Kabuto," he answered._

 _Kaiya smiled at him once more. "Nice to meet you, Kabuto-kun. Thanks for being my first friend here!"_

Back in the present, Kaiya's eyes snapped open. _Well I'll be damned,_ she thought. _Bastard might actually not be lying about that…  
_

In her memory, Kabuto had been sweet, even a bit shy. She remembered other times with him back then, too - showing him the blond baby she wanted to keep an eye on, helping him and the wardens by couriering supplies and messages between the medical hut where they worked and the orphanage…then he'd left, less than a year after her arrival.

 _This doesn't even seem like the same person,_ she thought. For a brief moment, her nerves still raw from the strange jutsu, she felt the grief of losing her 'first friend' all over again. _What the hell happened to him?_

But now was not the time to dwell on the conflicting emotions the memories had stirred. Kaiya tried to switch back to a more analytical frame of mind. She had to get out of here, back to Konoha. Perhaps she could use this connection with Kabuto to her advantage when he returned. Considering how his gaze has lingered on her...that could be useful, too. Unpleasant, but useful, and if she played her cards right, it wouldn't have to go _too_ far. She'd used manipulative tactics like these before in Team Recon; next to seal-breaking, it had been one of her most valuable assets in their missions, though she'd never had to do more than mild flirting before _._

 _I can handle this,_ she assured herself, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. _As for escaping…_ Kaiya wriggled her fingers under the ropes. She felt a small drain on her energy, but it was a drop in the proverbial bucket in order to make her hands able to move.

Kaiya needed to tap into those memories more in order to answer the millions of questions whirling in her mind. However, former friends or not, she did _not_ trust Kabuto. She did know someone else who'd been in Anbu, someone she trusted _far_ more than the medic-nin with her psyche…but first, she had to escape.

* * *

Kabuto didn't take long to return - maybe an hour.

"Have you had enough time to absorb everything from our first session?" he asked as he sat in front of her. "I imagine it's quite a shock, learning so much so quickly…perhaps we should wait a little longer before contin-"

"I remember you."

Kabuto froze. Kaiya's eyes stared straight into his, clear as the summer sky. She continued quietly, "I remember you, from the orphanage. You had shorter hair back then…" Her face softened. "You were my first friend there. And you left."

Kabuto's eyes were wide. He crouched closer to her. "Yes - I was, and I did," he said, voice hushed and breathless. He seemed completely different from just a moment before - earnest, hopeful, relieved. He reminded Kaiya of the boy in her memory. "I _had_ to leave. I did it for the orphanage, and for you, Kaiya-san."

 _It's working_ …"You called me 'Kaiya-chan' back then," she mumbled. "You - you're the one who gave me my name, Fuumaki…"

Kabuto smiled - a genuine, open smile. "You were drawing the kanji characters on a napkin, during your first meal there. That was when we first met." He reached out and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I can give you so much more than a name now, my dear Kaiya. There's so much you don't know that I can show you - about your past, your heritage." Kaiya started to see the manipulative snake return, overtaking the brief glimpse of that sweet boy.

"Kabuto-kun…" she whispered, hoping to hold on to that earnest side. "Why _did_ you have to leave?"

His eyes darkened, and he stilled his hands on her cheeks. "There is an organization in Konoha - a detestable, militant foundation that answers only to itself. They threatened to cut off funding for the orphanage…they wanted a child, someone to replace an agent they'd lost." He brushed a lock of hair from Kaiya's face, tracing his fingers from her jaw to her chin. "But they were willing to double the funding if that child was you."

Kaiya felt her eyes widen. "Me? But - why me?" _Let's see how much I can get…_

Kabuto gave a small smile. He actually looked wistful. "My dear Kaiya…you are unique, you know. Even back then it was obvious. Your natural speed, your resilient chakra, your clever mind…they'd seen it, and they wanted it." His face turned hard. "I didn't know then what the organization was for…I just didn't like them threatening Mother and the orphanage, and I didn't like how they talked about you, like a commodity to be bought or sold. So, to save the orphanage, to protect you…I volunteered. The orphanage got the standard funding, still enough to run on - and Root got their child."

 _Root_ , Kaiya thought, compartmentalizing the data. "You did that…for me?" she asked, putting on an expression of awe. It wasn't entirely faked.

He nodded. "You have no idea what they would have done with a girl like you - so talented, so beautiful, so vibrant. They would have broken you, Kaiya. Doused your fire, torn out your passion." He stroked her hair as he said this. "And they may still try, my dear. That village you care so much about is built on deceit. They've lied to you about who you are, about your family! And they've been holding you back - you have so much potential, and it's wasted there." He leaned in closer, eyes bright, his breath fanning over her face. "But you can go so much further, _do_ so much more! I know you have the curiosity, the desire to learn more, to _be_ more than they'd ever allow. I know because your mind is like my own. You're afraid that if you were open about this, they'd retaliate against you. And they would."

 _Need him more distracted…_ Kaiya saw his eyes staring at her parted lips; she picked up her breathing _._ "Why? Why would they?"

"Because they fear those who become too powerful," Kabuto answered, voice dark. His words reminded Kaiya once again, eerily, of Sabaku no Gaara's _: Those who grow too strong are apt to be feared._ "Never assume that your contributions to the village will earn their gratitude. If anything, they'll 'thank' you by trying to kill you - like they did me!"

Kabuto's hands came back to her face, gentle and warm. "But you don't have to wait for them to try." He smiled. "You could come with me."

 _Here's the clincher - have to be careful, don't want to give in too fast,_ she thought. "But Konoha-"

"-is only going to tell you what you can't do," he interrupted. "But with the Sound - with me…Kaiya, the possibilities are endless! Don't you see? No technique is forbidden, no topics or ideas are outlawed, no restrictions based on rank or convention…that's what Otogakure is really about _. Freedom_."

Kaiya pretended to consider for a moment. "You really think…I don't know if I could leave…I'd be branded a traitor, a Missing-Nin…"

"I'll protect you," Kabuto whispered. "And so will Orochimaru-sama. He believes in your potential too, Kaiya - and he is very good to those whom he believes in. The Sound can be your family, as it has become mine. And I believe I said it already -" he smirked. "We'd make a great team, my dear Kaiya."

 _Nice touch with the 'family' bit - he knows me annoyingly well…_ She closed her eyes. "I…I want to learn more." She reopened them, looking directly into Kabuto's own eyes with sincerity and hesitation. "What about Naruto? And Sasuke?" _He wouldn't believe me if I didn't ask about them._

"You'd be with Sasuke again," Kabuto confirmed. "You could even continue to protect Naruto from the outside- we're no friends of Akatsuki. And I will help you, Kaiya."

She was silent for a moment. Then, slowly, she nodded. "Okay. I'll come with you. Just promise me that you will do everything you can to keep Naruto safe…and that you will help me find the truth."

Kaiya briefly worried that the last bit may have been too saccharine, but Kabuto just smiled and stroked her cheeks. "My dear Kaiya…for you, anything."

He pressed his lips to hers. She forced herself to relax, returning his kisses and opening her mouth to him when his tongue sought entrance. Kabuto dipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring her thoroughly. Kaiya swallowed the bile threatening to come up her throat and leaned into him, stroking his tongue with her own. He wound his hands in her hair, deepening the kiss. All the time, Kaiya's right hand slowly, carefully twisted under the ropes, ready to mold chakra.

When at last he pulled away, Kaiya could see his pupils were blown wide. "I'm glad you came to see things as they are, my dear Kaiya." His voice was low and husky. He leaned in and kissed her again, lips, cheek, and jawline.

Kaiya matched his breathy tone. _Almost have it_ …"You know me so well, Kabuto-kun…" She tilted her head back as he kissed down her jaw and neck, adding a throaty moan for extra effect. Beneath the ropes, her right hand finished the shape. "But not well enough."

He barely had time to register her words before a shadow clone formed behind him and knocked him out. The clone undid the ropes binding her, disappearing with a "poof" once she was freed. Kaiya quickly flexed and stretched her arms to encourage circulation. Creating the clone had caused the ropes to drain some chakra, but since she'd avoided struggling, the damage was minimal. Taking care of the leg Kabuto had sliced - _that_ was going to drain chakra.

Kaiya quickly pressed on her chakra reserve seal in the crook of her elbow, directing the stored energy straight to her leg. She found herself wishing she was better with medical ninjutsu; for now, she imagined the released chakra to be strings that connected the torn muscle tissue, sending signals over the rifts. It wasn't medical ninjutsu, and it hurt like hell, but it would allow her to move. Now she moved as fast as she could out of the cave, stopping only to strip Kabuto of his weapons packs and retrieve her own backpack.

Once outside, Kaiya tried teleporting to a Thunder God marker - but no luck. She was out of range. She leaned against a tree, panting from the chakra exertion, and reached into Kabuto's pack. Scalpels, kunai, unmarked syringes and vials…yes! He kept a decent supply of military food pills handy. Kaiya popped one and guzzled water from her canteen. Feeling her chakra boost almost immediately, she took a good look at her surroundings.

The sky was dark, stars dotting the blackened heavens. It had been a few hours since Kabuto had captured her; even if he'd run the whole time, he'd still been carrying her, which would have slowed him down. There was only a small radius in which he could have travelled. She was probably still east of Konoha. The trees around her were mostly evergreens - such trees grew in larger quantities like this in the north. The Thunder God path she'd left was a fairly straight line going west to east, so if she travelled south or southwest, she should find either the trail or Konoha itself before too long. Kaiya found where 'southwest' was and started to run, praying that she'd be in range of a marker soon. Even food pills wouldn't keep her chakra-supported leg going for too long.

* * *

Kabuto blinked awake and winced at the pain in the back of his skull. _What…_ He carefully sat up, picking his glasses up off the ground. They must have fallen off when…His eyes widened, and he quickly glanced around, despite the swimming sensation it caused in his head.

Kaiya was gone.

He growled in frustration, then calmed, thinking. _She escaped…she was playing me the whole time!_ He almost lost his composure again as he thought of how she'd sweet-talked him, using the very connection he'd teased her with to turn him into putty. And here he thought she'd _finally_ remembered who he was, thought that she'd be so _grateful_ for what he'd done for her. And she didn't even know a fraction of the things he'd gone through!

Kabuto took a deep breath. _She's a manipulative little whore, but she's injured, and carrying valuable intel. She'll try to return to Konoha._

He'd found her trail of Flying Thunder God markers - it was likely, especially given her state, that she'd try to use them. It was _un_ likely she knew where they were in relation to here; he'd chosen this location deliberately. Space-Time Ninjutsu, even the famed Flying Thunder God jutsu of the Second and Fourth Hokages, had limited ranges. He'd purposely taken Kaiya as far out of range as he could estimate before she woke up.

Kabuto stood and healed the wound on his head. He just had to pick up her trail, intercept and incapacitate her before she got back to Konoha. He reached for his pack - he knew he had another sedative in there somewhere - and froze.

She'd taken his packs.

Kabuto swore loudly, even as inwardly he felt true admiration. _You are a clever one, aren't you, my dear Kaiya?_ He felt a slow smile spread on his face. _We really would make a great team - you'll see in time that I'm right._ For now, he had return to the nearest hideout to restock his supplies.

* * *

 **And thus we see an obsession starting...or continuing? Either way, Kaiya did NOT make a friend here!  
**

 **Next Time: Heritage. That's all I'm saying.**

 **I'm using some creative license with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu in this story, giving it the limited range. I don't recall if there was such a limit in canon. Even if there isn't, I don't want to give Kaiya a deus-ex-machina-esque technique to get out of scrapes too easily, especially since she hasn't used it too often in the story yet!**

 **I also realized, reading back through my earliest chapters, that I'd been mistaken about the Thunder God, and who could use it: The Fourth had taught it to the Hokage's personal security team (or was it Anbu as a whole?) so they could come to the Hokage's aid immediately. So, Kaiya wouldn't necessarily have** _ **had**_ **to figure it out from a scratched inscription. It was a known jutsu. Oops. Oh well - easy explanation? She knew that, but wanted to see if she could figure it out anyway - without "cheating," one might say - seeing it as a way to better understand the mechanics and theory behind the jutsu. As I hope is apparent by now, she is all about that theory stuff! I might go back and rewrite that part of Chapter 2.**


	23. Heritage

**LazyGuest - Glad to see you again! There will be another Itachi encounter in a couple chapters, and there should be a few flashbacks coming up as well.**

 **Gear up for an emotional rollercoaster, folks - I considered renaming this chapter "Overload" for reasons that should be obvious by the end, buuuuut I'd already said last chapter that it was called "Heritage," soooo…**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Heritage**

" _Kakashi!_ "

The Copy-Nin turned from the memorial and saw Kaiya at the edge of the field. It was just before dawn, two months, twenty-eight days, and ten hours since she'd left for her mysterious mission - not that he'd been counting.

"Welcome home, Kaiya," he greeted. As she came closer, he saw she was limping and had bruises on her cheek and jawline. She was horribly pale. His visible eye narrowed and he sped forward to help her. "What happened? Are you all right?"

She waved him off. "Yeah, just ran into a little trouble on the way back. Look - you were in Anbu, right?"

Kakashi was taken aback by the out-of-the-blue inquiry. "I was."

She looked around. "Is there somewhere more…private where we can talk?" she asked, voice low.

He nodded. Circling his arm around her waist to support her, he flickered them back to his apartment. "Please, come in."

She limped into the small studio, looking around. He noticed she was careful to keep weight off her right leg. Her face was tense. "Are you sure this is a safe space?"

"From what, exactly?" He came up behind her. "Kaiya, what is going on? What happened to you?"

"You were in Anbu," she restated. "So you were trained in Jigyaku no Jutsu?"

"Time Reversal Technique?" His eyes narrowed once more. "What is this about?"

Kaiya carefully lowered herself onto the edge his bed, keeping her arms crossed in front of her chest. The act spoke to him of discomfort, of wanting to hide within herself. "The 'trouble' I ran into on my way back? It was Kabuto. He caught me - tricked me with a corpse decoy."

Kakashi crouched in front of her and gently took her arms. "Are you all right?" he demanded, voice heavy with concern.

"Yeah - I told you, I'm fine," she shrugged him off, not meeting his gaze _. You are not fine_ , Kakashi thought. "He used that jutsu on me…he was trying to find out if I'd learned a way to counter the Dead Demon Summoning Seal." Her brow furrowed. "I couldn't resist it. It was like…"

"It's an interrogation technique," Kakashi filled in. "Genjutsu. It hypnotizes the target, making them hand over information willingly, particularly things they may have forgotten about. But…" he frowned. "It's usually only used by Anbu operatives."

"He said he was in Anbu for a long time," Kaiya answered, voice quiet. "Actually - before that, he said something else." She looked at the floor. "He said that I 'owed him,' that he'd volunteered in my place for a dangerous organization in Konoha - something called 'Root.'" Kaiya raised her eyes to Kakashi. "He wasn't talking about regular Anbu, was he? I would have only been five or six - I hadn't even started the Academy yet."

Kakashi was quiet for a moment. _So you tried to get your claws in her too, Danzo?_ "No, I don't think he was," he answered vaguely, not wanting to open that can of worms just yet. "What else did he get from you?"

"Nothing about the Dead Demon seals," she said with a small sigh of relief. "That was luck, though - I found a lot of scrolls, but couldn't open all of them. It's impossible to remove them from the archive room, so I couldn't take any with me that he could have stolen, and I did get my notebook back…But…I had learned about Jinchuuriki seals, and about the first Kyuubi vessel - Uzumaki Mito. He was interested in what I knew about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha…"

"From the founders' time?"

"No," she shook her head. "The one that happened at Naruto's birth. Kakashi…" She looked directly at him. "I _remembered_ what happened that night. I never could before." She unfolded her arms and stared at her hands. "Not everything, not yet, but I was excited about a baby brother. I wasn't allowed to go with my parents for the birth; I'd overheard them talking about a seal weakening. They had me stay with Itachi and his family instead."

Kakashi felt his own eyes widen as the story became very familiar. He stayed quiet and let her continue.

"I remember his parents leaving suddenly, and the terror when the ground started shaking. I remember running with Itachi, and Sasuke in his arms - something, part of a building, almost fell on them, and I…I pushed them out of the way. Then there's nothing." She looked at him again. "But I also remember what my parents were going to name the baby: Naruto."

Kakashi was silent.

Kaiya swallowed. "I want you to use the Jigyaku no Jutsu on me. I need to see if I can remember more -"

"There's no need," Kakashi interrupted. He looked down. "I can tell you about your parents, Kaiya."

Her expression sharpened. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and sat back on his heels. "I've had my suspicions for quite some time - I wasn't completely sure that you _weren't_ simply the child of refugees who died in the attack, but what you just told me confirms it." He took a piece of paper and pencil from his desk and drew the Kanji characters for her last name _: Fuu_ and _maki_. "I think these were mispronounced when you were little. I think you were writing 'kaze,' not 'fuu,' and 'maki' - parts of your parents' last names."

"'Kaze?'" Her eyes widened. "You don't mean…?"

He looked back up at her. "If I'm right, your given name is Namikaze Kaiya. You're the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I'm certain that if Tsunade ran a blood test against their samples, it would match."

Kaiya was slack-jawed for a full three seconds. Suddenly, she snapped her mouth shut. "Wait - you 'had suspicions?' What do you mean by that?"

 _Of course she'd focus on THAT part_ …"I was the Fourth's student before he became Hokage," he reminded her. "I was about nine when you were born. You weren't seen around the village much - between the war and then your father's appointment as Hokage, you were kept under strict protection. Even when you did go outside, it was with a hood to hide your hair. Not a lot of redheads in the village - you'd have been too easy a target." He took a deep breath for the next part. "When your mother was pregnant a second time, I was assigned to be her body guard from the shadows. You were always by her side."

"You knew…?" She was pale, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"After the Kyuubi attacked, you were officially declared missing, then dead," he explained, trying to keep his voice gentle. "I didn't see you again for years after that - not until your Chunin exams, actually." He looked down again, unable to meet her gaze. "I was assigned to the Third that day as a bodyguard. When I saw your final match…I couldn't believe my eyes. You look so much like them. You have your mother's hair, of course, but you're so much more like your father. Your eyes, your natural speed…and I recognized his intelligence and creativity in you when we started working together this past year."

Kaiya shook her head. "This is too much…it's too much…" She put her head in shaking hands.

"Kaiya…" he reached for her hands. She knocked him away as though he'd attacked her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. "You knew - maybe not for sure, but you knew something - and I had to find out through _him_!" Her whole body was shaking.

"Kabuto?" He was right - it wasn't just the memory-pulling genjutsu that had shaken her. His voice felt cold in his chest. "What did he do to you, Kaiya?"

"Nothing," she answered immediately. "Not what you're thinking. But he wanted…" She looked sick at the thought, drawing her arms back around herself. She gave a short, rueful laugh. "You know, kunoichi actually receive training for dealing with such situations, both physically and mentally. Hell, I've flirted with people for missions before. And I was fine until now…"

Kakashi felt helpless. 'Flirting' was common practice among shinobi to charm others, but he had a feeling that Kaiya had needed to do more than just talk to escape. He knew of the training she spoke of - the unfortunate truth was, sexual tactics were both a part of a kunoichi's arsenal and a weapon often used against them in captivity. He didn't know many kunoichi outside of Anbu who'd had to use or endure them, and Anbu's training went well beyond the standard that Kaiya would have received.

Now she shook at the memory of whatever Kabuto had done, or threatened to do - made worse by the Jigyaku no Jutsu. Used on a willing participant, the Time Reversal Technique gently pulled memories from the depths of one's psyche; on an unwilling subject, however, the victim was often left feeling psychically violated.

He stood, took a blanket from the foot of his bed, and wrapped it around Kaiya's shaking shoulders. Once she was secure in the extra layer, he sat and tentatively put his arms around her. She relaxed and leaned into him, listening to his heartbeat and slowing her breathing. He rested his face against her hair as her shaking stopped.

"I'm still mad at you," she mumbled to his chest. "We're going to have a _long_ talk about withholding information soon."

He smiled, relieved she was already getting back to her usual, snarky self. "Of course."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, her leaning into his chest, him holding her close. Then, Kaiya backed away. "I need to see Tsunade-sama. I have to give her my report…" she went to stand and immediately almost collapsed. Kakashi caught her. "Oh yeah - and get my leg healed."

Kakashi put her arm around his shoulders and supported her as she half-hopped, half-limped to his door. "How _did_ you get away?"

She gave a dark smirk. "Kabuto thinks he knows me so well - he keeps telling me how he's watched me for years." Disgust laced her voice. "Like I'd ever have left Naruto like that! Of course, if he'd been _really_ paying attention, he'd have known I can weave most seals with one hand. He should work on his rope-tying skills, too, come to think of it."

Kaiya winced sharply when her leg brushed against a bench. Kakashi went to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way to the Hokage mansion, but she shook her head. "Seriously, I'm fine. Anyway, while he was…well, distracted, I made a shadow clone. Knocked him out. Undid the chakra-draining ropes. Used what I had stored in my seal to support my leg. I'd planted Thunder God markers along my route to…where my mission was on my way out; I was just outside of range where he'd held me, but I found it. Took a few stops, though, and a lot of food pills to keep my leg going."

Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to know how Kabuto had been "distracted." He'd probably have sped straight to the glasses-wearing shinobi with a Chidori if he did. Instead, he ignored her protests and carefully hoisted her into his arms.

"No arguing," Kakashi commanded. "Your leg, at the very least, is _not_ fine." She huffed, but settled. Noticing that she was swiftly drifting toward unconsciousness, he debated just taking her home to rest. She had a stubborn look on her face, though, which told him that would be a _bad_ idea for him. _She's dead set on reporting to Tsunade-sama,_ he thought. _She'll probably be even more annoyed with me if I try to stop her._

Instead, he tried to keep her talking. "When did you learn to do hand seals that way?"

"Well, I'm originally a lefty, and my left wrist has been broken twice in my life," she answered, starting to feel a bit steadier now that she didn't have to spend so much chakra on her leg. "When I was about five, I taught myself to use my right hand for most tasks. I'm functionally ambidextrous. When I was thirteen, I got impatient during the healing process and figured out a few hand seals in my right hand. After that, I just kept working at it - seemed like it would be useful someday. It's slower, but it works. Haven't actually had to use that little skill in real combat before."

Kakashi almost shook his head at her nonchalance. She never seemed to realize how unusual it was, even for a shinobi, to pick up such skills so casually. "I'm glad you're okay, Kaiya," he said.

She grinned tiredly as they made their way to the Hokage's office. "Me too. Still mad at you, though."

* * *

Kakashi anticipated having to leave her at the Hokage's office, but Tsunade told him to stay. "You might as well," the woman said. "I imagine you've already guessed at what Kaiya's been up to."

"Excavating Uzushiogakure, I presume," he answered. He looked to Kaiya, who was sitting in a chair. "I had a hunch."

"You have a lot of those…" the redhead muttered darkly. Kakashi sighed inwardly. _Yup, definitely still mad at me._

"Kaiya," Tsunade crouched in front of the redhead, examining her leg. "You should have come straight here - both for your leg and to report. Uzumaki chakra or no, I'm surprised you're still conscious, using so much chakra to hold your muscles together. Remind me to have Shizune show you some basic medical ninjutsu, too…" Her hands glowed green; Kaiya bit her lip as she felt her muscle tissue reconnecting.

Kakashi's brows raised - he hadn't realized the injury was so deep. _I should have known,_ he berated himself. _It_ _ **was**_ _Kabuto, after all._ Once again, he felt the urge to find and strangle the ashen-haired young man.

"Heh, she can try - the wardens did too, and I've always been crap at it," Kaiya responded drily. She tested her newly-healed leg. "I do apologize, though, Hokage-sama. There was…a lot I learned in the last twenty-four hours." She looked up. "Did you ever test that blood sample?"

"Not yet."

"Good." Kaiya jabbed her thumb in Kakashi's direction. "I think _he_ can narrow it down for you."

Tsunade looked at the Copy-Nin expectantly. "Kakashi?"

He sighed. "If you have their samples, run it against the Fourth Hokage's, Uzumaki Kushina's, or Naruto's."

Tsunade nodded. "That was my plan."

Kaiya looked between the two of them disbelievingly. Her voice felt much stronger as she demanded, "You mean - _both_ of you knew about this, and you didn't think to mention it to me?!"

"Jiraiya told me his suspicions some time ago-"

"And now the Pervy Sage knew, too!" Kaiya threw her hands in the air. "Who the hell else has been holding out on me?!" She started pacing around the room, anger giving her a second wind.

Tsunade and Kakashi shared a glance. _And there's the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero in her…_

Tsunade gave Kaiya a level look. "Your identity, and the fact that you weren't dead, were kept classified by the Third Hokage himself. I wasn't even aware of it until Jiraiya said he thought you might be the same girl. He was one of the few people who had seen you back then - one of the few who knew that you and Naruto are siblings."

"Like I said," Kakashi added, "I only started putting it together when you were already a teen. I had no reason to approach you about it at the time, and I wasn't sure until this morning…I didn't want to get your hopes up, Kaiya. I am sorry."

"And it's not something that should be made public knowledge, at least not yet," Tsunade continued. "Both your and Naruto's identities were kept hidden in order to protect you from Minato's enemies, as well as from those within the village who might wish to take advantage of the Fourth's orphaned children."

Kaiya stopped her pacing. "Like Root?"

Now Tsunade gaped. "How do you know that name?"

"Kabuto. I was caught on my way back." She pointed to her leg. "He's the one who did that."

"Wait, wait," Tsunade held her own hands up. "One thing at a time - is Uzushio secure?"

Kaiya started pacing again, but more calmly. "Hai. I found the archives. Scrolls there can only be opened on location, using a glowing pedestal and hand sign patterns that change every time you go to open the same scroll. And they can't be moved from the room, or copied, or destroyed by normal means. There were a few I couldn't open, even by the room's method - probably forbidden jutsu." She spoke in an almost bored, matter-of-fact tone, eager to get back to the more pressing topics (in her mind). "On my way back I ran into Kabuto. Got caught."

Kaiya continued to report on what Kabuto had tried to learn, and how he'd tried to convince her to defect.

"He is a slippery one," Tsunade commented. "Odd, though, that he thought it would work with you…"

Kaiya stopped, arms crossed. "About that - I knew him when I was a kid at the orphanage. I remembered after the Time Reversal Jutsu - it was like a dam had been opened…Anyway, he's probably the one that gave me the name 'Fuumaki' - when we met, I was doodling the kanji characters on a napkin. I also remember him leaving the orphanage not too long after." Her eyes narrowed. "He said he'd volunteered in my place for a dangerous organization that had requested me. He called it 'Root.'"

Tsunade, who'd returned to her desk, now pounded her fist on its surface. Files and books jumped and fell to the floor. "Danzo…It doesn't surprise me that he'd resort to such tactics to add to his Foundation."

Kaiya looked up at the woman. "Who is he? What is 'Root?'"

It was Kakashi who answered, after a nod from Tsunade. "It's a faction of Anbu - though it's barely related to the main organization. Highly militant, loyal solely to its founder, Shimura Danzo. He…wasn't the biggest fan of the Third Hokage, and the feeling was mutual. The Third officially disbanded it years ago."

Kaiya sank back into the chair. "I think I have information overload…" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Not surprising," Tsunade replied. "Your chakra is low, too. Take a few days off to rest, then report back - I want to see your findings."

Kaiya nodded and started to lean back in the chair, eyes closed. Suddenly, her head shot up once more. "Naruto," she whispered. She looked around at Tsunade and Kakashi. "Naruto, where is he?"

She stood, frenetic energy resurfacing. "I should tell him - he needs to know, Tsunade-sama, please, let me be the one to talk to him…" She trailed off when she realized they were looking at her oddly, as though there was something they didn't want to say out loud. Dread clutched at her heart. Kaiya shook her head slowly, her hand coming up to her mouth. "No - no, please, no…"

Tsunade realized right away what the redhead was thinking. "No! Kaiya, Naruto is fine," she said hurriedly, coming around her desk. She led Kaiya, who looked ready to have a panic attack, back into the chair. "Your brother is _fine._ But he's no longer in Konoha. Jiraiya took him for training. Breathe…"

Kaiya leaned forward on the chair, resting her head between her knees and her hands on the back of her head. When her breathing calmed, she slowly lifted her head.

Her voice was barely a gasp. "When is he coming home?"

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged glances again. Neither of them wanted to burden Kaiya further, but they couldn't avoid the direct question.

Kakashi sighed and answered. "Two or three years."

"Two or three…years…" Kaiya closed her eyes once more. Her boys were gone. She felt like she was unraveling, and it had nothing to do with low chakra. She covered her eyes and sobbed.

Tsunade rubbed the girl's back. _Information overload, indeed,_ she thought, sympathizing with the redhead. _She's just been given more emotionally draining news in the past day than most people handle in a year…_

"Kakashi," Tsunade called softly. "Take her home. Stay with her a while - she needs a friend who knows what's going on."

Kakashi had been standing by, once again feeling helpless. Now he nodded and approached the redhead, glad there was something he _could_ do. He crouched next to Kaiya's chair as Tsunade went back to her desk. Waiting until Kaiya's sobs started to subside, he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, eyes red and puffy. He nearly flinched when he saw the bruises still darkening her cheek, but kept his face neutral for her.

"Let's get you home," Kakashi said softly to her.

Kaiya nodded and allowed him to carry her through the 'high road' of trees and rooftops. They arrived at her apartment without having to face any villagers, for which Kaiya would later be grateful to him. Right now, she could only unlock her door and walk, blank-faced, to her bed. Kakashi stood near the door, unsure of what to do next. Before he could make any excuses, though, her voice, quiet as a breeze, called to him.

"Kakashi…" He turned to her. Kaiya was already curled up on her side, fully clothed. Something about her expression reminded him of a child's, open and vulnerable. "I was wondering…Could you - would you tell me about them? About my father and mother?"

Kakashi looked back at her with a gentle expression. "Of course."

There being no chairs in the small studio, he sat on the floor, leaning against the side of her bed. He told her of her father, Namikaze Minato, a prodigy of his generation, the Yellow Flash of Konoha (to which Kaiya almost jumped up, remembering her own Chunin Exam nickname, "the Relentless Red Flash"). He told her of the bell test - the same one he, Kakashi, had used to screen (and fail) many a Genin trio before Team Seven. And he told her of Kushina, the fiery, crimson-haired "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" of Konoha, of her kindness and exuberance, and the smile she'd passed on to Kaiya. The redhead smiled, laughed, cried tears of joy and grief…and at last, fell asleep.


	24. Recovery

**IMPORTANT: Revisions, as of 8/24/16! I made some! Mainly to the first five or six chapters. You might notice that there are fewer chapter numbers now - I just combined the Prologue and Chapter 1 (at a reviewer's suggestion - thank you, hideshi!) and Chapters 4 and 5. Mainly tightened up some writing and fleshed out some details, plus added a couple scenes and flashbacks. None of it changes where the story is right now, but regular readers might find it more enjoyable now :)**

 **In the meantime, as always, thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and - most of all - reviewing. Your feedback is making me write this story better, I think :) Oh,, and for now, ignore the Chapter numbers at the start...I'll go back and change them eventually :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Recovery**

Kaiya slept for a long time. When she woke, she felt empty, more drained than she had in years - probably since Yuuma-sensei's death. She lay there on her side, eyes half-open, staring out of the crack between her curtains, for…she wasn't sure how long. It could have been minutes, or hours. Not days - the sun didn't stay out like this for days. Nothing moved within her mind. When she drifted back off, it was into a welcome void. She had no thoughts. She had no dreams. She simply…drifted.

Kaiya couldn't say how long she stayed that way, somewhere between sleeping and waking, but a rustling sound pushed her into the latter. She turned over in bed, facing the inside of her apartment, looking for the sound's source. She didn't have to look far.

"Welcome back," Kakashi said from her floor. He was leaning against the side of her bed, just as he had when she'd first fallen asleep. The sound was him turning a page of _Icha Icha_. He closed the book and turned to see her.

She was still a bit pale, but the bruises were already almost gone. _That's Uzumaki chakra for you, I guess,_ he thought. Her expression, still blank, concerned him, but he was put at ease when she eyed his _Icha Icha_ book.

"You weren't reading that to me, were you?" Kaiya asked in a tone that suggested, _You had BETTER say 'no.'_

Kakashi smiled, relieved to see some of her fire rekindling. "Not a chance. I only share these with those who could truly appreciate them," he teased. "How are you feeling?"

Kaiya sat up and ran her hands through her hair, making a face at how greasy it felt. "Like I desperately need a shower."

Kakashi stood so she'd have a clear path out of bed. "You've been out for two days. How about you shower and I'll get you something to eat?"

"Two days, huh?" Kaiya muttered, swinging her legs to the floor. "Sure…you know a place that has roasted murasaki yams?"

Under the hot spray of the shower, Kaiya felt more than dirt and grime wash away. The water seemed to take with it the dark fog she'd drifted in since her breakdown in Tsunade's office. Swiping her arm across the steamed mirror, she studied herself. Her hair was her mother's, she now knew that. She ran a hand through the wet locks, a small smile creeping onto her lips. According to Kakashi, that smile was at least partly her mother's, as well. But her eyes…Kaiya traced the skin around them. She'd seen photos of the Fourth Hokage before - heck, the man's face was on a mountain. Did she really have his eyes? Maybe one of her old schoolbooks would have a photo…

Wrapping the towel around her torso, Kaiya darted out of her bathroom toward her bookshelf, freezing when she realized she once again had company.

"Kakashi! Didn't realize you were back already," she said, hands immediately going to the tuck of her towel.

Kakashi turned away from her so quickly she could almost feel the air turn with him. He held up a heavy-laden take-out bag. Delicious smells wafted through the air. "I, uh, brought the food - they did have those yams, and I thought you might need something more substantial after, well, everything…"

"Thank you - let me just grab some clothes…" Kaiya quickly rummaged through her drawers. "You joining me?"

Kakashi, back still turned, answered, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she said as she dashed back into the bathroom to change. "I like having someone to talk to when there's a lot going on," she called from the bathroom. "Sort of an external processor, I guess." She remerged. "I'm decent - you can turn around, now."

He did. Kaiya wore a casual, royal blue dress made of a soft-looking material. Nothing special, a little faded, obviously well-worn. Even so, Kakashi felt a bit breathless looking at her. Her hair was brushed and left to hang down her back, darkened from still being damp. The blue of the dress brought out her eyes and contrasted sharply with her fair skin, making it seem to glow. Some color had already returned to her cheeks and lips.

Kaiya blinked. "Something wrong?"

Kakashi mentally shook himself, realizing he'd been staring. "No, nothing."

"Here, let me set this up," he said, trying to look anywhere but at Kaiya.

"This looks amazing," Kaiya praised as he laid out the take-out containers. Her stomach gurgled, reminding her that she hadn't had a truly decent meal since the coastal town. "What do I owe you?"

"Hm?" The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "Nothing - you're recovering," he added when she started to protest. "Consider it part of your convalescence." He put a foil-wrapped murasaki yam in front of her.

"Fine," she sighed, but smiled as she unwrapped the jewel-toned root vegetable. She brought the yam to her nose, inhaling its scent before taking a small bite. Her eyes closed and she gave a small moan. "So good!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he watched her eat. With every bite, she seemed a bit brighter, more awake, more like her usual self.

After eating her fill, Kaiya sat back on her heels and sighed happily. Glancing at Kakashi, she noticed he hadn't touched a bite. He seemed lost in thought. "You're not eating?"

He snapped back to attention. "Oh - no, I ate earlier."

She gave him a dubious look. "You brought enough food to feed an entire squad."

"Leftovers?" he offered.

"Uh huh…" She gave a sly smile. "I think you just don't want to pull down that mask. Why _do_ you wear it all the time, anyway?"

Kakashi was spared from answering by a knock on the door. Kaiya gave him a look that said _, We're not finished here_ , and stood to let the newcomer in.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kaiya's eyes widened when she saw the Hokage at her door. "Umm, come in - we were just…well, _I_ was just eating. This guy was being a total creep and just watching." She pointed to Kakashi with a teasing smirk.

Tsunade regarded Kakashi with raised brows. Kakashi pretended not to notice, so she turned back to Kaiya. "Looks like you're doing much better," she appraised. "Color's back, you're walking just fine, and you're giving our Copy-Nin a hard time."

Kaiya gave a small laugh and put a hand on her hip. "Well, it's what I do." She grew serious. "Since you're both here…please tell me what happened between Naruto and Sasuke."

Tsunade and Kakashi shared a pained look. They hadn't even mentioned Sasuke to Kaiya yet; neither wanted to push her over the edge again. Kaiya noticed their discomfort.

"I know that Sasuke defected," she said quietly. "Another little gem from Kabuto…actually, if he hadn't said it, I'd have gotten away a lot sooner." Her face darkened. "Bastard knew _exactly_ which button to push to make me stay."

"It's what he does," Tsunade said. "He uses psychological tactics more often than physical." She thought back to before her appointment to Hokage, when Kabuto had fought her in Orochimaru's stead, trying to get her to heal the Snake-nin's arms. She sighed. "Well, have a seat. Kakashi, please fill in anything I may be missing. Kaiya, want more details, ask Nara Shikamaru - he headed the squad sent to retrieve Sasuke."

Tsunade and Kakashi took turns telling Kaiya what had happened with the boys after she'd left for Uzushio. They filled in as much as they each knew of Sasuke leaving the village, of Naruto and the rookie squad pursuing him, and of the boys' battle at the Valley of the End. They also filled Kaiya in on Jiraiya's plan to train Naruto to control the Kyuubi chakra so he could better protect himself when Akatsuki started moving again. When they'd finished, Kaiya was silent and still, staring at a point in space with her hands folded under her chin.

Finally, she spoke. "So…three years, then. Three years for Naruto to prepare…and until Orochimaru takes Sasuke's body."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, closer to two and a half, now."

Kaiya nodded. "Jiraiya's not disclosing their location?"

"No."

"For the best, I guess," Kaiya admitted reluctantly. "No guarantee that Akatsuki _will_ wait that long…still…I wish I could have seen him off." Her eyes stung, but no tears came. _Must've used them all up the other night,_ she mused. "And Sasuke? What's being done about him?"

Now it was Tsunade's turn to sigh. "Nothing, for the moment. I'm not branding him a Missing-Nin until Naruto's had a chance at him again. In the meantime, we don't know where Orochimaru's hideout even is; knowing him, he has more than one."

"Ugh…" Kaiya groaned. "To think, I could be there right now! Maybe I should have…no, that wouldn't have worked, would it? Letting Kabuto take me, I mean."

Tsunade shook her head. "You'd have had no backup, no ability to communicate, no extraction plan - you did the right thing by getting yourself away." She stood. "Take the rest of today to get yourself in order. Tomorrow afternoon I want you in my office for a full report on Uzushio. Dismi - oh, wait…"

Kaiya and Kakashi had to suppress amused smiles when the Hokage remembered she wasn't in her office. Tsunade glared at them in warning and exited the apartment. Kakashi stood to leave as well.

"I shouldn't have left."

He turned back to Kaiya when she spoke. Her eyes were downcast; their light seemed to have faded again. "I should've stayed just a little longer. He was in such a bad place…and I should have spent more time strengthening that seal to keep that snake's influence _out_ …I should have been with Naruto…"

Kakashi sighed and sat back next to her. "I had the same reaction. If only I had stayed longer, talked more with Sasuke, done _something_ more to make him realize he didn't have to be so bent on vengeance…" His brow pinched as he spoke, then relaxed once more. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized: Sasuke has been on this path since the night his brother killed his clan. All we did - all anyone could do - was delay him. And of course, that only exacerbated the problem as he became more impatient."

He put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I truly believe that you did everything in your power to make him feel loved. I don't think anything you did - or didn't do - is what led him to leave."

"Thank you for saying so." Kaiya was quiet again for a moment. "When Naruto does return - and I know I need to run this by Tsunade as well, so she can tell Jiraiya - I meant what I said, about wanting to be the one to tell him about our parents. I don't want him finding out like I did, or like he did with the Kyuubi."

She sighed and gave a tired smile. "You know, I've looked out for him his whole life. It didn't matter whether we were blood or not - he's always been my Otouto. But he's grown so much! I…I don't know how much I can, or even _should_ be doing for him anymore. But at least I can do this, you know?"

Kakashi took his hand back and looked down. "I never had any siblings, so I'm not sure how much I can relate. But Sasuke was my student. I cared about him, more than I ever thought I would. I still do."

"Letting go is hard, isn't it?" Kaiya said softly. "Jeez, is this what they call 'empty nester syndrome?'" In spite of herself, she dissolved into giggles at the thought - she and Kakashi, 'parents' to their boys.

Kakashi couldn't help joining her. "Maybe," he chuckled.

Kaiya sobered, a thoughtful look on her face. "I should go visit the orphanage," she suddenly mused to the air around them. "Might do me some good to see the kids again. I haven't been back in a long time now."

She looked at him, hesitant. "Kakashi…I haven't forgotten our argument. I know you want to know what I meant when I said Itachi left me alive 'again'…I just…"

He stood, shaking his head. "Tell me when you're ready, Kaiya. I trust you."

* * *

Kakashi left Kaiya's apartment after she assured him for the fifth time that she was fine. She put the rest of the food away - it would be enough to feed her for the rest of the week - and headed out for some fresh air.

The day was warm with a cool, gentle breeze rustling the leaves. Kaiya closed her eyes as she sauntered through the streets, basking in the sun and the sounds of her home village. She became so lost in her own little world that she nearly bumped into a very solid figure.

"Oh! Sorry - eh?" A male voice said. "Kaiya-chan - is that you?"

Kaiya looked up at the person she'd nearly collided with: a brown-haired, big-boned man, a couple years her senior, with a dark smudge across his tan nose. He wore a standard Chunin uniform.

Kaiya blinked, then grinned in recognition. "No way - Urushi-kun?"

Urushi grinned back and opened his arms wide. "It _is_ you! How long has it been?"

She embraced the man. "A few years, at least! When did you get promoted?"

Urushi hooked his thumbs into his flak jacket. "A couple years ago! Man, it really _has_ been a while. You haven't been back to the orphanage lately, have you?"

Kaiya fingered her hair, embarrassed. "I guess not…how is everyone?"

"You should go see for yourself," he answered kindly. He gave a short laugh. "You know, the kids all still ask when Kaiya-nee-chan is going to come for story time!"

"Sorry I haven't been by," she said. She meant it. "Things have been…well, kind of crazy. I'm definitely going back soon though. I think I have a drawer full of stuff to give to the kids, actually."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Urushi joked. "Some of the younger ones wonder why we don't _all_ bring them souvenirs!" He sobered up a bit and put a hand on her shoulder. "Still, I mean it. You _should_ come by sometime - soon. The wardens would be glad to see you. The kids would love a story time with Kaiya-nee-chan. Heck, I've missed my 'imouto!'"

Kaiya smiled at the nickname. Like her, Urushi had long considered the other kids at the orphanage to be his siblings.

"Hey, Kaiya-chan…" She looked back at him. "Speaking of younger sisters and brothers…" With a pang, Kaiya suddenly knew what he was going to ask, even before he finished. She dreaded having to answer. "I know you probably don't remember him much - you were really young when he left - but have you ever seen Kabuto since becoming a Shinobi?"

 _Kaiya darted forward when Kabuto walked toward the strange three men, away from her and the other kids. She wrapped her small arms around his middle._

 _"Kaiya-chan?" he twisted._

 _"I hate to see you go," she said, eyes downcast as she let go. "You were my first friend here…"_

 _He smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, I'll come back to visit when I can. And have you forgotten the rules already? Go on back - it's way past lights out!"_

The memory clashed sharply with the one of a few days ago, of Kabuto backhanding her, forcing her mind open, seeming ready to force _himself_ on her…

"No," she told Urushi. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him."

* * *

The orphanage hadn't changed much in the twelve years since Kaiya moved out. Well, not completely true: there had been some necessary and welcome updates to the main building, as well as some additional dormitories built. But the wardens still wore black and white habits, the garden was still quaint and well-looked after, and the children still rushed out to greet Kaiya as she came up the pathway.

"Kaiya-nee-chan!" a twelve-year old boy exclaimed upon seeing her. "Hey, everyone - Kaiya-nee-chan is back!"

Kaiya braced herself, but the onslaught of children still knocked her off her feet. She laughed as they all tried to hug her at once. "Hey, hey," she said, trying to sit up. "I'll be here for the rest of the day, you can let go of me!"

"Kaiya-nee-chan," said the boy who'd alerted the rest, "why were you gone for so long?"

Kaiya felt her chest clench with guilt as many pairs of inquiring eyes stared up at her. It had been almost a year since her last visit. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I didn't mean to stay away so long this time. You've been taking care of everyone though, Akio?"

The twelve-year-old nodded. "Everyone here knows all the rules, and I make sure they all practice their reading and math," he said, puffing his small chest out. "Isn't that right, everyone?"

"Hai!" the many little voices chorused.

"And the wardens are training me to take care of the place," Akio added. "I wanna be a teacher here someday!"

Akio had been one of the last infants Kaiya had personally taken care of at the orphanage before moving out. She had visited much more often back then, though, always insisting that they clean up, keep up with their studies, and listen to the wardens, or she would stop her famous story time. Later, the threat expanded to include her souvenir gifts (which, somehow, mattered less to them than story time did). When she became a Genin and missions started taking up more of her time, she'd "trained" younger children, like Akio (who had been about four or five by then), to take over.

A young girl, no more than four years old, tugged at her sleeve. "Kaiya-nee-chan," said the girl in a tiny, mouse-like voice, "will you read us a story?"

The other kids formed a chorus of, "Pleeeease!" and, "Do the voices!"

Kaiya smiled. This was why she'd come back: not to check Kabuto's claims, or other records, or to grill the wardens on her origins, but to remind herself of what drove her _. These kids,_ she thought _. No family, few possessions, just the basics of food and shelter and clothing…yet they get excited over the prospect of a story._

She thought of Gaara, who'd had more attempts on his life by age twelve than he could count; of Kabuto, once a kind boy, now twisted and corrupted; of other villages, even within the Land of Fire, where there were no orphanages, just children begging on the street, cheekbones already prominent, stomachs distended, prey for the many predators in the cities…She had become a Shinobi to protect the kids in front of her, so that they would never know the same hardships. She'd done it so that a story with special voices would be something they could look forward to instead of their next meal, so that they'd never have to wonder if the roof over their heads would be brought down by an explosion.

Kaiya laid her hand on the little girl's head. "One story - with voices - coming right up!"

* * *

 **D'awww...Kaiya's a "nee-chan" to more than just Naruto. And she definitely needed a little retreat :) Meanwhile, Kakashi is struggling with his attraction to his former sensei's daughter, and Kaiya is still oblivious.**

 **Next Time: Investigations! Kaiya visits the neighborhood where she SHOULD have grown up, runs into her old teammates, and...well, do you ever get the feeling you were being watched? Flashbacks resume, and Kaiya puts her detective hat back on!**


	25. Investigations

**Okay, now that Kaiya's had a chance to recover from her encounter with Kabuto, and the shock of everything she learned at once, we're getting back to the many mysteries at hand! And Konoha might not be as safe as it once seemed…**

 **Shout out to LazyGuest, since I can't reply to your review: I freakin' LOVE your reactions. Yeah, I was glad to bring Kaiya back to her old self. She's had so much happen in barely a year!**

 **And a shout out to a fellow Itachi/OC shipper,** **ItY'Girl** **\- go check out her story,** **Pain and Hope** **, starring her own awesome (and also red-haired) OC, Yahizui! Her writing of the characters - both canon and original - is spot-on and her attention to detail will draw you in completely. We found each other on DeviantArt (under the same usernames, if you're interested) and realized how ridiculously alike our girls are WHICH I SWEAR IS A TOTAL COINCIDENCE. Great minds and all that… :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Investigations**

Kaiya walked through a middle-class neighborhood of Konoha, eyes peeled for anything familiar. Much of the village had been destroyed in the Kyuubi attack and subsequently rebuilt, and with Orochimaru's attack almost a year ago, some of the buildings had changed again. She stopped in front of a small apartment structure set above street level. _No need to go up,_ she thought, looking at the cool grey doors. Her door had been yellow. _It's not the same building anymore._

She'd wrangled the address out of Kakashi . He'd made her solemnly swear that she wouldn't draw attention to her interest in her once-childhood home.

 _"For all intents and purposes," he said, "Namikaze Kaiya is dead. Whatever reason the Third had for circulating that version of events, we don't know enough to assume it's safe for the Fourth's daughter to suddenly reappear."_

 _"You_ _ **do**_ _know I was a member of a reconnaissance team, right?" Kaiya retorted. "We didn't always go to unpopulated areas for missions."_

 _Kakashi sighed. "Fair enough…"_

Now Kaiya leaned against a light post, arms crossed, and breathed deeply, closing her eyes. This was an area of the village she rarely frequented, so she wasn't overly concerned about being recognized. Still dressed in civilian garb, any onlooker would just assume she was waiting to meet someone. As though preparing for a spar, she let her thoughts drop away and brought her focus to her breath. She centered her mind on the memories Kabuto had pulled of the Kyuubi attack and tried to direct them to earlier that evening.

" _Kaiya-chan! It's time to go!"_

 _Kaiya jumped up at the sound of her father's voice. She grabbed her small, peach-colored bag that she'd packed just for the occasion and ran out of her room. Her baby brother was on his way! And about time, too, she thought. Mama and Papa had been talking about it for days now. Kaiya herself had prepared weeks ahead for the moment she would be sent to her friend's house while her mom had the baby. She had begged with her parents to let her be present for her brother's arrival, but they wouldn't budge. She didn't get it; when Itachi-kun's little brother had been born,_ _ **he'd**_ _been allowed to visit at the hospital. Papa said it was because they could be waiting a long time and they didn't want her to get bored. She didn't believe him. However, when he said she'd be staying with the Uchihas, she'd stopped arguing. Maybe Itachi-kun's mom would let her hold the baby – what was his name again? Sasume? No. Sasuke! That was it._

 _Minutes later, Kaiya walked with her mom and an old lady whose name she'd forgotten down the streets of Konoha. Kaiya adjusted the hood of her jacket - she always had to have it up when she went outside these days. It was annoying, but if it made Mama and Papa happy…_

 _They met up with Mrs. Uchiha, who was carrying little Sasuke. While her mother and Mrs. Uchiha talked, Kaiya stood on her toes, trying to get a better look at Sasuke. He was so tiny! But then she thought of how just months before he'd been in Mrs. Uchiha's belly – so weird! How'd he get out? The only thing Kaiya could think of was that Mrs. Uchiha's belly button must've opened really wide. Why else would one have a belly button? It was pretty useless otherwise, Kaiya thought._

 _She was pulled out of her musings by her mother carefully bending down to her. "Now, Kaiya-chan, be good for the Uchihas, okay?" she said, her violet eyes twinkling. Kaiya liked her mama's eyes; she herself had her dad's blue eyes, but she always liked Mama's better. Oh well – she got Mama's hair at least, and Papa was always saying how beautiful it was!_

" _Don't pester Mrs. Uchiha too much," her mother continued. "Eat what's put in front of you and -"_

" _I know, 'Kaa-san!" Kaiya interrupted, impatient to go and play with Itachi and the baby. "I promise I'll be good, but you have to promise to let me hold Naruto when you come back!"_

 _Her mother chuckled. Always the bargainer, her little girl was. She gave Kaiya a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, my little Kaiya," she said, and got up to leave with old what's-her-name._

" _Bye, 'Kaa-san!" Kaiya waved as she walked away with Mrs. Uchiha._

In the present, Kaiya opened her eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to keep her expression neutral. The memory was so vivid! She could almost smell the remnants of her mother's cooking from dinner that night. She calmed herself and reflected on what she'd just experienced.

So it was true - she _had_ been sent to stay with Itachi's family the night her mother went into labor. In hindsight, she knew exactly why her four-year-old self wouldn't have been allowed to attend the birth; female Jinchuriki risked their seals weakening in childbirth, according to the Uzushio records. They would have taken her mother to a remote, secure location where they could monitor the seal and, if need be, keep the beast's chakra from escaping around the villagers.

And her mother's face…Kaiya could see it so clearly now. The same fair skin as her own, framed by crimson hair that parted on the same side, and violet eyes…her mother had violet eyes, and they were shaped just like Naruto's! Kaiya had to close her own blue eyes and breathe again to fight the lump rising in her throat. She'd heard both their voices, too - her father's warm, steady voice calling to her, her mother's cheerful and as clear as a bell telling her to be a good guest. It had been the last time she'd seen them.

Collected again, Kaiya turned to go in the direction of the Uchiha compound, planning to use sense memory to retrace her steps that night. Yet something about that direction didn't feel right…she refocused her thoughts to leaving with Mrs. Uchiha.

 _Kaiya was uncharacteristically quiet as she walked to Itachi's house with Mrs. Uchiha. Mikoto looked down at the girl before they reached the door. The little girl had a serious look on her face that Mikoto was more accustomed to seeing on her oldest son. "Is everything okay, Kaiya-chan?" she asked._

 _Kaiya looked back up at her and smiled. "Mm. I was just thinking…" Her small face scrunched and she bit her lip._

 _"About?"_

 _"About Okaa-san and the baby," she finished. "He's been in her belly even longer than Sasuke-kun was in yours. I wonder how they know when to come out."_

 _Mikoto raised her eyebrows in surprise before breaking into an affectionate smile. When they entered the Uchiha household, Mikoto called out, "Tadaima. Itachi - come see who's here!"_

Kaiya opened her eyes fully. She'd half-closed them so that she wouldn't bump into anyone or thing as she allowed the memory to guide her through the streets. Now she faced a row of townhouses just a few blocks from her own old address.

 _That's odd,_ Kaiya thought, considering the location. _The Uchiha compound is way on the other side of the village - did they really live here?_

As she thought, the front door opened and a middle-aged woman stepped out. Startled to see the red-haired stranger standing at her doorstep, the woman asked tentatively, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Kaiya gave the woman an embarrassed look, slipping immediately into "Team Recon" mode. "Please excuse me - I'm looking for an old friend's house. We lost touch many years ago, and this is the last address I have." _Best lies are laced with truth…_

The woman smiled warmly at her. "Oh, well we've lived here for quite some time. When was your friend here?"

"Well let's see…" Kaiya pretended to think. "We were really young…maybe thirteen years ago?"

"That's about when we moved in," the woman nodded. She gave a small frown. "Are you sure it was _this_ house?"

"Not completely - a lot has changed in Konoha since then, it seems! So many of the buildings don't look familiar at all."

That seemed to put the woman back at ease. "Indeed! Our house here got through the attack last summer relatively unharmed, but I know many buildings in this block were badly damaged -" the woman lowered her voice and leaned in toward Kaiya - "back when the demon fox attacked!"

"That's right," Kaiya whispered back, eyes wide. "My family actually moved out not too long after that."

The woman looked at her conspiratorially. "Well, the reason I wasn't sure that _this_ is the house you're looking for? The last family that lived here was part of the _Uchiha_ clan! If you were looking for one of them…" She trailed off.

Kaiya nodded in understanding, speaking in a hushed voice. "I heard something horrible happened to them…is it true? The whole clan was…?"

The woman nodded, eyes wide. "Oh, yes - and by one of their own! They say he's still out there too…" The woman looked around as though the culprit might jump out as they spoke. She then turned back to Kaiya, a suspicious look on her face. "You're friend wasn't…?"

Kaiya held her hands up. "Oh, no! My friend was a girl, blonde…" She gave a small laugh.

"Well I am glad for you," the woman said, relieved. She lowered her voice even further. "Not to speak ill of the dead, and what happened to them was horrendous, but most people here were glad when the Uchiha moved into their own compound. They may have been most of our police force, but many people didn't like the thought of them walking around with those eyes of theirs, able to make you see anything…rest their souls…"

"Oh," Kaiya answered, uncertain how else to respond.

The woman straightened. "Well, I must be going - many errands to run when you have a household to look after!" She gave Kaiya a friendly smile. "Good luck finding that old friend of yours!"

"Thank you," Kaiya called after her, walking away in the opposite direction.

Kaiya was grateful she had opted for civilian clothes. Even in a village like Konoha, most civilians would _never_ have been so open and unguarded speaking with a Shinobi, off-duty or not. And Kaiya now had some very interesting information to consider.

* * *

She was just entering her own neighborhood when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Kaiya-chan! Hey - over here!"

She looked and saw her tall, musclebound teammate jogging toward her. "Gorou!" She laughed as he lifted her off the ground into a hug. "How are you? Don't you have teaching today?"

"Nah, it's a half day," Gorou answered with a thumbs-up. "The little maggots went home an hour ago, and I don't have any meetings till later!"

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. "Do you actually call them 'little maggots' to their faces?"

Gorou grinned widely. "Oh, yeah! They love it - they think it's hilarious!" He leaned down and nudged Kaiya with an elbow. "'Course, they stop laughing when I tell them to do 50 laps around the yard!"

Kaiya laughed. "Sounds like you like it there!"

"Mm!" he nodded. "I never thought I'd actually like teaching kids, but I think it kinda suits me!"

"That's great," Kaiya smiled. "I'm so glad!"

"Hey!" Gorou's eyes widened excitedly. "Now that you're back in town, we need to track down our fearless leader for hotpot! I haven't gone in months!"

"Definitely," Kaiya agreed. "Where's he stationed now? I have some time, I'll go find him."

Gorou directed her to one of the office buildings in the Hokage complex. "Good luck," he said as she left. "I've been in a couple of times, and they are REALLY anal about who they let in."

"I've been warned," Kaiya waved to him.

* * *

As she entered the main doors, Kaiya immediately understood what Gorou had meant. A reception desk greeted visitors with a sign that read, "Official SDD business ONLY."

 _Maybe I should go change out of the civvies for this one,_ Kaiya thought. The receptionist hadn't even looked up yet. Before she could back out of the building, a door behind the desk opened and a light-haired figure emerged. He looked up, surprise coloring his features when he saw her standing there.

"Kaiya," Hikaru greeted. "I wasn't aware you'd returned. Do you have some business with the Strategic Defense Division?"

His tone reminded her of their Academy days - stiff and formal. She smiled, hoping it was just a workplace mask. "Actually, I'm here to find you!"

"I see," Hikaru nodded, not returning the smile. "I am just leaving now, actually, so we can walk together. Come." He passed her and held the main door open.

Once they were a few blocks away, Hikaru visibly relaxed. "Sorry about that," he said, finally giving her a smile, albeit a weary one. He hugged her - far less bear-like than Gorou's, but still warm. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," she answered, returning her friend's embrace. "It's good to be home. So what _was_ that all about back there?"

"Let's get back to my place," Hikaru said, evading the question. "I'll make us some tea and we can catch up." She noticed his voice was carrying down the street - not loud, but clear and noticeable. She nodded, keeping her curiosity at bay for the time being.

Once in his apartment, Hikaru checked the blinds - already drawn - before speaking again. His voice was rushed and low. "Kaiya, what was your mission these past few months? Where were you?"

She blinked. "I can't say - it's classified."

"Does it have anything to do with Uzushiogakure?"

Kaiya's eyes widened briefly before she fixed a blank look on her face. "Why are you asking this? You know I can't divulge any classified information without the Hokage's say-so."

"I know," Hikaru sighed, rubbing his forehead. His brow was tense, and he had developed obvious frown lines in the past three months.

"Hikaru, what is this about?" Kaiya demanded, crossing her arms. "First you give me a cold greeting after I've been away for over three months, now you're grilling me on mission details?"

Hikaru sat on his couch, leaning forward onto his legs. "What I'm about to tell you is strictly between us," he began. "It cannot leave this room. Don't talk about this with Gorou, or Kakashi-san, or even Hokage-sama - not until I have more information."

Kaiya tensed. "What's going on?"

"I keep sensory seals in my apartment nowadays," Hikaru continued. "Ones that tell me if anyone's been in, or if there are any signals coming in or out that weren't there when I set them. Actually, if you could check them, see if they can be improved…"

Kaiya's eyes widened. "Sure thing - You think you're being watched?"

"It's a possibility." He looked up at her. "What do you know about the department I work for?"

"Strategic Defense? Nothing but the name…I assume it deals with defense strategy for the village."

"Basically," he nodded. "It's actually very new - it was formed just after Orochimaru's attack. The village was caught by surprise; it's something the council doesn't want happening again. We deal with scenarios - possibilities of attack or infiltration. Our job is to theorize all of the possible threats to the village given various parameters and draw up plans for each contingency."

"Sounds lovely," Kaiya remarked dryly. "I'm sure it helps get you get a good night's sleep."

Hikaru sighed. "Don't even joke. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since starting there."

"So what does this have to do with your little performance outside?"

Hikaru looked like he was considering how best to say something. "Our department works with a lot of other organizations in Konoha. It has to - whenever we theorize a risk with a high probability of happening, we work with the necessary squads to mitigate the threat. One of those groups…it's like Anbu - black ops, but, well…even more shadowy."

Kaiya felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. _You owe me,_ she heard Kabuto's voice say in her head. _You were wanted for a dangerous organization in Konoha…_

She bit her lip. "Do they have a name?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Hikaru admitted. "But one of my colleagues let slip during lunch one day that it's a 'foundational' group, very militant, and deals with threats to Konoha in…less than savory ways."

"'Less than savory,'" Kaiya repeated. "Well, we _are_ ninja. And Anbu deals in tactical stuff like assassinations and spying all the time."

"This group is different." Hikaru's voice was low, as though he was afraid someone would overhear. "The rumors that go around the SDD…Anbu deals with spying and assassinations, yes, but mainly with _known_ threats and enemies. This group, though…" Hikaru tightened his hands in his lap. "According to rumors, they deal in _potential_ threats. It's an incredibly grey area, Kaiya, strategic defense; ninety percent of the scenarios we draw up have maybe a point-zero-one percent chance of actually happening. The trick is finding the most probable ones to look into and prepare for, otherwise we'd stretch the village's resources impossibly thin. But this group…"

Hikaru looked back at Kaiya. His eyes were haunted. "They don't just _prepare_ for possible threats. They act on them, quickly and ruthlessly, it's said in ways the Hokage would never condone. "

"Like what?" Kaiya lowered herself into the couch beside him.

He shook his head. "I'm not even sure. This is all based on rumors, on whispers…I don't usually give credence to such things. But this…it's not just gossip. Anytime this group is referenced, it's by older generations, and in hushed tones and accompanied by fearful looks."

"Kind of like how you are now?" Kaiya pointed out. She'd never seen Hikaru so afraid of a rumor.

He raised his eyebrows - he'd been unaware of his own behavior. "Well, yes. But Kaiya…" He leaned closer, his voice barely above a whisper. "The person who slipped and referenced the group directly? That was over a month ago, and he hasn't been back since."

Kaiya's brow furrowed. "You don't think…"

"I don't know," Hikaru said quickly. "But what he said - Kaiya, it was about you."

Kaiya's heart stopped in her chest. "What?"

Hikaru spoke low and fast. "He knew we were teammates, and said - and I quote: 'Oh yeah, that's the girl I hear the Foundation's keeping an eye on - something about excavating some dangerous jutsu.'"

Kaiya felt as though her entire being was frozen in place. No one aside from Tsunade knew the details of her mission, as far as she was aware. Kakashi had admitted that he'd only figured it out because he was so familiar with Kaiya's work, and he was in Tsunade's close confidence.

Kaiya stood, her face pale. "I have to go."

"Kaiya," Hikaru said, looking down. "I'm sorry for asking about your mission - it's actually best if I don't know anything about it at this point. This group - if they do exist, and thought I had any information…"

"Plausible deniability," Kaiya supplied. "I agree. But for the time being, maybe it's better if we keep our old ways with each other - might be more suspicious if you suddenly distance yourself." She gave a small smile. "Plus, Gorou wants us to get hotpot while we're all in town."

Hikaru nodded and tried to relax. "You're probably right. How's Thursday?"

"Works for me - want me to rope Gorou in?"

"Please do."

"Great - show me those sensor seals you're using…"

Kaiya left Hikaru's apartment shortly afterward with a smile on her face. If anyone _was_ watching Hikaru or her, she wanted them to think they really had just been catching up, as old friends do, rather than sharing frighteningly possible conspiracy theories.

* * *

 **Awwww, Kaiya got a memory of her mom back! As for how believable it is to have such clear memories from age 4-5…uhhhhh creative license! :P I mean, since the story is told primarily from Kaiya's perspective, the majority of the flashback from her life will be, as well. That's my story, and I'm stickin' to it.**

 **Yes, I'm also taking _some_ creative license by making rumors of Root even possible. Some. You'll see what I mean later...  
**

 **So a quick recap of what Kaiya has learned today:**

 **1\. The Uchiha clan, or at least Itachi's family, didn't always live in the compound (maybe - harder evidence required).**

 **2\. Some villagers were glad when the clan moved, and were uneasy about the Uchiha's powers.**

 **3\. According to Hikaru, Root really IS watching her.**

 **Next time: Research! Kaiya gives Tsunade a more complete report on her findings in Uzushio; Kaiya remembers her father, and in the process, finds another mystery to add to the every-growing list; and she finally puts those copied housing records to good use…**


	26. Research

**A lot of people have been asking when we'll be seeing Itachi again. First of all, THANK YOU for reminding me why I started writing this in the first place…I think I kinda got caught up in the mystery aspect :P We'll be seeing him soon though, not to worry! For now, Kaiya still has to do some (wait for it)…**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Research**

So distracted was she by her investigations and her meeting with Hikaru, Kaiya forgot that she was supposed to meet with Tsunade that afternoon. It took Izumo and Kotetsu nearly two hours to track her down and remind her. Kaiya stood sheepishly in front of the Hokage, apologizing for the lapse.

"It won't happen again," she promised.

"I should hope not!" Tsunade huffed. "You brought your notes from the excavation?"

"Hai…" Kaiya handed the Hokage a copy she'd made, explaining a few bookmarked pages. "Those archives - and the things the village could do with seals…they're incredible. I mean, take the seal that kept the archives locked: only Uzumaki blood will open it, but they actually specified certain conditions for that blood, like chakra percentage and hormone levels!" Kaiya's eyes were wide and alert, an excited smile on her lips as she spoke animatedly. "I couldn't open it with the blood from a shadow-clone, for instance; they'd configured the barrier to sense when the person's full chakra was divided by jutsu. And if someone's level of hormones were off - if they were being forced under duress, or unconscious, heck, even if the blood was from a sample rather than fresh…"

"Then the barrier would not open, and a trap could be set off," Tsunade finished, eyebrows raising as she read through Kaiya's notes. She couldn't help a small smile of her own - Kaiya's enthusiasm was contagious, and Tsunade herself was finding her grandmother's clan fascinating. "Does this contain a summary of all the scrolls you found?"

"Just about," Kaiya nodded. "There were a few that I couldn't open. My guess is that they were branded as forbidden, or could only be accessed by a village leader or elder. And I'll admit I couldn't get very detailed with the ones I did open."

"I imagine that would take a much longer trip, if we wanted to transcribe everything," Tsunade muttered, flipping through the rest of the notebook. The pages were littered with drawings, quotes, questions, and theories, right up to the margins. "For now, though, I want you to focus on the Tailed Beast sealing and extraction methods. If Akatsuki really is targeting Jinchuriki, we might be better able to predict their movements if we can figure out their end goal - and these methods could tell us what we need to know."

Kaiya felt her mind whirring in excitement at the prospect of returning to the archives - and of being able to do something to help Naruto, even remotely. "When do you want me to go back?"

"Soon," Tsunade answered. "But I'd like you to have a better idea of what you're looking for. These are a copy?" She held up the notes. Kaiya nodded. "Good. Go over your own notes - I want a proposal from you in three days' time about what should be researched in the archives. No editing your thoughts - we'll narrow it down when you bring it to me, so that you won't have to waste time gathering unnecessary information. Go."

"Hai!" Kaiya bowed.

* * *

In the hallway that ran past the Hokage's office hung one photo each of the village's five Hokages. Kaiya slowed as she passed them. Fourth in line, smiling at her with twinkling blue eyes, was Namikaze Minato - _her father_.

Kaiya approached the framed picture slowly, eyes glued to the photo. She saw Naruto's spiky blond hair and tanned skin. And the eyes…Kakashi had not exaggerated. Kaiya saw her own eyes staring back at her: narrower than Naruto's, more defined lids, and piercingly blue. She stepped closer to the photo and ran her fingers just above its surface.

"Hi, Otou-san," Kaiya whispered. The name felt odd on her lips, but then, she hadn't used it in - what? Fourteen years? Still, now there was a clear face to go with the voice from her memories.

 _"Tadaima," Minato called tiredly as he entered the apartment and collapsed on the couch._

 _Kushina turned from the stove. "Welcome home! Long day?" She poured him a cup of tea as he leaned back._

 _"You have no idea," he replied. "The Council wants -"_

 _"Papa! You're home!" Kaiya ran up and jumped onto her father's lap, giving him as big a hug as her four-year-old arms could manage._

 _He laughed and wrapped his own arms around his daughter, planting a kiss on her crimson-haired crown."My little red flash! How was your day?"_

 _Kaiya sat back on his knees, grinning and bouncing. "I beat Itachi in a race today, and my hood almost fell off, but it didn't, and I still won!"_

 _"Hey-hey!" Minato gave her a double high-five. "That's my girl!"_

 _"Then, Itachi had to go all of a sudden, his Otou-san came to get him, and I think his little brother is finally here, and -"_

 _"Kaiya-chan, slow down!" her mother admonished. "Like, give yourself and your dad room to breathe!"_

 _"It's okay," Minato said. "So Mikoto-san had the baby?"_

 _Kushina smiled. "Mm! I was thinking of visiting her tomorrow, and bringing them some food since I'm sure she's gonna be pretty tired from the birth and all and I don't think Fugaku-san is much of a cook…" Kushina trailed off when she heard her husband chuckling. "What?"_

 _He shook his head. "No - I'm just blessed with two motor-mouth redheads, that's all!"_

Kaiya felt warmth spread through her chest. She could almost feel what it was like to hug her father: the strong embrace that held no affection back, the way his whole body shook when he laughed, the sense of safety she always felt in his arms…Kaiya brought her own arms around her body. It wasn't the same, but at least now she could remember.

"See you later, Papa," she whispered before reluctantly backing away from the photo.

A sudden realization made her stop in her tracks and turn back to the photo. Kaiya's memories - even just the sense memories - indicated that her father had been warm and loving toward his family. Accounts of him from his short reign as Hokage showed him to be extremely intelligent and shrewd, but still honorable and even idealistic. Kaiya bit her lip. _So why seal a demon inside your own son?_

She thought back to Gaara's tale, of his father ordering a demon spirit sealed inside his yet-unborn son. If the subsequent assassination attempts and the boy's emotional issues were anything to go by, Kaiya would say that the late Kazekage hadn't been warm and fuzzy. According to Gaara's account, the man had intended the boy to be a weapon; he saw Gaara as a vessel, an opportunity, rather than as his child.

According to what Kaiya had already read in Uzushio, extracting a sealed spirit from its host inevitably led to the host's death. Her mother, Kushina, had been the last Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. But Minato - her father - had clearly loved her mother. Kaiya couldn't imagine the man in her memory purposely killing his wife for the sake of creating a new Jinchuriki. Had her mother's seal weakened so much during childbirth? Perhaps…

No. Kaiya had the perfect evidence that the seal should have stayed intact: Herself. Her mother had given birth to her, and there was no Kyuubi attack. Uzumaki Mito had given birth at least once after sealing the Kyuubi - no attack. Assuming her father really was the kind man everyone said he was, and that she could now remember, perhaps the question was not why he would seal a demon inside his own son. Perhaps he'd had no other choice.

 _So what happened that night that FORCED him to seal the Kyuubi in his own son?_

Somehow, the question reminded her of another - the one that had set her on this crazy, winding road: _What would you do to protect what you hold most dear?_

Kaiya had no answers for herself. She huffed: It seemed there was yet another mystery to add to her growing pile.

* * *

Kaiya began going back through her notes as soon as she got home. She kept going through the night, stopping only to make a meal and stretch now and then. By noon the next day, she had a proposal ready and a crick in her neck.

 _Still a couple days to Tsunade-sama's deadline_ , she thought, massaging her stiff neck. _Perhaps enough time to look into some other things…_

She put away the notes, clearing her table and her mind. _Lots to consider…where to start?_

She had a family. She and Naruto really were siblings. While Kaiya saw this generally as wonderful news, it did bring with it the mystery of the Kyuubi attack. _Not enough information yet…_

She was possibly being watched by 'Root,' the organization Kabuto claimed had wanted her as a child. _Kabuto_ …she didn't want to focus on him just now.

The visit to her old neighborhood had been very…enlightening. Itachi had once lived nearby… _Housing records_ , she decided: that would be a good place to start. She still had the copy she'd made months ago of Konoha's housing records for every family going back over twenty years. She'd originally intended to find the Third's old residence, before the Uzushio mission took her attention away.

Kaiya pulled out the folder in question from a drawer, then paused. Come to think of it, if she _was_ being watched by Root, she had to be more careful with how and where she kept certain items. Putting the file and her notebook on the table and pulling out a couple of blank tags, she quickly designed two unique locking seals and slapped them in place. _That should help a bit, at least,_ she thought, looking over the new formulae. She made a mental note to check the Uzushio archives for how to perform seals without tags; these locks would only hold up if the tags were intact.

She unlocked the housing records and notebook once more. _First things first,_ she thought, flipping until she found old addresses for one Sarutobi Hiruzen. _Looks like one of his children is still at that address_. She wrote the address down in the notebook.

 _Next up - Itachi, did you really live at that townhouse?_ Kaiya turned to the long list of Uchiha clan names. Her eyes widened as she skimmed: Not just Itachi, but _most_ of the Uchiha clan used to live all over the village! She continued to flip through the pages. It looked as though they all moved into the Uchiha compound within the same year…the year after the Kyuubi attack.

Kaiya's brow furrowed, pencil poised over her notebook page. Was there a connection? Why would the entire clan suddenly up and move into one location - especially one so far on the edge of the main village? She jotted down a few questions to look into - another library trip was in order, preferably before she left for Uzushio once more.

* * *

Getting into the Third's old home turned out to be easy. When Kaiya approached the house, she got her entry ticket in the form of a small boy with goggles on his head.

"Hey…" The boy was looking out his window as she walked up. "Aren't you Naruto-nii-chan's Nee-chan or something?"

Kaiya raised her eyebrows at the boy. "Well, sort of," she answered, giving the boy a half-smile and putting a hand on her hip. "We grew up together. The name's Kaiya. Aren't _you_ Konohamaru?"

He grinned widely, revealing a hole where a baby tooth had recently fallen out. "Hai! So you ARE Kaiya-nee-chan!" He disappeared from the window and opened the door. "Whatcha doing here? Is Naruto-nii-chan back yet?"

She chuckled. _So Naruto's got himself a 'little brother' of his own!_ "I'm afraid he's still away," she answered. "I'm actually here to pick up something…something from your grandfather, actually." Her voice and face softened as she finished.

Konohamaru's face fell. "Oh…I was really hoping he'd come back…"

Kaiya crouched in front of him. She gave him a warm smile and put a hand on his head. "He will come back, don't worry - he's just training. I was wondering, though…" She reached into her shirt, her jacket masking her hand. She showed him the slim brass key. "Do you have any idea what this would go to?"

Konohamaru took the key and examined it with a very serious expression. "Nope," he concluded, handing it back to her. "But you can look - you're Naruto-nii-chan's Nee-chan, so I think it's all right!"

He led her through the house to a small room off the main living area. "This is where Jiji used to sit sometimes when he came to visit," Konohamaru told her. "He used to smoke his pipe in here a lot…I used to hate the smell, but now…"

"I understand," Kaiya said kindly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Want to help me look?" He grinned a nodded, happy to have a mission.

Together, they scoured the shelves, books, desk, and chair for almost an hour. Konohamaru took his mission of helping Kaiya search with a complete sense of commitment, even grabbing them some flashlights to see into the dark corners. At last, Konohamaru called to Kaiya from under his grandfather's desk.

"Kaiya-nee-chan, look at this - doesn't it look like that thing on the key you showed me?"

Kaiya laid on her back to see what Konohamaru was pointing at. His flashlight beam shone on a small, black symbol - indeed, it looked identical to the one on the key. Kaiya gently prodded the area around the symbol with her fingers; there was no keyhole.

"Is that what you're looking for?" the boy asked, watching her frown.

"Maybe…" Kaiya pulled the key out again and held it up to the symbol. The symbol did match, but the style of the key itself didn't match the desk. The furniture's drawers all had more modern keyholes in a silvery metal, rather than the old brass style she held. Then, a slow smile spread across her face.

"Konohamaru," she began. "You know why I'm thinking?" He shook his head. "What if this key isn't a key? At least, not the type that opens locks?"

"Huh?"

"What if it's just showing us what to look for?" She felt around the symbol again, prodding the wood with a firmer touch. There! A panel was loose, tucked into the corner of the desk's underside. It didn't budge more than a millimeter, so Kaiya decided to try something else.

She handed the key to Konohamaru, who was closer to the corner in question. "Push the top of the key - not the teeth, the head - into the corner. Gently…" He followed her instructions. The slim brass head slid into the seam of the panel. "Now _carefully_ jimmy it - just enough to loosen the board…aha!"

The panel came loose and opened into the desk. Kaiya let Konohamaru reach in and pull out a small, leather-bound book.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Konohamaru hissed. They came out from under the desk, Kaiya replacing the board carefully after them.

"Let's see what we have here," Kaiya muttered. Konohamaru handed her the book. She opened it.

"Huh?" The pages were blank. "Why would Jiji leave you a blank book?" Konohamaru wondered aloud.

"Good question," she answered, flipping through the pages. They felt worn, like someone had opened and closed the book many times - it obviously didn't suffer lack of use. She turned to the Third's grandson. "Konohamaru, would you mind if I borrowed this for a while?"

The boy's brow furrowed. "Well…I guess if Jiji left you the key to find it, it's okay…but…"

She smiled reassuringly. "I'll get it back to you, I promise."

He brightened. "Okay, then!"

She had them straighten the old office to look the way they'd found it. "Whenever a mission involves gathering intel," she told him as they replaced books and straightened the carpet, "you always want to erase any sign of your presence."

He nodded, darting to the desk. "Then we should leave this drawer open a bit - it was like that when we came!"

"Good eye!" She ruffled his hair again as they left the room. "You'll make a great shinobi, Konohamaru. Thank you for your help!"

"Bye, Kaiya-nee-chan!" he waved from the window as she left.

* * *

Danzo took a sip of his tea before addressing the masked, kneeling agent in front of him. "Report."

"The 'leak' was a success," the agent said. "Kusato informed her almost immediately upon her return."

Danzo nodded. It had been risky, 'leaking' Root's existence and interest in the girl, but he had his reasons: he'd wanted to see how she would react to being watched. "And?"

"She has become more cautious with her notes and belongings. And we took these as well…" The agent handed his leader two sets of photos.

The first set showed the girl in a residential neighborhood of the village. She was dressed as a civilian, standing in front of a particular apartment building. Danzo's eyes narrowed. That building once held the address of the Fourth Hokage's family. _Does she know?_ The visit would make perfect sense if she'd found out about her parentage. Considering she was already tainted by the Third's teachings, this would only make her harder to manipulate. Harder, but not impossible…

Other photos in the set showed her in front of a townhouse, talking with a woman - Danzo recognized that address, too. "What was she doing here?" he asked, holding up the photo.

"According to the woman, she was asking about who'd lived there before. She claimed to be looking for an old friend - a girl."

Danzo huffed. _Yoshida taught her well._ She'd used a cover story. He turned his attention to the second set of photos - his eyes widened.

 _She was at the Sarutobi house - did she find what the Third left to her?_

The thought worried him, but he tried to be rational. Danzo didn't know what that key opened; it could have just been a meaningless trinket. He was reasonably certain that the Third would not have purposely done anything to destabilize the village…such as giving this girl a key to Konoha's darkest secrets. The man _had_ been absurdly sentimental though, and had felt so guilty over the Uchiha matter…Danzo wasn't sure he _wouldn't_ have given the girl evidence, just to clear his conscience after death.

Either way, the girl needed to be reigned in before she became too well-informed. Reigned in, but not eliminated…not yet, anyway. She was still potentially useful. Her relation to the Jinchuriki could prove advantageous. Besides that, she _was_ showing a lot of talent for Fuinjutsu, and Danzo was eager to have that talent under _his_ command. He'd be able to put her skills to much better use for Konoha than Tsunade-hime would.

He looked back to his agent. "When is she due to leave the village again?"

"Within the next few days."

Danzo nodded. "Form a reconnaissance squad. Wait until she's left the village borders - then bring her to me."

* * *

 **Recap time!**

 **1\. New mystery: Why did the Kyuubi escape the seal? (Actually, that sounds a bit like a joke, doesn't it?)**

 **2\. We have confirmation: Not just Itachi's family, but the whole Uchiha clan used to be more spread out in the village; they only relocated to the compound in the year following the Kyuubi attack. Now, why the sudden move? Hmmm….(Remember, Kaiya doesn't have all the pieces yet!)**

 **3\. The Third Hokage had left her an apparently blank journal…**

 **Oh yeah, and Danzo's a scheming bastard. But we already knew that. :P**

 **Next Time: On the Road Again! Kaiya returns to Uzushio, but the trip isn't exactly smooth…**


	27. On the Road Again

**Y'all liking the end-of-chapter recaps, or are they unnecessary? I've included one in this chapter just in case, but let me know - if they're annoying, I'll stop :P**

 **Also, FYI: Updates will start slowing down a bit over the next couple weeks, then more once we hit September. Work is going to pick back WAY up and I'm still doing a lot of sketching for the next big arc. I'll see just how it affects my writing pace as I go, but rest assured, this thing is getting finished one way or another!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: On the Road Again**

As much as she'd enjoyed being home for a bit, Kaiya was anxious to get back to Uzushio. When she'd presented Tsunade with her proposal, the Hokage had officially given her the new mission of finding everything she could on tailed beast sealing and extraction.

 _"I wish I could have someone go with you this time," the woman said after they'd gone over mission parameters. "But it's still top-secret and I can't spare anyone qualified enough for this right now. You'll be going as a Konoha shinobi this time, though, so at least your weapons will be more easily on hand."_

 _Kaiya nodded in agreement. "I also made a trail of Thunder God markers to teleport there and back, so once I'm in range, travel should be safer."_

 _"Be careful with that," Tsunade warned. "Flying Thunder God was originally meant for one or two trips at a time. Repeated use in a short period could give you teleportation sickness. Make a point of resting after a few trips."_

Besides her new mission, she had an investigation of her own to continue. Uzushio was quiet and private - perfect for reflecting on the whirlwind of information she'd received over the past month. No one interrupting, no one looking over her shoulder…She loved her home village, but right now it held too many distractions - and too many potentially unfriendly eyes.

Kaiya had stopped at the library on her way back to her apartment and made a copy of some historical records. The Uchiha moving into the compound so soon after the Kyuubi attack was bothering her, especially considering what that civilian woman had said about villagers being 'relieved' to see them go. Another old lesson of Yuuma's - _everything that happens today has its roots in the past_ \- had led her to look into the history of the village, especially in relation to the Uchiha clan. She also packed her own copy of "Shinobi Clans and their Legacies."

As she packed, she took extra care to seal the records she'd copied and the journal she'd found with Konohamaru. Secure in a non-descript, apparently blank scroll, they were safe from any searches conducted on her way out. Since she'd copied the historical records rather than taking the originals, she was pretty sure the village's barrier wouldn't pick them up, though she'd added a cloaking seal to the scroll just in case. If what Hikaru was worried about was real, and that "Root" organization really was watching her, no measure of safety was too paranoid.

She left early, just as the dawn light peeked over the horizon. Fully fed and energized, she'd probably be able to make the trip in half a day using the Flying Thunder God trail; the first marker was about five miles outside the village, just beyond the sensing barrier. She'd be in range after four miles. There would be some necessary rest breaks every few stops to prevent teleportation sickness, but it would still be faster than running.

The cool morning air was refreshing, the gentle _swoosh_ created by her momentum putting her in a meditative state. There was so much to consider…Tsunade had agreed to let Kaiya be the one to talk to Naruto when he returned; she couldn't wait to see him again share the news.

There was this strange, underground group, "Root." Kaiya had tried discreetly looking into the organization by checking personnel files and the orphanage rosters at the administrative offices, once more using the excuse of looking up an old friend. There had been plenty of children adopted over the years, but she'd found a few who, after being "adopted," were subsequently nonexistent in the village records. She'd wanted to check on Yakushi Kabuto to confirm his story, but aside from a Bingo book entry (which told her nothing she didn't already know), she couldn't find anything.

And finally, the mystery that had plagued her for over five years: The Uchiha Massacre. Kaiya was certain it was connected to everything - the Kyuubi attack, this organization, the fact that the Uchiha weren't always in that compound…she just wasn't sure how, yet. But with the Third's journal and other, publicly available records stored in her sealed scroll, she was hopeful of finding more pieces to this strange puzzle.

So lost in thought was Kaiya that she almost didn't see the sunlight glint off a wire in her path. Her eyes widened and she abruptly changed course, narrowly avoiding the trap. She was outside of the village barrier, but still a good quarter-mile from the range of her first Thunder God marker.

 _Who's following me?_ She stayed in the trees, still as a corpse, listening. A whistle to her right - she narrowly dodged a wave of shuriken. One nicked her in the shoulder. _Shit! Hope that's not poisoned…_

Kaiya leaped from her branch, pulling four Thunder God kunai from her pack and letting them loose. She could use the blood from her cut to start a Barrier Trap - even though she wasn't sure where her attackers were, it would at least provide a bit of protection, possibly even trap a few of them. Shadow clones would be needed.

"Tajyuu Kagebunshin no Justu!"

The four clones sped off in the cardinal directions, smearing blood on their fingers. Kaiya felt some of her chakra return almost immediately - one of them had been caught. A wire - meant for catching rather than killing - wrapped around her ankle. She formed a quick hand sign and disappeared from its hold.

Kaiya reappeared next to one of her kunai, only to be face-to-face with one of her mysterious attackers. The person - she couldn't tell if it was male or female - wore a hooded cloak and Anbu-style mask. _Root? Or Anbu from another village?_ She didn't have time to ponder further as the stranger lunged at her. She dodged - thank goodness for her speed, because this person was fast, too - and teleported again.

This time, there was no masked attacker waiting for her, but a strange, otherworldly tiger. Kaiya wasn't even sure it was real; it looked like it was made entirely of brush strokes. However, when it clawed at her, she felt the air in front of her move; this creature was real enough to hurt her. She darted backward away from it and prepared to teleport once more.

Inky black snakes wrapped around her hands, pinning her fingers together - whoever was behind this knew she could do one-handed seals, she realized with a panic. More snakes wound around her legs, making her fall over. She felt light-headed - the shuriken that had cut her earlier _had_ been poisoned. Her limbs refused to obey her anymore. She flinched when she felt a dart hit her neck. Her vision grew fuzzy, her head swam…just before she blacked out, she made out a slim figure in a mask walking toward her, carrying…a paintbrush?

* * *

When Kaiya awoke, she was expecting a dark room, maybe a bright light shining in her eyes, perhaps a cold, metal chair or table beneath her. Well, there was _some_ light, but the ground was soft and…mossy?

She shot up, immediately regretting the action when it made her head swim. She clutched her temple until the world settled down, then opened her eyes again.

 _What the -?!_

She was lying on the ground, in a small, natural alcove under some trees. Moss _had_ pillowed her cheek. Did she not get captured? The last thing she remembered was being held down by strange, inky snakes. Orochimaru? No - he used real snakes, and these had resembled an ink painting. Kaiya looked out at the sky. It was only a few hours later - assuming it was the same day. Checking her shoulder wound again, she sighed in relief. It _was_ the same day; she'd had similar injuries in the past and knew her own healing rate.

She hadn't imagined the attack…but how did she get here? With a sudden realization, she checked her pack and supplies. Everything was still there - her notebook and the scrolls were secure, and even her four Flying Thunder God kunai had been returned to her. Next question: Where was 'here?'

Kaiya stood cautiously, aware that she might still be under watch. Moving slowly, she emerged from the alcove and silently maneuvered toward a clearing of the trees. What met her eyes made them widen in shock.

The Uzumaki Strait.

Whoever had taken her had left her at the Uzumaki Strait, right near the cliff where she'd planted a Thunder God marker. The notion of having teleported herself while drugged was insane. Had she been saved by someone? A Konoha shinobi? No, they'd have stuck around. A wandering philanthropist? But those Anbu - or possibly Root - agents were _good_. They'd incapacitated her in barely a minute. Who - or what - would have been able to fend them off?

And why drop her near the strait? Was the location a coincidence? No - with the way Kaiya's life had gone lately, she was seriously starting to doubt coincidences existed. Her rescuer must have known where she'd been headed.

Who knew about her trip? Tsunade and Kakashi - but the Hokage didn't do personal rescue missions, and Kakashi would have stayed with her. Hikaru? He'd guessed about it before…no, he also would have stayed. Kabuto knew she'd been to Uzushio, and perhaps would expect her to return. However, Kaiya strongly suspected that if it had been him, she'd be en route to Orochimaru by now. Whoever left her here…it seemed they _wanted_ her to get to the lost village.

If her philanthropist had intended her to go to Uzushio, but hadn't dropped her directly on the island, it was likely they didn't have a way across the strait. There was also a strong possibility that the person or people behind this wanted her there for the wrong reasons.

Kaiya made a decision. Even if she was being watched, it was unlikely anyone could follow her across the strait; the Thunder God markers were specific to her chakra. If someone _did_ make it around the maelstroms in the water, once she was inside the archives, the entrances would seal shut behind her. She could even set up a small barrier around herself in the room on the off-chance that her pursuer was another Uzumaki. She'd be relatively safe.

That thought brought Kaiya some comfort, even if it meant she'd be spending the next couple weeks underground. _Glad I packed extra matches and food pills…_ She teleported across and quickly opened the entrance to the archives. Whoever had helped her - and whatever their reason for doing so - she was safe, for now.

* * *

Kabuto had been expecting Kaiya to go back to Uzushio at some point. Guessing that she would go for her Thunder God trail, he lay in wait just outside of the first marker, a few miles out from the village. He didn't want to return to Orochimaru empty-handed again. He mentally swore when he saw the squad tailing Kaiya.

 _Root agents_ , he realized. _Danzo…you're still after her, aren't you?_

The squad did more than follow Kaiya. Kabuto hesitated when they attacked her. _This isn't a kill mission_ , he thought, recognizing their formation and moves. _It's a capture._

Well, that just wouldn't do. Kaiya was supposed to go with _him_ , not Root. She was supposed to become _his_ partner - for Orochimaru-sama's benefit, of course. As Kabuto watched Kaiya immobilized by some sort of living ink paintings, he wondered how best to keep the Root squad from taking her. As familiar as he was with Root's methods, Kabuto was less confident about taking on three of them alone.

In the end, he didn't have to do anything. Shuriken suddenly dotted the ground between Kaiya and the brush-wielding agent, causing the agent to stop. The other two Root agents quickly joined him (or her, it was hard to say with the cloaks). They found themselves blocking, parrying, and dodging a barrage of kunai and shuriken coming from many different directions. The onslaught forced the three to back away from Kaiya's unconscious form. The inky snakes left her, returning to a scroll held by the painter. They retreated.

Kabuto stayed frozen where he was. Whoever had thrown those shuriken and kunai had made it look as though there was a large squad surrounding the area. But Kabuto, from where he hidden in the trees, had just barely seen it: blades bouncing off of each other, angling to create a physical, real-world _illusion_ of an ambush. He watched with baited breath, keeping his chakra signature hidden as he waited for Kaiya's rescuer to emerge.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was. Kabuto prayed to gods he no longer believed in that his cloaking was secure enough to keep him hidden, because there was _no way_ he was taking this one on.

* * *

Later, hidden in the branches of a tree, two pairs of eyes watched as Kaiya awoke and darted out from the alcove.

"I'm still pissed that you wouldn't let me do anything with those Anbu guys, Itachi," Kisame said.

"Your methods are too ostentatious," Itachi replied calmly. "And it wasn't Anbu - it was Root, Shimura Danzo's organization." His Sharingan followed Kaiya as she teleported first to the top of the cliff, then across the strait. "You know our orders: the girl needs to be able to conduct her research without interference. Once she's finished, we will bring her to the Leader. Until then, it's best if Danzo was unaware of our involvement."

"Fine," Kisame relented. He gave his partner a smirk. "Besides, I'll bet I know why you were so _eager_ to volunteer for this mission - your ex is hot!"

Itachi closed his eyes. "Kisame," he began coldly, "We were given this mission because I am the best-equipped for interrogation, and because I am familiar with the girl's style and personality. I know her mind and can predict her movements. You are here because you're my assigned partner. That is all."

"If you say so…but next time, _you're_ the one carrying her," Kisame muttered with a chuckle. He had no doubt of his partner's detachment, but it was always fun to push the Uchiha's buttons.

* * *

 **Kisame is fun to write. And I don't remember if the Thunder God technique required hand signs or not to activate…for now, I'm kinda mixing it.**

 **Recap of the day:**

 **1\. Mysterious (not really) attackers! Even more mysterious (not really to us) rescuers! A lotta people want a piece of our Kaiya-san…**

 **2.** … **actually, that's pretty much the gist of it.**

 **Next time: The Good, the Bad, and the Kabuto! Kaiya investigates in the archives, and runs into some trouble on her way back home (yet again)…And yes, I'm totally referencing a certain movie title there. :P**


	28. The Good, the Bad, and the Kabuto

**So the last one was a bit short (for my recent standards), and of course I wasn't about to leave y'all hanging. I like making my readers cry, not making them wait :P Again, updates WILL slow down eventually, but for now, I see no reason to hold back too much.**

 **Thanks for the (very fast) feedback on the recaps - I'll keep them going :) Honestly, it's been helping ME too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Good, the Bad, and the Kabuto**

It took Kaiya a good week and a half, but she finally compiled all of the information the archives held on Tailed Beast sealing and extraction. She switched hands often (thanking her younger self for learning to write with both), used a couple of shadow clones and extra scrolls, and took frequent breaks to prevent her hands from cramping. Still, the archives held a lot of research on Tailed Beasts, and having to write out everything by hand took time.

During her breaks, if she wasn't sleeping, Kaiya was reading through the books and records she'd brought with her. She tried to figure out the Third's journal as well, but even with her arsenal of intel-gathering techniques learned from Yuuma-sensei, she couldn't get anything to show up on the blank pages.

The historical documents yielded some interesting - if troubling - information. In the Academy, students learned the story of Konoha's founding as a sort of allegory: At the end of the Warring States period, in an effort to usher in an era of peace, the Senju and the Uchiha clans formed a truce and founded the first Hidden Village. The leader of the Senju, Hashirama, became the first Hokage, and Uchiha Madara gave the village its name. The two had a falling out over ideology, and, in their battle at the Valley of the End, Madara had died in shame, renounced by his own clan for trying to upset the truce. The moral of the story was that peace and the overall good of the village should always trump individual agendas.

The books Kaiya read told a similar, if darker, version: From her book on Shinobi clans, Kaiya learned of the Uchiha's bloody history and inner conflicts, as well as its opposing ideologies with the Senju. The history texts gave more details on the founding and even included some first-hand accounts and sources. When she was reading a full account of the Valley of the End (cited as that of Senju Hashirama, First Hokage of Konoha), Kaiya had to stop suddenly, blink several times, and reread the passage.

 _Uchiha Madara had controlled the Kyuubi at the Valley of the End?_

Kaiya read the passage a third time. The words didn't change. Apparently, not only was Uzumaki Mito, wife of Hashirama, the first Jinchuuriki, and not only had she become so in order to protect the village from the Kyuubi - but the Fox Demon had attacked _under the direction of Uchiha Madara_.

 _An Uchiha could control the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit - presumably with his Sharingan…_

Kaiya set the book down as another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. When the Kyuubi had attacked at Naruto's birth - _where had the Uchiha clan been?_

If the Sharingan could control - or even influence - the Kyuubi, wouldn't the Uchiha have been the village's best defense? Wouldn't much of the damage have been prevented if they'd been fighting? Perhaps a Sharingan user had to be exceptionally powerful to control the Kyuubi - Kaiya doubted it was a common ability among the clan. Still, couldn't their very presence have made some difference?

Or…the other possibility almost physically hurt to consider, but Kaiya forced the thought into being: Had one of the Uchiha betrayed the village, directing the Kyuubi to attack? Madara _had_ been the clan's leader once; even though he was disgraced in the history books, it was possible that some had still sympathized with him. Plus, the Uchiha had never, to Kaiya's knowledge, had much of a presence in the governing bodies of Konoha, outside of the police station. Was there a reason for that - such as a lack of trust for the clan?

 _That still doesn't answer the question, though,_ she thought. _If the whole clan refused to fight for that reason, they'd have been branded traitors. There would have been conflict between the clan and the village immediately after, possibly bloody conflict. But all that happened was that the entire clan moved into a compound…IF one of them had something to do with the attack, they'd have likely been working alone, or in a very small group, making them the exception rather than the rule...And if none of them were involved like that, there's still the question of where they WERE that night._

Kaiya had no reference on hand or in memory that said where the Uchiha had been. The texts she had brought didn't go into such recent history. Considering that the Kyuubi attack was still a taboo subject, it was unlikely there would be much written on it. Kaiya didn't want to try breaking into the classified records again - there was enough heat on her as it was, and she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to her investigation. No, it was a question that would have to wait until she returned home, and could ask someone who'd been there.

* * *

Kaiya triple-checked her weapons stores before leaving the archive room. She'd have to be very careful emerging; she'd lost track of time in the dark, underground room. If she came out during daylight, the time it took her eyes to adjust would open her up to attack. While she'd been confident of the Uzumaki Strait's protection when she first teleported, it had been a week and a half since then - plenty of time for someone to figure out another way across.

Kaiya took a moment of silence, reminded of Nobu. It wouldn't surprise her if the corpse decoy Kabuto had used to trick her had been her short-term friend and ferryman.

The sky was dim when she emerged, thankfully; it was just approaching dawn. At least she'd be traveling in daylight. Once the archive passage had resealed itself, Kaiya teleported to her nearest marker, then off the island. The teleportation jutsu was wonderfully convenient, but Tsunade had been right about it not being meant for long distance travel. Kaiya had to take her time every few markers - she developed a bit of vertigo after two or three trips in a row.

Landing from her third trip, Kaiya had no chance to recover: a set of weighted wires flew toward her. She narrowly avoided them wrapping around her limbs. Mentally swearing and trying to regain her footing, she pulled kunai from her pack. She wouldn't be able to teleport safely for a good ten minutes; she just had to buy herself some time, maybe protect herself in a barrier to recover.

Her attacker came at her from the side. Kaiya had to literally bend over backward to avoid his glowing hands. She caught his chin with her heel, kicking up from the ground and flipping to right herself. Her head swam as she registered who it was.

"You again!" she growled.

Kabuto smirked at her. "Me again!"

He launched at her again. She narrowly parried his fast hands without coming in direct contact with them. She slashed at him with her kunai, but he dodged every blow. They both jumped back. Kaiya sent wind chakra into her kunai; with a flick of her wrist, the kunai whistled toward Kabuto at blinding speed. He dodged - barely - as it sliced through three trees behind him. His eyebrows rose when he saw the damage she'd inflicted.

"Not thrilled to see me, are you, my dear?" Kabuto called to her dryly.

"Gee, I _wonder_ why not," Kaiya retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You should be," he said. "Trust me, I'm a _much_ nicer option than Root."

Kaiya narrowed her eyes. "You were following me then, too?"

Kabuto smirked. "Even saw your mysterious savior."

Kaiya hesitated. _Damn my curiosity…_ "Fine. Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" He launched at her again, once more aiming for her legs. She flickered away just as he reached her, landing in a nearby tree. He turned to her.

"This would be much easier if you'd just come with me," Kabuto called. His hands stopped glowing. "Like it or not, my dear, Root isn't the only organization after you. You'd be safer with the Sound - whoa!" He was rewarded for his troubles with a chance to dodge another wind kunai.

Kaiya flickered back to him, using his loss of balance to throw him to the ground. She pinned him with her legs and held a kunai to his throat.

"Stop calling me 'dear!'" she growled. He opened his mouth to retort.

"Well, well, doesn't this look fun!" a third voice rang out from the side. Kabuto and Kaiya both looked toward its source.

Kaiya swore. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…" She leaped off of Kabuto and held her kunai in front of her defensively.

Hoshigaki Kisame stood just meters away from them. He grinned at the two shinobi. "Mind if I join in?" he asked, unlatching Samehada from his back.

 _And if he's there…_ Kaiya didn't have time to finish the thought, feeling someone standing behind her.

"Kaiya," came Itachi's voice to her ear. Her eyes widened; she froze. "It's been a while."

To her surprise, Kabuto threw several shuriken - not at her, but at the Missing-Nin behind her. She felt feathers - it had been a clone. Kabuto came at her, but instead of attacking, he grabbed her and brought them out of the way of Kisame's blade as it came down where she'd stood.

A safe distance away, Kaiya knocked Kabuto's hands from her. "Get OFF!"

"Kaiya, listen!" Kabuto wasn't looking at her, but out toward the big Shark Nin. "We need to work together -"

"You want me to team up with _you_?" she hissed. "Didn't you try that line _last_ time?"

"This is different!" he hissed back. "Neither of us can take them on alone. But together, we might at least get out of here alive!"

Kaiya hated him right then - mostly because, heavens help her, he was right. She wouldn't be able to fight Itachi and Kisame herself. If she was going to get back to Konoha in one piece, she needed Kabuto's help. _About five more minutes until I'm good to teleport again - assuming I don't get hurt here…_

"Fine," she conceded. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't make eye contact -"

"No shit -"

"-and seal that sword," Kabuto finished, ignoring her interruption. "Can you make a barrier?"

She nodded, pulling out an anchor tag. He grabbed her hand. "What the-?!"

Kabuto bit the thumb on his opposite hand and smeared his blood on the tag. He pushed her hand - and the anchor tag - to the ground. "Can't have you leaving me in there with them," he said. "I'll distract Kisame - go!"

They jumped from their hiding place together. Kabuto ran directly toward Kisame with glowing hands. Kaiya pulled another seal tag from her pack as she flickered to the Shark Nin's side, slapping it on and flickering away again as Kabuto sliced low at his legs. Kaiya left him to fight and hurried to set up the rest of the barrier around them. She didn't see Itachi, and that concerned her, but one thing at time…

Itachi caught her wrist when she went to set the barrier's southern marker. "That's the problem with such a predictable technique," he said, twisting her arm behind her.

"What do you want from me?!" Kaiya grunted, her arm pulling painfully.

He swung her back around to face him. "You're to come with us."

She shut her eyes tight, barely avoiding a glimpse at his Sharingan. _Two minutes…can I make it now?_

" _Kaiya_ …"

Her eyes snapped open in spite of herself. _Yuuma-sensei?!_

He was there, just in front of her on the ground, reaching out to her like he always did in her nightmares. "Kaiya…" he gasped out, blood gurgling from his mouth.

Kaiya shook her head and tried to back away. "This isn't real…it's genjutsu…"

"Oh, it's plenty real." Itachi's voice came from her back, smooth and velvety. His breath tickled her ear. Kaiya felt completely paralyzed - he should still be in front of her. And how could an _illusion_ have breath? "It's your nightmare, after all."

Itachi reach around her, one arm immobilizing her against him. His other hand took her chin and forced her look at Yuuma's dying form. "This is what you dream of, right?" He hissed. "That you were unable to help him, to save him. You were too weak then to protect what you love…and you still are. That's why he died."

Kaiya's eyes widened as another Itachi, younger, dressed the same way as The Night, stood over her beloved teacher, sword raised. "No…" she whispered.

She felt him chuckle, sending low vibrations down her spine. "You blame me for his death," he said, grinning against her ear. "How quaint."

Rage scorched through her. " _Because you DID kill him_!" she roared. The scene in front of her flickered between her nightmare and the real world.

Kaiya still had the other kunai in her free hand. Now she brought it up, slashing hard - into her own arm. The genjutsu shattered around her. She took advantage of Itachi's momentary lapse and broke from his hold. _No time left - I have to make it now!_

Kaiya teleported. She kept teleporting, ignoring the vertigo making her double over at each landing, until she reached her final marker a few miles outside of Konoha. Once there, Kaiya fell to her knees and threw up the entire contents of her stomach.

* * *

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan when Kaiya disappeared. Darting back to where Kisame had been fighting Kabuto, he saw the latter being thrown into a tree. As Kisame brought Samehada down on the medic-nin, a puff of smoke revealed a log in his place. Kisame looked around.

The Uchiha felt no need to move when he became aware of Kabuto's presence a few meters behind him. "You realize she already left."

Kabuto was panting. "You didn't get her either, then," he spat. "I'm sure Orochimaru-sama would call that a win." He flickered away, uncertain why he'd felt the urge to gloat to the prodigy.

Kisame came up to Itachi. "You let him get away?"

"He's not the one we're after," Itachi pointed out, "and our target is long gone now. She'll reach Konoha and they'll tighten security around her. It may be a while before we have another opportunity," he added, looking west toward the Leaf Village.

"Let me guess," Kisame rolled his eyes. "We're going to go somewhere to just wait. Again."

"I will give the Leader our report," Itachi said, ignoring his partner's disdain. "The preparations are coming along smoothly, from what I understand; we might not even need the girl." _I hope…_

Explaining why they'd failed would be tricky, but Itachi wasn't overly concerned about the Leader suspecting his motives. Something else, though, had concerned him very much. He'd hated having to push that genjutsu onto Kaiya, to taunt her with her insecurities over her teacher's death. It had been necessary, though, just as torturing Sasuke in Tsukuyomi had been necessary, given what he'd found earlier among her supplies.

When Itachi and Kisame had found her on her way to Uzushio, Itachi had gone through her packs while she was unconscious. He'd replaced the kunai she'd used, gathered when Kisame wasn't looking. He found her notebook - seal-locked, but he knew Kaiya's style. It had only taken a few minutes for the genius to break it.

 _Kaiya's notebook held many different topics; she'd always had a habit of using just one at a time, jotting down anything that came into her mind, no matter the subject. The messy writing jumped back and forth between seal formula ideas, notes on village history, addresses - wait. He slowed his reading. That was_ _ **his**_ _old address, from before the Uchiha moved to the compound. And there was more, scattered throughout the pages:_

 _Uchiha clan in village - Kyuubi attacks - Uchiha move to compound_

 _Civs don't trust - what about village leaders?_

 _Danzo/Root - connection?_

 _And there, back toward the middle of the notebook - chronologically around the time they'd seen each other last - his question to her:_

 _"What would you do to protect what you hold most dear?" Why?_

 _She was looking into the massacre._

 _Itachi was suddenly very glad he'd sent Kisame to keep lookout. His normally calm, cold exterior had cracked upon reading Kaiya's notes. He looked at the unconscious redhead as though for the first time. He should have known - should have realized the moment he'd said those words to her almost a year ago…_

 _He had to do something to put her off her investigation. She was already too close, and he knew Kaiya: she'd keep going so long as she had even an ember of doubt burning inside of her. But Root was onto her, too…_

 _He would have to leave her with no doubt that he was what the world saw: a cold, clan-killing traitor. It was the only way he could think of to make her stop looking, and to keep her safe._

And so he'd used her teacher's death. He hadn't even needed to know the details; her own imagination filled in the illusion for him. Yet when she said that _he'd_ been Yoshida Yuuma's killer, Itachi had been the one thrown off-guard. Now a question was churning in his mind:

 _Why did Kaiya think_ _ **he**_ _had killed her teacher?_

* * *

 **So Kaiya** _ **finally**_ **sees Itachi again, and we get a glimpse of his own perspective - and he still cares! I've purposely avoided his perspective in earlier chapters. I know my readers are likely aware of his true nature, but Kaiya still isn't (or at least, she doesn't realize she actually kinda is…). As she inches closer to the truth, more will be revealed from him, as well.**

 **Recap - what Kaiya knows:**

 **1\. Kaiya now has historical evidence of tension between the Uchiha and Senju clans - and therefore the Uchiha and Konoha as a whole.**

 **2\. The Sharingan can likely control or influence the Kyuubi - leading Kaiya to wonder what role the Uchiha clan played the night Naruto was born. If they'd been helping, wouldn't things have theoretically gone better?**

 **And a kicker that only the readers are truly aware of for now (though, since I'm going by anime canon, there have been hints): Itachi DIDN'T kill her teacher.**

 **Sidenote: I've wanted to write a "Mexican standoff" type scene for ages. I'm so glad I had the chance here, even if it wasn't a true 3-way fight in the end. :P**

 **Next Time: Vertigo! Kaiya finally tells Kakashi (and us) the whole story of what happened on The Night, and shares some unsettling suspicions about the** _ **other**_ **night that started it all...plus, more fluff, more memories, and a hard decision to make about the investigation.**


	29. Vertigo

**I had a really hard time with this chapter - I wound up rewriting a lot of it due to some new information I got recently from watching the arc of Kakashi's time in Anbu. But, I'm pretty satisfied with it now.**

 **We're approaching a time skip, people! But first, the dizzying effects of…**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Vertigo**

Kaiya heaved until there was nothing left to expel. Her shaking arms barely held her above the pool of vomit as she tried to catch her breath.

Something cold and wet nudged her shoulder, nearly making her collapse. She cracked her eyes open - an action that took far too much effort than it should have - to see a large, fluffy, white face looking back at her, tongue lolling from its mouth. The furry face turned and let out a loud bark. Kaiya flinched at the sound.

"Akamaru! What is it?" she heard a voice call. "What the - hey, are you okay?"

"It's fine - I'm fine," she insisted, though even she couldn't fully convince herself.

"Sure you are," the voice said dryly. "Hey, Shino, get over here! Hinata, go get Kurenai-sensei!"

 _Hinata…Kurenai?_ Where did she know those names from? Kaiya pushed herself onto her knees, swaying. Soon, two pairs of hands carefully lifted her by her arms.

"Here," the voice - a boy's, also familiar - said, leaning her against the large fluffy-faced thing. _A dog,_ her brain finally registered. _A big, fluffy dog…_

Kiba and Shino stared at the swaying redhead. "What's wrong with her?" the Inuzuka wondered aloud.

Shino considered from behind his hood and sunglasses. "No idea," he finally said.

Hinata and Kurenai came running up to them. The older woman recognized the girl right away. "Kaiya! What happened?"

Kaiya could only mumble, "Thunder God…needs work…"

Kurenai frowned. "We're taking you straight to Tsunade-sama."

Overhead, unseen by any of them, a masked three-man squad flickered away.

* * *

"Kabuto claimed it was Root that attacked you first?" Tsunade asked. Kaiya nodded - or possibly just jerked her head to the side. The nausea and dizziness made it hard to tell.

"Well, that settles it," Tsunade declared. "You're staying in the village for research missions for the foreseeable future."

Kaiya, gratefully sitting in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk, felt too sick to disagree. She gave a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"Go home, Kaiya," the Hokage commanded. "I'm going to post a detail of Anbu around your apartment for the time being, just to be on the safe side. When you've recovered, go to Kakashi - it sounds like your Flying Thunder God formula may need tweaking, if the side effects are really this bad. He may be able to help."

Kaiya just grunted again and left the office. She didn't care if Anbu was tailing her yet or not; she just wanted her bed.

* * *

Once Kaiya was out of the building, Tsunade summoned Kakashi. She was looking out of her window over the village when he arrived.

"You've been training with Kaiya recently," Tsunade said, dispensing with any normal greeting. "She trusts you. I assume she's confided in you."

"What is this about?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade's gaze hardened. "There's a good chance Root is still after her."

Kakashi's eyes widened, then narrowed. "What happened?"

"Kaiya was attacked on her way out to Uzushio," Tsunade answered. "She described her assailants as masked and cloaked - but they knew enough about her to bind both of her hands. She was attacked again on her way back, but by Kabuto and Akatsuki -"

"What?!"

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder at his outburst, intrigued to see Kakashi's usually laid-back exterior twisted with worry and shock. "She's fine," Tsunade assured him. "She got away relatively unscathed. Apparently Kabuto actually helped her - must have figured the odds were against him otherwise. She used her Flying Thunder God markers to get back, so she's currently quite ill from teleportation sickness. It'll go away after a few days."

Tsunade turned from the window to face Kakashi fully. "Kabuto claimed that her first attackers were Root agents. Somehow, Kaiya was rescued, but he wouldn't say by whom. But that's not what concerns me." She fixed Kakashi with a hard gaze. "Why would Root still be after Kaiya after all these years? She's not a child; she wouldn't be easy to manipulate."

Kakashi's brow was tense as he answered. "I don't know. Danzo…he has a certain 'type' that he looks for when recruiting, particularly if he's trying to collect someone older: he looks for 'darkness' in a person. But Kaiya…I've never seen that darkness in her."

Tsunade worried a nail. "Then it must be something else…what has she been doing lately that could have Danzo on edge? Is this about her Fuinjutsu research?"

Kakashi considered for a moment. "There might be something…Kaiya has been very interested in her past, especially since learning her heritage," he mused. "And she's the type who will keep digging for answers so long as she has a question in her mind."

Tsunade hummed thoughtfully. "Kakashi, I want you to talk to her. Kaiya trusts you - maybe she'll listen to you if you tell her to back off from whatever she's looking into. It might be the only way to get Danzo to lay off for now. I can give her plenty of work to do to keep her busy in the meantime."

"You're probably right," Kakashi conceded. "But I'm not so sure she'd listen to me like that…"

Tsunade smirked. "Oh, I think she might. Dismissed," she said before he could question her.

* * *

Danzo hit his cane on the floor in frustration. When he spoke, his voice was calm, almost bored, but held a note of venom. "You let her get away. How is it that _three_ of you could not capture one standard-forces girl?"

The lead agent behind him spoke. "We had her," he said. He indicated a slim, masked agent to his left with an appreciative nod. "This one had her bound with his Super Beast Imitating Drawing. But she had help…" The agent's voice faltered; even psychological conditioning couldn't suppress how nervous he was to report on their failure.

The man turned to consider his soldiers. "What kind of help?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"We don't know," the agent admitted. "We never saw them-"

"And when she returned?"

"She used teleportation, and there were witnesses when she arrived outside of Konoha. She may also have been attacked on her way back - she was ill upon arrival."

The man faced forward once more, deep in thought. After a few minutes, the lead agent behind him fidgeted. "Sir?"

"Get out." Relieved, the squad flickered out.

Danzo let out a loud, angry swear. Not for the first time, he regretted not simply _taking_ the girl from the orphanage so long ago. No…even a small commotion over her disappearance would have drawn Sarutobi Hiruzen's attention. Only paying the orphanage for her would have kept the wardens quiet, and they'd refused the money.

Now that she was back in the village, she would report the attack from his squad. Whether she'd know it was Root or not was still questionable, but Tsunade-hime was no idiot. Security would tighten around the girl; eyes might turn to him. He'd have to back away and return to the shadows for the time being.

* * *

After a full night's sleep and a light meal to settle her stomach, the teleportation sickness finally started to abate. Although she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything strenuous for another day or so, Kaiya still felt restless, her mind buzzing.

Kaiya could only credit her escape with luck and resilient chakra. But how had she been able to break that genjutsu Itachi had used on her? She was _horrible_ with genjutsu once caught in it - for Kaiya, dispelling it had to happen early on, before it took full effect, or not at all. Sharingan genjutsu was even worse, since it took effect immediately - and if he'd used Tsukuyomi, there should have been no way to break it. Even if it was just a "normal" Sharingan illusion…Kaiya still wasn't sure how she'd broken it. Itachi must have been caught off-guard - but by what? By what she'd said? Why would Itachi care if she accused him of killing Yuuma-sensei, when he knew he had?

What bothered Kaiya more than any of this, though, was how she'd so completely frozen just from his presence - AGAIN. Hell, _Kabuto_ was the reason Kaiya had gotten away initially! The thought of owing the glasses-wearing nin anything made her sick to her stomach. _Or maybe that's just the vertigo hanging on_ , she thought wryly, putting a hand to her mouth.

Still…she couldn't afford another lapse like that. She couldn't keep freezing up when Itachi was around. Kaiya thought back to her other recent fights; she'd come to rely too much on her barrier, she realized. _Well, if I'm going to be stuck in the village for a while, might as well start training again,_ she thought, flexing an arm.

And there was still more to investigate, like what had happened the night of the Kyuubi attack. Why had her mother's seal failed? Where _had_ the Uchiha clan been at the time? Maybe it was time to confide in a certain silver-haired shinobi…he'd have been present in the Kyuubi attack, after all. Perhaps if Kakashi understood why she was so obsessed with finding these answers, he would help her.

* * *

Kakashi dreaded having to tell Kaiya to stop investigating her own past. He doubted she'd react well. Maybe if he could somehow get _her_ to be the one to suggest dropping the investigation… _She'd never fall for that._

The truth was, Kaiya _was_ getting dangerously close to aspects of events and village history that were purposely kept hidden. Kakashi wasn't sure how wise it was to keep her in the dark, though; Kaiya would likely be _more_ inclined to dig if she didn't get at least _some_ answers.

 _I suppose I can be fairly forthright about the Kyuubi attack, now that she knows who her parents were,_ Kakashi mused from the solitude of his apartment. _But if she asks about Itachi…how much do I say? She knows he was in Anbu; even if she hadn't known at the time, I said it myself when we argued. Anbu missions are top-secret; I can't just tell her what Itachi did in the organization._

A knock on his door jolted Kakashi out of his musings. He sighed. _I can guess who that is…_

He was right: Kaiya stood at his doorstep, poised to knock again.

"Hey there," she greeted, lowering her hand. "Mind if I come in?" Kakashi stood aside. His eyes followed her as she walked into his room, eyebrows raising when she bit her thumb. _Setting up her barrier - she wants to talk._

Kaiya activated the seal. "Now we can talk openly with no worries about being overheard," she explained. "I've been making a lot of improvements to this thing. No one on the outside can see or hear what's going on inside. Outsiders can still feel it like a wall, though. Oh, that reminds me - after we talk, I could use some help with the Flying Thunder God formula again."

"Teleportation sickness?" Her face was paler than usual, almost devoid of color.

"Big time - on the way back from Uzushio."

Kakashi nodded. "The technique was never meant for traveling long distances - we may or may not be able to change that. What did you want to talk about?" Kakashi sat at his table and indicated for her to do the same.

Kaiya folded her hands on the surface. "I'm ready," she said softly. "I'm ready to tell you what I meant back then - what happened the night of the Uchiha massacre."

Kakashi's eyes widened briefly. He'd expected Kaiya to come to him with more questions; he hadn't expected an explanation. Kakashi nodded, then sat very still, as though the slightest movement might scare her away.

Kaiya kept her eyes trained on the table as she spoke. "I…often have trouble sleeping. I guess it's the Uzumaki chakra - I only need a few hours, usually. Sometimes I'm restless. Walking or running helps - it clears my head and gets out any excess energy.

"That night - it was one of those nights. I was trying to sleep, but couldn't. So I got up and went for a walk. I don't always pay attention to where I'm going…that night, I wandered into the Uchiha compound…"

 _It was chilly that night; a cold wind blew through her hair. Kaiya pulled her jacket closer as she walked. She looked only at the sidewalk, letting the slow rhythm of her steps lull her into a meditative state._

 _She came to an abrupt stop when she almost stepped on a shuriken embedded in the pavement. She could barely see the dark metal under the clouded nighttime sky. A metallic scent hit her nose. Startled, she looked up._

 _The first thing she saw was Itachi's form, dressed for a mission. That was odd – she didn't recall him mentioning any missions coming up. Then again, he had been very distant these past few months, barely speaking to her since his promotion to Anbu captain. Even the other night, when he'd come to her window, he wouldn't say what was bothering him. Distracted by her own studies and missions, Kaiya had chalked it up to his being busy and stressed._

 _Then she saw the bodies. Members of the Uchiha clan were strewn around the street, blood barely visible in the dark, though the smell was unmistakable._

 _Her breath caught in her throat when the moon emerged from behind a cloud and she saw his face. There were tears in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks as he stared back at her. She'd never seen Itachi cry before. Kaiya stood frozen, shocked by the scene in front of her. They stared at each other until her mind caught up with her eyes._

 _Kaiya demanded with what she hoped was an assertive, not-quivering voice, "Itachi, what happened?" She took a forced step forward and willed herself to continue. "Are you all right? Itachi...?"_

 _He wasn't looking at her anymore, just staring off to the side, deathly still. She took in his stance, his clenched hands. She knew him well enough to know that he usually didn't need so much effort to remain stoic. He was breaking._

 _After several laboriously heavy steps, Kaiya finally reached him. Her left hand raised to turn his face toward her, to make him look at her. She gasped when he caught her wrist in a vice-grip. Finally, he did look at her again, but his eyes were hard. She whispered his name again. "Itachi...?"_

 _He swung her around, throwing her to the ground. She cried out in pain as the movement caused her wrist to crack. She landed on her back and opened her eyes – they'd shut automatically when she was thrown – only to realize that she was beside someone._

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _Adrenaline masking her pain, she hurriedly checked for breath and pulse – still alive, thank goodness, just unconscious – and looked up to see Itachi jumping away in the distance. Her whole body itched to go after him, but Sasuke needed medical attention. Her big sister instinct took over and she switched her focus to the small, dark-haired boy laying beside her._

"…and the rest you probably know," Kaiya finished, voice cracking. "I took Sasuke to the hospital, gave a statement when asked…I wasn't sure why I didn't tell them about seeing Itachi, but something about the whole thing seemed _off_ somehow. It was the tears…" She leaned her forehead on her folded hands. "The story that went around after that, about why he did it, that he'd just hated his clan that much - it didn't fit. I didn't want to believe it. But I stopped questioning it when I found out that Yuuma-sensei was one of the victims."

Kakashi was speechless. _No wonder you have a hard time talking about it,_ he thought. _And no wonder you went after Itachi that day..._

"You and Itachi…" He almost didn't want to ask. "You were close, weren't you?"

"I thought we were," Kaiya answered, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her. "I thought he…" She couldn't continue; the lump in her throat was threatening to burst.

Kakashi closed his eyes in understanding. "You were in love with him."

She gave a slow nod. "So now you know - I don't know why he left me alive that night, or Sasuke…I know it was stupid to go after him alone, but I had to know..." Kaiya clawed at her hair and let out a frustrated groan. "There's so much about that night that just doesn't make sense!"

Just then, Kakashi saw his opening. "Then leave it alone for now."

Kaiya snapped her head toward him. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed. "I mean, stop trying to figure it out. You see a mystery in all of this, and you want to find its solution. But maybe there isn't one."

"You think I'm just overthinking this?" Kaiya asked, voice defensive. She pushed away from the table and started pacing. "You don't understand - it's not just the massacre that doesn't make sense. The Kyuubi attack - there's more to all of this, I'm sure of it, I just haven't figured out what -"

"Kaiya!" Kakashi took her shoulders, stopping her mid-stride and mid-sentence. "I _do_ understand. Both of those nights…they changed your life in traumatic ways. It's natural that you'd want to attach more meaning -"

"Where were the Uchiha that night?" Kaiya interrupted. "When the Kyuubi attacked?"

Kakashi blinked. "What?"

"I said," Kaiya calmly stated, "Where was the Uchiha clan the night the Kyuubi attacked?"

Kakashi mentally swore. He couldn't avoid such a direct question. "Why are you asking?"

"Because Sharingan users - at least really powerful ones - could have controlled the Kyuubi." At Kakashi's astonished expression, Kaiya continued. "At the Battle of the Valley of the End, Uchiha Madara was controlling the Kyuubi. When he was defeated, the demon was sealed inside of Uzumaki Mito - the first successful Jinchuriki. I imagine it'd take a very powerful Uchiha to do that again, but that doesn't make it impossible. So I repeat: _Where were the Uchiha that night?"_

Kakashi lowered his hands in resignation. "I believe they were protecting the civilians."

Kaiya's brow twitched. "They weren't fighting? Why not?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure," he admitted, realizing what she was getting at: The Uchiha, with their Sharingan, might have made a real difference in the fight that night, had they actually been fighting.

"Well, there are a few possible explanations." Kaiya held up one finger. "One - the simple answer - they were just doing their job as the police force. But that seems _way_ too easy, frankly." She held up a second finger, then a third. "Two, they _chose_ not to fight. Three, they were _ordered_ not to fight."

Kaiya lowered her hand, and her voice. "I know there's been tension between the Uchiha and the Senju clans since before Konoha's founding. And isn't it even a _bit_ odd that after the Kyuubi attack, the entire clan suddenly up and moved to their compound at the edge of the village? It's almost like they were purposely separating themselves from the village - or that they were _made_ to do so."

Kakashi could see where she was going with this, even before she said it aloud. Kakashi himself had been well aware of the tension between the Uchiha and the village. _You're right,_ he thought. _The village was suspicious of the Uchiha after the Kyuubi attack. They were under constant watch after that._ Kakashi had to admit to himself, he hadn't questioned the surveillance much at the time, just accepted it as part of the dirty work of Anbu. But looking back now with the questions Kaiya was asking…

"Kaiya," he began. "I think you're on to something. But please - stop looking." When she started to protest again, Kakashi held his hands up. "Just for now. Tsunade filled me in on your last trip to Uzushio, and the attacks -"

"I _knew_ it!" Kaiya hissed. "That's what this is really about, isn't it? You both think I can't handle -"

" _Kaiya!_ " Kakashi gripped her shoulders once more. "You barely got away both times! I know that you are strong, and smart - but that's part of the problem right now. You're turning over rocks unprepared for what might be lurking underneath."

His voice quieted. "I agree with Tsunade that your first attackers may have been Root agents. We don't know exactly why they're so interested in you right now, but it might have to do with the answers you're looking for. That makes you very threatening to them - and they do not take kindly to threats. So _please,_ for now, just leave these questions alone." Kakashi's grip on her shoulders tightened. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kaiya was speechless. There was so much more she wanted to ask the silver-haired man: How was he so certain it was Root? What did he know about them, and their leader, Danzo? Why had they been after her as a child? What else did Kakashi know about the Uchiha clan, and their relations with the village?

Yet something in the Copy-Nin's expression quieted her. Part of her wanted to insist that she'd be fine, that she could keep looking and handle herself - but recent evidence had squashed that theory. Another part of her still wanted to tell Kakashi she'd be fine in order to erase the worry lines from his face.

"Okay," Kaiya answered. "I'll stop looking - for now."

Kakashi closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you." His hands dropped from her shoulders.

* * *

Back in her own apartment once more, Kaiya put away her book on shinobi clans. She'd already destroyed the copies she'd made of housing and historical records. _Already got what I needed from them, anyway,_ she thought. The leather journal from the Third's old home was sealed into a small scroll, to be locked away in a small box with the picture of her and Itachi. Kaiya didn't want any reminders of the investigation out in the open - not just in case her apartment was searched, but because the temptation to continue would be too great. Her collection of _Detective H_ books caught her eye and she smirked. _I never COULD resist a good mystery, I guess._

There was just one thing left to take care of to set aside the investigation completely. Kaiya reached into a shopping bag and pulled out a fresh notebook. She'd have to copy out her Fuinjutsu notes from the old one, even though the previous notebook wasn't completely full; keeping it around, with her scribbled thoughts on her investigations, would be too enticing.

A while later, Kaiya sealed the old notebook with the journal and opened the lockbox. The photo from the summer festival stared up at her. Kaiya tried to fight the memory from resurfacing, but it rose anyway.

 _The soft glow of paper lanterns lit the street as the sky darkened. Kaiya tugged at the sleeve of the cotton kimono she wore. Gorou's mother had dug it out for her, calling it a "relic" from the days before having five sons took away her youthful figure. It was well-kept, though: the deep indigo was still vibrant, and the yellow lilies showed no signs of fading or unraveling. Date-okaa-san helped Kaiya tie the yellow obi since the almost-teen had never worn anything like it before._

 _"I wore this to the festival where Gorou's father proposed," Date-okaa-san told her. "I kept it to give to my own daughter - and, well, you can see how well that plan worked!" She laughed. "It fits you well, Kaiya-chan. I daresay you'll even grow more into it. Keep it - wear it to meet your own special someone!" Kaiya had blushed as scarlet as her hair as she sputtered her thanks to the Date matriarch._

 _Kaiya had to admit, she_ _ **did**_ _feel a bit different in the garment - less like a shinobi who happened to be a girl, more like a young woman. As she walked slowly between the stands - taking such small steps was a bit frustrating - she couldn't help but think others could see it, too. Many eyes - mostly men's - followed her as she passed. Kaiya ducked her head and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear self-consciously. She wasn't used to those kind of looks. Even so, she wondered if Itachi would look at her like that, if he was even here. Shisui-san had hinted that he would be, the other day after training…_

 _Kaiya stopped to admire some ink paintings being sold by an elderly man. The flowing lines and expressive brush strokes captivated her; she let herself get lost in them, eyes tracing the deceptively simple artwork. A small chuckle from the old man broke her out of her reverie._

 _"It looks like you have an admirer," the man said with a smile, nodding to the outside of the stall. Kaiya looked out over the walkway. She couldn't stop her lips from spreading in a joyous smile when she saw who it was._

 _Itachi was standing directly across from the stall, looking exceedingly handsome in a simple, charcoal grey yukata. His younger brother, Sasuke, in a child's yukata of navy blue, was tugging at his sleeve. Itachi paid him no attention, instead staring directly at Kaiya, lips parted, an expression of awe on his face…_

Kaiya turned the photo over with a 'snap.' Nothing added up when it came to Itachi. He'd been so affectionate to her back then, but used her own nightmare to torment her. He'd been so devoted to Sasuke, yet so calmly beat him down and tortured him. He'd had her trapped, physically and mentally, yet hadn't used his full power to incapacitate her when he so easily could have.

Dropping the scroll on top of the overturned frame, Kaiya closed the box and placed it in her drawer. She needed to focus on getting stronger, and on doing what she could for the Jinchuriki, for Naruto. Her village and her Otouto needed her more than these mysteries needed solving…for now.

 _I_ _ **will**_ _come back to this,_ she swore to herself. _And I will not be so easy to take down for it. I will not hold back._

Kaiya shut the drawer.

* * *

 **And so we finish another arc! Kaiya commits to getting stronger so she can help her brother and her village - and so that when she DOES start investigating again, she can handle herself against threats like Danzo, Akatsuki, and Orochimaru (Kabuto by extension).**

 **Next chapter will be a sort of interlude taking place between now and** _ **just**_ **before the start of Shippuden. We'll check in with Team Recon, joining them on a hotpot night as they share stories from the earlier days. I think I might forgo doing a separate story on them - a lot of the Team Recon story winds up being here anyway, and this story is taking up all of my brain space.**

 **Then we officially have a time skip! So: What do YOU think will happen once we hit Shippuden? Reviewers get virtual cookies (the baked kind, not the tracking kind)!**

 **Final note: I realize there's a plot thread kinda dangling right now - Why didn't Itachi ever tell Kaiya who her parents were? Wouldn't he have recognized her? All I can say for now is, we're getting there. There's still a LOT of the Kyuubi mystery to uncover. As for why Kaiya hasn't wonder about this yet either…eh, give her a break. There's been a lot going on. :P  
**


	30. Reminiscence

**There's a time skip coming up; thus far, we're really only about 5-6 months into the interlude between Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. There's a full 2.5-3 years to cover, and I don't really want to spend too many more chapters before the main Naruto plot picks back up.**

 **But first, a check in with Team Recon, and some looks at their earlier years together…Some plot-related stuff in here as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Reminiscence**

Before Kaiya returned to her apartment to lock away her investigation, she had a sudden realization: She'd missed the last hotpot night with Hikaru and Gorou. Mentally swearing, she jogged toward the Academy, hoping that Gorou had a free period. She was in luck - her tall, muscular teammate was alone, doing stretches in the yard.

"Gorou," Kaiya called, slowing down. She was a bit out of breath - the teleportation sickness was hanging on. "Hey - I'm so sorry! I had a mission - totally forgot -"

"Hey, hey," Gorou waved his hands in front of him and stood from his leg stretch. "No worries. I figured something came up." His eyebrows rose when he noticed her panting. "Whoa - what happened to _you?_ "

"I'm fine," she replied automatically. "Just some…teleportation sickness. I have some glitches in that Flying Thunder God formula, apparently…"

"Breathe," Gorou commanded calmly, hands on her shoulders. "In through your nose, out through your mouth - that's it…you want some of my mom's soup or something? She'd be happy to make you some if you drop by."

Kaiya smiled as she finally caught her breath. "I might just do that, actually…haven't seen her in a while."

"She keeps asking about you," Gorou grinned. "Wants to know how her 'fake daughter' is doin'!"

It was a long-running joke between Kaiya and Gorou that dated back to their Academy days. When they'd first met, and Gorou had learned that Kaiya had no family, he'd cheerfully offered to take her home to be his 'little sister.' His mother, though she loved her five sons dearly, had always wanted a girl (and had no qualms telling her boys the same). She'd taken to Kaiya immediately, referring to her as her 'fake daughter' or 'not-daughter,' and regularly insisted on making Kaiya homemade meals.

"I have a lot of people to catch up with, it seems," Kaiya mused. Several more orphanage trips would be in order during her confinement to the village. "I saw Urushi before I left, too - we were at the orphanage together."

"No kidding," Gorou commented, leaning on the fence. "I see him around sometimes - good guy. Single." Kaiya hit his arm. "Speaking of - how're things with our favorite Copy-Nin?"

"Gorou…" she growled in a warning tone.

"Hey, I didn't actually mention dating the guy this time," he said defensively, holding his hands up in case she tried to hit him again.

Just then, sound of high-pitched voices and little feet reached their ears. "Eh, sounds like the little maggots are on their way," Gorou sighed. "You gonna be around for a while? We _do_ need to reschedule hotpot."

"Mm," Kaiya nodded. "Tsunade-sama wants me here for a while…and actually, think we could pick up some training again? We haven't in a while, and I really want to improve my hand-to-hand."

Gorou grinned widely. "No problem! Hey, maybe we can drag Hikaru away from his desk job, too - it'll be like having Team Recon back together!"

Kaiya smiled at him. "I'd like that."

* * *

A few months after Kaiya's return from Uzushio, Tsunade listened to her top Anbu operative give a report. The Hokage had little doubt that Kaiya was right about Root being behind one of her attacks. However, it would be politically unwise to accuse the organization's ex-leader outright of trying to capture her sealing expert; he still had significant support from the council elders, and Tsunade had no hard evidence. Plus, if she was right, and Danzo never _did_ fully dispel Root when ordered to by the Third Hokage, he'd still have a veritable army at his disposal. No, Tsunade would need to do some covert investigating of her own for now.

"It appears," her masked operative said, "that Danzo has made no further moves against Kaiya-san. The agents watching her previously have been recalled."

"He's biding his time," Tsunade mumbled, worrying a nail. "Any word on why he's so interested in her?"

"Nothing specific," he replied. "There are rumors that it has to do with her Fuinjutsu research."

"I doubt that's all of it," Tsunade said, eyes narrowing. "Why try to capture her _before_ she'd finished her research? No, there's something else going on…Thank you," she nodded to her operative. "Keep digging. I want to know what Danzo is planning!"

* * *

Kaiya kept herself very busy. As per Kakashi's request, she left her investigations into the Kyuubi attack and Uchiha massacre alone; with everything else she was working on, she barely had the time or energy to devote to the issues, anyway. The Tailed Beast research project demanded many hours of study, and when she wasn't working on that, she trained almost constantly.

Her recent battles showed her how much she'd come to rely too much on a few skills: her barrier, her speed, and her kunai. While very adept in each, Kaiya was still a primarily defensive fighter - Recon missions usually required _not_ killing the involved parties. She'd have to change her style if she was going up against the likes of Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Root.

Kaiya spent hours each week on her own seal formulas. Her latest encounter with Itachi had shown the barrier to be flawed when it came to setting it up. She wanted to use it - and other seals - more quickly, maybe even dispensing with the need for tags. Konoha's own Fuinjutsu archives held some useful tips, thank goodness, since Kaiya doubted she'd be taking another trip to Uzushio any time soon.

Team Recon started training together again when their work schedules allowed it. Sometimes Kaiya trained with Gorou alone on taijutsu, improving her ability to neutralize close-range opponents and inflict damage more efficiently. Short of learning Tsunade's "Strength of One Hundred" seal, Kaiya would always be a bit lacking in strength. Instead, Gorou taught her to use her speed to augment her blows, and schooled her in pressure points, taking advantage of her precision. Kaiya was amazed at how much knowledge Gorou had gained in the short time since Team Recon disbanded.

Other times Kaiya trained with Hikaru. She still had trouble controlling another person's chakra enough to create illusions, but the training taught her to better recognize and dispel them. Besides that, working with Hikaru gave Kaiya many new ideas for seals that could compensate for her lack of genjutsu and chakra-manipulation skills. When the three trained together, they often worked on their various ninjutsu and nature transformations: Gorou with his family's trademark, foot-pounding Earth style, Hikaru with various Earth and Water jutsu, and Kaiya with her Wind and oft-neglected Water skills.

The trio resumed regular hotpot dates, as well. It felt great to be all together again, even if it wasn't for missions. None of them - except perhaps Gorou - had realized how much they had missed their comfortable banter. Spending time with her teammates even helped bring Kaiya out of the funk the Uzushio trips - and all that happened in tangent - had put her in.

On their way to one such dinner date, the three ran into another team.

"Asuma-san," Hikaru greeted, shaking the bearded man's hand. "How are those new chakra blades working for you?"

Asuma grinned around his cigarette. "Like a charm! Thanks again for getting me that discount, by the way." Hikaru just bowed his head. "Hey, Kaiya-san," the man turned to the redhead. "You using Kusato Corps blades these days, too?"

Kaiya nodded. "Hikaru's my dealer," she said with a smirk. "Though it's been a while since I've trained with them - I'm a bit out of practice. They really do channel wind chakra the best though, don't they?"

"Would you two quit being walking advertisements, already?" Shikamaru sauntered up to them, hands in his pockets.

Chouji joined him, munching on some chips. "Yeah, can we get a move on? It's barbecue night, and I'm starving!"

"Ehhh," their female teammate, Ino, groaned. "You're already eating, Chouji! How can you be starving?"

Gorou came to the Akamichi boy's defense with a shrug of his big shoulders. "Happens to me all the time."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and Kaiya shook her head, smiling. "Hey, Asuma-sensei," she started, "I've been on a training kick lately. Think we could compare notes sometime?"

"Eh, we'll see," Asuma said with a sly grin. "It'll cost ya, though…"

"I see," Kaiya muttered, raising and eyebrow and putting a finger to her chin. "And how is Kurenai-san these days? Think you could get her a message from me, too?"

Asuma sputtered. "Well - I - we -"

Kaiya chuckled at him and joined her own team as they continued toward the hotpot restaurant.

* * *

Gorou salivated as they entered the familiar establishment. "Hello, hotpot, my old friend!" He suddenly turned serious. "Hey, you know what time of year it is?"

Hikaru and Kaiya shared a look. It hadn't escaped them, either. "About memorial time," Hikaru said quietly.

Gorou gave a nod. "Then let's make this one in honor of Yuuma-sensei."

"Are you sure?" Kaiya asked, concerned. "You want to do this here?"

Gorou gave a small smile. "We've spent enough memorials at his grave," he said. "Let's celebrate his life instead, by doing something he started us on." He led them to their usual table.

They checked off their favorite hotpot ingredients, including a plate of wild mushrooms in honor of Yuuma. As they waited for the broth to boil, they took turns reminiscing.

 _Team 8 stood in the middle of a training ground just past dawn. Yuuma had gathered them for their first official Genin training session. Gorou gave a big yawn; Kaiya shifted her weight from one foot to the other, impatient to begin. Hikaru still stood a bit apart from his new teammates._

 _"Here are the rules," Yuuma began. "One: Everything you do in this test must be done in conjunction with another team member. Two: You cannot do two maneuvers with the same teammate in a row. The obvious exception is when you do something that involves all three of you. And yes, I WILL be watching."_

 _"And what's the objective?" Hikaru drawled._

 _Yuuma pointed to a tall tree that towered over the others about a kilometer into the forest. "In that tree is a hawk's nest - the same type of hawk the village uses to courier important messages long-range. You're to bring back one living chick from the nest, without alerting the mother."_

 _"That's it?" Gorou moaned. "Please, that'll be so easy!"_

 _Yuuma smirked. "Don't be so sure about that. Anyway, you have until sundown. If you don't complete the mission by then…" His expression darkened. "Well, you can give up any ideas you had about becoming Chunin, let alone Jounin."_

 _The three felt a chill wind blow by at his words._

"I can't believe we actually passed that test, looking back now," Hikaru said, leaning his chin on folded hands.

"I know!" Gorou agreed, popping an edamame pod into his mouth, then pulling the emptied shell back out. "That bird was MEAN! Remember what happened to that weasel that was trying to get at the chicks?"

The trio collectively shuddered.

"Hard to forget," Kaiya commented. "I really have to hand it to Yuuma-sensei; he knew what he was talking about."

The three had been forced to work together to complete the mission in time with the parameters given, tag-teaming and using their combined strengths creatively to get the chick without the mother hawk noticing them. It had been more than a training test, as they'd learned afterward.

 _"Well done," Yuuma said when the three - looking quite the worse for wear - revealed the tiny chick. "You actually just completed your first mission!"_

 _"EH?!" The trio chorused._

 _Yuuma laughed. "Missions take many forms. As shinobi, we do engage in combat frequently. Strength in battle is important, as is strategy, and speed." He looked at Gorou, Hikaru, and Kaiya in turn. "But often, the deciding factor is something much more subtle: information." He took the chick from Kaiya, who'd been cradling it gently. "This little guy - or girl - will someday carry important messages in and out of the village. Those messages could be the difference between signing a peace treaty with another village - or starting a war."_

 _Yuuma knelt, carefully placing the chick in a basket lined with soft, plush cloth. "These birds don't breed well in captivity, though, so we have to take one from its nest in the wild now and then. I'm sure you noticed that its mother was very vigilant - and you saw what she does when she sees a threat to her babies!" They nodded - 'vigilant' was an understatement. "Villages guard their information - their secrets - just as fiercely. There will be many times when Konoha needs information that is difficult to obtain. Sometimes, that intel must be gathered without alerting or disturbing its keepers - to do so otherwise could mean international conflict."_

 _Standing back up, Yuuma smiled down at his new team. "So congratulations - you are officially Genin, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, with one mission down in your careers. This calls for a celebration - who likes hotpot?"_

And thus a tradition was born. Yuuma went on to secure them a variety of D and C-rank missions, many of them focused on reconnaissance.

"So how many cats did we have to catch?" Kaiya asked as their hotpot ingredients arrived.

"Too many," Hikaru and Gorou chorused. Gorou started adding meat, yams, and pumpkin to the pot.

"Funny, running into Asuma-san though," Hikaru mused. "When _was_ the last time you trained under him?" He looked to Kaiya.

"Years," she answered, picking apart an edamame pod with her fingers. "Not since the Chunin exams, actually…wow, it _has_ been a while!"

 _"All right, team!" Yuuma greeted them when they gathered the morning after the preliminaries. "Time to meet your esteemed tutors!"_

 _"Tutors?" 13-year-old Gorou scratched the back of his head. "You're not the one training us this time?"_

 _"Well, I'll be working with Hikaru mostly," Yuuma replied. "But we only have a month to get you all ready for the finals, so I called in some favors and found some assistants to help each of you hone your specialties. Ah, here they are!"_

 _Yuuma waved to a pair of older shinobi walking toward them. "Gorou," he began, "meet Might Guy - best person I know for hand-to-hand training." Gorou brightened - he'd long been an admirer of Guy's fighting style._

 _"Kaiya, I've got two for you. Sarutobi Asuma is wind-natured, like you; he can teach you better in using those abilities than I can."_

 _Asuma raised his hand in greeting. "Yo," he said around his cigarette. Kaiya suppressed the urge to wrinkle her nose as the smoke wafted her way._

 _Yuuma looked around. "Huh, guess the other one's not here yet…" But just as he finished saying so, a dark-haired, older teen appeared next to him._

 _"Hey there, Yuuma-sensei," the teen greeted. "Sorry I'm late."_

 _Now Kaiya brightened. "Shisui-san!"_

 _Shisui nodded to her. "Hey, little speed demon! How's it going?"_

 _Yuuma raised his eyebrows. "Ah, you two already know each other! Good." He put a hand on Shisui's shoulder. "Shisui was one of my first students, Kaiya. He'll be helping you refine that natural speed of yours. Hikaru, like I said earlier, you'll be working with me - your genjutsu is doing great, so we'll focus on your profiling and psychological tactics, and how to use them in a one-on-one fight." He nodded to all of them. "Do you best, everyone!"_

And they had. Every one of them made Chunin that year. Afterward, Yuuma had made a request to the Third Hokage: rather than disbanding the team and having them take on separate missions, he wanted to keep them together as a reconnaissance team. The Hokage had agreed and kept Yuuma in charge as their captain.

Gorou lifted a mushroom with his chopsticks. "To Yoshida Yuuma - best damn teacher and leader anyone could've asked for."

"To Yuuma-sensei," Kaiya added, raising a mushroom of her own. "For bringing us together as a team, and a family."

"To Yuuma-sensei," Hikaru said as he picked up the last mushroom. "For knowing what we needed, even when we didn't."

"To Yuuma-sensei," they chorused, tapping their mushrooms.

* * *

 **I apologize (well, #sorrybutnotsorry) for any tears brought on by the latter half of this chapter. But now we have a better idea of just how much Yuuma meant to the trio, and how much he impacted their lives and development as Shinobi…as well as some of the other people the team studied under :)**

 **How did Kaiya already know Shisui? C'mon, you should know by now that I don't do chronologically ordered flashbacks ;)**

 **Next time: Development! We'll see some of Kaiya's training pay off as she spars with Kakashi, and the plot picks back up! Will Kaiya be powerful enough to pick up the investigation again? Will Root keep leaving her alone? When will Naruto come home?! Stay tuned!  
**


	31. Development

**I have to say, I'm so ecstatic that a lot of you are liking Hikaru, Gorou, and Yuuma-sensei so much! I'll be honest, they started almost as throwaways, but they grew on me - and then they helped shape the story. It's really true what so many writers have said: Stories and characters take on a life of their own.**

 **We're officially through a time skip now! Some old favorites will show back up, as well as some new friends - and Kaiya's been doing a lot of work of her own…**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Development**

As Kaiya left her apartment, she glanced down the hallway at another door. _Two years now,_ she thought. _I wonder how my Otouto is doing._ She'd grown used to thinking of Naruto officially as her 'Otouto' since learning the truth. Smiling, Kaiya tried to imagine what his reaction would be when she finally got to tell him. Tsunade kept her up to date on his training when she received messages from Jiraiya, though Kaiya looked forward to when she could see the blond loudmouth herself.

But for now, Kaiya had places to be. She hopped over the railing, landing on the street and taking off toward the training grounds. Today was the day she would once again take the Copy-Nin by surprise.

Kakashi was there already. "I don't get to say this often," he began, glancing at her over his book, "but you're late."

Kaiya grinned. "I told you dawn on purpose, actually." Dawn had passed nearly an hour ago. "You ready?"

He snapped his book shut. "When you are."

"No holding back this time," Kaiya reminded him. "I want to really test the limits of the new formulas."

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan. "Understood."

Kaiya started with shuriken. Sending wind chakra into them, she launched a wave toward Kakashi. He dodged by bending back, noticing as he did that she sent kunai in multiple directions. _She's made them faster with wind chakra,_ he observed. _They'll travel farther - probably inscribed for teleportation, too._

Kakashi righted himself, only to immediately dodge a sharp jab from Kaiya. He blocked her subsequent elbow and made to throw her, but she moved with him, not allowing him to take control of her momentum. A kick to his sternum was blocked; she flipped back, quick as lightning, before he could grab hold of her leg. _Her taijutsu has improved, too_ … _she really has been training a lot._

Kakashi moved into a jab, finally gaining hold of her arm and directing her momentum into a throw. _Poof!_ The shadow clone disappeared as it hit the ground. _I see - the shuriken wave was to cover her making the clone._ He glanced around the field - no sign of Kaiya, even with his Sharingan able to pick up on chakra signatures. _The clone must have been a distraction…Is she using a full chakra masker too, instead of her usual partial one?_

He heard a rustle in the trees to his left. _No wind today…_ Kakashi darted toward the area, intending to take to the tree branches for cover. He wound up back in the middle of the field. _She set up the barrier already…and she wants to keep me in the open. Smart - there's no where to hide out here._

Kaiya crouched in a tree branch just outside of the barrier, a small smile on her face. _It worked - looks like he didn't notice the barrier being activated earlier. Air pressure issue - check. And I can still see inside…check, check._

Her view of him became obstructed when a thick, heavy mist began to roll through the field. _Well, that's one way to hide in an open space._ She weaved hand signs in a blur and took a deep breath, entering the barrier's space with a leap.

 _ **Futon: Violent Whirlwind!**_

Kaiya blew out the air with a focused stream of chakra, creating a strong current of wind that cut right through the mist. She immediately flickered; the direction of the wind tunnel would give her position away if she stayed. The field cleared, but there was no sign of Kakashi. Kaiya opened her senses, trying to detect his presence. A breeze wafted by, but carried no scent; leaves rustled as it passed. _Let's try this one, then…_

 _ **Fuinjutsu: Chakra Sensor!**_

Kaiya focused chakra into her left hand, palm to fingertips. Pressing the hand to the ground, Kaiya imagined her chakra as tendrils spreading out from her fingers. The tendrils quickly filled the field within her barrier, connecting her with the interior. The chakra tendrils attached directly to the barrier's active formula; so long as he was inside the barrier, she'd be able to sense him.

 _Below!_

Kaiya jumped back just as Kakashi crashed up through the earth beneath her feet. His form shimmered _. Lightning clone_! Rather than engage directly with the electrified figure, Kaiya side-stepped, dodged, and finally sent a second Violent Whirlwind at the clone. The Whirlwind knocked it off its feet and away from her, but didn't destroy it. Kaiya teleported to one of her Thunder God kunai before it could right itself. _Note to self: add clause about clones to the sensing seal formula._

When she landed, Kaiya was momentarily confused, then alarmed: all of her Thunder God kunai had been gathered into one place. _Sneaky bastard,_ she thought, immediately flickering away from the pile.

Kakashi was waiting for her, though. He made to put her into a hold; Kaiya slipped away before he closed his hands. She slashed at him, kunai in each hand; Kakashi parried, then sent a burst of lightning chakra at the blades. Kaiya responded by insulating her blades and arms in wind chakra, rendering the lightning useless. _Very good,_ Kakashi thought appreciatively. _Wind is strong against lightning…but not against everything._

Kakashi leaped back, forming his a quick succession of seals. _**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu!**_

Kaiya jumped backwards as well and formed her own hand signs in a blur. _**Suiton: Mizurappa!**_

Water shot from her mouth, engulfing the fireball. Kaiya's eyes widened when she saw lightning come up just behind the extinguishing flames, toward the water that streamed directly from her throat. She cut off the water stream and flickered away just as the lightning joined with the water. _That was close - he used the Great Fireball as a feint, knowing I'd counter with water, which conducts lightning. Would've fried me if I hadn't seen it in time._

"Kaiya-nee-chan!"

Kaiya's eyes widened at the happy, familiar voice of her brother. She turned around to see him running toward her, smiling and waving. He looked almost exactly the same as two years ago…

Kaiya sighed. "Really? Is that the best you've got?" She brought her hands together. "Release!" The illusion of Naruto faded from view.

"Well, maybe not my _best…_ " Kakashi's voice was right behind her. Kaiya looked down: wires had encircled her arms, pinning them to her sides. He even remembered to pin her hands so she couldn't for single-handed signs. "But it did the job, I'd say."

Kakashi came around to her front. "So what do you say we let this barrier down, then?"

Kaiya smirked.

Suddenly, Kakashi found _himself_ bound - not by wires, but by chains made of pure chakra. The chains originated from Kaiya's own body, the force of their emergence breaking through the wires that held her captive. They wrapped around his torso and arms tightly, almost immobilizing him. Straining, Kakashi could _just_ bring his hands together to form a hand sign, only to realize his chakra was unresponsive. His brows rose.

Kaiya smiled as she shook off the remaining wires and held a kunai to his throat, a mock-threat. "Check. Mate."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kakashi sighed. "Adamantine Sealing Chains? When did this come about?"

Kaiya disarmed him while the chains kept him captive. "A few months ago. Tsunade-sama suggested it to me - it's an Uzumaki trait that much of the clan could use."

"Your mother could use them," Kakashi confirmed.

Kaiya nodded. "To great effect, too, from what I've heard - don't worry," she added immediately when his brow furrowed. "The only person I've been talking to is Tsunade-sama. She suggested I train in using them if I could, since it might help me out of future pinches like the ones from the Uzushio trips."

Kaiya released Kakashi from the chains. They'd been tight - he had to shake and circle his limbs to resume proper circulation. "Well, they'll definitely stop a person," he commented, examining his arm. "Looks like they burn, too…" His sleeve looked like it had been melted in places, as though by an acid; the skin underneath had mild blisters.

Kaiya's eyes widened at the sight. She swore and gently took his arm. "Shit - I didn't mean for that to happen - I'm so sorry -"

"No, no," Kakashi said. "Trust me, I've had worse. That could prove useful against an enemy, actually." He didn't pull his arm away.

"Yeah," Kaiya said dubiously, her brow furrowed in guilt. "But if I want to be able to use them for other purposes too - restraining an ally if needed…" She kept her hands on his arm.

Kakashi considered the redhead. "You're planning to use these on someone?"

"If need be," she answered. "We're gonna be dealing with Jinchuriki soon, now that the research phase is pretty much exhausted. In an emergency, if one needs to be held back because they're getting out of control…" she trailed off.

"You're thinking of Naruto."

Kaiya nodded. "Specifically, yes. But the point is, obviously I need to work on controlling the chains' effects better." She smiled up at him slyly. "Up for some more training?"

"Later," Kakashi promised. "I'm afraid I have a mission to start this afternoon." He glanced around them.

"Barrier's still up," she confirmed. "What is it?"

He sighed and took his arm back. "Kaiya…please be honest with me: have you really left your inquiries into the Kyuubi attack and Uchiha massacre alone this past year and a half?"

Kaiya looked down. "Yes," she replied. "I haven't sought any new information, or talked to anyone, or read anything to do with either incident unless it was related to my official assignments. I've barely even had time to think about it."

"I guess that's all I could ask you to do," Kakashi admitted. "With Akatsuki possibly making a move soon, there should be enough work to go around…I'm not saying go crazy and start interrogating everyone involved you can find, but…"

"You think it's a good time to start looking again," Kaiya finished for him, eyes brightening.

Kakashi gave her a level look. "I'm not sure there _is_ a good time, but you're much better equipped now than you were even a year and a half ago to deal with any heat. But please…be careful." He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Same to you," she said, giving a small, almost teasing smile. "I'll want my training partner back soon, preferably in one piece!" She raised her hands to dispel the barrier; Kakashi caught them in his own.

"I mean it, Kaiya." His eyes implored her. "Promise me you'll be cautious if - _when_ you pick that back up."

Rather than respond right away, Kaiya considered the air around them. "I've made a lot of modifications to my Barrier Trap Seal," she commented. "It's faster and simpler to set up now, the air pressure change is gone…and there's something else. If someone were to walk onto the training field right now, walk right into the barrier, what do you think would happen?"

"They wouldn't see anything different, but they'd bump into the walls."

Kaiya tilted her head and looked back at him, eyes shining. "That was the old formula, the one Hikaru helped me work an illusion into. Well, now genjutsu isn't even necessary. If someone walks into the barrier now, they'll actually walk straight _through_ it - we'd even see them going past us. But they wouldn't see or hear us - theoretically, anyway."

His brows rose. "You mean…"

She nodded with a slow smile. "Advanced Space-Time Ninjutsu. Took over a year to get it just right, but the area inside of the barrier now exists slightly out of sync with the rest of the world. Anyone whose blood is on the anchor formula can pass through, and see and hear everything, but anyone else…if they're inside the barrier, they're trapped. If they're outside, they see nothing, hear nothing, _and_ move through the area as though nothing was different."

Kaiya looked around again. "Next session, I want to set up something with people on the outside, to do a true test. But point is…" She met and held his gaze. "I should be able to use this to talk to anyone, investigate _anything_ without being caught in the act. I could be in the middle of the street, surrounded by open, classified documents, reading out loud, and people would walk right through me, never knowing."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. "But this is all in theory."

"For now," she conceded. "I have some more tests to conduct, and it's still not perfect - anyone watching from the outside would notice the insiders suddenly disappearing. But once I know it works, it's an added layer of protection."

 _You brilliant woman,_ Kakashi found himself thinking _._ Kaiya had taken her training seriously. She was a more offensive fighter now, which would allow her to better protect herself. She was less likely to fall for the sort of tricks that had gotten her hurt before. Kakashi wasn't blind to Kaiya's tendencies; he knew that he couldn't keep her from those investigations for long. But the specific improvements she'd chosen for her barrier convinced him: Kaiya was also being smarter about her methods, more realistic about her own limitations - and was working to make those limitations a non-issue.

Admiration and gratitude surged through Kakashi as he considered the crimson-haired woman in front of him. He had a sudden, overwhelming urge to grab her, flicker them back to his apartment, and - _Stop. That. NOW._

"I'm dispelling the barrier now," Kaiya said, breaking him from his inner dialogue. "Anything else before I do?"

 _Yes - plenty._ "No - nothing else."

Was it his imagination, or did he see a flicker of disappointment cross her face? _Wishful thinking,_ Kakashi decided.

* * *

Kaiya wasn't entirely sure how she'd hoped Kakashi would respond. Praise for her ingenious reworking of the barrier seal formula? Renewed confidence in her ability to take care of herself? Taking her arm or hands again, pulling her close and -

 _What am I,_ Kaiya interrupted herself, _one of those harlequin romance heroines? Since when do I think like that?!_

 _Oh, come one,_ another voice answered in her mind. It reminded her annoyingly of Gorou, with a bit of Hikaru mixed in. _You used to think like that about a certain someone else, too…_

Kaiya stopped walking. _No. No, no, no, no - NO. Not possible. He's a friend!_

 _So was Itachi, at first…_

 _Shut up!_ She mentally yelled at herself. She needed tea with Hikaru, and fast.

* * *

Kaiya was in luck - her old teammate was home for the day with a bad cold. He let her inside, though Kaiya insisted he sit and rest while she made the tea for once. It gave her an opportunity to check on his security seals before revealing why she was there.

"Do you think-" Kaiya began as she set down the tray. "Well, what I mean is…what do you think of Kakashi?"

Hikaru blew his nose. "In what way?" he asked, voice terribly congested.

She shrugged and curled up at the other end of the couch with her cup. "I don't know - as a shinobi? A person?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "He's an excellent shinobi - one of the best of the village. He seems fairly laid-back. Questionable taste in books."

Kaiya snorted. "Tell me about it."

He took a sip of his tea. "And he'd be good for you."

"What?!" Kaiya exclaimed, looking at him in alarm. She waved her hands in front of her, nearly spilling her own beverage. "No, that's not - I didn't mean -"

Hikaru looked at her over his cup with an expression that clearly said, _Bitch, please._

Kaiya sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She slouched a bit, trying to hide her face behind her mug. "Fine. Yes, I think I might actually kind of have a bit of a crush on him or something…maybe."

Hikaru's lips twitched. "Very concisely put. I'm not surprised it took you so long to realize it, though."

"Eh?" Kaiya narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He put down his cup. "Well, as Gorou so loves to point out, you don't date. In fact, unless you suddenly got _very_ good at hiding such things, you haven't been with anyone since Itachi - and that was a traumatic betrayal. I think you closed yourself off, whether on purpose or not, from any romantic notions…" he paused to blow his nose again. "So completely, in fact, that you don't remember what it's like to _have_ such notions anymore."

"So," Kaiya said over her own cup, "you're saying that I've been developing feelings for - well, for Kakashi, and didn't even realize it?"

"Pretty much."

"Bullshit."

"If you say so," Hikaru croaked, not up for an argument. "Mind handing me that other box of tissues?"

Kaiya passed the box to him, then sat with her arms crossed. After a few minutes, she gave another heavy sigh. "I'll consider the _possibility_ that you're right. Sorry to bother you when you're sick…" She stood.

"It's all right," Hikaru waved her off. "I think I will start charging for these sessions, though."

"If you say so," she mocked as she walked to his door. Abruptly, Kaiya stopped, turning back. _Actually_ …

She glanced around - windows still shut, blinds still down, sensor seals still active. _Just to be safe…_ Kaiya bit her thumb and set up a barrier. Hikaru watched her curiously. When she sat down again, she said in a low voice, "Hikaru - something I've been wondering. And don't ask me why, just…go with me on this."

Hikaru nodded. He was curious, of course, but he doubted Kaiya would go through the trouble of setting up her barrier for a conversation unless the topic was _extremely_ sensitive. He knew his position within the Strategic Defense Division - and the possibility that _he_ was being watched - still made him a liability.

Kaiya took a breath. "What would the village do - officially or not - if they thought a group or clan _within_ Konoha posed a threat?"

Hikaru raised his brows, considering the scenario. "How big a threat are we - no, you're right, no questions," he said when she automatically held up her hands. "Well, officially - on the surface - nothing. They wouldn't want to alert the group that they were under suspicion. Threats from _within_ the village, while rare and unlikely, are extremely sensitive to deal with; if the village took action and turned out to be wrong, there'd be a high risk of destabilization." Kaiya nodded in understanding. "Unofficially, as a first step, they'd be placed under surveillance by Anbu - as heavy as possible without tipping the group off. Assuming, of course, that the threat wasn't Anbu itself, which in itself is extremely improbable given the selection criteria -" He stopped when Kaiya pointedly cleared her throat. "Sorry, off topic."

Hikaru blew his nose again before continuing. "It would help if the group was all under one roof, or concentrated in one area of the village. This works more easily if it's a clan, actually, since clans often prefer to live close together anyway. It's more difficult when it's a group of otherwise unrelated shinobi. In either case, the village would try to get someone on the inside as well: a spy or, even better, a double agent - someone already within the group, trusted by them, privy to their ways and dealings." He glanced at his teammate. "Does that answer your question?"

Kaiya had a distant look on her face. Hikaru could almost hear the wheels in her head turning. "Possibly…thank you, Hikaru. Feel better." She dispelled the barrier before leaving.

* * *

While Kaiya talked with Hikaru, Kakashi stood before Tsunade and Shizune, hands in his pockets as he gave his report.

"I appreciate you filling us in on the details of your spar," Tsunade said when he'd finished. "Once she put up the barrier, we couldn't see or hear anything."

"She's made great strides in the technique - you could have walked right by us and not known it."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. Shizune gasped, gripping Tonton tighter and causing the pig to let out a squeal. "You mean she's actually worked more than teleportation into it?"

He nodded and explained how Kaiya had incorporated advanced Space-Time jutsu into the formula, essentially rendering the interior a separate dimension. "That barrier of hers may now be truly impenetrable. It would take a powerful Space-Time technique - and an extremely adept user - to get in or out." He felt genuine admiration for the redhead bubble in his chest again.

"And she's getting better with the Adamantine Chains…" Tsunade laid her chin on her hands. "You think she's ready to handle missions outside the village again?"

He nodded again. "Though I would still recommend against her doing them alone for the time being."

"Why's that?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

Shizune, always the cautious one, tried to defend the Copy-Nin. "Well, she's a valuable asset, and Akatsuki and Orochimaru might still -"

"She's proving to be a formidable opponent for them," Tsunade interrupted. A sly smirk formed on her lips. "You have another reason for wanting her safe though, don't you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tried to keep a blank face, casting his eyes to the side. "Ah, well - it's like Shizune said -"

Tsunade groaned and cut him off, rolling her eyes. "Never mind. Anyway, I don't think she'll have to be alone for this next assignment." Her eyes narrowed. "Akatsuki may move soon. It's time to enact our plan to draw them out."

Shizune and Kakashi both looked at the Hokage gravely. "The Chunin Exams?" Kakashi asked.

"The Chunin Exams," Tsunade confirmed.

* * *

 **GOTCHA! Still have a few chapters to go before Shippuden officially begins. :P We aren't TOO far off from Naruto's homecoming, though!**

 **So we're about two-plus years into the time skip now. Kaiya's been working hard to improve her skills, and it seems to be paying off! She's back on the prowl with her investigations as well, though she's still a bit slow on the uptake when it comes to her own emotions…**

 **Things to look forward to in the coming chapters:**

 **-Interactions with the Sand Siblings!**

 **-More flashbacks and dreams of Kaiya's relationships with Itachi, Yuuma-sensei, and others!**

 **-A guest appearance by some OCs belonging to one of my early reviewers, Scarease! (Which will absolutely figure into the overall plot!)**

 **-And holy crap SO MUCH MORE!**

 **What are YOU looking forward to? ;)**

 **Next Time: Diplomacy! Kaiya officially meets the Sand Siblings, seeing them for the first time since Orochimaru's attack…and what will her own role be going forward? Stay tuned!**


	32. Diplomacy

**ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU: I have a couple pictures of Kaiya up on DeviantArt! It's my same username - kitsmits. Check it out!**

 **OFFICIALLY AT 100 FOLLOWERS! WOOO!**

 **Now to get 100 reviews... ;)  
**

 **For anyone who (like me, most of the time) skipped over the "New Chunin Exams" Arc: The basics are that, during the interlude between Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden, Suna and Konoha decide to host a joint Chunin Exam. The 'secret' reason for this is to draw Akatsuki out, using Gaara as bait. Gaara also wants to use it as an opportunity to draw out rebels in Suna's council who don't want him to be Kazekage. This is pretty much all you need to know for the purposes of To Unravel the Night :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Diplomacy**

 _"Kaiya…"_

 _Yuuma-sensei stared up at her from the ground, reaching his hand out. Kaiya tried to reach out to her teacher. Her arm moved this time. She took a step, then another, then started running toward him. "Yuuma-sensei!"_

 _An arm caught her around her middle, holding her back. "Whoa there, my little red flash!"_

 _Four-year-old Kaiya looked up to see her father's handsome face and bright blue eyes. "Papa…?"_

 _He smiled down at her warmly. "You were expecting someone else?"_

 _"And where were you off to in such a hurry?" It was her mother, her hand on her swollen belly. "It's almost time to see Itachi!"_

 _Little Kaiya widened her eyes. For some reason, this news made her tummy turn with fear. "But…Naruto…he's on his way…"_

 _Her parents' faces flickered - now it was Itachi who held her close. They were thirteen. Kaiya was not afraid; on the contrary, she was very happy. Itachi's hands were on her hips, Kaiya's were on his shoulders - just like when they'd shared their first kiss. They stood together under a tree on a sunny summer day. Itachi leaned his forehead against hers, smiling softly._

 _"What would you do," he whispered, pecking her lips, "to protect what you hold most dear?"_

 _Kaiya grinned - she loved this game. "How do I know what's most dear?" She rose on her toes to meet his lips again, eyes closing._

 _He pulled his head back. Kaiya opened her eyes. Itachi, older and wearing the Akatsuki cloak, stared back at her coldly, Sharingan piercing her own eyes. Kaiya gasped and tried to push away from him, but his grip on her hips only tightened. He spun her around, arm coming up to pin her against his chest. His other hand took her chin, forcing her gaze forward._

 _"Kaiya…"_

 _Yuuma-sensei had been there the whole time, gasping her name, gurgling blood, reaching out for her. Itachi's voice tickled her ear._

 _"Who would you choose?"_

 _Now it wasn't Yuuma-sensei - it was Hikaru, then Gorou, then Kakashi, little Akio and the orphans, and finally, Naruto._

Kaiya's scream was muffled by her pillow as she curled into herself. Tears flooded her eyes; she choked on her sobs. It took time and many deep breaths, but she did eventually calm down.

This was the worst one yet - and so unlike her usual nightmares. Never before had the dream ventured beyond the events of the massacre night and Yuuma's death. Kaiya sat up shakily in bed and looked at her alarm clock. It was still well before dawn. As disturbing as the dream had been, she didn't want to bother Hikaru while he was still sick. Besides, it was about time she took care of her own issues.

Swinging her legs around the side of the bed, Kaiya flicked on her bedside table lamp. Crouching next to her bed, she pulled out her drawer and dug through clothes until she found the lockbox. She released the locking seal and fumbled in her nightstand for the key. Once opened, Kaiya took a deep breath and lifted the scroll from the box. Her hand hovered above the overturned photograph, then pushed the lid back down.

Simply holding the scroll containing the notebook and journal seemed to put Kaiya's mind at ease, at least for the moment. She lay back in bed, clutching the sealed scroll to her chest. She had an early meeting with Tsunade in the morning, and needed to get more sleep if possible.

* * *

Leaning in the shadows of the village gates, Shikamaru looked up when the redhead approached. Kaiya gave him a wave and joined him. "They're due soon, right?" she asked, hand on her hip.

He nodded. "Any minute now."

As if on cue, their guests appeared, walking up to the gate. "So you're our welcoming party, then?" Temari greeted, giving Shikamaru a grin. "Thanks for coming to meet us." Kankuro stood beside her.

Shikamaru returned the grin. "It's a drag, but seeing as it's Kazekage-sama…" He straightened. "Welcome."

Gaara came up behind Temari, giving his own nod to the two Leaf shinobi.

Kankuro eyed the welcoming party appraisingly: He remembered Shikamaru well from the time he and his siblings had assisted in pursuing Sasuke, but the redhead was less familiar. She was older than the rest of them, perhaps twenty. Rather than standard Chunin or Jonin garb, she wore a dark green fitted top that went down past her hips, black leggings, and a tan jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Mesh was visible just under the top, and on her hands and wrists were black, fingerless gloves. She wore her Konoha hitai-ate sewn onto a utility belt slung low around her hips. A weapons pack strapped to her left leg showed her to be left-handed, though she leaned with her right hand on her hip. Her hair, even redder than Gaara's, fell to her waist with the top layer clipped back, leaving some shorter strands to frame her face.

Her blue eyes stared right back at him, similarly calculating. She smirked. "Need a photo, there?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Kankuro caught himself - he didn't realize he'd been staring for so long. "What did you say your name was?" he asked, trying to recover.

"I didn't," she replied. "Uzumaki Kaiya - pleased to meet you, Kankuro-san, Temari-san, Kazekage-sama." She nodded to each in turn.

 _"Kaiya, stay a moment," Tsunade called after she'd dismissed Shikamaru. "I want to discuss something with you - your name."_

 _Kaiya nodded. She'd been wondering when this would come up. "Are we officially changing the records back?"_

 _"Sort of," the Hokage replied. "But not to Namikaze - not yet, anyway. How do you feel about the name 'Uzumaki Kaiya?'"_

 _Kaiya grinned, thinking of Naruto. "I'd love it. So what exactly are we letting the world think, then?"_

 _Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "That you're a member of the Uzumaki clan - which is pretty obvious to anyone with eyes and half a brain. We'll also be introducing you as Konoha's resident expert on Fuinjutsu; anyone with knowledge of the clan's past should see the connection. As for your relationship to Naruto…I think it'll be more interesting to let people draw their own conclusions, and I trust you to judge whom to confirm it to."_

 _"I'd rather have waited until Naruto got back, in case the news traveled," Kaiya muttered. "You're sure now's the best time?"_

 _Tsunade nodded. "It won't be that widely broadcasted, and I wouldn't worry too much about Naruto hearing from someone else. Jiraiya's latest message indicates that they'll be a remote, sparsely populated region for the next several months. Besides, the whole reason for introducing yourself as an Uzumaki - and letting people draw their own conclusions - is to measure their reactions. How other villages and shinobi take to hearing that Konoha's Jinchuriki might have a relative will tell us a lot about who we can trust moving forward, especially if they try to manipulate or capture you for it. It's best to figure this out_ _ **before**_ _Naruto comes back, while Jiraiya can keep an eye on him."_

Shikamaru hid his own surprise as Kaiya introduced herself. _Since when did she go by Uzumaki? Are she and Naruto related somehow? Hard to believe, unless the brains just got concentrated in one person…_ He noted Kaiya watching the Sand siblings keenly. _I see…whatever the story really is, this is a test._ Their three guests showed various levels of astonishment on their faces: Kankuro and Temari gaping, Gaara considering the redhead with mild curiosity.

Temari was the first to recover. "Pleased to meet you as well, Kaiya-san," she said, holding out her hand to the redhead. "I suppose that means we both have rather troublesome little brothers, doesn't it?"

Kaiya just smiled and shook her hand in response, neither confirming nor denying Temari's assertion.

* * *

Shizune distributed a document to the attendees of the meeting: the Sand siblings - with Gaara wearing the official robe of the Kazekage - along with Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kaiya, and the village elders, Koharu and Homura.

"Here's the data from the previous Chunin exams, two years ago," Shizune explained. "153 applicants, plus information about the entrants' villages, the three rounds of the exams, and the qualifying statistics - all compiled for easy reading." She stood at the head of the table after handing out the last copy. "Of course, you'd know better than we about the interruption of the final round -"

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly, cutting Shizune off before she could accidentally insult their guests. "Due to the suspension of the previous exams, Konoha would like to sponsor a joint Chunin Exam."

Temari nodded. "Thanks in part to Konoha, the situation in our village has stabilized considerably during the last two years. In particular, our training program has been very successful, and we've developed more Genin who are qualified to take the Chunin Exams."

"Then you have no objection to our sponsoring the event?"

Kankuro spoke up, arms crossed. "Before that, Hokage-sama…what's your true motive?"

 _He's sharp_ , Kaiya thought appreciatively. _These exams certainly are about a lot more than just promoting a bunch of Genin._

Tsunade gave him a blank look. "'True motives'?"

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "I mean the timing of this thing. Why hold the Chunin Exams now? If the reason was lack of personel, you could've done this sooner. And I can't help but wonder why you have a barrier expert at a meeting about exams." He glanced toward Kaiya. "We heard about what she did to the Sound's barrier during the last exam…and Baki still remembers the one she used to trap him and the Sound spy."

Everyone at the table shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the Sand's prior betrayal.

Tsunade nodded. "All right. I'll be honest. The first reason is to gauge the reactions of the villages in each of the Five Great Nations - each who, on the surface, purport to be at peace. Their response to having the combined Chunin Exams will reveal their true feelings.

"The second reason is to investigate Akatsuki's movements. It's said that they seek the Tailed Beasts from each village, but they've been awfully quiet these past two years." _Other than when they tried to capture Kaiya a year and a half ago…but Suna doesn't need to know about that._

Tsunade looked down the table to Kaiya. "And speaking of the Tailed Beasts…this is Uzumaki Kaiya, and she is Konoha's reigning expert on Fuinjutsu."

Kaiya, sitting between Shikamaru and Koharu, could feel the latter stir when Tsunade said her "new" name. Both elders kept their faces carefully blank, though. _They knew about me, too_ , Kaiya reflected. _Makes sense - they've advised a few Hokages now. They were probably part of the decision keep Naruto and me separated._

Tsunade continued speaking. "Akatsuki is after Jinchuriki - this much we know. Kaiya has been conducting extensive research on the sealing methods used to create the Jinchuriki, as well as methods previously used to control them." She nodded to Kaiya to continue for her.

Kaiya leaned her elbows on the table. "There were several methods used to seal the Tailed Beasts once it was proven to be possible," she began, voice clinical. "I won't bore you with the details right now, but there are also several ways of extracting the Tailed Beasts once sealed. Each method has a different purpose, though the outcome is pretty much always the same: The Beast is taken from the host's body, and the host dies."

The other attendees nodded - except for Shikamaru, to whom the information was new. His eyes widened. "Why would anyone…?"

"Usually to transfer the spirit to another host before the original would have died anyway," she said, answering Shikamaru's half-formed question. "If the host dies while still carrying a Beast, the Beast theoretically dies, too - though it would eventually revive. To our existing knowledge, no one has ever experimented with letting a host die before extraction can occur - no village has been willing to possibly give up that power."

Her eyes narrowed. "But there are other potential purposes behind the rituals, as well. Some just take a portion of the beast's chakra, sealing it into an object that can be used as a weapon by others, like a sword. This one hasn't been done much, since it's very unstable. Others immediately transfer the Beast into the new host. But a few actually seal the entire beast into a sort of holding cell…though for what purpose, it's hard to say. The methods were never completed nor tested."

"Why not?" asked Kankuro.

"Partly because the village conducting the research was destroyed before it could finish," Kaiya said. "Even if they had, all evidence of the village's beliefs show that they'd never actually try the methods without knowing that they could also save the life of the Jinchuriki; they were about theory and possibility, not so much about unnecessary human experimentation. Besides," she added, holding her hands up. "Can anyone here really imagine the Shinobi Villages willingly handing over their Jinchuriki for such an experiment?"

The group nodded in concession. She had a point. "That village you're talking about," Kankuro ventured, "Is it the lost village of Uzushiogakure?"

Tsunade answered for Kaiya. "It is."

Temari's eyes widened. "You mean - Konoha successfully excavated it?" Koharu, Homura, and Shikamaru were equally shocked, thought they hid it from their guests. They'd known Kaiya had been researching fuinjutsu extensively, but the Uzushio mission had been top-secret even to the elders.

The Hokage inwardly sighed. _Might as well…_ "We have. There was still some information hidden in the ruins," she answered, purposely being vague. "Kaiya used the information for the Jinchuriki research."

The others seemed to accept the explanation. "So," Kankuro said, wanting to get back to the original topic, "Konoha's been researching Tailed Beast sealing and extraction, since Akatsuki's motives are related. And these Chunin exams…you want to use them to open the village and create an opportunity to lure Akatsuki out?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. The Akatsuki have probably grown impatient and are ready to make a move."

Gaara and Temari exchanged a look. Shikamaru silently observed them from the other end of the table.

Kankuro sunk back into his chair. "This is risky-"

"Hold on." The group looked up in surprise as Gaara, who had said nothing up to now, stood from his chair. "These exams - Suna would like to host it in conjunction with my introduction as Kazekage." His siblings exchanged astonished looks.

Homura frowned. "That will not do!"

"Konoha must sponsor the Chunin Exams," Koharu continued. "It's so that we may finish what we previously started." Homura nodded sharply in agreement with the female elder.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Temari. "Kazekage-sama cannot decide this all by himself," she said, ignoring her youngest brother's glance. "He must consult with the village elders."

Kaiya observed the exchange thoughtfully, amusement in her eyes. _Seems he IS a troublesome little brother, Temari-san. You and Kankuro weren't expecting him to do this, were you? You have to remind him of procedure while he gets used to his new position. I'd be doing the same for Naruto if he did something so impulsive - goodness knows, when he's Hokage, he probably will._ Kaiya decided she liked the blond woman sitting across from her.

* * *

The group agreed to continue the discussion at the next meeting, after the Sand siblings had time to contact their own council of elders. Shikamaru saw them back to their lodgings when the meeting adjourned. When Gaara and Kankuro left to send the proposal to the Suna council, Kaiya silently trailed them. She had no suspicions about the two Suna nin, just burning curiosity.

 _Gaara seems so different,_ she thought as she watched them take a hawk from the village's aviary. _I don't get any sense of the imbalanced boy from the hospital room that time. Naruto…you really do have an interesting way with people._

While she hadn't been present when Naruto faced Gaara during Orochimaru's attack, she'd heard plenty about it from the blond boy - and others - afterward.

 _"Gaara…he's changing, Kaiya-nee-chan. I really believe it."_

 _Kaiya looked at the blond boy in the hospital bed. She'd just woken up a few hours before, and against Mari-san's insistence that she remain in bed, had found her way to Naruto's room. He had just finished telling her the strange and thrilling tale of pursuing the Sand siblings - and Sasuke - from the Chunin Exam arena._

 _Kaiya smiled. "And I believe you. Still, I hope others will believe it, too," she added with a small frown._

 _"They will." Naruto's confident tone made her brows raise. He gave her a wide grin and a thumbs-up. "He'll prove it to them - just you wait and see, dattebayo!"_

Kaiya continued to tail them when they left the aviary and released the hawk messenger, catching a bit of their conversation.

"So," Kankuro was saying, eyes wide, "you're not just planning to use the exams to draw Akatsuki out, but the Suna rebels as well?" Apparently, there was a faction within the Suna council that did not want Gaara as their Kazekage. _He wants to draw them out, find out who they are and what exactly they want from him,_ Kaiya thought, listening to the brothers argue.

Gaara nodded. "What do you think of this plan…Uzumaki Kaiya?" he asked over his shoulder.

Kaiya smirked. _Well, you don't survive multiple assassination attempts by being oblivious._ She hopped down from her tree branch. "It's a sound one. Risky, but smart - and even if your rebels see what you're trying to do, you've put them in a harder situation by tempting them into action. If they try to move against you publicly during the exams, whether they succeed or not, they'll expose themselves. If they try to pass something off as an accident…if they succeed, well, you'll be dead. If they don't, they're still exposed."

Kankuro gaped at her, but Gaara simply nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Kankuro blinked hard and recovered from his shock. "You were following us?!"

Kaiya held her hands up in front of her. "I was just curious - the last time I saw Gaara was…well, the last Chunin exams."

"I remember," Gaara mumbled. "You were in the hospital room of Rock Lee…"

She nodded and gave him a warm smile. "You've changed a lot since, haven't you?"

Gaara turned and looked out over the mountain. "Thanks to Naruto, yes. Tell me…you're his sister, aren't you? Temari wasn't wrong."

"She wasn't," Kaiya confirmed, earning another surprised look from Kankuro. "You should close your mouth, you know," she teased. "You'll gather flies." He shut his mouth with a snap and a glare.

Gaara seemed to ignore their exchange. "So you're partly to thank, then, I suppose," he said quietly. Now it was Kaiya's turn to look surprised. "He could have become like me if he hadn't had people around him, helping him. People like you."

Kaiya's eyes softened in the evening light. "He said the same thing, back then. He asked me if it was possible…"

"What did you tell him?" Gaara asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"That I honestly didn't know," she replied. "And that it was possible, given your similar situations. But life is a crazy thing, isn't it?" She gave a small laugh. "Everyone you meet, everything that happens to and around you - it all goes into who you become. Yet two identical lives can still turn out so differently, because of something so much less tangible. The soul? I don't know…"

She looked up at the sky. "That hawk you just used? Its name is Haitaka - I named him myself when my team retrieved him as a chick in our first Genin mission. Now, its siblings probably all went on to lead normal, hawkish lives in the wild, but not Haitaka. He carries important messages for shinobi. He was raised and trained just like every other hawk in the aviary, given the same treatment, the same food, the same discipline. But Haitaka has a sweetness to him; he likes to give gentle little nips to the people using him, did you notice?"

Gaara gave a small nod, turning to face her fully. She continued. "Why he does that, I don't know. He wasn't treated any differently from the others. Perhaps it's just the way he is." Kaiya turned her gaze back to Gaara. "Or perhaps he made a conscious, hawkish decision to be that way. We, as humans, definitely make such choices all the time. You made a choice, didn't you?"

He nodded again. "I chose to be the bait for this trap."

"And you chose to change the minds of your village," Kaiya said. "To show them that you're their protector, not their weapon or a monster to be feared. That's why you took the job, isn't it, Kazekage-sama?"

Kankuro found himself once again staring at the female redhead appreciatively. _She got all that from meeting him twice…even Temari and I didn't fully understand Gaara's change in the beginning, yet she gets it right away._ He smiled. _She really_ _ **is**_ _that blond loudmouth's sister, I guess - it must run in the family._

"You're staring again." Kankuro snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kaiya staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing," he laughed, hand behind his head.

She smiled. "I'm just teasing. Now, as honored guests of our fine village, I insist you allow me to take the three of you to dinner. We'll get your sister on the way - ever had hotpot before?"

* * *

Tsunade looked over the proposal from the Sand siblings as Shizune and Kakashi stood in front of her desk.

"What is your decision, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked after a few minutes.

Tsunade hummed in thought. "Two years ago, Jiraiya had intel that said the Akatsuki would target Naruto in three or four years. Then, barely six months after Naruto left, Akatsuki attempted to capture Kaiya, a promising sealing specialist. They've been quiet for the past year and a half; I'm sure they're itching to make another move."

Shizune came forward, hand fisted. "You're not going to use Naruto-kun as bait are you?!"

"No," Tsunade assured her. "As the Hokage of Konoha, I cannot do such a thing. Besides…as luck would have it, the Kazekage has effectively volunteered himself for the role."

"But will the advisors agree?"

"I'll placate them by suggesting a joint-sponsorship," Tsunade said. "And I plan to suggest that Kaiya have a look at Gaara's seal, strengthening it if possible. We can't spend any more time on negotiation if this is going to work."

"So that's why you've included Kaiya-san in on this," Shizune surmised. "In case Akatsuki _does_ try something, she might be able to thwart any attempts to extract the Shukaku!"

Tsunade nodded. "I do have another reason for sending Kaiya, though."

Kakashi hummed in understanding. "You see it too, eh?"

Shizune looked between them, confused. "I don't understand - see what?"

"We've all noted how Naruto has a mysterious power - one that makes people want to believe in him," Kakashi stated. "Kaiya has one of her own: She makes people want to trust her and open up."

Tsunade nodded. "According to mission reports submitted by her old squad leader, Yoshida Yuuma, and his successor, Kusato Hikaru, whenever a mission required the team to personally interact with a target, nine times out of ten it was Kaiya who took the role. Kusato Hikaru was good at communicating with the more elite crowds because of his upbringing, but he's not naturally social. Date Gorou is much more congenial, but he severely lacks subtlety and guile. Kaiya, however, comes across as sweet and friendly, but can also recognize and adapt to others' behaviors seamlessly." She rested her chin on her hands. "She might have been an excellent undercover agent in Anbu, but Yuuma also noted that she disliked having to keep up a false image for too long."

"She prefers to be genuine," Kakashi confirmed. "And she prefers those she interacts with be so, as well…" He trailed off, thinking back to their first major argument.

 _"So," Kakashi continued, eyes narrowing, "you went after two S-class criminals - one of whom had no reason NOT to be at full strength - without any plans for what to do when you'd caught them? And that is supposed to convince me that your reasoning was sound?"_

 _"I don't have to 'convince' you of anything!" Kaiya spat. She folded her arms. "So what is this really about, then?"_

 _She'd known back then_ , Kakashi realized suddenly. Maybe not exactly what he'd been getting at - after all, even he hadn't known it at the time - but... "She…has a way of telling when people aren't being honest with her, or with themselves."

"You mean, like a special ability?" Shizune prodded. "Some sort of psychic technique?"

Kakashi shook his head. "It's something altogether more simple and subtle: It's just her personality. Her own openness and friendliness takes people in. In hindsight, that's probably why the Fourth assigned me to guard her mother, back when they were expecting Naruto…" At their inquisitive glances, he clarified: "I was in a very…dark place at the time. But Uzumaki Kushina had that same mysterious power of making people warm up to her. It seems she passed it to Kaiya."

"And when you add Minato's shrewdness…" Tsunade started.

Shizune's eyes widened at the prospect. "You want her to help smooth over relations between Konoha and Suna, since Naruto isn't here…since he was the reason for the renewed alliance in the first place…"

"Exactly," said Tsunade. "I haven't told her this, of course - it will come across more genuinely if Kaiya, herself, initiates."

"But how can you be sure she will?" Shizune asked.

"She already has." Both Kakashi and Shizune looked at the Hokage in surprise. "I have a source who saw her meeting with the Sand siblings just last night and taking them to dinner. He says things looked quite congenial." She leaned her head on a hand. "So you see, Kaiya being a part of this mission is about more than her fuinjutsu skills; it's about diplomacy, as well. Shizune, I need more tea."

"Oh - hai," Shizune straightened. "I'll go get some hot water…"

She left the room. Kakashi and the Hokage stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"You're still having her followed," Kakashi stated.

"For the time being." She gave Kakashi a knowing smile. "Someone you know, actually - an old colleague from your Anbu days. Of course, with the upcoming trip to Suna, I'll be calling him off."

"Understandable," Kakashi nodded. He had a hunch about who Tsunade meant and was glad the old colleague was the one she'd entrusted to look out for Kaiya. "And the…other tails on her?"

"As far as we can tell, they've backed off too," Tsunade said, voice low. "Perhaps they were scared off by too many thwarted attempts, or perhaps she's just stopped being of interest. Also…when will you finally just tell her, Kakashi?"

"Tell her what?"

"Oh, don't give me that!" Tsunade scowled at him. "You have feelings for her - and I think she feels the same."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "All due respect, Hokage-sama," he said, addressing her formerly. "Whether I have feelings for Kaiya - and whether or not I choose to act on them - is not your concern."

"I'm not blind," Tsunade retorted. "And more importantly, others aren't, either. It's obvious whenever you two are together that there's something there, just below the surface. You're both dangerous to many people, both outside the village and within it - you know who I mean." He did. "Those people could use those feelings against either of you, and would, given the chance."

"Then," Kakashi pointed out, "isn't it _better_ not to be open about it?"

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But I think it's worse if neither of you will acknowledge it to each other, or yourselves. It's easier to manipulate conflicting emotions."

Kakashi sighed. She had a point. "There's…never really been a good time to address it."

"There never is," Tsunade said, softening. She thought of her own time - too brief - with Kato Dan. "All the more reason to get on it. People have no guarantee that there will be a 'good time' later in life to pursue what they want; for Shinobi, our lifestyles make this even more true. You two care about each other, that much is obvious. Whether you both decide to pursue it further, or to remain strictly platonic - it's better to make a choice than leave things in limbo, the way they are now."

She quieted when Shizune returned with a steaming kettle. "That is all for now," Tsunade said, straightening. "Go on - think about it, but don't take too long. You'll be going to Amegakure if tomorrow's negotiations pan out."

Kakashi left.

* * *

The Academy school year was about two months in, now. Kaiya slowed her pace as she passed the school on her way to the Chunin Exam meeting the following morning. _I wonder if any of the orphanage kids are there this year…_

"Hey, Kaiya-nee-chan!" a familiar little voice called out. Kaiya found the source waving to her from across the school yard. She smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Konohamaru!" She held out her fist for the boy to bump as he ran toward her. "How's it going?"

Konohamaru grinned up at her. He had a much fuller set of teeth now that when they'd investigated his grandfather's office. "Not bad! It's my last year at the Academy! Hey, have you heard from Naruto-nii-chan lately?"

"From what I hear," Kaiya answered, finger on her chin, "he's doing well and training hard."

Konohamaru gave Kaiya a deadpan look, then pointed at her accusingly. "That's what you've said, like, the last FIVE TIMES!"

Kaiya gave the boy an apologetic smile. "Sorry, kid, I really don't know anything else. And I'm not sure when he'll be back, but it probably won't be too long, now."

Konohamaru crossed his arms. "Fine…" Suddenly, he brightened. "Well, I'll just have to make sure I graduate before he comes back, so I can show off my hitai-ate!"

Kaiya laughed. "That's the spirit!"

Konohamaru ran back to his classmates as the bell rang for them to start classes. Kaiya couldn't help feeling a bit nostalgic as she watched the kids file into the building. It really didn't seem so long ago that she'd been chasing down Naruto, trying to get him ready for his first day at the Academy.

 _Eleven-year-old Kaiya crouched on a rooftop, scanning the streets below with the intensity of a hawk hunting a mouse._ This could be a mission of its own, _she thought as she sought her 'target.' It was no mission, though - well, not an official one. This was something that only Kaiya could do._

 _A flash of yellow caught her eye._ There - in that bush!

 _"HA! Got you, Naruto!" Kaiya cried out as she dove into the shaking bush. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to run away, but Kaiya was too fast. She grabbed the back of his shirt._

 _"Come on!" Kaiya groaned, putting him in a firm - but non-lethal - choke hold. "You're getting your shot just like everyone else!"_

 _"But Kaiya-nee-chan -" the boy whined. Naruto HATED getting shots._

 _"No buts," Kaiya said firmly. "You're the one who begged to come to the Academy!" All students had to be up to date on their vaccinations before entering the Academy. Naruto had long avoided the dreaded needles at the orphanage by slipping away and hiding when the wardens weren't looking. Unfortunately, that approach didn't work so well when paperwork had to be filled out._

 _Naruto seemed to deflate in her arms. Kaiya gave a sigh of relief. Mari-san was already up at the hospital, syringe at the ready; Kaiya didn't want to keep her waiting too long. Now that Naruto was subdued, Kaiya became aware that they had an audience._

 _Kaiya looked up at the onlookers. "Sorry about that - oh, Itachi!"_

Kaiya frowned. _How do you keep ending up in my memories like that?_ It was starting to seem like every significant memory she had involved Itachi somehow. The Uchiha brothers had been her audience that day - Itachi had been carrying Sasuke on his back. It was the first time Kaiya had seen the prodigy since he graduated from the Academy after only one year. They'd lost touch, but Kaiya hadn't forgotten him. No, something about Itachi made him stick to her mind like a magnet on a fridge, even back then.

 _Some things don't change, apparently,_ Kaiya mentally groaned. _Well, I know what I'm doing tonight…_

It was time to go over those old notes.

* * *

At the second Chunin Exam meeting, Tsunade addressed the group authoritatively.

"I've looked over the plans you submitted," she announced. "What would you say to a joint-sponsorship with Konoha? We'll hold round one, the written exam, here. Suna will host the site of the second round survival test."

Kaiya was impressed. Not only had the Hokage found a compromise, she'd come up with one that the council elders agreed to - even believed they'd had a hand in, going by how Koharu suggested that the Forest of Death had become too predictable for the exams.

Gaara raised his head after a brief consideration. "We have no objections."

"Then, allow us to make one further suggestion," Tsunade continued, addressing Gaara directly. "Take Kaiya with you, and have her check on your seal." The Sand siblings' eyes widened. "If Akatsuki's motive is to extract the beast or weaken Gaara's seal, Kaiya may be able to help - but only if she has a thorough familiarity with it."

Temari looked doubtful. She liked the redhead well enough - they'd gotten along famously at dinner the night before - and her sealing skills were no doubt integral to the plan, but…"I'm not sure our council will agree to that," she pointed out.

"I agree with the Hokage," Gaara said, surprising the council for a second time. "Allow me to personally extend an invitation to Uzumaki Kaiya; she will come with us as a guest and liaison for Konoha."

Temari raised her eyebrows at her brother's suggestion. It was a good one: By having Kaiya ostensibly be the Konoha liaison for preparation phase, she'd have a legitimate excuse to be in Suna ahead of the exams. By being personally invited by the Kazekage and returning with them, the councilors couldn't refuse without exposing themselves as doubting Gaara's authority, which they'd never do in front of a foreigner. They would be forced to back off without having to know why she was really there. _And Gaara trusts her already,_ Temari concluded. _Now it's just a matter of Kankuro and I agreeing to this or not…_

"Sounds good to me," Kankuro said.

Temari inclined her head. _If Gaara trusts her, and Kankuro agrees…_ "Same here. And I will return ahead of the first exam for the same reason."

Tsunade was amazed. _This is better than I'd hoped…what did she say to get them so comfortable with her so quickly?_ "Then it's settled. Kaiya, go pack - you're heading to Sunagakure!"

* * *

 **So now we see something - well, not NEW about Kaiya, since it's always kinda been there, but a new way she's valuable to her village: some of her little bro's "diplomacy" skills seem to just run in the family. Also, I totally believe that Kaiya and Temari would bond over having such "troublesome little brothers!" :P**

 **Next Time: New Friends, Old Mysteries! Kaiya and the Sand Siblings get to know each other a bit. Kaiya starts thinking about the old mysteries again, and the memories they bring up to the surface...And will Kakashi finally just get the courage to tell Kaiya how he feels?! Stay tuned!  
**


	33. New Friends, Old Mysteries

**Woo! Thank you, as always, for your encouraging words, theories, critiques, etc. Reviews make my day every time they pop up!**

 **By the way...have you checked out the pictures of Kaiya I FINALLY posted on my deviantArt? Same username (kitsmits) - get a face and figure to put with the story!**

 **And while you're checking things out, GO TO ItY'Girl's account (on either FF or DA) and read and review her wonderful story, Pain and Hope! She and I have been bouncing ideas off each other ever since we discovered that we might have been separated at birth or related in a past life or something. Go read her story now. I'll wait. This chapter will still be here. :P **

* * *

**Chapter 33: New Friends, Old Mysteries  
**

As they left the meeting, Kaiya approached the oldest Sand sibling.

"Temari-san," she called. "I was wondering if you'd join me while I pack. I haven't been to the desert before, I could use some input."

"Ah - sure, okay," Temari answered.

Back at her apartment, Kaiya made Temari a cup of tea to drink while she started sorting through clothing and tools.

"Hmmm…jacket, yay or nay?" Kaiya asked.

"Nay," Temari answered. "You'll want clothes that shield you from the sun during the day, but breathe well. The nights can get cold, though, so bring something warm for sleeping." She watched the older girl laying out supplies, her red hair spilling over her shoulders. "Windy, too - might want to pull that hair back."

"Ah - good point." Kaiya twisted her hair into a side bun. "You know, between you and me, I'm excited to be traveling for this! I've been cooped up in the village for too long…I love Konoha, but still…"

"Bored?" Temari commented as Kaiya carefully packed her bag.

"Pretty much," she chuckled. "I think I've memorized every book in our library by now…" As though her own words reminded her of something, Kaiya paused, straightened, and dashed to the drawers under her bed.

"Reading material?" Temari asked when Kaiya pulled out a small box, and from the box, a scroll. "Or diary?"

"Reading material," Kaiya answered. "I've been meaning to get around to this one for a while..." She closed up her backpack. "Well, that should do it - anything else you'd suggest?"

"Don't get your hopes up on our own library," Temari said with a lopsided grin. "We don't get a lot of book dealers in Suna."

A knock on Kaiya's door made them both look up in surprise. Kaiya cracked it open.

"Kakashi," she greeted, brows raised. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Kaiya - do you have a minute?" He looked past her and saw Temari. "Oh, I guess not…"

"I was just leaving," Temari said, a small, sly smile gracing her features as she passed. "See you in the morning, Kaiya-san."

"You too, Temari-san," Kaiya responded as she stepped aside from her door to let Kakashi in. "Come in."

Kakashi entered. "So…I hear you're going to Suna."

"Yeah," Kaiya said, closing the door. "My unofficial travel ban has been lifted at last. You going somewhere too?"

"Amegakure," he replied. "I'm delivering the invitation for the exams."

"They're less than inviting at Ame, aren't they?" she asked, concerned. "I've been on exactly one mission there - we barely made it out alive. Please, be careful."

"It's just a delivery mission, nothing to -"

"Kakashi," Kaiya warned. "I'm not an idiot. I know that if you're the one going, it's not just to deliver a piece of mail."

He sighed, looking at her. "No, you're not an idiot. You're brilliant, Kaiya."

She blinked. "Well, sure, but I just meant that you're doing more than playing postman -"

"I mean in general," Kakashi interrupted, voice soft. He came within a foot of Kaiya. "You…" He hesitated. _Dammit, why can't I just say it?!_

They were interrupted by another knock on Kaiya's door. "Geez, I'm popular tonight," she muttered, turning to answer it. Kakashi's heart dropped. _Moment gone…_

It was Temari. "Sorry, I think I left something - oh, my apologies!" she exclaimed, seeing that Kakashi was still there.

"No, it's okay," he sighed. "I was just leaving, myself."

* * *

Danzo's brow rose. "Tsunade-hime is having her go by 'Uzumaki,' now?"

Koharu and Homura nodded, frowns on both their faces. "To think she would do so much without consulting us," Koharu said indignantly. "And not just the girl's name being changed…Tsunade never told us about her missions to Uzushiogakure, either."

"I imagine Tsunade-hime had her reasons," Danzo said. The elders were visibly shocked. They knew well that Danzo had no love for any of the Third's disciples. "An excavation of Uzushio would be a very sensitive mission," he clarified. "I might have done the same, keeping it need-to-know only."

Koharu was unconvinced. "But to make the girl's heritage publicly known as well - "

"Has Tsunade-hime publicly announced the girl's relationship to the Fourth? Or the Jinchuriki?" Danzo pointed out. He had a good hunch as to the answer.

Koharu and Homura's expressions confirmed it for him. "Well, no," Koharu muttered. "Tsunade simply introduced her as 'Uzumaki Kaiya.'"

Danzo nodded. "Then this is a test. Tsunade-hime wishes to see how foreigners will react to the insinuation that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has a living relative."

"But why keep the decision from us, then?" Homura growled. "There was no need - we knew of the girl's heritage. And to hold back the Uzushio findings as well!"

"Hmm…" Danzo considered the man's words. "You're right - it _does_ suggest an independence that's worrisome…and now she's made the girl a target - a target with who _knows_ how much knowledge of dangerous and forbidden sealing methods…"

Danzo suppressed a smile as the council elders launched into a diatribe of indignant moaning. _Tsunade-hime has started digging her own grave,_ he mused. He'd barely have to pick up a shovel, at this rate. The Hokage was making his plans run more smoothly with her own actions.

First, Danzo had to convince the council and Tsunade that he could be released from house arrest, a sentence placed on him by the Third Hokage. The old badgers had appreciated his candidness about Hanzo, leader of Amegakure. Now that they were also questioning Tsunade-hime's methods and decisions, Danzo could see his path beginning to clear faster. From there, it was only a matter of time before he could oust the First's granddaughter and finally take his rightful place in the Hokage's seat.

It would be a while before he had the support he required, though. It wouldn't be enough to simply oust Tsunade-hime; besides the council's backing, he'd need the village's Jonin behind him as well. The Jonin in the village right now were overwhelmingly loyal to their Hokage. Without their acceptance, no one could occupy the Hokage seat for long, no matter how powerful a shinobi the person was. This would be tricky, but it was amazing what a few whispers in the right ears could accomplish.

It would help, too, if foreign powers openly recognized his authority. Danzo still had some pull in other countries and villages, like Amegakure. But Suna, with its young, newly appointed Kazekage, would be more difficult for him to get a foothold in. The Kazekage had been greatly influenced by the Kyuubi boy; it was said that Suna felt a debt of gratitude not just to Konoha, but to that boy in particular for its recent stability and growth. The Jinchuriki, with his way of making friends in the oddest places and circumstances…

 _That_ was where the girl now came in.

It seemed that the Jinchuriki's "power" to create bonds of trust with others was shared by his older sister. The girl had somehow garnered a personal invitation from the Kazekage himself in order to attend to his seal…the significance of this achievement was not lost on Danzo. Clearly, she was adept at more than just Fuinjutsu.

 _If that is the case, then Namikaze Kaiya may be an even more valuable piece now than she was fifteen years ago._ A much harder to manipulate piece, to be sure; simply conditioning her was no longer an option. The girl's personality was now a part of her value. Danzo was not blind to his own shortcomings when it came to diplomacy; he knew his tendency to rely on "underhanded" manipulation would not always work when dealing with foreign powers. He would need someone like her, someone who made others _want_ to trust her.

Even more valuable was the potential she had for controlling the Kyuubi boy when he did eventually return. Everything Danzo had observed about the girl (through his agents) showed that the boy admired and listened to her. Suppressing the girl's personality might also take away that particular asset. With the Kyuubi under her control, and she under Danzo's…the Root leader would have both the most powerful weapon in the village, _and_ a skilled seal-user and promising negotiator on his side.

That same personality - particularly the relentlessness with which she approached her 'investigations' - would also be dangerous to both Danzo and Konoha if left unchecked. She'd been quiet lately, but Danzo sincerely doubted she had given up. He still needed a way to reign her in, and soon. _There are other ways to bring her under control…_

* * *

The journey to Suna took two and a half days, during which Kaiya and the Sand siblings - mostly Kankuro and Temari - chatted idly. Kaiya and Temari compared wind-based techniques, and Kaiya was fascinated by how puppet master jutsu worked.

"Chakra strings?" she mused. "I think I've done something like that before, sort of - on an injured muscle, so I could keep moving my leg."

"Really?" Kankuro whistled. "Never would've thought of that one…is it a type of medical ninjutsu?"

"No, I just needed a boost at the time," Kaiya replied, already regretting bringing up the memory. The incident with Kabuto still gave her unpleasant goosebumps. "And I'm kind of crap at medical ninjutsu, to be honest."

"Doesn't fuinjutsu require advanced chakra control, too?" Temari asked.

"Well, yes," Kaiya answered. "But it's mostly based around symbols. The marks of a seal represent different things: chakra flow, type, purpose - it may look like a bunch of squiggly lines, but every stroke, right down to its thickness, denotes part of the seal's function. It's a very visual way of casting ninjutsu, and I'm a very visual person."

Gaara had been listening silently. "Every detail tells you something about the seal, then?"

Kaiya nodded. "Even about the person who cast it. Seals, like chakra, tend to carry the signatures of their casters, and even the same formula used by many different people will have unique qualities. You can tell a lot about the caster by how they wrote the seal - sort of like handwriting psychoanalysis, if you buy into that sort of thing."

Gaara gave a 'hum' and was silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

When they arrived in Suna, hot and dusty from sand (except for Gaara, for whom sand was quite literally a second skin), Temari suggested to Kaiya that they visit Suna's underground springs. Kaiya was grateful for the suggestion and happily dunked her head into the cool, mineral-rich waters.

"So tell me," Temari said as they relaxed. "The guy who was at your apartment the other night - that was Hatake Kakashi, the legendary Copy-Nin, wasn't it?"

Kaiya's lips quirked at the title. It was funny to think of him as famous, having gotten to know the man for two years. "Yes, that was Kakashi."

Temari raised an eyebrow with a smile. "What's going on there?"

Kaiya gave her an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"Please," the blonde said, giving Kaiya the same look Hikaru had. "I saw you two near each other _once_ and I could feel the tension!"

"There's no tension," Kaiya insisted, despite hearing Hikaru's voice in her head agreeing with Temari. "Anyway…how about you an Shikamaru?"

Temari's face colored. "You're avoiding the question, Kaiya-san."

"So are you, Temari-san," she replied with a teasing smile. "And just Kaiya, please."

"Fine," the blonde sighed. "But don't think I'm letting you off the hook yet! And you can call me Temari."

"Sure thing, Temari," Kaiya half-mocked. The two women each relished having another girl to chat with for a change, their lives usually so full of men - particularly boys who needed constant looking after.

* * *

Refreshed by the springs, Kaiya and Temari met the latter's boys that evening for Kaiya's first council meeting. After introducing Kaiya to the council officially as Konoha's liaison for the exam preparations, all three Sand siblings escorted her to the guest quarters.

"I've had Kankuro check for bugs," Gaara informed her. "It is clean. You won't be watched by anyone in the council."

Kaiya nodded her thanks. "When would you like me to check on your seal?"

Temari answered: "We're thinking in about a week. Gaara has a full schedule of duties as Kazekage, and that's the first chance we'll all get a few hours to ourselves."

Kaiya nodded again - she'd expected Gaara's siblings to want to be present for anything to do with the seal. She'd do the same for Naruto. "A week, then. See you all in the morning!"

When they'd gone, Kaiya changed into her pajamas, grateful that Temari had suggested she pack something warm for nighttime. The temperature in the desert had dropped dramatically when the sun went down. Even with the windows blocking the wind, there was still a draft in the modest guest room.

Kaiya pulled out the leather-bound journal and laid on the surprisingly soft bed. She'd been honest with Kakashi: she had made no concerted efforts to gather new information in almost eighteen months. That didn't stop her, though, from mentally compiling a list of ways to crack the journal, or from casually collecting anecdotes from villagers about the events.

Even though she had nothing new to try at the moment, simply holding the journal and flipping through its pages gave Kaiya a sense of calm. Finally having a moment to herself, her mind was troubled by Hikaru's proposed scenario.

 _If a group - or clan - was suspected of plotting against the village from within, they'd be placed under surveillance by Anbu…made easier if they were all in one location._

The Uchiha clan had moved to the compound barely a year after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. As for suspicion…she thought back to what the civilian woman had said:

 _"Most people here were glad when the Uchiha moved into their own compound…many people didn't like the thought of them walking around with those eyes of theirs…"_

Civilians were often a good litmus test of the true feelings around a group of people - and at least some civilians had been uneasy around the Uchiha. Of course, suspecting a clan of plotting treason would require more evidence than public unease alone.

Enter the Kyuubi, and its attack on Konoha. Everything Kaiya had gleaned about the attack in the past eighteen months said the same thing: the Uchiha Clan had _not_ been part of the fight. In fact, it seemed they were the _only_ prominent group in Konoha who'd stayed back. _So did they stay out of the Kyuubi fight by choice, or were they ordered to do so?_ The answer to that question lay, most likely, with the elders; they were the only members of the governing body still living who would have had the power to make such a decision. Kaiya doubted they'd be forthcoming with her, even if they did know who her father had been.

 _Actually, does it matter why they weren't a part of the attack?_ Kaiya wondered. If it was even _suspected_ that the Sharingan could influence the Kyuubi…well, that could explain the subsequent events a bit better. If the Uchiha clan was suspected to _maybe_ have been behind the attack (a suspicion made stronger by their apparent absence), Konoha would have put them under close surveillance. _The entire Uchiha clan moved to a compound barely a year after the attack_ , Kaiya thought. She now doubted it was a coincidence. As Hikaru had pointed out, having the entire clan concentrated in one area would make them easier to monitor.

It could also become a cesspool of ill will on the clan's end, too. If it hadn't been their idea to move, if they'd been forced or persuaded to do so, then once all together, they'd ruminate over the injustice of being relocated. Kaiya thought back to Shisui's funeral, to the animosity shown to her and Yuuma-sensei for trying to attend. It hadn't been the first or last time she'd experienced hostility from the clan.

 _They would be placed under surveillance…by_ _ **Anbu**_ …

Kaiya's eyes widened, and she snapped the book shut. _When was Kakashi in Anbu? Would he know about any of this? Would he even be able to tell me?_

And come to think of it…when, exactly, had _Itachi_ started in Anbu? The rumors about Itachi being accepted into the clandestine organization had started among their old Academy classmates…when? _Not long after he and I started meeting again, actually,_ Kaiya realized. _If Anbu really did have the Uchiha clan under surveillance…would Itachi have been part of that?_ Kaiya had only once asked Itachi directly If he'd joined Anbu. She hadn't gotten a straight answer at the time.

 _Kaiya was glad her latest Genin mission had ended early; it was almost time for school to let out, and she wanted to check in on a certain blond prankster. The setting sun cast a reddish-gold glow over the yard. Kaiya sauntered toward the tree with the swing, brightening when she saw who else was standing there as well._

 _"Ah - Itachi, you're here too, then?" Itachi looked up at her voice. "Here for Sasuke?"_

 _"Mm," he nodded. "And you for Naruto?"_

 _Kaiya nodded back. "Yeah - I've been on a lot of missions lately away from the village; they've been getting harder. My team's going to try for the Chunin exams this year…but anyway, I haven't had a chance to really see Naruto in a while. I kinda want to make it up to him, you know?" She crossed her arms and leaned on the tree next to him._

 _"I get it," Itachi responded. "I keep having to tell Sasuke, 'maybe another time…'" He gave her a small smile of his own. "I guess I feel a bit guilty, too."_

 _"Well, I'm surprising him with a trip to Ichiraku for dinner," Kaiya said. She glanced at Itachi, feeling her cheeks color. "Would…you and Sasuke like to join us?"_

 _"Oh - thank you," Itachi responded, "but we can't. My…parents are expecting us…"_

 _"Oh! No worries," Kaiya said, smiling and waving her hands in front of her. "I figured you wouldn't be able to, but I thought I'd ask anyway…" She fidgeted in the ensuing silence. "So…rumor has it you were accepted into Anbu."_

 _Itachi glanced sideways at her, surprise in his eyes. "There are rumors about me?"_

 _Kaiya laughed at his astonishment. "Oh, don't be so surprised. You were popular for long after you graduated from here." She jabbed her thumb at the Academy building. "Of course we still gossip about you!"_

 _"You…gossip about me?"_

 _Kaiya blushed._ Way to seem like a loudmouth creep, Kaiya. _"Well, others do, I just kinda listen. I mean, I haven't told anyone about you helping me with my kunai aim - jeez, they'd never leave me alone if I did!" She gave him a sly, sidelong look. "But you still haven't answered the question."_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Did you get into Anbu?"_

 _"Does it matter?"_

 _Kaiya saw a mischievous glint in Itachi's dark eyes._ Oh, you want to play, do you? _A slow smile spread across her lips. They'd been playing the "questions only" game since they were children._ You're on, genius.

 _She crossed her own arms. "Shouldn't friends be honest with each other?"_

 _"Shouldn't duty trump friendship?" Itachi countered._

Ha! _"Why would duty matter so much if you weren't in Anbu?"_

 _Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I could tell you if I was?"_

 _Kaiya paused before continuing; something in Itachi's eyes, just under the humor, struck her as…lonely. Conflicted._ Am I imagining it? _When Kaiya settled on her question, sympathy softened her voice and eyes. "You're not happy about it, are you?"_

 _Itachi hesitated, but was saved by the school bell ringing. They both turned back toward the entrance as students began trickling out into the yard._

 _Kaiya sighed and cast a hopeful glance Itachi's way. "Well, Anbu or not, are we still on for next Thursday?" They had scheduled a kunai session for what they assumed would be their next common day off._

 _Itachi was quiet for a moment. "Unless I receive a last-minute mission, yes."_

 _Kaiya considered his expression - carefully blank - and the ever-so-slight change in his posture. One of Yuuma-sensei's favorite aphorisms came to her mind: "Still waters run deep." The metaphor had never made sense to her before - of course still waters were deep, that was just how rivers worked. Now, looking at Itachi's carefully crafted stoicism, Kaiya understood._

Thought so, _she mused._ There's a lot more going on under there than he wants to show…

 _A blond head bouncing out of the Academy entrance caught her eye. A playful smirk found its way onto Kaiya's lips and she gave the Uchiha a nudge. "By the way? You - lose!" She darted forward into the yard before he could respond. "Hey, Naruto!"_

Kaiya couldn't help the softening of her heart at the memory. Itachi had always been so serious; one of Kaiya's favorite things to do was find ways to crack through the hardened mask. When he'd been accepted into Anbu, the talk of the town was that he was on the fast track as the Uchiha heir - a prodigy like no other, best in his generation, pride of his clan. It made sense to everyone else that he'd become an elite Anbu operative, even at such a young age.

But it hadn't made sense to Kaiya. Over hotpot one recent evening, Team Recon - well, Hikaru, Gorou, and Kaiya - had been discussing those same rumors surrounding their former classmate's induction to Anbu. The trio had been both admiring and envious of the prodigy's progress, and had started fantasizing what it would be like to be in the elite organization.

 _"It's the underbelly of the Shinobi world," Yuuma said softly, surprising the team with his grave tone and expression. "I was in that organization for a very long time. Many a shinobi has joined and forgotten what it means to be human. I was lucky - I got out before I could forget. Call me soft, but I don't believe anyone with a kind heart belongs there. So no, I will never recommend any of you for that organization."_

Itachi…he had a kind heart. At least, it had seemed so to Kaiya, from the moment they'd first met in the Academy yard - and now that she had her earlier memories back, they only supported this assumption. Had Anbu been what corrupted him? Or had she just misjudged him that much? Kaiya's heart felt unbearably heavy at the thought, until another part of Hikaru's scenario surfaced in her mind:

… _the village would try to get someone on the inside as well: a spy or, even better, a double agent - someone already within the group, trusted by them, privy to their ways and dealings…_

Kaiya had to stop herself. _I don't have any clear evidence that they even WERE under surveillance,_ she reminded herself. _I should confirm that before considering the possibility of a spy. It's dangerous to keep going down this road on assumptions alone…_ She snapped the blank journal shut. She had a theory, now, or at least the beginnings of one…she just had to find more evidence.

* * *

 **Hoooly crap - Kaiya, you don't know just how close you're getting! But, of course, your author is mean and will be tossing plenty of roadblocks in your way before you get all the way there… :P**

 **So now we have some insight into why Danzo wants Kaiya under his control - what does he plan to do next?!**

 **Next Time: Setting the Bait! Kaiya's remaining time in Suna brings out some cute moments, and she comes up with an idea to help Gaara with his seal. Probably some of the last relatively peaceful moments Kaiya will have for several chapters... ;)  
**


	34. Setting the Bait

**My apologies - I forgot about putting those recaps at the ends of chapters for a bit :P I've put one below, summarizing where Kaiya currently is on the Uchiha Massacre.**

 **Reviews are awesome. I so appreciate all the people who've been favoriting and following To Unravel the Night, but I must say, the reviews are what tell me I'm on the right track :) Your comments let me know when I'm getting off-track, or missing some vital plot point, and if I'm doing things well. I try to respond to all of my reviewers - I like talking to you guys!**

 **So please - keep the comments coming :) They make a difference - not just to me, personally, but sometimes to the story itself!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Setting the Bait**

To keep her cover as Chunin Exam liaison, Kaiya attended a few of Suna's council meetings - just the ones directly related to the exams. She noticed that the council members seemed very guarded around her, careful not to discuss anything besides the upcoming event. Kaiya wasn't insulted; while relations between Konoha and Suna had vastly improved, they were still Shinobi village, and Shinobi villages found power in keeping to themselves.

Kaiya wondered how Kakashi was doing on his own trip to Amegakure. The one time Team Recon had gone, months after Yuuma-sensei's death, they'd received a very chilly welcome. Although the overall mission was technically B-rank, just getting in almost pushed it into A-rank territory. Ultimately, the mission wound up a partial failure due to injuries and a forced retreat when they were almost caught; they'd only retrieved some of the documents they'd been sent to recover.

Kaiya's brow scrunched at the memory. _Please, be all right,_ she prayed, Kakashi's face in her mind.

After the first week in Suna, the Sand siblings found a perfect excuse to have Kaiya check on Gaara's seal. It was surprisingly simple: they would be taking a trip, just the four of them, to the Demon Desert outpost to go over particulars for the survival test. It worked with Kaiya's cover, and it would be nearly impossible for anyone to follow them without exposure. The siblings knew the area too well and would be extra vigilant with a foreign shinobi under their watch. They'd made a show of being friendly, but guarded, with Kaiya since arrival, to express the dual intentions of strengthening bonds between the villages while also remaining cautious.

In reality, they'd be in Kankuro's quarters under Kaiya's barrier. After supposedly leaving for the Demon Desert (with plenty of witnesses watching them go), they'd sneak back to the Kazekage residence. Once the barrier was set up, even if someone did come to Kankuro's quarters, they'd neither see nor hear the group, and the group could observe what the intruder did. It would allow them privacy for the seal exam _and_ let them gauge the actions of potential rebels within the council.

Kaiya pulled out an anchor tag as soon as they arrived back in Kankuro's room. "I'll need a drop of blood from each of you," she explained, "so that if you need to get out of the barrier for any reason, you can. Just enough for the anchor - it used to be required for the four points as well, but I was able to change the formula to better suit team situations."

The siblings looked at each other, uneasy. "That won't be a problem for the two of us," Temari started, indicated herself and Kankuro. "And we trust you with this…but Gaara…"

Kaiya looked at the Kazekage, who was studying his hand. Her eyes widened in understanding. "That's right - your Ultimate Defense…you can't even harm yourself, can you?"

He lowered his hand. "Correct."

 _Something tells me he's tried before, too,_ Kaiya thought sadly. "We'll just have to be quick and careful, then. Examining the seal won't weaken it, so long as you remain calm and awake," she told the red-haired boy. "Do you know where exactly on your body the seal is?"

"No, actually," Gaara answered, his expression showing some surprise. It had never been something he thought about.

"Well, it's usually somewhere on the abdomen," Kaiya said. "It's connected to the chakra gates and tenketsu points. Usually it'll only show up during periods of intense physical or emotional stress -" the siblings once again shared a concerned glance - "but no worries, I have a way around that," she finished, giving a smile of assurance.

Temari and Kankuro watched their brother as he thought it over. "What do you need me to do?" Gaara asked.

Kaiya took off her gloves. "Lie down and lift up your shirt - just enough to expose your abdomen and lower chest. I won't need to touch you, so no worries there, either," she added gently. "I'm only taking off the gloves because they shield _against_ chakra; it'd be counterproductive to keep them on for this."

Gaara nodded. His siblings watched in awe as he complied, removing his armor and undoing his top before lying back on Kankuro's bed. Neither of them had seen Gaara be so willingly vulnerable with another human being since their uncle was alive.

Kaiya rubbed her hands together, focusing her chakra. She made four hand signs.

 _Fuinjutsu: Reveal!_

Her hands hovered just over Gaara's belly button, emitting a soft glow over his skin. Kaiya slowly moved her hands across his abdomen until black marks materialized.

"There we are," she muttered. "Just need to tell it to stay put for a few minutes…" Her hands glowed brighter, and the seal solidified. When she pulled away, the mark remained.

Kaiya bent slightly to study the markings. "It's a very solid seal," she appraised. "Whoever performed it…they have a thorough knowledge of chakra systems. Probably a medic-nin. It allows for a transference of chakra between the host and the Beast…but they didn't seem to understand the role emotions play in that."

She traced her finger in the air over some thin, jagged edges on the mark. "See these?" The siblings came closer, and Gaara sat up a bit to see what she pointed to. "These jagged marks show an imbalance in the relationship between the host and the Beast. It looks like they've actually smoothed out over time, but I'll bet they had some say in the psychological issues you experienced, Gaara," she said with a glance at the boy. _Besides the insomnia and the trauma of repeated assassination attempts, of course_ , she added mentally. "Seals are only as strong as their host - the host's experiences can subtly or drastically effect its function, but it all starts with how the seal was applied in the first place."

"Wait," Temari interjected. "Are you saying that Gaara's…issues were because of the way the seal was applied?"

"Probably not entirely," Kaiya responded honestly. "Just that it didn't help matters. Obviously, there were plenty of other factors in play, as well."

She examined the marks quietly for a few more minutes before straightening.

"So?" Temari ventured when Kaiya finished. "What do you think?"

"Well, I could _try_ to fix the imbalances, but it would require physical contact - without the sand shield that forms that second skin," she answered, looking to Gaara. "That's up to you, Gaara. The sand shield would block any attempt to touch you…I know you don't have much of a say in how it behaves." His eyes lowered.

"However," Kaiya continued, "like I said, seals like this change with their hosts. And you've changed a lot, Gaara." She smiled. "Your personal strength, your desire to protect others, your striving to form bonds of love rather than hatred - those are stabilizers, and frankly, much stronger ones than I could add to a seal."

"That's all great," Kankuro pressed. "But what about the possibility of extraction? Is there anything you can do to protect against that?"

Kaiya considered for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not sure," she said quietly. "Unfortunately, if a person or group wants to extract a sealed beast, they can, especially if the host is weakened or incapacitated. But…there might be something I can do to help. I have to do some sketching on it first, though - it may take some time to develop. You can go ahead and put your shirt back on, Gaara."

Gaara nodded. "Anything you can do…anything that can help prevent the Shukaku from being unleashed," he said as he refastened his shirt, "I would greatly appreciate, Kaiya-san."

Kaiya gave him a smile. "I'll do my best, then, Kazekage-sama."

* * *

The four did take the trip to the Demon Desert afterward - after all, they needed to have plans to show for their time away. The sky glowed with a fiery sunset when they arrived, illuminating the vast dunes and peaks in the distance and casting long shadows in the sand. Kaiya felt breathless looking out over the landscape, so different from her home of emerald forests and sparkling rivers. There was beauty in the endless sea of sand, sharpened by a constant threat of death inherent in the desert.

 _There must be a million ways a person could die out there, if they aren't careful,_ Kaiya thought, leaning on a railing overlooking the Demon Desert itself. _Heat stroke, dehydration, poisonous animals and plants, hidden sand traps…it's a true test of survival._

"Kaiya," Temari's voice came from behind her. "We have the plans out whenever you're ready." Kaiya nodded and followed her inside.

It was decided that Suna alone would proctor the second exam. Suna's council was reticent as it was to allow Konoha shinobi into the Demon Desert, for fear they might try to assist their own Genin teams and gain back an advantage in the exams. For the siblings, this would actually make picking out the rebels easier: It was possible that the rebels would try to frame another village for any attempts on Gaara's life. However, doing so would be difficult if there weren't any other village's shinobi present.

When Gaara announced that he would personally oversee the survival test, Kaiya could see that the siblings weren't thrilled. She felt concern of her own - Kazekage or no, Gaara was still young, barely older than Naruto. He was strong and intelligent, but Kaiya recognized in him the same stubborn independence that Naruto had.

"Maybe I should co-proctor the second round," Kaiya offered. "If Akatsuki does show up - well, really, if anyone tries to extract the Shukaku, I might be able to counter their method better in person."

"It might work if it was only the Suna rebels we were worried about," Temari pointed out to her, "Our council doesn't know about your specialty yet, so neither do the rebels. But does Akatsuki know you're a seal specialist?"

Kaiya inwardly swore and outwardly sighed. "They do know. Something Tsunade didn't tell you, and we'd appreciate it not getting around…the last activity we've seen of theirs was about a year and a half ago, when they tried to capture me."

Gaara understood immediately. "They wanted a fuinjutsu specialist for their plans."

Kaiya nodded. "That's the popular theory - or at the very least, they didn't want anyone _else_ to have a fuinjutsu specialist on their hands. That's why I was stuck in Konoha for a while," she added, nodding to Temari. "The heat was too high. I used the time to train harder so I wouldn't be caught so easily in the future. But yes - the point is, Akatsuki knows about me, so you're right. I can't be seen near Gaara during the exams for this plan to work; they'd catch on immediately."

"What about your connection to Naruto?" Temari prodded. "Do they know about that, too? It might put an even bigger target on _your_ back, I'd think."

Kaiya shook her head. "Doubtful. I didn't find out myself until just before they attacked me, and they didn't get a chance to interrogate me or anything. Plus, until recently - just last week, actually - only a tiny handful of people in Konoha knew."

Kaiya blinked then, something clicking in her head: _Wait…would Itachi have known? He knew me before the Kyuubi attack, knew what I looked like, knew my name…_ The thought made her breath catch in panic. Had he told Akatsuki what he knew about her? With a pang, Kaiya suddenly realized that Itachi had lied to her from the moment they'd met - well, "met." It had been after the Academy entrance ceremony...

 _Kaiya watched from the swing in the Academy yard as the other kids swarmed around their parents. The entrance ceremony had just ended, and the new students - Kaiya included - were meant to start their first classes that afternoon. Attending the Academy meant that Kaiya had to move into the main village; the orphanage was too far outside of Konoha proper to commute every day. So, with a small studio set up in a neighborhood near the Academy, Kaiya was living on her own for the first time since….well, since she could remember. It was so strange not hearing the other kids from the orphanage all around her. At first, Kaiya had relished the chance to have her own room and no bedtime (which she had rarely kept to anyway). However, the novelty had worn off quickly, and she started to notice other village children with their families more often, wondering if she was missing out on something._

 _Kaiya came out of her reverie when she noticed someone approaching her. A boy, about her age, with black hair and eyes, was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, as though she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. Something about him seemed almost familiar, but Kaiya's mind wouldn't tell her why._

 _She smiled at him in greeting. "Hello - are you in my class?"_

 _The boy blinked. "I don't know - maybe…."_

 _Seeing that the dark-haired boy probably wasn't going to say anything else, Kaiya just answered, "Oh, okay." She turned her gaze back to the crowd._

 _"Ano…Kaiya?"_

 _Kaiya snapped her head back to the boy. He knew her name? Did someone here know her?! She jumped off the swing, eyes wide with hope. "You know my name? Did - did we know each other at some point?"_

 _The boy blinked again. Kaiya suddenly realized how weird she must seem to him. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if we did….The wardens said I might never remember my life before about two years ago. They said I was in an accident that hurt my head. So…did we know each other?"_

 _The boy seemed to think before answering. "No," he said at last. "I don't think we did."_

 _Kaiya's face fell. "Sorry…I was hoping someone around here knew me before."_

 _"Ano - well…" She looked up again. "We…we know each other now. I'm Uchiha Itachi," he offered._

 _Kaiya's face erupted in a relieved smile. She had her first friend in the Academy! "Fuumaki Kaiya - pleased to meet you, Itachi-kun!"_

Kaiya shook herself from her thoughts when she heard Temari's voice asking if she was all right. "What's the matter?"

"No, it's just…" She quickly thought of a cover, not wanting to get into her increasingly complicated history with the Akatsuki member. "Well, Naruto doesn't know yet, either…and if, by chance, any of you run into him before I do, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

Kankuro raised a painted eyebrow and smirked. "You want to tell him yourself?"

Kaiya nodded. "Yeah…to be honest, the way I found out…was not how I would have preferred," she said, frowning as she recalled the Jigyaku no Jutsu. "I don't want him finding out from someone who isn't family, you know?"

The siblings nodded - they could understand that.

Inwardly, Kaiya fumed at the thought that Itachi had known who she was the entire time they'd been together. Why hold that back? Had he just not cared? Perhaps he really _was_ just a cold-hearted clan-killer…

Either way, Kaiya was getting _very_ sick of people keeping secrets from her.

* * *

When they returned, Kaiya only had a few more days left in Suna. She'd just about exhausted the excuse of being there for exam preparations; the council would start to ask questions if she stayed any longer. In Kankuro's quarters with the siblings, again under her barrier, she checked over Gaara's seal one more time.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything more for the seal itself," she apologized as she withdrew her hands. "There just isn't enough time to work anything more into it. But…" she grinned. "I did have one other idea."

The siblings looked at her expectantly as she dug through her pack, finally pulling out a small tag. "This," Kaiya said, holding up the tag, showing a formula, "is a formula that blocks chakra absorption. I've used this before on your gourd, actually." She held the tag out to Gaara.

Gaara accepted it, studying the formula. "I remember." Temari and Kankuro exchanged confused glances. Gaara explained, "She once sealed off my access to the gourd during the Chunin Exams. I was…trying to kill one of the Leaf participants."

"I've only used it on items before," Kaiya elaborated, taking the tag back. "But it makes up a part of another seal I've used on a person, once." She thought back to the Evil Sealing Method she'd used on Sasuke. She'd used the basic formula from the method's diagram, but had added a few personal touches that seemed appropriate. "The point is, most of the extraction methods are based on chakra absorption, especially ones that can be done by a single person. So, if I target the right area, I could add a seal that would block - at least partially - any chakra from the Shukaku from being allowed out of your body, Gaara."

Kaiya replaced the tag she'd used as an example. "Now for the downsides. It's not a perfect solution. Such a seal might wind up blocking _any_ chakra exchange between you and the Shukaku, or even interfere with your ability to mold your own chakra. That's not what we want. I can design it so that the formula is dormant until activated by you. You'd only have to use it in an emergency - and I strongly recommend _only_ using it in an emergency, since it could leave you temporarily unable to use your chakra at all."

"But it would buy time," Temari realized. She looked at her brother. "If someone tried to extract the Shukaku, or attacked you with that intention…you could use it to delay the extraction."

"Thus giving you a chance to receive backup," Kaiya nodded. "The other downside is that it's one-use-only: once activated, the seal will disappear after it runs out. If you wanted to be able to use it again, it would need to be reapplied."

Gaara thought for a moment. He didn't like the idea of being cut off from his chakra, even temporarily. He also didn't like the idea of having to rely on backup…but that was part of the 'old' Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, the demon of the desert who saw no point in having bonds with others.

So, after weighing the options in his mind, he gave a nod. "We'll use this seal."

* * *

The next day, during some down time between meetings, Kaiya wandered through the training wing of the Kazekage compound. Many of the rooms had sand pits to emulate the desert terrain; a few were occupied by Genin practicing for the Chunin exams. Kaiya paused now and then to watch, but one arena in particular made her stay.

Gaara was sparring with another shinobi, perhaps between his and Kaiya's ages. The young man was well-built and had a few scars. Kaiya watched appreciatively as the young man jumped, kicked, spun, and jabbed with perfect precision. Gaara's sand shield automatically blocked all of the attacks.

"Gaara-sama," the young man called out. "You're still relying on your sand shield - try to defend yourself before it comes up!"

 _He's training Gaara,_ Kaiya realized with a smile _. So…Gaara is trying to improve his physical abilities, to learn to rely less on his automatic defenses. Looks like he found a great teacher, too._ She moved quietly onto the arena's observation deck so as not to disturb them. There was another man already there watching the spar who looked up when she stood by him.

"Uzumaki Kaiya," the man greeted. "I don't believe we've officially met, but I do remember you from the last exams."

Kaiya took a good look at the man. Her eyes widened in recognition of his partially covered face. "You were the Sand siblings' teacher! Baki-san, was it?" She held out her hand.

Baki looked at the proffered hand for a second before shaking it. "H-hai," he answered. He seemed surprised by her friendliness.

"Crazy world we live in, isn't it?" she said, smiling. "Meet someone once, you're enemies. Meet them again…"

"And you've garnered a personal invitation from the Kazekage," Baki finished. "I don't mind saying - that took the entire council by surprise."

They looked back into the arena, where Gaara used taijutsu to block his trainer's attacks. "So he has a tutor, now?" Kaiya mused.

Baki nodded. "That boy, Shira, wasn't a shinobi until very recently." Kaiya glanced at him in surprise - the guy was at _least_ as good as Gorou. "The previous Kazekage - Gaara's father - had placed a ban on Academy entrants who couldn't use ninjutsu or taijutsu," Baki explained. "Gaara abolished it after he saw Shira's skills."

" _And_ made him his tutor, huh?" Kaiya smiled. "He really has changed, hasn't he? I'm happy for him."

Baki looked down at the red-haired woman. Something about her expression and demeanor reminded him of the reason for Gaara's change in character. "He has," he said, turning his gaze back to the spar. "Thanks to Naruto."

"Perhaps." Baki looked at her in surprise. "I have no doubt of Naruto's effect on people. But Gaara is to be commended, too, you know - it takes a lot of work for someone to change so much in so little time. Don't let him forget that, 'kay?" She suddenly grinned sheepishly. "If you don't mind me saying, that is!"

Baki nodded.

"Well, I do believe I have another meeting to attend soon, and I'm ready for lunch," Kaiya said, pushing off the railing. "Have a good day, Baki-san."

"And you, Kaiya-san."

* * *

With so little time left before Kaiya's departure, Temari and Kankuro ran interference with the councilors and guards while Kaiya met Gaara in his quarters so she could implement the new seal.

"Well, this might be the last time I have to say this," Kaiya said with a smirk. "Shirt off, please, Kazekage-sama. I'm drawing the formula directly on your abdomen in a special ink, since direct contact isn't an option. I'll guide your chakra into the ink; once mixed with your chakra, it'll absorb through the sand shield, into your skin, and connect to your tenketsu points."

Gaara complied. Both were quiet as Kaiya drew the formula onto his abdomen. She used a soft-textured, firm-bristled brush for the job. Gaara focused on his breathing so that his natural sand defense wouldn't push her away; it was still difficult to control, and he wasn't used to having anyone touch him.

Sensing his discomfort, Kaiya gave him a grin. "Good thing Jinchuriki tend to have excellent health, isn't it? I can't imagine what a doctor's visit would be like with this." It worked - Gaara relaxed at her gentle tease. "Just about done…there!"

Kaiya set the brush down. "Now for activation: Put your hands over the seal," she directed. "May I…?" She held her own hands near his.

"Oh - yes," Gaara replied, realizing she had to physically direct the chakra through his hands. Kaiya placed her hands over his and had him focus chakra into the formula. A gentle blue glow emerged from their hands and trickled into the seal, making the markings glow, then disappear.

"There we go," Kaiya said, taking her own hands back. "Go ahead and put your shirt back on. To activate it, you focus on the area and imagine the seal's formula as locks on a door, then tell them to shut. Make sense?"

Gaara nodded and buttoned his shirt. "Thank you, Kaiya-san."

"Please, just Kaiya," she answered as she put away her few supplies. She handed him a slip of paper and a small vial of ink. "Here's the formula, if you ever need to reapply it, and some of that ink I used. Once your system knows the formula, all you have to do is draw it again. You won't need someone else directing the chakra like that. It's just a little tricky the first time, especially since it's a custom formula. I just hope it's enough, Kazekage-sama."

"You needn't address me that way away from the council," Gaara said, making her glance up at him in surprise. "I consider Naruto to be like a brother, and you are his sister. That makes you like my sister as well, right?" He had a small smile on his face.

Kaiya was astonished. She'd seen how much Gaara had changed, but never expected something like this. Her face broke into a genuine, happy smile. "I suppose so. And I'd be honored…Gaara."

* * *

The early morning sky was turning from navy to lilac and red when Kaiya left the Village Hidden in the Sand. Temari was to be her escort to the border of the Land of Wind; Gaara, Kankuro, and even Baki came to the village's entrance to see them off.

"Thank you again, Uzumaki Kaiya," Gaara said. "I hope this is only the first of such visits between our villages."

Kaiya gave him warm smile. "I should hope so as well. Maybe next time, our favorite blond loudmouth will be back, too!"

Gaara gave a small smile of his own. "Perhaps. Safe travels, Kaiya." He extended his hand to her.

She took it with a firm, steady grip. "Good luck to you, Gaara."

* * *

 **Awww…Kaiya's forming inter-village bonds :) Well, strengthening the ones her Otouto has already made :P**

 **Recap of where Kaiya is on the whole Massacre mystery:**

 **-There's long been suspicion toward the Uchiha clan, dating back to the founding. It is still felt in the village today, even with the clan gone.**

 **-Possible contributor to suspicion among the higher-ups: The Sharingan, besides being powerful, might be able to control or influence the Kyuubi.**

 **-The Uchiha were mysteriously uninvolved in the fight against the Kyuubi - no matter the reason, this fueled the general suspicion felt by the populace.**

 **-If a clan/group was suspected to be plotting against Konoha, they'd be placed under close surveillance by Anbu - maybe even have a spy or double agent planted.**

 **Kaiya's current questions:**

 **-** _ **Were**_ **the Uchiha under surveillance? (She won't seriously consider the spy angle until she's confirmed this)**

 **-Why didn't they fight the Kyuubi, really?  
**

 **-Also…why the hell didn't ITACHI tell her who she was?!**

 **NEXT TIME: Avoiding the Trap! Kaiya puts some of Yuuma's teachings into practice when an "old" intel source approaches her with some interesting news - there are more than just eyes on Kaiya now…Featuring guest appearances by OC's of early TUtN reviewer, Scarease! (Told you reviews can make a difference to the story ;P )**


	35. The Shinobi and the Thief Lord

**100 REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I love you guys ^_^**

 **New pic of Kaiya (with ItyGirl's Yahizui) up on DeviantArt for anyone interested! Same username (kitsmits) as here. I'm experimenting for the first time with digital art.**

 **Team Recon flashbacks in this one! Enlightening ones, I hope.**

 **Ryoushi and the Rat Pack belong to Scarease. Kaiya and Team Recon are mine, I tell you - MIIIIINE! Naruto is not. Just so we're clear on that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The Shinobi and the Thief Lord**

Temari went with Kaiya as far as a border town on the edge of the Land of Fire.

"Sorry I can't go further this time," she said as they split an order of dango in a cafe. "There's still so much to do in Suna for the exams in two weeks…"

Kaiya waved her off. "Please, you don't have to explain. And it's not like I can't find my way home in my own country." She looked at Temari, her eyes sincere. "I'm glad you could come with me this far, though. I think you might be my first 'girl' friend, to be honest!" she said with a laugh.

Temari thought for a moment. "Actually, same here," she said, giving a big laugh of her own. She help up her tea cup to Kaiya. "To women," she toasted, "especially those with troublesome little brothers!"

Kaiya clinked her cup to Temari's. "To big sisters - may our Otoutos not drive us crazy all the time, but just enough to remind us why we care!"

"Here, here!"

* * *

The border town had a thriving central market. Situated directly on the main route between Konoha and Suna, the town was accustomed to hosting travelers, and merchants knew that this meant plenty of business. Kaiya wandered the stalls after Temari left; there was still some time before she had to check in at her inn, and it had been a while since she'd brought a souvenir to the orphanage.

It was her first time in this particular town, but the bustling marketplace reminded Kaiya of an early Team Recon mission - the same one where Gorou had unintentionally solved the mystery of the hidden door. The mission was to break into the secret storeroom of a wealthy merchant who'd been suspected of peddling forbidden jutsu scrolls. Team Recon was to find any such scrolls and bring them back to Konoha for safekeeping. The only problem was that when they entered the room, the scrolls they were looking for were already gone.

 _Yuuma and Kaiya carefully searched the room while Gorou and Hikaru stood watch. They had to remove the scrolls without disturbing anything else in the room; part of the mission was to make sure the merchant wouldn't notice his scrolls were gone. Once it was confirmed that the merchant WAS, in fact, dealing in forbidden jutsu, he would be placed under watch by a more senior Shinobi team until an arrest could be made. The slippery man had an eye for details, so the slightest change to the room could reveal that he'd been robbed - and such an alert could scare him into hiding, making him harder to arrest._

 _After a few minutes, Yuuma called Kaiya to him. "What here is out of place?" he asked, indicating a shelf containing piles of scrolls. Kaiya looked closely. Her eyebrows rose when she saw it._

 _"The dust," she said. "It's thinner here - something was here before, but it's missing now."_

 _"Taken recently, I'd say," Yuuma muttered. "The dust hasn't had a chance to settle here again." He studied the surrounding shelves and the items they contained for a few minutes. Suddenly, he straightened and smiled. "Well, let's go - we can go back to Konoha tomorrow!"_

 _Kaiya looked at him in surprise. "But the scrolls we were supposed to find -"_

 _"Ah, don't worry about them," Yuuma waved. "We'll send a tracker team to find whoever took them. Let's just tell Hikaru and Gorou that the mission's done. There's nothing else we can do here."_

 _Yuuma-sensei was in surprisingly good spirits for someone whose mission had just failed. He ordered the team a feast, encouraging them all to eat their fill of rich, hearty fare. He laughed and joked with the trio, assuring them that he wasn't concerned about the success of their mission._

 _Kaiya thought he seemed a little TOO cheerful, even for Yuuma-sensei. Their teacher was planning something, Kaiya decided - something he wanted them all sound asleep for. They were already tired from travel and the day's work, and overeating would insure that they went to bed early. Kaiya played along, but ate less than her male teammates, not wanting to become lethargic from the huge meal. She wanted to be perfectly awake and alert tonight so she could find out what Yuuma-sensei was up to._

Kaiya stopped reminiscing when she passed a table of children's trinkets. _I brought back anything since that frog for Naruto…I guess I'm up to Akio._ She smiled when she found the perfect souvenir for the studious 12-year-old: a worn hardcover containing folk stories from the Land of Wind.

After paying the merchant, Kaiya noticed something rather odd: there was a man one stall over who seemed to be watching her. As she walked away, Kaiya twisted slightly to put her purchase in her backpack. The man was a few meters behind her. He wore a coat with a hood, so Kaiya couldn't make out his face very well. Kaiya kept her expression neutral and scanned the market with her eyes. There was a stand selling ink paintings; she stopped to look at them. The man stopped two stalls over. She moved on after a moment, stopping from time to time at other stalls. Each time, the man also stopped, always a table or two away.

 _Could be coincidence,_ she thought, though the hair standing on the back of her neck said otherwise. Kaiya used the evasive maneuvers she'd learned from Yuuma-sensei back in the early days of Team Recon: winding routes, double back, visit same spots more than once…After purposely ducking down an alleyway, then doubling back twice to the ink painting stand, Kaiya had her confirmation: The man _was_ following her.

 _Is this Root again?_ Kaiya wondered. _No, this is WAY too sloppy for them…_

Kaiya barely finished the thought when a small boy bumped into her, running from the opposite direction. "Whoa, there," she called as he ran off. "Careful, kid!"

"Sorry!" the boy called over his shoulder as he rounded a corner.

Kaiya smirked. _Street urchin with manners, eh?_ She put a hand on her hip, then sighed. _Yup - just as I thought._

Her belt pack was gone.

* * *

The boy panted as he handed over the kunoichi's pack. "How'd I do?" he asked.

The dark-haired man in front of him didn't answer at first, just sifted through the pack's contents. He stopped when he found a small, leather-bound book. "Not bad for your first take," he responded, flipping through the blank pages. "But a bit sloppy to just run into her like that. And 'sorry?' Really?"

The boy looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Ryoushi-san," he mumbled.

"Isn't it a bit oxymoronic to apologize for an apology _with_ an apology?" teased a female voice from behind the boy. He jumped.

The man, Ryoushi, just smirked at the intruder. His striking amethyst eyes appraised her. "Long time no see, Red. My, how you've grown - heard you made Tokubetsu Jonin or some crap."

Kaiya stepped forward and plucked her pack from his grasp. "Same to you, Ryoushi. And I hear they call you 'Phantom' or something nowadays. But be honest with me - did you just get more smug?"

"Only as much as I deserve," Ryoushi replied smoothly, spreading his arms at his sides.

"Right…" Kaiya replaced the pack on her belt and crossed her arms. "So why the big show out there? I doubt you were so sloppy as to pickpocket a shinobi like that for no reason. You wanted me to come here, didn't you?"

"Well," Ryoushi replied, "I figured you'd appreciate knowing you were being watched."

Kaiya's brow tensed. She'd lost her mysterious tail when tracking the child pickpocket - Body Flicker came in handy in those situations. "I noticed. You know who by?"

Ryoushi didn't answer right away, instead looking at the small boy who was watching their exchange with wide eyes. "Off you go, Mouse," Ryoushi jerked his head at the young boy. "Let the grown-ups talk in private." The boy - Mouse - gave a relieved sigh and ran off.

Ryoushi gave her a devilish smirk and stepped forward. "C'mon, Red. You know that information will cost ya."

"Oh will it, now?" Kaiya gave a coy smile and sauntered up to the tall young man. She tapped his chest with her finger. "What are you asking?"

He grinned and hooked a finger under her chin. "Nothing you wouldn't mind giving up to me, Red," Ryoushi purred, bringing his face within inches of hers.

Kaiya abruptly stopped smiling and pushed away from him. "Yeah, that's enough of that," she said, crossing her arms. "Seriously, Rat Bastard - what do you want? You didn't lure me here to flirt."

Ryoushi brought his hands to his heart. "Oh! The lady doth smite me with her indifference…" Seeing her only continue to frown at him, he straightened. "Jeez, still no sense of humor…Tell me you at least have something to trade?"

Kaiya regarded him coolly. "Depends on what you're offering."

He smirked. She remembered the game well. "How about…a way back to your precious village without any unsavory eyes following you?"

"You mean you won't be watching me?" Kaiya retorted, brows raised. "'Cuz I'll admit, I'd pay a king's ransom for that."

Ryoushi just shrugged and crossed his own arms. "Can't say who it was exactly…though I _do_ recall that they wear some interesting cloaks…"

Kaiya's eyes widened a fraction before she could stop herself. "Akatsuki?"

"So you've heard of them, then," Ryoushi commented nonchalantly. "Gotta say, they were awfully interested in you, Red. That idiot following you was probably a low-level local contact."

Kaiya had him against the wall before he could blink. She held a kunai to his throat. "What did you tell them?" she asked in a calm, dangerously low voice.

Ryoushi narrowed his eyes at her. "Yuuma's name _does_ still carry some weight in the Rat Pack, Red." His voice, too, was dangerously low. "And the only reason you're not against this wall yourself right now is that I respected him. Now it is in your best interest to back. Off."

Kaiya backed away slowly and sheathed her kunai. "Sorry," she said, still eyeing him warily. "I've had a lot of people after me lately. I guess it's made me a bit paranoid."

Ryoushi crossed his arms. "Understandable. When you're in our line of work, you keep paranoia on your shoulder. But know this, Red: I never go back on my word, and I _always_ pay my debts. My debt to Yuuma is still outstanding. It doesn't matter that he's dead - I'll keep paying it until it's cleared."

Kaiya had never heard the full story of how Yuuma had once helped Ryoushi and his band of young runaways and outcasts - the Rat Pack - but it had meant enough to Ryoushi that simply saying Yuuma's name was enough to guarantee a safe audience with the Rat Pack leader. When she'd first met Ryoushi through Yuuma, it had only been because of her teacher that Kaiya had been allowed to remember the encounter, let alone live from it.

 _After Hikaru and Gorou had gone to sleep, Kaiya stayed up, listening intently for any sign of movement coming from their room. She crept out of her own room when she heard their teacher leaving. Kaiya trailed him through the dark, empty streets. Even using her chakra masking seal, she could hardly believe her luck in avoiding her teacher's notice._

 _After several blocks, though, Yuuma-sensei turned down an alleyway, then stopped and sighed. "Come on out, Kaiya. I know you're there."_

 _Kaiya flinched; it seemed she hadn't been so lucky, after all. "Sorry, Yuuma-sensei," she said, emerging from her hiding place. "You were acting kind of weird, and I got worried…"_

 _"It's okay," Kaiya's teacher responded. "I was debating whether or not to bring you along on this, anyway. Let's go." Yuuma started walking down the long alleyway again. Kaiya darted to his side._

 _"Where are we going?" she asked._

 _"To see a friend," Yuuma answered. "A very valuable source of intel, actually. He gives me a bit of a discount since I helped his people from a scrape a few years back, but it may still cost us…here we are."_

 _Yuuma had her close her eyes as he weaved some hand signs and knocked a short rhythm pattern onto a blank wall. The bricks shifted away from each other to reveal a narrow passageway. Yuuma led Kaiya through the pass, turned sideways to avoid pressing against the walls. The light grew dimmer and the air more humid as they went further down. Finally, they came to a clearing, only to be blocked by a handful of teens._

 _One stood just in front of the rest. He couldn't have been much older than Kaiya - maybe two years or so - but he had an air of undeniable authority around him. His spiky black hair and lightly tanned skin contrasted sharply with his glaring amethyst eyes._

 _"Yuuma," the teen greeted with a nod. "You're welcome here, as always. But who's the chick?"_

 _Yuuma gave the boy a smile. "Good to see you too, Ryoushi. This is Kaiya, my prized pupil." Kaiya almost blushed at Yuuma's introduction. She'd never thought Yuuma considered her a 'prized pupil.'_

 _Ryoushi narrowed his eyes. "You know the Rat Pack's rules about outsiders. She won't be remembering any of this."_

 _"Kaiya's presence is non-negotiable, and she will leave here with me tonight, unharmed, with her memory completely intact," Yuuma responded, voice surprisingly cold. His demeanor lightened almost immediately. "Besides, I'm getting old. It'll be time to pass the torch soon, and Kaiya is the best I've had in years. You'll like her - she's got a good head on her shoulders, and understands what it's like to have a family of bonds rather than blood."_

 _Once again, Kaiya had to carefully train her expression to remain neutral. Yuuma-sensei had NEVER talked to her before about "passing the torch" on anything. She wasn't even sure what he was passing on to her. He'd never spoken to the team much about his past, though they knew from rumors and stories (and a little snooping of their own) that Yoshida Yuuma had once been the best intel-gatherer in Anbu. Those same rumors hinted that he'd more than once provided information that turned the tides in previous wars. Was Kaiya now seeing that Yoshida Yuuma - the negotiator of underground deals, exchanger of valuable secrets that could bring nations to their knees?_

 _Ryoushi gave a sigh and smirked. "Hey, hey - if you think Red here can handle the job…I dunno, she looks a bit too green and pampered."_

 _Kaiya's eyes narrowed, annoyance at the older boy bubbling in her chest. "You wanna test that theory of yours, Rat Bastard?" she growled, raising a fist._

 _"Wooo!" Ryoushi grinned. "Red's got a temper on her, people - better watch out!" Low laughter could be heard from the shadows around them._

 _Yuuma's hand on her shoulder made Kaiya calm down. "Now, now, you two," he chuckled. "Enough flirting - we're here for business. Ryoushi, I believe you recently obtained something that doesn't belong with you." Kaiya couldn't stop her eyes from widening. Was Yuuma-sensei saying that_ _ **this**_ _guy was the thief, the one who'd beat **her** team to the scrolls? _

_Ryoushi was still smirking. "They don't belong with anyone, really. 'Forbidden' and all that. Why not keep them in the Rat Pack? It's not like I could hoc 'em, what with such grand Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf looking for them!" His mocking tone drew more low laughter from around them._

 _Yuuma just smiled. "You know I can't let you keep them, Ryoushi," he said. "Well, not all of them, anyway. We only need two in particular. How about we make a deal?"_

Kaiya gave Ryoushi a calculating stare. "I trust my teacher's judgment, and he trusted you, but the fact remains that Yoshida Yuuma is dead. Has been for years. The last time you and I met was with him. I need to know that we can work together without him around."

Ryoushi returned her stare, all pretense of sarcasm and humor dropped. "That's why I brought you here, Red. If I was going to sell you out, I wouldn't bother telling you about the bounty on your head."

* * *

 **Yuuma was a badass, apparently…and was starting to groom Kaiya in the grey world of intel exchange.**

 **Oh, and Kaiya has a bounty on her, now. Yup. There's that, too.**

 **Next Time: The Bounty Hunter! Kaiya negotiates with Ryoushi, and gets some insight into who has put out a price on her head…**


	36. The Bounty Hunter

**Ryoushi and the Rat Pack belong to Scarease. Kaiya and Team Recon belong to me. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. And they all lived happily ever after. Amen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: The Bounty Hunter**

Kaiya continued to stare at Ryoushi for a moment. "How big's the bounty?"

Ryoushi raised his eyebrows, an amused smile playing on his lips. "You don't seem all that surprised."

Kaiya shrugged and sheathed the kunai. "Like I said, a lot of people have been after me lately. I guess the thought of people wanting me dead isn't that big a deal anymore."

"Fair enough." Ryoushi swept his arms to the side and gave a low bow. "Step into my office, Red."

Ryoushi's "office" was a small alcove carved from the tunnels under the town. It was surprisingly cozy, with two cushy, torn-up chairs, a beat-up desk, and an impressive collection of weapons and scrolls. Ryoushi sank into the larger of the two chairs and indicated for Kaiya to take the one opposite.

"So," Kaiya pressed, leaning back into the surprisingly comfortable chair with crossed arms. "What's up with this bounty?"

Ryoushi held up a sheet from the desk. It showed two photos of her - one official from Konoha's Shinobi registry, one candid from a couple years back - and contained her full profile. Kaiya kept her expression bland, but inside her nerves tied themselves in knots.

"This was passed around the underground about a year and half ago," Ryoushi said. "Funny you should say that about people wanting you dead, though - there's nothing to gain from killing you. The bounty specifies that you be captured alive."

Kaiya leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the text. "Huh, not as big a price as I thought…I'm almost disappointed. Who put this out?" She reached for the sheet, but Ryoushi pulled it back.

"Doesn't say," he answered. "But as it so happens, I have a client coming in today who I am sure will be asking about it. Hold your horses, Red," Ryoushi added quickly when Kaiya half-rose from the chair. "I already told you - I'm not selling you out. I keep my word, and this intel comes to you out of respect for Yuuma. I'll even let you see who the client is. After that, if you decide you'd like the Rat Pack's help avoiding him, we'll negotiate safe passage back to Konoha. Deal?"

Kaiya settled uneasily back into the chair. "How do you plan to let me see this client without them knowing I'm here?"

Ryoushi smirked. "You're not the only one who's been studying Fuinjutsu, Red."

Before he could say anything else, Mouse came running into the small 'office,' fear evident on his face. "Ryoushi-san! He's early - the client is here already -"

Ryoushi's eyes hardened. He stood from his chair, an air of absolute authority coming over him. "Mouse, take the youngest ones into the tunnels. Let Mitsumi take care of stalling him. Red, come with me, and keep your mouth shut."

Kaiya frowned at his tone. This was no longer the smart-ass prankster thief in front of her; this was the Phantom, dangerous and infamous leader of the Land of Fire's most wide-spread underground network. She nodded and followed him without protest.

Ryoushi weaved a short series of hand signs - Kaiya watching carefully, memorizing the series - and pressed his palm to the far wall of the alcove. The script of a seal appeared on the wall and revealed a seam in the stone: it was a hidden passageway.

"In here," Ryoushi pulled her into the passageway. He pointed to a part of the wall shared with the room: there was a small crack, just wide enough to see back into the office. "The seal keeps this area completely undetectable. Watch from here - you'll see just how much you can trust the Rat Pack after this, Red." He closed Kaiya into the passageway before she could respond.

Kaiya leaned against the wall and peered through the crack. The seal's effects made the view a little bit fuzzy, but she could still make out details, and it gave her a clear view of the chair she'd been sitting in. Ryoushi sat back in his chair, relaxed and calm. Kaiya could hear voices coming from the corridor outside the small alcove.

"Well, he's expecting you," said a female voice in a bored tone. "I guess you can go in."

Kaiya's eyes widened when she saw the client. A long, black cloak with red clouds hid most of his form; Kaiya could only make out his eyes over the top of the collar. They were a strange, poisonous-looking green, surrounded by red instead of white. His slashed hitai-ate held the symbol for a small, lesser-known shinobi village: Takigakure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls. Something about the guy - besides his obvious affiliation with Akatsuki - set Kaiya's nerves on edge.

"Ah, Kakuzu-san," Ryoushi greet the man. The fact that the jokester used an honorific with the Akatsuki member only confirmed Kaiya's suspicions: this was not someone to be messed with. "Have a seat. To what do I owe the honor?"

The man stayed standing. When he spoke, his voice came out low and gravelly, as though he was gargling rocks. "Phantom," Kakuzu stated. His voice sent chills down Kaiya's spine. "You should have this - it was sent out a while ago." He held up a paper. Kaiya squinted, but didn't have to see details: the red of her hair was easily visible.

Ryoushi nodded. "Hard to miss. She's cute - what'd she do to piss off Akatsuki?"

"None of your business," the Missing-Nin answered irritably. "She was seen in this town just today, though…you wouldn't happen to know where she can be found?" Kaiya held her breath.

Ryoushi smirked. "That depends. What're you offering?"

"The entirety of the bounty on her head."

Ryoushi's brows rose. "It's not everyday Kakuzu, famous bounty hunter, comes here offering to _buy_ intel," he mused. "This girl must be more valuable that the memo claims."

 _He's giving me information,_ Kaiya realized. _I now have this guy's name, appearance, affiliation…and Ryoushi just pointed out that this guy doesn't like to buy. If he's just after the money, he wouldn't be offering the entire bounty for information; so maybe it IS Akatsuki behind this, then…And Yuuma-sensei was right about being able to trust Ryoushi._

"You haven't answered the question, Phantom," Kakuzu warned. "Don't make me wait…"

"I'm afraid I can't help you," Ryoushi said apologetically, leaning back. "We really don't need money right now. If you had something else to offer, we might be able to deal -"

The Akatsuki member's hand was suddenly around Ryoushi's throat. Kaiya tensed - the man hadn't moved, but his hand stretched away from his arm, connected by what looked like thick wires or threads. Kaiya's stomach churned at the sight. _What the hell is this guy?!_

"How about I offer you your life?" Kakuzu growled.

Ryoushi grasped at the hand on his throat. Suddenly, strange, black marks began traveling down Ryoushi's arm onto his hand, seeping into the Missing-Nin's own skin. _Is that a seal?_ Kaiya wondered, squinting. _No - it's more like…a curse mark?_

Kakuzu withdrew his hand. The appendage retracted and attached back to its parent limb. Kakuzu was silent for a moment; the marks on Ryoushi's body also faded.

The Missing-Nin sighed. "I…believe I was mistaken. You wouldn't have the information I seek, Phantom."

"Not a problem. Pleasure doing business with you as always, Kakuzu-san," Ryoushi responded, once again the picture of the calm, collected leader.

Once the Akatsuki member had left, Ryoushi waited a few minutes, then stood and opened the passage Kaiya was in.

"What the hell just happened there?" she demanded as she stepped out. "How did you get him to leave like that? What were those marks?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" Ryoushi answered. Up close, Kaiya could see sweat starting to drip down his temple. "Wouldn't matter if I told you, to be honest - you'd just forget, anyway."

Kaiya was confused. Something tugged at her mind, but it was fuzzy…what was she supposed to forget? The bounty hunter had been asking about her, then suddenly wasn't interested anymore…did she miss something?

Ryoushi spoke again. "Let's just say Orochimaru isn't the only one who uses Curse Marks…"

 _Curse marks…why is he talking about curse marks…_ Kaiya registered what he was saying at first, but the words seemed to flee from her grasp almost as soon as they were uttered.

Kaiya gave her head a sharp shake, trying to dispel the strange fog that was suddenly present. "Right. Whatever. Look…" She looked up at Ryoushi. "Thank you. Whatever you did or said…you protected me. You kept your word. And it looks like I'll be needing some help, after all."

Ryoushi gave her a now-familiar smirk, barely masking the sudden lines of fatigue around his eyes. "Let's talk."

* * *

"Kunai."

"Got plenty."

"Chakra-conducting kunai - great for wind and lightning users, especially."

"Still got plenty, and can get more if I want. Keep trying, Red."

Kaiya sighed. Being on the "needy" end of a negotiation was annoying. She'd refused to trade any intel for the time being (and wasn't even sure she had any to trade), which left items or jutsu. The thief lord was flush with items and money…"Jutsu, then. You said you study Fuinjutsu…"

A slow smile spread on Ryoushi's lips. "Now you're talking, Red. Word has it you were in Uzushiogakure a while back."

Kaiya gave a slow nod. "You really are well-informed - that was only known to a handful of people for a while."

"I've got eyes and ears in places you can't imagine," Ryoushi replied, spreading his arms. "And I've been keeping an eye on you, Red, ever since Yuuma brought you in."

Her eyes narrowed. "Be careful, Ryoushi. The last guy who harped on how much he knew about me, how much he watched me…he wound up unconscious in a cave in the middle of nowhere, stripped of his supplies."

"Really?" Ryoushi's brows rose and he gave her an appreciative nod. "I'm surprised you only knocked him out and robbed him, Red. You don't strike me as the merciful type."

"Eh, what can I say?" Kaiya gave him a dark, slow smile of her own. "The thought of him waking up long after I'd gone, realizing that I'd been playing him while he thought he had the upper hand…it was too good to resist."

"Hmmm…very devious," Ryoushi purred. "I like it. You've got some darkness to you after all, Red."

Inwardly, Kaiya suddenly realized that her words were true. Kabuto had killed an innocent just to get at her, then threatened rape before invading her mind…In hindsight, Kaiya couldn't deny that she had _wanted_ Kabuto to know that his own mind games had been used against him. She wasn't sure she liked this vindictive side of herself.

Kaiya leaned forward on the table, anxious to change the subject. "Back to the deal. For safe passage back to Konoha - how about a seal? One that would neutralize a target's chakra on contact, either with a tag or - if you're good enough - your own hand?"

"Not bad," Ryoushi replied, "but there are several ways to accomplish that."

Kaiya smirked. "Ever work it into a barrier?"

The thief lord's brows rose at the prospect. "A barrier that neutralizes an enemy's chakra once they're inside…If you give me the formula for such a barrier, you've just got yourself a ticket to Konoha through our tunnels. But," he added with a tone of warning. "We don't let _any_ outsiders use our tunnels and remember the trip. You'd have your memories of the route completely erased upon arrival."

Kaiya felt a sharp burst of panic in her chest. She focused on her breathing to keep her expression neutral. "Maybe that works for some of your clients, but it doesn't work for me. I place a high value on my memories. I've lost them before, and I've had people force them from me."

Ryoushi's eyes narrowed at her statement. "What happened to you?" he asked softly. When she didn't answer, he sighed. "It's for the safety of my pack, Red. It's nothing personal, and it's no scheme to take advantage of you. I made the Rat Pack to be a safe place for the kids society shits on the most; I'm not about to do anything to you that I don't want happening to them. You have my word - as the leader of the Pack, and as a fellow orphan: The only memories you'll be letting go of are the ones about the underground route. Oh, and the hand seals I used on the passageway over there - I saw you watching me, you vixen," he added with playful smirk.

Kaiya thought for a few minutes. Her pulse raced at the prospect of another person playing with her memory, but she could understand Ryoushi's position. If those tunnels were how the Rat Pack stayed hidden, it made sense that they'd never allow an outsider the chance to learn their routes. Even Yuuma had admitted that he didn't know just how widely the underground network extended.

 _Yuuma trusted him,_ she concluded. _And he did just put that Akatsuki bounty hunter off my back. If Yuuma trusted him…_

 _Yuuma and Kaiya left the underground hideout with two of the forbidden scrolls in their keeping. Kaiya had expected money to be the price, but Yuuma had instead just given the Rat Pack leader a slim file. Kaiya hadn't seen what the file contained, but going by Ryoushi's reaction to skimming its contents, it was probably information that wasn't publicly available. Kaiya wasn't sure she WANTED to know the details. She trusted her teacher and didn't want to believe he'd hand over confidential documents to just anyone._

 _On their way back to the inn where Hikaru and Gorou still slept, the first hints of dawn showing on the horizon, Yuuma-sensei spoke in a low, quiet voice to Kaiya. It seemed he had noticed her discomfort._

 _"Reconnaissance and intel aren't always pretty things, Kaiya," he said gently. "There will be times you'll have to deal with some of the worst kinds of characters out there, and money isn't always a payment option. The Rat Pack…well, they're not so bad by comparison, really. But they will deal with almost anyone if it ensures their survival."_

 _"Why would you trust anything they say, then?" Kaiya asked, a frown on her face. "How do we know they're not being paid by someone else to purposely give us false leads or information? Or that those scrolls aren't fakes?"_

 _"That's always a possibility, no matter the source," Yuuma admitted. "But Ryoushi has his own code of honor, so to speak. Tell me: the Rat Pack - what did you notice about them?"_

 _Kaiya thought back. She hadn't seen many of the other members; they'd stuck to the shadows. But when they laughed…"Some of them are just kids," she answered. "Actually, that Ryoushi guy was only a couple years older than me."_

 _Yuuma nodded. "The Rat Pack is primarily made up of orphans and runaways. Ryoushi was one himself. You've seen by now that not all villages in the Land of Fire have an orphanage like Konoha's…"_

 _Kaiya nodded - it had been a shock to realize that by comparison, her life as a ward of Konoha had been pretty comfortable. Many other towns had no facilities or programs for abandoned or orphaned children; they simply left them to fend for themselves on the streets. Hunger and exposure weren't the only enemies those children faced. Other predators - drug dealers, gang leaders, human traffickers - posed just as big a risk, offering a way off the streets in exchange for things no child should have to do or witness._

 _"Well," Yuuma continued, "Ryoushi has been forming his Rat Pack in order to give those kids a safe place, a family of sorts. He's dedicated to them, and they to him. That's one reason I wanted him to meet you, another orphan with a soft spot for the downtrodden. You have that much in common, and he'll respect that. Things like village ties don't matter to Ryoushi because he never had a caring village. But of course, being outside of the usual village system carries its own risks: there's no powerful group or government to back them up. As such, Ryoushi will make deals with anyone - shinobi, criminals, you name it - if they can offer something the Pack can use."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Oh, intel, jutsu, things like that," Yuuma answered. "Intel they can trade with others for higher-cost things. Jutsu, they use to protect themselves and complete the jobs they're hired for. Sometimes they'll take money or weapons, though they have other ways of getting those, too."_

 _"They steal."_

 _Yuuma smiled. "Ryoushi himself is a bit of a kleptomaniac, actually - he'll steal just for the hell of it. But yes, they do steal when needed." He sobered, stopping them before they reached the inn. "Kaiya, I meant what I told Ryoushi back there: I won't be around forever, and someone will need to take my place, making these sorts of exchanges for the good of Konoha. Remember what I told you three after your first mission as Genin?"_

 _Kaiya again nodded. "You said that information could be the difference between nations being at peace or going to war."_

 _Yuuma held up the two scrolls they'd bargained for. "These two scrolls in particular contain techniques that could devastate entire villages. Ryoushi doesn't care about nations or villages, so I knew he wouldn't care too much about letting these go, as long as we could give him something that helps the Rat Pack. Now we can secure two dangerous scrolls, and provide enough evidence against that merchant to keep him from trading such things ever again."_

 _Yuuma placed the scrolls in his pack and put a hand on Kaiya's shoulder. "A good intel-gatherer uses what sources they must, and a great one never reveals those sources to others. I see in you the makings for a great intel-gatherer, Kaiya. That's why I let you follow me tonight. But you must understand -"_

 _"Don't tell Hikaru and Gorou," Kaiya interrupted, giving a slow nod of understanding. "Or anyone else, for that matter. Don't reveal the source."_

 _Yuuma nodded again, a mix of pride and sadness in his eyes as he looked at his prized pupil. "Exactly_."

"Okay," Kaiya nodded. "The formula for working a chakra neutralizer into a barrier, in exchange for passage through tunnels that I won't remember, but will get me to Konoha without running into that bounty hunter." Kaiya reached into her pack for some paper. She froze, then glared at the Thief Lord. "Ryoushi."

"Yes, Red?"

"The journal."

Ryoushi burst out laughing. "I was wondering when you'd finally notice!" He held up the small, leather-bound book. "What's so special about a blank book, anyway?"

Suddenly, Kaiya saw an opportunity. _It's not like I've had any luck…_ She gave a sigh. "Fine…honestly, I'm not even sure. It was troublesome to obtain, though, so I'm hoping something. For all I know, it could contain every secret ever held in Konoha, or it could be the daily journal of some lower-level shinobi. I've tried everything I could think of to get anything to show up on the pages…"

"Stumped, huh?" Ryoushi gave her a self-satisfied smirk. "Need some help?"

Kaiya raised a crimson brow. "And what would _that_ cost me?"

"Honestly?" Ryoushi flipped through the pages. "I'd do it for free. Should be fun. If it's got useful intel in it, that's payment enough."

"Fair enough," Kaiya replied. " _If_ I accepted your help with this, I would need to insist that if you do crack it, you do _not_ read it yourself, or allow anyone else to do so. I'll be happy to share anything of use that doesn't jeopardize the people of Konoha, but I need to make that judgement myself."

"I'll even sign a binding contract to that effect - in blood," Ryoushi promised. "Provided you do the same, of course, saying that you'll reveal nothing about the Rat Pack to outsiders."

Kaiya nodded. "Let's write up that contract, then."

True to his word, once Kaiya finished the formula for a chakra-neutralizing barrier and they'd each signed a seal-enforced contract in blood, Ryoushi led her to the tunnels. When Kaiya arrived back in Konoha, she remembered the Rat Pack, the bounty hunter, the negotiations over her safe passage, leaving the journal, even the banter between her and the thief lord on their trip underground…she just couldn't say how the Pack had gotten her back to the village.

* * *

 **Thank you again to** **Scarease** **for collaborating and lending me the Rat Pack! We'll be seeing Ryoushi again later ;)**

 **Note about the weird memory thing: Ryoushi has a curse on him called the "Legacy Curse" (another creation of Scarease). The mark will essentially wipe all memory of his existence from the world when he dies. He can use the mark's power a bit to make others forget things in a pinch, but it takes a physical toll on him and speeds the curse's process.**

 **So! Kaiya's getting her feet wet in the real world of intel-gathering - often involving negotiations with very "grey area" individuals. She may have gained an ally of sorts, though - and some help with cracking the mysterious journal.**

 **Next Time: The Trap is Sprung! We see the results of Kaiya's work in Suna, and check in with some of the people interested in her…maybe even see some alternate perspectives on earlier scenes…;)**


	37. The Trap is Sprung

**Strap on in, folks - there's a LOT in this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: The Trap is Sprung**

"A locking seal," Tsunade hummed appreciatively. "Creative solution. Would this work on other Jinchuriki, do you think?"

"Well, let's see how it works for Ga- Kazekage-sama, first," Kaiya pointed out. "Hopefully he won't even have to use it. Plus, there are the shortcomings…"

"It blocks the person's access to their own chakra," Tsunade nodded. "I'd like you to work with Shizune further on this, then - see if you can't get around that." She looked at her assistant, who was pouring tea.

Shizune and Kaiya smiled at each other. "Should be interesting!" Shizune said, straightening.

Shizune had worked with Kaiya a few times over the past year and a half, while the latter was researching the Jinchuriki seals. Kaiya had realized early on that she'd need a better grasp of the body's chakra systems in order to master even the basic sealing methods; Tsunade had tasked Shizune with giving her a crash course.

Tsunade looked back at Kaiya, still standing in front of her desk. "Any issues on your way back to Konoha?"

"No," she lied smoothly. "Temari-san left me at the border town, and the way back was surprisingly quiet." Besides having signed a contract in blood saying that she wouldn't say anything about the Rat Pack, Kaiya didn't want to give Tsunade a reason to keep her confined to the village again. _Best leave out the part about the bounty for now…_

There was something else Kaiya wanted the Hokage to be aware of, though. "Tsunade-sama," she began. "There is something I'd like to speak to you about - in private, please, Shizune-san. I'm not sure how sensitive this information is," she said to the dark-haired woman apologetically.

Shizune looked to Tsunade, who nodded. "Shizune, if it's something you should know too, you know I'll tell you." Shizune bowed and left the office. Tsunade considered the redhead over folded hands. "Well, Kaiya?"

"It's about the exams - and the plan to use Gaara as bait," she started. Tsunade didn't miss how she dropped Gaara's formal title. "I think he can take care of himself, but it's not just Akatsuki he's trying to draw out. There's been concern in Suna over rebels on the council - people who don't want Gaara as their Kazekage."

Tsunade's brow furrowed. "You think he's using the exams to draw out these rebels, as well? Do you know what the rebels' purpose is, besides ousting him?"

Kaiya shook her head. "Just that they exist, and may make an attempt on Gaara's life." She looked down. "Gaara and his siblings don't want this widely known - I doubt they told you about it themselves, or would. And I know they don't want any Konoha shinobi present for the second exams, but…"

"I'll make sure to send the Jonin instructors for the second round," Tsunade said.

"That might not work so well, though," Kaiya replied. "The whole point of this, at least for the rebel part, is to see who in _Suna_ wants Gaara out. I can understand not wanting Konoha shinobi present, since it could muddle the pool of possible suspects. Whoever you send, they can't seem too adamant about being there; it also runs the risk of putting the rebels on higher alert."

"I'll let them know by hawk messenger after they arrive at the Demon Desert, then," Tsunade nodded. "It would be better that way, anyway. We'll seem to have gotten the intel from other sources. I wouldn't want to jeopardize the ties of trust you've made with the Sand Siblings; we may need those ties intact in the future."

Kaiya sighed. "It's a dangerous game we're playing…so many lives at stake, yet we can't just come out and say what we know…"

"That's the Shinobi life, Kaiya," Tsunade told her firmly. "You were a student of Yoshida Yuuma, yes? Then you should know by now that simply _having_ information doesn't always mean acting the way we'd like. You did your duty by reporting this to me, and we may be able to avert disaster because of it - but you must let me handle it from here."

Kaiya nodded. Troubled as she was over not being able to help Gaara further, Tsunade was right: she'd done what she could. Now they just had to wait.

* * *

The Leader looked to the staticky form of the bounty hunter, just visible among the Akatsuki members in the cave. "Kakuzu - please share your findings on the bounty initiative."

"Hmmm…" the bounty hunter's gravelly voice echoed in the cave. "The Fuinjutsu specialist…she was seen arriving in the border town of the Lands of Wind and Fire two weeks ago, but all trace was lost soon after. Hasn't been seen since. There hasn't been much interest in finding her - a bigger price might draw more attention…"

"Not necessary," the Leader said. "Obtaining the sealing expert was a precautionary measure rather than a necessity. If the opportunity arises, take her down; there's no need to spend more time or resources on her. For now, our preparations are almost complete. We will be ready to begin extracting the Bijuu soon. Our next priority will be to obtain the Jinchuriki."

Once the meeting had adjourned, Kisame and Itachi released the hand signs that had allowed them to project themselves.

"Well, well," Kisame smiled, opening his eyes. "Looks like things are finally getting interesting again! Eh?" He looked over to his partner, who'd stood and began to walk away.

"Kisame," Itachi said over his shoulder. He pulled out a small vial from his pack. "I need to run an errand. It will take a few days."

"Almost out again, huh?" Kisame eyed the nearly empty vial with a frown. "That place is a little ways from here - sure you don't need company?"

"Positive," Itachi answered simply, pocketing the vial and leaving. Kisame just shook his head. He was accustomed to his partner's occasional need for solitude.

For what felt like the hundredth time, Itachi replayed the last few encounters with Kaiya as he walked away from their camp. He wished there could have been a way to throw Akatsuki off of Kaiya's scent, but she had become too skilled with her seals, and her talents too well known.

The leader had first become aware of Kaiya when Orochimaru attacked Konoha. Stories of a red-haired kunoichi who'd managed to weaken the seemingly impenetrable Four Violet Flames Formation - a Fuinjutsu-based barrier - had spread quickly, though it had been eclipsed by the news of the Third Hokage's death. A small flicker of hope had gone through Itachi at the story of Kaiya's barrier penetration; if she was getting that good with her sealing jutsu, perhaps she'd be able to stall Akatsuki's plans.

When the news reached the Leader, Itachi had volunteered himself and Kisame to be the ones to check on the situation in Konoha. The Kyuubi would eventually be his responsibility anyway, and this was a good opportunity - if not to capture the Fox's vessel, then to test the stability of the village that protected it.

For Itachi, it also meant he could remind Danzo to keep him promise about not harming Sasuke. If he played his cards right, he and Kisame would be in and out of the village before anyone knew they'd been there.

But he couldn't resist checking on Sasuke, too. He needed to confirm that his little brother had survived Orochimaru's attack, had grown stronger as he, Itachi, had hoped…in hindsight, Itachi supposed Sasuke really was his one weakness.

Then he'd seen Kaiya for the first time since the massacre.

 _"I'm just waiting on Sasuke…" Itachi's fingers involuntarily twitched around his cup when he heard Kakashi's words._

 _"Kakashi - it's not like you to show up early. What gives?" Itachi looked out to see - yes, it was him. He looked bored, but in good health._

Sasuke…you've grown so much…

 _"Well, sometimes I do…" the Copy-Nin answered._

 _"Is the world ending? 'Cuz I can only see this as a bad omen," a feminine voice teased. His heart nearly stopped in spite of himself; the whole world seemed to come to a grinding halt around him._

Kaiya…

 _She came up behind Sasuke, stopping with a hand on her hip. She was…a little taller than five years ago. Her red hair was a bit longer. Her face had lost some of its softness and become more angular._

 _Itachi tore his gaze from her and motioned to Kisame. The two of them flickered out of the dango shop just as Sasuke and Kaiya looked in._

They're both all right _, he thought as they made their way out of the village._ That is good _._

But even Itachi hadn't been convinced of his own calmness. Seeing Kaiya again - how she'd blossomed from a pretty girl into a beautiful woman…it stirred something in him, something he hadn't felt in five years.

Later, when she turned up with Sasuke at the inn, Itachi saw the same girl he'd fallen in love with so long ago: the same strength of will, the same tenacity and cleverness, the same passionate dedication to those she deemed precious…She hadn't fundamentally changed, but she had grown stronger, faster, even smarter. Well, smarter but for coming after him with no apparent plan, of course.

 _He'd become aware of the tracker tag as soon as they'd escaped the Toad Mouth Trap. Before Kisame could notice anything, Itachi quickly and discreetly pulled the tag from the hem of his partner's cloak. He had to admit, he was impressed - he hadn't seen Kaiya place it. She must have done tagged Kisame while Itachi was watching Sasuke come at him with the Chidori. It did not surprise him that Kaiya would follow them, though he was disappointed by her lack of forethought. Coming after two S-class Missing Nin with no backup? Was she serious?_

 _The barrier jutsu did catch him by surprise._ You really have become stronger… _He told her as much out loud._

 _"Why?"_

 _Itachi knew what Kaiya was asking - not that it made any difference. "Why what?"_

 _Her fists clenched. "What happened that night, Itachi? Why kill your clan but leave Sasuke alive? Why leave him alive now?"_

" _Why ask questions to which you already have the answers?" he countered calmly, knowing she would recognize their game of questions. In a way, it WAS an answer: Kaiya was one of the few people who'd really known him before The Night. If it weren't for the lie Itachi had to wear like a cloak, Kaiya would realize she knew exactly why he'd left Sasuke alive._

 _Her eyes narrowed; she had recognized the game. "Why would I ask if I knew?"_

 _Itachi paused, probing their surroundings with his senses. Her barrier was riddled with her chakra signature, and even without his Sharingan, he could feel it: it was weakening_. It must be location-based - she wouldn't have had time to set it up properly with us on the move _._

 _Her fidgeting confirmed this for him. "Well, answer the question!"_

 _Itachi couldn't help a small smirk._ That wasn't a question…I win.

 _Even later, Itachi couldn't have said what made him do what he did next. He knew what he_ should _have done: rendered her unconscious, stalled until the barrier dispersed completely, just leave without saying anything more. But instead, he came behind Kaiya, close enough to inhale her familiar scent, reminiscent of peach blossoms, and whispered in her ear:_

 _"What would you do to protect what you hold most dear?"_

Itachi's report on her barrier seal - which he couldn't avoid giving since Kisame had witnessed it as well - had interested the Leader: Who was this kunoichi who had managed to combine - even rudimentarily - Space-Time technique into a Fuinjutsu-based barrier? Later, when she'd been spied traveling as a civilian toward the Land of Fire's eastern shores, it hadn't been a leap to assume she was going to Uzushiogakure; nor was it difficult to surmise why, now that Konoha knew Akatsuki was after the Jinchuriki. Itachi never divulged to Akatsuki exactly _how_ she was related to the lost clan, but when asked directly by the Leader, he'd been forced to admit that yes, Fuumaki Kaiya was likely an Uzumaki descendent.

Given her possible heritage, her obvious talent in Fuinjutsu, and her trip to Uzushio, the Leader had been concerned that she could throw a wrench in Akatsuki's plans. The Leader issued the order to capture Kaiya when she left Uzushiogakure. He had wanted to see what she knew, see if anything she'd found in Uzushio might make Akatsuki's plans run smoother - or put a stop to them altogether.

Itachi had been glad to have the excuse of Kabuto's interference for their failure. After that, the Akatsuki leader had decided to try a different approach: put out a bounty call for the Fuinjutsu Specialist of Konohagakure. Nothing too ostentatious, but enough to perk the underworld's interest and make Kaiya recognizable. If she went outside of her village, they would know.

But now, after her first sighting outside of Konoha in a year and a half, she'd just disappeared again…

Once out of sensing range, Itachi changed his direction. He hadn't lied to Kisame; he _would_ make a visit to his medical supplier soon, but there was another stop he had to make first.

* * *

Kaiya was a bundle of nerves. The first round of the Chunin Exams had finished almost a week ago, making it about time for the second round to wrap up. Gaara was proctoring this round himself; if Akatsuki or the Suna rebels were going to make a move, it would likely be now. She felt as though she was holding her breath as they awaited the results.

The news came by way of hawk a full day ahead of the participants' return. Kaiya heard the telltale screech of the desert bird overhead and dashed to the Hokage's office, bursting through the door just as Tsunade opened the missive. Shizune and Kakashi were already there.

"Well?" Kaiya burst, ignoring the indignant shouts of the guards outside the office. "What happened? Is Gaara all right?"

Tsunade silenced her with a stern look and finished opening the missive. Kaiya _did_ hold her breath as the Hokage scanned its contents. "The exams were cancelled due to an interruption - it was the Suna rebels, not Akatsuki."

Kaiya couldn't hold back. "But what about Gaara -"

"Kaiya!" Tsunade growled. "Jeez, impatience must run in that family of yours…I was just getting to that. The Kazekage is fine. The rebels did try to extract the Shukaku, but Gaara had some help from…" Tsunade's brows rose as she read the next part. "…from another Jinchuriki, it seems. This one was able to form a cocoon around herself and the Kazekage, blocking the chakra absorption. Team Guy got to them first…they're all fine. The Kazekage and the other girl are rather drained, but recovering quickly. The rebels have been subdued. There was no sign of Akatsuki."

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief. Tsunade picked up a smaller note that had been rolled inside the missive. "It seems you have some mail too, Kaiya." The redhead stepped forward to take the slip: it was addressed to her and contained the Kazekage's seal. "You don't have to read it in front of us - it's addressed to you, and I trust you to report anything you believe Konoha needs to know."

Kaiya nodded her thanks. "Then may I…?"

"Go on," Tsunade said with an amused smirk. "I didn't actually call you here, anyway."

Kaiya flickered out of the room.

"I guess her mission was a success, then?" Kakashi mused.

Tsunade nodded. "Better than I could have hoped, actually." She glanced sidelong at the Copy-Nin. "You still haven't told her, have you?"

"Oh! Look at the time," Kakashi exclaimed. "I really must be going - important appointment…" He flickered away.

Shizune stared at the spot he'd previously occupied. "He still hasn't said anything, I guess…" she muttered.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation. "I suppose I'm not surprised you noticed."

Shizune shrugged and picked up Tonton. "Anyone could see the sparks those two have," she laughed.

"You would think…"

* * *

As he walked from the Hokage Mansion, Kakashi spied Kaiya a couple blocks away. She leaned against a tree and opened her letter, smiling as she read the contents. His heart melting a bit at the sight, he briefly considered joining her.

 _No_ , he thought with a sigh. _Probably best not to…_

"Oy, Kakashi!" The Copy-Nin felt a hand clap his shoulder; Guy had come up behind him. The green-clad ninja followed Kakashi's gaze, smiling when he saw what his rival was looking at. "Ah, the lovely Kaiya! Well, don't let me hold you up…"

Kakashi closed his eyes in exasperation. "Not you too…"

"It's not exactly a secret, you know," Guy pointed out with a smirk. "And you two would be so good together! Oh, to be young and in love…" He clasped his hands together, dreamy hearts in his eyes.

Kakashi sighed. "It's not going to happen."

Guy abruptly grew serious. He'd watched the man - from a distance - dispute with himself over Kaiya for almost two years now. Despite considering Kakashi to be his "Number One Rival," Guy genuinely hoped that the Copy-Nin would find some happiness and peace. Kaiya was the closest he'd seen the man come yet.

"You know," Guy said softly, "after you were hit with Tsukuyomi, Kaiya was at your bedside every day. She read to you, talked to you, even though you were unconscious. And I saw you after that, and every time she's had a solo mission away from the village: you were worried sick, Kakashi. I don't think I've seen you get so agitated over anyone since Obito and Rin…" He knew it was risky, bringing their names up like this, but damn it, Kakashi deserved some honesty!

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment when Guy had finished. He didn't hold it against Guy for bringing those two up; long past were the days when Kakashi suffered post-traumatic stress over their deaths.

Kakashi watched as Kaiya pocketed the letter and started walking toward the library. "Thank you for your concern, Guy," he said politely. "But it is none of your business."

"It's because she's _his_ daughter, isn't it?" Guy asked in a low voice. He wasn't blind, and the rumor that she now went by "Uzumaki"…the math wasn't difficult.

Kakashi looked down. "That's not the only reason…" He flickered away before Guy could say anything else.

* * *

Kakashi wandered the village streets, head down, lost in thought. He had been honest when he told Guy that Kaiya's parentage wasn't the only reason for his hesitation. There was age, yes - though he knew that nine years wasn't _that_ big a difference in adulthood. That was not what disturbed him about the math; it was that when Kaiya was _four,_ Kakashi had been an Anbu assassin. It put a rather harsh perspective on things. _How many people did I kill when she was just learning to to write?_

Then the mission to Amegakure brought back memories of his Anbu career. There were things he could never tell Kaiya, things he didn't _want_ her to know about him. Kakashi wasn't sure he could ever fully give himself to her, even if she _did_ accept him.

Kaiya deserved someone who could be open with her, someone who could give her everything and hold back nothing. Kakashi had never thought of himself as such, but Kaiya made him want to become that person. He'd nearly made the first step - telling her how he felt - but in hindsight was grateful for Temari's interruption.

 _Because then there's this…_ He stopped wandering. He'd reached his destination.

 _Otou-san…Obito…Rin…Minato-sensei…Kushina-san_ … His mind cycled through their names as he regarded the neat rows of tombstones. Everyone he'd ever cared about…they were all here, buried in this graveyard or etched into the Memorial Stone. Kakashi was not a superstitious man, nor did he believe he was directly responsible for _all_ of their deaths (with the exception of his former teammates). No, what held his heart in this graveyard was fear, pure and simple. He didn't want to drag Kaiya into his darkness, didn't want her to lose her after she saw its depths.

 _Besides,_ he thought, s _he has plenty to deal with right now - she doesn't need my 'baggage' on top of it all._

* * *

Kaiya smiled as she read the letter. While it held the Kazekage's seal, the message was from Temari. The younger woman didn't beat around the bush in her letter, though Kaiya could still sense the warmth and relief in her tone.

 _To my fellow Big Sister,_

 _Gaara was able to use your locking seal. He said it did slow the absorption of the Shukaku until the other Jinchuriki showed up. Gaara, Kankuro, and I extend our sincere gratitude once again - both for the seal, and for the validation you seemed to give Gaara while you were here._

 _Gaara wishes me to pass this along: the other Jinchuriki is named Fuu, and comes from Takigakure. He's planning to speak with her Jonin escorts before they leave and will likely send a missive to their village's leader, but we wanted to give you a heads up: He's recommending that they invite you to check Fuu's seal as well, especially given that the extraction attempt may have weakened it. You should be getting an official invitation shortly._

 _I hope all is well. I'm sure we'll see each other soon - next time I'm in Konoha, let's do hotpot again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Temari_

So she'd be going to Takigakure soon…a library trip was in order. Taki was a small village, not very well known in the Shinobi world; Kaiya wanted to read up on it before the possible trip. _And it's where that bounty hunter was from,_ she remembered. _Wonder if there's anything on him, too…_

Making her way to her usual corner of the library, Kaiya sighed and rubbed her forehead. It seemed she had a headache developing, in spite of the good news. _I'll just check out the books I need this time,_ she thought. _I guess I need a little more sleep right now…huh, when_ was _the last full night I've had?_

Rounding the shelf that hid the little table from view, Kaiya abruptly stopped. While the corner of the library didn't actually belong to her, it was very rarely used by anyone else. The presence of an unfamiliar figure sitting in what she thought of as _her_ chair, at _her_ table, startled her.

"Oh, excuse me," Kaiya said quietly when the stranger looked up from his book. "I'm sorry - I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here…"

The stranger was an older gentleman with bandages across part of his face. Kaiya didn't recognize him; surely she would have seen him in the library before, she came here often enough…

"It's not a problem," the old man said. "In fact, this is quite fortunate: I was hoping to find you here, Namikaze Kaiya."

Kaiya's entire nervous system sparked. _How does he know that name?!_ She narrowed her eyes at the stranger. "Pardon me for being blunt, but who the hell are you?"

The man closed the book he'd been reading, apparently nonplussed by her rudeness. Kaiya noted it was one she'd checked out many times in the past - a text on various barrier formulas. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"My name is Shimura Danzo," the man told her. "Please have a seat, Namikaze-san. We have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUNNNNNNNN!**

 **Quick recap, since there's a lot going on again:**

 ***Akatsuki had a bounty out on Kaiya - though they seem to be giving up on that angle now that their own plans are progressing smoothly…**

 ***Kaiya's locking seal worked for Gaara - hurray! And another Jinchuriki may be needing her help soon in Takigakure.**

 ***Itachi might be reappearing in her life...**

 ***Oh yeah, Danzo suddenly wants to talk to her. I wonder what about…**

 **Next Time: A Conversation! Let's see what Danzo has to say to Kaiya…**


	38. A Conversation

**This one's a bit shorter than my usual, but the next one is going to be LONG. So freakin' long. Now, let's see what Danzo has to say…**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: A Conversation**

Kaiya eyed the bandaged man and stayed standing near the shelf. Her mind raced to pull every bit of information she had on Shimura Danzo:

 _Leader of Root - that group was supposedly disbanded, rumored to still be around. Tried to buy me from the orphanage, got Kabuto instead. Not a fan of the Third Hokage. Knows who I am - who my parents were. Safe to assume he knows about Naruto as well. According to Kakashi, dangerous and manipulative._

Kaiya glanced around quickly. The library wasn't very busy, but it was still a public place. There were a handful of patrons - civilians and shinobi alike - scattered throughout the stacks. Somehow, even knowing there were witnesses in the vicinity didn't help Kaiya's nerves.

Danzo did not miss her hesitation. He indicated the seat opposite his with his good hand. "Please, have a seat," he repeated. "I can see why you like this little corner - private, hidden away, perfect for working on personal projects…and for meetings uninterrupted by prying eyes."

At his last phrase, Kaiya's goosebumps seemed to develop goosebumps. Something told her he wasn't just referring to their meeting right here and now. _Does he know that Itachi and I used to meet here?_

Danzo sighed. "I will ask once more: please, have a seat. I grow weary just watching you. Rest assured, all I wish is to have a conversation, just the two of us."

Keeping her eyes trained on the older man, Kaiya slowly, cautiously pulled the chair out and sat down. She leaned back, crossed her arms, and trained her face into an expression of nonchalance. "What do you want to talk about?" Her internal gratitude that her voice came out steady and calm was immeasurable.

"I understand you have questions," Danzo replied. "About your past - particularly certain events. I'm here to answer those questions."

Kaiya couldn't keep her brows from raising sharply. "You're here to give me answers? Just like that?"

He nodded. "Ask away."

"Why?"

He almost chuckled. "Better to get answers from a reliable source - particularly one who was present for many of the events in question, wouldn't you say?"

"How do I know you're a reliable source?" Kaiya retorted.

Danzo regarded her almost lazily. "You don't," he admitted. "But didn't your sensei teach you to gather intel from as varied a sample as possible, remaining objective, and to only make judgments when you have as many puzzle pieces as possible? I am simply offering to supply more pieces."

Kaiya's eyes widened a fraction. " _You_ knew Yoshida Yuuma?"

"He was in Anbu for many years," Danzo replied. "Under my command." He almost grinned at Kaiya's attempt to hide her surprise. "Why don't you ask me what it is that I do for Konoha?"

Kaiya fought the urge to bite her lip. "All right. What _is_ it you do?"

"I protect this village," Danzo stated simply. "Quite like you."

"Through Root?"

"Root was once my foundation, yes," Danzo replied. "It was intended to protect the village from threats that, for political reasons, could not be dealt with through the usual means. It formed the roots that supported the great tree of the Hidden Leaf Village - hence the name. Unfortunately, there were some that did not appreciate my efforts to promote peace."

"The Third Hokage disbanded it," Kaiya filled in.

"We had some…ideological differences."

"Like what?"

Danzo leaned his head in his hand. "I imagine you see Sarutobi Hiruzen as a hero, a perfect leader. I am sorry to be the one to tell you - he was not." At Kaiya's narrowed eyes, he added, "I have no interest in lying to you, Namikaze-san. On the contrary: I think it's time someone pulled the veil from your eyes and let you see the truth. You are a highly intelligent young woman; I see your father's shrewdness in you. It was Hiruzen who made the decision to keep your identity secret, even from you, even when you became an adult and could have handled the responsibility of knowing where you came from. I do not see the point in keeping anything from you, though - especially since you now know your own heritage."

Kaiya had to admit: The man had a point. The Third Hokage had kept much from her: her true parentage, the knowledge that she had a brother…Kaiya couldn't help wondering what else had been kept from her. Still, she didn't appreciate the way Danzo so casually disregarded the man she'd once seen as a sort of surrogate grandfather.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen died to protect this village," she said in a low voice. "What have _you_ done lately?"

Danzo's visible eye narrowed. The girl's insolence was trying his patience, but he had to stay focused and play nice. "Yes, he did sacrifice his life for this village - like any half-decent kage would. He was well-liked, yes. Got along with many people. But he was _naïve_. It was because of his insecurity and sentimentality that Orochimaru was able to infiltrate and attack Konoha two and a half years ago. It was his stubborn idealism that blinded him to the growing threat that was the Sand and the Sound."

His voice grew dark and aggressive. "You ask what I have done for this village lately. Until very recently, my hands were tied by Hiruzen himself. When he disbanded Root, he also stripped me of my position in Anbu." Danzo paused, inwardly collecting himself. "Of course, I never stopped doing what I could for this village. I tried to warn him about the instability in Suna - he ignored me, clinging to the belief that the bonds of 'friendship' would trump any economic issues. I warned him, too, that Orochimaru would likely try to return and wreak vengeance on the Leaf. Again, I was ignored!"

Danzo gave the red-haired woman a level look. "Yes, he died to save the village - but if he had heeded my warnings, trusted my intel, and acted early, there might not have _been_ an attack."

Kaiya was at a loss for words. Assuming Danzo was not lying, and he _had_ warned the Third like he said he did…she couldn't deny his logic.

"Why did he disband Root?" she asked. "What happened that made him stop trusting you?"

Danzo was quiet for a moment. "He disagreed with my methods."

"Which are…?"

"Some might call them…underhanded, even dishonorable," Danzo said. "Root undertook the work of Shinobi that is never meant to see the light of day."

Hikaru's voice echoed in her head: _"They don't just prepare for possible threats. They act on them, quickly and ruthlessly, it's said in ways the Hokage would never condone. "_

"Assassination?" Kaiya pressed. "Espionage? Underground deals? That's stuff Anbu still does. I find it hard to believe the Third would fire you for that."

Danzo's lips quirked in an almost-smile. "You are not wrong. Tell me: What has Hatake Kakashi told you about his time in Anbu?"

Kaiya hesitated. "Anbu missions are top-secret," she said. "All I know is that he _was_ in Anbu."

"I imagine," Danzo mused, "that even if Anbu missions _weren't_ top-secret, Hatake wouldn't tell you anything he did in the organization." Again, his mouth almost turned up. "He wouldn't want to taint your image of him."

Still folded into her arms, Kaiya's hands formed fists. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You want to know what the _real_ work of the Shinobi is?" Danzo asked. "The work that you, in the standard forces, could never understand? Mark my words, Namikaze-san, I meant what I told you: I have no intention of lying to you, or sugar-coating reality. Only ask if you truly wish to know."

Kaiya had to take a deep breath to stop from glaring at the man. 'Curiosity' was not a word she could use to describe what she was feeling; it was more like a deep-rooted, insatiable desire - no, _need_ to be told the truth. "Good. I'm tired of people not being straight with me," she said. "Tell me."

"Very well," Danzo said. "I admire your commitment to truth. Yes, Anbu does still deal in assassination and espionage - though since we are in a time of relative peace, their missions are considerably lighter than they once were. I created Root in a time of war, Namikaze-san. A time when swift action was not only advisable, it was necessary for the Leaf's survival. When the wars ended, it was easy for many people to forget how wars happened in the first place - how fragile their peace truly was.

"But I never forgot. I never took for granted the sacrifices of the men and women who died during those wars. It was my intention to prevent such sacrifices from being necessary again. I had Root continue its work from the shadows - all so that Konoha would have fewer orphaned children, fewer broken adults."

 _Orphans…_ "You wanted to _protect_ children?" Kaiya spat. "Funny way of showing it - threatening to defund an entire orphanage just to get one child!"

Danzo was not surprised by her accusation. _It seems she's been speaking with Kabuto…_ "I do not deny it. But consider this, Namikaze-san: for the price of one person's life, one person's sacrifice, you and countless others were able to live in relative safety and comfort. Every single member of my foundation did more in a month to prevent new wars than most appointed officials could accomplish through their entire terms! What is one life against the suffering of thousands? Or would you prefer that you and your other 'little siblings' be subjected to the horrors of war? Would you have preferred to be captured, sold into the underground markets, where your particular chakra and attractiveness would have fetched a high price? Root is the reason those forces - which are even active in times of peace - were kept at bay."

" _You_ tried to buy me," Kaiya growled. "How is that much different?"

"You are missing my point, Namikaze-san," he growled back. He had to take another breath to calm himself. The girl was stubborn. "I was not the only one to notice you back then. Hiruzen kept your identity hidden for your protection, yes - but nothing could hide your chakra. The Uzumaki were known for it, and you had one of the prime markers of an Uzumaki: the red hair. By putting you in that orphanage, he may have hidden the Fourth's daughter, but he put you right in the path of many other predators. Do you even know what your chakra is capable of?"

Kaiya didn't answer. She knew Uzumaki chakra was strong, plentiful, and resilient, and could be manifested physically in the form of chains. Beyond that…

Danzo continued when he saw her staying silent. "Uzumaki chakra has incredible regenerative capabilities," he said, his tone softening to that of a teacher explaining a tricky concept. "And those capabilities can be transferred to others. All a person would have to do is bite you, and suck on your chakra. It comes with a considerable high, as well - from accounts I have heard, the sensation can be quite addictive."

Kaiya paled, her stomach turning at the implication of his words.

"So you see," Danzo continued, "you were _not_ safe at that orphanage. Hiruzen told those wardens nothing about you, nothing that would have made them actually try to protect you. Considering how they allowed you to run back and forth to the medical tents they'd set up, the wardens might as well have painted a price tag on your forehead. It was luck that one of my agents happened to see you so early on. That orphanage was desperate for money, it's why they put their children to work in the tents at all. I do not doubt that had the right offer come along, they would have sold you for the sake of the other children there. So yes, I offered them money - a lot of it. But in my foundation, you would have been protected.

"Granted, I did not want the wardens knowing just how valuable you _could_ be; I had no guarantee that had they understood your potential, one of them _wouldn't_ have auctioned you off. Organizations like that occasionally attract rather corrupt individuals. So when they refused you, I lowered the offer in favor of taking a volunteer, instead."

His tone changed again, becoming almost gentle. "The choice to join Root was made by that child alone, Namikaze-san. No one forced him to do so. But for the price of _one_ life, of _one_ child, the orphanage had enough money to stop putting the other children to work. For that price, you were protected, and that child went on to protect this village from more threats than you could ever imagine."

Kaiya was once again speechless. She didn't like what she was hearing…but Shimura Danzo's words all held sense. A shinobi's life was full of sacrifices. With a pang, she thought of Hikaru's work at the Strategic Defense Division, of the potentialities the group worked to theorize. He'd sacrificed the ability to sleep peacefully in order to protect Konoha from threats that might not even exist. But for the ones that _were_ possible…someone had to deal with those potentialities, to prevent them from becoming reality.

"I see you have a lot to think about," Danzo said quietly, jolting Kaiya out of her thoughts. "I do not apologize for the shock you are experiencing right now. Too many have tried to 'protect' you by lying to you and withholding vital information. Sarutobi Hiruzen, for example. Hatake Kakashi. Even Tsunade-hime. I give you my word, Namikaze Kaiya: I will never hold back from you for the sake of your comfort." He placed a card on top of the book still on the table. "Next time you have questions, I hope you will come to me. This card contains my address. I rarely go out anymore - old injuries make travel difficult."

He stood. Kaiya noticed for the first time that he leaned heavily on a cane to walk. "I look forward to our next conversation, Namikaze-san. I see in you much of your father - intelligence, open-mindedness, fairness. But I also see a clarity of vision that is so often lacking in your generation…so yes, I do look forward to speaking with you again soon."

Shimura Danzo left Kaiya sitting rigidly in her chair. Several minutes after he had gone, Kaiya could still feel every current of air that passed through her lungs, every pulsing beat of her heart in her ribcage. The one thing she could not feel - and wasn't sure she'd every feel again - was certainty.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Kaiya finally stood. Her limbs felt as though she'd been holding a stiff position for hours. She turned to leave, all thoughts of researching Takigakure gone from her mind. She just wanted some tea in the familiar comfort of her own apartment.

Just as she was about to leave the library wing, Kaiya turned around and walked quickly back to the secluded corner. She picked up the card left on top of the book on barriers before making her way home.

* * *

 **...okay then.**

 **Next Time: History! What does Kaiya think of everything Danzo has said? We'll also see what Itachi's errand was, and a deep, LONG look into his and Kaiya's past together...I promise, we ARE getting close to the official start of Shippuden. Probably two more chapters. Stay tuned!**


	39. History

**Grab a cuppa, folks (or a bowl of cereal,** **FatherPHD** **:P): This one is LONG. I actually wound up splitting it into two chapters. It's also mostly flashback, so I've dispensed with the usual italics except for one flashback-within-a-flashback (flashback-ception!). Hopefully the textual cues make it clear enough where the timelines flip…Enjoy this in-depth, chronological (for a change) look at Kaiya and Itachi's past together, as Kaiya tries to figure out what her next move is…**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: History**

Kaiya couldn't sleep. The conversation with Shimura Danzo kept turning in her mind, tumbling and blending with the many questions and inconsistencies she hadn't wanted to acknowledge before.

Why _had_ the Third kept so much back from her? Theoretically, he'd kept her family a secret in order to protect her. Her father had enemies…but wouldn't Kaiya have been better protected by _knowing_ this? Was he afraid that if she knew her parents' true identities, she'd blab about it to the wrong people? He'd been pretty honest about the Kyuubi attack, and Naruto's connection to it…well, to a point. The Third had told her that Naruto was now the Kyuubi vessel, but not that he was the Fourth's son, or she the Fourth's daughter. He had lied straight to her face when she'd asked about her parents.

Kakashi had known her identity, too - or at least had a hunch about it. Sure, he didn't personally know her at the time he began to suspect…but they'd been training together for almost a year before he finally said anything. Well, okay, closer to six months, but he'd trusted her enough to perform the Evil Sealing Method on Sasuke pretty early on! Kaiya thought that should have meant a greater level of confidence than he apparently had in her.

Tsunade hadn't exactly rushed to tell Kaiya of her possible parentage, either, even though she claimed that Jiraiya had recognized her. And speaking of the Pervy Sage - he had lied directly to her face, too! What was it he had said to her about Naruto, back in that outpost town? _You're not his family…_ Like hell she wasn't! And he had the gall to say that to her, knowing that Kaiya was his former student's daughter - Naruto's sister!

Kaiya sprang from her bed, too tightly wound to lay still. She needed air. She needed the wind in her hair and the sounds of crickets and toads in her ears. She threw on her jacket and sandals, launched over the railing in front of her door, and ran.

The soft and steady pounding of her feet, the rhythm of her breath, and the pulsing of her heart helped calm her racing mind. Kaiya ran through the empty, darkened streets, across the parks, around the buildings…anywhere her path would remain unobstructed. She didn't want anything to interrupt her pace. She kept running as her lungs began to burn in the cool night air, as her limbs started to feel the effort of her movement. She couldn't stop. Only by running could she hold in the raging maelstrom that surged through her.

Kaiya did stop, eventually. The place she found herself in was secluded - no one came here anymore. There had once been a compound here, but it had been razed to the ground when the entire clan living there was killed in a single night. Kaiya, for the first time since the night of the massacre, was _inside_ the old Uchiha compound, right at the edge of its training grounds. There was the stump where she would drop her gathered kunai so many times; there were the targets she'd collected them from. And there - there was the spot where she and Itachi had shared their first kiss, and many more after.

Itachi…out of all the people who'd lied to her, Kaiya was having the hardest time understanding why Itachi had held so much back. In her mind, voices - those of other villagers, her teammates, fellow shinobi - all said the same thing: Of _course_ Itachi had lied to her from the beginning. He was a clan-killer, a power-seeker, a Missing-Nin. It was hardly a stretch to think he'd have been amused by toying with the affections of a young girl.

But as loud as these voices were, Kaiya couldn't make her own voice join them. There were too many contradictions. For every sneer about the traitorous clan-killer, Kaiya heard the warmth in Itachi's voice when he spoke of Sasuke. For every cruelty Kaiya herself had witnessed, she recalled the way his eyes softened every time he looked at her, how they'd get a mischievous glint when the two played their game of questions. Her mind surged through the memories like a swift-flowing river - the gentle embraces, the late-night conversations in the library, the kisses that ranged from sweet and innocent to desperate and hormone-driven…

Kaiya couldn't hold it in any longer. In an act of deja-vu, she fell to her knees and screamed.

* * *

Itachi reached the edge of Konoha well after nightfall. He was certain the formula for the village's sensing barrier had long since been changed; the Third's promise to Itachi, keeping the barrier the same so he could come to see Sasuke, would have died with the man himself. The weak spots were still the same, though. Itachi was confident that one in particular would have been overlooked: the one used many times by his own clan as they prepared the coup d'etat.

He was correct. The barrier was easily penetrated and led him to the outskirts of the old Uchiha compound. When he reached the training grounds, he was forced to stop: someone was already there. Itachi activated his Sharingan. The irony of needing his dojutsu to see clearly, when that same dojutsu was slowly robbing him of his vision, was not lost on him. He focused those eyes on the person who had just ran onto the field, and was now kneeling and screaming.

 _Kaiya…_

Well, she was indeed in Konoha. However she'd managed to return without leaving a trail, she was safe in her village. That should have been enough for Itachi. It had been his sole purpose in coming here: confirm that she was alive.

But that scream, the way she was holding herself as though her body would disintegrate if she let go…it took everything in Itachi's power to remain hidden in the tree. Part of him - most of him - ached to go down to her, to hold her as he had so many times before in this very field. This place - this training ground, this village held many memories for him, as he was sure it did for the red-haired woman below…including the night he'd lost her the first time.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago_

 _"_ Tadaima - Itachi, come look who's here!"

He didn't have to actually see who it was to know: it was his friend Kaiya, and her mother was having the baby. He'd overheard his parents a month ago as they'd discussed the proposed 'playdate.'

" _Kushina had an interesting request," Okaa-san said as she cleared the supper dishes. Itachi had lingered outside the door, listening to his parents' conversation. His mother's tone, Itachi noticed, was the one she used when she wanted to tell his father something he might not want to hear. "She wants us to look after Kaiya during the delivery."_

 _His father took a sip of tea. "That is a significant sign of trust."_

 _Okaa-san smiled - Itachi could hear it in her voice. "It really is. I told her I'd have to check with you first, of course, but that we'd be honored and delighted to host Kaiya-chan."_

 _Otou-san sighed. "Of course you would…" his voice held a note of amusement at his wife. "Well, she is your friend, I suppose. And if the Hokage has agreed to it already…this could be very good for the clan."_

 _Itachi blinked. What did the clan have to do with Kaiya coming over? Sure, her father was now the Hokage, but she and Itachi had always played together. What was so special about this time? Did it have to do with her own little brother being born soon? Is that the 'delivery' his mother was talking about?_

 _His mother gave her own exasperated sigh. "I thought you'd see it like that, and I do agree. But as a mother, I'm just happy to see Itachi click so well with someone his own age. I think she's good for Itachi. He comes out of his shell more when she's around. She warms up his cool demeanor, and his steadiness counters her fiery nature. Goodness knows she inherited that much from Kushina, besides her hair!"_

 _He could almost hear his father nodding thoughtfully. "Go ahead, then."_

Now Itachi padded to the entryway of the house to see his friend taking off her shoes and hanging up her ever-present hooded jacket. Her crimson hair fell loose, and her eyes, always bright, lit up further when she saw him. "Itachi-kun! Guess what? Naruto's finally on his way!"

He smiled and nodded, then looked to his mother. "Okaa-san, may we look after Sasuke while you prepare dinner?"

Mikoto smiled back at her oldest son, always so polite and helpful. "Of course - just don't get him too excited, we do want him sleeping tonight!"

After dinner, Kaiya and Itachi were on the floor with little Sasuke, who had recently learned to crawl and roll over. Sasuke giggled as Kaiya played "peek-a-boo" with him; he grasped onto her finger when she tickled his stomach.

Suddenly, Itachi's mother came to the living room. "Itachi, Kaiya-chan," she called. Itachi thought her voice sounded odd - a little too cheerful. "Otou-san and I have to go out for a bit. Watch Sasuke closely, okay?" She knelt by them and gave Itachi the wrap she used to carry the baby. "Keep him near. We won't be long!" She gave her sons a kiss on their foreheads, and Kaiya a stroke of her hair.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into the wrap, securing the sleepy infant against his chest. Kaiya looked out the window, watching Itachi's mother and father hurry down the street. "Where are they going?" she asked.

"I don't know," Itachi answered, young brow furrowing. "Let's sit out back - Sasuke falls asleep better in the cool air." She nodded and joined him, filing away the information in her head to try with Naruto.

Itachi looked up at the sky. "Something's wrong," he muttered. "Why did Okaa-san and Otou-san have to leave so suddenly?" Kaiya, who'd been studying Sasuke's sleeping face, looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak.

Then the ground started to shake. It wasn't an earthquake - more like explosions. Screams could be heard from several streets down.

"What's going on?" Kaiya wailed, eyes wide.

"I don't know," Itachi answered over the noise. Everything his parents had taught him to do during the war - what to do if there was an attack on the village - sprang to his mind. _Stay calm, get to safety._ "But come on - we should get to a safe house!"

He grabbed her hand and they ran. Itachi kept an eye out for his parents, but it seemed like they, and all of the other shinobi of the village, were somewhere else, fighting. They rounded a corner, and froze at what they saw.

On the far north side of the village, in front of the Hokage mountain, giant, looming, the color of flame, was a fox with nine tails. It thrashed about, its tails swiping at buildings, making them crumble. Then it roared. The noise was deafening; the very air rushed from its form as though desperately running away from the beast.

Kaiya's hand slipped from his grasp as she took a few shaky steps back. Itachi barely noticed until she screamed.

"ITACHI! LOOK OUT-"

Itachi felt Kaiya's small hands on his back, pushing him forward as the building near them started to collapse. He shielded Sasuke with his arms, hunching over once away from the falling debris. When it settled, he turned around.

"Kaiya?" he called, then coughed as dust went into his throat and lungs. Sasuke began crying. As the air cleared, he only saw stones, beams, and poles. "KAIYA!"

His eyes felt strange - probably from dust from the falling debris. He wanted to look for Kaiya, to dig through the rubble until he found his friend and could get her out…but another horrible creak alerted him to more debris about to come down. He had to get Sasuke to safety. He'd come back for Kaiya as soon as he could, and he'd bring help.

When Itachi's parents found him and Sasuke at the safe house later, he made them go back to where he'd left Kaiya. Upon finding the spot, his eyes widened. The entire building had collapsed since he'd left just a short while ago. His eyes started feeling odd again, almost like they were burning. Itachi rubbed them, trying to get rid of the sensation; he needed his vision clear in order to find Kaiya.

Once his parents caught up with him, Itachi passed Sasuke to his mother. He rushed toward the pile of rubble and started to clear it away as best as his five-year-old hands could. His father joined him; Itachi vaguely registered his father's voice calling for help in finding the Hokage's daughter. Why didn't he just use her name? She was KAIYA - who cared whose daughter she was?

More men - both civilians and shinobi - swarmed the area to dig through the debris. Someone tried to lift Itachi away from the piles, but he fought them off and continued digging. She had to be here…she was just trapped, she had to be okay…

Itachi stopped digging only when his small arms couldn't lift anything more. His hands, arms, and legs were covered in scrapes and cuts; he panted heavily from the effort, completely exhausted. This time, he allowed himself to be lifted away from the rubble and placed next to his mother and brother.

It was hours before his father came to them, shaking his head. They'd found no one in the rubble. Once more alert, Itachi tried to think: was he in the right place? Had he brought them to the wrong collapsed building? He ran to his house and retraced his steps. No - this was the spot. But then where was she?

Somehow, his parents got him home. A few days later, his father was summoned by the reinstated Third Hokage. When he came home, he talked quietly with his mother. Itachi, standing just outside the room, couldn't hear them over the noise of construction outside. He watched his mother covered her mouth, then collapsed into her husband's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Itachi's own eyes widened, and he stepped cautiously into the room, making himself known. His father looked over his mother's shaking shoulders at him, his normally stoic face for once showing sadness. He gave his son a small shake of his head, and Itachi understood.

Kaiya - his friend - was dead.

* * *

In hindsight, Itachi knew what had irritated his eyes that night. It wasn't dust, or tears - it was his Sharingan, just beginning to awaken. The Sharingan would not fully appear for three more years, but the desire to find his dear friend, to see that she was safe, had been enough to cause the first stirrings.

Then, not a year later, Itachi saw her in the school yard - alive, healthy, but with no memory of her previous life…no memory of him.

* * *

 _Fourteen years ago_

Itachi waved to his mother and father as they left the welcoming ceremony. The first day at the Academy was already half over, and families were leaving the opening ceremony. Other kids in the schoolyard were talking excitedly with their parents, some crying that they didn't want to be left, some actively pushing their parents out of the yard. Itachi was neither sad nor excited. He didn' feel much of anything lately. He was simply there.

There was one child in the crowd who just sat on a swing, quietly watching the waning chaos. Itachi's eyes widened. It was a girl with long red hair. He blinked hard and shook his head. She was still there. It couldn't be…could it?

He felt somewhat detached from his feet as they carried him to the girl. She looked up as he approached - her eyes were bright blue, sparkling in the midday sun.

"Hi," she greeted, giving him a smile. "Are you in my class?"

"I don't know," Itachi answered. He hadn't checked the class assignments yet, he realized suddenly. "Maybe."

"Oh, okay," the girl looked back at the crowd.

Itachi couldn't stop staring at her. "Ano…Kaiya?" he ventured.

She turned to him again, eyes wide, brows raised. "You know my name?" She jumped off the swing and stepped toward him. "Did - did we know each other at some point?"

 _Is it really her? Is 'Kaiya' a more common name than I thought? And red hair, for that matter…or does she just not remember me?_ The thoughts flashed through Itachi's mind in the time it took him to blink.

He was spared from answering, though. The girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if we did. The wardens said I might never remember my life before about two years ago. They said I was in an accident that hurt my head. So…did we know each other?" Her eyes shone with hope.

 _Yes!_ He thought. _You are my friend - you got hurt trying to protect my brother and me!_ But another part of his mind piped up, _If she doesn't know, it's because she hasn't been told. If she hasn't been told about how she got hurt, it means there's probably a reason. And 'wardens' - she's at the orphanage. She wouldn't be there if it was known that the Fourth Hokage was her father. I shouldn't say anything until I know what's going on._

"No," he said. "I don't think we did."

Kaiya's face fell. "Sorry…I was hoping someone around here knew me before."

Itachi hated how sad she looked, and that he couldn't allow himself to be honest with her just yet. "Ano - well…" She looked up again. "We…we know each other now. I'm Uchiha Itachi," he offered.

Her face erupted in a blinding grin. "Fuumaki Kaiya - pleased to meet you, Itachi-kun!"

Itachi fought to keep his face inexpressive at her introduction. There was no doubt about it: this HAD to be his friend, Kaiya. Though guilt nudged at him for keeping quiet, Itachi also felt something else: a warmth in his chest, and a wave of relief. There would be time to properly figure out what had happened; for now, he had his friend back.

* * *

He didn't get to talk with her for the rest of that day. They'd been placed in different classrooms, and after leaving class, he spied Kaiya being half-dragged into the village by a tall boy with a goofy smile. She was smiling too, though, so Itachi figured she was safe. As he walked home, he debated telling his parents that he'd seen Kaiya, that she was alive. Okaa-san would be so relieved - she'd been so sad since the Kyuubi attack, when her best friend had died.

When he arrived home, he could hear his parent inside their room - they were arguing. Itachi stayed quiet and still, listening.

"You _knew_!" he heard his mother cry accusingly. She was keeping her voice just barely controlled, but it still carried through the door. "You _knew_ she was alive! How could you keep that from me?!"

His father's voice was strained. "Mikoto-"

"We have to do something," his mother continued. "You have to go to the Hokage - we can take her in, there wasn't any other family -"

 _"Mikoto!"_ His father just short of shouted. "The Hokage is the one who decided to declare her dead and have her sent to the orphanage. Don't you think that if he'd wanted us to take her in, she would already be in this house?!" His voice quieted, but was still saturated with frustration and anger. "They do not trust us, Mikoto. They didn't trust us to assist when the Kyuubi attacked, they pushed us to move to this compound - do you think they would trust us with the Fourth's children?"

Itachi's eyes widened and he slowly backed away from the door, careful not to step on a loose floorboard. His parents _knew_ Kaiya was alive? The Third Hokage had kept her from them? And the village didn't trust them…moving to this compound, so far from the central village where they'd lived before…Suddenly, other things Itachi had overheard started to click. The other clansmen's anger, wanting his father to "take action;" his father thinking Kaiya's visit that night would be "good for the clan" and "a significant sign of trust…"

 _Something isn't right between our clan and the village,_ he concluded. He'd felt the tension before, and it had frightened him, but this confirmed it: Something was about to happen - something bad.

Itachi crept away from his parents' room and out of the house. His parents hadn't heard him come in before - they'd never have argued like that otherwise. When he reentered the house, making enough noise to let them know he was there, his parents were both composed. They asked him about his first day, his teachers, his lessons. They did not ask about Kaiya. Itachi didn't bring her up.

* * *

"So…" Kaiya poked at her rice the next day at lunch. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Itachi paused before answering _. She really doesn't remember…_ "Mm," he nodded. "I have a little brother, Sasuke."

Kaiya smiled. "How old is he?"

"About two, now." Itachi munched thoughtfully on his steamed bun _. Should I ask the same thing? Would that be wrong?_ "Do…you have any siblings?"

"Hmm…" Kaiya put her chopsticks to her lips in thought. "About eighteen of them now, I think!"

"Eh?!" That was NOT the answer he'd expected.

Kaiya smiled and nodded. "Well, yeah - all the kids at the orphanage are my brothers and sisters! I mean, families care about each other and look after each other, and that's what we do, too."

Itachi stared at the redhead in awe. She seemed content with her new life, her new 'family.' Who was he to upset that, especially after _he'd_ been the one to leave her under that building? The guilt threatened to overwhelm him until he heard Kaiya's voice again.

"Itachi-kun?" Kaiya prodded, giving him a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," Itachi put a smile on his face. Kaiya didn't look convinced; how could he divert her attention? "Would you tell me about them - your brothers and sisters?"

Kaiya smiled, her confusion at Itachi's strange reaction all but forgotten. She told him about the older kids who'd taken her under their wings, the babies she'd helped care for (she spoke animatedly about one in particular named Naruto), the wardens who, while strict, did care for all of them. Itachi simply listened, burying the guilt once more.

* * *

That had been the day Itachi decided not to tell Kaiya what he knew, either. She seemed so happy with her new life, even if it meant she was an orphan. In his young mind, Itachi reasoned that telling Kaiya about her parents would only upset her. He didn't want to cause her pain. Besides, if Itachi was being completely honest with himself, he never did get over the guilt of leaving her behind in the debris. Who was he to cause her _more_ pain?

After that, the excuses kept piling up. It wasn't the right time, he still didn't know why the Hokage kept it a secret…then he'd graduated early. Genin missions took his time and attention away from any Academy friends. When his teammate, Izumo, was killed in front of him, and his Sharingan awakened fully, Itachi's guilt over his part in Kaiya's situation merged with that of not being able to save Izumo. He felt unworthy to be a friend to anyone, especially Kaiya, who'd saved his life at the expense of her memories. Itachi drew into himself further. If he couldn't be a protector of his friends, he'd at least be as good a brother to Sasuke as he could be.

* * *

 **Next time: Awakening! Love is in the air, past and possibly still present...**


	40. Awakening

**Let's continue with Kaiya and Itachi's story as they meet again, a few years after the Academy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Awakening**

Time and maturity slowly started to assuage Itachi's ever-present guilt; spending time with his cousin Shisui helped. The older Uchiha had understood perfectly where Itachi's guilt came from, even if he didn't know the full circumstances. The rare moments the prodigy felt the need to talk, Shisui listened. Shisui taught Itachi that wallowing in guilt was useless when it came to protecting people. Instead, Itachi should focus his efforts on promoting a path toward peace.

It was in this frame of mind that Itachi saw Kaiya again for the first time since the Academy. He'd been returning to the compound from this very training ground with Sasuke on his back. It was also the first time he'd started to see Kaiya as more than just an old friend.

* * *

 _Nine years ago_

"Why are you still grinning when you're the one who twisted your ankle?" Itachi smiled. "Or are you faking to get a free ride?"

"No way!" Sasuke protested from his back. "I just can't wait to start the Academy tomorrow. I'm finally going to catch up to you, Nii-san!"

They passed the Konoha Police Department, Sasuke asking Itachi why their family crest was part of the police insignia.

"I'm gonna join the police when I grow up, just like Otou-san!" Sasuke announced. "What about you, Nii-san?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"You should!"

Itachi smiled at his little brother. They were almost back at the compound when they both noticed a nearby bush trembling oddly.

"HA! Got you, Naruto!" A flash of red passed in front of the Uchiha brothers and disappeared into the bush. There was a brief tussle. Itachi and Sasuke both just watched with wide eyes.

Finally, two figures emerged from the bush: the red flash from before was a girl about Itachi's age. With her, held by the scruff of his shirt collar as he tried to run away, was a small blond boy.

"Come on!" The redhead wrapped an arm around the boy's neck, putting him in a firm choke hold. "You're getting your shot just like everyone else!"

"But Kaiya-nee-chan -" the boy whined.

"No buts - you're the one who begged to come to the Academy!" The boy stopped struggling, seeming to deflate.

The girl looked up to address their onlookers. "Sorry about that - oh, Itachi!" Her eyes widened in recognition, her grip slackening in her surprise. The boy - Naruto - tried to squirm back out of her hold. She caught him by the collar again. "Long time no see! How are you?" she asked with a smile as she wrestled the boy back into a hold.

"Hello, Kaiya," Itachi greeted, "It's been a while." He couldn't help a small smile at the scene. Kaiya's crimson hair was disheveled and her cheeks were flushed from the tussle. The way she smiled at him as she nonchalantly wrangled the blond boy into her hold…Itachi felt an odd flutter in his chest.

Sasuke looked between his brother and the red-haired girl. "Nii-san, who is she?" he whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Oh!" Kaiya exclaimed, getting a better look at the boy on Itachi's back. "You must be Sasuke! Your brother used to talk about you all the time!"

Sasuke stared at her. "Used to…?"

Itachi turned his head toward his little brother. "Kaiya and I started the Academy at the same time."

"I haven't really seen you since you graduated, though," Kaiya added. "What's it been - four years now? More? What's up with that, eh?" She gave him a stern look.

"Uh - well…" Itachi stammered. He hadn't been actively avoiding Kaiya. There had been many times when he wished he could join her in the schoolyard again for lunch, play their question game, chat about everything and nothing. He'd assumed it was better to just let her live her own life, though, and so he never sought her out.

"Hey, I'm teasing," Kaiya smiled. "I know once you become a Genin, the missions kind of take over your life. Well, Chunin, in your case…Oh, look!" She shifted Naruto to reveal her own hitai-ate attached to her wide belt. "Finally graduated last year!"

Itachi felt his smile evaporate. Kaiya was a Genin now - officially a Shinobi, duty-bound to carry out dangerous and violent missions. He could think of almost nothing worse for his old friend - other than when he'd thought she was actually dead. An almost overwhelming need gripped Itachi: to turn Kaiya away from that path, hide her away with his brother, keep them safe…

Just then, Naruto slipped from Kaiya's grasp and ran away. She let loose a light swear, startling Sasuke. "Sorry," she said again. "Gotta run! See you later Itachi, Sasuke!" She was a blur of color as she pursued the blond boy.

Itachi and Sasuke stared after her. "So…" Sasuke started.

"Old friend," Itachi offered distractedly.

"Okay…" Sasuke threw a mischievous grin and started chanting softly, "Kaiya and Itachi, sitting in a tree…"

"You're walking home."

"Nooo! I didn't mean it!"

* * *

Kaiya ran her fingers through the grass. This place…she remembered the day she'd sought out the prodigy, so soon after seeing him for the first time since the Academy, after a suggestion from her teacher that she work on her kunai accuracy. If she was being completely honest with herself, Kaiya also just wanted an excuse to reconnect with her old friend. His response had been…well, not what she was expecting.

* * *

Kaiya paced near the entrance to the Uchiha compound. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous to see Itachi and ask for his help. Why should she be? They were both Shinobi, comrades of sorts, even if they hadn't really seen each other in years. Comrades often asked each other for help, often trained together. And Itachi really WAS the most proficient person she could think of when it came to kunai. At the Academy, he'd been nailing targets when she and the rest of the students were just learning to hold the things properly.

Was it because she'd suddenly realized that the other day, when she'd run into him and his brother, she'd forgotten to use an honorific? She'd called him "Itachi-kun" way back at the Academy, but somehow it didn't seem quite right anymore. Itachi-san? Nah, WAY to formal. Itachi-chan…she almost laughed at the thought. There was _no_ way Uchiha Itachi was a "chan."

Kaiya didn't have more time to mull this over, though; the prodigy himself was exiting the compound. She stopped pacing and gave him a small wave and a sheepish grin.

"Hi again," she greeted, mentally berated herself for the lame tone. "I was wondering…can I ask a favor?" _Way to ease into it, Kaiya!_

He blinked. "Sure…"

Once Kaiya started, she couldn't stop the words from spewing. "Well - thing is," she started, looking anywhere but at him, "I really want to improve my kunai aim. Yuuma-sensei - he's my team leader - says I'm doing okay with the speed of my throws, but that I need to get better with accuracy. And I remember you being the best in the class at shuriken and kunai even back when you were there, so…"

"I can't help you."

At his blunt statement, Kaiya felt her cheeks flush. "Oh…I guess you're just too busy, huh? Chunin and all…" _Of COURSE he wouldn't have the time! Stupid of me to even ask!_

"It's not just a matter of time," Itachi explained. "You shouldn't be a Shinobi at all."

Kaiya's eyes snapped to his face. All of the butterflies in her stomach froze mid-flight. "Excuse me?"

Itachi sighed. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be a Shinobi. It's not a life for someone like you."

Now Kaiya's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the first time she'd been told to abandon the Shinobi path. Others had cited her gender, her personality, even her lack of prominent genes to convince her that she just wasn't cut out to be a Shinobi. She crossed her arms.

"'Someone like me?'" she asked, voice low. "And what should 'someone like me' be doing, then?"

Itachi looked like he hadn't expected her to retaliate. "Well," he began, "An old teammate of mine is a waitress now, and there are many other shops and such where you could work. And I'm sure you'll eventually marry and have a family…" He trailed off when he realized she was just staring at him open-mouthed.

Kaiya couldn't believe her ears. She knew the Uchiha clan - like other prominent clans in the village - could be proud and even haughty, but she'd never expected words like this to come from Itachi. He'd always seemed more open-minded. Had he changed that much since the Academy?

"So…" Kaiya began slowly, "'someone like me' means what, then? A girl? An orphan? Someone without a clan name? Why would that even _matter_ when a battle is happening? Violence happens whether you're a Shinobi or not - at least by becoming one, I'll be able to protect the people I love!" Her voice rose with every sentence.

Suddenly aware that villagers were starting to stare at them, Kaiya lowered her voice. "So if you think I'm just going to go work in a café until I can play housewife, then you _really_ don't know me. I'm not going to just sit by when there are people out there who want to harm, use, or take advantage of the ones I hold dear. I'm not going to just wait for them to attack me, or them."

Kaiya uncrossed her arms took a deep breath. She could feel her cheeks heated by her righteous anger, but she forced her voice to be level. "I came here to ask for your help. I'm not playing at being a ninja, and I'm not backing down. You're the best in the village when it comes to kunai technique. I want to learn from the best. So will you help me?"

For what felt like a long time, Itachi simply stared at her, his dark eyes inscrutable. Kaiya fidgeted as she awaited an answer. "Well?" she prodded, her already flushed cheeks coloring further under his intense gaze.

Itachi gave a small sigh. "How's next weekend?"

* * *

Itachi wasn't sure exactly why he'd agreed to help her train. He certainly hadn't had the time, and he'd never really been inclined toward teaching before. Plus, at the time, Itachi been more interested in keeping his peers _away_ from violence; if he'd had any say, Kaiya would never have gone to the Academy in the first place. So many of the Academy students thought being a Shinobi was a flashy, exciting job, full of adventure and glory. Itachi had long known differently. Life as a Shinobi was bloody, dehumanizing, and filled with pain and deceit.

Kaiya's speech about why she was training had taken him aback, though. Itachi recognized so many elements of his childhood friend in that rant: her fire, her vibrant nature, the intensity of her devotion to those she loved…But Itachi had also seen a hint of fear that fueled this determination - a fear that hadn't been present before the Kyuubi attack.

Itachi was certain she'd never seen war like he had. Unlike Itachi's father, Kaiya's parents had kept her pretty sheltered. Clearly, though, Kaiya had seen _something_ since losing her memories, something that made her all too aware of the true horrors of battles. Maybe it was phantom memories of the Kyuubi attack, maybe it was something that had happened afterward, but he could see it in her eyes: Kaiya understood completely how valuable, and how delicate, life really was.

And so they'd started training together. Itachi found he barely had to do any teaching; Kaiya was a quick study and had a natural coordination, she just needed guidance on form and technique.

They started talking again, too - conversations about village life, their families (Kaiya still regularly visited the orphanage to read to the children), their interests. Itachi learned that Kaiya had taken to reading mystery novels and was fascinated by the symbolic and artistic field of Fuinjutsu. Again, Itachi found he hardly had to contribute to the conversations; Kaiya was a bit of a motor-mouth. He enjoyed her presence, though, and even started seeking her out after missions just to be near her. She seemed to understand him better than he did himself sometimes, and had a habit of surprising him with her subtle insight.

* * *

Itachi leaned against the tree with the swing in the Academy yard. He had just changed out of his Anbu uniform following his first mission away. The first assassination as an official Anbu operative…He had performed his duties as was expected, with cold efficiency and perfect skill. His father would have been proud, had he been privy to the details. That thought brought Itachi no joy.

It was almost time for school to let out. The setting sun cast a reddish-gold glow over the yard. Itachi had felt an undeniable urge to see his little brother after having to kill so many, if only to remind him of why he was doing this in the first place.

"Ah - Itachi, you're here too, then?" Itachi looked up at the feminine voice. Kaiya was walking into the yard; going by how she was dressed, she'd just returned from a mission herself. "Here for Sasuke?"

"Mm," he nodded. "And you for Naruto?"

Kaiya nodded back. "Yeah - I've been on a lot of missions lately away from the village; they've been getting harder. My team's going to try for the Chunin exams this year…but anyway, I haven't had a chance to really see Naruto in a while. I kinda want to make it up to him, you know?" She leaned on the tree next to him.

"I get it," Itachi responded. "I keep having to tell Sasuke, 'maybe another time…'" He gave her a small smile of his own. "I guess I feel a bit guilty, too."

"Well, I'm surprising him with a trip to Ichiraku for dinner," Kaiya said. She glanced at Itachi - was it the sunset, or did her cheeks look a bit pink? "Would you and Sasuke like to join us?"

"Thank you," Itachi responded, "but we can't. Our…parents are expecting us…" He still felt awkward mentioning 'parents' around her.

"Oh! No worries," Kaiya said, smiling and waving her hands in front of her. "I figured you wouldn't be able to, but I thought I'd ask anyway…" She fidgeted in the ensuing silence. "So…rumor has it you were accepted into Anbu."

Itachi glanced sideways at her, surprise in his eyes. "There are rumors about me?"

Kaiya laughed at his astonishment. "Oh, don't be so surprised. You were popular for _long_ after you graduated from here." She jabbed her thumb at the Academy building. "Of course we still gossip about you!"

"You…gossip about me?"

Kaiya blushed. "Well, others do, I just kinda listen. I mean, I haven't told anyone about you helping me with my kunai aim - jeez, they'd never leave me alone if I did!" She gave him a sly, sidelong look. "But you still haven't answered the question."

"Which one?"

" _Did_ you get into Anbu?"

"Does it matter?"

He saw the slow smile spread across Kaiya's features; she'd caught on to the game.

She crossed her arms. "Shouldn't friends be honest with each other?"

"Wouldn't duty trump friendship?" Itachi countered.

"Why would duty matter so much if you _weren't_ in Anbu?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I _could_ tell you if I was?" _Even though I want to?_ His mind filled in. He had stuck with his decision to hold back from Kaiya, but he was finding it harder the more time they spent together.

Kaiya seemed to hesitate; her smile faded. When she settled on her question, sympathy softened her voice and eyes. "You're not happy about it, are you?"

Itachi had to struggle to keep his face and posture neutral. He was sure he hadn't been giving anything away in his countenance before, yet Kaiya seemed to see through him. _How does she know…?_

Itachi was saved from countering by the school bell ringing. They both turned back toward the entrance as students began trickling out into the yard.

Kaiya sighed and cast a hopeful glance Itachi's way. "Well, Anbu or not, are we still on for next Thursday?" They had scheduled a kunai session for what they assumed would be their next common day off.

Itachi was quiet for a moment. "Unless I receive a last-minute mission, yes."

Kaiya considered him quietly until a blond head came bouncing out of the Academy entrance. A playful smirk found its way onto Kaiya's lips and she gave the Uchiha a nudge. "By the way? You - lose!" His last answer hadn't been a question. She darted forward into the yard before he could respond. "Hey, Naruto!"

She missed Itachi's cracked façade - the widened eyes, raised brows, opened mouth…and then the slow smile that formed after.

* * *

Itachi walked slowly away from Anbu's headquarters. He'd just reported back from another mission and was told to stand by for orders the following day. He ran a hand over his forehead. The missions were starting to wear on him. Their content he could deal with, to a point. It was his father's insistence on remaining informed that was trying his nerves. He felt himself tense every time the words "clan" and "duty" were uttered. If only he could make his father understand that if the clan went through with the ridiculous coup, they'd be marching to war, and their own destruction. It wasn't worth it.

Itachi sighed. He was the Uchiha heir, but he was still young. His father would not give his opinions much credit, and it would be a while before he had any significant pull with other clan members. He wasn't even sure that leading the clan was something he wished to do. Not that what Itachi wanted had ever mattered...

But Itachi did not want to think about that now, nor was he ready to return to the Uchiha compound. The mission had been completed ahead of schedule; he wasn't due back home for another several hours anyway. He changed his course and walked further into the city, to the stately old library building. On his way, he stopped for two teas and a couple of sandwiches; if he was right, they would come in handy, since the person he was going to see had probably forgotten to eat earlier.

He was right. As he walked into the familiar little corner hidden by bookshelves, Itachi saw the object of his thoughts hunched over scrolls and wadded-up paper. Judging by the sheer number of scrolls and books, she had been there for several hours already, probably even before dawn. Red hair flowed down her back, all but covering the Whirlpool symbol on the back of her casual blue dress. Itachi stepped up to the table, making sure to let his footsteps be heard so as not to startle her.

"You're working late as usual, Kaiya," he remarked as he sat down and passed a cup of hot tea and a sandwich the redhead's way.

Kaiya's pen-hand ceased its nervous twitching as she glanced over at the Uchiha prodigy. Her face broke into a joyful grin. "And you're back early!"

Itachi watched as she leaned back in her chair and stretched. He couldn't help it – lately, something about Kaiya made his eyes stick to her like glue.

Itachi looked down at the scrolls on the table. "Still trying to figure out the chakra-masking seal?" he asked.

"Ha, what else?" Kaiya snorted. She'd been working on it for three months now. She picked up her tea and took a sip, closing her eyes and visibly relaxing as she did so. "I know there's a way to mask just the signature of a person's chakra without sealing away the chakra itself, I mean there has to be, the theory is all there – I just keep hitting a road block when I try to make it work!" She grabbed one of the scrolls and pointed to a diagram. "I was able to pull off sealing aside a very small reserve of chakra before, but it was still visible to dojutsu. Theoretically, a masking seal should follow the same basic principles. At least according to every scroll in this library it should..." she waved her hand exasperatedly at the shelves surrounding them.

Then she looked at Itachi again, sheepish. "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes casting downward and her hands lowering to her lap. "You just got back from a mission, you probably don't want to hear me ramble on about some seal I can't figure out. I mean, you'd probably figure out in, like, ten minutes if you tried. This has to be dull, isn't it? You go on all those special ops and I'm just here doing research on -"

"Kaiya," he interrupted, a small laugh escaping. She stopped, glancing at him from beneath dark lashes. "I like hearing about it. Please, keep going. What is it about the theory that's bothering you?" The last question did the trick – it was exactly what Kaiya had been getting at. It wasn't the execution that was bugging her (or the lack thereof), but that the theory itself seemed flawed. She smiled and continued talking animatedly.

He hadn't lied, either. He truly enjoyed listening to Kaiya, whether it was about the latest seal technique she was trying to decipher, or a rant about one of her pseudo-adopted siblings' antics in the village. Her crystalline blue eyes shone with an inner fire when she was excited over something, her expressive hands weaving through the air, doing as much of the talking as her clear voice. Her passion for everything she did – research, training, looking out for other orphan kids – seemed to make the air around her vibrate. It wasn't exhausting, though. On the contrary – he always felt simultaneously energized and soothed by her presence. She didn't expect anything of him, didn't lecture him on duty to clan or village. She was merely content with _him_.

Perhaps that was why he so often sought her out after missions before returning to the Uchiha compound. Her passion and fire reminded him of what he worked and fought for. More than that, he cherished the peace her very presence seemed to give him, letting him forget about duty and expectation, even if it was just for a few minutes.

She was now speaking a little more quietly. She was in theorizing mode, he realized, recognizing her slightly straighter posture, one hand holding the tea, the other flicking the pen, her head cocked slightly to the side. He smiled softly and leaned forward on the table, nursing his own tea and letting her energy overcome his own for the time being.

* * *

Kaiya tightened her fingers around the blades of grass, pulling them from their roots. Nothing. There was nothing in her memories to suggest why Itachi had lied to her - only the same line repeated by so many people: _Uchiha Itachi is a murderer. A clan-killer. A cold-blooded traitor._

Tears ran down Kaiya's cheeks, carrying with them frustration, anger, and loneliness.

"Why?" she found herself whispering to the wind, her hands pulling at the grass. When the wind didn't answer, Kaiya yelled out, "I gave you everything! Why didn't you say anything?! Why did you keep so much from me?! I don't UNDERSTAND!"

Her voice broke off as sobs wrenched from her throat. Suddenly, she heard her voice utter words she had never allowed herself to even think before.

 _"I miss you so much…"_

* * *

Itachi heard her as he turned away. _I'm here,_ he wanted to call. _I'm right here._ He wanted to leap down, take Kaiya into his arms, tell her everything - why he never told her about her parents, why he _had_ to kill his clan, how he was still trying to help his village, and Sasuke, and her...how much he missed her, too...

Itachi closed his eyes and deactivated his Sharingan, returning to his ever-dimming normal vision. He had to leave. If he stayed any longer, he risked letting down his mask and revealing himself. The temptation to go to Kaiya would be too great.

As he flickered silently through the trees and the sky began to turn grey, Itachi finally admitted to himself: he was in trouble. The more he saw Kaiya, the more often their paths crossed, the more his resolve in his path was starting to weaken. The lies he wrapped around himself were threatening to unravel; if they fell away, Itachi's mission - protect Konoha from the shadows, keep his promise to Shisui, give Sasuke a chance at redemption - would be jeopardized. Nor could he allow anyone, be it Akatsuki, or Root, or Orochimaru, to guess at his emotions; Kaiya would be in more danger if anyone thought he cared for her. Now more than ever, he had to stay away from her.

* * *

On the other side of the field, someone else heard Kaiya's whispered admission. His fists clenched as tightly as his heart - not out of anger or jealousy, but out of helplessness.

Kakashi had been on his way to the memorial, as was his pre-dawn routine. Something had pulled him here, though. It had been years since the Uchiha compound was razed to the ground, but every once in a while, Kakashi still felt compelled to visit his old teammate's home. He wandered through the ruined area, stopping when he saw a familiar head of red hair in the training field.

Kaiya was yelling into the space around her: "I gave you everything! Why didn't you say anything?! Why did you keep so much from me?! I don't UNDERSTAND!"

As she broke off into sobs, Kakashi realized who she was yelling at. _He still has a hold on her…_ The thought that Uchiha Itachi was still causing Kaiya so much pain, even when absent, was what made Kakashi clench his fists. It was what she said next, though - a whisper carried to his ears by chance on a breeze - that made his heart clench.

 _"I miss you so much..."  
_

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. With that simple statement, Kakashi knew. It didn't matter that Itachi was a traitor who had committed countless atrocities; whatever they'd had before the massacre was strong enough that Kaiya still yearned for him. Perhaps it was an illusion she ached for, a wish for whatever kind-hearted lover Itachi had played back then, but the result was the same nonetheless.

Kaiya was still in love with Uchiha Itachi…and there was nothing Kakashi could do about it.

* * *

Kaiya quieted. _That's enough,_ she decided. _Enough tears..._ Tears weren't going to change what was past, or get her the answers she craved. She might never be able to reconcile the Itachi she thought she'd known with the infamous clan killer. He might always be a mystery to her.

Mysteries…there were so many of those in her life now, and Kaiya felt lost. She wasn't sure where she could turn for answers anymore. It seemed like everyone was holding things back. The rage and indignation she'd felt earlier began to bubble again in her gut.

There was someone, though, who was offering to give her answers. _Shimura Danzo - you headed an entire faction of Anbu once_ … _how much are you willing to share?_

Kaiya's mind whirred into action. She had to let him know that she was game. Hurriedly reaching into her jacket pocket, Kaiya pulled out the card from the library table. She blinked in surprise when another small note fell out with it. She'd forgotten about this other piece of paper.

 _This is Temari's letter…_

Kaiya picked it up and reread its contents, just barely legible under the grey pre-dawn sky. Her heart softened; the anger began to dissipate. The letter reminded her of how relieved and happy she'd been, just this morning, to hear that Gaara was all right. Already, it felt like the letter had arrived weeks ago, rather than hours. _I should answer this…_

Temari's letter broke her out of the spiral of anger and frustration; now Kaiya considered the small card with Shimura Danzo's address with a cooler head. The blunt honesty with which Danzo had spoken to her was…well, it was refreshing. Kaiya was tired of people trying to protect her as though she was some breakable doll.

However, her vision cleared of the haze of rage, Kaiya recalled other things: The kindness and compassion with which the Third Hokage had sat her down and told her what he could, at the time, of the Kyuubi attack; Tsunade being so angry when she learned that Danzo had once tried to "buy" Kaiya from the orphanage; Kakashi, holding her as she shook from the Jigyaku no Jutsu, staying with her as she recovered from the shock of so much new knowledge in so little time, telling her about her parents when she'd asked…

Later, just after dawn had peeked over the horizon, Kaiya went to the aviary with two messages. The first was her letter to Temari, which she strapped to Haitaka's leg. The hawk gave her a soft squawk and a gentle nip before mounting her arm. She carried him outside and gave his head a stroke before sending him off.

Watching the hawk flap and soar over the village, Kaiya wondered if she was making the right decision with her next note. Well, as Yuuma-sensei had once told her, intel-gathering wasn't always pretty. She just had to keep a clear head and not get too caught up in her emotions. Kaiya returned to the aviary and took out a smaller bird, meant for local deliveries. After making sure the messenger bird had the correct address (how these birds always seemed to know where to go, Kaiya never knew), she sent the second bird off and left for home.

* * *

Danzo was enjoying his breakfast in solitude when he heard the chirp at his window. _An answer already?_ Well, the girl did seem to have a habit of staying up for days on end. He supposed that, given everything he'd said to her the day before, she'd have a lot on her mind. She'd tried to hide it, but Danzo could see that his words had shaken her.

He took the small bird's proffered leg and carefully removed the attached note. Its job complete, the bird flew back in the direction of the aviary. Danzo smiled when he read the contents of the note.

 _Not your home. Library, usual corner, tomorrow, 8:00 p.m._

* * *

 **Question: How DO messenger birds know where to go? Ie, for local messages in particular - how do they know what address to deliver their notes to?**

 **So…yeah. There you go. Kaiya's conflicted over the fact that she still has feelings for Itachi, and is determined to get answers from wherever she can. Itachi has been conflicted all his life, and we now see why he never said anything to Kaiya about her past…and yet he never could keep himself away for long. And Kakashi…well, if he hadn't already decided to throw in the towel when it comes to Kaiya, this definitely has given him another excuse.**

 **Also, I realize the sudden shift from Itachi's POV to Kaiya's for the "kunai request" is a bit clumsy. I would have kept it all in Itachi's perspective, but I couldn't resist the look into Kaiya's nervous little brain for that scene :P**

 **Next Time: Kaiya tests the boundaries with what she can ask Danzo; Danzo, in return, continues to probe and prod her in a more malleable direction...Plus, Kaiya's old teammates notice that she's been holding back from them...**


	41. Doubt

**Phew! So we've had a good look into Kaiya and Itachi's early relationship, and into some of Kaiya's psyche and motivations in the process. She is tired of people lying to her, no matter their intentions, and so she's agreed to another conversation with a certain Root leader...**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Doubt**

After her message flew away, Kaiya considered whether she should go to Tsunade and tell her about Danzo, maybe ask for some advice. _Well, I already agreed to meet with him again, so that's not even a debate now…_ Besides, Tsunade wasn't aware of Kaiya's personal investigations - as far as she knew, anyway. Only Kakashi knew that she had doubts about the massacre, and Tsunade hadn't even been in the village when that happened. And if there _had_ been some sort of cover-up…

 _Don't go down that road yet,_ Kaiya reminded herself. _You don't have enough facts._

Kaiya returned to her apartment and took out her old notebook. There were many questions she had that needed answers. Danzo said he'd answer her questions, promised not to lie just for her comfort…but Kaiya would still want to check on anything he said. _And there's still the possibility that he's the one who sent those agents after me two years ago - and that he did it BECAUSE I was asking these questions. I have to be careful with what I ask now._

That took out the questions about the Uchiha clan - where they'd been the night of the Kyuubi attack, whether they'd been under surveillance…at least for now. She had to gauge Danzo's reactions and answers to other issues first. She needed a strategy.

With a pang, she wished she could go to Hikaru with this - he was the strategist, the one who always thought a dozen steps ahead. Kaiya was the insightful one who kept track of the details. _I can't go to him, though - I don't want him getting in trouble over some conspiracy theory I have…_

Well, she was due to have dinner with her old team tonight. She also had a meeting with Shizune, and training, and work to do on her own seals…she'd try to leave the questions alone for the rest of the day. After all, it was like Yuuma-sensei used to say: _Stare at a problem too long…_

* * *

 _Block, parry, jab, turn, elbow, duck, push, kick…_

"C'mon, Kaiya-chan - keep your head in the game!" Gorou caught her leg and thrown her to the ground. He made the sign for 'time-out' and held his hand out to her. "What's going on with you?"

"Sorry," she grunted as she took the offered hand and was pulled up. "Bit distracted, I guess…"

"Well, get over it," Gorou said testily. "You want to be a better fighter? You can't be so unfocused!"

Kaiya glared at his tone. "What's up with _you_ , then?"

"What's up with -" Gorou smacked his forehead. "Jeez, and you all think _I'm_ the thick one…'Uzumaki Kaiya?' Really? When were you gonna tell me or Hikaru?"

Kaiya closed her eyes. Now _she_ wanted to smack her forehead. How the hell had she forgotten to tell her own teammates that she was an Uzumaki? She put her face in her hands and groaned.

"I'm so sorry - I think I thought you already knew for some reason…" Even in her ears, the excuse sounded lame. "I swear, I didn't mean to keep it from you - it was supposed to be kept under wraps for a while. I only got the go-ahead to make it public a few…weeks ago…"

"Weeks, huh?" Gorou crossed his arms. "Look, I get that you're busy and all, but would it really have been that hard to drop by and say something? My _mom_ actually knew before I did!"

"Huh?" Kaiya's curiosity peaked. "How did she…?"

"She heard it from someone, who heard it from someone who works in the administrative offices," he ticked off. "Something like that."

"Gorou, I'm sorry," she said again, feeling another headache beginning behind her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "There's so much going on…"

"Hey," he said gently, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay - well, it's not, but it is, if that makes sense…Hikaru and me just don't want you thinking you can't talk to us, ya know?"

Kaiya leaned against her teammate's big chest. "I know…and I really am sorry…I'll tell you guys about the whole 'Uzumaki' thing tonight at dinner, 'kay?"

"Okay," he said, giving her a quick squeeze. "Now let's get out those kunai - you wanted to work on using Thunder God to get around, right? And next time I catch you, try out those chains again; let's see if we can get your reaction time up…"

* * *

Tsunade was lost in thought when Shizune came back from her meeting with Kaiya. The news that the Kazekage was fine after the attack by the Suna rebels was, of course, good, but it meant that Akatsuki was still lurking in the shadows. A quiet Akatsuki was a dangerous thing. _What will the next move be? Can we - should we try to draw them out again? What would be the best way?_

"Just when I think we're about to hit a breakthrough in that locking seal, something gets in the say!" Shizune huffed as she puttered around the office, straightening stacks of papers and files. "This time it's an issue of tenketsu points…and it didn't help that Kaiya-san was so distracted today…"

"Hmm?" Tsunade glanced at her assistant.

"It's odd," Shizune said, brow furrowed. "She'd been completely focused these past few weeks - a bit high-strung the last few days, but with the Chunin Exams in the second stage, that was to be expected…I would've thought hearing that everything went well would've brought her out of it."

"Well, let me know if it's affecting her work," she told her assistant. "She could just be in a funk. If there's something going on, I'd rather it be addressed sooner than later - but let's see if there even is something going on." _Now back to Akatsuki…_

* * *

At dinner that night, Kaiya told Hikaru and Gorou the public version of the story: how Tsunade had suspected that Kaiya might be a descendent of the Uzumaki clan, given her chakra and hair color, and how a blood test had confirmed that she and Naruto were, in fact, siblings. She hated holding back from her two closest friends, but the fact that the Fourth Hokage was their father was still _highly_ classified information. She also neglected to tell them that she'd known her heritage for two years, now.

Even as she spoke, Kaiya realized the irony - or was it hypocrisy? - of the situation: she was holding back information from her teammates, not unlike how others had held back from her. Once the tale was told, she was quiet for the rest of their dinner together, picking at her food, her appetite replaced by gnawing guilt.

Although she'd been the last to arrive, Kaiya wound up being the first to leave Hikaru's apartment that evening. She cited another research project with an urgent deadline as her excuse, but Hikaru and Gorou weren't convinced.

"Something's up with Kaiya-chan," Gorou said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice as they cleared the dishes.

"You've noticed too, huh?" Hikaru muttered. "She's not usually so guarded…"

"Or quiet," Gorou added. "I mean, sure, she talked when we asked, but I felt like we were dragging the information out of her. And she barely touched those Murasaki yams you made. She loves those." He glanced at Hikaru. "You think something's up with her and Mr. Copy-Nin?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Hard to say. I think it's something else, though."

"Like what?"

"I don't know for sure," Hikaru mumbled, deep in thought himself. "We'll just have to trust her for now, I guess. She'll come to us when she's ready."

Gorou stared sidelong as his quieter teammate as they finished the dishes. He could tell they were both holding back from him. It stung. Hadn't they been a team for almost a decade? Hadn't they shared everything in their lives before?

 _Maybe Hikaru is right,_ he thought, trying not to sink into the despairing idea that they just weren't that close anymore. _Maybe Kaiya-chan is just going through something, and she'll talk when she's ready._

* * *

The following evening, Kaiya arrived at the library early to make preparations for the next conversation. Between having gone a few too many days without decent sleep, and the emotional roller coaster of the past few days, she was jittery. Well, it didn't help that she was voluntarily meeting with possibly the most dangerous man in Konoha in the next twenty minutes.

After some pacing, a bit of page-flipping, and much lip-biting, Kaiya forced herself to settle down. When Danzo arrived, she wanted to appear calm, collected, and in control. This started with where she sat: Kaiya took her old chair back, the one Danzo had occupied when he'd surprised her two days prior. She'd never given it much thought, but the seat was strategically advantageous: With her back to the wall, Kaiya could see out from her little corner to entire wing of the library. Unless Danzo could phase through solid walls, there was no way to enter the area without Kaiya seeing.

Kaiya settled into the chair and crossed on leg over the other. She rested one hand on the chair's arm and used the other to prop up her head. Focusing on her breathing, Kaiya trained her face into a neutral expression. _Any minute now…_

* * *

Danzo leaned more heavily on his cane as he approached the table. He had to admit: The girl really did resemble her father. The way she lounged in the chair, leaning her head on one hand, regarding the world with a look of detached shrewdness…Danzo had referenced her father previously as a way to coax her into a sense of security, make her more open to his perspective, but he hadn't lied. She did have at least _some_ of Namikaze Minato's intelligence and insight.

 _All the more reason to bring her around,_ Danzo thought. That shrewdness would be invaluable when his term as Hokage began. He hadn't missed the twenty minutes or so the girl spent fidgeting and pacing, though. She was nervous, obviously still uncertain of what to think, whom to believe. That was perfect for Danzo; she was more easily moldable in this state.

And if she turned out to be too much of a liability…well, he had a plan for that, as well.

* * *

Danzo slowly took his seat across from her. For a brief moment, Kaiya almost felt bad for making him come back to the library, knowing he had trouble with old injuries. _He's a manipulator,_ she reminded herself. _Whatever his intentions are for talking to me like this, I have to keep that in mind. This could be an act to get sympathy._

"I was pleased to receive your note," Danzo said, leaning his cane against the table leg. "And I do not blame you for wanting to meet here rather than at my home. I understand that you would have certain suspicions about me."

 _Clever,_ she thought. _He's making a point to acknowledge my feelings._ "And I apologize for making you come out, given your injuries," Kaiya replied. She gave a small smile. "I do appreciate it, though."

"Well then," Danzo said, settling back. "What do you wish to ask?"

Kaiya leaned forward on the table. "I'm curious," she began. "Back when you offered the orphanage money for me - what were you planning to do with me if they'd accepted?" Uchiha-related topics being off the table for now, Kaiya figured it was best to go with a topic that had already been brought up.

Danzo considered the young woman. _Playing it safe, sticking to topics solely related to her - and testing my answers…._ He was prepared for this question - it was one that he didn't mind being honest about, at least to a point. "You would have been trained as a Shinobi. It wasn't just your hair that caught one of my agents' eye - you were noticeably fast. Given your parentage, I believed it would have been a waste to let such talents and potential be squandered in a civilian life."

Kaiya's brow furrowed. The little she knew about Root suggested to her that its 'training' would have been very different from the Academy. _Let's try for more details…_ "Trained as a Shinobi? Or as a Root agent?"

"Root agents _are_ Shinobi, Namikaze-san," Danzo replied. "Though you would not have been held back by Academy standards. Your talents would have been developed from the start; it's possible that you would have been at Jonin level at the age you were taking the Chunin Exams."

Kaiya couldn't help a small frown. "So I would have been one of your soldiers." _Loyal solely to you, militant…simply a tool in a shed, taken out when needed?_

"Perhaps," Danzo nodded. "But Root is not ignorant of individual talents. Whatever potential you showed - be it intel, spying, sealing - would have been capitalized on." He knew the girl in front of him had a strongly independent streak; he'd let her think that he'd have allowed a _little_ leeway…she didn't have to know that her personality would have been totally suppressed by the training.

'The girl's' brows rose high. "And the Third Hokage would've just allowed that?"

Danzo sighed. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But the reason I was allowed to act independently of the Hokage was that he trusted my judgment on many matters. He did not always agree with my methods, but he understood that I only wish the best for this village."

"Until he disbanded Root, and stripped you of your title," Kaiya filled in bluntly. "What _was_ it that made him do that? You never did say."

Danzo paused thoughtfully. He was prepared for this, too, though he couldn't help but feel annoyed by the girl's persistence. Clearly, it would take more time to make her bend to him and accept his way of thinking. "It was a political matter. My methods were rather unpopular during peace time, and the Third bowed to the pressure of the public."

It wasn't entirely untrue - though certainly no where near the whole truth. No one outside of Root actually knew the full extent of his methods, nor had Danzo ever been particularly popular. Conflating the two ideas - that it was his methods which _made_ him unpopular - was no stretch, and it circumvented the event that truly led to Danzo's fall. He sat back to enjoy the sight of her struggling to reconcile what he was saying with what she thought she knew.

 _'Political pressure?' That was it? That doesn't seem like the Third…_ Her gut refused to accept the explanation as the whole story. But…Kaiya had to admit, there was much about the previous Hokage she did not know or understand. She supposed it _was_ possible that, even if Danzo had been a confidant of the Third, the Third would have been forced to make him step down in order to maintain order and stability among the higher-ups.

"I imagine you have other questions, Namikaze-san," Danzo drawled, interrupting her thoughts. "Why not ask them?"

 _All right - let's go for something stronger._ "Why did you send agents after me two years ago?"

Danzo raised a brow. "Would you have preferred to be caught by Akatsuki or the Sound?"

Kaiya felt a small flame of triumph ignite in her chest _. It was never proven that Root was behind that first attack.._. "So you admit that you _did_ have your agents attack me?"

Danzo found it almost endearing how the girl thought she'd gained the upper hand. In reality, he'd been hoping she would ask about this; it was the perfect opportunity to have her slip and reveal what she'd been investigating at the time. "I've never denied it - I was simply never asked. But why do _you_ believe I meant for them to hurt you?"

Kaiya's eyes narrowed. She fought to keep her emotions in check, to keep her head clear. "Your agents set a trap to capture me. They _drugged_ me. What else should I think they were doing?"

Danzo sighed in apparent exasperation. "Namikaze-san, you seem to underestimate your worth to those groups - and to your own village. You are quite talented in sealing techniques. I imagine it was that impressive trick you performed on the Four Violet Flames barrier during Orochimaru's attack that caught the attention of so many. I had my agents watching you in case certain parties tried to move against you. It is good that I did, considering that is _exactly_ what happened."

"There's a difference between watching out for someone and attacking them," she countered. "And Root was _disbanded_. How do you still have agents?"

Rather than answer her directly, Danzo took on a thoughtful expression. "What do you know about Root, Namikaze-san? No, I am not accusing you of knowing things you shouldn't - but if I am to answer that question, I need to know what you think _you_ know."

Now it was Kaiya's turn to be thoughtful. Come to think of it…she didn't know much. "Root was…a faction of Anbu. It was under your direct command, rather than the Hokage's," she said, remembering Kakashi's words: _It's a faction of Anbu - though it's barely related to the main organization. Highly militant, loyal solely to its founder, Shimura Danzo…_ "And as you said yourself, its agents deal with threats the Hokage's forces don't."

Danzo nodded. "You are correct. Root was under my direct command - they answered solely to me. The Third allowed me to keep a few in my employ as they would have been ill-suited for other Anbu work. I used them for personal protection and to continue my own work of protecting Konoha from within the shadows."

Kaiya recalled how Danzo said he'd tried to warn the Third of Suna's possible betrayal - that _would_ suggest he'd still had agents in the field. _The Third sanctioned that - or at the very least, turned a blind eye…_ She was starting to wonder if the Third really had been as naïve as Danzo suggested - or was this man in front of her truly so loyal to Konoha that the Third trusted him even after officially stripping his title?

Kaiya returned to her original question; she wanted to deal with one issue at a time. "That still doesn't explain why your agents attacked and drugged me."

Danzo's visible brow rose. "Doesn't it?" At her incredulous expression, he put on a look of self-reflection. "I suppose I _am_ simply accustomed to having to work secretively…I was under house arrest at the time, Namikaze-san - still paying for the Third's show of distrust. Tsunade-hime can be quite stubborn; she was not ready to hear my protests over your leaving the village unprotected, nor was I in any position to offer such advice. There was also the complication that your mission was top-secret at the time. I was not supposed to know of it, nor was anyone outside of the village. That is why you were sent alone, yes? At least, that was Tsunade-hime's explanation to you."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed at the insinuation. "What other reason would there be?"

Danzo inwardly smiled. She had taken his bait - now to start reeling her in. _Let her see the incompetence bred from the Third's teachings…_ "I do not believe Tsunade-hime meant you any harm, but she was mistaken to send you without any backup after you had already been attacked once."

"How do you-"

"I have my sources, Namikaze-san," Danzo told her patiently. "Your pursuers were Akatsuki and Orochimaru, two of the biggest known threats to this village. You were ill-equipped to deal with them on your own at the time, so I sent some of my best agents to protect you for your second trip without Tsunade-hime knowing. She would not have sanctioned the use of such agents when there were still other missions to be done - I will concede that resources were tight at the time."

This did made sense to Kaiya. Tsunade had said before both trips to Uzushio that qualified shinobi could not be spared while the village was re-stabilizing. But the Uzushio research mission had become time-sensitive and a top priority so that Konoha could prepare for both Orochimaru and Akatsuki…

"Okay," she conceded with some reluctance. "But still - attacking me? Drugging me? Why not just have them _tell_ me why they were there?"

Again, Danzo's brow rose. "Would you have listened?" This made Kaiya hesitate. She wouldn't have, she realized. "That is what I thought. I told you, Namikaze-san - you are talented with what you do, particularly in terms of Fuinjutsu development and finding information. Because of that and your heritage, I kept a close eye on you. Yoshida-san did a fine job training you to _gather_ information, but I saw that he had neglected to teach you how to _protect_ that information."

Kaiya felt anger boil in her throat at the criticism of her beloved teacher. "Yuuma-sensei _died_ when I was barely a year into Chunin missions! What makes you think he wasn't going to teach me-"

"Namikaze-san," Danzo interrupted, holding up his good hand. "Do not misunderstand me. Like I said, he was a fine teacher in many ways. But I believe he grew too attached to you, too protective. It seems to be a trend with your superiors, actually - this tendency to want to shield you from pain or discomfort. Tell me, what do you think would happen to you had Akatsuki or Orochimaru captured you?"

Kaiya paused. "They…would have killed me. But I'm fine with dying for my village -"

Again, Danzo interrupted her. "Do not be naïve, Namikaze-san. You are far too intelligent for that. They probably would kill you eventually, but first, they would have done anything necessary to extract information from you, or make you do their bidding. You are willing to die for your village, which is admirable, and expected of any fine shinobi, but how would you have stood up to torture? Or your biggest weakness - genjutsu?"

Kaiya couldn't bring herself to answer _. He's right_ , she thought despairingly _. All anyone would have to do was put me under genjutsu, and I would say anything - do anything…_ The Jigyaku no Jutsu sprang to her mind, and with it, a bolt of panic. She quickly focused once more on her breath, keeping it - and her heartbeat - steady.

Danzo was quite satisfied to see he had hit a nerve. "Yoshida-san should have spent as much time and effort training you to cope against such techniques. But he cared for you a little too much; such training is very harsh, Namikaze-san - it must be, given its purpose. I imagine he did not want to put you through it."

Kaiya found her voice again, though it felt weak. "He never pulled punches with us about how intel was gathered," she muttered, remembering when she'd first met Ryoushi and the Rat Pack _. Intel gathering isn't always pretty, Kaiya…_

"I am sure he did not," Danzo said. "But the fact remains that you carry too much valuable information, and too many sought-after skills, to be carelessly sent out alone."

Kaiya regarded the man across from her with a critical eye. _He might be right…but still…_ "Okay - I'm not so arrogant as to think I have no weaknesses. But…what were you planning to do if your agents _did_ bring me back?"

 _She is truly relentless_ …Danzo almost admired her for it. "It was my intention to speak with Tsunade-hime, make her see how easily you were obtained," Danzo answered. "Make a point, in other words. I doubted she would have listened to me otherwise. As luck would have it, you made the trip there and back in relative safety, and she made the call to confine you without further input."

 _That would explain why there didn't seem to be any Root activity after that,_ Kaiya's rational side automatically thought. The rest of her felt paralyzed. _I've worked so hard for the last two years…but am I really able to handle those missions again yet?_

"I believe that once again, you have some food for thought, Namikaze-san," Danzo said, rising from his chair. "Do come to me next time - the changing weather will make my leg stiff. You like tea, yes?"

"Hm?" She glanced at him in surprise, caught off-guard by the sudden inquiry. "Um - yes…"

"I have a fine collection that I would not mind sharing with someone who would appreciate it," he continued, taking his cane. "Send a message ahead - do you have a particular preference?"

Kaiya blinked. "Green - genmaicha especially…"

Danzo actually smiled. "My preference as well. Oh - allow me to give you one bit of advice, Namikaze-san: Find a good teacher for resisting genjutsu. Someone who will not hold back out of concern for you." He hobbled slowly away.

* * *

When he was gone, Kaiya sprang from her chair and moved to the other side of the table. Reaching under the chair Danzo had sat in, she pulled a small tag from the bottom of the seat. The seal formula was meant to indicate whether the person closest to it had been lying or not by measuring chakra fluctuations. _Nothing to indicate he was lying outright at any point…_

Kaiya knew it was a long-shot that it would work on someone like the leader of Root. One thing Yuuma _had_ taught her was how to keep chakra and vital signs controlled under some duress. If Danzo was right about Yuuma holding back in that training, though, then chances were the Root leader was _much_ more adept at concealing such signs than she was. There was also the possibility of half-truths: not straight-up lies, just omissions of certain facts in favor of others. Only checking everything Danzo said against other sources would confirm that. There weren't many sources to check, though…

There, too, was a chance Danzo was using a counter-seal of some sort…Kaiya may hold the official title of "Fuinjutsu expert" of Konoha, but she wasn't the only Shinobi who used seals extensively.

Suddenly, Kaiya's eyes widened. _So stupid - why didn't I check before?!_ Danzo had been at this table before their first "conversation" had taken place. He'd gotten there first - there was a chance he'd placed some sort of jutsu on the area, for any number of reasons. Her hands blurred as she formed four hand signs _._ She focused her chakra, then sent it out in a pulse to the surrounding area. _Fuinjutsu: Reveal!_

In her mind's eye, her chakra reached out in ripples through the little corner of the library. If Danzo had used any kind of Fuinjutsu in the area before their first conversation, she'd be able to sense it. Her sensing skills were still a bit lacking when it came to people, but if she focused, the lines and shapes associated with seal formulas could become as apparent to her as writing on a wall. And if he'd used something else, she'd still be able to pick out the signatures of spent chakra in the area using this technique.

There _was_ a seal, surrounding the table and chairs of the library corner! Kaiya stabilized the revelation jutsu and studied the markings intently. It wasn't an Uzumaki-style seal; the script was far too thick and block-like. Uzumaki seals tended to be more based on circles or spirals, the script often subtly waved and pliable. The blunt edges and straight lines of this seal showed the caster to be unyielding and self-confident to the point of arrogance. _Seems about right,_ Kaiya thought. _Assuming this is Danzo's seal, this style would suit him - blunt and to the point._

The formula itself…there was no sign of ill-intent, just precaution. Its purpose seemed to be to block any sound from escaping the inside. That made sense - someone like Danzo wouldn't want people listening in on their conversations. If Kaiya hadn't been so certain of this little corner's seclusion, she'd have done the same. It also prevented signals from going in or out of the confines of the formula. Again, understandable: no transmission of sound or video feed.

Still, Kaiya couldn't stand to have this formula invading _her_ corner of the library. _Well, I didn't get the title "Fuinjutsu Specialist" for nothing!_

Two years of intensive study, both of her transcriptions of the Uzushio archives and Konoha's own considerably extensive collection of Fuin scrolls, had given her extensive knowledge of different sealing styles. This one reminded her of the seals used in the Lands of Wind and Earth - both countries tended to lean more toward the metal and earth elements in their seals. She could counter it with a release that was symbolically strong in fire and wood. Plus, it was an even-numbered seal - perfect for trying out a particular technique she'd been researching.

Kaiya held up her hand, fingers curved as though holding a large ball. She focused her chakra into her fingertips - there was a reason she used _fingerless_ chakra-shielding gloves - until it they glowed like little, golden candles. A different symbol appeared within each flame: _Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth…_ Balancing the chakra in such a way that it would counter the formula's inherent elemental biases, she brought her fingertips down onto the seal on the floor.

 _Five Elements Unseal!_

The thick, blocky script of the seal disintegrated as she pushed her chakra into the formula. Once completely gone, Kaiya took her hand back and breathed a sigh of relief. The air around her actually felt lighter, clearer - though she supposed that could be psychological more than anything. Satisfied, she stood, brushed herself off, and left the little corner. She had some fact-checking to do.

* * *

As he entered his home, Danzo straightened and gladly lightened his grip on the cane. The only thing making his leg stiff these days was having to keep up the "frail old man" appearance. Still, it was worthwhile to personally gauge what the girl was thinking, and plant his own little seeds of doubt in her mind.

 _She should be questioning her own competency for protecting herself on solo missions now...as well as the wisdom of her mentors and superiors._ If she became too cautious to leave the village unescorted, Danzo would have a much easier time convincing Tsunade-hime to keep her within Konoha's confines. Based on her personality, she would likely try to find ways to compensate for her weaknesses, either by training or developing new seals. He just had to make sure she didn't try to go to people like Hatake Kakashi for assistance.

That's where the suggestion to find a suitable genjutsu teacher had come in. Slipping in that bit of advice had been a two-pronged approach: For one, no matter who she wound up studying with, Konoha as a whole would be better off if she could defend better against genjutsu-based interrogation. The other prong planted the idea in her head that there was someone right in front of her who could fulfill that role - or at least suggest people who could. It didn't have to be Danzo himself, though he would relish the chance to see directly into her mind; he knew others in the village, still loyal to him, who'd be able to perform the job. The more the girl came to him for such advice, the more trust she placed in him, the easier it would be for Danzo to use her skills and personal connections.

The offer for tea, and the apparent interest in her preferences, had worked to throw her off-guard. He _had_ just verbally torn apart her weaknesses, her teacher, and her view of the current and past Hokages; the scrapes to her ego had to be soothed if he was to gain her trust. It had amused him to learn that they actually shared an affinity for Genmaicha tea; if he could find other inconsequential common points, all the better for bringing her guard down. He set a kettle on his stove.

The agent he'd posted in the library to watch her after he'd left arrived not long after Danzo poured his tea. "Did she find the seal?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama," the masked agent replied. "She dispelled it - I believe it was a Five Elements jutsu."

Danzo hummed appreciatively. That had been another little test he'd left her, to see just how powerful her sealing - and unsealing - techniques had become. _Five Elements Unsealing method…_ Not an easy jutsu to pull off, by any means; the only people Danzo could think of who could use it successfully were the Sannin, the late Sarutobi Hiruzen, and himself. _She has earned her title, I see._

Danzo sipped his tea and considered how best to direct their next meeting. He was quite certain she'd meet him at home this time; it would be the perfect chance to capitalize on "common grounds."

"Send the painter up to me," Danzo commanded. "I have a new mission for him…and it's time to adjust my collection of artwork."

* * *

 **Damn! Danzo is a pro at the manipulation game...and is about to pull a familiar (to us, anyway) face into the mix. Can you guess who, and more interestingly, why? ;)**

 **In the meantime, Kaiya's teammates have noticed that something's up with her...and Kaiya herself realizes she's not guilt-free when it comes to withholding information.**

 **Next Time: Suspicion! Turns out Hikaru isn't as trusting as he'd have Gorou believe...Sakura makes a little appearance...and Kaiya has tea with Danzo. Yes, you read that right.**


	42. Suspicion

**Soooo…I wrote this chapter, and then Ity'Girl suggested the song "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy as a good song for Kaiya right now. There are other songs too - "Wolves Without Teeth" by Of Monsters and Men is such a perfect Itachi/Kaiya song, it's ridiculous. I'm curious: Do you have any song suggestions for To Unravel the Night? **

**Quick note on canon: Between this story taking on a life of its own, and some reviewers pointing out that a strict adherence to canon could become boring (no matter how much the characters are liked), I'm going to be playing more with "non-canon" versions of events. What will happen in TUtN considering that? Well, you'll just have to keep reading ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Suspicion**

Hikaru sighed heavily as he left the Strategic Defense Division offices. The work was both psychologically taxing and rewarding: he relished the challenges of predicting other countries' actions, but the paranoia and lack of sleep it resulted in was wearing him thin.

Work wasn't the only thing wearing on him. Kaiya's admission - that she'd held back such personal information as her heritage from him and Gorou - was more than troubling. It wasn't that Kaiya hadn't told him or Gorou about her newfound Uzumaki heritage sooner; Hikaru had actually found out through a memo at the SDD, though he did wish she'd come to him personally. It was that she was clearly holding other, more personal things back as well. Their last "barrier talk," where Kaiya had asked him what would happen if Konoha suspected a threat from within…Hikaru had a hunch as to what she was wondering about.

In the first few days after the Uchiha massacre, Kaiya had tried to find _any_ explanation for Uchiha Itachi's actions other than the ones officially announced. She had been so certain that there was more to the story, and had become almost manic in her assertions…until the news came that Yoshida Yuuma had been one of the victims.

Then, when Kaiya had finally begun to live her own life again a couple years ago, Uchiha Itachi just _had_ to come back to the village. Hikaru - never one to get worked up over anything, especially things over which he had no power - had secretly imagined how many ways he could dismember the man. He'd killed their mentor, and hurt the "little sister" of their group so horribly…and with his return, Kaiya had started spiraling backwards. She turned again to mysteries that might not even exist. Worse, she tried to hide this from Hikaru.

So Hikaru had started his own investigation: See what his teammate was doing when she wasn't working on her research or missions. _She should be coming out a meeting with Shizune-san right about now_ …Hikaru headed toward the hospital, hiding himself where he could see the entrance of the research wing. There she was - the top of her red hair was clearly visible through the window. She left a few minutes later and headed for the aviary. Hikaru tailed her. Aviary visits weren't unexpected; her recent trip to Suna had resulted in a regular correspondence with the Kazekage's sister. Hikaru had (with a little twinge of guilt) been intercepting Haitaka, the hawk Kaiya preferred and the same one their team had procured in their first mission, just to check the addressee. He wasn't about to open the mail itself.

But Kaiya did not go to the hawks this time; rather, she took a smaller bird. _A local delivery?_ Why would she be using a bird to deliver messages if she was just corresponding with someone within Konoha? Or rather - who was she corresponding with, that she didn't want to contact them more directly and openly?

Rather than follow Kaiya from the aviary, Hikaru followed and trapped the messenger bird, careful not to disturb the note attached to its leg. It nipped at his finger, clearly annoyed at being interrupted from its job, but Hikaru paid it no mind. Between Yuuma-sensei's hobby of bird-watching, and the team's many bird-related missions early on as Genin, he was accustomed to handling the feathered creatures.

There was no name on the note, just an address. Hikaru quickly committed it to memory so he could look it up later before letting the bird get back to its delivery. As the tiny creature flapped away, chirping indignantly, he sent up a mental plea: _Forgive me, Kaiya…I hope you'll understand, but I can't just sit by and watch you self-destruct again._

* * *

Kaiya returned to the hospital's research wing after visiting the aviary. She'd been putting off this next conversation in order to check on some of Danzo's claims, but given the nature of the topics, there really weren't any reliable sources available. She didn't want to go to Tsunade or Kakashi, at least not yet - if they realized who she'd been talking with, they might try to shut these meetings down. They'd likely cite her own safety for doing so.

If she was being honest, then yes, there was still some sting at the thought of how much they'd held back. It didn't matter that they'd done so out of concern; to Kaiya, such "concern" was just a another way of saying, "We don't think you can handle this."

 _I'm being as careful with this as I can be,_ she thought. _And I'm a student of Yoshida Yuuma, for crying out loud. Intel and recon are part of what I do_.

She'd decided to meet Danzo at his home next time, as he'd requested - not so much because she felt bad for his injuries, but to get a better sense of the man. The last meeting had been…not entirely what she expected. Kaiya hadn't been completely thrown by his criticisms of her mentor and her weaknesses; he was being honest, and Kaiya still found it refreshing.

What Kaiya was having a hard time with was her own opinion of the man. The picture of Danzo and Root that was being painted in her mind was of a necessary evil of the Shinobi world, one which was forced to back down by public opinions. The seal he'd used in the library to keep any prying ears away…rather than make her more suspicious of his motives, she found herself respecting him for it. And his reasoning for attempting to capture her en route to Uzushio…that also made sense, even if it did rile her.

In hindsight, Kaiya wanted to kick herself for the mistakes she'd made on that mission, particularly in regards to the route she'd used. Of _course_ she'd opened herself to attack - she'd used the same path as her first trip, which she _knew_ Kabuto knew about! Why hadn't she taken further precautions? Why hadn't she planted more Thunder God marks, especially around Konoha itself? Well, she'd started rectifying _that_ mistake already: the village was now riddled with her improved formula, and next time she left, she'd be planting more on various routes. As for Danzo's advice to find a suitable genjutsu teacher…

So lost in thought was Kaiya that she nearly bumped into another person in the research wing. She steadied herself just in time to catch a scroll that toppled from the pile the girl was carrying.

"Sakura!" Kaiya exclaimed happily, recognizing the pink hair over the pile of books and scrolls. "How are you? Congratulations on the promotion!" She helped the mew Chunin re-balance the scrolls as she spoke.

"Kaiya-sa- Kaiya," Sakura corrected herself. She hadn't gotten to see the older girl much in the past couple years, and was still unaccustomed to addressing her so informally. "It's good to see you! I heard you're working with Shizune-san on some seals?"

Kaiya nodded. "I am - you're heading to the library room, right? I was going there myself. Here, let me take some of those off your hands -"

"Oh, no!" Sakura quickly protested. "It's okay - they're not heavy or anything…"

But Kaiya had already glimpsed what some of them were about _. Seems she's a bit of an investigator, too_. Some of the scrolls were ones Kaiya herself had checked out very often in the past few years: scrolls on Jinchuriki and their special chakra. She put a hand on the girl's arm; her tone clearly communicated that no arguing would be accepted. "Sakura - let's get to library room. I think we need to talk."

Sakura relented and followed Kaiya quietly. When they reached the room, which was thankfully empty, Sakura put down the pile with a sigh of relief. She watched curiously as Kaiya went around the room, tapping four points before sitting at the table in the center. "It's a barrier," the redhead explained. "So we can talk openly without prying eyes or ears. You're reading up on Jinchuriki."

Sakura sank into the seat across from her and nodded. "I…well, I guess it goes back to Sasuke. I wanted to understand better why he left, why he's so obsessed with getting power. You told me, back then, that the person he wants to kill is his own brother, and that his brother is after Naruto…well, one thing led to another, and I wanted to know why Naruto was a part of this, too."

"So you snooped," Kaiya said, giving her an understanding smile. "I've done the same. What have you learned?"

"That Naruto's strange chakra isn't just a coincidence," Sakura answered, her eyes holding sharp focus. "He has the Kyuubi inside of him, doesn't he? The Fourth sealed it in him when he was just a baby. And that group - Akatsuki - they're after the power that gives him."

Kaiya was impressed. The pinkette was sharp, to have figured out so much with presumably scarce information.

"Kaiya…" Sakura looked to her. "Did you know about this, when I asked why that group wanted Naruto?"

Kaiya looked down at the table, guilt gnawing at her. _I guess I'm not so innocent when it comes to being honest with people, either._ "I did. I'm sorry I wasn't straight with you then, Sakura. You asked a direct question and I didn't give you a direct answer."

"I can get why," Sakura said, surprising her. "I was a kid at the time. There was a lot I didn't understand back then…and there's a reason this information isn't public knowledge, right? It's for Naruto's protection, and Konoha's."

Kaiya felt like she was seeing the pinkette for the first time. _She's not just a girl with a crush anymore, is she? She's a full-fledged kunoichi of Konoha, and she understands far more than most._ Kaiya felt a newfound admiration for the girl bloom in her chest.

"Sakura," she said, drawing the pinkette's eyes. "You're Naruto's teammate, and he'll be coming home soon. You should know as much as you can about his circumstances…please let me help you with that. You're Tsunade's apprentice now, right?" Sakura nodded. "Then I'm guessing you've heard about my recent name change?"

Again, Sakura nodded. "I wanted to ask _\- are_ you and Naruto related?"

"Siblings, actually," Kaiya smiled. "But I've always seen him as a brother, even before knowing this. I care about him, and I can see you do, too. So I promise you this: anything you ask me about Naruto, especially about his Jinchuriki status - I won't hold back from you again. I don't know how much he's matured these past couple years, but I'm willing to bet he'll still need us to help him keep his head on straight!"

Sakura gave her a determined smile and nod. "Right!"

* * *

Kakashi was having a hard time _not_ pacing in front of Tsunade's office. When the door finally opened, and Shizune let him in, he barely waited for the door to close before confronting the Hokage.

"You can't be serious," he stated accusingly. "Letting Shimura Danzo out of house arrest? You _know_ how dangerous he is!"

Tsunade silenced him with a stern look. "Let me remind you that I _am_ the Hokage of this village, Kakashi. My decisions do not require explanation to you!" She looked down, her temper seeming to deflate almost as quickly as it had flared. "Besides, it wasn't entirely my decision to make. The term of his sentence was ending anyway…and we have no solid evidence for why he should remain under house arrest. Whatever reasons the Third had for placing that sentence were never officially recorded, and we _don't_ know for certain that he was behind that attack on Kaiya two years ago. Plus, the council of elders supports his reinstatement…they're not exactly thrilled with me right now over the 'Uzumaki' reveal, or keeping them out of the Uzushio missions."

Kakashi, though he wanted to continue protesting, could see the pressure Tsunade was under. She was right: they had no legitimate reason or hard evidence for protesting Danzo's release. The council was still unaware of the attack on Kaiya, and there was no way to confirm Kabuto's assertions that the man had tried to "buy" her from the orphanage. None of Danzo's - or Root's - more suspicious actions could be proven. Kakashi knew better than most how slippery the man was when it came to hiding his true motives.

"Kakashi," Tsunade's voice broke through his thoughts, her tone gentler. "I know you're worried about Kaiya, too. I'll have an agent watch Danzo in case he tries anything, but I think he knows how stupid it would be to do something so soon after his release." She sighed wearily. "The council wants to have him take up some of his old duties again - they were impressed by his continued efforts to monitor things like the Amegakure situation. My hands are tied unless he does something actionable."

Kakashi looked to the side, his face pinched with frustration. "It's not just Kaiya I'm worried about…"

"And I appreciate that - really, I do." Tsunade rubbed her tired eyes. "You're not going to talk to her, are you?"

She received no answer. The Copy-Nin had already 'poofed' out of her office.

* * *

The next morning, Kaiya woke early. She was finally starting to sleep a bit better, though her dreams had become much more vivid. They weren't all nightmares, but they were still disturbing. Ever since that night in the Uchiha compound, when she'd admitted to herself that she still missed Itachi…it was like he was haunting her when she had the least control over her mind.

Kaiya slipped out of bed and onto her floor, opening the drawer. She hadn't touched that photo for the past two years…but she didn't need to see it. Her mind remembered every detail of that evening. It had been replaying it to her in her sleep.

She didn't take the photo out. It would only give her treacherous mind more excuses to dwell on questions she couldn't answer. Instead, Kaiya sat back on her heels and considered a different question: Who could teach her to resist genjutsu and other interrogation techniques?

The obvious answer was Morino Ibiki, or someone else in the interrogation squad. _If you're going to learn something, might as well learn from the best…_ The only problem with that was one of trust. While she had little doubt that Ibiki was plenty loyal to Konoha, she barely knew the man. It was likely that in the course of resistance training, she'd slip and let out information unintentionally. There were too many things in Kaiya's head - from personal memories to intel sources like the Rat Pack - that she didn't want slipping out. Who else was well-versed in these methods?

 _Danzo,_ her brain supplied. She immediately rejected the idea. Kaiya appreciated his apparent honesty, but there was no way in _hell_ she was opening her entire mind to him, either directly or through a proxy of his choosing.

She sighed. There was one other person she could think of. The only questions were: would he agree, and if so, would he really not hold back just to protect her?

* * *

Kaiya wasn't the only one who couldn't escape the memories anymore. Itachi rubbed his eyes. The eyedrops were helping, but he knew their effects were temporary. His vision would continue to deteriorate, probably faster now that the time for capturing the Jinchuriki drew closer.

There was no problem with his vision when he dreamed, though he sometimes wished that wasn't the case. Maybe if he didn't have to see her so clearly…no, his mind would just play on his other senses: her teasing voice would fill his ears, her sweet scent in his nose, the softness of her hair under his fingers, the taste of her lips…

 _Sunlight dappled the ground beneath the trees. He chased her, a rare, playful grin on his face. She was fast, but he knew her patterns. He darted ahead of where he predicted she'd turn and caught her by both arms. He couldn't help joining her laughter with his own small chuckle, his arms encircling her, keeping her from escaping._

 _"Okay, fine," she laughed, stopping her half-hearted struggling. Her eyes glinted mischievously. "You got me. Whatcha gonna do about it?"_

 _He looked down at her with a smile. Rather than using words, he leaned in and swept his lips over hers in a brief kiss. She returned the favor, her soft, warm lips lingering against his. Shivers ran down his chest and belly, making him take in a sharp breath. There was one part of her lower lip that was a bit calloused. He darted his tongue to investigate. She tasted metallic there…of course, that was where she always bit her lip. He ran the tip of his tongue along that bottom lip, sucking it gently between his own before letting it go. She tasted so sweet, refreshing as a spring…_

He rubbed his eyes again. He had to get her out of his system…he just had no idea how.

* * *

Kakashi didn't have to turn around to know that Kaiya was coming up behind him. Her chakra signature was to familiar to him now. Was the universe _trying_ to make him change his mind about leaving her alone?

She held up a hand in greeting. "Hey there…haven't seen you around much lately."

Kakashi kept his eyes forward as she came to stand beside him. "There's been a lot going on…"

Kaiya nodded. "Same." They stood quietly, side by side, for a few minutes. A breeze wafted by them, sending her scent straight to Kakashi's nose _. Why does she have to smell so damn good_? He was convinced: The universe really _was_ conspiring against him.

"Kakashi…" Even the way she said his name was dangerous to his resolve. "I have a favor to ask."

"Hm?"

"I want you to train me in interrogation resistance - particularly genjutsu interrogation."

Kakashi snapped out of his haze and looked sharply at her. "What?"

Kaiya sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll admit - I wasn't sure I should ask you. I was afraid you'd say no, out of some sort of concern for my well-being. Thing is, though…I never got a decent education in how to resist things like torture or genjutsu…and now there are people after me who might use either or both to make me do what they want. I'm not about to just stop knowing things I know, or working on skills others find dangerous, so I have to be ready to deal with those people."

Kakashi stared at her in shock. "The kind of training you're talking about…"

"I know," she said, looking out over the field. "It's basically the same as the techniques. Only way to learn how to resist any of it is simulation." She took a deep breath. "That's why I'm coming to you. There are things I've never told anyone…things I don't _want_ to tell anyone, and some that I simply can't. Sources Yuuma gave me, personal memories…"

She looked at Kakashi then, straight in the eye. "But you already know a lot of it - the personal stuff, anyway. And I can't think of anyone who I'd trust more with the intel that's still stored in here," she said, tapping her temple. "If I slip during training, reveal something either personal or professional…I know I can trust you, Kakashi."

Kakashi was at a loss. The universe wasn't just conspiring - it was being downright cruel. Kaiya was opening herself to him in a way he'd never imagined would happen. She trusted him so intimately that the thought of him knowing her darkest secrets didn't seem to phase her. That selfish, primal side of Kakashi that he'd been trying to force back nearly broke through, nearly made him take the redhead woman in his arms, nearly made him let down his mask so he could be as unguarded with her as she was offering to be with him…

…But the way she wanted to do it, having him tear her apart from the inside out, over and over again…that same selfish part of him wanted to tell her NO. He wouldn't purposely subject her to mental and physical pain and manipulation. That part of him wanted instead to beg her to let this idea go, to leave the whole Shinobi life behind if it was going to put her in situations that made this training necessary.

Kakashi was nothing if not a rational, logical man, though. Kaiya was right: even if she decided today to give up on being a Shinobi, to stop her Fuinjutsu practice, her investigations…there would always be people after her. _And she'll never abandon this life anyway - not while there are people she cares about and wants to protect._ There would always be people after her - for her sealing skills, which were approaching the level of the lost village of Uzushio; for her Uzumaki chakra, an increasingly rare commodity as the clan slowly died out; and eventually, others would notice her - and Naruto's - resemblance to Namikaze Minato, the infamous Yellow Flash of Konoha. She couldn't always have someone looking out from her, protecting her from the shadows. She was a Shinobi. She had to be able to protect herself.

Kakashi sighed in resignation. "When do you want to start?"

Kaiya was actually surprised - she'd expected much more resistance from the Copy-Nin, had at least eight arguments prepared…"As soon as possible."

"Give me a day," Kakashi requested, his voice adopting a cold, aloof tone - his Anbu captain voice. "And meet me under the fortress in the Forest of Death - you remember where I had you do the Evil Sealing Method on Sasuke?"

She nodded. "I do. Thank you. And Kakashi…" Her eyes burned with determination. "Don't. Hold. Back."

* * *

Gaara signed what felt like the hundredth paper of the day. He was immensely grateful to his council and people to be more accepted as Kazekage, but there were some aspects of the job he wished didn't exist.

There was a short knock on his office door, and Temari entered with - _oh, no_ \- another stack of papers. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Gaara - I think this should be the last batch for today."

Gaara bit back a sigh, but pushed a pile out of the way to make room on his desk. "Has there been any word from Takigakure? They should have returned by now."

Temari thought for a minute, her brows raised. The Chunin Exam participants had all left over a week ago. "Come to think of it…no, we haven't heard anything from them." She frowned. "I'll send word to Kaiya - maybe they just contacted her directly."

Gaara hoped she was right, but a slow wave of unease crept through him. Well, at least he'd been able to apply Kaiya's locking seal to Fuu before she left…

* * *

The first thing that struck Kaiya about Danzo's home was not its orderliness, or its neutral color scheme (neither surprised her); nor was it the obviously well-made, though sparse, furniture (an eye for quality and function was to be expected). It was the collection of ink paintings that tastefully lined his walls. She stepped toward one, her eyes following the flowing lines around the stark, white canvas. The subject was a stylized tiger, poised as though ready to pounce on its prey. Its wild eyes stared back at her from the canvas. She could almost feel the tension of its coiled muscles, ready to spring in the blink of an eye, almost hear its low growl…

"I see you've found my one weakness," came Danzo's voice from behind her. Kaiya didn't turn around, but heard him place a tray on the low table in his living room. "I enjoy collecting pictures by talented artists. Recently I have been drawn to ink drawings like this one."

Kaiya couldn't blame him. The sweep of the brush strokes, the way they made the creature seem ready to jump off of the page and into the room…it was captivating.

He stood beside her. "I see you are quite drawn to this one, as well."

"Ink paintings and calligraphy are what drew me to fuinjutsu," she muttered, almost without realizing her admission. It was true - she'd always loved the subtle expressiveness and grace of the line work.

Danzo nodded thoughtfully. "It is a very artistic field, in its way. Come, sit - I have an interesting variety of genmaicha for you to try."

Kaiya knelt on a cushion opposite the bandaged man, watching him pour the brew of roasted tea leaves and brown rice. If someone had told her just over a month ago that today, she would be sitting in the home of the leader of Root, drinking tea and discussing ink paintings, she would have questioned their sanity. As it was, she still wasn't sure what to think; so far, this visit - the third of their strange meetings - was positively congenial. Danzo had greeted her at the door, she'd complimented his home, he'd invited her to sit while he made the tea. Kaiya remained on edge, very much aware that she was not in her territory this time.

Kaiya's eyes were on Danzo the entire time he poured their tea. The same steaming liquid went into her cup as his. There was a chance, of course, that he might have lined her cup with something. She lifted the cup when he lifted his own. The earthy scent of the genmaicha filled her nose; she couldn't help closing her eyes. When she brought the cup to her mouth, though, she let no liquid pass through her lips, tempting as the warm beverage was.

She gave a small smile and sigh as she set the cup back down. "It's lovely - almost has a hint of mushroom."

Danzo nodded and set down his own cup. "So what inquiries do you bring with you today, Namikaze-san?"

She tilted her head. "Why do you insist on calling me by that name?"

His eyebrow quirked. "It is your given name."

"It's also classified," she pointed out.

"I see no reason to call you by a false name."

Kaiya mentally sighed. This was going nowhere - time to get to the point. "I wanted to ask…when you sent those agents after me, you intended them to bring me back to Konoha, correct?"

"I did."

"But they didn't bring me back," Kaiya continued, brow furrowed. "Someone chased them off…"

"Yes," Danzo drawled. "And I would very much like to know who."

Kaiya blinked in surprise. "You don't know? Your agents didn't tell you?"

"They never saw the attackers," he admitted truthfully. "Perhaps you could enlighten me, Namikaze-san."

She shook her head. "I don't know either."

 _I assumed as much,_ Danzo thought. Still, it did open an opportunity he'd been hoping for. "Perhaps that can be something we discover together, then."

Kaiya gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Danzo said, "that I wish to work with you, now that I am able to officially assist Konoha once more. You didn't think I would have been at the library unescorted if I was still under house arrest, did you?" he asked with a slight quirk of his lips.

Kaiya blinked again. "No, I guess not…so is _that_ why you wanted to talk to me? You want me to work for you? As what, exactly?"

"Work _with_ me, Namikaze-san, not _for_ me," Danzo corrected. "I will let you in on a little secret - though it will not be so for long. I plan to propose to Tsunade-hime that my Foundation be reformed - in all senses of that word. My only goal is - has always been - to protect this village and help it maintain this peace. I realize, however, that the times have changed, and different methods may be required."

Now Kaiya was truly confused. "You want to resurrect Root? How on earth would I help you with that?" _And WHY do you think I would?_

Danzo sipped his tea. "I have always appreciated the value of information; it seems that in this time of peace, intel is more valuable than strength of arms. Know what your enemies _and_ allies are thinking, and you can predict their motives and movements." He set his cup down. "One of the reasons Yoshida Yuuma was a great intel-gatherer was not because he was a spy - he actually never did any long-term undercover missions. Rather, he made connections in a variety of places, and in all levels of society. He could just as easily relate to an aristocrat as a beggar on the street. You, Namikaze-san, are very much like him - able to connect with all sorts of people, make them trust you. I want my Root agents to be able to do the same."

"What, you don't train them in espionage already?"

"Some are," Danzo said. "But Root training - when done from an early age - is meant primarily to create soldiers, not spies. You may not like the idea, Namikaze-san, but some missions require a certain lack of emotion. Those are the missions Root is - was - for: so that not all Shinobi must sacrifice what some might call their 'humanity.' However, I will admit that humanity plays a role in every mission, and that the program as it was before was ill-equipped to teach the children about this. I had hoped, at one time, that Yoshida Yuuma would take that role: teach how emotions and personal bonds affect events and missions. Perhaps you could be that teacher for my agents, Namikaze-san. There are some things that cannot be learned from books, wouldn't you say?"

Kaiya was dumbfounded. _He wants me to…what? Teach emotional intelligence? How screwed up is this training program of his?_ She shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry - but what exactly is it you expect me to do?"

"Be a mentor," Danzo replied. "Though before fully developing and implementing such a program, I would like to see how you do with one agent, first. Will you come with me? I took the liberty of inviting him here, and I would like you to meet him."

Kaiya stood when he did and followed him in a daze. He led her to his balcony overlooking the village. A boy was seated at a small table with a sketchbook open in his lap. His dark eyes snapped up when he heard them arrive; he immediately shut the book and stood at attention. He couldn't have been more than fifteen, sixteen years old, she realized, looking over his pale, slim features. _Naruto is the same age now,_ she thought, a sharp pain of longing in her chest at the thought of her Otouto. Something about this boy's empty expression made her stomach churn, but at the same time, she felt an immediate urge to put an arm around his stiff shoulders.

Danzo studied Kaiya's face and posture as she looked at his agent. She was trying to keep her expression neutral, but he caught the subtle widening of her eyes and catch of her breath, the subsequent softening of her features. It was as he'd hoped: when faced with someone around the same age as her little brother, the girl's maternal instincts were kicked into gear. _Perfect…_

"Namikaze Kaiya, I would like you to meet Sai - one of my prized pupils."

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUUNNNNN! ...okay, that seems to be Danzo's theme music now. The Dun-dun-DUN. Dun-dun-Danzoooo!**

 **Recap Time - lots going on this chapter:**

 **1\. Sneaky Hikaru is sneaky...and very worried about his teammate.**

 **2\. Kaiya and Sakura reconnected, bonding over a shared tendency toward snooping.**

 **3\. Tsunade is under intense political pressure to reinstate Danzo.**

 **4\. Gaara gave Kaiya's spare lock seal formula to Fuu, the Jinchuriki from Takigakure...but hasn't heard from her since she left Suna at the end of the interrupted Chunin Exams.  
**

 **5\. Tea with Danzo is a disturbing affair (but a hilarious image). And he wants her to "mentor" Sai...**

 **NEXT TIME: How will Kaiya and Sai get on? Will it confirm Kaiya's worst fears about Danzo, or somehow draw her in more? I had WAY too much fun writing the Sai scenes, btw. Also: Hikaru flirts! Tsunade worries! We get a glimpse of Kakashi's plan for training Kaiya to resist genjutsu...and a countdown to a long-awaited event coming up ;)**


	43. Pressure

**Gah. This chapter has been a pain in the ass...I won't bore you with why, but rest assured, I'm quite happy with what's here - hope you will be too :) Let's see what happens when Kaiya comes face to face with the result of Root training, and how Kakashi plans to train her...**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Pressure**

Kaiya stared at the dark-haired boy. The boy stared back.

She recovered from her shock enough to remember basic manners. "Hi - nice to meet you, Sai."

"And you as well, Namikaze-san," Sai answered immediately. Nothing in his expression or posture changed; his voice wasn't exactly monotone, but it held no hint that he meant what he'd just said. _It's like he's reciting a line from a play…but with no acting skills…_

Kaiya nearly jumped when Danzo spoke up from beside her. So surprised was she by the teen in front of her, she'd nearly forgotten he was still there. "Perhaps I should let you two get to know each other," he said. "You may use this table, if you'd like. I will be inside."

Kaiya snapped completely out of her haze. "About that - may I speak with you for a moment? In private? No offense, Sai - just need to iron our some details here…"

Sai showed no sign of offense, or awkwardness, or any reaction at all, really. He simply stood straight, eyes forward, like he was awaiting an order. The sight made Kaiya's stomach churn again. She'd seen plenty of sullen, moody, and apathetic teen boys before - Hikaru had been one for a few years - but never one so…devoid of any identifiable emotion. _What the hell did he do to this kid?!_

Danzo nodded and led her inside. "You have issue with my request, I take it?"

"'Issue?'" Kaiya hissed, keeping her voice low so it wouldn't carry outside. She glanced back to the balcony window; Sai was still standing at attention. "Try 'issues,' plural! That kid out there is practically a living robot! Is that what Root training does?!" She could barely keep her whirlwind of rage at bay.

Danzo let her rant. When she seemed to finish, Danzo calmly replied, "Then you see why I am asking for your assistance." At her blank look - good, he'd caught her off-guard again - he clarified: "The training he received was meant to suppress emotions, so that he could more easily carry out difficult missions. You recall I said some missions require a certain detachment?"

"But he's a _kid!"_ Kaiya exclaimed, barely keeping her voice down. "Why put a child through that?! Couldn't you just, I don't, use a fully grown and mature _adult_ for those missions? Someone with the capacity to deal with the emotional _shit_ that comes with them?" She tried to calm down. She was inside this bastard's home - she had to keep a clear head, had to stay alert… "Look, I'll accept that there _are_ horrendous missions that need doing, especially during war…but we're at peace. I became a Shinobi to make sure we stay that way, so that other kids wouldn't _have_ to be put in those positions!"

"Are you quite finished?" Danzo asked calmly as she caught her breath. "Good. You have a habit of not hearing me out. Regarding your reason for becoming a Shinobi: perhaps you _should_ have been in Root, then. Maintaining peace is, in some ways, still a war of sorts - a much colder one. Old grudges, greed for power, national pride that is easily bruised…these things do not disappear with the signing of a treaty. We are forever on the precipice of war, Namikaze-san. What keeps Konoha safe, and other nations away, is its reputation of strength. We forge alliances not out of friendship but out of the threat of mutually assured destruction. We continue to raise and train Shinobi to maintain that image, and to have a fighting force on hand. Sarutobi Hiruzen himself approved many transfers from regular Anbu to my Root forces with this in mind. He was not a _complete_ idealist."

Kaiya pinched the bridge of her nose. Her voice felt icy in her chest. "Okay. Let's say - purely for argument's sake - that you're right, that we're forever on the edge of war, that this somehow necessitates an agency like Root. That still doesn't explain to me why Sai out there is such a robot - or why he apparently has to be one!"

Danzo walked past her, stopping in front of the tiger painting on the wall. "This painting…you were admiring it earlier."

Behind his back, Kaiya nearly doubled over in incredulity. "You want to discuss _art?_ Now?"

"What does it say about the painter, Namikaze-san?" he asked, ignoring her tone.

Kaiya took yet another deep breath, trying to calm the raging storm within her. _Fine, I'll play along…_ She stepped closer to the painting once more, crossing her arms. "It's technically brilliant. Every line and brushstroke is perfectly placed. There's something about it that captures the eye, makes it seem almost alive. Hard to say what, exactly…I'd say the painter is much like the painting: perfectly poised in appearance, but with a lot of life coiled inside, ready to spring forward."

Danzo nodded. "The painter is Sai."

Kaiya's head snapped around so fast she was surprised it didn't twist off. "Sai painted this…?" She turned to look at the teen in question, still on the balcony, still at attention - no, wait, he'd begun leaning on one foot and was glancing over the balcony. Kaiya kept watching him as Danzo spoke again.

"He is not as 'robotic' as you might believe," he said. "He has an eye for detail and perceives much more than he ever tells…and I have never seen him without a sketchbook."

Kaiya could see it now - something had caught the boy's eye. A slight twitch went through his fingers, toward the sketchbook he'd set on the table. _There's something he wants to draw…if he had permission to stand down, he'd be sketching it right now…but he was trained to follow orders so rigidly…_ Kaiya's chest tightened.

Danzo watched the girl. She had a pained expression on her face - conflicted, caught between anger and pity. He could use that pity. "When Sai was brought to me, so soon after the last war, peace was very precarious. I was prepared for war to break out anew. The Third pursued diplomacy when possible, and Root became a last resort. As peacetime extended, the sort of training Sai received became less necessary - but the damage was done. Perhaps he could still do well in the standard forces though, if he were able to relate to people better. That is what I want you to consider."

He turned away, a clear sign of dismissal. "Think it over, and come to me by the end of the week with your answer. Who knows? Perhaps you can help him relearn humanity."

* * *

On the balcony, Sai watched a praying mantis on the ledge. It had barely moved in the past five minutes, yet its long, spindly limbs seemed ready to spring forward at any sign of prey. He vaguely wondered if he could capture the image on paper. His fingers twitched involuntarily. He could not pick up his sketchbook just yet - Danzo-sama had been adamant that he should stay standing after the introduction.

The Root leader himself beckoned Sai inside a few minutes later. Sai genuflected, seeing that the red-haired woman had gone.

"You did well," Danzo told the boy. "I believe the next phase will begin by the end of the week. You are clear on your assignment?"

"Hai, Danzo-sama," Sai answered. Danzo dismissed him.

Danzo inwardly smiled. He'd been right to use 'Sai' for this. Besides the age, the boy had a similar appearance to Uchiha Sasuke, another of the girl's patchwork 'family.' The resemblance, along with the pity Danzo had encouraged, should make the girl agree to this 'mentorship.' He was glad he'd taken a good look through Sai's file beforehand; the comment about never seeing the boy without a sketchbook had been taken straight from the slim folder.

 _She will be back by the end of the week,_ he thought confidently. _She won't be able to resist._

* * *

For once in his adult life, Kakashi was early. The unsettling atmosphere of the dark, pillared cavern beneath the Forest of Death was perfect for the sort of training Kaiya was asking for. As he lit a few torches and went over his training agenda, Kakashi couldn't help wondering how she'd gotten him to agree to this.

He didn't have much time to muse on that - Kaiya arrived shortly after him. He steeled himself for the task at hand. They'd be starting off light today, at least.

Kaiya had a pensive, almost tired look on her face, but as she drew near, she perked up. "Okay, Sensei - what's the plan?"

"We start with the basics," he answered. "There are three main 'types' of interrogation genjutsu, and understanding why they work is paramount to resisting them." He held up a finger for each. "Basic illusions, used to trick targets into revealing things unintentionally. The key to those is recognizing the illusions and, when possible, dispelling them. You've gotten better with that, but there's room for improvement.

"The second is torture. Like physical torture, it's meant to break the target down, make them more pliable to talk…unlike physical torture, some techniques of this type can seem to go on indefinitely. It creates psychic scars that can be more difficult to heal than any physical injury."

"Like Tsukuyomi," Kaiya muttered.

Kakashi nodded. He still had psychic scars from his encounter with the jutsu nearly three years ago. "Unfortunately, there isn't much to be done against such a technique. It can't be dispelled by anyone but the caster. It leaves no physical wounds and exists only in the mind; that means recovery time - usually a part of physical torture - is not needed in order to keep the victim alive. What's more, it's possible to experience days' worth of torture in mere seconds."

"So…it can only be endured," Kaiya surmised.

"Pretty much," Kakashi admitted. "The most you can do, as far as preventative measures go, is to learn to stand up to torture of any means. We'll deal with it as we go - such training starts light and becomes progressively harsher. You would build callouses - physical and mental - along the way. It will take a very long time -"

"I realize that," Kaiya interrupted. "I'm not expecting results overnight."

"Says the girl who wouldn't let me finish a sentence…" Kakashi muttered. He held up a third finger. "With the third type, there really isn't any way to ease into resistance training."

Kaiya's eyes darkened. "Hypnosis."

"Hypnosis," Kakashi confirmed. "Jigyaku no Jutsu is one such technique, but there are many. At their core, these techniques involve the caster taking over the target's mind. Jigyaku directs the target to certain memories; others, like the most advanced ones used by the Yamanaka clan, are basically mind-reading techniques."

"This is where I have the most trouble…" Kaiya mumbled. Torture, while not something she ever hoped to experience, didn't scare her as much; enduring pain was par for the course for Shinobi, and time and training guaranteed to increase that endurance. She could deal with pain. But the helplessness and vulnerability of having someone inside her mind, picking through her thoughts and memories, making her do or say anything…"How do you counter hypnosis?"

"With almost all hypnosis techniques, the target's personality remains fully intact. You can learn to control your thoughts enough to redirect attempts at memory pulls. It's even possible to build a sort of psychic wall around certain memories, though this takes years to develop."

"Guess I better get started on that, then," Kaiya said quietly.

Kakashi frowned and gave her a stern look. "These sessions will leave you emotionally and psychologically vulnerable for a while, until you start to build your defenses. Make sure you take time to recover after every session. This isn't like regular ninjutsu or taijutsu training, where you just need your body to mend. If I think you're pushing too hard, I will call this off."

Kaiya nodded. "Understood. So where do we begin?"

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan. "Hypnosis. I want to analyze your chakra during the process, establish a sort of base, see where we're starting from. Now, I am going to try and pull memories of Naruto - you need to try and direct me away from them."

Kaiya's brows quirked. "Isn't that kind of like telling someone, 'don't imagine purple monkeys?' It would be all I can think about."

"Exactly the point. Chances are, if anyone tries to interrogate you, you'll have an idea of what they're after - and they'll try to use that fact to make you focus on the information they want."

"Fair enough…" She took another deep breath to steady her nerves. "Okay."

Kakashi formed five handsigns. _Here we go…_ "Jigyaku no Jutsu!"

Kaiya felt her mind become that slowly churning sea once again. Her body floated pleasantly in the currents. She became aware of Kakashi's voice, drifting to her through the mist…

"Tell me about Naruto."

 _A blond, bouncy boy…a smile that lit up the darkest rooms…eyes the same cornflower blue as hers…_ "That's…my Otouto…"

In the cavern, Kakashi frowned. Not good - she gave into that too easily. He almost wanted to pull her out right then, but he had to see how deep she'd allow him to probe before pushing him out. "He is - you've always known that, haven't you?"

 _A baby cried; she rushed over…her arms were too small to hold him, so she rubbed his stomach instead…_ "I guess so…"

"And you want to help him, don't you?"

 _"C'mon…you can do it…" She reached her hands out to the tiny baby as it pulled itself up by the chair leg. "That's it…" The blond baby boy took a step, then another, letting go of the chair leg. A few more teetering steps, and he reached Kaiya's arms, collapsing into her with bubbling giggles. "You did it, Naruto!"_

In the present, Kaiya nodded. "Always…"

"Do you want to help him now?"

 _She leaned against the small crib, speaking softly to the sleeping blond baby…"Hey there Naruto…you're asleep, of course…I'm going away for a bit, so I can become a Shinobi, and be strong enough to protect everyone! Be good, 'kay? I'll be back, I promise…"_

Kaiya mentally reached out to the voice, trying to grasp onto it like a hand. If it was offering her a way to help her Otouto, she wanted to go with it… "I do."

Kakashi mentally swore. _Dammit - her chakra is actually_ trying _to tune to mine!_ He released the Jigyaku no Jutsu.

Kaiya swayed as she was abruptly pulled out of the sea. She felt gentle, firm hands on her shoulders, steadying her. _What-? But I was just about to help Naruto…_ Her eyes widened as she registered what had just happened.

"Shit," she hissed. Her voice felt weak. "I didn't think…I never realized…god, I walked right into it…"

Kakashi kept his hands on her shoulders, fighting the urge to comfort her any further. "That was the first session. I want you to meditate at least an hour every day, more when you can, focusing on emptying your mind and quieting your emotions. You must learn to lock them away in situations like these - your love for Naruto is what made you so easy to manipulate."

He hated telling her such a thing - her love and passion were what made her _Kaiya,_ at least in his eyes. Kakashi didn't want her to change…but she had to be able to protect herself. He held onto that thought; it would have to become a mantra to get him through what was coming. _Sounds like I need to do some meditation, myself…_

Kaiya steadied herself and pulled away from his grasp. "Okay," she nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

Kaiya collapsed into bed when she got home that night. Between what had to have been the strangest meeting with Danzo yet, and experiencing the Jigyaku no Jutsu again, she was mentally drained. Kakashi had insisted on stopping after that first round; not wanting to risk him cancelling the training altogether, Kaiya had reluctantly agreed. She was less reluctant about it now that she was lying down, though.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, Kaiya heard a tap at her window. She dragged herself up and pulled back the curtain. A large desert hawk was perched on the sill, looking at her expectantly. _Desert hawk? Must be from Temari…_

Kaiya opened the window and put out a small dish with water for the bird. Retrieving the letter from its leg, Kaiya jolted back into alertness when she read the contents. She didn't bother closing her window when she rushed from the apartment, heading straight to the Hokage mansion.

* * *

Tsunade was fuming. The council elders had just left her office. Sometimes Tsunade wished they would just hurry up and die of old age - at least then she'd be free of their meddling.

The council wanted to have Danzo be an "official consultant" for the Strategic Defense Division. Yes, it made sense on paper, given the man's resume, but Tsunade saw it as a grab for power. Danzo couldn't have his foundation back yet, and since his sentence only _just_ ended, the council couldn't simply stick him at the head of the division. Being a "consultant" was a political move, allowing him access and influence over the village's defense once more and giving him time to rebuild his support base.

 _What the hell do those old crackpots see in that man?!_ She could understand - to a point - that the elders and Danzo were comrades dating all the way back to the First Shinobi World War. After all, Tsunade herself was reticent to deal directly with her own former teammate, Orochimaru - though she would if the situation arose again. But the Third had ousted Danzo for a reason. Tsunade wasn't sure what that reason was, but she trusted the judgment of her old sensei…and she did not trust Danzo.

Tsunade was wrenched out of her thoughts when her door flew open and a red blur burst in. She growled. "Get the hell - Kaiya? What are you -"

"Has there been any communication from Takigakure?" Kaiya asked, her voice rushed, eyes wide.

Tsunade raised her brows at the sudden inquiry, all thoughts of Danzo and the council shoved aside for the moment. "No, I don't think so…Shizune!"

The assistant looked up from her filing. "No, nothing."

Kaiya tried to think clearly. "How long has it been now since the Chunin Exams were called off? A few weeks now?"

"I suppose so," Tsunade said, confused. "What does that have to do with Taki-"

Kaiya kept her voice low. "The other Jinchuriki was from Takigakure. Remember that personal message I got when the exams were over? It was from Temari, giving me a heads up that Gaara had recommended me to the Taki team. We should have gotten a missive asking me to come check on her seal."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Shizune!" she yelled again.

"I'll check the records," the dark-haired woman answered immediately. "I would've remembered something like that…" She hurried from the office.

Tsunade wore a dark frown. "She wouldn't have lost such a missive…but that might be the best possible scenario."

Kaiya was pacing already, chewing on her lip. "You think Akatsuki could have…?"

"We knew they might start moving again soon," Tsunade confirmed, worrying a nail. "If they did get the Taki Jinchu-"

"Fuu," Kaiya interrupted absently. "Her name is Fuu."

"If they got Fuu, there may be nothing we can do for her," Tsunade finished. "We'd hoped they'd go for Gaara - he's strong, capable of handling himself…"

"But Fuu was just a Genin," Kaiya muttered. "She even didn't get to finish her exams…" It was hard not to imagine the girl as dead already. Kaiya felt panic rise in her chest; she took a deep breath to force it back. Her voice shook anyway. "Where is Naruto? When is he getting back?"

"Soon," Tsunade promised. "Jiraiya says the training is going well - and trust me, he won't let anything happen to Naruto under his watch."

"If he even remembers he's supposed to be watching Naruto!" Kaiya snarled. She was still dubious of the man after the incident at the outpost town nearly three years ago.

Tsunade looked at her sharply, fire in her own eyes. "Kaiya. Jiraiya is an idiotic pervert, but he would not do _anything_ to put Naruto in Akatsuki's path!" She took a breath. _I'm the Hokage, I have to be the calm one here…_ "If Shizune can't find a missive from Takigakure, I will send an Anbu team to check the situation. We should have an idea of what's going on within a week, two at most. In the meantime, stay focused on your work. That lock seal could make a difference if we can get the kinks out. I will keep you updated."

Kaiya stopped pacing and took a few deep breaths, hands clenched in her hair. "I hate this - the waiting. The longer Naruto's away, the closer we get to that deadline…I just want him _home_ …" Her chest tightened.

"I understand," Tsunade said gently, her own little brother's face smiling in her mind. "But we can only do so much. Do your part. Study up on the Eight Trigrams Seal again. Naruto _will_ be back soon - be ready for when he is."

* * *

 **Hang in there, Kaiya! It won't be TOO long now before Naruto's home...assuming your author can keep herself focused...**

 **So! Tsunade's facing political pressure from the council to reinstate Danzo in SOME way...and it looks like he'll wind up at Hikaru's current workplace.**

 **What will Kaiya's answer be to Danzo's request? Will she wind up taking Sai under her wing? How will THAT work out? And what IS Danzo's aim in all of this?!  
**

 **What other techniques will Kakashi subject her to besides the infamous Jigyaku no Jutsu? How long can he stand to do this?  
**

 **In the meantime, Akatsuki has their first Jinchuriki...and that Jinchuriki happens to have Kaiya's "lock seal - first draft" on her...**


	44. Interlude: Happy Birthday, Kaiya

**This is a little(-ish) snippet that I couldn't get out of my head. It takes place during the time skip, while Kaiya was confined to Konoha. It's mostly a bit of fluff, though certain items in the end of the snippet will be referenced in the regular story. Also, I hope it gives another good look at Team Recon's relationships with each other…that WILL become more important as the tension rises in the main story!**

 **Hope you like it! I'm working on the next regular chapter too, and hope to have it ready soon!**

* * *

 **Interlude: Happy Birthday, Kaiya**

 _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk-thunk._

 _That's four possibilities…_ Kaiya aimed one more kunai to a tree across the field. _Thunk._ She smiled. _Bull's eye. Time to test the new formula._

She teleported to each kunai in turn, only taking the time to dislodge them before proceeding to the next. Once she'd gathered all of them, she spun and tossed them again, and repeated the process.

 _Two rounds…three…_

After the fourth, she stopped. There was some mild dizziness, but it was a huge improvement over the teleportation sickness from a few months ago. As she steadied herself, she spied her teammates entering the field.

"Hey guys!" she called with a wave. "I think I almost have it!"

"No more head-spinning and upchucking?" Gorou asked with a teasing grin. She hit his arm lightly.

"A _little_ head-spinning still," she admitted, "But no where near what it was."

Hikaru had taken one of the kunai and was studying the transcription. "So you stabilized the dimensional pull, I suppose?"

"Just about." Kaiya pulled out the older, scratched kunai that had inspired her originally. "I still wish I could read the Fourth's inscription - I approximated it, and it worked, but I'll bet the original had a lot of the kinks already worked out."

Hikaru hummed thoughtfully and gave Gorou a quick glance.

"Hey, Kaiya-chan," the muscle-bound nin said, throwing an arm around her shoulders and grinning widely. "Whaddya say we start this one while Pretty Boy there takes notes on how to be a _real_ fighter?"

Kaiya rolled her eyes but let him guide her to the field. When Kaiya and Gorou began their training spar, Hikaru pocketed one of her kunai - the one with the scratched inscription. He'd had an idea.

* * *

"Gorou! Come here a minute!"

"Coming, 'Kaa-san," he called, casually tossing off his sandals.

"And stack those shoes of yours neatly!"

He blanched and quickly rearranged the items. How did his mother _always_ know? And more importantly, how was it Gorou could face a whole squad of enemy ninja with a grin on his face, yet the thought of Date-san's wooden spoon _still_ made him tremble?

In the kitchen, Date-san was making a batch of her famous soup. "I need you to take this to Ichirou's wife," she said as her youngest lumbered in. "Poor thing isn't handling her first trimester well, I'm afraid…"

"Aw, why do I have to be the mailman?" Gorou complained. "Why can't Shirou do it? He's home too. Or, I dunno, her freakin _' husband_?"

Date-san whirled on her son, her petite form every bit the admonishing matriarch. She waved her wooden spoon at him. "Shirou is about to leave on a mission, and Ichirou is away! And don't you talk back to me, young man!"

Gorou bowed his head. "Yes, ma'am," he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'll take the soup when it's ready."

Date-san melted, a warm smile spreading across her plump features. She turned back to the stove. "Thank you, Gorou. Now how is my fake daughter? It's her birthday soon, right? Will we be having her over for dinner, or do you three already have plans?"

Gorou brightened. "I dunno yet, but I'll check! Wait…" His eyes narrowed. "If we do it here, can Saburou be _not_ invited this time? I don't want him bugging Kaiya-chan!"

Date-san sighed. Her third son was an incorrigible flirt who went after any pretty face he saw. He'd periodically pestered Kaiya to go out with him since she was about fifteen. "No, Gorou, we cannot leave your brother out of this just because he's annoying. I'll have a chat with him, though…" She tapped the spoon against the edge of the stove. Gorou wasn't sure whether to snicker or pity his older brother's coming misfortunes.

* * *

Kakashi wandered the streets of Konoha, his nose buried in his faithful _Icha Icha_. As he rounded a corner, he spied someone coming toward him, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Kakashi-san," said the young man. "I was hoping to run into you."

Light brown hair, plum eyes, slight build… _Oh, that's Kaiya's teammate, isn't it?_ He realized. _What was his name…_

The young man beat him to it. "We haven't been formally introduced, though I believe we spoke after the attack on Konoha. I'm Kusato Hikaru, Kaiya's teammate." He held out his hand.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before slowly taking it _. Very business-like…_ "You were hoping to run into me?"

"Yes," Hikaru nodded. "Were you heading somewhere, or is now a good time to discuss something? It should only take a few minutes." When Kakashi continued to stare at him, Hikaru added, "It's about Kaiya."

It worked. The silver-haired man lowered his book. "Is she all right?"

"Oh, yes," Hikaru assured him, holding up his hands. "Nothing like that. This is about her birthday coming up." Hikaru noted with interest how merely mentioning Kaiya's name effected the Copy-Nin: immediate shifting of attention, automatic concern, slight tension in the shoulders that released upon hearing she was fine…he inwardly smirked. _Maybe Gorou wasn't completely off, thinking there's something there…_

Kakashi relaxed - a bit. "Ah…I didn't realize…"

"Right…" Hikaru muttered. He had a good feeling the man was fibbing. "Anyway, I wish to ask for your assistance on something…"

* * *

Kaiya was puzzled, then alarmed when she went through her kunai pack. _What - where is it?! I know I had it yesterday!_ She emptied her pack onto the floor. There was no sign of the kunai that had once belonged to her father.

She dashed from her apartment toward the training ground. _Maybe I left it there?_ The sun was setting earlier these days with the approaching winter, and the air was chill enough that she could see her breath in puffs as she ran.

She regretted not bringing a flashlight - there was one in her pack, but in her alarm, she'd left it emptied on her floor. She cursed her impulsiveness. At least there was a full moon out - it provided just enough light to see any metal glinting in the grass…

After retracing her steps through the field, she finally found it. _Huh? I thought I checked there already…Whatever._ She breathed a sigh of relief when the weapon was in her more.

* * *

A few meters away, Kakashi breathed his own sigh of relief. Hikaru had warned him that Kaiya would notice eventually that the kunai was missing.

 _"Make sure you put it back at Training Ground 8 when you're done," Hikaru said. "She's really attached to that thing - I could only grab it because Gorou distracted her. She'll probably assume she left it there and go back for it soon."_

He'd arrived just when she did, sneaking onto the field when she was checking near the edges. He'd darted away just as she turned around. _Thank goodness she's not very good with sensing yet…_

He had a good notion why Kaiya was so "attached" to this particular kunai. Six months ago, it was just a scratched kunai with an interesting seal she was trying to decipher. The fact that it had been the Fourth Hokage's just made the challenge more enticing. Now, knowing the previous owner had also been her father, Kakashi supposed it held a deeper meaning for her, much like his own father's broken sword did to him. It was a physical connection to her father, a representation of what she'd inherited from him. Sometimes, such a connection could mean more than a name.

Kakashi felt warmth spread through his chest when she picked up the kunai and smiled in relief. _I should get going_ , he thought. _That teammate of hers will need those designs soon…_ He stayed a moment longer to watch Kaiya walk away from the field.

* * *

Hikaru leaned against the corner of the building and accepted the slip of paper the Copy Nin passed him. "And you're confident this is the right one?"

"It's genuine," Kakashi responded.

Hikaru quirked an eyebrow as he studied the symbols. "This is…surprisingly simple."

Kakashi almost smiled under his mask. "Many of his methods usually were."

Hikaru shrugged and pocketed the slip. "Well, it's easy enough to replicate…and as I promised before, this will not be seen by any regular person at Kusato Corps. I'm using a designer I know personally, a true artisan. He won't leak the formula to anyone in the main company."

"You don't trust your father's company?"

Hikaru snorted. "He's a businessman to the core - I wouldn't say he'd sell his own offspring to make a profit, but he wouldn't be able to resist a design like this."

"Fair enough…" Kakashi shook his head. Clearly, there was a story behind the younger man's opinions if his family…but Kakashi didn't really care what it was.

As he started walking away, Kakashi was stopped by Hikaru's voice. "Out of curiosity - if you had this the whole time, why didn't you just tell Kaiya from the beginning?"

Kakashi considered for a moment. "She seemed to like working on puzzles more than knowing the solutions. Though if I'd realized the side effects that would happen, I'd have said something earlier." He continued down the street.

Hikaru felt a small smile sneak onto his face. _No, Gorou definitely wasn't wrong._

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Kaiya-chaaaan!" Gorou nearly bowled his red-haired teammate over as she emerged from her apartment. He lifted her into a huge bear-hug.

"Gah! Jeez, Gorou, you scared me!" All the same, Kaiya laughed as he spun her around.

"C'mon," he said, putting her back on her feet. "'Kaa-san's got your favorite stuff cooking - including roasted yaaams…"

She smiled and moaned in anticipation. "I can't wait - race you!" She launched herself over the railing.

"Hey, no fair!"

All four of Gorou's brothers, plus the wives and children of the eldest two, were already seated around the table when they arrived. All greeted Kaiya warmly - particularly Saburou. Date-san engulfed Kaiya in a embrace that rivaled her youngest son's signature bear hug.

"Twenty!" Date-san had tears in her eyes when she pulled away. "I can't believe my not-daughter is already twenty years old!"

Kaiya giggled, her cheeks reddening at so much warmth and affection being directed at her. "Not sure I believe it myself, yet."

"I certainly believe it," Saburou piped up, earning a wooden spoon to the back of the head.

"Date Saburou!" Date-san yelled as he rubbed the lump on his skull. "You will keep a civil tongue in your head, or I will tear it out myself!"

The rest of the company collectively sweatdropped. Even though most of her threats were exaggerated, the Date matriarch's temper was enough to intimidate her rowdy offspring into compliance.

"Where's Hikaru?" Kaiya asked, looking around.

"He said he might be late," Gorou told her, guiding her to a cushion at the head of the table. "Had to pick something up." Kaiya thought there was an odd glint in her teammate's bright hazel eyes.

As though on cue, Hikaru arrived just as they sat down. "My apologies - I had an errand, it took longer than I thought…"

After a glorious feast prepared by Date-san, the sons helped their mother clear dishes. Kaiya chatted with the eldests' wives, Mimiko and Ayaka, and bounced Jirou's infant son on her lap. It had been a while since she'd held a baby - the last one to arrive at the orphanage was now three - and she relished the child's bubbling laughter and surprised looks as she played "peek-a-boo" with him.

"Presents!" Gorou yelled when they returned to the table. Kaiya blushed again - the Date family was always so generous with her. After a hand-knit scarf, a book of prints by one of her favorite ink painters, a lovely blue clip for her hair, and Saburou trying to offer her a kiss in lieu of anything else (for which Kaiya smacked him upside the head with Date-san's full blessing), the older siblings trickled into the living room, leaving Kaiya with her teammates.

Hikaru and Gorou looked at each other and smiled at her.

"We went in on this one together," Hikaru said, handing Kaiya a scroll. She accepted it with a curious expression.

"Well, go on," Gorou urged, an excited grin on his face.

"Okay, okay…" She unraveled the scroll onto the table. Inside was a sealing jutsu - a storage formula. With a glance at her teammates, she released the seal, her mouth falling open at what was revealed.

Twenty shining kunai were lined in four neat rows on the scroll. The metal gleamed like no other she had seen, though she recognized the hue as Kusato Corp's signature, chakra-channeling alloy. Each kunai sported two pointed prongs on either side of the main blade, which was slimmer than a regular kunai. And on the blue wrap of the handle…

"That's…" She covered her mouth. "The Fourth's formula…" She couldn't tear her eyes away. "How did you…?"

"We had some help," Hikaru said quietly. He had a rare, openly happy smile on his face at her reactions. "Kakashi."

 _That_ made her head snap around, eyes first wide, then narrow. "Wait - _he_ had this formula? Since when?"

Hikaru and Gorou exchanged an exasperated glance. Of _course_ that would be what she focused on. "Before you go getting all huffy at Mr. Copy-Nin," Gorou warned, "Try thanking him."

"He knew you like to figure things out for yourself," Hikaru added. "Be honest - would you have preferred he just hand you the formula?"

Kaiya gave them a dubious stare before sighing. "Fine. You're right." She lifted on of the kunai delicately, smiling once more when she felt how perfectly balanced the knife was, how well it fit in her hands. "I'll find him later."

Gorou couldn't resist. "Make sure you give him a _real_ thank you, Kaiya-cha-OW!" She'd smacked him hard upside the head.

* * *

The following morning, around dawn, Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone. He could see his breath making steam in front of his mask in the late November air. Suddenly, a kunai embedded in the grass beside his feet.

"You should treat a memorial site with more respect," he said when Kaiya appeared not a split-second later.

She just grinned at him. "That's why I aimed for the grass." She stood beside him and poked his arm accusingly. "You didn't come to the party last night!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't invited."

"Nonsense," she scoffed. "You have a standing invitation, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kaiya sighed, looking sidelong at him. "No, you won't. But it's okay. I know functions aren't really your thing." They stood in silence for a moment, a chill breeze flowing by.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Kakashi asked, looking pointedly at the kunai still in the ground.

Kaiya grinned. "Don't have to." The kunai suddenly disappeared. "Hikaru had a special pack made so I could use a 'return trip' formula to call the kunai back. It's made of a leather that readily accepts chakra formulas. And now that I have the right formula for the kunai…" She faced Kakashi, her voice softer. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"Don't make me hit you," she said teasingly. "I mean it - thank you. I know this formula isn't something that gets passed around to just anyone…thank you for trusting Hikaru with it. And me."

He finally met her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy from the chill air; she wore a thick, royal blue scarf that made her bright eyes pop. He felt his own face soften into a smile beneath his mask. "Happy Birthday, Kaiya."

 **Note: Kaiya's birthday is November 28.**


	45. Tension

**For some reason, FF .net isn't letting me see the reviews to the last two chapters on the site, though I got them via email. So here are some quick shout-outs until I can reply personally:**

 **ItY'Girl** **: Thank you for being my unofficial beta reader! You help me stay on track and are so much fun to bounce ideas off of :) NOW EVERYONE GO READ** **PAIN AND HOPE** **. AND CHECK OUT HER DEVIANTART.**

 **NightBringer325** **: Well, first scene here is all about that lock seal - we'll get to see their impressions. Also…hell yeah. Kaiya's gonna be a badass with those kunai.**

 **Scarease** **: Poor Fuu, indeed. :(**

 **TheLoserWhoDoes:** **Happy (belated) Birthday! Yeah, Kaiya's isn't actually until November, but I wanted to post a light and fluffy bit before this one - it's tension city here!**

 **GetsueiNoYume** **: Thank you! It was an adorable little brain worm :) As for the Sai plan backfiring - it very well might, but Danzo always has a backup plan…grr….**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Tension  
**

On a cold, metal table in a dark, damp room, a young girl lay unconscious. Her tan skin was gray-tinted; blood had dried around her mouth and in her aqua hair. She did not stir when the door opened, or when a light was shone on her abdomen. The two male voices speaking above her were not registered by her comatose brain. Only the quiet _beep_ of a heart monitor and the fog of breath on the oxygen mask showed that she was, in fact, alive.

The Seven-Tails Jinchuriki's capture had been one of convenience; security around the aqua-haired girl was extremely tight inside her village, so intercepting her while traveling had been the simplest option. She had to be kept alive, of course, until the time came to extract the beast inside of her - an act they could not perform until the first six beasts had been through the process. They would not be making any more "captures of convenience" if they could help it.

"What is it you wanted me to see?" said one of the male voices. If Fuu could open her orange eyes, she would have been met with an orange mask. She might have giggled at the swirling pattern, asked why there was only one eye hole.

On her other side, an orange-haired man with piercings performed a Revelation jutsu before answering. "This - look at the markings on the outer edges of the seal."

The masked man's eye narrowed under the mask. "They don't match."

The pierced one nodded. "This one is not part of the original seal holding the Tailed Beast. It seems to be a locking mechanism, but it hasn't been completely activated. It shouldn't present a problem for the extraction…"

"Then why bother showing it to me?" inquired the masked man in a low voice.

"Because of the style," the pierced one replied. "I have seen elements of it in other formulas, but never in this arrangement." The man's spiraled eyes narrowed. "This sort of customization in a seal…it is highly unusual. Most people would not attempt so many changes to a formula like this, and it would take an exceptional user to keep the seal balanced - someone very experienced and well-versed in a variety of methods."

He looked up at the masked man. "This particular seal is of no concern - but the fact that someone attempted something like it, is. There are flaws inherent in this formula, but if they fix those flaws, and other Jinchuriki receive variants…"

The masked man did not respond immediately, but if Fuu could see into his mind, she would understand: This could become a problem in the near future. "Let's see who in Takigakure might have accomplished this - then expand the search to other villages and the Bingo books for such a sealing expert. We are too close to our goal to risk interference."

* * *

The news about Takigakure came at the end of the week, and Kaiya's fears were confirmed: Fuu, Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tails, never made it back to her village. Kaiya threw herself into work and training, taking Tsunade's advice to heart. If she and Shizune could just get that damn lock seal to work better, Naruto would have an added layer of protection for his seal - and so would other Jinchuriki.

Another wad of paper was thrown hard across the room, nearly knocking over the wastebasket near the corner. Kaiya gave a groan and raked her fingers through her hair. Shizune sent her a sympathetic look. "Kaiya-san, we'll figure it out, don't worry…"

Kaiya scoffed. "Easy to say…we haven't changed anything in this damn formula for over a week! It's still too basic, too easy to break, too reliant on the Jinchuriki being able to activate it…what if they're knocked unconscious? Or their hands are bound, or cut off, or something?"

Shizune put a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Chakra gates and tenketsu points are incredibly complex variables," she pointed out. "You only just started trying to bind the formula with them. We'll find a way to stabilize it, I'm sure of it!"

Kaiya wasn't so sure. The lines of the seal weren't speaking to her anymore; she felt mentally blocked. She put her forehead in her hands. "I hope you're right…I just want to be able to help them. I want this to be done and ready when Naruto gets back. Time is running out…"

* * *

Hikaru rubbed his eyes. He was having a hard time focusing on the intel report on his desk. The address he'd tried to look up had been a dead end. The building existed, and people lived there, but the unit in question had no tenant listed. He'd tried to stake the place out, but the shades were always drawn, and the balcony was always empty. Still, he'd seen Kaiya enter the building and leave the building once before; none of the other windows had shown a sign of her telltale red hair. If she was going to that unit, whoever lived there was private at the very least. Hikaru wished he had chakra reserves that would allow for even one shadow clone, so he could stake the place out during work hours; stamina had always been a weakness for him.

"Kusato-san, I was hoping you'd still be here."

Hikaru looked up. "Ah, Nakamura-kun," he greeted the younger man, giving him a small smile. "Didn't I tell you to call me by my first name?" Nakamura Souta was a Chunin who was interning at the SDD, only about a year younger than Hikaru. Polite, sweet, if a bit plain - but Hikaru found him cute, and couldn't resist how Souta would blush whenever he insisted to be called by his given name.

"Well, then you should call me by mine," Souta replied with that adorable blush. "Ne…you planning to get lunch soon?"

Hikaru looked at the report, then back at Souta. "If it means better company than this thing," he replied with a smirk. His smirk only widened when Souta blushed an even deeper shade of magenta.

On their way to the break room, they passed an older gentleman Hikaru didn't recognize. His appearance was rather odd: heavily bandaged, one arm apparently lame, the other holding a walking cane. Hikaru followed him with his eyes, keeping his head forward.

When they reached the break room and settled into their meal, Hikaru turned his plum eyes to the Chunin intern. He may not have been Kaiya-caliber when it came to flirting information out of strangers, but Souta wasn't just some random stranger…and it wouldn't be entirely faked. After some small talk, he broached the subject of the old man in the hallway.

"Oh, you saw him, did you?" Souta leaned in conspiratorially. "I happened to be filing something in the director's office when he came in. His name's Shimura Danzo, and he's a new consultant they just brought in. I think he was some sort of higher-up in Anbu a while back - the director called him 'Danzo- _sama_ , if you can believe it!"

"I see…" Hikaru answered vaguely, momentarily lost in thought before turning his attention back to Souta's adorable blush.

* * *

"See ya, Gorou-sensei!"

"Bye, little maggots!" Gorou waved as the students headed home. He shook his head. 'Gorou-sensei' was a name he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to, but he did like the ring of it. _I see why Kaiya-chan loves visiting the orphanage - kids are fun, at least when you can hand them back!_

Speaking of the redhead, Gorou spotted her across the road. He jogged over to her, taking her by surprise when he called out. "Hey, Kaiya-chan - wait up!"

Kaiya nearly jumped. When she realized who he was, she relaxed. "Oh…hi, Gorou."

Gorou's brows went up to his hairline. He hadn't seen such a glum expression since…well, since their teacher had died. "What's going on?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"Bullshit," he said. He frowned as they walked. "Something's up - has been for a little while now…"

Kaiya shook her head. "Just this seal I'm working on…it's giving me some trouble."

Gorou looked doubtful.

Kaiya sighed and gave him a small smile. "I'm just tired. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?"

"Sure…" Gorou stared after her as she walked away, shoulders hunched, eyes down.

* * *

Kaiya wasn't sure where she was going. She wasn't meeting Kakashi today, Shizune had been her only real appointment, and all she felt was tired. She didn't want to look at another seal formula, or deal with unanswerable questions; nor did she want to just go home, where the quiet emptiness of her studio would let her hear her thoughts too clearly. She wanted simplicity, to feel something other than stress and anxiety.

Without realizing it, she turned toward the road leading from the village to the orphanage. Only when she heard children's laughter did she register where she was.

"Kaiya-nee-chan!" The sound of their voices made the gloom seem to melt away. The little arms that circled her hips and legs, nearly toppling her over, brought a genuine smile to her face.

"Hello, Akio, Nori, Ami, Shun…" Kaiya greeted them each by name with a pat on their heads. "Thought I'd come by for a quick story time, if you're interested." They cheered.

A story was read, complete with voices, and the children were ushered into the dining hall for dinner. Kaiya leaned against the wall just outside of the mess hall, watching as they carefully unfolded napkins and handled their chopsticks. She was joined by one of the wardens, Brother Ryo, as the children began eating.

"We haven't seen you in a few weeks, Kaiya-chan," the aging man said, a kind smile under his mustache. "And you usually send a note ahead. You're always welcome, you know that, but what brought you today?"

Kaiya sighed. "I've had a lot on my mind lately, I guess…seeing the kids again is a nice change of pace."

Brother Ryo hummed thoughtfully. "Well, will you join us for the meal? I believe Urushi will be by later as well, once his latest mission is complete." He shook his head in wonder. "To think that you three are Shinobi now - you, Urushi, and that hyperactive Naruto! If he were to show up, it would be a true reunion! How is that boy, anyway?"

"Still away," Kaiya answered softly.

Brother Ryo gave the young woman a thoughtful look. "You should spend more time here, Kaiya-chan. I know you have a busy life as a Shinobi, but your visits do make a difference to them." He nodded toward the children. "Akio started taking his studies seriously after you badgered him about his grades. Little Nori - you remember when she first came, she barely made a sound? You were the first person she said anything to. And you were so patient with that Naruto - I still don't know how you managed it!" He chuckled.

Kaiya smiled. "He's a handful…but he's Naruto." She looked at Brother Ryo. "You think I really helped them?"

He nodded. "I do. Now, will you come share a meal with us? We would be delighted to have you."

Kaiya looked back at the children. "Thank you, but may I take a rain check? There's something I have to do."

* * *

Danzo was just sitting down to his evening meal when there was a knock on his door. His sensing seals had alerted him to the girl's approach a few minutes ago. He'd seen no reason to interrupt his meal.

However, the door _did_ need to be answered. At least he hadn't actually sat down. He reached for his cane, leaning on it as he opened the door. "Namikaze-san. I take it you've come with an answer."

"I have," she nodded. "I'll mentor Sai on emotional intelligence and interpersonal relationships, but I need certain conditions met: It can't be in your presence - he needs to learn to relate to regular people, and to do that, he needs to relax. I doubt he'd be able to with his superior nearby. I require autonomy in designing this curriculum for him. I won't know exactly what's needed until I've had a chance to meet with him alone, so I can't offer any plans ahead of time, either. Finally, I ask that he not be assigned any outside missions for the first month. I will meet with him a few times a week, as my own work allows - I will _not_ be turning down official missions."

Danzo watched her calmly. "I find those terms acceptable. Now here are my own: I can hold him off of missions for twenty-eight days, but I will not guarantee more than that. I want weekly updates from you, personally. This training period will last six months, at the end of which time you will provide a written report with your observations and recommendations. That report will be considered in regards to Sai personally, as well as how to reform Root as a whole. Finally, you will not speak of this training to anyone until it has been completed and your report has been submitted. I don't care what story you have to come up with in order to explain Sai's presence, though I assume something to do with that orphanage would suffice."

She didn't let the quip about the orphanage phase her. "All right. When would you like me to start?"

"Tomorrow," Danzo replied. "I'll have Sai meet you at a location of your choosing, as per your terms."

* * *

Kaiya felt a sense of deja-vu as she and Sai stared at each other once again. This time, they were seated at a table in the dango shop. Kaiya leaned a bit on the table, hands around her cup of tea. Sai sat straight and rigid, dressed in what she assumed were casual clothes for him, though they still resembled a uniform.

She sighed. "Well, Sai, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"What do you mean, Nami-"

"Kaiya."

Sai's eyes finally showed a sign of emotion - puzzlement. "I'm sorry?"

"My name is Kaiya," she said, biting back a groan. "And that other name isn't public knowledge."

"Ah - right," Sai nodded. "I apologize, Kaiya-san."

"Just Kaiya, please…" She shook her head. Somehow, she doubted Sai would be so informal around her just yet. "So, tell me about yourself, Sai - goals, likes, dislikes, the whole package."

Sai blinked. "I do not have any goals. And I'm not sure what this 'package' is you speak of."

Kaiya's brows rose. _Danzo wasn't kidding…it's like this kid was raised in a vacuum of human contact._ "What about hobbies? What do you like to do?" When she was met with another blank look, she sighed. "For example, I like to read mysteries and try different kinds of tea."

Sai thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose my hobbies would be drawing and painting."

Kaiya smiled and felt a small flicker of triumph. "That's right - you were sketching on the balcony, right?"

"Yes."

"What do you like to draw?"

"I draw many things," he answered simply. Kaiya waited for him to continue - he did not. She bit back another sigh.

"Well, I'll be honest," she said, leaning on the table. "I'm not sure what Danzo wants me to do, here. Any thoughts on that?"

"I believe Danzo-sama wishes me to learn to relate to people better," Sai offered. "Perhaps through role-play or simulations."

"Role-play or simulations…" Kaiya pinched the bridge of her nose. "Good grief…"

Sai blinked at her again. "Kaiya-san? Is something wrong?"

Kaiya's eyes snapped to his. _Well, I guess this is as good a place to start as any…_ "That was good," she said, straightening. "Asking that, I mean. You noticed that I was troubled."

Sai nodded. "I've read many books on psychology - they all say that inquiring after another's well-being is a good way to build bonds."

Somehow, it did not surprise Kaiya that this kid's limited understanding of 'interpersonal relationships' came from books. _I really have my work cut out for me, here…_

* * *

After that strange and somewhat unsettling meeting with Sai, Kaiya went for a run. She wanted to clear her head before the next session with Kakashi, and movement always helped her do that better than sitting still.

 _'I have no goals…' Well, I guess that IS something you'd train a soldier to think. They'd be completely focused on their missions then, rather than on what comes after. But to do that to a kid…_ It still made her nauseous. Kaiya wasn't sure she'd wish that on anyone at any age. She increased her pace, relishing the sensation of her feet flying over the pavement. _What does Danzo really want out of all of this? Resurrect Root? The way Tsunade-sama talked about it, she'd never allow it. She's the Hokage - what she says, goes._

That could be why Danzo wanted the written report after six months. The time period would be enough to start seeing results, ideally, and an official report would certainly be more persuasive. And to have a report written by someone other than him…someone who had every reason to distrust him before…

 _Yup, he's using me._ Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. _Well, if I can do anything for this kid, that's a victory in and of itself. And it'll mean more 'conversations,' I'm sure…should give me time to figure out what he's trying to do, maybe finally get some answers of my own…_

* * *

Kakashi released the interrogation genjutsu before he even finished his round of questions. His Sharingan perceived Kaiya's chakra to be completely unbalanced and chaotic. "This isn't working. You're far too distracted - if you can't focus on this, we're wasting time!"

Kaiya groaned and rubbed her temples. "I'm trying! I just can't get my brain to obey me!"

Kakashi stood. "Either way, we're done for today. I'm not sure this will work -"

"It has to!" Kaiya exclaimed, jumping to her own feet. She swayed; Kakashi steadied her. Her limbs were trembling, her face damp with cold sweat. "I need to be able to do this…"

 _I should have stopped sooner,_ he thought. Kaiya kept insisting she was okay, and he had trusted her resilient chakra. Three rounds of such a targeted genjutsu would have knocked a normal person unconscious; she'd just been through _five_ rounds.

There was an almost desperate look on her face, even as she struggled to catch her breath. "Okay…I'm okay. I can go another-"

" _No._ " Kakashi led her to a pillar and made her sit. "I am _not_ putting you through another round - you're ready to pass out!"

"An enemy…wouldn't stop because of that," she gasped out between breaths. "You said you wouldn't hold back!"

"I also said that if I thought you were pushing too hard, I'd call thus off," he reminded her, crouching and putting a hand on her shoulder. "So what is this really about, then? Why are you so bent on this sort of training all of a sudden?"

Kaiya swallowed; her tongue felt thick and her mouth was dry. "I told you - I suck against genjutsu. What Kabuto pulled on me-"

"Happened two years ago," he interrupted. "And you trained hard since then. So why _now?_ "

Kaiya thought for a moment, trying to craft an answer that had at least _some_ truth. She didn't want to reveal the old bounty notice on her, or her talks with Danzo…at least not yet. "I…realized recently that , with all the traveling I'll probably be doing, and the seal research…well, some people might want me dead for it, but more will keep me alive to use me. I can't risk them getting ahold of what I can do, or the Uzushio archives, or anything about Naruto…"

Perhaps if she'd been in a calmer state, Kaiya would have been able to convince him. She had gotten better in the past few weeks at controlling her autonomic responses, like her breath and pulse. But Kaiya wasn't calm. Her mind and chakra were coming apart at the seams, and her body couldn't hide its tells. Kakashi knew that she wasn't telling him everything. He thought back to when she'd first exhibited these changes. It was hard to say - he _had_ been avoiding her - but… _Come to think of it, she's been getting more and more tense since that night in the Uchiha compound…_

"Is this because of Uchiha Itachi?" he asked, voice low.

Kaiya's breathing was finally getting back to normal, and with it, her ability to lie. Kakashi had just offered her the perfect alibi…and it wasn't completely untrue. After all, Itachi was an exceptional genjutsu user, and part of Akatsuki… "Yes," she whispered.

Kakashi sighed. "Then this isn't the training you need." He stood and held his hand out to her. "You need to learn how to fight a Sharingan user - how to avoid getting caught in the illusion in the first place."

Kaiya frowned as he pulled her up. "But-"

"I can help you with genjutsu," Kakashi said, holding up a hand to cut her off. "And I can help you with combatting dojutsu users. _That's_ training. This…you're torturing _yourself_ with this, and I refuse to be a part of that. But I can help you learn to fight Itachi. I've fought him before, worked with him years ago…I'm not completely clueless about his methods."

Kaiya closed her eyes in frustration. _He's still offering to help,_ a small part of her mind piped up. _And he's right - learning to fight Itachi is something I should do…_ She gave a short nod. "All right."

* * *

In the oddest turn of events of her life, Kaiya found herself looking forward to her sessions with Sai throughout the following months. She'd slowly grown accustomed to his blunt, straightforward way of speaking, his almost expressionless face (she actually loved seeing how many variations on 'puzzled' she could pull out of him)…Still, it did sometimes seem like he knew exactly when she _didn't_ want company. He'd started finding her on days they weren't supposed to meet, asking questions and seeking advice on better reading material.

This time, Kaiya had just returned from a particularly painful training session with Kakashi (he'd had her fight him with her eyes closed; she learned that her sensing skills still needed work). She collapsed on her bed, about to close her eyes for a rare nap, when she heard a soft knock on her door. With a groan, she stood and walked slowly and sorely to the door.

"Sai?" Kaiya blinked in surprise. This was the first time he'd come straight to her apartment. "Did we have a session scheduled for right now? I thought it was tomorrow…"

"Ah - well, we do have one for tomorrow," he answered, actually looking a little awkward. "But Danzo-sama needs me for another assignment tomorrow. He said I should come here now."

Kaiya sighed. "Did he, now?" She was starting to wonder if the man was spying on her again. What else would explain this sort of timing? "Sai, I'm tired. I don't know that now's a great time."

Sai's eyes cast to the side. He looked fidgety, like he wasn't expecting her to say 'no.' "I'll inform Danzo-sama that you were…unavailable…"

 _Dammit, why does he have to look like a kicked puppy?_ "All right," she said, slipping on her shoes. "Park today. We're people-watching."

They found a large, old pine tree that afforded a view of many parts of the large park. Kaiya sat gingerly at the base of the tree and leaned back; Sai sat crossed-legged and straight-backed. Kaiya looked around and nodded toward the playground, where a mother was comforting her child, who'd just fallen over. "Tell me what you see."

Sai followed her gaze. "There is a woman and a child. The child appears to be injured - it's not serious."

"Who is the woman?"

"I imagine she is the child's mother," Sai replied, a hint of puzzlement on his features.

"Why would that matter?" Kaiya pressed. "If the child's injuries aren't serious, why would she be so concerned?"

Sai looked again. _Oh - so that is 'concern.'_ The woman had taken the child into her arms, stroking his hair. She took the little boy's hands, which had been scraped by the fall, and pressed her lips gently to the wounds. "I don't understand…why would the woman do that? There are many germs in the human mouth, and she is transferring them to an open wound…"

Kaiya watched Sai with a breaking heart. Even in the orphanage, with no memory of her own parents, Kaiya had understood the comfort of a mother's kiss enough to miss it. The wardens encouraged the children to stand back up when they fell, and tears were deemed a waste of energy in such situations, but they always had a gentle hand for shoulders that shook with sobs at night. Sai, it seemed, had never experienced such reassurance - or if he had, he no longer remembered it.

"It's not about germs," she said gently. Sai looked at her. "Or about cleaning a wound, or healing at all, at least in a physical sense. It's human contact - a mother's love. It comforts the child, makes him forget about the pain. Look again." The child was already running back to his friends to rejoin the game, a smile on his face. "His hands are still scraped - it looks like they didn't have a bandage. But he's ready to go back now that his mother has reminded him that he's loved, that he's strong, and that life continues no matter what scrapes we get."

Sai watched the child playing. His fingers had a familiar twitch in them.

Kaiya smiled. "Go ahead - I know you want to draw it." She watched him pull out his sketchbook and pencil, his eyes never leaving the playground scene. She knew better than to ask what he'd call the picture when he was finished. He never titled any of his drawings. Still, she smiled again as he made quick strokes on the page, capturing the joyful movement of the children's game. _Maybe this mentoring gig isn't so bad…_

Her smile faded. As much as she wanted to help Sai, the kid was one of Danzo's agents. She had to be careful not to let her guard down too much. Kaiya tried to put herself in a more objective frame of mind. Looking at Sai, she realized - with a sharp pang - how much he reminded her of someone: Sasuke. The dark hair, similarly shaped eyes, stoic face…Even the tug Kaiya felt at her heart, the pull that made her want to help Sai, heal him, make him feel loved…it was the same she'd felt for Sasuke when he was so suddenly orphaned and alone.

Kaiya was no stranger to the psychology and theory of manipulation. They were tactics Yuuma-sensei had the team study early on as Genin; the man himself had tutored Hikaru in their finer points before the Chunin finals. This was emotional manipulation. _He's banking on me connecting with Sai_. _He WANTS me to get emotionally attached. Why? What's his goal here?_ Somehow, she doubted it was simply a matter of mentoring.

* * *

Hikaru paced in Kaiya's studio. All of Team Recon had keys to each other's homes, just in case; they rarely used them unless someone was sick or injured, though. Today, Hikaru had decided to breach the usual protocol in order to catch the redhead alone - something that had become a difficult feat these days.

She had cancelled two out of three dinners with the team in the past month. She didn't seek either Hikaru or Gorou out these days; the few times either of them ran into her, she avoided their questions and gave an excuse. And then there was this Shimura Danzo…Hikaru was certain it was pure, Yoshida-Yuuma-brand luck that he'd seen the bandaged man go into the same building he'd seen Kaiya visit. Based on the rumors in the office (intel workers confined to cubicles were surprisingly gossipy), he was also fairly sure that this wasn't just _any_ "former Anbu higher-up." Hardly any records on this man existed - or rather, if there were any, they were far above Hikaru's already considerable security clearance.

He heard the lock turn on the door and immediately halted his pacing. "Kaiya…"

Kaiya's eyes went wide when she realized he was there. "Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

Hikaru walked toward her and took her hand. "Just missed my teammate, that's all…"

Kaiya glanced at the paper he'd slipped under her fingers. It was a scattered bunch of lines - a code from their Team Recon days. Kaiya automatically pieced them together in her mind and saw a single word.

 _Barrier._

Kaiya latched the door behind her. "Well, have a seat," she said lightly. "I'll make us some tea." She pressed her palm to the center of the door. She'd set up the new barrier seal formula in her apartment a while back; the improvements allowed her to activate it with a single touch after it had been used once.

Once she was satisfied that they had privacy, Kaiya stalked toward her light-haired teammate with an accusatory glare. "What gives? Since when do you just let yourself in?"

Hikaru took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Who is Shimura Danzo?"

Kaiya's eyes widened a fraction - the only giveaway that she recognized the name. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Hikaru admonished, pointing at her. "I know he's a former Anbu leader. And I know that you've been paying him visits lately."

Now Kaiya's eyes _did_ widen, and flashed with blue fire. "You've been… _spying_ on me?!"

"I was _worried_ about you," he snapped back. "You've been isolating yourself. Cancelling on dinners. Avoiding us - _lying_ to us. So yes, I started following you - because you weren't talking." His voice softened, but there was urgency in his tone. "Shimura Danzo was recently made a consultant at the SDD. I tried looking into him - there's almost nothing to find. The department doesn't just consult with anyone; he's someone big."

Kaiya's breath caught. "He's - at your office?"

That was all the confirmation Hikaru needed. "Who _is_ he, Kaiya? You know, don't you?"

Kaiya turned away, her face pensive, eyes distant. Her silence only worried Hikaru further. "Kaiya?"

She crossed her arms - no, more like she was hugging herself. "Hikaru. You need to leave."

"Why?" He went toward her, reaching for her arm. "Kaiya, what is going on? Who is this man?"

"Why?" She spun on him, knocking his hand back. "You were _spying_ on me! Why the hell would I talk to you now?"

"Oh, don't give me that!" He crossed his own arms. "You're just avoiding the question. _Who is Shimura Danzo?_ "

"Hikaru, stay out of it!"

"Why won't you just _talk_ to us?!" he yelled. "Kaiya, we're your _team._ Gorou is worried about you, and so am I. Whatever's going on, we can help -"

"No, you can't." Her voice was so soft, so helpless, and yet it hit Hikaru's ears with more force than a thunderclap. That tone, that expression…he'd seen it before, and had hoped never to see it again.

His eyes narrowed. "Does this have something to do with the Uchiha Massacre? With finding answers?"

Kaiya closed her eyes, jaw tight.

"It does," he muttered, shaking his head. "Kaiya…you have to let that go. You're letting this obsession with Uchiha Itachi rule your life! Why are you still so fixated on questions that _have no answers?_ "

"Because _every_ memory I have of him says there _are_ answers!" she shouted, hands slashing through the air. "Every time I turn over a rock, another bit of the puzzle comes up, and it all points to the same thing: _something isn't right about the stories._ You saw us together, what, once? I knew him my whole life, Hikaru - even before the Kyuubi attack! He wasn't some psychopathic killer! He _loved_ his kid brother, he _hated_ being in Anbu - "

"Kaiya, _listen to yourself!"_ Hikaru cried desperately, gripping her shoulders. "This is an addiction! You're so obsessed with getting answers, you've gone to someone who's dangerous enough that people only _whisper_ about him, if they know of him at all!"

"For the record, he came to me."

 _That_ shut Hikaru up for a second. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she started, "that he found _me_ and _offered_ me answers. He asked nothing in return, just that I keep an open mind. Yes, it _was_ about the massacre, at first - but there's more to it now. You're right that he's dangerous, Hikaru - more than you _should_ know."

Hikaru shook his head slowly _. She's gathering intel on this guy…_ "Kaiya…don't do this. This man will want more than an 'open mind' from you. You're playing a dangerous game without knowing all the rules!"

"You think I don't realize that?" she hissed. " _I know_. I know I'm playing with fire here. But I can't just stop now. You don't know this man. You think that if I turned away, said, 'gee, thanks for the talks, but I'm good now,' he'd just leave me alone? He's been after me my _whole life_ , Hikaru. I don't know exactly why, but I doubt he'd just give up now. He _wants_ something from me, or wants me to do something. At least this way, I can keep an eye on _him_ while I figure it out."

Hikaru closed his eyes, his expression torn. "Okay. So you don't want my help, or Gorou's on this." He reopened his eyes, their plum depths pleading with her. "Then go to the Hokage, or at least to Hatake Kakashi. They need to know what's going on, in case something happens."

She nodded. "Kakashi already knows," she lied smoothly. "He's helping me." In the back of her mind, a small voice wondered when it had become so easy to lie to her teammates.

Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes again, this time in reluctant acceptance. He knew his red-haired teammate: nothing he could say at this point would sway her. "All right…just please, be careful."

* * *

Danzo held out his hand; Sai gave him the sketchbook. The Root leader flipped through the pages, slowing when he reached that day's newest additions. He paused at one and turned the book toward his operative. "What is this?"

Sai glanced up. "Children playing a game in the park."

"Why did you draw this?" Danzo was familiar enough with the boy's art to know that he rarely drew people. There was that one book he kept with him at all times, the one with the boy's former "brother," but it was the only instance of which Danzo was aware.

"Kaiya-san was explaining -"

"'Kaiya-san?'" Danzo interrupted.

Sai flinched. He hadn't realized his slip. "The target," he corrected himself, "was explaining the importance of a mother's touch. A child had injured himself-" He cut himself off when Danzo snapped the book shut.

Danzo's thoughts were dark. Part of the point of this 'experiment' _was_ to make sure 'Sai' could interact with people better; that would be useful soon, when Danzo planned to place him in the Jinchuriki's team when the boy returned. It had only been a few months into this training, yet it seemed the girl _was_ actually having an effect on his usually empty agent. Clearly, he had underestimated her influence. He had kept Sai off of the usual missions beyond the first month, wanting to keep a close eye on the boy in these early stages. He was glad he did - it seemed the boy would require some reconditioning before he was sent back out.

"In Root, you have no name," Danzo began.

"You have no feelings," Sai continued automatically. "You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission."

"What is your mission?"

"To watch the target, learn about her habits and associations, and gain her trust. Interact with her when she is on her own. If she shows signs of interest in Root's activities, past or present, report it directly to you."

Danzo gave a single nod. "Do not lose sight of the mission. It is only one part of a greater whole that will strengthen the roots of this village. Failure in any part is not acceptable."

Sai lowered his head. "Hai, Danzo-sama."

After he'd sent the boy away, Danzo decided it was time to follow up on some contingencies he had in place. If 'Sai' _did_ fail, there were other ways to manipulate the girl, other strings he could pull. It would still be several months before the Kyuubi child would return; plenty of time to increase the pressure, make her continue to lose confidence in herself and those around her. Love was a powerful motivator, especially for women with strong maternal instincts; when combined with fear, doubt, and perhaps a sense of isolation, that 'love' could be concentrated and focused however he saw fit. By the time the girl's brother returned, Danzo would make sure that her desire to protect the boy would override all other concerns, to the point that the only place she could turn for help would be Root - and him.

* * *

Many miles away, two travelers were enjoying a large meal after a grueling training session. The older of the two was uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful; his younger companion noticed and looked at him inquisitively.

"Ne, Pervy Sage," the blond boy started. "What's the matter?"

Jiraiya hummed. "I think it's time we went back to Konoha. You're ready."

Naruto stared at him for a moment as the words sunk in. Then, a blinding grin erupted on his features and he pumped his fist in the air, nearly upending his bowl in the process. "You mean it? All RIGHT! I'm going home, dattebayo!"

* * *

 **Holy CRAP this was a tense chapter! Good ol' Jiraiya, though - throwing wrenches into people's timelines without even realizing it :P Danzo doesn't have as much time left as he thought before Kaiya's baby brother comes back...  
**

 **Recap Time!**

 **1\. Akatsuki sees the possibility of a wrench in the form of Kaiya's early locking seal…particularly if that seal is improved. However, they haven't jumped to the conclusion that Konoha's red-haired sealing specialist is behind it…yet. (Keep in mind that Kaiya's recent "coming out" as an Uzumaki and a sealing specialist will take a while to spread throughout the lands. She's not that well known outside of Konoha yet.)**

 **2\. Genjutsu/Interrogation training is NOT going well. Kakashi comes to the (somewhat mistaken) conclusion that it has to do with Itachi; Kaiya lets him believe this, still not ready to be honest over the Danzo thing for some reason.**

 **3\. Kaiya is starting see through Danzo's manipulation, and is ready to knowingly play the game…but at the same time, a darkness is creeping its way into her being, and she's lying to the people closest to her…**

 **4\. Speaking of Danzo…he just _had_ to take a sweet moment of Sai's and stamp it down, didn't he? But he now realizes he's underestimated Kaiya's effect on people, and is ready to use certain "contingencies"…whatever those might be. **

**Next Time: HOMECOMING! …I think that one speaks for itself :)**


	46. Homecoming

**Heads up: From now on, I'm using "Hiraishin" instead of "Flying Thunder God" because it's a lot faster to write. :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Homecoming**

They clashed in a flurry of jabs, kicks, and parries. The ring of metal scraping against metal filled the air around them. She kept her gaze down and away, using sound, spatial awareness, and her own reflexes to judge his movements. Her increase in blind spots made her more susceptible to his attacks; she needed to get around to his back. She released the kunai in her hand, tossing it just over his shoulder.

Suddenly, she disappeared - only to reappear at his back instantly. She caught the kunai in mid-flight and aimed it at his spine. It only hit air. _Clone…_

She almost looked up when the shadow clone 'poofed' in front of her - almost. Her eyes got as far as his Adam's apple before she flicked them away. He'd come from directly behind his clone, launching toward her. She flickered backwards and let loose a Violent Whirlwind to push him away while she dispersed her kunai across the field.

He squared his footing and let a fireball loose into the stream of wind. It was no use, though - she'd already teleported from behind the Whirlwind. He looked around. Her kunai were all over the field. He caught a flash of red near one, then again at a different one. She transported so fast, she seemed to be in multiple places at once - even his Sharingan couldn't predict her reappearances.

Suddenly, she was at his back once again, the point of her kunai pressing on his spine.

"Gotcha," she hissed.

"Almost," came a deep voice in her ear.

He was behind her, his own kunai at her throat. He used his other hand to spin her around, making her face him; she shut her eyes automatically. Chains erupted from her body, pushing him away and pinning his arms. She thrust with her kunai once more, sending cutting wind chakra through the blade.

She stopped just short of his throat.

"Better," Kakashi commended.

Kaiya straightened, dispersing the chakra in her kunai and recalling the Adamantine Sealing Chains. She opened her eyes. "But not good enough."

Kakashi rubbed his arm; her chains still had a burn to them, though it had become much milder. "You avoided eye contact the entire time. You would have had me at the end, there."

"But not before you caught me." She crossed her arms. "You're still holding back."

Kakashi raised his brow and rubbed his arm again before covering the Sharingan. "Trust me, I am not. You did that all yourself, Kaiya." When her expression remained dark, he sighed. "So what is this all about? Why are you still being so hard on yourself?"

Kaiya looked away, her usually brilliant blue eyes dull and worn. "I just need to know I can handle myself. I don't want to be relying on others to 'save' me on missions."

"Having a team that watches your back isn't a weakness," Kakashi said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And you're not incapable of solo missions. You've gotten strong these past few years."

"Thanks for saying so," she replied, scuffing the grass with her toe. "I just wish I could have _something_ show obvious results, you know? Like that stupid lock seal…Shizune and I are still stuck with it, and I want it to be ready when Naruto gets back. Kinda running down the clock there."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Talk to me about it." Her eyes snapped to his, inquisitive. "You once told me you like having someone to talk to when there's a lot on your mind. So, tell me about this seal, like I know nothing about it."

"Okay…well…" She tapped her finger to her chin. "Basically, Jinchuriki seals allow for some chakra exchange between the beast and the host. With extraction, that link is exploited - the extraction jutsu gets to the Tailed Beast's chakra _through_ the Jinchuriki's tenketsu points. What the lock seal is meant to do - what we want it to do - is actually pretty similar to the Evil Sealing Method. Think of them like locked doors: The Evil Sealing Method locks the door from the outside, containing the thing it's sealing, preventing it from escaping. But this lock seal would prevent an outside jutsu from getting in."

"Locking the door from the inside, so to speak," Kakashi summarized. "Keeping thieves from breaking in and taking what's inside."

Kaiya nodded. "Good way to put it. We also want the seal to be impossible to remove by anyone but the Jinchuriki or the original designer - me. We've gotten as far as binding the formula to the tenketsu points used by the Jinchuriki seals. It's integral to preventing removal of the seal, and when activated, is what makes the formula work at all."

"What's the issue, then?"

"Chakra fluctuates," she said. "It's an ever-shifting balancing act. The Jinchuriki seals themselves are works of art: each village has their own version, but they all work _with_ the chakra flow. The lock seal's purpose is to work _against_ that flow - like turning off a spigot to cut off water. It's meant to be a last resort for the Jinchuriki, because it could wind up cutting off their own, natural chakra. My first seal - the one I gave Gaara - remains dormant until activated by the host. But…"

Kakashi saw the issue. "If the host is incapacitated before they can activate the lock seal, it's useless."

"Yup," Kaiya confirmed. "And it could be accidentally set off by strong chakra fluctuations. The host could be cut off from their Beast's chakra, or even their own."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "So you need it to stay inactive until a dire situation. What about a trigger mechanism? Something that sets the seal off only if the host is, say, rendered unconscious?"

"A trigger…that'd be a set of conditions within the formula…" Kaiya's eyes gradually brightened as she considered the prospect. "Yes - that would work! It solves the problem of the host needing to activate it intentionally…and I can be as specific or broad in the conditions as I want, so we'd avoid any accidental set-offs…Kakashi, you're a genius!"

Kaiya jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, a huge smile on her face. She nearly threw him off-balance; his own arms reflexively circled her waist. Seeing her excited again, seeing the light come back to her eyes warmed his heart; her body pressing against him heated his blood and sent shivers under his skin.

Kaiya let go, embarrassed. "Sorry, guess I got a little excited there…" Her hands, still on his chest, tightened into determined fists. "But this will _work._ We can actually make a seal to help the Jinchuriki, even just to buy a little time…" Relief written all over her features.

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. "Glad I could help."

She looked up at him, suddenly aware that they were still very close. His hands hadn't left her waist, and hers still rested on his chest. His scent - sharp, cool, like pine trees in winter - clouded her mind. There was a spark in her chest that made her breath catch. But then, her mind brought her back to the last time she'd been in this position: standing in a training field, so close to another person with dark eyes and Sharingan…

She pulled away, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. "I - I should go find Shizune. There's still a lot to figure out…" Once she had backed a safe distance away, she raised her eyes to him once more. "Thank you, Kakashi." She recalled the Hiraishin kunai to her pack and flickered away.

Kakashi closed his eyes and silently cursed. _Probably for the best,_ his rational brain pointed out, its tone accusatory _. After all, her FATHER used to train you in this very field! What would he do if he was alive today and saw your hands all over his daughter_?!

The thought was a frightening one, and one he'd tried to conjure any time the redhead's image or presence caused his body to react treacherously. It was less and less effective lately. Seeing Kaiya so happy, so relieved, even just for a brief moment…that wasn't just physical attraction. So instead, he conjure other images to remind him of why he should keep his distance: the memorial, the graveyard…

He sighed. Those images weren't working so well anymore, either. There was one that did, though: Kaiya, kneeling in the Uchiha field, yelling at empty air, and a soft confession…

* * *

It was a moment Itachi had been dreading for months - the moment the Leader announced that it was time to obtain the One-Tail Jinchuriki. Not only did it mean Akatsuki was moving ahead with its plan, but time was running out for his brother, and now Itachi would be expected to fulfill his Akatsuki duties with more urgency.

Sasuke had maybe six months left before Orochimaru would attempt to take over his body. Itachi prayed that his Otouto had become strong enough in body and will to keep that from happening. Itachi would be damned (well, more than he already was) if he let that snake fully possess his brother before their final battle. He wasn't about to release Sasuke from one monster only to be taken over by another.

"There is something else everyone should be aware of moving forward," he heard the Leader saying. "There may be an issue involving a Fuinjutsu specialist in one of the villages."

Itachi's blood froze. He focused every one of his senses on the Leader.

Kakuzu spoke up. "Is it the one you wanted that bounty on? I told you we should have increased it…"

"It might be," Leader answered thoughtfully. "Or it might not. We recently acquired the Seven-Tails Jinchuriki…" he paused to let the information sink in - not everyone in the group had known the girl was already captured. Once the muttering died down, he told them of the locking seal found on the girl's abdomen, surrounding her beast's seal. "It will not effect extraction of the Seven-Tails, but we do not know who made this seal, or if they are still working to improve it. We know this Jinchuriki has only been in three villages in her lifetime: her own, Takigakure, which does not deal with outsiders often; Suna, and Konoha."

The Leader first turned to the puppet master. "Sasori-san, would there be anyone in Suna adept at creating unique seals?"

"Creating…" Sasori mused. "Doubtful…they cling to old designs and traditions."

"Hm…" The man's ringed eyes shifted. "Itachi-san. You are familiar with the Fuinjutsu user from Konoha, correct? The one who went to Uzushiogakure? She seems the most likely candidate."

Itachi pretended to think for a moment. He couldn't avoid such a direct question with drawing the Leader's - and possibly Madara's - suspicions. The most he could do was downplay her potential. "It is possible. Konoha and Uzushio were once allies - there may be several in the Leaf who still study their methods."

The Leader nodded. "Kakuzu-san - use your connections to draw up a list of potential sealing specialists, focusing on those three villages. No bounty notices -we will obtain these specialists ourselves, alive. If this seal is developed and perfected, we may need the creator in order to break it."

When they left the meeting, their consciousness returning to their bodies, Kisame grinned at his partner. "That little redhead of yours just keeps popping up, huh, Itachi?"

"Not 'my redhead,' Kisame," he answered in an exasperated tone. Hope and fear were battling for dominance inside of him. Fear that Kaiya would draw too much dangerous attention again…and hope that her efforts meant she was, indeed, strong enough now to handle such attention. _Kaiya…please be careful. I don't know how much longer I can protect you, but I will keep trying…_

He could almost hear her clear voice responding, like it had once so many years ago: _Then I will keep getting stronger, so you won't have to._

* * *

The relief Kaiya felt from finally having a solution for the lock seal only lasted a few days. Yes, she and Shizune were almost finished with the design, but Kaiya was still anxious over when Naruto would finally be home. Until she saw the hyper blond with her own eyes, it didn't matter how many updates Jiraiya sent, or how well the lock seal worked; she wouldn't be able to relax.

Kaiya could feel worry lines form between her brows as these thoughts passed through her mind. She gripped her tea tighter, the searing heat of the cup helping to pull her out of the dark space in her head. It was almost a relief to see Sai take his seat across from her.

"I read the books on the list you gave me," Sai began. Kaiya gave him a pointed look. "Oh, my apologies. Hello, Kaiya-san. How are you?"

Kaiya gave the boy an amused smile. She'd been trying to get him into some habits of basic pleasantries. "I am well, Sai, thanks for asking. And you?"

"I am also well," he responded flatly. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pile of books. "Though I am a little confused as to what the novels on the list have to do with this training."

Kaiya's brows rose. "Wait - you read _all_ of those books? In one day?" Sai had been pestering her so much for reading material lately that she finally just gave him a list - the day before.

Sai blinked at her. "You assigned them to me," he said simply, as though confused by her question.

"There were at least ten books on that list -"

"Eleven," Sai confirmed. He started ticking them off on his fingers. "Three nonfiction accounts of different people's everyday lives, four novels, two collections of short stories centered around a detective -"

"Yes, yes, I know what I wrote down," Kaiya interrupted, holding her hands up. "Still, you read them _all_ in one day?"

"…You assigned them to me." Sai said it a little more slowly than last time, as though he was explaining something to a child.

At first, Kaiya felt annoyed by his tone, but a sudden realization made her smile widely. "You _do_ have a personality!"

Sai, once again, blinked. She'd come to recognize it as his "puzzled" expression. Kaiya covered her mouth as laughter shook from her belly. It was the first time she'd laughed in months.

"I don't understand," Sai said. "Did I say something funny?"

"You're a prick," she said through her giggles. "But at least that means you have a personality in there…"

"Oh," he responded. "What is a 'prick?'"

Kaiya took a breath and sobered - a bit. "A prick is…a jerk. An asshole, but lighter. A person who purposefully annoys others just to get a rise out of them…Oh, just look it up."

Sai reached into his bag and pulled out a pocket dictionary, flipping through it before Kaiya could stop him. "Prick: an obnoxious or contemptible person…" He looked up. "I'm obnoxious or contemptible?"

Kaiya couldn't help it. She dropped her head on her arms, tears leaking from her eyes as the laughter overtook her again. When she calmed enough to speak, she raised her head. "I like you, Sai. Yes, you are obnoxious. But I like you."

Just then, a streak of fur flew over their table, nearly knocking over their drinks. "What the-?"

 _Crash!_ Three kids ran right into the table. The drinks didn't survive this time.

"Ow…sorry about - Oh! Kaiya-nee-chan!" Konohamaru straightened. "Sorry - on a mission! Gotta run!" He and the other two Genin took off.

Kaiya and Sai stared after them. Sai looked back at the redhead. "'Kaiya-nee-chan?' Is he your brother?"

"No," Kaiya answered absently, a sudden, sharp pang of longing in her heart. "Old nickname…"

* * *

Kotetsu yawned and shook himself to stay awake.

"Entry duty is so _boring_ ," he complained. "Why do we even do this, anyway? Are enemies really just gonna waltz through the front gate?"

Even Izumo couldn't bring himself to chastise his partner for not taking their post seriously. He was right - entry gate duty was one of the dullest assignments for a Jonin in the village.

Suddenly, Kotetsu straightened as two people came through the gate. "Hey - could that be-?"

Izumo looked up. "Yeah," he nodded, smiling as the travelers passed. "No doubt about it."

A few minutes later, Sakura came up to the gate. She was flanked by Konohamaru and his teammates, who'd been relaying the story of their latest feline pursuit mission. "Hello Kotetsu, Izumo," she waved. "I'm here to pick up the traffic report for Tsunade-sama."

"Hey, look who it is," Kotetsu grinned when he saw the pinkette. "Why don't you go into the village? You'll see something interesting!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Something interesting…?" Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me…!"

* * *

"So do you understand why I wanted you to read the fiction, then?"

Sai thought for a moment. "They contain many examples of emotional bonds and social interaction," he summarized.

Kaiya sweat-dropped and rested her head on her hand. _He's just quoting what I said before…_ "Yes, that's more or less it…" She began to say something else, but was interrupted by a shout from outside the café.

"Hey, guess who was just seen at the gate! That blond kid - Naruto!"

"Jeez, that troublemaker? Great - hide your spray paint."

Kaiya felt her heart stop and her eyes widen. Her breath caught in her chest. _Naruto…?_

"Ano - Kaiya-san?" Sai started to call to her, but the redhead had disappeared from the café in a blur.

* * *

Kaiya flickered from block to block, street to street. _Naruto is back?_ Everything about her little brother - his goofy grin, his verbal tick, his wide eyes - flashed in her mind's eye, along with a million questions. _Where is he? When did he get back? Is he okay? What did he learn? Has anyone been to his apartment? Will he need groceries? How tall is he now? Where is he?!_

 _"Kaiya-nee-chaaaaaaan!" She turned around to see a small blond head bouncing straight for her. She grinned widely as he launched himself at her. "Ne, ne, are you surprised I'm here?"_

 _She laughed and lifted the five-year-old as best she could into her arms - he was still tiny compared to his peers, but he'd since long gotten too big for her to hold easily. "Totally surprised! Did Sister bring you?"_

 _The plump warden came trotting up, panting and sweating in the midday heat. "He wouldn't take no for an answer…had to see his Kaiya-nee-chan on her graduation day…"_

 _"Ne, ne, can I wear your headband thingy?"_

 _"Oh, is THAT why you came? No, silly - you'll have to get your own!"_

Not Ichiraku. Not the Academy grounds. Kaiya kept making her way across the village, toward the entry gates.

 _"HA! Found you, Naruto!" Kaiya tackled the blond. "Your teacher is looking for you - something about itching powder on the chalkboard erasers?" She started dragging him toward the Academy._

 _Despite his situation, the six-year-old grinned and sniggered. "You shoulda seen everyone's faces when Iruka-sensei couldn't stop scratching, dattebayo!"_

 _Kaiya bit back a grin. It WAS a funny mental image. "Well, you're going right back to apologize and fix it!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Uh-uh! If you don't want to deal with the consequences, don't get so easily caught!"_

How long ago had he arrived? Minutes meant closer to the gates, hours could mean anywhere…

 _"Ne, Kaiya-nee-chan…" the eleven-year-old started nervously, picking at his ramen. "Ano…what do…well…what makes a girl…you know…"_

 _Kaiya looked at the kid with raised brows, a sly grin spreading onto her face. She leaned in conspiratorially. "Who's the lucky lady?"_

 _Naruto's face turned the shade of Kaiya's hair. He waved his hands and chopsticks in front of him. "Wah! No - it's not -"_

 _She raised a slim red brow. "A lucky boy, then?" She had to fight a loud laugh at his incredulous look._

 _"What?! NO WAY, dattebayo!" He calmed down and stared at his half-empty bowl. "Nevermind…she probably wouldn't care anyway…"_

 _Kaiya knocked her knuckles on his blond head. "Silly. You won't know until you've tried! Just talk to her, find out what she likes. Show her how awesome you can be. She'd be lucky to have you!"_

 _"You think so?" Kaiya nodded. "RIGHT! I'll do just that!" Kaiya sweat-dropped as he inhaled the rest of his ramen with renewed gusto._

Almost there…

 _Naruto found her sitting on the sloping roof of their building late one night, knees drawn up to her chest. Her left wrist was still wrapped tightly, but the splint had come off a few days ago. It had been three weeks since the Uchiha massacre._

 _"Ne…Kaiya-nee-chan?" he asked hesitantly._

 _She looked up, quickly putting a smile on her face. "Naruto…what's up? You should be in bed."_

 _"Can't sleep," said the eight-year-old, rubbing his eyes. His other hand held his stuffed frog. "I…started having those dreams again…"_

 _Kaiya beckoned. "Come here." Naruto sat beside her; she put an arm around his small shoulders and held him close. "Do you want to tell me about them?"_

 _He shook his head. He didn't have to tell her - they were always the same, centered around a monster with many tails, speaking to him, telling him horrible things… "Can…can you…read me a story? Just till I get sleepy again…"_

 _Kaiya smiled softly, giving him a squeeze. The dark thoughts in her head melted away, replaced by warmth and affection. They always did when Naruto was around. "Of course."_

There - a blond head, orange track suit, hitai-ate tied proudly around his forehead -

"BAKA!"

The blond went flying through the air and landed face-down at Kaiya's feet. Sakura, who had been stalking toward him with clenched fists, stopped when she saw the redhead.

 _Naruto…_ Looking down at the back of his head, Kaiya felt like she was standing a precipice of a waterfall of emotion. Like for the past few years she'd been burrowing deeper into a dark cave and finally found its sun-drenched exit. Every dark thought, every creeping shadow in her mind was chased away by the light that was Naruto. He was _home_ , safe, sound…

…and with a lump on his head from his pink-haired teammate. Kaiya put a hand on her hip, an amused smile forming on her lips. "Okay, silly - what did you do _this_ time?"

Naruto looked up at the sound of her voice. His face erupted into a blinding grin that put the sun itself to shame. "Kaiya-nee-chan!"

He jumped up and nearly knocked her over with a hug. The precipice Kaiya had been on came away, and as she wrapped her arms tight around her little brother (not so little anymore), she soared into a sky of pure joy and love.

"Welcome home, Naruto," she whispered.

* * *

 **HE'S HOME! HE'S FINALLY HOME!**

 **I might have to take a short break to get the next arc in order, and rethink the big picture of this story. My original intention was to stick close to canon, but the way the story's been going, and based on feedback, I'm not so sure that's the best thing to do. Certain elements will remain the same. I think (hope), though, that I've made Kaiya into a well-rounded enough character that letting her presence change the story won't turn her into a Mary Sue.**

 **What are your thoughts? Would you rather see her primarily in canon events, or see how her very existence could change the story? What do YOU think could happen, now that we're back on track in Shippuden?**


	47. Family

**Hey all - sorry for the delay (relatively speaking :P ). I wanted to have this out over the weekend, but it was surprisingly hard to write! I think this chapter gets an award for "most revised prior to posting…" Also, thank you all so much for your input on the whole "canon vs non-canon" debate! I'm gonna shoot for a balance, since I do have a big picture in mind.**

 **First, some quick responses to Guest reviews:**

 **Guest** **\- Thank you for the in-depth and critical review! I never take offense to well-thought-out, constructive criticism. I appreciate it :) Canon vs Non-Canon: I won't be going too far into the AU realm, I don't think. But I do want to change a few things around to keep it all interesting. We'll see just how it goes - this story has developed a mind of its own!**

 **Kashi'slefteye** **\- Great song suggestion! I'll admit, not totally my personal style, but the lyrics are PERFECT.**

 **Here comes the revelation - I hope I've done it justice :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Family**

Temari was surprised to see Konoha's usually bored entry guards talking so animatedly. They almost paid her no mind as she passed, just giving her a quick glance and nod. Shikamaru, who'd arrived at the gate just as she did, also noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up with them?" Temari muttered as the shadow-user came to walk beside her. "Is this how Konoha protects their main entrance?"

"Eh, it's been quiet lately," Shikamaru commented. "Anyway, let's get to the Hokage's office, let her know you're here for the meetings."

Temari noticed someone missing from the welcoming 'party.' "Kaiya's not part of the exams this time?"

"She's been busy, apparently," Shikamaru said with a shrug. When they reached the office, he gave a knock before entering.

Inside, four people were already standing before the Hokage's desk; they turned around when the pair arrived.

"Shikamaru! Temari-san!" Sakura exclaimed, waving them in and pointing to one of the others. "Look who it is!"

Shikamaru's brows rose. "Naruto - oy! Naruto, it's you, isn't it?" His normally nonchalant face broke into a wide grin that Temari rarely saw on him.

Temari's own eyes widened when she saw the blond. _THIS is that little shrimp?_ She saw Kaiya standing next to him. The last time Temari had seen the redhead, six months ago at the border town, the latter had been in good spirits, though starting to show signs of anxiety. Now, she positively glowed with contentment and affection, her eyes glued to her brother as though she never wanted him out of her sight again. Temari caught her eye and gave her a small smile and nod. Kaiya's return smile spoke clearly: _He's home. He's all right. Everything will be all right_. Temari knew the feeling - she'd had the same when Gaara came through the last Chunin Exams alive and unharmed.

"Ne," Naruto was saying, "Does this mean you're my opponent, Shikamaru?"

"Opponent?" Shikamaru gave him a confused look. "I just came to deliver some documents."

"Then…" Naruto turned to Temari, giving her a probing look, which turned into a puzzled smile. "Who're you again?"

Temari was seriously starting to wonder how on earth this dimwit could be related to Kaiya. "You don't remember me?!"

Behind him, Kaiya chuckled. "Yeah, he's always been like that…Naruto, this is Temari, remember? Gaara's sister?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted. "That's not your opponent. He's outside." She pointed to a window.

While Naruto went to investigate, Temari went to Kaiya. "Are you _sure_ you're related? I mean, really?"

Kaiya laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure!" She glanced sidelong at Temari. "I know we have a standing date for hotpot while you're here, but…"

Temari shook her head with a smile. "You stick with your idiot brother. We'll have time to catch up later." In a lower voice, she asked, "Have you had a chance to talk to him yet?"

Kaiya shook her head. "He just got back - and Tsunade-sama wants to see the results of his training. I plan to tell him tonight. Actually - excuse me for a moment…"

Kaiya slipped off a glove and walked up to Jiraiya. Placing her hand on the Sannin's back, she said something in a low voice Temari couldn't hear. The big man gave a small nod. Kaiya returned to Temari. "So, how is _your_ troublesome little brother, then?"

* * *

Sai perched in a tree outside the Hokage mansion, still as a statue, watching intently. The group was just leaving the office, Kaiya-san - _No,_ he corrected himself, _the Target_ \- among them. A small, sharp pang hit his abdominal region. Was he ill? No - the pang went away as quickly as it had arrived.

He made to follow the group when a small 'poof' a few meters behind them caught his eye. _Shadow clone?_ The second Kaiya turned a different direction, pausing a moment, seeming to concentrate on something. _Which one do I follow?_ Sai looked between the two redheads.

Kaiya - the _Target_ made his decision for him when the clone suddenly disappeared without a trace. _Was that her body flicker? Or did she teleport?_ Either way, Sai had no way of tracking the clone. He turned his attention back to the original and made a mental note. _Danzo-sama will want to know that she can use shadow clones in such a way, if that was teleportation._

There it was again - that sharp pain in his side, somewhere near his stomach. _Maybe it was the dango_ , he thought. Yes, that had to be it - his body was unaccustomed to sweets. It must have been the dango.

* * *

Jiraiya skimmed a dango off its stick and gave an appreciative hum. "Still the best in the country! I've missed this little place." He sobered and looked across the table at the Copy-Nin. "Anyway, their actions are gaining momentum. I've passed on what intel I have to those in charge of security for each land."

"Here's hoping they tighten things up, then," Kaiya said from behind him, taking a seat and grabbing the last dango before he could. She felt a smug sense of satisfaction at the Sannin's astonished glance. Popping the sweet rice ball in her mouth, she pointed the stick at the pair. "What? You thought you two would talk Akatsuki without me?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Where did you come from?"

Kaiya gave him a sidelong glare and swiped his tea. "Don't you already know the answer to that?" she asked sweetly, slurping the beverage loudly.

Watching them from across the table, Kakashi felt morbidly amused to see someone else on the receiving end of Kaiya's wrath. _And she's barely even started,_ he thought, sweat-dropping. He almost pitied the Sannin.

"Anyway, I'll have a bone to pick with _you_ later," she said, giving the Sannin a pointed glare. She leaned on the table. "So what do we know about Akatsuki's goals, then? Why are they going after Jinchuriki? Extraction?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Why are you even asking -"

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi interrupted. "It's actually best that Kaiya be kept in the loop. She's been researching the Jinchuriki seals and extraction methods."

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath but relented. "I don't know what their plans are," he admitted. "Only that it has to do with the Tailed Beasts."

"Good to know," Kaiya said, 'poofing' from the café.

Jiraiya stared at the spot she'd vacated. "Shadow clone…?"

"I'm guessing she tagged you back in the Hokage's office," Kakashi mused. "She's been playing with Minato-sensei's Hiraishin formula, especially since she found out..."

"Wait - do you mean -"

Kakashi nodded. "She knows. And I imagine she is pretty miffed at you right now. Well, good luck with that!" He 'poofed' out of the café himself, already reopening the new _Icha Icha_.

* * *

Leaning against a tree trunk, Kaiya couldn't hide a proud smile when Naruto had a kunai to Kakashi's back before the match even began.

"Not bad," Tsunade said from next to another tree.

On the field, Kakashi officially started the bell test and 'poofed' away. Sakura checked above, to the sides, and behind her. _That's it, Sakura,_ Kaiya thought, plenty familiar with Kakashi's style of attacking from below. She whistled appreciatively when Sakura literally unearthed the Copy-Nin with her fist.

When the true battle began, Kaiya's eyes followed the fighters like lines in a dynamic painting. _I've actually never seen any of them fight before,_ she realized. _At least, not from this perspective…_ Though she kept her attention mostly on Naruto, Kaiya couldn't help but be awed watching Kakashi. His speed, his precision, the elegance of his movements…she felt a tingle of excitement in her abdomen that spread to her chest. It had been a long time since Kaiya had seen anything like it. The last time, though, it had been two dark-haired teens…

 _Kaiya had never witnessed such effortless skill. Whoever this guy was, he was incredible - maybe even better than Itachi! Certainly faster; Kaiya couldn't help but envy the older boy's precision in his speed. There were no unnecessary movements; every action was measured and timed to perfection. Kaiya herself was fast, but her accuracy was lacking, causing her to move more than was often effective._

 _Her eyes widened when the boy seemed to disappear completely from view, only to wind up a meter behind Itachi almost instantaneously._ Was that some sort of Space-Time ninjutsu? _she wondered as the boy aimed a fireball at Itachi (which he deftly countered). Almost as soon as she finished the thought, the fight had concluded: the strange boy had Itachi pinned to the ground with a kunai to his throat._

 _This guy BEAT Itachi?_

 _The boy smiled, stood, and gave Itachi a hand up. They spoke for a moment; Kaiya wondered if she should venture toward them, stay where she was, or just leave. The boy suddenly nodded in her direction, though, and Itachi turned as well. Before Kaiya could move, the strange boy had disappeared again._

 _"Enjoy the show?"_

"Enjoying the show?"

Kaiya snapped her head up. _What did he say?_ That was almost exactly that guy had said back then…of course, instead of messy black hair and a teasing smile, Kaiya's eyes found the Toad Sage perched in the tree above her head. She gave him no answer, just a huff and an annoyed glare before turning her attention back to the match.

Up in the tree, Jiraiya sighed. _Seems she's still mad over that little argument we had…well, it's about time we had a talk._ He hopped down from the branch and leaned on the trunk next to the redhead. Said redhead pushed away from her spot and walked to a different tree, her eyes trained on the field. Jiraiya frowned and followed her.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk," Jiraiya called.

"Not now," Kaiya growled through clenched teeth. "I'll be finding you later - after I've talked to Naruto. I'm assuming you never told him, either?"

Jiraiya stopped a few feet away. "I haven't, no."

"Good," she answered bitingly. "That kind of thing should be handled by _family_ , wouldn't you say?" She didn't wait for him to answer, instead flickering away to a different vantage point for the remainder of the match.

* * *

Iruka had heard the gossip - a certain hyperactive, blond prankster was back in town. _And I'll bet I know exactly where to find him…_

He was right: Naruto was at Ichiraku. He could see the kid's signature orange clothing under the awning, and next to him, a familiar redhead. Iruka smiled and went to join them.

"…see how he covered his ears and shut his eyes? It was exactly what I planned!" Naruto was saying to Kaiya. They both already had bowls in front of them; Iruka felt a little disappointed that he couldn't be the one to treat his old student, but he wasn't surprised that Kaiya had beat him to it. He'd heard the rumors about her name change. Somehow, the thought that those two were related wasn't so surprising, either; Kaiya had always hovered around the blond boy, from the day he came to the main village to attend the Academy.

 _Iruka looked over the new batch of Academy entrants at the ceremony. There were quite a few clans represented this year: the Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, Hyuga…even the head family of the Uchiha clan had their youngest in attendance. Then Iruka saw a particular blond head and had to suppress a gasp._

That's…that kid…

 _The small boy was fidgeting in the lineup. He kept looking around and trying to talk while the other children stood quietly and still. When the ceremony was over, and most of the new students went to say farewell to their parents before afternoon session began, the blond boy just stood there, casting his eyes around for family that wasn't there._

 _Iruka spied the Hokage off to the side of the yard, watching the boy. He approached the older man, saying, "Hokage-sama…that's him, isn't it? Uzumaki Naruto…"_

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded over his pipe. "He moved in from the orphanage just a few weeks ago."_

 _Iruka bit the inside of his cheek. "Forgive me, but why is he being allowed in the Academy? Should he really…well, is it even possible for him to…"_

 _"He needs to learn to control his chakra," the Hokage replied firmly. "The Academy is the first step - and becoming a Shinobi of Konoha will give him a purpose."_

 _Iruka bowed his head, embarrassed at having questioned the Hokage, but still troubled by the boy's very presence at the school. He returned his gaze to the boy: the kid's face showed disappointment, frustration, and no small amount of loneliness as the other children convened with their families._

 _Just as the mothers and fathers began mingling, a red-headed girl wearing a hitai-ate on her belt ran into the yard, straight to the boy. Iruka watched curiously as she smiled at him, crouched down, and ruffled his hair. He couldn't hear them talking, but something she said made the kid laugh. A parent came up then to speak with Iruka, thanking him for his upcoming role as teacher. Several more did the same, and Iruka didn't see the Hokage leave the yard._

 _When the parents had begun trickling out and it was about time to organize the students into their homerooms, the redhead came up to Iruka._

 _"Hi," she greeted, looking a little awkward. "You're gonna be Uzumaki Naruto's homeroom teacher, right? Iruka-sensei? Oh, I'm Fuumaki Kaiya - I think I graduated before you started here. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand._

 _Iruka took it with raised brows. "Nice to meet you too, Fuumaki-san," he answered._

 _"Oh, just Kaiya, please!" she immediately responded with a wave of her hand. "Anyway…I just wanted to let you know, though I guess you'd already know…Naruto doesn't have parents or anything, but you can come to me for anything you'd go to a parent for. We're actually neighbors - I live a couple doors down from him - and I try to keep an eye on him." She gave a nervous chuckle. "Fair warning, he's a handful! He's a good kid, though," she added, her eyes softening as she glanced over at the blond in the yard. She turned back to Iruka, her expression more serious, almost pleading. "Please look out for him while he's here."_

 _Iruka was speechless. How old was this girl, eleven? Twelve? Yet she spoke like she was this kid's sole guardian. With a pang, Iruka suddenly realized…she probably WAS the closest thing to a guardian the boy had. Orphaned himself at a young age, Iruka recognized the independence and self-reliance of a parentless child in this girl._

 _"How old were you?" he asked gently. "When your parents died?"_

 _Her eyes widened briefly before she seemed to collect herself. "About five," she said shortly. "But Naruto never had parents. Please remember that." Almost as an afterthought, she bowed before hurrying off._

 _Iruka watched her run back to Naruto and give the boy a kind smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. Then he noticed the parents who'd lingered in the yard, how they looked at the pair. Their expressions ranged from confused pity to outright disgust. When Kaiya stood and left the yard, some of their gazes followed her, the adults shaking their heads as though they couldn't understand why anyone would willingly get so close to the 'demon child.' She paid them no heed, holding her head high as she walked away with practiced poise._

She's completely aware of them, isn't she _? Iruka thought sadly. He looked back at the blond boy and made a decision: These kids needed an adult in their lives who didn't give them those looks. He wouldn't go easy on the boy, but he'd do his best to treat him fairly, and he would try to be someone this girl - Kaiya - could turn to for support. Besides, it seemed she knew the kid well; chances were, Iruka would be going to her for advice, too._

Iruka smiled and entered Ichiraku. "I hope you haven't paid already, Kaiya-chan," he said to announce himself, "'Cause I'm treating you both!"

* * *

A couple hours and a bowl each of ramen later, Kaiya and Naruto trudged up the steps to their shared landing. They stopped in front of Naruto's door first.

"Ano…" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I don't know how good my place is right now…I mean, I haven't been here in like, three years, dattebayo…"

Kaiya smiled. "Let's go to mine, then. Smaller, but clean - and I have something to tell you, anyway."

Once they were inside, and alone for the first time all day, Kaiya suddenly realized she had no idea how to start this conversation. _Do I just come out and say it - "Hey, Naruto, we're siblings!" Or do I ease into it? How the heck DO you ease into that?_

She decided to start simple. "Well, let's sit…this might be a long conversation. Do you want anything? I might have some food in the cupboard, and I know I have tea…"

He grinned. "I'm good - Ichiraku filled me up! Heh…thanks again for going with me, by the way…"

"My pleasure," she said with an affectionate smile. "Naruto…you know I've always seen you as a little brother, right?"

He nodded. "And I've always kinda seen you as a big sister…"

"Well…" _Here goes nothing…_ "It turns out…we actually _are_ related. You're my brother, Naruto. I really am your sister."

Naruto's eyes widened, and his mouth was open slightly as her words echoed through his head. _Brother…sister…_

"You're…my sister…I…we're _family_ …" Tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Just that morning, he'd been alone. There were people he cared about, and who he knew cared for him, but there had been that one elusive thing lacking: _family_. But here was someone who'd always been there for him, looking out for him, giving him love and support - and she really _was_ that family. He had _family._

He threw his arms around Kaiya's shoulders; she held him tight as he shook with sobs.

"I know," she whispered, rubbing his back. "It's a lot to take in…"

Naruto pulled back and wiped his eyes. "I think - I always kinda knew…but…"

Kaiya nodded. "It's different knowing for sure, huh?"

He smiled and hiccupped, glad she understood. "No kidding, dattebayo!" He grew suddenly serious. "Wait - so do you know who our parents are? And why didn't we know all this before? And how did you find out? And -"

"One thing at a time," she interrupted, holding her hands up. She lowered them to cover Naruto's. "Our parents - yes, I know who they were. And…this is big." She squeezed his hands. "Our father…our father was Namikaze Minato. The Fourth Hokage."

Kaiya watched in concern as Naruto's face once again showed him to be in shock.

"What…? Yondaime…? But he's the one who…" He looked down, teeth clenching. It was too familiar a story - a Kage sealing a demon inside his own child…like Gaara…"But…why? Why would he do that…" His voice rose. "Why would he put a _demon_ inside me, then?! His own son!"

Kaiya kept ahold of his hands, even as he gripped hers tightly enough to bruise. It didn't matter - she could handle the pain. "I don't know," she said softly. "The night you were born…god, there's so much to tell you…our mother-"

"What?" Naruto gasped, looking back up at her. "Our mother - you know who she was, too?"

Kaiya nodded, a tearful smile on her own face. "I even remember her now! Naruto - she had red hair, like mine, and violet eyes! She used to talk a lot, like us! I remember her and our dad deciding what to call you - they were so excited about you, Naruto!"

"They were excited…" Naruto felt sure he would burst from all the feelings inside of him. "They _wanted_ me…they wanted us…"

"They did," Kaiya whispered. She looked down at their hands - his tan, hers fair. "Our mother…her name was Uzumaki Kushina. You actually look a lot like her, but with our dad's coloring…I remember her laughing a lot. I can sort of remember the smell of her cooking - guess I didn't get those genes, I don't think I've ever cooked anything that smelled that good!" Her smile faded. "She was also the last Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. That seal on your stomach - she used to have one like it."

"She…what?" Naruto was having a hard time processing everything Kaiya was saying. "But then…how…"

Kaiya took a breath. "Have you ever noticed the Kyuubi chakra leak out before?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, it kinda happened a few times when Pervy Sage was training me…how did you know?"

"I've been doing a lot of research on those seals," she told him. "They weaken sometimes - for women, it happens during pregnancy and is worse during childbirth. I wanted to go with our mom and dad when you were born, but they wouldn't let me - it would have been too dangerous for a child to be around. So I was sent to a friend's house instead." She raised her eyes to Naruto's. "Somehow, her seal failed. The Kyuubi got loose. My friend and I tried to get to a safe house when it attacked the village, and I got hurt when a building collapsed."

Naruto's eyes were wide, his face pale. Dread and guilt clutched at his chest, making it hard to breathe. His head lowered. "So it _was_ me…it _was_ my fault the Kyuubi attacked the village…"

"No!" Kaiya lifted his face with her hands, making him look in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ think that. Remember - I'm you're _sister_. That means Okaa-san had _me_ , and the seal stayed intact. I think someone would have mentioned if the Kyuubi had gotten loose when _I_ was born, don't you?"

Naruto still wasn't so sure. All his life, people had looked at him like he was to blame for some awful thing…even before he knew about the Kyuubi, he'd always wondered if maybe there _was_ something bad about him. Maybe they were right, and he was the cause of some terrible tragedy. Then it turned out he played host to a demon that had devastated the village the night he was born.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked softly. "I mean, especially if it didn't happen with you…How do you know it _wasn't_ me? That I…I dunno, did something to our mom when she was…"

"She wasn't the first Jinchuriki to have kids," Kaiya said gently, hands still cupping his whisker-marked cheeks. "There have been others - and the fact that our dad was with her? I'll bet anything he was keeping an eye on that seal. I mean, he's the one who sealed the Kyuubi in _you_ \- I've studied the diagrams. That seal is a masterwork." As tears leaked out of Naruto's eyes, she caught them with her thumbs. Her own eyes were full of determination and love as she continued. "I don't know what happened that night that made the Kyuubi get loose, but Naruto, _it wasn't you._ That much I am sure of. And don't worry - I _will_ figure out what happened. They didn't call me the ' _Relentless_ Red Flash' for nothing, you know!"

Naruto managed a small smile at that comment. He wiped his eyes. "So…we're actually family, dattebayo…"

Kaiya smiled. "We always were. You'd still be my Otouto, Naruto. We've just got the genes to back it up, now!"

"Man," he said, his voice stronger, less shaky. "This is kinda awesome, you know? Hey -" His eyes brightened. "I can call you 'Nee-chan' totally seriously now, dattebayo!"

She leaned back and knocked on his blond head. "You should make that 'Nee- _san_ ,' silly!"

"I dunno if I could do that after so long, hehe…" He grew serious again. "So wait - how _did_ you find out? And when? And why didn't we know before?"

Kaiya looked at the table. "I was…on a mission when you went away, and something happened that made me remember everything from before the Kyuubi. My memory had been affected when that building fell the night of the attack - I had no idea who I was. The Third Hokage wanted to protect us - our dad had lots of enemies - so he kept our identities a secret. I couldn't remember anything anyway, so I guess it was just easier to give me a whole new identity."

"Protect us, huh?" Naruto muttered. "Lotta good that did…"

Kaiya took a deep breath. "I can only imagine it was a difficult decision," she said evenly. "Not sure I agree with it either, but it is what it is. We can't change what's past. Besides, compared to some, we weren't _so_ bad off."

"Yeah…" he agreed reluctantly, eyes cast down. "I guess you're right…Still, I wish someone would have said something, you know?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know."

Naruto glanced over to Kaiya - _my sister_ …He noticed, for the first time, her sad eyes, her pinched brow, the way her mouth turned down in a frown that just didn't belong on her face. Looking at her, he suddenly realized that for all Kaiya knew about him - his favorite kind of ramen, his goals, his hiding places, his hobbies - he didn't know much about _her_.

He put on his biggest grin. "Ne, Nee-chan -" It worked. She looked up, her eyes brightening automatically. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, if you're not too tired, we totally need to catch up! I mean, I kinda feel like a bad little brother - I don't even know your favorite food!"

She smiled. "Murasaki yams. Especially fire-roasted."

"Eh? Not ramen?"

She laughed and gave his head another knock. "That's _your_ favorite, silly…"

They stayed up for hours, getting to know each other all over again, reminiscing on their lives growing up together and apart. Naruto regaled her with tales from his two and a half years of training; Kaiya showed him her collection of mystery novels and told him about her hobbies and her team. When Naruto started to fade into sleep, Kaiya laid pillows and blankets in the floor for both of them. After he drifted off, she watched him for a few minutes, then stood and made a shadow clone. This time, she'd leave the clone with her brother; there was someone she had to see in person, before he left the village again.

* * *

Jiraiya looked out over the darkened training field, deep in thought. He had told Kakashi he was leaving again to gather more intel on Akatsuki, and he would - but there was one obligation he had to see to in the village before he went. Between Kakashi's off-handed comment in the dango shop, a conversation with Tsunade after the bell test, and the girl's own frozen demeanor around hm, Jiraiya had a feeling he'd be getting slapped again.

 _Let her,_ he thought to himself _. Unless she's also been studying with Tsunade, a few hits aren't going to kill me…_

He glanced up when he felt the redhead's presence on the field. "So you know, then."

"No thanks to you."

"I had a hunch," he replied. "Wasn't sure."

"You were 'sure' enough to share that hunch with Tsunade-sama," she growled, her face scrunching in fury. "After you said to me - and I quote - ' _You're not his family._ '"

"You weren't supposed to -" SMACK! Jiraiya hadn't even seen her move in front of him, and her momentum gave extra force to her close-fisted swing. It wasn't Tsunade-level strength by any means, but it still caused his head to snap to the side.

Jiraiya worked his now-sore jaw. "I see you have your father's speed," he commented mildly. "And your mother's left hook…"

"Why would you say that?!" she yelled, pushing against him. "I _know_ you had more than some 'hunch' - I remember you _in our home_! You knew exactly who I was, who Naruto was!" Angry tears sprang to her eyes, and she no longer kept her voice back from screaming. "Do you have _any_ idea what it was like for us growing up, not knowing?! How much it would have meant to us to know we had family left, to know where we came from?! _And you were our father's TEACHER!"_

With every question, Kaiya slammed her fists against the Sannin's chest. " _Where were you?!_ Did you even care that your student's kids were left alone?! That Naruto was being neglected at the orphanage for _months_ before they fired the wardens responsible?! That I had _no idea_ who the hell I was?! That there were people after us even then, people who wanted to take us, use us…they still do…"

Jiraiya let her pound her fists on him, let her scream. _How long have you held all of this in?_ he wondered as she broke down. She needed someone to blame, someone to be angry with. Her parents were dead. The Third Hokage - the man whose decision it was to keep all this from her - was also gone. She couldn't very well scream like this at the Council. Every accusation she threw at him, Jiraiya had already thrown at himself, and then some. So he let her rail against him until her voice cracked and her fists slowed. Then he gently took the shaking redhead into his arms.

"Tell me everything," he said quietly. "Tell me what happened to you, Kaiya."

She did. Between her sobs, Kaiya told him of the night of the Kyuubi attack, of how she'd woken up alone in the hospital with no identity, no family, and only a faint memory of someone calling her first name. She told him of the people at the orphanage - not the strict-but-kind wardens she'd come to love, but of the first few who purposely left Naruto crying in his crib, unchanged for hours, hungry, with no blanket. How her complaints about such treatment fell on deaf ears until she'd made Mother, one of the good ones, spy with her in order to prove it. How she'd seen soldiers and civilians alike in the medical tents even though the war was supposedly over, their wounds gaping, several of them having lost their minds from the trauma of battle. How she'd come to the conclusion, at age six, that the only way to make sure that didn't happen to _her_ 'family' was to become a Shinobi herself. How lonely she was when she first moved out of the orphanage and into Konoha Proper, away from the kids who'd become her new family, so she could attend the Academy.

She told him how so many people tried to convince her that she wasn't cut out for that life - how she'd been ostracized by many of her peers for having no family or even a real surname. How the prominent clans would look down on her, to the point that during her Chunin final, the Hyuga she'd fought told her that her place was 'on her knees' - how he wasn't the first or last to make such an implication, or to tell her she was worthless. She told him how her first teacher, so much the father she was lacking, died by the hand of someone she'd loved, as had another mentor she'd come to depend on.

Jiraiya held her, eyes closed as he listened to her story. His heart was breaking. Naruto hadn't said much during their training about how he'd grown up. Jiraiya had figured it must have been hard - after all, the kid was a Jinchuriki _and_ an orphan, two major stigmas in any village. But he never stopped to think what Kaiya would have gone through as an anonymous, parentless child.

"You know," he said when she seemed to spend her rage. "Your parents loved you so much…and they wanted only the best for you. They wanted you to be happy, healthy…but not as a Shinobi. They wanted you to have a normal life, free from the war you were born in. You never should have gone through all of that."

Kaiya tensed, then pushed away from him. "Well, _too fucking bad._ They died, and I _did_ go through all of that, and then some. I did become a Shinobi, and I did it on my own merit because I didn't know any better."

Her face twisted in renewed anger and disgust. "You think you can come here, give me a hug, let me cry, and all will be forgiven? That I'll just overlook that you didn't come back until Naruto was old enough to train? _I know you were our godfather._ Tsunade told me. And you know what? I can forgive her, and Kakashi, and hell, even Sandaime - he at least had the excuse of political pressure, and then being _killed_ , for not telling us anything. But _you…_ "

She stalked toward him again, the frigidness of her eyes and aura making him take a step back. "You had _no reason_ not to tell me back then. Naruto, maybe - he was still young. But you could have told _me._ And what did you do instead? You told me that I _wasn't_ his family. You lied directly to my face, and then you took him away. _Again."_

Jiraiya bowed his head. When he spoke, he tried to keep his voice gentle, like he was talking to a creature ready to either attack or run. "I have a lot to answer for, it's true. And I doubt I can make up for it all, even if I lived a hundred more years. But please…let me try. Ask me anything - I will be honest with you. I swear it."

"Where were you the night Naruto was born?"

He flinched. There was no way to answer this without adding to Kaiya's pile of evidence against him. "I…wasn't in Konoha. I can't tell you what happened that night." When Kaiya turned on her heel, he called out, "Where are you going?"

She glanced back over her shoulder, eyes burning. "To find someone who _was_ there."

* * *

 **Lots of emotional stuff in this chapter, so quick recap:**

 **1\. Seeing Kakashi in a spar (that's not against her) gets Kaiya all tingly :P And it reminds her of another spar she once witnessed…**

 **2\. Awww, hi, Iruka-sensei! Haven't seen you since…ummm…Chapter 1 of TUtN!**

 **3\. KAIYA AND NARUTO BOND!**

4\. … **and Kaiya's not nearly as "okay" with everything as lets people think. Damn, did she let Jiraiya know about it!**

 **Next time! We check in with someone who's been AWOL for, oh, 25 chapters or so...Kaiya takes the plunge and asks Danzo about the night the Kyuubi attacked…oh yeah. And Gaara's in trouble. There's that, too.**

 **...**

 **Things to look forward to in the coming chapters:**

 **-Kazekage Rescue!**

 **-Brother-Sister bonding!**

 **-That damn journal resurfaces!**

 **-And possibly another long-awaited reunion, when at least one mystery gets solved at long last... ;)**

 **And holy crap SO MUCH MORE!**


	48. The Art of War

**Loved the feedback on the last chapter! Glad to see so many people were kinda waiting for Kaiya to totally lose it and be angry for once…and she does have plenty to be angry about. So, who does she plan to turn to for answers about the Kyuubi attack?**

 **C'mon, I think you know by now. ;)**

 **Also: My apologies, but we won't be checking in with that awol character this time - didn't quite fit into this chapter. That'll be coming up pretty soon, though :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: The Art of War  
**

Tsunade was having trouble sleeping. Glad as she was that Naruto was back in the village, there would be much to contend with now - things she could no longer push aside. The Council was increasingly overbearing. They wanted to keep Naruto confined and under close surveillance. They were also still angry with Tsunade for keeping Kaiya's Uzushio mission and name change a secret. Now they were pushing for Danzo to be allowed more influence over village affairs, beyond his "consultant" role at the Strategic Defense Division. Nara Shikaku, who Tsunade had posted as a director, was keeping an eye on him, but Danzo was apparently playing his role fairly subdued. This quieter, unobtrusive Danzo worried her more than the hard-line militant. _He's up to something, and he's biding his time._

Just as Tsunade was ready to reach for her secret stash of sake from behind her bookcase, she heard a tap at her window. Grumbling, she slipped on a robe and opened the window, allowing her old teammate inside. She took one look at him - troubled expression, bruise forming along his right temple - and sighed. "I see Kaiya found you."

Jiraiya sank onto her floor and leaned against the wall, eyes and mouth turned down. "I had no idea that girl was holding in so much pain. She's even more resilient than you said…and I doubt she told me a fraction of what she's been through." He relayed everything Kaiya had said to him.

Tsunade was as shocked as he was. "I didn't know, either…She never talked about it. Most of what I know about her childhood comes from her file. It sounds like the Third took care of the orphanage issue, at least…"

"She was absolutely right about me," Jiraiya said sadly. "I'm their godfather. I should have been here."

Tsunade gave a small smirk. "You've never been the 'settling' type. What were you going to do? Set up house with a five-year-old and a baby? Or maybe take them with you on your travels, changing diapers every few miles?"

Jiraiya didn't smile at her teasing tone. "I should have checked in on them, at least. Someone should have. The things that girl went through…" He looked up at his blonde companion. "She said there had been people after her, even as a child. How is that, when the Third went through so much trouble to change her identity?"

Tsunade's eyes hardened. "Shimura Danzo. From what I've gathered, he was originally told the public version of the story: Namikaze Kaiya went missing and was found dead after the attack. Somehow, he found out she was at the orphanage. He tried to bribe the wardens for her."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. Rage boiled like hot oil in his chest. "He WHAT?" Jumping up, the Toad Sage started toward her window. "I'm finding that son of a bitch right now and -"

"No, you won't!" Tsunade yelled, holding him back by his collar. "I'm having enough trouble with the council as it is, and those idiots support him! Like it or not, as Hokage, I have to abide by the laws of this village - otherwise I might as well just put the place under martial law. There's no evidence to support any of these claims against Danzo, and if you go after him right now, there never _will_ be!"

Jiraiya calmed from the logic in her words, the boiling rage lowering to a simmer. "Dammit…you're right. We need him to slip up somehow; he's too good to leave anything concrete behind…but to try and buy her, like some collector's item…"

"It didn't work," Tsunade said, letting him go. "He took another poor kid instead. That orphanage was desperate for money at the time, even after the war was over…I checked into it after Kaiya told me; before the Third sent her there, it looks like there were a few cases of kids disappearing that coincided with a surge in funds. The surges stopped a year or so before the Kyuubi attack; they had a new head warden. I imagine everything was done under the table, with plenty of shame laid on the wardens to keep them quiet. That head warden left just after, too…I'm sure it's connected. Oh, and the child he took? Yakushi Kabuto."

He 'humphed.' "That explains how that brat got so manipulative."

"You have no idea," Tsunade said darkly. She told Jiraiya the story of Kaiya's missions to Uzushio shortly after Orochimaru's failed attack on Konoha, of how Kabuto had caught her and forced a Jigyaku no Jutsu on her - how that had unlocked the memories blocked by amnesia. Then, when Tsunade had sent her back out a week later, Kaiya had been attacked by not one, but _three_ dangerous groups: Root, then Kabuto again, and Akatsuki. "I was stupid to send her out alone a second time," she muttered at the end.

"She'd have been targeted anyway, I'd bet," Jiraiya mused. "I assume they were after her Fuinjutsu skills?"

"She's talented," Tsunade said appreciatively. "And I don't think she's even near her peak yet. Apparently she was modifying and creating formulas even as a Genin…she might be able to revive what was lost when Uzushio was destroyed."

"She's that good, huh?" Jiraiya commented. "Really is the daughter of those two…By the way, who was her teacher?"

"Yoshida Yuuma."

Jiraiya's brows rose to his hairline. "The intel guy? So he became a _teacher_ after Anbu? Huh, who'd have thought…" He frowned. "It wasn't a coincidence Kaiya was placed with him, then."

"Hm?" Tsunade looked at him inquiringly.

"I worked with Yuuma a few times, early on during the last war," Jiraiya said. "Back when he was still in Root."

"Root?" Tsunade's eyes widened. "You mean he was one of Danzo's?"

He nodded. "Sarutobi-sensei had him transferred after a while, and from what I could tell, Yuuma was much happier for it. But Yuuma worked under Danzo for a good decade or so first. I don't think he was one of the child recruits - way too much real personality. It's what made him such a great intel gatherer, actually. He adapted perfectly while still seeming genuine; people just naturally trusted him."

"Huh…I wonder if that's where she gets it from…" Tsunade mused. "Sandaime must have had faith in him, too; he entrusted Yondaime's daughter to him. Wait-" Her eyes widened. "You think he did that in order to keep Danzo away? That having Yuuma watching her would be a deterrent?"

"I'd bet on it," Jiraiya said. "That man worked with Danzo for long enough to know his methods and tactics. He'd have recognized any attempts made on Kaiya, no matter how subversive. He'd have been able to teach her to recognize manipulation, too - something she'd need to protect herself."

"And then when he died, Danzo was officially put under house arrest," Tsunade muttered, chewing on her thumbnail. "It's hard _not_ to assume a connection, but the circumstances don't fit."

Jiraiya hummed thoughtfully. "How _did_ Yuuma die, exactly?"

Tsunade lowered her thumb. "Uchiha Itachi. Yuuma was in the police station during the massacre." Jiraiya's reaction was puzzling: he paled and looked almost ill. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Something Kaiya said…she said her teacher was killed by someone she thought she…loved…" He moaned and put his head in his hands. "Gods above, no wonder she went after him that day…"

Tsunade's eyes widened to saucers. "You mean - you think Kaiya and _Uchiha Itachi_ were…" She pictured the two in her head: same age, both brilliant in their own ways…but from what Tsunade knew of the Missing-Nin, there was nothing that Kaiya could have found redeeming in him, unless…

"He must have played her horribly," she mumbled, her heart breaking for the redhead. "Maybe used her to seem normal? Then to kill her _mentor_ , on top of his own clan…it's no wonder she guards herself so much."

Jiraiya gave a slow nod. "And now it gets worse. If she remembers her life before the Kyuubi attack, she probably remembers him from then, too. Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto were really close - the Uchiha head family was probably among the few who knew Kaiya back then." His lip curled in disgust; his hands formed shaking fists. "Obviously, that bastard didn't say anything to her about it, either…so he was playing with her emotions _and_ lying to her about her past the whole time!"

He pounded his fist against the wall, leaving behind a crack. "DAMMIT! What the hell was I doing all these years?! I should've been here for her, should've protected her from him, from Danzo…now she wouldn't even let me if I tried!"

Tsunade pinched her brow. "You screwed up, Jiraiya. I'd like to say no one can blame you for staying away…"

"But she can," he groaned, once more putting his head in his trembling hands. "And she has every right. Minato was like a son to me, and she's his daughter…and I know nothing about her. There's nothing I can do for her now…"

Tsunade could see how much this was tearing apart her old teammate. She felt a mix of pity and annoyance at how easily he seemed to be giving up, though. "Baka," she hissed. "Really, you're just gonna let a twenty-year-old tell you to stop trying? She's in pain, Jiraiya. Of course she's going to lash out. But the worst thing you could do right now is abandon her again!"

Jiraiya looked up at her, surprise mingling with the grief twisting his face. "But what can I do? She wouldn't listen to anything I say now…"

"Then don't say anything," Tsunade replied. "Just be there, and _keep_ being there. Don't avoid her, and don't let her avoid you, either. And keep being available for Naruto. Kaiya's stubborn to the point of relentlessness at times, but she's always loved her little brother. She won't keep you from him if he doesn't want her to. Show her how much you care for them both; she'll come around eventually."

Jiraiya looked down, a small smile on his lips. "When did you get to be the wise one, hm? I thought I was supposed to be the 'sage'…I suppose you're right. I'll keep trying." He stood and hopped out of her window, but not before saying, "Keep a close eye on Danzo, Tsunade. I doubt Root was truly dissolved…or that he's given up his ambitions over that seat of yours."

She nodded. "I know."

* * *

It was as though all rational thought had vacated Kaiya's mind. She ran, rather than use her Hiraishin markers now planted throughout the village, to get to Danzo's home. The movement brought only a modicum of relief, but it was something. It helped her gather her thoughts.

 _So Jiraiya wasn't even here when the Kyuubi attacked. Why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway…it's about time I asked Danzo about that night. Just have to keep my head..._

Danzo had apparently been there when the Kyuubi attacked…or at least, he'd implied as much at their first meeting: _'Better to get answers from a reliable source - particularly one who was present for many of the events in question…'_

She stopped long enough to catch her breath and straighten her appearance before entering Danzo's building. As her breathing slowed, she focused on her inhales and exhales, bringing her mind into focus. The maelstrom inside of her hadn't abated; she just had to make sure it didn't show. Only after she'd already knocked on his door did she remember that it was still well before dawn. As luck would have it, the man seemed to keep odd hours of his own - he answered quickly.

"Namikaze-san," he greeted with a nod. "Please come in - I have just made some tea." As she followed him inside, he continued, "I understand Sai's session was interrupted."

Kaiya flinched. She'd completely forgotten that she left the dark-haired teen in the dango shop when Naruto came home less than twenty-four hours ago. "I apologize for that - actually, I'd like to apologize to Sai myself. Something came up…"

Danzo nodded. "Your brother returned. I heard - and I do understand, Namikaze-san. I imagine it is a relief to have him back in the village...though you do not seem particularly relieved, if I may say so." He handed her a cup of tea.

She accepted it and took her usual seat. "I am relieved, and happy he's back. But...well, there's something I've wanted to ask you. You were in the village the night he was born, right? The night the Kyuubi attacked?"

Danzo took his own seat across from her. "I was. I imagine you are wondering why your mother's seal failed? How the Kyuubi managed to escape?"

"Well, yes..."

He sipped his tea before answering. "I must admit, I was expecting you to ask about that event sooner – though I can understand your suspicions of my motives. I suppose I did not make the most agreeable first impression." There was a ghost of a smile on his lips that faded as soon as it appeared. "But I'm afraid I do not have a satisfactory answer for you, Namikaze-san. Your mother's pregnancy was only known by a few – myself included – and when she gave birth, special arrangements had to be made. She was taken to a remote location, accompanied, I believe, by two midwives, an Anbu protection squad, and your father. The plan was for your father to monitor the seal and return it to full strength once the birth was complete."

"I'm guessing things didn't go according to plan, though," Kaiya muttered. "What happened?"

"Unfortunately, no one knows," Danzo said, placing his cup down. "By the time Hiruzen's squad reached the site, when the battle was over the Kyuubi was sealed, everyone involved – your parents, the Anbu squad, the midwives – were dead. Only your little brother remained."

Kaiya wanted to scream in frustration. Was there _no_ one who could shed light on why their parents had to die that night? On how the Kyuubi had gotten loose? Her grip on her cup tightened until her knuckles were white.

Danzo noticed her hand. "For the pain you are in right now, I do sympathize, Namikaze-san," he said, his tone surprisingly gentle. "But there is nothing to be done about what is in the past. All we can do is to use what we can learn from it for the future. You have been studying the Jinchuriki seals, yes?"

She looked up in surprise. "You know about – what am I saying, of course you'd know about that...Yes. I have been."

"Including how to prevent them from being broken, I gather," Danzo continued. "That does seem the most sensible approach, at least for the short term, while Akatsuki remains the primary threat."

Kaiya's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, 'at least for the short term?'"

"Well, I wonder if you've given thought to what should be done _after_ the threat of Akatsuki has been neutralized," he said. "And the future of how the Tailed Beasts are managed, in general. Perhaps there could be a better way to contain them than to use human vessels."

"The only way to separate a beast from its host is extraction." Kaiya barely suppressed the growl from her tone as her temper flared at the suggestion. "And that _kills_ the host!"

"Does it have to?" Danzo asked calmly. "I realize the known methods do indeed kill the host. But you were in Uzushiogakure, Namikaze-san - did you find anything to suggest that there could be alternatives?"

Kaiya blinked. It felt as though a switch had been thrown in her head. The icy anger was replaced by the flickering flame of intrigue and possibility. There _had_ been some promising research being conducted by the lost village; she'd said so herself at the Chunin Exam negotiations several months ago. The Uzumaki clan had been looking into a sort of 'holding cell' for the Tailed Beasts, something to safely contain them without the need for a live host. The only way to test such methods would have involved either capturing one of the rare, unsealed beasts, or to extract one from a Jinchuriki - which no one agreed to…

"They _were_ starting to research other methods," she murmured, not realizing at first that she'd said it out loud. "They never had a chance to finish…"

"Then maybe you could continue for them," Danzo offered. "You might even find a way to remove the Kyuubi from your brother - allow him to enjoy a more normal life, free from the association with the demon."

Kaiya's mind had already whirred into action, the gears of her brain spinning wildly. To develop an extraction method that _wouldn't_ kill or harm the Jinchuriki…to find a way to contain the beasts safely in something else…no one would ever have to be subjected to the life of a 'vessel' again! No kids would have to become weapons that their villages could only fear. No more failed attempts to create a Jinchuriki would wind up taking lives. And depending on what the thing or place was that wound up housing the beasts, it might even be possible to seal them away more securely. An alternate dimension, perhaps, or surrounded by a knot of seals so tight even the caster couldn't undo it…better yet, surrounded by formulas made by several different casters, so no one person knew how to release them all…

Something tugged at her mind - a small twinge of doubt. "Why would you be so interested in helping us?"

Danzo raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "I suppose the impression you have of me is that of a scheming, underhanded man of darkness. I do not deny that manipulation, bribery, and deceit are among the tools I employ to fulfill my duties to Konoha. However, they are just that: tools, things I use for the end that is peace. I continue to use those tools because they are effective."

He took a sip of his tea. "I used to be like you - wanting answers, wanting others to see my competence and worth, wanting them to trust me for my judgment and skills. But they did not, and I became accustomed to working alone. I have only ever wanted to serve my village and protect it from those who would bring it harm.

"That is why I wish to help you. I understand the frustration of not being heard, of having to work alone because no one will believe you. You deserve answers, Namikaze-san, for all that you have been through. No one else was helping you to find them, whether out of some misguided concern, or a lack of faith in your capacity. I saw that they treated you as a delicate, porcelain figure, when in reality you have strength they cannot comprehend. And…I am old, and have grown weary of working alone."

He stood with some difficulty and hobbled to his bookshelf. "Allow me to share with you a work that greatly influenced how - and why - I incorporate such methods. This was written many decades ago, though its teachings are applicable across time."

Kaiya took the book he handed to her. "'The Art of War,'" she read, eyeing it curiously. "I think there were passages from here in the Academy books…"

He nodded. "I think you might find the full work much more enlightening. Please, borrow it for as long as you wish. I have read it enough times to recite it from memory." He took the now-empty tea pot to his kitchen.

Kaiya considered the book in her hands, as well as the man who'd just given it to her. Had she misjudged Danzo? It was possible. From the moment he appeared in front of her, offering his version of events, Kaiya had wanted to hear him out. One thing she never could stand was people who formed opinions with little evidence to back them up; she'd be damned if she'd do the same just because of rumors and vague statements of anger. Perhaps that was why she tried to keep these conversations secret; others wouldn't understand why she'd willingly go to a man who'd tried to capture her on a couple of occasions.

Those attempted abductions…they actually had rational explanations. Not 'nice' ones, but they made sense: At the orphanage, Kaiya was completely anonymous, and there _had_ been wardens whom she could very well see wanting to sell her for personal profit. Sure, they were already gone around the time Danzo had made his offer, but he might not have known that…As for the second attempt, on her way to Uzushio two years ago - well, Akatsuki AND Orochimaru had been after her at the time, and she'd been stupid enough to limit her Hiraishin markers and use the same route. Maybe not the most polite way to make a point, but as he said, he had grown accustomed to needing underhanded methods…He didn't try anything else between the two attempts, when she was an Academy student, then a Genin, then a Chunin without a teacher; nor did he do anything more after she'd been confined to the village…Really, the man had only ever given her answers, or at least things worth thinking about. He didn't treat her like she was still that little girl clinging to her mother's apron. He challenged her, didn't shy from making her uncomfortable, seemed to _want_ her to grow.

It was something Kaiya had been missing ever since Yuuma died. _He's no Yoshida Yuuma,_ she thought stubbornly. _But maybe he's not evil, either._

At that moment, with the first rays of dawn peeking through the shades, Kaiya felt a surge in her chakra. _Naruto's awake,_ she suddenly knew, realizing the surge was the return of her shadow clone. _Went back to his apartment to clean up and get ready for his first day in Team Kakashi…_

Naruto…Danzo had also just given her an idea for a better way to help him, something that could change the rest of his life for the better, and maybe even be safer for the village…

She stood. "I don't know about war being an art form, but I'll give it a read," she said, pocketing the book. "And I will certainly be checking on those methods Uzushio was researching."

"And I look forward to our first debate on its subject matter," Danzo replied, the corners of his mouth turning up. He saw her to the door.

Once there, Kaiya turned around. "Thank you for the book, and the tea," she paused before giving a small bow and adding, "Danzo-sama."

* * *

Danzo put away the tea tray before calling his young agent out of the shadows.

"You were right to come ahead and tell me of her arrival," he told the teen. "You have done well today. You are relieved of your duties until further notice - use the time to rest and prepare for your next assignment."

"Hai, Danzo-sama," Sai replied, flickering out of the apartment.

 _Danzo-sama_ …he had to smile. It was about time the girl had started to address him properly. He had been concerned when news of the Kyuubi brat's return reached him; the boy was not due for a few more months. Danzo had hoped he'd have more time with the girl's undivided attention, since he knew that she'd completely shift focus to her brother upon his arrival. And he was right…Sai had relayed a surprisingly full account of the girl's reaction to hearing her little brother had returned. Perhaps there was some use to this 'emotional training,' after all.

 _"It was…a very sudden change,_ " _Sai said as he reported to his master. "She became very still for a few seconds. I believe the expression on her face was shock. She left quickly. It was difficult to follow her; she is very fast, and there didn't seem to be a pattern to how she moved."_

 _"But you saw her when she found him?" Danzo pressed._

 _"Hai," Sai responded. "There were many expressions…I believe they were…fear, joy, relaxation. It was difficult to categorize them all."_

He'd told Sai to keep an eye on her after that and report any significant changes. Danzo had been asleep when Sai returned, but he'd always been a light sleeper. The teen described a heated argument between the girl and the Sannin, Jiraiya - one filled with very useful information about the girl's past and her true state of mind. He had to hand it to her - she had done an excellent job of hiding her pain. Now it seemed Danzo had something to thank the Toad Sage for: the other man had handed the Fourth's daughter to him on a silver platter, ripe with emotional distress…

It was almost too perfect. Going by what he knew of the girl, and Sai's account of the argument, she was sorely missing a father figure of any sort, especially since her teacher had been killed. She didn't want hugs and comforting words - she had refused both from the Sannin. No, she wanted _answers_ , and someone to give her guidance. Now it seemed she was beginning to turn to Danzo for that role - and he was happy to fill it. The fact that Danzo didn't have all of the answers she sought no longer mattered so much; Jiraiya had dug himself a hole where the girl was concerned simply by being absent for so long. Taking her brother away without notice was another nail in the coffin, and another opportunity for Danzo to play the wise, sympathetic old man.

It was enough that he could move on to the next phase of his plan with the girl…possibly without having to use his contingencies. What was it that bird-brained fool, Yoshida Yuuma, used to love saying? Ah, yes - _You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar._ They'd rarely seen eye to eye on methods, but Danzo had to admit that the deceased former agent had a point: if the girl continued coming to him willingly as she had this time, she would be much easier to use in the near future. It wasn't Danzo's preferred method of 'Strike first, questions later,' but if he was being honest with himself, he was quite enjoying this game, and looked forward to seeing just how far he could advance.

* * *

Kaiya wasn't ready to go back to Naruto just yet. She was still too riled, too distracted. Some of the tea shops were just starting to open; she ducked into one with a secluded little corner so she could get some breakfast and think.

She thought that she'd figured out part of Danzo's game…but was there even a game? Maybe he really was what he seemed in person: someone who wanted to protect Konoha, someone who'd tried to protect her, even if his choice of methods wasn't 'honorable.' Maybe he was serious about wanting to reform his foundation and adapt to the times. In their weekly updates on Sai, he usually came across as concerned for his agent. He asked after the kid's state of mind, showed interest in her ideas and theories, encouraged her to try different approaches…It was as though he truly did care about Sai, in his own way.

Kaiya sighed and nibbled on a savory rice cake. She looked up from her seat; from here, she could actually see out of the tea house and into the street, where people were starting to emerge from homes and set up their shops. _Perfect spot for people-watching,_ she thought, reminded of the many times she'd done so with Yuuma-sensei.

 _Yuuma's eyes narrowed as they watched the crowd from the tea house. "Kaiya - don't turn your head, just use your eyes; does that fellow across the street look familiar at all? The one with the beige shirt?"_

 _Kaiya did as he said, moving only her eyes under lowered lids as she sipped her tea. "Yeah…he was there before."_

 _"Twice, in fact," Yuuma said with a smile. "So this is the third time."_

 _The smile was a decoy, she realized; he was making it look like they were just having a casual conversation. She automatically brightened her own face, playing along. Still…_

 _"Couldn't it be a coincidence?" she asked quietly through a grin of her own. "Maybe he just likes those masks, and can't decide whether to get one."_

 _"No such thing as coincidence," Yuuma replied, brown eyes twinkling. "He's been glancing at the girl in the next stall each time. Three guesses why he's there."_

 _Kaiya understood. "He likes her - but he can't bring himself to say anything?"_

 _"Most likely, but he's gathering courage," Yuuma nodded. "Ah - there he goes!" The young man hesitantly entered the next stall, hand on the back of his head, smiling sheepishly and blushing as he greeted the girl._

 _Kaiya's grin turned genuine. She loved these sort of afternoons with Yuuma-sensei. This wasn't a mission; Hikaru and Gorou were off with their own families, and Yuuma and Kaiya were people-watching. They'd made a game out of it, seeing how much they could deduce about the crowd just through observation. What did those two mothers really think of each other as they chatted casually? How was the marriage of that couple? Why were those two men about to brawl?_

 _Yuuma always surprised her with how accurate his 'guesses' were; he always insisted that he hadn't seen these people before, that he was just reading the physical cues of body language. The sheer number of details he gathered from a few seconds of watching a person was astounding. It was fun - like being one of the detectives in her books. Plus, it was just the two of them, no missions, no training…just Yuuma and Kaiya, hanging out. Almost like…no. She wasn't even going to think it. It hurt too much to think of him as a parent when she knew he was not._

 _Instead, she found another potential subject. "Hey, Yuuma-sensei - what do you think of the two monks over there?"_

Kaiya closed her eyes as a sharp spike of longing punctured her chest. What she wouldn't give to have her old teacher sitting by her again, pointing out those little hints from people's actions. She'd gotten better at it over the years, but she felt there was much she still missed. What would Yuuma say about Danzo's speech and behavior patterns? The Root leader didn't seem to have tells, and his words always held sense. He seemed to be ruled by logic and deliberate thought and action.

There was a familiar tug in her gut - doubt. Should she really be taking Shimura Danzo at face value? Or was that nagging doubt just from old prejudices, some of which were based on the opinions of others? Tsunade, Kakashi…heck, even Hikaru seemed to be taken in by rumors rather than personal experience when it came to this guy. Maybe that was where the tug came from. Besides, Yuuma himself, while often praising Kaiya's instincts, usually had to remind her to follow them up with logic and facts. _Hunches are excellent motivators, and can make you ask good questions,_ he used to say, _but don't let them rule your judgement. Always look at facts and observations for confirmation._

Well, she planned to do just that - as much as she could, anyway. For right now, there was a little brother back from a long trip, and a possible solution to the problem that was his Jinchuriki status. Kaiya smiled at the thought and stood to pay for her breakfast. It was shaping up to be a beautiful, sunny day - perhaps, if Naruto didn't have any missions yet, they could take a nostalgic tour through the village together.

She passed Temari and Shikamaru on her way back to her apartment. "Hey there," she waved, then raised her brows at Temari's appearance. "You're leaving already?"

The sandy-haired kunoichi nodded. "I can't stay away from the village for long - who knows what trouble my Otouto will get himself into?" she joked.

Kaiya smiled. "I know what you mean - well, safe travels, and keep an eye out for a hawk - I'll be sending the new seal!"

"Ah, it's about ready?" Shikamaru asked. "You were working on that for a while, right?"

Kaiya nodded. "I just have to finish the final design. I was hoping to send one with you, Temari - you sure you can't stay another couple hours?"

Temari smiled apologetically. "Can't - the trip takes too long as it is, and I want to make as much headway as I can before nightfall. You'll just have to come visit us again soon," she added with a wink.

"Fair enough - see you later!"

Kaiya went straight to work when she returned home, perfecting the lines of the lock seal, adding a couple of balancing factors to the trigger. A couple hours later, satisfied with her work, she made a handful of copies. She and Shizune had already tested the prototype on some mock seal scrolls, and the additions she'd just made would only serve to stabilize it more fully. _Now to present these to Tsunade for final approval - I wonder if I could still catch Temari on her way out; I have enough Hiraishin markers out that way from the last Suna trip…Gaara probably remembers how to apply it, especially if he's already used the copy…_

As she locked the door to her apartment, she heard Naruto's voice call out to her, laced with worry and determination. He skidded to a halt beside her, grabbing her arm.

"Kaiya-nee-chan! I've been looking all over for you - come on, we've got an important mission, and we have to go now, dattebayo!"

"Whoa, slow down," she said, leading him out of the shop. "What's going on?"

"It's Gaara," he panted, eyes wide. "He got captured by Akatsuki!"

* * *

 **Dun dun...yeah, you get it. KAZEKAGE RESCUE ARC, COMMENCE!**

 **So damn. Danzo. Just…damn. Hikaru was right: Kaiya's playing a dangerous game and doesn't know all the rules. Now she's caught in an emotional state, missing her old teacher terribly, and of course Danzo doesn't miss the opportunity to step in.**

 **Next Time: The Race to Suna!**


	49. The Not-so-Calm Before the Storm

**I almost split this into two chapters because it is SO long! It's a lot of character study and interaction that will set up the more action-packed chapters to come ;)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: The Not-so-Calm Before the Storm**

"It's Gaara - he got captured by Akatsuki!"

Kaiya's eyes bulged. "What?!" She hurriedly opened her door and pulled Naruto inside with her. "Tell me what happened!"

"I dunno, exactly," he said hurriedly. "But a message came from Suna, and Tsunade-baa-chan is sending Team Kakashi right away - she said to get you before we went, something about seals-"

Kaiya nodded, closing her eyes and focusing. "I just need five minutes. Where do I meet you guys?"

"Front gate." He tugged at her arm again. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Five minutes, Naruto," she said firmly, pointing at her casual dress. "I can't go on a mission like this - I have to change and get my gear. I'll meet you there. And Naruto!" He'd just raised his hands to form a sign. "Remember what I told you last night - we can't tell anyone about our parents, just that we're related." It had pained her to make Naruto keep the secret, but in a sign of maturity, he'd agreed.

 _"Naruto," Kaiya said softly as his eyes started to droop. "Before you go to sleep - look, we can't tell anyone who our parents are."_

 _"Huh? Why?"_

 _Kaiya chose her words carefully. "You're a Jinchuuriki, Otouto - and there are people out there who already want you for that. You've made quite a name for yourself already in some places…" She thought of the bridge now named after him, and of Gaara. "But our father was famous and infamous, all over the continent. If it got out that you were his son AND the Kyuubi's vessel, it would make you way too easy to find. Do you understand?"_

 _Naruto considered her words. "The people you say want me - you mean that group, right? The one…the one with Sasuke's brother." His eyes hardened._

 _"Akatsuki," Kaiya nodded. "They already know who you are, now…and Naruto, they're moving forward with their plans. We don't want to draw any further unnecessary attention to you - and coming out as the Fourth's son? That definitely qualifies as 'unnecessary attention!'"_

Naruto nodded. "I know, Nee-chan." He formed his hand sign and 'poofed' out.

Kaiya rushed to change into her mission clothes. A calm had washed over her, the same calm she felt any time one of her 'siblings' needed her. She was focused, alert, with no hint of panic creeping into her thoughts. Everything was clear: her vision sharpened and her nerves stood on end, ready to receive and send signals. Her muscles relaxed even as they tingled; tension would only slow her movement and hinder precision. She could feel the ebb and flow of her chakra and beating of her heart. Her mind became analytical, sifting through everything she'd learned about Bijuu extraction, categorizing the information and weighing the likelihood of different scenarios.

She checked her packs: standard weapons and gear, Hiraishin kunai and holster, scrolls, tags, canteen, food pills…she grabbed her notebook and an extra vial of chakra-infused ink. Only Gaara's seal would require the special ink. _Here's hoping we get to him in time for me to use this…_

This would be the true test of all her preparation from these past few years. This would be the first time coming in direct contact with Akatsuki since Uzushio…and there was a possibility of Itachi showing up. Kaiya emptied her mind for a moment, focusing on her breath. She was ready this time. She had to be.

* * *

As Sakura and the original Naruto left her office, Tsunade beckoned to Kakashi to stay behind. She dismissed everyone else, including Shizune. Kakashi found this curious, but waited patiently for the Hokage to speak.

When she did, her face looked worn. "Kakashi…there's something you need to know about Kaiya. I don't like telling you this, since it should really come from her, but it might affect this mission because of the Akatsuki association…"

"It's about her history with Itachi, isn't it?" Kakashi said quietly, startling the Hokage. "I've known for a while."

"So she told you?" Tsunade gave a somewhat relieved sigh. "Well, at least she's confiding in someone, then…we only figured it out through context clues…"

"We?"

Tsunade gave her brow a rub. "Jiraiya. She took out a lot of frustration and anger on him last night. She said something about her teacher being killed by someone she'd loved." She gave the Copy-Nin a level look. "Will this affect her ability to complete this mission, do you think?"

"She's gotten better with avoiding genjutsu, even eye-based," he responded clinically. "Her fighting style has become more offensive, which helps with her defense, too…and she's becoming quite adept at using Hiraishin in combat-"

"Kakashi," Tsunade interrupted. "You know that's not what I meant."

Kakashi closed his eyes in resignation. "I'm not completely sure…but the fact that Naruto is on this mission _will_ keep her focused. If Itachi shows up, Kaiya will protect her brother."

"I'm not sure that's such a good thing," Tsunade muttered. "We need her to stay alive, and capable of analyzing and performing Fuinjutsu. There just isn't enough time to put together a different squad, one with fewer personal stakes." She stood. "I imagine I don't need to tell you this, but keep any eye on her, Kakashi. She's in a lot more pain than she lets on. It might make her reckless."

* * *

The team left quickly, leaping through the trees in formation until Naruto started rushing ahead.

"Oy, Naruto," Sakura called. "I know you're in a hurry, but don't disrupt the formation!"

"I'm not gonna just wait around, dattebayo!" he yelled back. "We can't waste time!"

Kaiya felt the same sense of urgency, but the team needed to pace itself. Besides ensuring an effective defense should they run across any opponents, the formation was intended to preserve their collective energy. If they arrived in Suna early but exhausted, they'd be useless. She looked down, trying to calm her own mounting frustration, when a sandy-haired head caught her eye. _Oh god - she doesn't know…_

"Temari!" She leaped down onto the path.

Temari looked up in surprise. "Kaiya?" The severe expression on the redhead's face immediately put her on edge; the rest of the team joining her only compounded the feeling. "What is it?"

Kaiya spoke quickly but clearly, not wanting to leave the other woman guessing. "Gaara was taken by Akatsuki - alive. We're on our way to Suna to help."

"What - Gaara?!" Temari's eyes widened and her face paled. Kaiya had an idea what was going through her head.

Kakashi spoke up. "We're still two and a half days out from Suna. Come on - we'll fill you in on the way."

They kept going, Naruto once more rushing ahead. Sakura called out to him again to slow down.

"Keep a cool head," Kakashi reminded him. "Didn't Jiraiya-sama just tell you that before we left?"

" _I hate this!_ " Naruto shouted. "I know why they're after me and Gaara…they want the monsters inside of us. I can't stand it - they only see us as those demons, as things they can take and use!"

Temari's breath caught. _This kid…he's a Jinchuriki, too?_ She looked from Naruto to Kaiya, who'd kept pace beside her the whole time. Kaiya's eyes were focused on her brother, intense and pained. _She knows - of course she knows…no wonder Gaara trusts them both so much. Naruto's just the same, and she's probably seen how others treat people like them._ Shame ate at her insides. _But Kaiya…you didn't shy away from him, did you? What if Kankuro and I hadn't stayed away for so long…would things have been better for Gaara?_

Kaiya's hand on her shoulder brought Temari out of her dark thoughts. The redhead spoke low so only Temari could hear. "I know what you're thinking, and stop it. You were a kid, surrounded by people who only said that Gaara was a weapon. Our village was forbidden from even talking about the Kyuubi, so most of our generation still doesn't know. Things were different, and there's nothing you can do to change the past. You're by Gaara's side _now_ \- that's what matters." She withdrew her hand. "Now - talk to me about what will happen in Suna until Gaara is brought back: what your council will do, what you'll need to do once you're there."

Temari felt a wet drop hit her cheek. She looked ahead in surprise. _He's…crying…for my brother…and Kaiya's trying to keep me focused…_ She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude toward the pair. _Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kaiya…thank you._ She turned her attention back to the redhead and spoke with her through the rest of the evening. Kaiya nodded and asked her questions, keeping Temari's mind on what she _could_ do.

* * *

The trip was uneventful, but tense. Kaiya stuck close to Temari, sometimes talking with her, sometimes just being there. It's what she would have wanted had their positions been reversed. It was hard to believe that just twenty-four hours ago, she'd been beyond elated to have her brother back. She couldn't imagine - didn't _want_ to imagine what would happen if it was Naruto who'd been taken by Akatsuki.

It was a relief to everyone when they finally reached Sunagakure no Sato two days later. The guards rushed them into the village, straight to the hospital and Kankuro's bedside. When they arrived, the team skidded into the room, only to be met by a small, elderly woman launching herself at Kakashi, murder in her eyes.

"White Fang of the Leaf!" the woman cried. "You will pay for what you did to my son!"

Kakashi seemed in shock at the accusation, so Naruto acted quickly, making shadow clones to block the woman's attacks. The woman was surprisingly spry, jumping backwards and landing like a cat, low to the floor. She made to pounce again.

A man whose face sagged with age to the point that his eyes barely seemed open stopped her. "Nee-chan, take a good look - that is not the White Fang. He died many years ago, do you remember? You cried tears of anger because you could no longer avenge your son."

The woman froze for a moment, seeming to be in shock. Then, her toothless mouth stretched into a laughing grin. "Gotcha - I was only _pretending_ to be senile!"

" _Kankuro!_ " Temari's strangled cry from the doorway redirected attention to the exam table. The puppet master was writhing in pain, clawing at his throat as the poison attacked his muscle tissue. Sakura immediately put her hair up and got to work examining him.

Kaiya stood by Temari. "I won't say 'don't worry,'" she said softly to the other woman, "because that's not going to happen, no matter what. But I can say this: you can rely on Sakura. She was trained by Tsunade herself."

The pinkette proved more than worthy of that reliance: Her quick assessment of the poison and subsequent extraction had everyone in the room in awe. Kaiya found herself watching the Hokage's apprentice intently, analyzing her method and admiring her precise chakra control almost to the point of envy.

For the next few hours, Sakura continued to work on extracting the poison. Kaiya, Kakashi, Naruto, and the old brother and sister sat on a bench near the doorway, watching, waiting. Kaiya's ears perked up when Naruto asked Kakashi who this 'White Fang' was. She noted with interest the woman's - Chiyo's - expression at his answer: surprise, then cold bitterness.

It struck Kaiya that it didn't matter whether the White Fang - Kakashi's father - had been honorable in battle or not; the fact that he'd killed Chiyo's son was enough for the woman to discard any pretense of international cooperation or friendship. She could have caused a diplomatic nightmare with her actions; the misunderstanding could have resulted in strained relations at the least…but it didn't matter, because she thought she was finally facing the man who'd killed her child.

 _How many grudges are still being nurtured? How long does it take for those wounds to heal? And how long do we keep paying for the crimes committed in the past?_

Wars had a way of extending beyond battle grounds and treaties, past the years that marked them in the history books. Memorials and gravestones recalled the names of those who'd died in the line of duty, carrying out the will of their village or country. Stories were written of the exploits of the strongest warriors, some touting them as heroes, others as scourges, depending on which side of the long-ended conflict recited them. Monuments like the Valley of the End served as constant reminders that even a harmonious place like Konoha once had a bloody past.

Kaiya felt a weight on her shoulders and chest that had no physical source. She leaned forward onto her thighs, eyes cast down. The Valley of the End…bloody pasts…old grudges…She couldn't help recalling the story of the great battle that had happened at that place, so many decades ago. The history books had all claimed that when Uchiha Madara stood against the First Hokage, he'd been acting alone, and that the rest of the Uchiha clan had been completely exonerated of their association with their ousted leader. But were those ties really severed so completely in everyone's eyes?

The conversation she'd had with that civilian woman, almost two years ago now, sprang to her mind. _No,_ she thought, troubled. _There was still suspicion around them, even a decade before they were wiped out…_

Kaiya hadn't thought much about the Uchiha massacre recently; between the difficulty in developing the lock seal, training, and then that 'mentorship' with Sai, she'd been stretched thin as it was. Now, though, in this forced calm-before-the-storm where she could do little else but think, Kaiya felt her old _need_ to solve the mystery of the Uchiha Massacre resurface.

Very briefly, Hikaru's voice echoed in her head: " _Kaiya…you have to let that go. You're letting this obsession with Uchiha Itachi rule your life! Why are you still so fixated on questions that have no answers?"_

Kaiya's eyes hardened. _He wouldn't understand. How could he?!_ A small voice in her mind reminded her that her friend had seen her after the massacre, when she was so certain that something was off, that there had to be another explanation for the atrocity.

 _Sasuke had finally fallen asleep, once more in his hospital bed. Kaiya tucked him in and brushed a dark lock from his face. She couldn't get Sasuke's cries for his brother out of her ears, couldn't erase Itachi's tears from her mind's eye. It couldn't be true. Itachi wasn't some cold-blooded killer. Sure, he was - had been - in Anbu, and those missions were rumored to be shady at best, but his own family? Something wasn't right, and it tugged hard at Kaiya's gut. She flickered from the hospital room - Sasuke would be out for a while; the nurses had given him a mild sedative to help him sleep._

 _She tapped urgently on Hikaru's window. He had barely unlatched the balcony door when she started talking in a rush. "We need to get the team together - something's not right about all of this. There has to be an explanation!"_

 _"Kaiya, what are you tal-"_

 _"What do you mean, 'what am I talking about?!'" she cried impatiently, pacing in his living room. "The - what happened last night! The Uchiha clan!"_

 _"What - slow down, Kaiya, I just got up," Hikaru took his teammate's shoulders, noticing for the first time that her wrist was splinted. "What happened? Are you okay? Did someone-"_

 _"I'm fine!" She shrugged him off. "That's not important! The entire clan - it's all gone. But they're saying…" She shook her head. "They've got to be wrong. There's no way he would -"_

 _"KAIYA!" Hikaru had to shake her to get her to focus on him and stop moving. "Tell me what happened. I'm in the dark here. What do you mean, the entire Uchiha clan is gone?"_

 _She did focus, albeit briefly. "They're…dead," she said simply. "All of them…except for Sasuke…" She started trembling as the images of the bodies flashed through her head. "Hikaru…they think…they're saying that Itachi…"_

 _Hikaru paled, but set his jaw firmly and led the redhead to his couch, grabbing a blanket for her shoulders. He recognized the signs of emotional shock._

 _Kaiya felt like her very organs were shaking. "They're wrong, they have to be - he would never…" Pain shot through her wrist; images of Itachi's eyes, tear-filled, then cold and hard, competed for dominance in her mind. She swallowed, throat dry, breath quickening. "That's why we need to get the team together, now! They must have missed something. They can't just accuse him like this, I mean, how would they know for sure?"_

 _She looked at Hikaru and was confused by his expression. He looked like he was afraid of her. "What? What are you looking at me like that for?"_

 _"Kaiya…" He slowly shook his head. "I think they would know, if they're already saying that…"_

 _She pushed off the couch sharply, eyes blazing, manic. "No, they DON'T! They don't know him!" She spun around. "If you won't help me, I'll just prove it myself!"_

Kaiya's hands tightened into fists under her chin. _Hikaru is wrong - this isn't an addiction. There is something not right about all of this. And I am NOT like I was back then - I can handle this!_

"Nee-chan…?" Naruto's voice brought her head back up. His eyes shone with concern; Kaiya realized that her hands had tightened so much that her knuckles were stark white. If it hadn't been for her gloves, her nails would have bitten into her palms. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a smile, hoping it didn't look fake. "Yeah, no worries - just thinking."

On Naruto's other side, Kakashi filed this away in his head. Whatever Kaiya was thinking, he recognized the determined glint in her eyes, the stubborn clench of her jaw. Now wasn't the time to talk to her about it though, as much as he wanted confirmation that she was, indeed, keeping her focus on the mission at hand. Sakura had just siphoned the last of the concentrated poison from Kankuro's body. It would be time to carry onto the next phase of the rescue soon.

"Okay," said the pinkette, wiping her brow. "He's out of the woods. I drew as much of the poison out as I could; he'll be weak and numb for a bit, but he'll make a full recovery!"

The whole crowd sighed in relief. Temari, realizing her brother was going to be okay, backed against a wall and sank down to the floor, her limbs letting go of all the built-up tension from the past few days at once. Kaiya felt her own lungs empty; she hadn't realized it, but she must have been half-holding her breath.

Pushing aside her thoughts on investigations, she went and sat next to Temari. The questions about the massacre could wait; Temari needed a friend right now. Kaiya said nothing, just gave the woman's hand a squeeze. Temari looked back at her, breathing freely for the first time in days, and squeezed back. _He's all right…he's all right…_ They both knew that this relief wouldn't last until Gaara was home safe as well, but for now, it was welcome.

* * *

When he awoke, Kankuro provided a scrap of cloth taken from one of the Akatsuki invaders; Kakashi summoned his ninken to follow the scent and find where they'd taken Gaara. In the meantime, Kakashi took up Suna's offer to put the team up for the night. He caught Kaiya's eye; she nodded. It would also be a good time to apply the lock seal to Naruto.

Kaiya went to Naruto, who'd grudgingly agreed to resting in the village after Kakashi pointed out that the next day, they'd all need their full strength.

"Come on," she said, putting an arm around him. "I have something for you."

One of the Suna guards led them to a pair of rooms - one for Naruto and Kakashi, one for Sakura and Kaiya. The siblings dropped their bags in their respective rooms (Kaiya having transported Sakura's as well, since the pinkette was still hard at work on an antidote) before reconvening in the "boys'" room.

Kaiya unrolled a scroll with a seal diagram. "This is something I came up with while you were away," she explained. "A sort of extra lock to put onto the door holding in the Kyuubi. If someone tries to take it from you, this will slow them down."

Naruto looked at his sister in awe. "You made this?"

She nodded and smiled softly at him. "I'm not about to let anyone capture you, Naruto - but if something were to happen, I wanted to give you something that could help. I'm working on others, too - maybe even something that could remove the Kyuubi _safely_."

"So - wait," Naruto interrupted, confused. "It's possible to take the Kyuubi out of me?"

She frowned. "It is - but right now, the only methods that exist for that…" Kaiya trailed off, unsure that she should have brought this up. If Naruto found out that extraction killed the host, and that that was what was likely happening to Gaara now…he'd never sleep, and he wouldn't be refreshed enough come morning. He might even try to leave in the middle of the night, alone, wandering the desert with no idea where to even find Gaara…

She chose a lighter version of the explanation. "Well, those methods are extremely dangerous, and difficult. There isn't really a reliable one yet." _It's a half-truth,_ she assured herself. _Not actually false…just not the whole story…_

Kaiya refocused on the formula. "Let's get this thing on you then, shall we? Shirt off - it'll go around the seal on your stomach."

He took off his jacket and mesh. "How does this thing work, exactly?"

"Well," she began, directing him to lie down and using the Revelation jutsu to make the Eight Trigram Seal show. "This seal - the one keeping the Kyuubi in - is a bit like a locked door, or I guess more like a gate. It lets some of your chakra into the Kyuubi, and some of its chakra out to you. The flow is almost imperceptible usually; you'd only notice it in times of stress."

Naruto nodded. "I've felt it before…when I was really upset, or angry, or when I just really needed it…Pervy Sage was trying to teach me how to control it."

Kaiya frowned at the mention of Jiraiya, but quickly relaxed her expression before Naruto could notice. "Anyway, the lock seal is like a bunch of little knots for your chakra. It'll only activate when triggered, either by you falling unconscious or you intentionally setting it off. I made sure to specify things so it only goes off under certain conditions…Once activated, the lock shuts off the chakra flow around the Kyuubi seal, blocking all access to the beast's chakra."

She took off her gloves and rubbed her hands together, warming them and gathering her own chakra. "This will only take a minute or so. I want you to pay attention to how the seal feels as it goes into place - I'll be showing you how to manually trigger it after, and it helps to have a sense of the thing first."

Before she started, Kaiya took a moment to really study the Eight Trigrams Seal. She'd seen it before on Naruto's belly when he was a baby - it sometimes showed up if he was in distress, even then. The Third had kept a diagram of it in the Fuinjutsu archives, so she'd been able to study it on paper. This was the first time she'd looked at it in person and able to understand the symbols, though.

Naruto noticed her expression: she looked almost sad, like she was missing something, or someone, and the seal reminded her of that. "What is it?"

Kaiya traced the swirling lines of the seal with her fingers, not touching, just hovering. She knew Naruto was very ticklish.

"This seal…" she said softly, eyes distant. "Our father is the one who performed this…this is his writing…"

It couldn't have been more different from Gaara's. Besides being a far more balanced design overall, the strokes of the script were…elegant. Kaiya could imagine that the seal had been applied in a hurry, and yet there were no lines out of place, no sign of rushing. Every mark was deliberate, purposeful, yet still allowed for flexibility.

She had to tear her eyes away from it; the lines were mesmerizing, but she had a more important task at hand. "When this is over, I want to do a more thorough examination of your seal, Naruto," she told the blond. "Knowing just how it works may be key to protecting you from extraction attempts. In the meantime, the lock seal should help, too." She gave him a confident smile. "Just relax - it won't take long, but it might tickle."

Naruto watched as she cupped her hands around the swirling seal. He felt a sensation like a thin pen tip gliding over his skin. She was right; it did tickle a little, and he had to fight to keep from laughing or twitching. There was no pain, and he wasn't sure he even felt a difference, but he did feel her chakra gently guiding the new marks around the symbols on his stomach. It was warm, steady, bright, and made him feel…safe.

After applying the new seal and showing him how to activate it (and warning him not to do so unless the situation was truly dire), Kaiya gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "Get some sleep. You need your full strength to face tomorrow." She reached out and ruffled his hair. "I'll be right beside you, the whole time."

Naruto smiled back up at her. "Thank you…Nee-chan."

* * *

Sakura came into the room she was sharing with the redhead and collapsed into bed. Kaiya, who'd been sketching designs in her notebook, looked up from the other bed. "Any luck with the antidote?"

Skura smiled tiredly. "More than luck - I was able to make three doses. Just gave Kankuro one of them."

Kaiya smiled. "That was amazing, what you did in there, Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura looked over to her, brows raised. "Oh - no, I just did what Tsunade-sama taught me."

"No," Kaiya insisted. "You've got some serious skill! I've been working with Shizune for the past couple years, and between you and me, I think you actually have a better instinct. Don't get me wrong - Shizune is amazing - but she tends to be overly cautious sometimes. You take appropriate risks and act quickly."

Sakura blinked at her and blushed. "You really think so?"

Kaiya nodded and smiled teasingly. "I don't just hand these compliments out freely!"

"Ah - thank you…" Sakura stared at the ceiling. "I just hope it's all enough…I worked so hard these past couple years so I wouldn't be a burden to anyone…so I could help Naruto, and Sasuke-kun…" She trailed off.

Kaiya set down her notebook. "I know the feeling," she said softly. "I've been doing the same."

"Kaiya…" Sakura sat up and faced the redhead. "Can I ask you something? About Sasuke-kun, and his brother…how did you know them, before? I mean, Sasuke-kun seemed to know you already…"

Kaiya sighed. "Well…I told you that I was in the Academy around the same time as Uchiha Itachi, right? We started the same year, though he finished within months…" She paused, not sure how to continue, how much to say, or even how to explain. "I did know him for longer than that - or at least I thought I did. I guess…the easiest way to describe it is that it's a bit like you and Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened in understanding. "You - you were in _love_ with him?"

Kaiya gave a small nod. "I…was. So yeah - I do know something about what you and Naruto are going through with Sasuke, and not just because I miss the kid."

Sakura was in shock. In all the times she and Kaiya had spoken - and they had on several occasions in the medical research wing now - she never seemed like the type to go for…well, for a psychopath. _It's not totally the same as with Sasuke…he didn't kill his whole clan…_

"Sasuke-kun isn't the same as Itachi, though," she said softly. She didn't want to offend Kaiya, but she felt the need to say this all the same. "He isn't…"

"A mass murderer?" Kaiya supplied bluntly. "I know. With him, it's not a matter of bringing him back home. Trust me, I know that. And as long as he's after Naruto, it doesn't matter what he…once meant to me. I will fight anyone who comes after Naruto, or goes against my family and village. I guess you could say that's my Nindo."

Sakura looked down, ashamed to have brought the topic up. "I'm sorry, Kaiya…"

She shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for." She closed her notebook, sealing it with a touch. "I'm going to get some air before turning in. Sleep well, Sakura."

"You too, Kaiya…"

* * *

Kaiya wandered down the hallway. There was a small outdoor landing along part of the floor that overlooked the village of Suna. She stood with her hands on the railing, taking in the darkened cityscape below. The chill desert night air was refreshing and Kaiya felt better just for being outside.

After a few minutes, the sliding glass door opened, and Kakashi came beside her and leaned on the railing. "Bit stifling in there?"

She shrugged. "Needed some air, I guess." She glanced at her companion. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Pakkun comes back with a location," he answered. "Hopefully early morning. A message came from Konoha - Tsunade is sending Team Guy for backup. You got that lock seal onto Naruto?"

She nodded. "It's all set. Team Guy, huh? Good - we'll need a group that specializes in combat."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." She looked back out over the village. "You know, it's been three days now since they took Gaara. At this rate, our best hope of rescuing him is in their method taking a lot of time." Her jaw tightened.

"I know," he said in a low voice. "What would you say is the worst case scenario?"

She thought for a moment, keeping her mind cool and clinical. "Worst case would be something like what happened at the last Chunin Exam: one of them extracts the Shukaku in order to become the next Jinchuriki themselves. It takes less time because it's basically a glorified chakra transfer - maybe the better part of a day at most, less if the person is adept at those techniques."

"In which case, we might be too late already," Kakashi muttered darkly. "But it seems unlikely that they would go through all that trouble if they were just trying to create new vessels for their own use."

"I agree," she nodded. "They waited a long time to do this, and even if the goal was that each member was to become a Jinchuriki, there's no guarantee that they'd be compatible with the beasts. Besides, that extraction method is no secret; they could've started any time."

"True…" Kakashi glanced back at her. "What is the more likely scenario, then?"

"Assuming that much prep time?" Her brows rose in consideration. "Honestly, it's hard to say. There really aren't any records of extractions that take that much time and planning."

"But you have a theory, don't you?" It was more a statement than a question. "And there's the fact that Akatsuki tried to get you early on…at one point at least, they wanted a talented, creative seal specialist for their plans."

She blushed at the compliment. "Or at the very least, they didn't want…" She suddenly cut herself off, eyes widening as a theory hit her. "No way…"

Kakashi turned to her fully. "What is it?"

"My second Uzushio trip," she started. "I was intercepted by Root on the way out there, and they had me - but I woke up at the Uzumaki Strait…What if it was Akatsuki? I know it sounds ridiculous-"

"No," Kakashi mused, eyes narrowing. "It actually would make sense…You said that Itachi and Kisame were waiting for you along the way back, right? So they knew what route you were taking."

Kaiya shook her head in disbelief. "It did cross my mind back then that someone had dropped me at the Strait on purpose - that they _wanted_ me to make it to Uzushio…"

"There's a chance that was actually Root, though," Kakashi argued, considering all possibilities in his head. "Such an underhanded tactic suits Danzo's style, and you _did_ black out…"

Kaiya shook her head immediately, then hesitated. She had it on good authority that _wasn't_ what had happened, but she couldn't say so without admitting that she'd been speaking in secret with the Root leader. "Maybe…but the Akatsuki angle makes more sense. They _wanted_ me to get to Uzushio and do my research - they must have known why I was going, somehow…though I guess it wouldn't be _that_ hard to put together, once they knew that I was going to Uzushio at all…"

"Which raises the question of how they knew that in the first place," Kakashi added. "If they're still on good terms with Orochimaru, maybe…" That was a frightening thought. "But one thing at a time. Whatever Akatsuki is planning, it's possible they wanted you to complete your research before capturing you. The fact that they apparently managed whatever it is they're doing without you hopefully means they're not so interested anymore…but they might still target you."

"Great," Kaiya mumbled sarcastically. "Just what I was hoping for - another bulls-eye on my back. Perfect for helping me sleep tonight…think we could change the subject for now?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Kaiya thought for a moment. A small smile passed her lips and she tilted her head back toward him. "You know, before today, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your father."

Kakashi's face was carefully blank. If she hadn't been standing just a couple feet away and looking directly at him, Kaiya might not have noticed the subtle tightening of his jaw under the mask. "Not much to say."

 _Oops, sensitive subject…_ She raised her eyebrows but didn't press. She knew the Copy-Nin well enough now to recognize when there was something he simply did not talk about.

Looking back over the village, she said lightly, "Actually, I feel like there's not much I _do_ know about you. Kind of unfair if you think about it…I mean, you knew my parents, and you've sort of known me my whole life - no, I'm not mad at you about that anymore," she added with a teasing, sidelong smile. "But come on…you even know my favorite food and my birthday. I don't know yours."

Kakashi kept his gaze on the village below. When it seemed he wasn't about to contribute to the conversation further, Kaiya turned her own eyes forward again, vaguely disappointed.

"Salt-grilled sanma."

Kaiya snapped her head back to Kakashi. He turned his head a few degrees to look at her. "And September fifteenth."

The smile that spread slowly across her face could have lit a thousand rooms - at least, that's what it seemed to Kakashi, watching her from the corner of his eye. For a brief moment, she reminded him of when they'd "first" met over three years ago: full of vibrant energy, finding humor and opportunity in the most surprising situations. What had happened to _that_ person?

Kakashi thought back to Tsunade's words: _She's in a lot more pain than she lets on…_

Kakashi was no stranger to that kind of pain. The deaths of his parents, his comrades, and his mentor followed him wherever he went. _She's never seen war,_ he reflected. _But she knows loss, and betrayal…_

That betrayal…Anytime he thought about how Uchiha Itachi must have used her, toyed with her for whatever end, a bitter taste entered his mouth. He'd long ago given up on figuring out the prodigy's thought process; to try was to tempt madness. Once again, the image of Kaiya in that field, screaming at the air, flashed in his mind.

"Kaiya…" She looked over at him, her smile fading when she registered his expression and tone. He hated himself for making that smile disappear, but he had to say this. "Itachi wasn't one of the Akatsuki members who captured Gaara, but we still might have to face him. I need to know that, should that happen, you are mentally prepared to do what is necessary for this mission."

He expected anger, a verbal tongue-lashing, maybe a huff. Kaiya surprised him with thoughtful silence, instead. When she spoke, there was no venom, or sarcasm, or indignation - only calm reflection. "You know why I started developing that barrier trap seal in the first place?"

He was confused by the unrelated question. "To create an impenetrable barrier."

Her lips quirked upward. "That wound up being its purpose, yes, but initially it was just a bonus. I made it so I wouldn't have to keep chasing Naruto any time he tried to run away from something he didn't want to do."

A full smile spread across her face. "He's always been a handful - you know he hates getting shots? He used to hate homework too, and training, at least when it required intense focus. Well, I guess he still doesn't like homework…He'd try just about anything to slip away when I tried to make him do those things. I could usually catch him, but I got tired of it constantly interrupting what we were doing. So I had an idea: make a barrier where I could go in and out as needed, but if the target tried to leave, they'd wind up right back where they were when the barrier was set. No high-speed chases needed. Granted, by the time I could make it work, it wasn't even needed for him anymore!"

She sobered and looked out over darkened roofs of the Sand huts. "I guess, in one way or another, most of what I've done in my life was for him, or at least for the kids at the orphanage. What I'm trying to say is…well, I actually just said it to Sakura: It doesn't matter what there was between Itachi and me back then. If he is after Naruto, or any of my family, I will fight. I will do whatever is necessary to protect my family."

 _Kaiya…_ She kept surprising him. The depth of her love for Naruto, and for all of her patchwork "family," was astounding to him. Kakashi felt it again: that desire to open up to her, to share in that devotion, to become a worthy recipient of it as he gave the same to her in full.

He turned toward her just as she turned back toward the door. He started reaching out to her, his hand seeking her warmth. "Kaiya…"

She stopped and glanced back at him inquisitively.

Kakashi lowered his hand. "I…wanted to say sleep well. We have a hard few days coming up."

She nodded. "Same to you."

After she left, Kakashi gave the railing a single pound of frustration.

* * *

Making her way back to the room she shared with Sakura, Kaiya ran her hands over her hair. One minute, she thinks Kakashi is starting to open up to her, the next he's all business. _Granted, I haven't been so open with him lately, either…_

The thought pained her more than she thought was possible. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Another topic rattled into place.

Was _Akatsuki_ the reason Root hadn't been able to capture her?

The logic was still sound. If they had intended to use her skills, it _would_ have been better to wait until she was fresh from her archive research. Kabuto had hinted that he knew who her "rescuers" were…well, if it _was_ Akatsuki, chances were Kisame and Itachi had been the team. It was possible that it was a different team on the way to Uzushio, but she was only there maybe two weeks. Why bother with a team change?

As she considered this new hypothesis further, something else about that trip sprung to mind: Whoever had "rescued" her from Root had taken the time to return her kunai…the ones with her old Hiraishin formula…

Kaiya felt her face pale; her steps slowed to a halt. There should have been no reason for an Akatsuki member to gather and replace her weapons, especially ones with a Space-Time formula inscribed. Finding them would have taken extra time, and it would make more sense for them to just keep them, maybe study the formula for their own use…but instead, that person took that time and effort to return them to her…

 _Itachi_?

A small flicker ignited in her chest, the likes of which she hadn't felt since realizing that there was a way to make the lock seal work. It was much milder, and held back by stubborn doubt and the voices of everyone who'd say it wasn't possible if they knew what she was thinking right now…but it was there.

It was hope.

* * *

 **So...what have we learned today?**

 **1\. Kaiya's "Nindo:" She will do whatever it takes protect her 'family' (Naruto, of course, as well as the rest of her "patchwork family"). Big surprise, I know, but hopefully revealed in an adorable way :) Plus, the reason she developed her Barrier Trap Seal in the first place!**

 **2\. Kaiya's thought quite a bit about war before. I wonder why...**

 **3\. Hikaru's fears over Kaiya's obsession/addiction with solving the massacre? Well, now we see where he got those fears from. She was manic immediately after the Night.**

 **4\. Kaiya finally learns Kakashi's birthday and favorite food. Cuteness and steaminess ALMOST ensue, but they both chicken out again :P**

 **...oh yeah, and Kaiya has more concrete evidence that she WAS right about Itachi all along - not hard evidence, but something meaningful!**

 **Did I miss anything?**

 **Next Time: They Meet Again! Team Kakashi heads to the Akatsuki hideout, but gets blocked along the way...leading to another face-to-face between Kaiya and Itachi. Stay tuned!**


	50. They Meet Again

**Thank you for you patience, everyone! You'll be seeing not just this one, but TWO chapters over the next couple days - I already have most of Chapter 50 written!**

 **This one gave me a hard time. I had to reread the entire story so far to get my head in order…I've been getting so caught up in details, and have laid out so many plot threads, that I was losing track of the big picture. Backing away for a couple of days definitely helped. (Plus, there was "real life" stuff that needed taking care of :P )**

 **Again, thank you for your patience, and for your encouragement and feedback! You are all the best :) So now, without further ado…**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: They Meet Again**

Kaiya must have been exhausted, because somehow, she did fall asleep that night. Her mind was tumbling over every encounter she'd had with Itachi since the night of the massacre. The more she considered the possibility that he actually _was_ trying to help her, as absurd as it should have sounded, the more it actually made sense. Her rational mind, which sounded increasingly like every villager and official who insisted Itachi was a traitor, reminded her that her hope might be clouding her judgment unfairly. In her sleep-deprived state, she let that voice drift away, replaced by a new perspective on every one of those encounters, and the memories that leant support to them.

 _"Why ask questions to which you already know the answers?"_

 _The genjutsu shattering after she growled that HE had killed her teacher…_

 _Tears streaming down his face as he stood surrounded by the bodies of his clan…bodies he had just robbed of life…but not his brother, and not her…_

 _"What would you do to protect what you hold most dear?"_

 _Protect…_

 _"I will always want to protect you…"_

 _"See you later for hotpot!" Kaiya called to her teammates and teacher. She headed toward the edge of the village. It was kunai day, though Kaiya was beginning to wonder how accurate the moniker was nowadays._ Can you call it 'kunai practice' when there isn't much kunai practice involved? _She smirked at the thought. There was a spring in her step today. The whole team had passed the Chunin Exams; they were due to start their first mission as Chunin in a few days. Kaiya had come up with an idea for a new seal, and she was dying to brainstorm about it with Itachi._

 _Speaking of whom…Kaiya had seen him in the stands for her match, but not in the week since. Shisui had let her know that Itachi had to leave promptly for a mission, but promised to meet her today in the training field as originally planned. She'd be going through the Uchiha compound today to get there; her normal route around the outside of the village was blocked off for some Anbu training exercise._

 _As she approached the compound, Kaiya became very aware of many eyes trained on her. Kaiya was no stranger to dirty looks - being an orphan, it kind of came with the territory, and she'd noticed they increased any time she was around Naruto. Since her final match against the Hyuga, some of that clan had been extra cold toward her as well. Yuuma-sensei said it was to be expected, and they'd get over it eventually, so she wasn't too bothered. The Uchiha had never been demonstratively hostile toward her though; at most, they just ignored her. These looks…she could almost feel the disdain aimed at her like daggers._

 _The feeling of unease and paranoia increased as she entered the compound. She kept her head high, expression neutral - she was always extra-polite when she did come here, so she was sure it wasn't because they thought she was being rude. Or at least, even if they did, it wasn't because of something she was doing on purpose…_

 _The women who looked at her wrinkled their noses; the men simply glared and followed her with their dark eyes. Was it her imagination, or did one of them flicker red? Kaiya focused on her breathing to keep her pulse from racing. She tried giving some passersby a smile in greeting; they simply scoffed and gave her a wide berth._ What the…is this because of the festival? Were we THAT obvious?

 _"Must be nice to be clan heir," she heard a voice say from her right. "You could get away with anything, it seems."_

 _Her eyes darted toward the source: it was an older teen, male. He wore a lurid smirk. Two other boys, around the same age, were gathered near him, chuckling. Kaiya's pulse quickened; she kept walking. They followed a few feet behind her, their voices carrying to her ears easily._

 _"Tell me about it," one of the other two said. "You'd even get to screw around with pretty village whores."_

 _"Makes me wish I was clan heir," the first one said. "Damn, that's a fine view…" The other two chuckled again. Kaiya walked faster._

 _"Awww, I don't think she likes all this attention," she heard the second one say._

 _"Shouldn't have come here all dolled up, then." Through her growing haze of fear, Kaiya couldn't help scoffing at the boy's assertion. 'Dolled up?' She was in her normal clothes!_

 _"Though I guess with that hair, it's hard not to stand out."_

 _"Wonder if it's natural? You know what they say - fire above, fire below…"_

 _Kaiya couldn't stand it any more. She spun around to face the three older boys. "You have something you want to say to me?" she demanded, sounding much more confident than she felt._

 _"Well, well," First said, his eyes raking up and down her form. "The view's even better from here!"_

 _"You're right, being the heir has its…perks," Third piped in. He stared at her chest, which had recently developed a noticeably more feminine shape. Kaiya resisted the urge to fold her arms over her chest and hide from their eyes. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing how much they unnerved her. With a sudden jolt, she realized they were in a quieter, empty side street, with no houses or businesses around to promote traffic._

 _"Yeah, the heir always gets the nicest toys," sighed Second. Kaiya's fists clenched._

 _"I wonder if he'd mind sharing this one?"_

 _Kaiya took a step back when they took one forward. She quickly assessed the three young men in front of her: They were all Uchiha Shinobi, and while she didn't see any Sharingan in their eyes, that didn't mean they didn't possess the dojutsu - and her biggest weakness, genjutsu. She was in the Uchiha compound, essentially a self-governing region of the village; if she attacked them, even in self-defense, it would be their word against hers. The word of three clan members, against one twelve-year-old orphan girl…Those sort of odds hadn't been kind to her before. And if they were even a fraction as skilled as Itachi or Shisui…there was no way she could stand up to all of them. She'd just have to make a break for it._

 _"C'mon, then," First drawled as he came closer. "It's obvious you've got a thing for Uchiha men - well, boys, anyway…Why not try someone more…experienced?"_

 _Kaiya flickered to the side just when he reached for her - only to be caught by Second, who pulled her arms behind her. She snarled and stamped at his foot; he pulled back easily, then hooked a leg around hers so she couldn't balance or kick. Her struggles only drew further laughter from the trio._

 _"That's right," First chuckled, coming up and taking her jaw in his hand. "That Body Flicker style…Little whore must be doin' Shisui, too - can't imagine why he'd show her that trick otherwise!"_

 _"Must think she's hot stuff, flickering around like that," Second said, smirking as Kaiya fought against his hold. His grip tightened, bruising her fair skin._

 _"Hmmm…" First gripped her chin harder. "Wonder if Itachi knows how much his little toy gets used…" He leaned in toward Kaiya. She growled at him._

 _Suddenly, he was thrown to the side, as was Third. Kaiya took advantage of the confusion and slammed the back of her head into Second's face. Second let go of her arms and turned around, clutching his broken nose, only to come face to face with Uchiha Shisui. The latter's dark eyes glared down at the boy menacingly._

 _"Sh-Shisui-san!" Second stammered. First and Third stood shakily from the ground. "What are you -"_

 _"You're a disgrace to the Uchiha name, all of you, behaving in such a way!" Shisui yelled. "Get out of here before I throw your asses in jail for assault!"_

 _The three teens backed away. Before they left altogether, First sent Shisui a glare. "I don't know why you're defending that girl - she's nothing but a -"_

 _Shisui's eyes flared into the Sharingan, cutting the boy off. "Get. Out." They ran._

 _Kaiya nearly jumped when she felt Shisui's hand on her arm. "Come on, Kaiya," he said gently, dispensing with his usual nickname for her. His eyes had returned to normal. "You're not going to the training grounds today."_

 _Kaiya just nodded and followed Shisui, matching his considerable speed as they flashed out of the compound. As he led her through the trees surrounding the village, Kaiya's mind came out of its survival mode freeze. She'd never seen Shisui like that before - granted, she'd only known him for about six months, but still…Was that the Shunshin no Shisui people only spoke of in whispers?_

 _They stopped at the top of a cliff overlooking the Nakano River. The full realization of what had almost happened back at the compound hit Kaiya then; if it hadn't been for Shisui's intervention…she sank onto the grass and drew her knees into her chest. What had all her work been for, if she couldn't handle three teens on her own? And why bother if all it got her was this kind of animosity from her own fellow villagers?! She couldn't protect others if she couldn't protect herself, and if she couldn't earn the respect of others through her efforts, it wouldn't matter how strong she was…_

 _Shisui sat beside her. "Itachi will be meeting us here as soon as he can - he's been held up by his father." He put his hand on her shoulder again. "I'm sorry, Kaiya. What you just saw…I'd like to say it was just some bad eggs of the clan. Well, they're definitely bad eggs, they've given us trouble before - but truth be told, you shouldn't come around to the compound for a while."_

 _Kaiya nodded. She was having a hard time finding her voice. "Is it because of the festival? Because they saw me with Itachi? Or is it because you taught me that Body Flicker style?"_

 _Shisui was quiet for a moment. "Probably both, in part." He shook his head. "I should've just arrested them - might do them good to cool off in a cell for a night…"_

 _"No." Kaiya's voice was low, sad and frustrated. "That would've just made it worse. They'd get angrier, take it out on someone else, and it wouldn't change how they see me."_

 _Shisui looked at her in shock. "Kaiya, that's not the point -"_

 _"Stop…" She buried her head further against her knees. "It won't make a difference to them. Besides, I'm used to those kind of comments…well, I guess not those in particular, but you were at the Chunin finals, you heard what that Hyuga said to me. He wasn't the first, and I know he won't be the last. I hoped that…well, that by becoming a Chunin, they'd back off, start seeing me as a Shinobi, not a no-name wannabe, but I guess that's not about to happen…"_

 _She lifted her head. "What they were saying, though - about Itachi…is he going to have trouble with the clan because of…well…me?" It felt ridiculous to even ask. Why would HER presence even matter to such a powerful clan?_

 _Shisui sighed. "Honestly? In the short term, maybe."_

 _Kaiya lowered her head again. "Then maybe I shouldn't even be here…" she said quietly._

 _"No, you really should be here," Shisui said firmly. His tone made Kaiya look back up. He gave her a confident smile. "Don't worry too much, Speed Demon. Itachi is working to change the clan, at least as much as he can right now, as am I. It'll take a while, but I have faith in him…and it's clear he adores you. He won't give up so easily."_

 _Kaiya snapped her head back toward the river, a deep blush coloring her cheeks._ He…adores me?

 _Shisui glanced over his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Itachi?" he called._

 _Kaiya's eyes widened; she kept her gaze trained on the waterfall as Itachi's steps neared them. Her cheeks were still burning. He sat by her side, opposite Shisui. His fingers brushed the sleeve of her shirt, lifting the fabric to expose the darkening, hand-shaped bruise on her arm. Kaiya tried to hide her face further in her knees. She didn't have to turn to see Itachi's expression darkening; she could feel the rage coming off of him in waves._

 _"Who did this?" he asked, looking at his cousin._

 _"Oh, that?" Kaiya said quickly, straightening and pulling down her sleeve. "It's nothing - just something from training…I guess Gorou doesn't always know his own strength…" She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile._

 _Itachi looked from Kaiya, her face falsely cheerful, to Shisui, whose grave look told him what he needed to know._

 _Shisui stood. "I'll let you two talk," he said, then gave them a playful smirk. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He flickered away._

 _Kaiya's eyes considered the spot Shisui had just vacated. "And just what_ wouldn't _he do, then?" she commented dryly._

 _Itachi circled his arms around her, drawing her into a gentle embrace. She unfolded her arms and legs and clung to him, fighting the lump in her throat and the tears of frustration threatening to spill from her eyes. She hated how much those three had scared her, how easily they'd overpowered her._ I'm a CHUNIN now, for crying out loud - doesn't that mean something?! I should be able to handle myself!

 _Itachi buried his nose in her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered. "I promise - I'll protect you."_

 _Kaiya shook her head and pulled away. Her eyes held fire within them. "I'll protect myself," she said. "I won't wait around for you, or Shisui, or anyone else to 'rescue' me. I'm not some damsel in distress, you know," she finished with a small smirk._

 _Itachi's dark eyes stared into her shining blue ones. He brushed a crimson lock from her eyes, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. "It doesn't change anything," he said, no hint of humor in his voice. "I will always want to protect you."_

 _Her smirk faded. "Then I will always try to get stronger, so you won't have to."_

* * *

Getting into the apartment was surprisingly easy. Danzo-sama's seal-neutralizing tags, planted the last couple times he'd knocked on this door, worked well to cancel out her locking seals. It seemed a little odd to him - she struck him as a much more detail-oriented person who'd take more precautions than this. But, Danzo-sama _did_ say that there shouldn't be an issue…perhaps he knew something about the redhead that Sai did not. It was likely. While Sai had done his homework on the target as he always did for missions, Danzo-sama must have had his eye on her for a long time.

Briefly, Sai wondered why Danzo-sama was even interested in this woman. Yes, she did apparently have a talent for Fuinjutsu, and she _was_ the daughter of the Fourth Hokage (Root's records on villagers were much more extensive than the standard), but what threat did she present to the village?

He shoved the questions aside. It was not his place to know these things. He was merely the tool Danzo-sama had chosen to complete this mission.

Once inside, Sai looked around. It was a small studio with a single bed over some drawers, a short bookcase, and a tiny kitchenette off to the side. A low table took up much of the floor in the middle. There were two windows - a small one next to the bed, and another, larger window with a narrow balcony railing on the outside. They allowed the early morning light in.

She kept the place tidy; her rush to leave was only evidenced by her casual clothes being left out on her bed. Sai started with her shelves, carefully checking and replacing the books (many mysteries, as well as a few on history and a couple art collections) and looking for any hidden compartments. Drawers were next. He didn't blush as he went through her clothing; a mission was a mission, a target was a target, no matter the age or gender. He did note that there was only one item he'd never seen her wear before: a carefully folded kimono, cotton, deep blue with yellow lilies. It was at the bottom of her clothing drawer, not completely ignored or neglected, but not taken out often, either.

Sai gently lifted it out - there was something underneath, something much more solid. A small box with a lock…He reached for it and had to pull back immediately; his index finger and thumb felt as though they'd been burned on contact. There was even a red blister forming. _Chakra burn - this is protected by more than just a key,_ Sai realized _._ This seemed more like the redhead's style. He reached into his pack for a standard-issue Root glove that would cover all of his fingers. The cloth was treated to protect the skin from direct contact with chakra; Sai found them a little stiff for drawing, hence his having two fingers cut out. It looked like he'd need them for this, though - Danzo-sama would probably be very interested to see what the target was hiding in here.

There it was again - that sharp pang in his midsection. Sai was confused. He hadn't had anything sweet recently, and no one else in Root was sick…

* * *

Kaiya woke early the next morning and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd slept well. Her head felt much clearer. She wondered if it was too much to have hope because of a few returned kunai…it didn't _have_ to mean anything, and it did make for a rather weak argument for why Itachi _couldn't_ just be a mass-murdering psychopath…

She clenched the sheets around her. No. She'd said it to Hikaru: Every memory she had of him disproved the 'psychopath' story. There was something else going on - something she was missing. She started with some questions.

 _Why would someone kill their own clan?_

The commonly accepted answer: Hatred. Did Itachi really hate his clan so much? He wasn't happy with them, but Shisui himself had said that the heir was working to change their ways as much as he could. How had he been doing that?

Kaiya didn't have time to muse further. Sakura had stirred, and there was a knock on their door. Kakashi's voice came in from the hallway.

"Time to get up. We're leaving immediately."

* * *

Temari and her squad were held back from joining the Kazekage Rescue Team by their council. She'd been incensed; Kaiya couldn't blame her. However, after listening to the reasoning of the Suna council, she couldn't help see the logic. In Temari's place, Chiyo, the old woman from the treatment room, joined them.

"What the hell?!" Naruto grumbled as they left. "Don't they see that getting Gaara back is more important than some stupid border?"

Kaiya sighed. "Unfortunately, they had to make a decision. A Hidden Village without its Kage is an open invitation to outside enemies."

"All the more reason they should be focusing on rescue efforts though, right?" Sakura asked, just as upset over the decision as Naruto was.

Kaiya frowned. "Part of a village's defense is its image - the appearance of strength. If outsiders get wind that Suna is currently without its leader, they could see an opportunity. Until we get Gaara back, the best thing they can do is keep up appearances. Having too many Suna Shinobi on this mission would raise suspicion…but having Gaara's own siblings carrying on normal duties?" Vaguely, she recalled someone else saying a similar thing about their own village: _What keeps Konoha safe, and other nations away, is its reputation of strength._

"That would keep up the illusion that nothing was wrong," Sakura finished.

Naruto was still outraged. "Well, I don't like it! Gaara worked way too hard to just be abandoned by them!"

"I don't like it, either," Kaiya answered. "But that's why they asked for our help."

"Then we won't fail!" he yelled, speeding forward.

"Naruto," Sakura called, annoyed. "Stop rushing ahead of the group!"

Chiyo came beside Kaiya. "You speak with a good deal of clarity I don't often see in young people," she commented.

Kaiya kept her gaze forward. That was very much like something Danzo had said. "You can thank my teacher for that. He used to deal with stuff like that - one of his first lessons to us was that information can be more powerful than actual strength."

"He'd be right," Chiyo said.

"It's not something I'm particularly happy about all the time," Kaiya muttered. "I can understand Temari on a far more personal level. If it were me…"

"Whether or not we like the game of intel is immaterial," Chiyo said bluntly. "We play because we must - because, as you said, sometimes an image is more important than the truth."

Kaiya was quiet for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

The old woman gave her a wry glance. "You just did."

Kaiya couldn't help a small, brief smile. It disappeared when she asked her actual question. "Back in the village, you said it had been a while since you doted on your grandson. He's one of the Akatsuki members who took Gaara, isn't he?"

To her credit, Chiyo didn't hesitate in answering. "He is."

Kaiya wasn't sure what to feel about that: Pity, that the old woman would be forced to fight her own grandchild, especially considering how much her son's death clearly impacted her? Doubt that she would actually go through with this mission? Admiration for her tenacity and apparent dedication to her village, and her Kage?

The conflicting emotions must have shown on her face, because Chiyo scoffed at her expression. "Don't you pity me, young lady. We Sand Shinobi - especially the older generation - are made of much tougher stuff than you Leaves!" The words were harsh, but there was a teasing glint in her eyes.

Kaiya thought back to how the old woman had jumped like a cat from a two-story building to join them on this mission, and once more found herself smiling. She decided she liked Chiyo.

* * *

Suspended within a cloud of stormy, draconic chakra, Gaara was somewhere between the conscious and unconscious realms. He was aware and not aware of the demon within him between dragged out forcefully through his eyes and mouth. The physical and psychic agony of the extraction defied imagination, to the point that he almost didn't feel it at all. Almost.

The nine stood perched on the fingertips of the demonic statue, for the most part uncaring of what the Jinchuriki felt during this process. Itachi had long ago learned to turn off his gentle nature. Killing one's brethren required it. If he were a praying man, he'd have sent up a plea for someone to interrupt the jutsu, to let this boy be spared, to foil the plans of this group. All he could do was continue to play his role.

"Another guest…" Zetsu announced. Itachi focused his attention on the plant creature.

"It's getting a little noisy out there, isn't it, Deidara?" Leader commented, looking to the blond terrorist.

Deidara sputtered. "Well, the Jinchuriki was stronger than expected, hm…"

"I told you at the start, didn't I?" Sasori grumbled. "Your methods aren't suited for covert operations."

"I'd say your traps were pretty loud too, wouldn't you? Hm!"

"What?!"

"Stop fighting amongst yourselves!" the Leader commanded. "Concentrate on the Jutsu! Now then…who should I send this time…"

"It's another Leaf team…and they have two of our targets, and the Copy-Nin, Hatake Kakashi…" came Zetsu's low voice.

Itachi hid his shock behind a mask of practiced disinterest. _TWO targets?! Don't tell me Konoha sent them both…_

Hidan immediately volunteered to be sent out. Zetsu suggested it might be better to send another Leaf Shinobi instead. Itachi wasn't sure which would be worse: they'd have no idea how to fight Hidan effectively, but if it was Itachi, he wouldn't be able to hold back without garnering suspicion and putting an even bigger target on Kaiya's back.

 _Kaiya…I promised that I would protect you. You said you'd just get stronger so I wouldn't have to. Please, please have gotten stronger._

The Leader appeared to consider for a moment. "Well then…It's decided. And Itachi - see if you can confirm if this is the seal specialist we're looking for."

Already forming a few possible plans in his mind, Itachi nodded. "Understood."

* * *

"Everyone, halt!" Kakashi called, seeing someone in their path. Automatically, his old Anbu instincts took over, giving him a sense of calm collection and alertness. A cold combination of rage and dread buzzed just underneath.

Chiyo's eyes narrowed. "Those eyes…"

Naruto clenched his teeth. "You…"

A cold wind blew past, ruffling the black-and-red cloak around his form. Eyes the color of blood stared back at them, his aura unassuming, yet deadly.

Kaiya had to fight herself to avoid eye contact. Only the months of training with Kakashi for this very scenario kept her gaze down and away. Competing urges battled within her: The need to protect her brother, and the desire for answers, for confirmation that this really _was_ the same person she'd loved…

 _Not the time,_ she told herself. _Whatever's going on, he's the enemy here and now. This could be a stall…we have to get past him to get to Gaara._

"Who is this?" Sakura asked, tensed to fight.

He spoke with a voice like smooth, black velvet. "It has been a while, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun…Kaiya." His eyes settled on the redhead. The way he said her name still sent shivers up her spine.

Kaiya drew her kunai, ignoring the shivers. There were more important matters at hand. "Itachi."

Sakura gasped. She took a good look at the man ahead of them. _This is the man who's tormented Sasuke and Naruto…the one who Kaiya once loved…_ Her hands tightened into fists.

"Uchiha Itachi, eh?" Chiyo stepped forward. "Ah, so he's that brat who killed his entire clan…"

Itachi's eyes swept over the group. "I see you've brought not one, but two of our targets for us," he commented coolly, looking first to Naruto, then to Kaiya. "A little reckless of the Leaf, wouldn't you say?"

Kakashi spared a glance toward the redhead, immediately seeing that he needn't have worried. She was calm, eyes already cast downward to avoid the Uchiha's gaze, kunai in each hand. She moved in front of her brother, confirming what Kakashi had told Tsunade.

"Don't look into his eyes," he told the others. "One glance and he can trap you in a genjutsu. If that happens, you're done."

Chiyo furthered the advice with an old saying about fighting the Sharingan: "If it's one on one, run away. If it's two on one, go for the back."

Naruto nodded and stepped forward. "I'll take his back-"

"It won't be that simple," Kaiya pointed out, holding her arm out to keep Naruto back. "He was the pride of his clan…and he's got a genjutsu that can't be broken."

"Mangekyou Sharingan," Kakashi clarified. "If you're caught in it, you can experience days' worth of illusions in mere seconds. In my case, I felt three days of torture and lost consciousness for a week."

"Impressive, Kakashi-san," Itachi commended. "I see you didn't suffer my Tsukuyomi for nothing."

"That's not all," Kaiya added. "You were exhausted after using it twice. You tried to leave right away and avoid a fight after that."

"There's some risk with that dojutsu as well," Kakashi commented. He uncovered his own Sharingan. "Hey Itachi…how much has your eyesight weakened?"

For a brief second, Itachi's eyes widened - as did Kaiya's. She glanced to Kakashi. _Weakened?_ Naruto, meanwhile, looked curiously at his sister. How did _she_ know so much about this guy?

"I underestimated you back then," Kakashi continued, his voice holding a dangerous edge. "But I'm not that pathetic. It's not going to work like last time, you see…"

In a quieter voice, meant only for their group, Kakashi gave instructions: "Naruto - you and Kaiya will cover me. Even I can't contain him alone. Sakura, Chiyo - try to stay back." They nodded.

The group tensed; it was time to begin.

Itachi raised a single finger. "It's about time you came with me…"

"Kaiya," Kakashi said in a low voice. "Trap him." He ran toward Itachi with astonishing speed.

Kaiya released her kunai around the field and made four shadow clones. Each clone took a senbon needle from her pack. A quick prick from each of her teammates, and she was ready to set the barrier; she couldn't have the others trapped with the Missing-Nin, after all. The clones scattered, teleporting to the four points. Keeping her teammates from being trapped in the barrier required an older style setup, but with Kakashi and Naruto keeping Itachi occupied, and her Hiraishin allowing her to move in an instant, it wouldn't be as much of a hindrance as before.

The clones disappeared and Kaiya hit the ground with her palm. The script for the barrier immediately spread throughout the field, visible to her eyes. The whole process took barely three seconds. She glanced back to the other females on the team.

"Sakura, Chiyo," she called, "You can get in and out without a problem, but stay back!"

Kaiya turned back to the males. Kakashi had been thrown back, his fist blocked by Itachi; Naruto came at the Uchiha from above, but hit only a shadow clone. Kaiya activated her sensing jutsu within the barrier; Itachi was still inside - right behind her.

She spun, eyes down, blocking a blow that would have knocked her out. She aimed a kunai-armed hand at his gut. The blade made contact, stabbing first through fabric, then skin and muscle, and into organs until it was buried to the hilt. Blood spurted from his abdomen and onto her hand.

It took Kaiya almost a full second to realize what had just happened. There was another second where she stopped breathing. In the third second, she felt, more than heard, Itachi coughing blood; the thick, warm liquid spattered onto her face.

"Kai-ya…nee…chan…"

Kaiya's eyes widened. That was not Itachi's voice. She dared to look up.

Naruto stood in front of her with her kunai buried in his gut.

* * *

 **O.O**


	51. Two Minutes

**Chapter 50: Two Minutes**

Kaiya jumped back in horror. Naruto grasped at the kunai in his abdomen, his expression dazed. He started to pull it out.

" _NO_! Don't-" Kaiya tried to stop him from taking the knife out - it would only lead to more blood loss - but she couldn't move, and he'd already removed it. Blood gushed from the open wound, soaking his orange-and-black jacket and running down his leg. She could only watch, paralyzed, as her little brother sank to his knees, the light leaving his eyes.

"S-Sakura," she called, her voice shaking and weak. She forced it louder. " _Sakura! Hurry!"_ At last, her limbs began to obey her again and she rushed forward to catch Naruto before he fell forward completely.

"No, no, _no_ \- Naruto, come one, hold on," Kaiya commanded. "Stay with me here, okay?"

He blinked up at her. "K-Kaiya…nee-chan…"

"Right here," she said, trying desperately to hide the panic from her voice. "I'm right here, you're gonna be all right - Sakura, where are you?!" She looked around to see what was taking the pinkette so long, only to have her terror intensified.

Not just Sakura, but Kakashi and Chiyo as well - all were lying on the ground, not moving.

Kaiya felt like she couldn't breathe, or at least, that the air she took in with every gasping breath made no difference to her lungs. She looked back down at Naruto. His eyes closed.

 _Kaiya-nee-chan…_

Wait.

The last time Naruto had called her "Kaiya-nee-chan" was almost four days ago, just before this mission started. He'd only called her "Nee-chan" since then. Kaiya took a good look around her again.

"Genjutsu," she whispered in realization. Relief, then confusion, flooded her system. "But how…"

In her arms, 'Naruto' burst into a flock of crows, as did the other three. The birds swarmed around her, circling and cawing, but not attacking.

Now fully aware of what was happening, Kaiya felt considerably calmer - well, except for the cold fury at being made to experience the death of her brother by her own hands. She tried to shove the rage aside; it would only cloud her judgment, and she needed to be completely alert now.

"That was cruel, even for you," she said to the crows. "And how did you manage that? I _know_ there was no eye contact."

Itachi's voice came to her from the flock. "It was your own fear - I simply gave it form. But tell me: what gave the illusion away?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaiya muttered, eyeing the swirling black birds.

"You don't seem afraid anymore."

Kaiya stood. "No need to be afraid of something that isn't real." Shuriken came at her; she deflected them reflexively.

"If this isn't real, why bother to block?" Itachi's disembodied voice asked coolly.

She nearly rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm still not great with genjutsu, but I'm not an idiot. I know how it works. Injuries sustained in an illusion cause psychic trauma, which affects the real body."

"Very good," commended Itachi, like a teacher praising a student. The tone just annoyed her. "You understand the concept. But have you learned how to break a genjutsu yet?"

"Would it work on you?" she retorted to the flock _._

She could swear the crows were laughing as they converged and Itachi's form materialized in front of her. "It wouldn't. Smart to conserve your chakra rather than attempt the release, then. Naruto hasn't figured that out yet, it seems…" He looked to the side.

Kaiya followed his gaze. Naruto - whether the real one or another illusion, she wasn't certain - was also trapped in a genjutsu. She couldn't see what he saw, but somehow, she could feel his distress and desperation.

She turned her narrowed eyes back on Itachi. "Let him go," she warned in a low voice.

"Or you will do what?" he hissed, suddenly next to her. "You're as trapped as he is. There is nothing you can do."

She shook her head. "How do I know that's not also an illusion? Maybe I don't have to do anything." She started to turn around.

Itachi held her in place, keeping her from facing him. Instead, she watched a strange cloud of pure chakra engulf Naruto, his body going limp at first. Then he contorted in agony, lava-like chakra trickling in a painfully slow stream from his eyes and mouth. Even though she knew it was an illusion, Kaiya's first instinct was to fight against Itachi's hold and go to her brother, to try and stop whatever was happening to him.

His voice was in her ear, sending low vibrations down her spine. "This is what will happen to him, if you do nothing," he muttered, his breath warm against her skin. "So what will you do?"

* * *

Kakashi's fist was blocked by Itachi's hand. He leaped back and checked on the siblings, wondering why neither of them had made their moves yet. It took a split second to understand: they were both far too still. _Genjutsu! But how?!_ He didn't have time to wonder further, as Itachi had come at him with a strong kick to his head. He blocked, engaging the prodigy in taijutsu.

Sakura darted forward to Naruto and started channeling chakra into him. She noticed immediately that the blond's chakra current was unbelievably strong, to the point that she couldn't redirect it alone. "Chiyo-baa-sama!" she called. "I need some help - his chakra is too strong for me!"

The old woman joined her, and after a couple of seconds, Naruto snapped out of his daze. "W-what…?" He looked around, still confused from being jolted back into reality.

"Genjutsu," Sakura explained. "But you're out of it now." She moved to join Chiyo in releasing Kaiya as well. They each took a side and laid their hands on the redhead's shoulders and back. Their chakra bursts had no effect. They tried again.

"Why isn't it working?!" Sakura cried out in frustration.

"Perhaps it is that genjutsu she spoke of before," Chiyo suggested, sending another burst. "The unbreakable one!"

Naruto recovered, rage replacing the distress from his own illusion _. He has Nee-chan trapped too_?! He launched toward Itachi, forming shadow clones along the way. His eyes turned red and feral. "You BASTARD! I know it's me you want - let her GO!"

Kakashi jumped out of the way in time to avoid Naruto's Rasengan. The ball of swirling chakra made contact - but only with a log. Naruto growled, looking for the real person. Kakashi looked back in alarm, seeing Sakura and Chiyo struggling to channel chakra into Kaiya. _How is she still - no…please don't tell me it's Tsukuyomi…_

Kakashi's mind raced, trying to think of any viable options. If it was the Nightmare Realm, then no one could break Kaiya out of it. And it had already been almost a full minute…it had only taken a couple of seconds to render Kakashi himself comatose for a week. A full minute could stress the nervous system beyond repair.

 _I have to find the real Itachi. I have to force him to release it, but how…_ An idea formed in his head, crazy enough to just _maybe_ work.

* * *

"So what will you do?"

The image of Naruto in that strange cloud distorted and changed. The scene became Kaiya's memory of the night before, when she'd applied the locking seal to Naruto. Kaiya's eyes widened. _No - he can't know this!_ She immediately tried to change it, tried to turn to _any_ other memory. The scene blurred and flickered like a staticky video.

Itachi realized what she was trying to do. "Too late," he hissed. "Now I know it was _your_ seal we found on the Taki Jinchuriki."

"Fuu," she corrected in spite of herself. "Use her _name_!"

"So her name is Fuu?" he mused. She could actually hear him smirking. "I suppose they never thought to ask."

* * *

Kakashi found Itachi when the latter sent a barrage of fire-enhanced kunai his way. He dodged the flaming projectiles, and the Great Fireball that came after. Using the cover of the Fireball, Kakashi burrowed underground, coming up fist-first at the prodigy's feet _._

 _He should still be partially focused on the genjutsu. Need to make eye contact…_

It worked. Itachi dodged his fist but grabbed him, pulling him back down. Kakashi blocked the prodigy's own punch; Itachi took hold of his head, forcing their eyes to meet.

Itachi was fully aware of everything happening both in the genjutsu and in reality. He had a hunch of what Kakashi was attempting, though he was certain it wouldn't work. Anyway, there wasn't much time left; it was taking a lot of chakra to keep her friends from breaking her out while fighting Kakashi in the real world at the same time. He let Kaiya break from his hold and face him.

Kaiya appeared enraged at his nonchalance over the Taki girl, Fuu. "That's all they are to you , aren't they? Vessels, containers holding something you want, to be tossed out once you have what's inside!"

 _Good - keep up that rage at me…_ He regarded her coldly. "Did you think it was any other way?"

Kaiya noticed her teammates' attempts to give her chakra then - the strange landscape flickered. _Almost - but not yet…_ There was one last thing he had to do, one way he could still protect her from an impending battle against Sasori and Deidara.

"It's no use," he said, reaching out to her. "You can't leave until I release you. Now go to sleep, Kaiya…"

Another hand clamped over Itachi's arm before he could touch her. Kakashi's eyes pierced into his own, crackling with the same barely-tamed fury as a Chidori.

"Let her go, Itachi," Kakashi commanded, his voice a low rumble.

Itachi was shocked. _He broke into the genjutsu - this shouldn't be possible…_ He recovered quickly, returning the Copy-Nin's glare. He'd already given Kaiya as many hints about Akatsuki's plans as he dared; perhaps he could leave one with his former senpai, just to be safe…

"You should take more care, Kakashi-san," he muttered, "with Konoha's most precious assets in this war."

The genjutsu shattered.

* * *

Sakura and Chiyo steadied Kaiya when she finally came out of the genjutsu. She was panting hard, gulping air like a person who'd nearly drowned. As the world came back into focus, her mind had a hard time catching up. _What the hell just happened?_

"Kaiya!" Sakura shook her. "Are you okay? You were in there for two minutes - we couldn't get you out, we thought it was the jutsu you and Kakashi mentioned before -"

Kaiya shook her head as the world came back into focus. "It wasn't," she whispered. "It really was just a few minutes…"

"You got yourself out, then," Chiyo said, backing away when she saw the redhead was alert and stable.

Again, Kaiya shook her head. "But I didn't. It was-" Her eyes widened, and she snapped back into alertness. _Kakashi!_

She saw him on the other side of the field, locked in eye contact with Itachi. Naruto saw that she was back with them and formed a shadow clone, using it to spin a giant ball of chakra. His feral eyes were locked on the two nin.

"Naruto, wait!" she cried. "That isn't a clone - that's Kakashi!"

Through his haze of fury, Naruto heard her and stopped spinning the chakra. Kaiya felt her kunai still in her hands - the illusion must have started before she ever created the barrier. Now she let them loose. One landed a few meters behind Itachi. The other forced the Uchiha to look away from Kakashi, made him let go to deflect the blade aimed for his throat. She knew he would have to do that, and now Kakashi was free to jump away.

In the same instant, Kaiya disappeared in a flash, reappearing at the kunai behind Itachi. Chains erupted from her body, wrapping tightly around the prodigy, keeping him from escaping.

Kakashi joined her. "You're okay?" he asked, his hand covering his now-burning Sharingan eye.

"Fine," she answered quickly. "Naruto - now!"

"Got him!" Naruto and his clone resumed spinning the chakra ball and rushed toward Itachi.

 _ **Odama Rasengan!**_

Kaiya recalled her chains barely a split-second before the chakra ball hit Itachi, using them to form a shield around her and Kakashi. The ball exploded on impact, the shockwaves forcing Sakura and Chiyo to take cover behind the tree line.

When the final wave had passed and the air had cleared, the quintet hesitantly convened around the fallen body in the Akatsuki cloak. None of them could believe their eyes.

* * *

Kisame glanced back when Itachi opened his eyes. "Ah - you're done too?"

He nodded. "Out of chakra. Still, it should have been enough to buy us some time."

It hadn't gone as he'd planned, though. He'd hoped to turn the team back completely by rendering Kaiya or Naruto unconscious. They would have been unable to save the Kazekage, but they'd be kept out of harm's way for a little longer. Once regrouped, he was confident Kaiya would put together the clues he'd slipped in to their conversation. Depending on how far she read into those clues, Konoha could wind up with enough intel to start planning a viable counter-initiative against Akatsuki.

There was a small risk that Kaiya would realize he'd said all of those things on purpose, but that's why he used such a horrendous illusion on her. He figured her worst fears would center around Naruto getting hurt; it was difficult to watch, to say the least. It had to be done, though - the illusion caused her to use up much of her own chakra out of psychological distress, which would make it easier to push the "sleep" command.

Kakashi had legitimately surprised him by breaking into the genjutsu. It was theoretically possible for a Sharingan user to do so, but it was unprecedented for it to work with only one eye. Even someone as skilled and talented as Kakashi the Copy-Nin shouldn't have been able to accomplish it. Unless…

 _He cares for her - more than as a comrade._

It was the only explanation that made sense. Emotions were closely linked with Sharingan abilities; a strong enough desire to protect a loved one could not only awaken the eyes but its affiliated jutsu as well.

Itachi shut down any further thoughts on this realization. Akatsuki was entering the final stages of the extraction jutsu, and the Leader would be on high alert for signs of distraction. Thinking of someone else sharing such a strong emotional bond with Kaiya…that was _definitely_ a distraction.

* * *

"I know him," Chiyo whispered in astonishment as they stared down at the body that was clearly _not_ Itachi. "Yura…he's a Sand Shinobi, a leader in the council…"

Kakashi was the first to recover. "I thought something was off," he muttered. "He didn't use Tsukuyomi - and those fire techniques weren't as strong as they should have been…but they were definitely his. This was no normal transformation jutsu."

Sakura was having a hard time wrapping her head around the person they'd fought - whether it was the real one or not. _Naruto - I had no idea you were dealing with people like that…_ She looked from the blond to the redhead. Even before any of them knew this wasn't the real person, Kaiya had been prepared to kill Itachi - or at least allow someone else to do so. If it had been Sakura, and the opponent was Sasuke… _What is she thinking right now?_

Kaiya wasn't sure what she thought. This battle was over, and the adrenaline was wearing off. Everything said in the genjutsu tumbled back into her mind. She focused on that conversation, picking it apart for any useful information. The analytical act was calming, compared to the emotional whirlpool that was any encounter with Itachi. She could deal with information. She couldn't deal with the horrifying illusion of killing Naruto, or the implications of almost seeing Itachi die…not yet.

 _This is what will happen…_

Extraction. Well, that she already knew: Akatsuki was extracting the Tailed Beasts. But that image he'd used was very detailed, and nothing like any method she'd researched. It wasn't made from her memories or imagination, so it had to have been from Itachi's…which meant…

"The extraction is already underway," she whispered. The others snapped their attention to her. "They've definitely started - this was just a diversion to buy time!"

"Then there's no time to lose," Kakashi said, covering his Sharingan with his hitai-ate. "We have to find them before they can finish!"

The team hurried away, back on their original path. Unbeknownst to them, the entire battle had been witnessed and recorded by a strange plant-like creature, who now melted into the surroundings to report what he'd seen.

* * *

The Leader's ringed eyes glanced toward Itachi when the latter's Sharingan reappeared with the group. "Thank you, Itachi, Kisame. You have bought us enough time to finish."

"You say that so simply," Sasori growled. "The two who had to give up their bodies for that jutsu were _my_ subordinates…"

A couple fingers away, Deidara grunted. "And they're all still alive - which means _we've_ gotta finish the job! Hm!"

"Then, Itachi," the Leader said, taking no notice of the other two's indignation. "Tell us about the enemy: their numbers, their features."

Itachi answered quickly; he'd already weighed in his mind how little he could get away with revealing. "From Konoha: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Fuumaki Kaiya, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. With Chiyo, advisor to Sunagakure, they make a five-person squad."

"'Fuumaki,' eh?" came Kakuzu's gravely voice. "Your intel's outdated…I hear she goes by 'Uzumaki' now."

Itachi was outwardly nonplussed by the jab, and by the Leader's inquiring glance. "That would make sense. It was always likely she was an Uzumaki, given her hair color and chakra."

"Hm…Doesn't that make her related to that Jinchuriki, then?" Deidara asked.

"Perhaps," Itachi answered coolly. "The Uzumaki were a clan of Uzushiogakure, scattered when their village fell. Clans are related by blood, but not always closely."

"I guess you _would_ know plenty about clans, hm," Deidara said with a smirk.

" _Enough_ ," stressed the Leader. "Itachi - were you able to confirm whether she was the creator of that lock seal?"

Itachi paused before answering. "I was unable to confirm."

The Leader considered him for a moment. "That's a shame. Still - Sasori, Deidara: if the opportunity presents itself, take the Jinchuriki and the specialist alive. We can find out for ourselves, then."

* * *

 **So! Yeah, Kaiya kind of had to be 'rescued' this time, but genjutsu IS a big weakness for her. She'll get her chance to shine soon though ;)  
**

 **1\. HOLY CRAP that was an intense genjutsu! But will it do what Itachi hoped and really make Kaiya hate him? Or will she see through the illusion of the cold killer in spite of it?**

 **2\. Itachi has left some clues for Kaiya regarding Akatsuki's plans! Did you pick them all out? :P And he's still trying to protect her, albeit in kind of misguided ways…**

 **3\. Kakashi managed to break through a Sharingan genjutsu to get Kaiya out! And Itachi realizes that the only way that should be possible is if there are strong emotions involved…which means that Kakashi has strong emotions for Kaiya...and now Itachi knows this...yup.  
**

 **Next Time: Of Beasts and Barriers! Kaiya starts to find those 'little hints' Itachi left her, drawing out the information he was hoping she'd find…as well as giving her questions he was hoping she wouldn't ask. Chiyo reveals interesting information about Kaiya and Naruto's maternal clan…Plus, the rescue squad meets up with Team Guy, Kaiya gets to show off some old Team Recon skills at the barrier, and a certain masked man takes a special interest in who this "seal specialist" is…**


	52. Of Beasts and Backgrounds

**So…this** _ **was**_ **supposed to be "Of Beasts and Barriers," a combo of some Bijuu talk and breaking the Five Seals Barrier at the hideout, but…I wound up splitting it… (Ducks as tomatoes are thrown, gathers the good ones for pasta pomodoro)**

 **Seriously! The amount of character study made possible here was impossible to resist! I'm also playing a little bit with the history of the Narutoverse. Character-wise, we're developing some earlier points, and setting up some plot threads for later.**

 **Also, for the backstory lovers, we're about to see how Kaiya met Shisui!**

 **A chapter title change is in order once more…**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Of Beasts and Backgrounds**

"So they're already extracting the Shukaku?" Sakura asked as they jumped through the trees. She almost didn't want to ask the next question; she could guess the answer just by the urgency in the older team members' behaviors. "What happens if we don't get there before they finish?"

Not for the first time, Kaiya questioned the wisdom of her village in making the Tailed Beasts a taboo subject. She knew the answer because she'd been specifically researching them, but Sakura and Naruto, like most of Konoha, were purposely kept in the dark. Now they had to learn the truth under the worst sort of circumstances: when the life of a friend hung in the balance.

"If a Tailed Beast is taken from its host, the host dies," she explained, keeping her voice clinical and detached. It was the only way _she_ could remain clear-headed.

Sakura gasped. She'd been hoping that the very possibility of extraction meant that Naruto might not have to live as an Akatsuki target. But if the only way to take out one of these demons also killed the person holding it…

"That's…sick!" she exclaimed, frustration on her friend's behalf bringing tears to her eyes. "Why would anyone seal them into people in the first place? What good would come of it?!"

"Konoha really doesn't tell its people much, do they?" Chiyo muttered. "I'm surprised that even a student of Tsunade wouldn't know about the nine Tailed Beasts."

Naruto had only half-listened after Kaiya revealed what extraction did. He was in shock. _So there's no getting away from this thing, then,_ he realized, putting a hand over his stomach. _Why didn't Nee-chan just say so?_

When he heard Chiyo, though, Naruto snapped back to attention, glancing up in surprise. "Nine? There are nine of these?"

Kaiya felt a new spark of angry annoyance at Jiraiya. _You could have at LEAST told him about the Bijuu, since he's CARRYING one,_ she growled at the man's mental image. "There are nine Tailed Beasts, yes. Most, if not all, are sealed inside people - the Jinchuriki."

"So, wait," Sakura called. "There are more Tailed Beasts, more Jinchuriki, and you're saying Akatsuki's after them all?" She remembered Kaiya telling her about the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, but they'd never had a chance to discuss the matter in further detail. The few resources Sakura had found in Konoha relating to Jinchuriki - all sneaked out of Tsunade's classified personal library - had only referenced the Nine-Tails. "That much power…what would they do with it?"

"We don't know," Kaiya admitted.

"Each of the Tailed Beasts has power beyond human comprehension," Chiyo added. "For many years, people tried to find a way to harness that power. Eventually, it was discovered that the Beasts could be safely sealed within living vessels who could then use that power. Countries vied for the chance to have control over a Tailed Beast; they were passed around as goodwill offerings among the Shinobi nations, and as insurance."

"Insurance?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Mutually assured destruction," Kaiya said in a low voice. Her expression was dark. "Konoha was actually the first to have a Jinchuriki: Uzumaki Mito, wife of the First Hokage. Between her Fuinjutsu and the First's Wood Release, which could contain Bijuu chakra long enough to allow for sealing, they helped other nations create more Jinchuriki."

"The Bijuu were also dangerous to the villages they tended to haunt," Kakashi pointed out. "By creating Jinchuriki, the First Hokage was helping to eliminate a problem common to most of the early Shinobi nations. It wasn't just about creating weapons."

"Then he was an idealist," Kaiya shot back bitterly. "And I doubt that was his only intention. By helping them make their own Jinchuriki, the First showed the world that Konoha had access to powers that made the village virtually unconquerable. Sharing that particular method was a sign of good will, maybe, but it also armed other nations pretty equally. Hence, mutually assured destruction: You move against me, I move against you, both of us using a weapon of such devastating force that neither of us could come out on top."

Sakura's shock was quickly replaced with understanding, then righteous anger. She recalled how so many parents in the village had shunned Naruto. _They just saw him as a weapon, didn't they?_ Her heart ached at the injustice of it all.

"So wars were fought often using Jinchuriki?!" she growled. "Then the people carrying the beasts-" She cut herself off, looking to her blond teammate as the horrific realization dawned on her. _They were CREATED to die._

Kakashi, meanwhile, was troubled by Kaiya's remark about the First Hokage. She'd called the village founder an "idealist" like it was some sort of slur. _When did she become so cynical?_

He tried to turn the conversation back to more constructive topics. "Kaiya - you gave Gaara a lock seal before, right? An early model, but would it help now?"

Kaiya nodded. "As long as he was able to activate it, it might slow - oh, no…"

He looked at her sharply. "What is it?"

 _Now I know it was your lock seal we found on the Taki Jinchuriki…_

"Gaara never reapplied it," she groaned. "He gave it to the Taki Jinchuriki, Fuu…and Akatsuki got her months ago…"

"Lock seal?" Chiyo mumbled inquisitively. "What is this lock seal?"

"It's something I came up with to try and help the Jinchuriki in case of forced extraction," Kaiya told her. It was need-to-know information, and at this point, Chiyo qualified as need-to-know. "About six months ago, I was in Suna as a Chunin Exam liaison. Well, that was the surface reason - I was actually checking on Gaara's Bijuu seal. We knew there was a chance of Akatsuki or Suna rebels attempting extraction. I made a lock seal to try and delay any of those attempts. The one I gave Gaara was just a draft, but it apparently helped. Thing is, it disappears after it's used - has to be reapplied, and Gaara's Ultimate Defense required special ink for application…I left him a copy, but…"

"What is it?" Kakashi pressed when she trailed off.

Kaiya's brow furrowed. "Itachi…in the genjutsu, he said that they'd found the lock seal on Fuu. Well, he didn't say 'Fuu,' he said 'the Taki Jinchuriki'…" Her eyes widened.

 _"So her name is Fuu…"_

 _IS Fuu…_

"She's alive," Kaiya whispered, pulse racing at the realization. "Fuu - the Jinchuriki from Takigakure! She's still alive! They haven't extracted from her yet!"

"Wait - Fuu?" Sakura's eyes grew in recognition. "A girl from Takigakure? I think she was at the Chunin Exams!"

"She was," Kaiya confirmed. "After the exams, Temari wrote to tell me that I should expect an invite from Taki to check her seal too, but it never came. Akatsuki got her."

"So why do you think she's still alive?" Kakashi called.

"Something else Itachi said," Kaiya answered, bewildered by how much the Uchiha had apparently 'slipped.' "And I quote: 'So her name is Fuu.'" When the others looked at her blankly, she nearly facepalmed. " _Is_ \- present tense!"

Kakashi got it. "If they'd already extracted her Bijuu, he'd have said _was_ …you sure it wasn't just a mistake?"

Kaiya gave him an annoyed glare. "You knew the guy back then, too. How likely do _you_ think a 'mistake' like that would be?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. She was right - Itachi _was_ a prodigy, and always had a reason behind his actions and words…at least it had seemed that way at the time.

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at them. "What are you talking about? Nee-chan, how do you know that guy?"

Kaiya mentally swore again. She really didn't want to get into that with Naruto. "Not important right now - point is, Gaara doesn't have any extra defense left, Akatsuki knows I'm the one who developed the lock seal -"

"And they're going to be after you again for it," Kakashi continued, recalling what Itachi said before the fight started, and the 'precious assets' comment at the end. He frowned. _Why would Itachi let so much slip? It's very unlike him…_

She nodded. "Yeah, and we'll come back to that later - but you're missing something kinda big here! _Fuu is alive!_ They haven't extracted her beast yet!"

Naruto clutched his head. "Stop for a second, dattebayo! You're all going too fast - there's another Jinchuriki? They got her already? What the heck is going on?!"

"What's important right now is that Gaara probably doesn't have any extra insurance," Kakashi said, cutting Kaiya off from responding. "We'll deal with a possible rescue for Fuu _after_ we've accomplished this mission. Kaiya - would this have any effect on how Akatsuki is extracting, or why?"

Kaiya considered the question. Akatsuki had caught Fuu months ago, but there was a possibility she was alive. Yet they didn't wait to start extracting the One-Tail from Gaara. _One Tail…._

"It might," Kaiya mused. "If they're going in order…"

"Going in order would make no difference if they're making new Jinchuriki," Chiyo pointed out. "So you think they have another goal?"

Kaiya nodded. "Possibly. We considered whether creating Jinchuriki was their goal, but there are other methods for that which don't need so much preparation. Whatever method Akatsuki's using required time and resources to develop - at least three years, based on our intel, if not more. Maybe if they planned to seal them all into one person, that could be the explanation, but no human could contain that much power without exploding, I'd think."

"Then what else would they be attempting?" asked Chiyo.

"Well…there once was research being done on a 'holding cell' for Tailed Beast chakra," Kaiya explained, thinking back to her time in Uzushio. "Something that theoretically could hold the beasts in a stable way without the need for a living, human host. I think they were only looking into sealing one at a time, though. They never got to finish their research - the village doing it was destroyed. It's possible that Akatsuki figured out a way to do it…"

Sakura frowned. "What would it matter if they went in order or not?"

Kaiya thought for a moment. "Sealing all nine Bijuu in a single vessel would require powerful fuinjutsu, and it'd be an extremely delicate balancing act…maybe they need to go in order because of that, somehow? It's unprecedented - I need to see just what they're doing, get more information…"

"Well, that's why you're on this mission," Kakashi stated. "When we find them, you need to observe what you can, so that when we get back, you can work on this theory."

Suddenly, Kakashi felt a sharp pain shoot through his left eye. _Damn…breaking into that genjutsu must have taxed the Sharingan more than I thought…_ He looked up and took stock of the rest of the team. Naruto, who'd been rushing ahead of the group before the fight, now lagged toward the middle, panting heavily. _He's not used to that new jutsu yet,_ Kakashi noted. Sakura and Chiyo seemed okay, but they'd also slowed. Even Kaiya was sporting drooping eyes.

"We're stopping," he announced, earning astonished glances from the younger members.

"But Gaara-" Naruto protested.

"We've slowed down considerably compared to before," Kakashi said firmly. "A little rest now will get us there faster overall. And remember - we're of no use to Gaara if we arrive exhausted."

* * *

When they found a suitable area to set camp, Kaiya turned to Kakashi. "Barrier?" she asked, not meaning to sound as tired as she did.

"No need," he said in a low voice. "Your barrier needs a chakra source, and you're low from that genjutsu. We'll be fine with the old-fashioned method of keeping watch."

"Fine," she muttered. He was right, as usual: she _had_ been worn out from the genjutsu. Only adrenaline had kept her going after that. "We're taking shifts, though."

"Are we, now?" Kakashi challenged with a raised brow.

"Yes, we are," she answered stubbornly. "I've got Uzumaki chakra - a little sleep and I'm good as new. But you need rest, too, Mr. Team Leader," she teased.

"Fine," he relented, not up for an argument. "But you're resting first. Go replenish that Uzumaki chakra." He 'poofed' away to scout the area before she could protest.

Kaiya grumbled but laid out her mat all the same. Sakura and Naruto had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. She lay down and stared up at the stars through half-lidded eyes.

"Kaiya, is it?"

Kaiya looked up at the sound of Chiyo's crackling voice. She turned over to face the Suna advisor. "Yes?"

The old woman wore a thoughtful expression as she stared into the flames. "Your surname - it wouldn't happen to Uzumaki?"

She nodded. "It is."

"That figures," muttered Chiyo. "I've met Uzumakis, long ago, before their village was destroyed. You do have the markers."

Now it was Kaiya's turn to be surprised, then curious. "The hair, I'm guessing?"

"For a start," Chiyo confirmed. "Also the strong chakra, those chains…and you seem to be quite knowledgeable about fuinjutsu, at least in regards to the Bijuu."

"It's been my focus for the past couple years, because of the Akatsuki situation," Kaiya nodded. She scooted closer to Chiyo. "But…you knew Uzumaki clan members?"

The granny turned toward Kaiya and saw wide, inquisitive eyes staring at her expectantly. She sighed. "The Uzumaki and their village were allies of Konoha, so Suna had some run-ins with them occasionally. Whenever Konoha entered a war, Uzushio joined them, or at least lent a hand. It's part of what made many nations reticent to go against the Leaf."

Kaiya listened with rapt attention. She'd never met any other Uzumaki besides Naruto and Tsunade. There wasn't much information on the clan itself, and the few sources in circulation simply referenced their chakra, long lives, or fuinjutsu prowess. Even the Uzushio archives couldn't tell her what the clan was actually like.

"So…" Kaiya hesitated, but the curiosity burned. "What were they like?"

Chiyo's forehead wrinkled in surprise. "Your parents never told you anything about the clan?"

Kaiya looked down. "I…never really got to know them. They died with I was very young."

"I see…" Chiyo hummed. "Well, I never knew an Uzumaki personally, but one can tell a lot about a person by how they fight. The Uzumaki were savage."

Kaiya's eyes snapped back to the old woman. "Savage…? What do you mean?"

"Perhaps I should say 'ferocious,' or 'relentless.' Not in the sense of cruelty," Chiyo clarified, "but in how devastating their techniques could be. Within a sealing formula lie infinite possibilities. One can seal away energy, matter, even the very soul of a person or thing, then use it for another purpose. The Uzumaki continuously experimented with symbols and formulas. It was said that one person from Uzushiogakure no Sato could do the work of five, even ten researchers from elsewhere, as they required little rest, recovered quickly from wounds and illness, and lived such long lives." She gave Kaiya a sly grin. "Research tends to slow significantly when interrupted by death, after all."

The old woman turned back to the fire, her face growing serious once more. "In the Second Shinobi World War, the Uzumaki created some of the most devastating jutsu ever known. One such jutsu wiped an entire village clear off the map."

Kaiya's eyes widened. _Could that be something in those scrolls I couldn't open? They made something that destructive?_

"After that," Chiyo continued, "many villages came together, allied by a common goal: Destroy the village where such techniques originated, so they could no longer develop such incredible power."

Kaiya turned her own gaze back to the crackling campfire. She was in shock. This story contradicted so much of what she'd gleaned in the archives about the lost village.

"I always thought…they were innovators," Kaiya admitted softly. "Lovers of knowledge and balance, people who tried to solve problems of the world without unnecessary human sacrifice. The Jinchuriki seals…they were the ones looking for another method, one that wouldn't require humans…"

Chiyo regarded the young woman with eyes that had seen the nature of the world many times over. "It seems you _have_ heard some things about them, then. Yes, they were innovators. Their fuinjutsu opened realms of possibility to the world previously unheard of. But do you know the basic foundations of fuinjutsu - indeed, of any ninjutsu?"

It was like reciting from the textbook at the Academy. "A jutsu cannot simply create matter or energy from nothing; it has to be molded from existing resources."

"Top marks," Chiyo commended dryly. "There is also an equal exchange that occurs. In order to spend energy in a jutsu, one must give up energy from themselves. In the most extreme cases, the exchange is the user's life, sometimes their soul." Kaiya nodded. She knew about this foundation as well - it was why techniques like the Dead Demon Consuming Seal were classified as forbidden. "The rumors were that the Uzumaki tried to develop ways to get around that foundation: to be able to create and use such jutsu without having to pay the high prices. Well, you can imagine how thrilled those rumors made the enemies of Konoha and Uzushio."

Kaiya could imagine, indeed. "'Those who are too strong are apt to be feared,'" she muttered. "Gaara said that, once."

"Did he, now?" Chiyo mused.

"He had personal experience in the matter," Kaiya said darkly. _Actually…Kabuto said something similar…"they fear those who become too powerful…"_

Chiyo gave a thoughtful hum. "Something else the Uzumaki were known for…it was said the lines of a seal formula spoke to them, that they could look at any seal and decipher not only its workings, but everything about the person who made it." She glanced to Kaiya. "You said you examined Gaara's seal. What did you make of it?"

"Wait - that's an Uzumaki thing?" Kaiya was astonished - she'd never thought much about why the lines of sealing formulas seemed to just…make sense to her. It had confused her on several occasions when others failed to see what she did. She'd just figured it was because she spent so much more time studying the field than most.

"Well, according to the rumors, it was," Chiyo conceded. "How true it was is anyone's guess."

Kaiya nodded and considered Chiyo's question. "That seal…I'd say whoever did it was very knowledgeable of fuinjutsu, at least in its practical application. The chakra control elements of the formula are technically perfect, which probably allowed Gaara to have such incredible and precise control over his sand. But the caster had no foresight when it came to the emotional aspects of the seal. There was a serious imbalance of power between Gaara and the Shukaku, and a lot of it stemmed from that formula."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'd bet it contributed to the insomnia and the emotional issues. I mean, obviously, having your own father order your assassination many times over didn't help matters, but that seal played a part in it, too. It set the stage on a biological level, so that environmental factors like being ostracized and constantly attacked had a foothold on his psyche going in. I'd say the person who made that seal thought only of the power of the weapon they hoped to create, rather than the person who'd have to bear it."

Chiyo listened to her quietly, stoically. "It seems the rumors were true, then. A true Uzumaki really can tell much from a few squiggly lines."

Kaiya glanced back to the woman. "You knew the caster?"

The granny's gaze had returned to the fire, unreadable. "In a manner of speaking."

* * *

Kaiya tossed and turned for a while after Chiyo had drifted off. There was nervous energy in her limbs; she needed to move in order to settle. _I'll just circle the camp a few times…shouldn't go too far anyway…_

She made her circles wider with each pass, putting some distance between her and the campfire. The night was cool but humid, the air close and chill. Frogs sent mating calls out into the dark; an owl hooted from a few trees away. Kaiya took a few shuffling jumps as though about to start a run, trying to shake out the tingling energy.

"Running away?"

Kaiya looked up. Kakashi was crouched in the tree just above her head. She sighed. "No, just kinda riled. Mind if I join you up there?"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She hopped up and sat against the trunk with one leg dangling from the branch. They spent a few minutes in silence, listening to the sounds of nocturnal creatures and wind-shuffled leaves. It was…peaceful, even given the circumstances.

Kaiya gazed at Kakashi. He was still as a statue and vigilant, the only movement coming from the breeze ruffling his hair. The faint glow of the campfire highlighted the contours of his face, sharpening the angles of his jaw and cheek bones.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For what you did back there - pulling me out of that genjutsu."

He glanced at her with a raised brow. "It was nothing. I did what I had to."

She shook her head. "That was not nothing. And…how is your eye? Your Sharingan eye?"

He looked back out into the night. "Why do you ask?"

Kaiya scoffed. "I _was_ there, you know - when you asked Itachi how much his eyesight has weakened. He was surprised. It's obviously something to do with the Sharingan. So: how is your eye?"

He smiled under the mask. "You picked up on that, did you? Well - don't worry about me. Go back to sleep."

"Kakashi."

"Kaiya."

"Don't try to fool me," she warned, pointing a finger at him. "I know you keep that eye covered because it constantly drains chakra if you don't. And if your eye is compromised, it could affect the mission."

"As could you not being completely alert because you refused to _sleep_ ," he countered with a pointed look of his own. "Go. I'll wake you for your shift - scout's honor!" He held up two fingers.

Kaiya gave him an annoyed glare, but hopped down from the tree and laid down on her bedroll. She drifted off, exhaustion finally overtaking her racing mind.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and resisted the urge to rub his covered eye. Kaiya was right - his Sharingan was starting to use more chakra than it used to, especially since he'd started developing the Mangekyou's abilities. He was aware of his limits with the jutsu, and with his own chakra. What worried him more right now was that Kaiya was once again a target for Akatsuki. Itachi's words were troubling on a few levels.

 _I see you've brought not one, but two of our targets for us…_

 _You should take more care with Konoha's most precious assets in this war._

Two targets: Naruto and Kaiya. Precious assets in a war…what war? Yes, Akatsuki was certainly a threat, not just to Konoha but to the whole world if they were after the Bijuu…but it wasn't exactly a war. Kakashi had seen a war, fought in it, lost friends in it. This wasn't a war…yet.

 _Is there a war coming? And assets…Naruto, certainly. Kaiya…_

They were targeting Kaiya not just because of a lock seal. Did they think she had the potential to stop Akatsuki's plans altogether? That Fuinjutsu would be key to defeating them? As she was now, Kaiya could certainly pose a threat - but most of her potential was still just that: potential, unrealized ability, untapped talent that still needed development to become true skill.

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping redhead. He could definitely believe in that potential. He'd seen it with his own eyes back when she performed the Evil Sealing Method on Sasuke. It was part of what drew him to Kaiya in the first place - a curiosity to see where she'd go. She was certainly a valuable asset to Konoha now…and she'd become precious to Kakashi.

He was certain that was how he'd been able to pull off the Sharingan trick with the genjutsu. Kakashi was used to considering things from an analytical, calculating mindset; part of what made him a "prodigy" was that he simply did the math when it came to figuring out jutsu. How much chakra, in what shape and form, directed in which way…Obito's Sharingan just made the process more streamlined. When he was younger, Kakashi never understood how emotions had any role in ninjutsu. They simply got in the way.

But seeing Kaiya trapped in a genjutsu, her biggest weakness, by Itachi, who had such strong, painful hold on her…There was no math once the eye contact was made, only raw, desperate _need_ to get Kaiya away from the Uchiha, to release her from his hold. The intensity of that need was what pushed him into the illusion.

And Itachi knew this.

Kaiya was right about another thing: Although he couldn't claim to have known the prodigy well, Kakashi did believe that Itachi wasn't the type to do things without meaning. He'd always been one to choose his words carefully. Calling Naruto and Kaiya "precious" assets…Kakashi had a hard time believing that word choice was coincidence.

* * *

Kakashi kept his promise and woke Kaiya after a full sleep cycle. She took over his perch in the tree, fully alert and reenergized from the rest. _Uzumaki chakra,_ she thought appreciatively. It had always been in her, but until her Uzushio trips, Kaiya never had an explanation for her stamina. She just took it for granted that she could train for days on end, research for several nights in a row, only needing naps now and then to keep herself going. Granted, even she had her limits - the longer she trained or worked, the longer she'd need to rest. A few times when she was younger, she'd pushed herself to exhaustion in order to master a technique, requiring her to sleep for as much as a few days to recover.

 _Yuuma approached the training grounds, eyebrows raised. "She's still at it?" he asked his former student. A breeze carried their voices to Kaiya, but she kept going through the obstacle course her tutor had set up to practice her precision._

 _Shisui nodded, a weary smile on his face. "She's been at it for almost three days straight. You should've warned me, Yuuma-sensei - I'd have brought a sleeping bag!"_

 _Yuuma chuckled. "Yeah, her stamina really is something else - she's pretty relentless when she's focused on a problem." He watched his younger student darting around the field so fast that even when she stopped, she was just a red blur._

 _Shisui barked a laugh of his own. "Relentless, indeed. Soon, people will be calling_ _ **her**_ _the 'second coming of the Yellow Flash,' instead of me. Hey, that could be her moniker - the Relentless Red Flash!"_

 _"Heh, maybe…" Yuuma muttered. He called out to the redhead. "Kaiya! Time to rest - the final rounds start in a few days!"_

 _She appeared in front of them. "Fine," she groaned, though she was a bit out of breath. "Guess you're right…I'll just grab something to eat first…" Her legs gave out as she spoke._

 _Yuuma caught her calmly. Shisui watched the girl with wide eyes. "Is she -?"_

 _"Just exhausted," Yuuma answered, lifting her into his arms. "She's done this before in training. Pushes herself to the point of exhaustion, then sleeps it off for a few days. You'll see - the day of the exam, she'll be bouncing off the arena walls, quite literally!"_

 _"Mmm…Shisui-san?" Kaiya muttered sleepily, eyes half-closed as she leaned into her teacher's chest. "Will you watch the match, tell me how I do?"_

 _He reached over and ruffled her hair; she didn't have the energy to bat his hand away. "Wouldn't miss it, little speed-demon!" He gave her a wink. "And make sure you're up in time for the summer festival in a couple nights. I have it on good authority a certain, super-serious cousin of mine will be there, too!" Kaiya drifted off, too tired to retort._

A sharp pang of longing pierced Kaiya's chest. If Yuuma-sensei had been the father she'd always missed, Shisui had been another big brother. They hadn't known each other very long before his death, but she'd liked him from the minute they met.

 _Kaiya ran at top-speed toward the training grounds near the Uchiha compound. Her team had returned from a mission later than anticipated, and she was late for a session with Itachi. Kaiya had never been late before; she didn't want to jeopardize the chances of spending time with the boy who made her heart flutter with a simple glance._

Oh, shut up, _she told herself._ It's TRAINING. He's a FRIEND. And he probably doesn't think of you like that, anyway. Don't read more into it than there is! _Even so, Kaiya increased her pace._

 _When she arrived at the target field, Itachi was already there - and so was someone else, another dark-haired boy. He looked to be a bit older, though it was hard to tell since he was moving so fast. The two were sparring. Kaiya paused at the edge of the field to watch._

 _Kaiya had never witnessed such effortless skill. Whoever this guy was, he was incredible - maybe even better than Itachi! Certainly faster; Kaiya couldn't help but envy the older boy's precision in his speed. There were no unnecessary movements; every action was measured and timed to perfection. Kaiya herself was fast, but her accuracy was lacking, causing her to move more than was often effective._

 _Her eyes widened when the boy seemed to disappear completely from view, only to wind up a meter behind Itachi almost instantaneously._ Was that some sort of Space-Time ninjutsu? _she wondered as the boy aimed a fireball at Itachi (which he deftly countered). Almost as soon as she finished the thought, the fight had concluded: the strange boy had Itachi pinned to the ground with a kunai to his throat._

 _This guy BEAT Itachi?_

 _The boy smiled, stood, and gave Itachi a hand up. They spoke for a moment; Kaiya wondered if she should venture toward them, stay where she was, or just leave. The boy suddenly nodded in her direction, though, and Itachi turned as well. Before Kaiya could move, the strange boy had disappeared again._

 _"Enjoy the show?"_

 _Kaiya jumped when she heard the voice right behind her. She spun around to see the same boy standing with an amused smile. He had to be an Uchiha, going by the black hair and eyes. "Um - I -" she sputtered._

 _He laughed. "No need to be shy! I'm sure my cousin would love to know that a pretty girl was here for him - wouldn't you, Itachi?"_

 _"Cousin?" Kaiya muttered, turning back to see Itachi jogging toward them._

 _"Kaiya," Itachi greeted. "I wasn't sure you were coming…"_

 _"Oh," Kaiya snapped out of her confused haze, remembering why she was here in the first place. "I'm so sorry, we got back late from a mission and had to report in, I could only leave a few minutes ago, I ran here as fast as I could -"_

 _Itachi smiled and held up his hands for her to stop. "It's okay - I figured something like that had happened."_

 _The boy walked around and put an arm around Itachi's shoulders. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to you lady friend, Itachi?"_

 _Now it was Itachi's turn to sputter. "Shisui - she's - I -"_

 _"Shisui?" Kaiya interjected. The two boys looked up. Her eyes were wide and inquiring. "Uchiha Shisui?"_

 _Shisui grinned at her. "Last I checked."_

 _Kaiya smiled widely. "That makes sense now!" The two just looked at her. "You're Shisui of the Body Flicker! So wait - was that body flicker you were using, or teleportation?"_

 _"Body flicker," Shisui confirmed._

 _Kaiya pumped her fist in the air. "I KNEW it! Gorou owes me 50 ryo! We, um, had a bet going," she explained, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst. "Yuuma-sensei wouldn't tell us which it was -"_

 _"Wait, are you on Yoshida Yuuma's team?" Now Shisui was smiling widely at her. Kaiya nodded. "No way! He was one of my first squad leaders - is he still having you guys do the hawk's nest mission?"_

 _"Yup - first thing he made us do!"_

 _"Big tree? Taller than the others?"_

 _"Mm."_

 _"Jeez, I'll bet it's even the same hawk - that thing must be ancient by now…"_

 _Kaiya and Shisui continued rapid-firing questions and anecdotes excitedly while Itachi just stood by and watched, a look of bewilderment on his face._

Kaiya had to smile at the memory. It was hard not to smile when thinking of her former tutor - he'd always had a funny story or joke up his sleeve. It was what made his suicide so jarring. How could someone so…light-hearted wind up killing themselves?

After the massacre, one of the many rumors that seeped like poison through the village was that Itachi had killed Shisui himself. The reasons for this ranged from the mundane ("he's just a killer") to the conspiratorial ("Shisui suspected him all along, so he killed him") to the downright ridiculous ("There's some huge power the Uchiha can get by killing their own kind"). By the time those particular rumors reached her ears, Kaiya was already too deep in bone-numbing grief over Yuuma to care anymore. It was easy to just add Shisui to the pile of bodies Itachi had left behind.

Kaiya's mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown. She never did like easy answers; they felt too convenient and simple when reality was so complex. But Shisui's death wasn't something she could solve right now. Itachi's words from the genjutsu, on the other hand…they seemed to be knotted with meaning, despite their simplicity. Was that intentional on his part? It seemed possible, especially if he really had been the one to return her kunai that time. The flicker of hope Kaiya had felt the night before (was it really so short a time ago?) reignited.

It was nearly smothered by sheer confusion. If Itachi really had been trying to warn her…why? He was an Akatsuki member, an enemy of Konoha. Why would he be trying to help her at all, especially if she was one of their targets again?

Did he…still care for her?

Kaiya shut that thought down, as much as her entire being ached for it to be true. Besides, why would he torment her with that genjutsu if he did still care? He _knew_ what Naruto was to her, and must have known that such an illusion would be unforgiveable.

She bit her lip, the sharp pain helping to focus her thoughts. To many questions, especially with the emotions they carried, would just cloud her thinking. She had to sort through the information, piece by piece.

 _Her name IS Fuu._

Present tense meant still living - probably. Still living meant no extraction - yet. Why wait? Could be a ritual, or an issue of chakra balance, if they had to go in order…

Wait.

 _If they DID have to go in order, and it DID take them this long to prepare, why bother going after Naruto THREE YEARS ago?_

Kaiya's pulse raced along with her mind at the thought. Given the little information they had about the mercenary group, Akatsuki wouldn't have been ready to begin extracting Bijuu three years ago, when Itachi had returned to Konoha. However, they _did_ capture Fuu ahead of time…why?

Kaiya thought of the intel that had arrived with the news of Fuu's disappearance. At the time, she'd been more focused on her anxiety over Naruto's absence, but the Anbu team did bring back more information from Taki. Fuu had been kept under close watch in Takigakure - the Chunin Exams were actually her first trip outside of her village. As the Seven-Tails Jinchuriki, there would have been six other Bijuu captured and extracted before her; by the time Akatsuki got around to her, chances were the entire Shinobi world would be on high alert. Security would have tightened further. Even a group as presumably powerful as Akatsuki would have been hard-pressed to get past a whole village's defenses…and it would have been in their best interest to keep their actions quiet until they were truly ready.

 _They captured Fuu ahead of time because they KNEW she'd be harder to get later._

There was no word that they'd moved against other Jinchuriki until Gaara…They'd taken Fuu because it was convenient, but keeping her alive must be draining on their resources. The possibility of a rescue threatened exposure. Now that they had Gaara, they might try to move against other Jinchuriki faster, but until now, they hadn't wanted to risk being out in the open.

So again: _Why come for Naruto three years ago?_

The question was a dead end. Kaiya tried looking at it from another angle: _What ELSE was happening at the time?_ Well, that one was easier, especially given Yuuma's lessons in infiltration: Konoha had been nearly destroyed by Orochimaru's attack. They'd been without a Hokage, weakened in numbers and resources, easier to penetrate. It would be the perfect time to send a recon team to gather intel.

But intel on _what?_ Akatsuki apparently knew who Naruto was already. If Kaiya were to go with the assumption that they didn't need him at the time, then why else would Akatsuki have come? If anything, they'd compromised their position by sending a team to the village. They'd revealed a bit of their hand _way_ ahead of time. And they'd sent Itachi…a former Anbu captain, who must have been well-trained in infiltration…why would Itachi have been so sloppy as to get caught? It should have easy for him to slip in and out of the village during the reconstruction, even with the sensing barrier still active. Team Recon had often been sent to towns for missions during festivals or right after a calamity _because_ it was easier to blend in with the chaos. Plus, as a former Anbu captain, he would be intimately familiar with Konoha's defenses. Itachi didn't have to be noticed.

 _Did he CHOOSE to be noticed? Why?_

All of this banked on Kaiya's assumption that Itachi had purposely returned some kunai to her pack. _I could be reading too much into this,_ she reminded herself. Yuuma's lessons echoed in her mind. _Stick to facts. Find evidence. Use logic, but don't go down roads based on assumptions alone…and don't let your own emotions color those assumptions_.

Even so, Kaiya felt like she was on the brink of something potentially huge. That flicker of hope was threatening to burst into a full flame, fanned by a desire for more than just answers. Her slip in the Uchiha training field had come from the very depths of her soul. Kaiya missed Itachi terribly - or at least, she missed the Itachi she remembered. The one who'd pushed that illusion on her, of killing Naruto…that Itachi was harder to reconcile with. Even so, she had to try, even if it meant discovering that Itachi really had been a cold-hearted bastard all along. She'd find no peace if she didn't.

Kaiya tightened her fist as she looked out into the darkness. When the team returned to Konoha, she'd be redoubling her efforts to get answers on the Massacre - whatever Itachi was doing (or not doing), it all seemed to revolve around that night. The sooner she solved that mystery, the closer she'd get to solving the enigma that was Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

 **That was a lot of character development. Let's recap, shall we?**

 **1\. Team Kakashi now knows - or at least suspects - that Fuu is still alive. This means a rescue could happen. It also means - possibly - that whatever Akatsuki is doing with the Bijuu, it requires going in order. Further information will be needed. (Also see NEED SOME HELP below!)**

 **2\. Thanks to a long, eventful life, Chiyo is able to impart some information on the mysterious Uzumaki clan. "Relentless" and "ferocious"…sound familiar, anyone? ;)**

 **3\. Kaiya's noticed that Kakashi's Sharingan may be causing him trouble…and Kakashi's starting to notice a cynicism in Kaiya that worries him. But, he's more worried (of course) about the possible double meanings behind a certain Uchiha's words.**

 **4\. Oh hi, Shisui! Fancy seeing you in this fic! ^_^**

 **5\. Kaiya, you're so freakin' close! But of course, you won't be satisfied with any explanation that isn't backed up with SOME evidence. Just wait…**

 **NEED SOME HELP, NARUTO-PHILES! I know Fuu wasn't the only Jinchuriki defeated by Akatsuki prior to Shippuden - there's a quick line by Deidara where he says "besides (Gaara) my colleagues have defeated TWO Jinchuriki." Who was the other one? I'm getting conflicting reports.**

 **Next Time: Tug-of-War! We start to see Kaiya truly in action, as the team is faced with a tricky barrier…but someone else finds her style oddly familiar…**


	53. Tug-of-War

**Like many of my previous canon-based chapters, this one contains a mix of canon and original scenes/dialogue. Canon bits are in here as establishment - for those of you who know the manga/anime well, yes, you are more or less reading a transcription at times, but bear with me! We're getting into unfamiliar territory soon…**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Tug-of-War**

The team continued on, indeed moving faster after being reenergized. Naruto again rushed ahead, desperate to make it to Gaara before the extraction took his friend's life. As Sakura chased him, Chiyo turned to Kakashi, puzzled by the blond's eagerness.

"Why is that boy so determined to save Gaara when he comes from a different village?" she inquired.

Kakashi considered how best to answer. The truth seemed most appropriate. "Because Naruto is also a Jinchuriki."

Chiyo's shock was plain on her face.

"He understands Gaara," Kakashi continued. "After all, Jinchuriki are treated pretty much the same in every village. Suna, Konoha…it doesn't matter. To Naruto, Gaara is a friend, or more like a brother - someone who shares his pain, who knows its depths."

Just ahead of them, Kaiya listened in as she kept an eye on the two ahead of her. She took a quick glance back and saw Kakashi smiling. It made her wish he didn't wear the mask - she wanted to see what that smile really looked like.

"Naruto's dream is to become Hokage," he was saying. "When he heard that Gaara had become Kazekage, he was pretty frustrated…but also truly happy for Gaara, from the bottom of his heart."

Kaiya's heart warmed as he went on to describe her brother's "mysterious power." _Mysterious indeed…_

Chiyo looked ahead at Naruto and Sakura. "Young people…you all have so much potential, so much time left to change this ridiculous mess made by us foolish old people. I envy you."

Kakashi smiled again. "Nah - you're still plenty young!"

Chiyo gave a long, cackling laugh. "Heheheh! Maybe there _is_ still some fight left in this old bag of bones!"

Kaiya couldn't help a small smile of her own, both at the old woman's humor, and at Kakashi's kindness to her. Chiyo had obviously seen much in her life, yet she wasn't about to give up just because she was near its end. Kaiya hoped she was like that if she reached Chiyo's age.

* * *

Gaara's body fell to the ground with an unceremonious 'thunk.' The jutsu was complete.

"Man…" Deidara sighed. "In the end, it took three days and three nights. Hm."

"It's exhausting every time, I'll bet," Kisame mused.

The Leader lowered his hands. "Good work, everyone." He looked down at the fallen Jinchuriki, sending a silent thanks for his sacrifice to their cause.

The ground beneath them shook when something hit the boulder blocking off the entrance to the cavern. "It's getting noisy out there again."

Deidara grinned in anticipation. "Which group? Hm?"

Zetsu answered. "Both."

* * *

Guy considered the giant boulder blocking the entrance to the hideout with a critical eye. He took a running start and threw a powerful punch - but his fist only hit the air around the rock. _A barrier, eh?_

"Guy-sensei," Lee called. "Should we bust through?"

"No…" Guy turned around and smiled when he saw a group arrive behind his team. "You're late, Kakashi. Kaiya, Naruto - good to see you both!"

"Apologies," replied his Number-One Rival. "We got caught up in something troublesome along the way, you see…"

"Kakashi," muttered an old woman with the Konoha team, "by 'troublesome,' you don't mean me, do you?"

"Sakura-san!" Lee greeted. "And Naruto - you're back! And…I apologize, who are you?" He was looking at Kaiya.

She shook her head with a smile and held out her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced, but I've seen you unconscious! Uzumaki Kaiya, nice to meet you, Lee!"

"Oh, are you the one who does all those seals?" Tenten asked, coming forward. "I think I use one of your storage designs!"

"Oh, that's not actually mine," Kaiya laughed, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "I just condensed it so it fits on smaller scrolls…"

"Well, it's good you're here," Guy said, indicating the tag on the boulder. "We've got a bit of a barrier issue here."

Kaiya straightened and studied the "Forbidden" tag on the boulder. She'd seen this type before, both in research and in a Team Recon mission.

"Five Seal Barrier," she assessed, taking a step forward.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Looks like. You ever break one?"

"Not exactly," she admitted. "It's a pretty basic concept, but powerful in execution. This tag is the anchor marking the place to be protected. Four identical seal tags are placed around the vicinity, creating a barrier that's impenetrable by force. You need either a key to get through - usually a series of hand signs, sort of a secret password - or you need to remove all five tags at the exact same time. It's possible to work in booby traps to the tags…we should assume that just removing the tags won't be the whole solution."

"Neji," Kakashi called. "Can you see what's going on inside?"

He nodded. _Byakugan!_

Kaiya's brows rose in recognition of the Hyuga teen. _That's the guy Naruto fought at the Chunin Exams!_ She quickly glanced to the blond. He didn't seem bothered by Neji's presence - if anything, there was a sense of mutual respect as they nodded in greeting. She shook her head in wonder. _That's Naruto for you… managed to make friends even with a bully…_ She couldn't say the same for the Hyuga she'd fought.

"It looks like there's a large cavern inside, but…" Neji strained. "I can't see anything clearly…"

"Neji," Naruto pressed, "What about Gaara? Oy - what's happening to Gaara?"

Kaiya reached out to stop him from shaking Neji. "Let him look," she hissed. She wanted to know what was happening to Gaara too, but this was also a chance to get a peek at Akatsuki's method.

"I'm looking now…" Neji's eyes widened. "What…what _is_ that?!"

Kaiya snapped to attention. "What? What do you see?"

He shook his head. "It's hard to say…it's like a giant statue…"

Kaiya's eyes widened. "A statue? You're sure? Can you see anything else about it?"

Neji strained to pick out details. "Eyes. There's a head with many eyes, and hands - and…I can't see clearly enough to say more."

Brow furrowed, Kaiya stared at the boulder as though doing so would allow her to see through it as well. _A statue - that sounds like a 'holding cell,' all right…_

"What about Akatsuki?" Kakashi pressed. "Do you see how many of them are in there?"

Naruto couldn't stand it any longer; he started shaking Neji's arm. "And what about Gaara?!"

"Let go of me," Neji commanded. "I see chakra signatures, but they're odd - like they're not all connected to bodies. Only two seem fully present."

"Well we won't get anywhere while this barrier is still up," Guy pointed out. "Think you can do something about that, Kaiya?"

"Let me get a better look…" She jumped up to the tag.

Naruto stared after her in awe. She had an air of assurance and confidence about her when talking about the barrier. "Where'd she learn all that stuff?"

"Kaiya was part of a reconnaissance team after the Academy," Kakashi answered. "Her teacher was formerly Anbu, one of the best in that field. I imagine he had the team study barriers intensively - they're common fare in recon missions."

"Her teacher?" Naruto looked to Kakashi inquisitively. "Who is he? Why doesn't Nee-chan do missions with him anymore?"

Kakashi glanced back at Naruto, brow raised. "She never told you?"

He shook his head. "I don't think she ever mentioned him…" Come to think of it, he'd never heard Kaiya talk much about her missions, and he'd only seen her teammates a handful of times. Their conversations were almost always centered around Naruto's life. He was starting to feel like a very bad little brother again.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, it's for her to tell the details, but…her teacher, Yoshida Yuuma, died not long after Kaiya became a Chunin."

Naruto and Sakura gasped in astonishment. Naruto looked back up at his sister with wide eyes. His teachers were more than mentors to him, they were _family_. Iruka-sensei was like a big brother, Kakashi-sensei…an uncle? And Pervy Sage…he was the closest thing to a father Naruto had ever had. He couldn't imagine his life without them; it hurt to even try.

"How…" His brow tightened. "How did her teacher die?"

With his gaze turned away, he missed how Guy glanced sharply to Kakashi, and how Kakashi looked down as he hesitated. Sakura did not miss this.

"Maybe that's something we should ask Kaiya," she offered, drawing surprised glances from her teammates. "If it's something so painful, I don't think she'd want other people talking about it for her."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…you're right, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi had a newfound admiration for his pink-haired student. She'd grown in leaps and bounds these past few years, and not just in physical strength. _Did Kaiya talk to her about Yuuma? Or is she just reading the atmosphere?_ He had a feeling it was the latter. Kaiya had barely even spoken to Kakashi about Yuuma's death; most of what he knew about it came from her file.

Naruto's hands tightened into determined fists. Right now they had to focus on Gaara, but when this was over, he resolved to be a better brother. _And I won't go back on my word - that's my Nindo!_

* * *

Perched perpendicular to the ground, Kaiya examined the "Forbidden" tag. This type of barrier was fuinjutsu-based - she'd used many elements of it in her own barrier. There was a general formula that could be modified any number of ways to suit the user's needs. _If I see it in full, I might find a loophole…_

 _Fuinjutsu: Reveal!_

The script of the underlying seal started flickering to the surface, but Kaiya felt an odd tug holding it back. Her brow twitched. _That's odd…_ She pulled harder with her chakra, trying to coax the formula out of hiding. Something tugged back, just as hard.

* * *

Kisame cackled. "Both, eh? But can they even get into this place?"

"They have enough people to take the tags down," Zetsu pointed out.

"It will not matter," the Leader said dismissively. He was about to say something else, but stopped and glanced toward the entrance. Someone - presumably that seal user - was pulling at his formula with a Revelation jutsu.

The other members' eyes had turned to him when he froze. "Eh?" Hidan pressed. "What's the big deal? Can we go yet?"

The Leader didn't answer, just stood looking to the entrance, concentrating. He mentally held back the formula she was trying to reveal. Not completely, not yet - just enough to test her. He was curious to see just what this "specialist" would do.

* * *

It was like playing tug-of-war with an unseen foe _._ Kaiya tugged harder, allowing a little more chakra to stream from her fingers into the seal. The seal pulled back again with equal force. What little she could see of the script was indistinct - just the basic Five Barriers formula. _There has to be more…it wouldn't be resisting so much otherwise!_

Kaiya closed her eyes and focused on the chakra flowing from her hands. She imagined it shaping into threads that wove through the workings of the seal, wrapping around the script and coaxing it to the surface. She could "see" just enough to make out the markings of an inlaid trap; a little more, and she'd be able to judge the nature of said trap. _Almost there…_

With one hand, she continued to pull with the Revelation jutsu; the other curved and gathered chakra at her fingertips, ready to dismantle the seal once it came to the surface.

* * *

Pein noticed a subtle shift in the girl's chakra. His ringed eyes narrowed. _Stubborn girl…_ She was preparing a Five Elements jutsu - an excellent catch-all for dispelling powerful seals. However, its effectiveness depended on the user's chakra and knowledge of the technique being unraveled.

 _Let us see what she does with this…_ He closed his eyes allocated a little more chakra to the seal's formula.

* * *

Kaiya almost had enough of the seal revealed to work a counter. _Wood…water…earth…_ She rebalanced the elements in her fingertips. _Just a little more…_

She froze. Her eyes widened, not believing what they saw. The script was mutating before her eyes. The balances changed, the elements shifted. Kaiya couldn't follow the changes fast enough - the Five Elements Unseal wouldn't work. She let go of the jutsu and focused more on the Revelation. Manipulating a seal remotely was something she'd never heard of before - she wanted to see how this person was doing it.

 _You are out of your league._

The color drained from her face. She hadn't heard the words - it was more like she suddenly _knew_ them to be true. Whoever she'd been playing tug-of-war with had been doing just that: playing with her. Pulse quickening, Kaiya rapidly pulled back on her chakra threads, trying to disconnect from the seal. This time, the tug was on _her_ , holding her in place, probing at her chakra like _she_ was the seal to be undone. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. Her heart palpitated in frenzied flutters.

 _What…is this?!_

She could _feel_ this person's chakra. No, not feel - that was far too weak a word for what she was experiencing. It was a primal understanding, that of a deer in the territory of a tiger. It surrounded her, threatened to suffocate and consume her.

With a wrench, Kaiya pulled free, the psychic and physical action making her feet lose their grip on the boulder. She flipped as she fell, righting herself in time to land on the water's surface. She paused to catch her breath as the overwhelming presence left her system.

 _That chakra…what the hell was that?!_

* * *

Pein reopened his eyes. The chakra it took to modify the barrier seal and probe the girl was minimal - he barely felt its absence. He finished addressing the group as though nothing had transpired.

"Sasori. Deidara." The Leader looked at each in turn. "Take care of the noisemakers outside. Remember, though - take the Jinchuriki _alive_."

"We know," Sasori answered testily. "What about that specialist?"

Itachi listened with bated breath. He had a good idea of what had distracted the leader. Whatever Kaiya had been doing - would it change Pein's mind about having _her_ taken alive?

The Leader considered for a moment. "She is definitely the one we want - take her alive as well. Dismissed." Some other members started flickering out.

"Itachi," Sasori called before the Uchiha could disappear. "What're these targets like?"

Itachi hesitated. The Leader's ringed eyes regarded him coolly. "Tell him."

Naruto's blond head flashed in his mind, glaring at Sasuke in childish rivalry, pointing and shouting. "The Jinchuriki will be the first one to yell and scream at you."

Deidara clicked his tongue. "Can't you be more specific, hm? And what about that specialist?"

Another pause. "She'll go where the Jinchuriki goes." Itachi's form flickered out.

"I await your report." The Leader's projection paused before disappearing. "Be wary of the seal specialist's hands - both in combat and in her capture. They must be kept intact." His ringed eyes stared pointedly at Deidara before he left.

"Ehhh…" The blond's eyes narrowed. "What was with that look?"

"He probably thinks you'll try to blow her up," Sasori muttered.

* * *

Kaiya stood and forced her limbs to be steady. Walking back to the teams, she shook her head.

"We'll have to just remove the tags," she stated, trying not to let her disturbance from the psychic encounter show. "We have more than five people, though it could also be done with shadow clones."

"Yosh!" Naruto pushed up a sleeve. "I can do the clones no problem -"

"No," Kakashi shook his head. "You and Kaiya are both staying here. There's a chance those tags are booby-trapped, and we can't have either of you caught in that. Besides, Kaiya - you need to be ready to enter this place when it opens." She frowned, but nodded. Her role here wasn't as a barrier-breaker, but as an intel-gatherer. She had to learn what she could about Akatsuki's extraction method.

"My team will handle the tags," Guy agreed. "We can communicate via radio transmitter. If there are any traps, we'll take care of them!" He gave them a thumbs-up.

"Wait," she called as Team Guy prepared to go to the tags. She handed them, and her own team, a senbon needle each, and pulled out an anchor tag. "Just in case - put a little blood on this slip. Just a prick will do. If I need to set up a barrier, I want you all able to get in and out."

She pocketed the slip when they'd finished. Team Guy and Kakashi posted themselves at the tags, and Sakura prepared to punch through the boulder. Chiyo, Naruto, and Kaiya posted themselves near the entrance.

"You seem bothered by something," Chiyo commented. "Did that barrier formula get in your craw?"

Kaiya felt her pulse rise again just thinking about the intense chakra. "I've been using that Revelation jutsu for years. It's never failed me before. But this time…it was like there was someone else on the other side, keeping it from working right."

"Another Fuinjutsu user?"

"Must be," Kaiya mumbled, coaxing herself into focus once more.

* * *

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan as soon as the projection jutsu was released. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, letting them readjust and fighting the rising pain in his chest. The extraction was taxing on its own, and giving up thirty percent of his chakra for that imitation clone had affected him more than it should have.

"You okay with that?" Kisame asked in a teasing tone. He hadn't turned around yet. "The Kyuubi kid was your target, after all, and I'll bet that was your ex out there…"

Itachi regained his composure and stood. "We're leaving."

Kisame looked up at him. The Uchiha was a stoic enigma, but spending nearly every waking hour around him allowed Kisame to notice subtle changes of expression. Itachi, in his eyes, was completely unbothered by the situation. "You're not worried at all, are you?"

The skidded off of their rocky perch. "Deidara and Sasori will underestimate the group. We'll wind up with another chance at the targets soon."

The shark-nin cackled. "Well, well - looks like you _do_ have a territorial streak! Still, if it were _my_ girlfriend, I'd be a little worried about her going up against those two…"

Perhaps, but Itachi was thinking of something else: Kaiya going against a Hyuga, a seemingly unbalanced match-up that she couldn't have hoped to win…and yet she did, not with a flashy jutsu, but with cunning use of speed, timing, and the opponent's own misconceptions about her. Besides, she wasn't alone now: Naruto had gotten stronger, and Kakashi would be there too…

His eyes narrowed at the thought. Well, perhaps there was a _little_ bit of a territorial streak in the prodigy. He picked up the pace toward their rest area. He needed rest now - especially if the ensuing battle played out the way he expected. He and Kisame would be busy again soon.

* * *

The man known as "Tobi" flipped through the Akatsuki target book. Besides known Jinchuriki (for whom even their resources could find little information), the pages contained profiles of various village leaders, specialists, and other people of interest. Some were to be killed on sight, others captured or coerced into cooperation. Many had been crossed out, but more were added every day.

He stopped flipping when he reached the profile he'd sought. ( _Fuumaki)_ _Uzumaki Kaiya…the Fuinjutsu specialist from Konoha…_

That she'd escaped Tobi's notice for so long was a surprising coincidence. The only reason Akatsuki had been vaguely interested in her a while back was that he and Pein were having issues stabilizing the Gedo statue in preparation for extracting the Bijuu. They'd been looking into many specialists at the time, but generally only referred to them as "that specialist from that village." Kakuzu would have known them all by name, but it was the bounty hunter's job to know such details. There was a lingering habit among some members of not using names to refer to targets. It was an old black ops practice to keep targets from becoming too "human."

Pein had noticed that one from Konoha might be an Uzumaki descendent, and was making trips to the lost village of Uzushio. Akatsuki had attempted to access the archives before, but Nagato was too dependent on the Gedo statue to be separated, and the one time they'd tried using one of his "paths," a trap had destroyed the proxy's body. The same had happened when Tobi captured another Uzumaki refugee and used a genjutsu to coerce the man. They needed a healthy, independent descendant who would attempt access under their own power. They'd sent Itachi for the capture, as Tobi had been occupied with other preparations at the time.

But then, oddity of oddities, Itachi had _failed_ to capture her. Tobi could understand his apparent "failure" at getting the Kyuubi boy prior to that - after all, they hadn't been ready to contain the Tailed Beasts yet anyway, and he knew Itachi's interest had laid more in checking on his little brother. That hadn't been a problem, even if it did wind up revealing Akatsuki's existence a little earlier than intended. But Itachi never failed to carry out any other Akatsuki mission before. He doubted the presence of that "Yakushi Kabuto" was the real reason. He supposed it _could_ have been some lingering loyalty to his old village, and had Zetsu casually tail the prodigy to watch for signs of treachery.

The masked man held no illusions about prodigy's commitment to Akatsuki's goals. He'd just assumed, all this time, that Itachi's interests lay solely in his brother's safety; once Sasuke had left Konoha, he thought Itachi's attachment to the village would likewise disappear. It would certainly make matters simpler when the time came to take the Kyuubi boy. Then Zetsu reported that Itachi had suddenly left his partner after hearing that Konoha's Fuinjutsu specialist had seemingly disappeared. The young man had claimed it was to restock his medicine, but Zetsu said he'd made a stop along the way…in Konoha.

That was when Tobi examined the old bounty notice on the specialist for the first time, and wished he'd taken an interest much sooner.

 _That name - red hair, right age…and those eyes…so you DID survive the Kyuubi's rampage, after all…_

He had to hand it to Sandaime, keeping the girl's identity secret when she had her old given name. But then, people were astonishingly easy to deceive when official records were involved. Heck, "Tobi" was just his old name with the kanji in reverse order. Names, appearances, similarities in ability…all explained away as "coincidence." Even he hadn't noticed the redhead in the village in the handful of times he'd returned after the Kyuubi attack. He never thought to look.

Zetsu fully materialized next to the Tobi, bringing him out of his reflections. "I recorded the battle as you asked…I think you'll find it quite interesting…"

The masked man looked up from redhead's profile. "Show me."

* * *

Sakura broke through the boulder with a single hit. She and Chiyo took the right wall of the cavern and Kakashi, Naruto, and Kaiya took the left. They tensed at what they saw.

A hunched figure and a blond young man sat calmly in the middle of the cavern, waiting for them. The blond was sitting on the frightfully still body of Gaara.

"So," said the blond, "I wonder which one's the Jinchuriki then, hm?"

Kaiya's eyes were glued to Gaara. She didn't have to get close to him to know: they were too late. _Temari, Kankuro - I'm sorry…_

Grief would have to wait, though. There was Naruto to protect now, and another part of the mission to fulfill. Her eyes flicked around the cavern - but there was no sign of the statue Neji had mentioned. _Was it a summoning? Or was it here at all? And where's the rest of Akatsuki?_

"Teme…" Naruto's growl drew her attention back to the team. "Just where do you think you're sitting?!"

The blond grinned. "'The first to yell and scream at you,' eh? Itachi's pretty good at describing people. Hm."

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "What are you doing, sleeping at a time like this?! Get up!"

Kaiya's heart was breaking for him. Naruto didn't get it yet…He kept screaming to Gaara, telling him to knock it off, get up. Gods help her, she wasn't sure she could be the one to make him realize…

"That's enough, Naruto!" Kakashi barked. "You should already know…"

The blond ahead of them was still grinning. "Yeah, you should know," he mocked. "He's already long dead." Just to rub salt in the wound, he gave Gaara's cheek a couple slaps.

Kaiya knew what he was doing - baiting them - but she still wanted to smack the smile off the bastard's face. Naruto was shaking, the pure, unadulterated fury rolling off of him in waves. His features became feral, his eyes turning scarlet with rage. Even his voice snarled like a wild beast's.

 _"Give - him - back!"_

Kaiya moved automatically when Naruto rushed forward. She skidded in front of him, arm out to cut him off. Kakashi had done the same.

"Calm down," Kakashi warned. "If you go rushing ahead, we'll all be annihilated."

"Sasori, my man," Kaiya heard the blond saying. "I think you'll get mad at me for saying this…but I'll take care of the Jinchuriki."

This seemed to put the hunched one in a huff. "It's one Jinchuriki per person, Deidara. You already got yours. Don't be so full of yourself!"

"An artist's passion starts to dull unless they seek greater stimulation, my man," said Deidara, looking at his hand. "Rumor is that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is pretty powerful. He's an opponent suitable for my art."

"What? You call those explosions of yours art? Art is something that beautifully remains extensively into the distant future. Eternal beauty is art!"

"Eternal beauty…is art? I do respect as a fellow craftsman, my man - but art is a fleeting moment of beauty that gloriously vanishes!"

If it weren't for the gravity of the situation, Kaiya would have laughed at the absurdity. _Are they seriously debating art? NOW?_ She took a good look at the odd pair. Even with average-at-best chakra sensing skills, she could tell: neither of them was the frighteningly powerful person behind that seal. She unsheathed a kunai. _Well, as long as they're distracted…_

The mission had changed. It was no longer a rescue, nor was it about observation. There was no sign of any statue, no visible evidence of how they'd extracted the Shukaku - no sign of the Shukaku itself, in fact. There was nothing here from which she could extract information on Akatsuki's methods and motives…except for the two Akatsuki members themselves. This was now a retrieval - a reconnaissance mission.

 _We couldn't get Gaara back alive,_ she thought, fingering the kunai in her hand. _But we will bring back his body for a proper burial - and we'll take at least one of these bastards with us for interrogation._

She let the kunai loose.

* * *

 **For anyone wondering why Kaiya didn't just Hiraishin them all to Suna, shaving some time off their trip…simple answer: She's never transported more than herself before, not yet. She wouldn't try something like that on an important mission, with so many unknown variables to potentially screw things up.**

 **In this chapter…**

 **1\. Naruto realizes there's still a LOT he doesn't know about his Nee-chan: how she seems to know Itachi (we all know Naruto has a famously bad memory at times!), her own Shinobi background - including the death of her teacher…**

 **2\. Kaiya may have come a long way, but she's still got far to go, as evidenced by being TOTALLY outmatched with Pein in Fuinjutsu. Hmm…I wonder what she could do to bridge that gap…**

 **3\. Now we see how she escaped Tobi's notice for so long…** **Akatsuki was looking into several possible Fuinjutsu specialists, not just her.**

 **Next Time: Battle Deidara! Let's see Kaiya facing an enemy who DOESN'T use genjutsu for a change…how do you think she'll do?  
**


	54. Battle Deidara!

**Thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed, and (especially) reviewed! It all tells me I'm doing something right :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Battle Deidara!**

Kaiya's kunai was deflected by a long, metal scorpion tail. _So that one doesn't even have to look to block an attack_. The metal of the scorpion tail gleamed as the point dangled in front of the blond. Kaiya squinted: _Is that what got Kankuro? In which case, the metal is probably coated in poison…_

Her gaze flicked to the blond - Deidara. _Can't be older than me. That thing on his left eye looks like a scope. He's long-range. Suna's report said Gaara's attacker fought from a strange, white bird - a summoning?_

 _"You call those explosions of yours art?"_

Explosions - the report had mentioned several, including a large bomb that went off over the village. Blocking the blast had been part of what wore Gaara down. _So this guy's smart. Whatever his specialty is, he didn't just attack Gaara head-on. He made Gaara show his hand and exploited his desire to protect Suna. Now he's playing mind games, trying to psyche us out. Cocky little bastard, too._

Kaiya really didn't like this guy. Taking a village hostage, baiting Naruto, _sitting_ on Gaara's body…a dark entity rose within Kaiya. It wasn't the white-hot rage that Naruto was exhibiting next to her - it was much colder, calmer, and promised immense satisfaction if she allowed it to take over. It was something that would take frigid pleasure in making this blond-haired bastard feel true terror and know that she had been the one to inflict it on him.

 _Looks like you've got some darkness in you after all, Red…_

Was it darkness? Kaiya couldn't say - and now wasn't the time for psychoanalysis. If the blond "artist" was planning to try for Naruto, then he was the one to focus on.

She watched as he put his hand into a pack. He opened his hand and tossed what looked like a small bird. With a 'poof,' it grew, gave a loud caw, and scooped Gaara's body into its oversized mouth. Deidara hopped onto its back. _He's going to fly away - gotta tag him!_

"Ja ne, Sasori, my man!" the blond called as he soared toward the entrance.

Kaiya shot forward just as the bird took flight. Taking a running jump, she grabbed the bird's leg - barely. She swung her legs up, using chakra to grip the creature. She jumped again, reaching for Gaara's leg.

Deidara laughed. "You know you're just making this easier for me, right?" The bird tossed its head, swinging Kaiya toward its mouth. She let go, landing on the water below. Naruto rushed after the bird, Kakashi and Kaiya in tow.

"That was reckless," Kakashi hissed. Kaiya just kept her eyes on the bird.

Deidara couldn't have been more pleased. _'She'll go where the Jinchuriki goes,' hm…It's just as Itachi said._ He circled outside the cavern. When the Copy Nin landed beside the two, uncovering his Sharingan, he felt a twinge of annoyance. This made things a little more troublesome. He took some clay from his pack and glanced toward the cavern entrance.

"It looks like they've started." His hand spat the clay out. "But just a little girl and an old woman…and I'll admit, we don't agree on art, but my man Sasori's stronger than me. You sure it's okay to let them face him alone, hm?"

Kaiya narrowed her eyes. _Again with the mind games - he wants Kakashi out of the way, but he's not up to fighting him off…good._ She saw the blond hold something in his palm. _He reached into his pack again - he uses explosives - is he making them as he goes?_

"You two go to Sakura," Naruto hissed. His nails dug into his palms. "I'll save Gaara!"

"Naruto - no!" Kaiya reached for him, but he'd already launched himself at the Missing-Nin. An explosion ripped through the air.

"NARUTO!" She couldn't go to him - a bomb came her way. She stopped it with a shuriken.

Kakashi jumped to the ravine wall, narrowly avoiding another explosion. A kunai came through the smoke - he deflected it with his own. He glanced back to Kaiya. She'd stayed near the entrance, watching - listening. Suddenly, her actions in the cavern made sense. _I see…_

Naruto climbed out of the ravine wall, unharmed. Deidara shook his head at him. "You really are a strange Jinchuriki," he said. "I'd heard they were all gloomy misanthropes, hm. You know, not counting this guy, my comrades have defeated two Jinchuriki. It seems not even one villager or comrade attempted to save them. In fact, some were actually glad to be rid of them…"

"That's not true!" Kaiya yelled, fists clenched. She put on a look of desperate determination. "We'll save them all!" _Okay, not my best…_

Deidara chuckled. "Really? _You'll_ save them? Gaara here…he died after the Ichibi was extracted. You couldn't save him!"

Kaiya made her voice shake. "Then we'll rescue the other two." She squeezed her eyes shut, coaxing a few tears out. "We won't let you hurt them anymore!"

"Hm…Please," Deidara rolled his eyes. "And here I thought Konoha's Fuinjutsu specialist was supposed to be smart…Don't you get it? Let me spell it out for you: _You can't win._ Now that we've started extracting, it's only a matter of time before this one bites it too!" He jabbed a thumb at Naruto, who was being held back by Kakashi.

"NO!" Kaiya flung a kunai at him, which he easily dodged. She launched herself at the bird. Another explosion went off, slamming her into the side of the ravine. She fell, eyes closed. Deidara swooped in a caught her in the bird's mouth.

"Stupid woman," he laughed.

Naruto struggled against Kakashi's hold. "NEE-CHAN!"

" _Naruto!_ " Kakashi had to wrap his arms around the blond to hold him back. He spoke quickly in his ear. "Calm down - she did that on purpose!"

Naruto stopped struggling. "W-what?"

"Trust me, and her," Kakashi hissed. "But now - play along!"

Deidara smirked. "'Nee-chan,' hm? I'll bet you want her back now, too, hm?" He soared down the ravine.

"Let's go," Kakashi said. They ran after the bird.

* * *

Inside the bird's mouth, Kaiya opened her eyes. Sometimes it amazed her how easily people fell for that act. She carefully twisted over so she was facing Gaara's body. For a brief second, she paused, grief threatening to take over. He was so still. He wasn't much of a fidgeter to begin with, but this…Kaiya had heard and read of people looking more peaceful when they died. She brushed a finger over Gaara's "ai" symbol. Somehow, he didn't look peaceful - more…lost.

She mentally shook herself, putting up a wall around the grief. She had to move quickly so Naruto and Kakashi could safely take this bastard down. But first…she could still hear him thinking out loud.

"Heh…'Nee-chan'…funny, Itachi never mentioned these two being related. Tch…that bastard thinks so highly of himself…even got her name wrong, hm…'Fuumaki,' my ass!"

Kaiya listened with wide eyes. Itachi hadn't told Akatsuki about her and Naruto? And he was still using her cover name…

"Man…Sasori my man is gonna be pissed at me for being unprepared…well, it's not my style to think of every little detail! An artist grows from stimulation and strife, after all, hm!"

Kaiya rolled her eyes at that. She circled her arms around Gaara's form, preparing to teleport. _I've never transported anything besides myself before - but a non-living entity should just need a bit more chakra…_ She kept her mind's voice clinical. It was the only way she could consider Gaara as "non-living" and remain focused. _Now…anything else you want to tell me out there?_

"Hm…I have just enough to get rid of that Copy-Nin. I got lucky with this one - that Jinchuriki's so simple-minded. Still, if I knew the extraction would use so much chakra too…guess I'll have to be more prepared the rest, hm…"

Kaiya froze _. Not confirmation yet…_

"I hope it doesn't take three days every freakin' time…"

She frowned. It still didn't support her numerical order theory, but she'd waited as long as she could. Time to move.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi bound over the fallen trees bridging the ravine. Naruto was still red-eyed, but Kakashi could see he was a _little_ calmer.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked, voice low. "What do you mean, she did that on purpose?"

Beneath the mask, Kakashi smiled. "I've gotten to know your sister a but these past few years. Do you think her behavior back there was normal?"

Naruto thought. "No - she was kinda like, I dunno…"

"Playing the overly-emotional damsel?" Kakashi supplied. "A big part of her training was in deception. Very useful when gathering intel if your enemy thinks you're an idiot."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "But she's _not_ an idiot…I get it!"

"Now, we need to wait until she's out of there before we can strike. Keep up an act of rage, though - we don't want _him_ knowing that we know better."

Naruto nodded, teeth clenched. He had _no_ problem with showing his fury.

* * *

Deidara tossed a handful of clay crickets out to the pair. "Let's see how Mr. Copy-Nin likes my art here! Hm!"

Just as predicted, the crickets forced Kakashi back, and the Jinchuriki continued to follow. Deidara grinned when his bombs tore the Copy-Nin apart. He circled back.

"Finally, just the two of us, hm." He looked down at the incensed boy. "Oh, don't scowl like that - here, I'm going through the trouble of showing you your friend and your sister!"

He opened the bird's mouth. Naruto just grinned at him. Deidara frowned and looked down.

The bird's mouth was empty. "What-?!"

"You really talk too much, you know that?"

Deidara looked behind him. The redhead was crouched behind him, very much conscious and cool as a cucumber. She gave him a wicked grin. "And you let your guard down."

 _"RASENGAN!"_

Deidara leaped off the bird just in time to avoid the swirling chakra. He landed on the side of the ravine. "How the fu-"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She was behind him now. He barely blocked a kunai with his one arm. His eyes widened when he saw the inscription on the handle. Every Iwagakure Shinobi knew that formula. "Hiraishin?! That's the Fourth Hokage's jutsu-"

He jumped back. She vanished and reappeared next to him. A quick glance around them confirmed: the ground, trees…they were littered with the kunai. There was nowhere he could run. He reached into his clay pack -

"Nope," she growled.

She wrenched the pack from his belt, her other hand wrapping around his wrist. A sensation like creeping frost mixed with acid traveled up his arm. He looked down - black marks stained his skin where she'd touched him. His chakra felt blocked from the seal to his hand.

 _Be wary of the seal specialist's hands…Shit, Leader didn't just mean not to damage them…_

Deidara looked around. Flashes of red hair flickered throughout the field, sometimes seemingly in several places at once. A sharp kick knocked the wind from him; an elbow forced his head down. The blows weren't powerful, but they hit his most sensitive points.

"Why…don't you just kill me already?!" he gasped out after she swept his legs from under him. He felt her fingers on his neck - she'd hit a pressure point. He couldn't move.

"Oh, she's just playing with you right now." Deidara's eyes widened. That was the Copy-Nin's voice. He looked up - yes, Hatake Kakashi was leaning nonchalantly against a tree, looking positively _not_ blown up. "See, you made the mistake of crossing not just her, but her brother. And she will happily do anything for her brother - including handing you over gift-wrapped."

As if to nail the point home, now it was the Jinchuriki who came down on him. Blow after rage-powered blow landed on Deidara's face.

Naruto pummeled the Missing-Nin into the ground. A clone joined him and formed a Rasengan - but the chakra ball only hit clay.

Kakashi tensed. _Even paralyzed, he managed a substitution?_

"I wouldn't worry," came Kaiya's voice beside him. "That bastard won't get far. Barrier's up already."

Something else happened that made both of them worry, though. Naruto was changing. Red-orange chakra bubbled out of him. They could feel it from where they stood - the dread, the malice, the unbridled fury. The energy took shape around his body - first the pointed ears, then the cloak, and finally…a tail.

Kakashi gasped. "That's…"

Kaiya paled. "The Kyuubi…"

Naruto's eyes had become those of a beast. His hands sported claws rather than fingers. A terrible, feral grin stretched over sharpened teeth. With a yell like a roar, he punched through a tree, the trail of destruction stretching deep into the forest. It wasn't enough. He looked around, his movements sharp and quick - a predator searching for its prey.

A primal fear had taken over Kaiya's mind and body. The last time she'd encountered this chakra, she was barely five years old. Even from across the village, she could feel it then, too. It was even more terrifyingly potent than the mysterious Akatsuki's from earlier. For a moment, she was the little girl again, frozen in fear at the sight of the monster.

Kakashi jumped forward, stopping a few feet away from the boy. "Naruto - calm down!"

Naruto launched at him, claws slashing. Kakashi landed back near Kaiya. "No good - he's beyond rational thought…"

"Naruto…" Kaiya's voice was weak. She forced it to be stronger. "Naruto!"

His head turned to her. She stepped forward, hands out. She fought the instinct to flee with every step. This wasn't just a demon in front of her. This was her little brother, and he was in pain. It took every ounce of self-control to make her voice soothing rather than trembling. "Naruto, look at me. I know you're in there. I know you want this guy dead-"

She had to flicker out of the way when Naruto came at her. "Naruto - Otouto-" He turned to her again. "It's me, kid. It's Kaiya. You don't want to hurt me, or Kakashi-sensei…it's okay…we have Gaara, and that bastard will pay, but not like this. Don't let the fox take over. You've worked too hard-"

This time, when Naruto came at her, Kaiya stayed put. He came within a foot of her, his claw an inch from her throat - but chains held him in place. Kaiya took the clawed hand and reached her other hand to his face. The Kyuubi chakra ate through her gloves and blistered her skin, but she pressed forward.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'm here. You're not alone…"

Kaiya couldn't say what made her speak the words. They seemed right. Naruto stopped struggling against the chajns as she came closer. Kaiya started to hum, a simple melody she'd known even back when she barely knew her own name. It was the melody she'd sung to Naruto that first night, when they were being taken to the orphanage together, and he was crying. It was the one she used to help him fall asleep as a baby, to calm him.

It was the lullaby their mother used to sing to her.

She moved her hand to his stomach, gently rubbing it, coaxing her chakra into his seal as she did. The Kyuubi chakra receded; Naruto's eyes lost their feral edges. She released the chains. He collapsed against her.

Kakashi rushed forward and took Naruto from Kaiya's arms before his weight knocked her over. Naruto wasn't unconscious - just dazed. "You calmer?"

Naruto gave a weak nod. He looked to his sister, his eyes widening in horror. Her arms and hands were red and black with burns and blisters. He snapped alert. "Nee-chan - what…" He felt sick. "Was that…"

Just then, two figures landed beside them. Sakura was supporting Chiyo. They looked worn, but alive. "Finally found you - Kaiya?!"

Sakura steadied Chiyo and hurried to the redhead. Green healing chakra glowed from her hands onto Kaiya's arms. "What happened? These aren't normal burns…"

Chiyo looked at the destruction around them. "Looks like you're still having some trouble here…"

Kakashi nodded, his eyes stuck on the other kunoichi as he supported Naruto. "Unfortunately. That other Akatsuki is around here somewhere, but Kaiya's barrier should-"

"It's weakening," Kaiya warned. "I think…my chakra…" She flinched as new skin and tissue began to form under Sakura's hands.

"Hold still," ordered the pinkette. "I'm doing what I can, but I don't have enough chakra to completely heal this…"

"It's okay," Kaiya shook her off. "I think…I can help…" She bit her upper arm, still clear of burns. Her own chakra flared, stimulated into overdrive by the bite. It traveled down her arms, speeding the healing process. She stopped when the wounds were closed enough to prevent reopening or infection.

"What was…?" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

"Uzumaki chakra," came Chiyo's weak voice. "Smart girl…it not only heals others, but yourself. Now…what about Gaara?"

The sound of metal clanging caught everyone's attention. "That must be Team Guy," said Kakashi. "Sounds like they found our blond friend." His eyes narrowed. "Kaiya - you said your barrier may have weakened. What about that seal you did on his arm?"

Kaiya swore and tried to stand. "Shit - it might have worn off already -" She nearly collapsed.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Give me cover," he ordered the others. "I need some time - I had this about half ready before…"

* * *

Team Guy attacked Deidara relentlessly, driving him back. He had tried to slip away when the Kyuubi kid went berserk, but some weird wall had sent him back. The other Konoha squad had been waiting for him. His arm still tingled, but he was starting to feel his chakra flow again - whatever that redhead had done to him, it was wearing off.

He dodged Lee's kicks, but was blown back by Neji's palm. Guy brought down the tree he landed on; he jumped away, toward the where his clay bird had fallen. He was in luck - whatever wall had been up before had come down. _I know the bird landed out there somewhere…if I can just get to it…there!_

Deidara tore off some clay from the bird, chewing some in his hand and some in his mouth. He threw insects at Team Guy, the small blasts forcing them back. Holding the rest of the clay in his mouth, he sped to where Team Kakashi was. He no longer cared about the mission. Jinchuriki, seal specialist - it didn't matter. He'd take them all out with one final work of art. He started chewing when they were in sight.

Deidara skidded to a halt and swallowed the clay.

"I'll show you my ultimate work of art!"

* * *

Everyone looked up when the Akatsuki nin reappeared. Kakashi swore - he was channeling chakra to his eye as fast as he could, but it wasn't ready. The blond's body expanded. Neji could see his chakra concentrating dangerously.

"He's turning his body into a bomb!"

Kakashi yelled for everyone to get away. Sakura helped Chiyo, Naruto took Kaiya. Team Guy turned and fled.

"Art…"

"We're not going to make it!" yelled Tenten.

"Is…"

Kakashi opened his eye. _No time left -_

" _A BLAST!"_

Deidara's body exploded.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Will Kakashi use Kamui in time? Will the teams get away fast enough? How close to canon is the author going to stay from here?! OMG WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?!**

 **This chapter was a BITCH. I didn't want it to be a play-by-play of the original Deidara fight, but I needed it to make sense and be exciting. How'd I do? ;)**

 **Next Time: The conclusion of this battle! Place your bets now, folks...Also, we follow up on some of the other interested parties...and get a peek at what was going on back home (either next chapter or the one after).**


	55. Sacrifice

**Chapter 54: Sacrifice**

The world went white. They braced, waiting for death, or debris - whichever came first.

Neither came. Everyone opened their eyes. It was like watching a video caught between play and rewind: the explosion kept pushing outward, but something else pulled it back in with equal force.

Kakashi strained. He had a perfect lock on the blast, but the Mangekyou Sharingan hadn't been prepared properly. Now he had to pour every ounce of chakra he had into sending the explosion away. He couldn't stop just yet - everyone's lives depended on this working. _Just…about…_

The vortex swallowed the central force of the explosion before closing off. A shockwave escaped, knocking everyone off their feet.

Naruto helped Kaiya to her feet. Sakura had shielded Chiyo from the fall; the pinkette was thoroughly bruised, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Team Guy got their bearings.

Once righted, Kaiya ran back, adrenaline giving her a second wind. " _Kakashi!_ "

The Copy-Nin was doubled over, panting. "Everyone…okay?"

She took his shoulders, eyes wide with worry. "Everyone's fine - what about you? What did you _do_?"

"Blew…the explosion…into…another dimension," Kakashi gasped out. He tried to sit up. Naruto caught him when he nearly fell backward. "I can usually…use that jutsu three times…guess the rush took more…chakra…"

"Jeez…" Kaiya brushed his hair back and gently lowered the hitai-ate over his left eye. "Now who's the reckless one?"

He smiled under the mask. "Guilty as charged."

Kaiya only frowned in response. She looked down at her arm. The chakra burns had already closed up, leaving some scabs that would just take a few days to heal. Still, she was sure she had enough…Removing her glove, she held her arm out to Kakashi.

"Here," she said. "You need a boost-"

"No." Kakashi gently pushed her arm away. "This isn't life-threatening, and we're out of danger."

"You sure about that?" She brought her arm back up.

"Neji," Kakashi called. The others had caught up. "Do you see any sign of the enemy?"

Neji shook his head. "None. There are Suna shinobi coming, but they're still a ways out. They should reach us within an hour."

"There," Kakashi looked pointedly at her, his hand lowering her arm. His voice was low so the others couldn't hear. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm _not_ taking your chakra, Kaiya."

Chiyo's voice reminded them of why they were all here in the first place. "Where is Gaara?"

Kaiya looked back. "Back near the cavern - I tossed a Hiraishin kunai past Deidara before he took off to mark the spot. I think I can…" She started to rise, but her legs refused to hold her up again. "Dammit…guess I'm not teleporting just yet…"

"Just lead me there," Chiyo said.

* * *

Gaara's body was carefully laid behind a rock with a Hiraishin kunai next to him. Sakura knelt and checked for any sign of life. She shook her head and stood.

Naruto's shoulders trembled. "Why…why is it always Gaara? Why did he have to die like this?"

Kaiya shut her eyes as they stung with her own tears.

 _Tears formed in Naruto's eyes. "Why? Why did he have to have such a crap life? It makes mine look great by comparison, dattebayo!"_

Naruto went to his friend's limp form with shaky steps. "He's the Kazekage…he just became the Kazekage!"

 _"Gaara…he's changing, Kaiya-nee-chan….He'll prove it to them - just you wait and see!"_

"Calm down, Uzumaki Naruto," came Chiyo's voice.

" _SHUT UP!"_ Naruto spun around. Tears streamed down his face. "This never should have happened! This wouldn't have happened if you Suna people never put a demon inside of him! Did you even ask Gaara at all about how he felt?! Jinchuriki my ass…You've no right to self-importantly label us with a word _you created!_ "

He broke down. The tears wouldn't stop; they flowed fast than he could wipe them away. Arms came around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. He leaned into it, letting the other person support him.

"Nee-chan…I couldn't save him…I couldn't save Sasuke…I've trained so hard for three years! Nothing's changed…"

 _Gaara had a small smile on his face. "I consider Naruto to be like a brother, and you are his sister. That makes you like my sister as well, right?"_

Kaiya's stomach was knotted with grief and guilt. _Temari, Kankuro…I'm sorry…I couldn't…_ She buried her own face into Naruto's shoulder, fighting back sobs. Naruto needed her to be strong. She tightened her arms around him.

A shuffling sound made them both look up. Chiyo knelt next to Gaara, her ancient face determined. She placed her hands over Gaara's abdomen. When her chakra started pouring out, everyone could feel it like a gentle breeze.

"Chiyo-baa-sama," Sakura cried out. "That jutsu will-"

Chiyo looked over her shoulder and simply smiled. Sakura quieted, understanding.

"What are you trying to do?" Naruto demanded.

Sakura's hand held him back. "She's going to bring Gaara back to life."

Kaiya's eyes widened. _But…a jutsu like that…is it even possible? The cost…_

Chiyo's chakra wavered and her breath wheezed. "Dammit…don't have enough chakra left…"

Kaiya started forward, but Naruto stopped her. "Nee-chan…you've spent enough today. This is something I can do."

One look at his face, and she knew: stubbornness ran in the family. She nodded. Naruto moved to Gaara's other side and held out his hands over Chiyo's. The chakra flared with renewed vitality.

Chiyo smiled. "Amidst this Shinobi world created by us foolish old people…I am glad that a person like you showed up, Uzumaki Naruto."

She looked down. "I've lived a long time. I've seen many things, learned a bit of the ways of the world. I saw that treaties between nations were meaningless…so I found a way to protect my village, by creating resources - weapons it could use."

Kaiya felt the color drain from her face as Chiyo's meaning hit her.

"I was the one who forced the possession of the Shukaku onto Gaara, after consulting with his father, the Fourth Kazekage."

At first, Kaiya's surprise kept her from reacting. _This_ was the person who'd inflicted so much pain on Gaara? Whose seal, while skillful, completely lacked humanity? It didn't fit. Chiyo was, well, charming - kind of adorable, really. She was a grandmother. She had a wicked sense of humor. Hell, Kaiya _liked_ her.

Chiyo's voice wrenched her back into reality. "You were right about your seal assessment, Uzumaki Kaiya. We of the older generation…to us, the Tailed Beasts were simply a means to an end. They had the potential, if controlled, to be powerful weapons in the ever-raging wars among the Shinobi clans and villages. But the only sure way to control them was to seal them inside human beings. We did not think twice about the implications. Back then, alliances and peace treaties were nothing but words on pieces of paper, to be torn up when it suited one side or the other. Only strength of arms truly guaranteed safety."

Chiyo smiled. "Well, perhaps I was wrong. Hatake Kakashi - you are proof that the sins of the parents do not pass to their children. Thank you for seeing past this old woman's idiocy, and showing her kindness.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Your mysterious power that Kakashi spoke of…that power is likely to alter the future greatly, when you become a Hokage like no other!

"Uzumaki Kaiya…you have the same ferocity as your lost clansmen. Another big sister, looking out for her little brother, willing to do anything for him…I can relate to that, as well. You have the potential to be many things…but your true gift is in the love you have shown this boy. Do not fall to the same fate as that clan - never lose sight of what is most dear to you."

Kaiya bowed her head, her heart heavy.

"And you, Sakura! Next time, help the person you cherish the most, not some old woman with one foot in the grave. You are very much like me…there are not many who possess the courage of a man. You are going to be an extraordinary kunoichi, one who surpasses her master."

Chiyo looked up at Naruto. "This old lady has a favor to ask of you…You are the one and only person who is capable of knowing the extent of Gaara's pain…and Gaara knows your pain, too. Please…help him…Help him be a great leader for Suna."

The group was quiet as the jutsu continued. The sky turned to rose and lilac; the sound of people running filled the air.

" _Gaara!"_

Temari, Kankuro, and a slough of Suna Shinobi were hurrying to the cliff side to meet them. Then, with the sun edging down toward the horizon, Gaara opened his eyes - and Chiyo's closed for the last time.

* * *

Tobi and Zetsu watched from the cavern as the crowd trickled away. Suna and Konoha…to think they'd have such a close bond, so soon after the incident with Orochimaru. Rumor was the Kyuubi boy had a lot to do with it.

Zetsu looked around at the wreckage. "I can't believe Sasori was defeated by a couple of women…"

"It seems we underestimated those Konoha Shinobi," Tobi commented."We managed to get the Ichibi, though I would not have expected the Kazekage to be revived..." This could prove troublesome. Suna's ties with Konoha would only strengthen from this. The Kazekage was still young, and that would probably deter other nations from joining this alliance, but Akatsuki's actions were now very much public. There was a chance the Great Shinobi Nations might rally if these two villages convinced them that Akatsuki was too much of a threat.

Zetsu glanced toward the entrance. "Ah…Deidara was not taken down, after all…"

Tobi sighed. Time to play the village idiot.

"Deidara-sempai!" he called excitedly when the blond limped into the cavern. "You're not dead!"

Deidara grunted in irritation. "No thanks to Itachi's so-called 'intel,' hm. He could've warned us that bitch uses Hiraishin! And the Leader could've been more specific about those hands of hers!" He shook his arm out. The tingling hadn't completely stopped.

Tobi acted astonished. "Hiraishin? Isn't that what the Fourth Hokage used to wipe out an entire army from your village, Deidara-sempai? Wo-o-ow, it's amazing you're still alive!"

"I'll bet he kept a lot of that stuff back on purpose, hm," Deidara grumbled, ignoring Tobi. "Probably wanted to keep the Kyuubi capture for himself…"

"Who?" Tobi asked. "Leader?"

"No, you idiot, _Itachi!_ " Deidara paced around the cavern, agitated. "He's supposed to be the 'expert' on all things Konoha, isn't he? Well if he's such an 'expert,' how the fuck did he get that bitch's name wrong, hm?! Oh, and the real kicker-" He grinned. "The Jinchuriki and the seal bitch? They're _siblings_!"

"So…" Tobi put a finger to his chin. "Do you think Itachi-sempai is an idiot, or that he's holding back? Cuz you seem to be saying both, Deidara-sempai…you should make up your mind…"

"SHUT UP, TOBI!"

* * *

The teams stayed the night in Suna. Everyone needed rest before the long journey home, and Suna was more than happy to host the saviors of their leader.

Tired though he was, Naruto was having a hard time sleeping. Gaara was okay. They were going home the next morning. But now that the crisis was over, there were things he couldn't get out of his head. He didn't remember much about being in the Kyuubi state earlier, just that he'd been totally enraged. A familiar, snarling voice in his head was telling him to let it out, to let it kill. But then there'd been another voice…

 _"It's okay…I'm here…you're not alone…"_

 _There was warmth - not the heat of rage, but the kind he'd felt the night before when the lock seal was put into place. It was the same warmth, the same sense of safety and comfort, that he felt anytime she hugged him._

 _Nee-chan…_

Naruto's brow scrunched when he remembered the burns on his sister's hands and arms. Had he really done that? Kaiya had waved it off, and she looked at him no differently afterward. But if he did that because he lost control…what would happen if he lost control again?

He got up and wandered the halls, stopping when he spied a head of red hair out on one of the balconies. He went outside.

Gaara turned. "It's late. You should be sleeping."

Naruto just gave a half-hearted grin. "Same to you. I'm not the one who died today, dattebayo." He leaned against the railing. "Gaara…can I ask you something?"

If Gaara had brows, one would be raised. Naruto took his silence as permission.

"What's it like…without the Shukaku?"

Gaara looked back out over the village. "Quiet."

Naruto waited for him to continue. He did not. "Well, I guess it's only been, like, a day…but…before all this - I know you had a lot of trouble with it. How did you - I mean…"

"How did I control the urges to kill?" Gaara bluntly filled in.

Naruto blinked. "Well - yeah…"

His glasz-green eyes flicked to the blond. "What happened?"

Naruto bowed his head. "I…lost it during the fight. Kakashi-sensei and Nee-chan tried to calm me down. They did, but I hurt Nee-chan…" His fists tightened. "She's only ever been there for me, and how do I repay her? I don't even know much about her - you know her sensei died? I didn't. I didn't even know her favorite food until a few days ago. And you know what? This isn't the first time she's gotten hurt because of me!"

He couldn't stop the flood of words. "Akatsuki is after her now too, because she's trying to help! And she never said any of this…it's like everyone around us knows her better than I do…What kind of brother am I?"

Gaara was quiet through Naruto's rant. When the blond seemed to run out of steam, he spoke. "I'm not the one you should be saying this to. But for what it's worth - I didn't know anything about Temari or Kankuro until a few years ago. I never wanted to. They had every reason to fear me, hate me. I only ever gave them pain and rejection. But they still welcomed me as their brother and tried to look after me." His lips quirked into an almost-smile. "Even now that I'm Kazekage, they still try to protect me from things - rumors, dissent. Just as I had to overcome the habit of complete self-reliance, they've had to overcome a habit of over-protectiveness."

He laid a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Kaiya loves you. She's protective of you - probably also out of habit. I do believe that if you speak to her about this, she will be honest with you. As for the urges…they became more manageable after I spoke with Shukaku. I don't know what sort of connection you have with the Kyuubi, though, so I can only say approach it with caution."

Naruto looked at Gaara with wide eyes. He really had changed these past few years. A smile found its way onto Naruto's face, one of gratitude and admiration. "Thank you, Gaara."

Gaara withdrew his hand. "I quite literally owe you my life, now. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Hikaru stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He wanted to trust Kaiya, but the more she distanced herself from him and Gorou, the more concerned he became. He couldn't help wondering if she'd lied about Kakashi knowing of her meetings with Shimura Danzo. The more Hikaru thought about it, the less her claim made sense. He may not have known the Copy-Nin well, but there was no doubt in his mind that Kakashi cared for Kaiya. If this Shimura Danzo was as dangerous as Kaiya suggested, why would Kakashi let her anywhere near him?

An arm reached across Hikaru's chest, a small, sleepy moan escaping from its owner. Souta blinked up at him. "Hikaru-kun? You're still up?"

Hikaru gave him a tired smile. "Lot on my mind, I guess."

Souta propped himself up. "Want to talk about it?"

Hikaru felt his heart soften as he gazed up at the Chunin. He'd dated on many occasions, but never felt inclined to open up to anyone before. Souta was…different, somehow. Hikaru felt like he could tell the younger man anything and not be judged or misunderstood. It was nice, this feeling of having someone to confide in. Plus, Souta was a hell of a lay - his shyness completely disappeared under the sheets.

"It's…my teammate," Hikaru admitted. "She might be in over her head on something…but she won't let us help her."

Souta's eyes showed only sympathy. "You three are close, aren't you? I mean, I like my old teammates just fine, but yours seem more like family to you."

"They are," Hikaru said. "They're more 'family' to me than my blood relatives, to be honest."

"So why don't you help her anyway?" When Hikaru glanced at him inquisitively, Souta clarified, "I mean, you're worried about her. If she's into something dangerous, she might not even know that she needs help. It happens. So what can you do to help her anyway?"

Hikaru's mind readily supplied a half-dozen answers. The Uchiha massacre was at the core of all of this; if he could get her to see there was nothing to find, make her understand that Uchiha Itachi was a lost cause…

He raised a hand to Souta's cheek. The skin warmed under his touch. "You're right. Thank you, Souta."

Souta smiled. "Glad I could help. Look…if there's anything else I can do - you know I can get into the files at the office pretty easily…"

Hikaru shook his head. "I don't want you getting in trouble over a personal matter of mine."

Souta looked down. Even in the dark, Hikaru could see a blush coloring his cheeks. "Your teammates mean a lot to you, and…you mean a lot to me. I want to help you, however I can."

"Souta…" Overcome with gratitude and affection, Hikaru pulled his head down, capturing the younger man's lips in his own. "Thank you. But the matters involved in this…it would be best if you stayed out of it, at least for now. You…you mean a lot to me, too. So please, don't put yourself in harm's way on my account."

Souta looked at him with wide eyes. A smile spread across his face. "Hikaru…" He leaned forward and met Hikaru's lips again. Neither of them got much sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hikaru wasn't the only one staring at the ceiling. Kaiya's eyes traced the now-familiar grooves for what felt like the hundredth time.

Kakashi insisted he was fine, that he probably just needed a few days' rest, and that he was good to travel in spite of his condition. He attributed the chakra exhaustion to the overall battle and the rush to use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kaiya couldn't help wondering if the battle with Itachi - how Kakashi had used the eye to enter the genjutsu and get her out - had something to do with it. The guilt threatened to paralyze her.

She'd never been one to dwell on self-pity, though. When they returned to Konoha, Kaiya had much to discuss with Tsunade. There was the intel she'd gotten from Deidara, for one: how it took three days for Akatsuki to extract a Bijuu, how they might be holding two other Jinchuriki, her theory that they might be going in order of tails…The evidence for the theory was still questionable, but at this point, anything was better than nothing.

The Jinchuriki-related issues would take priority, but Kaiya also hoped to convince Tsunade to send her back to Uzushiogakure. Chiyo's description of the Uzumaki, the strange chakra manipulating the barrier seal…there was still so much to learn. She'd barely scratched the surface of the archives. Plus, she was pretty sure she once heard a story of her father using a seal to absorb an entire explosion…such skills would certainly come in handy against Akatsuki.

Kakashi's chakra exhaustion and Chiyo's sacrificial jutsu had given her an idea as well. It would be something to work on with Shizune, as it would require detailed medical knowledge. If it worked, they might be able to make chakra exhaustion less of a threat in the heat of battle…

Sakura's soft voice brought Kaiya out of her thoughts. "Kaiya?" she whispered. "I was wondering if I could run something by you…"

"Hm?" Kaiya propped herself up. "What is it?"

"Before he died, Sasori told me something about Orochimaru," Sakura said. "He said he had a spy planted among Orochimaru's subordinates, and that they were supposed to meet in ten days at the Tenchi Bridge."

Kaiya's brows rose high. "You think this is actionable?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about," Sakura replied. "You were in a reconnaissance team, right? How do you know if intel is good or not?"

Kaiya sighed. "Honestly, you don't always. Whether or not you act on it depends on the circumstances. In this case, I wasn't there, and I didn't fight the guy, so I can't say how trustworthy his word is. But this is time-sensitive, and if the intel is good, we could wind up with a source for both Orochimaru _and_ Akatsuki. It's worth investigating just based on that."

"And it could lead us to Sasuke," Sakura added. "That's the other thing I'm not sure about - should Naruto know about this yet? I…I don't want to get his hopes up if it turns out to be nothing…"

Kaiya stared at the floor. She'd been more focused on what she could do for Naruto and the Jinchuriki these past few years, but she hadn't forgotten the sullen, dark-haired kid. She never could. She'd watched him grow up, for the most part. Once he and Naruto had met, it was hard to even think of one without the other; they'd been at odds with each from the start.

 _After Sasuke took some of the scrolls off her hands, he and Kaiya continued walking toward the training grounds. "So how's the Academy? You like your classes?"_

 _Sasuke shrugged. "They're okay. A little boring sometimes."_

 _Kaiya smiled. "I remember - I read a lot on my own, and sometimes it felt like the teachers were taking so long to get to the good stuff!"_

 _Sasuke nodded excitedly, glad someone understood. "Exactly! And some of the kids in my class get so annoying, too - they talk all the time, or do things that make the teachers have to stop even more!"_

 _Just then, a blond streak flew across their path, screeching to a halt and doubling back when he saw them._

 _"Eh?" Naruto pointed at the pair accusingly. "KAIYA-NEE-CHAN! What are you doing with THAT jerk, dattebayo?!"_

 _Sasuke was the one who responded. "Oy, dobe - we're having a conversation. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?"_

 _Naruto shook with rage. "Teme-!"_

 _Kaiya just raised her eyebrows. Jerk? Dobe? Teme? She started laughing, her belly shaking to much she nearly dropped her scrolls. The two boys looked at her, confused._

 _She shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. "Nothing," she gasped, tears in her eyes from the laughing fit. "Just - jeez, you two are rivals?"_

 _"OF COURSE WE ARE!" Naruto yelled._

 _"Of course not!" Sasuke proclaimed at the same time. They glared at each other. Kaiya just started laughing again._

 _"Sasuke, Kaiya," a voice came from behind them. They straightened and turned to see Itachi coming toward them. "Ah, and Naruto-kun too…"_

 _Naruto crossed his arms and gave the older boy a probing look. "Ne, ne - how do YOU know Kaiya-nee-chan, then?"_

 _"Naruto!" Kaiya admonished. "You've met Itachi before, remember? The day before the Academy started?"_

 _Naruto thought hard for a moment. "Nope, don't remember!"_

 _The entire group sweatdropped. Kaiya sighed. "Well, I guess 'met' isn't really the right word for it…Look, I'll catch up with you later, okay, Naruto? I came to see Itachi about something."_

 _Naruto pouted and kept a suspicious look on Itachi as they walked away. Sasuke lingered, giving the blond boy an annoyed look of his own._

 _"Oy, dobe," he said. "Stop looking at my Aniki like that!"_

 _"Well stop hogging Kaiya-nee-chan like that!" Naruto yelled back._

 _A sly smirk found its way onto Sasuke's face when he noticed someone else coming toward them. "Anyway, weren't you just running away from something?"_

 _"NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei's voice could be heard down the street._

 _Naruto blanched and took off running again. Sasuke's smirk turned self-satisfied as he turned and followed Itachi and his 'girlfriend' to the compound._

Kaiya closed her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the antics of 'her boys.' _What I wouldn't give to have them both home, safe…_

"Naruto should know," she told Sakura. "But you need to talk to Tsunade-sama first. Ultimately, she makes the decision on whether to act on this or not."

Sakura nodded. "I know…I just wish we knew where he was…"

Kaiya laid back down. "I know. Me too." Her heart clenched. _Sasuke…I hope you're all right…_

* * *

Lightning energy crackled through the air. The training session today had required a lot of chakra; he was nearly depleted…at least of his normal reserves. Closing his eyes, Sasuke concentrated on the Curse Mark on his shoulder, commanding its power to release into his chakra system. His skin turned gray and hard as the mark spread; gargoyle-like wings sprang from his back. The mark's power surged through him. He could feel the snake-like influence of Orochimaru try to seep out as well, but Sasuke had long since learned to hold it at bay. But there was something just out of reach - a small tug that held some of the power back and kept him from accessing the full strength the Curse Mark promised…He pulled harder. The tug was unrelenting.

"Tch!" Sasuke opened his eyes, his breathing heavy from the efforts.

Orochimaru watched his pupil from a distance, frowning. The full Curse Mark transformation was now unhindered, but the entirety of its power was still being held back by that damned seal. The closer the deadline drew for the Sannin to switch bodies, the more this seal concerned him. It was blocking the intangible influence he'd put into the mark, meant to make Sasuke fully receptive to his soul. Orochimaru couldn't say for certain how much of the seal's power was the formula itself, and how much was coming from Sasuke's own will. Either way, it posed the risk of interfering with the soul transfer ritual. He'd tried to remove the seal, and had other "volunteers" try as well, but that girl had bound it inextricably with the Curse Mark. No one could make it budge.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto's voice came softly from behind him. He handed his master a vial. "Here's the new formula - it should delay the onset of necrosis in your arms for a little longer." Kabuto joined Orochimaru in watching Sasuke try to release the full power of the Curse Mark. "That seal is still a nuisance, I see…"

"And whose fault is that, Kabuto?" the Sannin hissed. Kabuto flinched - his master hadn't completely forgiven him for failing to capture Kaiya twice in a row. "The only person who can remove that damned seal is the caster herself. You practically begged to be the one to bring her in, but you couldn't handle a single girl!"

"I apologize, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said for what felt like the five-hundredth time. "There were other factors at play last time, and she's been under close watch since then -"

"Enough excuses!"

Kabuto quieted and backed away. He seethed as he headed back to his lab. Kaiya had humiliated him. He still couldn't believe that she had so deftly played him back in that cave. His dear, sweet Kaiya had manipulated him, then used him in that battle against Akatsuki so she could get away.

 _You tried to hurt her,_ a tiny voice in his head pointed out. _She was just defending herself…_

 _She should have THANKED me!_ The second voice was stronger, louder, filled with rage. _She couldn't possibly understand what Root put me through - what they would have done to her if I hadn't volunteered!_

 _Then make her understand_ , a third voice hissed. _Make her know what you saved her from…take away her reason for existing…make her feel the pain you endured on her behalf…_ An image flashed in his mind: Kaiya, on her knees in front of him, eyes wide as he used genjutsu to trick her own brother into attacking her…begging him for mercy as he turned her biggest weaknesses against her…

The third voice cackled. _We can make that happen…_

 _No,_ the first one protested weakly. _I can't…I couldn't do that to her…I lo-_

 _Stop being so WEAK!_ Roared the second voice. _She USED you! She's just like the others!_

 _Use her,_ the third voice added. _Use her and make her know…_

Kabuto slammed the lab door shut with a growl, trying to drown out the voices. He picked up a syringe with a mind-focusing drug and jammed it into his arm. Sweet relief flooded his system and he could think clearly again. He had a mission coming up; another failure would not be tolerated by Orochimaru. He had to concentrate on the preparations. He'd get his chance at Kaiya again soon enough.

* * *

 **OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS SO ANNOYING TO WRITE. I'm not even sure why exactly, though probably because I've been rethinking the trajectory of the plot again :P**

 **So! The team is safe, Chiyo's sacrifice brought Gaara back to life, etc etc…Yup, follows canon closely here.**

 **The not-as-canon: Hikaru's gettin' laid! Well, at least SOMEONE in this fic is getting some…Oh, and he might start his own investigation into the Uchiha massacre on Kaiya's behalf…how's THAT gonna go? Meanwhile, at Orochimaru's…oh hi, Sasuke! Long time no see! Kaiya's seal on the curse mark is proving troublesome for the Sannin and the avenger…and Kabuto's got a lot of voices in his head right now…**

 **I know, I'm still following canon pretty closely here. Stuff's about to get stirred up, though, and I hope to keep you on your toes!**


	56. Politics and Painters

**Whaaat? A whole week and a half between updates? It's unheard of! It's a travesty! It's…life making itself known. Rest assured, more is on its way!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Politics and Painters**

The road home was considerably more relaxed, though with its own sense of urgency. Rest breaks were kept short. During the longest break halfway home, Guy and Kaiya, being the two most senior with the most stamina left, took turns leading watch, though Kaiya's barrier jutsu kept them well-hidden.

After a quick, clone-facilitated scout, Kaiya settled in a tree branch at the edge of their encampment. To her surprise, Naruto jumped up and joined her.

"Hey," she greeted, ruffling his hair affectionately. "You should be resting."

"Nah," he said with a grin. "I've got a ton of energy, dattebayo! And anyway…" He grew serious. "I wanted to ask you some stuff, Nee-chan. I feel kinda like a bad brother again…why didn't you ever say your sensei died?"

Kaiya looked at him with wide eyes, mouth parted in shock. Then she sighed and looked back out over the forest. "Who told you?"

"Kakashi-sensei," he answered. "Don't be mad at him - he only said 'cause I asked. He said you were on a recon team before, and you learned all that stuff about barriers from your sensei…Ya know, Pervy Sage is weird, but I honestly can't imagine what I'd do if he was suddenly gone. I'm sorry, Nee-chan."

Kaiya looked down. "It…happened a while ago. I didn't tell you back then because you were so young - you were barely a year into the Academy, you had more than enough to deal with _." Please, please, PLEASE don't ask for more details…not right now…_

"I can get that, but Nee-chan…I'm not a kid anymore. I don't know much about your life, but I can kinda tell now…you've been through a lot, and you hide it." He smirked. "Guess that runs in the family too, huh, dattebayo?"

Kaiya turned to him again, admiration mixing with sadness in her chest. "No, you aren't a kid anymore…and you're right, I guess I have a habit of hiding things."

Suddenly, Naruto grinned. "I guess Gaara was right, dattebayo…he said his brother and sister had a habit of overprotecting him, too!" He sobered once more. "Nee-chan, you've always been there for me. I dunno how, but you always knew when I got in a fight, or was trying to hide that someone beat me up…and you always knew when I was having a nightmare, even though we're two apartments away…you always knew just what to say, or what to do to make me feel better. And I never said 'thank you,' did I?"

Kaiya's brows rose high. "Naruto, you never have to-"

"No, I do," Naruto interrupted. "Thank you, Nee-chan. For everything. But…don't try to hide so much. You've been there for me - I want to be there for you, too."

Kaiya couldn't believe the boy - no, the _young man_ next to her was Naruto. Hyper, silly, stubborn, impulsive…well, all of that was still there, as was his optimism, his compassion, his determination and perseverance. If anything, Naruto was exactly the same as he'd always been. He was just more seasoned now. He had taken everything life threw at him and turned it into strength and motivation. He had grown up.

She smiled at him with warmth and love that couldn't be contained. "You're the best Otouto I could have asked for, Naruto. And I'll try. Heh…so Gaara said overprotectiveness is a habit, huh? He's probably right. It might take me a while, and I can't promise that I'll never slip up, but I'll do my best not to hide things from you anymore."

He gave her a big grin. "Wow…this whole 'family' thing is harder than it looks…but thank you, Nee-chan. We're gonna get Sasuke back too - then our family will really be back together, dattebayo! You'll be there when we find him, right?"

His wide eyes and eager grin tugged at her heart. "Of course," Kaiya answered, as if the question were a silly one. "I'm not about to miss seeing my two boys back together!"

He returned to his sleep roll, and Kaiya returned to her thoughts. Now that she'd made that promise, she was honestly nervous. How many of these promises could she actually keep? Sakura's intel on the Tenchi Bridge was promising, but Kaiya was supposed to be more focused on the Jinchuriki. Even if Tsunade greenlighted the mission, it was possible that Kaiya would be otherwise occupied. Gaara was going to start contacting other villages again to see if any would respond to his call for a summit on Akatsuki. Tsunade would undoubtedly do the same. If any of them responded, Kaiya might be traveling again soon. _Big 'if' there…we don't even know which villages HAVE Jinchuriki. Everyone plays those cards close…_

Perhaps there was a way to do both. It would be unlikely that Konoha would hear back from other nations anytime too soon, and theoretically, the Tenchi Bridge Recon missions should only take a week, maybe a week and a half including travel time. Team Kakashi _was_ short on members, and she was reticent to see Naruto leave again, even for just a short while…

Kaiya sighed. None of this was up to her, as frustrating as that notion was. Only Tsunade could make the call. She would have to wait until they were back in Konoha.

* * *

"So you think Akatsuki's holding _two_ other Jinchuriki? And they're still alive?"

Kaiya nodded. Sakura had already reported on the Tenchi Bridge intel; she'd left to try and find Naruto, who was set on picking their new teammate himself. Kaiya had stayed to report her own intel on the Jinchuriki. "I know it's a longshot, and mostly just deduction rather than hard intel. There is a bit more - Neji saw inside the cave with his Byakugan. He said there was a giant statue of some sort, but when we entered, there was no sign of one."

Tsunade hummed. "You're thinking the 'holding cell' theory?"

"It seems most likely," Kaiya said. "They had Gaara, but there was no sign of the Shukaku. Assuming they used that statue to store the chakra…it was probably summoned there, then sent away before we got in. Neji also saw nine chakra signatures, but only two stable ones. We only faced two Akatsuki members…maybe the rest used an astral projection jutsu? And there was something else." She relayed the strange chakra encounter at the barrier.

Tsunade's brows rose. "They have someone that powerful in Fuinjutsu? So why would they be after you? No offense."

"None taken. The only thing I can think of is the lock seal," Kaiya said, shaking her head. "But whoever had that chakra…they'd be able to undo the old one, I'd think…" Her brow furrowed as she trailed off, another possibility arising.

Tsunade noticed - the redhead had a certain 'look' when the wheels were turning, and she wore it now. "What are you thinking?"

"Something Chiyo-baa-sama said," Kaiya muttered. "About the Uzumaki clan…'it was said the lines of a seal formula spoke to them, that they could look at any seal and decipher not only its workings, but everything about the person who made it.' What if that chakra belonged to another Uzumaki?"

Tsunade thought for a moment. "My grandmother…I never really saw her working with seals made by others, so I don't know how true that would be…But if it's true, they might have seen your potential in your lock seal. I imagine it'd set them on edge."

"I think it is true, about the seal reading at least," Kaiya said, cheeks coloring at the implied compliment. "I…kind of can do it. I never thought it was anything special - the lines just made sense, like interpreting a painting by examining brush strokes. But if this person is an Uzumaki, they should also be able to access the Uzushio archives. It could be how they came up with this holding cell…the village never finished the research, but…"

"Someone could have taken it and continued," Tsunade finished. "And if they _can_ get into Uzushio, and they're working for Akatsuki…well, this just got a lot more worrisome. Is there any way to tell if the archives have been accessed by anyone else?"

Kaiya thought. "As far as the barrier they used…I'd have to examine the diagrams again to see if there was a way to tell. But the dust down there…I don't think anyone had been there in years, possibly decades."

"The dust?"

Kaiya gave a small, nostalgic smile. "Yuuma-sensei had a lot of tricks for telling things like this. Dust was one of his favorites - it's nearly impossible not to disturb it, even if you use chakra to keep above it like you would to walk on water. You can tell a lot about how a place is used by how thick the dust is. Down there - the air was laden with it. I could actually feel it like dirt on the floor. And it was uniform - I did a thorough check of the place, and there was no sign of prior disturbance. It's still possible to cover that up, of course…"

"But assuming they _didn't_ get into the archives," Tsunade said, biting a nail, "how did they come up with the holding cell theory? But…that could also explain why they're after you." At Kaiya's confused glance, she clarified. "You said the barrier blocking off the archives can only be opened by an Uzumaki, and only under very specific conditions. Perhaps this other person _is_ an Uzumaki, but doesn't meet all of the requirements - or maybe they're not one at all. There are others who specialize in Fuinjutsu - the Uzumaki clan was just known for its prowess more than most."

"That's why they waited…" Kaiya muttered. Now Tsunade looked at her inquisitively. "I think…there's a chance that it was Akatsuki who chased off the Root agents a couple years ago. If so, they could've taken me then and there…but they didn't try until I came out of Uzushio."

It should have crushed her theory that Itachi was helping her. _But the kunai…even if it was just a mission, he didn't have to return the kunai…_

Tsunade hummed. "Perhaps…I'll be honest, I'm not sure how actionable this intel will be. It's a lot of conjecture at this point. Still, it's more than we knew before. For now, I'll back Gaara up in contacting the other nations. It's annoying, but they'll probably dismiss him for a while because of his age. Also, I'm sure his advisors will tell him the same, but I'm going to write to him and suggest that he _not_ mention his own capture just yet."

"It would make him look like a weak leader," Kaiya realized. "Even with how powerful Akatsuki is, no one would want to work with a Kage whose village was recently left so vulnerable."

"It's the unfortunate truth of the Shinobi world," Tsunade nodded. "The nations respond to strength. Gaara's call for cooperation may come across as a sign of weakness. I won't include any information about Suna's attack unless he does, and he really shouldn't reveal that either."

"But the fact that Akatsuki is attacking villages openly…" Kaiya passed her hand over her face. "It's the only thing that _would_ unite the villages, but we can't tell them without risking Suna's image…good god, what do we have to do? Wait for them to attack another place?"

Tsunade looked down. "Probably."

Kaiya groaned. "What's the use of having information like this if others are just going to be babies about it? Seriously, this isn't about reputations anymore - if Akatsuki is gathering all the Bijuu, they're planning something that'll effect the whole _world_!"

"You don't have to tell me," Tsunade agreed. "But the truth is that we live in a world ruled by distrust. That Konoha and Suna have become such strong allies so quickly is nothing short of a miracle, and it's largely because of two teens who understand each other."

"Then maybe we need to be reaching out directly to the Jinchuriki," Kaiya suggested. "Find out who they are. Talk to _them_ , rather than the village leaders."

"I wish it were that simple," Tsunade replied. "I really do - but we don't know which villages have Jinchuriki anymore. The last time that information was shared was when Shodaime distributed the beasts to the new nations, and a lot could have changed since then. If we did know who they were, going straight to the Jinchuriki could wind up being a political nightmare. The village leaders would see it as Konoha trying to subvert them, I can guarantee that."

"Then what _can_ we do?"

Tsunade laid her chin on her hands. "I've got some ideas. For now, I'll be sending a message with Jiraiya to carry to the other nations - he has many contacts among the Shinobi villages who trust him as a source. Oh, don't look so surprised," she admonished when she saw Kaiya tense. "I know you're not his biggest fan right now, but Jiraiya is one of the most skilled intel-gatherers in the Shinobi nations. Why do you think he travels so much?"

That made Kaiya pause. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Of course he was absent for so long, then - if Yuuma had taught her anything about professional intel gatherers, it was that personally contacting sources and visiting places of interest was the best way to get reliable information. Go straight to the source - don't rely on middlemen. "I've been too hard on him, haven't I?"

Tsunade smirked. "Oh, probably not. He's definitely an idiot sometimes, and he knows how to put his foot in his mouth!" She sobered. "Kaiya - I know you've been through a lot. Jiraiya did tell me what you said to him. It was the first time I'd heard most of it…"

Kaiya deflated. She was tired of being angry. "It was the first time I said most of it."

"I know we've held a lot back from you in the past," Tsunade said softly. "Me, Jiraiya, Kakashi…but we all care for you. I personally will try not to keep things from you that you have every right to know. I think if you spoke with the others about this, they'd do the same."

Kaiya couldn't meet her eyes. "It doesn't erase what happened."

"It wouldn't," Tsunade agreed. "And it shouldn't. Everything you've been through has helped shape who you are today - and that's not a bad thing. But give Jiraiya a chance, Kaiya. He cares deeply for Naruto, and for you, despite what you may think. Sometimes…love like that can make us do stupid things, like lie to the very people we want to protect."

That hit a chord. Kaiya was reminded of the promise she'd just made to Naruto, how she was already struggling with how to keep it. She felt a mixture of gratitude and guilt at Tsunade's words. She was truly touched by the admission, and the confirmation that yes, they really did care. They didn't hide things out of malice; they were just trying their best, as she did with Naruto. The guilt…well, she was hiding something pretty big from them.

She turned to the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama…there's something I should-"

There was a stern knock on the door. Shizune entered, face apologetic, flanked by the elders. "I'm sorry," she muttered as she rushed to Tsunade's side. "They insisted-"

"Tsunade," Koharu barked. "We need to speak with you. In private." She sent a pointed glance in Kaiya's direction.

Kaiya inwardly bristled, but took the hint without complaint. She bowed to the Hokage and the elders and left the room.

* * *

Sai watched the orange-clad blond from afar. He was having a hard time finding any resemblance between the loudmouth and his former target. Yet upon hearing of his return, Kaiya-san had immediately abandoned their session to go to him…strange. Kaiya-san had never stopped a session early before. Even when Sai had purposely gone to her outside of their allotted meeting times, she had always accommodated. That had been part of the mission, of course - if it appeared she had time alone, he was to make sure she was occupied. An odd mission, yes, but a mission.

There must be something special about this blond idiot to make her act so impulsively. Well, Sai was assigned to the same team as him for whatever the next mission was…time to see what could be so exceptional. He took out his ink, brush, and scroll, and began to paint.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade cried.

"Tsunade," said Koharu, "You must be reasonable here! Sending those two out on missions with the chance of encountering Akatsuki-"

"Is inevitable," Tsunade argued. "Neither of them are children. Kaiya's an adult, Jonin-level Shinobi and our best Fuinjutsu user. Naruto has gotten stronger and will continue to do so. They're both valuable assets to this village, but only if they're allowed to do their work!"

"They're also known targets for Akatsuki, the greatest threat this village has seen since Orochimaru," Homura countered. "And Kaiya has been targeted by Orochimaru as well!"

Tsunade maintained her ground. "You think Kaiya will just sit around while her brother, whom she _just_ got back, goes on this mission? Because he _will_ go on this mission and I will _not_ confine her to the village!"

"If Akatsuki were to take either of them, let alone both," Koharu said, "it would be a devastating blow to Konoha! Can you guarantee that will not happen if you do not heed our warnings?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. "You underestimate those two - and Akatsuki. You think that if they were kept in the village, Akatsuki wouldn't come for them here? Because we saw what happened to Suna's Kazekage. Akatsuki captured him _in his own village_ and nearly destroyed the place in the process _._ Konoha will be in more danger if Naruto and Kaiya are kept here. If they're constantly on the move, they'll be much harder to find."

For a moment, she was certain she had the elders. They were silent as they considered her words. _No - they anticipated this. They're just deciding how to counter._

"Naruto should be placed in a four-man squad of high-ranking Shinobi," said Koharu. It was time to negotiate. "Jonin-level at least, if not Anbu. You should restrict the amount and rankings of his missions."

"I agree with the four-man squad," Tsunade said. "But it would be better to have his original team as the base. They work well together; quality of teamwork and balance of skills cannot be overlooked."

"A fourth member will still be needed," Homura said. "One we will choose."

Tsunade closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't win on that point. "Fine. And Kaiya?"

"Should be kept in the village on research duties." Koharu held up her hand when Tsunade began to protest again. "We acknowledge that she will need to leave the village sometimes - she did well solidifying relations with Suna. It may be that, should other villages agree with your proposed cooperation on Jinchuriki matters, she will be the best person for those missions, given her seal expertise. We would like to offer a compromise."

Tsunade had an uneasy feeling. "What sort of compromise?"

"Danzo," Koharu called. "Enter!"

The door opened, and the ousted elder shuffled in, leaning heavily on his cane. "It has been quite a while, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade fought to keep her expression neutral. _They've gone to HIM?! What am I thinking, of course they'd go to him._ It was the first time she'd seen the man in over two decades. Even after he'd come out of house arrest, she'd avoided having to meet with him. Now she watched him coldly as he moved to the window.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded, turning back to the elders.

"We have already given Danzo permission to utilize his former trainees," Koharu said. "As Anbu's numbers were never fully replenished after Orochimaru's attack, we thought it necessary to supplement with members of the Root training division."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Root was disbanded by Sandaime. All members were supposed to be integrated into Anbu already."

"On the contrary," said Danzo from his place at the window. "Sandaime only publicly disbanded Root. The division remained active for training purposes."

Tsunade looked to the elders for confirmation. They did not deny his assertions. "You're saying that _he-_ " she jerked her head in Danzo's direction - "is the one you want in charge of Uzumaki Kaiya's security?!"

"You have objections to this?" Koharu asked. "Please, allow us to hear them."

Tsunade knew she was caught. There was still no evidence of Danzo's previous attempts on Kaiya. If she accused him here and now without proof, she'd just appear to be belligerent toward a man who'd once competed with her former sensei for the Hokage seat. _What IS it that makes these old fools trust him so goddamn much?!_

"I understand your hesitation," he said. "I have been outspoken against Hiruzen in the past. I believed his way of doing things would bring only ruin to the village."

He turned from the window to face them. "Well, even I can admit that I may have been mistaken. Clearly, the village is still intact, in spite of his idealism. Perhaps his ways were not so detrimental, even if they did lead to Orochimaru's attack three years ago."

Tsunade barely kept her anger in check. "You-"

"My apologies," he said immediately. "That was out of line. I suppose old habits die hard. Now, to the matter of Namikaze Kaiya and her brother: I have an agent who would do well in the boy's team. It would be as much a help to him as he could be to them."

The elders were watching her for a response. Tsunade bit the inside of her cheek. "Fine. But Kaiya-"

"Is the most talented seal specialist we've had since her father," Danzo interrupted. "Yes, I've read the files. I happen to agree with the elders: she is far too valuable to allow to run around with no protection. She is weak in genjutsu and has had little training for resisting interrogation or torture. With her skills and knowledge, these weaknesses cannot be overlooked."

Tsunade spoke through a clenched jaw. "Then what would you suggest?"

"She needs protection when she leaves the village, for a start. I would like to offer the use of two of my best agents to that end."

"And if Kaiya refuses?"

Danzo raised a brow. "You are the Hokage, are you not? She cannot refuse a direct order."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "And if _I_ refuse?"

"Then we will convene the full Council," Koharu said. "Both Konoha's and the Land of Fire's. Your tenure will be called into question for how recklessly you have handled two of Konoha's most valuable assets."

Behind her, Shizune gasped. "You can't-"

"Shizune!" For once, it was Tsunade who kept her assistant in check. She barely held back a glare, though. "You're willing to go that far, then?"

"For the protection of Konoha," Homura said, "yes."

* * *

Kaiya strolled back toward her apartment. The meeting with Tsunade had ended without a clear notion of who'd be on the Tenchi Bridge team. The elders showing up…that never boded well. For now, she could only wait, and she was desperate for a long, hot shower.

There was commotion a block away, and she heard Naruto's voice in the fray. They'd only been back an hour or so - how was he already in trouble? Kaiya ran toward the noise and froze.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were fighting strange, black-and-white creatures like stylized lions. One of them was caught in Shikamaru's shadow jutsu and exploded into a puddle of…ink?

With a wave of dreadful familiarity, Kaiya flashed back to her encounter with masked agents two years ago, and the creatures that had bound her.

 _Inky black snakes wrapped around her hands, pinning her fingers together…just before she blacked out, she made out a slim figure in a mask walking toward her, carrying…a paintbrush?_

It was the same style. She looked up. There, on the roof, holding a brush with a scroll open on his lap, was Sai - and he was holding a paintbrush.

Her shock lasted for all of a second before she started forming hand signs. This was no time for thought; Sai hadn't noticed her yet. Leaping to the roof behind Sai, Kaiya brought her hand down. Black script shot forward as the chakra-neutralizing barrier she'd created for the Rat Pack surrounded Sai. His ink creatures melted as the script crept onto his skin. She flashed forward while he was still caught off-guard, fingers glowing with a paralysis jutsu. He turned just in time and blocked her arm, his own eyes widening briefly when he realized who she was.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto jumped up, unsheathing a kunai from his sleeve. Sai had to twist and pull out his tanto to block the blond's weapon as well. Kaiya took the chance to paralyze him. Sai was frozen in place.

" _Teme!_ " Naruto growled, pulling back a fist - only for Kaiya to catch it. His eyes widened. "Huh? Nee-chan, what the heck?!"

She stared at Sai coolly. "That's what I'd like to know - what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Sai found the paralysis only affected his limbs - he could still speak. He put on the smile he'd been practicing and addressed the blond. "I was just curious…you seem rather weak. Just what _do_ you have between your legs, then?"

Naruto growled and tried to launch at the dark-haired teen. Kaiya held him back.

"Naruto," she said calmly, "let me handle this. Don't you have to meet Sakura?"

Naruto stopped struggling and looked back at her. Kaiya's eyes were narrowed and locked on the other boy. He recognized the look on her face: there would be no arguing here. Reluctantly, he nodded and relaxed. "Fine…but you're telling me what's going on later, dattebayo!"

"Once I know what's going on," she muttered as he jumped back down. She approached Sai and spoke low in his ear as she led him away. "You and I need to have a chat, Sai."

"Very well, Kaiya-san," he answered, still smiling.

Her brow twitched. "And don't give me that fake smile. It won't work."

He dropped it.

* * *

"Where do you live?" Kaiya asked Sai as she led him through the trees, a firm grip on his arm.

Sai weighed the options in his mind. Officially, he wasn't supposed to have any further contact with Namikaze Kaiya - though it seemed rather unavoidable at the moment. Chances were, one of his fellow Root agents would see them if they went to his apartment, making it the best choice right now…but for some reason, Sai didn't like that option _._ Word would certainly get back to Danzo-sama, and that thought made his abdomen clench. _I have no emotions. So why do I not want Danzo-sama to know about this?_

Kaiya noticed his hesitation and sighed. "Fine. We'll go somewhere else." She directed him through the village trees at breathtaking speed - he could barely keep up on his own, especially with his arms still immobilized. They landed in a clearing outside the main village.

To his surprise, Kaiya released the paralysis jutsu. "This area's protected," she said, nodding to the surrounding trees. "No one can see or hear us in here. Oh, and you can't leave until I release the barrier, which I will. But first, we talk."

Sai understood - he'd been told of her skill with barrier jutsu. He mentally braced himself for the ensuing interrogation.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving our last session so suddenly."

Sai wondered if he should ask one of his senpai, an undercover specialist who was excellent at controlling autonomic reflexes, for advice on how not to blink unintentionally. "I - what?"

"I said, I'm sorry for leaving you the other day." Kaiya relaxed her stance.

"Ah…" Sai wasn't sure what to say. A response was expected. "It's nothing, Kaiya-san."

"No, it's not nothing," she countered. "It was rude. We had a commitment and I abandoned it with no explanation. So, I apologize."

Sai had no idea how to respond. His mind readily supplied the appropriate script for such a conversation: _That's okay, it's not a problem, no need to apologize._ Somehow, none of them seemed quite right.

Instead, he asked a question of his own. "Why do you think you need to apologize to me?"

Her expression was unreadable. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I am not offended by anything," Sai said. "So it is a waste of time." It was true - he didn't care that she'd left so abruptly, though it had aroused his curiosity.

She tilted her head, considering him. "Not offended by anything...So what was with the display back there? Why the fight?"

"As I said," he started, choosing his words with more care than usual, "I was curious. Naruto-kun is your brother, yes? I wanted to see what he was like."

"By attacking him?"

He blinked at her. "In my experience, one can tell a lot about a person by how they fight."

She stared at him, eyes probing. He wondered if she'd buy the half-truth.

"That may be true," she conceded, "but there _are_ other ways to get to know a person, Sai. And why the sudden interest?"

"I was simply curious-"

"About?"

"What kind of person he is," Sai finished.

"Why?"

"Because-" Sai stopped himself. He wasn't allowed to say he was being placed on Naruto's team. Danzo-sama had been clear on that point. He wasn't even supposed to interact with Kaiya-san before this next mission. That she'd shown up on that street, at that particular moment, was an unexpected coincidence. He'd have to use something she'd already provided as a reason. "Because I wondered what could make you abandon a commitment."

"Hmmm…nope," Kaiya quipped. "That's not it. You're just repeating what I said. Try again."

Sai cast about for another response. "Because I don't understand the bond you have."

"Bond?"

Sai grabbed onto the question like a lifeline. "Hearing that he had returned made you change very suddenly."

Her brows rose. "Really?"

"Hai," he gave a nod. "You moved quickly, and only relaxed when you saw him-"

"So you _did_ follow me."

Sai froze. She'd baited him. Her voice had become quiet, but not cold. More…how to describe it?

Sad.

"You can drop the act, Sai," Kaiya said. "I know you were one of the agents from two years ago. Danzo assigned you to those 'sessions' to watch me, didn't he? Because he knew I'd take pity on you - because you resemble someone else I care very much about."

Sai assumed a blank look.

"What does he really want from me, Sai?" she asked quietly. "Because I know it's not to be some kind of mentor."

He stayed silent. He wouldn't - couldn't - say anything about Danzo-sama. Even if he wanted to, he honestly didn't know the answer to her question. What _did_ Danzo-sama want from this woman? The strange, dull ache in his side returned.

She sighed. "Wasn't expecting an answer, I guess. That is some tight leash he's got you on…You have to report this conversation, don't you?"

Did he? She wasn't his assignment anymore. This was nothing more than a chance encounter…Somehow, this thought eased the pain in his side.

"I have a mission," he told her. "I will not be reporting to Danzo-sama again until after."

Her eyes probed his. "How long?"

"I…can't say."

She jerked her head to the side. "Go on."

He blinked. "What?"

"Go. Barrier's open." She raised crimson brow. "What, you thought I was going to keep you here?"

"Well…" Sai was dumbfounded. "Yes."

"And what would that accomplish, exactly?"

"You suspect me of attacking your brother out of malice, or for some subversive reason," he said as though reciting a lesson. "The appropriate response would be to confine me and interrogate me until I reveal why I did so."

"Top marks," Kaiya commented dryly. "Yeah, if I thought you were truly a danger, that would be the appropriate response. But I don't think you are."

Sai gave her a puzzled look. "Why not?"

She gave him a small smile in return. "Because you're still here. _You_ should have left the minute I said you could. You probably should have tested my claim that there was a barrier at all, too. But you didn't. You're still here. Now why is that?"

Sai thought for a moment. She had a point. Why _was_ he still there? So many questions burned within him. The inquisitive urges were odd to him, but familiar as well - like an old skill he hadn't practiced in years, but never completely forgot about. He wondered about the lockbox he'd turned over to Danzo, what could have been inside. And what was it about Kaiya that had made her brother stop trying to attack Sai earlier? It wasn't just physical restraint. The way Naruto completely relaxed on her command…it was almost like some sort of conditioning, but that didn't fit with what he knew of the redhead. Was it part of their bond?

"It's something to think about," Kaiya said, bringing him back to reality. "And Sai…whatever this next mission is, be careful. Get back in one piece, 'kay?"

Sai had no idea what to say to that, so he just gave a nod and disappeared.

* * *

Kaiya finally got her hot shower, but it did little to calm her mind. Sai really had been sent to spy on her. Danzo never needed him 'mentored.' He'd probably never intended for her to have an impact on Sai. The only small comfort she got from that thought was that Sai _had_ changed since their first meeting. He never questioned anything when they first met, but slowly, he'd started showing a genuine curiosity for the world around him. She loved seeing the way his quiet eyes would snap alert when he was trying to figure out a social interaction. In many ways, Sai reminded her of a child, seeing the world for the first time, trying to make sense of it.

But he wasn't a child. Chances were, he had never been one. Kaiya wondered how young Sai was when Danzo 'found' him - and just how the man had 'found' him in the first place. She wracked her memory: was there ever a boy fitting Sai's description at the orphanage? Dark hair, dark eyes - if it weren't for the astonishingly pale skin, she'd have said that description fit many of the kids. Anyway, after the…encounter with Kabuto, Kaiya had done a little digging. There was no evidence of any children disappearing from the orphanage after Kabuto had left. He'd been the last, as far as she could tell.

The point, Kaiya thought as she angrily towel-dried her hair, was that she'd been an idiot. She should have trusted her instincts about Danzo. Sure, she'd wanted to see if he could be useful - but somewhere along the line, she'd bought into his views and let her guard down. She'd isolated herself, outright lying to the people she cared about, the people she should have trusted. Tsunade, Kakashi, Hikaru…she wasn't sure they'd forgive her, or understand. She wasn't sure she understood.

 _Don't be so dramatic,_ she admonished herself. _Keep things in perspective. You haven't done anything to directly hurt them…except lie. You haven't killed anyone. You haven't spilled valuable secrets._

It wasn't comforting, exactly, but it kept Kaiya from wanting to back down. She had to come clean. She had to trust that they wouldn't turn on her for being a gullible idiot. And maybe…if she told Tsunade about Sai, Tsunade might be able to do something about his placement. Maybe he could be released from Danzo's organization, allowed into the standard forces if he so chose. Maybe he'd be _able_ to choose.

That was a more comforting thought. Kaiya smirked as a random idea entered her head: what if _Sai_ wound up on Naruto's team? She nearly laughed. They'd be at each other's throats, or at least Naruto at Sai's. She still wasn't sure what Sai was trying to do by fighting Naruto, but it was clear that if they were teamed up, disaster would be inevitable. She shook her head in amusement as she dressed in fresh mission-worthy clothes. It wasn't going to happen. If Danzo didn't want her influencing Sai, he _definitely_ shouldn't want him anywhere near Naruto. Her little brother had a way of changing people, after all.

Kaiya was just about to leave again when someone started banging on her door. "Oy! Nee-chan!" She opened the door. Naruto was wide-eyed and scowling. "You're not gonna BELIEVE who was just put on Team Kakashi! And hey - what did you wind up saying to him, anyway?"

"What?" Surely Naruto wasn't saying what she thought he was saying…

"That painter guy," Naruto grumbled. "HE'S the new member of Team Kakashi!"

* * *

 **Hm. Seems like Sai's growing a personality in there. Kaiya's finally taking the wool from her eyes with regards to Danzo…yeah, I know, about freakin' time, though she has yet to understand just how deeply the roots of his evilness go. (Heh - see what I did there? Roots? *ducks tomatoes*) She's also maybe, possibly, kinda-sorta ready to forgive Jiraiya. Maybe. A little.**

 **Political intrigue abounds as Tsunade and Kaiya discuss how to handle the growing threat of Akatsuki! Meanwhile, Danzo is tightening the noose around Tsunade, using the Council's authority as rope…**

 **Next Time: Will Kaiya really come clean about the Danzo talks? How's THAT gonna go over? Plus, she finds out that Danzo wants his own agents to be her "bodyguards"…how will she react to that? Will she be able to join Team Kakashi (sans Kakashi) on the Tenchi Bridge mission? And how the hell will the author bring back the romance to this story?!**

 **Stay tuned ;)**


	57. Confessions

**November 28…the official birthday of Fuumaki/Uzumaki/Namikaze Kaiya! Here's a new chapter to celebrate!**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Confessions**

 _Sai was already placed?_ The words echoed in Kaiya's head for a second. Then her mind whirred into gear. _Danzo wants Sai on Naruto's team - to watch Naruto now? Was this about Naruto all this time?_

Even as the questions piled up, she knew she had to act carefully. _I haven't spoken with Danzo since before the Suna mission. The mentoring gig is still supposedly going on. As far as he knows, I still think I'm meeting with Sai and writing him some sort of report. He MIGHT not know that I've seen Sai already today…I need to see what he says about all of this, what angle he's trying to take. I need to know his strategy._

Naruto was looking at her with a puzzled expression. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Nee-chan? Hello?"

Kaiya snapped to attention. "I'm sorry - what?"

"I asked what happened earlier, on the roof," he repeated. "Why'd you stop me? Did you know he was the new guy?"

"No," Kaiya answered honestly. "I didn't know…I just saw the Konoha hitai-ate and figured something was off…"

Naruto seemed to accept her vague answer. "He said he was just testing me out…and I swear he's got a weird obsession with - well…" Naruto lowered his voice and covered his mouth from the side. "With _penises_! I mean, seriously, it's all he ever talks about!"

Despite the situation, Kaiya nearly burst out laughing. Sai must have picked up some behavior traits from observing the louder, more raucous youths of Konoha. She'd never heard him say anything about genitalia before. Her first thought was, _I should really talk to him about appropriate things to say to new people._ She caught herself. Sai's behavior wasn't the issue here - his very presence on Naruto's team was.

"So he's your new teammate," Kaiya said mildly. She had to get back to Tsunade so she could find out what was going on - but just in case, she had to act naturally. "I take it you've met the new leader, too?"

"Um…yeah…seems decent, especially compared to that Sai!" Suddenly, Naruto straightened. "Oh - that was the other thing! I asked the new captain why we even need that bastard, I mean, it's a recon mission, and you're a recon person, right? Why can't _you_ be our new teammate? That'd actually be awesome - but he just said you weren't going. What's up with that, dattebayo?"

"I - I don't know," she answered honestly. It was her first time hearing this. "Look - I'll go talk to Tsunade-sama. For now, _play nice._ He's your new teammate, you'll just have to find a way to work with him!"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled as she ducked back into the apartment.

Once the door was shut, Kaiya closed her eyes. Sai was on _Naruto's_ team. It should have been funny, considering her thoughts from just a moment ago. It should have been a good thing - if anyone could help Sai become more "human" again, it would be Naruto. He had that way about him.

But there was something else going on. Her mind was spinning to fast to focus properly; she drew her attention to her breath, releasing the tension from her muscles. The attention on inhales and exhales stilled her racing mind.

That's when she noticed it. There was something… _off_ in her home.

Kaiya's eyes snapped open, and she examined the small studio from where she stood. Nothing was out of place. Books were in their usual order, nightstand lamp was off-center like it always was…heck, even the clothes in her hamper

seemed arranged as she'd left them. With a sudden bolt of near-panic, Kaiya knelt by her bed, forcing herself to remain outwardly calm. Maybe it was paranoia talking, but she had the oddest feeling she was being watched. Still, she had to check…

The lockbox was still there, right under the kimono in her drawer. She started undoing the seals that kept it locked, the ones that had to be undone before a standard key could be used - and tensed again. A quick exam of the formulas confirmed for her: They were too perfect. Someone had opened this box since she'd left - someone had been in her _apartment_ since she'd left. She didn't have to think hard about who was behind it.

Danzo.

Kaiya sent a silent thanks that she'd thought to move the photograph a few months back. The box only held innocent mementos now, the kind she didn't care if anyone saw; the photo of her and Itachi was sealed into her hitai-ate. The seals were a decoy.

Kaiya had used a few locking mechanisms on this little box. None were her original designs, though she had several in her arsenal; instead, she'd chosen complex preexisting seals and layered them. If someone else wanted to open the box without her knowing, they'd have to undo each seal individually, in a specific order, _and_ replace them in the same sequence she had used. A catch-all like the Five Elements Unseal wouldn't allow for resetting the formulas. It would take time, care, and a highly adept Fuinjutsu user to make it seem like the box _hadn't_ been opened.

It was a trick she'd learned from Yuuma early on (though she was usually on the breaking end of such locks) and Kaiya had worked in some "extra" features: tiny, nearly imperceptible "flaws" that had no effect on the seals themselves and would only be noticed if one already knew of them. She'd tested it out on Kakashi once by having him break and reset the seals to see if she could fool his Sharingan. It had worked - he'd replaced the seals perfectly, not realizing they weren't supposed to be perfect in the first place. With only a handful of people in Konoha capable of advanced Fuinjutsu like this, Kaiya would have a narrow list of suspects should anyone try to access her secrets.

Clearly, Danzo had wanted that access. He'd used Sai so that she'd let her guard down and _want_ to believe better of the Root leader. She genuinely liked the kid and all his quirks, and Danzo only saw him as a tool. Kaiya was overcome by seething rage - she didn't blame Sai for doing his job. He'd had no choice. Heck, until just today, he seemed to have no _conscience._ But the man who used him to get to her, who had worked to eradicate any sense of conscience in the boy…him, she could happily hate. First, there were a few practical matters at hand. She opened the decoy box, fingering a old postcard from Hikaru as she thought.

 _How did he get past the other security I put up…_

It couldn't have been one of her teammates' keys - she'd linked them to her security seals using inspiration from Uzushio's barrier. _Only_ Hikaru or Gorou could use their keys to get inside. Kaiya flashed back to every time Sai had shown up at her door unannounced…of course. He'd planted counter-seals, probably one at a time so she wouldn't notice a significant difference. She'd have to check the perimeter later. She didn't want Danzo knowing that she doubted him, not yet; she might have an advantage if he thought she was still leaning his way…and whatever Fuinjutsu he'd used to counter hers would have been exceptionally strong. He was just as dangerous as she should have assumed from the start. Moreso - she had every reason not to trust him, yet she'd fallen for his words.

But something still puzzled her: Sai had never been inside the apartment, couldn't have gotten in before this…not all of her seals could be undone from outside. With a jolt, Kaiya had a thought. She replaced the box, subtly resetting the locks in a different sequence. Her blinds were all drawn from when she'd showered, but there was still a chance that someone could see in from outside…she had to act naturally. It was with a flop onto her bed and a relaxed sigh that she fished out the book Danzo had given her at their last meeting. A check of the clock, a raised brow at the time…Kaiya stood, took her jacket, pocketed the book.

The cold, relentless entity within her that reared whenever someone threatened Naruto had awoken. Any thought of Danzo just being a misunderstood old man vacated her mind. He'd played her well. She still didn't understand exactly what he wanted from her, but if there was even the slightest chance that he was after HER brother, there'd be hell to pay.

For now, she had to act normal. She had to seem like nothing had changed since her last meeting with Danzo. She'd also need backup, and a strategy. Bracing herself, she left her apartment. It wouldn't be pretty, but she had to tell Tsunade and Kakashi what she'd been doing - and she had to tell them _now_.

* * *

Kaiya didn't have to go all the way back to the Hokage Mansion to find Tsunade; she found the woman and her assistant waiting outside of the hospital.

"Tsunade-sama," she greeted, keeping her voice low. "I need to talk to you about the Tenchi-"

"I know," Tsunade hissed back, barely moving her lips. "Not now. But stay - I'd like you here for this."

 _Here for what?_ Kaiya wondered. Well, if they were waiting anyway…"Can I meet you inside? Kakashi's room, I'm guessing?"

Tsunade nodded. Once inside the building, Kaiya ducked into a bathroom and pulled out _The Art of War._ It was the only thing of Danzo's she'd ever brought inside the apartment…a quick Revelation jutsu, and she saw it: Another counter-seal was embedded into the book, set on a time-release, powerful enough to negate her security from inside the apartment. _Note to self: NEVER take gifts from the old bastard again._ It was easy enough to undo, but she made a thorough examination of the seal before doing so. She wouldn't want to return this book in any state other than how she'd found it, after all. No need to tip him off that she was on to him. Besides, she wanted to read the book now. This was a war. She had to know her enemy. For now, she pocketed the book once more and headed to Kakashi's hospital room.

The room was more crowded than Kaiya anticipated. Besides Tsunade, Shizune, and the patient himself, Jiraiya and an unfamiliar Jonin stood waiting. Kaiya would have to get Tsunade and Kakashi alone after this meeting - she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with the others knowing about Danzo, and it would be Tsunade's call whether to tell them, anyway.

Kakashi was sitting up - certainly an improvement from the limp, ragdoll-like condition he'd been in earlier. Kaiya felt some of her tension ease just seeing him like that. She could swear his open eye warmed when he saw her.

"Hey," she greeted with a crooked smile. Her nerves started to quiver, knowing that when she told him about Danzo, his eyes might not look so warmly at her. "What's the prognosis?"

"I'll be here for another day or so," he sighed. "It's not as bad as if I'd gone to the three-use limit, but I guess I misjudged my chakra…"

The guilt started eating at her again.

Tsunade must have noticed something in Kaiya's face, because she spoke up. "You just overdid it a little, Kakashi. You'll be up in two days, tops. Be more aware of your chakra levels next time. In the meantime, the Tenchi Bridge recon mission _is_ time-sensitive, so Yamato will take over as captain for Team Kakashi." She indicated the brown-haired man behind her, who gave a friendly smile and nod.

"It's an honor, senpai," he said to Kakashi.

"Senpai?" Kaiya looked between the two men, her nerves momentarily replaced by curiosity. "Were you in Anbu then, Yamato-san?"

"Ah…" Yamato seemed a little awkward as he glanced to Tsunade. Anbu members' identities weren't supposed to be known to the public.

Kaiya quirked a brow in amusement. "You realize you just gave me confirmation," she said with a teasing smirk.

"Play nice, Kaiya," Tsunade admonished. "Yes, he's Anbu. I assigned him to Naruto's team partly because of it - but there's another reason as well. It's why we're all here."

"This is about the Kyuubi," Jiraiya stated. "And what happens when its chakra starts leaking from Naruto's body."

Yamato was astonished as Jiraiya went on to describe the Kyuubi Cloak and the formation of tails. "This happens often?"

"It happened on our last mission," Kakashi answered. "Jiraiya-sama gave me a seal that could suppress the chakra, but I couldn't get close enough…Kaiya managed to calm Naruto down, but the contact with the Kyuubi chakra…"

"It caused severe chakra burns," Tsunade finished. "They're mending quickly on Kaiya because of her Uzumaki chakra and because Sakura was able to jumpstart the healing process. On anyone else, even with a medic-nin on hand…that might not have been the case. Kaiya - did you have a chance to examine Naruto's seal?"

"Only briefly, when applying the lock seal," she answered. "I was planning to do a more thorough exam once we got back here…why?"

"Did you happen to notice anything about its strength?" Jiraiya asked.

Kaiya imagined the seal in her mind. The design was flawless and flexible; she'd been in awe of it. But now she mentally compared it to the diagrams of the Eight Trigrams Seal that she'd been studying before Naruto came home. Her stomach sank.

"It's weakening," she whispered. "It's not as…fresh is the only way I can describe it."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's what I thought…it seems Naruto's seal was set to weaken over time, probably to coincide with his adapting to the Kyuubi chakra. Easier said than done, though - that chakra is powerful, and the Kyuubi isn't so easy to tame."

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi began. "This time…we saw barely two tails form. How many have you seen?"

He sighed. "I've come close to death twice in my life. The first time, I broke both arms, fractured six ribs, and sustained damage to several internal organs. I was…well, let's say I got on Tsunade's bad side, and she pounded me good for it."

Kaiya raised a crimson brow. She could guess just what the "Pervy Sage" had been doing to incur Tsunade's wrath like that, but she held her tongue.

"The second time was during Naruto's training…" He lifted up his mesh, exposing his chest. "…when a fourth tail appeared."

The whole room tensed; a few gasps of horror broke the ensuing silence. Digging into the flesh of Jiraiya's chest was a scar; tendrils of knotted tissue spread from a large, central origin wound.

Kaiya shook her head slowly. "What happened that a _fourth_ tail appeared?"

"More importantly," Tsunade interjected, "what happened _when_ the fourth tail appeared?"

"Naruto…he stayed conscious up until the third tail," Jiraiya began, replacing his mesh and shirt. "He was still aware of what was happening, but just barely. When his emotions intensified, and the fourth tail formed, he lost consciousness entirely. The Kyuubi chakra took over, enveloping him in what almost looked like a second skin. It seemed to be protecting him, but in truth, the chakra was doing damage to his own body. When I finally managed to suppress it, he was covered in wounds. The Kyuubi's chakra inside of him healed it quickly, but if he continuously goes into that state, the rapid cell regeneration could wind up shortening his life span."

Kaiya felt sick with worry. She turned to Tsunade. "You have to put me on this mission. If this happens because of emotional reactions - to him, this mission is about getting Sasuke back. There's _nothing_ more emotionally involved for him - I need to be there, I can keep him calm, or at least try-"

"I know, Kaiya," Tsunade said, a look of frustration seeping into her features. "And believe me, I argued your case for going. But the Council has tied my hands - they know this mission could mean contact with Orochimaru, and they know you were targeted by him before. They don't want you and Naruto together on Akatsuki-related missions, either."

Kaiya couldn't believe her ears. "That's _ridiculous!_ What, do they think just hiding us away will keep Akatsuki from coming? And that group has more than just two S-rank Missing-Nin, so splitting us up wouldn't make a difference!"

"Which is exactly what I said to them myself! You two are better off together, especially considering how Naruto responds to you, even in the Kyuubi state." Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "But this is why I've put Yamato as head of the team."

She turned to Yamato, who stood at attention. "Yamato, you have the cells of Shodaime Hokage in you. You can use Mokuton - the best option we have for restraining Kyuubi chakra from a distance. Kaiya, even if you could go, it wouldn't be to approach Naruto in the Kyuubi state. I don't want you getting so close to that chakra anymore if it can be helped. If you keep sustaining those kind of burns, they'll stop healing fully over time. That's how poisonous the chakra is."

"But this mission-"

"Is out of my hands!" Tsunade took a breath to calm herself. "I know you want to be there for him, Kaiya. I do. And I know how you feel about Sasuke. Yamato - you have what you need to get this mission started?" He gave a short nod. "Good. You're dismissed. Shizune, you too - get back to the office. You know what you're looking for." Shizune snapped to attention and hurried out.

Now it was just Jiraiya and Kakashi along with the two women. "Kaiya," Tsunade started. "You still have something to say about the Tenchi Bridge mission?"

"Hai…" Her eyes flicked too the Toad Sage. "Is there any chance we could speak in private, though? You, me and Kakashi?"

"I know you still have issue with Jiraiya," Tsunade replied. "But anything you would say to us can be said to him."

"I…know that," Kaiya answered hesitantly. "Still…"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Don't worry. I can take a hint." He looked at Kaiya with such sadness, longing, and understanding, that she almost regretted not forgiving him yet. Almost. "I'm staying in town for a few more days, if you…"

She gave a short nod. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Jiraiya smiled. It seemed hope was not entirely lost. He left through the window.

Kaiya quickly set a soundproofing barrier and faced the Hokage and the Copy-Nin, bracing herself. "Tsunade-"

"Kaiya," Tsunade said at the same time. "There's something I need to tell you - another little gift from the Council," she said bitterly. "Actually, before that, there's something else - something I should have told you as soon as it happened."

The hair on Kaiya's neck stood up.

"Danzo was released from house arrest about six months ago."

This was it. "I…know."

Tsunade stared. "You knew?"

Kaiya couldn't meet her eyes. "I've been meeting with him. He came to me…I guess just after he was released. Said he wanted to talk, offered to answer questions I had…I was so surprised, I sat down and listened. Everything he said…it made _sense_. Things about Sandaime's policies that didn't add up at the time, especially about keeping everything a secret from me…"

"Kaiya," Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "Why didn't you come _straight_ to me? You don't know how dangerous he is-"

"I have an idea," she muttered. "And…I was angry, and tired of the lies, and he…"

Kakashi closed his eyes. "He knew this, and used it on you. Let me guess…he told you a mix of things you wanted to hear and things that made you uncomfortable but also made sense. He validated your anger and frustration. He never told you to keep the meeting secret, either."

Kaiya blinked in him. "That's…well, yeah. How do you…?"

"I've been there," he said softly. "Danzo is a master of manipulation - he found you at just the right time, in the perfect state of mind. What did he ask you to do, Kaiya?"

Kaiya wasn't sure she was prepared for this calm a reaction. Somehow, it set her on edge more than if he'd yelled at her. "At first…just to talk. Ask him questions. He…said he'd never lie to me for my own comfort. God, I was so stupid…"

"Master manipulator," Kakashi reminded her. "You're not to blame for falling for it. Many have…we should have warned you better. What else did he ask of you?"

This brought her back to the original issue. "Naruto's new teammate - Sai. Danzo introduced me to him. He wanted me to…to be honest, I'm still not entirely sure, but ostensibly it was a sort of rehabilitation. I was supposed to mentor Sai in emotional intelligence and understanding human interaction. Danzo claimed that he wanted to reform Root, make it more suitable to peace time missions, and that he wanted to see if the training could be undone."

Kakashi's attention intensified. "How often did you meet with Sai?"

"Something like once a week over the past few months," she said. "And before you say it, yes, I know he was just spying on me. I thought I could do something for Sai, though…"

Tsunade sighed. "I saw the kid's file. He looks like Sasuke…Danzo knew exactly how to get your guard down."

"Well, Sai managed to get into my apartment when I was on the rescue mission," Kaiya said darkly. "It was a good job he did…I didn't notice at first that there was anything off." She described the security seals and how she suspected Sai had planted a series of counter-seals. Then, she pulled out _The Art of War_. "And there was this - Danzo gave me this book just before we left for Suna. I left it in the apartment…it had another counter-seal in it that was set to activate later."

"Any idea what he was looking for?" Tsunade pressed.

Kaiya hesitated. She never told Tsunade about her investigations. "I've been…looking into some things. Events in village history that don't make sense. Considering Root's M.O….I was probably getting close to things Danzo wouldn't want found."

"That might explain the attack two years ago," Tsunade muttered. "We thought it might be something you were working on."

Kaiya tensed. " _You_ had Kakashi tell me to stop looking."

"To get Root off your back," Tsunade countered.

Kaiya forced herself to calm down. The old anger and frustration - the same that had led her to keep meeting with Danzo in secret - threatened to rise again. "I know you meant well. But why _didn't_ you tell me when that man was released? I found out when he showed up in my chair at the library!"

Tsunade sighed. "You're right. I should have told you. If I had been more open with you, told you what's been going on behind the scenes…maybe we could've avoided this. Maybe you wouldn't have felt the need to turn to _him_ for answers." She gave Kaiya a level look. "And now, to add to all of this, the icing on the cake…the Council has agreed to use Root agents again. They're allowing Danzo to assign two of them to you whenever you have to leave the village."

The color drained from Kaiya's face. It was Kakashi who responded first.

"No way in _hell-_ " He tried to stand, but his body was still unresponsive. Tsunade and Kaiya both rushed to his side.

"I told you," Kaiya said, gently pushing him back down. "Just take some of my chakra! You'd be fine now-"

Kakashi grimaced as every muscle in his body protested at his movement. "Not…happening…"

Tsunade looked between them curiously. "Wait - Kaiya, did you offer him the Chakra Bite?"

"Yeah," she said. "He's being stubborn - it'd help, right?"

Tsunade sighed. "Remind me later - we should talk in depth about your chakra's capabilities. Right now, though -

Maybe we can use this time you've spent around Danzo to figure out what his plans are."

Kaiya nodded. "Actually…we may have an advantage right now. The last time I met with Danzo was just before the rescue mission. I…well, I just finished yelling at Jiraiya…I was pretty emotional. I asked Jiraiya where he was during the Kyuubi attack."

Tsunade closed her eyes in understanding. "And when he told you he hadn't been in the village, you went to someone who had been."

"Pretty much," Kaiya admitted. "Anyway…the way the meeting ended, I think that Danzo thinks I'm much more on his side. To be honest, I kinda was…but maybe we can use that. If he still thinks he's getting through to me-"

"NO." The exclamation came from both Tsunade and Kakashi simultaneously.

Kaiya passed a hand over her face. "Look, from what you've told me, the main reason Danzo is even _allowed_ to have an official position is that there's no proof against him. We also don't know exactly what he's planning to do, and without knowing that, we can't counter effectively, right? We need intel. I'm already in a place to get it."

Tsunade, in response, pinched her brow. "Kaiya, I am not about to put you into the lion's den like that! I have other measures in place to keep an eye on him. You don't have to continue with these meetings."

"He's going to wonder why I don't come to him again," Kaiya pointed out. "At the very least, he'll expect me to follow up on Sai. If I suddenly stop being interested, he'll know something's up."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Dammit…"

Kakashi jerked up, wincing. "You can't be seriously considering-"

"She is right, Kakashi, and you know it." Tsunade groaned. "Kaiya _. For now,_ continue meeting with Danzo. If ANYTHING seems off, if you have even the slightest hunch that you are in immediate danger _, get yourself out._ Don't think about keeping a cover. You have Hiraishin markers all over the village, right? After this meeting, you're coming to my office and marking every one of them on a map that I will keep sealed and on my person at all times. Kakashi will get a copy. We'll have to work out a good way for you to report about the meetings without him getting tipped off…"

Kakashi held up a hand. "Allow me to interrupt. I believe I have the most personal experience with this man out of the three people in this room. Trust me - he _cannot_ be played."

"Then I won't try," Kaiya assured him. "I'll just be myself. I think he's kinda used to me questioning everything he says."

"I don't like this," he said in a low voice. His open eye pleaded with her to change her mind.

Tsunade saw the tug-of-war being played by their eyes. "We still have to deal with the issue of those Root 'escorts' you're supposed to get. I'll keep working on the Council and see if I can't scrounge up a couple Anbu…but in the meantime, there shouldn't be a reason for you to leave the village just yet. It'll take a while for the other nations to respond about the Jinchuriki, and there's work you can do here anyway."

"Oh - that reminds me," Kaiya said. "I want to talk to you about another seal development project with medical applications…"

Tsunade nodded. "That might actually give us the cover we need to discuss your Danzo meetings…very well. Come to my office in an hour. And…I know you want to see Naruto off for this mission, but-"

"No, I probably still should," Kaiya said. "He'd expect me to…jeez, this is already annoying - thinking of everything I do in terms of what _Danzo_ thinks I'll do…"

"You're right…" Tsunade pinched her brow again. "I'd like to tell that you can back out any time you want…"

Kaiya gave her a half-smile. "It's a mission now. I'm the one who suggested it. I'm not about to back out!"

"All right," Tsunade huffed. "Kaiya - don't be reckless with this. It _is_ a mission now, and I expect you to treat it with the same caution you would any other, if not more. I reserve the right as Hokage to pull you from it at any point, whether you agree or not. Understood?"

Kaiya straightened and sobered. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"My office, one hour. Naruto's team leaves in twenty." With a pointed look, Tsunade left the hospital room.

Alone together in the room, an awkward silence ensued between Kaiya and Kakashi.

"I should have realized sooner." Kakashi's voice was quiet, its defeated tone hurting her soul more than if he'd scolded her outright. "The signs were there - you were isolating yourself, doubting yourself more than I'd ever seen. The cynicism, the obsessive training…it was like there was a darkness eating at you. If I'd been paying more attention-"

"Stop it." Kaiya's jaw clenched. "Stop trying to blame yourself. Look, you've known me now - what? Three years? And yeah, you know more about me than most, but all those things you just listed? They've been there for a long time. That darkness…I've had it since I was a kid. I'm not about to go all angst-ridden and say 'you don't know half of what I've been through,' but it's kind of true. And don't get me wrong - there's plenty about my life that I'm glad about, that I'm grateful for. But Danzo didn't pull anything out of me that wasn't already there."

He sighed. "You did quite a job hiding it, then. I believe I told Tsunade-sama myself: Danzo looks for a certain 'darkness' in a person when he recruits. I said I didn't see that in you."

Kaiya's heart sank. Why did it hurt so much to think that Kakashi saw her as anything but a good, decent person? She almost didn't want to ask, but she had to know. "And…now?"

"I suppose…I wish you'd tell me more about your life." Kaiya looked to him, surprise and no small amount of hope written on her face. "You're right, I don't know much about you. But based on what I do know…I would like to learn more."

This was not what she was expecting. A fight, perhaps; disappointment, sure. Kakashi saying he _wanted_ to know more, even after she'd come out and admitted to doing something so idiotic…There was only one thing she could say to that.

"Why?"

He reached out and took her hand. "I care for you, Kaiya. More than I should, probably…" He looked down at their hands. "There's a lot of darkness in my past…I never wanted it to touch anyone else for fear that it would engulf them as well. And…there are many things I've done that I'm not proud of. Some of them I can't tell you - security clearance matter. But for what it's worth…" He lifted his gaze back to her face. "I don't want to hide from you anymore. And I couldn't stand it if I ever gave you reason to hide from me."

Kaiya looked down at their hands, utterly speechless. She couldn't quite believe it. The heated glances, the easy banter, eyes that held genuine concern…she hadn't been imagining it. She entwined her fingers with his, a small, happy smile sneaking onto her face.

"I…care for you too, Kakashi."

She could see him smiling under the mask. With some effort, he sat back up.

"You'll have to come here," he said. "I can't move much, and there's something I should have done a while ago…"

He pulled her to the edge of the hospital bed, raising his other hand to his face - to his mask. The fabric came down. Kaiya's breath caught, the fluttering in her chest threatening to steal it away entirely. She'd long wondered what he looked like under the mask, had even daydreamed about it (not that she'd ever admit to that). Reality was definitely more satisfying - not just because Kakashi was, well, beautiful under the mask, but because she knew what it meant for him to do this.

She brought her own hand up, fingers tracing the scar over his left eye, his finely sculpted cheekbone, his narrow jaw, coming to rest on the tiny black mark just below his mouth. A sly grin spread across her lips.

"So _that's_ what you've been hiding under there," she teased.

He gave an amused, almost lazy grin of his own and cupped her cheek. "Oh, be quiet."

He leaned forward, tilted her face up and met her lips with his own. A current of tingling electricity spread from where their mouths connected, traveling through her tongue to her chest, and lower still. It eliminated all rational thought in its path and set every nerve in her body on fire. She was dizzy, melting into him as he breathed her in, his warm tongue darting forward to greet hers.

Kakashi broke away with a groan, his breath fanning over her face, his right eye heavy-lidded, charcoal staring into sapphire. He brushed a crimson lock from her face, his fingertips leaving a tingling trail on her flushed cheek.

"I think it's time," he muttered, voice husky.

"Time?" Kaiya's brain wasn't functioning on a higher level. She was too distracted by the curve of his lips and how his voice vibrated against her chest…

Kakashi wasn't faring much better, but there was always a part of his mind that worked separately from the rest. "Time for Naruto to leave on that mission."

This jolted Kaiya alert. "Oh! Right!"

Kakashi smiled as he watched her jump up and smooth her clothing. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around and returned to him. Taking his face in her hands, she bent down, hair draping like a silken curtain over her shoulder, and kissed him again. Kakashi kept his hands at his sides this time, certain that he touched her again, he wouldn't be able to let her go.

"I'll be back later," she whispered with a smile.

"I'll still be here," he answered, stealing one last kiss before she backed away and disappeared. He fell back to the pillow, unable to wipe away a happy smile as he pulled the mask back up.

* * *

"All right," Yamato said, looking over his new charges. "Time to head out."

Naruto hesitated, looking back into the village. He was certain Kaiya had gone to talk to Tsunade, who would surely let her come with them…so where was she?

"Naruto-kun," Yamato called. "Let's go!"

Just then, a flash of red hair appeared at the village gate. Naruto grinned. "Nee-chan! So you _are_ coming, dattebayo!"

Kaiya gave an apologetic smile as she walked up. "Sorry, Naruto, but not this time. Tsunade-sama has some other work for me to do."

Naruto's face fell. Kaiya engulfed him in a big hug. "Hey, don't give me that look. You know how proud I am of you? You've grown so much…and you're about to get us one step closer to Sasuke. Keep your chin up!"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Nee-chan…you're kinda embarrassing me, dattebayo…"

"Be careful," she whispered through her smile. "And no matter what, keep your head cool. I fully intend to keep my promise, but _you_ have to come back safe."

He relaxed into her embrace, then let go and gave a determined nod. "You're right…I'll make sure to bring back that spy, and once we know where Sasuke is, we'll go together. There's no way we can fail then, dattebayo!"

He turned around and started heading down the path at double-speed. Sakura sighed and followed. "Oy, Naruto! Stop rushing off!"

Kaiya turned to Yamato next, placing a hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave as well. "Yamato-taichou," she started. "Please look after my brother. Well, all of them, but…"

Yamato nodded. "I'll do my best." He lowered his voice. "Those three already aren't making it easy, though…"

She glanced over at Sai last, who'd lingered behind, watching quietly. He looked away quickly when her eyes found his. A small smile spread across her face. "I wouldn't expect them to. But they'll do the right thing in the end."

Body language was truly an incredible thing, as her teacher used to say. She knew Sai had heard her by the tiniest hesitation in his steps. Combined with the shifting of his eyes…Kaiya had a very uneasy feeling as she watched the team depart. Sai rarely broke eye contact. The only time she could recall him doing so, he'd been at her door - which meant he was probably planting a counter-seal in preparation for his eventual infiltration. He could have been trying to play awkward, get her sympathy…but he wasn't that good of an actor.

Shifting eyes denoted guilt.

Part of her was glad to think that Sai was developing a conscience. But if he really was feeling guilty about something to do with this mission, or with Naruto…the unease intensified. She'd have to find a way to rendez-vous with the team. She wanted to trust Sai, to believe in his growth, but she wasn't about to leave Naruto's safety up to chance.

For now, there was something she could do: Danzo would doubtless expect her to contact him soon. There was plenty to talk about, after all. And this time…this time, she was walking in with eyes that couldn't be so easily clouded by doubt. This time, she wasn't going in alone. The rules of the game weren't so obscure anymore.

Kaiya turned around and headed back into the village. It was time to go to war.

* * *

… **.Did you expect that kiss to happen? Cuz I'll be honest, I didn't when I started this chapter. It just kinda happened. :P What do you think this will mean for Itachi/Kaiya? Can there still BE an Itachi/Kaiya?**

 **So! Kaiya managed to slip one past Danzo with that decoy lockbox! But what did HE think of that? Does he suspect that she suspects that he suspects…GAH so much suspicion! And what about Sai? Could it be that he's developing a conscience early on?**

 **Next Time: Kaiya wants to join the Tenchi Bridge mission, but there are obstacles in her path…Tsunade is finally open with her about the politics behind all these restrictive decisions, allowing them both to hypothesize Danzo's true motives…and Hikaru and Gorou reappear! Is a Team Recon reunion in the works? Will Danzo be fooled by Kaiya's apparent change of heart? What will happen?!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	58. Into the Den

**Quick Note: Going by canon timeline, there were 4-6 days between Team Kakashi leaving for the Tenchi Bridge and the actual reunion happening. Just so you know. :)**

 **Now, let's see how Kaiya does with the New Danzo Talks, Round 1…**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Into the Den**

The sign hadn't changed. "Official SDD Business _Only_ " still greeted Gorou when he strolled into the administrative building. The little maggots were on an educational trip to the Hokage Mountain, and Gorou had gotten lucky in drawing a long straw; he wasn't needed for chaperone duty. Signing in at the front desk, he gave the pretty receptionist his most charming grin. She rolled her eyes but waved him in. Coming from a big family meant he knew just about everyone in Konoha by some degree. The receptionist was his oldest brother's wife's sister's best friend, so he'd seen her around now and then. She was cute.

This was only the second time he'd made it past the front desk, so Gorou took his time getting to Hikaru's spot and looked around. Maps lined the walls; interns carrying armloads of files paid him no notice as they hurried past. One nearly bowled him over, but Gorou's considerable height let him see her before she could.

"Hey, need some help - " The woman had already rushed on. Gorou shrugged. "Guess not, then…"

He turned around. Where was Hikaru's desk again? Stretching his neck and looking over the sea of cubicles for his light-haired teammate, Gorou nearly walked into another person whose back was turned. He immediately reached out, catching the man's cane before it fell to the floor and steadying him with a hand on his arm.

"Whoa - sorry about that, ojii-sama," Gorou apologized, handing the cane back. Gorou felt extra bad when he realized how old the man must be, and that his right arm appeared injured.

The man regarded him with a single, cold eye - the other half of his face was wrapped in bandages. He took the cane back with a glare before shuffling on.

 _You're welcome,_ Gorou thought sarcastically. He could almost feel his mother's wooden spook on his back for thinking such a thing about an elder, so he chased the thought away. As he stared after the man though, a look of puzzlement crossed his face. _Well that's weird…_

"Gorou." Hikaru's voice had its 'business' tone again. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Gorou snapped his attention to his teammate. "Oh, looking for you. I just saw Kaiya get back and was thinking we should do hotpot sometime soon, and I thought you'd be about on lunch break by now…"

Hikaru quirked a brow at his friend's oddly vague expression. "What's the matter?"

"Just…something …Who's that guy?" Gorou asked, jerking his chin to the old man, who was now leaving the office floor.

Hikaru followed his gaze. "A consultant - Shimura Danzo. Why?"

"Well, it's weird," Gorou started, "but why does he need the cane?"

Hikaru's forehead twitched in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I kinda bumped into him a sec ago," Gorou said. "Knocked his cane over. It was like he didn't even need it, though - stance was strong. And that arm…there was something very solid under there…"

"Prosthetic limb?"

"I dunno…but the limp looks kinda fake to me."

Hikaru's face was unreadable. He gave Gorou a hard time about not being as book-smart as he or Kaiya (partly out of old habit), but the bigger man had his own areas of expertise. He read the body's movements like Kaiya read seals and Hikaru read behavior. If he thought something was odd about Shimura Danzo's physical responses…there was something there.

Hikaru turned back to his teammate. "Let's do dinner - my place, perhaps tomorrow night. Mind tracking down Kaiya? I have work to finish here."

Gorou nodded, confused, but when he saw the glint in the other man's eyes, he said nothing more. It may have been a few years since Team Recon had done any missions together, but he recognized that look: Hikaru had a theory about something and was concocting a plan. Chances were, Gorou would find out what it was about when they all got together for dinner. He just hoped he could find Kaiya; she'd been so hard to get ahold of lately, even before this last mission took her out of the village…

* * *

Tsunade looked at the myriad of blue dots on the map. "This is all of them?"

Kaiya nodded. "Every marker I've planted within that map's scope."

The Hokage's brows rose. "That's…thorough."

"After the last Uzushio trip, I didn't want to take chances," Kaiya shrugged. "Now I have plenty of options, both inside and outside the village barrier. I included a sensing code so I can know which ones are in range."

Tsunade hummed and examined the map again. "None in this building?"

"Didn't want to without your permission."

Tsunade smirked. "Appreciated. Consider the permission granted. I want you to be able to get in here without Danzo's agents seeing, if need be."

Kaiya smiled. "Also appreciated. I'll set one before I leave. Speaking of…"

Tsunade gave a sharp nod, growing serious once more. "This next meeting is integral. He needs to think he's getting to you, that you trust him - he might then let his guard down and slip up in a way that he can't talk his way out of. In the meantime, I'm working on finding out is how far his political network extends now. He obviously still has Root agents, which means he could have a veritable army of elite and loyal Shinobi at his disposal. He may be going through old contacts as well, building up political support, but that's harder to track. He's been laying pretty low…though I guess we now know why."

Kaiya glanced to the side. "Busy talking me up…I still don't get why he's so interested in me. If it's about Naruto, he has to know I won't do anything that could wind up harming him - wait…"

Tsunade's brow twitched. "What is it?"

"My last meeting with him," Kaiya said slowly, finger coming up to her chin, "he said that I should try finding a way to extract Bijuu without killing the host. He spun it as a way to reconsider the whole system of sealing the Bijuu - that maybe there's a way to hold the beasts without having to use human beings as vessels." Her eyes narrowed. "He knows I'd do anything for Naruto, and that his Jinchuriki status made him an outcast for so long…he also knows I'd never consider developing such a thing if it meant Naruto would be killed."

"He may want the Kyuubi under his control," Tsunade muttered. "I knew he was probably after the Hokage seat again, but what's his game with going for the Kyuubi? It takes more than simply extracting it to control it…"

"Wait - back up a sec," Kaiya interrupted, holding up her hands. "'Again?' What do you mean, 'He's after the Hokage seat _again?'_ " Inwardly, she slapped herself. Of _course_ that's what he was after. The rhetoric about Sandaime being weak and ineffectual, the claims that he alone knew what was best for the village…it made sense that Danzo wanted to become Hokage. He'd have no obstacles, political or powerful, to keep him from running Konoha as he saw fit.

"He competed with Sarutobi-sensei for it long ago," Tsunade confirmed, chewing on a nail. "Talk to Jiraiya - he knew the political climate better than I did, honestly. But something is off…Danzo seemed too willing to allow Naruto on this mission, given his Jinchuriki status. If he's after the Kyuubi, it's more likely he'd want to keep Naruto confined. Having just one agent to keep an eye on him…he must know it would take more than that to keep Naruto, or the Kyuubi, from falling into enemy hands."

Worry fluttered in Kaiya's chest. "You're sure there's no way I can join them for this mission?"

"Not without your new entourage going along," Tsunade said irritably. "That would be counter-productive. And if I insisted you be allowed to go with anyone else, or alone…I will be honest with you. The Council is putting an enormous amount of pressure on me _not_ to send you on any missions alone. It's excessive and out of proportion…it gives me the feeling that they _want_ me to screw up."

Kaiya was shocked. "But…you've only been in the seat for three years. And why would they want you out? The village is stabilized, we're on better terms again with other nations, and we've actually _grown_ in strength since Orochimaru's attack, right?"

"I wasn't their first choice to take over as Godaime," Tsunade said. "They wanted Jiraiya, but he's really not the type to sit still for long. He's the one who suggested me instead."

Kaiya blinked hard. She couldn't imagine the Pervy Sage as Hokage. _Okay. Fine. He's obviously smart enough to recognize that he WASN'T right for the job._ "But the village loves you. What would the Council accomplish by replacing you, especially with _Danzo_?"

"I don't completely understand it either," Tsunade admitted. "At the very least, they value his insight; they were going to him even while he was under house arrest. And…You know the Strategic Defense Division?"

"You assigned my teammate, Hikaru, to it when you first got here," Kaiya nodded.

"It was created by the Council after Orochimaru's attack three years ago," Tsunade said, leaning back and folding her arms. "Perhaps they were already consulting with Danzo at the time. Root, after all, supposedly dealt with potential threats to the village - ones the Hokage's office couldn't, for political reasons. Sarutobi-sensei probably allowed it because Danzo was an old friend…he probably thought he could trust Danzo with dealing with the darker side of Shinobi dealings. Anyway, after the attack, with Sarutobi-sensei gone and the village in shambles, the Council didn't want to risk something like it happening again. I hate to admit it, but Konoha _was_ caught off-guard, not just by Orochimaru, but by Suna siding with him."

"That's…well, that's exactly what Danzo said," Kaiya muttered. "It's one of the things that made me _want_ to listen to his version of events."

"Sly bastard," Tsunade grumbled. "He knows you're smart…and smart people can be swayed by logic. Well, when I took office, I went through the rosters to appoint people to the SDD. I'd been out of the village for a while, but there were a few Shinobi I knew I could trust to keep it from turning into a public front for another Root. I also made sure to put some younger minds in there, like your teammate. One thing the elders have been annoyingly hesitant about is trusting the next generation with such work…but we need minds like his working on these issues. They're not just young and energetic; they can provide a foil to the older, more war-centered part of the populace."

Kaiya simultaneously felt intense admiration for the Hokage, and shame at ever doubting her. "Tsunade-sama…I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I shouldn't have believed Danzo-"

"Kaiya," she interrupted. "You can stop apologizing. Yes, you should have trusted me, but I know I'm partly to blame for you not doing so. I should've been more open with you. It's done, and we can _use_ the situation to our advantage. I'm not about to let the likes of Danzo tear down the work of my grandfather and my sensei!"

"I'll do what I can to help," Kaiya promised. She sighed. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I'll be honest…I was hoping you'd be able to send me on this mission anyway, but with that kind of pressure on you…I wouldn't want you risking your entire position for me. It'd be kind of backwards, wouldn't it?"

"I know you're worried about Naruto, Kaiya," Tsunade said reassuringly. "But I did choose Yamato for a reason. You were right, he is Anbu - he'll be able to tell if Sai is working against them in any way, and he won't hesitate to take necessary actions."

Kaiya flinched involuntarily - and was hit with a sudden, sickening realization. "I think I know why Danzo wanted me to work with Sai. My first instinct on hearing that, just now? I wanted to shield him." Her fists tightened. "He was banking on that, wasn't he? On me connecting emotionally with Sai so that if _Sai_ moved against Naruto, I'd hesitate."

Tsunade's gaze darkened. "Most likely."

Rage flared within Kaiya, white-hot and deadly cold at the same time. She wanted to tear out this man's tongue and shove it down his throat. Being after her? She could deal with that. Being after Naruto was worse, and certainly enough to make her want to take him down on the blond's behalf. But to go about it like this, to use _her_ to get to him, and to use a brainwashed kid to do it…Kaiya hadn't felt this sort of rage in years, and never this intensely.

Tsunade must have seen the ice in her eyes, because her own hazelwood ones sharpened. "Kaiya - keep your head. We can make sure Danzo doesn't have a chance to take power, but we will do so in full light of day. There's nothing to be gained by taking vengeful action."

Kaiya closed her eyes, calming the beast within her. When she reopened them, only cold resolve remained. "I know. Tell me what we need to take this bastard down," she said, voice icy. "And I will get it."

* * *

Kakashi must have dozed off. When he opened his eye, it was approaching nightfall. The sound of a page turning caught his attention.

"Welcome back," Kaiya said when he looked over.

Kakashi's heart softened at the sight of her - then he noticed what she was reading. "That's Danzo's reading assignment?"

Kaiya nodded, turning the book around to study the cover. "I already disabled the seal he put on it, so it's safe to carry around. I have to admit…for a title like 'The Art of War,' I expected this to be more…war-like. It's much more focused on leadership and leaves a lot to interpretation."

"I read it once, a while ago." Kakashi maneuvered into an upright position with some difficulty. He felt Kaiya's warm hands steady him. He looked to where she was in the book and raised his eyebrows. "I know it's a quick read, but how long have I been out?"

She grinned in amusement. She was almost finished the book. "Speed-reading. Yuuma-sensei insisted we all learn it."

"I guess he would…"

"I swear, he had us do as much of our training in the library as on the field." Kaiya closed the book and switched her seat to the bed's edge, turning her full attention on him. "How are you doing?"

Kakashi flexed a hand. "Better. The nurse said I'll be on a liquid diet for another day, but I should be back to normal after that."

"I'm treating you to salt-grilled sanma when you're out," Kaiya said with a smile. It slowly disappeared as a distant look came over her features.

Kakashi tilted his head to catch her eyes. "What is it?"

She looked away then, her cheeks turning pink. "Look…Tsunade-sama talked to me about the Chakra Bite. Apparently, when Uzushio still stood, the Uzumaki had some strict rules about using the Chakra Bite so word about it wouldn't get around. Uzumaki Mito only ever allowed her husband to use it, and let's face it, Hashirama Senju probably didn't need to. She also said that, according to her grandmother, the endorphin rush can make it kind of…intimate for both people…" Her face flushed further. Kakashi couldn't help finding her adorable when she blushed so hard. "Is…that why you didn't…?"

Kakashi's gaze lowered to the sheets. "Actually, I wasn't aware of that, but I can certainly understand why they had those rules. Since Uzushio fell, Uzumaki refugees have been coerced, captured, even bought and sold for their chakra. I've seen it personally, both in the last war and occasionally since…people treated like no more than an expendable resource, weak from depletion and covered in bite marks…"

Kakashi looked back to Kaiya, who'd gone pale from the image he'd painted in her mind. Bringing his hand to her cheek, he turned her gaze back to him, thumb gently caressing her soft skin. "That's why I said no. I never want to use you like that, Kaiya."

Kaiya took his hand in her own. "I…can understand. But I offered you my chakra freely - not out of obligation. I offered it because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." She gave his hand a squeeze and met his gaze squarely with her own. Her eyes held a now-familiar glint: she had an idea. "So what if I could give you some of my chakra as a reserve - not from a bite, but just stored…say, in a seal?"

He sighed but smiled. "I take it this is that seal you mentioned to Tsunade-sama?"

"She greenlighted the project," Kaiya confirmed with a grin. "If it works, we'll have a seal that can be applied to anyone that stores extra chakra for emergencies - kind of like the one I use. You wouldn't have to worry as much about dying from depletion in the middle of a battle. The chakra would be donated ahead of time - we might even try to find a way to store the chakra donations separately for medical use, like a blood bank."

"My pitifully average chakra reserves inspired the creation of a seal," he mused. "I suppose I'm flattered…"

She rolled her eyes at his sardonic tone. "You should be, baka. But…would you accept chakra from me if it was through something like that? Not through a bite?"

He loved how she automatically brightened from having a new idea to play with. He didn't answer right away, just studied the contrast between her fair skin and deep crimson hair…how her sapphire eyes had lit up with excitement…the perfect little bow of her lips…

"Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"You haven't answered."

He raised a brow. "Oh? My apologies - I was distracted…" He pulled down his mask as he spoke and sealed their lips together.

Kaiya started to melt into him, but pulled back. "That's not helping…"

"No - no, I think it actually was," he murmured, seeking her lips again. "Let me check…"

He wove is hands in her silken hair, pulling her back to him. He could feel her beginning to relax against him again…but she pushed gently on his chest. "You're avoiding the question, Copy-Nin," she said, but her voice was low and her pupils were blown wide.

"What question?" He spoke between kisses. "Because…I must have…missed it…" He kissed her deeply then, his tongue inviting hers into a sensual dance.

She didn't take the invitation. "You're gonna wear yourself out," she teased.

He sighed in mild exasperation. "Then you better get to work on that seal."

Her brows rose sharply. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

She gave a serious nod. "Thank you for answering." Then she kissed him with such gusto he was nearly knocked back.

* * *

Kaiya felt like she was walking on air when she left the hospital. She tried biting her lip and the inside of her cheeks to stop smiling, but it was no use. At least it was dark out - she could blame the rosiness of her face and neck on poor lighting.

She'd stayed with Kakashi for a couple of hours. They'd bantered and teased each other, discussed books that weren't _Icha Icha_ or _Detective H_. He'd listened to her theory about the seal she was about to develop, asking questions that helped flesh out her more vague ideas. Oddly enough, he seemed to kiss her the most when she talked about her seal research…

Those kisses…Kaiya felt a tingling rush as she recalled how soft his lips were, how naturally they moved with hers in a perfect balance of give and take. Warmth blossomed in her chest even as chills ran down her spine. If this was how he was when dealing with chakra exhaustion…she wondered what he'd be like when he was fully recovered.

The thought made her heart jump in her chest, both from excitement and a bit from panic. What if he expected her to be more…experienced? After all, he was nine years older than her. He'd probably been with others before - would he assume she had, too? No, he had to know that she'd never been with anyone but…

…Itachi.

Her smile disappeared as she came crashing back to earth. For a few straight hours, she'd managed to forget about the massacre, or Itachi's baffling actions. With Kakashi, she'd been…happy. Yes, there were many things looming over them, but they didn't seem to matter as much for a while. She started wondering if maybe Hikaru had been right - that she'd let the massacre take over her life. There was so much in her life now to enjoy. Why should she dwell on the past?

"Kaiya-chan!"

Kaiya jumped at her teammate's call. Joy and guilt competed for dominance within her upon seeing Gorou; she felt like she was still holding so much back from her old team. _Probably because I am…_

"Hey - long time, no see!" Gorou padded to a halt in front of her. "Listen, Hikaru wants us to get together for dinner tomorrow. Don't try to back out of it this time!"

The words were meant to be teasing, but to her, they stung. "I'm sorry…I know I've been…"

"Hard to reach?" Gorou supplied. "Distant? M.I.A.? Look, don't worry about it. Just come over to Hikaru's tomorrow. Let's patch up whatever's going on between you two."

Kaiya glanced at him with raised brows.

"Oh, come on," Gorou said with a knowing grin. "I'm not that dense. You two had a fight or something - that's why we haven't been meeting up for the last, like, month or so."

A small, sad sigh escaped Kaiya's throat. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I'll be there tomorrow. There's…well, there's a lot I want to talk to you guys about."

Gorou smirked. "One of those things _better_ have to do with Mr. Copy-Nin!"

Rather than hit his arm like she usually did at such a tease, Kaiya just blushed.

Gorou's eyes became as round as saucers. "No way…"

"Shut up."

"You two actually-"

"I said shut up!"

With a giant grin, Gorou swept her into a bear hug. "Well, it's about freakin' time!" '

In spite of herself, Kaiya grinned back. "Keep your voice down, baka," she laughed.

* * *

Kaiya knocked on Danzo's door the next morning. She figured he wouldn't contact her first; she had to be the initiator. By allowing her to come to him, Danzo was making her think _she_ was in control, that _she_ was calling the shots. She had to hand it to him - it had been part of the reason she'd kept quiet for so long. Thinking that she had chosen to go to Danzo had created a mix of shame and pride, and both held her tongue.

 _Well, things are different now. I know what's going on. He can't get to me like that again._

They sat in silence for a few moments. Steam from the tea rose in twin columns between them. Kaiya didn't have to hide her tension; he'd expect her to be on edge after learning about Sai and her new bodyguards, after all. _Don't try to change your body's reactions - just give them new stories._

"You obviously have something to say," Danzo remarked dryly. "Let's hear it."

"Why Naruto's team?" she asked, feeling some relief at letting the question out. "Why place Sai so soon, and why _Naruto's_ team?"

He regarded her coolly. "You are very protective of him, aren't you? I suppose that is to be expected. He _is_ your little brother, after all."

He sighed. "Namikaze-san, I assure you that placing Sai on his team has little to do with that, nor with his Jinchuriki status - though it is certainly advisable for him to have extra protection whilst Akatsuki is still a threat. Sai is stronger than anyone of his age in this village; your brother is safer with him around."

"Then why-"

"The same reason I asked you to work with Sai," Danzo said, anticipating her question. "I wish to see him adapted to a time of peace. You were absolutely right - there is no need for someone as young as him to bear the burden of such difficult missions. When the question of an empty spot on your brother's team was raised, I saw an opportunity. I have heard the rumors of your brother's effect on others - he is the reason the current Kazekage had such a drastic change of heart, is he not? Your work with Sai helped prime him for more social interaction, but would you not agree that only spending time among his peers would truly rehabilitate him?"

She huffed, looking to the side. _He's perfectly aware of how I feel about kids like Sai. He's using it to convince me that Sai on Naruto's team is a GOOD thing - trying to cover up whatever his real motive is. If I keep questioning, he'll know I have reason to doubt him_.

"Fine," she grumbled. "If it helps Sai…"

He smiled. "I believe it will. I suppose you also heard about the Council's decision regarding your missions?"

She scowled. "The Council thinks I'm far too _precious_ to leave the village again. Bodyguards? Really? I need _babysitters_ now?!" Kaiya took a deep breath to compose herself - all for show. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this. It's just…well, Tsunade doesn't want to take them on. I don't get it. She's the _Hokage -_ how is she letting them walk all over her?!" _Let him think I'm still frustrated with Tsunade…_

"Perhaps she agrees with them," Danzo suggested. "Did you ever manage to find a genjutsu teacher?"

Kaiya hesitated. Should she mention Kakashi? "Well - no, but…"

"Then I would agree with her as well," Danzo said bluntly. "Your biggest weakness is your lack of resistance to genjutsu. With the groups that are after you, this cannot be overlooked."

Danzo held up his good hand as she started to protest. "Hear me out, Namikaze-san. You still have that habit of jumping to conclusions. I said I am inclined to agree, because you _are_ valuable to this village. Those weaknesses of yours - genjutsu, interrogation… _have_ you addressed them yet?"

She hesitated again. _No, not mentioning Kakashi. Not bringing him into this._

It was an automatic reaction. Another side of her said, _He already is in this. He'd tell me to use him if needed._

"I must say," Danzo said quietly, "I am disappointed. I thought you were the type to overcome your weaknesses, no matter how difficult the task. Or perhaps you have just had difficulty finding a suitable teacher?"

She dropped her gaze. There was an opening here. "I…guess. I _did_ try asking Kakashi…"

"And?"

Her expression darkened. "It was just like you said…he couldn't go through with it."

Danzo bowed his head thoughtfully for a moment. Kaiya nearly held her breath. Would he believe her frustration?

"I realize you may still find it difficult to trust me," he started, "but I would like to be a resource to you, if you'd allow me. I may be able to offer assistance in that training."

"I'll…keep that in mind, thank you," she said. "If I were to overcome these issues, would the Council let me go on missions again?"

"I imagine they would," Danzo answered. "They may be overly cautious, but they also recognize that the village's resources must be used wisely. Anbu - including Root - has experienced a shortage of manpower in the past decade."

"They'd rather see the operatives used for more important missions than babysitting duty," Kaiya said dryly.

Danzo smirked. "I agree - though you still underestimate your own value, Namikaze-san. Assigning not one, but two elite operatives to assist you is a small price to pay for your continued growth. That is why I offered my own Root agents."

 _Here we go._ She let a look of shock pass over her features. It wasn't hard to create. " _You_ offered them?"

"Not to worry, Namikaze-san," Danzo said with a wave of his hand. "There are no nefarious intentions behind my suggestion; the Council approached me, and I do have suitable agents available. I understand that you value your independence, but consider it this way: By accepting that you are so valuable to your village, and that you are thus entitled to assistance, you will be able to work _more_ freely than before. You will not have to look over your shoulder as much."

Kaiya bit her lip, pretending to consider his words. "It's still…awkward. Until last week, I haven't been on a team mission for three years, and rarely with anyone that wasn't my old team."

"If it helps," he started, "The agents I have in mind are trained for recon and intel. They could assist you in your missions, rather than solely act as bodyguards."

Kaiya started to relax her shoulders. Time to acquiesce. "You'd allow that?"

He allowed a small smile. "Still so cautious. That is good - a Shinobi should never let their guard down completely. I would expect no less from one trained by my own former student."

 _You're bringing HIM into this?_ As much as she hated to admit it, she was curious. Why on earth would Yuuma-sensei have worked for this guy? "That's right - you said Yuuma-sensei was under your command for a while…"

Danzo nodded. "Your teacher, Yoshida Yuuma…he was once one of my most prized agents. He came to me after graduating from the Academy, back when I first formed Root. For the record, I had Sarutobi's blessing a the time. He saw the need for a covert force that could gather intel without the political restraints imposed by the Hokage office. Yoshida Yuuma was the most promising intel-gatherer I have ever seen, past or present. I will admit that my personality does not match with many; he was the perfect foil, trustworthy and adaptable. And he genuinely loved what he did. I suppose there is a wanderlust involved in the life of an intel gatherer…he did enjoy the travel.

"But he did not have the constitution to withstand two wars. During the Third Shinobi World War, he suffered a nervous breakdown, and I had to transfer him to Sarutobi's Anbu. I had hoped that, once recovered, Yuuma would return to Root - with the war ending, he could have assisted in training the other agents to carry his torch. Sarutobi moved him to standard forces before he could. Once one has left Anbu, especially at his age, it is not so easy to rejoin." He sighed. "At the very least, he seemed to settle well into the quieter life of a Jonin Instructor. I daresay he enjoyed it. Perhaps it was for the best, in the end…though how he died…"

He tightened his grip on his cup. "How he died - he deserved a more noble ending for all he did for this village. He did not deserve to be cut down by an arrogant traitor seeking power through the murder of his clan."

The action was subtle, seemingly subconscious. Kaiya was at war with herself, wondering how much of what Danzo was saying was true, how much was fabricated…and most importantly, what he actually felt about what he said. It was one thing to say all of these things and put on a face of grief and regret - it could be done by acting. But to tell whether he meant it, whether he truly grieved over Yuuma's death…

 _Or he's using it to make me stop looking into the massacre. The timing of the Root attack…I had just found the journal. I'll bet that was what he was looking for in my apartment. There IS something more to this!_

 _But he's right…Itachi killed Yuuma. Whatever else happened that night, why he did it…he still killed him. And he knew perfectly well what Yuuma meant to me._

The grief threatened to cloud her mind. She fought to keep her breathing under control as her chest tightened. _STAY CALM. This is what he wants - he wants me riled. I'm easier to sway that way._

It was much easier said than done.

"Why was he in the police station that night?" Kaiya whispered, pretending it was unintentional. She leaned forward onto the table; the weight in her shoulders didn't have to be faked. "Why did he…"

"I wish I knew," Danzo said quietly. "Perhaps he had some inkling of what Uchiha Itachi was about to do. Perhaps it was a hero's death after all."

Kaiya wanted to believe him. She mentally shook herself. _Let him think he's got me. Maybe he'll finally say what it is he wants…_

"Danzo-sama," she muttered, her voice cracking. "I've faced that murderer three times now. There was nothing I could do…"

His face was unreadable. "What you can do now is work against Akatsuki - against the organization he has chosen in place of his village, in place of his brother…in place of you."

She looked up in surprise. "You…knew?" _Of course you knew._

"There is little I do not know in this village, Namikaze-san," he said calmly. "Yes, I was aware of his attentions toward you. But I must admit…even I was surprised by his betrayal of the Leaf. He deceived the entire village - not just you. He killed his own brethren, including a man he claimed was like a brother to him."

Her eyes widened. "Shisui…?"

"It is my belief that he was after Shisui's eyes," Danzo said. "The Uchiha clan has a particularly bloody past regarding their powers. There was a time when they would kill their own kin in order to awaken more powerful dojutsu…the Mangekyou Sharingan. But using that dojutsu repeatedly inevitably weakens the eyes; it was said that by implanting the eyes of a close family member, one could mitigate that inevitability. All hearsay, of course, but it is surprising what some will do in the quest for power."

Kaiya felt herself pale. It wasn't faked. _They…killed their family members? THAT'S how the Mangekyou is awakened?_ She remembered the rumors that had surrounded Shisui's suicide, how the claims that Itachi had actually killed him for some mysterious power had seemed ridiculous to her. _Could it have been true…?_

 _He could be lying. Pull yourself together._

 _Wait…how does Kakashi have the Mangekyou, then?_

 _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER._

She stood. She had to get out of there. "E-excuse me, Danzo-sama. I…"

He nodded in understanding. "You still have doubts about why Itachi did what he did."

That made her freeze. _No use hiding it now._ "I…yes."

"Even after he killed your mentor?"

She couldn't answer that. There were simply too many competing urges within her choking off speech.

"Allow me to offer a bit of advice, Namikaze-san," Danzo said. She looked at him. His face was still stern and difficult to read, but she detected what looked almost like sympathy. "Let go of Uchiha Itachi, and that part of your past. It will only hold you back from the things that matter - your brother, your village. Do not allow him to rule your life."

Kaiya just nodded. It was all she could do. As she left, she wondered if she was really up for this. It wasn't that Danzo had truly swayed her regarding whatever his plans were; she still didn't know _what_ he was planning. The whole point of these meetings was to find that out. But even knowing that he was trying to manipulate her couldn't shield against the truth in his words.

Itachi had known all along who she really was, yet never said anything.

Itachi had killed Yuuma.

Itachi was after her brother.

Whatever had happened in the past…it didn't matter. She had a duty to her village, and she'd be damned if she let anyone hurt Naruto because of her old sentiments.

But there were other things she couldn't deny. Itachi had plenty of chances to kill or capture her in their encounters. He didn't have to return her kunai. He wouldn't simply let hints like Fuu being alive slip unintentionally. He was too good for that.

Kaiya's eyes narrowed. Now that her head was starting to clear - now that she was away from the lion and his den - her earlier assumption that Danzo _wanted_ to throw her off the massacre resurfaced. _Look at it objectively. If someone was trying to unearth a terrible secret, what's the best way to keep them from doing so? Make them think there's nothing to find - make them WANT to stop looking. How better to do that than to bring up an emotionally charged argument?_

He'd done well to bring up Yuuma the way he did. She hadn't expected him to turn the conversation that way; he'd caught her off-guard again. It was just like their earlier meetings: he'd say something that knocked her sideways, then follow up with what he probably wanted her to hear. He'd wanted her to remember that Itachi killed her mentor. He wanted her to 'let go of her past' - to stop looking.

There _was_ still something to find.

Kaiya wished she had a way to contact Ryoushi. Maybe that journal really did contain some secrets Danzo didn't want surfacing. Heck, considering it was left to her by Sandaime himself, anything it contained could be undeniable evidence for Danzo's shadier dealings. It could be enough to keep him from gaining a nomination or a vote of confidence, if matters came to that.

For now, she had a few things to report to Tsunade. Danzo was indeed trying to spy on her work. _'Assistants' from Root…please. He might even encourage a mission to Uzushio so long as his agents get to tag along. He's a Fuinjutsu user, but an uncreative one. He didn't bring up the Jinchuriki research this time - he might be trying to put me in a more vulnerable state first. He knows pushing me too much on anything to do with Naruto will make me more guarded._

Well, Kaiya _did_ want to return to Uzushio sometime soon. She just needed a way to do so without Danzo's agents looking over her shoulder. Even though they wouldn't be able to take anything from the archives, she wouldn't put it past them to try and copy the contents of more sensitive scrolls, if possible. Of course, they'd need _her_ to allow them access at all - only her blood would open the barrier and unlock the seal pedestal…and neither could be done if she was under duress. _That's why he wants me on his side. He wants me to WILLINGLY allow his agents access._

 _'It is surprising what some will do in the quest for power'…indeed it is. And how would Danzo know so much about the Sharingan? Granted, he's probably right that there isn't much he doesn't know in the village…I'll have to be careful about how I meet with Tsunade and Kakashi. He's definitely watching._

Tsunade also told her to talk to Jiraiya in order to get a better idea of the history in all of this. Kaiya was still reluctant to approach the Toad Sage, but if it was for Naruto, and for the village, she'd swallow her pride. The way he'd looked at her yesterday in the hospital room…maybe he did truly regret leaving them alone for so long. And if he was such an amazing intel-gatherer…well, maybe there was something she could learn from him.

Kaiya also had to talk to Kakashi. Her heart hurt to already be putting a damper on whatever it was they had started, but he knew of her doubts regarding the massacre. He'd known Itachi in Anbu. He had the Mangekyou Sharingan…he might be able to confirm or deny Danzo's assertions. Would he be willing to help? She'd essentially be bringing up an old boyfriend…but this was about more than that. Danzo was hiding something, and it was connected to the massacre. Maybe if she convinced Kakashi somehow that that's all she was concerned about…that this wasn't about Itachi…maybe he'd help her uncover the truth.

Maybe she'd even convince herself.

* * *

 **Ohhh…not so hot at first. But then, this IS Danzo we're talking about. Just knowing he's a manipulator doesn't make it any easier to deal with him. Some interesting background on Yuuma, though…and his whole point behind bringing Yuuma up may have backfired. Rather than make Kaiya STOP looking for answers, he gave her more reason to keep going!**

 **Kakashi's stubbornly noble when it comes to being offered the Chakra Bite…and he's a hell of a kisser. Is there anything he can't excel at? Granted, he's up against Itachi, and a whole lotta history…**

 **Next time: Out in the Open! Kaiya's resigned to sitting out the Tenchi Bridge mission completely - or is she? Team Recon has a much-needed heart-to-heart-to-heart…stuff happens…things are said…yeah, I'm still working on it. We'll be seeing some action soon ;)**


	59. Out in the Open

**This would be, oh, Day 3 of the Tenchi Bridge Mission. Just so ya know. Also - even though, strictly speaking, the anime suggests it only took 4 days to get to the rendez-vous, I'm calling it 5. Because otherwise it just don't line up. And because I'm the author. SO THERE.**

 **There's a lot going on in this one folks, so strap in…**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Out in the Open**

The breeze was cool and carried a light nip - the promise of autumn arriving. It filled her lungs and joined with her blood, bringing with it awareness and calm. In motion, she found stillness. In movement, she found peace.

She brought her hand down, summoning the decades-old obstacle course. It had been a while since she'd used it, but that didn't matter - muscle memory would be of no help. It never came up the same way twice, the spinning paddles and hidden traps rearranging themselves with every use. It was a test not only for speed, but for precision. Designed by none other than Hashirama Senju for his younger brother, it had been used since by the likes of Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Shisui, two of the fastest Shinobi in history after Tobirama. It was here that Shisui had shared with Kaiya the secret of true swiftness: finding stillness.

 _Kaiya arrived early on the field, eager to begin her first session with Shisui. Since Yuuma announced that he'd be one of her tutors for this year's Chunin Exam finals, Kaiya had looked forward to this day. Sure, learning how to imbue weapons with wind chakra was great, but speed had been her first skill, one thing she could truly call her own talent._

 _Then she'd seen what Uchiha Shisui - Shunshin no Shisui - could do with speed._

 _Her mind was still blown by the perfection in his movements. Ever since that day months ago when she'd happened upon the spar between him and Itachi, she'd been possessed by the need to learn how he did it. Today, she was finally going to start._

 _"Oy, Speed Demon!" Shisui waved in greeting. "C'mon - we're using a very special training ground for this."_

 _She watched curiously as he led her to an unfamiliar training ground. In the middle of the field was a large, wooden platform. She followed Shisui's hands as they formed signs - the fact that she could follow them at all must mean he wanted her to learn them, too. He brought his hand down._

 _Out of the platform emerged what looked like an obstacle course. Dotted among the spinning paddles and wire traps were tiny, white flags._

 _"The goal's pretty simple," Shisui explained. "Get all the flags without getting caught in the traps."_

 _The paddles began to spin. Before she could say anything, he'd flashed forward. There was no time to start counting seconds; he returned with the ten flags while she was still processing the fact that he'd moved at all._

 _Amazing…_

 _"Getting all ten in one go is kind of the last level," Shisui said, rubbing the back of his head. "We're going to start with one."_

 _Kaiya gave him an indignant look. "What, you don't think I can handle it?"_

 _He chuckled. "I think you will - but trust me, no one has mastered that course in one go!"_

 _She huffed. "Doesn't look THAT hard."_

 _Shisui smiled and flashed again. "I just put one of them back. Give it a shot."_

 _She did - and was thrown to the ground by the spinning paddles before she could advance two meters. She stubbornly refused his help, wanting to figure out the trick for herself. After several more tries and many bruises, she relented and asked for some advice._

 _"The trick," he said, "is to start from stillness, and go slow. Be 'in the zone,' you could say. Moving fast shouldn't FEEL fast. You need to find the flow of the course - each one is unique, so you wind up adapting as you go. Don't try to fight the course; go with it."_

 _Start from stillness? Find the flow? "What is this, a meditation class?"_

 _He laughed. "In a way…yeah, actually."_

 _She shook her head, but followed his instructions, taking her time, moving slowly at first. By the end of the morning, she'd made it through without being hit by paddles or caught in wires. She delivered the flag with a relieved smile._

 _"There you go!" Shisui patted her shoulder. "That was Level One."_

 _"How long did it take you to make it all the way through?" she asked. "I mean, it's not like in a real mission I'd have time to 'start slow' - when will I be able to do this fast?"_

 _He smiled confidently. "It doesn't matter how long it took me - you're a different person. You'll find your own way through the course in the end. When you do, you won't even feel the speed you're using - you'll just do it."_

Four days. Four non-stop days of trial and error - but she did get through the course at top speed in the end. It was only with two flags, but by then, she'd started to discover what Shisui meant by 'finding the flow' and 'starting from stillness.' She'd come back many times since.

Kaiya found the stillness, letting go of any thoughts of Danzo, or Itachi, or even Naruto. Almost as an afterthought, she pulled her hair into a side-bun. She inhaled, gathering chakra in her lungs.

 _Futon: Violent Whirlwind!_

The stream of air expelled from her lungs set the paddles spinning wildly. She flashed forward.

 _One…two…three…four…_

Around the paddles, through the wires…she wove through them like a breeze herself.

 _Five…six…seven…_

The flags came to her hands in a steady rhythm.

 _Eight…nine…_

A millisecond stretched out as her arm passed between a paddle's rotations. There was no rush. She had plenty of time before the paddle came back around.

 _Ten._

Kaiya balanced on the tallest pillar of the course, the ten flags gathered in her hand. The paddles continued to spin wildly; barely seconds had passed since she set them off. Her mind was at rest, though she vaguely wondered if she should have brought a stopwatch. It would be nice to know if she'd beaten her last record.

With her senses already heightened by the exercise, she noticed immediately that she had company. They were hiding in the trees surrounding the field - two people? Her sensing skills had improved through training with Kakashi, but they were still rough. She opened her eyes.

"Come on out."

Kaiya stayed put on the pillar as the two flickered in front of the training course. _Masks and cloaks…_ "You two my new babysitters, then?"

"Danzo-sama wished for us to introduce ourselves," said the one on the right. Male, age indeterminate, no distinguishable features visible through the hooded cloak.

"Did he, now?" she muttered. In a louder voice, she called, "Unless I'm completely out of the loop, you're not needed unless I leave the village on a mission. There's no mission, and this is within the village. What do you want?"

"We're to work with you," responded the agent who'd spoken first. "To do so effectively, it's best to see how you fight."

Kaiya tilted her head. "So you're here to - what? Challenge me to a spar?"

The agent bowed his head. "If you wouldn't mind."

She sighed. "Is that the only way you all know how to get to know a person? 'Hi, nice to meet you, let's fight?'" When neither made an answer, she shrugged. "Okay, then. Guess this is a more polite way of doing it... But please, masks and cloaks off. I want to know who it is I'm fighting."

"We cannot do that."

A crimson brow rose. "Oh? Orders from Danzo-sama, I take it?"

Before they could answer, she vanished from the pillar. In the blink of an eye, their masks and cloaks were dropped at their feet, and Kaiya stood before them. "Much better."

They were young - not as young as Sai, but not far from her age. Both male, both blank-faced. The speaker had short, slicked-back black hair; the other, spiky brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Dark eyes. Average in height and build, musculature well-defined. That was about all Kaiya could take in before they started the match without further warning.

 _Doton: Rumbling Earth_

Kaiya leaped up to avoid the earth swallowing her, only to have the other agent by her side, tanto in hand. She blocked the blade with her kunai then sent a strong kick to his chest. Still in mid-air, she glanced down: the ground was fully disturbed now. If she landed, she'd be trapped. The kunai flew to the trees; she disappeared from view.

Once hidden, she made a clone and activated her chakra-cloaking seal. The clone would be sensed; she would not. _Let's see if one of them is a sensor…_

The clone darted through the trees, silent and out of visual range. It was the black-haired one who reacted first, moving to where her clone was hidden. She sent more clones into the fray.

 _You're the sensor, then. You're first._

She had to hand it to their teamwork; they didn't speak at all, only communicating through quick glances or hand signals. Some were familiar, but untrained as she was in Anbu ways, Kaiya could only guess what the signs meant after they acted. _I'll take this one. Formation. Withdraw. Attack._

She noticed, too, that they held nothing back in their attacks. Their tanto blades sliced through the air with deadly accuracy. Clearly, they either had no qualms about killing her, or at least seriously injuring her. Once the clones had run out, she focused on the black-haired one.

Kaiya let a handful of kunai loose, not caring that her position would be given away. Once the blades landed, it wouldn't matter. She flashed to one near the sensor. Just as her hand was about to lay on him -

 _Katon: Flint Yagura!_

 _Futon: Whirlwind Fist!_

A wall of fire erupted around the pair. The black-haired one had released it, and the brown-haired one blew into it, forcing Kaiya back. It scorched the field so quickly she had to teleport to avoid getting caught in it. _They do work as a team, then. I have to separate them. They anticipated that I'd go for one of them personally - they know I'm primarily short-range, and that they should avoid my hands._

She sent a mental thank-you to Kakashi for teaching her this next jutsu.

 _Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu!_

Mist spread thickly across the field. Kaiya sent four new clones into it. She'd have to act fast - wind or fire could dispel the mist if strong enough.

Luckily, speed was never a problem for her.

By the time the wind-user - the brown-haired one - had acted, she had already enclosed him in a small barrier, separating him from his partner. The sensor found her as soon as the mist dispersed; he sent a Katon toward her, shuriken embedded in the flames. She dodged every one and sent her own wind-imbued shuriken toward him in curving paths.

He was fast, too - a mud wall erected between them, blocking the barrage. _So he's a sensor and has earth and fire release…quick reaction time, too._

He burst through the ground behind her then, tanto drawn. She turned and blocked, using her own momentum to try and throw him off-balance. It didn't work. Every move she made was blocked and parried with textbook perfection. He got ahold of her wrists, overpowering her -

She disappeared from his grasp as he leaned his weight toward her. _That_ put him off-balance. She reappeared behind him, kicking him to the ground and jabbing him with a paralysis jutsu. _One down…_

The other one was the wind-user. Quick, focused attacks should do the trick; he'd try to keep her at a distance, but marked with Hiraishin, he'd have little choice in the matter.

He didn't try to keep her at a distance. When Kaiya teleported into the barrier, he was ready. She quickly flickered back, away from the wires he tried to trap her with.

For a second, they stood a few meters apart, staring each other down. Then Kaiya noticed it: their surroundings started to blur and become wavy. She felt off-balance, like she was sinking into the ground.

 _Shit - genjutsu?!_

She brought her hands together to release it, but a wire wrapped around her wrists. She managed a substitution - barely - and flickered away. Even after she released the genjutsu, she was off-balance; it somehow messed with her senses even after being dispersed. She flickered again, leaving the barrier.

Once out, she took a step back and shook her head sharply. There was no way she could teleport in this state without risking full-on vertigo. She briefly wondered if the brunette had somehow dosed her with something. If the fight continued, she'd have to break out the Adamantine Chains - something she didn't want to reveal to them just now. She'd been careful to only train with them under a barrier, determined to keep a trump card handy. Only Team Kakashi knew she used them. Well, this whole spar was meant to prove a point to her, obviously - might as well quit while she still had some tricks up her sleeve.

"Okay, okay," she called out, releasing the barrier. "You win. And what the hell was that?"

The brown-haired agent went to check on his partner, who was still under paralysis. He released it, but didn't help the other man up.

"Sho," came a voice off to the side. "Give her the antidote."

Kaiya tensed involuntarily. Apparently, Danzo had been watching the fight; he now came out from the tree line. The brown-haired one - Sho - came up and took her arms. No bedside manner whatsoever, just a quick swab of something cold over the skin where his wire had briefly bound her. Immediately, the world stopped swimming. _So it wasn't just the genjutsu - he DID dose me with something coated on the wires. It must have just prolonged the genjutsu's effects._

"Thank you," she said to him. He made no sign of even hearing her, just finished his swabbing and returned to stand beside his partner.

Danzo leaned on his cane. "I must say, an impressive display, Namikaze-san. It's not many who can hold their own against Sho and Kyo alone for as long as you did."

 _'Sho' and 'Kyo?' Do their names rhyme on purpose?_ She kept the comment to herself, instead just nodding at the two agents. "Any chance that means they're not needed?"

He smirked. "I doubt the Council will see it that way. I hope, though, that you see their value in their ability to watch your back."

 _I see something, all right…_ "You're right. They're good." Kaiya walked up to the pair and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you - please, call me Kaiya."

They stared at her hand as though wondering why she offered it. The black-haired one - Kyo - flicked his eyes to Danzo.

"What," she said with a teasing smile. "Do you need permission to shake my hand?"

"They will be your team for any missions away from the village," Danzo said, ignoring her quip. "They know to address you by your given name in public. They will follow your lead unless it puts you in risk of capture." He nodded to his agents, who bowed and disappeared.

Kaiya wasn't sure which she preferred: Danzo _with_ two of his loyal lapdogs, or Danzo alone. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she recalled her Hiraishin kunai from around the field. He faced the training course, still standing from her earlier exercise.

"Not since Uchiha Shisui has such speed been seen," he muttered. "He was one of your mentors, yes?"

She nodded. "For a little while."

"Too little, I imagine," he sighed. "Well, would you accompany an old man back to the village? Perhaps we can begin our discussions on _The Art of War._ "

Her proverbial hackles raised, Kaiya nodded. "I would like that, Danzo-sama."

"Have you finished the book?" he asked as they began walking away from the field.

"Just yesterday."

"You are quick indeed, Namikaze-san," he commended. "But perhaps you have not had time to absorb the teachings fully. Your match with Sho and Kyo suggests as much."

Kaiya's brow twitched. "What do you mean?"

"What was stated time and again throughout the book about the wisdom of prolonging battles?"

Reluctantly, Kaiya answered, "That it's not wise at all. They should be settled quickly, with as little actual combat as possible."

"How could you have better settled this one, do you think?"

Kaiya thought for a moment, quieting the indignant voice in her head that wanted to respond with sarcasm. Before the fight had begun, before they started their first attack…she'd unmasked and uncloaked them with ease. "I could have incapacitated them before Kyo used the Doton."

"Indeed," Danzo agreed. "You had opportunity, yet you did not take it. They had already stated their intention to draw you into combat. You waited for them to make the first move, but they had opened themselves to attack simply by revealing themselves. In a true battle, where your life and your mission are on the line, you would have lost simply because you waited too long."

It took effort to keep her temper in check, and it was mostly because Danzo was the last person she wanted these sort of lessons from. Anyone else, she'd have gladly listened, shoving aside any hurt pride in favor of learning something useful. She tried to do that now. _He's right, after all…I could have settled this as soon as they showed themselves._

Her argumentative side wouldn't be quieted so easily. "You say they're to be my new 'team.' How do you know we'll even work well together? 'Not knowing the army's balance, yet controlling the appointments, then the army's officers are distrustful.'"

A small smile appeared on Danzo's face. "I see Yuuma taught you recall as well as speed-reading. I took into account your strengths and weaknesses when I chose those two. What did you observe about them?"

"Sho is a genjutsu-type," she answered. "Kyo is a sensor. Both are weaknesses for me. Kyo's fire nature can be strengthened by wind, which both Sho and I have. They can fight long-range better than I can. They seem to work well together…but that doesn't necessarily mean we all will."

"Give it time, Namikaze-san," Danzo said. "You are too quick to judge."

"Teamwork isn't just about balancing a set of skills, though," she pressed. "It's also about personality, and unity of goals. If three people on the same mission have different objectives, or if misunderstandings arise because of a clash of personalities, how can they work together?"

"Very true," Danzo agreed. "But you need not worry about their objectives on missions. For a Root agent, the mission is all there is. They have no personal or emotional connection to the outcome, only the will to see the objective carried out. It makes them much more clear-headed than most, even under great stress."

 _'No personal or emotional connection…'_ Having met Sai, this shouldn't have surprised her, but it still left her stomach churning. "But emotional connection can _strengthen_ the will to succeed, even when the odds are against you."

"That is a naïve notion," Danzo retaliated. "Emotions - love, fear, ambition, frustration - are changeable. What guarantees success is knowing what you can and cannot accomplish. What was said about attacking a solid foundation?"

Again, Kaiya felt annoyance as his logic overcame her assumptions. "Don't attack a solid foundation - go for the 'empty,' the weaknesses. Lead the enemy to create openings rather than try to force an opening yourself."

"In summary, pick the battles you can win," Danzo said. "Use strength that is proportionately greater than your enemy's. Aim for where they are weakest, rather than where they are strongest. If you are properly prepared, then any fleeting strength created by emotional connection is unnecessary."

They reached the edge of the village. Danzo turned to Kaiya. "I suggest rereading the book with these things in mind - and with consideration for how you might apply the teachings. Good day, Namikaze-san."

Kaiya stared after him as he shuffled away. She hated to admit it, but the man had some good points. _This is where I got in trouble in the first place…but what's the point of all of this? Why is he so determined to make me think like him? Is this really just about getting into the Uzushio archives?_

Now that he was gone, her thoughts turned back to the two agents, Sho and Kyo. One a sensor, the other a genjutsu-type…both presumably highly trained in subduing targets. She wouldn't be surprised if they'd held back in the spar as much as she had. 'Body guards' seemed an inappropriate moniker; 'prison guards' was more like it. The thought made her pulse rise unpleasantly. Prison guards they were…she was sure if she so much as stepped a toe outside the village border, they'd suddenly appear. Even when Kabuto had bound her in a cave with chakra-draining ropes, Kaiya had felt she had more options than now.

 _Maybe his plan is just to make me go crazy._

What she wouldn't give to just have her old team back. Normally, she'd have gone to Hikaru for advice on the debates with Danzo. These sort of debates were right up his alley, as was extrapolating a person's motives behind their actions and words. They hadn't spoken since their argument a few months ago, though. _Well, that's why we're doing that dinner tonight. Gorou's right - we need to patch this up. And Kakashi's right, too…I don't need to do things alone. I need my team - even if all they can do is help me keep my sanity._

She'd also need permission to reveal the more sensitive aspects of her recent life. With a sigh, Kaiya teleported to the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

As Kaiya pondered the value of teamwork and personal bonds, miles away, a dark-haired teen did the same. The simulation for the Tenchi Bridge mission had been easy for Sai; he'd done many reconnaissance missions like it before. He could have managed it alone, but he was supposed to use "Team Kakashi" as cover until they located Uchiha Sasuke. He had to work with them.

It baffled him that Naruto was so easily offended by him pointing out the blond's flawed performance in the simulation. In Root training, having one's mistakes pointed out was considered a luxury; in true combat, if you made such a mistake, you died - more importantly, your mission failed.

 _If it's to save a comrade, I'll do anything…even team up_ with you.

Sai wondered what Kaiya-san would have said about all of this. He decided to ask the only present female, since for some reason, it seemed that women just understood these things better. "Why does he feel so strongly about Sasuke?"

"It's because Naruto thinks of Sasuke like a brother," answered Sakura. "You've got a brother too, don't you? You should understand a little of how he feels."

"No, not at all. Besides…" Sai placed his smile on his face. "He has a sister, true? Someone who is still present - someone he's actually related to."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "It's not about how many brothers and sisters you have, or if they're even blood relatives! They both see Sasuke as a brother - Naruto because Sasuke knows the same loneliness, and Kaiya because…well, that's just the way she is. They didn't have family for a long time, so they made a family out of the people around them."

Sai thought back to his last 'session' with Kaiya, where that child had called her 'Kaiya-nee-chan.' Then there was what she'd said just before this mission began: _Danzo assigned you to those 'sessions' to watch me, didn't he? Because he knew I'd take pity on you - because you resemble someone else I care very much about._

So Kaiya saw Uchiha Sasuke as a 'brother' too…did she see Sai as one now as well? Was that why she'd let him go without reporting him?

 _Sai…whatever this next mission is, be careful. Get back in one piece, 'kay?_

She'd said something similar to Naruto before they left. Sai still wasn't sure how he should have reacted. He wasn't supposed to have emotions…but for some reason, part of him wanted to do whatever it took to obey that command, as though it was a new mission he was supposed to fulfill.

 _They'll do the right thing in the end._

There it was again: the pain in his side. Why did it continue to happen when his mission - his _real_ mission - came to his mind, now? It had never been an issue before he met Kaiya.

Sai buried the questions as best he could, but couldn't deny the nagging curiosity over why these 'bonds' made people act in such ways.

* * *

Kaiya hesitated as she raised her hand to knock on Hikaru's door. Tsunade had given her carte-blanche to divulge what she saw fit; students of Yoshida Yuuma would know the value of keeping secrets, after all. She'd also agreed that Kaiya should have her team's support. Hikaru's position at the SDD - where Danzo was a "consultant" - could be useful for piecing together what the old man was up to.

She steeled herself and knocked. After a few seconds, Hikaru answered.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

She took a deep breath. "Hikaru -"

"Kaiya -" he started at the same time. They both stopped, looking away awkwardly.

Gorou came up and put an arm around each of their shoulders, dragging them inside. "C'mon, you two. Whatever's going on, you can at least agree on one thing: you love me."

They both gave him incredulous looks. He blanched. "What? It's true! You love me. So you'll patch up whatever this is, because you don't wanna see me get all sad and weepy-eyed, right?" He gave them a silly grin.

When they both just looked away, Gorou knew that things were more serious than he'd thought. When Hikaru dislodged his arm and mouthed something to Kaiya, he stayed quiet, knowing something was up.

Kaiya nodded. "It's up already." At Gorou's confused look, she explained. "My barrier. I set it here a while back - the formula stays put unless I remove it myself. We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," said Hikaru.

"Out with it, then," Gorou insisted. "What's going on between you two?"

They just looked at each other, unsure of where or how to begin. Kaiya went ahead and started. "This may take a while. There's a lot…I should've told you guys from the start. I guess it starts with my parents…I told you both a few months ago that I found out who they were."

Hikaru nodded. "They were Uzumaki."

"That's…not the whole story. My original name wasn't Uzumaki. It's Namikaze."

They stared at her, open-mouthed. Hikaru blinked hard. "Namikaze…as in…"

" _Yondaime?_ " Gorou gasped.

Kaiya sighed. "Yup. I'm his daughter. Naruto's his son."

It was a good thing she'd set up a barrier, because Gorou jumped up and let out an ear-shattering, "NO WAY! THAT IS SO COOL!"

Hikaru pulled him back down. "Quiet, baka!"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Gorou asked. "This is awesome news! I mean, I guess now we know why you're so freakin' fast - your dad was the _Yellow Flash!_ When did you find out? Does the runt know too?"

"Gorou," Hikaru groaned. "Could you stop for a minute? Let her talk."

Kaiya felt a wave of affection at her team's old banter. It competed with an equally strong wave of apprehension. "I've…known for about two years now. I know, I know," she said, holding her hands up when they both opened their mouths. "It's stupid that I kept this from you for so long."

"It would've been classified," Hikaru said automatically. "You'd have needed express permission to tell anyone."

"Not much of an excuse," she muttered. "Tsunade-sama probably would've said 'yes' if I'd asked sooner…but…"

Hikaru could somehow sense it. "There's more going on with all of this."

She nodded. "I promise I will tell you everything. Right now, I need your help."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "Shimura Danzo?"

She sighed. "Shimura Danzo."

Gorou blinked. "Isn't that the guy from your office, Hikaru? The one with the fake limp?"

"Fake?" Kaiya looked up, all ears. "You saw him?"

"Yeah," Gorou said, scratching his head. "He's a consultant, right? I bumped into him…like, literally bumped into him. Old guy who leans on his cane like that? He should've started falling. But he didn't - he actually went into a stronger stance, like you would if you were about to fight. And there's something weird about his arm."

"The one in the sling?"

"Not sure it's a sling," Gorou muttered. "It felt more like something metal."

Kaiya thought hard. She'd never actually seen Danzo's right arm, or even his hand before. "Doesn't surprise me that he'd be faking the 'frail old man' thing…"

"So how do _you_ know the guy, then?" Gorou asked, pointing at Kaiya.

"Long story," Kaiya sighed. "So get comfy."

She told him what she knew of Danzo: that he'd been the head of a division of Anbu called 'Root,' what Root allegedly did, how Danzo had tried to 'buy' her from the orphanage as a child, how he'd sent agents after her two years ago during a mission, and finally, how these strange meetings began.

"So he claims all of those attempts were for your protection?" Hikaru asked, brow furrowed, fingers curled under his chin.

Kaiya huffed. "I almost believed him for a while, too. He's a master manipulator. Everything he says makes perfect sense from a purely logical perspective, and he weaves in just enough emotional triggers to keep you off-balance."

Gorou was leaning forward on the table. "Aaaaand _why_ did you agree to meet with this guy, then?"

Kaiya looked down. "Because he was offering answers. Look…I don't expect you two to understand, but you don't know what it was like to grow up not even knowing if your name was really yours. When I finally did find out…well, turns out there were quite a few people who'd been in my life who were hiding those answers from me for years."

Hikaru sighed. "Being the daughter of the Fourth Hokage…I'd imagine Yondaime made many enemies. Keeping his children's existence secret would have been the easiest first step to keeping them safe. You found out, it was confirmed, and you would have been angry. Hurt. And frankly, Kaiya, knowing you…you probably buried it for a while afterward."

She looked at her old teammate. There was only understanding in his eyes. She nodded. "Yeah. That's pretty much it."

Hikaru felt like he _did_ understand, finally. Why she'd been distancing herself - she'd always hated keeping things from them, and this was a very big thing. What she meant when she'd said the Danzo meetings were about more than Uchiha Itachi…it really was about more. He wasn't sure how comforting that was.

"So going to Danzo," he said quietly, almost to himself, "was about your identity, then."

She nodded again. "And a lot of other things. Guys…Yuuma-sensei used to work for him. Danzo says he taught him, that he was trained in Root."

Their eyes were wide, and she could see reflected in them the same need she felt every time Danzo dropped a little crumb of information on their sensei. Yuuma had been more than a mentor to all of them, not just to Kaiya. In a way, he'd been a father figure to each: to Gorou, whose father died on a mission before he was even born, and to Hikaru, whose own father came just short of disowning him for choosing a Shinobi life. They understood exactly why Kaiya would keep going back to Shimura Danzo: they all wanted to know more about the man who'd touched their lives, then was taken so suddenly.

Hikaru closed his eyes. "Kaiya…you told me this man is dangerous. You said Kakashi was helping you. Was that true?"

Her gaze lowered; her voice was barely above a whisper. "No."

"Wait," Gorou held up his hands. "Time out. Is this what you guys have been fighting about, then? Hikaru - you knew she was dealing with this guy? And you let her do it alone?"

"I didn't give him a choice, Gorou," Kaiya defended, voice strained.

"So you lied to me just to get me off your back," Hikaru accused.

"Well, you've _both_ been keeping me out of the loop!" Gorou raked his hands through his spiky hair. "What is with you two and not telling me anything?! What, you think I can't keep a fuckin' secret? You weren't the only two trained by Yuuma in intel - I _do_ know when to keep my mouth shut about stuff!"

"Gorou, I'm sorry, okay?!" Kaiya looked back to Hikaru. Disappointment and frustration were written all over his features. "Look, Kakashi knows now, and so does Tsunade. It _is_ an intel mission now-"

"But who exactly are you doing it for, Kaiya?" Hikaru demanded. "Can you honestly say it's not about that night again?"

"I told you already, it's not-"

"What the hell are you two talking about?!"

Kaiya was sure she'd burst apart at the seams. The last time the team had fought like this, they were all still freshly grieving Yuuma's death. This time, it was because of her.

"Kaiya," Hikaru said, more harshly than he meant. "Do you want to tell him, or shall I?"

Kaiya's eyes snapped to his, glaring, challenging. _Don't you dare._

He stared back coldly. _I will if you won't._

"Will ONE of you tell me what's going on?!"

Kaiya shut her eyes tight. "He's talking about the Uchiha massacre."

Gorou blinked. "What about it? It's not like we don't know who did it - that traitor, son-of-a-"

"I know," she said through clenched teeth. "But…"

"But what?!" Gorou stared at her. "He _killed_ our teacher, Kaiya! I'd think that'd be damn enough to go on, especially for you! Didn't Yuuma mean anything to you?!"

"I know what he did, okay?! I was _there_! I saw the bodies! But it doesn't make _sense!_ "

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I knew him, okay?! He wasn't some cold-blooded killer! I knew him even before I lost my memories - we used to play together-"

"And he _never_ bothered to tell you about that himself?" Hikaru interjected. "Why would that be?"

She shook her head. "I - I don't know. But -"

She cut off when Hikaru sprang from his seat and walked over to his desk. "I didn't want to use this," he said, unlocking a drawer. He took out a file. "But if it'll snap you out of this, I'll risk it."

He dropped the file onto the table.

Kaiya stared down at it. "What is this?"

Hikaru didn't look at her. "An intervention."

She picked up the file as though it might be booby-trapped. It wasn't, but when she opened it, she dropped it all the same. Out of the folder fell dozens of photographs - the kind taken at crime scenes to document evidence. Each one showed, in vivid, inartistic detail, members of the Uchiha clan - and the fatal wounds that had taken their lives. There were men and women, Shinobi of Konoha - but there were civilians, too. Older couples who ran little shops and stands; young couples, just starting their lives together…and children, many too young to have finished the Academy yet, their bodies slashed precisely at vital points. Their figures lay limp in the streets and twisted in beds and slumped against tables. And there, a single photo among the many, was the one person who hadn't been a part of the clan at all.

Yoshida Yuuma. 40 years old. Cause of Death: Stab wound to the back.

* * *

 **O.O**

 **…Recap, anyone?**

 ***We saw a memory of Kaiya training under Shisui. Awww!**

 ***Kaiya met her new 'escorts,' Kyo and Sho. Grrrrr!**

 ***Kaiya and Danzo discussed** _ **The Art of War.**_ **Yes, that's going somewhere. Eventually. Unless I get bored with it.**

 ***Sai has a feeling! …well, almost. And just what IS that odd pain in his side?**

 **Oh. And dinner didn't go so well. There wasn't any actual dinner, come to think of it. Not sure anyone has an appetite left after that.**

 **Next Time: Panic! How does Kaiya react to being confronted with those photos? Well, I guess the title is a teeny hint…or is it?! Stay tuned!  
**


	60. Panic and Planning

**Chapter 59: Panic and Planning**

It was just like in her nightmares. Yuuma's eyes, which should have been full of warmth and life, stared at her from the photograph, dead and empty.

 _"Kaiya…Kai-ya…"_

She took a step back from the table. _Stab wound to the back…_

 _He stood over her teacher, sword raised…_

She didn't know how she got back to her apartment. Probably Hiraishin. It was a miracle that got her into the bathroom in time to vomit. Their eyes - all of their eyes kept staring at her, wide, terrified, confused. She threw up again.

 _She smelled the blood before she saw the bodies…_

When there was nothing left to expel, her lungs took over the heaving. She couldn't get enough air in, and what she did take in wouldn't leave properly. Her hands reached for the tiled floor, the walls, the towel rack - anything they could grab onto, anything that could anchor her.

 _He kissed her, his lips surprisingly soft against hers, sending warm tingles down her spine…_

She found her towel and buried her face in it. She wanted to scream, but there wasn't enough air; all that came out were strangled gasps.

 _"Why are you still so fixated on questions that HAVE NO ANSWERS?"_

 _"Why ask questions to which you already know the answers?"_

Salt water streamed from her eyes as she tried to gulp air into her lungs.

 _I can't…I can't…_

 _"I can't go back to the compound…not tonight…"_

 _I can't breathe…_

* * *

Gorou stared at the spilled photos, his face ashen. He picked up the one that showed their teacher.

Hikaru stared at the spot where Kaiya had been just a second ago. His resolve had faltered almost immediately upon dropping the folder in front of her. Now he wondered if he'd just screwed things up between them irreparably.

Gorou's voice, uncharacteristically quiet, snapped him alert. "Where'd you get these?"

Hikaru plucked the photo of Yuuma's body from Gorou's fingers. He shook his head and swore for the second time that night. "This shouldn't have been there…"

"What do you mean, 'shouldn't have been there?'" Gorou looked at him incredulously. "You didn't look at these yourself?"

"I'm not an idiot," he hissed, his own hand shaking as he stared at the photo. "I only put a few of the photos in there, not all of them - I know I took this one out - I wanted to snap her out of this, not -"

"What exactly is 'this?'" Gorou started surprisingly calm, but his voice rose and trembled with every phrase. "I know Kaiya knew that fucking traitor at the Academy, but why would she be so obsessed with him that _you_ thought it was a good idea to show her _these?!_ " He punctuated the demand by slamming his hand on the table.

Hikaru took a shuddering breath to steady himself. "Sometime around when we passed the Chunin Exams, they became…romantically involved."

Gorou couldn't believe his ears. His hands came up to his head, fingers clutching at his hair. " _That's_ where she used to run off to back then? To _him_?"

Memories from that time flashed through his mind, pieces falling into place that never made sense before. He used to tease Kaiya about getting a boyfriend back then, too…he assumed that her blushing and protesting had just been, well, Kaiya being Kaiya. He never guessed that it was because there already _was_ someone…

"How serious was it? Between them, I mean?"

Hikaru sank back down to his chair. "I think…very."

The implications hit Gorou hard. Kaiya had been 'romantically involved' with a traitorous killer…before anyone knew that's what he was. As much as Gorou hated Uchiha Itachi with every fiber of his being, his heart broke for his old friend. To wake up one day and learn that someone you loved, trusted, had given your heart to, had betrayed the village, killed over a hundred people, killed a man he _had_ to have known was like a father to you…

Now Gorou felt the need to sit down. "So…the thing you wanted to snap her out of…she was - what? Trying to clear him?"

"Not exactly," Hikaru muttered. "She knows what he did…but she's always been sure that the reason was off. Until we heard about Yuuma, she was dead set on proving that there must've been some conspiracy, that he'd been framed somehow…I thought she'd given it up, but when he came back three years ago…"

Gorou bowed his head in understanding. He knew very well what Kaiya was like when she had a problem to solve. He may not have been as good with psychological profiling as Hikaru, but he also knew what a 'triggering event' was. Seeing Itachi again no doubt counted as one.

"She's had nightmares about Yuuma being there that night," Hikaru muttered, covering his eyes. "I never would've showed her that on purpose…"

"You trying to apologize to me, or her?" Gorou asked coldly. He stood and headed for the door.

Hikaru looked up. "Where are you going?"

Gorou looked back at him, a scowl on his face. "To clear my head. Then, I'm gonna check on Kaiya."

Hikaru started to rise. "I'll go with you-"

"No. You'll stay the fuck away from her for now." Gorou turned from the door. "I get that you were trying to help her, but _that_ -" He jerked his head toward the mass of photos. "That was just cruel."

"I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter, Hikaru!" Gorou yelled. "She saw them, every one of them, whether you _meant_ for her to or not! I'm assuming they're copies and not originals, so do us all a favor and burn them. None of us needs to see them ever again." He slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

 _I…can't breathe…I can't breathe…_

It repeated like a mantra in her head until another voice interrupted it.

 _Yes, you can._

The voice was warm, steady, low.

 _Slowly now - in through your nose, out through your mouth…that's it…_

Male? Female? Hard to say - it kept changing…but it wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She obeyed it until her breathing slowed and her lungs opened. Oxygen flowed through her system once more.

 _That's it, little Kaiya. You're okay now._

 _I'm okay…I'm okay…_

It might not have been completely true, but she could breathe again. The cool tile against her cheek helped. She dragged herself to her feet, flushed the toilet, and went to the sink. Teeth were brushed, face was washed. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were haunted, still wide. Her skin was colorless, her face drawn. She barely recognized herself. She kept splashing water on her face and neck until some of the color returned to her cheeks. Once the sink was turned off, her apartment was eerily silent. The sound of her breath echoed against the bathroom walls, though it had returned to normal already. She flinched when a drop of water escaped her showerhead - damn thing always did that. She went to the main room, moving much more slowly than usual. Her limbs felt like jelly.

It was quiet here, too. A floorboard creaked beneath the carpet as she walked to her bed. The springs of her mattress squeaked when she sat down. Then, silence once more.

She lasted about a minute like that before practically jumping up and hurrying out the door.

* * *

Kaiya didn't know where she was going. She just knew she couldn't be in her apartment with its oppressive silence. Open air…that's what she needed. Noise. People. Anything to distract from…that. She had to focus on her breathing again to keep it under control.

 _Don't think. Just move._

Her steps carried her to the bustling downtown, still lively under the evening sky. What could work to overpower the images that threatened to invade her mind again? What would keep the barely-contained panic at bay?

Kaiya stopped in front of a bar, blinking up at its brightly lit sign. She'd come of age to drink alcohol last year, but never bothered to partake. The idea of something dulling her senses and inhibiting her movements was revolting to her. Now she found herself wondering if there was a reason people sought those sedating effects.

Well, there was one way to find out.

Kaiya found a seat in a corner of the half-empty, dimly-lit establishment. She ordered sake - something from near the middle of the menu, not the cheapest, but not the most pricey, either. She figured there was a better chance of it tasting decent, and if she didn't like it, hey, it wasn't that expensive.

As she waited, she tuned in to the conversations around her. No one in here was familiar. It was refreshing to be among strangers. She could get lost in the crowd, listening to their lives instead of her own thoughts…

She'd just learned about the irregularity of one man's sex life with his wife when her sake arrived. She poured, sniffed, and took a swig. It was…different. Not great, no horrible. Kind of grassy. There was a slight burn as it went down her throat. She poured again, wondering how long it would be before she felt the effects.

A small group of men barreled into the booth behind her, laughing and jostling each other. Kaiya shot back her second pour and leaned against the high partition.

"Here's to another week _finally_ over," one of them toasted.

"If I never had to do another SDD projection," said another, "I could die happy. Hey, don't be so stingy…"

Kaiya's ears perked up. Strategic Defense Division? The association with Hikaru, and therefore with…well, it almost overwhelmed her mind again. She poured another, her hand starting to shake.

"It's about time they started talking about it, though," mumbled a third man, sounding quite disgruntled. "The Hokage should've done something about that kid sooner."

The cup halted halfway to her lips. _What kid?_

"Hey, no more work talk," the first one groaned.

 _No!_ Kaiya mentally called. _Keep going - what kid?!_

"But you gotta admit," the third insisted. "That kid got special treatment. Any other ninja who left the village like that would've been branded 'rogue' immediately!"

Kaiya sat frozen, any effects the sake might have had negated by adrenaline.

"It's probably 'cause of the whole clan thing," commented another. "I mean, it's not like we've got a ton more like him laying around anymore…"

 _Sasuke?_

"Eh, that whole family was cursed or something," said one. "Two kids, both Missing-Nin now…I guess one thing that kid's got going for him is that he didn't kill an entire clan…"

 _Sasuke._

"The kid's not a kid anymore," said the disgruntled man. "And we don't know what he's done for Orochimaru. For all we know, he's beat his brother's body count already."

"Ah, c'mon," said one with a nervous chuckle. "We're off-duty - can we please talk about something -"

"And what happens when that snake gets the Sharingan, eh?" Disgruntled Man pounded his fist on the table. Kaiya could feel it through the partition of the booths. "We barely survived that last attack-"

"The Hokage-"

"Is being too soft!" Disgruntled Man was starting to get loud. His coworkers must have alerted him to this, because he dropped his voice after that. Kaiya had to strain to keep listening. "Someone's gotta remind her that it's the whole village she looks after, not one kid who defected! What's the point of the Shinobi laws if they don't get enforced? That meeting was long overdue, and I'll bet you she _still_ won't do anything." He dropped his voice further. "In my day, that boy would've been made to disappear long before now."

"That's enough," said one, falsely jovial. "Hey, how about those Chunin Exams coming up, huh?"

 _No, no - don't talk about the stupid Chunin Exams! Tell me more about Sasuke!_

It was too late - they'd switched topics entirely. Her mind scrambled to make sense of what she'd heard. There'd been a meeting at the SDD about Sasuke, just today? Why would -

 _Danzo…_ He was "consulting" the SDD. Tsunade suggested the whole organization was probably his idea, originally. Her breath started picking up again. What the hell did he want with Sasuke?!

She tried to calm down and think rationally. Sasuke _was_ technically a Rogue Ninja - he'd defected from the village and joined one of its biggest enemies. Of course the SDD would be discussing him: the division's purpose was to deal with potential threats to the village. Danzo would see Sasuke as just that, wouldn't he? And the way Danzo was said to deal with potential threats, at least in the past-

Sai. He wasn't on this mission to watch her brother. He was there to neutralize a threat.

Kaiya couldn't think rationally any further. All she could think was, _I need to stop this mission._ Still, some small, logical piece of her brain kept her from teleporting directly out of the village and going for the Tenchi Bridge. She wasn't thinking clearly. She needed help.

 _Kakashi. He'll know what to do._

Kaiya left money for the barely-touched sake and flashed from the bar.

* * *

Kakashi closed the _Icha Icha_ book with a satisfying 'snap.' Just as good as always, though he had to admit the silly and explicit romance wasn't as enticing as usual. Perhaps it had something to do with the redhead that flashed into his room just then.

"Kakashi," Kaiya began, her brow tense and voice rushed. "The mission - I think I know why he sent Sai-"

She was visibly shaking, her eyes wide and wild. Alarmed, Kakashi got out of bed as fast as his still-recovering body would allow and took her arms. "Slow down. Breathe. You're having a panic attack-"

"No shit!" She couldn't control her voice, but she tried to do as he said and breathe.

"Slowly now," he instructed in a soothing tone. He rubbed her arms gently. Something clicked in his mind. "Weren't you having dinner with your team tonight?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because her breathing picked back up. Kakashi directed her to the hospital bed and made her sit down. _What on earth happened tonight?!_

When she calmed enough to form coherent sentences once more, Kaiya shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Overheard something…" She told him in quick, clipped phrases what the SDD workers had been discussing.

Panicking though Kaiya obviously was, Kakashi could see why she was taking the gossip so seriously. _She should have gone directly to Tsunade with this - but she isn't thinking clearly. I guess I should be glad she came to ME with this, rather than going off on her own._ This alone wouldn't have sent her into this state, though - and why was she even at a bar in the first place? He was sure she said her team was meeting tonight. _Things must not have gone well there…_

He could sort that out later. Right now, he had to keep his redhead from doing anything rash - and he had to sort through the problem she'd just presented. Kakashi kept rubbing her back in slow circles as he thought.

"You might be right," he said. "But Sai might not even get a chance at Sasuke on _this_ mission. If anything, he's there to get the intel himself and make sure the recon mission ultimately fails."

Kaiya looked up as her breathing slowed. "Fails?"

"Consider the politics," he explained. "What you heard tonight - it's a symptom of something bigger: it sounds like Danzo is trying to sow distrust among the Jonin. If he's after the Hokage seat, there are a few practical obstacles in his way: The seat needs to be vacant, he needs to be nominated, the Daimyo needs to appoint him, and even then he can only be fully inaugurated by a vote of confidence from the Jonin. I think it's that last part that he's setting up for right now - all the others can be accomplished quickly, but true confidence takes time to build."

Kaiya's brain was still racing around too frantically to work logically. "Wait - you're saying this is about _politics?"_

"Sasuke is a sensitive issue, and this is a critical time," Kakashi pointed out. "What that man said was true: if Sasuke were any other Rogue Ninja, Tsunade would have issued an arrest warrant already, if not a kill order. The fact that she didn't rubbed some people the wrong way. Now we have barely six months before he becomes Orochimaru's next body, and many of the Jonin who know about this have been getting anxious. This recon mission is top-secret to prevent any possible leaks, but that means that it will only work to Tsunade's favor if it _succeeds_. If it doesn't…"

Kaiya finally started catching up. "Then she has nothing to show for her leniency. No new leads on getting Sasuke back before the soul transfer."

"And no new intel on either Orochimaru or Akatsuki," Kakashi finished. "But for Danzo, this would be an opportunity: He could effectively step in and offer Root's methods as the 'proper' way to deal with this problem. That meeting was probably suggested by him as a way of setting the stage for when this mission fails."

"And he'd gain more confidence from the Jonin by doing so," Kaiya concluded. She swore. "That bastard! He'd risk this mission just for political gain?!" She started to stand. "I need to find the team - "

Kakashi pulled her back down. "You're not going _anywhere_ in this state. We can get word to them by hawk messenger-"

"No guarantee they'd get the message, or that the bird wouldn't be intercepted."

"Even so, Yamato is keeping an eye on Sai-"

"He's also supposed to be keeping an eye on Naruto," Kaiya argued hotly. "You said Sai might be making sure this mission fails. He could, just by pushing Naruto over the edge. Dammit, I should have been on this mission in the first place!"

Kakashi couldn't help agree. He'd seen how Naruto responded to Kaiya, both in the Kyuubi state and not: he _listened_ to her. Kakashi wondered if that was partly why Danzo wanted them separated: if Naruto lost control on this mission, it would be easy to convince the Council that he should be confined. It would also show Tsunade to be irresponsible for letting him out in the first place.

As for the mission itself…well, Kaiya was right there, too: If Naruto did start losing control, Yamato would have to deal with him first. Sai would be given an opening, perhaps to follow the spy back to Orochimaru's hideout, or perhaps to just kill the spy. Sakura was there too, but she was ill-equipped to stop a highly-trained Root agent. But Kaiya was fast - and more importantly, she knew to be on the lookout for Sai's actions.

Should they go to Tsunade? No, that wouldn't work. Even if she sent a team out within an hour, they'd never get to the bridge in time. The rendez-vous was barely a day and a half away; no one else in the village had the speed _and_ stamina to make the two-day trip to the bridge so quickly.

 _Dammit._

There was one other argument he could make to try and sway her: "Your credibility with Danzo will be compromised if you do this."

The counter-argument had already played in his head when she started giving it. "This mission _kinda_ takes priority, I'd think! This isn't just about politics, it's about protecting the village."

"And how do you plan to evade your 'body guards?'" Kakashi pressed. He still didn't like the idea of Kaiya going on this mission alone, but he noticed that the more she argued for it, the calmer and more focused she became.

"I can leave a shadow clone behind."

"Which will disappear when you're too far away," Kakashi pointed out. "You need official permission to do this."

She shook her head, deflating. "Tsunade's already under pressure. For whatever reason, the Council _really_ doesn't want me going out alone - she thinks they actually want her to mess up somehow."

Kakashi frowned. That _did_ sound strange. Tsunade and the Elders didn't get along, but he never thought they would _invite_ instability like that. _But if Kaiya's right, and the Council is looking for an excuse…there's nothing Tsunade could do. Shit…Danzo has her in a corner. How much of this did he plan for?_

The more Kakashi thought about it, the more he was convinced: Danzo adamantly wanted to use this mission for his own purposes. As it was, there were several ways Danzo stood to gain from it, no matter the outcome, though failure would work best in his favor. Kakashi knew the man's ways all too well: it wouldn't matter to him if the rest of the team, or even Sai himself, didn't make it out of this mission alive, so long as he got the result he wanted. He would have trained Sai to take whatever measures necessary to complete his mission - even if it meant killing another Konoha Shinobi. Yamato knew Danzo's ways as well as Kakashi did, but he'd be obligated to look after Naruto first.

Kakashi sighed in resignation. There was no good way around it - Kaiya was the ideal choice to carry this warning and ensure it reached the team. There would be consequences, but they'd be less serious than losing this intel or compromising the team's safety.

"Here's what will happen." Kaiya snapped to full attention as he spoke. "You'll leave behind a shadow clone with the chakra mask activated - can't have that sensor noticing your chakra level has halved. The clone will go about your daily life while you're gone for as long as it can."

Kaiya nodded. "I have a lot of work set up for the new chakra seal - it can work on that for me."

"It'll disappear when you're too far from the village," Kakashi reminded her. "So let's try to keep it either with me or Shizune - better to risk her seeing it go than Danzo or one of his agents. I'll run interference when necessary. You should only be gone a couple of days."

"Why don't you come with me?" Kaiya pulled up her sleeve. "I know you don't like the idea, but just take some of my chakra - if you're with me, the Council -"

"-might still find a way to blame Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "And I would only slow you down. Even if I was fully recovered, I don't have your stamina. I can stay here and figure out how to deal with the fallout."

Kaiya lowered her arm. She'd be on her own? The last mission she'd done by herself was Uzushio - and neither half of that journey had been smooth. Doubt start plaguing her resolve. Was she really ready to do this?

Kakashi took her face in his hands. "You can do this. Don't let the Council's decision or Danzo's words make you doubt yourself, Kaiya. You've come a long way from two years ago. And you won't be completely alone. I'm sending Pakkun with you - he can track the team when you get close and tell if anyone is following you. Use your chakra masking seal; even dojutsu can't see past that. You know how to cover your scent - Pakkun can advise you on that as well. And you _are_ the fastest person in this village. If anyone can make it to the team in time, you can."

Kakashi stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he spoke. Kaiya closed her eyes, letting his soothing voice calm her at last. With a shuddering breath, the panic of that evening finally dissipated, leaving her emotionally drained.

Kakashi saw the change come over her: her hands were steady once more, her breathing normal, eyes focused when they reopened. He also saw fatigue. Something had shaken her badly this evening - but now wasn't the time to sort through that.

"You need to rest and eat something before you go," he said softly. "You'll move faster, last longer, and think more clearly if you wait just a couple of hours. You'll still make it to the bridge in time."

She nodded. "I just…I can't go home right now. Not yet."

"Then don't." He tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. "Stay with me. Besides - I can't let you leave without doing this…"

The mask came off and his mouth came down on hers. Fire ignited in her chest and she responded instantly, pressing close to him. Kaiya never knew it was possible to communicate so much in a single kiss: Kakashi seemed to be saying many things without using any words at all.

 _You can do this._

 _I believe in you._

 _Come back safe._

They broke apart. Kakashi lay back down, bringing Kaiya to lean against his chest. After he promised to wake her in plenty of time to leave, Kaiya let herself relax into his embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the sliding door of Yamato's wooden "camp," looking out into the night. Just a little more than a day before they captured the spy that would lead them to Sasuke…if it weren't for that, he'd have completely lost it on Sai today. The bastard knew nothing about comrades or teammates or anything that mattered. Naruto's fingers clawed at the wood panels of the wall just thinking about how Sai talked about Sasuke.

 _Keep your head cool._

His fingers stopped clawing; his shoulders relaxed. He wouldn't lose control, not while his Aneki was counting on him to stay calm.

 _Aneki…_ Naruto couldn't help a big grin. It was still weird to think that just over a week ago, he'd had no family. He almost couldn't wait for this mission to be over, just so he could learn more about his sister. _It sucks that Nee-chan couldn't come with us, though…but I won't let her down!_

* * *

Two sleep cycles and a vending machine sandwich later, Kaiya was back in her apartment, checking her packs for the mission. Sorting through the seal tags she always carried with her, she stopped at one in particular and held it up.

On and off for the last few years, Kaiya had come back to this design. Her attention had been primarily on the Jinchuriki seals, but this had always been in the back of her mind.

 _Sasuke…_

It was a bolster for the Evil Seal she'd applied to him almost three years ago. She'd tried researching how to remove a Cursed Seal altogether, but the only known methods were to either kill the caster or have the caster remove it themselves. She'd tried designing a method herself, but none of her theories panned out. One, involving drawing out the bit of the caster's soul inherent in the seal, seemed viable, but she'd only started working with it recently. It wasn't finished. This, though…if, by chance, she were to come across Sasuke, this variation on the Jinchuriki locking seal could at least buy them some time.

 _Unlikely I'll be running into him on this mission,_ she thought. _But just in case…_

Kaiya laid her hand over the tag and closed her eyes. She could see the formula's markings in her mind, the flowing script imprinted itself on the back of her eyelids. Concentrating on its intent and purpose, she felt it in her veins and in her chakra, becoming a part of her, absorbing through her skin and into her soul. The seal stored itself there, just within reach, ready to be pulled out when called. As always seemed to happen when she memorized a seal formula this way, the hand signs appeared in her mind's eye like the glowing symbols on the Uzushio pedestal.

Kaiya drew her hand away with a sigh. The seal tag was now blank. She was about to make her shadow clone to leave behind when there was a knock on her door. She tensed, listening.

"Kaiya…" It was Gorou, sounding exhausted. "Hey, it's me. I know you don't want to see me right now, but please, let me in…"

His defeated tone wrenched at Kaiya's heart. She opened the door.

If his voice had been pitiful, Gorou's expression was even harder to take in. He looked like he'd been fighting an internal war. Kaiya couldn't stand it. Gorou was her longest-standing friend. They'd been like siblings from the day they met at the Academy.

"Gorou-" Kaiya's voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "I…I'm sorry." She wanted to say more, but nothing seemed quite right.

"Yeah…" He looked away. "I know. Can I come in?"

She stepped aside. Gorou glanced around, his eyes landing on her open pack. "You going on a mission again?"

Kaiya flinched. She didn't want to lie to Gorou again, but she had to make sure no one in the village suspected where she was going. _No,_ she thought. _This is Gorou. I can trust him. I should have trusted him all this time._

"Yeah," she answered. "But…only Kakashi knows right now. I need it to stay that way."

He nodded. "Got it. Mum's the word and all that." He finally looked at her. "I guess you've gotta go now then?"

"Yeah…"

He nodded again. "Look…Hikaru told me the rest, about you and…that guy. I did some thinking after that. I think I get why you never told me." He smiled sadly. "I was pretty selfish back then, wasn't I? Totally caught up in wanting to just kill him. Can't say that's gone away…but back then, you were scared, weren't you? You were afraid that if you told me, I'd hate you."

Kaiya had no words. When did Gorou go from just being a goofy, impulse-driven kid to this…wise adult? And how did she miss this transformation?

He must have read her expression, because he gave a short laugh. "I know. I guess Yuuma-sensei's lectures just took a while to sink in for me. I did listen, though. They didn't completely bounce off this rock!" He knocked his knuckles to his head, then sobered. "What Hikaru did, showing you that stuff…that was just stupid. But you get why we're worried about you, right?"

Kaiya could only nod. She couldn't afford to speak for fear of breaking down again - and she had a mission. She couldn't break down just now.

Gorou turned to face her fully. "When you get back, we need to try that dinner again - you, me, and Hikaru. He's really messed up over this. He didn't mean for all those pictures to be in there…but we'll deal with that later, right? You said you needed our help, before everything kinda blew up. We're still a team. You can still ask us for help."

She nodded again, biting her lip hard.

"C'mere." He wrapped her in a hug and squeezed tight. "Go kick ass and take intel, or whatever it is you do these days."

She gave a wet laugh. When they parted, she had to wipe her eyes. "Thank you…you're pretty amazing, you know that?"

Gorou shrugged. "Eh, doesn't hurt to hear it."

Kaiya smiled. "I'll try to remind you more often, then. Oh…I'm leaving behind a shadow clone, so you'll see me around the village a bit…"

He smirked and stood at attention. "Operation: Sneaky Kaiya has commenced! Agent Gorou reporting for duty!"

Kaiya couldn't help it. She giggled. "Thank you," she said again. "I'll let you know when I'm actually back. And…if Hikaru…"

Gorou nodded sharply. "Only tell him it's a clone on an absolutely need-to-know basis."

She gave his arm a squeeze. "I owe you a hell of a lot."

"Yup," he answered brightly. "But we'll go over the ledger when you get back."

* * *

Pakkun ran past the village barrier and into the surrounding forest, only stopping when he found the spot Kakashi had pointed out on the blue-dotted map. He looked up when a new smell suddenly materialized. The scent belonged to a woman, and had a bit of his master's still mixed in. "Ah - you're Kaiya, then?"

She nodded, smiling. "Nice to finally meet you, Pakkun. Ready?"

The pug gave a nod of his own. "When you are."

Kaiya scooped him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Let's go. Hang on tight - I'm not slowing down."

"Yosh."

Kaiya took off through the trees, barely a blur in the moonlit forest.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, hidden among the shadows, a pair of amethyst eyes narrowed. There was a lot more Root activity in this little village than there had been the last time he was here. Granted, he didn't visit Konoha often - for a Shinobi village, it was pretty dull. Trade was better in the capital city and border towns, anyway.

This many agents running around, though…that could only mean one thing. Ryoushi ducked into the tunnels below Konoha. If he was right, then his contacts should have informed him months ago. The fact that they hadn't meant they'd been made…and things were about to get very messy in Red's little village.

Ryoushi got his confirmation when he recalled his summoned rats from the tunnels. Root was indeed openly active again - well, as "open" as a clandestine foundation would be. A deep scowl darkened his face and he quickly made his way out of Konoha, back toward his latest "headquarters." He wasn't worried about being caught, but if Shimura Danzo was back in action, he'd need to tighten his Pack's security.

He also had a book to return. An amused smirk found its way to Ryoushi's face, despite the news about Root. He wondered if Red knew whose journal she'd been carrying around. Doubtful. She was going to flip when she found out.

He couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

 **Ryoushi and his Rat Pack are property of Scarease. Like that character? Wish you could read more about him? Even better: want to be the one to write awesome stories starring him? Go to the Reviews page and send Scarease a PM!**

 **Bet ya thought I'd forgotten about that journal, huh? Nope! Just took…um…a dozen or two chapters to get back to it :P**

 **Kaiya's on her way to the Tenchi Bridge! Will she make it in time? Will Kakashi find a way to keep Danzo from finding out? Can this author read even MORE politics into the characters' actions?!**

 **Next Time: The Tenchi Bridge! Kaiya, with Pakkun's help, races to reach the team before the rendez-vous happens…Kabuto is creepy…Orochimaru is creepy…I guess that's not news…What do YOU think is going to happen?!  
**


	61. The Tenchi Bridge

**FYI on what I consider "canon:" For Yamato, I am following the anime's version of his backstory. For anyone who's unfamiliar with that, it's in the "Kakashi: Shadow of the Anbu" arc. If you haven't watched that part of the series, I highly recommend it. Some of the best fight scenes are in there and you get some great backstory on two characters - as well as a look into how Hiruzen and Danzo "worked" with each other…as baffling as it still is...**

 **(SPOILER ALERT) Short version: Yamato was pretty much raised in Root. He has a Cursed Tongue Seal from that time. Also, I'm assuming that Kakashi doesn't have a Cursed Tongue Seal. He wasn't part of the Root** _ **training**_ **division, though according to that anime arc he did work under Danzo's command for a short time. Soooo…yeah. Thanks for the plot holes, anime writers! :P (It's okay, though. I get now that a long, complex story will invariably create some plot holes as it goes…)**

 **We all clear on what's what? Awesome! Now back to the story…**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: The Tenchi Bridge**

It wasn't until they were a full half day away from the village that Kaiya stopped checking for Root tails; Pakkun assured her over and over again that there was no one following them. They travelled almost nonstop, though a couple of breaks were necessary. The pug dutifully reminded her that even Uzumaki needed time to replenish their strength. Each time, safe under a barrier, Kaiya fought her own antsy energy to get some rest. The one saving grace of being so desperate to get to the team was that it focused her mind, keeping it from dwelling on the photographs of the dead Uchiha clan - or the complex and raw knot of emotions they'd exposed.

However, a focused mind didn't mean her gut wasn't twisted with worry. Something felt very _off_ about the whole Tenchi Bridge recon mission. _No shit,_ her brain replied automatically. _Everything's off about this. That's why I'm going._

* * *

Sakura glanced between the two boys on her team. They were still glaring at each other - well, Naruto was glaring at Sai. Sai was simply blank. Sakura wondered, thinking back to her earlier conversation with Sai, _How can someone have NO emotions?_

During a short break, Naruto sat by her. "Sakura-chan…I was wondering…did you get to talk to Nee-chan while I was away?"

Sakura hesitated. She desperately hoped he wasn't going to ask about anything Kaiya should be telling him herself. "Well…a bit."

Naruto checked over his shoulder - Sai was several meters away, eyes closed. He turned back. "Did she ever mention that guy? It's weird, but it seemed like she knew him."

Sakura blinked and glanced back at Sai. Kaiya _knew_ him? "No…I don't think she did…"

Yamato, leaning unseen against a tree nearby, frowned in thought. He was certain Kaiya had never met anyone with Sai's description during the time he'd spent as her Anbu guard. Granted, his last day on that assignment had been over six months ago - he'd been called off when she went to Suna. Tsunade hadn't had much time before this mission began, but she did tell Yamato that Kaiya was being kept in the village again on the Council's orders.

 _"And that's how it is," Tsunade finished. "This mission is about more than just getting our hands on a spy. The Council…something is going on. Honestly, I can understand them being reticent to let Naruto out on missions, but assigning Root guards to Kaiya? And threatening to go to the Daimyo over it? No…somehow, Danzo is behind their decision, or at least had some part in it."_

 _Yamato kept his face carefully blank. "Are you sure you're not overthinking this? As I recall, Danzo-sama hasn't made any move on her in the past two years."_

 _She shook her head. "Maybe not…but he's up to something. There will be a Root trainee on Team Kakashi as well…and…" She lowered her voice. "Keep an eye on his movements."_

It had been a little odd to be formally introduced to the redhead barely an hour later, given he'd tailed her for the better part of two years. She was sharp, catching him off-guard by directly asking if he was in Anbu. Her research into Fuinjutsu would no doubt be of interest to Danzo - he did have a collector's taste for special abilities.

Yamato's eyes flicked to the dark-haired teen - still sleeping, or at least pretending to. Special abilities…Sai certainly had those. It was just like Danzo to take an artist and turn that talent into a weapon. Sai was awfully over-qualified when it came to subduing targets, at least for this team…there was definitely something going on beneath the surface of this mission.

When this mission was over, Yamato planned to have a _long_ chat with Kakashi. His senpai would understand his inability to talked directly about anything relating to Danzo, so at least that part of the discussion would be a little easier to navigate. There were times when Yamato was almost grateful for the Cursed Tongue Seal; it relieved him of the burden of deciding what should or should not be revealed regarding his Root past. Other times, however, it was an almost unbearable restraint. He had his own theories as to what Danzo was up to…at least he'd be able to say those out loud. There was just no way to offer testimony as to _how_ he knew the man's ways so well. Kakashi would understand.

* * *

It was already mid-morning on the second day now. Kaiya glanced at the sun's position, unconsciously biting her lip. "Can you tell how close we're getting?" she asked Pakkun.

The pug sniffed the air. "Closer," he concluded. "Scents are getting stronger. We're catching up."

Kaiya's brow didn't come out of its furrow. Closer, yes, but not close enough. The rendez-vous was set to happen within a few hours, and she was still at least that far out from the bridge. She swore to herself. _Dammit! I should have left sooner!_ Even as she thought it, a more rational voice said, _No, Kakashi was right: I wouldn't be moving so easily if I'd tried to leave in that state. I just have to stay focused now._

"Let me know when we're within about ten miles, if you can," she said. "I planted a Hiraishin marker on Naruto before he left. Once I'm within range, I'll be able to sense it."

"Got it," Pakkun nodded. "I can tell within about eight."

She increased her pace.

* * *

The spy was Kabuto. That alone could have made the plan go to hell. Orochimaru showing up? It seemed impossible for matters to worsen. The three young Shinobi stayed put in their hiding place, unbearably tense as they watched the Sannin arrive on the bridge. It was almost a relief when Yamato sent the signal for them to come out. Naruto's eyes were red from the moment he came within launching distance of the Sannin.

"So it's you, Naruto-kun," Kabuto commented in a calm voice. "Shame, I was hoping it'd be that pretty sister of yours. We have some…unfinished business between us."

"Well, that's quite all right," Orochimaru said, serpentine grin widening. "We can see who's gotten stronger now, can't we? You…or my Sasuke-kun."

Naruto trembled with rage, his features turning wild and animalistic. Kyuubi chakra bubbled from him. He snarled at the Sannin, ignoring Kabuto at his back. "Give…Sasuke…BACK!"

Orochimaru just smiled wider. "You really have taken to being a Jinchuriki, Naruto-kun…but why hold it back? I promise you, you'll need more than bluster to win against my Sasuke!"

"He doesn't _belong_ to you!" Naruto struggled to keep his rage in check, remembering how he'd hurt Kaiya before because of it. "Don't talk about Sasuke in front of me like he belongs to you!"

 _Keep your head cool…_

Kabuto was amused by the show of power coming from the Kyuubi chakra. Still, he could see what Orochimaru-sama meant: the kid was somehow holding back, not letting the power out fully. Well, that wouldn't do…Orochimaru-sama wanted to test this power. If it were being restrained, any results from this experiment would be unreliable. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. _I wonder just how much she's told him…_

"It really is a shame," Kabuto said, watching the boy struggle to remain in check. "Why _didn't_ dear Kaiya come with you? I'd have thought she'd jump at the chance to see Sasuke again, too. At least, it seemed that way back when we last met, a couple years ago…"

Naruto turned to Kabuto, red eyes flashing in warning.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? We reconnected while you were away. Actually, it's thanks to me that you two even know you're related now…Konoha wasn't about to tell you anything. And she was so grateful…" He smirked. He couldn't help himself. "She begged me to take her with me…a sweeter kiss I've never had…"

Naruto clawed at the wood of the bridge.

"I wasn't her first, though - you'd never guess who else got there before me…"

"Shut your mouth!" Sakura yelled. "You know nothing about either of them!"

"Oh, but I do," Kabuto countered calmly. "Dear Kaiya and I…we go back a long way. I guess she didn't tell you, then? About the time we spent alone together a couple years ago, getting to know each other again after so many years apart…But she never got over her first…Uchiha Itachi."

It worked. Naruto growled louder; the Kyuubi chakra flared, pushing at the air around them. " _Don't you lie to me about her!_ "

"It's no lie. Did you never see them together? I'm surprised. But then, I guess she wouldn't want you to know…the reason her teacher was killed…the reason she felt so responsible for Sasuke…it was because she has always been in love with that mass murderer. Your beloved Nee-chan kept so many secrets from you - it seems she still is."

Sakura launched at him, gathering chakra in her fist. "I told you to shut UP!" He dodged her fist and laughed.

Orochimaru's smile widened. His crafty assistant's obsession with the redhead was finally paying off. Naruto was completely overtaken with rage, the Kyuubi chakra cloaking him like a molten second skin. The Sannin licked his lips in anticipation. _Now this is more like it…_

* * *

Kaiya nearly ran into a tree when she felt it. The rage, the desperation, the anguish…

Pakkun halted and doubled back. "Kaiya? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to make sense of the sensation. These weren't her emotions.

 _This is…Naruto?!_

She knew she was right. There was no explanation for it, just pure instinct. Naruto was entering the Kyuubi state; the chakra was forcing its way through the seal.

"We have to hurry," she told Pakkun, starting to run again. She redoubled her speed. _Almost there…_

* * *

Sai watched in awe as the Kyuubi chakra morphed and seemed to take on a life of its own. _But…this is the perfect chance. The mission can begin now!_

It was unexpected - he'd planned to just get as much intel as he could from the spy, then possibly move on without the team. To think that the spy would actually bring Orochimaru himself - Sai wondered if Danzo had known, somehow.

As he flew from the bridge, Sai also wondered if Sakura would be all right. He blinked at the thought. Since when would that matter? He focused his mind back on the mission at hand.

* * *

 _Drip. Drip._

It was dark. He was standing in something wet; there was a sound like a low growl coming from all around him.

 _Splash. Splash._

He looked to the side. _Sasuke?!_ He ran after the form of his friend. "Wait! Come back!"

He was sinking into the abyss. He had no power. He wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back - not back then, and not now. He wasn't strong enough…

 _Keep your head cool._

He doubled over in agony that went beyond physical pain. _Nee-chan…I'm sorry…I can't…_

* * *

There it was again - the agonizing push, the scorching heat of the Kyuubi chakra. It wasn't _her_ feeling it, though - not exactly. Kaiya wasn't sure how she was feeling this at all -

 _Wait - the chakra I put in the seal…is that what this is?_

She stopped. Pakkun glanced at her in surprise from his perch on her shoulder. "What is it? We're almost there!"

"Just a minute." She closed her eyes, concentrating on this strange connection. If her chakra was in the seal, and she was feeling Naruto's agony because of it…could this connection go two ways?

 _Naruto! Hold on - you don't need this power!_

* * *

Its eyes glowed through the bars of the cage, its voice inviting him to come closer, promising him the strength to accomplish anything if only he'd surrender…he drifted toward the bars, ready to give himself over…

Then there was light - warm, golden. It enveloped him, and he felt…safe.

 _You don't need this power!_

The glowing eyes before him widened, and he heard its voice, terrible, reverberating through his soul:

 _ **What is this…?**_

Naruto couldn't help wondering that as well. What _was_ this? He looked down at the cloud of light. It wasn't holding him back, it was just…there. A presence.

 _ **Come here.**_

He looked back up to where the glowing eyes stared back at him. This light…could it help him now?

 _ **No…it can't do anything for you. But I can…WE can.**_

* * *

Orochimaru watched curiously as the boy seemed to be struggling with himself. There was no need to attack or defend; he wanted to see just how powerful this Jinchuriki could be.

 _He needs another push, it seems…_

He grinned. "You're still no match for Sasuke!"

* * *

The connection snapped suddenly. Kaiya reopened her eyes with a gasp. "Pakkun. How close?"

"Six miles," he answered. "Can you make it from here?"

She reached up to hold him in place. "One way to find out!"

* * *

" _Aghh!"_

As soon as she flashed to Naruto's side, Kaiya was pushed back violently by a shockwave of virulent chakra. She flew through the trees, branches scraping her body until she hit a trunk with a hard thud. Pakkun had somehow managed to hold on the whole time, and when Kaiya landed face-first, he jumped off and checked her worriedly.

"Kaiya!" He sniffed. She was breathing. "Are you all right?!"

Kaiya heard him, but for a few seconds, she couldn't respond. Her limbs trembled as she tried to get up. "Y-yeah…you?"

He blinked. "I'm fine. We made it, somehow."

She rose to her knees, one hand clutching her head. "Naruto…where's…"

Pakkun leaped to the edge of the trees. "That's…"

Kaiya stood on shaky legs. "What is it?"

She joined him, her strength returning with each step. When she saw it, her heart stopped in her chest.

 _Four…_

Naruto was unrecognizable. The Kyuubi chakra had completely overtaken his body, just as Jiraiya said it would. He was on all fours, tails whipping, eyes glowing pure white. _Naruto…_

Then she saw the other person in the crater. Lank black hair, purple rope around his waist. Her dread doubled.

 _Orochimaru._

She quickly ducked back into trees, grabbing Pakkun as she did. As much as she wanted to rush to Naruto's side, she knew that getting in the middle of _that_ would be a bad idea, to say the least. "Where the hell is Yamato?!"

"I know his scent," Pakkun said. "I can-"

He was cut off when a huge blast of pure chakra ripped through the crater. Kaiya flickered them behind a boulder for cover. When the air cleared once more, she saw a blade stretching up from the ground, pushing Naruto back toward the bridge. Fear gripped her chest. " _Naruto!"_

Adrenaline gave Kaiya the boost she needed to start running again. She couldn't feel the Hiraishin marker anymore - had the Kyuubi cloak burned it off? Was that even possible? She didn't spare much thought on it, just ran as fast as she could toward the bridge, Pakkun following close behind.

* * *

Sakura gasped in horror at Naruto's appearance. There was nothing of her teammate visible. The sword pushed into his chest - or tried to. Naruto - or was it the Kyuubi, now? - shoved it away.

Nearby, Kabuto smirked. "This isn't a battle of ninja. This is more like a battle between monsters."

Sakura couldn't stand it. Had he become this way in order to save Sasuke - in order to keep his promise to her?

Tears welled in her eyes. "No…" She started running toward him. "Naruto! That's enough - you don't have to do this! I'll rescue Sasuke -"

Her foot caught on something - she caught herself, but froze when he turned. A tail swiped at her - she closed her eyes and brought her arms up to guard her face. But instead of a wave of burning chakra, Sakura was knocked to the ground by a person. She opened her eyes.

"You okay?" It was Kaiya. The redhead pushed off of her and offered a hand.

"Kaiya…?" Sakura took her hand in a daze. "What are you…?"

A few feet away, Kabuto grinned in excitement when he saw the red hair. _She's here…she's here!_

Kaiya looked around. _Sakura…Naruto…and there's Yamato…_ "Oy!" she yelled at the captain. "What are you waiting for?!"

Yamato spent no more time being shocked at her sudden appearance. His hands came together. Tendrils of wood surrounded Naruto. Once the boy was restrained, he glanced around in alarm - Kabuto had disappeared.

"Kaiya!" he called. "Get out of here! The spy-"

She saw Sakura's eyes widen - that was all the warning she got. Kaiya spun, blocking his glowing hand with her arm. _Kabuto - HE was the spy?!_ She felt the muscles of her forearm break apart under her skin. With a cry of pain, she shifted her weight and sent a kick to his abdomen.

Yamato cursed and started to move toward her.

"No!" Kaiya shouted, clutching her arm. "Help Naruto! I'm fine!"

With her uninjured hand, she threw kunai at and around Kabuto. He dodged them all, but they did force him back. There was an almost crazed grin on his face.

"I was hoping you'd be here, my dear Kaiya," he called out. "It's been too long!"

Kaiya ignored his words and yelled back at Yamato, "Where's Sai?!"

Yamato was straining to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra and bring Naruto out of the four-tailed state. "My clone - you - get away-"

Kabuto launched at her again. She dodged his strikes. "Can't! His mission-" She was cut off when a hand wrapped around her ankle. She looked down. Kabuto was grinning up at her from the earth. The man she'd been fighting was a clone. Kaiya tried to teleport to one of her kunai.

She couldn't. _What?!_

Yamato glanced toward her. _Shit! Why isn't she using Hiraishin?!_

Kaiya tried to pull her foot away from Kabuto, but his grip was too strong. In a panic, she called forth the Adamantine chains - but nothing happened.

"Having some trouble there, my dear?" Kabuto burst through the ground and with a quick series of slashes, sliced the tendons of her legs. He caught her as she fell and spoke into her ear. "I've been preparing for this for quite some time."

In a flash, she understood. That first contact, when she'd blocked his chakra scalpel with her arm - he must have done something to her chakra system. As a last-ditch effort, she unsheathed a kunai hidden in the sleeve of her good arm and slashed at him. He let her go, jumping back to heal himself, but she could only slump to the ground. Her legs, her right arm - they were useless. The only reason she wasn't feeling the pain yet was adrenaline. Kaiya's eyes travelled to Naruto - he was almost himself again, but it looked as though his skin had peeled off. He was crying out in agony. She saw Sakura start to run toward her.

"No…" Kaiya tried to prop herself on her good arm. "Naruto…go to Naruto…"

Sakura stopped and looked back. When she saw Naruto's wounds, her eyes widened; she ran back.

"Probably not the smartest advice, my dear," she heard Kabuto say. He crouched by her and, grabbing a fistful of her hair, yanked her head to face him. He still wore that infernal grin. "But now we get to enjoy some time together."

Kaiya felt something jab her thigh - a syringe? The world faded into black…

By the time Yamato could turn around, Kabuto had disappeared - Kaiya with him. _Shit!_

He raised a hand to his communicator. Kabuto would probably go to Orochimaru next - if he had Kaiya, his clone would be able to track them.

* * *

Kabuto paused at the tree line above the crater. The dark-haired teen from the Konoha team was talking with Orochimaru. Setting his crimson-haired prize down, Kabuto glanced around, remembering their captain mentioning a clone. _There…_

The clone was quickly dispatched. Kabuto went back for Kaiya and joined his master below.

Yamato's eyes widened. The feed from the communicator had suddenly cut out. He rose, mentally cursing again.

"Yamato-taichou?" Sakura looked up at him worriedly as she worked to heal Naruto's wounds.

"Kaiya," he answered. "She's gone - and so is Kabuto. My clone's been destroyed…we've got no way to track them unless Sai…"

"I can help with that, at least," came a gruff voice. Pakkun ran up to them.

"Pakkun?" Yamato frowned. "So Kakashi-senpai sent her here?"

He nodded. "Kakashi said she was needed here. I helped her track you all…" He looked away in shame. "I'm no fighter…but at least I can do this much!"

"Sakura-chan…" They looked down to see Naruto starting to awaken. He groaned and sat up. "What…Pakkun? You're here too?"

Yamato thought quickly. "Pakkun - start tracking them immediately. We can't afford to lose them. If you see their destination, find us right away!"

Pakkun gave a quick nod and ran off.

"What's Pakkun doing here?" Naruto asked dazedly. "Track who?"

Sakura looked to Yamato, unsure of how much to say. Yamato wasn't sure himself, but for now, the whole truth seemed best. "Kaiya was here. Pakkun helped her track us, so Kakashi-senpai must have sent her. I can only assume it had to do with Sai - she was trying to tell us something before Kabuto attacked her."

"Kabuto - what?! Nee-chan was here?!" Naruto jumped up, swaying slightly.

Sakura looked around. "Where _is_ Sai?"

"My clone was watching him," Yamato said, brow furrowing. "At last communication, Sai was meeting with Orochimaru."

* * *

Sai was thrown to the ground when he reached for the folder. A kunai hovered centimeters from his throat.

"What's going on here?" Kabuto asked from his back.

Orochimaru picked up the folder as Sai suggested. "Kabuto," he began when he saw the contents. "Let that child go. He's coming with us."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes but complied. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he couldn't help a grin. "We're taking back a couple of leaves, then…"

Orochimaru looked where Kabuto pointed, a serpentine smile of his own appearing. "Well, well…it seems you've finally caught something worthwhile, Kabuto."

Sai spared a glance back, tense as he was in the Sannin's presence. He almost blanched in surprise. _Why is she here?!_

It wasn't hard for Sai to figure out that Kaiya had been targeted by Orochimaru. He'd never been informed of this by Danzo - it hadn't been pertinent to his prior mission - but he did know how the Sannin had lost the use of his arms. It made sense that he'd seek a Fuinjutsu specialist to undo the Dead Demon Consuming jutsu. Sai also recalled how Kabuto taunted Naruto at the bridge. There was 'unfinished business' between the medic-nin and Kaiya…so he'd been after her before.

He kept his face carefully blank. Her presence wasn't expected, but it shouldn't interfere with his mission. So why did he feel so uneasy about the way Kabuto looked at her? Why did he feel anything at all?

"Kabuto," Orochimaru drawled. "We're going back. Make sure she does not slow you down."

"Perhaps I can assist with that," Sai said with a smile. _It's just to gain their trust. That's the only reason._

It had absolutely nothing to do with keeping the ash-haired nin's hands off of her.

* * *

Naruto looked around the crater desperately for any clue to the Sannin's - or his sister's - whereabouts. "What does he want with Nee-chan?!"

"The way Kabuto talked about her," Sakura said darkly, "I'd say he's obsessed or something."

"Possibly," Yamato said, examining tracks in the earth. "But Kaiya's also a fuinjutsu specialist. Orochimaru may want to use her skills to regain his full powers… It looks like Sai went with them, as well." He frowned deeply. "Listen - I have an idea of what Kaiya came here to tell us."

Naruto snapped to attention.

"It's possible," Yamato began, "that Sai had another mission - Tsunade-sama warned me to keep an eye on him. I would guess that either Kaiya or Kakashi figured out what it might be, and Kaiya came to warn us."

"Another mission?" Naruto shook his head. "What the hell does that matter now?! We have to find Nee-chan!"

"It matters," Yamato said firmly, "because Kaiya shouldn't have come here at all - but whatever she was trying to tell us was so imperative that it was worth the risk! Now - we _will_ find her. In a way, it's good that she did come, and that she brought Pakkun. I can track Sai, but if they decide to get rid of him, we'll still be able to find them - they won't kill her until they get what they want."

* * *

When they reached the hideout, Kabuto took Kaiya's limp form off of the large, ink wolf's back. Sai recalled the creature to his scroll.

"Thanks for the help," Kabuto said, hoisting Kaiya over his shoulder. "Orochimaru-sama - will you need me for anything else this afternoon?"

Orochimaru cackled - the sound made Sai's stomach churn. "Eager to spend some quality time with her, eh, Kabuto? You may do as you like - just make sure she is still capable of removing the seal when the time comes."

Sai watched the ash-haired nin walk away with the redhead. _Removing a seal?_ So far as he knew, the Dead Demon Consuming jutsu, while based in fuinjutsu, didn't leave anything behind to remove. Was there something else they needed her to do? Or maybe it _was_ some aspect of the Dead Demon seal…

Either way, Sai had considered the implications of Kaiya's capture very carefully on the way to the hideout. His true mission was to kill Uchiha Sasuke - Orochimaru's next vessel. That made logical sense. Remove a prime resource for the enemy, and the enemy is weakened. Without Sasuke, Orochimaru would be left without a vessel at a critical time in his soul transfer cycle. Even if he did have a backup, he wouldn't have the fearful Sharingan - and his ability to use jutsu was still compromised.

But if Kaiya was able to restore the Sannin's full jutsu-using abilities, then he'd be impossible to stop, with or without Sasuke as a vessel. There was no guarantee that she would resist whatever methods they used to get her to cooperate. Only one course of action would ensure that she wouldn't - _couldn't_ comply with their wishes.

Kaiya had to die.

* * *

 **Sooo…this chapter originally went VERY differently. But the first version didn't totally make sense given the setup, so I tried something different…and this happened :P**

 **Kaiya's been captured - by Kabuto, no less! What's the four-eyed crazy medic got in store for her?! How will she get out of this mess this time? WILL she get out of this mess?**

 **Of course, she's not the only one at that hideout…**

 **Stay tuned!**


	62. Responsibility

**Oh my gosh THANK YOU ALL for the amazing reviews! I think that last chapter hit a new record :P It's so wonderful to see that people are enjoying the story and to hear what you think. I do try to answer all the reviews personally through PM, so here's a shout out to the guest reviewers and others I can't message:**

 **Big thanks to kakashi'slefteye, Warlord of Chaos, sakuzi-chan, and all of the guest reviewers!**

 **Gear up, folks - this one gets a bit dark…**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Responsibility**

 _It's what Danzo-sama would decide,_ Sai told himself, following the Sannin deeper into the hideout. The preference would be to take her back to Konoha alive, but failing that, she was too valuable to be allowed into enemy hands. It made things trickier, certainly: in order to complete his original mission as well, Sai would have to act quickly. He'd have to find both targets, probably dispose of Kaiya first -

Something in his chest clenched hard, and his pulse quickened. Unbidden, his mind brought an image of her smiling at him.

 _"Go ahead…I know you want to draw it."_

 _"Be careful. Get back in one piece, 'kay?"_

Sai tried to shut down these thoughts. She was a target now. It was always a possibility that it would come to this. It didn't matter that she was kind to him, or that she could probably explain the odd aches in his gut, or that she liked his drawings. He was a Root soldier, a tool for Danzo to use for the greater good of Konoha. His function was to take care of liabilities.

Right?

The Sannin was leading him to a large cavern; he had to stay focused, keep Orochimaru from suspecting anything about him was 'off.' These thoughts, these memories…they threatened to unsettle him. She was a _target_. Nothing else mattered. And speaking of targets…

"You're late."

* * *

Kabuto laid the redhead down gently onto the table. This particular hideout wasn't as well-equipped for prisoners or experiments, so he'd have to make do with what he usually carried. There was a high probability that the Konoha Shinobi would try to track them here, especially now that they had her. They'd have to move again sooner than expected.

Kabuto restrained her against the table with chakra-draining ropes, taking care to bind her hands as well. He'd used a special jutsu of his own earlier, based on research into the Hyuga clan's 'Gentle Fist' technique, to temporarily cut off her access to her chakra. Still, better safe than sorry - he knew all too well how resourceful his dear Kaiya could be.

For now, she was unconscious - almost peaceful-looking, really. Kabuto ran his fingers slowly down her warm cheek, savoring the softness of her skin. He wondered how much time Orochimaru would give him with her. Perhaps, if he played his cards right, his master might agree to keeping her alive for a while after she removed Sasuke's seal. He traced her lips with his thumb. He'd waited so long to see her again, to be reunited with someone who remembered him from before…

 _Seven years…had it really been so long? When he spotted her crimson hair, saw how pretty she'd become, saw that smile…the world seemed to disappear. She was safe. Root hadn't gotten to her, after all. Seeing her again made him forget for a moment about the real reason he was in these Chunin Exams. He longed to go to her -_

 _Would she recognize him, though? Mother hadn't…and he WAS here on a mission. He stayed put. It would be better for his mission if she didn't know he was there. He kept glancing toward her during the first test, kept wondering what her voice sounded like now, what had made her decide to become a Shinobi after all…_

 _For the second test, survival, Kabuto led his team away from where he saw hers go, and was relieved when she arrived at the fortress with her team two days later. Then the third proctor announced that there would be preliminary rounds immediately to cull the mass of Chunin candidates. Kabuto held his breath when the names were drawn._

 _ **Yakushi Kabuto vs. Fuumaki Kaiya**_

 _He watched Kaiya look around, her bright blue eyes brushing right past him. Reading her lips, he saw her saying, "Who's Yakushi Kabuto?"_

 _Kabuto felt something shatter in his chest. She didn't recognize him at all. He covered his reaction quickly and raised his hand._

 _"I forfeit the match," he called to the proctor. The proctor, Kaiya, and his own team looked at him in surprise. He gave them a smile. "I'm exhausted from the last round, but she looks ready to go for ages! There's no way I'd win." It was partly true - she barely showed any sign of having been stuck in a forest for almost three days, and he didn't have to go further in the exams for his mission, anyway._

 _The proctor announced that Kaiya won by default and would go on to the final round. She didn't look Kabuto's way again._

 _He watched her, though - fighting in the final matches that secured her Chunin rank, celebrating with her teammates and teacher after. She seemed happy. He kept watching her after that, whenever he was in Konoha. He was continuously drawn to the redhead, though he always kept his distance._

 _He saw her one night, in a training field - she always did have so much energy, always had a hard time sleeping on the same schedule as everyone else. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, eyes downcast, a look of unbearable loneliness on her features. Kabuto almost went to her, almost gave in to the urge to reveal himself, to take her hand and reassure her, like he used to when she was sad…_

 _Someone else came onto the field, then. Kabuto was fairly far away, and he was confident in how well he'd cloaked his chakra signature, but from what he'd gathered about this person, it might not be enough. He should just leave before he was spotted -_

 _But Uchiha Itachi only had eyes for the redhead. He laid a hand on her shoulder as he sat next to her; she turned in surprise. All of the loneliness washed away and her face lit up at the sight of him. Then she smiled. To Kabuto, that smile could have put a thousand suns to shame…and it was aimed at someone else. She laid her head on the clan heir's shoulder, closed her eyes as his fingers stroked her hair…Kabuto felt his heart freeze even as his veins burned. When the pair stared into each other's eyes, their lips whispering things he couldn't read from this distance, a foul taste crept into his mouth. When they kissed…when he saw the Uchiha's hands on her…_

 _Kabuto turned away and left quickly. It wasn't until he was far from the couple that he realized what his mind had been repeating like a mantra:_

 _That should have been me…that should have been me…_

 _He was less disappointed when she didn't recognize him at the library five years later; rather, he saw it as an opportunity. He had plenty of intel on her past now, after all - enough to bluff through what he didn't yet know. Perhaps he could bring her around to him, tease and tempt her with what he knew. She'd always been so curious - never could resist a mystery or puzzle, even when they were children. She'd come around to him, in time. He just had to be patient_.

His patience was finally rewarded…and she'd not only rejected him, she'd outright _used_ him. Kabuto's fingers moved from her lips to her slender neck.

"You have no idea," Kabuto muttered, stroking her pulse point, "what I did for you - what I would have done for you."

 _What I would still do for you…_

His hand tightened on her throat. That was weakness talking. That was the nervous little boy who was unsure of who he was, of where his purpose lay. He was better than that now.

Kabuto wrenched his hand away. She should be waking up soon; there was work to be done when she did. Orochimaru would want her to be useful, and for that, she'd have to be properly prepared. If he wanted to keep the little redhead, he had to stay on his master's good side.

* * *

Sai stared at the other teen. His Sharingan glowed clearly in the darkness; the rest of his form was nothing but a silhouette, but he was still recognizable from the photographs.

 _Target confirmed._

"My name is Sai," he said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you-"

"Get lost."

He dropped the smile. "I guess I'm just the type of person people automatically don't like."

 _She laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I like you, Sai. Yes, you're obnoxious. But I like you."_

Sai tried to ignore the clenching in his chest. "I've even been called a 'prick' before. But I think I'll get along better with you than with Naruto-kun. Odd that he thinks of you as a true brother…"

The Sharingan eyes focused in on him. Suddenly, Sai felt fear - nauseating, dizzying _fear._ There was no other way to describe it. He fell back and wiped something off his face - sweat? How was this even possible? He looked back up at the target. _This_ was the person Naruto had been looking for these past three years? The one that Kaiya said she cared about?

Sasuke stood. "Orochimaru - let's go. I don't care about this idiot."

The Sannin tutted. "Sasuke-kun…where are your manners? We can't leave our new guest without a room."

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Get Kabuto to take care of him."

"Kabuto is busy."

"With what?"

"Your other gift, as it so happens," Orochimaru said. "So be a good boy and show him to a room."

The Sannin flickered away, leaving Sai alone with his target. Now was a perfect time to strike - but Sai knew he'd be unable to get to Kaiya if he took out Sasuke now. It would draw too much attention. He had to take care of Kaiya first.

"Hn." Sasuke walked slowly up to him, then past him.

He saw it, then - just at the juncture of Sasuke's neck and shoulder: the Curse Mark Orochimaru had left on him, the one that branded him as a future vessel. And surrounding it…Sai couldn't see very well in this lighting, but he was pretty certain…it was a seal.

 _'Make sure she is still capable of removing the seal when the time comes'…is that Kaiya-san's seal?_

"What are you staring at?"

Sai blinked and smiled. "Nothing."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then turned and continued down the hall. Sai dropped the smile and followed. The back of his neck prickled. He had never been so uncomfortable around another person before. He tried light conversation again.

"I'd like to meet the other occupants, if you don't mi-"

"Shut up."

Sai watched the back of the Uchiha's head, his eyes wandering back to the seal. Sai had worked a little with fuinjutsu before - Danzo wanted him to learn a particular one that incorporated his painting skills. He was having trouble mastering it…for some reason, seals required emotional energy. It went counter to everything Sai had been trained to believe. Danzo always said that strong emotions were a weakness, a distraction, even a danger - yet somehow they also powered things like that sealing jutsu. Sai wondered if that was true of all fuinjutsu, and if so, perhaps Kaiya could help with…

He almost slowed his steps at the thought. He shouldn't be thinking of the other target like that. It made his chest clench again.

Sai looked back up at the Uchiha's collar. _Does he know that Kaiya-san is here_?

"Here." Sasuke opened a door.

Sai went in. Before the Uchiha left, he said, "Do you know who the other 'present' is?"

Sasuke paused. Sai took it as a cue to continue.

"Someone else who thinks of you as a brother," he said. "Uzumaki Kaiya."

"Uzumaki?" The Sharingan turned back toward him. "That woman's name is Fuumaki."

"So you know her, then." Sai tilted his head. "She changed it - I believe to match her younger brother's."

He felt it again - the dread, the world around him shifting into a nightmarish landscape. He backed up, the back of his knees hitting the small bed of the room.

"I have a brother," he heard Sasuke growl. "He killed my entire family…so I am going to kill him. Anyone else claiming to be 'family' is just trash to me."

The door slammed. Sai was left alone.

* * *

Everything hurt. That was the first thing she noticed as she started waking up. Her legs, her arm, her head…the muscles that weren't screaming were achingly exhausted. She didn't want to open her eyes, but her lids lifted anyway.

"Ah…so you're awake."

Her vision was blurry at first; it took some blinking to focus properly. When she could make out his face, she suddenly wished she could just be unconscious again.

Kabuto smiled at her. "Welcome back, my dear Kaiya."

She tried to glare at him. It was hard to tell if she succeeded or not.

"You might be a little groggy for a while," he said, coming to the side of the table. He wound his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp. "I made sure to use a much stronger sedative this time."

His other hand reached over her; she felt him tug lightly at something around her wrists. "You'll remember these, I'm sure - chakra-draining ropes. The more you struggle…though I don't imagine you'll be moving much for now."

His fingers traced up her arm, across her clavicle, then up her neck. His took her chin in his hand. Her heart pounded in her ears. As he leaned in, she tried to grunt out words.

"What was that, my dear?"

"Get the fuck away from me," she growled.

Kabuto smirked. "Or you'll do what, exactly? You're in no position to make demands." He reached down to her thigh, where he'd sliced her tendons and ligaments, and squeezed her flesh. She bit back a cry as hot waves of pure pain shot through her system.

He released her leg and ran his hand up her abdomen. "I, however, am in the perfect position to make demands. The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be."

"Like hell - _ngh!"_ Kabuto gripped her leg again and held on longer. The pain intensified. His expression never shifted.

"You'll need to learn to be more polite, my dear," he said calmly, letting go of her leg once again. "Particularly when Orochimaru-sama comes to see you. He tolerates that sort of insolence from Sasuke-kun…he doesn't from anyone else."

With the pain had come adrenaline, and with that came a sharpening of her senses. Kaiya tried to think. _I'm in their hideout. I'm bound. He did something to my legs, and my chakra…even if I get free, I can't walk like this…_

Kabuto smirked down at her. "Trying to figure out a way out of this? Things won't work like last time, dear Kaiya. I've learned your tricks…" His face twisted into a grimace. "You manipulative little _whore!_ "

He yanked hard on her hair, his other hand coming up around her throat. Kaiya gasped, but no air would get through…her eyes bulged, panic gripping her chest…

Kabuto let go just as suddenly, pushing away from the table. His hands clutched at his hair; he paced for a moment, like he was trying to get himself under control. Kaiya gulped air and swallowed; her throat felt bruised.

"You see what you do to me?" he moaned. "After everything I did for you…you have no idea…"

Kaiya stared at him in horror as she caught her breath. _He's insane…_

Now she was scared.

* * *

Sai finished inspecting the room for surveillance equipment and set to work unsealing Root's Bingo book. As he did so, he wondered if Kaiya had ever used a seal like this before. She probably had. He had an urge to ask her about it…

 _She's a target now._

Target…A thought occurred to Sai. Kaiya must have known she was a target to these people. She'd encountered them before. Why _would_ she have come at all? Was she that attached to Naruto that she would risk not just her life, but the welfare of the village by coming alone? Perhaps Danzo was right, and she _was_ a liability, if she was so led by her emotions.

Something about that theory tugged at his gut, though. He couldn't explain it, but it didn't quite fit. Throughout his time with the redhead, Sai found her to be dedicated to her work and to the village, always thinking about what was going on under the surface of a situation. She was emotional, sure, but she wouldn't have come out here rashly.

Sai closed his eyes. This was getting out of hand. He couldn't focus properly on what he had to do. He went to the door - it was unlocked. Odd. Useful, though. He drew a score of mice to scout the lair for him. Once he had a lock on the target, he'd head out.

* * *

Kaiya watched with baited breath as Kabuto kept pacing. This was a completely different person from two years ago…and even then, he was different still from the kid she could remember from the orphanage.

"What happened to you?" She didn't realize that she'd said this out loud - until Kabuto stopped pacing and turned to her. She tensed immediately, apprehensive about how he'd react.

Kabuto seemed to be contemplating her question, hand on his chin. "What happened to me? What happened…well, I suppose _you_ happened. You, after all, are why I joined Root in the first place. You and Mother…do you remember her?"

She did remember. "She left when you did…"

A shadow passed over Kabuto's face. "They forced her out. Used her for an undercover mission." He gave a wry, bitter laugh. "You know what they trained me as? A spy, just like her. Turns out medics make excellent undercover agents…we can heal ourselves, so there's no worry about getting found out by the enemy's medical unit. We're instantly trustworthy - just say you're a doctor, and people will let you in anywhere."

 _Mother_ …Kaiya had a few memories of her. She'd been so kind, so generous and compassionate. Everyone at the orphanage had missed her long after she left; the wardens still spoke fondly of her. She'd been a Root spy?

Kabuto started chuckling, a high, disturbing sound that made her skin crawl. "You know what I just realized? I passed the final exam. I passed it with flying colors!"

He nearly doubled over. Kaiya held her breath and remained perfectly still, feeling very much like a rabbit in the presence of a crazed, rabid wolf.

Kabuto calmed himself and straightened, wiping tears from his eyes. "I never realized it before. I wasn't officially in the training division, I only heard of the test years later…but it makes sense." Seeing her expression - a mix of shock, fear, and confusion - he shook his head. "That's right…you wouldn't know, would you? Because I _saved_ you from it!" His fist pounded the surface of the table she was on. She flinched hard.

Kabuto leaned in close enough that she could count the veins in his eyes. "The final test in Root training…the one meant to kill all of those pesky emotions…one must kill their closest comrade."

She was frozen in place, her breath shallow.

"But I did even better than that." A strange grin appeared on his face. "I killed Mother."

* * *

There - one of his scouting mice found her. That room wasn't terribly far from here…but she wasn't alone. Sai concentrated harder. That chakra signature…it must have been Kabuto. He wasn't a pro sensor, but the signatures of the few occupants were each distinct.

It shouldn't have bothered him, the knowledge that right now, Kaiya - a woman who'd shown him only kindness and even trust for the past six months - was likely being interrogated by the medic-nin. The only aspect that should have mattered was how feasible it would be to dispose of her while Kabuto was still in the vicinity. But instead of forming a plan of action to do just that, Sai found himself wondering how long she would last…how long he could give her to get herself out. If she escaped before they made her do anything…he wouldn't need to kill her.

 _She may be injured…Kabuto would have had to do something to incapacitate her. She is faster than anyone I've encountered - how did he catch her?_

 _Why am I questioning this at all? I know what has to happen. It was always a possibility._

The strange ache didn't stay at his stomach this time. It radiated through his chest, paralyzing him, making his breath uneven. _This is…hesitation?_

Sai fought against it. He had to move quickly - if he was going to do this (why was that a question?), he didn't have a lot of time to reach both targets. He slipped into the hallway and headed silently toward where his mice had found the redhead.

* * *

Kaiya stared in horror at the ash-haired nin. He just smiled and stroked her cheek.

"What?" Kaiya found her voice at last, though it came out as a whisper. "Why…?"

Kabuto sighed like she was asking an obvious question. "Because she was trying to kill me. It was all Danzo's plan: get rid of two dangerous spies in one stroke. He pitted us against each other in the end…though he at least had the decency to brainwash Mother so she wouldn't recognize me."

He stopped smiling, a faraway shadow coming over his eyes. "I recognized her…but not until it was too late."

 _Naruto stood in front of her with her kunai buried in his gut…_

That had been an illusion - a nightmarishly realistic illusion, but she'd been able to let it go because it wasn't real. Kabuto had lived with knowing he'd killed the most important person in his life…

"So you see, my dear Kaiya?" His thumb ran over her lips, parted in shock. "Do you understand now? Everything that I did for you…everything you owe me…"

She understood. This person - once a kind, sweet boy, once her friend - had been in a sort of hell she could barely imagine…and she was a part of that.

"What do you want from me?"

Kabuto was so close his nose brushed hers as he chuckled. "What do _I_ want? What I want doesn't really matter. It's what Orochimaru-sama wants that does. But…if I had to say…" His gaze darkened. "I want what should have been mine years ago. I want _you._ "

He assaulted her lips with his own, aggressive, demanding. He continued to speak in gasps between his kisses.

"You should have…been _mine_ …"

Kaiya tried to turn her head away, but Kabuto gripped her hair, holding her in place. She struggled against the bindings and was reminded immediately that they drained chakra. Her whole body tensed as his other hand grasped at her hips, her breasts, slipping around to her back seeking a way to remove her shirt. Panic swelled in her chest and stomach; she wanted to move, wanted to do anything to stop him, but every attempt weakened her and made her dizzy. Kabuto gave up on her shirt with a growl, instead bringing his hand down to the button of her pants while his lips moved to her neck and she silently begged for something, _anything_ to stop this-

The doorknob jostled, startling both of them. The door remained closed, but the person on the other side called out.

"Oy. Kabuto."

That voice…her heart stopped in her chest. She knew that voice.

 _Sasuke?_

To her immense relief, Kabuto straightened. "What do you need, Sasuke-kun?"

"Orochimaru's looking for you."

Kabuto closed his eyes in annoyance. "Did he say why?"

"Didn't ask."

"Of course you didn't," he muttered. In a louder voice, he called, "Tell him I'm on my way."

"Tell him yourself." His steps faded from earshot.

Kabuto sighed. "Looks like we'll have to pick this up later, my dear," he said in an almost apologetic tone. He leaned down and kissed her again, his lips moving gently against hers this time. She still kept her mouth sealed shut. "I'll see you later…we'll be having a lot of fun together, I'm sure."

When he left, Kaiya let out the breath she'd been holding, gasping as waves of delayed-onset panic rolled over her. It was too much. Had she really been part of what changed him so much? She couldn't reconcile this Kabuto and the Kabuto from the orphanage. This man…he was insane, cruel, sadistic, where her childhood friend had been sweet, reliable, and kind.

 _Kaiya doodled absently on a piece of paper. She was supposed to be practicing her kanji, but she couldn't focus. She'd been to the nursery earlier to check on the blond infant she'd come in with…were babies supposed to cry that much? Was it normal for a warden to ignore that crying? It didn't make sense - the tall, thin woman had attended to all the other babies when they cried. Why didn't she go to Naruto? She'd tried to ask some of the other wardens about this, but they'd all dismissed her._

 _Kaiya looked around the room and spotted someone else she could ask about this. As soon as the plump warden in the front, Keiri-san, drifted asleep (as she always did during this quiet study hour), Kaiya swiftly darted to the seat next to him._

 _"Kabuto-kun," she whispered. "Can I ask you something?"_

 _He raised his eyebrows but nodded._

 _"What're you supposed to do when a baby cries?"_

 _Kabuto blinked. "Well…whatever it is the baby needs. Feeding, a diaper change…why?"_

 _Kaiya hesitated. "So…it's wrong if you don't do that stuff, right? Even though the baby's been crying for a long time?"_

 _"Yes, it's wrong," Kabuto confirmed to the younger girl. "Kaiya-chan - what's the matter?"_

 _She chewed on her lip. "I think…one of the grown-ups might be doing that…to Naruto…"_

 _Kabuto's eyes widened. After a quick glance to Keiri-san - who was starting to snore - he took Kaiya's hand. "Come on - show me."_

 _A little while later, he went with her to find Mother. Kaiya was nervous, but Kabuto gave her a reassuring smile and a determined nod. When Mother turned around and came to them, Kaiya told the woman what she'd seen; Kabuto backed her up. Mother agreed to check on the situation. The tall, thin warden Kaiya had seen willfully neglecting Naruto was gone within a couple of days, and Kaiya noticed that Naruto cried a lot less after that. She later went to Kabuto to thank him._

 _Kabuto just smiled. "You don't have to thank me, Kaiya-chan! Mother wants to make this a great home for kids like us, and I want to help her as much as I can. You just helped, too - a bad person like that doesn't belong here, and we might not have known if you hadn't told us!"_

Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut as tears welled in them, but they escaped in thin streams down her temples. Kabuto never should have had to leave the orphanage. He never should have been put through all of that…and she couldn't help but feel responsible. She was the one Danzo had wanted back then. She should have been the one in Root…

 _He still follows Orochimaru willingly. That was a choice. He still sees people as no more than test subjects._

She couldn't simply hate him, though. Even with what he obviously intended to do to her, she couldn't shake the sense that she was partly to blame somehow.

 _If that had been me…if I'd been the one taken for Root…what would I have become?_

Kaiya took a deep and shaky breath. None of this would help her escape - and she _had_ to get out of here. Whatever Kabuto used to be, he was now dangerous and ready to inflict hell on her. Orochimaru still wanted something from her. Considering their reputations for cruelty and human experimentation, Kaiya really didn't want to know what they would do to her to make her comply.

 _Just breathe. Breathe. Think. You have to get out of here._

Her chakra was still slow to respond - too slow and weak for the chains. Her hands were bound tightly; there was no way to make even one-handed signs. She sent up a silent prayer, the likes of which she once promised herself to _never_ have to make.

 _Please…I need help…_

* * *

Naruto bound through the trees, desperation giving strength to his spent muscles. Yamato and Sakura started falling behind.

"What are you waiting for?!" he yelled back. "We have to hurry - "

His vision suddenly started blurring. He narrowly avoided running into a tree branch, using his hands to flip over it.

"Naruto," Yamato called firmly. "Don't worry-"

Naruto turned around. "Don't worry?! You heard Sakura-chan - that bastard's obsessed with Nee-chan! And Orochimaru wants something with her too…" He ground his teeth. "I just got my first family member…I can't lose her like this!"

Sakura's heart went out to her teammate. With a determined face, she turned to the captain. "Yamato-taichou, let's stop for just a moment - I can finish healing Naruto's wounds -"

"No," Naruto said over his shoulder, hearing her. "Thank you, Sakura-chan, but I'm fine. Nee-chan will need it more-"

He cut off when his head swam again. Yamato darted forward and caught him before he could slam into a trunk. "We should stop anyway. I'm losing the trail - we need to wait for Pakkun to find them."

After Sakura did what more she could, Yamato took the blond aside. "Naruto - you need to calm down. We'll find them, but your sister wouldn't want you tapping into the Kyuubi's power for this."

"What do you-"

Yamato led him to the nearby river's edge. Naruto looked at his reflection and was shocked: His eyes were red, and when he looked down, he saw that his hands had become claw-like. He hadn't even noticed the changes begin, but now that they'd stopped, he could feel the Kyuubi chakra bubbling inside of him again.

"I won't sugar-coat this," Yamato said next him. "When Kabuto attacked her, Kaiya turned both Sakura and me away - because she saw that you were in the Kyuubi state. She knew that I needed to bring you out of it, and that you'd need Sakura to heal you when I did."

Naruto felt sick.

"I'm not blaming you for what happened," Yamato said firmly. "And I know she wouldn't. But the truth of the matter is that you lost control - and there were consequences to that."

It had happened again.

 _Jiraiya panted, slumped against the side of the shack, his chest open and bloody. "Naruto…you really don't remember?"_

Just like before…

 _He looked to his sister, his eyes widening in horror. Her arms and hands were red and black with burns and blisters._

Yamato's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "We will find her. We will save her. We might find Sasuke, too. But when we do, do so with _your_ power, not the Kyuubi's. It's what Kaiya-san would want, isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes turned back to blue; the rage dissipated and he almost deflated. He gave a weak nod.

Just then, Sakura called out to them. "Yamato-taichou! Naruto! It's Pakkun - he found them!"

* * *

Kabuto made his way down to Orochimaru's private quarters, fuming. What did the Sannin want now? He'd indicated that Kabuto wouldn't be needed for the rest of the afternoon…and Kabuto was quite miffed at being taken from his redhead so soon.

 _He knows I work best uninterrupted! If he expects her to release that seal, he knows she needs to be broken first!_

 _We'll get to return to the little whore soon…_

 _She's not a-_

 _Shut up! Remember how she used you?! How she let you kiss her to get her way? You think she wouldn't do that again?!_

 _She's a clever one, all right…she'd do that, and more...just keep pushing her the right way…_

Kabuto slammed his fist against the wall, the pain helping to focus him. It wouldn't do for Orochimaru to see him so undone. He reached the door to the Sannin's private rooms and knocked before entering.

"Orochimaru-sama," he called into the dimly lit room. "You wished to see me?"

The Sannin turned from his experiment. "You've finished with her already? I'd have thought you'd want some more time…"

Kabuto blinked in confusion. "You…didn't send for me?"

"No." He frowned at his assistant. "Why?"

Kabuto mentally cursed and rushed out. He had a hunch that he'd just been played again.

* * *

The door opened slowly with a long, high squeak. Kaiya watched apprehensively - was he back already?

To her surprise, it wasn't Kabuto who came through the door.

 _"Sai?"_

* * *

 **Well THAT was a crazy chapter! We saw some backstory on Kabuto and Kaiya, and Kaiya is reeling from the idea that she's somehow responsible for what Kabuto's become...as well as his attempt to force himself on her. Sai, meanwhile, is struggling with the idea of killing Kaiya…And what about Sasuke? Did he draw Kabuto away on purpose? Was it even him?!**

 **Next time: Sai makes a decision…Team Kakashi arrives on the scene…Will we get the real reunion of Team 7? And what's happening in Konoha?**

 **Stay tuned, and Happy Holidays to all!**


	63. Bonds are Formed

**Hello! It's winter break, which means I've had more time to write than usual...and you get more frequent updates for now! Yay!**

 **We left our heroine bound to a table by a madman who's obsessed with her...but thankfully, he's called away for a moment. Now Sai appears, planning to kill Kaiya and thus prevent Orochimaru from using her as a resource...but there's conflict within our favorite painter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Bonds are Formed**

" _Sai?"_ Kaiya almost started to sit up, momentarily forgetting she was bound. Her legs and arm protested loudly at her effort and she fell back against the table. "What are you doing here?"

Sai approached the table, unsheathing the tanto as he did. His dark eyes swept over her, assessing, cataloguing. Kaiya felt the small ember of hope at his appearance die away as the realization hit her. He wasn't here to help her.

"Why are _you_ here?" he asked, stopping at the table's edge. "I believe you knew you were a target of theirs. Why did you come here anyway?"

"I'm here because of your mission," she said softly, her voice hoarse from the bruises. "And now…you're here to kill me, aren't you, Sai?"

Sai gripped the tanto tighter. The motion was almost imperceptible, but she caught it. "Your being captured poses a threat to the village…you're too valuable a resource to fall into enemy hands."

Kaiya recognized that tone. It was the same flat voice he used when reciting a passage from a book…which meant it wasn't _his_ answer. Then she realized something else: He hadn't killed her already. He was hesitating. The ember began to glow anew.

"That's Danzo's way of dealing with liabilities," she said. "How would _you_ deal with this situation?"

Sai blinked at her. He hadn't been expecting such a question. "I have no way. I'm a tool for Danzo's will-"

"No, Sai, you are a _person_ ," Kaiya countered. "So how would _you_ \- Sai, the human being, citizen of Konoha - deal with this situation?"

He was hesitating - not just to answer, but to act. Kaiya knew he was thinking it over. This was exactly the sort of thought experiment she'd hoped to do with Sai at some point, though in her mind, it would be with both of them _sitting_ at a table, rather than one of them being _tied_ to a table. Watching him contemplate, Kaiya hated herself a little for using her life as a stake for his answer. It felt selfish, somehow. Even if, as he claimed (and as she doubted), Sai had no emotions, she was sure there was conflict within him now. He would have simply killed her already if there wasn't.

"I…don't wish to kill you," Sai said quietly. "But I have to. You can't get away on your own, and my other mission…"

"Killing Sasuke." He flinched - another small, barely noticeable tell. "Yes, I know about that mission. And I do understand the stakes behind it. This isn't just about me wanting to save a kid I've known from his infancy, or Naruto and Sakura wanting their teammate back. This is about the whole village."

"How would saving him benefit the whole village?" Sai asked. "So long as he's alive-"

"So long as he's with _Orochimaru_ , he's a threat," Kaiya pressed. "Do you know why he left in the first place?"

Sai was silent for a moment. _'I have a brother…he killed my entire family…so I am going to kill him.'_ "His…brother killed his clan."

"Why would that make a difference?" she challenged. "What would that experience do to a person? To a child?"

 _"W-what did you say, Danzo-sama?!"_

 _"I am ordering you to fight to the death."_

"It would be…"

 _"I…I can't fight my own brother!"_

 _Nii-san launched at him. "Then I'll kill you!"_

Sai's grip tightened. "Traumatic."

She nodded as best she could from the table. Her eyes had a faraway look to them. "Some people shut down after something like that…some go insane. Some seek retribution…vengeance."

Kaiya turned her head to face him. "He's wounded, Sai - in a way that goes far deeper than anything physical. He was starting to heal, thanks to the team, to his friends…then there was Orochimaru's curse mark, and seeing his brother again…the wound reopened."

Sai looked up. "I saw the mark," he said. "I saw your seal around it. What does it do?"

Kaiya lifted her head, her gaze suddenly sharp. "You saw the seal? Was it intact?"

"I…think so," Sai answered.

Kaiya's head lowered to the table and she let out a breath of relief. As Sai watched, her body relaxed and a small smile spread onto her face. "Thank goodness…he hasn't removed it…"

 _'Make sure she is still capable of removing the seal…'_

Sai glanced sharply toward the door - he could hear something outside. Kaiya lifted her head again. She could hear it too: footsteps.

"Someone's coming," she whispered quickly. "Sai - do you trust me? Not am I trustworthy, not 'does my value outweigh my threat level,' but _do you trust me?_ "

The footsteps grew louder.

Sai faced her. "You're injured."

 _Shit, he's right - wait…_ A sudden realization hit her. She gave Sai a pointed look. "Left arm's not."

The door burst open - it was Kabuto, and he was livid. Sai instinctively took a defensive stance in front of Kaiya.

Kabuto looked between the two of them. "Sai - what are you doing here?"

Sai just stared at him, tanto held before him. Then, he brought blade behind him - and slashed at the rope holding Kaiya's left arm. Kaiya brought the arm to her mouth and bit down. _Please work…_

Her chakra flared in response to the bite, wildly at first, then shooting to her injuries. She felt her muscles and ligaments mending, the cells rapidly regenerating. A rush of endorphins covered the intense pain of so much rebuilding happening at once.

Kabuto's eyes widened. _She can use the Chakra Bite?_ A strange sort of glee burst to life within him at the prospects this presented, but first he had to re-secure the redhead. He gave Sai a warning glare. "Sai. She is not a part of your mission. You answer to us while you're here-"

"I apologize," Sai interrupted with a smile. "I thought it was obvious: I've abandoned that mission."

An incredulous laugh escaped Kabuto. "So that's your choice, Sai, or whoever you are? Being the white knight to the damsel in distress? That was a good imitation you did of Sasuke earlier, I've got to hand it to you…"

 _Imitation?_ Kaiya slashed through the other ropes. _Was that actually Sai earlier? Not Sasuke?_

"Well, I did say I was out of fifteen- to sixteen-year-old male corpses…" The candlelight glinted off of Kabuto's glasses. "You'll do nicely. "

Any sympathy Kaiya had felt for the medic-nin evaporated then, replaced by cold fury. The Chakra Bite had done its job better than she expected - not only fully healing her legs and arm, but negating whatever Kabuto had done to her chakra earlier. She slid off the table, ice in her eyes.

"Let me show you," she growled, her hands a blur as they formed seals. "Just how much of a 'damsel' I am."

 _Fuinjutsu: Chakra Barrier_

Kaiya brought her hand down as Sai engaged Kabuto in kunai-to-tanto. Black script spread throughout the small room, traveling up the walls to the ceiling. Kabuto went to reignite his chakra scalpels.

Nothing happened.

Eyes wide, Kabuto stared at his hands. "What?!"

Kaiya calmly came forward, a dark smirk on her face. "Having some trouble there, Kabuto- _kun?"_ she asked sweetly. She pulled out her own kunai and sent wind chakra into them. "Sai, get out of here."

"But-"

"Out of this room!" He obeyed - then immediately realized why she'd told him to do so.

Kabuto, meanwhile, snarled. _She did something to MY chakra - but how?! She never touched me!_

Kaiya didn't allow him more time to think. She flickered forward, kunai flashing. He narrowly parried with his own kunai, but was forced to dodge most of her strikes - her wind-enhanced blades went straight through his normal ones. _Was it that seal? But SHE shouldn't be able to use chakra either!_

He tried to use his larger male form to his advantage, aiming to disarm and overpower her, but she was fast. He almost had her in a lock once, but she slipped away and jumped back.

"Taijutsu…not my strongest point," he admitted, panting. "But not yours either, I recall…"

"No," she agreed. "But I've got a _great_ teacher!"

She rushed forward, engaging him again. She managed to get him in a lock. "Sai! Now!"

 _Ninpo: Choju Giga_

Inky snakes sped forward and wrapped tightly around Kabuto. As he fell to the ground, he caught sight of Sai - he was just outside the entrance. _So that's what she did…It's a barrier that blocks chakra usage, but only on the inside, with the caster as an exception._ He couldn't help an appreciative grin. Such seals existed, but he'd never encountered one so specifically designed. In spite of his precarious situation, Kabuto's grin widened. _She is such a clever beauty - and that chakra! I must have her…_

Kaiya leaped back. "Sai - keep them on him."

She released the Chakra Barrier and set the Barrier Trap instead. "Okay - he's not going anywhere now," she told Sai as she left the room. "I just can't do both barriers at once. One's odd, one's even - they'd unbalance each other. The switch is clunky, I should work on that…"

Having never seem Kaiya fight before, and only reading reports of her abilities, Sai was in awe of seeing her in action. She'd pushed him out of the room not to protect him, but so that he could use his longer-range ninjutsu freely. It was a strategy she'd formed early on, incorporating his own skills at the perfect juncture.

Kaiya put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sai. Not just for, well, not killing me…but for trusting me. Now-" She cut off, abruptly glancing down the hallway.

Sai blinked. "What is it?"

Her eyes were wide and focusing on something unseen. "I…can feel it…"

"Feel what?"

A slow smile spread on her face. "Naruto…I can feel my chakra in his seal…he's close by!" She turned back to the teen. Vitality fully returned to her eyes. "Sai - we can still finish the recon mission. We've got the spy, after all!"

Sai hesitated. The short battle with Kabuto didn't seem to draw much attention…it was still possible to complete his own mission. All he had to do was leave Kaiya and find Uchiha Sasuke. Granted, he'd have to either restrain or kill her somehow - she was too fast for him to simply run away.

Something in his stance must have given away his hesitation- or perhaps Kaiya had just gotten to know him that well these past six months.

"What is it?" she asked, though she had an idea of the answer. She wanted to hear him say for himself what was bothering him.

"May I ask you…about your family?" Sai started haltingly. "Not just Naruto-kun…your other family, the one Sakura-san mentioned. The ones who call you 'Kaiya-nee-chan.'"

Kaiya blinked in surprise. Where was this coming from? "What about them?"

"They aren't related to you by blood," he continued, trying to find the right words. "But…they're family to you, right?"

She nodded, her face softening. "They are."

"Would you do the same for them that you would for Naruto-kun?"

She gave another firm nod. "I'd do anything to keep them safe and happy. They're why I became a Shinobi in the first place."

Sai looked down. "I…had a brother. We weren't related by blood, but he looked out for me and complimented my drawings. He gave me a sketchbook…"

Kaiya was astonished. There _was_ someone in Sai's life who mattered to him, despite being trained against such attachments. Then she paled, remembering the 'final test' Kabuto had described. Dread clutched her heart, but she had to ask.

"Sai…the final test for Root training…did you-"

" _No._ "

It was a single word, but it held more raw emotion than Kaiya had ever heard out of Sai's mouth. She glanced down - his fists were clenched. As she watched, though, the signs of emotion were covered up, replaced with an expressionless face and calm stance once again.

"Nii-san…died of an illness," he said, bringing his voice back under control. "Before the test was complete."

Relieved though she was to hear that Sai hadn't had to kill his 'older brother,' his words troubled her.

"'Before the test was complete,'" she repeated. "So…you were still made to face him."

There was a hint of apprehension in his voice when he answered. "Danzo-sama doesn't know…"

With a sickening lurch, Kaiya understood. Sai and his 'brother' had been close - possibly allowed to be so on purpose. She'd said it herself: some people respond to trauma by shutting down parts of themselves. _That_ was how Danzo 'trained' his agents to have no emotional responses. Danzo had let them get close, let them form a highly emotional attachment, then forced them to tear it apart…in the name of a mission.

Kaiya didn't think she could hate the man any more than she already did. Her rational side still knew that taking Danzo down had to be done by the book; if anyone acted rashly, they risked not only losing to him, but losing Konoha's very ideals of justice and the village as family. However, this didn't stop her from imagining how she could best make him suffer, how she could possibly inflict the same sort of pain he'd bestowed on so many others.

She looked at Sai and felt the beast retreat once again. Now wasn't the time. They were still in an enemy lair, and there was work to be done. She had to stay in the present.

Kaiya put a hand on Sai's shoulder, prompting him to look at her. "Sai. He will never learn it from me - and neither will anyone else."

Sai looked down again. He was feeling something…something vaguely familiar, something he hadn't experienced since Shin was alive and they would tell each other their highest dreams and their deepest secrets.

He felt…safe.

"Nee-chan! You're okay!"

Kaiya turned to see Naruto and the rest of the team - Pakkun included - run around the corner to them. As soon as Naruto saw Sai, his expression darkened.

"Teme!" He grabbed Sai by the collar. "What the hell were you doing with Orochimaru, huh?!"

"Naruto!" Kaiya pulled him off the painter. "Calm down - he abandoned that mission to rescue me."

The team blinked collectively. Naruto let go of his collar. Sakura reached into her pouch and came forward.

"Here," she said, handing Sai a small book. "You dropped this back there…"

Sai's eyes widened a fraction and he accepted it with a tiny breath of relief. "Thank you."

Kaiya glanced at the book _. That must be the one his brother gave him,_ she thought with a smile. She turned to Yamato.

"We have Kabuto trapped in this room," she said, pointed to the door. "Barrier seal, and bound with Sai's snakes. If we play our cards right, we can still finish this recon mission, don't you think?"

Yamato's brows rose high. Then he gave a sharp nod. Kaiya let down the barrier; once Yamato had bound Kabuto in wood, Sai recalled the snakes. Kaiya kept ahold of Naruto when he started snarling at the ash-haired medic. Kabuto stayed remarkably docile.

Sakura rushed over. "Kaiya - are you hurt at all? Let me-"

"I'm fine," Kaiya insisted. "But the sooner we get out of here, the better. Orochimaru is still here somewhere-"

"And Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "Is he really here?"

Kaiya glanced at Sai, who nodded. "He is."

Hope began to light up Naruto's face, slow and pure. "We finally found him…."

A high chuckle came from Kabuto. "You all…you're truly pathetic."

Naruto snarled. "Shut up, you slimy -" It took both Kaiya and Sakura to hold him back this time.

Kabuto sobered, a sneer on his face. "Sasuke is no longer the Sasuke you knew. He's changed. Nothing you try to say to him will matter."

"Oh, shut _up_ already!" Sakura snapped.

"Sai." Yamato ignored the medic and turned to the teen. "We are proceeding with this mission. Even with Kabuto subdued, we will need all hands to ensure success from here. Whose orders are you following?"

"His master's," Kabuto muttered from the ground. "Didn't I tell you? Danzo -"

"If I may offer a suggestion," Sai interrupted with a smile. "The prisoner doesn't have to be conscious for transport, correct?"

With a nod from Yamato, Sakura decked Kabuto hard enough to knock him out - and possibly fractured his cheekbone in several places.

"Nice one, Sakura-chan!" cheered Naruto. Yamato made a wood clone to take Kabuto to the surface.

"Wait - here…" Kaiya reached into her pack and took out a blank seal tag and slim ink brush. She made quick, precise strokes on the tag then handed it to Yamato's clone. "Just in case…Put some blood onto this - it's a version of my chakra barrier. You'll still be able to use jutsu, but he won't."

Clone-Yamato nodded and quickly memorized the hand sign sequence. Kaiya looked down at the unconscious Kabuto. He was subdued for now, but the sight of him made her feel sick. How could it be that this person and the boy from the orphanage were the same? Kaiya remembered him from back then - better than she could a few years ago, at least. She'd missed him when he left.

 _As Kabuto walked toward the three strange men, away from the orphanage - from his home - Kaiya darted forward. She ignored the calls of the wardens and wrapped her arms around Kabuto's middle._

 _He turned in surprise. "Kaiya-chan…?"_

 _"Don't go," she pleaded, squeezing as tightly as her five-year-old arms would allow. "You were my first friend here…I don't want you to go…"_

 _He just gave her a reassuring smile and put a hand on her head. "Don't worry, I'm not going away forever! I'll visit whenever I can."_

 _Kaiya gazed up at him with misty eyes. "Promise?"_

 _"Promise," Kabuto nodded. "Now go on back - have you forgotten the rules already? It's way past lights-out!"_

Kaiya's hand came up to her neck. The bruises were already fading thanks to the Chakra Bite, but her throat was still tender. She couldn't hate Kabuto…but she couldn't recognize him, either, and she wasn't sure she could see him as 'wounded' the way she did Sasuke.

She turned away as Clone-Yamato took his limp form away. Like so much of what had transpired in the past three days, this was not something she could deal with right now. So Kaiya steeled herself, shoving the disgust - both at the medic-nin and at herself - into a corner, where it joined panic, confusion, doubt, guilt, hatred…

She'd deal with it later. Right now, there was a more pressing matter at hand. She caught Naruto's eyes; he nodded.

"We're doing it this time, right, Nee-chan?" There was fire in his eyes. "We're gonna bring him home."

"We won't fail," Sakura proclaimed.

"If you'll have me," Sai spoke up, "I'd like to help." Naruto and Sakura still wore suspicious looks. Sai bowed his head. "Sasuke-kun is like a brother to you, yes? And there are things…things you want to accomplish with him."

Naruto nodded, taken aback.

 _"I want to stay here with you forever, Nii-san!"_

 _He held the sketchbook with reverence, excitement blooming within him. "I know! I'll make a picture book about you and me, Nii-san!"_

Sai lifted the picture book Sakura had handed back to him. He finally understood - or at least was beginning to. "I had a brother like that once…he's gone now. I remember…there were many things we wanted to do together."

He looked back to the team. "That is your motivation - to protect that future you once saw. I'm not supposed to have a future…'Sai' is just a codename. I have no name. I am nobody. But…" His eyes turned to Kaiya. "I want to be 'Sai.' I want to find out who that is, and I believe you can help me with that. So I will help you preserve the bond that is so important to you."

The words were addressed to the whole team, but to Kaiya, they felt more personal. She gave Sai a tiny nod. He gave one back.

Naruto came forward and held out his hand. Sai hesitated, still unused to such gestures, especially from someone who'd loudly proclaimed they'd never accept him. But there was a smile on Naruto's face that Sai recognized: It was the same sort of smile Kaiya gave him when he finally started understanding an emotional concept. It was a smile of acceptance - and it was real. Sai took the hand.

Yamato watched the exchange with a mix of warmth and apprehension. He wanted to believe that Sai was truly experiencing a change of heart, much like Yamato himself had so long ago…but with Danzo, these matters were never simple. _But for Sai to willfully abandon his cover in order to rescue Kaiya…if that's true, it's at least a good sign,_ he thought. _Maybe Kakashi-senpai knew what he was doing when he sent her out here._

* * *

"She WHAT?!"

Shizune rubbed her ringing ear. _Now I see why Kakashi-san suggested the noise cancellation seals for this meeting…_

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "That girl…and I can't believe you, of all people, actually let her go!"

"Well…" Shizune spoke up sheepishly. "She and Naruto-kun _are_ siblings…they're both pretty headstrong, aren't they? We should be glad she asked for help at all…"

"I sent Pakkun with her," Kakashi added. "If anything happens, he'll return right away and report it. He'll also be able to alert her to any tails well ahead of time."

"Well, it seems like her Shadow Clone worked, at least," Tsunade muttered, sighing in resignation. "But we're lucky it was Shizune with it when it disappeared. And if you two are right about why Danzo sent Sai…then she really was the only choice to get there in time."

"But if the elders find out," Shizune said, "or worse - Danzo -"

"I can deal with the Elders. And I had an idea for those Root 'escorts' already," Tsunade said. A small smirk formed on her lips. "Though she might not like it very much."

* * *

They split into two groups - Yamato and Sakura in one, Naruto, Sai, and Kaiya in the other. Room after room they searched, with no luck.

"Not here, either," Kaiya said after they opened yet another door. "Are we sure he's here?"

"I met him," Sai said. "He was here not long ago, at least."

Naruto was already rushing to the next room. As they followed, Kaiya asked Sai in a low voice, "Earlier - Kabuto left because Sasuke came and said Orochimaru had summoned him. I didn't see him…was that you, using a Henge?"

Sai looked at her with puzzled eyes. "No…my scouting mice located him far from that room. And…I did think it was odd…"

Naruto had slowed down to listen in. "What? What was odd?"

"Sasuke-kun is the one who showed me to a room," Sai said. The siblings practically screeched to a halt, turning to Sai with incredulous stares.

"He…showed you to a room?" Kaiya repeated. "Willingly?"

"That _is_ weird," muttered Naruto.

"Is it?" Sai asked. "I wouldn't know…but what was strange was that the door was -"

He cut off when they sensed a menacing presence ahead of them. The trio froze.

"Well, well," Orochimaru hissed as he stepped out from the shadows. "This certainly is an intriguing turn of events…wouldn't you agree?" He glanced over his shoulder at another figure in the shadows.

The person came forward, stopping just in front of the Sannin. Candlelight illuminated the achingly familiar features of spiky black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Hand on his hip, sword at his back, a look of cold indifference on his face…there was no doubt about it.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

 **I love cliffhangers. Don't you?**

 **Yay, Sai had a change of heart! Yes, predictable, but I kinda like my version of the story…I do love the whole "power of friendship" theme in the series, but Sai knew the team for what? Less than a week? Then suddenly he decides, "Oh, I think I'll go against everything I was trained to do and purposely fail my mission"? I know Naruto is basically Jesus, but c'mon.**

 **And yay! Kaiya got to be badass again and take Kabuto down another peg! Though it looks like it'll do nothing to deter his crazed obsession…Think the team will actually be able to take him back to Konoha in this version?**

 **Hmmm…mini mystery: Sai was definitely not the one who drew Kabuto away in the last chapter…and wasn't it odd that his door was left unlocked? Is it possible that Sasuke actually set up that rescue scenario? If so, why?**

 **Oh, and we got a quick glance back in Konoha…how does Tsunade plan to get around the whole 'bodyguard' issue for Kaiya?**

 **Next Time: Bonds Severed! At long last, the reunion between Sasuke and Naruto, Kaiya, and Sakura - TUtN-style! How do you think it will go?**


	64. How Bonds are Severed

**Hellooooo! Sorry for the wait. This chapter was incredibly difficult to write, and on top of that…**

 **I GOT MARRIED!**

 **So yeah - had a few extra things going on these past couple weeks. I hope this chapter does proper justice to the reunion between Kaiya, Naruto, and Sasuke. I didn't just want to redo the canon version, though there are elements of it in here. Anyway, LOTS of drama ahead here…  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 63: How Bonds are Severed**

 _Kaiya pulled her hood tighter and dashed after her mother. The market was lively today, full of people and colorful things. They weren't here to shop, though - just passing through on their way to another townhouse._

 _A tall man answered the door when they knocked. "Ah, Kushina-san. Mikoto said you'd be coming today."_

 _Kushina grinned at Fugaku and presented a basket of home-cooked treats. "We couldn't wait to meet the little one, you know!" Almost as though she'd forgotten, she suddenly straightened and bowed. "Thank you for receiving us, Fugaku-san."_

 _Kaiya copied her mother and stuck close as they went inside. Itachi's dad was usually so scary-looking, but today he was actually smiling! Weird. This person they were meeting must be REALLY special!_

 _Itachi himself was standing next to his mother, who sat holding a bundle of cloth in her arms. The bundle made a funny noise as they came closer. Curious, Kaiya darted forward, feeling much more comfortable now that she saw her friend here. She stood on her toes to see what they were all looking at._

 _It was a baby. His tiny pink face was scrunched up; a mess of black hair sprouted from his soft head. He opened his eyes and blinked up at her. They were as black as Itachi's!_

 _"Itachi," Mikoto said softly. "Would you like the honor of introducing your brother?"_

 _He nodded with a wider smile than Kaiya could ever remember on his face. "This is Sasuke."_

 _"Sa-suke…" Kaiya mouthed. She grinned from ear to ear. "He's so pink and tiny and look at his hands and his cheeks!"_

 _"Kaiya, keep your voice down!" her mother admonished softly from behind her. Mikoto gave a soft laugh._

 _By the end of the afternoon, as they walked back home, Kaiya was bouncing on her toes. "'Kaa-san, how did Itachi get a baby brother? Can I get one too? I want to be a big sister! Would he be that tiny? What would we call him? Can I pick the name?"_

 _Kushina laughed at her rapid-fire questions and patted her growing belly. "Well, you might get your wish!"_

* * *

 _Twenty- five days. That's how long it had been since the burial rites for the Uchiha clan. Twenty days since a smaller, separate memorial was held for Yoshida Yuuma, whose body was buried among the village's other fallen heroes. The market was not nearly as lively as usual today; a pall still hung in the atmosphere of Konoha. Some were still afraid to leave their homes, as irrational as that was. Rumors of where the culprit was, why he'd done it, what he would do next buzzed in the air like a cloud of gnats. She heard them, but they didn't register in her numbed mind._

 _This was probably her fifth check-in with Sasuke since he'd been moved to a loft downtown. Her team's missions were starting to pick up again, so she didn't get to come as often as she'd have liked. Still, Kaiya had done her best to help Sasuke learn some basics of living on one's own: how to buy groceries, use the rice cooker, do laundry…_

 _Today, she found the boy quietly folding and putting away clothes._

 _"Looks like you've got a handle on laundry, then," Kaiya commented softly. "How're you doing on food?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Getting plenty of vegetables and fruit?"_

 _"I know how to buy food, Kaiya," he snapped, shutting a drawer. "I don't need your help."_

 _Kaiya rose her eyebrows. "Ex-cuse me," she muttered as he passed by. He'd always had a bit of a sharp tongue, but his sweetness had tempered it. That was before, though. She wondered if he'd ever really smile again. She wondered if SHE would ever smile again and mean it._

 _Kaiya watched him move a stool to the counter, then reach into a container to scoop out some rice. Had he lifted the five-pound bag himself in order to fill the container? Trouble came when he tried to reach the rice cooker; he started to topple on the stool. Kaiya rushed over and caught both him and the cup of rice that nearly spilled._

 _"Nii-san, I can-" Sasuke's words caught in his throat when he realized what he'd said. His eyes widened; his body tensed. His eight-year-old mind was unable to fully process what he'd just felt._

 _Kaiya had also tensed, her insides starting to shake. With a deep breath, she gently took the rice from his hand and put it into the cooker. Sasuke steadied himself and she let go._

 _"I told you I don't need your help," he grumbled, his cheeks reddening. "I can do this myself."_

 _"I can see that," Kaiya calmly countered, moving the rice container closer to the cooker for future use. "But you don't have to hurt yourself needlessly. You CAN ask for help."_

 _Sasuke didn't answer, just stalked to the table where his Academy homework lay open and half-done. Kaiya watched him for a few more minutes, but he didn't look up from his work._

 _Well, she thought, I don't have to nag him about homework and cleaning, I guess._

 _"You have something in mind for dinner?" she asked._

 _He gave an affirmative grunt. The only sound after that was his pencil scratching characters onto his worksheet._

 _Kaiya sighed. "Looks like you've got everything under control, then." She started toward the entryway. "I know I said it before, but my door's always open, Sasuke."_

 _A quieter grunt was all the answer she got. Then, just as she had put on her shoes and opened the door, his pencil stopped scratching._

 _"Kaiya…" She turned around. "Do…you know how to make the rice sticky for onigiri?"_

 _Warmth began creeping back into Kaiya's heart. She gave him a small smile. "Yeah." She closed the door and took her shoes off once more._

* * *

He was…taller. More filled out. Same hair - but his eyes…his eyes were colder than she'd ever seen. He came from the shadows behind the Sannin, every one of his steps a beat of their hearts. The light flickered, making shadows dance on his face. No expression passed his features; he regarded them with utter disinterest.

This was not the same person. He was recognizable as Uchiha Sasuke, but he was not the one they knew.

"Naruto. Kaiya." His voice was also the same but for the frozen edge it held. "What do you want?"

"I believe they want to bring you back to their little village," Orochimaru hissed with a grin. "Naruto-kun was especially adamant about making me give you back…as though you had no choice in the matter."

Naruto opened his mouth, but no words came out. He'd imagined this day for three years; he'd replayed the Valley of the End over and over in his mind. Now the moment had arrived…and he had no idea what to say to convince his friend to come home.

Kaiya was faring little better. There was so much she wanted to say to the boy she'd watched over for years. But as she looked at Sasuke, Kaiya wondered if any of those sentiments would even matter to him.

She mentally shook herself. Her mind raced, assessing the situation. This was their chance to bring Sasuke home; they might not get another. Orochimaru being here too presented a challenge…Kaiya was sure Sasuke wouldn't speak freely in front of the Sannin, on the off chance that he had something to say. Beneath the mask of shock, Kaiya did a quick calculation. _Should be just right…_

Her hands moved in a blur, one coming down just as Orochimaru noticed what she was doing. He came forward, but she'd already completed the jutsu: Sasuke, along with Naruto, Sai, and herself, were enclosed in her signature barrier, the Sannin left on the outside.

Sasuke half-drew his sword when Kaiya's hand came down. He tried to jump back, but ended up right where he'd been before. "What did you do?!"

"Just gave us a little privacy," Kaiya answered calmly, holding her hands up and standing. "Orochimaru can't get in here, can't see or hear us - and we need to talk."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "So what is it this time? Another lecture on my 'choices?' A reminder that people still care about me?"

"So you remember that," she said softly. "Do remember other things I said to you? Like why I know you'll be a great ninja?"

Perhaps it was the candlelight playing on his face, but she thought she saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"I said you'd be great," Kaiya continued, "not because of your clan name, or your brother - but because you're _you_."

"That's something you tell an insecure kid," Sasuke spat. "And I'm not a child anymore."

"No, you're not," Kaiya muttered. She wouldn't be able to reach him with kindness. Kaiya tried to imagine how her teacher would have handled this - how he would negotiate the turning of a valuable asset to Konoha's side. She placed her hand on her hip and hardened her gaze. "Then let's talk like adults. Have you thought about _after_ Orochimaru takes your body? Or _after_ you get your revenge on Itachi?"

"None of that matters to-"

"And _that_ is what a child would say," Kaiya said bitingly. Sasuke glared at her, but she held her gaze on his. "You want to be treated not as a child, but as a true Shinobi? Consider the consequences to your actions. Right now, you are technically a Rogue Ninja, Sasuke-"

"I know that-"

"Yet Konoha has yet to send _anyone_ to dispose of you," she finished. "Ever wonder why?"

Sai and Naruto stayed back, tense. Naruto had heard this tone of voice before. This was the 'Kaiya-nee-chan' that he'd seen when he was _really_ in trouble. He listened with baited breath, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ she could shock Sasuke back into his old self.

Sasuke stared Kaiya down, his Sharingan clicking into place. She didn't flinch. This was Sasuke. This was a kid she'd known from infancy. It was a little hard to be intimidated by someone who used to giggle when tickled in the stomach.

"You're not getting rid of me so easily, kid," Kaiya said quietly. "Neither will Naruto, or Sakura, or Kakashi give up on you anytime soon. Thanks to them, you've yet to meet a Konoha assassin. Thanks to Tsunade-sama, your status still allows you entry back into the village. But that won't last forever."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Tch. The Hokage can send who she wants-"

"Oh, she will." Kaiya's voice became cold and serious. "And you'll forever be looking over your shoulder for assassins, and not just from Konoha. How many people do you think that Snake has pissed off? Believe me, his enemies will come for you. Bounty hunters, Akatsuki, other village's Shinobi…do you intend to fight all of them just to get to Itachi?"

"I'll fight anyone who gets in my way…" Sasuke drew the sword fully. "Including you."

Naruto brought his hands together and Sai drew his tanto. Kaiya stopped them with outstretched arms, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's. So long as the barrier held, Orochimaru couldn't touch them - but if a fight broke out, she'd have a harder time maintaining it. _Yamato should have noticed the chakra I used. We need a little more time until they get here._

"Has Orochimaru sworn that once he takes your body, he'll kill Itachi?" Kaiya asked, keeping her voice steady. "Will that even matter once whatever ritual it uses happens? You won't be _you_ anymore. How is it vengeance if it's not your own will directing it?"

Rather than take the bait, Sasuke smirked. "This is a barrier, isn't it? I remember…you used to study this stuff all the time. If I take you out, it should come down."

Naruto's eyes widened. He could understand Sasuke wanting to fight _him_ \- that's what rivals did - but Kaiya? "Sasuke -"

"Was it you who drew Kabuto out of that room?"

It was Sai who'd spoken. Sasuke's Sharingan shifted to the other dark-haired teen, narrowing. Sai clarified, "You left my door unlocked as well. Standard procedure for housing a possible spy is to keep them under surveillance, or to at least prevent them from wandering on their own."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "So?"

"So," Sai continued, "I believe you _wanted_ to help Kaiya-san escape."

Kaiya saw what Sai was doing: helping her stall for time, and trying to help reach Sasuke in his own way. She felt a surge of gratitude toward the kid - it seemed he'd picked up something from their 'sessions' besides a conscience. With the gratitude came hope: Sasuke had frozen when Sai asked the first question, and appeared to be hesitating now.

"I don't know you very well," Sai said, "but I do know that Kaiya-san and Naruto-kun consider you to be their family. I have an idea of what that is like…it's an important connection you share with them."

Naruto stared at his old friend, hope blooming in his chest. "He's right, isn't he, Sasuke? You couldn't let that creep Kabuto hurt Nee-chan any more than you could kill me last time!"

Sasuke's eyes slid shut. "Another pansy for the group…guess it's not surprising. Konoha's full of them. Let's get this straight. Yeah, I know that 'connection' you're talking about. I even felt it once."

Kaiya wasn't sure whether to be relieved yet or not. She was balancing at a precipice again, on a fence made of glass - this time between the joy she hoped for of having Sasuke come back, and the despair of losing him all over again.

"That's why I severed that connection."

The glass fence cracked.

The Sharingan flared back into life when Sasuke reopened his eyes. "You all still don't get it. Revenge is _everything_ to me."

"Sasuke, _wake up!_ " Naruto yelled, slashing a hand through the air. "That Snake is gonna take over your body, and once that happens, it's all over!"

"I _am_ awake - I woke up years ago. And you know what I realized when I did? Too many connections get in the way of one's true goal." A hint of a smirk appeared on his lips. "You should remember that yourself, Naruto…or does becoming Hokage not mean anything to you anymore?"

Naruto's fists shook as he stared at Sasuke in desperation. "Then why…why couldn't you just kill me back then, huh? 'Cuz that's the only way I'll stop coming for you!"

"Simple," Sasuke answered. "It's not that I couldn't kill you back then…I just didn't want to gain power on _his_ terms."

Kaiya's heart stopped. Did he mean…"The Mangekyou…Sharingan…"

Sasuke glanced to her, eyes narrowed. "What do you know about that?"

"So it's true then?" she whispered, paling. "To obtain those eyes…you have to kill someone close to you…"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror - a horror that was reflected in Kaiya's own heart. Sasuke's expression confirmed it for her, but she whispered the name anyway. "Shisui…?"

There was barely contained fury behind Sasuke's eyes. "Does it really surprise you?" he hissed.

Kaiya hadn't wanted to believe it - not when Shisui's death was first announced and the rumors began, not when Itachi murdered his clan, not when Danzo had revealed to her the origins of the Mangekyou. She still didn't want to believe it, not when there was even a small chance that Itachi…

The images from the photos came back to her mind's eye. The smell of blood flooded her nose as they blurred with her own memories. The tears…they had to mean something…

But then her teacher's dead eyes were staring at her again.

 _"Kaiya…"_

She started to tremble. No - she couldn't succumb to the panic and grief now. There was too much at stake, too much…

Her nails dug into her palms until they drew blood. The pain helped jolt her back. Maybe…maybe there was a solution in this.

 _What would you do to protect what you hold most dear?_

"If that's so…and you really are just here for power…" Kaiya looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "Then take my life."

For a moment, Sasuke just stared at her, expression unreadable. "Why would I do that?"

"So you can awaken the Mangekyou by killing someone who's known you since you were a baby." There was a deeper sadness and resignation in her heart than she knew was possible. But if it meant Sasuke could leave Orochimaru willingly, that he'd have the power he thought he needed… "I've known you your whole life, Sasuke. You might not want to hear it, but you _are_ a little brother to me. Don't throw your life away. If it's power you need, then let me help you - and then, _go back to Konoha_."

In a blink, Sasuke was directly in front of her. "You weren't listening. I said I _don't_ want power on his terms. Besides…" His voice lowered. "What good would killing you do? I already severed my connection to you today…I owe you nothing now."

It took a second for his words - and their meaning - to sink in. It _had_ been Sasuke who drew Kabuto away earlier. He _had_ left Sai's door unlocked intentionally. Sasuke had opened a route for her to escape…

…in order to pay back a perceived debt.

Kaiya shook her head slowly. "You never owed me anything, Sasuke."

Naruto had been frozen in shock when Kaiya first offered her life to Sasuke. No. This couldn't be happening. He could _not_ lose his first family member to his best friend.

"Sasuke…" His voice shook. "Is there nothing we can say to bring you back?"

"Tch…" Sasuke's eyes came back to Naruto's. "You already know that answer. But if you're all so willing to give up your lives…"

His sword came up, point aimed at Kaiya's back.

Sai ran forward, grasping Sasuke's sword arm and pointing his own blade at his side.

Sasuke smirked at the dark-haired teen. "That manner of defense…was correct."

"There is something you should know, Sasuke-kun." Sai's own dark eyes bore into his. "Kaiya-san lied earlier. You _have_ met a Konoha assassin - I was sent here to kill you."

Kaiya and Naruto looked at him in surprise - Naruto because this was yet another piece of shocking news, Kaiya because she never expected him to reveal this.

"I abandoned that mission," Sai continued, "because of them - because Kaiya-san convinced me that it would be a mistake on several levels. I don't know what you believe you owed her before, but you certainly owe her your life now."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "You think you can take me?"

 _Chidori Stream!_

The lightning chakra came from his entire body, knocking all three of them away. Naruto and Sai landed on the ground, stunned and barely conscious. Kaiya reacted in time, but only just, insulating herself partially with wind chakra. She could feel something pushing hard at the barrier from the outside - Orochimaru was trying to break in, and her hold on the barrier was starting to slip. Seeing the two boys on the ground, Kaiya snapped back to herself and shook off the body-numbing grief. Sasuke wasn't going to come willingly. She had to accept that now…and she had to act.

Reaching into her chakra stream, Kaiya called forth her energy, weaving it into chains as it emerged from her body. The chains shot forward, surrounding Sasuke, binding him tightly before he could react.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Kaiya said as she stepped forward, trying to cover up a jerk in her leg from the lightning chakra. Her hands blurred as she visualized the bolster seal she'd created for this occasion. "I didn't want to do this - I wanted you to come back by choice. But…if it buys us all some time…"

Her fingers glowed gold. She reached toward the seal on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel that familiar tug, the one that kept the full power back, now reaching out toward the redhead's hand. He struggled against the chains, but they were unrelenting in their hold.

Behind them, Naruto looked up at his old friend. His limbs would not obey him. His chakra was shot. He could only watch helplessly, powerlessly, as Kaiya began some new jutsu. Why? Why did he have to be so weak? Why did he need Kaiya to step in and fix his mess _again?_ Why couldn't he save his most important friend?

What was the point in anything he did - what was the point in his dream of becoming Hokage - if he couldn't help the two most precious people in his life?

Sasuke's eyes flicked over Kaiya's shoulder, seeing Naruto going through a familiar change. His hands had become claw-like, and his eyes, when he looked up, were red…it was like the last time, at the Valley of the End…the same strange chakra, the same mysterious power he couldn't identify…

Time slowed down as Kaiya brought her hand toward Sasuke's shoulder. She could feel it - Sasuke's seal reaching out toward her fingers, the marks shifting as the new power came toward it…

Then she felt something else. Desperation, frustration, hopelessness…just like earlier, when Naruto -

 _Naruto!_

Her hand still reaching out to Sasuke, Kaiya turned her head to see her little brother changing again - her eyes met with his, pleading, begging him not to give in to that power -

The Sharingan spun when they locked onto the reddened eyes of the Jinchuriki -

 _Drip. Drip._

Kaiya blinked hard. She was no longer in the underground lair. _What the…?_

* * *

Yamato froze when he felt the surge in Kaiya's chakra. He'd had her swallow a seed before they split up, just to be safe - he was glad he did.

"We need to get back to the others," he told Sakura as she reached for another door handle. "Something's happening!"

As they ran, Yamato could sense Naruto and Sai as well - and two other presences with them. There had only been three signatures in the lair to begin with, and Kabuto was with his clone. That left only Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Sakura," he said seriously. "There's a good chance we're about to see Sasuke. I intend to do what I can to make sure he comes back with us, but Orochimaru may be there, too. We may have to choose between fighting for Sasuke and escaping without him."

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart clenched hard. She didn't want to lose this opportunity, but even as her heart railed against the idea of leaving Sasuke behind, she understood why Yamato was saying this: Orochimaru, even if weakened from the earlier battle, was still a formidable foe…and he was still after one of their team.

"You're saying we'll have to choose between saving Sasuke, and escaping with both Kaiya and Kabuto," she summarized, clenching her fists.

"I am." Yamato glanced at her. "Can I count on you to follow orders and do what's necessary to ensure the success of this mission?"

Sakura hardened her resolve. She had worked hard these past three years; she wasn't about to let her team down if she could help it. "Hai."

 _Naruto, Kaiya…Sasuke-kun…we're coming!_

* * *

Kaiya was standing in what appeared to be…water? A sewer? A warehouse? It didn't make sense - she was in Orochimaru's lair, under her barrier with her boys -

Something ran past her - no, some _one_.

 _Naruto?!_

She tried to call out to him, but she had no voice. She ran after him, her steps noiseless as they splashed through the water. He stopped in front of a gigantic prison door. A tag with the character for "seal" kept it shut.

" _ **Now's your chance, Naruto…show him our power…"**_

The voice reverberated through the walls and pipes.

 _ **"Why do you hesitate? You need my power, don't you?"**_

The water bubbled at their feet and took form.

 _ **"Now…"**_ The Fox Demon stared into Naruto's face. _**"Who do you want to kill?"**_

Kaiya's heart stopped. Those eyes…it was one thing to feel the Fox's chakra through Naruto, but seeing it up close, no filters, filled her with dread.

"Go away!" Kaiya snapped out of her haze and looked to Naruto. He stared back at the Kyuubi, fists clenched at his sides. "I don't need your power!"

His words brought Kaiya completely back to the present. Pride swelled within her, but she also felt his resolve shaking. Naruto wasn't completely convinced by his own statement…and the Fox knew this. It gave a long, cackling laugh that shook her very bones.

 _ **"How many times have you begged me to lend you power? You should know now that you can't do anything on your own!**_

This made Kaiya angry. How _dare_ this creature talk to her brother like that?!

 _Shut up, you fucking ball of chakra!_ No sound came from her mouth - it felt like she didn't even have a mouth. She could only think the words very loudly at the Fox Demon.

The Fox's eyes flicked back and forth. _**"What's this chakra?"**_

Kaiya froze as the scarlet eyes landed directly on her. It seemed the Kyuubi had heard her mental yelling.

 _ **"Kushina…?"**_ The eyes narrowed, probing into the very depths of her soul. _**"No…but your chakra is like hers…"**_

Next to her, Naruto looked all around the strange setting - but saw no one. Who was the Kyuubi looking at?

The Fox gave a low chuckle. _**"Ah, I see…you're the other brat - the first kit she gave birth to!"**_

"'First kit'…?" Naruto muttered. His eyes widened as he suddenly understood. "Nee-chan?!"

Why couldn't Naruto see or hear her? She was right next to him - _Wait…is this just my chakra in the seal?_

The Kyuubi grinned horribly, looking at her like she was a tasty morsel to be devoured. _**"You think you can help him? You think your pitiful little seals are any match for me?!"**_

If she had eyes, they'd be narrowed right now. She moved closer to Naruto, coming between him and the Kyuubi. _Get back in your cage_ , she growled soundlessly.

Naruto didn't know what was happening. The Kyuubi was talking to Kaiya? How could she be here? Then he felt it - warmth and security wrapping around him like a blanket. It restored his confidence, allowed his hope to resurface. He wasn't alone. He didn't have to be alone. He straightened, determination set across his features, and held a hand up to the Kyuubi.

"I said," he yelled. " _Get back!_ I don't need your power!"

Golden chains wrapped around the Kyuubi, pulling it back toward the cage. It snarled, its jaws snapping, but it was only forced further back.

Then, another hand came in front of the Kyuubi's face.

"So this is what you've been hiding in here."

Naruto and Kaiya turned in surprise. Now _Sasuke_ was here, too?!

 _ **"And now an Uchiha…"**_ The scarlet eyes of the Kyuubi narrowed at the newcomer. _**"Those dreadful Sharingan…to think you'd be able to come in here too!"**_

Sasuke frowned. From the way the demon spoke, he'd think there was someone else in here…He looked around until he saw it - the chains that restrained the Kyuubi were coated in golden chakra, and a cloud of the same seemed to surround Naruto...

Kaiya could tell that Sasuke had seen her. She reached out, wanting to envelope him in the same warmth and love she gave Naruto -

Suddenly, the scenery changed. The Kyuubi was gone - Naruto was gone. Kaiya blinked hard again - or at least thought she did. She was pretty sure now that she was some sort of incorporeal astral projection. It would certainly explain why she felt oddly light, as though gravity had no hold on her.

This place was…well, 'disconcerting' was an understatement. It was vertigo embodied. There was no clear 'up' or 'down,' just strange shapes and random, swirling lines. As she watched, tendrils of poisonous energy battled for dominance with two others: one angry but focused, the other steady and warm. A warm tendril wrapped around a poisonous one, holding it in place, preventing it from spreading to other areas. Then, the angry one came up, taking over both the warmth and the poison, absorbing them, conquering them -

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke was here; he looked straight at her, appearing as confused as Kaiya felt. She tried to answer - she had no idea where she was or why - but she still had no voice. Sasuke's brow furrowed and he took a good look around.

"Wait - I know this place…"

Understanding dawned on Kaiya the same time it did Sasuke. This was _his_ subconscious - or at least, part of it. This was where Orochimaru's Curse Mark did battle with Kaiya's seal and Sasuke's own will.

Almost as soon as the realization hit, and before she could fully comprehend what she was seeing, Sasuke pushed her out. Now they were back where they were supposed to be - Naruto half-up from the floor near a dazed Sai, Kaiya reaching out toward Sasuke, her chains holding him in place, his Sharingan glowing in the dim candlelight…

…but now a cold, bone-white hand was clamped around her wrist. Kaiya looked up to see golden, serpentine eyes staring down at her.

The barrier had come down.

* * *

Yamato and Sakura sped through the halls, Yamato following the signal of the others' chakra as it grew stronger. They were just ahead - on the other side of a few walls.

"Shit," he hissed. "Sakura - get ready. We need to take a shortcut!"

* * *

"Fascinating…" Orochimaru stared down at Kaiya, a predatory look in his eyes. "Such chakra - and such a natural touch for fuinjutsu! So you are the little girl who made a hole in the Four Violet Flames barrier…the daughter of the Fourth Hokage…"

Kaiya tried to pull her hand back. The Sannin's grip held fast.

"You even have your mother's ability to create chakra chains." Orochimaru's grin widened. "I wonder…do you have the regenerative powers as well?"

In the blink of an eye, Kaiya slipped a kunai into her other hand and slashed at the Sannin's arm, freeing her hand. She jumped back, keeping the chains on Sasuke.

"And Minato's speed, I see," Orochimaru cackled, placing a hand over the bleeding cut. The skin seemed to peel and fold over the wound until it closed. "You'll make a fine study!"

He raised his arms. Snakes shot from his sleeves toward Kaiya; she dodged the first few, but the chains were making it harder to move freely. She'd have to let go of Sasuke in order to stay out of his reach. _Dammit!_

Just as one of the snakes started wrapping around her, Kaiya recalled the chains - and sent them toward the Sannin instead. Now it was Orochimaru who jumped back, dodging as their sharp ends sought to sink themselves into his body. Her control over them was still tenuous; they didn't move nearly as fast as she personally could. Still, they forced him further away.

Orochimaru was extremely amused by this girl. If he didn't require her for Sasuke's seal removal, among other things, he'd have enjoyed playing with her some more here and now. Curiosity burned within him, wanting to see the full range of her chakra's capabilities. She was more adept with the chains than Karin, and she'd been inside Uzushio's famed archives…Orochimaru's tongues darted out to lick his lips. Yes, this girl would be such a fine addition to his collection!

First, of course, she had to be contained. Orochimaru brought his hands together. The ground around Kaiya came up in four walls just as she brought her chains back in. It was going to trap her, and she had no way to teleport out -

The ground, walls, and ceiling all shook suddenly. A beam of wood shot through the earthen walls; Kaiya took the opportunity to jump back and crouch defensively in front of the boys. Yamato and Sakura rushed through the hole the pinkette had created with her fist.

Sakura saw her fallen teammates first. She ran forward, calling their names -

"Sakura."

That voice…Sakura slowly turned. Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw him.

" _Sa..su…ke…kun…"_

That was all she had time for. Yamato erected a wooden wall between the team and the two Missing-Nin. Sasuke was too close to Orochimaru, and they had too many members down to afford further fighting.

"Sakura!" Yamato called. "The ceiling!"

Sakura was frozen in place. Yamato swore again, feeling something battering against the other side of his wall. " _Sakura!_ "

The pinkette snapped alert. Gathering chakra in her fist, she looked up and jumped. With a loud cry, she punched a hole through the ceiling and sunlight streamed into the hall. Yamato took Sai, and Kaiya and Sakura supported Naruto between them; they leaped up into the harsh afternoon sun.

Naruto glanced behind them, into the crater they'd created. He saw the Sannin break through the wall; Sasuke walked through calmly behind him. Their eyes met.

 _Sasuke…_

"Sasuke!" Naruto fought against the two women, trying to break free. "No! We have to go back -"

"No!" Yamato yelled from in front of them. "Keep moving! Or do you want them to get Kaiya again?!"

Naruto's voice caught in his throat. His eyes were still on Sasuke's. As they got too far away to see him clearly, Naruto felt something wet hit his neck. He whipped his head around.

"I'm sorry…" There were tears falling down Kaiya's cheeks, but she kept her gaze forward. "I'm sorry, Naruto…"

Yamato looked back. "Keep moving," he repeated in a calmer voice. "We still have Kabuto. My clone will rendez-vous with us and we'll return with him to Konoha. We'll still get intel. This isn't the end."

It didn't stop their hearts from breaking, but the three kept moving as commanded.

* * *

Orochimaru watched with narrowed eyes as the Konoha Shinobi fled. He hated to admit it, but his body was still dreadfully weak from the earlier battle. Even if he pursued, it was unlikely he alone could wrench the redhead from her team. He glanced to his pupil.

"You realize," he hissed, no hint of a smile left on his white face, "you need that woman to break the seal. You will only have trouble accessing the full power of the mark if it remains."

Sasuke didn't answer right away, just watched Naruto start struggling like he wanted to come back. The Sannin was right - Kaiya's seal _was_ holding back some of the Curse Mark's power. It always had. Orochimaru had never said this to him, but Sasuke was also quite certain that the seal could interfere with the soul transfer.

Sasuke closed his eyes and slid his sword back into its sheath. "It won't be a problem."

Orochimaru watched his pupil walk away, a smirk on his dry lips. "Is that because you've found a way around it, or because you plan to betray me, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stopped. His head turned, black eyes regarding the Sannin coolly. "No - it's because nothing will stop me from achieving my goal."

The Sannin took this as confirmation that the Uchiha fledgling was still under his control. _So long as there is darkness in his heart, so long as he stays true to his nature, Sasuke will submit._

Sasuke, however, had something else on his mind.

 _You won't be you anymore. How is it vengeance if it's not your own will directing it?_

Hn. Like she really knew what she was talking about. Kaiya didn't have a vengeful bone in her body. She couldn't possibly understand.

 _I don't know what you believe you owed her before, but you certainly owe her your life now._

That annoying, crop-top-wearing guy…so Sasuke owed Kaiya his life, now? Please. And if _that_ was the best assassin Konoha had to offer, he was far better off not returning. Ever.

Seeing the creature inside Naruto had been interesting, at least. Now Sasuke finally knew where the blond's power came from.

 _Why couldn't you just kill me back then, huh? 'Cuz that's the only way I'll stop coming for you!_

Sasuke's steps slowed briefly. _Naruto…_

Well, it didn't matter now. They were gone, and life could resume - his personal mission could resume.

 _I said you'd be great, not because of your clan name, or your brother - but because you're you._

Well, maybe there _was_ something they could agree upon. After all, Sasuke was quite sure he had learned just about all he could from the Sannin. It would be time to move on soon. The disgusting snake…he really thought he could control an _Uchiha_? That he could handle the Sharingan like one who'd been born to the clan?

Sasuke's hand came up to the mark on his neck. Yes, the seal did hold back some power, but it wasn't like he actually _needed_ Kaiya to remove it. Didn't Kakashi say back then that it was his own will that held it in place? It had actually been pretty useful, at least back when he'd first left Konoha, back when the Sannin's presence had been nearly overwhelming. Now it was just a little extra support -

Then he remembered seeing something inside his own subconscious - something he'd always known on some level, but today had been confirmed. He didn't know how Kaiya had wound up seeing it too, how she'd ended up in there, but there was something Sasuke couldn't deny: Kaiya's seal - no, her _will_ \- was always his first line of defense against Orochimaru's curse. Her seal hadn't been holding _power_ back - it had been holding back that poisonous greed, just enough for Sasuke himself to come in and overwhelm it with his own will.

Fuck. It seemed he might actually owe her something still, after all.

* * *

 ***pants* Good lord, this chapter was a freakin' marathon of emotional baggage! Sasuke is SO annoying to write, I have to say - it's always hard to say for certain where his head was at this point in the series.**

 **So what do you think? Did I do him and Oro justice? Did I do the crazy emotions right? Looking forward to (and a little apprehensive of) seeing what you all think!**

 **Recap:**

 **-Flashback! Adorable little Kaiya meets adorable baby Sasuke! OMG overload of CUTE!**

 **-Flashback - Later on, we see how Kaiya and Sasuke - both still reeling from the massacre - form a new dynamic.**

 **-That reunion, man. Fuck. Lots going on in there…**

 **-…like Kaiya, Naruto, and Sasuke spending a little subconscious quality time together! Kaiya saw the Kyuubi in person for the first time (well, since the night it got loose, anyway). She also saw inside Sasuke's head briefly…how did that happen? What brought her there?**

 **-And yes - it's confirmed: Sasuke** _ **did**_ **draw Kabuto away last chapter…but it was (theoretically) so that he wouldn't feel he owed her anything.**

 **Next Time: The team reels from one hell of a crazy day…back in Konoha, Kaiya's absence gets noticed by some troublesome people…and what was Tsunade's idea for helping Kaiya avoid her Root tails?**

 **It'll be the start of a new arc as well…but I'll wait until next end-of-chapter note to give any previews :P**

 **Stay tuned!**


	65. Precipice

**Sorry for making you wait more than a week, folks! Not to worry, I'm still on this story - just been really busy lately and dealing with little bits of writers block.**

 **You might have noticed I've dispensed with Naruto's "dattebayo" tick. Assume it's still there - I just got kinda tired of figuring out where to put it, how often, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Precipice**

The tea was an exquisite gyokuro - not his preferred genmaicha, but the expense and rarity of the variety spoke loudly of money and influence. The past year had been difficult for tea farmers all over; procuring such a valuable leaf, then sharing it with a guest, was a way for the host to assert their high standing and numerous connections. Such a show was to be expected of one such as Kusato Hiroto, head of the esteemed Kusato Corps weapons manufacturing company.

Danzo lifted his cup when the company patriarch did and matched the length of his sip. It was a subtle etiquette, but one the other man would recognize and appreciate.

"Shimura-san," Hiroto started. "First, allow me to welcome you out of retirement. I suppose a life of leisure doesn't suit an old war hawk like you." There was a hint of a smirk on the man's face.

Danzo returned it. "I suppose not. I grew weary of watching the younger generations slowly march toward ruin - present company excepted, of course." He set his cup down. "You have a son in Konoha, correct? A Jonin, I believe?"

Hiroto frowned. "I do not understand that boy. He was supposed to lead this company after I am gone. How he went the way of a Shinobi…I mean no offense to you, but I find it difficult to accept."

"Perhaps he was taken in by Sandaime's preaching," Danzo offered sympathetically. "He had a way of inspiring idealism in young people. It is such idealism that concerns me - it is not based in the reality of the Shinobi world. They all seem to believe that peace can be achieved through demilitarization - but that will only make us vulnerable to other countries."

Hiroto gave a short nod. "Not to mention the havoc it would wreak on the economy! Where do they think this prosperity comes from?"

"I thought you might understand," Danzo said. "You are as shrewd a businessman as your father. I remember him well - rest his soul."

Hiroto lifted his cup to this. "I'm sure you do. My father built this company from nothing. Thanks to you and your family, we were able to rise to our present position."

"I hope to continue that relationship," Danzo said. "And that is why I wished to speak with you."

The door slid open and a woman entered. Hiroto frowned. "Masami, you know I dislike interruptions in these meetings."

Kusato Masami simply smiled at her husband. Her youthful beauty had started to fade, the process slowed by a variety of products that would cost most families several months' wages. She regarded the men with a practiced look of respect and deference.

"I do apologize, anata," she said with a slight bow of her head. "But when I heard that Shimura-san was visiting, I could not pass the opportunity to say hello. It has been too long."

Danzo turned and gave the woman a nod. "Indeed it has, Kusato-san. Please forgive me for not standing to greet you properly."

"Please, do not apologize!" Masami replied politely. "I will leave you two to your talks - but I wished to ask you: How is my Hikaru?" Her plum-colored eyes - the same her son bore - showed genuine concern and affection.

"From what I gather, he is doing well for himself," Danzo answered, indulging the mother. Hiroto was a proud man, but it was well-known that Masami had a subtle sway over her husband's opinions. It was best to cater to her requests when possible. "Actually, he is assigned to the same division as I now am. His work is quite exceptional."

A genuine smile lit the woman's face. "I am so glad to hear it! I do wish he would visit more. I do not understand why he insists on keeping us at arms' length…"

"Masami," Hiroto said firmly. "We have important matters to discuss."

"Ah - yes, of course." Masami turned with the grace and poise of a noblewoman. "Please do pass along our best wishes, Shimura-san. Perhaps one day he will give up on this silly notion and return to his family…" She left, sliding the door shut softly.

Hiroto watched after her. "That boy brings his mother no small amount of grief."

"What I said was true," Danzo said. "Your son does have a brilliant mind for strategy. I would see that mind put to good use for Konoha, and for the Land of Fire as a whole. Of course, so long as he is a Shinobi, his role in such matters is ultimately decided by the Hokage…"

The hint was not lost on the Kusato patriarch. "Then it may be in both his and the country's best interests to have a Hokage grounded in reality, rather than idealism."

Danzo smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Haggard though they were, the team didn't stop moving until the sun had disappeared below the horizon and a half-day lay between them and Orochimaru's lair. Only then did Yamato risk the assumption that the Sannin was not pursuing them. He signaled for everyone to stop and took stock of the group.

Physically, everyone was relatively sound. Naruto and Sai had recovered from the electrocution and were moving on their own; Sai had even been able to produce a large-taloned bird to carry Kabuto. The medic-nin had started to regain consciousness a few hours back, but that had quickly been rectified by Sakura. She'd packed a few sedatives of her own for this mission, knowing they might be bringing back a less-than-willing spy.

As his eyes swept over them, Yamato knew that their mental states were an entirely different matter. They all looked…defeated. Naruto, Sakura, and Kaiya had dried tracks of tears on their faces; their eyes were downcast and dull. Even Sai showed some wear from the day. Well, Yamato reflected, the kid had begun the day as a mere tool of Root; he'd then undergone the same sort of shift in world view that Yamato himself had experienced over a few years of knowing Kakashi…all in a few hours. Even Root's conditioning couldn't shield against the mental toll of such a change.

"We'll rest here for the night," he announced, bringing their attention to him. These were the first words anyone had heard spoken in several hours. "Kaiya - can you put up a barrier to cover about a half-acre? I'll need your help securing out guest, as well. Sakura, check on Naruto and Sai…"

A few minutes later, Kaiya made her way into the house Yamato had erected as their 'camp.' Yamato had designated a small room to hold Kabuto. Kaiya involuntarily froze in her steps when she saw the still-unconscious medic. She'd avoided having to look at him at all during their trip. Yamato noticed her tension and the way she looked like she wanted to run away, but beckoned her forward.

"That chakra barrier of yours would be ideal," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Can't do it within this barrier," she answered absently. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the medic-nin at their feet. "Odd and even symbols…"

"I see," Yamato sighed. "How about a seal on his chakra? Sakura's sedative should keep him knocked out, but this _is_ Kabuto we're dealing with…"

Kaiya nodded and performed the hand signs for the Five Elements Seal. It would do the job of blocking his chakra. When she reached out to touch her fingers to Kabuto's spine - the easiest way to access the whole tenketsu system at once - her hand shook and she hesitated. Simply looking at Kabuto made her physically ill. It wasn't just that she found him repulsive - though that had been there since he approached her in the library three years ago, before she remembered they ever knew each other.

It was that Kabuto was a stark example of what she could have been…and it sickened her.

Kaiya clenched her jaw and pressed her hand on his back. "That should hold for a while."

Yamato nodded. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Kaiya followed Yamato numbly as he led her to the surrounding woods.

"You weren't supposed to leave the village, as I understood," Yamato began.

"I know."

"Though I'll admit, I'm not complaining - we probably only got Kabuto because you did," he continued. "I'd say that should even things out."

"Here's hoping." Kaiya ran her hands through her hair, feeling more exhausted than she had in quite some time. "How's Naruto?"

"He should be physically fine," Yamato answered. "Nothing some rest won't fix. He will need to learn to better control the Kyuubi chakra, though."

She nodded. "How…how did it happen? Was it Orochimaru?"

Yamato sighed. "Partly, I think. Orochimaru certainly knows how to use Sasuke to push Naruto's buttons…but I have to admit, Naruto put a valiant effort into staying under control at first."

"Then what…?"

Yamato stopped and turned to face her. "It was what Kabuto said after that. He taunted Naruto saying things about, well, you."

Kaiya paled. "What things, exactly?"

* * *

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, sleep evading him despite how tired he was.

They'd failed.

He'd frozen completely when he finally saw Sasuke again. He'd been powerless to help Kaiya, his freakin' _sister_ , when Sasuke was going to stab her. Sai - _Sai!_ \- had been the one to step in just in time.

And…he'd almost lost control again. He almost gave into the Kyuubi, even though he _knew_ he'd gotten Kaiya hurt - AGAIN - because of it.

Naruto's hands fisted in his blanket. The bruises on his sister's throat hadn't escaped his notice, though they'd faded quickly. That bastard, Kabuto…once he was done spilling whatever info they needed on Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Naruto wanted to personally tear him limb from limb for daring to hurt Kaiya, for trying to take more of his family away. Hell, just the things that son-of-a-bitch said about her were enough to want to beat the hell out of him!

But…a small part of his mind was nagging him. Kabuto couldn't possibly have been telling the truth about Kaiya and that Uchiha Itachi…right? There was no way Kaiya would go for that murderer, no way she'd have feelings for the guy who'd driven Sasuke to seek _Orochimaru_ for power…

…right?

 _"It's no lie. Did you never see them together? I'm surprised. But then, I guess she wouldn't want you to know…the reason her teacher was killed…the reason she felt so responsible for Sasuke…it was because she has always been in love with that mass murderer. Your beloved Nee-chan kept so many secrets from you - it seems she still is."_

Naruto rolled over. _No. Nee-chan promised she wouldn't hide stuff from me._

Granted, they hadn't really had a chance to talk yet…

Naruto threw off his blanket and made his way to the door, trying to keep quiet so as not to disturb Sakura or Sai. Knowing Kaiya (at least, as much as he thought he did), she'd still be up.

* * *

Kaiya was rushing toward the house just as Naruto left it. Her expression was panicked and worried; his was frustrated and desperate. They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

Kaiya spoke first. "We need to talk."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

At first, neither of them spoke. Neither knew who was supposed to start, or how. Finally, with a deep breath, Kaiya broke the silence.

"Yamato-taichou told me what Kabuto said at the bridge."

Naruto looked away, ashamed that such a thing had made him lose control. "How much…I mean…the stuff he was saying, it couldn't be-"

"It's all true."

Naruto stared at her, pale and wide-eyed. "You…you were in _love_ with-" Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Kaiya's breath was shallow as she answered. "With Uchiha Itachi…I was in love with Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto sank to the ground against the side of the house in utter shock. This was wrong. It had to be. He had so many questions, but his mind was at a standstill.

Once she started telling the story, Kaiya couldn't stop the words. "I knew him even before the Kyuubi attack. Our mothers were good friends. The friend I stayed with when you were born…it was him. I was with him and Sasuke."

Naruto recalled what Kaiya said to Sasuke: " _I've known you your whole life, Sasuke."_

"I got hurt because I was trying to save them from falling debris. After that, after you and I were taken to the orphanage, I met Kabuto. He was one of the kids there."

Naruto's eyes widened. So _that's_ how the ash-haired bastard knew her. _"Dear Kaiya and I…we go back a long way."_

Kaiya's eyes pinched shut for a moment. "He was so different back then…I didn't realize it was the same person for so long…"

Naruto waited as she seemed to collect herself. He didn't press Kaiya on what happened to make Kabuto the sadistic asshole he was now; even he could tell when the timing just wasn't right for such a question.

"I met Itachi again at the Academy. We started at the same time." A pained grimace formed on her face. "He had to have recognized me…he even knew my name, but he never said _anything_ …not even when we were…"

Kaiya broke off, fighting a choked sob as her voice cracked. Then, Naruto understood. This hadn't been like Sakura's old crush on Sasuke. There had been an actual relationship between his sister and that murdering bastard. Uchiha Itachi had betrayed her on more levels than Naruto could fathom. His fists clenched, wanting to be buried in the face of the man who made his sister look ready to shatter.

But then he stilled. Kaiya _did_ look ready to shatter. Her arms were wrapped around her torso as though they were the only things holding her together. For a bare moment, Naruto could see written all over her the grief, the pain, the loneliness that must have been with her for years.

She covered it up in seconds, putting on the big-sister face he was used to. It didn't matter, though - Naruto was already on his feet and wrapping his arms around Kaiya, pulling her into an embrace that she'd used on him so many times before.

Kaiya stiffened at first. No. This wasn't right. She had to be the strong one, she had to get ahold of herself for Naruto. He was the one hurting right now…but his arms only wrapped tighter. His embrace was every bit as warm and strong as she tried to be for him. It finally hit her: Naruto wasn't a kid anymore. He didn't need Kaiya to hold his hand. He had his own strength, and he was sharing it with her now.

 _It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be alone anymore._

She didn't have to be the strong one right now - she didn't have to be the only one holding them up. They were family. They held each other up.

Kaiya choked on a sob she didn't even realize had formed. It was followed by another, then by streaming tears. She crumpled in Naruto's arms, letting him support _her_ for once. Everything that had happened in the past few days came rushing up. The photographs, reliving that nightmare, Kabuto's assault on her, finally seeing Sasuke again - and failing to get through to him…

Failing to bring him home…

As she clung to Naruto, face buried in his jacket, Kaiya choked out an apology. "Naruto…I'm sorry…I couldn't reach him…"

Naruto just hugged her tighter. Tears had sprung to his own eyes. "No…you were amazing, and I couldn't do anything…" His eyes squeezed shut. "I couldn't do anything, and I lost control, and you got hurt again…"

They held each other and let their sadness and frustration out. It wasn't a case of one strong, one weak; they were both strong, and they were both weak. And that was okay.

* * *

Naruto hadn't been as quiet as he thought - Sai and Sakura both stirred after he left.

"Where's he going…?" Sakura muttered sleepily. Rather than answer, Sai stood. "Wait! Sai-"

Sakura scrambled after him. They stayed hidden, watching tensely as Kaiya told Naruto that everything Kabuto had said at the bridge was true. Sakura shrank back. They shouldn't be watching this. She turned to Sai, about to say they should leave, but stopped: he had the oddest look on his face. Sakura hadn't seen him be anything but blank yet, but if she had to name the expression, it would be fascination.

A hand on each of their shoulders made them start. It was Yamato - he gave them a pointed look and motioned for them to follow him.

Once out of earshot, Sakura, blushing, stuttered an apology. "Sorry - we didn't mean…"

"They just need a minute," Yamato said. "And I need one with Sai if you wouldn't mind, Sakura."

She nodded, still embarrassed, and hurried back to their room. Her earlier exhaustion all but forgotten, Sakura found herself plagued with the image of Sasuke in that underground hallway. She'd frozen completely in shock at the time. She couldn't do anything. Three years of study and training…for what? So she could be completely useless when finally faced with the opportunity to take Sasuke home?

Sakura wanted to cry - but self-pity wouldn't do anything. She told herself to get it together. There was antsy energy in her limbs now; there was no way she'd be sleeping anytime soon. She was dying to talk to Kaiya - how had the older girl acted when she saw Itachi for the first time after the massacre? Surely she hadn't been frozen in place. She certainly hadn't been when they faced him a week ago (well, a puppet clone, but they didn't know it at the time).

That made Sakura pause again. Kaiya had been ready - or at least appeared ready - to see Itachi killed then. She'd purposely held him in place with those chains for Naruto to deliver the finishing blow. If it had been Sasuke, and Sakura was in Kaiya's place…she shook her head. She wasn't sure she'd be able to do the same if it came to that.

On the other side of the house, Yamato and Sai stood looking out into the forest. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence, though Sai could tell it wouldn't last long. Why bother taking him aside if all Yamato wanted to do was stand there?

"What do you plan to do when we get back to Konoha?"

Sai blinked. He honestly hadn't thought about it. The implications of his actions in this mission crossed his mind like brushstrokes on a scroll. He'd failed his assigned mission on multiple levels: Sasuke was alive, the spy was captured. Even without the Uchiha coming back with them, the mission was ostensibly a success - which was opposite of what Danzo had wanted.

"If I may make a suggestion," Yamato continued when Sai stayed silent, "if you're serious about wanting to 'be Sai' and not just another Root soldier, you'll need to request a transfer."

Sai looked sharply at the man. Leave Root - _alive_? Was that even possible?

Yamato wore a wry smile. "I know what you're thinking - Danzo isn't the type to let his people go so easily, especially those from the training division. But it is possible. When we get back, go straight to the Hokage with the request. Don't go to Danzo first."

Sai turned his gaze back to the trees, uncertainty plaguing his thoughts. It was starting to become a familiar sensation. He wasn't sure he liked it. "Will the Hokage allow it?"

"You'd have some pretty strong allies in this," Yamato said with a smile. "Kaiya in particular, but it looks like even Naruto and Sakura are warming up to you."

Sai was still uncertain. Did people change their minds so quickly? And would the Hokage really trust someone whose primary role was - or at least had been - a spy and assassin under another's command?

"I'll be backing you up, too."

Sai once again looked to Yamato in surprise. The captain no longer wore a smile, and when he spoke, it was with a tone of one sharing a dark secret. "I know all too well how Danzo works, Sai. You wouldn't be the first to leave Root."

That was all he had to say for Sai to understand: standing right next to him was living proof that it _was_ possible to get out of Root. For some reason, this made him think of Shin, of how he'd been completely ready to die, almost happy to do so - after all, it was an unspoken but well-enforced rule that _no one_ left Root alive.

Speechless, Sai could only give a nod to this.

"It won't be a simple thing," Yamato sighed, pushing off from the wall. "But stick with Team Kakashi and I'm pretty sure Danzo won't be able to retaliate too easily. You might have to officially remain a member of Root, but it would become secondary to your duties to Team Kakashi."

Sai nodded again. The gravity of the situation began to settle, but it didn't phase him - not exactly. His training allowed him to smoothly adjust to the new weight. He supposed that was something to be grateful for. "Will I be serving two masters by doing this?"

Yamato frowned in thought. "This is why Danzo's ways are more detrimental to the village than helpful, I suppose. You shouldn't have to. We serve Konoha, not one single person. I know that Danzo believes what he does is for the good of Konoha, at least on some level, but do his methods truly reflect that?"

Sai had no answer - only one more question for the captain. "Is that why you left?"

Yamato was quiet for a moment. "In part, I suppose."

Sai didn't press him for more information. He didn't really need it, and he was quite sure Yamato couldn't give it even if he wanted to. Sai swallowed unconsciously, suddenly very aware of the seal on the back of his tongue.

"Try and get some sleep," Yamato commanded, turning to walk away. "We still have a long way to go."

* * *

Danzo received the news about halfway back to Konoha. The obstinate girl had found a way to leave Konoha without his agents noticing. He showed no sign of anger or frustration the rest of the trip; he was too well-practiced in hiding such things. He instead allowed the desire for vindication to spread through his veins like a frost as he considered his next steps. There would be time to show her how out of her league she was - for now, she had given Danzo an opportunity to move things along a little more quickly.

Danzo was tired of this game. It was taking too long and was increasingly unlikely to produce the results he desired. The girl was obviously not going to cooperate of her own volition - not without some extra incentive. Well, he had planned for this - for her to continue attempting to play him in a game she still did not understand. The contingencies he'd begun placing months ago would finally be put to use. She had plenty of weaknesses to be exploited, and when his next move panned out, he would have the power he needed to make her and everyone who opposed him compliant.

Once he was back in the village, Danzo met first with the Council elders.

"This is completely unacceptable!" sputtered Homura as Danzo shuffled to a window. He always had preferred standing to sitting, especially when his old colleagues were full of bluster. "That girl must be reigned in!"

The two elders had already found out, and they were appropriately livid. Danzo had to hide a smile. "It is not entirely young Namikaze-san's fault, I believe. Tsunade-hime has been far too lax with her."

 _Tsunade is not fit to be Hokage._

"I do wonder," Koharu muttered, "how wise we were to bring her into the position. She is not what we had hoped."

Danzo just frowned thoughtfully. "Jiraiya refused the position. You did what you believed best at the time - continuing Hiruzen's legacy in a time when the village was wounded. It was a comfort to people…for a while."

 _A change is needed._

Homura removed his glasses and passed a hand over his tired eyes. "Maybe we were wrong. Maybe what the village needed was a more dynamic change in leadership."

"We need to follow through on what we promised," Koharu sighed. "She is too careless with village assets and too stubborn to listen to reason."

"Going to the Daimyo to suggest her removal…" Danzo muttered. "But who would you have appointed in her stead? Jiraiya, we know, will likely refuse."

"Perhaps for the best," grumbled Homura. "It would make little difference if he were in that seat."

"Hatake Kakashi is well-liked," Koharu mused. "The Jonin respect him."

Danzo felt a twinge of annoyance. The Copy-Nin would be the next logical choice; Tsunade had even showed signs of subtly grooming the man for the job. "It would be too much like another Hiruzen - that legacy is what will drive Konoha to ruin."

Danzo quickly turned to the elders, looking directly at them. As soon as the last statement left his mouth, he knew it might be too forward. They might actually agree with him, but Danzo was tired of working with 'might' and 'perhaps.' He had to be sure they would agree with him - and luckily, he had just the tool to ensure it. He wouldn't even have to use the eye to its full extent; Koto Amatsukami had been cast fully on the elders while he was still under house arrest. Right now, only a reminder was required.

 _A CHANGE is needed…and you know who will accomplish that._

Homura's brow furrowed. "Danzo - we are all getting up in years, and you have done so much for the village in your life, so I hesitate to ask this of you…"

Danzo waited patiently (at least in appearance) for him to continue.

Homura glanced to Koharu, who nodded. "If the Hokage seat needed to be filled, at least temporarily while we prepare a more permanent candidate, would you be willing?"

"Me? Take over as Hokage?" Danzo pretended to turn the idea over in his head. He bowed his head, a picture of humble duty. "If that is how I can best serve the great tree of Konoha, then I would be honored."

* * *

There was something cathartic about crying together, about letting go of the masks they had been wearing to impress others. He didn't say it exactly, but with Naruto, actions spoke louder than words. This hug, this sharing of love and grief told Kaiya that her past with Itachi didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that she was hurting, and he wanted to help her.

Naruto pulled away and wiped his eyes. Kaiya did the same, the cool palms of her hands soothing on her flushed cheeks. "Naruto…I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to find all that out that way. If I was more open with you sooner…"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Like when? Three years ago when I was still a kid and wouldn't get half of it?"

There was a bit of self-deprecating humor in his tone that put her at ease - a little. "Still…maybe you wouldn't have gone into the Kyuubi state if-"

He shook his head again, his smile evaporating. "You're the one who was always reminding me that we don't know what could've been, that we need to focus on what we can do _now_ , right? I need to learn to control the Kyuubi. That's my job, not yours, Nee-chan."

Kaiya's first instinct was to protest, to take on the burden for him. She fought it back. It was an instinct she'd had to fight for most of her life, and after almost three years of Naruto being away, she was out of practice. "Okay. You're right. But Naruto - don't try to do everything on your own. Ever. I know I have to take my own advice on this here, it's easier said than done, but never feel like you have to shoulder everything. I'm here."

"Guess that kinda runs in the family too, huh?" Naruto commented, his eyes downcast. Her words hit a chord. "I just don't want you always having to clean up after me."

Kaiya blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well…like today. When we saw Sasuke, I couldn't do jack. I couldn't say anything that he'd listen to." His fists briefly tightened at his sides. "I'm still not strong enough for him to acknowledge…he won't listen to someone who's not strong enough. But…he was listening to you."

Kaiya almost snorted. "He's never listened to me."

Naruto looked up, eyes wide. "No, he did! Like, when you said Tsunade-baa-chan didn't send assassins after him - wait…" He grew alarmed as the full meaning of that statement finally hit him. Panic and anger started coloring his features. "Would that actually happen? I mean, Sai…"

He stopped again when he recalled what Sai told Sasuke.

 _You have met a Konoha assassin - I was sent here to kill you._

Kaiya could see the distress mounting in him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me. Yes, the situation with Sasuke is serious. You should know that. There's a lot at stake for the whole village if Orochimaru takes his body, and some of the villagers are getting anxious. But Tsunade-sama won't issue that kind of order so long as there's a way to bring him back."

"But Sai…"

"Was under someone else's orders," Kaiya told him. "But we won't let that man get his way. Don't worry."

"You came to warn us about that, didn't you?" Naruto asked. "You came all the way here to stop Sai…and you got caught by Kabuto because of it."

"It was well worth it," Kaiya assured him, squeezing his shoulder, "to make sure my boys were okay."

It was easier to express such sentiments in order to put Naruto at ease. Inside, Kaiya started shuddering again at the memory of Kabuto's hands on her, his lips trying to force hers open…

Naruto was quiet for a moment. When he spoke again, he sounded hesitant, uncertain that now was a good time to ask: "Nee-chan…how did your teacher die?"

Kaiya went completely stiff. Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't catch her answer. "Itachi. During the massacre."

Now it was Naruto who went pale and wide-eyed - followed soon by flushed and angry. Uchiha Itachi was already on his personal blacklist for what he did to Sasuke and for being part of Akatsuki, but to have used his sister _and_ killed her teacher?! He nearly shook with rage.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled. "That bastard is gonna pay!"

Kaiya gripped his shoulders almost painfully hard. "Hey! Look at me. You do _not_ go after Uchiha Itachi. Not now, not ever, you hear?!"

"But-"

" _No, Naruto!_ " She shook him. "Don't you _dare!_ I am _not_ losing you too!"

Her outburst shocked Naruto into silence. There was fear in Kaiya's eyes that he'd never seen before. It made him hate Itachi even more, knowing on some level that fear was connected to the Uchiha. But he forced himself to calm down as much as he could. This was for Nee-chan. He could do this for her.

"Okay," he said quietly. "I promise. I won't go looking for Uchiha Itachi."

Kaiya wasn't completely convinced yet. "And if he ever comes after you, and you're alone, _get the hell out._ Promise me."

Of course she found his little loophole. Naruto should have known he'd never get anything past Kaiya. He never could before.

"I understand. I promise, Nee-chan."

Kaiya's grip finally relaxed. She looked like she was ready to collapse from exhaustion. "Thank you. Now go to bed."

Naruto nodded and obediently walked back to the house. He stopped and turned just before entering. "What about you?"

Kaiya waved him off. "I'll be in in a minute. Just need some air first."

Once he was gone, Kaiya went just outside the barrier she'd set up for the camp. There was a small, bubbling creek nearby, the water sparkling in the light of the full moon. It should have been a breathtaking sight, but Kaiya sought the water for a different reason. It was cold when she would have preferred scalding hot, but it would do.

Kneeling down, she splashed water on her face, her arms, her neck, repeating the action with increased urgency. She scrubbed at her skin with her nails until it turned red. It wasn't working - she could still feel Kabuto's hands kneading her flesh, his lips stroking hers...

"What are you doing?"

Kaiya jumped at Yamato's voice. She wiped the water from her face and arms and scrambled to her feet. "Yamato-taichou - I was just -"

"Outside the barrier you set," he interrupted with a pointed look. "There's still a chance Orochimaru will come after us. I need you to stay close to the team until we're back in Konoha."

Kaiya bowed her head in apology and followed him back. He was right, of course. Once they were back in Konoha, she could stand under a scalding hot shower for as long as it took to wash away Kabuto's touch - if that was even possible.

Somehow, even that thought didn't comfort her. Right now, going back home felt more like going back to a cage. Rather than look forward to her quiet, cozy apartment, the thought made her claustrophobic. The training grounds felt _too_ familiar, the downtown too closed-in. Every place in Konoha held a memory, a responsibility, or a reminder of what could have been…and it was beginning to suffocate her.

* * *

Kakashi leaned against a tree, his faithful _Icha Icha_ in hand. He couldn't focus on the book, his senses stretched for any sign of the team's arrival. Only a lifetime of mental and emotional discipline kept his mind from playing every possible scenario based on what Pakkun had reported. He had every possible faith in Tenzo - or rather, he corrected himself, Yamato - and his former students had come a long way. He hadn't lied to Kaiya, either; she truly had grown immensely in strength and skill these past few years.

It didn't stop him from worrying.

The sheer relief that washed over him when the team came into view was immeasurable. Kakashi snapped the book shut and hopped down to meet them, casually arching a brow at the bound and bruised Kabuto being carried by one of Sai's birds. He couldn't deny feeling sadistically satisfied at the medic's appearance, given what Pakkun had told him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was the first to greet him, looking at him in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"What, I can't welcome my favorite team home?" Kakashi answered, creasing his visible eye.

"We're still a half-day outside of Konoha, Sensei," Sakura pointed out.

"Actually, I'm here on an errand," Kakashi admitted, his eye sweeping over the team to land on Kaiya. "Hokage-sama has a new mission for you and needs you to leave immediately. You may be gone for a few weeks."

Kaiya registered his pointed look and nodded.

"The rest of you," Kakashi addressed the team, "go on back and report in. I see you brought us a little gift…I'm sure Ibiki-san will be delighted. Yamato, if you would…"

The two men walked away, and Kaiya turned to the rest of the team, looking first to Naruto.

"We'll get him back," she promised. "Whatever it takes."

Naruto nodded, determination coming over his features. "Be careful out there, Nee-chan."

"Same to you." Kaiya glanced to Sakura. "Keep him outta too much trouble, will you?"

That made Sakura smile. "I'll try!"

Sai stood back a little, unsure if he was supposed to say or do anything. Kaiya spared him having to figure it out by coming to him.

"You going to be okay?" she asked softly. "When you get back to Konoha, I mean?"

"Yamato-taichou says I can request a transfer," Sai answered.

Her brows rose. "Is that what you want?"

Sai looked past her to Naruto and Sakura, who were already bickering over something or other. An odd warmth spread through his chest that he found very pleasant. "Yes."

Kaiya put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Good luck, Sai."

"Ano - Kaiya-san," he called when she turned away. "When you return…could we continue our sessions?"

A warm smile spread across her face. "I'd like that."

* * *

They traveled in silence for a while, for which Kaiya was grateful. She didn't want Kakashi asking her if she was okay (she wasn't), or what Kabuto had done to her (she wanted to forget, even for just a few minutes). She didn't want to answer questions.

She didn't want to think too hard about why she was so relieved to not be returning to Konoha just yet. It made her feel guilty, like she was running away, abandoning the people she cared about. Konoha was her home. It was Naruto's home, the orphanage's home. It was where she grew up, what she fought so hard to protect.

It was also riddled with painful memories and could-have-beens. The advice she'd always given Naruto - never look back, keep moving forward - was something she still had to remind herself of constantly. Was she even trying, though? The massacre, everything with Itachi…that was the past. Why couldn't she just leave it alone?

Kaiya glanced up at Kakashi, traveling just ahead of her. She could have a good thing here. Kakashi was…perfect. He accepted her in all of her flaws, seemed to know what she needed without asking…and he wasn't without his own issues. It made her feel like they were on more even ground. She felt like she could open up to him without feeling the need to prove herself like she did with so many others.

It scared her. It was entirely irrational, of course - right? Why should she be so afraid to accept that right in front of her was a man who wanted her just as she was?

In her mind, a voice (which sounded eerily like Hikaru, making it even worse) answered automatically: _You're scared because you gave your heart to someone before, and they crushed it horribly._

What the hell was wrong with her?!

Kaiya spoke for the first time since they'd left the group. Her voice felt weak, pitiful. "Am I…am I obsessed with the massacre?"

Kakashi glanced at her and sighed. "Let's stop a minute - we have plenty of time to get where we're going."

They landed on the forest floor. Rather than answer, Kakashi asked, "What brought this on?"

Kaiya hesitated. "We saw Sasuke."

Kakashi went very still. Pakkun had filled him in up to where Kaiya had escaped Kabuto, but the pug had been dismissed after that. The fact that Sasuke was no where to be seen when the team returned made it obvious that things hadn't gone well.

"He won't come home, Kakashi," Kaiya whispered. She brought her arms around herself in a pose Kakashi had seen before: she was trying to hold herself together. "He's so _angry_. Why couldn't I see it before? How did I miss it? Of course he's obsessed with revenge - why shouldn't he be?!"

With every question, Kaiya grew more agitated. Kakashi could hear the underlying question: Why wasn't _she_ so angry? Why couldn't she hate Itachi for everything he had done?

Kakashi stepped forward automatically and reached for Kaiya, wanting to hold her, to tell her everything would be all right - anything to wipe the tortured look from her face, anything to distract her from thoughts of Uchiha Itachi. But as soon as his hands came in contact with her shoulders, Kaiya backed away as though he'd burned her.

"I can't," she said, her voice trembling. "I'm sorry - I can't…"

He was too good, too understanding. Too much like how Itachi had been - and that was the problem, Kaiya realized suddenly. She was replacing Itachi with Kakashi. They were a lot alike, at least in terms of how she once saw Itachi. It wasn't fair. She couldn't make Kakashi play the part of someone who didn't exist. She couldn't give herself fully while she still saw Itachi everywhere, while she still ached to understand what had happened so many years ago.

She asked again: "Am I obsessing over the massacre?"

Kakashi was torn. His first answer was yes, this search for answers was an obsession. It had already put Kaiya in danger from Root. If it weren't for the fact that Itachi was part of Akatsuki, and Akatsuki was after Naruto, Kakashi worried that Kaiya's judgment would be dangerously clouded by this need to explain Itachi's betrayal.

But he couldn't simply tell her to let it go. The truth was, Kakashi agreed with Kaiya: something was very off about the massacre. He'd known it since Kaiya told him about seeing Itachi at the compound, about seeing his tears, about the inconsistencies and coincidences surrounding the Uchiha clan's demise. Once upon a time, Kakashi himself would have hunted down answers with the same ferocity Kaiya had. When had he grown so complacent?

Kakashi closed his eyes, a fierce battle raging within him. Kaiya wouldn't find peace so long as she thought there was a mystery to be solved…but to keep looking would invite more danger. Looking on her own would be worse…but if he offered help, offered what he knew, Kakashi feared he would lose her to this quest. It was selfish. He knew this.

"You won't stop looking, will you?" he asked in a defeated tone.

That tone tore at Kaiya's heart. She knew then: she would lose this man if she kept going. "I won't if you tell me to stop."

Rather than give him hope, this just made it worse. If Kakashi told her to stop looking, she would - he didn't doubt that. She'd proved this before when he begged her to stop in order to get Root off her back. But he also knew that this was part of what made Kaiya who she was: this need to uncover truth, unravel lies. If he made her stop, he'd be denying a part of Kaiya that he had fallen in love with.

"This mission," he began, "will probably keep you away from the village for a few weeks at least. Perhaps it's for the best."

Kaiya looked at him with confusion in her bright sapphire eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I can't tell you what to do about this investigation." Kakashi schooled his face and voice into his default aloofness. Maybe if he played the part, he wouldn't feel this as an unbearable loss. "You need to decide that for yourself. And…it would probably be easier if you weren't surrounded by reminders. This mission might help clear your head."

Kaiya gave a small nod. "Maybe you're right," she said, quiet as a breeze. "Maybe I need some time away….what is this mission, anyway?"

"Training mission," Kakashi answered in a clipped, professional tone. "Tsunade-sama's idea. It was the best way to get you some time away from those Root 'escorts' without the Council throwing a fit."

"Tell her I say 'thank you,'" Kaiya murmured. A sudden thought shot through her like a painful spike. "Are…you the one…"

"Not me," Kakashi answered, anticipating her question. "We should keep moving - it's about time to meet the person Tsunade-sama wants you to train with."

Kaiya couldn't deny the relief that passed over her, followed by shame at feeling so. Spending the next few weeks alone with Kakashi after what they just talked about…it would have been awkward, to say the least. She followed him silently. It didn't take long at all - they very soon stood in a small clearing.

"So…" Kaiya looked around. "Who _are_ we meeting, anyway?"

As though on cue, a figure walked slowly toward them from across the clearing. For some reason, his appearance didn't surprise Kaiya as much as it probably should have. Instead, it made sense, as though it was always supposed to happen.

So when Jiraiya stopped a few feet away from them, Kaiya didn't bite into him, didn't toss a sarcastic greeting or insult - just gave a small nod of acceptance.

Kakashi backed away. "I'll leave you two to it." He hesitated, wanting to say something more, wanting to reach out to Kaiya again, but he held himself back and poofed away instead.

After what felt to each of them like an eternity of staring, Jiraiya spoke first. "Kaiya…I know you don't-"

"We have a mission together, right?" Kaiya interrupted, shifting from one foot to the other.

Jiraiya closed his mouth and nodded, bracing for an insult.

Kaiya surprised him by simply saying, "Let's go, then."

It wasn't a full pardon. The words 'I forgive you' could hardly be gleaned. But to Jiraiya, this was a small acceptance, a step in the right direction - and he was glad to take it.

* * *

 **And so ends another arc, of sorts - and the start of a new one.**

 **Recap of where we are:**

 **-Danzo is setting up a silent coup - and has been using Koto Amatsukami on the elders, at the very least. So THAT'S why they were acting weird! He wasn't so convinced by Kaiya's act, and plans to force her cooperation out of spite if nothing else, but for now he has bigger fish to fry.**

 **-Konoha now has Kabuto in custody.**

 **-As far as we know, Sasuke is resisting Orochimaru's influence. But with Kabuto out of the picture, how much longer will Orochimaru wait to begin the soul transfer?**

 **-Kaiya will be away from the village for a while - and she kinda needs some time away.**

 **Things to be explored in the coming chapters:**

 **-Kaiya gets back to her roots as an intel-gatherer with Jiraiya picking up where Yuuma left off with her. That should be interesting - and don't assume that just because Kaiya seems accepting of this situation right now, there won't be any more snark! :P**

 **-Kaiya delves back into the Uchiha massacre…**

 **-THAT DAMN JOURNAL EXPLAINED!**

 **-…and at long last, some truth comes out - and with it, some long-repressed desires held by a certain pair…**

 **How will things work out in Konoha, given the still subtle changes/additions currently in the plot? How do you think the story will move forward? Will it go back on the more canon track or veer off in an entirely different direction?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	66. Acceptance

**This chapter could probably be subtitled "Return of the Flashback." There are a couple in here, and I'm trying something a little different: Some flashbacks I have on hand don't quite fit into the narrative, but they do show things about the characters and their relationships that I want conveyed. So, I'm starting to put some of those kinds at the beginning of the chapter, not connected to a particular part of the story, sometimes not even told in a single perspective as they usually are.**

 **TL;DR version: There's a flashback at the start. There might be more like that in the future. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Acceptance**

 _By the time Jiraiya reached the birthing site, he could hear the sound of a baby's cries. An Anbu bodyguard let him in - he'd been expected. Jiraiya nodded his thanks to the silent figure, a vague feeling of familiarity coming over him. It was quickly forgotten when he entered the site._

 _Kushina was obviously exhausted despite the labor only taking a little over two hours. Minato had his hands over her still-swollen belly, checking over her seal, strengthening it where needed. He appeared completely focused, but Jiraiya could see the signs of his student wanting to move on quickly and see his child._

 _Biwako, Sarutobi-sensei's wife, was just finishing swaddling the newborn. After presenting it to Kushina, she handed the child to Minato._

 _"You have a daughter," she said, placing the baby in Minato's arms. "Support her head - that's it…"_

 _Minato's face was a mix of joy, pride, and astonishment. "A daughter…we have a little girl…"_

 _He knelt beside Kushina so they could look at her together. Minato, always sure of himself and deliberate in his actions, looked as though he was afraid to move with the child in his arms - as though he didn't completely trust himself not to let go of her._

 _"A little girl…" Kushina whispered. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gazed at her daughter, her body and mind awash in hormones. "Look - she has your eyes!"_

 _"And your hair," Minato nodded. He couldn't stop smiling, even as his own eyes moistened._

 _He didn't look up when Jiraiya came closer, pulled by curiosity. Indeed, the girl's eyes were bright, clear blue; they stared back at the new parents with an almost perplexed expression. Wisps of red swirled around her pink head._

 _"Well, look at you," Jiraiya murmured, a smile of his own forming._

* * *

This had to be the most awkward walk of Jiraiya's life. Insults, he could handle. Sarcasm, certainly. Heck, he'd rather have Tsunade poking him with needles and punching him repeatedly in the ribs over this silence.

Naruto had been easy to deal with. He was a simple soul - plenty of talk and enthusiasm, and pretty fun to poke and prod until he got all blustery. He was so much like his mother, fiery and hilariously gullible at times. With Kaiya, Jiraiya really only knew her hostile side. He was totally out of his element, unsure of what to say or do, or whether to say or do anything.

Suddenly, Jiraiya understood why so many fathers said that daughters were infinitely more complicated than sons.

Right now, Kaiya just seemed tired to him. It wasn't just from the past few days; from what Jiraiya understood, she'd been wound tight as a bow for most of the time Naruto was away. He wondered when she last took a vacation.

Well, he had to break the silence somehow. Sticking to business seemed the safest bet.

"Officially," he started, "Our mission is one of training. Tsunade wants you to get back to your intel-gathering roots."

"Mm-hm."

Jiraiya was a little unnerved by how taciturn the redhead was. It didn't seem natural. "I might be able to help with fuinjutsu as well…"

"Hm."

Jiraiya sighed. This was going nowhere - maybe he needed a different approach. "Tsunade filled me in on your meetings with Shimura Danzo."

Kaiya tensed.

"I can't say I wasn't disappointed, or angry, especially knowing how he's come after you before…though mainly at myself." Jiraiya glanced at the young woman. "But I also understand…and more than anything, I am sorry that you felt you had to turn to him."

No outward response.

"I know you hate me right now -"

"I don't."

Jiraiya's steps abruptly halted. He wasn't sure he heard that right.

In front of him, Kaiya's shoulders slumped. "I don't hate you. Not really. I'm mad at you for a lot of things…but grudges are exhausting, and I'm tired enough as it is."

Jiraiya raised his hand as though to reach out, but thought the better of it. "Kaiya…I am sorry. I should have -"

"Oh, stop it," she said, turning around to face him at last. There was an irritated look in her eye, but it wasn't harsh. "Stop apologizing. What's done is done. If you keep walking on eggshells like this through the whole mission, we won't get anywhere. I never asked for special treatment from people before, and I'm not asking it now. All I ask from you is the same as from anyone I'd seek guidance from: don't hold back."

It took Jiraiya a moment to let the words sink in. Kaiya didn't hate him…and she'd just indicated that she sought his guidance. He closed his eyes, allowing sweet relief and hope to flow through him. When he reopened them, Jiraiya put on his best let's-get-serious frown.

"Okay then. First order of business: You're going to a hot spring for some R&R."

Kaiya narrowed her eyes. "Uh-uh. Naruto told me about your 'research'-"

"No, no!" Jiraiya waved his hands defensively. "Not what I'm saying! Really!"

Kaiya crossed her arms, dubious.

"You need a break, Kaiya," Jiraiya explained. "You've been going non-stop in one way or other for Kami knows how long. You have Uzumaki blood, and that makes you resilient, but you still need to take care of yourself mentally as well as physically."

"I'm fine-"

"You're not fine." Jiraiya crossed his own arms, matching her stare for stare. "You're stressed to hell and pulled in way too many directions. If we're working together, I need you _focused_. A little down time now will go a long way in preventing a major breakdown later."

Kaiya bristled at first, but then she almost smiled. He really was doing what she'd asked: not holding back. And a hot spring would be lovely right now…

"All right, fine," she grumbled, not ready to make things too easy for him just yet. "But you're paying."

Jiraiya just shrugged as she passed him. It had been his plan, anyway.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't have been more pleased with the outcome of the mission. Well, perhaps if they'd been able to bring Sasuke back as well…that would have been a great relief. But a success was a success, and she would gladly accept Kabuto for the time being. She made sure the Council was present when Team Kakashi reported in, and watched their reactions out of the corner of her eye.

"Kaiya-san was the key," Yamato was saying. "She infiltrated Orochimaru's lair and had Kabuto subdued by the time we caught up."

'Infiltrated'…Tsunade knew it was a euphemism for 'was captured.' One of the reasons she'd sent Kakashi to meet the team ahead of their arrival was to instruct Yamato on how to spin certain details for the Council's benefit. She knew it was partially luck that everything had worked out the way it did, but one thing being Hokage had taught her was that one did not pass up an opportunity to spin events in one's favor. So 'luck' was rebranded as 'intention,' and 'snuck away' became 'made a judgment call' - all in a show for the Council.

It was working: the elders looked as though they had swallowed a sour lemon. Tsunade could practically see them wrestling with the information, stubbornly trying to find a way to turn it back around. She turned her attention back to the team.

"And Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. "Did you encounter him at all?"

"We did," Yamato answered. Naruto and Sakura, standing beside him, each betrayed grief in their expressions. Sai, true to his training, showed no reaction. "He would not be persuaded…though not for lack of trying. Orochimaru was present as well, and I believed it best to extricate the team rather than risk everyone's safety."

Tsunade nodded. "Understandable. You had the spy, you had confirmation that Sasuke is still under his own power. It was the best you could do under the circumstances - wouldn't you agree?" The last question was pointed at the Council. Tsunade had to hide a smirk when the old advisors shifted uncomfortably.

"It…seems to be the case," Homura admitted gruffly.

"And I think we can thank Kaiya for helping us obtain a valuable source of information," Tsunade continued, looking at the elders pointedly.

To everyone's surprise, Sai spoke up then. "It would not have been possible without her. Kaiya-san used very deliberate tactics to subdue Yakushi Kabuto of which none of us would be capable. Furthermore, she is the caster of the Evil Seal that holds back Sasuke-kun's Curse Mark…and she came in contact with it. I believe she may have been able to reinforce it."

Even Tsunade raised her brows at this. "Thank you, Sai. I believe we _all_ can admit that as a Shinobi, Kaiya is perfectly capable of field work. Team Kakashi - good work. You are dismissed."

After they left, the elders turned to Tsunade. She braced herself, knowing they wouldn't let this go easily.

"You still have yet to say why Kaiya did not return with the team," Koharu said severely. "And the fact that she _snuck_ out-"

"-is a testament to how good she is, I'd say," Tsunade answered, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "She _is_ a ninja."

"Are you saying you _don't_ know her whereabouts?" Homura asked, incredulous.

"Tsunade," Koharu frowned, "if you have lost track of one of Konoha's most valuable assets-"

"First of all," Tsunade interrupted, "Kaiya, while indeed one our 'most valuable assets,' is also a _person_. She is ill-suited to being cooped up for very long, which is exactly what she was for over two years. Secondly, I know exactly where she is."

The elders waited for her to continue. When she didn't, Homura gave an impatient huff. "All right…where?"

"Can't say." Before the elders could protest, Tsunade continued, "That is, _where_ she is at this given moment is not something I'm privy to. But she is with someone who is more than qualified to keep her safe, and who can train her in both intel and fuinjutsu, to boot. Besides…" She grinned. "Who better to protect and train one of Yondaime's children than someone who's already done so…one of the famous Sannin?"

* * *

Kaiya had to hand it to Jiraiya - he had good taste for resorts. This one was tucked away on a little mountain path where the mornings brought fog and the nights were pleasantly chill. The trees were just starting to change their colors, giving the landscape splashes of fire. There was a larger town a few miles down the road with an outdoor market, but the inn provided plenty of privacy for its guests. The rooms (for she made sure he got two) were cozy and comfortable, nothing fancy or flashy, but nothing to sneeze at, either.

Kaiya looked down at the neatly folded yukata and towels and almost wanted to ask for a change of color. The yukata was a deep blue - much like the one she still stored under her bed back home. She hadn't worn it since that festival, the night before her Chunin finals, and already the indigo cotton was bringing her back to that evening.

 _Itachi was standing directly across from the stall, looking exceedingly handsome in a simple, charcoal grey yukata. Sasuke, in a child's yukata of navy blue, was tugging at his sleeve. Itachi paid him no attention, instead staring directly at Kaiya, lips parted, an expression of awe on his face._

 _Kaiya felt her cheeks color under his gaze. Surely he was just surprised to see her in something so girly, so different from her usual long shirt and leggings. A part of her - okay, all of her - hoped his expression was because he liked what he saw._

 _She realized she was just staring then, and tried to sound casual as she approached the Uchiha brothers. "Oh - Itachi, Sasuke! You're here too?"_

 _Sasuke sighed with the exasperation only a seven-year-old could muster. "Of course we are! It is the summer festival, after all…"_

 _Kaiya just laughed. She felt much more at ease talking to Sasuke for the moment. Itachi's gaze made her stomach too fluttery to think straight. "How are you, Sasuke? On your way to becoming that world-famous ninja?"_

 _The boy blushed, a rare delight on an Uchiha that Kaiya found adorable. "Aniki showed me some more shuriken techniques the other day…"_

 _"Well that's good," she smiled. "Your brother is the best at them, after all!"_

 _"Hey, it's my favorite cousins!" Shisui appeared seemingly out of no where. He crouched beside the younger of the Uchiha brothers. "Sasuke - how about you and I go get some dango?"_

 _"But I don't like sweets…"_

 _"Nonsense! Everyone likes dango at a festival!" Sasuke kept arguing even as Shisui led him away._

 _Kaiya and Itachi stared after them in awe for a moment. Kaiya broke the silence. "Did we just get…set up?"_

 _"I think so," Itachi replied. They glanced at each other; Kaiya looked away with a blush. It had been a few weeks since their first kiss, and missions had kept them alternately away from the village. They hadn't seen each other since that day in the field._

 _"So…" Kaiya started, unsure of what to say._

 _Thankfully, Itachi seemed in better shape than she was. He looked down the aisle of booths. "It looks like the fireworks are about to start."_

 _"Mm," she nodded, relieved for an excuse to not sound like an idiot. "Do you know a good spot? The field is always so crowded…"_

 _"I do," he replied. He took her hand and led her across a bridge, to the opposite side of the river from the viewing field. Kaiya was sure her hand was sweating, but Itachi either didn't notice or didn't care. His hand was cool, his grip firm and secure. It felt so natural, like their hands were always supposed to be folded together this way._

 _So distracted was Kaiya by the simple sensation of holding hands that she didn't notice where they went until they stopped. It was a wooden dock situated across from the main field. The trees and rock formations allowed it to be hidden from the field's line of sight while offering a full view of the lake between them. Frogs were sending mating calls in the dark, and fireflies floated in the air around them. The moon glinted off the calm waters in silvery ripples._

 _Kaiya carefully sat down, still unused to accommodating for the long kimono she wore. "It's beautiful here, so peaceful," she sighed, leaning back a bit on her hands._

 _"It's a good place to think," Itachi said._

 _The sat in silence for a few more minutes. A cool breeze went by and Kaiya wrapped her arms around herself. "This kimono is comfy in the heat, but it's really cooled down tonight, huh?" She shivered lightly as another breeze went through the thin fabric. As soon as the words left her mouth, she berated herself: now it would sound like she was looking for an excuse to have Itachi do something sickeningly romantic, like in those stupid romance books her peers loved so much! How could she fix this-_

 _Her mind went silent when Itachi put his arm around her, pulling her close. She tensed at first, not totally convinced this was happening. But…this felt right. She relaxed. He rubbed her arm gently._

 _They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the lake. Kaiya, never completely comfortable with long silences, tried to make conversation._

 _"Ne…do you ever think about the future?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Oops. That could sound WAY too much like a relationship question. "Like…your goals, your dreams. What you want out of life."_

 _Itachi was quiet for a moment. Kaiya waited - she'd gotten used to the prodigy's habit of thinking things through before speaking. "Sometimes. What about you?"_

 _She gave a small shrug. "I dunno. It's funny, when my team first formed, Yuuma-sensei asked us all what our dreams and goals were. I didn't really have any at the time. Honestly, I still kinda don't…but…I mean, it's kinda vague, but I want to build a better world." A nervous laugh escaped. "I know, it sounds ridiculous…"_

 _"No," Itachi replied, no humor in his voice - only sincerity. "I want that, too."_

 _Kaiya peeked up at him. "Yeah?"_

 _Itachi nodded, meeting her eyes. "I want…a world without war. I'll do whatever is necessary to help that become reality."_

 _He looked like he wanted to say something else. Kaiya waited with baited breath, not wanting to risk interrupting his thought process. Itachi did this sometimes, she'd noticed: seemed to want to tell her something, but ultimately holding back. She could see it happening now - the mask clicking over his face as he decided on silence._

 _It drove her nuts._

 _Kaiya almost wanted to get angry, indignant, demand that he just SAY whatever it was on his mind…but his gaze was so intense, his face so close to hers, that thought and speech were simply not possible. So when he leaned in closer, she met him halfway on instinct. Their lips brushed, softly at first, then again, and again, each time with increasing pressure. There was no urgency, though, unlike the frenzied kisses in the field a few weeks back. There WAS heat, and shivers, and tingles in places she didn't even realize had nerve endings. Itachi's arm tightened around her shoulder; Kaiya turned to face him more fully, her own hand coming up tentatively to his chest._

 _Over the river, the fireworks lit up the sky, the sounds of exploding gunpowder and the onlooker's gasps of awe filling the air. Kaiya glanced sideways toward the field._

 _"I think we're missing the fireworks," she muttered._

 _Itachi leaned his forehead against her - it seemed to be a natural resting place. "Does it matter to you?"_

 _Kaiya pretended to think about this. "Nope," she said brightly, turning back to him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again._

A drop fell onto the blue fabric, darkening it. It was followed by another, and another, as tears fell from Kaiya's eyes. She let them fall silently. Things had been so different back then. There had been hopes and dreams, and even the vague promise of a happy future. After the massacre, Kaiya hadn't entertained thoughts of romance or dreams for years, instead just trying to get through each day without falling apart. Having Naruto and Sasuke to look after helped - it gave her purpose, something to focus on that was outside of herself. It was only a few years ago that she took an interest in her own future again, resumed her seal research with any hint of enthusiasm, allowed herself to enjoy time with her team.

Training with Kakashi had been a big part of that, she realized in hindsight. Her drive had started to return on its own by the time he offered help with the Hiraishin formula, but working with him made it easier to rediscover her old passions.

Kaiya bit her lip hard as sobs threatened to join the tears. Dammit, hadn't she cried enough?! She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and began changing from her mission clothes into the crisp yukata, not caring anymore what color it was. Maybe Kakashi was right…heck, maybe Jiraiya was right. Maybe a soak in some mineral waters, and trying to let go of these memories, would help clear her head.

* * *

Danzo was livid. The Council, cowards that they were, decided _not_ to go to the Daimyo as planned! He couldn't force their decision further without drawing too much attention; the last thing he needed was for someone like, say, a Hyuuga to get suspicious of the Council's behavior. If it was discovered that he'd been manipulating the elders thus, at best he would be arrested for trying to undermine the Hokage; at worst, he'd be banished, maybe even executed for treason.

The problem was that Team Kakashi had returned successful. They had captured the spy - and Namikaze Kaiya was said to have played a key role in that. The elders couldn't deny that she had been an asset to the mission, hence their reluctant leniency.

Something else scraped his nerves: Sai had yet to report in. The boy should have come straight to Danzo, but it had been several hours since Team Kakashi had returned and there was no sign of him.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He quickly schooled his expression into blankness. "Enter."

Of all the people Danzo would expect at his door, Hatake Kakashi was one of the last. There was a palpable frost in the air between them, though neither changed their expression.

"Kakashi. How can I help you?"

Kakashi stepped forward and held out a missive with the Hokage's seal. "Delivery."

"So you've become the Hokage's errand-boy once again, I see," Danzo drawled. Kakashi made no reaction. Danzo opened the folded paper, noting that the ink was still quite fresh. Its contents made his blood run cold - and then boil.

 _Sai requested a transfer out of Root?!_

So _this_ was why Sai hadn't checked in. He'd obviously been coached to keep his distance from Root until the transfer was complete. And sending Kakashi to deliver the missive…there was almost a sense of deja-vu in all of this.

Calmly laying the missive on his desk, Danzo looked up at the Copy Nin with disinterest. "This is not possible. Tsunade-sama knows that Root is under my jurisdiction alone."

"It's not unprecedented," Kakashi replied just as mildly. "As we both know."

Danzo inwardly bristled. No, it was not unprecedented. Kinoe (now called 'Yamato,' he was told), Yuuma, even Nonou had been out for a time. It was a rare occurrence, one that was never meant to happen. Danzo couldn't have his agents dreaming of a 'life after Root' - such thoughts would distract from their missions. In Root, you had no future.

"The Hokage is being unreasonable with this demand," Danzo argued. "Sai is one of my best -"

"Sai is the one who requested the transfer," Kakashi interrupted. "He thinks he can better serve Konoha out in the open, and the Hokage agrees - and she has final say in these matters."

There was no change in tone, but Danzo heard exactly what Kakashi was saying: Tsunade was Hokage, not Danzo, and the latter had to accept that.

"Curious that he did not come himself," Danzo commented. "It makes one wonder whose idea this truly was."

"You think Sai is incapable of thinking for himself?" Kakashi challenged.

"Sai is a Root soldier," Danzo said. "It is ingrained in who he is - and not so easily stamped out."

"Neither are emotions, or free will," Kakashi countered in a dangerously low voice. "No matter what a person is forced to do. The world is changing, Danzo. Root has no place in it any longer, and even your own soldiers are beginning to realize that."

Danzo's eye narrowed. "Do not be a fool, Kakashi. It doesn't become you. This world hasn't changed at all - people have simply learned to hide from reality, wrapping themselves in the fantasy that grudges and past wrongs can be overlooked."

"Grudges…" Kakashi looked to the ceiling in contemplation, then back at Danzo. "Is that why you've been after Kaiya all these years? A grudge…against her father?"

Before Danzo could come up with a reply, Kakashi nodded toward the missive on the desk. "The Hokage expects a response by the end of the day. It would be unwise to keep her waiting."

He 'poofed' out of the office.

Danzo pounded the desk with his fist, making the missive jump. _Damn that man_ \- he'd managed to catch Danzo off-guard! And this transfer request from Sai…how had he so miscalculated?! He knew this was no out-of-the-blue request; Namikaze Kaiya had somehow managed to _turn_ his own agent! The Hokage certainly knew now that Danzo was vying for the office before it was vacant…which meant she'd be watching him closer than ever. His plans were threatening to crumble around him because he had underestimated one girl.

That girl could bring everything down. It wasn't so much her power that concerned him, but her information - and her obsessive need to investigate. She was so much like her old teacher, his former pupil…too much like him. He needed Namikaze Kaiya silenced, somehow…but not necessarily killed yet. Her chakra, her fuinjutsu skills…those could still be useful, if she was made to be cooperative. However, with her being kept away from the village - away from _him_ , for he had no doubt that was the real intention - he couldn't influence her directly now. It wouldn't be as easy as, say, having her own teammate traumatize her with photos of the massacre victims.

Well, there was one advantage to the girl being outside the village now: if some tragedy were to befall her, it would be far easier to pin it on another source. But he mustn't be too hasty. He needed a new plan.

* * *

Jiraiya gave Kaiya space for the rest of the evening. Poor girl looked like she needed it. From what Tsunade had told him, Kaiya had been under close watch in Konoha, both by Danzo and the Hokage herself. She was bound to be feeling suffocated, and Jiraiya wasn't about to compound that.

He waited until the next day to approach Kaiya again. She was sitting in the onsen's garden under a maple tree, notebook open in her lap. Jiraiya made sure his steps could be heard and looked over her shoulder.

"Seal formula?" he asked, seeing the telltale squiggles.

"Something I just started working on recently," Kaiya answered a little distractedly. "It's a chakra reserve - something to hold a person over until a medic…" She seemed to realize what she was saying then and looked up. "Oh. Hi."

Jiraiya couldn't help it. He smiled. It was kind of cute, really, how Kaiya had been so engrossed that she didn't even notice who she was speaking to at first. It reminded him of Minato working on a project. "Please, keep going. It looks like you've got the storage part figured out - been studying medical ninjutsu, too?"

Kaiya stared at him as though deciding whether or not to entertain this conversation. After a minute or so, she looked back at her notes. "Sort of. Shizune-san has been helping me with the theory - I'm kinda crap at actual medical ninjutsu, but I needed to learn about chakra systems for some seals, so…"

"So you did what you had to." Jiraiya gestured to a spot on the ground a few feet away. "Mind if I…?"

"Hm? Oh - sure."

Jiraiya sat and Kaiya went back to studying her formula sketches. He could still see some tension in her neck, but he took her acceptance of his presence as a small victory. He brought out his own notebook - the one that held the draft of his latest novel - and started writing.

"…That's not another _Icha Icha_ , is it?"

Jiraiya looked up in surprise that she'd volunteered to speak first. "Actually, no. This is…something else."

Kaiya raised her head. "So you don't just write softcore porn?"

Jiraiya sweat-dropped at the label. "I prefer to think of them as masterful works of a man's romantic plights, but no, I do write other things. My first novel was…well, it didn't sell well, so you've probably not seen it."

"What was it called?"

Astonished at her curiosity, Jiraiya happily kept answering her questions. "'The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja.' Actually…the main character wound up being Naruto's namesake."

Kaiya's brows rose a fraction. "So…my father read it?"

Jiraiya saw a hint of vulnerability in Kaiya's eyes, and a curiosity that she was obviously trying to hold back. "He did - probably one of the few people who did, actually! Said he liked it."

A blush crossed Kaiya's cheeks - oh, she really did have her mother's expressive skintone! - and she looked to the side. "Could I…read it sometime?"

Jiraiya gave her a warm smile. "I'll leave a copy by your room."

* * *

Hikaru slumped into his desk chair with a tired sigh. He hadn't slept well the past few days - not that he'd been sleeping well for the past few years, since he'd been assigned to the SDD. He was beginning to develop permanent dark circles around his eyes. This time, it was Kaiya's sudden disappearance that troubled him. He'd checked with Gorou, who vaguely but confidently said she was fine, but Hikaru still couldn't shake the fear that he'd royally screwed up their friendship forever. He lay awake at night, trying to come up with a way to fix things, but without knowing when Kaiya would be back, he kept coming up blank. The few times he did get a decent rest was with Souta.

Souta…Hikaru's heart automatically began to melt at the thought of the younger man. He really was becoming Hikaru's rock. After Kaiya had disappeared the other night and Gorou had left, Hikaru had stared at the spilled photos for what felt like an eternity, unable to think. What had he done? And _how_ did all of these photos wind up in the folder when he'd been so careful about picking only a few?

Souta had knocked on his door a few hours later. He saw the photos, but asked no questions, just helped Hikaru clean up quietly. Later, when they'd settled on the couch, Souta had broken the silence.

 _"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, fingers massaging Hikaru's scalp._

 _Hikaru took a shuddering breath. "I screwed up. That…thing I mentioned before, about my teammate being in over her head on something? It was as I feared…but she came asking for help, and what did I do? I showed her something that probably threw her into a panic attack!"_

 _Souta's fingers stilled. "Those photos? They…were of the Uchiha massacre, weren't they?"_

 _Hikaru nodded. "And I didn't mean for her to see so many - just a few, just of the Shinobi who'd been killed, not the civilians…not Yuuma-sensei…"_

 _"Oh, Hikaru," Souta murmured, drawing him closer. "I'm sorry. It sounds like things got way out of hand…"_

Souta had been wonderful that night, listening and reassuring Hikaru that all was not lost, that Kaiya probably just needed some time. He even said that Hikaru had the right idea in showing her the photos. Interventions weren't always pretty.

Hikaru rubbed his eyes and picked up a series of memos that had been dropped off that morning. Well, work was certainly as good a distraction as -

Wait. There had been a projection meeting the other day about _Uchiha Sasuke?_

Hikaru read the memo four times in disbelief. He'd missed this meeting. How had he _missed_ this meeting? He _never_ missed meetings, he sure as hell wouldn't have skipped this one, and the date of the memo showed it would have arrived several days ago! Springing from his chair, eyes never leaving the paper in his hand, Hikaru rushed to his director's office and urgently knocked.

"Shikaku-sama," he greeted briskly, bowing and then closing the door behind him. "The other day - the meeting about Uchiha Sasuke -"

"Yes, I was wondering where you were for that, Hikaru-kun," Nara Shikaku said, grizzled face stern as he leaned forward on his desk. "You've been distracted lately."

Hikaru bowed his head in embarrassment. "Hai…it won't happen again, sir. But, may I ask - what was the meeting about? Why now?"

Raising a brow, Shikaku eyed him shrewdly. "What would you think?"

The answer readily supplied itself in his mind. "Threat level. He's Orochimaru's next vessel, and latest intel says the transfer could happen within a few months…but wouldn't he fall under the Hokage's direct jurisdiction?"

"You would think," the Nara clan head muttered, leaning back and crossing his arms. "That meeting was pushed by someone else."

Hikaru's brow furrowed sharply. "By any chance - Shimura Danzo? He's been given more say in the SDD's dealings recently, has he not?"

"He has." Shikaku regarded Hikaru calculatingly for a moment. "What do you know about him?"

Hikaru hesitated. "I believe…more than I am supposed to."

That made Shikaku grin. On his scarred face, it looked menacing, even with the faint amusement in his eyes. "Good. You're an intel specialist, after all…and considering your family, you should know more than most."

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

Shikaku quirked a brow. "Doesn't your family have pretty deep ties with the Shimura clan?"

Hikaru couldn't hide his surprise in time. "I - not that I'm aware of, sir. I have not been…in touch with my family for some time now."

"Maybe you should be," Shikaku said. "Hikaru. You are one of my best strategists here, and you bring the unique perspective of one who originates from the mercantile class. There are things stirring beneath the surface in the village these days…not all threats come from the outside."

Hikaru gave a sharp nod. He saw what the director was getting at: Kusato Corp was a large weapons manufacturer; Shimura Danzo had a reputation as a war hawk. Hikaru had been barely into his teens when he became estranged from his family and their business, so he hadn't been fully initiated into their networks. If the Kusato and Shimura clans had business ties, and if Danzo truly was vying for political power…one way to put pressure on the current regime was through its pocketbook. Kusato Corp held the majority of the supply contracts with the village. If the company's prices were suddenly hiked, or their more subtle political influence was used against Konoha…and if that influence could only be regained by someone like Shimura Danzo…

That was a classic strategy for takeover.

Hikaru snapped to attention as the implications hit. "What does the Hokage need me to do?"

* * *

Kaiya put down _The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja_ with a newfound respect for the author. This thing was actually _good._ The main character certainly did remind her of Naruto…same determination, same stubborn optimism…she couldn't help but smile.

With a sigh, Kaiya fully admitted to herself that she'd probably - maybe - perhaps - misjudged Jiraiya. Possibly. In any case, it wouldn't kill her to try talking to him again.

After a long soak in the mineral waters, Kaiya returned to the maple tree she'd claimed as her 'spot' for the duration of their stay. Jiraiya was already there.

"I finished it," she announced, dropping the book in his lap. "Not bad."

Jiraiya blinked first at the book, then at Kaiya. "You…finished it in one day?"

Kaiya plopped down and leaned back against the maple's trunk. "I speed-read."

"Such books are meant to be savored," Jiraiya muttered, looking comically downcast. Kaiya had to suppress an amused grin.

"So…" Kaiya fidgeted with her hands. "I was wondering if…you'd tell me about, well, my mom and dad. I mean, you _did_ know them…"

Jiraiya looked surprised at first, then softened. "I did - very well, I'd like to think."

"And they really did name Naruto after your character?"

He nodded. "I told them it was just something I came up with while eating a bowl of ramen…but they insisted."

Kaiya didn't bother hiding her smile this time, but she did self-consciously tuck her hair behind her ear. "What about…my name? Where did they get that?"

Jiraiya had to think about that for a minute. "Honestly…I'm not sure. I can say that they didn't have it picked out when you were born, though - you were a full two months early!" A soft, faraway look came over his features. "I'd never seen your father so proud, or so scared as when he held you for the first time."

Kaiya's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "You were there?"

He nodded. "I was visiting at the time. They didn't even have a name for you yet…but you were ready to come into the world, I guess. You came so quickly there was barely time to move your mother. The seal never had a chance to break."

Kaiya's eyes prickled unexpectedly. Then she remembered something Jiraiya had said the night she'd yelled at him. "Did…they really not want me to become a Shinobi?"

Jiraiya sighed. "It's not so straightforward. You have to understand, you were born during the worst war Konoha had ever seen. That alone made Minato and Kushina extremely protective of you. Then, just after your first birthday…well, you know your father led a squad of his students during the war?"

Kaiya blinked. "Kakashi's…?"

He nodded. "Kakashi had just made Jonin, and the other two were named Obito and Rin."

"Obito…" Kaiya recognized the name. "He's the one who gave Kakashi the Sharingan…"

"That's the one," Jiraiya confirmed. "Minato lost both Obito and Rin in the war when you were barely a year old. Rin's death hit him especially hard. Minato had been on another mission at the time…I don't know that he ever fully forgave himself for not being there. And now he was the father of a little girl…Minato never wanted to have to send a child into such dangerous battlegrounds again, and at that point in the war, there seemed to be no end in sight."

Kaiya bowed her head. "So…when you said they didn't want me to become a Shinobi…"

"It was because they both had seen the hell that is war," Jiraiya finished. "They never wanted their child to experience such agony…and I suppose there is something about daughters that make fathers want to shield and protect them more than they would their sons. Perhaps they would have changed their minds by the time you were old enough for the Academy…we can't know."

Kaiya was quiet for a moment as it sank in. Her parents didn't intend to bar her from Shinobi life out of any lack of belief in her…they'd just wanted to give her a better life. "I feel like an idiot…I've had to prove myself over and over again, ever since I told the wardens I wanted to go to the Academy…I just assumed when you said they never wanted me to be a Shinobi, that they had no faith in me…"

"They had every faith in you," Jiraiya said with a smile. "Your father called you his 'little red flash' because you were so quick on your feet. You were smart for a toddler, too - hell of a memory, nothing got by you!"

Kaiya looked down at her hands again. She could remember a little of life before the Kyuubi attack, but it was different hearing someone else talk _about_ her from that time. She wasn't sure what to do with the information.

"I know you want answers, Kaiya," Jiraiya said softly. "I can't tell you what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack because I wasn't there. I can't tell you why Uchiha Itachi used you the way he did, or why he killed his clan - because I honestly don't know. But I can at least give you an idea of why Shimura Danzo was after you."

Kaiya snapped her head to him.

"Let me preface by saying this is all conjecture. I can't claim to know Danzo's mind, but I can make an educated guess." He stared out toward the hills. "Danzo has been after the Hokage seat for a long time - probably since Sarutobi-sensei was appointed. When Sarutobi-sensei stepped down toward the end of the Third War, Danzo nominated Orochimaru."

"What?!"

"He wasn't always a Missing-Nin, Kaiya. And he wasn't always so obsessed with power. But by then, our sensei saw the obsession…I can't imagine how hard it must have been for him to realize it. Orochimaru had been his favorite. He never said so out loud, and he tried to treat us equally, but it wasn't difficult to see. He saw himself in Orochimaru."

Kaiya stared at him disbelievingly. "Saw _himself_ in…"

"I don't know what made Orochimaru change," Jiraiya said. "But I swear to you, he wasn't always that way. No one is born 'evil.' We are shaped by our experiences and our choices…he chose the pursuit of immortality over helping others."

Kaiya blinked hard and shook her head. "Okay. I'll just have to trust you on that. But if Danzo wanted the seat himself, why go through Orochimaru?"

"Danzo probably pushed for Orochimaru because he thought Sarutobi-sensei would go with it. With Orochimaru in power, Danzo could continue Root's work with complete oversight. He might have even expected Orochimaru to step down after a period of time and name him the successor.

"But your father had already won the hearts and minds of most of the village. The vote was unanimous - except for Danzo. Minato knew Danzo's opinion of him, but he was planning to slowly disband Root once a full peace had been negotiated. He believed there was no place for such a secretive organization in a world that would be built by trust and mutual understanding. He knew he'd have to wait some time to do that, though - he knew he'd run into trouble if he tried to undermine Danzo too quickly…so Root was allowed to continue operations right up to Minato's death."

 _I see in you much of your father - intelligence, open-mindedness, fairness. But I also see a clarity of vision that is so often lacking in your generation…_

"He…hated my father?" She'd never asked, she realized - never asked Danzo what he thought of her father's short tenure as Hokage. He'd carefully avoided the subject.

"I'd venture that he never got over it - over your father being given the title of Hokage over his candidate, and therefore over him." Jiraiya frowned in distaste. "I think Danzo went after you as a child in order to spite the very memory of your father, and to spite Sarutobi-sensei, as well. What better way to do that than to corrupt Minato's pride and joy - his daughter?"

Kaiya felt disgusted, both with Danzo and with herself for almost falling for his ruse.

"There may have been more practical reasons as well," Jiraiya continued. "The chakra you inherited from your mother, your speed…you showed promise early on of becoming a fine Shinobi, if you were to pursue that path. He probably also wanted future insurance on Naruto as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

"I can't believe I didn't see it," Kaiya muttered, covering her face in her hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know…we didn't tell you any of it," Jiraiya said. "But that's partly why we're out here on this mission - I probably should've done this years ago, back when you lost your teacher."

Kaiya ran her hands through her hair and leaned her head on her knees. "You heard about that…"

"And about how he died," Jiraiya added gently. He sighed. "Kaiya…what Itachi did to you, using you like that…"

"Not now," she pleaded softly. "Just…not right now."

Jiraiya inclined his head. She had enough to think about for now, and he _did_ want her to relax a bit more before they started the real work. "Would you like me to leave you alone for now?"

"…Yes."

"Not a problem." Jiraiya pushed himself to his feet. "Just so you're aware, we're checking out tomorrow morning after breakfast. Be sure to enjoy the hot springs."

Kaiya nodded to show that she'd heard. After he left, she went back to her room and locked the door. Going into her larger belt pack, she unearthed a storage scroll - one of many in the pouch. A quick few hand signs and out popped her old notebook.

Running a hand over its worn cover, Kaiya tried to remember the last time she'd opened this thing. It had been several months at least. She was a little hesitant; if this _was_ an obsession, or even an addiction, maybe she shouldn't look at it. Maybe not working on the massacre question would let her forget it, eventually.

No. She knew herself better than that. With a deep, determined breath, Kaiya flipped open the notebook and began going over her old theories.

* * *

 _Screams filled his ears, but he didn't stay long enough to make out what they said, if they said anything. Their eyes, though…their eyes would never leave him. They followed him everywhere, transcending time and space to stare up at him. Horror, anger, and above all, fear - this is what greeted him when he slept. This is what stayed with him when he woke. He would never be free of them._

 _And he never wanted to be. It was all he had left of his clan, his family, and he wanted to always remember how he'd betrayed them. He, who should have been their leader, instead chose to cut them down…chose to save only his brother, whose life would be a different sort of hell because of his actions. He wanted to suffer, and with his Sharingan, he was guaranteed to always remember every detail of their irises, some black, some red with their own spinning tomoe. Black and red, black and red…_

 _Then there was blue, clear as the summer sky, and crimson hair lit by the moon. No, no, no - she couldn't be here! If she stayed, she'd be in danger. He'd bought Sasuke's life with the lives of his clan; he wasn't sure that price would cover her as well. If she saw the tears, or if the masked man came back here, or if Danzo found out…_

Itachi opened his eyes, wincing as pain shot through them. The dream was an old one. The pain wasn't as old, but its frequency was increasing. His health was deteriorating faster now; he required longer rest periods, and even the highest recommended doses of his medications only barely kept symptoms at bay anymore. He glanced around the small hideout - it seemed Kisame was still out. Good. Itachi trusted the Shark-Nin more than most, but he didn't need to know how bad things were getting. He took a vial from his sealed pack as coughs erupted in his chest.

"You know what could help with that," came a familiar voice from the corner.

Itachi automatically activated his Sharingan. Sheer willpower made the coughing fit stop. The masked man he knew as Uchiha Madara stepped out from the shadows. Itachi's eyes narrowed. How had he not noticed him enter? "What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're missing a golden opportunity." The man spread his arms wide. "You're sick. Medicines aren't helping as much anymore. But a certain chakra…"

Itachi turned away, a picture of disinterest. "Get out."

His arms returned to his sides. "Oh? Not interested? Well, that's fine. I'll take her, then - I wouldn't mind the boost that a young Uzumaki would provide."

Outwardly, Itachi remained calm, indifferent - but in truth, it took every ounce of his considerable self-control not to throw Amaterasu at him.

The man hummed thoughtfully. "You want to kill me right now, don't you? How interesting…I thought nothing could get you so riled…"

Itachi kept his eyes steadily trained on the masked man. "You can use her however you want. It makes no difference to me."

They stared at each other, Sharingan on Sharingan, probing, testing. This was a challenge of resolve. Finally, Madara closed his eye behind the mask and turned around. Itachi continue watching him. It was impossible to say whether the man had been convinced.

"That girl will be brought to Akatsuki, one way or another," Madara stated coldly. "The way I see it, you have a choice, Itachi: You can bring her in yourself, thus sparing her a lot of physical and psychic pain. If you can make her cooperative, I might even consider letting her live once she's done her part."

So he hadn't been convinced. "And the other option?"

"I bring her in." The Sharingan glowed menacingly from behind the mask's single eyehole. "She will be made cooperative by any means necessary. Once she is no longer useful, she will die."

"What makes you think I care either way?"

Itachi could almost hear him smirk behind the mask. "You care. You kept her secret from me for years, tried to downplay her abilities to the group…yes, I'd say you care very much, Itachi."

After he disappeared, Itachi threw a kunai at the spot he'd occupied, leaving a deep crack in the wall. This was the worst-case scenario: Madara had found out about Kaiya. He had somehow guessed at Itachi's feelings for her…or someone had seen him go to Konoha. He was sure he hadn't been followed…but then, Madara _had_ just taken him by surprise. There was a chance the man had seen them before the massacre…no. He'd said plainly that Itachi had managed to hide her for years.

So how? Another Akatsuki member? Entirely possible; Itachi didn't know the full extent of any other member's powers, Kisame excepted. The whole reason Akatsuki worked in pairs was so that each member would only have to reveal their jutsu to one other person. Trust wasn't part of the creed.

Regardless of how Madara had found out, he now knew. If Kaiya was brought to Akatsuki, she'd be physically and psychically tortured until she revealed how her lock seal worked, or until she willingly cooperated however else Madara saw fit. And…there was a good chance he also knew about Sasuke. For now, Sasuke was relatively safe in the hands of Orochimaru - at least until the Sannin was ready to switch bodies again. Akatsuki wouldn't go after Orochimaru unless absolutely necessary, especially now that his former partner, Sasori, had been defeated.

There was no time left. The minute Kaiya left Konoha, Madara would go for her. The village itself was still off-limits thanks to their deal, but Itachi knew he had no power over anything that happened outside of it. However, Madara coming directly to Itachi like this meant he didn't intend to tell the rest of Akatsuki…at least, not yet. He still needed Itachi in the group for now, and he needed him compliant. Giving Itachi the choice over how Kaiya was brought in was a peace offering of sorts: _I'll pay you this small favor so that you won't upset my plans._

As for Sasuke…he was only months away from the body switch. The Sannin kept his operations under tight wraps; there was no way for Itachi to judge if Sasuke's growth was enough yet. Itachi's last contingency for Sasuke - Shisui's eye - wasn't ready yet, either.

He needed to buy time - enough for Koto Amatsukami to be ready again, just in case. Enough to let Sasuke finish his training and come after him. And he had to keep Madara away from Kaiya. Her lock seal had Madara worried…and that gave Itachi hope that there was still some way to stop Akatsuki's plans. Given time, she might be able to undo the sealing of the Bijuu into the demon statue - thus dismantling the weapon Akatsuki was attempting to create.

Itachi would just have to get to her before Madara could.

* * *

 **...Imma just gonna leave you with that. It's 3 a.m. and I'm DONE. Have fun! :D  
**

 **Next Time: The real training begins! We'll see how Jiraiya and Kaiya work together as teacher and student (hint: it's about peaceful as you'd expect :P )…among other things.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	67. Scenes from Training

**Have I said 'thank you' recently to my wonderful reviewers? Well, I try to in PMs, but I also like to do so here. Because you guys are wonderful and I can't say it enough. I have been going through some really tough writer's block trying to figure out where this is all going…your feedback keeps me writing :)**

 **Also, shout out in particular to ItY'Girl, who is such an AMAZING unofficial beta! Seriously, she might as well be my beta reader. She helps me stay on track, listens to/reads my ideas as I try to flesh them out, pushes me to be more descriptive and an overall better writer…thank you ^_^**

 **I wound up dedicating this whole chapter to Jiraiya and Kaiya, cuz when I tried to include other plot-driving scenes, it just wound up choppy. I'm definitely happier with this one as it is now. So without further ado…**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Scenes from Training**

When they left the onsen the next day, Kaiya had to admit she felt refreshed. Something about the mineral waters and gorgeous natural setting made it hard to hold onto her worries. Now she felt more clear-headed, less tense…and itching to start training again.

"So what's the plan, sensei?" she asked half-teasingly.

Jiraiya gave her a suspicious look. "Are you calling me 'sensei' seriously, or trying to screw with me?"

Kaiya just smiled sweetly.

"That's what I thought," Jiraiya muttered. "Well, we're working on some skills you already have, for one - I hear you've learned to use Adamantine Sealing Chains."

"Still a little clumsy with them," she admitted.

"Tsunade also told me about your last mission," Jiraiya continued. "Particularly that strange chakra you found when trying to dismantle a barrier."

Kaiya frowned. "How does someone change a seal without actually being there? I never heard of it before…"

"Honestly? Me neither. But it's not outside the realm of possibility. It gave me some ideas for your training, too," he added with a grin.

Kaiya wasn't sure she liked that grin.

"First, though, let's see what you made of," Jiraiya continued, "Get ready for the workout of a lifetime, 'cuz I'm not going easy on you!"

Kaiya grinned. "Bring it on, old man."

* * *

The first few days were filled with sparring and chakra-focusing exercises. Jiraiya often imposed one rule or other to give Kaiya a deliberate handicap. For this exercise, she was only allowed to use her Adamantine Sealing Chains to attack and defend. True to his word, Jiraiya didn't hold back in these exercises, attacking her relentlessly.

" _Oof!_ "

There were a few times Kaiya almost regretted this - like when she was slammed into a rock because he'd used her chains to swing her through the air.

"Still too slow!"

Kaiya grunted and pushed herself back up, wiping some blood from her lip. "Yeah, I'm getting that…"

Jiraiya stalked toward her, arms crossed. "You either have to learn how to pull them away faster, or adjust your chakra so you can hold onto them without getting tossed around."

"Right, right…" She stood. "Let's do this again."

Jiraiya didn't move. "Take a breather first -"

Her eyes snapped to his, full of fire. "Again!"

Jiraiya sighed, but began a new series of hand signs. _Wild Lion's Mane!_

His hair grew from his head, speeding toward Kaiya. She waited until the last possible second before flickering out of range. From midair, she reached into her chakra and began weaving the chains. As soon as her feet touched ground, they emerged from her body and flew at the Sannin, their pointed ends threatening to spear him.

"Too slow!" He jumped out of the way easily. Kaiya redirected the chains to follow him, but at this distance, she had a harder time controlling their trajectory. If she let them get much longer, she risked losing her grip again, too. An idea hit her, and she directed them instead to the ground. They disappeared into the earth, out of sight. When Jiraiya's feet hit the ground again, they burst up, wrapping around him. Element of surprise: check. Anchoring the chains so that he couldn't use them to toss her around: check.

Kaiya smirked. "Gotcha."

"Not bad."

The voice came from behind her. Her chains held a log. Eyes narrowed, Kaiya released a new chain from her back, surprising the Sannin. He grinned when it wrapped tightly around him, pinning his arms and suppressing his chakra.

"That's more like it," he said. "Your reaction time's getting better."

Kaiya straightened. "Thanks."

…

"You can release me now."

"Nah."

* * *

During their training, Kaiya got to try out some techniques she'd never had occasion to use before. Today, the challenge was to dispel summoned creatures in combat.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

The giant toad appeared in a puff of smoke, Jiraiya on its head. The toad let forth a stream of oil toward Kaiya; she flickered, disappearing from view. For this exercise, she wasn't allowed to use Hiraishin; she had to find other ways to get close to the Sannin.

Body Flicker, however, was perfectly acceptable.

Jiraiya jumped from the toad and summoned another. He spotted Kaiya to his left - but then she was a few feet away, then another, then another…it was like clones were flickering in and out of sight. By the time he realized they _weren't_ clones, but afterimages, she'd appeared directly in front of him.

 _Keiyaku fuin!_

The spidery black script of the Contract Seal spread from her hand as it pressed against Jiraiya's chest. The toads disappeared, no longer bound by the summoning jutsu.

"No more toads for you," she grinned.

"Fine," Jiraiya conceded. "But you still have to take _me_ down!"

"I know." The voice came from behind him. He felt a kunai press against his kidney point. "That's why I made a shadow clone."

He grinned appreciatively. The Contract Seal was a tricky jutsu - besides only working close-range, it required the user to have large enough chakra reserves to send the creatures away. Kaiya had sent away two giant toads while her chakra was divided by clones. Had the summoning been larger, she might not have been able to completely dispel them this way, but she'd still be able to break her opponent's control on the creatures. If her chakra was really that potent, Jiraiya could very well see Kaiya training in senjutsu someday soon, along with Naruto.

"I think it's time to set you up with your own summoning," Jiraiya announced. Kaiya dispelled her clone while he rolled out the summoning contract for the toads. "Just sign your name in blood and press your fingers into the scroll. The hand you use will be the same you use for summoning - what are you doing?"

Kaiya had kicked the scroll completely open and was staring intently at the markings. "Reading it."

Jiraiya blinked. "…You're reading the contract?"

"Of course I'm reading the contract," she answered testily. "Why would I sign something in blood that I haven't read first?"

"That's not…" Jiraiya shook his head. "I mean, you _can_ read that? It's all fuin script. Hell, _I_ can't read it."

Kaiya quirked an eyebrow. Apparently, he hadn't heard of this particular Uzumaki ability. She felt a sudden need to mess with him. "It's perfectly clear - you really can't read something so simple?"

"Well…" Jiraiya scratched his head, looking over the contract as though for the first time. After a few minutes, he gave up. "You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

Kaiya smirked. "Maybe a little. I _can_ read it, though - apparently it's an Uzumaki thing."

"Ah…so…what does it actually say?"

Kaiya tilted her head. "It says…'If found, by no means should this be returned to an old white-haired pervert…'"

"Ha, ha."

"I'm serious! Look, it's right here-"

"Now I know you're screwing with me. Just sign the damn thing, already."

* * *

At night, they'd set up camp. Lying under the stars, no people around for miles (minus the one snoring a few feet away), Kaiya felt freer than she had in a long time. They even had a campfire going - her barrier guaranteed that they wouldn't be noticed.

The flames flickered hypnotically, lulling her into a trance that made focusing on her open notebook difficult. She shook herself awake for the third time in ten minutes; she wasn't ready to call it a night just yet. Her old notes on the Uchiha massacre stared back up at her from the page, begging to be expanded.

But she had nothing. When Kaiya had left off, she'd felt like she was on the verge of some big breakthrough. Itachi had (maybe) been feeding her important information. The Uchiha clan had been (perhaps) under surveillance, which indicated they'd (possibly) been suspected of treason. Shisui had said at one point that he and Itachi were working to change the clan - but how? And how did any of this connect?

It wasn't just the campfire or her own exhaustion that made it hard to think; every time Kaiya opened this notebook to return to these questions, she wondered what the point of this search even was anymore. She'd meant it when she told Kakashi that if he'd asked, she'd give this up. In hindsight, Kaiya wondered if it was really fair of her to pose that choice to him. He was right - it couldn't be his call whether she held on to her past or not. In a strange, possibly backward way, Kaiya almost felt obligated to find an answer, any answer, just to make possibly losing Kakashi worthwhile.

It was definitely a backward sort of obligation, and didn't comfort her in any way.

Before long, Kaiya drifted off to sleep, into dreams where the warmth of the fire was actually a warm embrace…where a cool hand caressed cheek…then became a cold hand snapping her wrist, and suddenly she was surrounding by dead eyes and the smell of blood…

 _"Kaiya…"_

"Kaiya!"

Kaiya jerked awake, drenched in sweat. Jiraiya was crouched beside her, hand gripping her shoulder - he'd shaken her awake. "Wha-?"

"You were screaming," Jiraiya said, sitting back on his heels with a relieved sigh. "I thought…"

Kaiya sat up slowly. The fire was just embers now; there was a hint of dawn arriving on the horizon, but it was still an hour or so off. She put her head in her hands as her breathing slowed. "A dream…"

"Some dream," Jiraiya said. He glanced down and saw her open notebook. Squinting, he could just make out her writing:

 _What would you do to protect what you hold most dear?_

"What is this?" he muttered, reaching down for the book. Kaiya snapped it up before he could.

"Nothing," she said too quickly. "Just some old notes…"

Jiraiya looked at her dubiously, but in the end, he didn't press - just told her to try and get some more sleep. They'd be training again in a few hours.

* * *

When Jiraiya explained his idea to help her learn how to control seals from afar, Kaiya was doubtful. Jiraiya's theory - which she had to admit was pretty sound - was that in order for her to learn how to manipulate seals from a distance, Kaiya had to first be able to fully connect with them through her chakra. This was a test of focus.

Focus, she could handle. What she wasn't so sure of was her own ability to sit still.

Kaiya sat cross-legged on a large rock as instructed, trying to quiet her thoughts. Meditation had never been a strong suit of hers - at least, not the type done by sitting. She was much better with moving meditation, but Jiraiya insisted that she needed to be still for this exercise.

"All right - kunai are hidden," Jiraiya announced. He'd taken five of her Hiraishin kunai and planted them around the forest. Now he laid a map of the surrounding landscape in front of her. "Your chakra's embedded in the formula - picture it in your mind. Your goal is to pinpoint the location of each kunai and mark it on this map."

"Hai, hai…" Kaiya closed her eyes and concentrated.

The Hiraishin formula appeared in her mind easily; now came the tricky part. The first kunai was close by. Her instinct was to teleport to it - she fought that instinct back. That wasn't the point of this exercise. Instead, she tapped into the embedded chakra, using it to extend her senses to the area immediately surrounding the seal. She got the direction - a few degrees south of east - and the exact distance this way. Eyes still closed, she marked the map and started on the second seal.

Jiraiya settled onto the grass nearby and waited. He was curious to see how Kaiya fared when required to remain mostly still. Like Naruto, she was very much an active learner; also like Naruto, she had seemingly boundless energy. She was better at focusing it, and she was much more adept at conceptualizing abstract ideas, but as he now saw, she got twitchy when forced to sit for very long. Right now, she had a goal, something to focus on - and just like with Naruto, that seemed to make a difference.

It took about twenty minutes in all to pinpoint all of the kunai. Kaiya held up the map for Jiraiya to see.

"Hmmm…not bad," he commended. "Took ya pretty long, though."

Kaiya huffed. "I'd like to see _you_ try it…"

"I'm resetting them," Jiraiya said, ignoring her quip. "When you can find them all in under a minute, we'll move onto the next step."

"Which is?"

He didn't answer directly. "You're using Minato's Hiraishin marker."

"Yeah…"

"You need to come up with your own marker."

Kaiya frowned. "I tried that a while back. Kinda backfired."

"Was it the formula, or the symbol you were using?"

She blinked. "The formula…oh, of course! Let me guess - Nidaime's symbol was different, wasn't it? But the formula was the same."

"More or less," Jiraiya nodded. "Minato based his on Nidaime's, but it only really worked for him when he incorporated it into his own mark, 'nin ai no ken.' Something about that phrase held meaning to him, which let it become uniquely his own - that's why even when other people have tried to replicate Hiraishin from his or Nidaime's tools, it hasn't worked for them. The fact that it works for you probably has to do with you being his daughter."

"So if I came up with my own marker," Kaiya summarized, "I should be able to use more advanced forms of Hiraishin more easily?"

"As long as it's something meaningful enough to you," Jiraiya said.

"Huh…" That would be food for thought tonight. "What does that have to do with learning to connect to the seals?"

He smirked. "Well, once you have your new symbol worked out, you'll have to change every Hiraishin marker you've ever planted in order to make them all work just as well. Or do you want to find every one of your first-draft markers and physically change them so you don't get teleportation sickness from them anymore?"

Kaiya grumbled under her breath, but saw his point. She had planted a couple dozen markers between Konoha and Uzushio that she'd like to be able to use again, and Konoha itself was littered with her father's symbol. It would certainly be useful to be able to change them all at once without going to each one in person. She settled back into a meditative stance, determined to get her timing under a minute as soon as possible.

* * *

Jiraiya, it turned out, was very adept at sealing techniques. He showed her one in particular that he'd used to capture the black flames Itachi had used three years prior.

"A fire seal," Kaiya muttered, looking it over. She tried to ignore how her heart rate sped up as she remembered the circumstances that led to the flames being trapped in the scroll. Instead, she focused on the masterfully balanced formula and how it assertively, but not aggressively, held the unpredictable element in place. "Looks stable…fire's a tough one to contain, isn't it? You've held onto this since then?"

"Never know when something like that could be handy," Jiraiya said with a shrug. "But I wanted you to see it for another reason: I think that with your speed, you could create seals like this in the heat of battle."

"Or I could just prepare them ahead of time," Kaiya pointed out.

"True," Jiraiya conceded. "But should you use up all the prepared scrolls, or lose them somehow, you should have another way. Besides, you don't actually need paper and ink to write a seal, though that's what we'll be using for now."

"True…" Kaiya closed the Fire Seal scroll. "So what's this training going to look like?"

"Oh, it's pretty simple," Jiraiya said lightly. "You just have to write a formula from scratch while I'm attacking you."

Kaiya huffed. "Simple…right…"

A few hours later, Kaiya nursed some burns and plotted a slow, painful revenge on the Sannin. He'd been completely unrelenting in his attacks, purposely making them hard to predict so that she was forced to guess her way through the formulas. Any time she defaulted to a more intuitive counter-attack, like using Suiton against his Katon, he paused the exercise and threatened to wallop her for cheating. She invited him to try. He never did, but he made the attacks more powerful each time.

"I'm surprised Naruto learned anything from you," Kaiya grumbled when the Sannin sat by her. "Do you ever actually _instruct_ on how to do anything? Or are you just some kind of sadist?"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "And here I thought you preferred figuring things out for yourself."

"Stupid old perv…"

That afternoon, rather than continue with the sparring, Jiraiya had her practice her seal-writing. Kaiya quickly became engrossed in the calligraphy-like act - until Jiraiya started hitting her with a paper fan if she took too long. Kaiya tried making a Shadow Clone to speed up the process; Jiraiya dispelled it with his fan and made a new rule about not using clones. At one point, Kaiya caught the fan in her left hand, her right taking up the brush and continuing to write without interruption. Jiraiya arched a brow.

"You're ambidextrous?"

With that, the task shifted to having Kaiya use both hands simultaneously to write formulas. Jiraiya still used the fan, but Kaiya had developed a focus for her writing: her limbs became independent of each other, one always inscribing the formula without pause, the other parrying the fan as needed. She didn't see Jiraiya grinning behind her when she casually slashed through the fan with a kunai while putting the final strokes on a perfectly balanced formula.

* * *

Kaiya leaned back against a tree with a sigh and shut her eyes, savoring the few minutes' rest. Jiraiya had gone somewhere on an errand - as usual, not saying for what or where, not that Kaiya minded. He'd been pushing her harder and harder this past week, to the point that Kaiya was starting to feel her limits stretched daily. Her muscles begged for rest, and her mind just wanted to float in blank space.

It felt _great._

Just as she was about to doze off, a sweet, earthy scent wafted under her nose. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a foil-wrapped yam. Jiraiya had returned.

"Thanks," Kaiya muttered, unwrapping the jewel-toned root and taking a small bite. Maybe it was the exhaustion talking, but Kaiya was sure she'd never tasted anything so wonderful in her life. She had to bite back a moan of pleasure and stop herself from devouring the whole thing in two bites.

Jiraiya plopped down nearby. "Take it easy. You earned a break."

Kaiya said nothing, just kept eating the yam like it was the only thing that existed to her right then. She licked her fingers when she finished, not wanting the last syrupy bits of yam drippings to go to waste, and leaned back with a happy sigh.

"If I knew it took so little to get on your good side," Jiraiya teased, "I'd have stocked up on those ahead of time."

Her limbs still jelly-like from training, Kaiya could only half-heartedly bat at his arm in protest.

Jiraiya smirked. "Did you reach your limit already?"

Kaiya scoffed. "Please. Gimme a minute and I'll be ready to kick your ass into next week, old man."

He chuckled. "Did you talk back to all of your teachers?"

"Nah…you're special."

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke - just allowed the warm breeze to carry sounds of rustling leaves and birdsongs. The momentary peace was almost enough to quiet both their minds.

Almost.

"Have you heard anything from Konoha?" Kaiya asked.

"Naruto's fine," Jiraiya assured her. "Kakashi and Yamato are working with him on wind-nature chakra control, apparently."

That made Kaiya smile. "So he's wind-natured too…" She suddenly wished she could be there to see him training. "Jiraiya…there's something I was wondering…during Naruto's training, did you ever…see _inside_ of his seal?"

Jiraiya frowned. "No - why?"

"Because I think I did, during our last mission." Kaiya relayed her experience in what she assumed could only be Naruto's subconscious, of seeing the Kyuubi talk to him.

Jiraiya raised his brows high. "By any chance, did you ever put your chakra into Naruto's seal?"

"Well…" Kaiya suddenly thought back to the rescue mission, when Naruto had entered the Kyuubi state in front of her. She'd spoken to him, hummed their mother's lullaby, rubbed his stomach the way she used to when he was a baby… "Actually, yeah, I think so. I didn't even realize it at the time - I just wanted to help him."

"I know it's possible to seal some of your own chakra into a formula," Jiraiya said. "Though I've only ever heard stories of Uzumaki seal masters doing so. I'd bet your father could, too - he had a knack for fuinjutsu not often seen outside that clan. It sounds like you did it on instinct; it may have created a connection between you and Naruto, letting you see what you did."

Kaiya looked down at her hands. "I never realized before just how much of a struggle it was for Naruto to keep that thing behind bars. Kinda makes me wonder if he'd be better off without it - I was thinking of trying to find a way to extract without, well, killing him."

"I understand why," Jiraiya said, "but I don't think it'd be a good idea, even if it was possible."

Kaiya looked sharply at the Sannin. "Why not? That thing's only given him grief since the day he was born - literally. And why _did_ our father seal it inside of him? I know it had to be sealed _somewhere_ , but really -"

"Minato had his reasons," Jiraiya said evenly. "He never did anything without a clear intention."

"But his own son!" The bubbling frustration Kaiya felt took her by surprise. She hadn't even realized she was angry about this. Well, there had been a lot to be angry and stressed about lately…

Jiraiya was quiet for a moment, seeming to contemplate something. "Let me show you something."

He stood and performed the Summoning Jutsu. When the smoke cleared, a small, orange-and-black toad looked at him with a deep frown and crossed arms.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" The toad demanded irritably. "Don't think I'm gonna loosen that seal again! Not after what happened last time-"

"Gerotora," Jiraiya interrupted. "That's not why I called you here. This is Namikaze Kaiya -

"Uzumaki," Kaiya corrected automatically. "I go by Uzumaki."

Jiraiya raised a brow. " _Uzumaki_ Kaiya - Naruto's sister."

The toad blinked and glanced at Kaiya. She flinched backward when his body suddenly stretched like an accordion so he could peer into her face. "Wait - this is that other tadpole of Minato's?"

"Tadpole…?" Kaiya muttered with a grimace.

"I want you to show her the key," Jiraiya said, ignoring the staring contest that had commenced.

"Why?"

"She needs to see it."

"Why?"

Jiraiya smacked his forehead in exasperation. "For crying out loud, Gerotora, just do it."

The toad 'humphed' but acquiesced, allowing the scroll that made up part of his body to unroll. Kaiya's eyes widened and she stepped forward to examine it. The black script was the same in style as Naruto's seal - the same as their father's writing. It contained the full underlying formula for the Eight Trigrams seal, as well as instructions for both how to tighten the lock - and how to release it.

"Minato sent that the night Naruto was born." Jiraiya's voice jolted Kaiya out of her script-induced reverie. "You read seal script well - what do you see in that?"

Kaiya traced the writing with her eyes, taking in its curving lines and deliberate instructions. "The Eight Trigrams seal…it was never supposed to be the final stage," she muttered. "It's only meant to last long enough for the host - for Naruto to create a stronger one himself…for him to gain full control over the Kyuubi. That's why this can release the seal completely, isn't it?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I believe that Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto not just to save the village at that time - if that was the case, Minato would've sealed the Kyuubi into himself rather than put his own child through that. I think he knew he wouldn't survive that night…and he wanted to give Naruto an exceptionally strong power, knowing he'd need it later."

Kaiya backed away from the scroll. "He needs to learn to control it, then - not lock it away completely, or have it taken out…"

"That's what I wanted you to see." Jiraiya gave a nod to Gerotora, signaling that the toad could leave now. "I know you want him to have a normal life, Kaiya…"

She gave a small, wry smile. "I guess that was never in the cards for either of us, though." She took a deep breath and turned to face the Sannin. "So how does he learn to control the Kyuubi? How does a Jinchuriki gain complete control like that?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know," he admitted. "From what I understand, even Kushina - your mother - only came so far in that task. But there have been rumors of 'perfect Jinchuriki' in history."

"In history…" Kaiya repeated. "Any still around?"

Jiraiya smirked. "That's one of the things we're gonna try and find out."

* * *

Kaiya fell onto her bedroll and savored the utter exhaustion in her muscles. It had been a long time since she'd felt so completely spent that she could barely form sentences. She was too tired to bring out the notebook, too tired to do anything but fall straight to sleep. It was refreshing to sleep so soundly, so dreamlessly…

…until she woke up muffling her screams with her arm for the third night in a row.

In the past ten days, Kaiya had woken from the nightmare five times in total. Each time, Jiraiya woke with her, and each time, she assured him she was fine, apologized for waking him, and tried to go back to sleep. He never pressed her to talk, but Kaiya was starting to wonder if she shouldn't tell him about the nightmares just out of fairness. He deserved to know what was now keeping _him_ from a full night's sleep.

Yet she still held back. Explaining the nightmares would mean explaining her doubts about the massacre, her hopes about Itachi…hopes she couldn't completely explain to herself. The dream had evolved further: Kaiya still saw the sword plunge into Yuuma's spine, but now the reason she didn't move to help him wasn't that she _couldn't_ \- it was that she didn't want to leave the arms that encircled her waist and shoulders from behind. She stayed within that embrace as Yuuma reached out to her, eyes pleading, feeling long, black hair tickle her shoulder and gentle kisses brush her neck.

Kaiya brought a hand to her mouth, suddenly nauseous.

On the other side of the campfire, Jiraiya lay awake, listening as Kaiya tried to bring her breathing under control. She always shooed him away when he tried to assist her, so tonight he just waited. He wanted her to talk - but didn't want to force it from her, didn't want to stress the still-delicate sense of trust they'd been developing. Training with someone and accepting their guidance regarding jutsu was one thing; opening up about painful memories and inner conflicts was something else entirely. He hadn't earned that yet.

He heard her scramble to her feet. When she was several paces away, he heard the sound of retching. Well, that settled it: whether he'd earned it or not, it was time for a talk. He rose and went to his goddaughter, gently pulling her hair back as she heaved what was left in her stomach. He waited for her to catch her breath, then pulled her to his chest. He had a pretty good notion of what was happening.

"Ever since Orochimaru defected," Jiraiya began softly, slowly rubbing her back, "every wrong he's committed, every story I hear of the atrocities he calls 'experiments'…I feel responsible for them. If I had been a better friend, if I had somehow seen the darkness he was falling into, maybe he wouldn't have left. If I had been strong enough to stop him, strong enough for him to listen to, for him to trust, maybe he would still be in Konoha now. For years, I tried to find a deeper meaning to his actions."

Kaiya said nothing, barely moved as he spoke. Jiraiya knew she was listening, though - her hands had formed fists against his chest.

"You're feeling guilty, Kaiya…responsible for what Itachi did to you, to his clan, his brother - and what he's trying to do with Naruto. You feel ashamed because despite everything he's done, you want him back. You want the person you loved to be real." He took her shoulders and made her look him in the eye. "You are not to blame for what he's done, Kaiya. You're not to blame for how you feel - and those feelings don't make you any more responsible for the people he's killed. You aren't a monster for wanting to explain his actions…and you aren't affronting your teacher's memory by trying."

Kaiya's breath hitched at his last statement. How did he know?

Jiraiya could see the question in her wide eyes. "I know because my sensei died in battle against my best friend."

Kaiya's gaze slowly lowered as it sunk in: Jiraiya understood her in a way no one else could. This whole need to explain Itachi, to explain her own feelings about him, was crazy - but he was giving her permission to be a little crazy, permission she didn't know she craved.

"None of it makes sense," she said shakily. Her voice picked up volume and momentum as she continued. "None of it makes any sense! I don't understand, and it's like until I figure it out, I can't leave it alone - like something is just staring me in the face, and I can't see what it is because there's so much in the way, and I don't know what's supposed to be there and what's not, but it won't leave me alone until I fix it and I don't know _how_ -"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kaiya knew _she_ wasn't making much sense. Jiraiya let her rant, let her purge herself of the tangled knot of 'I don't knows' and 'I don't understands.'

"I know there's no bringing him back," Kaiya said, pushing her hair back with the palms of her hands. She was steadier now. "I _know_ that. And I don't know what I hope to accomplish by answering all of this - but something just isn't _right_. If I told you…you'd probably just say that I need to let go, that I'm obsessed, that this is too dangerous."

Jiraiya let go of her shoulders and tilted his head curiously. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

She lifted her gaze, her eyes still guarded.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he said. "About the massacre - why you think there's more to it. I won't judge, and anything you say will be kept in the strictest confidence. You have my word."

Kaiya frowned in doubt. "You'll think I'm insane. Or some lovestruck idiot."

"I won't," he promised, brows raised. "My best friend was Orochimaru, remember? The _other_ most notorious Missing Nin in Leaf Village history?"

Rather than make her flinch, something in Jiraiya's frank expression made Kaiya smile briefly. He had a point. "Could take a while."

"We've got time."

That night, Jiraiya became the second person to hear Kaiya's account of seeing Itachi the night of the massacre. At first, he wondered - silently - if she'd been seeing things, or if her mind had filled in the tears on his face as a sort of defense mechanism. Because if what she saw was real…it ran counter to everything the Uchiha claimed about his motives. It meant - possibly - that Itachi _hadn't_ killed his clan out of spite or some power trip. And it didn't fit with the fact that he'd killed her teacher. If Itachi had killed Yuuma just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, why didn't he do the same to Kaiya? Sasuke's survival could have been explained as a fluke, but the prodigy had made no effort to take Kaiya's life when it would have been in his best interest to do so.

He supposed that Itachi could just be legitimately insane…but that didn't fit, either. Jiraiya had met plenty of truly insane people in his travels, and none of them had the cold, calculating efficiency and judgment displayed by the Uchiha.

His only question for her was: "That's not everything, is it?"

Kaiya shook her head, still a little bewildered at how readily he accepted all this. It felt…easy to tell him everything. So she did.

By the time she finished relaying every piece of evidence, hard and circumstantial, that pointed to something being off about Itachi's actions, the sky was turning gray.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You know he can't be brought back home. He's not Sasuke."

"I know."

"And whatever his true intentions were, he's still committed crimes that make him an S-class criminal."

"I know."

He believed her. If there was one thing Kaiya shared with her father, it was that she thought things through. Well, maybe she was impulsive at times, but for the most part, she put a lot of consideration into her actions and decisions. She wasn't plunging headfirst into this search based on emotions alone.

More than anything, Jiraiya was deeply unsettled by the implications of Kaiya's story. The timing of all of this - from Yuuma's untimely death, to Danzo's forced 'retirement,' to those Root agents going after Kaiya right around when she was beginning to look into all of this…it really was too much to be coincidence.

"Well, I'm not gonna say 'stop looking,' because that'd be pretty hypocritical of me," Jiraiya said, stretching so that his back cracked. He was a bit stiff from sitting in the same position for several hours. "But I will say this: when we get back to Konoha, I think you should talk to Tsunade - tell her everything you've found."

Kaiya looked to him wide-eyed. "You think I'm right?"

"I think there are too many coincidences to ignore," Jiraiya answered carefully. "And I think you shouldn't be doing this alone anymore."

Kaiya stared first at him, then at the embers of the near-dead fire. He thought she was right. Someone thought she was _right._ She wasn't crazy to think there was more to the Kyuubi attack, or the massacre, or Itachi's actions.

"And Kaiya -" She turned to him almost in a daze, so heavy was the weight that lifted from her shoulders. Jiraiya gave her a serious look. "Whatever you do, _don't_ go to Danzo again. I know you were trying to get information from him before, but he's in a league of his own when it comes to manipulation."

Kaiya's gaze darkened. "I'm not about to believe anything that son of a -"

"And he'll know that," Jiraiya interrupted. "He'll become more dangerous the more he feels pushed into a corner. He won't just go after you, either."

Kaiya felt the color drain from her face. Naruto…Hikaru, Gorou…the orphanage…

"You may have started this as a personal quest for answers," Jiraiya continued, softening his tone. "But you need to be aware of the possible outcomes, and who could be affected."

Kaiya closed her eyes, tamping down the jolt of panic that made her want to rush back to Konoha and make sure her loved ones were okay. "So I _should_ stop, then…"

Jiraiya snorted. "Hardly. You should definitely keep going - just be smart about it. Keep thinking things through, and stop trying to do everything on your own."

To his surprise, a small smile graced Kaiya's face. "Hm?"

"You just…remind me a little of him," she said quietly. "Of my old teacher, I mean."

Jiraiya raised his brows, then relaxed into a smile. "I knew him for a short time. He was a good man."

"Good teacher, too." Kaiya drew her knees up to her chest. "I miss him…"

Jiraiya glanced to the quickly brightening horizon. There was more to tell Kaiya, but they'd just been up most of the night, and sleep _was_ a necessity. "Let's try to get a few hours' shut-eye. We're about a day out from a town I want to hit up for some research - we'll head for it later today."

Kaiya nodded. As though on cue, her mind and body started to feel heavy with fatigue. As she crawled back into her bed roll, she glanced over to the Sannin.

"Jiraiya…"

He cracked an eye open.

"Thank you. For…well, I guess for not giving up on me. For doing this."

If she could see his face, Kaiya would have seen a plethora of emotion flash across it. Shock, gratitude, relief, affection…they settled into a simple smile.

* * *

 **Awwwww! Looks like Jiraiya has managed to redeem himself in Kaiya's eyes at last. It was only a matter of time, really. When you think about it, he really is the perfect teacher for her - both adept in fuinjutsu, both with intel/recon backgrounds...and Jiraiya can relate better than most to Kaiya's struggle with being betrayed by someone she loves.  
**

 **Can you tell Jiraiya really is one of my favorite characters?  
**

 **Next Time: We're back on the road, both in the chapter and in the plot in general! We'll see Kaiya doing a little intel/recon work…check in with things in Konoha…and a certain guest character finally reappears…**

 **By the way - opinion needed: the whole "Tsuki no Me" plan/plot. Yes or No? I could kinda go either way at this point.**


	68. The More You Know

**Got a long one for you again, folks! There was a LOT to cram in here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: The More You Know…**

The kunai slipped in and out of flesh so smoothly that the friction of metal-on-skin was barely felt. He was gone before the blood had a chance to venture from the veins, before the crimson liquid could cling to the blade.

Killing was easy.

It should have bothered him. It used to when, for a few short years of his childhood, he wasn't required to kill for missions. When he lived in a brief fantasy where he truly believed that the life he'd stolen at age four could be his last. That fantasy had shattered when Izumo was cut down before him, the blood spattering on the road as light left his eyes.

It did bother him when he was in Anbu, but not quite as much as it probably should have. It was easier to bury to disgust and the horror of it when it was just another mission. Much easier when the opponents also wore masks.

None of his clan had worn a mask when he slashed their throats. Itachi himself had lifted his mask after the first few Uchiha fell, exchanging one disguise for another, more permanent one. He confronted the horror mirrored in their faces and embraced it.

After that, killing was no longer something he dreaded doing, nor did it bring him the sadistic joy it did some of his 'colleagues.' It was simply another mission, an order to be carried out.

Easy.

Screams came from the adjacent room. Kisame was always noisier with such work. Itachi had completed his part without so much as a peep from the bodies that now littered the floor. These people had nothing to do with Jinchuriki, nor were any of them particularly valuable as bounty; this was a commission from a feudal lord. Akatsuki continued to take such missions for the money and repute, though they'd become more discerning of late. Attention couldn't be drawn to the pursuit of the Jinchuriki yet; once the Great Nations caught on to the pattern, Akatsuki would have a more difficult time gathering the Bijuu. The Leader wanted more of them secured before a resistance could be mounted.

As he waited for Kisame to finish (he did enjoy drawing such things out), a crow flew in through an open window, bearing information.

Kaiya wasn't in Konoha.

The numbness brought on by the kill mission began to recede immediately. If Kaiya wasn't in the village, she was less protected. Itachi summoned several more crows and sent them out with instructions to find her.

Kisame sauntered into the room with Samehada resting on his shoulder as though it hadn't just been used to murder eight people. He saw the last of the crows leave. "You done already?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Of course," Kisame chuckled. "So what's with the birds this time? You get a lead on the Four Tails?"

"That's your assignment," Itachi answered coolly. "Not mine."

"Kyuubi, then?" Kisame grinned. "Or are you looking for that little redhead of yours?"

Itachi inwardly tensed, then reminded himself that Kisame enjoyed teasing him. That was probably all this was about.

Kisame didn't seem bothered by his lack of response. "I think Deidara's hoping to get another crack at her - sounds like she got him good!" He cackled. "Gotta admit, she's growing on me! You sure you don't care if Blondy gets to her first?"

Itachi almost smiled. Even he had felt some sadistic amusement at the 'artist's' continuing issues molding his clay. The blond was tiresomely arrogant. There was a bit of pride, too, that it had been Kaiya who put Deidara in his place. He chased that pride away. He had no claim on her, never did - never would.

Itachi told himself that finding Kaiya was only to make sure she could stop Akatsuki. It was for Konoha. It was for his mission. Kaiya had become a formidable Fuinjutsu user, and she was smart: she'd use any information he dropped her to help their village.

It was _not_ because the mere thought of Kaiya in pain, of Kaiya dying when he could prevent it, tore at what was left of his soul. It was not because he couldn't stand to lose her yet again while he was alive. And it certainly wasn't because he craved her light and passion more with every encounter, or that her vitality alone breathed life into his deadened nerves.

It was for Konoha's sake that he had to keep her from Madara, and so he would. But this led to an uncertainty - a rare thing for the prodigy, but then, most things to do with Kaiya wound up being unexpected.

What Itachi was uncertain of was what he would do once he found her again. His heart threatened to palpitate wildly; he calmed his pulse. His eyes wanted to close so he could better see a picture of her in his mind; he kept them open, alert and blank. He had to stay in control, had to come up with a rational plan. He always did.

"So, Itachi," Kisame called as they left the building full of dead bodies. "What do you say? We've got time to kill while the Zombie Combo gets the Two-Tails…wanna do a little recon on your redhead while we wait?"

At first, Itachi didn't answer. Then, without any change in expression, he said, "Kisame - you may have been correct about something."

If the Shark-Nin had brows, one would be arched. "Oh?"

Itachi allowed a thin smirk at his partner. "I don't like other people encroaching on my territory."

Kisame gave him a full-toothed grin back. "Now you're talkin'!"

* * *

"Always have an exit strategy."

Kaiya stared at the Sannin. She'd asked him for his most valuable piece of advice for an intel-gatherer. "…That's it?"

"Hey," Jiraiya admonished, pointing his chopsticks at her over the fire. " _Never_ underestimate the importance of the basics. Missions go awry when you forget your first lessons! And what's the point of finding useful intel if you're trapped and can't pass it along?"

"Right, right," Kaiya smirked. Her snarky tone held no more malice at this point - it was just too much fun to tease the old man. She looked at the map of the town they were visiting the next day and started taking the exercise more seriously, setting down her bowl of rice. "This town we're going to is surrounded by a wall and has two main gates: one east, one west. The walls themselves aren't really guarded, though, and they're only about five meters - scaling them is an option. Tunneling, too. Simplest thing to do in case of trouble is get lost in the crowds - the town's bound to be densely populated, it's on a main route. Could use a Henge to slip away from any tails, clones as diversions or decoys…and I'll make sure to plant some Hiraishin markers around the periphery…"

"Use a toad summons to safeguard what you learn," Jiraiya added. "It can get away faster and more discreetly, in case you can't."

"'The intel is more important than the gatherer,'" Kaiya quoted. "I know."

"Not just that," Jiraiya said. "You free yourself up when you don't have protect that information personally. If you have to fight, or lay low, or stay put to learn more, you can."

Brows raised, Kaiya nodded. She was starting to see the true value of having a summons like toads - animals that could travel on both land and in water, were common to every part of the continent in some form, and could get around unnoticed. Even birds weren't as good for such work: they were more easily spotted because they could only travel in the air.

Jiraiya had given her a thorough introduction to the creatures he held an affinity for. Unlike Naruto, who would mainly use the Summoning Jutsu for combat purposes, Kaiya was more likely to need them for less conspicuous work. Jiraiya had realized early on - particularly when she read his novel in less than a day - that Kaiya was much better at retaining information than her brother, and he took full advantage of that fact. In the past week, he taught her about the various species of toads from Mount Myoboku, from small messenger toads, to gigantic warrior toads like Gamabunta and Gamaken (the latter had been a practice summons and, amusingly, had acted quite bashful around Kaiya, having never been summoned by a woman before), to rarer scroll toads like Gerotora.

"I'd say we're all set for tomorrow," Jiraiya announced after making Kaiya recite every possible toad species and their uses. His brow furrowed then, and he looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Except…"

"What?"

"You stand out too much."

"Ah - yeah," she said, fingering a lock of crimson hair. "No worries - I did this plenty in Team Recon…"

She pulled a small scroll out of her pack and laid it open on the ground. Characters for 'hair,' 'eyes,' and 'other' marked the center of several storage seals. "Let's see…I think I'll go for brunette this time…"

A dark brown wig 'poofed' out of one symbol, a pair of brown contact lenses from another. In no time, the disguise was in place; looking at her reflection in the nearby lake, Kaiya decided she appeared unremarkably ordinary. Perfect.

"Better?" she asked. "I don't want to risk a sensor noticing a transformation jutsu in use. My chakra mask will hide my signature - I can configure it to let just enough through so that I appear like a normal civilian."

"I keep forgetting who trained you," he muttered. "Yeah. Better."

Kaiya slipped off the wig. "You said you knew him - Yuuma-sensei, I mean…"

Jiraiya nodded. "I worked with him a few times in the last war."

Kaiya fidgeted with the brown locks. "Did…did he really work for Danzo?"

Jiraiya saw a vulnerable confusion, an almost innocent attempt to reconcile these two people who'd had radically different roles in her life. "At the time, yes, Yoshida Yuuma was one of Danzo's. He was, well, kind of like me - not a spy, but the handler of many. He had a network of contacts the full extent of which I doubt even Danzo knew. I certainly don't. One of the marks of a great intel gatherer -"

"Is that they don't reveal their sources," Kaiya finished. "He told me that, once."

"He'd be right," Jiraiya said. "And he had a way of getting people's trust."

"Yeah," Kaiya agreed softly. "He did."

Jiraiya tilted his head at her. "How'd he get yours?"

Kaiya picked apart some tangles in the wig with her fingers as she thought. "He trusted me once to make a choice when he could have just forced my hand. I was in a dark place at the time, and he made me feel like it was okay to be angry. 'Everyone has some darkness in them, Kaiya. What matters is what we do with it.' He trusted me, so I trusted him."

Jiraiya smiled. "That was Yuuma. He was like that even when he answered to Danzo. I don't think you can change what a person fundamentally is - and Yuuma was a thoughtful, fair-minded optimist. He saw two wars in his life, yet I don't think he ever gave up on people's ability to choose better paths. Looks like he passed that on to you…his legacy is alive and well."

Kaiya felt a warmth in her chest that had nothing to do with the campfire. "I hope so."

* * *

Konoha's streets hummed with the routine of everyday life. It astonished Kakashi sometimes, when he bothered to look up from _Icha Icha_ , how no matter what happened outside of the village or behind its closed doors, life kept going. At one point, when he was younger and angrier, he had resented this fact. Obito, Rin, Sensei - did their lives mean so little that the dango shop would still open and children would keep playing games? Then he grew up and realized that his friends and mentor had died in order to preserve this very resilience. It was comforting now - visible, tangible proof that every mission he undertook, no matter how gruesome, was worthwhile. It was worth it, knowing that back at home, parents would still lovingly admonish their children for misbehaving, the dango shop would still close early on Wednesdays, laughter and chatter would still fill the streets.

This was Konoha. Not perfect, no place was, but like a living being, it grew and evolved and learned.

"Oy, Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi was wrenched from his break-time musings and had to search is brain to place the very tall young man who was jogging toward him on the street. Spiky olive hair, looked like a taijutsu type…oh. Kaiya's other teammate. One of the Date family. Which one was he? Kakashi was fairly sure the oldest of those boys had been in school with him…what was his name? Ah yes, Ichirou - all of the Date boys were named by their birth order…

"Yo," this one greeted with a lopsided grin. "Don't think we've officially met. Date Gorou, nice to meet ya! You got a minute?"

Kakashi just stared at him, unblinking. 'Gorou' - fifth son.

"Right…" Gorou scratched his head. In a lower voice, he said, "Look, I know Kaiya-chan was on some secret mission, and I saw the runt was back - Naruto, I mean - and I was wondering -"

"She's fine," Kakashi cut in. This one seemed like a rambler, not unlike Kaiya. He ignored the sudden pang in is chest. He'd somewhat successfully managed to avoid thinking too much about about how he and Kaiya had parted, how it felt like he'd let go of the woman he… "She had another mission. Should be back in a week or two."

"Ah, okay…" Gorou glanced off to the side, looking a little sheepish. "Well…if you see her before we do, could you remind her that we do wanna patch things up?"

Kakashi lowered his book. "What happened that night?"

Gorou sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "C'mon - probably not something we should talk about in the middle of the street."

Not long after, Gorou and Kakashi knocked on the door of the other teammate. When Hikaru answered, Kakashi couldn't help thinking the young man looked awful. His eyes were ringed with deep purple shadows; his face was drawn, tired. When he saw who was at his door, Hikaru appeared simultaneously relieved and apprehensive.

"Kakashi-san," he greeted in his usual clipped, professional tone. He glanced to Gorou, a question in his plum eyes.

Kakashi saw that Hikaru wasn't alone. Another young man walked up behind Hikaru and put a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi cut Gorou off before he could answer, crinkling his eye in a friendly smile. "Oh, we just ran into each other! When Gorou-kun said he was coming to see you, I asked to tag along - it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Luckily, Hikaru got the hint. He turned to the other man. "Souta…would you mind…?"

Souta waved his hands in front of him. "No, not at all! There's actually some errands I should do anyway…I'll just come back later, 'kay?"

Hikaru closed his eyes in gratitude. "Thank you, Souta."

Kakashi thought he saw something flash through the other man's - Souta's - eyes, but it was so quickly covered with intimate concern that he wasn't sure what it was. As he passed, Kakashi's sensitive nose detected an odd scent, a strange mix of damp stone and something cloying and musky…cologne? No, too subtle, almost unnoticeable - would be completely missed by someone with a lesser nose…

Kakashi wrenched himself from his musings once Souta had started down the stairs and Hikaru stepped aside to let them in. As soon as the door latched, Gorou spun on his friend, brows raised to his hairline. "Was that-"

"Gorou."

"So you've got a -"

"Shut up."

"But-!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, drawing their attention. Hikaru's shoulders tensed. "This is about Kaiya, isn't it? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"More or less," Kakashi answered vaguely. "I understand you showed her certain photographs?"

Hikaru looked sharply to Gorou, who looked back unflinchingly. "Yeah, I told him. Thought he should know."

He flicked his plum eyes back to Kakashi, then lowered them in shame. "She went to you that night, didn't she? She truly trusts you, maybe more than us…"

Kakashi sighed. He really didn't want this turning into a contest of 'who does Kaiya like more.' "Don't read into it too deeply. She only kept things from you two because she was worried for your safety. There's been a lot going on."

"Yeah…" Gorou shifted from foot to foot. "She's kinda always been like that. Can't tell you how many times she used to hide that people were bothering her when we were kids. She hates when other people fight her battles."

"She tries to fight the battles of others, though," Hikaru muttered.

Gorou blinked. "That's 'irony,' right?"

"Yes, Gorou," Hikaru answered with a ghost of a smile. "That would be considered ironic." He raised his head and said sincerely, "I didn't mean for her to see all of those photos, Kakashi-san. I didn't want to push her away - to be honest, I'm not even sure why I thought it was a good idea."

"You were trying to shock her," Kakashi said flatly. "It worked. Where are they? The photos - do you still have them?"

Hikaru gave a small nod and went to his desk. He unlocked a drawer, took out a folder, and handed it over, his eyes never raising. Kakashi thumbed through the contents, a frown forming under the mask. He was familiar with the contents - he'd been there when they were taken - but they weren't available to the public. "These are confidential files. How did you get them?"

"I…did some digging."

Kakashi fixed him with a probing stare. "Let me rephrase that. These are _Anbu_ files - no standard-forces Shinobi could have accessed these records without express permission from the Hokage herself. How did you get these?"

Now Hikaru's brow furrowed. "Anbu? But I found them in - " He trailed off, a look of understanding creeping onto his features. It quickly turned into the sort of expression one got when one realized they'd been an utter idiot. "A cabinet at the SDD office…"

Kakashi saw the connection as soon as Hikaru did: Danzo was a regular consultant there.

Gorou made a 'time out' sign. "Wait - you were looking for photos, and they just happened to be where you work? But aren't Anbu files kept separate?"

"Yes, they are," Kakashi answered. "They must have been planted, then - someone knew you would try to find them, or something like them. How did you come across them?"

Hikaru opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He seemed suddenly frozen in place.

"Hikaru?" Gorou tilted his head down to catch his friend's eyes. "What's the matter?"

Hikaru was pale as a sheet. "I don't remember…I wanted to help Kaiya somehow, get her mind off the massacre - I don't remember how I found those photos…just that they were at the office, and I brought them home…I remember going through them, picking out a few the night before that dinner, but I don't…I feel I'm going mad…"

Concern was written all over Gorou's face. "That's not like you…how do you forget something like that?"

Kakashi didn't know them well, but it was obvious that this behavior was out of the ordinary for Hikaru. Kakashi even felt some worry of his own - the young man _looked_ like he was going mad. "Have there been other instances like this?"

Hikaru swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Yes - last week, I missed a meeting. That never happens, and I wouldn't have missed that one -" His head snapped up. "That meeting - it was about Uchiha Sasuke, it happened the same day Kaiya…I would have told her…"

Kakashi tried to help him focus as a suspicion formed in his mind. "How long have you experienced these lapses?"

"Not long, I think," Hikaru answered uncertainly, trying to swallow his growing panic. "But…"

"Hey, hey…" Gorou directed Hikaru to his sofa with a hand on his shoulder. "Take a breath. We'll figure this out."

Kakashi reached for his hitai-ate and uncovered his Sharingan. His suspicion was confirmed as he peered into Hikaru's chakra system.

Genjutsu.

He covered the eye again. "Well, the good news is you aren't going crazy. The bad news is that you've been placed under a genjutsu. It's subtle, but your chakra flow is disturbed."

Gorou reacted first. "Wait - genjutsu? But Hikaru's awesome with genjutsu!"

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked, eyes widening with hope.

"Well, you can release it then, right?" Gorou prompted excitedly.

Hikaru brought his hands together and performed the standard release. His brow furrowed as a sort of fog lifted from his mind. "I still don't recall anything about getting those photos, or how I missed that meeting."

"I'm no expert," Kakashi admitted, "but it could have been long-term exposure to low-level genjutsu - something that builds up over time and affects you memory and perception. I'd go to Kurenai for advice on what that could be."

Hikaru nodded distractedly. "Genjutsu requires contact, usually eye contact, even if it's not dojutsu…I'm quite sure I've never made eye contact with Shimura Danzo…"

"He has a small army of loyal soldiers, some with exceptional skills," Kakashi pointed out. "Assuming this has been happening over several months, think back: have there been any new people in your life, even casual acquaintances who you speak with regularly enough for this to be possible?"

Hikaru huffed. "Not much of a social life, honestly - I spend most of my time at the SDD. There isn't much turnover there. All of the workers there have been around for at least a year -" He suddenly stopped and turned pale green. His voice seemed caught in his throat.

"What is it?"

Hikaru shook his head slowly, disbelief covering his features. "No…no…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

* * *

Ibiki stood in the observation room, arms crossed, a thoughtful frown on his scarred face. Through the double-paned glass, he saw his latest charge calmly squatting on the balls of his bare feet. Kabuto had his arms bound behind his back, shoulders pulled together harshly - a classic stress position. They'd already had several 'getting to know you' sessions - no real questions yet, just shared experiences of pain to break the ice.

The ash-haired nin wasn't reacting quite as Ibiki expected him to. Pain didn't seem to phase him. Perhaps it was because, as a medic, Kabuto knew that none of the torture Ibiki inflicted on him was real - it was all done within the mind. He had physiological responses, but he seemed no more compliant or cooperative than he had twelve days ago when he'd been brought in.

Well, that wasn't entirely true - Kabuto had said several times that while he was loathe to hand over intel on his master willingly, he'd be more than happy to share other things.

"You know, there are plenty of topics I'd be happy to discuss, " Kabuto said conversationally after another 'session.' "Akatsuki, for one. I was in that group for a few years. I hold no particular affection for it, and it's amazing how much they let slip in front of me. I could also share things about various countries that may prove useful to Konoha."

Ibiki rolled his eyes. It was always tedious when the subject knew the game too well. Kabuto had information that he knew Konoha wanted - and now he was trying to bargain in his favor for it. Despite his exasperation, Ibiki felt a flicker of curiosity and decided to humor the medic. "In exchange for…?"

Kabuto tilted his head back. "I'll tell everything I know…but only to one person."

Ibiki waited a beat for him to continue, but he didn't. Well, he could allow a small sense of power. "And who might that be?"

A slow, lurid grin spread across his lips. "A lovely old friend of mine…Is she going by Fuumaki still? Or has she changed it back to Namikaze? Perhaps Uzumaki, like her little brother?"

Ibiki snorted. "I'm your only friend here. Tell me what you know, and I'll consider putting a good word in for you. It's the best you can hope for…unless you want to get more acquainted?"

Kabuto didn't flinch from the promise of more pain. Instead, he chuckled. "Please. You've exhausted your techniques - they don't work on me. But bring me Kaiya…let me talk to her, alone…you'll be astonished at what I know."

Ibiki just gave him a grin that made most people need a change of pants. "Oh, we've barely scratched the surface of our acquaintance."

He stood and exited the cell, letting the ash-haired nin mull over his thinly veiled threat. Once inside the observation room, Ibiki frowned. Kabuto was close to correct: he _had_ used pretty much every tried-and-true technique on the medic, to no avail. Yamanaka Inoichi had even tried to read the kid's mind, but found only a tangle of traps, decoy memories, and a dizzying jumble of voices. They had yet to get anything useful. Perhaps the Hokage would consider having Fuumaki - or was it Uzumaki now? - Kaiya try talking to him. It would mean giving the medic what he wanted, which was a slippery slope for an interrogation, but if it got them good intel…

There was a knock on the door. "What?"

The door cracked open to reveal a wide-eyed youth. "Ano…Ibiki-san? I'm here from the SDD for an update on the situation with the prisoner?"

Ibiki decided to make the timid young man sweat a little. It had to be more fun than talking to Kabuto. "Was that a question or a statement?"

To his surprise, the kid didn't respond directly, but glanced past Ibiki to the observation glass. "Is…that the prisoner? Yakushi Kabuto?"

Ibiki sighed. Maybe this guy wouldn't be as much fun as he thought. "Yeah. You can tell Shikaku that we don't have anything yet."

"Ah - thank you!" The youth bowed and began backing out of the room.

"Oy." Ibiki made him stop before he could have his desired escape. "Name? I need to tell Shikaku that his errand boys need thicker skin."

"Oh - Nakamura Souta, sir." He bowed again. "Sorry sir."

Ibiki couldn't help grinning at how fast this 'Souta' scrambled out of the room.

* * *

The town was mid-size at most, but its location on a main travel route made it busier than other comparably-sized villages. It boasted a booming market that sold everything from expensive silks, to scrap metal from discarded Shinobi weapons, to substances Kaiya was sure were barely legal. There were items and services for every pocketbook. She was willing to bet that at night, a different sort of open market would set itself up on these streets.

Kaiya wandered the market in her nondescript skirt and sweater combo. She always kept a good 'blending' outfit on hand for these sort of occasions - something with no Shinobi markers that would help her appear more like a normal civilian. People always spoke more openly with civilians than with Shinobi.

Jiraiya had them split up, claiming that the contact he sought would only speak with him alone - but Kaiya had a sneaking suspicion that the Sannin just wanted to check out a busy hostess club she'd seen advertised near the town's entrance. It didn't bother her, either way - if anything, she felt a profound sense of freedom in being trusted to wander on her own again.

After perusing the stalls for an hour, Kaiya had gleaned enough about the town's hierarchy to know it had a very loose sort of government. The official authorities didn't hold much respect; it seemed gangs were the ones who got things done around here. Part of Kaiya chafed at there being such a system in her own country, but she could also see that this place was a goldmine for information.

When her stomach growled, Kaiya found an Izakaya that afforded a good view of the marketplace and seemed to have a decent menu. Those were the only conventionally redeemable features about the place - it was otherwise run down and seedy. She sat near the bar - bartenders often were keepers of useful local information - and made a point of seeming like she was trying to hide her nervousness.

When the bartender set her drink down, Kaiya fidgeted with it, glancing around apprehensively. The bartender noticed and arched a brow. "Everything all right there, miss?"

"Hm? Oh - yeah…" Bait taken. "It's just…well, I haven't done this before. Guess I'm nervous - I don't want to screw this up."

"Blind date?"

"What?" Kaiya gave a small laugh. "No! No - nothing like that. I'm…here on business." She leaned over the bar a little and asked quietly, "Maybe I can ask some advice?"

The bartender looked at her expectantly. Kaiya slipped a couple of bills across the counter under her palm - she always kept a decent stash of 'bribe money' sealed in her pouch, though it had been a while since she last needed it. He took the bills as he passed a washcloth over the surface. "What sort of business?"

"My boss needs some…professional help," Kaiya started. "We're facing some issues in our town that are bad for business."

"Go to Konoha," he answered automatically. "Plenty of Shinobi there for hire."

"That's the thing," Kaiya said softly. "It's Shinobi that are the problem - and my boss wants this taken care of discreetly."

The bartender gave her a long, appraising stare, then nodded to a table in the far corner. A man sat there alone, and going by the way he was dressed - smartly, but with no sense of style or proper fit - he was a local contact. "Buy that guy a drink and he'll hook you up with someone who can help. He's got a thing for brunettes, too."

Kaiya mentally thanked herself for going with the brown wig, then bought a second drink to take with her. The man wasn't very old - maybe Kakashi's age, the thought bringing a pang into her chest - but his hair was already beginning to thin. Everything about his appearance - from the trying-too-hard-outfit, to the greased hair, to the smarmy grin he gave her - screamed "oily." Still, Kaiya put on a smile and set the drink in front of him as she sat across the small table.

"Haven't seen you around before," he commented, his eyes running up and down her form. "You new in town?"

Kaiya gave the man a small smirk. Shyness wouldn't be much use here, but if he had a thing for brunettes, flirting might. "You know everyone in this place? Seems a hard feat."

He gave her a self-satisfied grin. "I know the locals, and I know the regulars - and I _definitely_ know all the pretty ladies around here!"

Kaiya arched a brow. "Maybe I just work on a different schedule."

The man chuckled, assuming she was just playing hard-to-get. "Or you're new in town and don't wanna admit it. Whaddya say? I can give you the grand tour, hook you up with whatever you need…so whatcha looking for?"

"Well," Kaiya began, leaning a little on the table - enough to invite him to unconsciously mirror her action, but not to seem seductive. "As I understand it, you're the person to come to if someone needs a little assistance - the kind that's off the books."

"I might be," he said, leaning forward. "What's the job you're looking to fill?"

"We're having some issues involving local Shinobi," Kaiya said vaguely. "You need more details than that?"

"Not necessarily," the man shrugged. "What's the range?"

"Money's no issue."

He smirked. "You say that, but I find it's rarely true. Gimme some idea."

Kaiya was ready for this - Yuuma had always impressed upon the team the importance of knowing the going rates for various missions. "For what we're looking for, most villages would charge around eight hundred thousand."

"Then why not go to the villages?"

She arched a brow. "Already told you - this needs to be done off the books." She gave him a small smirk of her own. "Besides…from what I hear, there are groups out there that price these things competitively with the villages, and can do the job with twice the skill. Can you put me in touch with one of those groups?"

He gave her an oily grin that showed yellow teeth. "I like a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to ask for it. You're gonna have to pay for a meeting with my guy, though."

"Like I said, money's no issue," Kaiya said breezily. "Though it depends on what you can get me."

He leaned further on the table. Kaiya could smell his breath - a stale mix of cheap tobacco and hard liquor - and suppressed the urge to wrinkle her nose. "I can get you a meeting with someone who's got ties to every mercenary group in the Land of Fire."

Kaiya narrowed her eyes. "But he's not the one who'd do the job."

"He might, or he might not," he admitted. "But for what you're looking for, there isn't a more direct route than this guy. Two thousand'll set up that meeting."

"But if he's not the one who'll do the job," Kaiya argued, "then you're adding an extra step for me. One thousand."

"Fifteen hundred."

"Twelve," she countered firmly. "And not a cent before this meeting happens. That money goes to your contact." This was how such things worked: if Kaiya handed over the money to this guy, there was no guarantee he wouldn't just run with it. He'd get his cut from the person he put her in touch with.

He frowned, obviously not expecting her to know the system so well. "Knew you weren't some waysider…fine. Twelve-fifty, and I can get that meeting in the next hour."

"Deal."

* * *

"Well?"

"He's being held in the Intelligence Division. Morino Ibiki is overseeing his interrogation personally. I counted three Anbu guards stationed near the room as well."

"Shifts?"

"Twelve hours each, staggered unevenly."

He would need to replace the guards one at a time, then. "Good work. Return to your other assignment. Dismissed."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

* * *

Kaiya waited patiently behind some market stalls, arms crossed, leaning casually against the wall of a building. She'd already sent an update to Jiraiya with what she was doing next - it had been one of his stipulations for her acting alone. She had to admit, it was a relief to know that someone had her back, just in case. She mentally reviewed three possible exit strategies that would get her out of the town without a scene. There were more, but they each ended with other people getting hurt, killed, or with her exposing herself. Best to keep those on the back burner.

The man from the bar came by shortly with a dark-haired young woman in tow. Kaiya looked at the woman curiously - she seemed familiar, somehow.

"Make sure he gets me my cut," the man said testily, though Kaiya noticed he kept some distance from the woman and flinched when she glanced his way. The woman's gaze made him increasingly uncomfortable until he finally grumbled something under his breath and scurried away. Kaiya decided she liked this new person already, even as she was put on her guard.

The woman said nothing, just looked Kaiya up and down before jerking her head in a signal to follow. After leading her down several narrow alleyways, Kaiya spoke up.

"Where exactly are we going?"

The woman turned to her, her dark eyes inscrutable. "Not far."

Kaiya had memorized the map of town Jiraiya had shown her. The woman was leading her deep into the northwest quadrant, where there were more abandoned buildings and warehouses - and fewer crowds to get lost in. Kaiya's fingers twitched toward the hidden kunai holster in her sleeve, though she remained outwardly calm and confident. This wasn't the first time she'd followed a complete stranger to get intel, and while her instincts said this woman could be a formidable opponent, they also told her she wouldn't turn on her if Kaiya didn't give her cause.

Kaiya used to trust her instincts more.

The woman stopped in a corridor between two warehouses. "Wait here."

She disappeared around a corner. Kaiya glanced at the sky, noting the position of the sun. She had about another hour before she had to meet with Jiraiya. She did a quick summoning of a small messenger toad, sending a quick note of where she was. Better safe than sorry.

A crow cawed overhead. Kaiya caught sight of a rat scurrying into a dumpster.

Then she blinked.

That was it. A blink, and suddenly she was somewhere else. Before her stood the woman, leaning nonchalantly against a stone wall - were they underground now? - and another person. Male. Tall-ish. Dark hair, amethyst eyes, an infernally amused grin -

" _Ryoushi?!"_

The Thief Lord looked like he was ready to double over laughing. "Hey, Red. Been a while. Nice wig."

Kaiya glanced around - there was no one else around, and she was quite sure they were underground. She sighed and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Thanks. What the fuck?" She gestured around them.

Ryoushi let out a small chuckle. "Well, I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting you to show up here! I actually lost track of you for a while."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be," he replied, sobering. "If I can't find you, you can bet your ass Akatsuki can't."

Kaiya had to admit, that _was_ a comfort. From what she knew about Ryoushi and the Rat Pack, there wasn't much in the Land of Fire they didn't know. "So you're the guy with every mercenary group in the Land of Fire in your rolodex."

"Yup," Ryoushi answered brightly. "Gotta wonder what you're doing looking for Akatsuki though, Red. I'd think you'd want to steer way clear of them."

"First," Kaiya said, crossing her arms. "How did we get here? And where _is_ here?"

Ryoushi shook his head. "Uh-uh-uh - you know we don't give out our secrets like that. Rest assured, when we're done, you'll get back to town. And no worries about the disguise - it's fine. Mitsumi here just happened to recognize you up close."

Kaiya frowned, but she knew he'd keep his word. He had before. Then she looked at the dark-haired woman - Mitsumi - and finally placed her. "Oh - you're the one who showed Kakuzu in last time, aren't you?"

Mitsumi shrugged. "Seems to be my job, lately," she said dryly, glancing at Ryoushi. "You good here?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mitsumi." Ryoushi watched her walk away. "Not much of a talker, Mitsumi - but she's actually kinda sweet when you get to know her."

Kaiya softened. For all that the Rat Pack leader tended to annoy her, they did have this in common: they both had 'patchwork families' for whom they'd give their lives.

"So why _are_ you so interested in Akatsuki?" Ryoushi asked, leaning back against the wall.

Kaiya gave him an even stare. "They're a threat to my village - to every village."

"Every village?" Ryoushi gave a thoughtful hum. "Interesting…since they do work with just about every village."

"They do work with you, too," Kaiya probed. It was an inference: when Kakuzu had shown up last time, there had been a sense of familiarity between the bounty hunter and the thief lord.

"We do work with a lot of people," Ryoushi replied smoothly. At Kaiya's distasteful look, he scoffed. "Oh, don't give me that look, Red. Your little village does the same thing."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed, but she bit her tongue and reminded herself of Yuuma's words: _Intel gathering isn't always pretty._ She needed Ryoushi on her side - she didn't have to agree with him on everything. Besides, he wasn't entirely wrong, her rational brain said. Konoha did have some shady associations here and there, and even if Root didn't exist, Anbu was still known to take on some morally questionable jobs. The village's good qualities just happened to outweigh the bad, at least for her. Konoha was more than the sum of its deeds.

She sighed. "Do you have something for me, then?"

He smirked. "Actually, I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. Or did you forget about this little thing?" He held up a small leather-bound book.

Kaiya's eyes widened a fraction. She wasn't about to admit it, but she _had_ forgotten about the journal lately. She reached out to take it from him. "You cracked it?"

Ryoushi held the book back. "Yup. And as promised, I didn't read anything I shouldn't have. By the way…where did you say you found this, again?"

"I didn't," Kaiya answered. "Why?"

"You said you tried everything you could think of?" he asked, ignoring her question. Kaiya bit back a groan of annoyance.

"Yes," she answered, voice flat.

He tossed the book from hand to hand and smirked at her. "Even blood?"

She blinked, then glared. "Ryoushi, if you're shitting with me -"

He laughed. "You know how adorable you are when you're all riled up?" He sobered, but kept the smirk. "I'm not shitting with you, Red. Try it yourself." He tossed her the the journal.

Her doubtful gaze lingered on him as she caught the book. Biting her thumb hard enough to draw blood, she carefully smeared it onto the first page. Nothing.

Ryoushi sighed. "Second page, Red. How many people do you know who write on the first?"

Kaiya shot him a dagger-filled glance but turned the page and tried again. Slowly, writing became visible. Kaiya's eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat. She knew that handwriting. She'd know it anywhere. It had peppered the margins of the first book of advanced Fuinjutsu she'd been given at age eleven. It had marked up her first attempts at seal diagrams with suggestions. The first words became clearer, and she had her confirmation:

 _Little Kaiya…_

She knew only one person who called her that.

"Must've used a seal that only allows certain people to unlock it," Ryoushi said, his voice surprisingly gentle as Kaiya ran her fingers over the page, not quite believing what she saw. "He was pretty handy with those. When I did it, it just said, 'Nice try, Ryoushi. Kaiya's eyes only.' He wanted you to have it, Red."

This wasn't Sandaime's journal.

It was Yuuma's.

* * *

 **Anyone for a recap?**

 **-Hi there, Itachi and Kisame!**

 **-Hikaru's been under genjutsu?! Who did it, and how? Place your bets, people…**

 **-Kabuto claims to have some very valuable information, but will only talk to a certain redhead…and it looks like Danzo has his own plans for the medic-spy he helped create.**

 **-We saw Kaiya in recon mode! And go figure, the contact she winds up meeting is none other than Ryoushi of the Rat Pack!**

 **Oh yeah - and…THE JOURNAL WAS YUUMA'S!**

 **I know there will be a lot of questions coming up (why did Sandaime have it for so long, if it was meant for Kaiya? Etc etc)…I'll do my best to answer them in-story without letting too many plot holes form :P**

 **Also, a currency note: last I checked, 10 ryo = 1 USD (give or take).**


	69. The Journal

**Chapter 68: The Journal**

 _"Ah, Yuuma," Sandaime greeted around his pipe. "Come in. I have your new team roster. I think you'll find it very interesting."_

 _Yuuma genuflected to the Hokage and accepted the file. When he opened it, his eyes widened. "She's graduated already?"_

 _"Would've been out almost a year ago," Sandaime said, "but she held herself back, apparently. Wanted to keep an eye on the other children."_

 _Yuuma's brows rose. "Just ten years old…well, I guess it's not that surprising, given who her father was…You want her on my squad, though?"_

 _Hiruzen gave a thoughtful puff of his pipe. "I believe you are the best to teach her. She's shown aptitude with puzzles and codes. Her speed is already remarkable - you've had others like that. And…there is another matter."_

 _Yuuma lowered the file. "You think he'll try for her?"_

 _"I think she's vulnerable to his way of recruiting," Hiruzen said. "She reminds me a lot of you, Yuuma. She has a thirst for knowledge, is competitive only with herself…and as yet, the closest thing she has to a goal is protecting those she cares for. As I'm sure you're aware, he would make use of such traits."_

 _"I…am," Yuuma answered. It was the most he could say on the matter._

 _Hiruzen sighed. "If she were to choose that path, I would not stand in her way. But the young don't always see clearly in the moment."_

 _Yuuma nodded in understanding. "She needs to learn how to recognize manipulation, to keep her head." He frowned. "Hokage-sama, forgive me for saying so…but is it wise to keep her in the dark, then? Perhaps if she knew the truth, understood the stakes…"_

 _"I ask myself that every time I see that red hair of hers," the Hokage said. "She is so young…Perhaps someday, yes. But for now, it's better for both her and her brother that they not know."_

 _Yuuma bowed his head, but the frown remained. "Hai, Hokage-sama."_

* * *

Kaiya looked up at Ryoushi, her face a picture of shock, grief, and gratitude. She held Yuuma's journal to her chest like it was a delicate treasure.

"Thank you," she said, her tongue thick and her throat suddenly dry.

He shrugged it off. "Look, knowing Baldy, that probably contains some major game-changers. He wouldn't have gone through the trouble of hiding it, _and_ making sure only you could find and read it, otherwise." The smirk reappeared. "Guess something of the Rat Pack rubbed off on him, otherwise he'd have just destroyed the damn thing."

"I guess so," Kaiya answered vaguely.

Ryoushi crossed his arms. "Time to send you back to the surface, Red. But a word of advice: There's stuff happening in your little village that you should be very worried about."

She looked back up at him sharply. "You've heard of Danzo."

His expression darkened. "More than heard of. He's why I keep security so tight on the Pack."

"He's tried to recruit from you guys before."

"We've snatched more'n a few kids he had his eyes on, and he'd love to get ahold of our networks," Ryoushi confirmed. "You think Akatsuki's bad for the world? I'd say he's just as, if not worse. You ever decide to finally get rid of him, you'll have an ally in us. But if he manages to take your little village, Red...well, Konoha will find it has a new enemy."

The threat wasn't missed. Kaiya held Ryoushi's gaze steadily with her own. "When it comes to Danzo, you have an ally in me. He's been after me since I was five. I've seen what he does to the kids he does get, and I've wanted to rip his throat out for it. But be careful what you say about Konoha, Ryoushi."

"What _is_ it you see in that place, Red?" Ryoushi looked genuinely confused.

Rather than answer, Kaiya glanced around, looking for any sign of sunlight to tell her the time. Answering that question…it was a complicated one for her, and she didn't have the time for it right now. She had to meet Jiraiya before he sent out a battalion of toads to find her. More importantly, she _needed_ to see what Yuuma had written in that journal. "How long has it been since the alleyway? I have a rendez-vous to make."

Ryoushi rolled his eyes. "Fine. Far be it from me to make you question the _perfection_ that is Konohagakure no Sato. Look, all I'm saying is if you want help, all you gotta do is ask. Oh...and I'd keep a headcount at your orphanage if I were you."

With another blink, Kaiya was back in the alleyway. The sun's position told her about a half-hour had passed; wherever Ryoushi had taken her, it hadn't been very far. It didn't matter so much to her now. In a flash, she was at the rendez-vous point a few miles outside of town. She slipped off the wig and took off the contacts in a rush and set up a small barrier around herself before settling against a tree. The journal had gone blank again, but a smear of blood remedied that.

The entries were dated. With a hitch in her breath and a clench of her heart, Kaiya realized that Yuuma began writing this just a few weeks after Shisui's death - only months before his own.

* * *

 _Little Kaiya,_

 _If you're reading this, I'm dead. I know, I know, it's a ridiculous cliché, but in all likelihood, it's true. I hope to be able to say all of this to you in person. Some of this information is yours by right. I made a request to Sandaime not long ago to be the one to tell you of your heritage, and his only stipulation was that I wait until you turn eighteen - the age of full emancipation in our village - or you become a Jonin. With how quickly you've grown as a Shinobi, little Kaiya, I make no bets on which will happen first!_

 _I also make no bets any more that I will live to see either day. Shisui's death made me realize just how much uncertainty plagues us right now. So, I'm writing as much of it down as I can. I need to write this away from the village for the time being, for reasons I hope to explain soon._

 _There are things I_ _can_ _tell you, though. First, I hope you'll indulge your old Sensei in a few extra lessons._

 _I know I've said this one to you before, but it bears repeating: As intel gatherers, we carry the great burden of information. We have to be able to know a thing without acting on it. It is imperative to trust your leader, be it the Hokage, the Daimyo, or whoever else you report to, because once you learn a secret, your only job is to carry it and pass it along. Yet we may never stop knowing what we do - and this can drive a person to insanity. For this reason, I've tried to encourage you, Hikaru, and Gorou to trust each other and be a true team, both in missions and in life. I don't ask you to keep the contents of this journal secret, particularly from them. We all need people with whom we can share our burdens - let them share yours as I know you share theirs._

 _That said, never stop seeking understanding and truth. I know I also taught you and the team to rely on facts and evidence more than emotions. Hunches can lead to important questions, but those questions can't be answered without verifiable data. But Kaiya -_ _always trust your instincts_ _. If something seems wrong, go with that gut of yours. I know you will never let go of a question until you've found the answer; don't change that. There are many injustices in this world that go untried because they go unquestioned. What tangled webs we weave…I read that somewhere. Well, Kaiya, your very name means to 'unravel the dark' - I have faith that you will do just that, that you will help untangle the many webs we Shinobi have woven. I have faith that, by the time you read this, you will have gained the wisdom and clarity to judge what should be brought to light. I have faith in you, little Kaiya._

 _Finally, remember that we are all only human. Everyone has some darkness in them, and everyone has light, too. We are shaped by our experiences, our biology, our environments…and perhaps by something less quantifiable. By understanding and embracing this, I truly believe a person can find peace - both within themselves, and with others._

 _I hope I can be there with you as you unravel these knots and webs. You are more than a student to me, little Kaiya. I know I can't claim you as my own child, but you are family to me. Perhaps this has made me too soft in your training - I haven't had the chance to teach you to protect yourself fully…but I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do._

* * *

Kaiya had to stop reading for a moment - her vision had become blurry with unshed tears. She could hear Yuuma's deep, warm voice in her head as clearly as if he sat next to her, saying all of these words.

Then the words began to sink in. Yuuma had known all along about her heritage. Of course he had. It was easy to imagine her teacher, elite of the elites when it came to information, knowing all of her secrets. Somehow, the fact that he'd kept quiet didn't bring on the sting of betrayal that had followed others revealing such things to her. He had planned to tell her all along, was waiting for when she'd be ready…

…and had written this in case he couldn't be there himself.

Did he know he was going to die soon? Kaiya shook her head. That was too big a leap. Yuuma was the type to prepare well ahead of time, to set contingencies in place for various scenarios. Maybe that's all this was - a backup plan. Maybe he'd been so shaken by Shisui's sudden death that he started putting his own affairs in order, just in case.

Even as she rationalized it to herself, the hair on the back of Kaiya's stood at sharp attention. Her instincts - the very ones her teacher had just posthumously told her to trust - told her there could be something more to this.

Maybe it was about time to start trusting those instincts again.

Wiping her eyes, she continued reading with renewed urgency. There was a break in entries - the next one was dated two days later.

* * *

 _There are no coincidences, Kaiya, and that includes how you came to be on my squad._

 _First, who you are: Wherever you are right now, I implore you to find and surround yourself with friends for this next part. This is about your past and your biological family. I hope you'll forgive me for not telling you sooner. There have been so many times I've wanted to, but if I'm honest, I agree with the Hokage to a point: waiting until you're older and have formed your own sense of identity is probably for the best. You are your own person, Kaiya, no matter who your parents were; that won't change, though your perspective undoubtedly will. It's going to be a lot to take in, Kaiya - don't try to handle it all on your own._

 _Your given name is Namikaze Kaiya. Your parents were Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Yes, you read that right. You're the daughter of our Fourth Hokage. Normally, I'd make a joke here, something about red and yellow flashes probably, but I know this will take time to sink in. (By the way - it was Shisui who suggested the "Red Flash" for you!)_

 _There's another piece to this: You have a brother. Actually, you already think of him as such - Uzumaki Naruto. I think a part of you has always known. You have family, little Kaiya. You have a clan, though they are scattered to the wind today. You have a heritage that goes with that as well. Your affinity for Fuinjutsu, your chakra's resilience - they're part of it. Perhaps one day you'll make the pilgrimage to Uzushiogakure, your maternal ancestral home, and discover its secrets - I think you'd love such a trip! But I digress._

 _As for why you didn't know all this before: The short answer is that both your identities have been kept classified for your own safety. Yondaime, may he rest in peace, had many enemies, including some within the village itself. Very few people knew what you looked like or what your name was - your parents took many precautions to keep you safe during the war. You know you were injured during the Kyuubi attack (yes, the Hokage told me about your little break-in a few weeks ago!). Officially, Namikaze Kaiya was declared dead - quietly, and without letting your name circulate too much, so that you could be given a new identity. You and Naruto were kept separate so that if one of you_ _was_ _found out, the other would be safe, and you couldn't be used against each other. This hardly makes up for the years of loneliness you two have had, but it's the truth, and it's yours to know._

 _The long answer involves some autobiography. I should be able to get to that shortly when the seal finally begins to break._

* * *

 _Seal?_ Kaiya's brow furrowed at the cryptic words - and at how shaky and forced Yuuma's handwriting had become all of a sudden. It looked like his hand had tried to disobey him and he'd pressed harder into the page. The next passage was dated a couple weeks later; whatever had interfered with Yuuma's writing must have been resolved, because the writing was smooth once more. With a start, she recognized the date - it was the same night Yuuma had taken her to meet the Rat Pack…two weeks before the massacre.

* * *

 _Well, now you've met Ryoushi. Try not to wring his neck - I know he can be abrasive, but he's a good kid. He'll be a hell of an ally to you if you let him, and if you can be one to him as well. Sorry, but I won't be telling the story of how I met him here - that's for him to share. Besides, there are many other things I need to tell you, and it's becoming harder to find time to write it all. I'm doing as much as I can tonight. The seal is weakening - the distance helps. I still can't speak, but I can write._

 _There are many things I want you to understand, Kaiya - about me, but also about our village, our history, and, I hope, the future. Some of it is to arm and protect you, personally, and some is information I've gathered that you might be able to the village one day. Some, I intend to give to the Hokage once I'm able - the man has secrets of his own, but I trust him as my leader to act on it. I suppose I could simply write you a list, but I'd be giving you information out of context then - and so much of this must be understood_ _in_ _context._

 _You know I once worked in Anbu. (Good job to you and the boys on figuring that out, by the way! You don't know how proud I am of the snooping skills you've all developed!) You may also recall me telling you that Anbu is the underbelly of the Shinobi world. I belonged to the darkest part of that underbelly - the division that today is known as "Root," led by Shimura Danzo. He is the reason I'm writing this to you. He will probably try to recruit you at some point - he's a collector of talented people._

 _To simply say that you should never trust Danzo isn't enough - you deserve to know why, and make that decision for yourself. I have a long history with him, and it's important for you to understand that._

 _You see, I was an intel gatherer for a very long time. My specialty, as I'm sure you've noticed, isn't in combat; it's in finding secrets. I daresay I've gotten very good at it. I was recruited by Danzo as a fresh Genin during a time of peace. I had…let's say a reputation at the Academy for trading information and favors. By the time I graduated, I had quite the clientele, and was starting to branch out from my classmates. One day, I was 'commissioned' by a new client to get something from a higher-up's office. I don't even remember what it was now, to be honest. What I remember is that it took a lot of digging just to find the office - and it was the first time I ever got caught._

 _The office belonged to Shimura Danzo. I had no idea who he was at the time, but he seemed impressed with how I'd found and infiltrated his office at all. He offered me a choice: He could turn me in for my deeds, some of which were felonies that would result in losing my Genin status and forever blacklist me from any respectable job, or I could join his Anbu division and be formally trained as an intelligence specialist._

 _Now I wonder if he hadn't set the whole thing up._

 _I readily chose the latter. Root was a new thing at the time, still just another division of the Hokage's Anbu; it wasn't even known as "Root" yet. I was enthralled by the idea of supporting the village from below, of working for it from the shadows. More practically, it offered a steady paycheck doing something I was already good at. And by Kami, I longed to see the world._

 _Danzo quickly became a mentor to me. I was entranced by his knowledge, inspired by his dedication to the village. I wanted to learn from him, and learn I did. Psychology, history, the inner workings of political and social structures - and best of all, how to manipulate them. He awakened in me a desire to not just gather information, but use it to change the way people acted._

 _My role was never as a spy, per se. Anbu had plenty of those. I was someone who went to a place to gauge the atmosphere. A lot can be learned about a place's political, social, and economic stability by talking to the locals, and that's what I did. I made many friends and learned many secrets, some of which wound up being very useful for Konoha. At times, I couriered messages between Danzo and parties of interest; eventually, I became a handler for other spies, the person who saw that their hard-earned information made it back to Konoha whilst they remained undercover._

 _What I loved most about the job was the people - learning their stories, their dreams and struggles, their hopes and fears. Everyone I met, no matter where they were from or what they did, had a story, a name, an identity. And so many of them were just like people I knew back in Konoha! I was fascinated, hooked from my first assignment away from the village._

 _When the Second Shinobi World War broke out, I was in my teens. War was something I hadn't seen before, and it changed me. Many of the people I'd met, people who I was certain would laugh together over a campfire had they been given the chance, instead killed each other on the battlefield. Their deaths weren't glorious like in stories. They were messy, sometimes quick, but often agonizingly slow._

 _After that, I started wondering if the fighting wouldn't have happened if people could just talk to each other._

 _I remember the first time I brought this up to Danzo. He said I needed to learn to detach my personal feelings from my work. He reminded me that Shinobi are tools for building the vision of their leader._

 _Then he told me of his vision: of the nations, great and small, coming together under one banner. He asked what I would do to make that a reality. Enchanted by the idea, I said I'd do anything._

 _It was only much later that I realized he'd manipulated me in that conversation - tearing me down for being naïve, then presenting an idea I already agreed with as though it were his own. The result was that I equated Danzo with the possibility of peace, and I conflated my idea of mutual understanding with his vision (despite him never actually saying how he intended to make it a reality). It kept me busily carrying out his orders without question for several more years._

 _In hindsight, I was spoiled by Root standards. I was allowed to operate with relative independence, for one. My sources remain, to this day, confidential unless I personally decide otherwise. Most telling of all, I was allowed to question Danzo on a regular basis. Perhaps, at the time, he saw himself as the mentor I believed him to be. We didn't always agree, and our personalities clashed (I, the infuriating optimist and he the self-proclaimed pragmatic pessimist), but even now I think he did value our strange relationship, such that it was._

 _Things changed between the Second and Third Wars. Danzo convinced Sandaime that in order to strengthen the village so we'd never be caught unawares by our enemies, perhaps there should be a completely separate Anbu division: an elite task force that would relieve the Hokage's office of its darker burdens. Officially, it wouldn't exist - anything it did would never be traced back to Konoha. This meant it required full independence for operation: its own training division, sovereignty over its missions roster, and the ability to recruit whom it saw fit._

 _I think part of why Sandaime agreed to the training division in particular was that, frankly, it solved a very practical issue the village was dealing with at the time: what do with the many orphans left by the Second War._

 _There wasn't an orphanage yet, and immediately following the war, money was once again tight in the village. Normally, orphans would be supported by the village coffers and trained at the Academy as soon as they would walk. However, the war lasted longer than anyone had anticipated, and the costs in both lives and finances were great. The Daimyo had to reallocate money originally meant for the village in order to fund repairs and pay off war debts. Danzo, however, offered to use his clan's own fortune (and, I'm sure, funds from other sources he had) to finance Root until the economy picked up. The orphans would still be trained, and the village didn't have to pay a dime._

 _The first time I worked with one of the trainees, a boy of eight who'd been taken in at age three, I was amazed at how efficient and focused he was. At first, I found it impressive. But something started bugging me: he followed orders incredibly easily, no matter what they were. I once jokingly told him to walk off a nasty sprained ankle. I had to physically restrain him and rescind the order so he wouldn't injure himself further by doing just that._

 _I expressed concern to Danzo about the boy's reaction - but if anything, he seemed pleased. I didn't think much of it at the time - I was probably in denial that what I'd witnessed was a symptom of something bigger. But over those next few years, I noticed a pattern. It wasn't just the trainees - everything about Root became far more strict, which is saying something, as it was already as tight as Anbu. Danzo became increasingly demanding. Root had to not just be the equal of Anbu, but better. It had to be the hidden strength of Konoha, able to stand up to anyone who opposed it - even from within. Remember, up to now, Root had just been another division of Anbu, one that specialized in intel and espionage. Now, it became its own entity - with its own leader._

 _Those of us who didn't originate in the training division were instructed to report_ _only_ _to Danzo from then on. It was already common practice, so it didn't seem like a big change, but before this, it was understood that if Danzo couldn't be reached, one would go to directly to the Hokage - the person who, we assumed, was the originator of Root's missions._

 _I wasn't the only one troubled by this. A colleague of mine, Yakushi Nonou, was similarly disturbed by this shift in priority. Didn't we all serve Konoha? Wasn't Danzo's vision the same as the Hokage's?_

 _As you may have guessed by now, for all that we were elite intel-gatherers, we were rather in the dark of our own leaders' dynamic._

* * *

Kaiya had to stop reading again as her head started spinning from Yuuma's story. He hadn't just worked for Danzo for a while - he'd been personally mentored by him. It was hard to imagine. Yuuma had been a cheerful man who, while practical, tried to see the best in people and understand them. If anything, Kaiya could more easily imagine him being taught by Jiraiya than by Danzo.

Even more disturbing was how Yuuma had obviously once admired and trusted the man. Even when she'd begun to buy into Danzo's manipulation, Kaiya still had a distaste for him that prevented her from fully trusting him. But Yuuma…he'd studied and worked the man for years. Maybe the sort of work he did gave him a skewed sense of morality? That didn't seem quite right. But how did he manage to go for so long before, as his tone suggested, he finally realized what Danzo was really like?

The only way she could wrap her head around his respect for Danzo was if Yuuma had been, like her, an orphan. She knew all too well the desperate need for guidance, both practical and emotional, that came from being parentless. A quick dip into Konoha's records room when she returned could confirm this.

'Yakushi Nonou'…Was there a connection to Kabuto here? He did say that the wardens had been the ones to name him - he'd had no memory of his own family. He also said Mother had been a spy…could this be the same person?

For now, she would keep reading. Something must have happened that led to Yuuma leaving Root - how else would he have wound up as her Jonin instructor?

Her growing suspicion was confirmed with the very next sentence.

* * *

 _It was on the eve of the Third War that I finally opened my eyes._

 _I saw many things in my travels, but mostly I saw patterns: the hatred, grudges, and misunderstandings that perpetuated conflict. I also saw how some people were able to get past this hatred and start to work together. It gave me hope, and made me realize that perhaps peace wasn't dependent on knowing what the "other guy" was up to, but on understanding that "other guy." Maybe, instead of soldiers, Root agents should be mediators. Leaders could be swayed by the will of their people, so why not focus on the people, on their attitudes and beliefs? Feed the roots of society with different nutrients, thus changing the whole tree._

 _I kept trying to sway Danzo on this. He kept insisting that I was naive, that such an effort would be a waste of time. Far more effective, he preached, was to know your enemy and act before they could, to build your own strength by any means possible, always prepared for inevitable conflict. It became increasingly apparent to me that he even saw Konoha's current allies as enemies. Everyone was a traitor waiting to happen._

 _I should have listened to the warning bells going off in my head at that point. Instead, I clung to the vision Danzo had shown me of uniting the nations under one banner, and I was ready to follow him to the grave to see it become reality. I still viewed him as my mentor, the person who gave my life a purpose at a time when I had no direction. I tried to see things from his perspective: he'd already lived through two world wars, and the work he undertook through Root tended to showcase the worst of humanity. It made sense to me that he'd be cynical._

 _At that time, I wasn't feeling so optimistic myself. Skirmishes had been happening along our country's borders, and we knew a new war could break out at any moment. It was the last chance to form back-door alliances before all hell broke loose. So once again, I buried my doubts about how Danzo was operating and focused on doing what I could for my village._

 _I noticed a new pattern, though: the contacts I was assigned to make were mostly people who stood to benefit from a war breaking out. I wasn't privy to the "why" behind Danzo's interest in these people, but it became apparent that his missions weren't so much about keeping peace as they were encouraging the war to begin._

 _So when I was sent to investigate how best to contact Hanzo of the Salamander, the ruthless leader of Amegakure, I did something I'd never done before: I abandoned my mission._

 _Part of the decision was that I'd met a very interesting fellow along the way - your godfather, actually: Jiraiya, legendary Sannin and renowned Toad Sage! I_ _do_ _hope you'll meet him someday, Kaiya. Try not to hold it against him that he's been out of your life for so long; his first duty, like yours, is to Konoha, and he serves the village by traveling for information._

 _I found in Jiraiya a kindred spirit - someone who, like me, truly believed that peace could be achieved through mutual understanding. He was astonished to learn that I was "one of Danzo's" - the first I'd heard any Root member described as such. He suggested I should be working directly under Sandaime, that my talents were exceptional and I ought to present my ideas to him. I have to say, I was beyond flattered - I'd never received such direct praise before, and this was coming from one of the legendary Sannin!_

 _Then Jiraiya told me of a group in Amegakure, led by his own former students (a story you'll have to get from him), that was trying to do just that: promote mutual understanding. I was intrigued, so when I went to Ame, I sought them out instead of the contacts that would lead to Hanzo. Mentioning Jiraiya gave me an 'in,' allowing me to meet the three young people who led the group. Yahiko, Nagato, Konan - all war orphans who had every reason to simply fall into hatred and despair, yet were driven by hope and passion for their country. I found them inspiring._

 _My meeting with 'Akatsuki,' as they called themselves,_

* * *

Wait.

Kaiya blinked hard. That couldn't be right. She squinted at the word, wondering if she'd read it wrong.

No. It very clearly said _Akatsuki._ Kaiya shook her head sharply. Maybe there had been more than one that called itself 'Akatsuki?' She kept reading, and Yuuma's voice echoed in her head: _There are no coincidences, Kaiya._

* * *

 _My meeting with 'Akatsuki,' as they called themselves, left me both optimistic about the future at large, and troubled about my own mission in their country. I left without making the contact as ordered._

 _When I returned to Konoha, I didn't report to Danzo immediately. Instead, for the first time in well over a decade, I spent time talking to people in my own village. Root had become so isolated and elitist that I rarely interacted with my fellow Konoha Shinobi anymore. I spent so much time focusing on situations abroad that I failed to see what was happening right in my back yard. I learned, for the first time, that there was political battle being waged. On one side was the Hokage and other moderates who pushed for diplomatic solutions to the skirmishes happening on our borders. On the other was a faction that advocated using our strength of arms to assert Konoha's dominance and superiority. That faction was led by Danzo._

 _It was a wake-up call, and long overdue._

 _I reported to Danzo that Hanzo had proven impossible to contact. It was plausible, at least - the Ame leader was very paranoid when it came to meeting people, and one had to jump through many a proverbial hoop to do so. I did not mention the group of young people I'd met._

 _Then I expressed an interest in retiring from Root. I was almost thirty, old by Anbu standards. Danzo expressed deep disappointment in me. He said he'd hoped I would stay on as an instructor, help him perfect the training division. He even said he'd pegged me as someone who could take over one day as the head of Root. I can't deny that it made me feel like the guilty party - like I was being ungrateful for all he'd done for me, like I was truly letting him down._

 _I agreed to stay on for at least a few more months, and he brought me in on a project he'd been developing - one he said I'd inspired him to take on. This was a classic manipulative tactic: tear a person down with guilt, then make a show of still having faith in them. The person - in this case, myself - will likely agree to anything to assuage the guilt. And I always had a hard time saying 'no.'_

 _Kami help me, I believed him, or at least convinced myself that I did. In a way, I probably_ _did_ _inspire him to create the Curse Tongue Eradication Seal. It is one of my greatest regrets that I helped him to perfect it._

 _I'm a fair hand with Fuinjutsu. I'm no Uzumaki, but I am quite good with making and breaking codes, and what's a seal if not a code of symbols? Danzo was developing a seal, and he wanted a second pair of eyes to ensure that it would work properly. I thought this meant he truly trusted me and valued my judgment. The seal was meant to safeguard sensitive information and relieve the person carrying it of the possibility of leaking it. Essentially, it sealed away secrets within a person. Practically speaking, it prevents the wearer from communicating on topics referred to by the seal._

 _You might wonder why I agreed to help with such a project. The answer: I've been tortured for information before. I've always had luck on my side, so it was only once, and I managed to escape without giving up anything I knew - but you never forget something like that._

 _Others weren't so lucky. Kaiya, when you are being tortured for intel, the worst part isn't the pain or humiliation. It's the uncertainty, the growing doubt that you'll be able to hold out for death rather than betray your village. It's the fear that you'll crack, and that you'll be made to live with it afterward - made to live with the knowledge that because of you, people you love, who trusted you, will suffer. You might think it's conviction alone that keeps a person from breaking under such circumstances. Sometimes it is, but often it's for fear of that shame._

 _After that incident, which happened in my early twenties, I had confided in Danzo that it would have been much easier to bear if I'd been certain that I would never break - or at least, that the considerable number of secrets in my head would never be able to escape. So when he brought me in on this project, he explained it as though the seal was going to forever solve that problem._

 _When it came time to test the seal, I offered to be the guinea pig. I didn't like the idea of putting someone else through the necessary simulations to work out the kinks. The early versions carried risk, too - they were unbalanced and potentially volatile. The process was grueling, but we finally found a way to stabilize the seal._

 _The project was complete, and I was left feeling empty. Again I said I wanted to leave Root. This time, Danzo agreed that I should. He said I didn't have the necessary qualities for this work, that my inability to discard my emotions made me weak. Only the strong had a place in Root. However, if I were to leave, I should have the seal applied - if nothing else, it would spare me the burden of what to do with everything I'd learned over the years._

 _I'd finally learned to translate Danzo-speak by then, and here's what I heard: He wanted obedient, unquestioning soldiers with no conscience that would get in the way of the work he wanted done. I challenged him too much, got too attached to the people I networked with, wasn't ruthless enough. But I was also a liability: I knew too much about Root, about Danzo himself, to be allowed to speak freely. If I was to leave Root alive, I would have to take the seal._

 _I accepted. If I'm honest, I just wanted out of Root. I wanted to be rid of the burden of information, and I could no longer stand to work under someone I didn't trust or believe in. So I took the seal, not knowing that Danzo had been working on it without me to turn it into a Curse Mark._

 _You know the difference between Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu, Kaiya - I had you read up on the theory over a year ago. A seal can theoretically be removed by anyone with enough skill and knowledge; a curse mark can_ _only_ _be removed by the caster. Danzo tricked me. He didn't trust that once I left Root, I would just want to be left alone, to let go of my 'old life.' He anticipated that there'd be a day when I'd want to reveal his secrets, so he took what he viewed as a necessary precaution - he branded me in a way that made me mute whenever I tried to communicate to anyone about Root. For years, I couldn't even speak his name without my throat constricting._

 _As someone who relies on communication for my livelihood, and who knew what I did, it was a fate worse than death. I couldn't warn the few contacts Danzo knew of that they might be targeted. I couldn't tell the Hokage how he'd had a direct hand in so many of the skirmishes happening then. I fell into despair, feeling powerless. When the Third War was officially declared, I couldn't help thinking that all the blood that was to be spilt was, in part at least, on my hands - and there was nothing I could do about it._

* * *

Kaiya's hand came to her mouth. A Cursed Seal…Danzo had put a Cursed Seal on her teacher?! And 'branded every Root agent' - Kaiya suddenly realized why Sai hadn't answered her when she'd asked what Danzo wanted. Maybe he didn't know…or maybe he couldn't have said even if he did.

Rage boiled within Kaiya, her breath picking up in her anger. Her vision turned red around the edges, forcing her to stop reading again. This man - if he could even be considered human - had branded _children_ to protect his position. He'd manipulated someone who trusted him, someone who had a kind heart and good intentions, to help create his own shackles. How had _no one_ , including Sandaime, seen what was happening?!

As though he were sitting next to her, Yuuma's warm voice came back with words from the first pages of the journal.

 _We are all only human._

Okay, she thought, closing her eyes and calming herself. Fine. People weren't omnipotent, and even Yuuma was saying that most of his realizations were the result of hindsight. Her vision clear once more, she turned the page.

* * *

 _And now, little Kaiya, we finally come to you._

 _Sandaime's first mission to me was a little confusing, and made me wonder if he didn't trust my intentions for transferring from Root. I was assigned as a bodyguard for a pregnant woman who, from what I could see, shouldn't have needed one. She was a perfectly capable kunoichi. I did a little digging though (the first I'd done voluntarily in years) and discovered that her husband was someone Sandaime was considering as a potential successor._

 _I was assigned to your mother, Kaiya, when she was pregnant with you._

 _There was something about Uzumaki Kushina that was like a balm for my soul. Even though we never had direct contact, her vibrancy, her humor, and her kindness helped my desperate, weary mind to heal. By watching over her, I got to see a bit of your father, too. I saw how many people in the village, from clan heads to shopkeepers, respected him, and more importantly, how much he respected them. I also got to see him teach his Genin squad on occasion, and I was inspired._

 _After you were born, I asked the Hokage to become a Jonin instructor._

 _My first squad included Uchiha Shisui. I have to admit, I often wondered if there was anything I_ _could_ _teach that kid - he was so young, but already such a miniature adult, and incredibly gifted! I soon realized just how significant a decision this was on Sandaime's part, though: he'd placed a child of one of the most prominent, powerful clans in the village in the care of an ex-Root agent. If guarding your mother hadn't been proof enough, I now knew that, for whatever reason, Sandaime trusted me. In return, I placed my trust in him, and resolved to be the sort of instructor, the sort of Shinobi that he apparently saw me as. With every team I've led, I've tried to impress the importance of understanding the 'other guy,' of seeking nonviolent solutions where possible. I'm sure that sounds familiar to you, Kaiya._

* * *

It was. Kaiya smiled, misty-eyed at the memory of the many lectures Yuuma gave the team about using their brains over brawn, of being creative and patient rather than tunnel-visioned and hasty. She wiped her eyes again, thinking how much sense it made that her mentor had, in some ways, been with her for her whole life. It had certainly seemed that way sometimes - and now she had proof.

* * *

 _After the war ended, two things happened. One, we all celebrated: your father had been appointed Hokage. It was a relief to me, and many others - he seemed exactly the type to bring the world to a new era of peace through understanding._

 _The other was a source of great grief. In a post-war mission, one of my squad members, a friend of Shisui's, was killed. I'd had people under my command die before, but never one so young. It affected Shisui harder than anyone. Seeing his friend die awoke a new power in him, an evolved form of Sharingan: the Mangekyou Sharingan. He struggled for years with whether he should be allowed such a power when it was born of such horror. It was so different from how a Root trainee was taught to react to such things…I almost didn't know what to do for him._

 _In the end, simply listening seemed to help the most. The Uchiha are a proud and honorable clan, but awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan is such a rare feat that it was all they could see. One doesn't complain when one is given such a gift, no matter the means. As a result, I don't think Shisui had anyone in his clan whom he could talk to openly at the time. I'm honored that he chose to do so with me._

 _It wasn't long after Shisui's Mangekyou awakened before I heard that Danzo had met with Uchiha Fugaku about having him trained in Root. To my immense relief, by the time the news reached me, Fugaku had already refused. I can imagine that riled Danzo immensely. After that, I started paying attention again to the rumor mill. It seemed that Danzo had started trying to negotiate with various clans in the village, recruiting top talent for Anbu._

 _I was surprised by the bold move. I wondered if Yondaime shouldn't put an immediate stop to these efforts, but he trusted the clans to make the right decision for themselves. Probably for the best - Danzo still had significant political pull both within the village and the nation as a whole, and could have made things more difficult for the new Hokage._

 _It seemed to work. Rumor had it that the Uchiha had begun a sort of union with the other clans to oppose Root's increasingly aggressive attempts at recruiting. Knowing the most powerful clans in Konoha had your back against the shadowy organization made it easier for the smaller clans to refuse if they wanted to._

 _Then the Kyuubi attack happened. I'm certain that it was Danzo who gave the order to have the Uchiha stay out of the battle. It was a perfect opportunity, and it paid off: after the attack, the other clans saw the Uchiha's absence as either cowardice or apathy - or worse. The union they'd led against Danzo's recruitment efforts dissolved almost immediately._

 _I'm telling you about the Uchiha clan because you're involved with one of them now. I know you've noticed that the Uchiha clan has been hostile toward outsiders. They weren't always. They've been systematically pushed into a corner over the years, and now they're pushing back. Shisui told me that he and his cousin are trying to keep things from escalating, but the sad truth is that they're two teenagers standing up to decades of staunch tradition and increasingly open persecution. Well,_ _were_ _two - now it's just Itachi, I suppose. I hope he doesn't try to take this on alone._

* * *

There was only one more entry, and it was dated two days before the massacre.

* * *

 _I wanted to tell you so much more, but there's no time left. I've finally cracked the seal, and once I break it completely, he'll come for me. I can't wait any longer. Things have gotten out of hand. He must be stopped._

 _Hopefully I'll see you and the team at hotpot in a few nights. If not, I'm sorry._

 _Good bye, Kaiya._

* * *

The book slipped through Kaiya's fingers into her lap. Not a whisper of air passed through her parted lips. Her heart felt like it had stopped.

Then she almost started hyperventilating as the realization hit her full-force.

Yuuma hadn't just been a random victim of the massacre, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course he hadn't been - the more she thought about it, the less that made sense. How did she not see it before? He had no reason to be at the police station that night, and even if he'd suspected what Itachi was going to do, he'd never have tried to face him alone.

No…Two days before the massacre, Yuuma had fully broken through the Cursed Seal that kept him silent about Danzo. He knew Danzo would know…knew Danzo would come after him…

 _There are no coincidences._

Yuuma hadn't been killed by Itachi.

He'd been killed by Danzo…to keep him silent.

* * *

 **A note about the seal Danzo put on Yuuma: Consider it a "first working draft" of the Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal. It made the wearer incapable of communicating (talking, writing, hand-signing, charades, etc) about Danzo or Root rather than paralyzing them. Considering how Danzo grew increasingly paranoid over the years (at least in my version), he would have changed it to general paralysis after this.**

 **I do try to not have to explain things via Author's Note and just have the story speak for itself, but this did require it. I couldn't feasibly fit in Yuuma discovering the "new and improved" CTES with everything else, and I thought it best to head off the "but that's not how the seal works!" responses. Besides, there are limits to how awesome Yuuma can be. :P**


	70. The Truth

**Chapter 69: The Truth**

 _Yuuma slipped through the shadows as though he was a shadow himself. He had to hurry - his efforts on the seal wouldn't go unnoticed for long. He could finally speak of the Root leader. He had to find the Hokage and tell him what he knew. He doubted Sandaime was truly aware of the man's every action; surely he wouldn't have kept Danzo in power for so long otherwise._

 _The Hokage wasn't at home. Yuuma knew it was about a twenty percent chance the man would be here. He'd drop the book off for now. If anything were to happen to him tonight, at least the book would be safe. It was the information that mattered - and he'd put as much as he could in those pages with what little time he had. Still, there was much that only the Hokage should hear, that the man needed to hear regarding his old comrade. Perhaps he was still at his office - he so often was at this hour._

 _Yuuma was halfway to the Hokage Mansion when he felt them. They must have anticipated he'd head here._

 _"I take it he wants to see me," Yuuma commented dryly to the silent crew._

 _Three, four, five…and more hiding in the trees. Jeez, he must really think highly of me. He wouldn't be able to slip away from this many, let alone win in a fight against them. But he couldn't just give himself up, either. We're still in the village - they won't want a commotion, won't want to draw unnecessary attention. They want to take me in quietly._

 _He almost snorted. It had taken the better part of two years to break the damn seal, once he'd found a way. Like hell was he letting all that work go to waste._

 _Yuuma set off a smoke bomb as the first agents came forward. He held his breath - it was a special concoction the bomb released, and it managed to knock out the agents that came within its cloud. He sent a wave of shuriken around him before the smoke cleared to keep the others from descending immediately. He wasn't trying to kill - just escape. Root or not, they were still part of Anbu, and killing an Anbu operative was an unforgivable crime. He had to get to the Hokage Mansion - Sandaime's Anbu would be there even if he wasn't, and Root wouldn't attack them on open ground…_

 _…he hoped._

 _The agents came at him ruthlessly, but he could tell they weren't trying to kill him, either - just capture. Yuuma activated a camouflage jutsu and the chakra masking seal his student had been developing, then took to the streets. Predictably, the agents didn't directly follow - they wouldn't want civilians to notice them. It was slower to travel this way though, and he didn't like not knowing where they were. Maybe if he took to the Rat Pack tunnels beneath Konoha? No - there was no way in hell he would risk letting a Root member finding those. He'd stick to the surface._

 _The complex was in sight. Just a flicker and he'd be there -_

 _A strong hand gripped Yuuma from the back of his neck. The burn of a paralysis seal spread across his skin. Even if he wasn't immobilized, Yuuma would have frozen the moment he heard the rough, aged voice behind him._

 _"Yuuma. I believe it's time we had a chat, don't you?"_

 _Yuuma's world went black._

* * *

Danzo killed Yuuma.

 _Danzo_ killed Yuuma.

 _Danzo KILLED Yuuma!_

The words kept repeating on a loop in Kaiya's head. She could scarcely catch her breath for the mounting fury within her. If she had been the carrier of a demon like Naruto was, she would have given in to it now - as it was, her own personal beast was ready for a rampage.

 _Find him…tear him apart…RIP him to shreds!_

 _Make him know pain…make him know such fear that he will go mad for never being able to sleep again…make HIM feel helpless, powerless…_

 _MAKE HIM PAY!_

Somewhere, backed into a corner of her mind, a calmer, steadier presence asserted itself.

 _Wait. Think it through._

But the image kept presenting itself: Yuuma, on the ground, reaching out to her -

 _THINK IT THROUGH. Don't accept it just because it's easy._

But now it was Danzo who plunged the sword into his back -

 _It's still a leap -_

How many times had she been alone with that man? How many times was she within arms' reach of Yuuma's killer? How many times could she have shredded the skin from his bones -

 _Be rational. You aren't going to solve anything by eviscerating him._

Really? Because that sounded like a marvelous idea right now.

 _Don't get so attached to the idea before you've seen how it works._

Kaiya raked her fingers through her hair and took a series of deep breaths until her mind started working on something higher than a primal level. The snarling creature that wanted nothing more than to hunt, attack, and tear slowly backed away, warily settling into a corner - still tense and ready to pounce again. Once she could think somewhat clearly, other pieces began falling into place with such dizzying speed that she had to lay her head on her knees.

Danzo had killed Yuuma. So how did Yuuma's body wind up at the police station? It must have been planted there so that it would look like Yuuma had been killed in the massacre. It would have been the perfect cover, and people bought it, assuming that Yuuma had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But something tugged at Kaiya's gut. Something was still off, and now that her mind had starting rolling into 'investigation' mode, there was no stopping it. Staging a crime scene was no easy thing, especially when you had to convince Anbu - a group that specialized in assassination and espionage. Danzo would have had to move Yuuma's body there immediately upon hearing of the massacre…but there shouldn't have been time. As soon as Kaiya brought Sasuke to the hospital and numbly told the nurses what had happened, Anbu had been called. There was maybe a ten-minute window before the Uchiha compound was crawling with operatives. Even if Danzo somehow made sure Root agents were the ones who reached the police station first, there wouldn't have been enough time to fully stage the scene.

Plus, that left a full _two days_ between Yuuma's final entry and his actual death. Even if the Anbu squads and coroners hadn't been looking too closely, it should have been apparent whether Yuuma had been dead for a few hours or a few days. Well, there were ways to fake it - Kaiya read enough crime and mystery novels to think of several - but they wouldn't have stood up to examination. Even with so many dead bodies to deal with, wouldn't _someone_ have taken a closer look at the one victim who wasn't an Uchiha?

Part of Kaiya screamed out in frustration. What did it matter how Danzo had staged it?! The point was that _he killed her teacher!_ That murdering, conniving son of a bitch, the source of so much pain in so many lives, had taken the closest thing Kaiya had to a father away from her! He then had the gall to say to her face that Yuuma 'deserved a more noble ending' than being 'cut down by an arrogant traitor' just to put her off the massacre -

 _That's why this matters. Something is missing. Keep your head. Find what it is._

Kaiya tried to recall every official piece of information she had about Yuuma's death. When the team had been told, it had been two days since the massacre. According to Sandaime, it had taken that long to identify all of the bodies…so there had been some form of examination. The examiners would have noticed if there was a discrepancy in time of death. If Yuuma had made it to the Hokage the day of that last entry, none of this would even be in question: he'd be alive. So Danzo must have gotten to him that day, two days before the massacre - and then waited to kill him?

Her fingers clawed at her scalp at the thought of Danzo holding Yuuma captive for two days while deciding what to do with him. Forcing herself yet again to remain calm, she found the idea…plausible. Impractical, but plausible. Someone would eventually notice Yuuma's absence, after all. The team certainly would have. He never missed a hotpot night. But to hold off on killing him until the opportunity that was the massacre occurred…

…Did Danzo _know_ the massacre was going to happen?

Just as the idea started to turn in her head, Kaiya became aware of someone approaching. She tensed before remembering her barrier was still up. Once the person came into view, she relaxed and released the jutsu - it was Jiraiya. Of course. They were supposed to be meeting now.

Something in her face must have given her away, because as soon as Jiraiya saw her, he frowned. "What is it? Did you find something about Akatsuki?"

Kaiya blinked. Oh, right…that was the reason they'd gone to the town in the first place. Already it seemed like ages ago that Akatsuki even mattered. She looked down at the journal, still open in her lap, then back out over the field.

"Kaiya?" Concern laced his voice.

"Danzo killed Yuuma-sensei." The words were out of her mouth before she was aware of speaking.

Jiraiya's head jerked back an inch, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean -"

Kaiya cut him off by holding the journal out to him. "Read this. It was Yuuma-sensei's…he left it to me…"

After Jiraiya took the book, her head sank into her hands. Grief rolled over her in fresh, suffocating waves. Kaiya focused on her breath - _in, out, in, out_ \- while Jiraiya read. For what could have been minutes or hours, the only sounds were that of pages being turned and Kaiya's own heartbeat in her ears.

She barely noticed when he sank down beside her against the tree trunk, only looking up when he nudged the journal back into her hand.

"That was…" Jiraiya seemed to be searching for the right words. "…quite a tale."

Kaiya's head snapped around to glare at him. "'Quite a tale?' What, you think he made it all up -"

"Not what I said, you hothead," Jiraiya interrupted. "Everything referenced in that thing - the history, the politics, Akatsuki…I can confirm most of it. But murder's a hefty charge to lay on someone, even Danzo. Although…" He trailed off with a perplexed frown.

Kaiya waited impatiently for him to continue. "What? 'Although' what?"

Jiraiya was silent for a moment longer before giving a resigned sigh. "Well, Tsunade and I both thought the timing was odd, but we weren't sure of a connection."

The beast started to rise again, wanting to chomp at the bit of information Jiraiya was holding back. "What?!"

Jiraiya looked as though he wasn't sure he should say what he was about to say. "Sarutobi-sensei had Danzo placed under house arrest not long after the massacre."

Kaiya stared at him. "Wait - what do you mean by 'not long after?' How long?"

"The official story was that he'd retired," Jiraiya said. "That was circulated a month or so after. Only a few people know the truth - it's purely need-to-know. Normally, an arrest would lead to an inquiry, a hearing, the full judicial process. Anbu affairs are handled differently - no public trial, but a court-martial is supposed to happen."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed in thought. "But not for him?"

"There's no record of one," Jiraiya admitted. "And Sarutobi-sensei left no written reason for Danzo's arrest. Tsunade checked every record she could find - anything to use against him should he try to discredit her politically - but there's no explanation to be found."

That sounded like a cover-up. But for what? Yuuma's murder? Why cover that up?! "He and Sandaime were old buddies, weren't they?" she asked bitterly.

"Hey," Jiraiya admonished with a scowl. "Sarutobi-sensei did have a lot of faith in Danzo, it's true. He always wanted to see the best in people - not unlike your own teacher, from the sound of it. But he held the village's judicial system in high regard. He'd never bypass it like this unless the safety and stability of the village was in question!"

Kaiya wanted to protest, to rail against the clear lack of justice present in all of this - _that bastard killed her teacher!_ \- but Yuuma's story held her back.

 _Remember that we are all only human. Everyone has some darkness in them, and everyone has light, too._

Okay. Fine. So Sandaime had been as wrong about Danzo as her own teacher had been. It was harder to see the true darkness of a person you wanted to believe in…Kaiya was no stranger to that. So although it almost physically hurt to do so, she once again shoved aside the anger as best she could and tried to think rationally.

"Then let's work with that assumption." Kaiya forced her tone to remain civil - or at least relatively so. "Yuuma-sensei's _murder_ wouldn't have been enough to warrant a cover-up. What would?"

What, indeed. What would be so earth-shattering that, if revealed, could threaten the whole village?

Again, the question popped into Kaiya's head: _Did Danzo know the massacre was going to happen?_

Once the idea took root again, she couldn't shake it. But that would be ridiculous, right? That would mean he'd allowed an entire clan to be eradicated…

 _A clan that opposed him in the past…_

It made a sick sort of sense. But to sit by and let them die like that? Yes, Danzo was a vindictive, power-hungry bastard, but what would he gain by eradicating an entire clan?

Kaiya chewed on her lip, hesitant to voice her theories and questions for fear of sounding insane. But…Jiraiya had heard her out before without judgment. Heck, he actually said he saw her point.

"What if…" It felt odd to say it out loud, but she delved forward. "What if Danzo knew the massacre was going to happen?"

"Kaiya, that's -"

"Crazy?" she spat.

Jiraiya grimaced at her tone. "Danzo was a Council elder-"

"Who did Kami knows how many things the Hokage never knew about! Who Sandaime himself arrested!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean he ordered the execution of an entire Konoha clan!"

"Why the hell are you defending him?! He killed Yuuma-"

"And you want him to be the bad guy in everything!" Jiraiya gripped her shoulders. "You want someone to blame for every horrible thing you've gone through - the Kyuubi attack, losing your parents, your memory, your mentor!" He softened his tone then, seeing her shocked into silence. "And that is completely understandable, Kaiya, but it's not how the world works. Look, we'll go back to Konoha-"

Kaiya shook her head, rising to her feet. "No - I can't - I will _fucking kill him_ -"

"No, you won't," Jiraiya stated firmly, standing in her way. "Because your mentor wouldn't want you to become a murderer on his behalf."

That shut her up. He was right. Yuuma would never have wanted that, would have trusted her to find a better solution.

 _Everyone has darkness in them, Kaiya. What matters is what we choose to do with it._

"I can't go back there," she whispered. "I can't just pretend like he did nothing-"

"Never said you had to," Jiraiya assured her. "The game is over, Kaiya. He's lost. We have what we need now to keep him from ever committing such acts in Konoha's name again, but we have to go back. Tsunade needs to see what Yuuma wrote, and you're the key to her being able to do that. He won't be able to get away from this."

"He's done it before," Kaiya muttered, her voice trembling with anger and grief. "He always found a way before…and he won't stop, he'll never stop…" A sudden jolt of pure fear shot through her. "If he gets the Hokage seat-"

"There are safeguards in place to keep him from the Hokage seat. And with this-" He took the journal from her limp hand. "With this, he never will get it. Don't give up on the villagers, either - there are plenty who wouldn't agree with him leading the village. Besides, even if - Kamis forbid - something happened to Tsunade, there are other people who'd be called before him." He gave her a crooked grin. "Me, for one."

She arched a doubtful brow. "You? But didn't you turn it down before?"

"Mainly 'cause there were more qualified people," he shrugged. "And I've never really fancied the job. Too much responsibility, too much politics. But if it means keeping that bastard out of the seat, I'd take it in a heartbeat - or at least insist they pick Kakashi instead."

Kaiya blinked. Kakashi, as Hokage? He was about as fond of extra work as Jiraiya…but he was also loyal, and strong, and admired, and smart, and just plain _good._ He was someone whom other villages would respect as well. Before she knew it, Kaiya's shoulders let go of their tension, warmth spread through her chest, and a small smile started creeping into her lips. Yes. Kakashi would make a good Hokage.

Jiraiya couldn't help a smile of his own when he saw Kaiya start to relax. So mentioning Kakashi had this sort of effect on her…maybe there was hope that she could move on from her past, after all.

But for now, they had to bring closure to the matter of Shimura Danzo - and they finally had the means to do so. Jiraiya stood and offered his hand. "Let's get moving. Konoha's a couple days away, and we can't wait on this."

Kaiya took the hand and let him pull her up. She gave a determined nod. "Let's nail the bastard."

* * *

Walking through the village streets in civilian clothing still felt odd to Sai, despite the numerous sessions he'd had with Kaiya in the past six or so months. Even odder was the knowledge that he was no longer a Root soldier. The transfer had gone through in just the span of a few days, and thus far, it didn't seem to be causing any additional problems. Yamato had assured Sai that he'd be kept informed if there was trouble because of it; Sai still wasn't used to being so 'in the loop.'

There was so much to learn, so much to grow accustomed to…he wondered if he even could. Perhaps when Kaiya returned, he could try speaking with her about it - from what he'd read, mentors were not only instructors, but counselors as well, people one went to when one was unsure of oneself. Yamato was acting as a mentor too, and it did help that he was so familiar with Root as it relieved Sai of having to explain…but it wasn't quite the same.

His ever-alert senses noticed a familiar presence then: across the street, walking toward an administrative building…it was one of his senpai. No Root markers on his clothing…he must be undercover. That would make sense - Sai knew him to be used in many a spying mission. He was the best in Root at mimicking emotions, so good at it that he could even fake autonomic responses like 'blushing.' What assignment was he on inside the village?

Sai's curiosity demanded to be sated. He'd been giving into it more frequently since meeting Kaiya, though before the official transfer, he'd never have allowed it so much influence on his decision-making…curiosity was dangerous, it distracted from missions, and anything learned through it could cause more trouble than a soldier was allowed to make…

But Sai wasn't just a soldier anymore.

He made to follow the older agent - and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Sai looked around in alarm; sneaking up on him was no easy matter. However, when he saw Hatake Kakashi attached to the hand, Sai accepted his slip more easily. The Copy-Nin was famous - or was it infamous? - among Root trainees, though they were careful to keep their interest in him to the barest whispers. The man who'd defied Danzo twice and lived…who'd brought one of their own out of Root…who was said to be one of the few people even Danzo wouldn't dare cross…

Kakashi gave him a small shake of his head and held a finger in front of his covered lips. Sai nodded, understanding that he was being told not to pursue the undercover spy…then realizing that Kakashi knew the other man was a spy, that he must be tailing him as well…

….that there really was something bigger going on between Danzo and the village.

When the spy disappeared into the building, Kakashi let go of Sai's shoulder. "It would be best to keep your distance from any old comrades right now, Sai."

Sai turned to face him fully. "What is happening, Kakashi-san? It isn't considered normal for a village to spy on itself, correct?"

"Depends on who you ask," Kakashi said, putting his hands in his pockets and giving Sai a probing stare.

Said realized after a beat that he was expected to offer an opinion. "Danzo-sama would say it is necessary."

"That he would."

"But you think differently," Sai continued. "Despite the fact that you are doing the same."

"I think there are larger issues we should be focusing on," he said. "Besides who deserves to sit in the Hokage's seat - especially while we still have a Hokage."

Sai blinked. "Is that what you think Danzo-sama is after?"

Kakashi raised a brow so that it disappeared beneath his hitai-ate. "You really don't know?"

"It is...it was not my place to know."

He sighed. "Of course not…well, you should know, now. Yes, we do believe Danzo is making a play for the Hokage seat. What we don't know is how exactly he plans on accomplishing it."

Sai gave a small frown. "But wouldn't changing the Hokage disrupt matters in the village?"

Was it a trick of the light, or did the Copy-Nin grin under his mask? "Good to see you're using that brain. Looks like Kaiya really did have an effect."

Sai blinked. It was true…he never would have questioned Danzo becoming Hokage six months ago. If it was what Danzo thought was best, nothing else mattered. Danzo's vision for the village was _the_ vision, his will _the_ will.

But now…he hadn't even thought about the fact that he was, well, _thinking._ It had been automatic: he saw a discrepancy in the logic of the situation and he questioned it.

"It's not something you need to act on right now," Kakashi said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Until we have a better idea of what Danzo's doing, you should just stand by - get to know your new team, keep up your own skills…and keep thinking about what it is you fight for."

Sai nodded. As he watched the Copy-Nin walk away, he wondered if he'd just found yet another 'mentor.'

* * *

As was usually the case for Kaiya, movement brought clarity. Even the moderate pace of their walk helped her to escape the loop of hatred that nearly took her over earlier. She still wanted to wrench Danzo's head from his shoulders after painting his exposed bones with his own blood…but she wouldn't. Jiraiya was right. Yuuma wouldn't have wanted that, and she could think of nothing that would disappoint her Sensei more than killing someone in pure anger.

By the time they made camp that night, Kaiya's mind had turned back to the question of whether Danzo had known about the massacre or not. She felt like her mind had broken down somewhere though, and it couldn't find the links among all the information she now had.

 _The Uchiha were suspected of the Kyuubi attack - because Danzo (maybe) made sure they were kept back._

 _The Uchiha stood in Danzo's way when he wanted to recruit from the clans._

 _Danzo killed Yuuma for knowing too much about him and Root and wanting to talk -_

Nope. That would only lead to renewed rage, which would mean less coherent thought. _Stick with the Uchiha._

She glanced over at Jiraiya. They'd kept a moderately tense silence since leaving earlier, and Kaiya was nervous to bring up the question again, but she always worked through problems better by talking them out.

"Jiraiya…"

"You're still wondering if Danzo could have known about the massacre."

Kaiya looked away. "Yeah. It makes sense, though - "

"I know," he sighed. "I've been thinking about it all afternoon, too. But if - and this is still a very hypothetical _if_ \- Danzo knew, how? And why wouldn't he have tried to stop it?"

Kaiya looked back up at him, taking in his tense brow and troubled expression. It seemed she wasn't the only one having a hard time wrapping her head around this. "He - he resented the Uchiha for opposing him, for helping the other clans stay out of his recruiting efforts…they'd have been a political threat…"

"Still can't see that as a reason to let a whole portion of the population be murdered," Jiraiya said. "And frankly, setting them up to look suspicious during the Kyuubi attack did enough damage to their credibility. Besides, I think there's some by-law that says that a member of the police force can't be considered for public office."

"Wait, so they were forbidden from positions like Hokage, or division director, or things like that?" That didn't seem fair.

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, technically, no one is 'forbidden' from being Hokage if they are qualified. But the different divisions, the Council of Elders…you couldn't be on the police force and be in those organizations. It would be a conflict of interest."

"But not every Uchiha was on the force," Kaiya pointed out. "Itachi was an Anbu captain."

"Anbu's always been a different story. The Hokage gets final say in those appointments - they're meant to be the best the village has to offer. But still, you've got a point - not all the Uchiha were on the police force." Jiraiya gazed up at the sky. "Never really thought too much about it before, to be honest…but now that I do, I don't recall any Uchiha having a position of note other than Police Chief. There were rumors toward the end of the last war that Fugaku-san was one of the potential Hokage candidates, but I don't think his name was ever officially suggested…"

Kaiya's brow creased at the new information. "So - the head of the Uchiha clan also competed with my father for the position?"

"Not officially," Jiraiya stressed. "It was all just rumors, most likely started by Uchiha clan members who thought he deserved the title. He respected your father, though - and I know Minato wanted to change the by-laws, open up the different divisions so they wouldn't be so biased toward certain clans…"

"So then the Uchiha wouldn't be bound to only that one division," Kaiya finished. "But my father died before he could do any of that…and the Kyuubi attack happened, and the Uchiha were blamed…"

"It would've been harder for Sandaime to follow up on Yondaime's plan then," said Jiraiya, resting his chin on his fist as he boarded her thought train.

"They must've been…hurt, disappointed," Kaiya realized. "Like the village they served didn't trust them anymore. Like their efforts were for nothing…"

Kaiya was no stranger to the feeling. She'd felt betrayed when she realized how many people had held back about her past, even though many of those still alive didn't know for sure. The worst part was the sense that she simply hadn't been trusted enough to know these things.

Now if she multiplied that by, oh, an entire portion of Konoha's population, and added political, legal, and social circumstances mostly out of their control…suddenly, the clan's hostility seemed perfectly understandable.

The Uchiha had been ostracized from village affairs for years, maybe even since the village's founding. Barred from higher office, tainted by association with Madara, feared for their Sharingan…frustration and resentment would have mounded, then come to a head when they were moved to a remote district. Isolated from the rest of the village, that resentment could have festered…

 _They've been systematically pushed into a corner over the years, and now they're pushing back. Shisui told me that he and his cousin are trying to keep things from escalating…_

 _Shisui gave her a confident smile. "Itachi is working to change the clan, at least as much as he can right now, as am I…"_

Shisui and Itachi…Keep _what_ from escalating? The clan had developed a reputation for hostility - some of which Kaiya had directly experienced for herself. Was that hostility just the tip of the proverbial iceberg? What was brewing beneath the surface?

If a group within the village was deemed a threat…Hikaru's voice echoed in her mind:

 _Unofficially, as a first step, they'd be placed under surveillance by Anbu - as heavy as possible without tipping the group off._

"Jiraiya…if the Uchiha were suspected, even a little, of being behind the Kyuubi attack, what would the village have done about it?"

He frowned. "Sarutobi-sensei never believed those rumors. But…the elders wouldn't have let it go uninvestigated. Thing is, the Uchiha were such a powerful clan, even without politics on their side, that you wouldn't want to put them on edge. Plus, they were still the police force -"

"And knowing your police were suspected of treason would have put the whole village against them," Kaiya finished. "So - unofficial, undercover surveillance…made easier because they forced the Uchiha to move into their own district…"

Jiraiya nodded, watching her chew her lip. "What are you thinking?"

"The next step," Kaiya muttered, her mind already far down the rabbit hole. "If the village thought things would escalate…"

 _…The village would try to get someone on the inside as well…a spy…_

"Get an informant…" His own eyes widened as he followed her theory. "Kaiya. What do you know about this Uchiha Shisui?"

Kaiya was already there. "Old student of Yuuma's. Pretty famous at the time - he was known as 'Shunshin no Shisui' because he was so fast with Body Flicker. The clan…they respected him, maybe even more than Itachi. He was …nice. Strong. Really fair-minded - he tutored me in his Body Flicker technique for my Chunin Exams…"

Jiraiya's brows rose high. "An Uchiha sharing a technique with a non-Uchiha?"

"I didn't think it was weird until some Uchiha started harassing me for it after the exams," Kaiya said. "I mean, I was also working with Itachi on kunai technique, so my sample size of Uchiha clan members was probably skewed to start."

Jiraiya shook his head at this. He was still having a hard time imagining Kaiya with _Uchiha Itachi._ "Well, it sounds like this Shisui would've been someone Sarutobi-sensei would trust, especially if he came forward first. It takes a lotta balls to turn informant on your own clan, especially one as insular as the Uchiha. Even before the Kyuubi attack, they were very secretive and close-knit, even by clan standards."

"And Shisui trusted Itachi…"

Jiraiya frowned. "Remind me - what happened to Shisui?"

"Suicide," Kaiya murmured, eyes lowering.

Jiraiya was quiet for a moment. "Any chance it wasn't?"

She looked up sharply. "You mean, could Itachi have killed him?"

"Just exploring a possibility," he said placatingly, bringing his hands up. "From the sound of it, Shisui and Itachi were cousins, and pretty close, right? How Itachi reacted to a friend suddenly dying could be telling."

"No…" Kaiya stared back into the flames, her mind turning back to the first time she saw Itachi after Shisui's funeral. "There were rumors, even before the massacre. People thought it was weird that he didn't mourn…they thought he was some implacable statue, that he must not have cared. But…"

 _"Just tell me what to do," she begged, grasping his shirt in an effort to keep him from turning away from her again. "Please. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it…I don't know how to help you with this, but I want to try, so please…"_

 _He put his hands over hers, lifting them from his shirt - then pulled her close, his arms circling her tightly, as though he was afraid to let her go. He didn't shake with sobs, didn't let a single tear out, but there was a desperation in the way he held her that took her breath away._

 _"This," he murmured into her hair. "This is enough…"_

"He grieved," Kaiya said, drawing her knees to her chest. "Whatever anyone thought…he did grieve over Shisui."

At this point, Jiraiya wasn't about to question how she was so certain. She'd already proved to have very accurate hunches when it came to people. "I believe you. So…Shisui trusted Itachi. Itachi was the Uchiha heir, right? So he'd have known what his clan was up to, maybe better than most?"

 _A spy or, even better, a double agent - someone already within the group, trusted by them, privy to their ways and dealings…_

It was starting to get a little too real, a little too possible for Kaiya to remain detached from the hypothesis. She felt herself pale as she forced her way into a new thread. "What if the surveillance went both ways?"

"The Uchiha trying to get in on what the village council was doing?" Jiraiya could see where this was leading. There was a sinking feeling in his own stomach, and his mind rebelled against the possibility, but like Kaiya, he couldn't turn away from it now. "They'd been pushed out of village affairs - maybe it was the only way they could think of to stay informed? But I know Sarutobi-sensei would have done everything in his power to try and work with them - he'd have tried to be transparent for them…"

"Maybe it wasn't enough," Kaiya said darkly. There were other reasons to want a spy in your own government. "The Uchiha…maybe the clan members wanted a more direct solution…"

"Such as?"

They'd been pushed to the margins of society…working with the council wasn't yielding results…they were barred from having their own people made a part of that council…

"A change of regime," Kaiya offered. "A change up in leadership so that would work in the clan's favor…But they couldn't get their own people in the usual way, and they wouldn't have trusted anyone else in the village anymore…"

"The only other way would have been…." Jiraiya trailed off. Kaiya met his eyes. They'd come to the same conclusion.

A coup.

It was a terrifying thought, and it almost physically hurt to think such a thing of a people who'd been so abruptly exterminated…but it made sense. They were tired of waiting for the village to treat them better, had no legitimate way of effecting change, had been pushed to the edge of society…they were out of patience. Their resentment had boiled over. And Itachi being in Anbu…the Uchiha would have needed an inside man to gauge the village's strength - what better gauge that than Anbu, which would also have given them access to the higher-ups?

"A takeover," Jiraiya murmured. "A coup d'etat…but that would have been disastrous for both sides. And Fugaku was the head of his clan - it's like being the father to a huge family, from what I gather. I can't see him doing something that would bring so much bloodshed to his own people."

"'Leaders can be swayed by the will of their people,'" Kaiya quoted from Yuuma's journal. "Maybe he didn't have much of a choice. They'd been pushed down for so long…maybe anything Sandaime was trying was too little, too late. Or…"

Suddenly, Kaiya was reminded of another conversation with Hikaru from over two years ago, when they'd first heard of Root:

 _They don't just prepare for possible threats. They act on them, quickly and ruthlessly, it's said in ways the Hokage would never condone._

"Or…" Kaiya's voice felt cold in her throat. "Danzo…he was still on the Council at the time, right? He wouldn't have wanted diplomacy."

Jiraiya wanted to point out that Danzo had also been an elder, that he'd fought for Konoha in three wars, that he'd been placed in charge of part of Anbu because Sarutobi trusted him - but the evidence against the man had become staggering. "Sarutobi-sensei would never have allowed-"

"And since when did Danzo do only what he was told?" Kaiya snapped.

"Kaiya," he pressed firmly. "This all hinges on a frankly immense leap of logic - that Danzo not only knew about the massacre ahead of time, but had something to do with it happening at all. But from the sound of it, it's just as possible that Itachi could have taken matters into his own hands-"

He cut himself off, because that would imply that Itachi really had been loyal to the village…or that he truly hated his clan.

For Kaiya, it only helped another piece of the puzzle fall into place, even making a sickening 'click' sound in her mind. "No - because Danzo knew. He waited until the massacre to kill Yuuma so that it could look like he'd just been another victim!"

"And if Itachi was the person you thought he was," Jiraiya countered, "why on earth would he have gone along with - with the _extermination_ of his own people?"

This gave Kaiya pause.

 _"I want…a world without war. I'll do whatever is necessary to help that become reality."_

 _…The sad truth is that they're two teenagers standing up to decades of staunch tradition and increasingly open persecution. Well, were two - now it's just Itachi, I suppose. I hope he doesn't try to take this on alone…_

 _He put his head in his hands, staring at her floor. "I'm sorry…I can't go back to the compound…not tonight…"_

If the Uchiha had been planning a coup, Itachi would have known. He was the heir, for crying out loud. He'd have definitely been 'privy to their ways and dealings.' He was in Anbu, the closest someone his age (and, from the sound of it, of his clan) could get to the Hokage's office…his clan had been using him to spy on the village.

But…if Itachi really was the pacifist she remembered, he'd never go along with a coup. If the Uchiha rebelled, the village would fight back. It could turn into a civil war…and once other nations got wind that the great Hidden Leaf Village was no longer stable, they'd descend like vultures.

 _That_ was what he and Shisui were trying to do: stop a possible war from happening.

Suddenly, every time Itachi had seemed distant or tense made absolute sense. He'd been shouldering the burden of keeping a war from starting between his clan and his village.

Her voice felt hollow when she finally answered Jiraiya. "If a coup happened…it could have led to a war…Itachi hated war. He used to say he'd do anything to prevent it from happening. But…if the only way to stop it…"

She brought her hand to her mouth - she'd said it to Sai herself...

 _That's Danzo's way of dealing with liabilities..._

...read it in Yuuma's journal...

 _Far more effective, he preached, was to know your enemy and act before they could…Everyone was a traitor waiting to happen…_

...heard it through Hikaru's rumors…

 _They don't just prepare for possible threats. They act on them, quickly and ruthlessly, it's said in ways the Hokage would never condone._

…even heard it from the man's own mouth…

 _You would have lost simply because you waited too long._

"It's what Danzo would have done," she said, her voice muffled by her hand as the sickening realization swept over her. "The Uchiha weren't just his problem anymore…they were a threat to the whole village…"

"But Sandaime would never have agreed to such a drastic measure, no matter how big the threat," Jiraiya continued. "And even if he did…if any part of Anbu got involved, there would be no way to keep things quiet. The whole village would know that one of the clans had plotted to rebel…and would have been shown how ruthless the higher-ups could become. That sort of thing's expected in places like Kirigakure…"

"But not in Konoha," Kaiya muttered. It would have shattered the shared belief that the village was a family…and it could make other clans wonder when _they_ could be considered too much of a threat. No…it would have been imperative for stability to solve the matter quickly and quietly.

Allowing the coup to happen would have been worse, even if it was put down swiftly. The Uchiha would never have regained trust from the village. They'd have been stripped entirely of any standing they still had, maybe even banished…

What other options would there have been? Remove the instigators? Make it look like someone else was responsible? No - the Uchiha were the _police force,_ they weren't stupid. They'd have seen through the ploy eventually, if they didn't just jump to suspicion first. Taking out the leaders of the coup would've just made matters worse.

But the civilians? The _children?_ Why did it have to be -

 _Because civilians can still hold weapons. Because children grow up…_

Because the only way to ensure that a group would never rise again was to completely annihilate it.

Kaiya felt truly ill. It was the most logical conclusion, at least from the outside looking in - and a cold logic it was. "That's why Sandaime had Danzo arrested, but not tried..."

Jiraiya passed a hand over his eyes, suddenly feeling much older than his fifty-plus years. "Seems the most likely answer. If this ever got out…it would be chaos. The villagers, especially the other clans, would never be able to trust the Council again, even with Danzo gone. Konoha would've been tainted forever…and so would the Uchiha, for that matter."

Tainted for wanting better treatment…

"Why Itachi?" Kaiya felt her insides shaking. "Why him? Why make him…"

But she already knew why. Itachi was a prodigy of the Uchiha, unlike any who'd come before. Armed with the Mangekyou Sharingan, he would have been powerful enough, skilled enough, to take out his entire clan. No one else could have done it on their own.

 _I hope he doesn't try to take this on alone…_

Itachi took the fate of his clan into his hands because a megalomaniac couldn't wait for another solution. No…because no matter how much of a hand Danzo had in this, the Uchiha's decision to revolt was a long time coming. Because the village they helped to build and protect had tossed them aside. Because they'd been pushed into a corner and saw no other way to push back.

So to preserve the stability of a village that didn't trust where he came from, Itachi had slaughtered his own family. He'd become a criminal, convinced everyone he was a cold-blooded murderer with a lust for power…when in fact, the real power-hungry murderer was given a false 'retirement' and allowed to rejoin the village when his sentence ran out.

"Kaiya."

She turned numbly to Jiraiya. She couldn't imagine what her expression must have been - she just felt…emptied.

"We still have to return to Konoha," he said in a gentle, firm tone. "There's a lot of this we can confirm once we're there, but right now, remember that this is still a theory, as likely as it seems. We still have a duty to report all of this to Tsunade…"

He may have kept speaking. Kaiya was no longer listening. All she could hear were the echoes of a life she'd once hoped for…all she could see were the shadows of dreams she once held.

They would go back to Konoha. She would see Naruto again, and Sai, and Hikaru and Gorou, and visit the orphanage…remind herself of everything that still mattered. Because what she once wanted - what Itachi may have wanted - never did.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me, Souta," Hikaru said, his eyes on the path at their feet. "My family and I…well, this will be difficult. I appreciate you being here for me."

Beside him, Souta blushed and smiled. "I'm just happy you asked me to come with you. I know how hard this is for you, giving up your Shinobi status to return to the Kusato business…I was kind of scared you'd leave me behind, too."

Hikaru's heart dropped into his stomach. So much of him desperately hoped to be wrong, ached to believe that Souta was just the lovable Chunin intern he'd fallen for…

 _This_ , his mind repeated to him, as it had already done a million times since the suspicion first formed, _is how Kaiya must have felt after the massacre._

So when, almost a full day outside of Konoha, Souta drew his kunai behind Hikaru's back, the plum-eyed man almost wished he had been alone. Maybe death was preferable to the anguished betrayal he felt as he turned to face the other man, held in a harsh, unforgiving lock by Gorou.

"Stop squirming, you fucking piece of shit," Gorou growled, maneuvering his hand to push a pressure point that made Souta go limp.

He was still conscious though, and as his head lolled to the side, he gave Hikaru a plaintive glance even as the kunai slipped from his fingers. "Hikaru…why…?"

Hikaru hardened his heart against that tone, which threatened to undo any resolve he had. "I believe that is the question I should be asking," he said softly.

The mask slipped. Souta gave them a sickening chuckle. "Guess I don't have to suck you off anymore, Hikaru- _kun_."

Hikaru had to fight himself to stay composed. Even that simple, if lewd, reminder of what they'd shared these past few months tore at his heart…then made him sick to his stomach. "Why, Souta? Is that even your name?"

"Don't bother." Kakashi came up behind Gorou. The latter had flown out with astonishing speed when his teammate was in peril; Kakashi was actually a little surprised that he didn't snap the exposed spy's neck. He was showing remarkable restraint. "He won't be able to tell us much, even if we did manage to break him."

To prove his point, Kakashi grasped Souta's jaw and roughly forced his mouth open. He didn't bother being gentle when he tugged at his tongue and performed a Revelation jutsu, putting the Cursed Seal on display for the other two.

It was the final proof. Kakashi had told Hikaru and Gorou of the seal on every Root agent's tongue; if Souta had one, they would know for certain that he was one Danzo's.

Hikaru very quickly went stoic in mind and expression. The person before him became no more than a statistic, a variable in the plan the three had concocted to trap an enemy spy.

He would just have to keep telling himself that until the heartbreak dissipated. He was a Shinobi, though: he could endure the pain, and would for the village he'd sworn fealty to.

Kakashi took a cotton swab, moist with solution, from his pack and quickly brushed it on Souta's neck before depositing it into a small bag. "I believe that, once tested, we'll find a mixture of pheromones and genjutsu-facilitating agents on this. Scent-based, long-term manipulation…That's how you managed to pull one over a natural genjutsu-type, isn't it?"

Souta grinned. "We did have fun though, didn't we, Hikaru?"

"Shut up!" Gorou barked, yanking hard on his arms.

Hikaru couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Now, now," Kakashi said placatingly - though there was a dangerous edge to his voice. "Let's not rough him up _too_ much just yet-"

He abruptly cut himself off when he felt another presence coming toward them - no, three presences. Just barely there…he wouldn't have noticed had he not already been on high alert.

"Let me handle this," he hissed to the other two as three masked and cloaked individuals landed nearby.

"Hatake Kakashi, Kusato Hikaru," said the middle one. "Your presence is requested by the Hokage. All active-duty Jonin are to report back to the village."

"What about him?" Kakashi asked, jerking his head toward Gorou.

"We will take Nakamura Souta into custody."

"Not who I meant," Kakashi muttered. "Under whose authority?"

"The Hokage's, of course," answered the agent coolly.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. He recognized the straps and the different style of mask. These were Root agents. "The Hokage's? Or Danzo's?"

"Oh?" If Kakashi didn't know better, he'd swear there was a hint of amusement in the masked agent's voice. "You aren't aware?"

Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood at attention. "Of?"

"Danzo-sama _is_ the Hokage now."

* * *

 **….Wait . WHAT THE FU-**

 **Oh right. I'm the author. Of course I know what just happened. :P And next time, you will too! In the mean time, let's hear your theories on how Danzo managed to take the Hokage seat so suddenly…**

 **And at long, long, LONG last, Kaiya finally has the truth of both her teacher's murder AND the massacre…as a theory, anyway, but a very hard-to-refute theory. And the implications of that theory are world-bending…how will she handle this?**

 **Also, a HUGE thank-you to ItY'Girl. I was so nervous writing the Big Reveal, wanting to make sure it made sense and didn't take ridiculously impossible leaps, but wanting it to happen all the same…and she very patiently read through many of my drafts, assured me when I was on the right track, and pointing out where something either didn't make sense or was just too much.**


	71. The Center Cannot Hold

**So this chapter comes with a disclaimer/semi-serious trigger warning for current events: There's a lot of political talk in this chapter. Some of it is drawn from a certain recent US election, BUT it should be remembered that this is a work of fiction and therefore any resemblance to real life is mostly coincidental.**

 **Just had to get that off my chest. Okay. Back to the Naruto-verse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: The Center Cannot Hold**

 _...8 years ago…_

 _In the dark hours that come between midnight and dawn, Danzo made his way to the Uchiha district. He had just received the official word of the massacre. Hiruzen's Anbu were in the main compound, but Danzo had made sure that his own Root agents made up the "cleanup crew" for the police station._

 _"Danzo-sama," one of his agents called. "This one as well?"_

 _Danzo looked down at the still-warm corpse. His agent had pried an eye open, revealing Sharingan. Danzo gave a nod and moved on. Another agent appeared silently at his side._

 _"We have seven pairs now," the masked agent told him._

 _"That will be sufficient," Danzo said. "And the…other matter I asked to be attended?"_

 _The agent nodded. "It's been taken care of. I must admit…you are even more ruthless than the rumors suggest, Shimura Danzo."_

 _Danzo froze and looked sharply at the 'agent.' He wore Root's cloak and mask, but as his senses sought the Curse Seal all his agents bore, he found nothing. This was NOT one of his people._

 _The man held up his hands in a placating manner. "No need for panic. I'm an admirer - a fellow collector of sorts, in fact. I won't be telling anyone about our meeting, or about your role in all of this - including that 'other matter.'"_

 _Danzo narrowed his eye at the man. "What do you want?"_

 _"To be your ally. The time will likely come when we can be very useful to each other - I just ask that when that time comes, you keep an open mind and hear me out. Oh - and I'll be taking a couple of these corpses off your hands."_

 _"You think I'd allow that?"_

 _"I know you would," the masked man said in a low voice. "Because you don't want anyone suspecting your involvement in this massacre…and because, frankly, you couldn't stop me anyway."_

 _As if to prove his point, the masked man disappeared without a trace._

* * *

 _...Two weeks ago..._

The transfer form for 'Sai' seemed to mock him from its place on the desk. Less than an hour had passed since the damn Copy-Nin had dropped the form off, and still he could not bring himself to touch the scroll again. He knew he needed a new plan, a new strategy - but every scenario Danzo concocted refused to play out properly in his mind. Frustration like he had scarcely felt in the past decade boiled within him. All of his work, all of his waiting and planning and careful manipulations…would it all be for nothing? Would he really die of old age before he gained what should have been his fifty years ago?!

"You should train your agents in resisting Sharingan jutsu," a strange voice commented lightly from behind him. No, not strange - familiar… "It's not like you don't have enough eyes to use."

Danzo stiffened. There were two men alive who could put him this on edge: Uchiha Itachi, and the masked man from the night of the Uchiha Massacre. The latter sauntered around to the front of his desk. He sported a different mask from nearly a decade ago, but his aura was unmistakable. Danzo noted with intrigue and a little dread that he wore a black cloak with red clouds - the same as the Akatsuki. Was he one of them all along? "I will bear that in mind. What do you want?"

"To help you achieve your goal - becoming Hokage."

That was…not the answer Danzo would have expected. "And why would an Akatsuki member be so interested in who rules Konoha?"

"Helping you with your goal actually helps with mine," the man said. "It's simple as that."

Danzo's eye narrowed to a slit. "I find that difficult to believe."

"You can believe what you like," he said with a shrug. "The fact remains that you want to become Hokage…and certain obstacles prevent you from doing so. I'd like to offer my assistance."

"Why would I agree to accept anything from one of Konoha's enemies?"

"Like that's ever stopped you before," he retorted as he began slowly walking around the office, gazing at the framed artwork on the walls and occasionally picking up the few trinkets dotting the shelves. Danzo remained stiffly seated at his desk, following the stranger with his eye and slowly creeping his good hand toward his concealed right arm. "We don't have to be enemies, Danzo. We actually want the same thing: a unified Shinobi world…and we have some mutual thorns in our sides that would prevent us from achieving that goal."

"Oh do we?"

The man plopped into a chair set in front of Danzo's desk and crossed one leg on top of the other. "You remember last time we met, I asked that when we spoke again, you simply keep an open mind and hear what I have to say?"

Danzo regarded him coolly. Within his oversized sleeve, his fingers carefully began undoing the clasps on the metal seal that encased his arm. "I do recall."

"I can make you Hokage," the man said, inclining his head. Was it a trick of the light, or did Danzo see a flash of red behind the single eyehole of the mask? "Honestly, that will be easy on my end - you've already done most of the work, building your political ties, spreading doubt among the Jonin...you've got quite the following in this country now. But you still need the appointment from the Fire Daimyo - and I can help with that."

Danzo knew then: this person wielded the Sharingan. Was he an Uchiha, or did he implant the eyes after taking those corpses from the massacre? And - a question that had plagued Danzo since that night - why had he even been at the massacre at all?

He hadn't wanted to ask it out loud, hadn't wanted to let his ignorance show…"Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to bring change to the Shinobi world," the man answered. "Someone who would actually like to have Konoha as an ally once more."

 _Once more_ …Was he originally from an allied village? Or - was he a former Konoha citizen? The possibility of him being an Uchiha who'd survived the massacre was low - all clan members had been accounted for in the body count, even given the corpses this one had taken…

"Akatsuki is merely a front," the man continued, as though he had seen the confusion Danzo knew he hadn't shown. "A means to a much greater end. I chose their members to accomplish the goal of bringing the world back to order…and I chose to come to you because unlike most, you can see past such petty things as group affiliations and nationality. Akatsuki, Konoha…those names become meaningless in the grand scheme. What matters is what we can do for each other, and what we can do with each other."

It was a very pretty speech. If Danzo had been a fool, a mere foot soldier, he'd have saluted and pledged his loyalty. But he was no fool - and it was time to show this arrogant upstart just who he was dealing with. The final clasp was almost free -

"Don't bother." The red glinted through the eyehole again. "The ten Sharingan in your arm would be insufficient against me. You can't use the eye of Uchiha Shisui against me either - you had to use it again too recently on the Council of Elders."

Danzo's fingers froze on the final clasp. How did this man know so much?! How did he know about the transplants, and Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan ability, and the limits on its power?!

No, he thought, forcing himself to calm. It doesn't matter how he knows, only THAT he knows. This man had timed this visit so that Danzo would be caught unawares and without his most effective weapon. Yes, he could use the eyes in his arm to activate Izanagi and possibly kill this man - but doing so might sacrifice a very limited supply of Sharingan that he might need soon. And…this man knew exactly how many eyes Danzo had.

 _Seven pairs…_

Danzo very slowly withdrew his hand from the sleeve, leaving the final clasp in place. Whether he liked it or not, he would have to hear this man out. His instincts told him that the masked stranger could very well end his life here and now if he did not, and Danzo wasn't about to let himself be killed when his goal was within reach. Besides…the fact that the man was offering to place him in the Hokage seat meant that he needed something from Danzo, or from Konoha itself, and was willing to negotiate quietly rather than openly attack. It could simply be a ploy to gain the Kyuubi - but Akatsuki had already shown that they had strong enough Rogue Ninja on their side to invade a village and take its most powerful Shinobi. No…this was about more than the Kyuubi, which meant there was room to bargain.

Danzo turned the idea of an alliance over in his mind. Once he was Hokage, once he had the village's reigns fully in his hands…he could figure out who exactly this person was, and how best to deal with him.

One step at a time.

So he sat back in his chair, his good hand in full view to show his sincerity and said, "I'm listening."

* * *

 _...Earlier this morning..._

Tsunade yawned widely and winced. Drinks with her old gambling buddies - two of whom happened to be very useful political connections - had been a bad idea. She probably should have listened to Shizune…ha, like she'd ever admit that! Still, the blonde woman began to wish - not for the first time - that there was a way to use medical ninjutsu for hangovers.

When her office door banged open, she was about to yell at the intruders to quiet the hell down and leave her in peace - but the panicked look on Shizune's face put her immediately on edge. She stood, suddenly feeling more sober than she did when she was…well, truly sober. Shizune was followed by masked and cloaked agents, a few guards she recognized as being from the Fire Daimyo's personal forces, and the Elders.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked, eyes narrowing.

The Elders exchanged a glance. Their expressions remained neutral, but Tsunade could sense that they were nervous.

It was Homura who stepped forward. "Tsunade. As of this morning, you are relieved of your duties as Hokage."

Silence.

" _What?!_ "

* * *

Sakura woke early, hoping to get to the herbalist as soon he opened shop. She knew he was getting a new shipment of a hard-to-find root that would be perfect for her new food pill formula, and those roots tended to sell out quickly.

As she left the shop with her purchase (including some dried medicinal mushrooms and a Nara deer antler she simply couldn't do without), Sakura spied a familiar face crossing the street.

She waved "Sai! Good morning!"

Sai looked up in surprise, holding a small bag of his own. "Oh - Sakura-san. Hello."

Sakura smiled and trotted over to him. Sai was still almost painfully socially awkward, but he was growing on her. Maybe she'd just gotten used to having very strange guys on her team. Kamis knew Naruto, Kakashi, and…Sasuke…couldn't count as 'normal' on any spectrum.

"Sai, you can just call me Sakura," she reminded him for probably the fourth time that week. "We're teammates now! So what do you have there? Art supplies?"

"Ah - yes…Kakashi-san suggested I should keep up my skills…"

He trailed off then, which wasn't unusual for him - except that he'd gained an odd look on his face. Focused, almost blank but for the sudden sharpness in his eyes - much how he looked on their last mission…

Sai spread out his senses when he noticed them. First a spy in one of the major divisions, now so many of his former comrades on the move in the village…the hair on the back of his neck prickled. What was going on?

He didn't have to wonder long. Two masked-and-cloaked agents appeared in front of them.

"Sai. You've been recalled to Root headquarters."

"Why?" The word was out of his mouth before he could think better of it.

The agents gave a slight flinch - they hadn't expected him to question an order.

Sakura quickly came to his defense, shifting her bag to her hip. "I thought Sai's transfer went through a couple weeks ago! Why's Tsunade-shishou sending him back?!"

"Haruno Sakura." Both teens tensed. A third agent had appeared behind them. "You've been called to the Hokage's office. Please report immediately."

"What's going -"

"Sakura," Sai interrupted, setting his bag down. "Do as they say. I'll see you later, all right?"

He smiled at her then, and Sakura's heart froze. Sai had seemed to break that habit of false smiles in the past week; she'd even seen at least two genuine ones from him since their last mission. So why was he giving her a fake one now?

She nodded and watched as the first two agents led him away, left with the sinking feeling that she wouldn't be seeing him later at all.

* * *

"Naruto. Get up."

Naruto grumbled and turned over on his sleep roll. "Five more minutes…"

"Now!"

Cold water fell on his face, and Naruto jolted upright. "Yamato-taichou - what the heck?"

The look on Yamato's face put him immediately on edge. Naruto hadn't seen the Taichou so…scarily serious since their last mission. Granted, he'd only known the man for about a month now, but somehow Naruto could sense it: Something was very wrong. He doubted they'd be training today.

"Come on," Yamato said, his eyes scanning the perimeter. Naruto followed him without question.

They didn't get very far. Five Shinobi in cloaks and masks surrounded them. Yamato's eyes narrowed. "What is this?"

"Uzumaki Naruto - you are under orders from the Hokage to come with us."

* * *

 _...Now..._

"Danzo-sama _is_ the Hokage."

Silence.

Gorou, still holding Souta in a lock, shook his head sharply. "Wait. _What_?"

"Where is Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi demanded.

"Under house arrest for defying a direct order from the Fire Daimyo," the agent answered, sounding a little like someone reciting lines. "She's been offered a place in the medical research division-"

"When did this happen?" Kakashi interrupted. He really wasn't interested in hearing the 'public' story right now; he wanted facts.

"This morning." The agent shifted almost imperceptibly; Kakashi guessed that a weapon had been drawn under the cloak. "Now please come with us back to the village."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I find it hard to believe that you were sent here to collect us…considering Souta here was supposed to have killed Hikaru-kun by now."

There was a beat of silence. "That was merely a miscommunication."

"No," Kakashi countered, that hesitation confirming his theory. "I think you didn't know you'd find three living people here. You certainly didn't know I would be here - otherwise there would be more of you."

That was all the cue the other two needed. Gorou threw Souta at the agents and stomped his foot to the ground. The earth cracked open, swallowing the agent that fell when the spy's limp body slammed into him. The other two agents leaped away to engage Kakashi. Gorou went for the fallen agent, intending to knock him out cold. At the last second, the agent released a cloud of poison gas from behind his mask, aiming straight for Gorou's incoming form. When the smoke cleared, though, Gorou was gone - and it was Souta who lay on the ground, gasping as the poison assaulted his lungs. The agent, his lower body still trapped in the cracked earth, looked around.

Gorou came from his other side and kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious. "Thanks, Hikaru!"

Hikaru released the genjutsu that had made the agent see a mirror image of Gorou coming at him from the wrong side. He vaguely wondered at the numbness he felt as he watched Souta lose in his struggle for air…a struggle he'd just forced upon the younger man thanks to his own skill with illusions…

He mentally shook himself and checked to see how Kakashi fared against the other two agents. Gorou looked ready to jump in and assist - but there was no need. One of the agents was already dead on the ground; the other - the leader - had lost his mask and grimaced in shock and pain when Kakashi's arm went through his chest, crackling with a Raikiri. He was dead before he started to fall.

Hikaru and Gorou stared in awe. They both knew Hatake Kakashi was one of the strongest Shinobi of Konoha, and had been in Anbu previously…but seeing him in action was very different from hearing stories. He was fast, ruthless, coldly efficient. When he turned to them, they saw that he hadn't even uncovered his Sharingan, and his charcoal eye burned with an intensity they'd never expected to see from the normally bored-looking man.

"That one still alive?" Kakashi asked bluntly, nodding toward the agent in the ground. Gorou nodded. "Good - I can use him."

Hikaru blinked rapidly, trying to regain his focus. "Use him? For…?"

"To get back into the village unseen," Kakashi explained, crouching in front of the unconscious Root agent. He removed the mask and examined the astonishingly young man's face. "And find out just what's going on…"

"What the heck is going on?" Gorou demanded. "How'd that old guy wind up Hokage all of a sudden?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi admitted. "Replacing a living Kage like this is unprecedented, and there shouldn't have been anything to convince the Daimyo that it was necessary."

"Danzo may have been in contact with my family," Hikaru supplied. "I wasn't aware until recently, but Kusato Corps has some sort of connection with his clan. It's possible that he persuaded them to use their influence with the Daimyo…but even if that were the case, I can't see it being enough to make the Daimyo remove Tsunade-sama."

"There does seem to be something foul about all of this," Kakashi muttered. "We knew he could be planning some sort of silent coup - but even Root doesn't have enough manpower to force a change…"

"It's telling that Tsunade-sama is only under house arrest," Hikaru added. Focusing on the political puzzle was easier than looking at the still-open eyes of Souta barely two meters away. Needing to actively do something, he unpacked some wires and moved to secure the one unconscious agent. "He's trying to make this as legitimate as possible. He knows plenty of people support her and doesn't want a rebellion on his hands."

"Not surprised she put up a fuss," Gorou said, shifting antsily from one foot to the other, his body still twitching from the sudden fight. "Tsunade-sama's got a worse temper than my ma, from the sound of it! But why isn't she just fighting it?"

Hikaru frowned as he finished knotting the wires. "Well, Gorou, consider what we just did because we suspect foul play."

He blinked. "We fought back. Duh."

"Exactly."

"…How is that a bad thing?"

"Tsunade-sama wouldn't want the village put at risk because of internal disputes," Kakashi explained. "She knows there are plenty of people in the village, from civilians to elite Jonin, who would rush to her aid if we thought this changeover was any but legitimate. But not every person in the village would - Konoha would be divided into factions, infighting could tear it apart and open us to invasion from other forces…and we have a much bigger threat to deal with, right now," he added, giving Hikaru a pointed look.

Hikaru nodded in understanding, though his perplexed expression remained. "Akatsuki…"

"My guess," Kakashi said, "is that Tsunade-sama is going with this for now in order to prevent the village from falling into chaos."

"But why arrest her? Wouldn't that just make people mad and suspicious and all?"

"Not necessarily," Hikaru muttered as the wheels turned in his head. "Some, yes, but not everyone in the village is as privy to the inner workings of our politics. It's possible that this 'house arrest' is being used to cast suspicion on her, make villagers wonder what she did wrong - turn people against her by letting them come up with their own answers. That's why she's been 'offered a position' in medical research - Danzo is trying to appear not just lenient, but conciliatory. Like he values what she can do for the village and wants there to be no hard feelings over the change…which would just make her look belligerent if she tried to protest."

"So, basically," Gorou said, "it makes him look good and her look bad."

"Yes, basically."

"That's, like…evil mastermind stuff right there."

"That's politics."

"And that's why I need to go back to the village," Kakashi stated, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. "We need to know how this happened - something is very off about all of this…"

"Right!" Gorou pounded his fist in his hand. "Let's get moving-"

"Not you two," Kakashi interrupted. "Hikaru - you're supposed to be dead. Our little trip here wasn't on the village roster; for all Danzo knows, you _could_ be dead. That's actually helpful right now."

"If I'm dead, I'm no longer a concern," Hikaru muttered dryly. "No longer a target."

"And it seems like Danzo's completely overlooked you," Kakashi added to Gorou.

Gorou gave a derisive snort. "Kinda used to it, honestly." Youngest of five, never a standout talent-wise, nor at the absolute bottom of the barrel…he was even 'short' compared to his older brothers.

"Believe me, right now, it's a good thing," Kakashi assured him. "He tends to focus on the exceptional first; it'll be some time before he thinks to look at you or your family. This is ideal for us - you two won't be overly missed in the village, and you won't be searched for outside of it."

Hikaru gave a nod. "What do you need us to do?"

"Find Kaiya."

* * *

The wind passed over her skin and through her hair, bringing with it the crisp nip of autumn, but Kaiya didn't register the sensation. She was numb from the inside out, not even trying to remind herself that their theory on the massacre was still technically just that - a theory, an idea not yet supported enough by evidence to be real. It felt real, though. There was no tug at her gut telling her something was still off, just a kind of certainty that she hadn't felt in years.

The massacre had been orchestrated by Danzo. The Uchiha had been planning a revolt, making them a threat to the village. And Itachi…

 _Itachi…_

She kept seeing him as he'd been that night: tears running down his face, just barely keeping himself together, looking as though he couldn't understand for himself what he'd just done…Or how he'd been two night before that, defeated and bone-tired…

Was that when he'd made the decision to protect the village as a whole over his own clan? When he'd chosen to sacrifice not just them, but himself, albeit in a much slower and more excruciating manner? Had he been with her when he weighed the lives of his clan against the stability of the village? A village that placed the entirety of the burden on his young shoulders, a village that had brought the Uchiha's rebellion upon themselves…

Why couldn't he have just talked to her? If she'd known, she could have…what? What could she have done, really, to help him prevent a possible war from breaking out?

 _"This," he said, holding her tighter. "This is enough."_

Was that all she'd been to him? An escape, a willing body to hold onto? Kaiya had no idea what she could have contributed otherwise, but she hated the thought that he'd only seen her as…as a comfort, rather than as someone he could trust and work with.

Of course, he'd been lying to her from the day they 'met' at the Academy…

 _He was just a kid._

And later? When they'd been together, talking about their dreams, or when he kissed her back that day on the field, or the many times after when he'd held her, touched her…Or got that distant, desperate look in his eyes that accompanied a tense silence…that look that gave her the feeling that he wanted to tell her something…

 _Look at what he must have been dealing with back then. Can you really blame him for not sitting you down for a talk about your identity?_

A clan in rebellion that wanted him to be their spy...a village that put a _thirteen-year-old_ in the position of choosing between his family and his home...that forced him into making both himself and his brother orphans by his own hand...

What kind of _hell_ had he been living in for the past eight years?

The numbness started to recede, making room for despair and horror and more soul-clenching pain than she could fathom. She grabbed onto the numbness like a blanket, needing to keep it wrapped around herself in order to keep functioning.

Because the realization of what Itachi must have gone through - was still probably going through…it threatened to render her sanity to shreds and gave rise to questions she couldn't answer.

No. She would keep moving. Kaiya repeated the plan in her head like a mantra, like a prayer that kept the looming darkness at bay.

 _Get back to Konoha. Show Tsunade-sama the journal. Use the evidence Yuuma-sensei left to put Danzo away forever. Try not to kill him first. Remember what's important. Hug Naruto. Visit the orphanage. Then go back to working on the Akatsuki problem._

 _One thing at a time._

Beside her, Jiraiya was lost in his own thoughts, but not so much that he didn't notice the withdrawn, empty gaze of his goddaughter. He glanced over for the fiftieth time in the last half hour, his brows knitted in concern. She hadn't spoken since the other night. She only ate when he practically threw a food pill down her throat, and he doubted she'd slept in the past day and a half. The most present she'd been was when Jiraiya suggested they send Yuuma's journal to Mount Myoboku while they travelled - and even then, she'd simply nodded and handed the journal over when Jiraiya summoned a toad to carry it.

She was shutting herself off. He'd seen Minato do this once, briefly, when his student Rin died. Of course, Kushina hadn't let him hide in the dark for long, reminding him, among other things, to be a good father to his three-year-old daughter. Kaiya was so much like her father…Jiraiya hoped that once they made it back to the village, Naruto, such a carbon copy of his mother in personality, might help pull Kaiya out of the depths she was sinking into.

A presence - no, two…three? - suddenly came to Jiraiya's attention. They were just under a day out from Konoha, and returning earlier than expected - surely no one could be coming to meet them already…though given what they'd learned of Danzo in the last thirty-six hours, Jiraiya wasn't about to take chances with his goddaughter.

He signaled for Kaiya to stop, which she thankfully registered and obeyed. They concealed themselves until the newcomers came into view. Two Shinobi bearing Konoha's hitai-ate, and…Jiraiya blinked. Was that Pakkun?

He tried to catch Kaiya's eye, but she was staring at the odd trio with a mix of apprehension and desperation. She clearly recognized the two young men, but seemed hesitant to meet them. Pakkun said something to the pair; the shorter one nodded.

"Kaiya," he called to the trees. "It's us. Please come out - we need to talk."

Kaiya was flabbergasted. She wasn't sure what to make of her teammates suddenly being here, and with Pakkun…somewhere in her mind, she registered that this meant Kakashi was involved. There was a sickening, sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach as she and Jiraiya came out from hiding and approached them.

"Hikaru…Gorou…" Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, her voice cracking from a dry throat. "What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya stepped forward, placing himself between her and the other two. "You know them, Kaiya?"

She nodded. "They're my team…"

Something flickered through Hikaru's eyes when she said that - relief? Gratitude? It was quickly covered by a more intense look than she'd seen on him in a long time. She vaguely recognized the look…he bore bad news. Gorou's uncharacteristically serious expression compounded her suspicion.

Concern jolted through the blanket of numbness Kaiya had placed herself in. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Gorou came forward and engulfed her in a bear hug. Hikaru hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder; she saw him glance nervously to Jiraiya.

"Kaiya," he began. "Kakashi told us to come find you. Something's happened in the village - don't worry, Naruto is fine - but you can't go back there right now."

Now the sinking feeling threatened to pull her to the ground, even as her pulse started to race. She felt Hikaru's hand tighten on her shoulder.

"Danzo was made Hokage yesterday."

Everything ground to a halt.

What?

 _What?_

Jiraiya jumped in with question after question - what happened to Tsunade? How did this happen? Details, details, details about what the Elders were thinking, what the Daimyo was thinking, why now, what was the state of the village…

In the furthest corner of her mind, Kaiya understood why Gorou had hugged her before they told her. She wasn't sure her legs were functioning. Her entire nervous system had short-circuited. The words lay on the floor of her mind, each making its own sense but not quite stringing themselves together.

 _Danzo. Hokage._

 _Danzo was Hokage._

Something inside of her snapped.

 _"LET GO OF ME!"_

She tried to push away from Gorou, but he only held on tighter. "Kaiya-chan - you can't-"

But Kaiya was beyond rational thought. She fought Gorou's hold, thrashing, kicking, screaming - possibly words, possibly just animalistic growls, she didn't know.

"Kaiya! You have to calm down-"

 _"NO! That murderer can NOT be Hokage!_

"C'mon - stop - ow! Damnit-"

Something pinched the juncture of her neck and shoulder, making her go limp. She slumped in Gorou's arms, her screams dying when Hikaru gripped her shoulders hard. "Calm down! Listen. We don't know how it happened-"

"Don't tell me _calm down_! I'll kill him before-"

"Before what?!" Hikaru shook her. "He's already the Hokage!"

"Not for long-"

"Oy!" Gorou shouted. "Everyone _shut the fuck up_!"

The sheer volume of his voice made even the birds go silent.

"Okay," he said calmly. "That's better. We can't exactly hear each other if we're all yelling, right? Kaiya-chan, sorry for the whole paralysis thing, but we need ya to listen. Kakashi-san told us to find you and keep you from going back to Konoha, so unless you really wanna fight me and Hikaru, that's what's gonna happen."

The sheer fury in her eyes made both her teammates wonder if she _wouldn't_ try to fight them, but with her nerve pinched, she couldn't move. Gorou gently set her down against a tree trunk and crouched in front of her, looking ready to pounce once the paralysis wore off if needed. Hikaru and Jiraiya stayed standing.

Jiraiya turned to the light-haired young man. "Hikaru-kun, right? What is the situation in Konoha?"

"We aren't certain," Hikaru admitted. "Gorou, Kakashi-san, and I were away from the village when it happened yesterday. We found out when some Root agents intercepted us. Kakashi-san was certain they didn't expect to find us…they tried to have us return to the village, but …"

Gorou rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud, Hikaru. We keep getting into trouble with each other for hiding stuff - she'd find out eventually anyway."

Kaiya blinked, the rage-haze clearing just enough to realize something was off. "What?"

"Hikaru's boyfriend tried to kill him. He was one of that Danzo-guy's spies, apparently."

Kaiya's eyes went wide and black with rage. She automatically tried to leap up, but the paralysis held. She could barely even raise her voice enough to express her fury. "That motherfucking _son of a_ -"

Hikaru turned to Jiraiya, though he kept an eye on his still-raging teammate. "Look. I know she doesn't have a great history with this person, and we're worried too, but-"

"There's something you two should know," Jiraiya interrupted - only to be interrupted himself by Gorou.

"Wait - Kaiya - what?"

"I said," Kaiya stated in a calmer, but still trembling voice, " _that bastard killed our teacher."_

A very worried look came over Hikaru's face, as though he were addressing a wild, rabid animal instead of his red-haired teammate. "Kaiya, the person who killed Yuuma-sensei was Itachi. Everyone knows that-"

"Actually," Jiraiya interjected. It seemed no one was getting very many full sentences in today. "She is probably right." He ignored the glare Kaiya shot for the word 'probably' and summoned the toad holding Yuuma's journal. "Kaiya - will you stay put long enough for them to read that, or do I have to put you in a frog's stomach?"

Her glare intensified, but she nodded stiffly. Gorou un-pinched her nerve and she activated the blood seal to unlock the journal. As soon as Hikaru saw the writing, he grabbed the book, a look of disbelief plain on his face. "Is this…?

"Yuuma-sensei's."

"How did you-"

"Just read it." Kaiya stood, then held her hands up placatingly when her teammates moved as though to stop her. "Not going far. I just…look, just read it, okay? I don't need to hear it again."

Jiraiya gave the two young men a nod and followed Kaiya as she slowly walked away, arms hugging her torso. Behind them, Hikaru had started reading aloud.

" _'Little Kaiya…'"_

Once they were out of earshot, Kaiya stopped. "I think I blacked out for a few minutes back there. Did you get the explanation, Jiraiya?"

Her voice was eerily calm, if a little hoarse from yelling. It unnerved Jiraiya more than if she'd kept screaming. Still, he nodded. "As far as they can tell, Tsunade's been asked to step down. Sounds like Danzo went about this legitimately."

"Kakashi's gone back to the village to try and gauge the situation," said a gruff voice from near the ground. Pakkun, forgotten by everyone in the confusion, had followed them. "He's keeping in touch through us ninken. If there's any news, one of my packmates will find us. It'll be safer than using a messenger bird."

"Has the Jonin vote happened yet?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Kakashi's trying to delay it for as long as possible," Pakkun answered. "And while we figure out what's going on, he doesn't want you going back there, Kaiya."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Even without the vote, he's still the Hokage for all intents and purposes. You'd have to follow any orders you're given - and you're in no state for that."

"So we're just going to let him do this?" She growled. "We have the evidence we need -"

"It's a lot harder to remove a Hokage-"

"Really? Because he just made it seem pretty easy!" Kaiya was starting to yell again. "He still needs the Jonin vote, right? Well, there's no way they'll vote confidence in him when they know what he's done!"

"We don't know how he did all of this," Jiraiya reminded her. "And now, as Hokage, he has the entirety of Root openly at his disposal and few to no leashes on how he operates. He knows what you've been trying to find, and the second you step foot in that village, he'll make sure you never leave!"

"You think I care what happens to me?!"

" _I care_!" Jiraiya roared. "And so do those two over there, and Kakashi, and Naruto-"

"Naruto…" Kaiya's eyes widened in panic. "Naruto - where is he?! Oh god, he's still there - we have to get him out of there-"

"Kaiya, listen to me-"

"NO!" She swatted his hands from her shoulders. "I am not leaving my brother with that _maniac_!"

"AND NEITHER WILL I!"

Kaiya took a step back, shocked into silence by the severity and force of the Sannin's voice. She could feel the potency of his chakra, let loose for a second from his outburst. For the first time, she saw Jiraiya as his enemies must: giant, powerful, commanding of respect. This was the legend standing before her - and he was just as livid and full of worry as she.

"You're not the only one who cares about Naruto," Jiraiya said in a more measured tone. "I'm not about to let either of my godchildren be used by that bastard. I will go to Konoha - alone - and get Naruto out. I was planning to do this at some point, but now seems as good a time as any…I'm taking you both to Mount Myoboku. You'll both be safe there from Danzo and Akatsuki."

Kaiya shook her head. "It's not just Naruto - he'll go for the orphanage again - oh god, he'll go for Sai too - and what happened to Tsunade-sama? Is she all right? And Shizune-san - and Sakura -"

"Kakashi is there," Jiraiya tried to assure her. "He won't let anything happen to them."

She wanted to take comfort in that. Jiraiya was right - Kakashi wouldn't stand by if Danzo tried anything against them. But Danzo had killed Yuuma simply because he wanted to speak the truth. He'd branded his own agents so that they couldn't speak of his deeds. He made Itachi kill his own family…

What would he do to Kakashi?

The panic threatened to rise anew. There was no comfort to be had - only more dread, more fear, and a maddening sense of powerlessness.

Well, she finally agreed with at least one thing Jiraiya was saying: she couldn't go back to the village. She'd kill the murderer who'd taken Tsunade's chair - or at least, she'd attempt to…and others would suffer for it more than she ever could. Danzo was strong. She'd never seen it for herself, but it was a known fact that a Kage was only chosen from amongst the strongest in the village. Now that she stopped to think, Kaiya realized she was probably no match for Danzo in combat. If she did snap in his presence and try to kill him, she'd be defeated, if not by him then by his army of loyal lapdogs.

And if - when - she failed…it would be her loved ones who paid. She had too much to lose.

She needed a better plan.

* * *

 _Good bye, Kaiya._

Hikaru read Yuuma's final words in a cracked whisper. For a moment, neither he nor Gorou spoke, or moved, or breathed.

"Well," Gorou croaked when he found his voice again. "Now I know why she wants to kill the bastard." He began pacing, his hands gripping his hair as he tried very hard to keep ahold of his temper.

Hikaru's analytical mind had come to a halt. In his hands, he held a message from their sensei to Kaiya - a warning about Shimura Danzo, written in case he failed to reach the Hokage that night. The man who'd taught Hikaru not just about using psychology as a weapon, but about how to value the people around him, had been cut down by someone who only saw value in power. And that person was now in the Hokage seat…

Now his mind whirred into action, trying to sort, catalog, and synthesize the new information. When the conclusions came, he had to force himself to detach once again, just like he did when he made a projection for the SDD. If he didn't, he'd lose his sanity to panic and despair.

Kaiya had been right. There had been something off about the Uchiha Massacre - maybe more than having been a stage for Yuuma's murder. That could mean she was also right about Itachi, at least on some level…but that would have to wait, because there were other, far-reaching implications behind their sensei's words.

The man now in the Hokage seat may have actually contributed to conflicts of the past - in order to gain power for himself. Now that he had it, he would likely devote both his and the village's resources to keeping it, possibly over any interests of the village itself. How he'd gotten the appointment…that could be important. It might shed light on what he planned to do with his new power. But as for using the journal to prove him an unfit Hokage candidate, when the Daimyo himself had purportedly stepped in to replace Tsunade…when it had become clear over the past few months that the Council of Elders had thrown their support behind Danzo…when, considering the current political climate in Konoha, the Jonin vote was impossible to predict, so thick had the fear of both Akatsuki and Orochimaru had grown…

"It's not enough," he muttered dejectedly, putting his head in his hands. "This journal won't be enough to declare him unfit."

"What do you mean?" Gorou demanded, growing increasingly anxious as Hikaru just shook his head. "Hikaru. Spit it out - why can't Yuuma-sensei's _murder_ be enough to get rid of that guy?!"

"What?"

Kaiya had returned, Jiraiya behind her. When she heard Gorou's exclamation, she started jogging toward them, a desperate expression on her face. "Hikaru - what -"

He raised his head, only to stare at the journal in his hand. "There are a lot of ways Danzo could spin this. With no one still alive to confirm any of Yuuma-sensei's assertions, he could be made to look like a disgruntled ex-student, or worse - a traitor who was ready to reveal valuable secrets about the village."

"But Yuuma-sensei would never-"

"We know that, but we're his students. We're predisposed to take his side in this."

"What about the Council?" Gorou asked. "They're still alive. They'd know the truth, right?"

"They wanted Tsunade-sama out," Kaiya said darkly. "And they were advisors during all of this. If they haven't come forward before to stop him, they won't now." And, she thought, they were a part of the village's decisions regarding the Uchiha clan. As far as she was concerned, they were as guilty as Danzo for pushing the Uchiha to the edge.

Wait - would they know that Itachi was ordered to kill his clan? Had they been a part of that decision, too?! Even if they hadn't been the ones to issue the order, they must have known after the fact that Itachi didn't just kill his clan out of malice. They would have known he was a double agent intent on _preventing_ bloodshed if possible.

Kaiya wasn't sure she could feel any more disgust for the people who held Konoha's reigns. She was starting to wonder if Ryoushi's dislike of villages was really that unfounded.

"Even if we did go back to the village with this," Hikaru continued, "this is a _journal_. A personal account with a very personal spin. Even if we can prove absolutely that this was Yuuma's, and not a fake, or even a false account written by someone who disliked Danzo…it's inadmissible."

Kaiya looked from Hikaru to Jiraiya, whose expression alone confirmed her fears. "Jiraiya - you said -"

"I know what I said," he replied gruffly. "But he's right. Yuuma wrote that journal for you, Kaiya - to arm you, personally, against Danzo's manipulation. There's nothing concrete enough to convict him. Even the Cursed Tongue Seal described in there is grey enough to be seen as a necessary evil." He put a hand on Kaiya's shoulder. "Don't lose hope - there's still the vote of confidence to be had from the Jonin. Have some faith in your fellow villagers, Kaiya. They won't abandon Tsunade so easily."

"I'm not so sure about that." Everyone looked back to Hikaru's grave face. "Excuse me for saying so, Jiraiya-sama, but you haven't been in the village very much these past few years. Orochimaru's attack three years ago…it shook everyone up, not just the Council. Then Akatsuki openly attacked Suna a month ago and managed to take their Kage…people are scared. There are many who've openly expressed displeasure at how lenient Tsunade was toward Suna after they took part in Orochimaru's attack, and at her complacency regarding Uchiha Sasuke's defection. She's done many good things for the village as well, but when people are afraid, they see the negative more readily than the positive."

Gorou shook his head. "But people aren't stupid. They've gotta see that this whole situation is weird."

"Sorry, Gorou," Hikaru said, "but I have to disagree with you there as well. People aren't rational when they're afraid. There are still many who will agree that this is odd, and some of them may stand loyally by Tsunade-sama, but the majority are going to be undetermined. There will be a significant portion of the populace that could see Danzo as a strong, decisive leader in a time when that's what they want - or at least, what they think they want. And he will make sure that is how he is seen in the next few weeks."

"Holy fuck," Gorou breathed. "How does anyone make it to Hokage if they have to do all this?"

"They didn't have to," Jiraiya answered.

Gorou shook his head in disbelief. "So what - we just sit by while the bastard who _killed Yuuma-sensei_ does all of this?!"

"Gorou, there's no point in us going back there-"

"I'd say putting away our sensei's murderer is a good reason!"

"We don't have a way to do that!"

"Then _find a fucking way!_ We can't just let him get away with that! Or are you actually gonna defend that-"

"Gorou, this isn't just about whether Shimura Danzo killed Yuuma-sensei!" Hikaru yelled. "Do you really think that I'm happy about any of this, that I want this to be real? I don't, but it is, and I don't see any point in beating around the bush or entertaining half-cocked notions of revolt when _we don't know what's happening!_ "

It took a few very deep breaths for Hikaru to calm himself and continue. "There's plenty in this journal to suggest that Danzo will abuse his power now that he has the Hokage seat. But he's _smart._ He went decades without reprisal, from the looks of it, and probably did more behind the scenes to invite conflict and discord than even Yuuma-sensei knew. If we go anywhere near Konoha right now, we'll be detained and suppressed through any means necessary before we reach the village gates."

Gorou's tan skin paled. "Can he actually do that? Isn't it, like, illegal to do that to another Konoha citizen?"

"Theoretically," Jiraiya supplied, "no, he can't do that legally. But he has a history of doing things his own way." His eyes flicked to Kaiya, who'd been very still and silent, staring at a spot on the ground.

"It'll only get worse," Hikaru added, his own gaze sinking back to the journal. "From the way Yuuma-sensei describes Danzo, he exhibits classic signs of delusional paranoia."

"Yeah, no shit," Gorou muttered.

"As an actual psychosis," Hikaru clarified, rolling his eyes. "I'd say he wasn't always that way, but he seems to have become increasingly paranoid and isolationist throughout his life. Now that he's in a position of power - particularly one he's desired for most of his life - he will only become worse. He may be able to hide it now, but eventually he will use his position to openly deal with those he deems to be threats, regardless of evidence to the contrary."

"Jiraiya." It was the first time Kaiya had spoken in several minutes. She kept staring at the ground, and her voice was soft - but her tone and expression bore an intensity that pierced the air around them. "Get Naruto out of there. Now."

"I'll come back for you-"

"No." Kaiya went to stand between her teammates. "I'm staying with my team."

Jiraiya frowned. He didn't like the idea of Kaiya being out in the open like this, when both Danzo and Akatsuki were still after her. An odd, almost paternal need to put his foot down and whisk her away to the safety of Mount Myoboku came over him - but he tamped it back down. Kaiya was a kunoichi, and a damned good one, from what he'd seen these past few weeks. What he couldn't tamp down was the sneaking suspicion that her wanting to stay had to do with her teacher's murder.

"What, _exactly_ , do you plan to do?" He fixed the trio with a hard stare. "You all know you can't go back there right now. Trust me, you are no match for Danzo or Root on your own, and doing anything rash will only make things worse for you, everyone you care about, and the village as a whole."

Kaiya met his gaze steadily but didn't answer. Instead, it was Hikaru who spoke up once again.

"We do what Konoha may not be able to right now: we continue to fight the bigger threat - Akatsuki." Hikaru looked to his teammates. "That's one of the reason Kakashi-san wanted us to find you, Kaiya. Konoha was the driving force behind recent attempts to forge an alliance among the other nations. With the village now dealing with a change of regime, it won't be able to follow through on those efforts for a little while. But...Kaiya, you were working on a way to help the Jinchuriki, right?"

Kaiya blinked. "Well, yeah...and I was planning to go back to Uzushio to do more research on the sealing methods they might be using..."

"Uzushio," muttered Hikaru, folding his hands under his chin once more. "That could be a good hideout for the time being...especially if things in Konoha get worse, and others need to get out, too..."

"Don't start planning a revolution just yet," Jiraiya prodded. "But all right. I'm trusting you three not to do something truly idiotic, like try to assassinate the sitting Hokage candidate. Oy, Pakkun - stick with them. You can keep them in touch with Kakashi, right?"

"Hai - I'll do what I can," the pug answered with a tiny salute.

"Okay..." He took a big breath. "I'm taking Naruto to Mount Myoboku. Once he's there, I'm going back on the prowl for Akatsuki myself - you're right, they're the bigger threat right now, and I did just get a good lead...Kaiya, if you change your mind, just summon a messenger toad. They'll make sure you're taken care of."

Kaiya nodded. "You take care of him, Jiraiya."

"And you take care of yourself," he replied. Then he gave her a wide grin. "Now go reign some red-hot hell down on Akatsuki!"

She couldn't help a small smirk of her own, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Plan to."

Jiraiya left in a poof of smoke. For a moment, the trio stood still, not saying a word. A light breeze blew past, lifting a few fallen leaves in a gentle swirl.

"Kaiya..." Hikaru watched the leaves with a lost look on his face. "I...I'm sorry. You were right about there being more to all of this...I should have listened."

"You listened to me for years, Hikaru," she said softly. "How many times did I show up at your window because I had a nightmare about that night? How many times did you have to pick up the pieces when I started falling apart? You had no reason to think I was onto something...I didn't even think I was most of the time..."

"And I still wish you two wouldn't keep so much to yourselves," Gorou piped up. "Look. Can we agree, right here an now, to get out of that stupid habit? No more secrets."

"I still have a lot to tell you both, then," Kaiya muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt," Pakkun said, padding up to them, "but we should get moving. It's not wise to stay in one spot for too long right now."

Hikaru nodded. "Let's go."

As they headed into the canopy, pushing from branch to branch, Gorou suddenly smiled. "Hey...there's one good thing in all of this."

They looked at him with a tired curiosity. What could possibly be 'good' about any of this situation?

But Gorou just smiled wider. "Team Recon is back together."

With that, the group felt a tension lift. They didn't break their formation, but their steps automatically came more in tune with each other. Gorou was right. At long last, one thing was as it should be: they were a team again.

* * *

 **Wait...that wasn't a cliffhanger...gasp!**

 **Team Recon is back together at last! There's still a lot for them to talk about (cough Itachi might not be the cold hearted killer they all thought...cough...), but they're back on the right track. Hikaru really got a chance to shine in this chapter, showing everyone just why he's considered the "smart one" in a team that includes Kaiya :P**

 **But there's darkness on the horizon otherwise...Akatsuki is still a threat, and now we see that Danzo may have made a deal with the devil of that group. What does this mean for Konoha's role in the fight against Akatsuki?**

 **Tsunade's under house arrest...Team Kakashi has been split up once again...Kakashi himself is heading back to Konoha to get a handle on things...Jiraiya has promised to get Naruto out, but what's Danzo got in store for him, and Sai, and everyone else in Konoha? Find out this and more next time!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	72. Meanwhile, in Konoha

**Hi all! Let's take a look at what's happening back home in Konoha up to the point where Jiraiya leaves Team Recon in the previous chapter...It's a little shorter than my usual (lately), but it needs to stand on its own for the story to move forward. I already have a good third of the next chapter written already, so it shouldn't be too long before it comes out! As usual, I'm trying to do a one-chapter-a-week (minimum) posting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Meanwhile, in Konoha…**

Tsunade paced in her sitting room. She'd been 'granted' the use of the apartment she'd occupied in the Hokage mansion for the past three years for the time being. She knew Danzo just wanted to keep tabs on what she did, whom she spoke with, what sort of visitors she received...it was only the public who would see this as an act of generosity.

She chewed on her thumbnail, probably ingesting some nail polish as the oft-worried nail became further blunted. For now, she'd agreed to go along with this bullshit transition. The missive from the Daimyo had been genuine, as had the guards he'd sent to enforce the decision. If she made too big a noise over this, there'd be infighting. The village couldn't afford that sort of instability. She hadn't needed the Elders, or Danzo himself, to point that out to her - though they did, several times as she was escorted out of her office the morning prior.

Shizune entered quietly, setting down a tray and pouring tea. As much as Tsunade wanted to snap at the infinitely practical younger woman for not just getting out a sake bottle, she knew Shizune was right to stick with tea. She couldn't afford to have her senses dulled right now, and she _definitely_ couldn't allow herself to seen in any state other than sober by Danzo or the Council.

Besides, Tsunade was inwardly relieved that Shizune had been allowed to stay with her - though her assistant hadn't been about to take 'no' for an answer from either side. She'd stuck to Tsunade like a stubborn barnacle, and Tsunade was glad for it. If she was left to herself right now, confused and angry, she'd probably have gone for the sake a lot sooner. Shizune was a steadying presence in this topsy-turvy world.

"Any news from the Elders?" Tsunade asked as she sat down, though she already knew the answer. There had been no visitors, no messages since her confinement began.

Shizune shook her head, as predicted, and handed her a steaming cup of tea. "I'll try asking the guards to let me go to the Elders-"

"Don't bother," Tsunade retorted, blowing on her tea. "It didn't work the last two times, it won't work now. He's trying to make me do something drastic and desperate by cutting me off from the village, I know it - well, good luck to him with that!" She nearly crushed the tea cup as her hand clenched around it.

"They can't hold you like this forever," Shizune pointed out, taking a seat on the opposite couch. "I don't know what they're telling the villagers, but no one would believe you did anything wrong…"

She trailed off, and Tsunade didn't have to voice the counter argument. For someone as practiced in espionage as Danzo, making people question their beliefs was a party trick. Tsunade did have faith in Nara Shikaku, Kakashi, Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma, and a handful of other elite Jonin, but it might not be enough to sway the entire Jonin council.

Glancing toward a window that looked out on the village, Tsunade could see the faces of the previous Hokage - including her own - peering back. Would they have fought this? Or would they have graciously accepted that the village had made a different choice?

Well, maybe Tsunade could accept this if she was certain it _was_ the village's choice.

"I wonder if Sakura is all right," Shizune said quietly, her shoulders hunching.

"Sakura will be fine as long as she keeps her head," Tsunade said. "It's Naruto I'm more worried about."

Shizune looked up from her teacup in alarm. "You don't think Danzo would…?"

"No, he wouldn't hurt Naruto," Tsunade said, though a deep frown line appeared in her brow. "Not yet, anyway. He'd see Naruto as too important an 'asset' to risk harm to…though I'd bet he'd want to lock the kid up as quickly as possible."

"Naruto-kun wouldn't take kindly to that," Shizune muttered. "Nor would Kaiya-san, actually…"

"Which is why I'm worried." Tsunade's hand tightened into a fist as she fought back her frustration. "Naruto would fight tooth and nail if he thought something was wrong, which he probably will, and that would give Danzo the perfect excuse to do whatever he sees fit to him. And Kaiya…I remember she said Danzo once suggested she find a way to extract a Bijuu without killing the host, which _could_ mean he's planning to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto at some point."

"But that would-"

"Kill him. I know." Tsunade's voice took on a low growl. "The one saving grace right now is that I don't think he'll try it until he has Kaiya under wraps, too…he wanted something from her, and he should know that she's easier to manipulate if Naruto's alive."

"She'd probably try to kill Danzo if he ever laid a hand on Naruto-kun," Shizune said quietly. She'd gotten to know Kaiya over the past couple of years, and while the redhead was certainly more intellectual and practical than her hyperactive brother, she had an almost savage streak in her, too. Shizune had seen tiny glimpses of it from time to time…she shuddered to think of what Kaiya would do if truly provoked.

"I just hope the news reaching Jiraiya before they try to come back," Tsunade sighed, setting down her cup and folding her hands tightly on her knees. "I'm sure Jiraiya will be able to keep Kaiya from doing something stupid, but if they don't even know…"

Shizune had nothing to say, no comforting notions to give. She just stood to clean up the tea tray, her own worry lines deepening by the minute.

* * *

Sakura resisted the urge to pace nervously while she awaited her new 'team.' She was still a little shocked over the events of the last twenty-four hours. Her parents, bless their hearts, had tried to make her look on the bright side - maybe now Tsunade would have more time to me tor her personally, maybe this Danzo would be a good leader, just give it some time. Sakura hadn't spoken to either of her parents since that conversation.

When the Root agent had informed her of the sudden change in leadership, she had demanded to see her Shishou. She'd believe this change only when she heard the news from Tsunade's mouth. Her demands to speak with Tsunade, and then with the 'new Hokage,' had been met with a mix of derision and disdain. It seemed the so-called 'Hokage' wasn't about to bother himself with speaking to lowly Chunin, even one who studied directly under his pred-

No. She was _not_ going to think of Tsunade as anyone's 'predecessor' - not while she was alive, and certainly not in regards to _Danzo_.

Sakura didn't like thinking ill of a person she barely knew, and certainly not one of her fellow villagers. She'd tried to break herself of the habit of quick judgment after becoming a Genin and discovering, among other things, that people were complicated. Heck, Naruto had turned out to be the most surprising person she knew. But something about this Danzo character had put her on edge, even before Tsunade had told her the story of how he'd once competed for the Hokage title. Then Yamato had shared his

suspicion that Danzo might still be trying for that seat…

Then, to add insult to injury, Sakura had been told that she'd been reassigned to a new team. The news didn't come from the new 'Hokage,' as would have happened with Tsunade or Sandaime, but from Iruka.

"But what about Naruto? And Sai?" She had demanded. "And where's Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Iruka had apologized, looking like he very much wanted those same answers himself. "I was just given the order. A few teams have been shaken up, not just yours…"

He couldn't stop himself from glancing to the side, where a masked agent stood in the corner. Sakura took it as a sign that Iruka wanted to say more, but couldn't. She wasn't able to find him again after that, so her questions about where her _real_ teammates were had to fester in her mind.

Iruka then had to explain, with a look of someone who was trying very hard to speak around a sour lemon slice, that no one was allowed to see Tsunade without permission from the Hokage. Tsunade was under house arrest, they said. She wouldn't be allowed visitors for a few days, they said. She'd defied a direct order from the Daimyo…well, _that_ Sakura could believe. There was no reason for her to be removed from office like this, and given what Tsunade had told her about Danzo, Sakura was sure this whole situation was fishy. In fact, it reeked of dead, day-old sea creatures.

In all of this, the worst part was simply not knowing what to do. Without being able to find her Shishou, her former sensei, or her captain, Sakura was a rudderless boat in an ocean of rudderless boats. So she waited, nervous but trying not to show it, for her new 'team' to show, and in her head she tried to piece together a plan to speak with Tsunade whether the 'Hokage' granted her permission or not.

* * *

Iruka sighed and rubbed his eyes when the last of the disbanded (and understandably disgruntled) teams left the missions assignment office. He longed for the relative simplicity of his classroom, where if someone complained, he could just tell them to shut up and sit down, then explain exactly why things were the way they were. Here, he could do neither. Well, he supposed he could still tell the Shinobi to 'shut up and sit down,' even if many of them had never even been his students before, but he certainly couldn't give them any explanation. He didn't have one.

Had Tsunade done something wrong? It seemed the only plausible explanation for removing her so suddenly. But what on earth could it have been? To Iruka's knowledge, Tsunade was a great Hokage. True, she had a foul temper, and was basically a functioning (mostly) alcoholic and gambling addict…but she genuinely cared for the village and never let her vices get in the way of that.

And to replace her with Shimura Danzo…Iruka didn't know much about the man, other than he'd been an elder and had something to do with Anbu before retiring several years ago. He wasn't sure what to think about any of this.

His eyes ran over the list of teams one last time. "That's all of them for today," he said to his silent Anbu companion. He couldn't remember there ever being an Anbu operative around for mission assignments before…must be a new thing from the new Hokage. Iruka wasn't sure he liked it; the masked agents always made him uncomfortable, even before this strange switch.

"Every team on the list?"

"Well, except for the ones still out on missions," Iruka admitted.

"Then it is not all of them."

He really wished he could see the person's face, even if there was no expression to read. "Well, no…I mean, Team Guy is still away, for one, and there are a couple others…"

The agent seemed to contemplate this. "You are relieved of your duties for the day." He disappeared.

Iruka sighed in relief. What was with Anbu ops, these days? It was like this one had personality of a rock…a very bland, humorless, literal rock.

Now left alone with his thoughts, Iruka found himself concerned by Sakura's question of where Naruto was. Iruka was pretty sure the blonde had been training with at least one of his squad leaders this past week - he'd gone to see it for himself a few days ago, and Sakura had been there as well. But Iruka didn't see Naruto's name anywhere on the new team rosters, despite Sakura having been reassigned. Where _was_ he?

One thing was certain: Iruka had a very bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

How was it that two weeks were enough to make a place no longer feel familiar? Sai had grown up in these dark halls, in the small cabins dotting the forest surrounding Konoha, trained in these vast underground arenas of stone and metal piping. Yet two weeks in the sunlight, two weeks of being free of the Root affiliation, of becoming not just another soldier but a _person_ were enough to make him get a sinking feeling in his middle as he was led deep into Root's headquarters.

But had he ever really been 'free?' Perhaps it was just an illusion, another test to make him realize even more viscerally that he _wasn't_ a person, but a tool, property of Root. Like the 'test' of killing his closest comrade, maybe allowing the transfer to occur was Danzo's way of stamping out any remaining desire for a future. Danzo must have known that he would be Hokage within a few weeks when he signed the form; from what Sai had gleaned through listening to Kakashi and Yamato talk, manipulating things politically took time, much more so than a relatively simple assassination would have. So maybe Danzo _had_ known that he could just take Sai back before long, and decided to give him a taste of freedom Sai hadn't even realized he craved until he had it…so that when he was called back, he would know without a doubt that he always and forever belonged to Root.

Sai imagined the sort if expression Kaiya would have at such an idea. He was quite sure it would be called 'disgust.' Was that the sort of expression Sai should be wearing? He wasn't certain it was what he was feeling right now. No, what he was feeling right now…it was like sinking into a pool of black ink that would fill his mouth, nose, and lungs, seep into his veins. If he were to paint it, the picture would make the viewer feel as though they were being drawn helplessly into a spiral of shadows. And if he were to title it…

It would be ' _Despair_.'

* * *

Kakashi was tense as he approached the village. He was disguised as the unconscious Root agent Gorou had knocked out, but he couldn't help feeling apprehensive as he sensed more and more Root operatives around Konoha's perimeter. He hadn't seen so many agents in one area since the day he stormed Root headquarters to break Tenzo out…and he knew this wasn't the entirety of Root's numbers. How much had Danzo expanded even after Sandaime dissolved his foundation?

Two agents intercepted him just outside the village's sensing barrier. "Remove your mask."

He did. His perfectly transformed face stared blankly at them.

"Number."

Shit.

Leave it to Danzo to have his people go by numbers. He could try giving a random number the same length as a Shinobi registration ID…but he also wouldn't put it past Danzo to make his people memorize each other's identification. He took a chance and tried something else.

"In Root, you have no number."

He knew immediately that it hadn't worked. Of course such a lame line wouldn't work - Danzo wasn't such a mustache-twirling villain as to include that in the creed.

The agents came forward. More arrived from the trees. Kakashi let go of the Henge - it was just a waste of chakra at this point. He put up only a little resistance as they bound his hands. There were too many this time, and if he took them on, he could be tried for assaulting the 'Hokage's' Anbu units. It was generally frowned upon, and there was a chance that Danzo was being careful about how he treated certain high-ranking Jonin like himself. He'd play nice for now.

"So much for getting into the village unseen," Kakashi muttered. "So I hear Danzo is the Hokage now."

"He is," an agent answered. "And he would very much like to see you, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed. "Let's get on with it, then."

The agents did a quick but thorough search of his person, taking his weapons packs. "I'm not about to attempt anything unseemly against the Hokage," Kakashi said with a roll of his eyes. "So is it really necessary to pat-down a fellow Konoha Shinobi?"

The agents didn't answer. He didn't really expect them to.

Kakashi let them take him through Root's tunnels into the village. It seemed they didn't want him to be seen by the villagers…that didn't bode well. It also didn't bode well that they weren't taking him toward the Hokage mansion. Instead, he was escorted deeper into Root's headquarters, into a hallway he remembered a little too well.

A door opened. An agent wearing a different sort of mask - the type used by medics - gave his colleagues a non-greeting. Kakashi could see behind him the chair - the same that Tenzo had been strapped to over a decade ago, where the Curse Tongue Eradication Seal was applied to all active Root agents.

Kakashi felt a twinge of dread. "Danzo isn't coming, is he?"

"On the contrary." _Speak of the devil…_ "Kakashi. Please, have a seat. This won't take long."

Kakashi stiffened. Too many agents to take on…and now Danzo himself was here. The agents maneuvered him to the chair, strapping him in. "Is there a reason for wanting to bind me with a Cursed Tongue Seal, _Hokage-sama?_ "

"Kakashi," Danzo said in a tone that suggested he found the question utterly juvenile. "You once showed such promise to me. I must say, it was a great disappointment to see a mind and talent like yours wasted by Hiruzen's idealism. However, those talents are still of great use for Konoha - I would see them put to good use."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "You want me to return to Anbu."

"Eventually," Danzo said. "After all, you betrayed my trust once before - I must have assurance that you will not do so again. All Anbu members, past and present, will receive the Tongue Seal after the Jonin vote - it is for the protection of the village, and something that should have been implemented long ago."

 _He's really learned to like the sound of his own voice,_ Kakashi thought. He almost wanted to say so out loud, but didn't want to invite a violent reaction from one of the many agents surrounding him. Not yet, anyway.

However, he wasn't about to simply stay silent, either. "The Jonin will never vote you in. You may have convinced a few, and I imagine coerced others, but the people of Konoha aren't idiots. They'll see through you - even if you bind my tongue so that I can't speak of you, they'll know something about this whole changeover is off."

"Not if Hatake Kakashi, the great Copy Nin of Konoha, tells them otherwise," Danzo said mildly. "They would listen to you, after all."

Kakashi blinked. The way Danzo said it, it was as if the man actually thought that would happen. He stared back at Danzo with a look of, _you have to be kidding._

Then an odd thing happened. There was a twitch next to Danzo's eye, as though something had annoyed him. It was barely noticeable.

"You, Hatake Kakashi," he said, putting more weight in his words, "will inform the Jonin that Tsunade's removal is legitimate and warranted, and that I am capable of taking up that mantle."

"Is that an order," Kakashi asked, " _Hokage-sama?"_

There it was again - that twitch, that tiniest of tells. Clearly, Danzo had expected a different reaction. Why? He knew Kakashi wasn't one of his lapdogs, eager to follow any order without question. Why would he think Kakashi would agree to lie so blatantly to his fellow Jonin -

Wait.

There was one way to coerce someone to do something so counter to their nature…genjutsu. But few genjutsu existed that could hypnotize a person into doing such things, fewer still without the use of hand signs, and to Kakashi's considerable knowledge, they all required -

 _Sharingan._

"Is this how you did it, then?" Kakashi asked, his voice dangerously low. "The Elders, the Daimyo…you used a stolen Sharingan eye."

He saw it again - that twitch, more pronounced. He'd seen this tell before, years ago, and knew that as it became more obvious, the man in front of him was growing more furious - more dangerous. Only this time, Sandaime wouldn't be swooping in to remind Danzo of his place.

He'd learned enough. It was time to go.

Kakashi 'poofed' out of the chair - or rather, his shadow clone did, leaving Danzo to roar at his agents in outrage.

 _"Find him!_ He can't be far - he could not have maintained a Kagebunshin for so long otherwise. Find the real one and _bring him to me!_ "

* * *

Indeed, the real Kakashi was not far - just outside of the village, near a blind spot in the sensing barrier. When his clone's experience returned to his mind, he mentally swore. He wouldn't be able to get back into the village now - he'd risk not just his own life, but the lives of anyone he tried to contact. He couldn't stick around here for long, either; Danzo may have overlooked the old Uchiha district's weak spot in the barrier, but he would find it before long. However, there was someone he needed to see, now more than ever - and thank all the Kamis in existence, that person appeared with one of his ninken now.

"Kakashi," greeted Nara Shikaku. "Why are you skulking out here -"

"No time," Kakashi cut him off. "Listen - I have an idea of how Danzo managed this switch. If a Hyuga uses their Byakugan, we can probably confirm it - but be careful of letting anyone be alone with him."

Shikaku's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"That Danzo might have a Sharingan in his possession - a powerful one capable of subtle genjutsu, more effective than the usual dojutsu."

"Sharingan?" Shikaku stared at him wide-eyed. "But how…" He trailed off as his mind immediately zeroed in on the most likely explanations. "No…"

Catching his eye, Kakashi nodded. "I'm already there. We might not be able to confirm _that_ theory, but if we can at least prove that he's using an eye on the Elders-"

"Then his reign will be the shortest in Leaf history," Shikaku finished, clenching his jaw. "I'll talk with the other clan heads, Hyuga Hiashi first - I'd guess that if Danzo hasn't gotten to him already, he'll try now that he knows you know." He passed a hand over his tense, scarred brow. "Jeez, how did we let things get to this point…"

"No one ever wants to believe that one of their own comrades-in-arms is capable of such things," Kakashi said. "How is Tsunade-sama holding up? I heard some sort of house arrest?"

"That's the word," Shikaku confirmed tiredly. "The official reason hasn't been released, even to the Jonin or the clan heads. I think they want people to stew over it and come up with their own conclusions."

"Just like Hikaru-kun said," muttered Kakashi.

Shikaku glanced sidelong with a raised brow. "So he got out? Good. We're gonna need someone like him on the outside - and that's where we need you right now too, Kakashi. Find whoever's still out there - Team Guy is on a mission near the Land of Grass, my son is in Suna right now for talks on the next Chunin exams…I tried getting a hawk out to him yesterday, but the aviary's already been closed off to anyone outside of Anbu…"

"I'll do what I can," Kakashi promised. "You need to get back. Danzo can't know you spoke with me - it'll just put a target on your back, too, and you have your family to worry about. Try to work with the leadership for now - don't let them know you suspect anything-"

"What do I look like, a spotted fawn?" Shikaku smirked. "This isn't my first bit of intrigue. I'll do what I can from the inside - I still got some contacts in 'regular' Anbu, too. If we need to get anyone out of here…"

"I'll see about setting something up." Kakashi sighed, glancing around warily. He'd lingered too long already. "Part of me still hopes we won't need such measures…"

"But we're both too smart for that."

"Makes me wonder about that saying, 'Ignorance is bliss…'" Somehow, that phrase reminded Kakashi of something - of some _one_ \- very important. "Shikaku-san. Where's Naruto?"

Shikaku frowned. "He wasn't with you?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly, dread building up in his chest. "No, he was training under Yamato in the fields…"

"I haven't seen Yamato around either." His brow wrinkled further as his frown deepened. "Think they got out in time?"

Kakashi had already signaled for his ninken to start searching for the two. "Here's hoping."

Kakashi truly did hope that was the case, that Yamato had gotten Naruto out before Danzo could throw him into a cage. He also hoped that he could find out before any news got to Kaiya. If Danzo laid a hand on Naruto, nothing - not her teammates, not Jiraiya, not even Kakashi himself - would keep Kaiya from returning to Konoha…and once she did, Danzo would never let her leave.

* * *

Naruto had never been in a cell before.

He'd been tied to stumps, inside the digestive systems of a few creatures, trapped in caves…but never confined to a cell, and certainly never in his own village. He still didn't completely understand what had happened. Yamato had gotten him up early, they'd started heading out of the field - away from the village - and some masked guys suddenly came up, saying stuff like 'Tsunade wasn't Hokage anymore.'

Could he really be blamed for trying to attack the guy while demanding he stop lying?

Well, at least he hadn't _lost it_ lost it. The urge to give in to the Kyuubi's power hadn't even flickered. But he still kicked and screamed all the way down to the cell, and when they locked him in, he'd thrown himself at the bars, demanding loudly that someone tell him what the hell was going on.

He'd shouted himself hoarse after a few hours. In a fit of desperation, he'd tried to make a shadow clone so he could Rasengan his way through the cell door - but his chakra wouldn't respond, no matter how many times he tried the Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

He wasn't sure where Yamato was - the last he recalled, his new captain had been taken down a separate hallway. He might have said something about getting this all sorted out - Naruto had been in too much of a self-righteous cloud of anger and confusion to pay attention.

There was a small, scratchy bed roll on the floor. Naruto sat down heavily and leaned on his arms on his knees. He hadn't felt so alone in ages. With a pang, he wondered where Kaiya was, or Sakura, or heck, even Sai. And where had Kakashi disappeared to the other day? What he'd give to have any of them here with him right now, just to know they were okay, and to not be so alone…

There was a sound of footsteps echoing down the dark, dank hall outside. Naruto glanced up toward the door, and as the steps grew louder, he jumped up and pressed his face to the bars. It wasn't until the person was a few feet away that Naruto could make him out in the darkness: it was a really old guy, bandage around half his head, walking with a cane. He was flanked by two more masked guys. Something about the old geezer chilled Naruto to the bone. It reminded him faintly of that day in the inn when Uchiha Itachi had appeared at the door to his room - the same sense of being at the mercy of a dangerous predator. He backed away from the bars when the man came to a stop before them.

The man regarded Naruto through a single, slitted eye, expression stern but otherwise unreadable.

"Ano…old man…" Naruto started nervously. He swallowed, telling himself to bone up. "Can you tell me what's going on? No one's said anything…"

The man continued to stare at him for a few more seconds. Naruto resisted the urge to hold his breath.

Then, _finally_ , he said something. "I believe I can, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto blinked and let out a puff of air his lungs had held onto despite his efforts. "Um, great - thanks, uh…"

"My name is Shimura Danzo," the man said in a voice that reminded him of hot tar on a summer day - oily, yet ready to catch and trap anything that came across it. "I am your Hokage - and you will address me as such. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi - "

"What do you mean, _you're_ Hokage?!" Naruto interrupted, clutching the bars once more. "What the heck happen to Tsuna-"

" _Silence!_ "

Naruto flinched back from the door.

"You wish to know why you are here," Danzo said, seeming to calm as suddenly as he had lashed out. "The question should be, why were you ever permitted such dangerous levels of freedom when what you needed was containment and discipline? You are here because it is where you always should have been. You are a beast, a volatile weapon, and you must be handled as such."

Naruto's teeth ground together as he clenched his jaw hard. His fists shook at his sides, nails digging into his palms as this asshole spoke. "Oh yeah?! What do you know about being a Jinchuriki?! I'm not some box of kunai-"

"I said be _silent!_ " There was a current to his words that nearly knocked Naruto back. "All Shinobi are tools for their village - you happen to be the most dangerous one Konoha holds. Until you are deemed capable of being wielded, you will remain in this cell. You should have already realized that your chakra is useless to you-"

"What did you do to-"

This time, it was an actual current of air that knocked Naruto back hard against the stone wall of his cell. Something had punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over, feeling nauseous from the impact.

"This cell is well-protected against both outside influences and your own chakra," Danzo explained calmly. "You have a choice, Uzumaki Naruto. You can be trained to hone the weapon you carry within you, thus becoming a boon to your village - or that weapon will be taken from you and placed in someone more worthy of its power."

As he caught his breath, Naruto registered what the old man was saying: Cooperate, or have the Kyuubi torn from him. Serve, or die.

He raised his eyes, sapphire flames burning brightly in their depths. "Go to hell!"

Was it his imagination, or was there a flicker of satisfaction in the bastard's eye? "Very well. If that is your choice…so be it."

Danzo and his two shadows slowly walked away.

Naruto was alone again. He clutched his bruised abdomen - he wondered if a rib had been fractured - and sat gingerly on the bed roll. What was he going to do?! There was no way in hell he would 'serve' a guy like that - the bastard was an insult to the title of Hokage! But he would take the Kyuubi if Naruto didn't…and Naruto wasn't sure there would be someone like Chiyo around to revive him after that.

Another thought occurred to him. Whoever got the Kyuubi would be doomed to be used like a prized sword…could he really condemn another person to that life? Maybe he _should_ go along with this guy, just to keep him from inflicting this thing on someone else…

Somewhere deep within him, he felt the Kyuubi stir.

 _ **Are you really going to let HIM tell us what to do?**_

"Well, this is a first," Naruto muttered, wincing. "For once, I kinda agree with you…"

He thought he heard a low cackle down in the depths of his soul - less menacing than before, as though the fox found him amusing.

Perhaps he wasn't as alone as he thought.

* * *

Jiraiya frowned when Fukasaku opened his eyes and shook his head for the third time.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Jiraiya-chan," the ancient toad sage said. "Naruto-chan must have some sorta summoning wards around him. Reverse Summoning shoulda worked."

Jiraiya fought back the growing sense of dread in his stomach. He knew Danzo was a decent hand with Fuinjutsu as well, and it made sense that if he had Naruto locked up somewhere, that prison would be covered with anti-infiltration jutsu. How long had Naruto been in that bastard's hold? What was he planning to do?

"Dammit," he swore. "Guess I'll be paying a personal visit, after all…"

It was _not_ his first choice. Danzo could turn this into a hostage situation. Heck, it practically _was_ a hostage situation already. Jiraiya was one of the 'legendary Sannin,' but combat ability could be rendered useless if one had other weaknesses to exploit. Danzo had too many in his grasp: Naruto, Tsunade…he could use either of them against Jiraiya.

Plus, as much as he desperately wanted to get Tsunade out of there as well, he knew his old teammate would never abandon the village. And there was still a chance, though an increasingly slim one, that this could be solved politically…If Jiraiya went in with anything resembling belligerent intent, not only would he be branded a Rogue Ninja, but Tsunade would be tainted by close association with him.

But this was for _Naruto_ , and for Kaiya - his godchildren, his student's most precious legacy. He couldn't let them down.

Not again.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll admit to a little "plot-no-jutsu" here. Is it possible to ward against reverse summoning? Dunno. Kakashi and Shikaku possible figuring out that Danzo's using Sharingan, AND that it means he might have had some extra hand in the Uchiha massacre (even just to harvest from the corpses)? Well…they ARE the two smartest Shinobi in Konoha :P**

 **And of COURSE I'm not going to make it easy for Naruto to get out of there! It's too much fun to play with "what ifs" like: What if Naruto actually met Danzo in person? What if he was put in prison like Kakashi warned him might happen in canon? Ah, the wonders of fanfiction…**

 **Next Time: We're back with Team Recon as they make their way toward Uzushio…will they make it in one piece? We do a check-in with Akatsuki, maybe getting a little light shed on why Tobi is suddenly so interested in having Danzo rule Konoha…Perhaps see what Danzo has in store for Naruto, as well as Sai…oh, and where's Kabuto in all of this? Remember, he was captured by our heroes…and he was once one of Danzo's best spies, for which Danzo wanted him dead before…but now?**

 **Yes, the romance WILL come back - I've just been having too much fun exploring other aspects of the story as well :P**

Deleted line from last chapter, in response to all of Kaiya's cursing:

"Did she always have such a mouth on her?" Jiraiya asked Hikaru.

"I think Gorou and his brothers rubbed off on her," Hikaru answered with an exasperated sigh.


	73. Endurance

**Two flashbacks to start, folks, then onto the main story once again! It's my longest yet, even by my standards, so grab a cuppa and strap on in!  
**

 **Quick reminder from many a chapter ago regarding Kabuto: It was a bit of a passing line, but there was mention of Kabuto using some sort of mind-focusing drug to help him stop hearing so many voices. It's mentioned later in here. Just so you don't go "wait….whaaaat are you talking about?"**

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Endurance**

 _From her limited time in the medical tents, Kaiya had seen up close what battles did to shinobi. The physical injuries were bad enough - they would heal, sometimes - but what frightened her more was when patients seemed to lose their minds. Their screams and cries would follow her back to her bunk in the orphanage, keep her awake at night with dreams of being surrounded by the smell of blood, and smoke, and the dust of fallen buildings. The five-year-old had no concept of the violence that had landed the soldiers in the tent, but she knew it had to be something really awful; her imagination did the job of filling in what that could be._

 _It never crossed her young mind that her dreams included glimpses of things she couldn't possibly know - or that those were things she had actually experienced. Nightmares didn't have to make sense._

 _One day, whilst running a message to Mother from the main building, Kaiya saw something else that shook her to the core._

 _There were many people in the tent today, as there were on many days lately, but something was different. They're dressed differently, Kaiya realized, slowing to a walk as she looked around the tent._

 _When she found Mother tending to a particularly nasty side wound, Kaiya handed over the message absently and asked, "Mother…who are these people? They're not shinobi - they have no hitai-ate…"_

 _Mother hesitated before answering. The little red-haired girl was frighteningly observant at times - not unlike Kabuto... She sighed. "Civilians - people who live in the smaller villages in the Land of Fire."_

 _Kaiya's eyes widened. "They were fighting, too?"_

 _Mother finished her healing - what she could - and led Kaiya away. "No, Kaiya-chan, they weren't fighting. "_

 _"But why would someone want to hurt them, if they weren't doing anything?"_

 _Mother's heart sank at having to explain such violence to such a sweet child, but reality couldn't be hidden. "Because there was a war, Kaiya-chan. It's over now, but sometimes there's still fighting. In war, it doesn't always matter whose side you're on, or even if you're the one fighting. There was a battle near these people's village, and they were caught up in it."_

 _Kaiya was silent, a thoughtful look on her young face. "So….they got hurt just because they were in the way?"_

 _"I'm afraid so."_

 _"That's not fair!" Kaiya exclaimed, stamping her foot. "They shouldn't have to get hurt for stuff other people do!" Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she looked up at Mother in alarm. "Could…could that happen here?"_

 _Mother was at a loss. She wanted to reassure the little girl that she'd be safe…but she also didn't want to deceive her. "I don't know," was the answer she settled on._

* * *

 _Kaiya gave a sigh that made her look and sound older than her ten years. She was already regretting her decision to pass the graduation exam; the hitai-ate felt heavy on her head. The teams were to be assigned today, and she was nervous that after today, she might not be in the village enough._

 _She'd found Naruto being chased out of the playground for the third time in two weeks. The other day, he'd been impossible to find because some kids locked him in the closet of a store. One of the kids' parents discovered him hours later and, assuming he was just up to mischief, threw him out of the store with a warning not to come back. Kaiya debated whether she should give the store owner a piece of her mind, but the last time she'd tried that, she was reminded that she was, herself, a kid, not even a Genin yet, and if she didn't respect her elders she'd be banned from shops like that, too._

 _Well, she was a Genin now, so maybe they'd show her more respect. After all, she was officially a Shinobi of Konoha. That meant something, right?_

 _When she walked into the classroom, Gorou called out to her right away. He'd saved her a seat. Gorou's big, goofy grin coaxed a smile out of her and she joined him. Kaiya had been relieved to learn they'd be on the same team - at least there'd be one person she absolutely trusted. The other guy - Hikaru - she wasn't so sure about, but he'd never directly antagonized or harassed her - never even talked to her, or to anyone, really. He seemed stuck-up, but Kaiya figured she could deal with that. Of course, Gorou and the rich boy were already glaring daggers across the room…something told her that even though she was the youngest by almost two years, she'd wind up acting the most mature of them. It was usually the case._

 _The door slid open, and another Jonin instructor entered. "Team Eight - Kusato Hikaru, Fuumaki Kaiya, Date Gorou!"_

 _The instructor was an average-sized man with a very bald head and a prominent nose. He had warm brown eyes that twinkled at the three graduates, and a closed-mouth smile that invited confidence. Kaiya glanced at the clock and wondered how long he'd keep them this afternoon - Naruto needed groceries, and since the closet incident, shopkeepers had been ignoring him, making it difficult to actually buy things…_

 _"I'm Yoshida Yuuma," the instructor announced, giving each of them a nod. "Come with me - it's time for your first day as Genin!"_

 _Kaiya gave a small huff at his cheeriness and followed her new squad out the door. When asked what her goals were, she shrugged and said she didn't know. It was true - she just wanted to protect her 'patchwork family,' as Gorou's mom phrased it, and that didn't really seem like a life goal. Naruto's goal lately was to become Hokage. He'd noticed how people spoke reverently about the men whose faces adorned the mountain over the village - quite the difference from the cold shoulder or harsh words he got from the same people._

 _Yuuma gave some speech about how the three new Genin were very different, but that was good, and they'd be a great team…Kaiya tuned most of it out. The next day, when they were given their first training task, Kaiya did her best to shove aside her worries over whether Naruto could make it through a whole day without unwanted attention. If they failed this task, they could lose their Genin status. So she buckled down and focused completely on the task of retrieving a baby hawk, reminding her already-bickering teammates to do the same. The focus only lasted as long as the mission. She fidgeted during the hotpot dinner later, unable to enjoy the luxury of eating out because it was getting dark and did Naruto make it home okay?_

 _When the team finally dispersed, Kaiya ran home, bypassing her own door and going straight to Naruto's. She held her breath after announcing herself and opening the door, only letting it out when Naruto came running up in his pajamas. A quick glance over him told her he was fine. There were no new scrapes or bruises - well, one on his knee, which he cheerfully told her came from scaling the Hokage mountain just to see if he could. Kaiya let him pull her inside, completely unaware that her new teacher watched from another roof across the road._

* * *

As the hours wore on from Jiraiya's departure, Kaiya grew increasingly anxious. What was taking so long? The contract with the toads had mentioned something called 'reverse summoning,' by which the contracted creatures could summon the humans who signed with them…wouldn't that have been the fastest and safest way to get Naruto out? And wouldn't Jiraiya have contacted them already if he'd done that?

She chewed on her lip until it cracked and bled. There was a map on the ground between the three humans and one dog, but Kaiya's vision was clouded by worry. Hikaru and Pakkun were talking, debating the best routes, but the roar in her ears drowned them out.

" _Kaiya._ " Hikaru's tone suggested this was not the first time he'd called her name. Kaiya snapped to attention.

"Sorry - what?"

"I asked what the best way to get into the Land of Whirlpools is," Hikaru restated. He then sighed. "I know you're worried, and a lot has happened in the past couple of days, but _please_ stay focused."

Beside her, Gorou put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey - Jiraiya-sama's one of the Sannin, right? Between him and Mr. Copy-Nin, the runt'll be fine."

"I'd expect a message from Kakashi any minute now," added Pakkun from beside Hikaru. Just as he said it, there was a 'poof' on the map. "Told you- oh…"

It wasn't a ninken, but a small, light orange toad with a reddish blush across its back.

"Peach here!" saluted the toad. "Got a message for Kaiya-san from Jiraiya-sama! He says not to panic-"

"What is it?!" Kaiya demanded immediately. Being told _not_ to panic only made her worry more.

'Peach' blanched, clearly not expecting such a reaction. "Uh - well, he says that getting Naruto will just take a little longe than he thought-"

"What-"

"Kaiya." Hikaru cut her off. "Let him-"

"Eh?!" The toad crossed its arms indignantly. "I'm a girl!"

"- _Her_ finish," Hikaru concluded with a glare at the toad.

"Thanks, handsome!" Peach ignored Hikaru's grimace and turned back to Kaiya. "Jiraiya-sama just said his first try didn't work. He's already working on another way ta get yer brother out."

"Why didn't reverse summoning work?" Kaiya asked, trying to keep her panic at bay.

"Um, I don't know-"

"Well, what _do_ you know-"

Another 'poof' caught their attention. This time it _was_ a ninken. The mid-size mutt dropped a message at Hikaru's feet. "I gotta take a reply."

Hikaru quickly scanned the contents. "Coded. Kaiya?"

She grabbed the scroll and tried to stay detached as she swiftly translated it in her head. The code was relatively simple; the detachment, less so. "Kakashi's on the run now too. He won't say why, just that he'll explain in person. Stay away from the village. Root agents posted up to ten miles out and on the lookout for parties of interest…"

"I'm guessing that includes us," Gorou muttered.

Kaiya took a breath. "No news on Naruto or the others. Tsunade-sama confirmed as under house arrest - just as you predicted, Hikaru. Nara Shikaku to try and run interference in the village. Kakashi's going to try and find Team Guy - something about needing the Byakugan to prove a theory…and he wants to know whether you found me…"

Hikaru assumed his 'thinking' pose, resting his chin atop folded hands. "That all?"

"There's a separate note - oh…" Kaiya fell silent. It was addressed directly to her.

 _Kaiya -_

 _You might be right about Danzo and the Uchiha massacre._

 _We'll get Naruto. Stay safe. Here's a new project for you._

 _-Kakashi_

The message was concise, the language simple and straightforward, yet somehow Kakashi's words swept over Kaiya like a balm. She found herself able to breathe again, able to _think_ again.

Kakashi was all right. He was working things out. He was worried about _her_ …and he knew her main concern would be Naruto. He knew she would be scared, and he sent a message that would break through her building panic, reassuring her and giving her something to do in the meantime…

And…Kakashi thought she was right, too. He also saw Danzo's involvement in the massacre, at least to some degree…what had happened when he tried to go back to Konoha to lead him to that?

Kaiya wished he was here - _longed_ for him, suddenly. She wanted to see with her own eyes that he was all right, wanted to take comfort in his steady strength, lean against his warm chest and be surrounded by his pine-needle scent…

Kaiya forced her attention to return to Kakashi's note. A new project…maybe it was something she could find a solution for. Such a thing would be reassuring right now. She unfolded the paper to see what the 'project' was - and her blood ran cold. Below the message was a sketch of a Juinjutsu - a Cursed Seal - shaped like a hexagram. Her stomach churned. The style was definitely Danzo's, blocky and sharp-edged. Just looking at it made her nauseous, even before she started to register what it was.

 _This is it - the Cursed Tongue Seal…_

Gorou glanced over her shoulder. "That's the thing we saw on Souta's tongue, isn't it?"

"Souta?"

Hikaru looked away. "The spy."

Kaiya tore her eyes away from the revolting image and looked at her teammate. The spy…Hikaru's 'boyfriend.' Kaiya's heart suddenly clenched as she took in Hikaru's tightly guarded expression. She'd been so wrapped up in her own rage and anxiety that she failed to realize that her friend had just been betrayed by someone he'd gotten close to…heck, she didn't even realized he'd been seeing someone.

How long had it been since she checked in with her teammates?

"Hikaru…" He didn't meet her eyes. "That spy…"

"He's dead. It's over." His tone made it clear that he wanted to say nothing further on the subject. He looked at the ninken that sat awaiting a reply. "Tell Kakashi-san that Kaiya's with us and we're heading for Uzushio. Should make a good headquarters once we work out a way in and out. We have a theory on Danzo's involvement in Yoshida Yuuma's death, but it's inadmissible on its own. Jiraiya-sama is working on getting Naruto out - Peach, tell Jiraiya-sama to stay in touch with Kakashi-san as well. Kaiya, anything else to add?"

"Ah - not right now…" Kaiya looked at the small toad. "Peach - I apologize for snapping at you…"

"Eh, no big deal," Peach waved dismissively. "Yer just worried, is all."

Kaiya relaxed a tiny bit. "Yeah…look, just tell Jiraiya to send more actual information next time, 'kay? And -" She turned to the ninken. "Tell Kakashi…please be careful."

"Hai!" _Poof-poof._

Kaiya looked back to their reinstated team leader. "Hikaru-"

"That sketch is the Cursed Tongue Seal used on the Root agents," Hikaru interrupted, glancing at the paper in her hand. "I suppose Kakashi-san wants you to break it. It's safe to assume there's a way to do so, since Yuuma-sensei did it. You should work on it - might be useful."

"That's not what I-"

"I know." A twitch in his jaw gave away his tension. "I just…I can't think about that right now."

Kaiya gave a small nod. She knew all too well the value of compartmentalization - all the more because she simply couldn't manage it right now. Too many emotions - anxiety, gut-clenching worry and fear, blinding rage, and even some vague warmth and comfort - warred for dominance. It was growing increasingly difficult to hold in the vengeful spirit that wanted to go back to Konoha and rip Danzo apart. She couldn't just shove them all into a corner now.

Clenched in her hand was the seal used on kids like Sai to keep them from talking. It was the seal that her teacher had helped develop with good intentions…only to have it, or something like it, used to bind him from being able to speak out against the most dangerous man in Konoha. A man who'd killed her mentor for the crime of breaking the cursed seal. A man who'd coerced Itachi into taking the role of a reviled murderer…when he, himself, was the murderer. A man who had done so much harm just to get his day in the limelight…who tried to have her teammate killed…who made kids kill each other to deaden their emotions…who took advantage of people when they were their most vulnerable, twisting them to suit his needs…who would, in a heartbeat, take her, or her 'little brothers and sisters-'

 _Oh god…_

"He has Naruto," she muttered shakily, putting her head in her hands.

Gorou frowned. "How can you be so sure? Maybe-"

"No." Kaiya pushed her back from her face, feeling a cold sweat break across her forehead. "Reverse summoning should have worked."

Hikaru caught on. "Space-Time ninjutsu…there are only a few ways to constrain it, correct?"

She nodded. "There are a couple of small-scale barriers that can prevent it. They're very difficult to stabilize and can only be used in a stationary zone. The more people within it, the less effective be becomes…"

Hikaru translated: "Naruto is likely alone in a small space guarded by a powerful seal that prevents teleportation. Danzo is a paranoid megalomaniac who would see Naruto, a Jinchuriki, as a valuable, but volatile, tool. First step would be containment - Kaiya, where are you going -"

Kaiya had jumped up in agitation and started pacing around the campsite like a tiger in a cage. Danzo had Naruto. He had her baby brother! She had to go back, had to get him out _now,_ had to keep that wrinkled old bastard's hands _off of him_ -

But she couldn't. She knew this, on an intellectual level, and it drove her _insane_. Why couldn't she help him?! Why was she so weak and ill-equipped to protect _her own baby brother_?!

She felt Gorou's big hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her from wearing a hole into the earth. She tossed them off with a snarl and kept pacing, as though that would help her think, or plan, or hell, just _do something-_

"Kaiya, you know we can't go back," Hikaru said severely, watching her apprehensively. "It's exactly what he wants-"

"I _know!_ But I need to do _something!_ "

Gorou half-followed her around the campsite, looking ready to pounce should she try to make a break for it. "You've gotta trust Toad Sage and Mr. Copy-Nin. They'll get the runt out."

Kaiya turned around and walked right into Gorou's open arms, leaning her forehead against his chest. "I just…I can't stand it…"

"Yeah, me neither," Gorou muttered, wrapping his arms around her. He looked over her crimson crown to their grave-faced teammate. "Hikaru. Isn't there _anything_ we can do?"

Hikaru stared into the distance over his folded hands. He turned over scenario after scenario, checking to see if he'd missed any possibility that they could successfully rescue Kaiya's brother…without being trapped by Danzo themselves. "No…I'm sorry. We can't get close enough to the village for Kaiya to use Hiraishin safely, and with Jiraiya and Kakashi already on it, we'd only get in their way and risk capture."

"What about that bastard calling himself 'Hokage?' _Please_ tell me there's something we can do about him."

For a moment, Hikaru just thought, sitting still as a statue. "Maybe…if we had a way to get _information_ into the village without actually going there, we could fight Danzo using his own means."

Kaiya glanced over at him. "You said the journal wasn't admissible - " Her eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Oh…"

Gorou waited a beat for either of them to continue. "You're doing it again - that thing where you two know something but aren't saying it out loud…"

"It's something I've been thinking about since reading the journal," Hikaru said, eyes narrowing. "What Yuuma-sensei said about feeding the Roots of society with different nutrients…We can't use the journal officially - it's too weak on its own to hold up. But we don't necessarily need to disseminate the information in it by official channels."

Gorou's brow furrowed. "You mean…?"

Kaiya saw where he was going. "Rumors…we run a smear campaign…"

"Hit the bastard where he can't retaliate so easily," Hikaru confirmed, a slight growl to his voice. "Spread the right pieces of information among the right ears - ones who will then spread the stories further. We'll have to pick carefully - wouldn't want things to get out of hand because we leaked something too sensitive. We only want to take Danzo down, not the whole of Konoha…and we need a more united front against him."

The shadow over Hikaru's face was menacing. He was anything but unaffected by all of this - and now his teammates could clearly see it. He was as enraged as they, in his own quiet, coldly logical way.

"About time," Gorou muttered. "So how do we do this? And will it take him down?"

Hikaru frowned deeply. "I don't know. We don't have a way to manage it right now, and Danzo still has too many pieces to use to retaliate once he knows it's us behind it. We need Naruto out first," he concluded with a look to Kaiya.

It didn't calm her anxiety, but the thought of there being a plan at all - and that Hikaru knew she needed her brother out before anything else happened - did send a wave of gratitude through her.

"Yosh." Gorou reached out and put a big hand on each of their shoulders. "Then let's focus on one thing at a time, right? When we get to Uzushio, we can figure all this out. The most important thing is that we're in this together."

Hikaru straightened and picked up the stick he'd been using as a pointer for the map. "Gorou is right."

"Finally!" Gorou pumped his fist in the air in an exaggerated gesture. "It only took ten freakin' years!"

He was met with confused and aggravated stares.

"Hikaru…admitting I'm right about something…" Gorou deflated. "C'mon, you gotta admit it was _kinda_ funny…"

They stared at him, then at each other. Finally, a small grin formed on Kaiya's lips, and some of the tension lifted from Hikaru's brow.

"I'll try not to make a habit of it," Hikaru remarked dryly. Gorou just grinned as Hikaru started tracing the map again with more purpose. "Our first priority is getting to Uzushio in one piece, then preparing it as a possible refuge for those who can't be in Konoha right now. Once we've done that, we'll have a relatively safe place to work. Kaiya, tell me again what you recall about the village's defenses - I'd bet there's a way to revive its old barrier…"

* * *

It was quiet today. Well, it had been pretty quiet for the whole two weeks since Kabuto was deposited in this cell, but today there was a sort of buzz to the silence that made his neck prickle. It had been over two days since the last attempted 'session' - odd. Perhaps the sub-par Konoha interrogation unit was trying to make him sweat by having him wait longer than usual.

He almost laughed at the thought.

Two weeks without the stimulants to which he'd become accustomed ( _addicted_ ) had wreaked havoc on his body at first, more than the torture did. Withdrawal was a bitch. It lasted only a few days, thankfully, and Konoha Shinobi were softies - he hadn't wanted for water to help flush his system. It hadn't meant they went easy on him in those first few days, but compared with the psychological agony his own mind put him through, Ibiki's 'sessions' were a walk in the park. A bare-footed walk in a park filled with broken glass where the trees tried to grab you with thorny branches, but a park, nonetheless.

He hadn't been so clear-minded in months - perhaps years. It wasn't something to celebrate, though; clarity brought with it self-reflection, and that meant being confronted with emotions he'd tried to bury long ago.

Thankfully, Kabuto was an expert at psychological compartmentalization. He was still able to choose what his mind focused on, so he thought instead about how annoying it would be to rehabilitate his back and shoulders when they were unbound. He already knew what this stress position, when prolonged, did to the musculoskeletal system - it was something that couldn't be solved simply through medical ninjutsu. It would take weeks of stretching and carefully exercising the affected areas to move freely after this.

The only thing bothering Kabuto (a little) was that, so far as he could tell, Orochimaru hadn't made any attempt to find him. Kabuto wasn't given to sentimentality; he knew Orochimaru only kept him around because he was useful. But he could at _least_ try to have him killed to prevent any secrets being leaked.

It seemed he'd been forgotten once again.

This was growing tiresome. In fact, he was a little insulted. The only things stopping the medic from telling Konoha everything he knew was his high tolerance for torture (born of extensive training, experience, and a long practice of psychological discipline) and his insistence on only speaking with Kaiya, which had become a rule in his mind. Perhaps Orochimaru knew he wouldn't crack so easily, and didn't see any reason to worry. Perhaps Kabuto should be honored that his master thought so highly of him. But he _could_ break. He _could_ interpret this lack of action as willful neglect, and then speak out as a form of retaliation.

"It seems you've been forgotten once again, Yakushi Kabuto."

…Wasn't that what he'd just thought a few minutes ago? Kabuto was blindfolded, so he didn't bother looking around for the source of this new voice. It wasn't Ibiki, or any of the other Konoha interrogators, that much he knew; he'd have recognized their voices, heard their steps as soon as they reached the door of his cell.

But the door hadn't been opened at all.

"So who are you, then?" Kabuto inquired pleasantly. "A new recruit, sent to try and break the unbreakable prisoner as a sort of hazing ritual? Or has Konoha finally begun to outsource its torture?"

The man gave a low chuckle. "Neither. I'm someone who can get you out of here."

"That's what they all say. Interrogation 101: Make the subject see you as their only ally."

"Very good," commended the voice. "But I actually _am_ here to take you away. In fact, I'd like to make a deal with you."

Kabuto sighed. "Second lesson: offer a deal. Don't necessarily keep up your end."

"But I can," the man said, "and I will. You've been overlooked by many, Yakushi Kabuto - a mistake that I do not intend to repeat. You've been inside…how many villages and organizations? On the ground floor of how many experiments for Orochimaru, how many missions for Akatsuki? No…your value cannot be overstated. You could demand anything in exchange for the things you have seen, heard, read…and from the sound of it, your only demand is actually quite simple."

Kabuto rolled his eyes as best he could under the blindfold. "Spare me the flattery. It really doesn't work for me."

"Then I'll get straight to the point." Kabuto heard the shifting of fabric as the person presumably crouched before him. "Konoha just experienced a rather drastic change in leadership. I'm here to offer you a way out before the new Hokage comes down here to see that you are _truly_ disposed of."

Kabuto's brow furrowed. "'New' Hokage? Who?"

"Shimura Danzo."

Kabuto's blood froze; his palms began to sweat. Fear that he thought he'd discarded a decade ago simmered sickeningly in his stomach. That the bandaged bastard could still inspire such terror in him was infantilizing, but he couldn't help it. This was the man who had made his life a living hell from the night he left the orphanage, who for so many years held his fate in his callused, bandaged hand.

And he was _Hokage_ now?

A bead of sweat dripped from his brow and moistened the blindfold.

"I see you're not jumping for joy over that news," the man commented dryly. "So what do you say? I can get you out of here before Danzo remembers you're here at all and sends his lapdogs to get rid of you. Of course, he'd probably play with you a bit first - his people are much more adept at drawing out information from people, as I'm sure you remember from your own training."

Kabuto swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. If he'd still been with Orochimaru when this news came, he wouldn't have cared. Kages came and went, and under the Sannin's care, Danzo couldn't touch Kabuto. But he wasn't with Orochimaru - he was in the very village he'd once served, imprisoned, and Danzo had just gained direct control over his fate once again.

He tried to put some sarcasm in his voice to keep it from revealing how much the news terrified him. "And what's the alternative?"

The blindfold came off. Kabuto blinked - the cell was barely lit, but any light after days of none still jarred his eyes. His glasses were placed on his nose as his eyes adjusted, and he saw for the first time who he'd been speaking with.

Black cloak. Red clouds. Orange mask.

Akatsuki.

 _Well, this is interesting…_

* * *

The hot desert air ruffled Gaara's hair as he looked out over Suna. He was taking a brief break for air after a marathon of meetings. Not containing the Shukaku meant that he theoretically slept better, though a lifetime of insomnia was hardly to be cured in month. His stamina wasn't quite what it had been before, either; he'd started training more for endurance and finer chakra control since the extraction, knowing he no longer had the Ichibi's reserves to fall back on.

His mental endurance hadn't changed much - but he still savored the excuse to take slightly more frequent fresh air breaks, and allowed his siblings to support him in this. It kept them from hovering around him too much as well - a rather annoying habit they'd picked up after Akatsuki's attack.

So when Temari came to his private balcony, quietly sliding the door open behind him, his first reaction was mild annoyance. When he saw her odd expression, and noticed both Kankuro and Nara Shikamaru with her, he was curious. Shikamaru was due to leave today for Konoha - the preparations for the upcoming Chunin exams were complete. When a small dog wearing a Konoha hitai-ate appeared behind them, Gaara's curiosity doubled.

"Looks like Kakashi-san sent us a message," Kankuro said, nodding to the dog. "But the mutt won't give it to us - says he'll only give it to you, Gaara."

Gaara took a missive from the dog's collar, chakra-sealed and marked 'confidential.' His glasz eyes widened a fraction when he saw its contents.

"Shikamaru," he stated, handing the letter to Temari. "You're staying in Suna for the time being. Consider it an invitation born of friendship."

Shikamaru tensed. "Eh? What's the deal?"

Temari gasped when she read the missive. "What the…"

Kankuro grabbed the note from her hand. "What - wait, a new Hokage? When did this -"

"What?!" The note was torn from his grasp by Shikamaru. His eyes halted on the first sentence.

 _Tsunade has been replaced as Hokage by Shimura Danzo._

Shikamaru recognized the name. His father had made a point of familiarizing him with all of the influential leaders in Konoha back when he first became a Chunin Exam liaison. _Know who holds the reigns in the village_ , his old man had advised. Danzo was one of the few people his father seemed to openly dislike, which was saying something - Shikaku was usually very fair-minded and objective. It was a mild shock to see him sneer when saying a person's name.

 _Of all the people who have any sway in the village, Danzo is the most dangerous. He's an extremist who's been after power for decades…why Sandaime allowed him so much leeway, I honestly don't know. But mark my words, Shikamaru: people like that rarely give up on amassing power and influence. He's been quiet for years because of his so-called 'retirement,' but I doubt he's been inactive._

"I don't understand," Temari was saying next to him. "We should have received word from Konoha itself about this by now. Shikamaru - you really had no idea?"

"No…" He was at a loss. Temari's question jolted him back to reality, though, and he finished reading the missive. Two - no, three days ago now, Tsunade had been ordered out by the Daimyo. Kakashi was begging the Kazekage for discretion about this letter - he'd been chased out of the village? What the hell was going on?

And there it was - Kakashi asking, on behalf of Shikamaru's father, that Shikamaru himself be given unofficial asylum in Suna until they figured this out.

"Something's very wrong about all of this," he muttered, letting Temari take the letter back. He looked sharply at the Kazekage, who looked fractionally more serious than usual. "So wait - there was no official notice of this from Konoha already? It happened three days ago - there should've been something…"

"Nothing," Kankuro grumbled. "And we were just about to ask Tsunade-sama for official endorsement on calling a Five Kage Summit about Akatsuki…think this new guy will honor that?"

"Kankuro!" Temari admonished. "Kakashi-san's telling us this because they suspect something's off!"

"Just being practical," he muttered indignantly. "We can't exactly wait on this…"

Shikamaru tried to think like his old man would. He was smart, but Shikaku was legendary - even he, as his son, had to acknowledge that sometimes. What would he make of a close ally like Suna _not_ being told about this change right away?

"Shikamaru." He turned back to the Kazekage, who had returned to looking out over his village with a slight frown. "I would consider it a great personal favor if you were to share what you know about this 'new Hokage.'"

Even in Gaara's relatively unexpressive voice, the air quotes were implied.

"Yeah, sure," Shikamaru said. "Though I'd also appreciate it if you tell me what's up with this Five Kage Summit call."

Gaara nodded - the only signal his siblings needed to know that Shikamaru had just been accepted into the strictest confidence shared only by them, their former sensei, Baki, and the Konoha nin who'd rescued Gaara just a month before.

"Temari will give you the details on the Summit call," Gaara said, turning to face them. "Kankuro - check discreetly to see if any missives have arrived from Konoha, particularly in the last few days, and keep an eye out for any more arriving. Shikamaru, you are now here at Temari's personal invitation as a friend, interested to see more of Suna outside of our Kage mansion and conference rooms."

Shikamaru's brow furrowed as he put together what the Kazekage was saying. "So you're playing along with the radio silence right now - not letting Konoha know that you know something's happened."

"For the time being," Gaara confirmed. "If this transition is truly illegitimate, and Tsunade-hime wishes for Suna's assistance, I will grant it. It is the least I can do, given what your village has done for us. However, I cannot risk involving Suna in Konoha's politics hastily."

Shikamaru just nodded. He felt like he was getting a crash course in higher inter-village politics - emphasis on the 'crash.' The thought that it would be troublesome didn't even cross his mind, though. Something was very wrong, and he was glad to have allies in the Sand siblings right now - and that there might be something he could do.

* * *

"Yakushi Kabuto has been removed."

Danzo nodded. This was one of the 'concessions' in the deal that put him in this office, though he hadn't been ecstatic about it. Kabuto still held far too much knowledge of him and Root. Granted, the masked man seemed confident that he could convince Kabuto to use his medical expertise for Danzo's benefit, in exchange for whatever it was he planned to use the spy for. It was one of several terms for this deal.

"What of Hatake Kakashi's whereabouts?"

"There has been no sign of him, sir. Would you like me to organize another search party?"

"Not yet," Danzo said, the wheels turning in his head. "Are the teams prepared for the next mission?"

"They are stationed along the routes as you requested, sir."

"And they know their orders?"

"Yes, sir."

Danzo dismissed the agent and stood - it was time to pay a visit to one of his charges.

Uzumaki Naruto was one concession he hadn't been willing to make - though, oddly enough, he hadn't even been brought up by the masked man. For someone who was collecting Bijuu, the man had been surprisingly uninterested in the boy. Danzo had expected him to make the boy one of the terms in this deal, but no - the topic of the Jinchuriki hadn't even been broached.

That didn't mean Danzo wasn't going to take precautions against the eventuality that the man _would_ try to take the Kyuubi from Konoha. One possible precaution was to put the Kyuubi in a different container - but that was far easier said than done, no matter how simple he'd made it sound to the insolent brat earlier. A Jinchuriki had to resonate with the Bijuu in order to be a suitable vessel, and the Kyuubi was notoriously difficult to match with. The fact that this boy was handling the beast reasonably well was nothing short of a miracle, or perhaps a coincidence of genetics - the Uzumaki clan did seem to produce the best Bijuu matches…Finding another could take years of trial and error - and Danzo had already been searching for candidates for well over a decade.

Besides, after his little 'visit' to the brat, Danzo had him drugged so he could examine the famous Eight Trigrams Seal himself…and discovered another, potentially troublesome seal surrounding it. He was not particularly adept at reading Fuin script, but he recognized the girl's style and saw the elements of a locking mechanism in the design. Even if he wanted to extract the Kyuubi now, this would likely prevent him from doing so.

She really was quite good at what she did.

For now, he would have to keep the brat around. Danzo could feel the distaste that bordered on hatred for the boy leave a rancid taste in his mouth as he made his way into Root's underground cell block. At least with the boy's sister, Danzo was speaking to a creature of intelligence. As grating as the girl's questions and stubbornness had been, he had, at times, genuinely enjoyed molding her mind, much as he once had with her sensei. With this child, there was no material to work with. He was as much a beast as the demon he contained: pure instinct and savagery.

Said beast was awake when Danzo approached the cell. Danzo let his cane fall harder on the stone floor and was satisfied when the boy flinched. Pain was a wonderfully effective training tool for animals.

But it looked like it hadn't been enough yet. There was clear defiance in the blue eyes that glared up at him. Well…there were other ways to break a spirit, ways that could serve the duel purpose of controlling both this child and his older sister.

"Have you had enough time to consider your position, Jinchuriki?"

A low growl came from the boy's throat - but his answer managed to take Danzo a little off-guard. "Yeah. I'll train. But let's get one thing straight: it's not for you."

Danzo was unimpressed by the boy's attempt at holding his own reigns, but mildly satisfied that he had so quickly chosen the smart route. It also allowed for an opening to draw him in. "Of course it is not for me. It is for the village that you must learn discipline and control. I regret that you were not taught such things from a younger age - had I been consulted, you would have no issue wielding the power you've been granted."

That threw Naruto off-guard. He'd been expecting an angry retort, another backlash - but the old man seemed almost…almost like he wanted to help.

"It is truly a shame," Danzo continued. "The power of the Kyuubi is immense - no one in history has been able to fully control it. Uzumaki Mito, even your mother - they contained the beast well enough, but could only unlock a fraction of the potential."

Without meaning to, Naruto leaned a little forward. "You - you knew my mother?"

Bait taken.

"Only a little, I am afraid," Danzo answered, using a tone that suggested he truly regretted this fact. "But she…made an impression on all she met. Perhaps as you learn to harness your power more effectively, we may speak of her, and of your father."

He turned away, his cane clicking on the stone floor. "I must leave you - but we will talk again."

Naruto watched him go with an expression of utter confusion. Oddly, he felt more helpless now than he had after the last 'talk,' when he'd been left with bruised ribs and an aching abdomen. He didn't know what to think. This guy…he shouldn't be Hokage - right? Tsunade was Hokage. It didn't make sense. And he'd been so cruel the day before…but today he was almost…Naruto wasn't sure. And now he wondered: _should_ he have been trained more as a Jinchuriki from a young age? Could he have had an easier time with the Kyuubi, have developed better control, if he been taught earlier?

Could the old guy calling himself 'Hokage' be right about that?

* * *

In another cell, much further down, sat Sai. He'd been in solitary confinement for a few days. He could handle it - while most would have already begun going mad from the isolation, he didn't mind it. He was used to being alone. The most troublesome aspect was that he was bored - they'd taken all of his drawing materials before locking him in.

This was punishment for requesting the transfer, he was fairly certain. Sai was also sure that one of the books Kaiya had recommended he read had mentioned something about manipulators asserting dominance over a victim through such means as well.

Was that what he was? A victim? He never really thought of himself as one, even when he'd been told to fight his brother. There was no concept of 'victimhood' in Root training. Besides, he could endure. It's what he was trained to do, and he did it well.

At least, he was fairly certain he could.

Sai did have a notion of what 'reconditioning' from Root entailed. Danzo had ordered it previously when Sai was a couple of months into his 'sessions' with Kaiya, concerned that the redhead was having too much of an influence on the painter. He resisted the urge to touch his hand to the seal on the back of his neck - a newer addition than the one on his tongue that was designed for 'reconditioning.' The last time it had been used…he'd nearly lost the small semblance of identity he'd begun building with Kaiya. It had primed him to take on the Uchiha Sasuke mission - but obviously not enough to prevent him from rekindling the desire for autonomy once Kaiya had shown up. Maybe that was why Danzo had tried to keep her from that mission, in part.

That had been the result of just a few 'reconditioning' sessions; Sai had a feeling he was in for many more this time.

He thought of what Kakashi had said to him, the last time they'd met: _keep thinking about what it is you fight for…_

What _was_ he fighting for? When he'd rescued Kaiya, it had been because - as Sai had finally begun to realize - he cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt or die. When he offered to help Team Kakashi in retrieving Sasuke, it was because he recognized the bond they cherished with the Rogue Ninja - a bond he'd once had with his own Aniki. Would those sentiments be enough to carry him through reconditioning?

There would be little time to consider the matter further. A Root 'educator' opened the door to the cell; Sai recognized the man's mask from his prior round of reconditioning. He stood and awaited a command, a word, anything to help him gauge his situation.

"Kneel."

A command. He obeyed.

"Name."

Sai hesitated. He knew this was a trap. His hesitation earned him a hand sign from the masked agent. Sai braced himself - but no amount of endurance training, nor prior experience, could prepare him for the jutsu.

The conditioning seal on the nape of his neck activated.

Pain - pure, unadulterated _pain_ shot through him, sharp, electrifying, setting every nerve in his body screaming. It made him nearly double over - but it was over almost as quickly as it had begun. He gasped when it passed, his body shivering for a few seconds from the intensity.

"Name."

"In Root," Sai recited immediately, "you have no name."

The agent was waiting for him to continue - and Sai realized it a second too late. The sharp, stabbing pain was back just as he opened his mouth to finish reciting the creed. It made his entire body tense and convulse; he bit down hard on his tongue. Then, just like before, it stopped.

"In Root," he spat out, along with some blood, "you have no name. No past. No future. There is only the mission…"

"What purpose do you serve?"

"Whatever Danzo-sa-"

This time, the agony wasn't sharp: it was dull, nauseating, and twisted his organs. Now he _did_ double over, vomiting the scant contents of his stomach.

When it was over, Sai wiped his mouth and sat up once more. "Whatever _Hokage-sama_ needs me to be."

The agent switched his hand sign. "Very good."

This time, there was no pain. Instead, a wave of warmth coursed through his body and mind. It gave him a pleasant, drifting sensation, like he was lying on a cloud on a warm summer day. It was a feeling he found he didn't mind at all…in fact, he quite enjoyed it.

Unlike the pain, which came and went abruptly and without warning, the warm feeling left gradually, gently floating Sai back to reality. He opened his eyes - not realizing he'd even closed them - and gazed in vague, hazy confusion as the agent's form refocused in his vision. Where was he, again…?

"Danzo-sama is our father, our leader, our reason for existing," the 'educator' said in monotone as Sai continued to drift back into the present. The words floated through the fog in Sai's mind, echoing until they were the only ones he could hear. "To serve him is the highest honor we could ask for. To carry out his vision is our purpose. We live only for him. Never forget that."

* * *

On the second night of their trip, Kaiya took watch so her teammates could get some much-needed sleep. Hikaru in particular was exhausted; two years of working at a desk didn't exactly build stamina. It would take him some time to get back to old travel form. Gorou was faring better, but he, too, was out of practice when it came to long trips.

From her perch in a tree, she had a good view of the surrounding landscape. Her barrier would keep them well-hidden, but they weren't taking chances - no campfires were lit, and they kept other signs of their camp to an absolute minimum. Kaiya had a couple of clones watching the perimeter as well, just in case.

The night was still but for the scurrying of a few rodents. There was an owl nearby as well - _those rats might want to take cover…_

Then something odd happened.

One of the rats scampered up the tree she sat in and nudged her. It _nudged_ her, like it wanted her attention. She blinked at it. It blinked back at her. Then she saw it: a tiny scroll wrapped around its front leg.

 _What the…?_

Kaiya gingerly lifted the rodent and undid the scroll.

 _Red - we have to talk._

Red…This was obviously a message from Ryoushi. Of course he'd use actual rats as a summons. The rat nudged her again, looking like it wanted her to follow. She frowned. It was most likely Ryoushi, but there was a chance it was a trap…she made a shadow clone to follow the rat.

Clone-Kaiya let the rat outside of the barrier. They didn't go far on the surface before coming to a knotted tree. The rat slipped below the roots of the tree - there was a tunnel entrance hidden there, just big enough for a slim adult to slip into. Kaiya took a quick glance around before following the rat.

There was no light in the tunnel; Kaiya had to use her other senses as guides, following the minuscule squeaks the rat emitted like a homing signal. Eventually, they came to a small clearing lit by candles. From the shadows, Ryoushi emerged, looking more serious than Kaiya usually expected.

"You've heard the news," she said in lieu of a greeting.

He nodded, arms crossed as he leaned against the earthen wall. "Wasn't expecting it so soon. I'm ready to move in, I'd give you fair warning to get your own people out."

His earlier threat - that if Danzo came to power, Konoha would have a new enemy in the Rat Pack - rang fresh in her mind. "Bad idea."

"Why?" Ryoushi retorted. "Because _you_ would stop me?"

"Because you'd be an outside force attacking someone who's building themselves up as a great leader," Kaiya said through clenched teeth. "The collateral damage alone-"

He laughed. "You think I'd be going in with an army? It'd be one versus a hundred, and I'm not that suicidal or stupid. No, Red - you're an information specialist, you should understand more than most how effective the wrong words in the right ears can be when it comes to destroying a person, or a village, or hell, even a country _._ I've got years' worth of intel just waiting to be spread around. _That_ is the war I'd wage."

She believed him. How many secrets had he collected over the years? How many enemies did Konoha have that would pay dearly for the chance to know them? And if that happened… "It would still lead to an all-out war, Ryoushi! You know who really pays the price of those battles? Those who can't fight for themselves - children, the old, the sick-"

"See, that's where you and me differ, Red," Ryoushi hissed. "You actually care about stuff like that. Those people you're talking about are folk who've never known what it is to starve, to have no real shelter or protection. You're right, they probably wouldn't survive a war - but to me, that just means more corpses to pick over, more loot to take. I'm not so fucking greedy that I'd make that happen just to rake in the bounty, but I sure as hell ain't gonna stick my neck out for people who never did so for me and wouldn't survive anyway!"

Kaiya looked at the person in front of her in a new light - and she saw shadows. Shadows of pain and betrayal, of a life already made long through struggle and fear. This was a _survivor_ , a person who'd faced countless foes, both physical and intangible, and come out on top. Of course he'd value strength and opportunity over lofty notions of altruism or compassion. He and those he cared about had never been granted the luxury of dreams, had been forgotten by people in villages - by people like her.

It made her heart break.

"How many?" She whispered, her voice cracking. "How many people have you lost to him? How many of you were forgotten?"

He shook his head. "You know it's not the number."

She looked down. "Yeah. I do."

Kaiya came to the wall where he stood and leaned against it, crossing her own arms. "I'm sorry. I know, stupid thing to say - doesn't have to mean anything, and it sure as hell doesn't fix things. It doesn't erase what's happened. But for what it _is_ worth…I'm sorry, Ryoushi. To you, to the Rat Pack - for forgetting that for all I've been through, you all have had it worse. This world…it's only ever shat on you. Of course you wouldn't care what happens to it."

"Well, thanks for saying so, Red," he said, only a little sarcastically. "It doesn't solve our problem, though. Danzo _can not_ stay in power."

Her fingers dug into her arms. "Agreed."

"So what do _you_ plan to do about it, then?"

Kaiya worked her jaw a little, thinking. "I won't risk an all-out war. Not if it can be solved another way. I know you don't put much stock in villagers-"

"An understatement if there ever was one."

"There _are_ good people there, Ryoushi," she insisted. "Call me a bleeding heart-"

"Oh, I think I can be a little more creative than that. Fact is, Red, your little village has let one of the worst pieces of shit alive come to power. Hard to see what's redeemable about it."

"They don't know what he is," Kaiya gritted out. In the back of her mind, though, part of her agreed with him. The part that held onto every insult, every kick and punch thrown at her from her own villagers for the unforgivable crime of having no family name…that part hadn't completely disappeared with time. It awoke again and whispered that even if those people _did_ know what Danzo did, they wouldn't care - just as they didn't care that Naruto had been neglected at the orphanage, that he used to have trouble even buying groceries to feed himself, or that she'd endured more than one brutal beating in order to keep the same from happening to him…

But she had seen other sides to the village. Gorou and his family's easy welcome of her; his mother's insistence on feeding any potentially hungry mouth she saw, despite their family's humble means…Yuuma's faith in her ability to choose a higher path than revenge and bitterness…Hikaru's change from spoiled rich boy to dedicated Shinobi as he got to know his teammates and the people of Konoha…

And there were others, too. People like Iruka, who'd held out a hand to Naruto when few others would. Shisui, who lived his life as an example of what he wanted to see both from his clan and the village. Tsunade, Kakashi…they had seen enough misery in their lives, lost enough people they loved to be led by fear and bitterness, but instead they kept moving toward a light - toward a future they might not even live to see themselves.

A future she might not even live to see…but that she wanted to help bring into existence.

 _I want to build a better world._

"You're right," she muttered, almost to herself more than to the Rat Pack leader. "People are shitty, and fickle, and easily swayed. This world we live in…it's crap. It's built on systems meant to preserve power for those who least deserve it at times. Konoha's a nice little oasis, but it's not innocent in all of this. Far from it…"

Itachi's face flashed through her mind, along with the faces of his clan - not all innocent victims themselves, but who deserved a far better chance than what they were ever given.

 _I want a world without war…_

"Your way is that of survival," she continued. "And I can't blame you for that. I can only imagine what your life has been like…and if mine had been anything like it, I'd probably have gone the same way."

 _If she'd been the one taken to Root…what would she have become?_

"Ya know, Red," Ryoushi said. "I don't have your bleeding heart. Mine's an untrusting, vindictive, morbid and bitter thing with black spots all over…I almost wish I could have yours, though. Must be nice, this whole 'faith in people' lark. How do you manage it? You're smart, I'll give you that. You aren't completely blind to what the world is like. How are you okay with the shit this world gives?"

"I'm not 'okay' with it - and that's why I do what I do." Kaiya stared at a spot high on the opposite wall. "I'll admit - I've thought more than once about just leaving. Take my loved ones, go to some remote place that isn't ruled by Shinobi laws…make a new home, separate from the rest of the world. But it doesn't solve the problem. Not really. What I want…it's more than my personal desires, or my survival. I want a better world - both within Konoha, the village my parents loved so much they gave their lives for…and beyond. I'm in a position, maybe now more than ever, to help that happen - and I know plenty of people who would sacrifice everything to do the same…some already have."

"That's a pretty lofty dream," Ryoushi commented. "But are you really ready to pay that price yourself?"

Kaiya paused before answering. Her first instinct was to say 'I'll do anything' - but that was a simple answer, and she now knew it was a naïve one. What if that price was too high - like, say, having to kill her own family, as Itachi had done? Could she make such excruciating sacrifices if it came to that? Could she sacrifice everything she held dear in order to secure a more peaceful, fair world for future generations?

Was this the decision Itachi had faced?

"I'm not completely sure," she answered truthfully. "But I'll keep working for it anyway."

Ryoushi gave a small huff. "Well, at least you're honest. It don't solve our little problem, though. Danzo's not just some vague threat to this ideal world you want - he's made this personal for me more times'n one. I can't just sit by and let him walk all over my Pack."

"Wouldn't ask you to. And it _is_ personal for me, too," she replied darkly. Her insides boiled anew with anger. "He's the one who killed Yuuma - and he did it just to keep his power."

Apparently, this was something even the Rat Pack leader hadn't known before, going by the momentary look of shock on his face. It was quickly replaced with seething anger. "Then why, pray tell, are you _not_ ripping his goddamn throat out, Red?"

"Because like you, I'm not a suicidal idiot," she said flatly. "I can't take him down on my own. We don't know enough about how he did this, or what he can do - and like I said, there's no way in hell I am risking an unnecessary war. I _do_ care what happens to the people caught in the crossfire."

"Sounds like you're not willing to fight at all."

"Didn't say that, either." Kaiya pushed off from the wall and faced Ryoushi fully. His earlier talk about waging a war with information had given her an idea. "One good thing about village systems? This kind of takeover - the kind where you try to make the system work for you - takes _time_. There's one thing Danzo can't just magic up from thin air: the Jonin's vote of confidence. He's got a small army that can coerce and bully people, but it's telling that he's trying to make this transfer look legitimate. He knows he needs the people of Konoha to follow him _willingly_ \- and they're not all so entrenched in fear and desperation yet that they'll follow him blindly."

"I don't have the time to sit around and risk him coming after my people," Ryoushi shot back. "We've pushed back at him enough times that he knows we're a threat - and you know what he does to threats, Red?"

She fixed him with a flinty stare. "I do. And you have every reason to be afraid. But I think you also have the means to protect yourselves for a little while longer. Danzo will be distracted by the vote, and by other targets of his - like me. You keep to the shadows, keep out of sight for the time being, and he'll overlook you. His biggest weakness is conceit, and with that, we can fight him far more effectively."

Ryoushi raised an eyebrow and gave her an appreciative smirk. "Sounds like you have a master plan after all…"

"I'm nothing compared to my teammate when it comes to 'master plans,'" she said. "Ryoushi. The people of Konoha don't know what Danzo has don to the village already - he's been too good at covering his tracks, to adept at playing the people who _could_ bring him down for his actions. That book - Yuuma's journal…it has enough information in there to ruin Danzo. But on its own, it's inadmissible in our system. I can't get back into Konoha just now - I'm too hot a target, as is one of my team. But if we can get the information in…spread the right rumors…"

Ryoushi's grin was all shadows and crackles of electricity. "Now that, Red…that, I can help you with."

* * *

They were close. His crows spotted them stopping for camp. It wouldn't take long to catch up.

This was not necessarily good news.

Jiraiya had left. The Sannin's very presence was deterrent enough for those pursuing Kaiya…and now that deterrent was gone. Itachi debated whether or not to tell Kisame this piece of news - Jiraiya had been an excellent excuse to keep their distance. No…Kisame would notice eventually.

There was still no sign of 'Tobi' and Deidara. This could be good - but it made Itachi uneasy. The longer Itachi waited to bring Kaiya in, the more likely Madara was to show - and Itachi wasn't certain he could match the man who called himself after the Uchiha clan's strongest ancestor in combat. Not directly, at least.

He would need to act soon. Delaying any further might arouse suspicion from his own partner, and certainly from the rest of Akatsuki. Was there any way to let her get away convincingly again? Maybe…Kaiya was traveling with her team. But how strong were they? If Deidara and Madara _did_ show…

Another crow landed on his shoulder. It seemed he and Kisame were not the only pursuers. A dozen or so individuals wearing masks and cloaks…and Konoha hitai-ate…

Root.

 _Danzo - why are you still after her?!_

Had she gotten too close to the massacre? Did Danzo realize she'd seen Itachi that night? But there were other possibilities, too - this was the man who'd stolen Shisui's eye simply to gain control over Koto Amatsukami, even though it could have prevented the coup without bloodshed. Itachi wouldn't put it past the man to want to use Kaiya's chakra and abilities for his own gain.

Something within him snapped.

No.

Danzo had taken his clan, his cousin and best friend, his future…he would not take _her_.

"Kisame. The target is not far - but there are others, Root agents, who would interfere. We're dealing with them first."

Kisame smirked. "What, you don't wanna do it all on your own this time?"

His eyes narrowed, tomoe spinning wildly. "We won't be letting them go back to Konoha."

The smirk turned into a wide, toothy grin. "Then this will really be fun!"

* * *

 **RECAP TIME! I know it was a dense chapter this time around…**

 **-Flashbacks to key bits of Kaiya's childhood!**

 **-Updates from Kakashi and Jiraiya - and not necessarily good news…plus, a new project for Kaiya: the Cursed Tongue Seal!**

 **-Kabuto's been taken in by Akatsuki now?!**

 **-Check-in with Suna!**

 **-Danzo's turning the manipulation game on Naruto, now…**

 **-…and Sai's being put through 'reconditioning.'**

 **-Kaiya forms an alliance with Ryoushi to start a smear campaign against Danzo - and learned a little of what the price of a 'better world' might entail…**

 **-…all the while, Itachi is closing in on Team Recon - as is a slough of Root agents.**

 **I am really curious to hear what you think of how the plot's developing - especially since I've pretty much gone all-out AU now. Many of the original canon plot points will be showing up, just…reinterpreted in the TUtN universe. It's a hell of a lot more challenging than just integrating OC's into the canon series of events, so feedback is IMMENSELY appreciated and needed!**

 **NEXT TIME: At long, long, LONG last, Itachi and Kaiya are brought face-to-face once more.**

Deleted Line of the Week:

Pakkun padded over to her and held out a paw. "Go ahead. Touch it."

Kaiya blinked. "Huh?"

"Touch my pad," Pakkun clarified in his gruff voice. "It's very soft. Might help you feel better."

Kaiya melted a little.


	74. Eternity in a Heartbeat

**Early posting this week! Hooray for spring break and bonus writing time!**

 **Quick (and belated) shoutout to Scarease for previewing the Ryoushi scene in last chapter and helping me make sure I got the character right! Twas a big help, and brought up some thought-provoking questions for future exploration…**

 **And as always, big thank-you to ItY'Girl for the brainstorming sessions :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 73. Eternity in a Heartbeat**

 _Itachi left Danzo and wandered the village, trying to think of any other options than the ones the Root leader had given him. Let the revolt happen, leading to civil war and eventually world war - and everyone dies, including Sasuke. Murder his entire clan…but ensure Sasuke's survival. He and Shisui had already gamed out other possibilities - only Koto Amatsukami had seemed viable, and Danzo himself had ruined that plan when he took Shisui's right eye._

 _A bitterness coated his tongue as he remembered finding Shisui, beaten, wounded, and ready to take his own life in order to buy Itachi even a little time. He tasted the same bitterness, felt the same sense of powerlessness every time he came near the Root leader - but to act on it would spell disaster, and he could think of nothing his cousin would want less._

 _But what would Shisui have made of the decision Itachi was faced with now? What would he do?_

 _Itachi stopped before entering the Uchiha compound. He stared at the walls with the clan's crest. Could he somehow divert the Uchiha's plans enough that there would be little bloodshed? Maybe even ensure that Sasuke would come out alive and well? No…every scenario that came to mind ended the same way. But could he kill them? His father, his mother, his family members and neighbors…_

 _There were no options left, he realized. Just the two Danzo had presented to him…and left for him to decide upon._

 _Itachi turned from the compound and walked away. He needed more time…there was no time. He needed other possibilities…there were no other possibilities. He needed…_

 _He paused and looked up. When had he arrived at this building? No matter, he answered himself. The corner window showed light._

 _He hesitated. This was selfish. He should leave her out of this - she'd be a target, another tool for people like Danzo to use against him. It wasn't like he could tell her what was really going on. He should leave her alone - he should have left her alone that day on the school yard, should have pushed her away when she came to him for help with kunai, should never have given in to the desire to have her close, to bask in her warmth, torture himself with having her so near yet having to keep her so distant at the same time._

 _He silently jumped to the oversized windowsill and tapped._

 _A few seconds later, Kaiya opened her curtain, surprised to see him. "Itachi!" She unlocked the window and stepped aside. She was in her pajamas - a tank top over soft, cropped pants. "You could just use the door, you know - it's not like you have to sneak past my parents or something…"_

 _He walked past her and dropped his ANBU mask on the low table in the center of her room. She came in front of him, eyes wide. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice worried. "Are you okay? Here, sit down…" She led him to the edge of her bed - she had no chairs in the small studio._

 _Itachi leaned forward. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I can't go back to the compound…not tonight…" He laid his head in his hands, vaguely aware that he couldn't bring himself to call the compound "home." He stared at her floor and felt Kaiya's hand on his shoulder, a warm, soft touch._

 _"It's okay," she said softly. "You don't have to explain. If you need a place to crash…"_

 _He laid his forehead on her bare shoulder and breathed in her scent, unable to meet her eyes yet unwilling to pull away. She tensed at first, surprised, but quickly relaxed and put her arms around him. His face pressed against the crook of her neck._

 _"Well," he heard her say, "I was going to say the dango shop closes early on Wednesdays - their benches are pretty comfortable."_

 _She was teasing him, he realized. A few years ago he wouldn't have picked up on it. A few years ago, they had reconnected and Itachi felt like he'd found a missing piece of himself._

 _He smiled against her collarbone. "Thank you, Kaiya." She tightened her embrace around him and he leaned in further. Here, there were no impossible situations. Here, there were no expectations of him. Here, there was someone who gave him warmth and acceptance._

 _This was selfish - but right now, he didn't care._

 _For the first time in years, he relaxed. He drifted into such a deep sleep that he didn't feel her lay him down on the bed. He didn't hear her whisper to him, or turn the pages of her book. He simply sank into perfect oblivion._

 _When he woke in the grey hour before dawn, Kaiya was curled next to him, sound asleep. He brushed a red lock from her face…her skin was so soft under his fingers, her face so content. He wondered if she always looked like this when she slept._

 _Rather than make him smile, the thought brought him back to harsh reality. He'd never know the answer, he realized. In either scenario…If he allowed the clan to revolt, the village would go to war; Sasuke would likely be killed, and Kaiya would be forced to fight. She was getting very good, but she'd fall - if not to one of his clan members, then to an outsider when other countries inevitably invaded._

 _But…_

 _If he took the other option and killed his clan…Sasuke would live. Kaiya would know Itachi as a murderer and traitor, and there was a chance they'd clash in the future, but she'd also be alive. Kaiya would look out for Sasuke, he was certain; she had a strong 'big sister' instinct when it came to fellow orphans. They'd both have time to grow stronger._

 _Itachi pressed a gentle kiss on the redhead's temple and carefully got out of the bed. She didn't wake, only gave a small groan and turned over in his absence. He stood and studied her for a few minutes, memorizing her features like this. This would be the last time, after all. If they saw each other after today, it would be as opponents…he wanted to remember her peaceful features before they became twisted by betrayal and grief._

 _Itachi took his mask from the table and left through the still-open window. He had made his decision. He wouldn't be seeing Kaiya again, but he would ensure Sasuke's - and her - safety._

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Kaiya's shadow clone returned to her real body. The rush of information and emotion the clone had experienced as her proxy had her clutching the tree branch for a few seconds.

Ryoushi had agreed to help. Hikaru's smear campaign could move forward. There was no price attached, just a negotiation on what exactly the rumors could contain. Kaiya had also bartered to have the Rat Pack run messages to and from the village, so long as it didn't put them on Danzo's radar. She agreed, in turn, to outfit the Rat Pack with her Chakra Masking Seal - developed to help her combat the Byakugan and tested against Sharingan, it was a sensor-proof method of hiding one's chakra signature without constricting one's jutsu-casting abilities. Ryoushi had been very excited to share it with his Packmates.

They had a way to fight Danzo - one that, ideally, wouldn't result in bodies lining the streets of Konoha - and a way to communicate with the village. Kaiya told her teammates as much when they woke, though she didn't say exactly how it would all work. Hikaru and Gorou didn't press for further information - they all remembered Yuuma's lessons about keeping sources confidential. Kaiya felt relief of being trusted by them again…perhaps there _was_ a silver lining to everything that had happened.

But Naruto was still in the village, possibly being held by Danzo. It took every ounce of her long-developed compartmentalization skills to not obsess over what could be happening to him. She had to trust that Jiraiya would take care of him. She had to leave her brother to someone else's care again, as much as it tormented her to do so.

Was this was one of the 'sacrifices' she had to make for a better world - not being there for Naruto? The very thought of Naruto as a 'sacrifice' made her sick with panic. More than any of the other kids she grew up taking care of, Naruto was her _world_. He played a huge role in her decision to become a Shinobi, to stay in Konoha, to want to make it a better place. She'd wanted that for _him_.

And now all she could do was wait.

The team travelled carefully along the route mapped out by Hikaru and Pakkun. Silence had fallen over them. They had yet to encounter anyone else, but that only made them more vigilant, more on edge, as they drew closer to the coastline. Each person had their senses stretched to the max. Of course, none of them were as tuned into their surrounding as Pakkun - of which he unintentionally reminded them now.

"We've got company up ahead," Pakkun announced suddenly. "Smells like ten - no, more like twelve…"

"Can you tell who they are?" asked Hikaru.

"Naw, I'd have to have smelled them before," Pakkun said. "But…I can tell they're from Konoha, and…" _Sniff-sniff_ \- He suddenly growled. "Yeah, they're Root!"

Hikaru's jaw clenched. "Where?"

"Can't get exact from here - but they're pretty spread out. Could be even more outta my range."

Kaiya felt a jolt of fear - not for herself, but for he teammates. Danzo was after _her_ , not them - if they got in the way, she had no doubt Hikaru and Gorou would wind up as corpses.

She had an idea.

"Guys - use Henge and transform into me. You still have that Chakra Mask Seal from a while back? Good. Use it - their sensors won't be able to tell the difference between us, then." She stopped and made a hand sign - nine exact copies of her 'poofed' into existence. "They might not know we're traveling together - but believe me, they won't hesitate to kill you if they figure this out."

"Gee, that's reassuring," muttered Gorou. "But what about you?"

"Danzo wants me alive, I think-"

"You _think?_ "

"She's probably right," Hikaru cut in.

" _Probably_?"

"To be honest, I don't have a better idea!" Hikaru shot back. He pressed on the crook of his elbow, revealing and activating the masking seal. "Just do it! And remember - none of them can go back to Konoha with our location."

It was a fact of which they were all well aware.

They split up, Pakkun going with the real Kaiya. She still had the most average sensing skills of the three, and Pakkun could tell her when a Root agent was getting too close. She marked her teammates with Hiraishin as an extra measure. If nothing else, she'd sense her own chakra in the marks - once the other two were clear of the agents, she could teleport directly to them.

She just prayed that she was right, and that the agents wouldn't start aiming to kill if they figured out their plan.

* * *

They were almost at the first crop of agents when the Leader's call to meet echoed in their minds. They came to an abrupt halt.

"Man, _now_?" Kisame groaned. "And we're so damn close!"

Indeed, this was odd timing. Kakuzu and Hidan couldn't have captured the Two Tails so soon - they weren't even in the Land of Lightning. Itachi cast a quick glance in the direction they'd just been traveling, suddenly a little anxious.

"Well, guess we better get on with it," Kisame sighed. "Saw a spot back there - sooner we get this over with and all…"

Itachi nodded. The jutsu took almost no time to perform, but he and Kisame were still the last to arrive.

"Itachi-sempai! Kisame-sempai!" Tobi's grating voice called excitedly. "You came! We weren't sure you'd show!"

The words and tone were innocuous on their surface, but Itachi couldn't help reading another message in them:

 _This is a test of your loyalty._

"There's to be a change in the mission schedule," announced the Leader, his ringed eyes surveying the group. "Due to recent events, no actions will be taken against Konoha personnel until further notice."

A low buzz of muttering broke out. Itachi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. What was this about?

"Why the hell not?" Deidara demanded, his good hand clenching. His other arm had been replaced thanks to Kakuzu, but the nerve endings were still reconnecting.

"Does this cover the Kyuubi kid too?" Kisame asked. Itachi felt his - and most of the others' - eyes flick to him.

"It covers the Kyuubi, as well as the seal specialist and all other Land of Fire citizens in our Bingo book."

Itachi was glad Kisame had been the one to ask, even though it was _his_ assignment. His mind was spinning too fast, trying to extrapolate the reason for the sudden announcement.

"Oy, oy," Hidan spoke up. "The fuck are we supposed to get across the continent then? Land of Fire takes up most of the damn thing!"

"Travel is permitted, with due discretion."

So they were supposed to not step on any toes, specifically in the Land of Fire?

"Why the change?" Kakuzu was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Inconsequential."

"But some of us have a score to settle," growled Deidara. "You expect us to just roll over and-"

" _Enough_!"

They all felt it - a current of chakra come from the Leader like a wave crashing into the sand. None of them had ever experienced anything but calm stoicism from the one known as Pein, yet in that moment, the force of his command nearly blew them out of the jutsu.

"Do not engage with Konoha Shinobi," the Leader answered, seeming to regain his control. "It should be easy to avoid contact over the next few months. This is only temporary - please remember our goal, which is larger than any one person's aspirations," he added with a pointed look at Deidara.

Itachi resisted the urge to glance to 'Tobi'. It would be useless trying to read the man's reaction, and he had to keep up the blasé façade. Inwardly, he was trying to make sense of this sudden shift of priorities.

"Itachi, Kisame." The pair turned their eyes to the Leader. "Prepare to capture the Four-Tails and await further orders in the Land of Earth. Everyone else, back to your original assignments."

The first words out of Kisame's mouth when their consciousness returned to their bodies was, "What the hell is _that_ all about?"

Itachi had no idea. Something must have happened in Konoha - but what? And why would the Leader call off the search for their targets when one of them was vulnerable?

This should have been good news - it meant that Kaiya and her brother would be theoretically safe for the time being. Konoha would have a chance to mount a counter-strategy against Akatsuki, maybe even form an alliance with other nations. Yet something didn't sit right. The Leader - and, of course, Madara - would know that this meant letting their most politically powerful enemy gather strength. Why on earth would they choose to back off? If anything, they should be trying to _weaken_ Konoha right now, either by picking off its strongest Shinobi or breaking up the alliances it already had, leaving it ripe for the picking when the time came to take Naruto.

Unless…this move somehow guaranteed just that to happen. But how? The current Hokage, Tsunade, wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing, much less allow Akatsuki to continue acting without counter.

And in the meantime, Kaiya and her team were about to run straight into Root agents - and Itachi had just had his hands tied to try and help.

"You still wanna go ahead with it, don't you?"

Itachi's head snapped to see his partner staring at him, head cocked with a knowing grin on his face. He didn't answer the man, but to himself, he admitted that yes, he _did_ still want to go to Kaiya's aid. He wanted it desperately, couldn't allow the Root leader to get his hands on her - couldn't allow him to twist and break her, the way he did with anyone he touched.

Kisame just grinned wider. "Thought so…there really _is_ something about that redhead."

A jolt of anxiety passed through Itachi. This was no teasing tone. Kisame knew - or at least, seriously suspected now. Would he have to prepare to fight this man, his partner for the better part of seven years?

"Ne, Itachi - just a question…" Kisame's shark-like eyes gleamed. "Where do your loyalties lie, huh?"

Itachi met his gaze steadily, calming his rising pulse. He answered honestly. "My loyalties are where they've always been, Kisame."

"I see…you gonna give me a reason to go against you anytime soon?"

Again, an honest answer to the Shinobi who'd been the closest thing to a comrade since Shisui died: "I would not have it so."

The Shark-Nin gave a thoughtful hum. "Then I guess you _are_ the man I always thought."

Kisame turned as if to leave. "Well, I know how 'territorial' you get over your targets - you do what you gotta."

He flickered away then, leaving Itachi alone. He realized almost immediately what had just happened, though it took his emotions a moment to catch up.

Kisame had just given him an out - his last words were as good as a wink and a nod, if their long-time partnership had taught him anything. He'd also left a path for Itachi to return to Akatsuki, should he need to after this - after all, it was much easier to explain why he'd allowed Kaiya to escape yet again when the Leader himself had suspended the Konoha missions.

In a den of murderers, terrorists, traitors, and extremists, Itachi had found a true friend.

 _Thank you, Kisame._

Itachi took off on their original path. As he came within range, his Sharingan clicked into place and locked onto the first Root agent. He'd help Kaiya and her team get through - and perhaps get some answers from this, as well.

* * *

"Ten and two o'clock!"

Kaiya swore. With a burst of speed, she darted higher into the trees - and was glad she did when she cleared a wide net by mere feet. The two agents Pakkun warned her of followed. There were wires ahead; she swiftly doubled back, directly through the agents. They whistled, signaling their comrades to join the hunt - but at the same time, more whistles sounded from other directions. Her plan was working: the Root agents were split up, each thinking he was facing the real Kaiya.

Two masks entered her vision. Kaiya threw wind-imbued kunai at them. One dodged; the other did not. She felt no remorse as he fell, focusing instead on the dodger. In a flash, she was behind him, catching the thrown kunai in midair.

The agent noticed her change of position almost too late. The kunai had travelled a few meters away, so by the time she was on him, he was able to block. Both jumped back. Kaiya recharged the kunai with wind chakra and let it, and a wave of shuriken, loose. He blocked the shuriken and dodged the kunai - but she had already used it to flash to him. With a quick tap, she tagged the first thing her hand could touch - his mask - and slashed at his chest.

He caught her hand just as her kunai made contact. Her tongue clicked when she realized her mistake, but she wasn't worried. She headbutted him, knocking the mask loose - she'd teleport once it fell far enough. But as it fell, she recognized the exposed face - it was Kyo (or Sho?), one of her would-be 'bodyguards.'

Recognition made her hesitate. In that split second, Pakkun came to her rescue, biting hard on the hand that held her captive and bringing her back to the present when the pug was tossed aside. Kaiya's eyes were icy when she locked them with the agent's once more.

It didn't matter if this was another 'victim' of Danzo's training program. None could be allowed to return to Danzo with her, or her team's, location.

Kaiya's kunai completed its previous path, slipping between ribs to rip open the lungs, then out and back down to the liver.

She grabbed Pakkun as the man fell, shoving the pug back inside of her jacket, and in a flash, she resumed their original path. Some chakra returned - one agent had gotten overzealous trying to see if it was actually her, or a clone. They'd be catching on soon, regrouping and attacking in larger numbers. She hoped Hikaru and Gorou managed to thin the herd before they did.

* * *

Hikaru crouched in a tree, his fine-point chakra control allowing him just enough energy for a well-timed genjutsu. There were two agents nearby - he'd given them the slip and used his camouflaging jutsu. He wouldn't be able to hold both it and the Henge long; he had to draw them into his trap.

They saw his mirror image in the next tree and bore down - only to set off a trap of wires lined with exploding tags. When Hikaru saw the body parts fly, he knew his trap had succeeded.

Two down.

* * *

Gorou mentally thanked Yuuma, Hikaru, Kaiya, even his own nagging mother for the fact that he could hold a Henge during intense taijutsu battles. Controlling chakra on the move was one thing, but doing so while also exchanging blindingly fast blows was something his younger self couldn't have done.

When Gorou snapped the first agent's neck, the second one got the message that this 'Kaiya' wasn't normal. He retreated, possibly to use long-range attacks. That would be a problem. Gorou was quick to pursue; long range battles were _so_ not his thing, and they couldn't let any of these robots escape having seen 'Kaiya.'

Pursuit was a mistake.

He saw the trap too late. Gorou was fast, but he didn't have Kaiya's turn-on-a-coin reflexes. The wires would either slice him or trap him - and he only had a half a second before finding out which.

* * *

"Hm?" Pakkun sniffed at the air. "What's…?"

Kaiya kept speeding forward. "More agents?"

"Not sure," Pakkun admitted. "Seems familiar…"

"Who? Konoha?"

"No - at least, I don't think so…"

* * *

Gorou glanced around when he felt nothing but air against his still-transformed body. The wires had snapped before he hit them. He saw the agent he'd followed come up in front of him - but he seemed to be backing _away_ from something. Had Kaiya or one of her clones caught up?

The agent fell then, shuriken embedded in his chest and throat. Gorou stopped and looked for the source - but saw nothing.

* * *

Something was off.

Kaiya should have been able to dodge that trap - and Itachi had yet to see her teammates. Had they split up?

He went after another agent - who was also in pursuit of Kaiya. Itachi caught on then: she was using clones, and her teammates might even be in on it. He almost smiled - his Sharingan hadn't even picked up on the difference. _Must be using that Chakra Masking Seal she was developing back then…clever girl._

This 'Kaiya' turned out to be a clone. It put up a ferocious fight, but like most Shadow Clones, the first major blow made it dissipate. Itachi swooped in to dispose of the man before he could alert his squad to the clone plan.

The agent did not get an immediate death, though. Itachi knocked his mask away and held him by the throat to a tree trunk. The tomoe of his Sharingan spun.

"What does Danzo want with her?"

The agent's eyes widened when he recognized the Missing-Nin in front of him, but the genjutsu quickly had him talking. "Hokage-sa-ma-ah…"

He went stiff suddenly. Of course - Danzo wouldn't allow his agents to speak, willingly or not. As the agent's throat closed up on him and his mouth hung open, Itachi spied the seal that made it so. He threw the agent's air-starved body aside in disgust.

The man had said _Hokage-sama._ Itachi was certain these _were_ Root agents, not regular Anbu; why would Tsunade send _any_ Anbu after Kaiya?

Wait.

Itachi went to the body of the paralyzed agent and stripped it of the cloak, mask, and gloves. Shedding his own Akatsuki cloak, he hesitated, looking at the ring that connected all members to the leader. He could still return after this. He trusted Kisame to cover for him if he did. His cover need not be blown.

He slipped on the glove over the ring. He needed more information.

* * *

"Two more ahead! And one on your right!"

Kaiya went left.

"Wait - crap! Another one ahead!"

She backed up - and into a cloaked and masked agent, who put her in a lock. How did Pakkun miss that one?!

"The dog gives you away."

She stiffened. _That voice…_

Even through the mask, she could feel his breath against her ear. "Why is he so interested in you?"

It was him. She knew it - _felt_ it beyond a doubt.

The other agents were approaching. They'd see them, assume she'd been captured - but she had to know.

An idea crossed her mind.

"Tsukuyomi," she gasped out. "You control time there, right?"

She felt him tense, then whirl her around. Pakkun made a confused grunt. Through the mask, her eyes locked with glowing red and spinning tomoe -

Then the world was all red, and black, and grey.

"Not every day a person invites themselves into a genjutsu they know they cannot escape."

Kaiya turned around - and there he was. His appearance was in negative, shadows where light should have been, but it was him.

"Itachi…"

* * *

Itachi didn't understand. She _asked_ to be put into Tsukuyomi? No one _asked_ to be put into Tsukuyomi. But she'd specifically referenced his ability to control time here - she wanted time?

Dread and hope battled for dominance when she turned around and he saw in her eyes not fear, not hatred, but…

…understanding?

No. It couldn't be. She couldn't possibly know, and even if she did, there was no way she could _understand_ \- and he didn't want her to. She couldn't know.

And yet…she wasn't afraid.

* * *

"Why aren't you afraid?"

Kaiya's eyes widened. The question sounded almost like an escaped thought - like he hadn't meant for it to come out.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Kaiya took a step forward. "No need to be afraid of something that isn't real."

His eyes narrowed. Suddenly, Kaiya felt herself pushed against a wall and held there by an invisible force. Itachi came up to her slowly, his eyes cold, a kunai in his hand. She felt a jolt of fear - had she been mistaken? But the thought was fleeting. Her instincts told her she was right - that he was putting up a front, just as he always did.

No. He wasn't getting away with it this time.

When he held the point of the kunai to her throat, she didn't flinch, nor did she shy from direct eye contact. "Go ahead. Do what you should've done that night - silence me."

It was a gamble.

There was a tiny twitch in his brow. She would have missed it had his face not been inches from hers. "Silence you? For what?"

She placed her bet.

"For knowing the truth."

Itachi went stock still. Even the strange, red-and-grey clouds of the Nightmare Realm seemed to slow overhead. Kaiya felt her arms become mobile again. She brought one hand up to the kunai, pushing it away from her throat; the other she placed on his cheek, the way she'd tried to that night, before he snapped her wrist. Even in the illusory world, his skin was warm under her fingers.

"I know the truth, Itachi," she whispered. "I know why you killed them."

* * *

Damn his perfect memory, his honed senses. They made her projection too real. Her hand was warm on his cheek, the skin callused but the flesh soft…he wanted so badly to lean into her hand, to keep seeing this understanding in her eyes.

Who was supposed to be the victim in this realm?

Itachi probed her eyes with his, looking for any sign of misunderstanding, of a game, hell, even an illusion, as ironic and unlikely as that would have been. He found none. But how? How could she know? No - it was simply impossible.

But she'd been on the right track. He'd seen it in her notes - she was asking the right questions…and had drawn the attention of Root in doing so.

"What is it," he asked as coldly as he could,"that you think you know?"

Kaiya swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Itachi's eyes followed the bob of her throat unintentionally. "The Uchiha were planning to rebel, weren't they?"

She knew.

"You were their spy in Anbu - but you knew a coup would only lead to war and you went to the Hokage. You were made to spy on your clan instead…your own people, your family…"

How did she know all of this?

"Things must have come to a breaking point. Sandaime would've tried diplomacy - but it wasn't enough, was it? The Uchiha had been stamped down for too long, and it was still happening."

How did she understand so much? These were things that were never meant to see the light of day - the Uchiha's problems with the village were never meant to be public knowledge. "Who told you these things?"

Kaiya shook her head. "No one - not exactly. My sensei -"

"The one I killed," he said in a mocking tone. It was almost a reflex - and a way to push her away, to make her stop.

Her eyes darkened, becoming as cold as frozen ponds under a midnight sky. "No - that was Danzo."

* * *

She saw it again: the twitch in the brow, the crack in the mask.

"Danzo killed my teacher," she said, her voice a low rumble. "And he used the massacre to cover it up. Which means he knew it was going to happen…he knew what you were going to do - because he ordered you to do it, didn't he?"

A reaction came from Itachi in the form of a darker glare. "So you've put all this together by yourself. A story that no one else in the village could have figured out." His tone was mocking. "Was it your childhood affection for me that led you to consider such a theory? Or your compulsive need for everything to be a conspiracy?"

She didn't take the bait. "'What would you do to protect what you hold most dear?'" she quoted. "Maybe I am a bit of a conspiracy theorist who reads too many mysteries. Maybe that 'childhood affection' _did_ color my perception. But I didn't start looking into the massacre until _you_ said those words to me."

"Just words. They meant nothing."

"You never do anything off-hand," Kaiya scoffed. "You fed me information on Akatsuki last time - Gaara was already having Shukaku extracted, Fuu is alive, I'm still a target, there's a war coming. You were the one who fought off the Root agents before - you returned my kunai to my pouch! Did you _really_ think I wouldn't notice?"

She pushed away from the wall. He backed up a step. "The way I see it, there are two possibilities here. One: you're an idiot who's slipped up way too much to be called a 'prodigy.' Two: You made all those slips _on purpose_ \- you knew I'd figure them out eventually! You're still working for Konoha, trying to protect it from inside one of its enemies. So cut the crap, Itachi - _I already know._ "

She knew all of this - but she didn't understand, didn't see the danger she'd put herself in, that he'd been working _so damn hard_ to protect her from. How could he make her see, make her comprehend just what she'd done by insisting on uncovering truths that were never meant to be unearthed?!

She was too stubborn to believe any act he tried to keep up at this point - that much was clear. But for her safety, Konoha's stability, and Sasuke's future, she _had_ to stop this.

An idea - desperate, twisted - crossed his mind. Shisui's eye was just about ready - maybe another two weeks of gathering chakra would do it. He could use Koto Amatsukami on Kaiya, make her forget that she ever thought anything was off about the massacre. She'd never know the difference.

But that eye was meant for Sasuke - a last resort in case his vengeful heart wasn't sated by killing him. Kaiya wasn't about to turn on Konoha, not while her own brother was there -

…or was that why Root was after her now?

Itachi grabbed Kaiya's shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. "Why, _exactly,_ is Root after you?"

Kaiya flinched at the sudden, harsh contact. "Danzo does know I have doubts - but he doesn't know I figured it out, if that's what you're asking-"

"So you've concocted a ridiculous theory and left the village to - what? Fulfill some romantic dream of running off with a man who doesn't care -"

"Oh, don't think so highly of yourself!" Kaiya pushed back again. "You think I defected, and for _you?_ Well, news flash: _I'm on the fucking run_ , but I haven't betrayed Konoha! I'm trying to _help_ it-"

"By running away?"

"You're one to talk," she retorted, surprising herself with the acid in her tone. "What the hell happened that made _killing your clan_ the _only_ option left? And don't try telling me that you just hated them and were glad for the excuse - I'm not buying it!"

Itachi gripped her shoulders harder, shaking her slightly. He needed to know what the hell was going on. "Why is Root after you?!"

The desperation in his demand took her by surprise - and she realized, suddenly, that not only was it all true, but that she hadn't been ready. She had grown more certain of her theory with every hour since reading Yuuma's journal, but now, face to face with Itachi, seeing his mask slip - a mask she now knew without a doubt existed - she honestly wasn't prepared to be right.

"Danzo is Hokage," she whispered. "We don't know how - he's been working for this for ages…he somehow got the Daimyo to remove Tsunade…"

Danzo was Hokage.

 _Danzo_ was _Hokage_.

"When did this happen?"

"Three days ago."

Itachi's mind raced, drawing connections that he never would have thought possible. Danzo was Hokage - and Akatsuki had grown abruptly less interested in fighting Konoha. Danzo was an intimidating figure, but not to that extreme.

A possibility sprang to his mind. But no - Danzo wouldn't have gone _that_ far for power, would he?

 _He took Shisui's eye - he didn't trust Shisui not to turn on him…_

It was to protect the village 'in his own way-'

 _He made the massacre NECESSARY._

Shisui's eyes could have changed things - could have bought them the time to effect _real_ change in their clan and village. But Danzo prevented it. He as good as killed Shisui by leaving them no choice - if Shisui's condition was discovered by their clan, the rebellion would have begun early. If he'd gone to the Hokage, even went into hiding, the clan would have been suspicious over his absence. And Danzo would never have stopped going after Shisui if he knew he was alive.

Shisui's death was Danzo's doing - and yet his cousin had tried to defend the man's actions by saying he was just 'protecting the village in his own way.' It was the main reason Itachi had been able to fight against the uncontrollable rage and grief that threatened to surface when Shisui fell from the cliffside. Shisui's last gift wasn't just the Mangekyou Sharingan; he had, in his own way, made sure that Itachi didn't fall victim to the 'Curse of Hatred' that plagued their clan. Itachi was able to hold back that bitterness and thirst for vengeance because of his cousin's last words and sacrifice - because Shisui seemed to believe that Danzo really was only trying to do right by the village.

Now the man who'd attacked Shisui, stolen his eye, driven him to suicide…now he was _Hokage_. The man who turned everything he touched to shadow, who like a black hole sucked in and crushed the light of anyone who came near, had taken the reigns of Konohagakure no Sato. And Kaiya said they didn't know how it had happened.

Itachi had a pretty good idea - and it made his blood boil.

Right now, he had to stay focused. Kaiya knew the truth - and Root was after her. She seemed certain that Danzo didn't know she knew…it was possible he did want something else from her. Her chakra, her fuinjutsu, her brother -

Wait.

"Where's Naruto?"

Pain and fury swirled within her eyes. "Danzo has him."

Now he saw why she was so on edge. In fact, he was a little surprised she was trying so hard to run _away_ from Konoha. Unless…

His eyes narrowed. "You're planning to fight Danzo."

"In more ways than one," she confirmed, a low growl in her voice.

Just then, a sharp pain shot through his eyes - his real eyes. He'd used too much chakra already in Tsukuyomi; if he kept it up too much longer, he'd be less capable of fighting the Root agents. He had to put an end to this now.

Itachi looked at Kaiya. "You can't win against him."

"We have a plan-"

"You don't know what he's capable of," he hissed.

"I know what he made you do-"

"You don't know what _he_ can do!"

Kaiya searched his face. "You seem to - so tell me. Give me _information_ , something I can use! Or better yet - _come with us._ You did all this to protect the village, right? You know what Danzo is - you know he'd destroy everything we ever wanted!"

She was right - but she still didn't understand, not completely, not enough - didn't see why he had to keep the mask up, why as much as he _did_ want to join her in this fight and see Danzo removed, he _couldn't_ -

But he could show her. He couldn't use up more chakra to explain everything in words. He'd never done this before, but if it would get his point across without overusing Tsukuyomi…

Itachi brought his hand to her cheek. The contact, even psychic, sent tingles through his skin - and he didn't miss how she leaned into his touch, how her pained eyes softened…but he had to focus. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted her to know - then, with a small burst of chakra, made it a part of the illusion.

Kaiya gasped at so much information being quite literally poured into her mind all at once. She was seeing everything through Itachi's eyes - and there was so much…

 _He and Shisui meeting atop the waterfall of the Nakano River, trying to figure out how to avert the oncoming disaster…_

 _His father, the reluctant leader of the coup, showing Itachi his Mangekyou Sharingan - and telling him the promise he'd made years ago to his mother to keep Kushina's children out of the fray…_

 _Shisui, beaten and bloody, missing an eye - his right eye - falling into the river, buying Itachi time and awakening his own Mangekyou -_

 _"If this coup happens, everyone in the Uchiha clan will be annihilated - including your little brother. War is possible…no one would be left untouched."_

Kaiya's eyes widened. She knew that voice too well.

 _"…are you threatening?"_

 _"No…I want you to choose."_

Danzo.

 _"To protect the village we must absolutely stop the coup before everything falls into chaos…and the only one that can do this job is a double agent working for both the Uchiha and the Leaf…in other words, you, Itachi._

The agony of realizing this man - this man who was the _reason_ there was no other choice - was right…that Itachi _was_ the only one who could do this…

 _"Itachi…it will be a hard mission for you, but in exchange for that, I can let your younger brother live. I'm sure you too want to protect the village…do you accept this mission?"_

 _The Night, his parents kneeling before him, accepting their fate rather than fighting their son…making sure Sasuke saw him over their parents bodies…_

Of course…

… _wanting, NEEDING Sasuke to live, to survive, even if it meant bearing his hatred…_

It was for Sasuke, all along…it had always been for his little brother…

… _even if it meant having to torment him, taking and twisting his innocence so that he'd grow stronger, so he wouldn't wind up on the same path…_

"Stop!" Kaiya could scarcely breathe for the emotional undertow - but there was more…

 _A battlefield, and he was so young - his first kill at four years old -_

 _A baby brother, a new life, a new hope to protect -_

 _Desperation, a tingling in his eyes when he saw the rubble, but not her -_

 _Sasuke's first steps -_

 _A sense of a warm sun rising, but it was from the sight of red hair - a sight he didn't think he'd ever see again…_

 _The need to protect, to grow strong quickly enough so that others wouldn't have to…_

She knew that feeling - knew the _need_ to be the one who bore the burdens, to be the strong one. But she hadn't been alone, not like he was…

 _The rush of their first kiss…the inner war over whether he should tell her who she was, or let her live the happy life she seemed to have-_

"You…thought I was _happy?_ "

The memories abruptly stopped. She could feel his surprise - he hadn't meant for all of that to come through.

Kaiya raised her hand back to his cheek. This time, Itachi leaned into it, his eyes sliding shut…

 _The world slowly came into focus - a white room, white sheets, the beep of a monitor - and a dull pain in her head…A nurse came in and asked for her name - but she didn't know, and could only cry, scared and confused…_

 _Every day at the orphanage, trying to remember more than 'Kaiya'…putting on a smile so people wouldn't worry about her…_

 _Running messages in the medical tents - the smell of blood hanging in the air, nearly making her gag, but she wanted to be helpful…_

 _Naruto's first steps in the dining hall, she the only witness…_

 _The first time she admitted to a classmate that her last name was made up - the humiliation that ensued…holding herself back in school both to avoid attention, and to stick around in the village…_

 _The excitement when the wardens told her that Naruto was coming to the village as well, wanting to follow in 'Kaiya-nee-chan's' steps - and how much she wanted, wanted,_ _needed_ _this village to be good for him…_

 _Taking a brutal beating from older Genin because she defended Naruto from one of their own siblings - the taunts from her Hyuga opponent at the Chunin exams about having no name - the near-assault at the Uchiha compound - the barely-contained rage and desperation, and the fear that she'd never be strong enough, respected enough, good enough -_

And there was light, too - the welcoming warmth of her tall teammate's boisterous family, the generosity of Naruto's homeroom teacher, the wisdom and guidance of her sensei - her sensei, who helped her find her own purpose, her own talents, and most of all, taught her how to deal with the darkness she almost sank into…

…and there was him. Them. How excited she'd been to have a friend so quickly at the Academy, then the sadness when he graduated early - sadness he'd never seen because she always smiled through it…How nervous she'd been to ask him for help years later, not least of all because just looking at him made her stomach do flip-flops…gathering the courage to kiss him, then the relief and joy when he kissed her back…the sheer bliss when it was just the two of them, Kaiya and Itachi, away from the rest of the world…and the frustration of knowing he was holding _something_ back, but would never just say what…

Itachi didn't know how it was that the 'memory share' wound up going both ways - and he didn't even care enough to ask. He was reeling from the turbulent whirlpool that was Kaiya's memory.

She hadn't been happy. Not really. He'd tormented her more in reality than he ever could in an illusion - simply by holding so much back. She'd known - and yet as much as it frustrated her to no end, she only ever wanted to help, to be by his side, share his burdens. And he'd taken advantage of that, clinging to her for comfort and escape.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the smallest of tremors escaping into his words. "I'm so sorry…"

Tears ran freely down Kaiya's cheeks. She could barely breathe for the depth of love and anguish she'd experienced through Itachi's eyes. He'd been so alone…all this time, he'd carried burdens that would have, _should_ have crushed him. There were bright points in his life - his baby brother, for whom he would move mountains; his cousin, a grounding force who reminded him to be a kid now and then; and _her_ …and in one way or another, he'd lost all of them - had to sacrifice them, and himself. His life was only shadows now.

She shook her head when he apologized. "No - don't you dare…you sacrificed so much…and you were all alone…"

He could feel her breath on his face, so close was she…but he could feel something else, too. "I can't hold the Tsukuyomi any longer. There are three agents - I can take them, and the others-"

"I can help -"

" _No_." He held her face in his hands, no longer caring that his personal mask was completely gone as he looked into her eyes. "You will _get out._ Find your teammates, and run. I can't lose you…not again."

She finally understood. He'd been terrified of losing her after the Kyuubi attack - and in a way, everything he did after that stemmed in part from that fateful night. He saw her as his light, and as his weakness.

"You still want to protect me," she murmured. "You still think you owe me…"

"And I do," he answered, bringing his forehead to lean against hers. "You don't know what you gave me, Kaiya, just by being alive - and if I lost you again…if I knew that you weren't somewhere in this world…"

She shook her head against his. "You don't owe me anything - and you don't get to decide these things for me, Itachi. I understand now…but you have to understand something, too." Her gaze turned fiery and stubborn. "I've told you before, haven't I? That I'd just keep getting stronger, so you wouldn't have to protect me. I doubt I'm your equal, but I can hold my own."

She took his hands from her face in her own, the strength of her grip surprising him. "I will take the agent to the south, you the two to the east - and you are _not_ just disappearing again after. We need your help."

Itachi didn't argue - didn't have the time or chakra left for it. He'd just make sure she didn't have the chance to fight the third agent. "Fine."

He released the genjutsu.

* * *

From inside Kaiya's jacket, Pakkun heard her heart give a loud 'thump' when the masked and cloaked agent spun her around. He also could swear he knew that deep voice that came from behind the mask, the scent beneath the cloak…

 _Thup-bump._

Then, without warning, both Kaiya and the agent jumped from the tree branch - away from each other. "What just happened?!"

"I'll explain later!" Kaiya clashed kunai with the agent.

Several meters away, Itachi launched toward the cloaked pair. He could almost feel their confusion - why was one of their own coming at them? - but their training was truly impeccable. It didn't matter that it was a supposed comrade attacking them; they defended with equal force and killing intent.

But they stood no chance against the prodigy. Before they could question the situation, they fell to the ground, throats slashed cleanly. Itachi quickly moved to get to the other agent -

-who fell just as he turned, Kaiya's kunai buried deep in his kidney. The redhead was fierce-faced and frosty-eyed as she pulled the kunai out. Itachi spied the formula then: she'd used Hiraishin - and to much greater effect than he'd seen before.

"There are probably still more," Kaiya said, wiping the blade on the dead agent's cloak. She brought the pug out of her jacket. "Pakkun - I can sense Gorou nearby, but not Hikaru. I need you to find him - tell him to go straight for the rendez-vous point, don't worry about taking down other agents. He's more likely to run low on chakra first."

"You want me to leave you with _that_ guy?" Pakkun stubbornly set his paws in the earth. "Like hell! Kakashi would never-"

"I'll be fine," Kaiya assured him, scratching behind his ears. "Hikaru'll need you more. This person's a friend - I know him."

The pug looked doubtful, but clearly, he'd been instructed to obey Kaiya's commands as though she were his master. Itachi stared after the retreating ninken before turning back to the redhead. She was calm, steady, almost stoic but for the alert fire in her eyes. There was blood on her jacket, on her arms. There was even a spattering of it on her cheek that he hadn't noticed before. None of it was hers - thus far, as much as he could tell, the agents hadn't touched her.

When had she become a warrior?

He was nearly overcome with the urge to go to her, wipe the blood from her cheek, cradle her face in his hands - for real this time -

No. It would be like an addict trying to only have a whiff of opium - it would never be enough, he'd never be able to return to his role as a spy in Akatsuki.

When Kaiya signaled for him to follow - she'd sensed her teammate, Gorou, nearby - he moved mechanically, locking onto Root agents and disposing of them swiftly as they went. His mind turned over the conundrum he was now facing.

He had joined Akatsuki to protect Konoha, and to keep the façade of the cold villain for Sasuke. Doing so meant that the Uchiha name would be preserved, and Sasuke would have a goal. Now, more than ever, that goal was integral to Sasuke's future: by killing Itachi, one of the most notorious criminals in Leaf history, he could return home a hero. He would be able to give his little brother that, at least.

However, that plan had required Tsunade, or someone like her, in the Hokage seat - someone who would be willing to grant Sasuke pardon for his defection. Itachi was quite certain that Danzo would do no such thing - might even want Sasuke hunted down to make an example of what happened to traitors.

And if he had used Koto Amatsukami to gain the office…that was unforgivable. He'd used _Shisui's_ eye, not to protect the village, but to sate his own greed for power!

They took down another agent, and Itachi noticed that Kaiya was breathing harder than before. Even if he hadn't been intentionally taxing her chakra system in Tsukuyomi, the genjutsu must have taken a toll. As they stopped, he felt a familiar, stabbing pain in his right eye from using the jutsu, and a similarly piercing ache in his chest. Willpower let him avoid coughing - he didn't want her to know about that, she'd never let him go if she did…

"I just…need a minute," Kaiya panted, making a hand sign. Almost instantly, she brightened. "There - recalled all my clones. That helps. And…" She did a quick mental tally as her clones' experiences got sorted in her head. "…I think we got them all, if there really were just a dozen."

Itachi nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. The chest pain would pass - it always did…and now he had to decide.

The agents were dead. Kaiya and her team could move on. His purpose here was finished. He could - should - return to Akatsuki, take the opening that Kisame had left.

But would he even be able to return now? Madara, at the very least, already suspected Itachi's motives. Maybe he _could_ leave Akatsuki, go with Kaiya, help them get Danzo out of power, share what he could of Madara and his plans…

That didn't play out well in his head, either. Madara wouldn't simply let him leave - nor would Pein, for that matter. Itachi was still uncertain of the full extent of either man's abilities, and he'd be making Kaiya an even bigger target by staying with her. Besides, her teammates wouldn't- shouldn't- accept him, anyway.

And he had to keep playing the villain for Sasuke, even for just a little longer. He had to stay alive for Sasuke…just a little longer.

"You're planning to go back, aren't you?"

Itachi looked up to see that Kaiya had come closer and fixed him with that searching stare he remembered too well. It was the look she got whenever she read him like a book. There was something else in that stare now, too: a deep sadness.

Did she actually _want_ him to stay?

"Why would you go back now?" Kaiya asked softly. "You want to help Konoha - you can do that by helping _us_. And Sasuke - he needs to know! He only knows the lie - if he knew the truth -"

There was so much hope in her eyes; he hated himself for having to extinguish it. "He can't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I was the one who made sure that he hated me enough to _want_ to kill me."

Kaiya was frozen in place, a look of pure disbelief on her face. "What?"

She tried to sort through the blur of memories he'd given her, to figure out what he was saying. That night - he'd made sure Sasuke found him over their parents bodies…"You…you waited for him…why did you wait for him…"

She sounded lost. Itachi was a bit lost himself - he'd never had to say any of this out loud before, and now that he did, it almost physically pained him. "I need him to hate me, to revile me. There are…several reasons…but I want him to be the one to kill me."

Kaiya brought a hand to her mouth. She felt ill. She suddenly remembered every bruise, fracture, and laceration on Sasuke's body from that Night, and from the encounter at the inn three years ago - all by Itachi's hand. She recalled the cold emptiness of his eyes when they'd finally found him in Orochimaru's layer, the seething _hatred_ when she'd glimpsed into his subconscious.

She shook her head. "How - how could you? Do you know what you did?!"

Seeing her so angry with him was almost reassuring. Anger, rage - these, he could deal with. He was used to these being directed at him.

It was the longing, the sadness, the _understanding_ that he didn't know what to do with.

"I do know," Itachi told her. "And I made sure it was so. He needed to believe the story - and he'd only do so if I -"

" _Tortured him?!_ " Kaiya wasn't bothering to keep her voice down any longer. "Made him think that the brother he loved more than anything, his role model, his hero, never cared?! You _ruined_ him!"

"And he has grown stronger because of it."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Kaiya spat. "You think you did him a _favor_?! He went to _Orochimaru_ for power, Itachi! He's cut off ties with everyone who ever cared about him because he thinks it'll give him the power to defeat _you_! He's become so insanely focused on that one goal that he won't even consider what happens to him after - he doesn't even care what happens to himself _now_ if it means he gets to kill you!"

She raked her hands in her hair, pacing the forest floor in agitation. "Why couldn't you have just left him alone? Why did you have to torment him like that?!"

"Because I know my brother, Kaiya," Itachi said - though he was beginning to feel the uncertainty of doubt in his heart. "He wouldn't have believed the stories otherwise. He would have blamed the village, vowed his vengeance on Konoha - "

"He was _eight years old!_ "

"And what would have happened if, at that age, he thought that Konoha had killed his clan? His family? Taken his parents by his own brother's hand?"

"You don't know that he would have gone that way," Kaiya argued - but even to her ears, it was weak.

"I do," Itachi said. He spoke more softly, almost soothingly. "And if he did vow vengeance - if he grew to be even a possible threat to Konoha…"

That was it. Danzo would have eliminated Sasuke before he could become powerful enough to pose a true threat.

Kaiya sank against a tree. Itachi was right, at least about that: a child Sasuke's age wouldn't have been able to comprehend the complexity of the situation between the Uchiha and the Leaf. Even if he could have understood, there was no turning back time.

But she couldn't accept it. She could still see Sasuke when he first woke up in the hospital, panicked and asking for his Aniki…calling out to 'Nii-san' in moments of habit, then being horrified at himself…the seething anger and obsessive training that often led him to exhaustion…

"You don't know what it was like," she muttered. "Picking up the pieces from that…you didn't have to be there to see him break every time he was forced to remember what happened."

He could only imagine, it was true - and his 'prodigy' mind was all too quick to supply him with images of his little brother suffering from his actions.

"That's why I threw you next to him that night."

Kaiya looked up sharply at him, her eyes already red from unshed tears.

"I knew you would look after him," he explained. "So I made sure you saw him there. There…was no one else I would trust more with him."

She stared at him, once again, in disbelief. "Is that supposed to make me feel _better_?"

"No." He'd hoped it might - and realized as soon as the words left his mouth how ridiculous that notion was. "But it is true."

He held back a flinch as another pain shot through his eyes and a wave of dizziness threatened to make him sway. The Tsukuyomi had taxed him more than he anticipated. When was the last time he'd taken his medicines?

"So this is your master plan?" Kaiya asked in an acerbic tone. "Make Sasuke hate you, let him kill you, and you think he'll be all sunshine and roses afterward? And what if he found out the truth? Do you have a grand plan for that?"

"I have failsafes. And he must _never_ know the truth."

Kaiya scowled. "No, because if he found out what happened, he'd have to live with having killed his _brother_ \- the one who _did_ always love him, who was _forced_ to kill their family! He would never recover from that!"

"I agree," Itachi said, trying to keep his breath steady as his vision swam. "So again: he mustn't find out. Ever."

"If there's no other choice now, it's because _you_ -"

He didn't hear the rest of her retort. There was a roaring sound in his ears. Try as he might, he couldn't fight off the black spots edging at his vision. He didn't hear her call out to him, didn't hear the sudden panic in her voice as he fell. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

… **so. That happened.**

 **If you're disappointed at no kiss, or annoyed that Kaiya is so frustrated with Itachi, rather than totally understanding…well, they're human, and they have a LOT to hash out. Heck, we've barely even hit upon the whole "lying about her identity" thing!**

 **Still, it looks like there** _ **is**_ **still chemistry there, and longing on both sides…there's just a hell of a lot of baggage to sort through as well. Masks are off, guards are down, and for the first time in…almost ever, actually, Kaiya and Itachi can communicate honestly with each other.**

 **Also, memory-sharing is totally canon. So there. :P**

 **Next Time: How will Kaiya's teammates react to sudden unconscious Itachi?! What's going on in Konoha? What'll Itachi do when he wakes up? And Akatsuki? OMG what's going to happen?!**

 **Stay tuned!**

Quote of the week: This time, a quote from my husband, from when I was saying how difficult this chapter was to write:

"All I'm saying - just make them all squirrels. Deus ex rodenta. And the whole thing was the fever dream of a Japanese red squirrel named 'Nutkin.' Yes, that's totally a Japanese name."

Thank you, love :P


	75. Talk to Me

**Fair warning, folks: Grab some tissues. I was actually tearing up while writing this one.**

 **It's also a tiny bit shorter than my usual, but for reasons that should become obvious, it kinda needed to be its own chapter. Enjoy, and know that I might be able to get at least one more out ahead of schedule this week!**

* * *

 **Chapter 74: Talk to Me**

"If there's no other choice now, it's because _you_ -" Kaiya cut off when Itachi swayed. "Itachi?"

He fell to the ground.

" _Itachi!"_

Kaiya was at his side in an instant, checking vitals and looking for injuries. "No…you are _not_ allowed to do this!"

No injuries, and he was breathing - but his pulse was racing and his skin was burning. Was he poisoned? Sick? How? Was it something one of the Root agents had done? Or was it something else?

She could find no sign of cuts, no entry wounds, no discoloration that would indicate poisoning. He had a fever high enough to make him pass out - at least that, she could do something for, wetting a cloth bandage from her pack with canteen water and dabbing at the sweat on his brow. "Come on…don't you dare do this to me…"

"Oy, Kaiya - what the -"

Kaiya looked up. Gorou had hopped down from the trees and released his Henge. His expression went from worry, to confusion, to shock in a matter of seconds. "What - that's - Kaiya, _get away from him_!"

"Gorou!" Kaiya held her hands up to stop him from ripping the fallen man from her. "It's okay - he was helping -"

"That's _Uchiha fucking Itachi!_ He's after you -"

"Calm down!" Kaiya stood and put herself between Gorou and Itachi. "It's not what you think! Listen-"

"What, that's _not_ Uchiha Itachi, clan-killer, lying over there?" Gorou retorted. "'Cause if not, he's got a twin or something - wait, is he unconscious?"

"Yes," Kaiya answered through gritted teeth. She was really getting tired of these conversations where people only got half a sentence in before being interrupted. "Remember me saying there was still a lot to tell you guys? This is one of them. Short version: he's always been on Konoha's side. He's a spy. He has valuable intel we can use against Yuuma-sensei's _real_ killer, and against Akatsuki. Help me get him to the rendez-vous, and I will tell you and Hikaru what is going on."

Gorou looked from her, to Itachi, and back to her, disbelief written all over his features. He looked like he'd rather dismember the Uchiha than carry him anywhere. Even if Itachi hadn't killed their teacher, he was still a traitor and a mass murderer.

"Gorou," Kaiya begged, hands on his arms. " _Please_."

Gorou never could say 'no' to her easily, and definitely not when she had _this_ look. He took another glance at the Uchiha, jaw clenched. "Fine. But once Hikaru meets us, you're putting up a barrier and telling us what the _hell_ is going on."

Kaiya closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The lab was exceedingly well-equipped. Kabuto gazed appreciatively at the state-of-the-art equipment, perfectly clean and organized test tubes and vials, and - his favorite - the array of gleaming scalpels and tools laid out on a metal tray.

"Orochimaru used this place when he was with us," Tobi said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I remember," Kabuto muttered, picking up a scalpel and testing its edge. Perfectly sharp: it nicked the pad of his finger cleanly with barely a hint of pressure. "Though you seem to have made a few improvements in the intervening years."

"We try to keep up with the times." Tobi pushed away from the doorframe and sauntered over to a shelf of scrolls. "We also managed to procure some of his research from an old hideout…this in particular may be of interest."

Kabuto took the proffered scroll. When he opened it, his brows rose to his hairline. "I find it hard to believe that Orochimaru simply left this lying around."

"You'd be surprised." Tobi turned to leave. "Have fun getting reacquainted with the space. I'll be by to check on your progress. And Kabuto…"

"Hm?"

Was it his imagination, or was there a glint of red behind the mask's eyehole? "There's no point in trying to return to your old master. You're sealed in. Though, to be honest, I think servitude has held you back…consider this a sabbatical, a chance to spread your wings and do what Orochimaru couldn't."

Kabuto watched him leave, a small frown on his face. The masked man did have a point. His time in Konoha's cell block had allowed him to reflect on his life, and Kabuto found he was _tired_. Tired of orders, of masters, of constantly feeling inferior to those around him when he _could_ be so much better. Tired of holding himself back in order to cater to the whims of people who'd toss him around and forget his very existence as it suited them.

He was no fool. He knew this 'Tobi' was trying to be another master, another user. His flattery and his promise to procure the object of Kabuto's desires in exchange for some work improving on Orochimaru's experiments was just base manipulation. He knew he'd be tossed out again once his usefulness wore out, no matter what the masked man said.

However, it was easier to improve himself in a lab surrounded by supplies than in a cell with his hands literally tied behind his back. He rolled his shoulder at the thought, still feeling kinks in his muscles from the stress position. No, this was a step in the right direction - and, Kabuto thought as he gazed at the numerous scrolls on the shelves, it really was impressive how much Akatsuki had managed to pilfer from Orochimaru's old labs. That one scroll…if the Sannin knew where it was right now, he'd have a fit!

Kabuto smiled at the thought. He was confident that he could easily keep up with Akatsuki's assignments while doing some projects on the side; he'd always held himself back a little in the past, never fully believing himself capable of matching - let alone surpassing - the great Sannin he served. Now he wondered if he'd sold himself short.

Well, there was one way to find out.

* * *

Naruto sat cross-legged on the floor of the cell. He'd tried sitting on the cot, but the sagging material made it hard to maintain his posture. Pervy Sage had taught him to meditate early on in his training, though it was never an easy task for the fidgety blond. He put extra effort into it now, concentrating on the flow of his chakra, following it down the swirl of his seal and into that strange warehouse-like place in his subconscious…

 _ **"Oh?"**_ The glowing eyes of the Kyuubi stared back at him through the bars of its cage. _**"You finally ready to show that pretender what we're made of?"**_

Naruto took a deep breath. "Actually…I wanted to talk."

The idea had been rattling around in his head ever since speaking with Gaara a few weeks back. Talk to the Kyuubi…and possibly find a way to work _with_ it.

The Kyuubi laughed, the low rumble making the walls of Naruto's subconscious shake. Its breath blew at his face, scaldingly hot against his skin, and he couldn't help but wonder:

When was the last time the Kyuubi brushed its teeth?

 _ **"You want to**_ _ **talk**_ _ **,"**_ the Kyuubi mocked. _**"How well did talking work with the Uchiha brat? Or with the pretender who wants to rip me from you? Talking does nothing!"**_

He had a point, Naruto almost thought. But he steeled himself, reminding himself of the times when talking _did_ help. "It worked with Gaara - another Jinchuriki! And it helped him with the Shukaku-"

 _ **"A weak, laughing fool,"**_ growled the Kyuubi.

Naruto blinked. He was quite sure the Fox couldn't be referring to Gaara. "Wait - you know the Shukaku?"

The Kyuubi glared at him. _**"Stupid child! Of COURSE I know the other Bijuu! Now go away - if you're not going to ACT, leave me be!"**_

The force of its voice nearly knocked Naruto back, and then the Kyuubi sank back into the shadows of its cage. "Oy! We're not done yet!"

No answer. Naruto tried a few more times before throwing his hands in the air in frustration. As he came out of the meditative state, he slammed his fist against the wall. How was he supposed to get the Kyuubi under control if it wouldn't even _talk_ to him?! Didn't it realize how high the stakes were if they didn't work together?

Maybe the Fox was right, and what they needed to do was _act_ , not talk. But…almost every time Naruto used its power, he'd hurt people he cared about. He'd hurt Kaiya. He'd hurt Pervy Sage.

He wondered where they were, if they were all right. And what about Sakura? And Kakashi, and Yamato? He even wondered what Sai was doing right now. Did they know where he was? Would they try to get him out?

Should he even be out there, knowing how dangerous he could be?

Naruto sprang up and starting going through katas to let off steam. He'd cool down, then he'd try again. And again, and again, and _again_ \- however many times it took to get that stupid Fox to listen. He had to.

He had to.

* * *

Traveling through Root's tunnels unseen was no simple task. Thankfully, Yamato had grown up in these tunnels and, if he could say so himself, he was pretty good at keeping himself hidden. The agents who'd tried to bring him in had been fooled by his wood clone, and Mokuton came in very handy down in Root's earthen underground passageways.

The truly difficult part was _staying_ hidden while he tried to find his young charges. Naruto had been carted off to a highly secured area that Yamato couldn't breach even with his extensive infiltration experience. Danzo wasn't playing around with keeping the Kyuubi contained - and Yamato honestly couldn't blame him. He wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't blame him.

He made his fourth pass in twenty-four hours through the cell block before he finally noticed someone else being held down here. Granted, since he had to constantly be on the move to avoid having sensors lock onto him, Yamato had a hard time noticing anything that didn't already stick out, even with his considerable training. Still, he was astonished that he hadn't noticed the dark-haired boy slumped on a cot in a solitary confinement cell earlier.

Sai looked…well, 'worse for wear' was an understatement. Clearly, the Root 'educators' were having a field day with him - and in his hunched-over position, Yamato could just make out the marks of an unfamiliar seal on the back of his neck. He didn't call out to Sai - there was no telling how successful the 'educators' had been thus far, and making himself known ran the risk of blowing his tenuous cover should Sai see him as an enemy rather than an ally. But Yamato knew as soon as he saw the kid that he couldn't just leave him.

He needed a plan. For now, he _had_ to leave - an 'educator' had appeared at the end of the hallway, and Yamato needed an exit strategy that could accommodate two. So for now - just for now, he promised silently - he left.

* * *

Sai, meanwhile, was trying to breathe steadily and repeat a new mantra in his head, one that would hopefully drown out the ones being drilled into him every few hours.

 _My name is Sai…I had a brother…_

 _In Root, you have no name-_

 _My name is SAI!_

He felt a shock of pain from the back of his neck - the seal had been set on automatic to react to any unwanted emotional impulses. Any time he adamantly fought the conditioning mantras, it shocked him like an electrified collar. It also kept him awake - he hadn't slept in days, and his mind felt like sludge because of it.

 _In Root, you have no name. You have no past. You have no future-_

 _I want a future…_

 _Danzo-sama is our father, our leader, our reason for existing…we live only for him…_

 _I don't…believe…_

The door swung open. "Kneel."

Sai kneeled, not even bothering to look up.

"Name."

"In Root, you have no name."

* * *

Reality came back slowly at first. He became aware that he was breathing and lying down, and that the pain in his chest had - thankfully - lessened. When he tried to open his eyes, Itachi found he was blindfolded.

Consciousness came quickly after that. He automatically tried to move his hands - but they were bound tightly behind his back.

"Don't bother." The voice was male and came from slightly to the right. "Gorou's got a way with knots, and your chakra is sealed for the time being."

Itachi tried to identify the voice. "You're Kaiya's teammate…Kusato Hikaru."

"And you are Uchiha Itachi, S-ranked criminal, threat level of seventy-four-point-two-eight percent. It fell for a few years, then rose again when you started attempting to capture Konoha citizens."

He sounded almost bored.

"You memorized a report on me."

"I _wrote_ the report on you."

"That threat level is low."

"I'm taking into account recent revelations," Hikaru replied. "Including a very interesting version of events that Kaiya has presented."

Itachi stiffened involuntarily. She told them? "Where is Kaiya?"

"You don't get to speak with her yet." There was a sharp edge to the other man's voice. "And you won't be leaving this barrier until you've answered some questions."

"Barrier…" Itachi mused. "One of Kaiya's, I'd assume. But you do realize these wires can't hold me."

"I figured as much," Hikaru responded calmly. "But you won't try to escape."

"Why not?"

"Because you would lose what little trust you've regained from her."

Itachi's brow twitched beneath the blindfold. "You say she told you the 'truth' about me-"

"Actually, I said nothing of the sort. I simply said she told us a 'version of events.' Interesting that you'd use the word 'truth,' though."

Itachi wondered if this was what a mouse felt like when being played with by a not-very-hungry cat. It was rather irritating - and he was no mouse. "Perhaps we should be straight with each other, Hikaru-san."

"That would be a swell idea, Itachi-san." Itachi's ears told him that the other man had leaned back against something. "I dislike you. Immensely."

"I cannot blame you."

"I would not mind watching you die a slow, painful, and creatively engineered death."

"As would most."

"But I'm willing to put aside those sentiments and work with you - because Kaiya says you have some useful intel on our teacher's killer."

Itachi frowned. "If it's vengeance you're after-"

"It isn't," Hikaru interrupted. "Though it will be sweet, nonetheless, to see that man brought down with his own weapons. No: Shimura Danzo is a greater threat to peace now that he's Hokage than he ever was as the leader of Root, going by what we do know of him. It is my intention to make sure he cannot secure the Jonin vote - and I believe your vast knowledge will be useful."

There was little change of inflection in the other man's voice, but a palpable frost had entered it. Itachi wondered if killing Yoshida Yuuma was the only way Danzo had crossed this person. "What has Kaiya told you about me?"

"Enough that we didn't kill you while you were still unconscious," Hikaru said bluntly. "But tell me: what about your partner, Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"What about him?"

He could almost hear the other man rolling his eyes. "Akatsuki members work in pairs. This is a known fact. Where is your other half?"

"He left," Itachi answered simply. "He won't try to come after you three."

"But he knows what of us, exactly?"

"That there are three of you traveling east. He will not present a problem-"

"I find that difficult to believe," Hikaru pressed. "Akatsuki is after Kaiya. He knows where she was traveling, whom she was with - that _is_ a problem."

"He doesn't know where you are traveling to," Itachi said patiently. "Because I never told him. He is no idiot, but nor is he inclined to care much if it is not his target. And Kaiya is currently _not_ Akatsuki's target."

"Meaning?"

Itachi cocked his head to the side, hearing steps coming toward them. Hikaru must have noticed too; he stood as they came closer.

"He awake?"

"Obviously…"

"Itachi!"

That was Kaiya's voice. Those were her hands feeling his cheeks and forehead, and lifting the blindfold - "No - if it makes them feel better, leave it on."

Itachi could almost hear her roll her eyes. Abruptly, the blindfold was taken off. Itachi allowed his eyes to adjust before opening them fully. Two blurry blue orbs peered back at him.

He wished he could see her clearly.

"Look, happy now?" Kaiya was saying to her teammates. "He isn't trying to escape, he doesn't even have his Sharingan activated."

"Doesn't mean he won't try," grumbled Gorou.

Kaiya sighed, but when she turned back to Itachi, he could just make out the distrust in her features. "Well? You planning to disappear again?"

Was he? Itachi looked up toward the sky, trying to figure out how long he'd been out. It could have been a few hours, or it could have been more than a day. "How long was I unconscious?"

"A few hours," Kaiya answered before her teammates could.

A few hours…he _could_ still feasibly catch up to Kisame, maintain his cover…

"Before you make a decision," Hikaru spoke up, "I would appreciate you elaborating on how Kaiya is 'not currently' a target for Akatsuki."

Kaiya's eyes widened. Gorou did a double take. "Wait - what?"

"It's why Kisame wasn't involved in this," Itachi explained. It felt odd to speak so freely about Akatsuki dealings, particularly without coating his words in malice or double-meanings. He felt a little detached from his own voice, as though he wasn't the one speaking, as though this was some strange dream. "We were told just today that Akatsuki would not be taking action against any Leaf Shinobi until further notice."

"Wait," Kaiya said. "Naruto, too?"

"It's temporary," Itachi said, "but yes. Naruto-kun is part of that order. There was no explanation other than a 'recent event.'"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "Danzo…"

It had crossed Itachi's mind as well - the possibility that Danzo had made some sort of deal with Akatsuki to get the Hokage seat. "What happened in Konoha, exactly?"

The three exchanged a look - one that Itachi interpreted as them silently decided how much to tell him. It became clear that Hikaru was the leader among them when he was the first to answer. "We aren't certain."

The tight-lipped answer was almost infuriating in its vagueness; Itachi wondered if this was how most people felt when trying to get information out of him. "I thought we agreed to be straight with each other."

"And so I am," Hikaru said coolly. "But I also see no reason to divulge potentially sensitive intel to someone who is planning to return to Konoha's main outside enemy."

"Hikaru!" Kaiya admonished. "He's not going to rat on us-"

"That's your theory, Kaiya," Hikaru stated, his plum eyes never leaving the Uchiha's onyx ones. "But even if his reasons for defecting are what you say, there's a chance he's truly turned since then - isn't that possible, Itachi-san?"

"You have a point," he answered patiently, "but it is not the case."

"Then prove it." Hikaru's eyes hardened. "With your potential knowledge of both Akatsuki and Danzo, you would be a far more valuable ally by divulging all you know."

Again, the man had a point. But he had to return to Akatsuki, had to maintain his cover…

"Hikaru, Gorou." Kaiya's voice was quiet but commanding. "Leave for a moment. Let me speak with him alone."

Gorou blanched. "No fucking way-"

To their surprise, Hikaru cut Gorou off. "Five minutes. Clone only. And we'll be waiting directly outside."

Kaiya sighed, but formed a hand sign and left an exact copy behind before leaving with her teammates.

"They're overprotective," Kaiya grumbled, watching after them.

"They're smart," Itachi replied, following her gaze, then turning it back to her when they'd left. "You have no guarantee that I'm not faking to get your guard down. That substitution you just did could be ill-advised."

Kaiya - the real one - crouched in front of him - and abruptly slapped him across the face. "That's for passing out while we were arguing." Another slap. "And that's for trying to keep up this stupid mask when you _know_ I know better!" She sat back on her heels, rubbing her forehead. "And what the hell happened back there? You're not injured. I checked. What made you pass out, really?"

There was a hint of a tremor in her voice, and suddenly it hit Itachi harder than her hand had: she'd been scared for him.

He wasn't sure what to do with that - but he didn't want her to know. It would only be harder for her to let go if she did. "You have four minutes left. Was there something else you wanted to say?"

Kaiya gave him a look that said, _You're an asshole and we aren't done with this._ He could live with that. "You know Hikaru's right. You'd be much more _useful_ by just telling us what you know."

"There wouldn't be enough time to tell you everything you need to know," Itachi countered.

"Because you still want to go back?" She wasn't looking at him anymore. Her voice sounded small, lost. It was another slap in the face - all the more because it supported the ridiculous theory that she actually _wanted_ him to stay.

How did Kaiya manage to find enough of his heart to be able to break it?

It took more effort than he could have imagined to steel his resolve. "You know why I have to go back."

"And I still think it's bullshit," she shot back. She rubbed her forehead against the heel of her hand.

"You have a better solution?" He asked, more sharply than he intended.

Kaiya was quiet for a moment. "Talk to him?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "And say what?"

"…I don't know." Then Kaiya finally met his gaze - and hers was determined, a new fire burning in her eyes. "But if you stay, if you help us fight Danzo and Akatsuki…we'll figure something out. There has to be a better way than condemning your brother to the emptiness of vengeance."

"If there was another way," Itachi argued, "don't you think I would have chosen it? Don't you think I would have preferred…" Again, he surprised himself with the sheer amount of passion he felt in his argument. It was true, though - if there had been another way that would have secured Konoha's security, his clan's good name, _and_ Sasuke's well-being, he'd have jumped at it. But there hadn't been. He'd gone over every possibility, every scenario…

…right?

"You could have come to me," Kaiya whispered. "I know, I probably couldn't have done much back then…but I wish you'd said something. Maybe my sensei…"

"It was an Uchiha problem," Itachi said. He wasn't sure he'd believe his own argument if he wasn't the one giving it, though. "And I never wanted you involved."

"I was always involved," she said quietly.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"If…" Kaiya started hesitantly. "If there was a better way to help Sasuke…would you do it?"

"There isn't one."

"How can you be so sure?"

They were going around in circles. She wouldn't let this go unless he gave her a good reason - and there was only one left to him. "Because I don't have the time to find one."

He couldn't stand the look of confusion she gave him that slowly morphed into denial, then despair, when she starting putting it all together. "What do you mean…?"

He forced himself to meet her gaze. "I'm sick, Kaiya."

* * *

Gorou paced while Hikaru leaned against a tree, counting the seconds backwards in his head. 'Kaiya' was remarkably calm, pulling apart a leaf with her fingers.

"How long's it been?" Gorou asked for the third time.

"Almost up," Hikaru told him. _Seventy-six, seventy-five, seventy-four…_

"I don't like this."

"I know."

"Even if she's right, I mean, he still killed his whole clan. Who does that?"

"I know."

"'She' is still right here, you know," 'Kaiya' grumbled, dropping the veins of the leaf.

Pakkun came padding up to them, having just been talking with one of his packmates. "Kakashi says he's got a location for Team Guy - should be coming to Uzushio with them in a couple weeks after tracking down some others." He glanced nervously toward the edge of the barrier. "Is _he_ still there?"

The pug had heard Kaiya out with the other two males, but like them, was having a hard time believing the tale. He'd agreed - with much persuasion and assurance that it was only temporary - to _not_ tell Kakashi about Uchiha Itachi's presence just yet, at least until they knew what was to do with him.

Hikaru was taking a chance, letting Kaiya - even a clone - talk with the Uchiha alone. If she was right about Itachi, and it seemed increasingly likely that she was, then she had the best chance of convincing him to stay. His skills and knowledge _would_ be a boon to them, both against Danzo and, of course, Akatsuki. Hikaru hated having to use Kaiya like this, though, even if it had been her own idea. She had _almost_ moved on from the guy…

He turned to Kaiya, intending to ask how she was doing, when 'Kaiya' suddenly poofed out of existence.

Hikaru swore. "For Kami's sake -"

They raced inside the barrier, but just when they came to the clearing where Itachi and the real Kaiya sat, they heard three words that made them stop short.

"I'm sick, Kaiya."

* * *

Kaiya went still as a statue. The words echoed in her head for a minute. She couldn't quite make sense of them.

Sick?

"…What?"

Itachi's gaze fell from hers. "I've known for a while. It affects the lungs -"

"Is there a cure?" Kaiya interrupted, her voice tight.

"…no."

"Are you sure?" Her voice sounded high to her ears, but she didn't care. Itachi couldn't be sick. He couldn't be dy-

She couldn't even think the word without a lump forming in her throat.

Itachi gave a small sigh. "I'm sure."

No. This couldn't be happening. "Really? Because you seem awfully okay with _dying_ -"

She covered her mouth with her hand. It took her a few seconds to be able to speak again. "We need to talk to Tsunade-sama. She can help-"

"Kaiya."

"I mean, she repaired a whole spinal injury on Rock Lee-"

"Kaiya…"

"I'm sure she could-"

" _Kaiya!"_

She stopped, shutting her eyes tight as they began to sting.

"It's terminal," Itachi said gently. "There's nothing to be done, even by Tsunade-hime."

She shook her head, eyes still squeezed shut. "So you're just giving up? You're not even going to try?"

"I would die within a year anyway," he said.

"No…" Despite her efforts, tears leaked from her eyes. "No…I just got you back…I can't…" She opened her eyes, letting the tears fall freely as she looked stubbornly at him. "I can't lose you again!"

The expression on Itachi's face was baffling. He looked…confused, like he genuinely hadn't expected such a reaction from her. Kaiya wasn't sure she even knew how she could go from helping to almost kill him a few weeks ago in battle to being unable to imagine him gone now. She didn't know what else to do, so she did what she always did when presented with something she couldn't handle. She talked.

"You said you couldn't stand to lose me again, after the Kyuubi attack…that you wanted to protect me…well, I lost you that night, and I thought I'd never…and now…"

She broke down, bending over as sobs wracked her body. She didn't hear the shifting of fabric, didn't realize he'd moved until she felt his forehead rest against her head. After another few seconds of maneuvering his hands from beneath the wires, he had his arms around her.

He was trying to comfort her. He was the one dying, the one who'd been forced into a living hell, and _he_ was trying to comfort _her._ How was that right? How was any of this right, or fair? That Itachi, only six months older than she, was dying of a terminal illness while the old bastard who'd taken his future was alive, healthy, and ruling Konoha? That her parents, by all accounts good people, had to orphan their children after putting a monster into their newborn son? That Yuuma met his end by the hand of a man he once saw as a mentor? That Naruto had to contend with people just as powerful as Itachi who only wanted the thing inside of him?

Danzo could be fought. He was human, as were the members of Akatsuki. They could be killed. Even a chakra monster like the Kyuubi wasn't an insurmountable foe. But an incurable, terminal illness…

Kaiya straightened, pushing her hair back from where it had stuck to the tears on her face. "Uzumaki chakra. It can heal wounds. Maybe it can-"

" _No_."

"How do you know if you won't even _try?!_ " She practically shrieked the last word. "Why won't you let me help you, even a little?!"

His arms only tightened around her again, drawing her to his chest. "Kaiya…you have to let me go."

She responded by clinging tightly to his shirt, which was getting soaked through from her tears. She couldn't stop. She couldn't let go. Letting go was admitting defeat - and she wasn't done yet.

She just didn't know what to do.

It had certainly be more than five minutes by now. If Kaiya had been more aware of the time, she would have wondered why her teammates hadn't returned yet as promised. As it was, when they did come back into the barrier's space, quietly, slowly, she didn't notice until Gorou's big hand rested on her shoulder.

Hikaru's voice came from her other side, oddly rough and tight. "How long?"

Itachi knew what he was asking. "Six or seven months…at most."

Hikaru and Gorou exchanged a weighted look. "Come with us to Uzushio, Itachi-san. No one needs to know that you're with us - but we could truly use your knowledge in these fights."

Itachi closed his eyes, his nose in Kaiya's hair. It was hard to refuse when she was in his arms. Could he do it, though? Could he leave his post in Akatsuki, the persona he'd lived with for the past eight years?

Was there any point to staying in Akatsuki any longer? At the very least, Madara suspected his motives regarding Kaiya - at worst, he knew Itachi was completely loyal to Konoha. What good was he as a spy if he was no longer trusted?

Itachi finally admitted it to himself: Her teammate was right. He'd be doing more good for Konoha by collaborating directly with them, rather than simply waiting to die by Sasuke's hand.

And…maybe Kaiya was right, too. Maybe there was a solution for his little brother that he hadn't considered.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

 _Jiraiya -_

 _We were right. Itachi is coming with us to Uzushio. He's left Akatsuki. This is need-to-know only right now. Please get Naruto_ _soon_ _._

 _-Kaiya_

* * *

 _Kakashi-san,_

 _We have acquired a valuable new source in Uchiha Itachi. He has been a spy for Konoha within Akatsuki for the past eight years and only killed his clan to prevent a coup. I am sure you won't be surprised to learn that Danzo had a hand in that coming to pass. He's left Akatsuki to join us. This is need-to-know only right now; Itachi-san has requested that this information not be circulated widely._

 _From Itachi-san himself: Danzo may be using a stolen Sharingan from his cousin, Uchiha Shisui. The eye has the ability to inflict a perfect hypnosis called 'Koto Amatsukami' - probably how he managed this takeover. He's advised that no one approach Danzo directly if it can be helped. The eye should take several to prepare, but from the sound of it, Danzo has bypassed that limit. He isn't sure how._

 _Kaiya is all right. She asks me to tell you to be careful and - her words - "get your ass to Uzushio ASAP." Keep us informed._

 _-Kusato Hikaru_

* * *

Kakashi had to read the note three times before accepting that it wasn't a hallucination.

Itachi had joined them? He'd been a spy all this time?

Just a few weeks ago, Kakashi had psychically wrestled with the Uchiha to free Kaiya from his genjutsu - and now he was an ally?

Kakashi was no stranger to one month's enemies being the next month's allies, and vice versa. He'd grown up in an era of war - alliances were made and broken on a regular basis. Now, with what he had learned about the Uchiha massacre, he supposed it wasn't that surprising that there had been more to the story. It even fit with what little he'd known about the prodigy almost ten years ago.

But this was Uchiha Itachi. And he was now with Kaiya.

Kakashi destroyed the message with more enthusiasm than he usually did - which was to say he crumpled it tightly in his hand before setting it alight. There was actionable intel in the note. He had to focus on that. He had to send a message to Konoha with his stealthiest ninken, warning Shikaku of Koto Amatsukami, now that he knew for certain what the ability was. And to think that Danzo stolen the eye of someone who'd, by all accounts, been one of the most loyal Shinobi of the Leaf…

Actually - he'd have to ask Yamato this once that Curse Seal was broken: had that been why the Mokuton user was sent after Kakashi over a decade ago? To take his Sharingan? How long had Danzo been using those eyes?

There. He could focus on the Sharingan issue, and on getting his messages out, and on intercepting Team Guy this evening. He didn't have to - couldn't - wouldn't - wonder if Kaiya was happier now…if the holes in her heart from Itachi's supposed betrayal were mending…

…if their very brief time together hadn't been just Kaiya needing to fill the void Itachi had left.

He couldn't blame her, if it had been. He knew something about filling the voids with distractions.

No. He shouldn't think like that. There had been genuine affection in those few days, and before. To think otherwise would cheapen not just the time they'd shared, but Kaiya herself. There had been a connection.

It just hadn't been enough.

He couldn't dwell on this, though. There were far more important things to deal right now. His emotional problems would have to wait.

* * *

Itachi laid the ring on a boulder and backed away. He closed his eyes for a moment, carefully allocating chakra to his right eye. When he opened the eye, black flames engulfed the silver and red ring. The metal gradually melted, the glass over the _Shu_ symbol cracking and warping.

He released his Sharingan as soon as the fire was lit, keeping the burning ring within his sight. The others waited a few meters behind him. They'd be leaving for Uzushio once this was done; Itachi hadn't wanted to risk this last link to Akatsuki putting them at risk. Even he had to admit that he didn't know how significant the ring's connection was - but better safe than sorry.

Itachi would go with them. He'd spend his last months in the ruins of Uzushiogakure, sharing what he knew of Akatsuki and Danzo, helping however he could, staying out of sight of anyone besides Team Recon, and if needed, Kakashi and Jiraiya. To the rest of the world, he'd still be the notorious clan-killer, even if word got out that he no longer followed Akatsuki. The Uchiha name would be preserved.

And Sasuke…

A warm hand slipped into his, slim fingers entwining with his own. Itachi's eyes slid from the black flames to the crimson hair that a gentle breeze blew from fair skin and sapphire eyes. He wished he could see her clearly…he should have been able to count her eyelashes from here. Somehow, though, he didn't need perfect vision to know that Kaiya had ever-deepening worry lines around her eyes.

There was still no news on her own brother. A tiny toad named 'Peach' had arrived to say that Jiraiya was making his move within the next day. Itachi had a good notion of what Kaiya was feeling right now, having to leave her baby brother in the hands of another. He gave her hand a squeeze.

Kaiya looked up at him. She didn't smile (when was the last time he'd seen her smile?), but her eyes held a fire that he was sure could outlast Amaterasu's eternal flames. She wasn't giving up, those eyes seemed to say - not on Naruto, not on Sasuke, and not on him. Not yet. Her hand gripped his strongly, and he could almost feel her vibrant life force flowing into his own cool skin, warming his veins.

Or perhaps what he was feeling…was hope.

* * *

 **Okay. Who teared up at the "I'm sick" scene? Because I TOTALLY didn't. Nope. Not even a little.**

 **That was just my ceiling leaking onto my face.**

 **Itachi has agreed to join Team Recon et al in the fight against both Danzo and Akatsuki, abandoning his post in the latter. Kakashi and Jiraiya have both been informed...and poor Kakashi. Hard to compete with Uchiha freakin' Itachi, especially when you're not there yourself...and you're a self-sacrificing type...**

 **Meanwhile, Naruto and Sai are still holed up in Root - and Sai in particular is having a rough time...but it looks like Yamato may be able to help! C'mon, Yamato-taichou! You can do it!**

 **Next Time: The team reaches Uzushio, and Kaiya puts her training with Jiraiya to good use...sparks keep, well, sparking between her and Itachi, though neither of them may be in the headspace for romance...we start to see some progress on that smear campaign and certain rescue efforts...maybe hope is not all lost! But what does Danzo have in store for our heroes? And what's Akatsuki up to now? Just how far does that alliance go, and how will our group pick up the fight against the Bijuu-snatchers? And just what will Kaiya and Itachi do about Sasuke? Speaking of whom, what's the littlest Uchiha up to? There's plenty more to come, folks!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	76. Breaking Out

**SO sorry for the wait, folks! I had a bit of writer's block after the last chapter…I think I shorted a fuse in my brain with that one :P I also should just stop promising anything beyond a chapter a week. I seem to invite writer's block when I do that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 75: Breaking Out**

Tsunade stared out of her window. Cabin fever was setting in. She was dying to go to a bar, the hospital, hell, even her office would be better than her apartment right now. With a sigh, she started to turn away from the window, thinking to ask Shizune to check again for messages before remembering that her assistant had left to get groceries.

Then a tiny 'croak' caught her ear.

Tsunade turned back to the window - yes, just outside, looking rather put out at having to ask to be let in, was a small messenger toad. Tsunade opened the window to let the creature in and took the scroll from its back.

 _Getting Naruto out. Kakashi et al working on a plan to expose Danzo. Let me know if you want out, too._

Tsunade couldn't help a small smile. Jiraiya knew perfectly well that she wasn't about to leave the village, as much as she was starting to go crazy stuck in her apartment. No - doing so would only give Danzo more ammunition. She would stay.

Still, it made her smile that he'd asked at all. She was immensely grateful to her old friend for the offer, but even moreso for what else the message brought: Hope.

* * *

On his fifth day in the cell (as far as he could tell, anyway - it was hard to keep track of time underground), Naruto began feeling hope slip away. He wondered why no one else had come to even see him. In his first several hours here, he'd worn out his voice yelling, demanding, practically begging for information. Where was Yamato? Kakashi? Tsunade?

After he'd calmed down a bit, he figured they were just dealing with this weird changeover. Of course they'd need time. After all, the world didn't revolve around him.

Now, though…it had been days, and the only person to come see him was that Danzo, the 'new Hokage.' Why hadn't anyone else come? If Kaiya was in the village. He was sure - pretty sure - she'd at least have visited. Even prisoners had visitation rights, right?

And was that what he was now - a prisoner in his own village? It certainly felt like it. But wouldn't someone have pleaded his case to the 'Hokage?' Why was he still here? Surely his friends, his mentors, someone in the village had noticed he was gone…

…right?

But what if they hadn't even noticed?

The question had risen from the darkest depths of his heart, and once it gained purchase in his mind, others followed:

What if they just didn't care?

What if…what if they were glad he wasn't around?

No. This was stupid. Naruto knew for a fact that at least some people really cared. Iruka…

 _…always blamed you for his parents' death._

But Kakashi…and Sakura…

 _Just think you're a noisy, useless brat._

 _You just get in the way. Why would they come for you? They tolerate you, at best - but really, they're afraid of you._

 _ **And they should be…kukuku…**_ The Fox chuckled deep within his soul. _**You think these people would come for you? You can't rely on them. You can't rely on anyone but yourself.**_

Naruto clutched his hair. The Kyuubi had gradually started talking to him again as the hours wore on, but it wasn't the sort of conversation he'd wanted. No, this was more like the nightmares he'd suffered as a child, before he knew what he carried - when the Fox would speak to him, tell him that he was unloved, alone, that he couldn't count on anyone…

"Shut up…" Naruto growled under his breath. "You're wrong…"

 _ **Am I? Exactly how many visitors have you had? Even that pretender hasn't bothered to check on you.**_

The Fox was right. The only people Naruto had seen recently were masked agents, and even then he didn't see more than their gloved hands pushing food trays through the small slot in the door.

 _ **You don't have to stay in here…you know how you could get out…**_

Naruto's fingers tightened in his blonde locks. "I said shut the _fuck_ up…"

 _ **You'd rather stay in this cage like an animal? Alone, forgotten…**_

"Shut _up_! Leave me alone!"

The Fox just laughed. _**You ARE alone.**_

* * *

Yamato scouted the area near the old Uchiha compound, carefully probing the village barrier. Kakashi once said there was a weak point around here, years ago - maybe it was still there…

It was a rare thing for Yamato to be taken by surprise, but he was when a wet nose nudged his leg. He nearly jumped, so focused had he been on his task, but breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he recognized one of Kakashi's ninken. The dog beckoned; Yamato followed.

"Okay, we're outta range," the ninken announced after several minutes. "Been tryin' to find ya, Yamato! Kakashi's got a message for ya."

 _Thank Kami_ , Yamato thought. "He's safe out of the village?"

"And in touch with others who are, too," the ninken confirmed. "He says don't bother lookin' for Naruto - Jiraiya's on it. He wants ya to help get a team together instead…"

* * *

The new team wasn't all that bad, Sakura supposed. One of them was even an old classmate who'd graduated a year after the 'Rookie Nine.' They weren't bad people - but they weren't _her_ people, either.

She was no closer to talking to Tsunade or figuring out what the hell had happened than she had been a few days ago. She hadn't seen Sai or Naruto, or Yamato and Kakashi for that matter, since before Danzo took office. It made her stomach knot with worry.

Sakura was just about at her house's block when she was pulled into an alleyway, a hand clamped over her mouth. She immediately started gathering chakra into her fist, ready to give her assailant several reasons why one did _not_ manhandle an apprentice of Tsunade, when the person swung her around. Her eyes widened.

"Yma-o-ay-o?!" she gasped from under his hand.

Yamato put a finger to his lips and took the hand away. "Sakura - I need your help with a rescue mission."

* * *

Ino leaned heavily on her hand behind the flower shop counter. It was so quiet in the shop these past few days - so different from when Tsunade had become Hokage! Even with the village in shambles from Orochimaru's attack, people had flocked to the shop when it was announced who was coming back to lead the village. But this…it was like a pall hung over the village since that Danzo person stepped in. And not a funeral pall - that usually brought more business. This was just weird. Ino wished she could get ahold of Sakura; the pinkette might have been able to see Tsunade, and maybe she knew what was going on.

The bell tinkled from over the door as someone entered the shop - the first person all day. Ino straightened. "Welcome to Yama - Sakura! Finally, I've been dying to ta-"

"Ino," Sakura interrupted. There was a smile on her face, but Ino knew her best friend well enough to see it was fake. "Sorry to bring this up so suddenly, but I need your help with something…"

* * *

Hinata wrung her hands in her lap. This change in Hokage had her whole family on edge. No one said anything outright - no one ever did in the Hyuga household - but Hinata had always been sensitive to atmosphere. Her father was growing increasingly tense; she'd heard him speaking with Nara Shikaku the day before, something about wanting to gather the clan heads…they'd clearly been speaking in code after that, and Hinata had backed away before her father could notice she was eavesdropping. Now her father was out of the house, possibly for that meeting, and Hinata was still in the dark about what was going on.

She chewed on her lip, wishing Neji were there. He'd have something to say about this situation, she was sure; she sorely missed her cousin's guidance right now. She and her sister had been ordered to remain inside Hyuga compound for the time being, though Hinata wasn't certain why. The order had come after Shikaku's visit, though…

Hinata started when she heard a light knock come from the main door. She was closest, so she answered. "Ino! It's good to see you…but…"

Ino smiled brightly and held out a beautiful, tasteful bouquet. "Hinata, long time no see! I'm glad it was you who answered…I'd love to say these are from a secret admirer, but truth is, we have so much extra stock right now that my family thought we'd spread some cheer around the village! These are for you…"

"Ah - thank you…" Hinata took the bouquet, wondering why Ino's smile seemed a bit…odd.

"Well, I've got some more deliveries to make," Ino announced. "I'll see you around, Hinata!"

Hinata nodded and watched her bounce away. Going back inside, she found a vase and started clipping and arranging the flowers. It was surprisingly soothing - she started to see why Ino enjoyed working at her family's shop…

Then she came across something that she was certain didn't usually come with bouquets: a note wrapped around a stem, addressed directly to her. Curious, Hinata opened and read it - and suddenly knew why Ino had been so glad that she was the one to answer the door.

* * *

Danzo felt his agent appear without needing to look up from the report on his desk. "Anything?"

"The scouts lost the trail," said the masked man. "Hatake Kakashi evaded them. The Uzushio route teams have yet to check in…and 'Souta' never returned either, sir."

None of these were things Danzo wanted to hear. "Anything else?"

"The new program seems to be working," the agent said with no change of inflection or tone. Good news, bad news - it didn't matter. He simply delivered information. "'Sai' is ready for Phase Two."

Well, that was something, at least. He might not lose one of his prized agents. But Hatake was still out there, possibly carrying secrets Danzo never intended the man to know…the Kusato heir could be a wild card…and the girl had proven nearly impossible to track. He needed her in Konoha for very much the same reason he needed her brother under lock and key: leverage against the man from Akatsuki. Besides, he could appeal to her desire to protect her brother from Akatsuki and have her develop their own method for controlling the Bijuu. Konoha would regain the beasts, as was their right, and Danzo would be the one who brought the village to its position of superiority.

It was frustrating how these people stubbornly refused to accept that he was the best choice for the village. Could they not see that everything he did was for Konoha's benefit? They were driven by sentiment and idealism. Such things would bring ruin - only power mattered in this world they lived in, and the sooner they acknowledged that fact, the better off everyone would be. One must work with what they are given, not cling to impossible dreams of what could be.

Yuuma had been that type - a dreamer rather than a realist. It was what made him so dangerous - not that he had turned on Danzo, but that like Hiruzen, he spread his optimism like a disease. He had touched Uchiha Shisui with it, and the talented young man had been prepared to cling to an uncertainty that would lead the village to ruin.

Oh, if only he had been able to obtain both of his eyes - then he wouldn't have to walk on eggshells for this ridiculous vote of confidence, and he could get to the real work he was meant to do! He could have had every key figure in the village under the genjutsu's thrall, making this transitional period unnecessary. With just one eye, he could only manipulate a few people at a time. The Senju DNA in his arm let him use the jutsu more often, at least.

There was no use in dwelling on could-have-beens; only the present situation and future possibilities mattered. There was still much he could work with.

The agent was dismissed, and Danzo stood from the desk. He planned to make another visit to the Jinchuriki. So long as the boy's sister remained a necessity, he would not harm the child - as much as he already wished to. No, causing the boy undue harm would be a mistake; she would be easier to manipulate if his wellbeing only hung in the balance. And if Danzo could convince the boy to cooperate, he might hold some sway with her. This could still work.

Just as Danzo rose from the chair, he heard what sounded like a small commotion outside the office. The door opened, and an Anbu operative - not one of his own - bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but they said you were expecting them…"

Just past the masked operative stood a small crowd of Shinobi. Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Aburame, Sarutobi…the heads of each major clan of Konoha were at his office door.

"Hokage-sama," Nara Shikaku greeted, his tone perfectly nonchalant with just enough respect to not be considered challenging. "The Council of Elders said you wanted to meet."

Danzo inwardly frowned. He knew for a fact that no meeting had been officially set up. The Elders had been pestering him to meet with the clan heads, and Danzo knew it was a necessity; however, he had hoped to gain more control on the Hatake Kakashi situation first. He couldn't be certain that the man hadn't spoken to anyone after fleeing the other day, and that concerned him.

For now, he simply nodded and beckoned to his guard to let the clan head in. "Of course. Come in."

They filed into the office. Was it his imagination, or were they all avoiding his gaze? Danzo's neck tingled; he schooled his pulse to remain at rest. Hyuga Hiashi, he noted (and denied the relief that accompanied the observation), did not have his Byakugan activated. The Elders weren't present either, and without needing Koto Amatsukami active, Shisui's eye was unlikely to be discovered….if he had to, he push the genjutsu on the entire group, and sacrifice a Sharingan in his arm to make casting the jutsu on so many possible…just a small suggestion to make them forget that there was anything suspicious about his ascension….

No. Acting too hastily was what brought him trouble from Kakashi; he could not afford such a slip among so many prominent village leaders. If they showed no signs of suspicion, there was no need for worry. For now, he would just have to get this meeting over with as quickly as possible.

"Let us begin, then."

* * *

"Get up."

Sai panted hard and struggled to stand back up. He had long since lost sense of time, so he had no idea how long this training exercise had been going on, but his body was begging for rest. How long had it been since the seal allowed him to sleep for a full cycle?

He no longer questioned the reasoning behind this training. His mind couldn't handle such abstract thought.

"Tell me your name!"

"I - I am nobody," Sai gasped out as he caught his breath.

The trainer's tone was almost mocking. "If you are nobody, why do you exist?"

He knew the proper answer. It came out without him having to think about it. "I am a tool…I exist only for Danzo-sama, the Hokage…"

"Do you want to be of use to Danzo-sama again?"

"Hai…"

Sweet relief flooded his entire system, like a balm on his spent muscles and a cool compress for his tired eyes. Even his mind relaxed as the endorphins took effect, giving him that lovely floating feeling….

It stopped so suddenly that Sai had to catch himself from falling. He wasn't aware that anything was wrong until the trainer's hand pulled him back to his cell. Only after being locked in without another word did Sai have enough awareness to realize that something was…different. The pleasure response didn't usually stop so abruptly - it faded, leaving him drifting even after the endorphins stopped flowing.

Then he felt it: the ground shook.

He blinked hard several times and forced himself into alertness out of habit. What was going on?

* * *

Naruto's hands started to shake from holding his hair so tightly. He could feel strands snapping from their roots in his scalp. "No…I'm not alone…I'm not…"

 _ **Well…you have ME.**_ Naruto didn't have to enter his subconscious to know that the Kyuubi was giving him a toothy grin. _**I can help you to get out of here…**_

"Why?" Naruto hissed. "So you can hurt more people?! Like hell!" Then, it was his turn to grin, a slightly manic chuckle escaping his throat as he remembered something. "Besides…we can't use chakra in here, remember? That old bastard said so."

The Fox bristled. **_His pitiful attempts at Fuinjutsu cannot hold ME! Let me through and we will show him what REAL power is!_**

Naruto could feel it then, just there, barely out of reach - raw power the likes of which couldn't be described. The closest he could come was the sensation of being inches from blazing fire, or even a small star. It burned and shone with fierce intensity, threatening to devour and render anything it touched. If he reached out just a little, he could grasp it, unleash it, let it consume and elevate him…

" _Arrrgh!_ " Naruto slammed a fist into the stone wall. His skin broke on impact this time, the tissue beneath the flesh so bruised from days of repeating this act that he could barely feel anything in it.

The stone cracked.

Naruto blinked in surprise and stepped back. Did he do that?

The cell shook with the impact of another hit. Naruto hadn't moved - this was coming from the other side of the wall…

* * *

Ino released the Mind Transfer as soon as the Root guard had handed over the keys to Yamato. Sakura knocked the man out before he had a chance to recover. Yamato gave a nod.

"Phase one, complete," he said to the four young Shinobi. "Hinata, Shino - you ready?"

"Hai!" The dark-haired heiress already had her Byakugan activated.

"Mm." Shino raised his arms to let a swarm of beetles into the Root tunnels ahead of them.

"Okay," Sakura said, calming her nerves. What they were about to do could amount to treason, given who the new Hokage was. If they were caught, they'd be killed. Yamato had been rather blunt about that. But this was for their comrades. They wouldn't fail.

Yamato took am appraising look at the four. He'd been a little surprised - and grateful - that they'd all agreed to this, even after he made it abundantly clear that they could all wind up as Missing Nin once it was discovered what had happened. Their loyalty and determination in spite of this was…well, Yamato couldn't begin to describe the admiration and gratitude he felt for these kids.

 _This is the future_ , he thought. _This is why I left Root._

The tender inner moment was interrupted when they felt a tremor in the earth. "That's our cue," Yamato announced. "Stay sharp - let's go!"

* * *

Naruto jumped back and instinctively covered his head as the wall crumbled. What the hell was this? A cave-in? Had the old guy decided to bury him alive? Or was this some weird test?

The dust settled. Naruto braced for whatever might appear from the other side.

"Hey, kid."

He knew that voice. Naruto blinked. The thing that had broken through the wall was…

…a toad.

Jiraiya stepped out from behind the large creature, but stayed just out of the cell. "Sorry it took me so long. You ready to get outta here?"

For a moment, Naruto was stock-still. Part of him wasn't completely convinced that this was real.

Jiraiya looked almost a little worried at his shocked expression. "What - you thought we'd just leave you in here?"

Yes. That was exactly the conclusion he'd been fighting these past few days - and had almost begun to accept.

Jiraiya held out his hand. "Come on. We need to get you out of this cell, first."

Naruto was having a hard time making his body move. Finally, he took a step - then another - and rather than take the proffered hand, he rushed forward and threw his arms around his mentor.

"Thank you," he whispered, eyes squeezed shut.

Jiraiya was taken aback. Five days alone in a cell…Naruto looked unharmed, aside from his bleeding knuckles, but he could imagine what it must have done to him psychologically, especially with only the Kyuubi for company. He remembered all too well the nightmares his young charge sometimes had during their two and a half years training together, the rare moments when Naruto opened up about his insecurities. For him, solitary confinement, away from the sun, the air, and the people he cared about…it may have been a brief stay in hell, but any visit was too long.

"Come on, now," Jiraiya said gently but firmly, giving the boy a quick squeeze. "There's chakra-suppressing jutsu all over the place here - we've got to get clear of it, and that means taking the long way out. Let's go."

Naruto nodded and followed his sensei through the hole in the wall.

* * *

The meeting wore on longer than Danzo would have liked. He'd expected to field some questions about general policy, perhaps give the clan heads assurances that major changes wouldn't take place too quickly (at least, not until the vote was in - though that, he kept to himself). Instead, the clan heads pestered him on his plans for village development and security, mission schedules, various department tasks…they were now over an hour and a half in, and the Shinobi showed no sign of slowing down.

However, they didn't seem suspicious or hostile. A little on edge, perhaps. He supposed he _did_ have to allow for the abruptness of the regime change making them want answers. There were even some encouraging signs of disagreement among the clan heads on major issues. Arguing actually took up a good amount of the time. Danzo happily sat back and watched them squabble in those moments before weighing in. It was rather pleasant to see them so disheveled. The clans had always been reticent to accept his authority in the past; once upon a time, they even went so far as banding a union together against his recruitment efforts.

A well-timed disaster, thankfully, had put an end to that.

Now, knowing he had absolute authority over these fools (or at least, soon would), Danzo almost enjoyed watching their discord. Less unity meant he would have fewer large detractors to deal with. Plus, he could swoop in and be the 'voice of reason' at opportune moments, further building his credibility with the clans.

He was just about to do so when one of his agents appeared silently at his elbow and handed him a note. He slipped the message open and scanned its contents. It took every ounce of self-discipline not to react openly to the information.

Root's headquarters had been infiltrated. The Jinchuriki was gone.

Shikaku, who was sitting closest to him at the conference table, inquired, "Something the matter, Danzo-sama?"

Danzo looked up at the group and found the eye of every patriarch and matriarch intently watching him. The way they were looking at him, though…expectantly, or curiously? And was that a hint of a smirk he saw in their faces? Almost as though they knew…

Did they know?

Had they done this on purpose? This whole meeting could be a ruse, a way to make him look incompetent, to get that blasted Tsunade back in the seat…

His mind raced. If he told them the truth - that Uzumaki Naruto had disappeared right under his nose - he would lose face in front of every major leader in the village. Besides, none of them knew that he had imprisoned the boy - at least, he was fairly sure they didn't know. Some of these leaders were bleeding hearts who wouldn't take kindly to the detainment of a Konoha citizen who'd committed no crimes, no matter how dangerous the person was.

Danzo quickly calmed himself, keeping his face blank. He couldn't outright accuse them of using this impromptu meeting to distract him - he'd look paranoid, not the image he needed in order to secure their vote of confidence. He would have to wait, get more information, find out just how this had happened.

All of this passed through his mind in a split second. Not wanting to seem hesitant, he folded the note and turned his attention back to the gathering. "It's nothing that cannot be addressed later. Continue."

* * *

Yamato's team made their way through the tunnels quickly but carefully. Hinata and Shino kept them from running into Root agents; Shino's beetles were doing double-duty as long-range scouts and jammers, creating false chakra signatures to throw off Root's sensors.

"Weird," Ino whispered. "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't we running into anyone? Isn't this supposed to be some sort of stronghold?"

"They have their hands full right now," Yamato reminded her curtly. "That's why we waited. Stay focused - we're almost at the cell block!"

Sai waited. The cell block was quiet - it usually was - but there was a tension in the air. Perhaps it was his sleep-deprived imagination. He lay down on the cot, though he knew sleep would not come. Instead, he focused on his mantra - the one he carefully repeated to himself in solitude when the trainers weren't there to see the seal activating…

 _My name…is Sai. I had a brother. I want a future. My name is Sai…_

Was that a buzzing noise by his ear? He was too exhausted to bother swatting at the source.

 _I had a brother-_

Sai's eyes snapped open when he heard something outside the cell. Footsteps, running, and voices…then something in the door - a key? Was the trainer back already? Sai automatically got off the cot, practically rolling himself into a kneeling position. Perhaps it should have struck him as odd that the door hadn't been opened yet - it sounded like the person was struggling with the key…

Finally, the door opened. He prepared his first answer: _In Root, you have no name…_

"Sai!"

…what?

Sai looked up. That wasn't the trainer. It was…

"Sakura-san? Yamato-taichou?" There were others, too - that blonde girl, Ino…and two others Sai wasn't familiar with, though he vaguely recognized markers of the Hyuga and Aburame clans in their features. They all stood just outside the cell door, Yamato with his arm out, keeping the others from entering. Sai blinked, exhaustion barely making confusion even possible. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out, once and for all," Yamato said with a small smile and an outstretched hand. "Let's go."

Sai hesitated - no, it was more like he simply didn't have the will to move. Go? Go where?

Yamato's brow furrowed at the sight of Sai's somewhat unfocused eyes, ringed by dark circles. He didn't seem able to comprehend that he was being set free. In Root, one was never 'free;' one only took orders.

That gave him an idea. "Sai. Get up."

It was an order. Sai could handle orders. He stood.

"Come out of the cell."

He did. Immediately, Sakura started checking him over. "No injuries, but he's got signs of sleep deprivation. And what is this…?"

She reached for the seal on the back of his neck. Yamato caught her hand. "Later. Let's get out of here first. Sakura, Hinata - you're both up. They'll have sealed off the exits -"

"We have incoming," Shino interrupted. "And - wait…I know one of them…"

Yamato frowned, dread sinking in the pit of his stomach. If Aburame Shino knew this person, he had a good idea who it was. "Then we really need to get out - now!"

They ran. Sai tried to keep up, but his limbs felt detached from his body. More than once he stumbled, to be caught by one of the others. He didn't have the wherewithal to tell who it was. He was vaguely aware of Yamato putting up wooden walls behind them, blocking any pursuers, and later, Sakura punching through solid rock in front of them. It was only when fresh air hit his face that he truly understood what was happening.

They were breaking him out. His new comrades - including a couple he'd never met before - were risking their lives to get him away from Root. He didn't understand.

They stopped for breath several miles outside of the village. As Sakura gave him a more thorough check, Sai finally asked the question that had been looping in his mind.

"Why…?"

The group collectively looked at him, confused.

"Why what?" asked Sakura.

"You would have been killed," he said. "Why did you all risk that?"

The blonde girl - Ino, he vaguely remembered - blinked. "You're kidding, right?" When it became clear he wasn't, she sighed. "You're one of Sakura's friends, and you're a Konoha shinobi. Why _wouldn't_ we try to rescue a comrade being held against his will?"

Friend? Comrade?

Yamato put a hand on his shoulder. "In Root, comrades aren't considered worth risking one's life, unless it's integral to a mission's success…but you don't belong to Root, Sai. I told you before - I'll be backing you up, and so will they." He nodded toward the four teens. "Because that's what friends and comrades do for each other."

"It's what N-naruto-kun would do," Hinata added, a light blush coloring her pale cheeks. "And you're his and Sakura's friend."

"Friends don't abandon each other when they're in trouble," Sakura said, healing a scrape Sai didn't even realize he had.

Sai looked dazedly at the group. They were all smiling at him. Well, the boy with the sunglasses wasn't, so far as he could tell, but nor was he protesting. These people, most of whom he'd barely spoken to or even met, had risked their lives just to get him out of Root?

"Here." Sakura pushed a food pill and water canteen into his hand. "It has some stimulants in it to keep you going. You need sleep more than anything, but we can't stop yet. Oh - and here, I grabbed this for you the day you were taken."

She held out a small bag - where had she been keeping that? Sai took it and looked inside.

It was the art supplies he'd bought that morning, when Root came for him. And not only that…

"We also did a quick raid of your apartment," Yamato said.

There was his mission pack, filled with his scrolls, brushes, ink - and the book he'd made for his brother. Sai felt a rush of warmth that spread from his chest to his face, making his eyes prickle. It didn't take his sense of reality the way the conditioning seal did, but the feeling was far superior. Was this a side-effect of the food pill? Or…he unconsciously wiped at some wetness that had fallen from his eye.

Tears?

"We need to move," said the sunglasses-wearing boy. "Because my jamming beetles won't live much longer."

Yamato nodded, turning serious. "We've got a two- or three-day journey ahead of us. Sai - you ready to help your village, even if it means going against Danzo?"

The very thought of acting against Danzo made the seal on his neck tingle uncomfortably - but in the past few days, Sai had started learning to school his responses so he wouldn't set the seal off. He did so now, calming his breath and focusing for a moment on simply securing his pack to his back. A sense of determination and purpose filled his being and he nodded.

"Hai. I'm ready."

* * *

When the meeting was finally called to a close, Danzo went straight to Root's headquarters. There was no sense of chaos, but it was noticeably more active than usual with agents hurrying to investigate and examine the many tunnels. His captains had a grasp of the situation, he was glad to see - but they had little information to show for their efforts.

"Sir." A captain genuflected before him. "We sealed all tunnels and other entries as soon as we knew of the break-in. One of the eastern guards was found unconscious, but no one else reports seeing or hearing any intruders. We found a hole made in the southern tunnels and another in the eastern, both leading outside."

Danzo tried to remain objective as he considered the possible culprits. Catching one of his agents off-guard enough to knock out, then making a hole through solid rock and earth - those could have been done by a small handful of people in Konoha, and certainly by Akatsuki, he supposed. But having enough knowledge of the tunnel systems to navigate them unseen…that could only have been accomplished by a Root agent.

There was one former Root agent Danzo could see as being capable of this.

 _Kinoe…so it's come to this._

But there had been two holes leading outside - meaning _two_ intruders…

With a jolt, Danzo demanded, "Has anyone checked on Sai?"

Almost immediately, a few of the surrounding agents rushed off. It wasn't long before he got his answer.

"Sir - he is gone too!"

Danzo clutched the handle of his cane so hard his weathered knuckles turned white. Now he knew for sure that the breakout of the Jinchuriki had been a concerted effort from within the village. Moreover, it had served double duty as a distraction to break Sai out - and it had _worked_.

"You fools! What did I train you for if you cannot secure two teenagers?!" He hit his cane on the stone floor in anger. "Fu! Torune!"

It was time to stop playing, and as his two most trusted captains appeared before him, Danzo formed a plan. He already had an idea of who would have assisted Kinoe.

"A traitor to Root, Kinoe, was likely involved in this - but I doubt he acted alone. Have our people in the divisions and clans find out who could have helped him. Anbu is a possibility, but more likely is Haruno Sakura, medic-nin and apprentice to Tsunade. Look into her peers as well.

"Send scouts to check on the Uzushio teams. I want to know why they have not reported back yet. If Namikaze Kaiya has gone to Uzushio, she either evaded them completely or killed them. Find out which!

"Once you have set this in motion, you will track Kinoe and Sai. They will probably attempt to rendez-vous with one or both of our targets - let them lead you to them and send word back with a location.

"I want Namikaze Kaiya brought back alive by any means necessary. Failure in this is _not_ an option!"

With the girl, he had leverage - against the Jinchuriki, against Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, even, to an extent, Akatsuki. She was important to each of them in some way. As for how to control her when she was in custody…her brother was away, and her teammates were out of reach…but there was still one card he could play against her. Before dismissing Fu and Torune, he gave them one more order.

"Send agents to the orphanage. For every one of our people lost to Namikaze Kaiya, including Sai, take a child. It is time that place became useful again."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

* * *

Night was falling fast. A chill wind whipped through the team's cloaks. The fading light glinted hypnotically off the swirling eddies of the Uzumaki Strait, making them seem even more menacing than usual.

Nothing about the coastline had changed. Even the small fishing town was still there, looking no different from almost three years ago. If the circumstances weren't so wrought with peril and stress, Kaiya would have found comfort in this little bit of consistency.

There was a silver lining now, though: Naruto was out of Konoha. Kaiya had fallen to her knees, laughing and crying with relief upon hearing that Jiraiya had succeeded. Then more news came through: not only was Naruto free, but a small group of Shinobi were heading their way - Sakura and Sai among them.

That left just one major 'weak point' to protect: the orphanage. Kaiya felt some of her chakra return as the team stood on the hill overlooking the Uzumaki Strait. The message she had sent to her old home was well on its way, the clone's memories told her, courtesy of the Rat Pack. She just hoped it reached them in time.

She wanted so much to have Jiraiya bring her to Mount Myoboku, even for a few minutes, so she could see Naruto for herself. But there was much to prepare on the island nation before them, most of which depended on her. She knew her brother was safe. That had to be enough right now.

Kaiya glanced toward Itachi, who stood looking out over the strait. The wind blew his bangs across and back from his face, the low sun casting a golden glow on his skin. How could he stand it - having to stay away from Sasuke, having to play the villain when they did meet, having to torment and hurt him? The very thought of doing anything like that to Naruto made her sick. Was she weak for wanting to spare him heartache and pain? If so, she would rather be weak. But she didn't have to face the choices Itachi had. She knew she couldn't say for certain what she would have done in his stead…just that she wished he had asked for help.

He was here now. He was willing to consider other options now. Kaiya just hoped that he would keep his promise to allow her to help…and that there was something she _could_ do.

For the time being, there was work to be done. With some effort, Kaiya shifted her focus back to the present.

"So this is it?" Gorou gazed out over the darkening waters. "That's the Land of Whirlpools over there?"

Kaiya nodded. "That's it."

"All right," Hikaru sighed. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **Phew! It took almost a week, but Naruto and Sai are both out of Root! I debated having Torune and Fu more involved in this chapter, especially since they'd be pitted against fellow clan members Shino and Ino. In the end, this was about the rescue effort, and I didn't want to detract from that. There will be time for all that later ;) Besides, I have to really research Ino and Shino's abilities now, as well as Hinata's. I never paid much attention to them before.**

 **So now…**

 **-Yamato, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Sai are on their way to Uzushio.**

 **-Naruto's out too, and heading with Jiraiya to Mount Myoboku.**

 **-Danzo has set his two best agents, Fu and Torune, on the hunt for our heroes!**

 **-Kaiya and team have reached Uzushio - but they're not home free yet!**

 **Next Time! The team prepares for allies in Uzushio - and the chemistry between a certain pair is palpable…We'll see how Kaiya plans to protect the orphans of Konoha without being there herself...and probably check in on other characters as well.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	77. Reasons to Live

**Okay. I'm posting this. Here we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 76: Reasons to Live**

 _The dock was the perfect spot - quiet, away from the crowds and prying eyes. Itachi led Kaiya to its edge and sat. When she shivered, he put his arm around her, for once not even thinking about whether the action was appropriate or not. If anything, he was glad for the excuse to hold her. It felt right - as did how she leaned into him. Her hair was soft under his cheek, the gentle rise and fall of her chest almost hypnotic. He had to close his eyes to keep from staring, a bit of heat rising to his neck when he realized that was exactly what he was doing._

 _"Ne…do you ever think about the future?"_

 _"Hm?" His eyes snapped open, coming out of his lull._

 _"Like…your goals, your dreams. What you want out of life."_

 _Itachi had to think for a moment. It felt like it had been so long since anyone asked him what HE wanted. His father, the clan as a whole, the village…he'd grown used to simply listening to what they wanted, and choosing his actions based on his appraisal of their demands._

 _"Sometimes," he stalled. "What about you?"_

 _When she admitted that she didn't really know, he was surprised. Kaiya was a passionate creature, driven and dedicated to whatever she set her mind on. How did she not have any concrete goals? He could understand, though, her wish to make a 'better world.'_

 _So he told her, truthfully, "I want that too."_

 _She peeked up from his shoulder, brows raised and looking relieved that he agreed. "Yeah?"_

 _Itachi nodded, meeting her eyes. The answer was clearer now that she had given him a template to work from. "I want…a world without war. I'll do whatever is necessary to help that become reality."_

 _ **And I want my future to be with you.**_

 _He almost said it - the words were right there, echoing in his mind, tickling his tongue, nearly taking his breath away with the sudden rush of TRUTH they brought. In that moment, Itachi knew without a doubt what he wanted out of life: a peaceful existence, yes, his loved ones happy and healthy, of course…but most of all, in this moment, he wanted a future with Kaiya. He wanted to begin and end each day with her in his arms, kiss her goodbye with the knowledge that he would return within hours, build a life, a family with her…_

 _Somewhere in his mind, he knew that there were flaws in this plan. It wasn't even a plan - just an all-encompassing desire. He knew, with the clarity and self-awareness that marked him as a prodigy, that at barely fourteen years old, his hormones were probably dictating his desires more than any rational thought._

 _But he didn't care. Kaiya was here, alive, warm and vibrant and perfect, in his arms and so close…_

 _Shisui's voice crept into his mind with something he'd said just the day before:_

 _"Hey, Itachi…have some fun at this festival, all right? Be a little selfish for once. Do what it is_ _you_ _want. We don't get a lot of these moments, you know? Take it, and enjoy it for all it's worth."_

 _It seemed Shisui had already known what he wanted, even before Itachi did. He'd even led Sasuke away to take Itachi's last excuse from him (because, Itachi had to admit, he WOULD have used his little brother as a way to hold back his desire to be alone with Kaiya). It was a less-than-subtle instruction to 'go for it.'_

 _So he did, leaning in to meet Kaiya's rosy lips with his, closing his eyes and, for once, letting go. For this moment, with the fireworks reflecting in the calm waters below them, just the two of them in their festival attire, it was easy to pretend that they weren't Shinobi, duty-bound to fight and die; that he wasn't a double agent, balancing the increasingly heavy burdens of clan and village; that there were no secrets between them, no barriers of social expectation, no need to keep up a guard. He lost himself in the rhythm of their mouths, the taste of her lips, the sound of her small sighs, the feel of her silky hair and soft skin under his fingers…_

 _"I think we're missing the fireworks," Kaiya muttered against his lips after a few minutes._

 _He leaned his forehead against hers like it was the most natural thing in the world, his voice husky. "Does it matter to you?"_

 _She feigned contemplation. "Nope!"_

 _Itachi smiled, feeling a lightness and playfulness that he hadn't experienced in years. He returned to her lips, one final thought running through his head before he turned all his attention to the redhead:_

 _ **This is what I want.**_

* * *

"Uchiha _Madara?_ "

"Or someone using his name and likeness," Itachi confirmed. He resisted the urge to look up at their faces, keeping his eyes on the ground. Actively avoiding eye contact was a small courtesy he could pay to show the still-suspicious males of Team Recon that he meant them no harm. Itachi was doing as promised and sharing what he knew of Akatsuki, having already divulged his intel on Danzo and Root during their travel. Needless to say, they were all incredulous when he told them the identity of the true leader of Akatsuki. He couldn't blame them.

"But he's dead," Gorou said flatly. "Died fighting against Shodaime, right?"

"Madara having survived is not outside the realm of possibility," Itachi said. "At the very least, I believe he didn't die at the Valley of the End. Whether this person is him…is more difficult to say. He uses the name, spouts the rhetoric, has the Mangekyou Sharingan…"

"So it could simply be a different Uchiha," Hikaru stated. "How common was the Mangekyou?"

"Not very." Itachi felt a twinge of annoyance at the man - of _course_ he'd considered that already. He considered it when he was fourteen and found the masked man lurking around the Naka Shrine. Did this guy not think that Itachi knew his own clan's history? He kept his tone polite, but couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing. "It tends to awaken in youth, if at all, and requires a combination of genetic predisposition and the right circumstances. During the Warring States period it was said to be more common. By my count, there were only four when the clan was alive - my father, Shisui, myself…and this man. Now it's just him and me."

"And Kakashi," Kaiya added almost unconsciously.

Itachi did look up this time. Kaiya was turning a kunai over slowly in her hands, her eyes trained on the metal rather than on any of them. There was a faraway look in her eyes, as though she were missing something…or someone.

"And Kakashi-san," Itachi corrected himself, his gaze lingering on Kaiya for a second before returning to the ground. That made sense - during their last battle, Kakashi had known of the toll that came with using the Mangekyou. He might have learned it from another source years ago, but the clan had always been very guarded about who knew the Sharingan's secrets.

"Itachi-san," Hikaru said, "would you be able to write down-"

"All I know about Akatsuki?" Itachi finished, reaching into his pack and holding up a small scroll. "I've already begun. I can't access their Bingo book to give you an idea of where the Jinchuriki are…but I memorized it some time ago. This is the contents as of two weeks ago."

He handed the scroll to Hikaru, taking a small amount of satisfaction at the man's somewhat surprised expression.

"This is…thorough. Thank you," Hikaru said, scanning the contents.

As he perused the scroll, Itachi let part of his mind split off to examine an older question of his own:

How close had Kaiya and Kakashi become that he'd been able to break into Itachi's genjutsu?

If they had become…close…that was a good thing, Itachi told himself. He didn't have much time left, after all, and even if he did, there was nothing he could offer Kaiya. She deserved someone like Hatake Kakashi - someone good, strong, admired and respected by all, who could understand and look out for her. Someone who wasn't a reviled criminal, who hadn't knowingly lied to her for most of her life. Someone who could give her everything - a life, a family…Yes. Kakashi was a good choice. Itachi couldn't think of a better man alive.

So why did the thought leave a bitter taste in his mouth?

"What about the two Jinchuriki?" Kaiya asked suddenly. "The ones Akatsuki already has - Fuu, and…who's the other one?"

Itachi shook his head. "As far as I know, they're alive - the Bijuu have to be sealed in order. I don't know where they are being kept - the only ones who do are Pein and Madara. I would recommend against attempting a rescue. Focus instead on-"

"Finding the other Jinchuriki," Hikaru interrupted. "Yes, we know."

Itachi's brow twitched in annoyance. "Actually, Hikaru-san, I was going to say focus on creating an alliance with other nations, and on techniques that can counter Sharingan jutsu."

Hikaru's neck flushed a bit. "Any thoughts on how to do that, Itachi-san?"

"Fuinjutsu." Itachi turned toward Kaiya, who looked up from her kunai. "I believe I can assist with creating a jutsu to suppress the Sharingan. It would be useful against Danzo, as well."

"Two birds, one stone," Gorou piped up. "Sounds like a plan."

"Just about," Hikaru muttered. "Thank you, Itachi-san. That…certainly gives us a lot to think about."

They split off to their respective tasks - trap-setting, seal-sensing, supply-gathering. Kaiya led Itachi off to the side to set a barrier around him - a security measure Hikaru was still insisting on.

"Sorry," she apologized, not meeting his eyes. "Have to do this…"

"You don't have to apologize." Itachi sat calmly at the base of a tree. They had been traveling almost nonstop since he agreed to join them over a day ago, and if he was honest, his body was grateful for the break. "I understand your teammate's reasoning. I would do the same."

Kaiya cast the small barrier, lingering after it took hold. "How are you holding up? And no lying."

The corner of his mouth turned up. "I appreciate the rest period…particularly from your esteemed leader."

Kaiya snorted. "Hikaru means well…but yeah, he can be very annoying with all the questions. It'd help if you two would stop trying to one-up each other, though."

"Hm."

She watched him, waiting for him to say more. He didn't - she shouldn't have expected it, she supposed. He never was forthcoming with his thoughts and feelings. She settled back on her heels and kept studying him, looking for a crack, a tell, anything. She found none.

However, Kaiya knew there was more going on beneath the surface. With Itachi, there always was. She knew now some of the depth of his pain and grief - the memories he'd shared wouldn't leave her head. She knew how horribly he missed his brother, how desperately he needed him to survive - how that one thought had driven him for years, or perhaps most of his life.

Yet…he never showed it. He had worn the criminal mask perfectly - well, almost perfectly. But how did he do it? She'd never been able to hold back her emotions when it came to Naruto. It simply wasn't in her makeup. Having to leave him in the care of others, having to let go and realize that he could fend for himself…these had been, and still were, the hardest lessons she'd ever had to learn.

Itachi's dark eyes found and held hers for a moment before she even realized she'd entered into a staring contest. Her cheeks heated and she quickly glanced away, apologizing again.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"No - it's just…" Kaiya looked back at him and just let it out. "How can you stand it? With Sasuke…"

She wasn't even sure how to explain it, but Itachi seemed to understand. "You want to know how to detach from Naruto…how to allow bad things to happen to him."

Kaiya almost flinched. The memory of how Itachi had personally beaten his little brother down three years ago was fresh in her mind.

"You will always want to be there for him and protect him." Kaiya looked up as he spoke. There was a faraway look in his eyes. "It never stops…but it dulls after a while. You focus on what needs to be done, both for his sake and for the future."

 _In your case,_ she thought, _torturing him so that he sees you only as the embodiment of all evil…as something he must overcome in order to move on._

"I could never do what you did, though…" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Itachi's hand moved as if to meet hers, but instead came to rest on his bent knee. "You won't have to."

"And you shouldn't have had to," she muttered darkly, her fist tightening. "If Danzo hadn't…god, where do I even start with that bastard?! If it wasn't for him, there wouldn't have been a coup! How were you able to even _look_ at him without wanting to murder him, especially after what he did to Shisui?!"

Itachi gazed at her evenly, his face back to unreadable. "How do you?"

Kaiya looked away, a sour frown on her face. "Because I haven't had to see him since I learned the truth."

"And?"

"Because it wouldn't be the best thing for the village," she admitted.

Itachi reached out again, this time to turn her face toward his. "I did want to kill him. I do hate him for what he did to Shisui. When you said he was Hokage…one of the first options I considered was assassinating him myself. I won't deny it was…tempting. I even began to justify it to myself - I'm a Rogue Ninja, it wouldn't be unheard of. I could rid Konoha of Danzo, keep you from having to shoulder that burden…but it would only cause more chaos and draw attention to the massacre."

Kaiya was a little shocked to hear him say this - in part because he _was_ talking, and because there was a smolder in his eyes, like coals that hold more heat than their slowly pulsing colors suggest. She'd forgotten how intense his gaze was, how hard it could be to hold it evenly with her own. She wound up dropping her eyes, feeling a little ashamed at implying - even unintentionally - that he was untouched by everything he'd experienced. She knew better.

It wasn't that he didn't feel anything; it was that he had, probably years ago, accepted his fate.

She couldn't stand it.

"You've just accepted everything, haven't you?" she muttered, frustrated and defeated.

Itachi took in her pained expression, feeling it tug hard at his heart. Yes, he'd made peace with his lot long ago - but Kaiya had only just learned of it. His nature was to accept and obey reality; hers was to push and challenge it. It always had been. She needed time to come to terms with this - with his truth, his impending death. But time wasn't something he could give her.

"This is the pain I want to spare Sasuke," he said softly, coaxing her eyes back up to his. "What you're feeling right now…that is one kind of pain I couldn't stand to inflict on him. Everything else I've done…it's so that once I'm gone, he won't have to mourn."

Kaiya shook her head. "That isn't for you to decide! And for crying out loud, stop talking like you're dying!"

Itachi stared unflinchingly into her eyes. "I _am_ dying," he reminded her.

"Not yet," she said stubbornly. "Look. Sakura's coming with Yamato and the others - she was trained by Tsunade herself. Let her have a look at you; there could be something you haven't tried."

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Kaiya…"

"No." Now it was her turn to bring his face up to look at her. "Are you a medic-nin? No. A genius, sure, but even you can't do everything. If nothing else, maybe there's a treatment to extend your life further."

"There's no reason-"

"There's Sasuke, right?" Kaiya interrupted, looking away. "Because we _will_ figure out a way to reach him. It's going to mess with his head, but at least this time it's the truth doing it. When he tries to sort through everything, he's going to need his big brother. You want to be some sort of martyr for his sake? Let him see you for who you really are. Let him hate you for the _right_ reasons - and stick around long enough for him to get his footing again."

Kaiya stood and brushed herself off. "And before you say something about you needing to be kept secret from everyone, Sakura _should_ know - as should Naruto. They're Sasuke's friends, his teammates. They're the ones who'll be picking up the pieces and helping him move on. They need to know what they're dealing with." She looked anywhere but at Itachi, agitated and fidgety. "I've got to work on the Hiraishin markers. Barrier's up for now. You know the drill."

She turned and walked quickly away, leaving Itachi open-mouthed and staring. No one had spoken to him like that in…well, years. He'd been too feared by most, and those who commanded him assumed he was perfectly in line with them. No one contradicted him - he never gave anyone reason to.

Nor had anyone ever given him reason to doubt his decisions once he'd acted on them. No one had… _cared_ so much. She made him want to reexamine everything he planned to do. Was he doing the right thing for Sasuke? Or was this, in a way, a cowardly way out - a way to escape his own pain, his own guilt? Was this just another selfish move on his part, for all that he had Sasuke's survival in mind?

Itachi never expected anyone to uncover the truth. He had contingencies for it of course, but that was habit for him - plan for everything, as unlikely as the outcome may seem. If the truth ever did come out, it would be after he was gone - and there was nothing he could do about that except take measures to make it impossible to believe.

But Kaiya had figured it out. He'd tried to give her every reason to stop looking, yet she kept at it, relentlessly chipping away at the mask and the story until she found its center. He'd underestimated her intelligence and her stubbornness.

No, it wasn't just that - he'd underestimated her drive. What was it that made her keep searching for answers about him? Was it that slip he'd made three years ago, the question he'd posed to her? Could she really not resist a mystery like that?

Or was there another reason?

 _I miss you so much…_

He knew the reason. But it was no good - _he_ was no good. He couldn't give her anything. Hell, he wouldn't even be alive long enough to make the question worth asking. Yet it rose anyway, carrying with it every hope he'd denied himself and every dream he'd once nurtured.

Did she still love him?

* * *

Outside of the barrier's confines, Kaiya nearly collided with Hikaru. By his stance, she could tell he'd been standing there for some time.

"You were listening?" she demanded irritably. Hikaru stared back unapologetically. "Of course you were. You know, this hovering thing is getting old _very_ fast!"

Hikaru caught her arm as she stalked past him. "Kaiya…just be careful."

He let her go and walked away without another word. Kaiya blinked and watched him leave, confused, but lacking the patience to really care why he hadn't said anything else. In a way, she was just relieved he didn't try to tell her to stay away from Itachi. She really didn't want to get into _that_ argument right now. Trying to convince Itachi to stay alive, to even care about his own wellbeing a bit, was frustrating enough.

 _There's no reason…_

…to want to stay alive? To consider the possibility that _maybe_ he was wrong about this illness? It hurt her more than she could have imagined to hear those three words. Was Sasuke not reason enough?

Was she?

Kaiya stopped and leaned hard against a tree, hand over her mouth as a sob threatened to choke her. She _wanted_ him to live. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to not be dying of some bullshit disease. She wanted him to _want_ to live.

Was that wrong? Was she being selfish by wanting Itachi to _not_ die, when he'd been through so much hell? If she really thought about everything he'd had to do…maybe he did want to die. Maybe death was a welcome release at this point.

That didn't make it any easier to accept - and she didn't want to accept it at all. She wanted to fight, to throw everything she could get her hands on at this decidedly unjust situation and turn it around. She wanted to find _something_ that would make Itachi care about his own life again. She couldn't stand seeing him like this - so submissive, so…broken. He was better than that - deserved better than that for all he'd done.

"Kaiya?" A soft paw touched her leg. "What is it?"

Kaiya looked down to see Pakkun, his droopy face a bit more wrinkled than usual. Kaiya took a deep breath and forced her expression into neutrality. "It's nothing. Just a little tired, I guess. Hey…think you could give me some company while I work on the Hiraishin markers?"

Something told her Pakkun didn't believe her, but he didn't press - just nodded and padded after her up the hill.

* * *

"Kampai."

The senior Ino-Shika-Cho trio raised their sake cups and downed the warm liquid in a single shot. Shikaku, as host, picked up the carafe to distribute refills.

Inoichi set his cup down with a heavy sigh. "So they made it." He sounded more tired than relieved.

"They're out and on the road," Shikaku confirmed, pouring him more sake.

"Will Hiashi-san or Shikuro-san be joining us?" asked Chouza, downing his second cup as soon as it was filled.

"Doubt it," Shikaku said, leaning back and holding his sake before his lips. "Better if they don't, though."

The other two nodded. They didn't need it said aloud: it would be some time before Root knew who exactly had been involved in the breakout, but if certain adults who'd never spoken much to each other suddenly became social, they might as well put neon signs up saying _It was us!_

Chouza put a big hand on Inoichi's shoulder as the latter stared dejectedly into his sake cup. "Try not to worry too much. They're good kids - good Shinobi. And they're not out there alone."

"I know." Inoichi rubbed his eyes. "And I'm proud of her for doing this. It's just…Ino's my little girl. It's not like having a son go off."

The other two nodded in understanding. Fathers tended to be more protective of their daughters than of their sons. When Shikaku approached Aburame Shikuro about involving Shino in this dangerous act of resistance, the latter had been a little hesitant, but agreed that his son should get as far from Danzo as possible. Like Inoichi, he'd already lost a child of his clan to Danzo's 'recruitment' efforts.

Inoichi had been more reticent. However, he trusted Shikaku, and through him, Kakashi. He trusted their judgment that like the other chosen Chunin, Ino would be best able to serve their village from the outside for now.

Danzo was already showing signs of pulling back on mission assignments, instead sending his own agents out to - theoretically - follow up on leads relating to Akatsuki and other threats. Shikaku, however, had a hunch that what he was really doing was tracking down his opposition in preparation for the vote of confidence. Putting together a team according to Kakashi's instructions was their way making sure that _someone_ was still working on the bigger problems facing Konoha.

The clan heads had been willing to go along with this 'meeting' without too much explanation, thank goodness. They were all disturbed by Danzo's sudden rise to power, after all, and it hadn't been difficult to encourage them to keep talking at the meeting. So far, Shikaku had kept Kakashi's vague theory to himself, telling even his two closest friends only that the Copy-Nin was working from the outside. They trusted his word and didn't press; sometimes, as a Shinobi, it was better not to know certain details.

Hyuga Hiashi had been the most difficult to sway when it came to letting his firstborn essentially commit treason. The man had never been outwardly affectionate toward his daughter, yet in their 'talk,' he'd argued for Hinata's relative safety in Konoha passionately.

 _"Absolutely not!" Hiashi's normally stony façade cracked and came alive with the malice of a lion protecting his pride. "I will not consent to her going along with this half-cocked plan! The danger-"_

 _"Is something we all face to greater degree if we don't act fast and get Danzo out," argued Shikaku, just barely keeping the frustration out of his own voice. "My son is already out there, Hiashi-san, and the other two are just as afraid for their children-"_

 _"None of you truly understand the danger this would put Hinata in," Hiashi growled. "Your clans' techniques are just that - techniques, skills you pass from generation to generation. It's harder to steal them even if torture is used. But the Byakugan can be stolen. Out there, Hinata is a target for those who would gouge out her eyes for their own use - at least in the village, she has her fellow clan members to watch after her!"_

 _Shikaku narrowed his eyes, a suspicion forming in his mind. "That would be true no matter what mission she is sent on…which makes me wonder if it's really the_ _outside_ _enemies you're afraid will go after her, should she leave the village."_

 _Hiashi blanched before returning to being stone-faced and tight-lipped._

 _"Hiashi, please," Shikaku said, dropping the honorific. "If you know something about Danzo - anything that could help us -"_

 _"I don't," Hiashi said shortly. "Shikaku-san. I will come to this meeting because I, too, have questions for the man - but that is all. I will_ _not_ _consent to sending Hinata into the fray this way, though, and nothing you say will persuade me otherwise. Please leave."_

So Shikaku had taken things into his own hands, making sure Yamato got the message that Hinata _was_ to be a part of this. It would be her decision whether to partake in the end anyway, not her father's. In a way, Hiashi's opposition (and subsequent edict to his children to _not leave the compound_ ) was even more useful than if he'd agreed: once Hinata was discovered to be gone, he'd have plausible deniability. He'd know what had happened, and he'd probably be mad as hell at Shikaku for all eternity for it, but Shikaku could live with that. Hinata was needed out there.

The only thing that worried him was that Hiashi might be persuaded into a deal by Danzo - the guaranteed safety of his daughter, once found, in exchange for information that could lead to the capture of Kakashi or the others. Shikaku just hoped that Hiashi was clear-headed enough to know better than to trust Danzo to keep a deal.

It was a gamble - but a calculated one. Shikaku brought his sake to his lips once more, willing the alcohol to act quickly and dull his mind for a little while.

Then there was a soft knock on the door. His wife answered.

"Yes - oh! Hokage-sama - "

The cup froze at his lips. Chouza and Inoichi immediately started to stand, intending to put themselves between him and the old man being shown in by his wife. Shikaku stayed seated and motioned for them to do the same.

"Shikaku-san." Danzo neither looked nor sounded anything but polite. It made him more nervous. "Pardon me - I seem to be interrupting something."

"Just a gathering of friends," Shikaku calmly intoned, setting his cup down. "Is there something I can do for you, Danzo-sama?"

"I am merely here on a social call," Danzo said conversationally. "I did not get the chance to ask earlier - how is your son? He is still in Suna, is he not?"

His proverbial hackles rose, but Shikaku kept his exterior blank. "He is."

"Strange," intoned the bandaged man. "Considering I sent an order to recall all of our Shinobi. He should have received it."

"Shikamaru got an invite from the Kazekage's family to stay for a real visit," Shikaku replied nonchalantly. "It'd be rude for him to refuse - not great for diplomacy, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed…" Danzo's face was utterly unreadable as he stared down at the gathering. To their credit, neither Chouza nor Inoichi flinched under his gaze, though Inoichi kept his eyes trained on the table. "I plan to have the Chunin of the village gathered for assessment in a day or so. It is time to consider how each individual can best contribute to the future of Konoha, particularly the youngest - the ones who will one day hold that future in their hands. I expect to see each of your children there, Inoichi-san, Chouza-san. It should be simple for them to be there, since the Shinobi will all have been recalled by then. The official missive will be sent shortly. Good evening."

He turned and left the house, taking with him the breath in the three men's lungs. Chouza wouldn't have a problem - Choji was still in the village, after all. Shikaku waited until his wife returned and nodded - signaling Danzo's complete departure - before addressing a pale Inoichi.

"Don't let him get to you," he muttered. "This was a power play - he wants to assert his dominance and make you uncomfortable."

"Well, it's working," Inoichi said a little shakily. "When Ino isn't at that meeting-"

"That meeting might not even happen," Shikaku pointed out. "He could be trying to make us all nervous and slip. Wait until an actually order is sent out, then we'll deal with it. Stay calm."

It was easier said than done. Danzo already knew - or at least suspected - the clans' involvement in Naruto's escape. It would only be a matter of time before he began to show his true colors and take harsher measures to bring them in line.

Shikaku shot back another cupful of sake, willing himself to take his own advice, and sending out a silent request.

 _Kakashi…whatever you've got up your sleeve…hurry._

* * *

Kakashi perched on a tree branch, looking down at the sleeping trio of Guy's charges but not really seeing them. His mind was elsewhere - reviewing the steps already taken, planning the next ones, wondering if his pupils were all right, if Kaiya was all right…

Guy hopped up beside him when he returned from his round of scouting. "All clear…seems we've been pretty lucky. It's been quiet."

"Hm…"

"I guess Danzo's men just haven't made it out this far," Guy continued. "Or we're just that good at evading him! But then, he should know better than to underestimate the power of our youth!"

"Uh-huh…"

"You've been pretty quiet too, Kakashi," Guy commented. "Though I guess that's pretty normal…"

"Hn…"

"Seriously, though." Guy sat beside him, fixing him with a probing stare. "What's eating you? That last message you got from Hikaru-san's had you shut tight as a clam. What's up?"

There was no vocal acknowledgement this time - just total silence. Guy frowned. He was much more observant than people gave him credit for, and he knew Kakashi well - probably better than the other man thought he did. Before Danzo's takeover, before he and his team had left for their mission, he'd visited Kakashi in the hospital. The man had been…the only word Guy could think of was _glowing_. He seemed lighter than Guy had ever seen him, even returning some of Guy's banter. Then, within a day, he was showing signs of agitation - or rather, he had started closing himself off and becoming guarded once again. Guy and his team had left shortly after that, and when Kakashi intercepted them the day before, he'd chalked up his rival's tension to Danzo's rise to power. Then the last message from Kusato Hikaru had come in…

Something told him that Kaiya was involved in his friend's sudden changes.

"You finally told her, didn't you?" Guy clapped a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I'd say she even returned your feelings…so what happened?"

Kakashi didn't make a sound, didn't move a muscle - only stared out, so still that Guy almost wondered if the man had substituted himself with a well-made dummy. After a few minutes of complete silence, Guy sighed and stood. "Guess you'll talk when you're ready. Just…know that you _can_ talk if you need."

He could have sworn he saw Kakashi give the tiniest of nods before he hopped back to the ground.

Kakashi let out the breath he'd been holding. He'd never been the type to talk about his feelings anyway, but there was so much he couldn't say to Guy even if he wanted to. Besides, what would he even say? _You're right - Kaiya and I kissed. For a few days, I thought there was something there…then she went on a mission that took her to Sasuke, which reminded her of Itachi, and since Danzo was after her she had to stay away from Konoha and went with Jiraiya and it turns out Itachi ISN'T a cold-blooded killer but a spy for the Leaf and now she's somehow convinced him to partially blow his cover and work directly with us-_

Yeah. That was _not_ an explanation he could give. Right now, it wasn't for him to decide who knew about Itachi and who didn't - and he didn't want to say anything until he'd spoken personally to the man himself. He didn't doubt Kaiya or Hikaru's word, but he still needed to hear the truth from Itachi to wrap his head around it.

Perhaps, too, he was putting off acknowledging that he could never hold a candle in Kaiya's heart that could rival the blaze it held for the Uchiha.

In that sense, he was dreading meeting with her team - with her, with Itachi. He still remembered all too well the sheer pain and longing Kaiya had shown in the field months ago, when she thought no one was watching. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing the two of them together…but he'd have to. It wasn't a personal choice - it was duty. They were all devoted to Konoha's best interests. Once upon a time, he and Itachi worked exceedingly well together. They could do so again.

* * *

It took effort - a lot of it - for Kaiya to muster the focus and stillness to try changing her old Hiraishin markers. She'd set Pakkun on 'lookout' duty, partly just to keep her teammates from interrupting the process - but also because as much as she liked the pug's company, he reminded her of Kakashi, and that was _not_ conducive to focusing right now.

She missed Kakashi. She desperately wanted to know he was okay, see it with her own eyes…but she was at war with herself. She felt guilty, like she was betraying Kakashi somehow. It was ridiculous. There was no promise between them, no expectation…they'd just kissed a few times. And it wasn't like there _was_ anything between her and Itachi. The Uchiha was too stubborn about wanting to _die_ …

Her fist slammed against the root next to the Hiraishin marker. She had to focus. There was a job to be done. They wouldn't be safe enough to address all of the problems facing them until they were on Uzushio. Once there, they'd secure the island, set up base, and get to work picking through the archives and planning.

First they had to get the hell across the Uzumaki Strait.

Kaiya closed her eyes and focused on the Hiraishin marker at her feet. Proximity made it easy to sense the chakra still residing in the formula; it burned bright and steady in her mind's eye. She followed its woven tendrils until the old formula was entirely mapped in her head - and then she began to redirect the chakra. It shifted, slowly at first, the curving lines unraveling like knotted threads, then tying themselves in new formations. The old flaws were eradicated, and a stronger, suppler formula took its place.

She pulled away once the marker finished stabilizing. What was revealed was no different on the surface, still her father's _"Nin ai no ken,_ " but the formula was reinforced and complete. Kaiya gave a satisfied sigh after examining it thoroughly. The first test - changing a formula with her mind from close proximity - was a success.

Next was the one on the island itself. While she could simply flash over using the old formula and _then_ change it, she wanted to test out her ability to do so from a distance. Jiraiya had been convinced that this was possible; so far, he hadn't been wrong. She closed her eyes again.

It was a little harder to pinpoint at first; something about the whirlpools seemed to have a staticky effect on her senses. If she'd been trying to feel for anyone else's chakra, she was certain she'd have failed - but her own gleamed like a tiny lighthouse in the fog. Kaiya made a mental note to mention the static effect to the others - maybe it was a natural phenomenon, or maybe it was part of the island nation's defense system that was still intact. For now, she focused on grabbing onto her chakra.

Once she did, changing the formula was simple - almost surprisingly so. Maybe she'd just gotten used to things being difficult lately. Maybe this particular seal was just easy to change, since there wasn't much that required change to begin with. Either way, now came the _real_ challenge: teleporting with another human being.

"All right…" Kaiya stood and pushed her hair back from her face. "Pakkun - mind telling the others that we're ready for round one?"

Kaiya tried to calm her nerves while she waited for them. The amount of chakra it would take wasn't what worried her; she knew she had plenty. It was that living creatures, particularly humans, had complex and fluctuating chakra systems holding them together. Teleportation involved folding space around a person or thing, completely enveloping their physical and spiritual being, moving them to a different dimension, then coming out the other side intact. There was a reason such jutsu were uncommon and difficult to master: they carried numerous inherent risks. If the caster was off in their chakra calculation even a little, they could wind up leaving a limb or an organ behind by accident. In fact, as far as Kaiya was aware, Hiraishin and Kuchiyose were the only jutsu in existence that reliably transported human beings.

Her teammates came back, accompanied by Itachi. Kaiya had taught Hikaru how to dispel her barrier; it came in handy in times like this.

"Okay…" Kaiya looked at each of them. "Who's going to be the guinea pig?"

Gorou shrugged. "I guess I'll -"

"No," Hikaru said. "Itachi-san - would you mind? I imagine you have the best chakra control of any of us - it may help with this first test to use someone who can bind their energy tightly."

Itachi raised an eyebrow - and so did Kaiya and Gorou. Hikaru was willing to trust Itachi with being alone on the island, even for just a few minutes?

"You sure?" Kaiya asked Itachi as he came forward.

"I'm quite sure Hikaru-san would rather I be on an island from which I can't escape," Itachi answered in a low voice, a hint of dry humor in his tone. "Or maybe he just doesn't mind if I'm a failed test subject."

That did absolutely nothing to calm Kaiya's nerves. She self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ears. "Thanks for that."

Itachi held his hands out. "This requires contact, right?"

"Um…yeah…" For some reason, taking his hands like this made the skin on her entire body heat up. Maybe it was her anxiety, but Kaiya was convinced that every millimeter of her skin that touched his was suddenly exponentially more sensitive. She felt every callus and crease, every tendon and joint of his hands in hers - and it felt…right. Her pulse skipped, then started beating wildly. Her breath quickened. She kept her eyes on his collarbone, unwilling to look up into his face for fear of having all rational thought wiped from her head.

"You're nervous." His breath tickled her forehead. She could swear his voice vibrated through his hands. "Don't be."

Kaiya closed her eyes. She couldn't even stare at the base of his neck without being distracted. How was such a random part of the body so damn attractive on him?! "Easy…for you to say…" _Stop stammering!_

He leaned forward; his bangs brushed her nose when a light breeze passed by them. "You created a barrier that exists in its own continuously-renewing pocket dimension, thus preventing even Space-Time ninjutsu from penetrating its confines unless the user knows how to find it. You can do this."

Well. When put _that_ way…

Kaiya took a deep breath, trying not to be distracted by the familiar spice-and-musk scent that was Itachi…and flashed.

The sound of the wind changed. She opened her eyes - they were on the island at her newly-changed Hiraishin marker…and Itachi looked to be entirely in one piece.

"You okay?" Kaiya asked urgently, checking for any missing parts. "Everything where it should be?"

Itachi took her shoulders to stop her from patting him down and, to her surprise, _smiled_. It was a small one, barely more than a smirk, but amusement shone in his dark eyes. He looked like his 'old self' in this moment, the way he was when they used to train together on his family's private grounds - complete with a look that said, _I told you so._

Kaiya huffed, her cheeks coloring. "Shut up."

"I said nothing."

"You were thinking it."

"Oh? What was I thinking?"

Kaiya looked up and immediately forgot what her retort was going to be. Itachi really _was_ smiling. Her mind went completely blank at the sight. He really did seem like his old self - and he was still holding her shoulders…

Itachi felt…light. As he looked down at the redhead, he found himself smiling and almost chuckling at how much she _hadn't_ changed. She still underestimated herself - and was still adorable when forced to admit that she was better at something than she expected. She still blushed almost as dark as her hair, still had that irresistible pout when annoyed, still chewed on her lower lip…

He wrenched his hands from her shoulders and looked over the strait. The way she was looking at him… "You should go get your teammates."

Kaiya blinked, seeming to come out of a fog now that there was no physical contact. "Ah…right…"

"They'll be worried."

"Yeah…"

"And I'm sure Hikaru-san would appreciate you putting a barrier around me, just to be safe."

At this, Kaiya frowned and grumbled - signs that she was once more alert and focused, as well as less nervous. Itachi stood patiently as she set a barrier, resisting the urge to reach out and pull her back to him as she prepared to teleport back.

When she left, he closed his eyes and tried to regain control of himself.

He had told Kaiya that she had to let him go. He was still sure that was the best choice for her. But every time she was near him, every time he touched her, even looked at her, he wanted…everything. He wanted the future he'd once dared to imagine. He wanted _her_.

He'd told her to let him go. Right now, though…it felt like he was the one having a hard time letting _her_ go.

* * *

 **A slower chapter plot-wise, but a good deal of character study that needed to happen. Including, of course, chemistry boiling up between a certain couple :P**

 **There WERE some important developments though, not least of all being Kaiya's newly developed ability to do two things:**

 **-change a seal's composition remotely**

 **-teleport with another human being**

 **This opens up a HUGE realm of possibility!**

 **Some notes:**

 **Regarding what Itachi knew about Tobi: It's…tricky at best to figure that out thanks to Kishi being Kishi. It's indicated in the canon that Itachi somehow figured out by watching the masked man prior to the massacre just who he was - and it's indicated that his conclusion was "Uchiha Madara." Also, Tobi referred to himself as Madara to Itachi. However, I seriously can't accept Itachi - Itachi! - just believing and never questioning the idea of Tobi being Madara. So, I'm playing with Itachi considering "Madara" more like a title or identity than the actual person.**

 **Know what else is annoying to figure out? What that damn stone tablet in the Uchiha's Naka Shrine says, particularly what can be read with the Mangekyou Sharingan.**

 **Besides, if Itachi had ALL the answers right away, where would the fun of discovery be? :P**


	78. The Cards We are Dealt

***pants from mental exertion* This chapter...is done. I'm washing my hands of it. It's out. Posted. Let's do this.**

 **Oh, but first - big THANK YOU to all of you lovely reviewers! I get a little thrill every time I see a new one pop up, and I love talking with each of you. You all keep me motivated, keep me thinking, keep me wanting to continuously up my game - I can't thank you enough :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 77: The Cards We are Dealt**

 _ **About a week ago…**_

 _Pein's ringed eyes narrowed when the masked man swirled into existence behind him. "You're late."_

 _"And you're testy," 'Tobi' retorted. He gave an exaggerated bow. "Would you prefer I came back another time, Pein-sama?"_

 _Pein whirled on him, chakra menacing. "No. You will explain yourself now, Madara. Why have you helped Shimura Danzo gain power?"_

 _Tobi sighed. The man behind the orange-haired corpses had quite the Uzumaki temper at times. "Old grudges die hard, I see. So tell me: Are you more offended that I helped Danzo, or that I didn't consult you first?"_

 _The ringed eyes stared piercingly at the masked man. "Do not play with me, Madara. You acted on your own to assist one of our enemies-"_

 _"Danzo is not currently an enemy anymore," Tobi interrupted. "And by giving him what he wanted, we will be able to work without Konoha's interference for a while. Relax - he won't be there long, and we have already gained from the alliance."_

 _"He cannot be trusted," Nagato said in the low voice of Yahiko. "You are a fool to think he can be controlled! He will turn on us!"_

 _"Eventually," Tobi conceded. "But for the moment, he will keep his end, try to glean more information about Akatsuki while he tightens Konoha's security and secures his precious Jonin vote. Really, a full-blown coup d'etat would have been simpler…but he's desperate to be recognized, and arrogant enough to believe that he will be."_

 _"How does this help us at all?"_

 _"You have to look at the big picture," Tobi said, drawing a circle in the air with his index fingers. "Konoha is our main threat right now - particularly, their ability to draw the other nations together and form an alliance. Tsunade is well-respected among the other Kage, even if they're still reluctant to work together. But Danzo…"_

 _"Is distrusted by anyone who knows anything about him," Pein filled in, his own hatred for the man creeping into his voice._

 _"And that includes many people in Konoha," Tobi nodded. "They won't accept him as readily as he believes, even with his tricks and his coercive skills. He will have his hands tied trying to bring them under his thumb, and as a result, Konoha will be out of the international arena for a while. We'll give them a false sense of security to complicate matters - I'm sure Danzo will try to spin it as Root's efforts keeping Akatsuki at bay. There will be fools in Konoha who will believe it, and those who don't will either be silenced or otherwise coerced - causing more distrust, more instability, more likelihood of a civil war breaking out over who should be Hokage: Danzo or Tsunade._

 _"Meanwhile, Danzo will play to the extremists in Konoha who believe that international cooperation is a sign of weakness, and that alliances with, say, Suna, a village that so recently was an enemy, are foolish. He will keep communication with other countries to a minimum, probably even try to keep the regime change quiet until he's officially voted in. That Five Kage Summit that Suna has been calling for will be continually delayed, and ties between those two villages will weaken considerably. Konoha will lose much of its political image, appearing weak for being divided over who its leader should be. Even if they reinstate Tsunade, the damage will be done. A multi-national alliance will be nearly impossible. By the time they can try for it again, we'll already have most of the Bijuu, and in-fighting will have weakened their forces enough to make taking the Kyuubi easier as well."_

 _Tobi walked past Pein to look out over the ever-weeping skies of Amegakure. "I am not blind to your hatred for the man, Nagato. I do understand. This is only a temporary discomfort. If by some miracle he manages to stay in power for more than, oh, six months, feel free to launch an all-out attack on Konoha. We'll have what we need by then."_

 _Nagato watched him through Yahiko's narrowed eyes. It had been well over a decade since the masked man had officially taken up 'ownership' of Akatsuki, but this was the first time since joining that he'd taken such a direct hand in its dealings. They were closer to their goal than ever - and Nagato supposed that it did make some sense that Madara would become more involved at this point. Thus far, the masked man had yet to lead them astray…perhaps, for the sake of a peaceful world, allowing scum like Danzo to have his day in the sun would be worthwhile._

 _"You said we have already gained from this 'alliance,'" he said to the masked man's back, calming himself. "In what ways, exactly?"_

 _"Yakushi Kabuto, for one." Tobi smirked under his mask - he could sense the other man's surprise. "He's still plotting to run back to his master right now, but that won't last long, either. He's an opportunist at heart."_

 _"He is another one who cannot be trusted."_

 _"Agreed - but he can be controlled." Tobi turned away from the large window to face Pein. "And we're about to rid ourselves of someone who no longer can be."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"We have a traitor in our midst." The Sharingan glowed behind the mask. "Let me tell you a story…"_

 _When he finished, the orange-haired proxy showed a rare bit of shock on his face. It quickly turned to doubt. "You are playing with fire, Madara."_

 _"No, Pein," he sighed. "I am an Uchiha. I control fire. And I've played with far more difficult elements."_

* * *

Confirmation came when Kisame checked in from the Land of Earth notably alone. The Shark-Nin said nothing about where his partner was, just that he'd had a personal matter to take care of and never returned. Even though he'd planned for this, Tobi was still a little surprised at just how this played out.

Itachi had done it - actually _left_ Akatsuki for this girl.

He'd have bet more on Itachi sticking with his plan for Sasuke. Perhaps he'd taunted the prodigy a little too much about the redhead…clearly, he'd underestimated the attachment between those two. This was more than some childhood affection.

If it had been Rin…

No. Rin was no longer a part of this corrupt world. There was no point in entertaining "what ifs" - only in looking forward and working with the current reality until the time came when a new one would take its place.

Right now, he needed to do some damage control - both of the now-traitorous Uchiha Itachi, and of the esteemed leader of Akatsuki, who'd be livid at losing another member of the group. Time to remind the Rinnegan borrower of who was still in control.

Tobi taunted Deidara into physically throwing him out of their hideout, then left in a swirl. Barely a second later, he rematerialized behind Pein. "This needs to be contained."

"You sound as though this was something even _you_ didn't plan for, Madara," Pein stated with the smallest hint of mockery. "I told you that you were playing with fire - now we've not only lost one of our strongest, but one of our _smartest_ to our enemies!"

"Agreed. But don't think I didn't plan for this, too…" Tobi held up a small vial. "After all, Itachi won't be alive for too long without these."

Pein's brow furrowed. The vial was filled with pills of various shapes and colors. "Is that…?"

"He's been quite ill for the past couple years," Tobi said. "It's taken half a dozen medicines for him to keep up the appearance of good health. A few weeks ago, I managed to swap out some of them with placebos while he was sleeping - just enough that he won't realize his time's been cut short until it's too late for him to do anything about it."

He gave the vial a short toss before replacing it in his pack. "That should serve to weaken him significantly, but we'll still need to dispose of him. If he's really joined that girl, we can get some good leverage against our 'friends' in Konoha while we're at it. Actually…I'd let Deidara at that bunch first. He's been itching for a rematch against both Itachi and that redhead, and that arm of his is still glitchy. He's less useful in his current state, though he can probably weaken them a bit."

The orange-haired man scowled. "Then you should be the one to go with him and make sure the job is finished."

"Not to worry," Tobi sighed. "Itachi will be dead before his absence creates real problems."

Pein seemed to accept this, but the scowl remained. "You seem very comfortable trimming our numbers so early on, Madara. We need replacements for them - we aren't yet at the point where we can afford so many losses, nor so much attention."

"I already have my eye on someone to replace Itachi," said Tobi, waving him off. "And very soon, Deidara won't even need replacing. We'll be able to just use…well, him."

Pein's ringed eyes narrowed. "You've planned even for our deaths, haven't you?"

"I make use of what's around me," Tobi shrugged. "Don't become useless, and I won't plan for your death." _At least, not immediately._

Leaving the 'Leader' to his scowling thoughts, Tobi knew he'd have to tread a little more carefully around Nagato in the near future. He could only get away with so much before the man started questioning 'Madara's' plans too closely; he'd have to deliver on his promise regarding Itachi's death and replacement quickly.

He'd check on his contingency for that soon - first, there was another matter to attend to. With another swirl, Tobi arrived just outside the entrance to one of Orochimaru's old labs from when he was with Akatsuki. He allowed his steps to be heard as he entered the dimly lit laboratory so as not to startle the medic-nin hunched over a test tube with a dropper in hand.

"Having fun, I take it?"

Kabuto must have been completely engrossed in his experiment, because he still flinched when he heard Tobi's voice. "Oh, scores."

"Are you ready for the first test?"

"Almost," Kabuto said, letting two drops of liquid fall into the tube. "Just need to work out a couple of kinks and get a sacrifice…"

"How long?"

Kabuto turned a little, the dim light shining on his glasses. "Someone's impatient."

"Someone's forgetting that their stay will only be as pleasant as they are useful," Tobi said menacingly.

Kabuto turned back to the test tube. "Two days. I need two days to finish the plans. It would go much faster if I had the assistance of a sealing expert…the symbols are quite intricate."

"You have one day," Tobi said firmly. "And no redheads until you've shown results."

After Tobi left, Kabuto smirked. He only needed a few hours, really. This just gave him a chance to continue observing the masked man - and keep picking at the lock on his identity. The man had yet to give his name, which Kabuto found interesting. In the dim overall light of lab, it was hard to see into the eyehole of the mask and confirm his theory on the red flash. Kabuto was quite sure the man was a teleportation jutsu user, though. It would explain how they left Konoha so easily.

Well, as the man had said, Kabuto had to remain useful…or at least, useful enough to be kept around for a while. Perhaps he'd even be offered an official place in Akatsuki's ranks. He didn't really care either way, but membership would allow him a certain amount of freedom and protection while he continued his other projects. It would also give him potentially valuable intel to be used as insurance later.

A small part of him wondered how his former master was doing. Without Kabuto there to create new treatments, Orochimaru's latest body would reject him violently and painfully. He could just imagine the Sannin writhing in bed in pain, counting down the seconds until the soul transfer could finally take place…

Kabuto capped the test tube and set it in the centrifuge. Well, that wasn't his problem now.

* * *

The wind whipped through their cloaks, biting into their bodies even with the coverings drawn close.

"Is the whole island like this?" Gorou called to Kaiya over the surrounding gale.

"Not all of it," she said, glad she tied her hair securely in a side bun. "Must be seasonal…it wasn't this bad last time. Once we get into the valley, it'll die down."

The sound of coughing reached their ears through the wind. Kaiya quickly looked to Itachi. He had a hand over his mouth and seemed to be fishing for something in his pack. She ran over to him. "You okay?"

He nodded, but his eyes were shut as though he was trying to hold back more violent coughs. Kaiya felt a bit of panic rise in her chest until he took his hand down and straightened.

"It's nothing," he said, though his voice sounded a little raspy. "Let's keep going."

Kaiya bit her lip and stayed at his side the rest of the way. She wanted to ask what medications he was using, if he should be taking any right now - but the wind was too loud. She'd have to practically shout any questions, even in such close proximity, and knowing Itachi, he wouldn't want to broadcast his medical routine.

At last, they reached the edge of the valley and were looking down on the ruins of Uzushiogakure. The winds were indeed lighter here; an eerie quiet blanketed the former village. In the waning sunlight, everything looked red: the crumbled buildings with their red-clay bricks, the river that divided the village reflecting the setting sun…even the sky was an almost bloody hue.

Gorou was the first to contribute an observation. "Whoa…"

"Come one," Kaiya said, glancing to Itachi. "Let's set up a rest area-"

"You need to set up the village's barrier first," Itachi protested.

"He's right," Hikaru said. "We need to secure the area before any of us can rest. Kaiya - lead the way."

When she was first in Uzushio, part of Kaiya's mission had been to map the place out against Tsunade's grandmother's old records. She'd walked the winding paths that were once streets dozens of times. It didn't take long for her muscle memory to bring them to the building that once housed the village's leaders.

"According to Uzumaki Mito's records," Kaiya said as they carefully navigated the piles of crumbling brick, "the village's defenses were coordinated mainly from here. They used Fuinjutsu-based barriers - formulas that didn't require constant upkeep from a living chakra source. The barrier keepers had corresponding seals on their own bodies to alert them if anything tried to get through. We might be able to recreate it if we can just find the anchor point…"

"Can you feel it out?" Hikaru asked. "Like you did with the Hiraishin markers?"

"Those had my own chakra in them," Kaiya pointed out. "You know how crap I am with sensing otherwise…the Revelation jutsu might work…"

"There." Itachi, his Sharingan glowing faintly in the dim light, pointed to a point on the floor that appeared to have been blasted apart. Exposed pipes and human bones, all covered in red dust, littered the area. "Under that pipe."

Gorou dropped his travel cloak and strode forward. "Allow me!"

With a few heaves, he removed the pipes and concrete that littered the area. On the uncovered floor was a carving: the Uzushio crest with a myriad of etchings embedded into the swirl. A few deep cracks marred the otherwise pristine symbol. Kaiya crouched down and studied them. Yes - it was seal script, and a more elegant and intricate hand than she'd ever seen. It had an almost ancient feel to it, though the village itself couldn't have been much older than Konoha. It was like reading an old form of a language: comprehensible and even familiar, but strange in its particular expressions and turns of phrases.

She reached down and traced a few markings with a finger. There was so much written here - deciphering it already seemed a daunting task. As she let her eyes roam over the seal, though, bits of it seemed to rise up to her, their meanings with them.

 _Allows only those with the blood…prevention of aerial infiltration…a block for underground tunneling…hides the village from prying eyes…scrambles sensory techniques…blends the island perfectly with its surroundings…_

"This was a truly hidden village," Kaiya muttered. "This barrier kept anyone from even finding it, unless they had an invitation…even from the air the whole place would just look like a deserted island. And - oh wow, they even have a clause to prevent teleportation jutsu…that's the trickiest thing with barriers, they're vulnerable to Space-Time techniques…"

"Can you use this?" pressed Hikaru.

"I have to make sure those cracks aren't disrupting the seal," Kaiya answered, standing and brushing her hands on her leggings. "If they are, I'll have to reconstruct those parts…I can't say if it'll work right otherwise."

Hikaru shifted, anxious to have their new stronghold secured before any new surprises could pop up. "How long?"

"I don't know." Kaiya bit the inside of her cheek, willing her temper to stay down. She was just as aware of their precarious situation as he was, but when it came to Fuinjutsu, rushing wasn't an option. "Even with a dozen clones to help me map this thing, it'll take _time_."

"I may be able to help," Itachi spoke up. He still had his Sharingan active and was staring intently at the seal. "You're planning to draw it out on a scroll for study, yes?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Give me the scroll you want to use."

Kaiya eyed him curiously, but did as he requested (though, she thought with a twinge of annoyance, his tone made it sound more like a _command_ ). Itachi unraveled the scroll on the floor, took a brush from his own pack, and before their very eyes, proceeded to create a perfect facsimile of the seal without looking up again. When he was finished, they had the entirety of the script on paper, every detail recreated with absolute precision.

"I know you prefer to do this yourself," he said as he stood, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he deactivated the Sharingan. "But this _was_ faster."

Hikaru and Gorou just stared with bewildered and fascinated expressions - less at Itachi's relatively minor display of his visual prowess and perfect memory than at Kaiya's reaction. She _hated_ when people tried to make something easier for her without her request. She had good judgment of her own abilities and knew when to ask for help, so both Hikaru and Gorou had learned - usually the hard way - not to impose on her process.

It was rather entertaining for both of them to see the glare she gave the Uchiha now, even if they knew it wasn't at full-force. If Itachi had waited even a few seconds, she probably would have asked him to do something along these lines - the fact that he just went ahead and did it was what earned him her near-wrathful gaze now.

"This oughta be good," Gorou muttered to Hikaru from the corner of his mouth.

Kaiya stalked toward Itachi, arms crossed. He stared back unflinchingly and simply held out the scroll. He'd been on the receiving end of this look exactly once before, when they were six and he'd tried to give her some answers to their ninjutsu homework. She'd been frustrated by the unfamiliar subject at first, but it was nothing compared to the dark warning glare she'd given him when he offered to let her copy his work. He learned very quickly _never_ to keep her from doing something herself.

He knew he was in the right this time - as did she. It didn't stop her from grabbing the scroll with more force than necessary and stomping past him.

Gorou gave a disappointed sigh. "That was it? I thought she'd at least smack him with it…think she's going easy on him 'cause he's sick?"

"Oy!" They both flinched when Kaiya's voice aurally smacked their ears. "Don't you two have better things to do than stand around like gossiping hens?!"

"Yes, ma'am," Gorou responded immediately, rubbing the back of his head reflexively. He started walking out of the building, not realizing he didn't actually have an assigned task yet.

Hikaru sighed and started after him, but not before sending a warning glance Itachi's way. "I'd say 'good luck'…"

"Slow, painful, and creatively engineered death," Itachi murmured back. "I remember."

Hikaru almost snorted in spite of himself. "Try not to get her _too_ riled. She doesn't focus as well-"

He was cut off by a shuriken whizzing past his ear. "If you want me to get this done quickly," Kaiya said in a dangerously low voice from a couple meters away, " _get the hell out._ "

Hikaru backed away, hands up placatingly even though Kaiya's back was turned. With one last roll of his eyes, to which Itachi smirked, he walked calmly outside and met with Gorou.

"I swear, she learned that scary voice from my ma," Gorou muttered when Hikaru joined him. He was still rubbing the back of his head as though Date-san's wooden spoon had just made contact, but stopped and looked curiously down at Hikaru. "You really okay with leaving _him_ in there with her?"

Hikaru's jaw tightened and he stared straight ahead. "He won't harm her. And he might be able to help with that seal, if he's as much of a genius as is said."

Gorou couldn't help a snort of laughter. "Yeah, he's even smarter than you - bet that gets right up your-"

"Shut up."

Gorou sobered, a frown settling on his face as he looked back toward the building they'd just exited. "I don't doubt you saying he won't hurt her…at least not physically. But I can't stand him playing with her."

"I don't think he is," Hikaru grudgingly admitted. "Trust me, I don't like this any more than you do. But…we need him for this fight against Akatsuki, possibly for longer than six or seven months."

"Great…" Gorou drawled. "But didn't he say that's just how long he has? You got some secret cure up your sleeve or something?"

"Not exactly…" Hikaru was quiet for a moment, his face characteristically stoic - but Gorou could see in his eyes and jaw that there _was_ something on his mind.

"Come on." He nudged his shorter teammate. "Out with it."

Hikaru sighed. "You won't like it."

"If it's helping the bastard that hurt our Kaiya-chan, whether he 'meant' to or not, well, _duh_."

Hikaru rubbed his eyes. "Sometimes…all a person needs in order to beat odds imposed by illness or other such circumstances…is the _will_ to live. Right now, Itachi only wants to live so long as he can help his brother, and I know that's what Kaiya negotiated with him for - but we might need him for longer than that. He needs…a more long-term reason to stay."

Gorou blinked and stared at him as he put together what Hikaru was saying. When it hit him, he had just enough sense to gran Hikaru by the arm and drag him several more meters away, making sure they were out of earshot of the building so he could yell properly. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! How can you even _think_ \- she's our _teammate_ , Hikaru, not some, some _whore_ you can pimp out-"

"I never said-" Hikaru wrenched his arm back, a look of disgust on his face from Gorou's blunt words. "I would never do that! All I said was that Itachi needs a reason to stick around, even if his brother is a lost cause."

"So you're gonna throw Kaiya at him? Use her like some sorta incentive?"

"No!"

"Really? Then what's your plan, oh Grand Master?"

"Look, you see how they are with each other too," Hikaru shot back, gesturing back toward the building. "It's not a matter of pushing them together-"

"I can't believe you," Gorou growled, shaking his head. "She was seriously fucked up over him before - and you want to let her do that again?! She's a _person_ , not a fucking chess piece, Hikaru. I don't care if Uchiha Itachi is so powerful he could defeat Akatsuki with his goddamn pinkie finger, it is not worth putting Kaiya through that!"

"Are you done?" Hikaru asked coldly when Gorou stopped for breath. "Listen. Under _no_ circumstances do I _want_ this to happen. I know better than you do what he did to her by taking that mission. She was at my deck almost weekly for a while because of nightmares. She never really got over it."

"Then why-"

"Let me finish," Hikaru interrupted with a hand up. "Then you can tell me just how 'fucked up' this is. _We need Uchiha Itachi_ \- not just as an intel source, but as a _warrior_. We need him healthy so he can fight more than one battle. You've watched him these past couple days, Gorou - how well would you say he's doing?"

Gorou looked aside with a scowl. "Not good. He favors one side, like the other's weak. And he tries to hide it, but he's gotten winded pretty easily…"

"We need him in better shape," Hikaru reiterated, his tone still firm but softer. "And only he can decide to accomplish that. He _needs_ an incentive - and right now, our best bet is Kaiya. He left Akatsuki for _her_ , Gorou - duty probably played heavily in that choice, but she was the deciding factor."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gorou asked. " _Kaiya_! She might not even-" At Hikaru's ' _oh, please'_ expression, he backtracked. "Okay, fine, there's definitely something between them, but what about Kakashi-san? I'd rather see her with him than Uchiha Itachi!"

"So would I - but that isn't up to us."

"You seem perfectly okay with pushing her with Itachi, though," Gorou shot.

"I am _not_ pushing," Hikaru emphasized, rubbing his eyes again. "But…I'm not about to come between them like some over-protective parent."

"You'll just keep your mouth shut so Kaiya will 'give him a reason' to stay alive," Gorou spat, voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"So that we have a better chance of defeating Akatsuki," Hikaru reminded him. "Once that happens…we can deal with whatever we have to. This is bigger than any of us, Gorou. We're Shinobi - we make sacrifices for the greater good. You know this."

Gorou flinched. He came from a family of Shinobi - his father had died on a mission before he was born. His mother had raised him and his brothers to know exactly what they signed up for by going to the Academy, making sure they each chose the life with no illusions of glory. He knew something about the sacrifices Shinobi made. "But it's _Kaiya_. She's like…my little sister, yours too. I don't like this."

"We have to trust her, Gorou," Hikaru said gently, his eyes betraying for a moment just how much he didn't like this either. "Kaiya is strong, and we'll still be there for her, no matter her choice. Ultimately, it _is_ her choice - I won't try to push her either way, I swear it. I'm not…" He broke off, his face creasing in pain.

"You're not Danzo," Gorou finished. "Not really Yuuma-sensei, either…I don't think he'd have used any of us like that."

"I don't know," Hikaru admitted, passing a hand over his eyes again. "I think he would have seen the same opportunity…but whether he'd take it…" He looked up at Gorou, an almost vulnerable look on his face making him look younger. "I'm not like him, am I? Danzo, I mean…"

Gorou could see how much this was tearing up his old friend inside. Hikaru had become their team's leader very suddenly at the age of fifteen. Even before then, he'd always had the 'big picture' in mind. It was what made him a good captain, a good strategist: he could detach emotionally from a situation, look at it from various angles, judge it for the best possible outcomes. He had looked at their current situation, at the Akatsuki threat, and concluded that their best course of action included a living, healthy Uchiha Itachi - and the way to guarantee that involved letting their 'little sister' get close to him once again.

But he was human, too. Right now, to Gorou, Hikaru looked _scared_ \- not just of the threats they faced, but of the decisions he might have to make because of them, and what that meant for who he was.

Gorou put a firm hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "You aren't that bastard. You're trying to think of the best answer for everyone, not just you. You're nothing like him - you actually care about people who aren't you." He squeezed his shoulder and gave him a crooked grin. "Besides, that's why I'm here - to keep ya from going all robot-logic. It's like what Yuuma-sensei told Kaiya in that journal, right? We gotta share each other's burdens so we don't go crazy."

Hikaru relaxed a little. "You're right. Gorou…thank you. You know…you once said you weren't sure how you'd cope without the team. Truth be told, I don't think we could cope without you."

Gorou took back his hand and placed it in a pocket. "Heh…what do you wanna bet Yuuma knew we'd have to face stuff like this someday? Maybe that's why he insisted on keeping the team together when we became Chunin. He knew you'd need me to keep you in check!" He nudged the other man with his elbow.

Hikaru couldn't help a small smile. "Maybe…" He looked back toward the building again. "Look…I don't intend to push Kaiya one way or the other. I don't even want to tell her any of this, honestly…I don't want her thinking of any of this. I'd rather she sort through this without that pressure."

"I won't tell her," Gorou promised with a sigh. "But if she _does_ ask me, I'm not lying to her face and saying I think Itachi's a great guy and they belong together or whatever. Cuz I really don't believe that."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Hikaru's logical mind added that if anything _were_ to happen between Itachi and Kaiya, it would be better for their purposes if it was a natural progression. He inwardly flinched at his own thought process. "Gorou…do me a favor: always tell me when I'm be a cold, unfeeling bastard."

"No problem."

"I mean it."

"So do I." Gorou glanced sidelong at him. "I ain't about to let you become like that Danzo, Hikaru. You're one of my best friends - I'm not letting that go anytime soon."

Hikaru closed his eyes, an unexpected wave of relief crashing over him at Gorou's words. "Thank you, Gorou."

"Ahem…" Pakkun padded up to them then. "I think I found a good spot for camp, if you'll follow me…"

They nodded and trailed behind the pug, neither of them wondering just how much Pakkun had overheard before interrupting.

* * *

For the first twenty or so minutes, Kaiya worked alone, studying Itachi's admittedly flawless chart of the barrier seal. Her temper seemed to ebb away as she worked. Itachi leaned back against a wall a short distance away, far enough not to disturb he but close enough that he could make out her somewhat blurry form.

He reached silently into his pack and pulled out two bottles, each with different-colored pills. Cough suppressant, anti-inflammatory…these helped with the immediate symptoms of his illness, or at least, they were supposed to. Perhaps the disease was progressing faster than he'd anticipated - the medicines weren't as effective as they had been. He shouldn't have fainted after fighting the Root agents, shouldn't have had that coughing fit on the way here…He had already taken the maximum dose of each early in the morning and wasn't supposed to take more until tomorrow, for risk of side effects that were as debilitating as the symptoms themselves.

And he was running low.

Itachi put the bottles back in his pack, careful not to let the pills rattle inside. They joined other packets and vials, all neatly and carefully stowed in a sealed pouch in his supply pack. Sleep aids, supplements, drops for his inflamed eyes…he knew without looking that they were all nearly depleted. He'd been so careful ever since discovering his illness to take just enough to hide the symptoms and maintain his image, thought only Kisame knew of his condition - and even the Shark-Nin only really knew of his fading eyesight and lowered stamina.

He'd been mistaken. Madara - or whoever he truly was - knew of his illness. His seemingly offhanded statement a couple weeks back - _Medicines aren't helping as much anymore_ \- indicated that he knew something about Itachi's treatments. It was possible he knew where those treatments came from, too; he couldn't risk going to his suppliers anymore. With his current remaining doses, he'd only be able to keep his relative health up for a couple of months at best.

 _But a certain chakra…_

No. He refused to even consider it. Even if it meant that his time would be cut short, even if that meant upsetting his plans for Sasuke, he was _not_ taking a part of Kaiya's life-force just to extend his pitiful existence.

He knew what the Chakra Bite could do. When Itachi first sought outside help on his illness, he was told that Uzumaki chakra, rare commodity though it had become, could help heal the damage done by the disease. It wouldn't cure it - nothing could - but it would slow the progression, maybe even put him in remission. Repeated exposure, the healer had said under Itachi's coercion genjutsu, could even keep him in remission indefinitely, especially if the chakra was potent. All he had to do was find a member of the elusive clan who'd be willing to give up a few years or so of their own lifespan.

Because that was what the Chakra Bite was, in essence: a transfer, not just of energy, but of one's life. Chakra was a renewable resource, but only to a point: if it was given too often and too freely, a person wouldn't be able to replenish it completely.

Itachi gazed at the back of Kaiya's head, at the crimson waterfall of hair that cascaded down her back. She had already saved his life once and nearly died for it. There was no way in heaven or hell he was going to let her shorten her lifespan for him, be it by a few hours or a few years.

She must have felt him staring (and, he thought, must had improved her overall sensing skills), because she turned around and looked at him curiously. At least, he imagined it was a curious look. He couldn't tell from this distance.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is the diagram okay?" He knew it was. Even with his fading vision, the Sharingan was still perfectly capable of copying symbols.

"Um - yeah…it's good." She looked back at the scroll. He could almost hear her chewing her lip. It made him smile a little. "Actually…I could use a second set of eyes on this…"

The wording was a bit ironic. He had a picture in his mind of the seal, though. He joined her on the floor.

"So…" Kaiya tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It fell forward again almost immediately. Itachi resisted the urge to replace it himself. "How well do you read Fuin?"

"I don't," he admitted. Did his eyes deceive him, or were her cheeks tinting under his gaze? "It's a symbolic language, though. Your father learned it - I probably can, too."

He realized as soon as the words left his mouth - _Your father learned it_ \- that he'd inadvertently brought up a topic of contention.

It didn't get past her, either. "So…did you really know the whole time?"

"…Yes."

Her eyes stayed on the scroll and she slowly twirled her brush in her fingers. "Why didn't you say? I mean…when we were kids, I can kind of get that. But later?"

Itachi opened his mouth, but his voice caught in his throat. For all that he never shied from blunt truths, even when his whole persona was a lie, he found that he didn't want to admit this particular truth aloud. He forced himself to say it with a dry mouth a sticky tongue. "I didn't want to lose you."

Her brush stilled in her hand. "You…thought I'd - what? Reject you?"

"…Yes."

Now Kaiya did turn to look at him, and he could see the bewilderment in her face. " _That_ was something that worried you? With everything you were going through…"

"That's exactly why," he said simply. "It is no excuse - and it was in no way fair to you - but…" Words died in his throat. How could he explain what he scarcely admitted to himself back then, or even now? Itachi could recite entire textbooks from memory, explain complex jutsu theory until he was blue in the face - he'd even been told he was poetic and philosophical at times. He was a perfectionist - and since nothing he could think of even adequately summarized what he needed her to know, he simply couldn't say anything.

He certainly couldn't speak with her bright sapphire eyes staring at him, waiting, pleading for openness - so he closed his and tried saying whatever came to mind, perfect or not. "You were…everything I wanted. I was selfish…I wanted you all to myself, this one bit of my life that was purely my own. With the clan planning what they were…I knew it was better to stay away from you, but…I couldn't. I didn't want to. I still…"

If he opened his eyes, he'd see Kaiya looking at him wide-eyed, frozen in place, breath held. She heard everything he said, and what he wasn't saying:

 _I still can't stay away._

 _I still want to be near you._

 _I still want you._

The impulse took her by surprise - the sudden need to reach her hand to his cheek, to make him open his eyes and look at her with that intense, smoldering gaze, to lean in -

She kept her hands tightly fisted at her sides, jaw clenched, trying to look at anything, focus on anything that wasn't Itachi. She should be angry with him. She should rail against him for lying to her for so long, for trying to make decisions about _her life_ for her. But she couldn't.

"I do not ask for forgiveness," Itachi continued, eyes still closed. "Nor do I expect it. But…I regret every wrong I committed against you. I'm sorry-"

"Stop," she breathed.

His eyes snapped open.

"I'm not angry," she said, still staring at the scroll. "I was…okay, maybe I still am…but not because you didn't tell me who I was. It wasn't your responsibility. So many people lied about that…even my teacher, and honestly, I can't get mad at him either. What hurts is that you didn't trust me when I trusted you. I would have given you everything I had…"

… _I still would._

She shook her head sharply. "Look. You had way bigger issues to deal with then. I know that now."

"You can still hate me," he said quietly, eyes downcast again. "You should."

"Why? Because you do?" The biting retort left her mouth before she could check herself - before she fully realized that it was the truth. Looking over at Itachi, she could see in his drawn skin and shadowed eyes that he _did_ hate himself. It wasn't just love or a need to protect that kept him barely going as he planned for his own death; it was complete self-loathing.

He wanted Sasuke to hate him and kill him so he could have some absolution in death.

He wanted her to hate him because it was all he could feel for himself anymore - all he could imagine anyone feeling toward him.

"I don't hate you," she murmured. His brow twitched, but he wouldn't look up. Kaiya clicked her tongue and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look up and absently noticing that his skin was far too hot to the touch. " _I don't hate you._ You hear me? I'm not about to start pitying you, either."

His brow twitched again, and she could see a spark in his dark eyes at the word 'pity.' "I wouldn't want you to."

"Good. That's a start." To what, she wasn't sure, but it felt like a beginning of some sort. Kaiya moved her hand to his forehead. "You're burning up, though…and when did you last sleep?"

Itachi moved her hand away from his face. "I've managed for a while. You need to get this barrier ready."

"And you need rest."

"I'll rest when this village is secured," Itachi said, perfectly aware that she'd take it as a promise and hold him to it later. "You said you needed another set of eyes for this. Show me how you read Fuin script and I will do what I can."

"And then you'll get some _sleep_ ," she added pointedly.

He sighed. "Yes. Then I will sleep."

Kaiya nodded. "Okay. Well…I've never had to explain it before, but here goes nothing…"

It took barely a half-hour for Itachi to start interpreting the lines himself, and only a little longer for him to begin making his own observations and suggestions. It was almost annoying how easily he picked it up - but then, Kaiya reminded herself, she apparently did it partly by instinct. It was hardly less fair of an advantage. She was no longer annoyed by his assistance; she'd asked for it this time, after all, and it _did_ bring them results much sooner than she'd expected.

It did take Itachi some practice to say his theories and opinions aloud as they worked. He wasn't used to working with another person in this way; even back in Konoha, he usually moved far too quickly in his own head for anyone to keep up. Working with Kaiya on this seal was…refreshing. It forced him to slow down enough to voice his observations before acting on them. She had the lead on this project; he was simply lending a hand.

Just over two hours later, they had filled in the holes of the barrier's seal, weaving in new instructions particular to their current enemies and allies. Kaiya blended her own sealing style seamlessly into Uzushio's; in Itachi's eyes, it was as if she was meant for this sort of jutsu. Perhaps she was.

"Okay," Kaiya said with a deep breath after checking over the formula a third time. "I think it's ready. Now…I think if I bind my own chakra into the existing seal, I _should_ be able to make these changes…I've just never done something on this scale before…"

He could see her growing nervous again. "You'll figure it out."

She nodded, squaring her shoulders. "Right. It's just like with the Hiraishin markers…except I have to put my own chakra in first…and it's not my seal…and wasn't there a clause that said you had to be the Uzukage in order to activate this thing?"

"You'll be fine."

She walked to the Uzushio crest and knelt in the center. Closing her eyes, she brought her hands together and focused on her chakra. Once she felt it clearly enough to mold, she directed it to her palms and brought her hands to the floor. In her mind's eye, her chakra trickled out into the first markings, making them glow. She went slowly, tentatively at first, letting her chakra ease into the seal as she felt her way through. There was no resistance, no spiritual shields or traps - but there was a sense of awakening, not from her, but from the seal itself. It was like an energy sleeping within the formula was being awakened by her prodding.

As she went, the tendrils reached out to her chakra, wrapping around it like a warm embrace. It was like the seal was welcoming her. It beckoned as she woke it further, pulling her in, willing her to spread her chakra faster, farther. It showed her where it needed mending like an eager and knowledgeable patient; she obliged, pouring in more chakra, following where it lead her and joining the ends of marks that had been severed.

When she came to the larger gaps, she felt it was only polite to mentally ask permission to implement her own designs, picturing them thoroughly in her head first. The energy in the seal seemed to contemplate her intent at first, then encircle a part of the seal emphatically - it did not approve of this particular change. Kaiya took a closer look: Of course - there was a weakness she and Itachi had overlooked! She reordered the marks, strengthening the formula; the guiding energy seemed to nod its approval and move on.

Kaiya lost track of time as she worked. She didn't hear other teammates and Pakkun return, nor see the darkening sky casting long shadows from the partially exposed ceiling. All she knew was this seal, all she felt was her chakra entwining with the latent energy locked within the formula. At last, she reached the end of the spiral, and it was time to fully activate the barrier. One more push, one more request, and she felt it happen: the seal came completely to life beneath her, rushing with energy that rose and expanded, warming the air around her. It was less a barrier, she realized, than a presence that had been asleep for decades, awaiting someone to give it purpose again. Now it was released from the seal, eager to resume that purpose: _Protect._

It spun up and out, ever expanding, leaving the confines of the building and swirling throughout the entire village. She went right along with it, weaving in and out of the crumbled buildings, through the atmosphere, into the earth, swirling into the eddies that seemed to perpetually exist in all the waters. Every nook and cranny of the village was etched into her mind; it was a part of her, and she of it.

Then she faded back into her body, and was corporeal again, separate, independent. But something was different: she could still feel, like a tingle on the edge of her senses, the energy she'd just traveled with. A rabbit was hopping on the edge of the village; she felt its feet and its twitching nose in the grass. A bird landed in a tree; she felt the scratchy bits of twig and leaves that it added to its nest. For a few minutes, Kaiya was lost, dizzy, trying to regain her grounding as these new sensations came pouring in.

"Holy shit," she breathed as everything went black.

* * *

Gradually, she became aware of someone calling her name. Her limbs felt like a mix of nothing and far-too-heavy rubber. Other than breathing and looking around through half-lidded eyes, she wasn't sure she could move.

"- on, answer me," she heard someone say. Something small and soft - a paw? - poked at her cheek.

Blinking, a couple of familiar faces came into focus. The first was small and wrinkled and a few inches from her face. "What…Pakkun?"

Next was a tan face with bright hazel eyes - Gorou. "You looked like you were having a fit or something," he said, clearly relieved that she was answering. "Your eyes rolled back and you passed out."

She passed out? Then why didn't it feel like she fell? Kaiya looked around - even moving her eyes felt like a heroic feat. She was definitely a little lower to the ground than when she started; her legs were sprawled before her on the floor. Hikaru and Gorou were crouching in front of her. Pakkun was half-standing on her lap; it was his paw she'd felt on her cheek. She was leaning back against something warm and solid…

"Her chakra is almost back to normal, just low," came a voice near her ear. Itachi…she was leaning against Itachi. She almost closed her eyes again, so comfortable and familiar was this embrace…

Hikaru nodded and let out a small breath of relief. "Thank you, Itachi-san. Kaiya…I am sorry to ask this now, but the barrier - did it work?"

Kaiya looked at the seal on the floor. It looked completely normal, just as it had when they first arrived. But the air hummed with its power now, the floor seeming to vibrate as though a machine deep in the earth had started working again. "Yeah…it worked. We're protected."

Hikaru closed his eyes and let a small smile escape. "All right…good. This is good. Come - we set up camp. We can even afford a fire this time, is that right?"

He glanced to Itachi, who nodded from behind Kaiya. She could feel his nose against the back of her head. "The seal creates a field of camouflage - theoretically, the entire village could be inhabited yet remain undetectable as such."

Kaiya almost wanted to chime in, start explaining how it did such a thing, but the low rumble of Itachi's voice vibrating through her back was lulling her back into a sleepy trance.

Gorou came forward. "Here…lemme take her."

Kaiya didn't realize it until Gorou pulled her up, but Itachi had his arms wrapped securely around her. She groaned a little when those arms released her, missing their embrace immediately - or maybe she was just sleepy from chakra depletion, because she dozed off seconds later.

* * *

 _"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!"_

That was the sound that greeted them when they entered the hideout. Sasuke suppressed an eye-roll. Orochimaru was weakening quickly without Kabuto's medical help, his stolen body rejecting him, his arms deteriorating once more. It wouldn't be long before he was bed-ridden…and ready to attempt the soul transfer ritual to claim Sasuke's body.

It was almost time. The Snake Sannin wouldn't have his body, though - Sasuke would turn the tables on him before that happened. For now, they would both wait for the right moment to strike.

Behind him, Karin flinched at the Sannin's cry of pain. With Kabuto gone, someone had to look after the legendary Shinobi - and she was the closest thing to a medical expert available. She was honored, at least a bit, to be requested by Orochimaru personally, if a bit annoyed that it meant being taken from her post of power at the Southern stronghold. Having Sasuke be her 'escort,' though…she inwardly squealed in delight at the thought of being in such close proximity to the handsome Uchiha twenty-four-seven now. It definitely made up for the fact that she'd be playing nurse-maid for a while.

Karin schooled her features back into aloof severity when Sasuke suddenly stopped at a door and turned. "He's in there. I'm going to train."

"Wait," Karin called as he retreated down the dim hall. "You aren't coming in, too?"

"Why should I?"

That was all the answer she got. Stuck between wanted to smack him for insolence and squeal over how cool he was, Karin straightened and knocked before entering the Sannin's rooms. "Orochimaru-sama, it's -"

"Karin!" rasped out the Sannin from his chair. "At last - get in here!"

Clutching the sides of the throne-like chair, his arms were blotchy from partial necrotizing; Karin could smell the mixture of decaying flesh and strong ointments from the doorway. It nearly made her gag, but she swallowed and pressed onward. "I studied the notes Sasuke brought with him, the ones Kabuto kept, on the way here," she said. "I think I can prepare all of the ointments-"

"Not yet," Orochimaru got out around clenched teeth. "Come here…there's something else I need first."

Karin hesitated. She'd had a notion that this was the real reason Orochimaru had requested her, though she hadn't wanted to believe it. He'd promised her that no one would use her like that again…

"What are you waiting for?!" His golden eyes flashed in impatience.

After a beat more of uncertainty, Karin began walking forward, pulling up her sleeve as she went, eyes down. Perhaps she should have known that this would happen. She'd been okay with Orochimaru and Kabuto - creep though the latter was - taking her blood and chakra for samples in their experiments, even with offering the Bite to a couple prisoners so they could be reused as test subjects. Orochimaru protected her, taught her, saw her not just for her chakra but for her intelligence and skills. Occasionally adding a new bite mark to her skin was worth it…

…but it didn't stop her from gritting her teeth when Orochimaru leaned forward with a hungry glint in his eye, his gaze on her proffered arm. It didn't stop her from squeezing her eyes shut and biting down hard on her lip to keep from crying out when his jaw clamped down on her limb and he began sucking on her activated chakra. It didn't stop her from wishing, like she did almost every time she was bitten, that she'd been born to a different clan, or to no clan at all.

Karin pulled her sleeve back down when Orochimaru let go. He leaned back with a sigh. His arms were noticeably less blotchy, and he seemed more at ease than a moment ago. "Thank you, Karin…you truly are a treasure."

That bit of praise was enough to make her forget the rollercoaster of sensation that the Bite brought about, the mix of shame and disgust that accompanied every use. She was a treasure. Orochimaru saw value in her. She could do this much for him, after all he'd done for her.

"Now," Orochimaru said, standing and flexing his once-again-usable arms. "We have a lot of work to do…I intend to have full use of my arms by the time Sasuke-kun becomes my next body. He is hard at work perfecting that body, and I will not waste his efforts with a compromised soul."

Karin nodded, following the Sannin as he moved to a shelf of scrolls. He took one down licked his lips. "It's said that your people, Karin, were not just known for their extraordinary chakra…they also had quite a way with Fuinjutsu. The jutsu that took my arms was one of theirs…there must be a counter-jutsu, a release, hidden in their archives."

"In Uzushio?" Karin asked, brows raised. "But I've never been there…"

"Then I believe," Orochimaru said with a pointy-toothed grin, "it is time you visited."

* * *

 **Phew! Another character-study-ish chapter…there's just so much to sort out with everything that's going on. Recap, anyone?**

 **-We get a glimpse of Tobi's plans: he plans to let Konoha implode from political turmoil this time, rather than just, oh, setting a demon fox on the loose in the village. What do you think of his mechanisms?**

 **-Turns out that jutsu he has Kabuto working on may be very familiar…*wink* Right guess gets a cookie!**

 **-We see Hikaru and Gorou's thoughts on Itachi - and they're still very wary of him. Understandably so - no matter what he did or why, Itachi hurt their "little sister" with his actions.**

- **Hikaru's having a slight identity crisis as his logical brain makes him feel like he's turning into his teacher's killer - cold, manipulative, focused solely on results and not caring how they're obtained…but Gorou won't let that happen. Maybe the goofball was right about Yuuma keeping them all together for a reason.**

 **-Okay, who thought Kaiya should have just kissed Itachi when he told her why he lied all that time? …well, when the question is asked that way…:P**

 **-Barrier's up! And an interesting experience it was for Kaiya…wonder how that'll play out in the coming chapters…**

 **-Oh hi Karin! I wanted to explore the Chakra Bite some more, particularly from a more emotional standpoint. Oh. And Oro and company might be heading to Uzushio. Eep!  
**

 **I know Pakkun winds up being kind of just there a lot…I'll try to integrate him more as long as he's around.**


	79. The Konoha Orphanage

**This is a little late, and definitely shorter than my usual, but I need more time for the next "main" chapter. Lots coming up, lots to figure out, and I want to do it all well. Got announcements too!**

 **ART!** I made a group on DeviantArt for To Unravel the Night! It's called "KaiyaFC" and is open for submissions ;) Right now it has some of my works and one of ItyGirl's.

 **Shoutouts to guest reviewers!** I'd love to talk to you directly, you know ;) Though just leaving names helps a lot too!

 **Lia (from Chapter 75):** Your English is very good! And thank you for the long review - I'm so glad you like Kaiya :) Yeah, love triangles are much harder to write than you'd think…

 **Allie (Chapter 75 & 78):** Thank you! So glad you like how the arc is going so far, and that I can keep you on your toes ;) It's what I'm aiming for now that I've gone almost completely AU, lol.

 **DoctorWhoCares (Chapter 77):** Hope to keep you around a while longer ;)

 **Lola:** Aw thank you! You're so sweet ^_^ And is Kabuto redeemable…good question. I have plans in mind for him, so stay tuned ;)

 **And now, back to the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 78: The Konoha Orphanage**

 _Once upon a time, becoming a Shinobi was the default for village orphans. In some ways, it still was - though it was considered more of an option than a requirement. Children who chose to be enrolled in the Academy were looked after by the village, provided for with the basics of food, shelter, and other necessities until they began taking paying missions of their own._

 _Back between the second and third wars, Sandaime had approved a new project: an orphanage. The second war had left many children parentless, and at the behest of several concerned citizens (including Hiruzen's former student, Jiraiya), the Hokage had agreed that there should be a separate institution to house and care for them._

 _Around the same time, another initiative had begun. A small faction of Anbu that called itself 'The Foundation' or 'Root' began seeking increasingly young recruits. It was a training division, and its leader saw value in the malleability of the four-to-six age group. Old enough to not require constant looking after but still relatively blank slates, such children could be raised to be perfect soldiers, conditioned for loyalty and obedience._

 _The Third Hokage disliked the notion. The Council was neutral and infinitely practical - if such a training program could benefit the village, they were willing to at least try it. Hiruzen compromised and approved both projects, hoping that the red tape imposed by the orphanage's required documentation process would deter Danzo's recruitment efforts enough to allow these children a chance at a life of their choosing._

 _No one could be everywhere at once - and so Hiruzen, with his advancing age and ever-increasing responsibilities as Hokage, lost track of the institutions, trusting the people he'd put in charge to oversee them._

 _He had no idea the extent of Danzo's network - or his ambition. The head warden owed him a favor, and he saw to it that the rest of the staff was easily corruptible. Records were simple enough to forge when unscrupulous hands were set to the task of keeping them. Children - not many, not enough to draw undo attention - disappeared from their beds and the wardens' pockets were duly lined. Some more honorable adults put the money to work for the rest of the children, shutting down their shame and convincing themselves that one child's freedom was a small price for the others' comfort._

 _Then Yakushi Nonou took over._

 _Danzo had lost track of her for a while. She specialized in undercover work, and micromanaging was not conducive to success in that line. She managed to keep her compassion over time and, with some help from a good friend in Root, even created a new persona for herself when she grew weary of Root's lifestyle. Even Danzo's agents who did the 'recruiting' from the orphanage didn't recognize her when she joined, so good was she at what she did, and so little was she ever at headquarters._

 _The wardens didn't know her past. She quickly made friends with the good-intentioned of the workers and her competence with both care-taking and negotiating on their behalf sent her straight to the helm before long. Known to her colleagues as 'Mother,' she brought changes to the way things were run. Records were kept properly and fastidiously; potential adopters were screened as vigorously as could be managed. When Root came as they always did - from the side, through the greedy among the workers - she cast out the corrupted wardens, cutting off the Foundation's 'supply chain.'_

 _Keiri and Kanpu were two of the wardens who were glad for Mother's intervention. They had come to work for the orphanage intending to help children, not see them taken away to Kami knew what awful life these cloaked Shinobi wanted them for. Before Mother, they'd had no say in the process, no power to stop it. With Mother, they had hope that the ways of the village and the Shinobi world were changing._

 _Then Shimura Danzo himself paid a visit - and by the end of the night, Keiri and Kanpu knew again the helplessness and hopelessness of their situation. Not only were they once again forced to see a child taken from them by these devils in cloaks - and Kabuto, no less! - Mother herself was taken from them. She'd been a Shinobi all along, one of Root's; they'd found her again and they wanted her back._

 _There would be no use in crying to the village council or the Hokage; the reinstated Third had enough on his plate. The aftershocks of the Kyuubi attack, Yondaime's death, and the Third War threatened to destabilize the village and open it to potential invaders. Countless lives had been lost; the village was in shambles. Root, with its underground networks and elite soldiers, had once again become a very necessary evil._

 _Perhaps this made them bitter about the entire Shinobi lifestyle. They had, after all, primarily seen the bad side of it, both in the corruption of Root and in the medical tents filled with injured and dying people. They hoped that the children who'd assisted in those tents had been deterred by seeing the results of violence. Many were._

 _One wasn't._

 _"I want to go to the Academy and become a Shinobi."_

 _Keiri and Kanpu gaped at the six-year-old standing before them. They were in shock. Of all the children here, Kaiya was the last they'd have expected to say this._

 _"Absolutely not!" Kanpu roared, his neck vein popping with the force of his exclamation._

 _"Kaiya-chan…" Keiri's plump face twisted in confusion and concern. "What's this all about?"_

 _"I want to become a Shinobi," she repeated, looking them straight in the eyes. "Then I can protect everyone!"_

 _"Kaiya-chan, you don't have to become a Shinobi to do that," Keiri tried to tell her. Mother and Kabuto both had sacrificed themselves so that Kaiya - the redhead requested by the Foundation - wouldn't have to be taken. Of course, this wasn't something she could tell the six-year-old._

 _"You're too young to be thinking such things," Kanpu insisted._

 _"The Academy starts at age six," Kaiya argued, surprising both of them. Where had she heard about this? "I just turned six. They start in-"_

 _"You're still too young! And a girl like you shouldn't be in the Academy!"_

 _Kaiya's little face fell. "You think I can't do it?"_

 _"What Kanpu-san is saying," Keiri said with a chiding loo at her male counterpart, "is that…you'd be at a disadvantage going in. All of the children there come from families of Shinobi - they'll already know things you don't-"_

 _"But I've been reading!" Kaiya interrupted, brightening. "I know stuff too! Look…" She made shapes with her hands, her movements deliberate and obviously practiced. "These are hand signs! They make jutsu happen - I know all twelve! And I learned the Shinobi rules too, I can tell them to you if you want-"_

 _"You wouldn't like it there! Kaiya-chan. In order to go to the Academy, you have to live on your own in the village. You wouldn't be able to stay here."_

 _Kaiya's big blue eyes widened, and for a moment they thought they had her. She'd let go of this notion and stay where Keiri and Kanpu both could keep an eye on her - keep that Danzo from trying to snatch her away._

 _But Kaiya just stood up straighter, her little mouth forming a stubborn frown. "I'll do it. If I can learn to protect everyone, it's okay."_

 _They wound up just sending herr to bed without giving a straight yes or no. Kaiya came back to them every day for three weeks, always with the same statement. They stopped trying to argue with her, but didn't give in. They'd lost too many children to that life, thanks to Root. They'd be damned if they let this sweet little girl be ruined by it._

 _But after three weeks of tireless persistence, three weeks where Kaiya presented increasingly mature-sounding arguments and showing them what she'd learned from the book (which she cleverly kept hidden from them), they were starting to be worn down. On a trip into the main village, Keiri visited the Academy and made an appointment to speak with the principal. She saw laughing children in the yard, strict but caring teachers, and even the Hokage himself came to visit the classes at times._

 _Kaiya would be looked after. She'd become strong in body, mind, and spirit. She'd probably be even safer under so many watchful eyes in the village._

 _She was beyond excited when they finally said yes, even jumping up and hugging them. "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I'll visit all the time, and I'll learn lots, and the other kids'll NEVER have to get hurt in fights 'cuz I'll do the fighting for them and protect them and you and everyone!"_

 _A few weeks later, Keiri took Kaiya to the village and helped her get set up in the small studio provided by the village. Not longer after that, the redhead sat on the swing in the Academy's yard, watching parents part from their children after the entrance, wondering if she made the right decision. Then a dark-haired boy came up and knew her name - and she knew she was in the right place._

* * *

The Uzushio scouts were dead. Every one of the dozen highly-trained Root agents Danzo had sent to intercept Namikaze Kaiya was dead. Only two whole bodies had been recovered; it was believed that the others had been destroyed.

How did that one girl kill _twelve_ of his agents when he had seen her barely hold out against two?

She had help. She must have. Even if she'd been holding back in that little spar Danzo had set up between the girl and his Sho and Kyo, he sincerely doubted she was so advanced as to defeat a dozen alone.

The Copy-Nin? Unlikely - the man couldn't have made the two-day trip to the interception point so soon after his clone stunt in Konoha. He didn't have the chakra to maintain a Shadow Clone from very far away, either, so a head start was unlikely.

Perhaps her teammate, Kusato Hikaru, had caught up with he? The 'honey trap' agent he had set on the boy had disappeared…No. Hikaru was highly intelligent, the type of strategist Danzo would have appreciated in his own ranks if he wasn't so tainted by Hiruzen and Yuuma…but the boy wasn't a fighter. It would have taken more than the two of them.

Danzo felt like he was missing something important - but what?

One of his captains flickered into view to give a report.

"Danzo-sama…we went to the orphanage as you requested - but no one was there."

Danzo turned sharply. " _What?_ "

"We searched the entire premises," the captain explained. "There are signs of there having been people there not long ago…but no sign of the children or their wardens, no tracks…it's like they simply vanished."

For a moment, Danzo was completely silent and still as a statue.

Had she teleported them out? Was she already so advanced with Hiraishin? No…if she could manage an entire crowd of children, she would have come personally for her brother. Danzo knew for a fact that the place had been populated a few days ago - he'd had an agent take a head count in case he needed those children as a contingency.

He had to hand it to the girl, on the one hand - she had anticipated his move and acted to protect her weakest points. Now the orphanage, Naruto, even Sai were out of his reach! The only other people who could draw her in were Kakashi (whom he hoped to draw back using the girl herself) and her teammates -

Wait. That was what he had missed. Namikaze Kaiya had _two_ teammates - Kusato Hikaru and…who was the other one? Big, oafish, no notable talents or family name…

Danzo looked down at his captain. "Post a lookout at the orphanage. It's possibly a feint - once the inhabitants return, I want to know. And find out where Namikaze Kaiya's other teammate is - and who his family is. Now!"

"Hai, Danzo-sama!"

That girl had now cost him over a dozen agents. Replaceable, but too large a number for him to simply write off. She had all but declared war…very well. If she wanted to fight a war, he would give her one.

Not an hour later, the captain returned. "Sir…the teammate, Date Gorou, is also not in the village…nor is any of his relatives."

 _"…What?!"_

* * *

"Oh, hey…" Shirou, fourth oldest of the Date sons, took the toothpick from his teeth and pointed it toward the perimeter. "Got another one."

Out where he was pointing, a masked and cloaked person had flickered into view. The Root agent made his way to the building, walking right past Shirou and his next-oldest brother without so much as a glance.

Saburou smirked. "Think we should let them know? I kinda wanna see 'Kaa-san screech again…"

Shirou rolled his eyes. "I'll go. You're a total sadist, you know."

Inside the orphanage, Date Satomi, known to most as 'Date-san' and to her five boys as 'Kaa-san,' dipped her wooden spoon into the soup for a taste. "Hmm…needs more something…"

"I can't thank you enough for doing this," said Keiri, long-time warden of the orphanage, for the third time that afternoon. "Really, you don't need to do all of this cooking - your sons are already-"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Satomi waved her off with a wide grin and a hearty laugh. "I can't be around so many little mouths and not want to feed them. I swear, if it weren't for Gorou and Shirou still living at home, I'd have probably started a soup kitchen long ago!"

"Ah - still…"

"Hey, 'Kaa-san," Shirou called, entering the kitchen otherwise unannounced. "We got another one coming."

Satomi and Keiri both looked sharply at him. "How many?"

"Just one this time. Want me to let the others know so they don't freak?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Shirou," Satomi said, calmly turning back to her simmering pot.

Keiri couldn't help wringing her hands in her habit. "I don't like those Roots walking around here…even if they can't find us, it just doesn't feel right…"

"Don't you worry," Satomi told her. "My fake daughter's got a way with those barriers. If she says those Root people won't be able to see, hear, smell, sense, or whatever else it is they do to look for us, you can believe her! We're safe as can be here."

Keiri couldn't help feel a little put-off by the other woman's familiarity with her red-headed former ward. Of course she trusted Kaiya's skills! Granted, Satomi, though a civilian herself, was far more acquainted with Shinobi's ways than she…the woman had raised five after retiring from the life, after all. And Kaiya did say that Date Satomi had become like a surrogate mother to her…

She tried to relax, but couldn't help holding her breath when the masked agent passed through the kitchen - and straight through Satomi. How did that woman not even flinch when that happened now? The first time, she'd screamed, so surprised was she by the sudden appearance of Root agents - but Kaiya's barrier, delivered by the Date family just the day before with a note for how to use it, held fast. They were protected. Danzo and his agents couldn't touch them so long as her barrier was in place and the Date boys were its collective chakra source.

The day before, the orphanage had received an odd little group of visitors - not the agents that Keiri and her male counterpart, Kanpu, had feared since Danzo took office, but Date Satomi and four of her five sons. The two eldest also had their wives and children with them. Satomi, the surprisingly petite matriarch of her tall, big-boned clan, had received a mysterious message from their red-haired mutual acquaintance: Don't trust Danzo. Get the family to the orphanage. There was also a collection of tags and an sheet instructing the four Date boys on how to use them to create a barrier around the orphanage. Kaiya's note said that, assuming they followed every instruction to the letter, the wardens and the Date family could travel in and out of the barrier if needed - though she recommended against it. Danzo would likely be watching. She'd instructed the Date family to bring extra provisions with them, and between that, the orphanage's dry stores, and the modest but productive vegetable garden on the grounds, they certainly wouldn't starve. She promised it would only be for a few weeks at most. They trusted her.

Keiri breathed again when the agent was off the premises - or at least out of the building. She excused herself to check in with Kanpu and the children.

She smiled at the lively sight that greeted her in the dining hall. Ichirou and Jirou's wives had quickly become the children's new favorite grown-ups, stern yet loving mothers that they were. Their children had been adopted by the orphans as siblings upon arrival; now they were all loudly and happily playing games while they waited for dinner. The resilience of these children never ceased to amaze Keiri: they didn't seem to care that just moments ago, a person who would have taken them away to be child soldiers had just passed through the room. They trusted that Kaiya-nee-chan was watching over them, that her ninjutsu would protect them, that the strong Date men and Urushi-nii-chan, the other former ward-turned-Shinobi, would fight off anyone who somehow made it past that barrier.

In short, Kaiya had not only protected them - she'd made sure that the children wouldn't have to be afraid. She'd kept her promise that she made years ago at age six, when she came to Keiri and Kanpu to plead her case for becoming a Shinobi: she was ensuring that through her choice, the children could be safe, happy, and free.

Danzo being in power was enough to keep Keiri and Kanpu up at night…but Kaiya was allowing them to finally close their eyes and get some rest.

 _Thank you, Kaiya-chan._

* * *

 **So there we go :) Kaiya's protected the orphans for the time being without having to uproot them entirely. We got to see a bit of her past, her connection with the orphanage...and of course, we got to see Danzo foiled yet again :P**

 **Next time, we're back with our main characters! Stay Tuned!**


	80. Tell Me Everything

**Hey all! Announcement at end of chapter - don't worry, it's a good thing, to do with art :)**

 **Sorry this took SO FREAKIN' LONG to post.** There's a chance I might have to take more time per chapter…we'll see. This chapter is really long, as it so happens. Like, 28 PAGES AND 14K WORDS LONG. Dear god almighty. I think you'll enjoy, though ;)

 **Sidenote:** Last weekend I finally caved and bought the **Itachi Shinden** books, and I have just one word for you **:**

 **DAMN.**

 **Okay, more than one word.** Any fan of Itachi needs to read those books. There are some sloppy typos here and there, and the style of using dependent clauses as stand-alone sentences got on my nerves, but I figure that last bit is more to do with a translation issue than much else. The content is GOLD. There were a few places where I was a little disappointed by the lack of depth or glossed-over feeling, but they were VERY few (like, two) and the rest more than made up for them. Best things? The books look deeply into Itachi's character, personality, and evolution; they also delve into more details about the Uchiha massacre and everything that led up to it. It's changed how I write Itachi.

Read it. Fork out the $12-13. It's well worth it.

 **Quick shoutout:**

 **Guest (chapter 78)** : I'm glad you liked the orphanage chapter! I did feel it needed to stand on its own - it didn't quite fit into this one, and I really needed the extra time :P

* * *

 **Chapter 79: Tell Me Everything**

Itachi was the first to wake, eyes snapping open just as dawn turned the outside world grey. Habit had him sitting up and moving immediately, but there were a few seconds of cognitive dissonance as he remembered exactly where he was and in what context.

He was no longer Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki. He was not with Kisame, who would be on watch right now - they had never slept at the same time. He was in Uzushiogakure, with people from his own village - people who, at least for the moment, weren't intent on killing him. People who somehow were able to sleep in his presence, despite it only having been a few days since he joined them.

It was almost like being trusted again.

He paused before leaving the room for some air (whenever he could, he liked to watch the sun rising); Kaiya had stirred in her sleep roll. His eyes immediately went to her blurry form, picking her out by her bright hair in the dim light. She was still asleep - just turning over.

He was in Uzushiogakure - with _Kaiya_. He had never expected for this to happen, for him to be alive and her to not see him as the enemy. When he left her that dawn two days before the massacre, still asleep in her own bed, his decision made, he'd never expected to have this opportunity again. He had wondered back then if she always looked peaceful when asleep; right now, without getting much closer, he couldn't tell. He was nearly overcome with a sudden wish: that he wasn't half-blind, that he could go and brush the hair from her face, that he could see her sapphire eyes open and her lips curl into a sleepy smile as she woke and saw him -

He forced himself to turn away. These sort of thoughts weren't helpful. He couldn't entertain such notions when his days were numbered, possibly in the double digits now; even if they weren't, what use was there in harboring such desires anymore? He could offer her nothing when she deserved everything. He would have to be content with just knowing that Kaiya, by some miracle of her own tenacity, knew the truth now - all of it - and didn't hate him. That had to be enough.

Maybe it would be easier to convince himself of this if he wasn't in sensory range of her.

Walking out into the crisp morning air alone did help his head to clear. Sunrises were, admittedly, a strange ritual for him. Most people, he knew, would feel a sense of gratitude to the universe to be able to witness such beauty; most people could take a deep breath of the cool, clear air, see the dew or the frost sparkle in the rising light and feel alive.

For Itachi, feeling alive was a reminder, but a harsh one. He was alive…when others were dead. He was alive and witnessing one of the great beauties of nature - a privilege that he had stolen from so many people who should be here now.

He couldn't exactly feel grateful under such circumstances- but he did feel an obligation of sorts to witness these scenes. Perhaps it was because of Shisui. His cousin would tell him to take these moments whenever he could, regardless of whether he thought he deserved to enjoy them or not. Shisui would point out the warmth of a campfire, the satisfaction of enjoying a crisp roasted fish caught barely an hour before - particularly in the company of a comrade. He would constantly remind Itachi to look up at the sky, smeared with stars, and just _look_. Don't wonder about your place in the universe, don't muse on how everything we do could be meaningless - just look up and see funny shapes and stories.

Itachi had a hard time making out the stars anymore, but a sunrise didn't require clear vision. He could see it even if it wasn't as bright as he remembered it once being. He summoned the crow that held Shisui's eye, letting it perch on his shoulder as he searched for a place to sit that would afford a decent view to the east. With the crow cawing softly at his ear, he didn't feel quite so alone. He almost could believe that Shisui was still watching, that he could see the reds and oranges of the rising sun through the eye he'd left to Itachi.

It was a small comfort that he did allow himself.

He found a place - a ledge that was once part of a house's wall - and saw that he wasn't alone. Pakkun was awake and sitting on the ledge. Itachi was about to leave and find another spot, but the pug's gruff voice stopped him.

"Go ahead. I won't bite."

He hesitated. "I wouldn't wish to disturb you."

"You aren't," Pakkun replied shortly, not turning around.

Itachi took a seat at a respectable distance from the pug - not so far as to seem to be avoiding him, not so close as to be intrusive.

"You're still weirdly polite," Pakkun commented, his wrinkled face turned toward the horizon.

Itachi honestly didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing. Back in Anbu, when he'd worked under Kakashi, he'd met Pakkun on occasion. He'd always treated the dog like he would any other colleague back then, with due deference while keeping him at arm's length. In truth, the only colleague from back then he'd allowed even a little past his walls had been Kakashi, who'd been almost a mentor for a short time, and he still kept the man at a distance.

"What's with the crow?"

Itachi blinked - then realized that to a suspicious eye, him being on his own with a summoned bird could look fishy. "It's…a companion."

Pakkun grunted, casting a sidelong glance at the creature. "It have a name?"

"Karasu," he said on the spot.

"Creative."

"Thank you."

"Shoulda had Kakashi name him. He's good with names. Gave all of us ninken ours."

"Hn." Itachi suddenly found he really did _not_ want to discuss anything to do with the Copy-Nin right now.

He never stopped respecting Hatake Kakashi - his skill, his ethics, his judgment. The man had always been fair-minded toward Itachi. When everyone else exhibited prejudice and suspicion of him for being an Uchiha, Kakashi had calmly and nonchalantly stood up for him. He was a good man, an excellent Shinobi. Itachi had no quarrel with him.

Except that he'd become 'close' with Kaiya.

Kisame may have been right about Itachi having a territorial side.

He tried to chase away the sour taste in his mouth and change the subject. "I didn't know dogs enjoyed sunrises. I thought you were colorblind."

"I am," Pakkun responded. "Doesn't mean I don't like how the sun feels when it first comes up." He glanced up again toward the crow. "Weird eye."

Itachi didn't bother responding to that, but he did subtly signal to the crow to turn its head the other way.

"So…" Pakkun laid his head on his paws. "You were really just acting the whole time, then…"

Itachi wondered if he meant just the time he'd spent in Akatsuki, or longer. In a way, even he wasn't sure how long he'd worn a mask. "Yes."

"Including when you tortured Kakashi for three days in your genjutsu?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment. He understood the pug's qualm with him - he had hurt his master. He was actually a little surprised Pakkun hadn't tried to bite him at any point these past few days. "It…wasn't what I would have preferred, but it was the better choice."

"Than what?"

"Killing him."

Pakkun blinked at his blunt answer. "Oh."

The sun's first rays peeked over the horizon, turning the world red and gold. 'Karasu' gave a soft caw and tilted its head so that its left eye - Shisui's eye - faced out. Itachi absently stroked the feathers of its breast as the three sat in silence.

Itachi stood after only a few minutes. Pakkun glanced up with a raised, wrinkled brow. "You're done already?"

"I should get back to the camp before the others wake up," Itachi explained, bringing the crow back to his shoulder. He didn't want to give Kaiya's teammates reason to doubt him more than they already did. He understood their caution around him, though he could tell that their hovering would get on his nerves after a while. Better to encourage this new trust for his own sanity's sake.

"Ah." Pakkun turned back toward the horizon. "I'd vouch for you, if ya wanted to stay a bit."

Now Itachi raised a brow.

Pakkun shrugged. "What? It's not like you were actually doing anything wrong. And I can keep an eye on you this way," he added with a narrow side glance. "So don't start thinking we're gonna be friends or anything. I don't like you…but you're here. Might as well make the best of it."

Itachi sat back on the ledge with a small smile. "I don't ask for your approval," he said bluntly. It felt good to speak plainly. "But I do appreciate the seat…and your honesty, Pakkun-san."

Pakkun huffed at the honorific and settled his chin back on his front paws. He looked forward to his master getting here -partly just to get a gauge on how wary he should be of the Uchiha. He sensed no threat from the kid, smelled nothing worrisome. It didn't necessarily mean he wasn't just very good at masking such things - some Shinobi were, though Pakkun prided himself on having a keener sense than most ninken. Without Kakashi here to set the tone as his pack's "alpha male," though, he refrained from voicing his real opinions too openly.

Pakkun liked Kaiya. He could tell - partly because their scents had been all over each other before - that she and Kakashi had something going on. Having gotten to know Kaiya a bit on their two missions together, he could see what his master saw in her: she was a strong, fierce young woman. She smelled good too, at least for a human. Kakashi didn't involve himself with too many females, let alone lend out the ninken with specific instructions to keep them safe. This one was special.

There was definitely history between her and this kid, though. Anytime they were near, Pakkun could smell the pheromones pouring off them. This kid also clearly made Kaiya immeasurably sad, in no small part because of his resignation to dying. The pug didn't like seeing Kaiya so sad. She was a good person from what he could tell, and Kakashi liked her. He was sure his master would want her happy, and Pakkun wanted his master happy.

It seemed to him that the Uchiha was moving in on his master's territory, if slowly and quietly, though he knew Kakashi well enough to know that he wouldn't necessarily think in those terms. That, plus respect for Kaiya herself and a sense of self-preservation, kept him from clamping his teeth on the Uchiha's ankle any time he got too close to her.

He wasn't bad company, at least. Pakkun did appreciate his apparent honesty and bluntness - a nice change from the guarded politeness the kid exhibited when younger. He seemed more…genuine this way. The pug supposed that was because he had nothing more to hide. The Uchiha did seem to care about Kaiya too - he'd never seen anyone move so fast as he did when she collapsed the day before. She trusted him. Kakashi trusted her, so Pakkun did too, though he was resolved to keep a wary eye and nose on the young man. For now, he wouldn't bite.

For now.

* * *

Kaiya's sleep was peppered with strange dreams - almost more like visions. They were all of Uzushio, and each time she was an incorporeal presence within the island village, everywhere yet nowhere at once. She caught flashes of what it looked like before it was destroyed, then images of it even further decayed that couldn't possibly be real. There were people sometimes, the shades of red hair as varied and vibrant as a field of roses. Sometimes they were going along everyday life and the streets reminded her of Konoha; then the scene would abruptly change and they'd be running, screaming in the night as buildings crumbled. Then it would be quiet - so quiet, and so dark…

When she did wake, it was with a pounding head and ravaging thirst. There was warmth on her face and brightness before her eyelids; she turned over with a groan, missing the warmth but glad to get away from the light for a few more minutes. Clutching her head, she reached for her canteen - only to have it pressed gently into her groping hand.

"Here." A pair of hands helped her sit up. "Drink slowly. You slept for about twelve hours straight."

Kaiya shakily raised the canteen to her lips and did as she was told. The water helped her headache after a couple minutes. The person supporting her shifted and placed something else in her other hand. "Plain onigiri. Small bites."

She did. When the pounding in her head began to recede, she cracked her eyes open - it was Hikaru keeping her upright. She blinked and looked around. Gorou was still asleep - he'd never been a morning person. It was just after dawn; the light was still a deep gold and hadn't warmed the air yet.

Hikaru sat back on his heels when she was steadier. "How're you feeling?"

"Like my head doesn't know whether to explode or implode."

He smirked. Humor meant she was feeling herself, at least. "Let's avoid either happening."

"Hm…" She gingerly took another bite of onigiri as she continued to take in their surroundings. The camp was set up inside what looked like an old house - the roof was still intact, and the layout reminded her of a living room. It was pretty clean for being an abandoned building; Hikaru and Gorou must have cleared away a lot of rubble while she and Itachi worked on the seal the day before. "Where's Itachi?"

She didn't miss Hikaru's mouth twitching into a frown. "Out for some air. Pakkun's with him."

She hummed her acknowledgement and returned to her rice ball. As the pounding in her head receded, Kaiya noticed another foreign sensation take its place: a tingling, or maybe a buzzing, so low as to be almost unnoticeable, but she could feel it just at the edge of her awareness. It reminded her of the sensing jutsu she used within her barrier sometimes to feel out hidden opponents…

…wait.

The jutsu she'd performed the day before, awakening the seal to protect Uzushio, came rushing back. She had been _connected_ to the island itself, traveling with the energy from the seal through the entire area. Was that what was happening now - was she still connected to that seal?

Once she'd eaten a second rice ball and felt her energy return in full, Kaiya excused herself. She walked, pulled by something she couldn't define, until she found an old tree stump that she _knew_ was there despite having no memory of ever seeing it before. It was almost entirely covered in moss and lichen, but the top was fairly clear and dry. She sat cross-legged and quieted her breathing as in her exercises on seal-sensing with Jiraiya, experimentally casting her senses out. She nearly gasped at what she felt.

Because she _could_ feel it - the entire island, or rather, an energy that permeated the entire island. It breathed and pulsed like a living being and glowed like a billion tiny particles of light in her mind. So not a single being - more like a hive-mind of microscopic, spiritual creatures. They noticed her peering at them and seemed to shake and shiver with - was that laughter?

This thing had a _personality_.

 _What the…?_

That only made the energy's amusement double. Some particles seemed to swirl around her, getting her attention and beckoning her to follow them. She did, letting her consciousness join them, and together they whirled through the air, weaving through the buildings and going underground - into the archives.

But the archives weren't just the small room she'd found with the glowing pedestal.

When she came back to her body, Kaiya leaped up and ran back to the camp. Gorou was up and tossing bits of rice to Pakkun; Hikaru and Itachi were sitting quietly on opposite sides of the open room that served as the group's shelter. They all looked up when she burst in, eyes alight with the excitement of discovery.

"Guys! Come on - you've got to see this!"

Alarmed, they all stood and followed. She led them to one of the entrances to the archives. After a quick round of teleportation - for she'd left Hiraishin markers at each entry point on her first trip to Uzushio - she had the entrance open. Flashlights on, they descended to the archive room.

"When I last came here, I thought this was the only room," Kaiya explained when they reached the bottom of the stairs. The others looked around the dusty, dark room; Pakkun sniffed at the pedestal in the center and sneezed. Kaiya paid them no mind, instead going straight to one of the bookcases and pulling out a scroll. "I thought I checked every inch of this place - actually, I _know_ I did. I was here for three months the first time! Thing is, they set the archives up so that only a part of it would be accessible if the village was ever attacked. I told you that I couldn't open all of these scrolls before, right? I think it might have been because the barrier was down…oh, and it's not really a 'barrier…'"

She was talking at a mile a minute, her eyes glowing with excitement. No one interrupted her - they just watched as she placed the scroll on the pedestal, performed a series of hand signs according to the newly glowing symbols, and unrolled the item.

"This was one of them - one of the scrolls I couldn't open…I thought it'd be forbidden jutsu or something, but look!"

They did. Gorou spoke first. "Ummm…what does that even say?"

Kaiya gave him a confused look and glanced back down at the scroll. It was written entirely in Fuin script. "Oh. Wow - didn't even notice that…Let's see…"

She scanned its contents for a few minutes, a slow grin forming as the meaning became clearer. "It's the barrier," she said softly. "I was right - that seal we worked on yesterday? It was actually a container - it wasn't so much a barrier I released as a sort of spirit! The Uzumaki…they kept it in that seal…" Her grin started to fade as she kept reading. "Captured it…it's sentient."

"Sentient?" Gorou asked. "Like, it's alive and can think?"

"Well, it's definitely intelligent," she said. "The seal…it was a set of instructions for - for whatever this is. It doesn't give it a name…but that's how the barrier jutsu works. The seal is like a contract, outlining what the creature is supposed to do. This," she indicated the open scroll in her hands, "is a guide for how to work with the seal so that the entity remains. I thought this was weird…I feel no chakra being pulled into the seal from me now. It doesn't need a living source to sustain it."

"So…" Hikaru was having a difficult time wrapping his concretely logical mind around this. "The barrier is actually a - a spirit? One that the Uzumaki managed to trap and use as a guardian?"

"And it seems to be self-sustaining," Itachi added. "It is its own energy source - or rather, it sounds as though it is made of pure energy."

"Seems like it," Kaiya muttered. "That's why it's not feeding off of my chakra…it has its own. The chakra I used yesterday was just to unlock and activate the seal."

"So it's a self-sustaining, intelligent, and I'm assuming adaptable means of protecting an entire village which, once activated, can act of its own accord while following certain instructions," Hikaru muttered, looking at the scroll in awe.

"Is that how Konoha's barrier works too?" Gorou asked.

"No," Hikaru and Itachi answered simultaneously. After a quick glance at each other and Itachi making a small 'go ahead' gesture, Hikaru continued. "Konoha's is a sensing barrier maintained by multiple Shinobi at all times. Barriers require a chakra source to remain active."

"What about yours?" Gorou asked Kaiya.

"My barrier?" She shrugged. "Just like any other. The caster is the source unless you specify otherwise."

"So this thing's special," Gorou surmised. "Where do you even find spirits and stuff though? I mean, if they were pretty common, wouldn't every village use stuff like this? It seems pretty handy."

Hikaru noticed a frown deepening on Kaiya's face. "What is it?"

"It's just…" She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she tried to explain her unease. "This thing, this entity…it's intelligent. It has a mind of its own - I've felt it. But the way this reads…it's not even from this dimension. So the Uzumaki must have summoned it here, then trapped it…"

"You think it's here against its will," Itachi summarized.

Pakkun spoke up then. "You're probably overthinking it. Does this thing seem like it's unhappy?"

Kaiya blinked. So far, her experience with the chakra entity had included it being helpful and even laughing at her. "Well…no…actually, it seemed almost happy to be used again…"

"Then it's probably like a domesticated animal," Pakkun said. "Like ninken. We serve humans. Didn't ask to, it's just in our DNA. We're supposed to follow an alpha. Maybe this spirit is like that. And anyway, is there really a point to feeling bad about it when it wants to be used?"

She hadn't thought of it like that. It didn't make her feel a lot better about the situation, but it was another perspective, another possibility. "I guess…"

"It's also keeping us protected right now," Hikaru reminded her. "And doing so without significant cost or maintenance needs, from the sound of it. Without a viable alternative…" He let the rest of the thought finish in their heads. Without another reliable method of security, they didn't have a choice but to use this entity. Then he realized something. "This is fascinating, but is this why you brought us here, Kaiya?"

Kaiya shook her head sharply. "Oh! No - actually…I'm not sure why this scroll in particular revealed itself, except that I think the chakra being showed it to me…but yeah, when I connected to it, I saw all of Uzushio, and I mean _all_ of it. There's more to the archives than just this room - a lot more. I think this is the only accessible room because the barrier - or whatever it is - wasn't up before. This one's still restricted, I mean, you can only open it with Uzumaki blood, but that means there are more archives that can't be used if the village if vulnerable."

Hikaru's brows rose high. "There's more to the archives? How much are we talking about?"

"I don't know…but if this is what they decided could be accessed by any Uzumaki regardless of station…"

Gorou whistled low. "Then the rest has gotta be some really freakin' powerful jutsu…"

The implications were staggering. The Uzushio archives in their entirety must have held hundreds, if not thousands of scrolls' worth of Fuinjutsu - not just the several dozen Kaiya had catalogued in the past. Suddenly, it made sense to her why, in a way, the scrolls in this room had seemed rather cursory in their scope. They were only a sampling of what Uzushio had to offer.

"Right…" Hikaru shook his head, trying to put the new information in order. "Kaiya. Can you access the rest of these archives?"

Kaiya finished skimming through the scroll in front of her and thought back to the intricate seal that had housed the chakra entity. "I think so…it's like they're only accessible to a person who's connected to that seal. Oh…" Her eyes widened as she remembered something.

Itachi must have remembered the same, because a small smile appeared on his face. "I believe that, for all intents and purposes, you just became the Uzukage, Kaiya."

* * *

The toads were weird. How they thought anyone who wasn't an amphibian could bear to eat this grub was beyond Naruto's comprehension. During their first meal, Jiraiya had given him a look that said _'Just eat it - you'll get used to it._ ' He didn't often doubt his mentor these days, but right now…

Ah, well. He was hungry from their training, and other than rice (thank all the Kamis in existence the old toad lady, Shima, at least kept that in stock), this was what he could get. He shut his eyes and brought a squirming, squishy worm to his mouth.

"Here." Jiraiya's gruff voice, and a delicious and familiar smell, stopped him just as he was about to bite the worm. "Got ya something better…just don't tell Shima-sama!"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Jiraiya was holding out - _oh thank the Kamis_ \- a steaming hot Cup Ramen.

" _Ah! Thank you thank you thank you!"_

He pounced on the sage and began practically inhaling the soupy noodles on the spot. Jiraiya grinned and sat back with his own cup. He'd made sure to stock up on the instant noodles just before his rescue mission, knowing full well that the cuisine of the toads was very much an acquired taste.

For a few minutes, the only sounds were their slurping and Naruto's grunts of approval. Then, just as he reached the bottom of the cup, the blond became uncharacteristically serious.

"Ne, Pervy Sage…How'd a guy like that get to be Hokage?"

Jiraiya set his own cup down with a heavy sigh. "Honestly…we're still not sure about the particulars. This isn't a legitimate succession."

"But some people must've wanted him there, or didn't want Tsunade-baa-chan anymore," Naruto muttered. "Why's no one fighting it?"

His observation took Jiraiya a little by surprise. It seemed that even after almost three years of mentoring, this kid was still able to surprise him. "You realized that, huh? Well…it's true. There's never a complete consensus when it comes to who leads a village. There'll always be dissenters, people who think things should be done differently. There are those in Konoha who believe Danzo's ways - what they know of them - are true 'Shinobi ways' and the are best thing for the village. Danzo himself believes he knows what's best."

" _Does_ he know what's best?" Naruto swirled his chopsticks in the dregs of the cup, eyes downcast. "I mean…I think he was right about me…I need to control the Kyuubi better. I need to control _myself_ better."

Jiraiya wanted to tell his student that no, Danzo wasn't right about anything. He was a manipulator, only ever out for his own gain, using whatever tools he had at his disposal to that end.

But he'd be painting far too simple a picture by saying that.

There was more to Naruto's questions than simply wanting to make sense of the present. He wanted to become Hokage, after all - and he was now seeing that being Hokage wasn't as simple as being strong and making people acknowledge him. 'Hokage' was a title that carried burdens and responsibilities, not just fame and power. Naruto was beginning to recognize just how complex the role was - and he was trying to understand. Jiraiya would be doing the worst sort of disservice by oversimplifying matters just to give his student some comfort, and Naruto didn't want that comfort anyway. He wanted the truth. He wanted to learn.

"Yes, you do need to learn to control yourself, and the Kyuubi," Jiraiya said. "But we already knew that. It's not exactly an original idea of Danzo's. We will find a way - _you_ will, because you have to, and you want to. I know my student. I know you'll do whatever it takes to bring the Kyuubi under control…and as your teacher, it's my job to help you."

He sat back, arms crossed. "It's also my job as your mentor to prepare you for other things. You wanna be Hokage, kid? You've got a long way to go, and there's a hell of a lot that we have to deal with in the here and now. Akatsuki's got a war in mind. The nations don't get along as well as you'd think - but they have to work together if we're gonna survive the coming storm."

Naruto listened with wide eyes and rapt attention. He felt like someone was finally taking him seriously. This wasn't about ninjutsu or how to fight - this was the deep stuff. He never realized it before, but he had craved not only this sort of blunt honesty, but the faith that backed up the lesson: the faith that Naruto _could_ understand, _could_ learn, _could_ be more than just a wild, unpredictable fighter.

He raised the cup to his mouth, slurping down the last of the ramen before setting it down on the table with a determined nod. "I'm ready. Tell me everything!"

* * *

Gorou had been thrown out after teasingly calling Kaiya 'Uzukage-sama' for a third time. With some disorienting help from the spirit entity, Kaiya found an entrance to another part of the vast underground archives just off one of the bookshelves. The rooms were all connected, just sealed off.

Hikaru seemed uncomfortable with Itachi having any access to the deeper archives, and not wanting to get into an argument with him, Kaiya grudgingly agreed to be the only person cataloging the new rooms. The plan was to have her clones do most of the work while she continued her other projects. However, she did argue for Itachi assisting her with those projects - which Hikaru had been surprisingly, if reluctantly, accepting of. He left the two of them to their tasks; he and Gorou had their hands full preparing shelters for the incoming teams. Pakkun went with him.

Kaiya chose a spot near the river for her work, enjoying the warm, dappled sunlight that came through the trees. Itachi stayed with her, sitting against a tree trunk several feet away. It was amazing how easy it was to be in his presence now. Sitting under the morning sun with the river gurgling nearby, Kaiya was transported back to the days when they did this several times a month in Konoha. Even their actions were similar, with Kaiya working on a project and Itachi enjoying a few minutes' peace and quiet. It felt simple. Natural.

Except that there was still so much unsaid between them - so much that Kaiya had no idea where to begin. It didn't help that simply knowing he was near had her pulse quickening and her mind clouding. She kept wanting to steal glances at him, as though she was twelve again and trying to figure out if he might 'like' her or not.

She had so many _questions_ for him. There were the ones about his health - when did he first start showing symptoms? Was he absolutely sure that it was terminal? Who had he consulted? What medicines was he using? Did he have enough? Why _wouldn't_ he just use some of her chakra?! All were tinged with anxiety and desperation. If she knew more, she could help. If he'd talk to her, she could figure something out. That was her line of thinking.

There were others, too, ranging from wanting to pick apart everything that lead to the massacre to see where it all went horribly wrong, to how he wound up in Akatsuki…And there were seemingly meaningless questions that had little to do with the problems they faced.

Did he still like sweet dango and visiting tea houses?

What had his life been like these past eight years?

When had he given up on his childhood dreams and wishes?

When had he given up on himself?

Little did she know that under his calm exterior, Itachi was wondering many of the same things. Did Kaiya still visit the orphanage to read to the children? Did she still go a little crazy for murasaki yams and read _Detective H_? Had she always been so sad?

When did she and Kakashi start…working together? How had the even met?

Well, that he could easily guess the answer to: Kakashi was, according to intel, Naruto's first Jonin instructor. Of course Kaiya would have become acquainted with him - she'd always made a point of knowing Naruto's teachers and overseers. Kakashi had also been Sasuke's sensei…a small, juvenile part of Itachi felt almost as though the Copy-Nin had taken over for him in the lives of the two he loved. It was just a tiny presence in his mind, one he didn't spare an overabundance of thought on.

More than anything else, Itachi was brimming with questions about Sasuke. Kaiya's words to him before he'd passed out had haunted him for the past few days.

 _You don't know what it was like, picking up the pieces from that…you didn't have to be there to see him break every time he was forced to remember what happened…_

Kaiya had been there from the moment Itachi had left. At this point, she probably knew his brother better than he did - and that simple truth gnawed at his chest worse than the disease could. He knew what he'd done to his brother, knew from the start what to expect…but he had no idea what Sasuke's life really was like for these past eight years.

He hadn't fully expected him to seek out Orochimaru, though after the Snake Sannin had attempted to take Itachi's body, he'd had a notion that his brother would be targeted. He had hoped - naively and unfairly, he now realized - that Sasuke would form connections with people in Konoha the way Kaiya had after being orphaned, that this would help him grow, keep him from leaving the village where he was protected. When the news came that he had defected and joined Orochimaru, Itachi had already known he was ill and simply redirected his hope to wanting Sasuke to kill him before the disease did. If going with the Snake Sannin made that happen faster…all the better.

But was that just him being selfish and blind? Was he just so desperate for Sasuke to end his life that he didn't stop to think of how all of this really impacted his little brother?

There were so many questions he had for Kaiya about Sasuke. He wanted to reconstruct in his mind the five years between the massacre and Sasuke's defection from Konoha, try and understand his brother better than he obviously did. Part of him knew that if he just came out and started asking these things to Kaiya, she'd answer without hesitation. She'd understand what he wanted to know and why. He wasn't sure how to begin, though.

He started from the end.

"Kaiya…were you there when Sasuke left?"

Her hand froze, pen poised over her notebook. "No…I was actually here when it happened."

By her tension and her hesitancy, Itachi realized she must think he was accusing her of being the reason his brother left. He tried to clarify, make her know that wasn't why he was asking. "You had a mission. It wasn't your fault."

"I know that," she sighed. "And I've been over and over it in my head, believe me…Naruto was the last one to see him back then. They fought at the Valley of the End…I wasn't there for that, or for when Naruto came back, or when Jiraiya took him for training…I came back after all of it."

She spoke with a resignation that he recognized, having felt it himself. She hated herself for not being there when her loved ones needed her, but it was in the past now, nothing to be done. The only option was to move forward. "Then…you learned about that when you returned from Uzushio."

"No." He looked up in surprise at her answer. "I learned it from Kabuto on my way back."

Kabuto? Itachi's neck prickled and his muscles suddenly tensed. He knew Orochimaru had been interested in Kaiya as well, probably wanting her expertise to restore his arms. He remembered the fight from Kaiya's second trip back from Uzushio when she and the medic had (smartly) teamed up against him and Kisame. He hadn't thought much about it at the time; it wasn't uncommon for enemies to work together against a greater mutual threat. But something about Kaiya's tone put him on edge. "What happened?"

The increased tension in Kaiya's shoulders and the tight way she spoke only put him more dreadful of her answer. "He attacked me on my first trip back. I could have gotten away…but when he mentioned Sasuke being with Orochimaru, I stayed. That…was also when I got my memories back."

Itachi couldn't stand this. He really knew nothing of Kaiya _or_ Sasuke's lives anymore. He hadn't even wondered how Kaiya had learned of her own parentage after he'd personally hidden it from her for years.

In the blink of an eye, he was beside her, hand on her shoulder, startling her into looking up at him. "Please tell me everything."

* * *

By the time Kaiya finished covering the five years after he'd left Konoha, Itachi was speechless. Gratitude and regret battled for dominance within him. He'd been right to trust Sasuke to Kaiya. She had done everything in her power to help his little brother heal and grow as a person, and she'd done it while weighed down by almost unbearable grief - much of which he'd been directly responsible for.

Itachi had only thought of Sasuke growing in power for survival. He had been so consumed with the basic, desperate need for Sasuke to stay alive that he'd overlooked the sort of life he'd be leading.

Well, he had succeeded in one respect: Sasuke was indeed obsessed only with power. He didn't have his own goal or will - only the one Itachi had imposed upon him. This would leave him vulnerable in the long run, too much a blank slate to be dyed anyone's color.

With a hefty dose of self-loathing, Itachi admitted to himself that he'd placed the burden of his brother's mental health entirely on Kaiya. In essence, he'd left Kaiya to deal with his mess.

"You're right." The words felt foreign on his tongue. Had he ever said that to anyone before? "He needs to know the truth so that he can determine his own path."

Hearing that made Kaiya let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"But we must consider what to do if he does decide to go against Konoha."

This time, the sigh was a resigned one. "We'll figure that out as we go."

Itachi frowned. "There should be a plan. My…original plan covered every possible contingency."

"You can't plan for everything," Kaiya pointed out.

He looked at her with softened eyes. He certainly hadn't planned for her, and any time he'd tried in the past, she'd surprised him in some way. "No…perhaps not." A small, teasing smirk crept onto his face. "Is this how you approach everything, with half-formed plans and optimism?"

Kaiya shrugged, deflecting the tease. "Honestly? Yeah, most of the time. Look at what my team's specialty is: we're recon and intel. We're the ones who get the information that makes subsequent missions go smoothly - when we go in ourselves, it's usually with an incomplete picture. It's impossible to plan for everything in those situations…guess I'm kinda used to going in with half-formed plans and optimism."

Fair enough. "Then I suppose I'm in good hands."

"You know it!" She nudged him playfully and felt a tingling warmth when he gave a small smile. Her own grin faded. "Look…we'll figure this out, but you can't take on everything alone. Just…talk to me, 'kay? Don't shut me out like before."

A bit of guilt gnawed at his stomach as he remembered the pain Kaiya had experienced from him simply not saying anything. Itachi wasn't used to opening up to people. He'd let some past his walls on occasion, including Kaiya, letting himself be less rigidly stoic in their presences, but he rarely spoke his mind plainly. Sometimes he craved doing so, but it was almost always at an inopportune time.

There was no reason to hide here, though. Kaiya - and even her teammates - knew his truth. They knew he was ill. They knew he was a killer and a spy. Kaiya, at least, knew this and still, somehow, was willing to give him her trust again. He still wasn't sure he understood why.

"I will try," he promised.

Kaiya's piercing blue eyes held his for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

With nothing else to say at that moment, Kaiya was suddenly very aware of how close Itachi was to her. A light breeze passed by them and carried his subtle, spicy scent of seasoned firewood and musk. A warming scent, so counter to the cold exterior he projected, so much more like the Itachi she once knew. There, in his coal-black eyes, she could just see it: the embers of intense passion that took her breath from her lungs and drew her in toward him…

His low, velvety voice cut through her sudden haze. "You were working on something. I've kept you from it too long."

"Hm? Oh…" Kaiya looked down at the notebook in her lap. That was right. She'd been working on something…Her fingers fumbled to open to the page she'd been on, and a slip of paper fell out. "Ah - that was it…"

Itachi caught the paper before it blew away. "A Juin?"

Immediately, dark clouds came over Kaiya's vision. She didn't bother trying to mask any of the disgust or murderous rage just seeing the mark elicited. "It's the Cursed Tongue Seal Danzo uses on his agents. It's the reason he killed my teacher - Yuuma-sensei figured out a way to break it."

He was about to hand the paper back when he saw writing on the other half. Curious, he unfolded the paper.

It was a note to Kaiya from Kakashi. Itachi felt something in his chest suddenly go still.

 _Stay safe._

Funny how two words, in the right context, could speak volumes.

Kaiya noticed him looking at the note and froze. "Oh…"

Itachi handed the note back without looking up. "He's a good man."

She took it back slowly, hesitantly. "Yeah…I know…"

Was that disappointment he heard in her tone? No, it couldn't be. He was hearing what he wanted to hear - and he shouldn't want to hear anything that suggested she might still…

"Your sensei," he said, grasping at the distraction. "You said he broke that seal."

It was enough to redirect her attention, though Itachi had the sense that she knew perfectly well what he was doing. It was in the small pause before she began speaking. "Yeah. He helped develop it in the first place."

Itachi turned his head, brow furrowed. Yoshida Yuuma had been involved with Root?

"It's a long story," Kaiya said. She started fishing around in her pack. "Actually…you should read this. It's…well, Yuuma-sensei left it to me. It's how I realized Danzo…" Rage contorted her face for a second before she seemed to get ahold of herself. "Read it. It's how I got a lot of my answers."

He accepted the book and Kaiya went back to her own notebook. It didn't take him long to read the entire thing. He saw where Kaiya got her answers - about her teacher's death, even about the massacre…given what she'd already known, he could certainly see her using this to pull all of the pieces together. To think, all it took in the end was knowing that Danzo had killed Yoshida Yuuma and tried to use the massacre as a cover…there was a twisted irony in the man's mistake. Danzo had underestimated one of his subordinates, and while it took years, it was now coming back to haunt him. It was a satisfying thought.

There was also information in this book that alarmed him.

"Kaiya." She looked up from her notebook. "I must speak with Jiraiya."

Her eyes widened a fraction, realizing after a second's pause just what he might be thinking about. "You think Akatsuki is really the same Akatsuki Yuuma-sensei met…?"

"I have to confirm something with Jiraiya first," Itachi said, neither confirming nor denying the assertion. When she continued to stare at him expectantly, he said, "One of the Akatsuki is a woman named Konan."

A chill ran down Kaiya's spine. The names of the three leaders of the Akatsuki Yuuma had met echoed in her mind: Nagato, Yahiko…and Konan.

 _There are no coincidences, Kaiya._

Kaiya nodded slowly. "I'll get him here, then."

* * *

One reverse summoning later, courtesy of an over-excited Peach (who was ecstatic to be trying out such a 'high-class' jutsu), Jiraiya was blinking at Team Recon in mild confusion. They looked back at him gravely, though a little unnervedly - the Sannin was only wearing a lightweight yukata, like he'd been on his way to a bath.

Peach was jumping up and down in sheer joy. "I did it! I did the Reverse Summoning Jutsu! Yippee!"

Jiraiya reached out and caught the tiny toad mid-jump. "Peach. Why the heck did _you_ bring me here?! You know you're supposed to have Fukasaku-sama do stuff like this!"

"Hey, I'm just as qualified as any other toad to do that stuff!"

"That's not the point-"

As man and toad continued arguing, Gorou leaned over to Kaiya and muttered, "You sure this is one of the legendary Sannin?"

On her other side, Itachi held back an amused smirk, recalling Jiraiya's 'entry speech' at their last encounter.

Kaiya snorted. "Positive." She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. "Oy - we didn't bring you here for a social call, you know! And Peach, you should've told us that you're not supposed to be doing techniques like this!"

Peach, held by the back of the neck, crossed her little arms and looked aside sourly. "Just wanted ta help…"

Kaiya softened, plucked her from Jiraiya's grasp and gave the top of her head a rub. "I know. And thank you. Stand by for the return trip, but make sure you have permission this time, 'kay?"

"Right, right…" _Poof!_

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "I assume this is something pretty important. You get the barrier up okay?"

"Not actually a barrier," Kaiya automatically corrected. "But yeah - and this is about something in Yuuma's journal, and Akatsuki."

As though remembering just then that one of the four young adults was an odd one out, Jiraiya turned a curious eye on Itachi. He didn't seem terribly perturbed by his presence - he had been informed, albeit in very concise terms, of Itachi's turn. "Yeah…I was hoping to have a chance to talk to you."

The Sannin's hard gaze would have made anyone else back away and question their life's choices - but Itachi held it steadily. "I have reason to believe that the Akatsuki mentioned by Yoshida Yuuma - the one founded by your former students - and the Akatsuki of today are the same, or at least share founding members."

Jiraiya's frown deepened. "Those three were said to have died years ago."

"Yet," Itachi said, "there is a woman in Akatsuki known as 'Konan,' and one of the bases is located in Amegakure."

Jiraiya's eyes widened a fraction. "Konan…then Yahiko and Nagato…" A grave look came over his face. "Itachi - we need to talk. Alone. I'm assuming you already shared your theories with them?" He nodded toward Team Recon.

Itachi nodded once. Jiraiya beckoned him to follow and walked away. Kaiya made to follow, but Hikaru stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and a look that said, _Not the time._ She scowled, but stayed back.

"I know what he's doing," she grumbled when they were out of earshot. "Seriously…great time for pulling out the paternal instincts…"

"Well, good," Gorou muttered, shifting his weight. "Someone should be talking to that guy."

Hikaru tensed.

Kaiya turned a sharp eye on her tall teammate. "What's that?"

"I'm saying," Gorou said, not backing down under her glare, "that _someone_ with some clout should be putting Itachi in his place. He may not be a psycho, but he ain't exactly innocent, either."

Kaiya shook her head. "Gorou, you don't know what he went through-"

"And you do?" Once he started gaining momentum, his frustrations came spilling out. "Kaiya, that guy _hurt_ you, and you're acting like he's some wounded puppy! Frankly, I don't really care what his reasons were, he shoulda been honest with you, at least about your freakin' name! How long were you two together and he was lying to you?"

Kaiya closed her eyes and willed her temper to simmer down. "You don't have to remind me. I know. And you know what? So does he. But try and think for a _minute_ of just how much he was facing at the time. He had his whole _clan_ wanting to revolt, using him to spy on the village, the village using him to spy on the clan, both sides wanting blood - he just wanted them both to reconcile! So forgive me if I'm not as pissed anymore that he didn't stop to help me deal with my identity issues!"

Gorou shifted from foot to foot, his agitation making him need to move. His expressive face fell into a look of frustration and remorse. "Look…I'm sorry. I just don't like that he hurt you so bad and can just waltz back into your life with no repercussions or anything."

Kaiya deflated at his apology. He was just worried about her, and they were all under stress. She had to remind herself that while she had always had some doubts about Itachi's motives for the massacre, Gorou had for years only known him as their sensei's killer and a notorious traitor. More recently, he knew Itachi as the first person to break her heart. Looking at the situation from his perspective, Kaiya realized that if the circumstances were reversed, she'd be just as protective toward him. "No…I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"No, I probably deserved it…" Gorou raked a hand through his spiky hair. "I just wish you'd talk to us about what's going on. I mean, it's kinda hard to read you lately."

Guilt tugged at her insides as she was reminded of how she'd held back so much from her teammates for the past few years. "It's kind of hard to talk to you two when you're so obviously biased against Itachi," she muttered with a sigh. "But…I'll try, if you'll try to get to know him a little."

Gorou looked like he was trying to chew foul-tasting rubber when he answered, but she didn't doubt his sincerity. "Yeah. Fine. Fair enough. Not like he's goin' anywhere anytime soon, right?"

Kaiya winced at the unintended reminder that in fact, Itachi probably wouldn't be with them for longer than a year - probably even less.

"Look…" Gorou was hopping on the balls of his feet now, as though ready to start going through warm-up exercises. "I gotta let off some steam. You two mind if I…?"

Kaiya shrugged and shook her head. Hikaru gave a small, dismissive nod. After Gorou had jogged off to find a suitable 'training' area, Kaiya turned to her other teammate. "You're being awfully quiet about all of this."

Hikaru's plum eyes stayed trained on the ground. "Nothing to say."

"Bullshit. You always have something to say."

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her. "I thought you wanted less 'hovering.'"

"Don't you try and deflect," she admonished with a glare. "I'm really not in the mood for psych games. So spit it out."

Hikaru looked away and took a deep breath. "I'd like to talk now…about what happened with Souta."

Kaiya was caught so off-guard, she almost didn't catch that this was probably another deflection. Almost. Hikaru's sincere, defeated tone pulled at her heart though, and she set aside her own agitation and felt only sympathy for her old friend. "Oh…okay…"

They sat side-by-side. Kaiya waited patiently for him to begin. For all that he excelled at listening to and advising others, Hikaru was not much for talking about his own feelings. Finally, after swallowing several times, he did.

"The…spy was called Souta. I met him at the SDD several months ago - now I look back, it was perhaps around the time Danzo was released from house arrest. Before he became a consultant there, though. Anyway…I…liked him. Souta. He was…sweet. Shy. What is it with me and the shy ones…"

Kaiya knew what he meant - looking at her own tastes, she definitely had a 'type.' Hikaru had always been attracted to cute, bookish types, usually a little younger than him. Gorou once teased him by saying he liked being the 'stronger' one in the relationship.

He went on haltingly, unused to being on this side of their "therapy" arrangement. Her heart broke to hear how much he'd fallen for this guy, and her blood boiled knowing that Danzo had chosen this person specifically because he'd be able to appeal to Hikaru. The creature of rage and vengeance within her stirred when Hikaru described, in clinical detail, his final encounter with Souta. She kept herself in check though - what her friend needed was an understanding ear, and she was certainly more understanding of this than some.

"You know the worst part?" Hikaru gave a rueful, humorless laugh. "I miss that bastard. I actually _miss_ him. I keep thinking that when we get back to Konoha, I should call him over for a night, make marinated tofu because he'd love that…"

He squeezed his eyes shut. It was the closest he ever came to shedding tears. Hikaru's father had never tolerated much in the way of emotional displays, believing that 'real' men gave nothing away in their countenance, that they were weak if they did. Even his mother was never particularly demonstrative, maintaining a calm, polite, yet detached demeanor with everyone. Habits from upbringing died hard; for all that Hikaru was excellent at psychoanalyzing others, he still held a double-standard when it came to dealing with his own emotions.

He rubbed his eyes once and took in a quick, gasping breath. "This is ridiculous. That lasted…five months? Six? I don't even know how I got in so deep…and now I miss someone who technically never existed."

Kaiya's eyes prickled in empathy for him. "It's not ridiculous. And you're allowed to miss the person you fell for. Just because this guy was a…a puppet or something specifically designed to appeal to you doesn't make what you feel any less real."

He smirked a little at her word choice. "I believe the official term is 'honey trap.' And…I know all of this on an intellectual level. I know that 'Nakamura Souta' was intended to draw me in and let my guard down. The problem is that I _fell_ for it. I'm supposed to be able to see through these things - Yuuma trained me specifically in profiling, and I knew I was being watched…and because of that, I probably passed on Kami knows how much personal information on you and Gorou to _Danzo_!"

He looked toward the sky with a lost expression. "I keep trying to replay every conversation I ever had with Souta…I want to swear that I never told him about you and Itachi, but…" He buried his head in his hands, his composure cracking. "I can't. I can't guarantee that I gave that man nothing. I don't know what I might have said without meaning to…and not just because of that genjutsu…"

Kaiya was momentarily shocked at how much Hikaru was cracking. She was sharply reminded of their teacher's story of what truly made a person cave under torture: the fear that they _would_ crack, that they _would_ betray those they loved. She recovered quickly, not about to let her friend fall down that twisted rabbit hole. "Hey. Look at me. First of all, Danzo already knew about me and Itachi - I'm sure of it. He would have been monitoring Itachi closely back then, right? And he's been after me since I was five. We were both on his watch list. There's no way he _didn't_ know."

The logic behind her words helped to bring Hikaru out of his near-panic attack. He breathed deeply and nodded. "You're right…"

"And you are not to blame for falling for Souta," she said firmly. "You're human. You found what you wanted, and you went for it. There's nothing wrong with that."

He nodded again and let himself be the one who was comforted. Kaiya rubbed his back as he breathed and regained his composure. "Thank you," he said after a few minutes. His voice was still a bit cracked. "I suppose…the reason I haven't said anything about you and Itachi these past few days…well, there are probably a few…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kaiya offered.

"No." Hikaru took one more deep breath. "I was…envious. You were right about him all along, and now it's proven. You got yours back, and he's the same person you loved."

Kaiya felt a something tighten painfully in her chest. "He's not," she whispered. "He's…different."

Hikaru's eyes immediately sharpened and snapped to her. "What do you mean? Has he hurt you?"

"No - god no," she insisted, shaking her head. "That's not what I meant…"

Hikaru relaxed a little and softened his tone, fully switching back to his old 'therapist' role. "What is it?"

"He's…broken." No sooner was the word out of her mouth than a lump formed in her throat. "I don't know what to do. He won't let me help him, except with Sasuke, and even then I can't shake the feeling that he'll just try and do everything on his own, _again_. Dammit! Why won't he just let me in?!"

Any notions Hikaru had before about letting Kaiya be a 'reason' for Itachi to live left his mind. He'd always understood from an intellectual standpoint what such emotional turmoil did, but for what felt like the first time in his adult life, he felt true empathy for what Kaiya was feeling. His heart broke for her.

"You love him, don't you?"

Kaiya clamped a hand over her mouth as the lump threatened to burst.

She did.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

Hikaru wanted to have an answer for her more than anything. If there was one thing he and Kaiya had in common, it was that they were problem solvers. They couldn't stand leaving a question unanswered, a puzzle unsolved, whether it was in a mission or in their loved one's lives.

But he couldn't answer this for her. No one could.

"I don't know." His hands formed frustrated fists in his lap. He hated himself for not being able to help her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The last time Itachi had met Jiraiya was three years ago, when the man had cast a trapping jutsu that put them in a mountain toad's digestive system. It was a bit surreal to be walking side-by-side with him now, directly divulging intel about the members of Akatsuki.

"The Rinnegan?" Jiraiya stopped walking and turned wide eyes on Itachi. "Are you sure?"

"They're considered a myth by most," Itachi admitted. "But I believe so. The ringed pattern, the immense chakra, the rumors of his powers…it fits."

Jiraiya was in shock. The last he'd heard of the Amegakure orphans he'd spent a few years with, they'd been killed by Hanzo's people. When the 'new' Akatsuki rose several years later, he'd wondered about a connection, but all evidence pointed to it being a coincidence.

But Konan, and this 'Pein' described by Itachi…did they actually survive? Pein…was that Nagato? And what, then, had happened to Yahiko?

He was torn, wanting them to really be alive, but also dreading what they might have become. Those three, and Nagato in particular, were supposed to have been a bright light of hope in the dreary, cloud-covered Amegakure. They were supposed to make a difference in the world, bringing peace and mutual understanding. Not this, not acting as mercenaries, kidnapping Jinchuriki to create some weapon of mass destruction.

"Thank you for this information," Jiraiya said, his chest feeling a little hollow. "I'll look into this carefully…"

"Pein is undefeated," Itachi warned. "I'd advise against taking him on alone."

"Noted…" Jiraiya mulled for another few minutes before turning his attention back to Itachi. "So…you were the inside man all along." At Itachi's mildly surprised expression, he explained, "I knew there was someone passing intel from within Akatsuki. Sandaime never said who, or how deep in. Never imagined it'd be one of the main nine."

So that was it…Sandaime had informed Jiraiya that they had a spy in Akatsuki's ranks, so that any intel Itachi managed to pass to his intermediaries was known to be viable.

"I guess this was in the works even before the massacre, huh?" Jiraiya frowned. "Makes sense, really…back then, all we knew about Akatsuki was that they only took in Missing Nin. You'd have to do something pretty horrendous and noteworthy to be deemed recruitment material. I doubt that was really Sandaime's thinking, though."

"It wasn't," Itachi agreed. "I learned of Akatsuki along the way and joined of my own accord. Danzo, perhaps…but I don't believe even he was considering Akatsuki closely at the time."

"Yeah, I'd guess the coup was chief on everyone's mind back then," Jiraiya murmured. "No use in pursuing outside threats when the village's stability was already at risk from the inside."

Itachi gave no reply. Years ago, when the coup was impending, and afterward when he joined Akatsuki and realized just how potentially dangerous they were, he'd been incensed by his own clan's selfishness and blindness, as well as the village's. If each side had taken a moment to look at the long-term consequences of their prejudice and pride, the massacre wouldn't have been necessary and the village could have dealt with Akatsuki far sooner.

"You know," Jiraiya said, "You're allowed to feel resentment over your lot. You don't have to be the sacrificial lamb the whole time."

"Are you trying to comfort me?"

Jiraiya snorted. "You don't seem the type to want it. I'm saying it 'cause I doubt anyone else did - and I seriously doubt you've ever let yourself mourn what could've been."

"I don't see any point in doing so," Itachi answered flatly. It was true - he'd never been one to dwell on things that were not reality.

"No…I guess you wouldn't." Jiraiya sounded almost sad. "You know, I've known a few 'prodigies' in my time. I even taught one for a while. You know what they all had in common in some capacity?"

Itachi bit back a sigh. He'd never been one for lectures. "I imagine you're about to tell me, so I won't bother guessing."

Rather than glare or sneer at his insolence, Jiraiya gave a hearty laugh. "Hahahahaha! Seems you've got a sense of humor in there - or at least sarcasm!"

Itachi waited for him to continue and tried tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

"Arrogance," Jiraiya said. "Hubris. Even Minato, Kaiya's father, had it. This idea that because you're smarter, faster, more perceptive, more creative than everyone around you, that means only you can solve the world's problems. Only you have the judgment, the skill, the gods-given right to make a difference in the world."

"I don't-"

"Yeah, you do," Jiraiya sighed. He looked wistful. "And it's not your doing, either. Not really. The rest of us rely way too much on kids like you - geniuses, once-in-a-generation exceptions. It's a fatal flaw that we see people like you taking on things way above your pay grade and we assume that means you should - and that you don't need help to do so. We forget that you're human…and it gets to the point that you forget that, too."

These were things Itachi himself had reflected upon before. He'd even said it to Sasuke years ago: being at the top was isolating and could make one arrogant. Somehow, it was different hearing it from the mouth of a man who, while powerful and renowned, had never been considered a 'genius.'

"The point is," Jiraiya said, "I do understand a little of what's happened. I also understand why you came here. Love is a powerful motivator, after all."

Itachi stood silent.

"You love her, don't you?"

There was a hard, persistent tug in his chest that made it hard to breathe properly. There was no use denying it; the man already knew. "Hai."

"Then you want what's best for her - and so do I."

"…Hai."

"I think we both know what, or rather, who, that is."

"…agreed."

Jiraiya gave a stern nod, satisfied with his answers. He turned to walk away. After a few steps, Itachi heard him release a heavy sigh.

"Of course, that's not up to either of us, is it?"

He kept walking away, leaving Itachi to ponder his parting question with a troubled heart.

* * *

Jiraiya left shortly after to return to Naruto. Before going, he found Kaiya, still by the riverside, picking at a fallen leaf. For all of his odd ease in talking to Itachi, he found himself at a loss for what to say to her.

"How're you holding up?"

She gave a noncommittal shrug and stared into the river. "How's Naruto?"

"Doing better," he said.

Her voice went dark. "Did Danzo hurt him?"

Jiraiya took a breath before answering. "Not physically. Tried to play with his head a bit though, from the sound of it. I think the time alone with the Kyuubi did more damage, but he's bouncing back."

"Are you saying that because it's true," Kaiya asked, flicking the leaf into the water, "or so that I don't try to teleport to Konoha and kill the bastard myself?"

He sighed. "There'll be time for giving Danzo what he deserves. Stay focused."

She stood. "I know."

Jiraiya laid a hand on her shoulder as she went to walk past him. "Kakashi will be here soon. I'll bring Naruto when everyone's here…we've got a lot to go over, and I know he wants to see you."

Kaiya nodded, her expression softening at the thought of seeing her brother again. "Tell him…I miss him. That I'm sorry I couldn't be there for him…again…"

He squeezed her shoulder. "He doesn't blame you, you know."

She nodded again without looking at him and walked back toward the campsite. Jiraiya watched her sadly, wishing that fate would give these kids a break once in a while.

That evening, Hikaru gathered everyone at the much-expanded campsite. Yamato's team was a half-day out; it was time to plan for their arrival. Kaiya would be teleporting everyone two at a time; Hikaru and Gorou would go with her in case the teams had been followed and combat was necessary.

Itachi would remain in the village. Everyone, including him, agreed that knowledge of his presence on the island (let alone his true nature) would be restricted to Team Recon, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Sakura and Naruto would be the only exceptions going in, since (as Kaiya had insisted) they would need to know certain things in order to help with Sasuke. Everyone else would be treated on a case-by-case basis; his allegiance would remain confidential for the time being.

For this to work, he would be confined to a different part of the village within Kaiya's barrier. If anyone wandered into the area, they wouldn't be able to sense him in any way, so his secret would be kept. Only those whose blood was worked into the barrier's seal would be able to enter the pocket dimension. This would allow for the 'senior' team members to consult with him for strategies on Akatsuki, and would allow Itachi himself a certain degree of independence within the acres of the barrier. It was certainly preferable to a cell.

For now, he stayed in the same campsite as the rest. Kaiya could see his reclined form on the other side of the room. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not; it was too dark, well after midnight, and the fire had long since gone out. The other two were definitely asleep. Gorou was snoring lightly, and she could just make out Hikaru's chest rising and falling in the bit of moonlight that trickled in. Pakkun was curled up in a corner.

She was wide awake.

After tossing and turning for two hours, Kaiya finally crept out of her bed roll and went outside. There was a full moon out, though it was obscured by passing clouds. She opened her senses; the Uzushio guardian's chakra burned like a series of tiny fireflies all around her in her mind's eye, illuminating the area.

They also alerted her to someone else coming from the campsite. She turned and squinted into the darkness. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"I'm a light sleeper."

Itachi's voice carried across the cracked streets and building foundations like a velvet cloak. The clouds passed from the moon so that they were both lit by silver beams of light. His skin stood out against his black clothing, the red glow of his eyes piercing the darkness around them. The night suited him almost too well; he moved like a shadow, silently, smoothly, every motion deliberate.

Her throat felt a little dry. "Walk?"

He nodded. They wandered the ruins slowly, not speaking for some time. When they reached the outskirts of the village, where nature had made its greatest claims on the ruins, she finally asked something that had been on her mind.

"So," she ventured hesitantly, uncertain of whether she should break this silence or not. "How was the talk with Jiraiya?"

Itachi seemed to contemplate his answer before speaking. "He is a very wise man. A true sage."

Kaiya snorted. "God, don't ever tell him that. He'll fall over if his head gets any bigger."

There was a ghost of a smile on Itachi's face. Kaiya glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her chest and face growing warm at the sight. The pleasant feeling receded when she realized he was using his Sharingan again. "Should you really be using those eyes so much?"

He paused; his eyes went dark as he deactivated them. "They use chakra, but they allow me to see more clearly."

Kakashi's pointed question to him in their last battle came back to Kaiya's mind.

 _Hey Itachi…how much has your eyesight weakened?_

"You're losing your eyesight, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

Again, a pause before the answer. "Yes."

"Is that…a Sharingan thing in general?"

"It's a side effect of the Mangekyou."

She bit her lip. "How bad is it?"

She wondered if he was wrestling with how honest to be with her, because there was another beat of silence. "I can't make out distinct features in your face from here."

He was walking two feet away from her. She could see every angle of his face, every tiny shadow cast by his long eyelashes in the moonlight. "Oh…"

They continued on in a more awkward silence. As was often the case, it wasn't long before Kaiya felt the need to fill it. "Look…thank you for being honest about it."

"I said that I would be," he replied.

She gave him a probing stare and nodded. "Then…can I ask you something now?"

He looked at her expectantly.

She bit her lip, apprehensive of the ensuing conversation, but plunged forward. "Well…I'm not saying that I'll ever think the 'make Sasuke kill you' plan is a good one, but I'd like to understand it better. I mean…I'm sure you had more than one reason for it…this is _you_ we're talking about…"

Itachi gave a single nod. "There were many reasons."

Kaiya waited a beat for him to continue, then groaned when he didn't. "You're doing it again. Holding back. Stop it. I'm willing to bet I won't like the answer to this, but I want to hear it anyway. Besides…" She hesitated. "Look…I'm not saying I don't trust you-"

"It's all right if you don't," Itachi interrupted quickly. "I certainly can't blame you."

Her cheeks colored. "It's just…I can't shake this feeling that you'll still try to go off on your own, or hold back some agenda that you think is for the best."

Itachi had long ago given up on the idea of anyone trusting him ever again - he certainly didn't trust others anymore, either. But Kaiya was always…different. It pained him more than he thought possible that he'd lost any of her trust now that everything was out in the open.

Suddenly, her teammate's words to him that first night hit much closer to home.

 _You won't try to escape…because you would lose what little trust you've regained from her._

It was extremely vexing to think that someone he'd hardly spoken to had read him so accurately.

"My plan for Sasuke…you're right. It was more than just making sure he could be accepted back into Konoha." Itachi rubbed his eyes, as though they'd become irritated in anticipation of what he was going to say. "I need him to have my eyes as well. If he has awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan, it will only be a matter of time before he begins to lose his sight…but it's possible to reverse the effect if you transplant the Mangekyou Sharingan of a close relative. Then blindness is no longer an issue, and further power is unlocked."

Kaiya felt deeply uneasy about why Itachi knew this. "How…I mean, why would…"

"The story that was best known in the Uchiha clan was that Uchiha Madara took his own brother's eyes."

Kaiya stared at him, open-mouthed and pale. "He did that to his own _brother_?"

"As the tale goes," Itachi said vaguely. "The particulars vary. But if Sasuke has awakened the Mangekyou, his vision will deteriorate with its use…preventing his own blindness is the least I can do."

Kaiya's nausea over how the Sharingan powers worked was overtaken with sympathy. If she was in his place, and it was Naruto…she would give anything to help him.

"Well, don't go taking your eyes out yet," she said, inwardly flinching at her own attempt at light-heartedness. "You'll need them while you're still with us. Besides…I doubt Sasuke will want to take your eyes while you're still alive, especially once he knows what really happened."

"I promise not to gouge my own eyes out while I am still alive," Itachi said, matching her attempt at dry humor with his own morbid sense.

A tiny smile passed Kaiya's lips before disappearing. "What else does the Mangekyou do to your body?"

Itachi was inwardly startled by the question. How did she know to even ask?

Kakashi. He had a Mangekyou Sharingan.

Well, he _had_ promised to stop holding things back. "It requires a large amount of chakra for each use. It also inflames the area around the eyes."

She bit her lip. "Is it what's making you sick?"

So that was it. She was still trying to find a way to deny his illness. His heart broke a little, knowing his answer would give her no comfort. "No. It's unrelated."

"But it's not exactly helpful - I mean, if chakra is what you need -"

He saw where she was going. "No. I am not taking your chakra, Kaiya."

She stopped walking. "Why not?"

He was torn between affection for this woman, this tenacious, stubborn creature who sought to solve any puzzle she found, and exasperation at what, in his mind, was already a moot point. "Do you know what the Chakra Bite does to your own life span?"

"It shortens it by some undetermined amount of time per bite."

A small amount of astonishment leaked into his expression when he looked at her. He'd assumed that she wasn't aware of the price, and that this was why she was so careless about offering the Bite. But she looked directly back at him, answered confidently, like she'd known all along. "You knew…then why…"

"Why would I offer you a small piece of my life?" Kaiya finished. Now it was her turn to look incredulous. "You really don't know?"

He did - but he simply couldn't accept it, and it made him angry that she cared so little for her own time when to him, every second she breathed was precious.

"I will _not_ shorten your life just to extend my own," he all but growled. "It is useless to keep asking."

Kaiya was seething, but she bit back her own frustration and gave him a stubborn look. "Fine. But you _will_ let Sakura look you over, and you _will_ accept any form of treatment she can give."

"You're assuming she will even do such a thing for the Missing-Nin who torments her teammates."

"She will," Kaiya insisted, unwilling to allow him an out, "because she knows what it's like to love a Missing-Nin, too!"

At first, neither of them registered that Kaiya had used the word 'love.' Itachi first recognized it in terms of this 'Sakura' being in love with his brother. So Sasuke had someone like that…

Then he realized exactly what Kaiya's words truly meant.

Love.

She _did_ still love him.

Now she was looking at him, perhaps only partially aware of what she'd confessed barely a second ago. Her eyes pleaded with him, her mouth was parted and her breathing was faster. She was so close, easily within reach - all he had to do was lift a hand to her cheek, see her lean into him, know that yes, she felt it too -

His hand was half-raised before he even knew it. The fingers clenched and shook as he forced it back to his side. Every muscle in his body was tense; his entire being was a frenzy of warring impulses. He wanted to take hold of her, bask in the feeling that was almost joy from hearing this. He was also dismayed. No, she couldn't still love him. He didn't deserve that. She had to move on - she _had_ moved on. He would be gone soon. There could be no future.

"You have a life," he said, his voice cracking the tiniest bit as he once again took the 'higher' road. "I will not impede it in any way. You must let go."

Kaiya still hadn't fully registered what she'd said, and she was confused and dismayed. "Why won't you accept _anything_ from me?"

"Stop wasting your time and energy on a lost cause." He turned away, unable to look her in the eye for a second longer. Even with his fading sight, he could see, _feel_ her plea, and the pain being caused by his words.

"A 'lost cause?' Is that what you think you are?" Kaiya glared at his back. "Hey - don't turn away from me like that! Look at me, dammit!"

She reached for his arm to turn him around - he reflexively grabbed her hand and spun her against a vine-covered wall in a defensive combat maneuver. His Sharingan flashed in the dark of the night. For a split second, there was horror in his eyes at what he'd just done, though no harm had been caused.

"Do you see now?" He whispered, immediately relaxing his grip and releasing the kekkei genkai again. "I am no good for you, Kaiya. I will only hurt you more than I already have. I'm a dead man walking - even the best medical ninjutsu known to man wouldn't change that. Even if it could, I can give you nothing."

From this close, he could see her pupils expand and contract (though he still couldn't count her eyelashes), feel her breath coming out in small puffs…He had to move away. Why couldn't he move away?!

Perhaps it was the way her eyes held his, the way she seemed to be looking into his very soul when she replied: "You still think you have to give me something. You don't. I never wanted anything from you except _you_."

Her hand came to his cheek. "You think that you'd be taking advantage of me, hurting me more because you can't offer me anything long-term. You know what? I don't care. I would rather spend however much we have left together, getting to know each other again, this time with nothing held back. You think I'd regret this? I'd regret it more if I just stood by and did nothing, said nothing, tried nothing! I'd regret it if I didn't give everything I had to help ease your pain even a little. I'd regret not taking this chance to be with someone I love, _especially_ knowing that we don't have much time left!"

There was a war behind his dark eyes. She knew then that he wouldn't act - he would continue to hold himself back and believe that he deserved no comfort, no respite, no small amount of joy. He would never be the one to take the plunge.

So she did.

Kaiya took Itachi's face in her hands, and before he could push her away, she pressed her lips to his. His mouth molded instinctively to hers, but he didn't return the kiss. When she pulled away, she felt him take in a shuddering breath, felt how tense and stiff he'd become. He looked almost like he was in pain, with his eyes shut and his brow tightly knitted.

She stroked his cheeks gently with her thumbs, tracing the deep lines that ran down from his eyes.

"Let me be here for you," she whispered, not pleading, not asking - telling. "It's not selfish, and it's not like before, because I know what's going on now. Don't let me live with 'what ifs' and 'should haves.' And let me give you this."

His head dipped down, and for a moment, Kaiya thought he would try to turn away. But he didn't - just seemed to be concentrating. His hands were balled tightly at his sides. He scarcely seemed to breathe. But he didn't pull away, didn't try to push her away.

Finally, _finally_ he moved again, bringing his head up and opening his eyes. They were red once again, the crimson glow and spinning tomoe of his Sharingan boring into her own sapphire orbs. Kaiya kept her gaze locked on his. If he was trying to force her to back down, push her away again -

Instead he pushed forward, latching his lips onto hers with a force that nearly knocked her back. Her arms went around his neck automatically as his lips ravaged hers like a starved animal. The first kisses were rough, hard, with teeth and chins bumping in their urgency, but soon they fell back into an old rhythm of shared breath and surging blood. It was as though a dam had been broken, allowing an old river to resume its original path. They poured all the sorrow, pain, and longing of the past eight years into their kisses, holding none of their need and desire back.

Itachi held her closer than he'd ever dared before, as though his very life depended on it - as though his life suddenly had meaning again. Even after eight long years, she was still warm and soft and fit perfectly against him. She even smelled the same, a spicy scent of sandalwood wrapped in the sweet aroma of roses. She tasted just as he remembered - sweet and refreshing as a spring, with a slight metallic tinge where she habitually bit her lip. Her hair was still like silk in his fingers, her creamy skin soft and smooth.

When at last they broke away for air, Itachi felt more _alive_ than he ever had before - and for once, it felt absolutely _right_. His heart raced and he didn't bother trying to slow it down. His mind had, for once, stopped its eternal turning and allowed him to simply _be_. He felt everything - the curve of her hip in his hand, the rise and fall of her chest pressed against his, the warmth of her body juxtaposed against the chill night air. A small part of his mind did pipe up, telling him they should return to camp, lest the others wake up and see them both gone from their sleep rolls. The little voice fell silent when Kaiya pulled him back down to her lips, her fingers weaving into his hair, threatening to loosen it from its tie. He didn't care if it came undone. He was already undone, drunk on her kisses and her scent and her very presence in his arms.

This wasn't Konoha, but that meant nothing. So long as Kaiya was here, they could have been standing on the moon for all that it mattered. She was here…and he was home.

* * *

 **FINALLY! Okay, everyone take a moment to squeal.**

 **We good? Good.**

 **Recap things that aren't kiss-related:**

-Naruto is getting more serious about learning the role of Hokage, and Jiraiya is determined to keep being his mentor.

-The barrier isn't a barrier, but a spiritual being (or beings) that the Uzumaki bound with a seal. Interesting! Oh, and apparently, Kaiya's the Uzukage now.

-Hikaru FINALLY opens up about Souta - and now seems to have much more sympathy for Kaiya's feelings on Itachi. Gorou...may be a harder sell.

-Itachi has agreed to try this whole truth thing with Sasuke.

-The group - and very importantly, Jiraiya - now know that the Akatsuki of the past and present are the same, and "Pein" is somehow connected to Nagato! What will this mean for the future of our favorite Toad Sage?

-Team Yamato and Team Kaka-Guy are almost at Uzushio…

… **which leads us to Next Time:** Yamato and company arrive at the coast, but so do some unwanted tag-alongs…remember Torune and Fu? Aburame and Yamanaka, respectively? Aaaaand who exactly is traveling with Yamato?

;)

 **Announcement!** Actually mentioned this last chapter, but since Ffnet was being glitchy with email notifications… **I made a DeviantArt group for TUtN!** It's called **KaiyaFC** (since the fic's title wouldn't fit :P ) and it is accepting submission for To Unravel the Night artwork ;) ;) ;)

;)

 **Stay tuned!**


	81. Gains and Losses

**Reminder: To Unravel the Night has an official group on DeviantArt now! It's called "KaiyaFC" and it is accepting submissions ;)**

 **Soooo I realized something while writing this chapter: Tobi has no reason to believe that Itachi actually joined Kaiya or any Konoha nin. Perhaps watching them, tailing them, protecting from the shadows…but he has been completely unaware that Kaiya could possibly know the truth.**

 **Oops.**

 **Sooo there's a scene in this chapter that hopefully takes care of that little plot hole. It may seem a little OOC for Tobi, but I made him a little TOO omniscient before…please forgive me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 80: Gains and Losses  
**

Tobi lounged on a tree branch overlooking a large field, deep in thought. This was not how he would have preferred things to go, but he could make do. Right now, he needed confirmation on certain points - and for that, he waited for his best spy to appear.

It didn't take long. Zetsu materialized behind him. "You'll be interested to hear that there's been a lot of movement toward Uzushiogakure lately."

"So they're using that place as a base," Tobi mused. "Smart. Should keep Danzo busy for a while…though it'll be annoying if they find any jutsu of value while they're there. They can't be allowed to stay for long."

"Also…" Zetsu - the white half - sounded almost nervous. "It looked like Itachi was with them."

Behind the mask, Tobi's eyes widened. "As…?"

"I saw no bindings on him," Black Zetsu informed. "He was moving of his own accord."

Tobi nodded, keeping his outward appearance calm. "As an ally, then."

This was entirely unexpected. Itachi leaving Akatsuki to protect that girl had been a possibility, though Tobi had expected that he'd stay in the shadows to do so. In fact, it had seemed an opportune means of distracting the prodigy. If Itachi was focused on this girl, he'd be less focused on other things. He'd be more vulnerable, more predictable - much easier to dispose of.

But he had actually approached and _joined_ with the Konoha Shinobi? And they had _accepted_ him? His reputation as a clan killer and notorious criminal should have deterred them from ever considering him an ally…and Tobi was quite sure that Itachi himself wouldn't have revealed the truth of the massacre to anyone.

Was Namikaze Kaiya so much of an exception in the prodigy's book that he _did_ tell her the truth? Or…could it be that she had figured it out herself?

Tobi almost wanted to teleport directly to Konoha and grill Danzo on everything he knew about this girl - he'd been fixated on her as well, after all. But he couldn't reveal any weakness to the man he made Hokage. He had to remain the one in control for all of this to work - and so much of that control was based on him seeming to know many things he shouldn't. If he seemed to be lacking in key knowledge…no. He would just have to deal with this himself.

"Zetsu - did you infiltrate the island?"

"I tried," answered the White Half. "But…"

"We got thrown back," Black Zetsu said bluntly. "I told you we shouldn't have waited so long, White!"

"But Itachi might have noticed us if we got too close," protested White Zetsu in a whiny voice.

Tobi tuned the bonded duo out. Itachi hadn't just left Akatsuki - he'd joined his former allies and lover. He would certainly be distracted, as Tobi had hoped, but it would be with a Fuinjutsu specialist in a village that held Kamis knew how many Fuinjutsu secrets. Not only that…what if this girl let him feed off her chakra? What if instead of getting worse, Itachi's health actually took a turn for the better?

No. The prodigy was far too honorable to take the Chakra Bite. He knew the lifespan risk - he would not want to take any time from his beloved whom he went to such lengths to protect. At least there was some silver lining to this.

But he couldn't leave this up to chance any longer. Well, 'chance' was a relative term…still, Tobi knew he had to take the reigns more tightly in order to turn this back around. He turned his attention back to the field below, where his 'contingency' was walking out, hand lounging on his sword…

* * *

When Itachi kissed her back, Kaiya felt something inside of her unravel. Her entire being was alight and whirling with energy and need. She couldn't bring him close enough to her, and every time they parted for air, she was more desperate to return to his warmth and feel his lips and his tongue and his breath combine with hers than she was for oxygen. It was like a hunger that could never be fully sated, a thirst that no amount of water could quench. She had to keep kissing him, keep pressing closer, keep chasing that vertigo-inducing current that surged through her from every touch. She never wanted to leave his arms, never wanted to be separated from him again for any reason.

When finally they did slow down, both for need of air and to rest their aching jaws, they didn't let go of each other. Itachi kept his arm around her waist, his hand kneading into her side as the other came up to her face. His thumb traced her swollen lower lip, his glowing eyes following as though entranced. Her own eyes were trying to create a permanent picture of him within her mind, of his own thin but shapely lips parted and glistening, the long eyelashes that created shadows on his lined cheeks, his raven hair falling into his face and tickling hers…

"I've missed you," he whispered, cupping her cheek. Kaiya leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and pressing into his hand like a cat. His lips returned to hers, soft this time, tender, but no less charged than their more frantic kisses from seconds before. Itachi broke the connection just to bring his arms back around her and pull her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her neck. "I wanted to come to you so many times…I wanted to tell you everything…"

Kaiya held him just as tightly, her hand holding his head to her shoulder, her eyes shutting as they began to sting. "You can now…it's okay…I won't push you away, ever…"

He held her a little tighter for a moment, to the point that she almost couldn't breathe properly. She didn't mind. He pulled back but kept his arms around her. "You told me about Sasuke before…I want to know about your life, too."

Kaiya smiled softly and nodded. They sat together, hands entwined, and eventually laid back with Kaiya resting her head on Itachi's chest. They spoke on and off for hours, though neither noticed the passage of the time. It was like they were in the training field again, long after dark, sharing what they considered to be personal secrets with each other…only this time, there was no sense of the other holding even a little back.

After a while, they simply lay there, Kaiya listening to his heart beat in his chest and Itachi slowly massaging her scalp, occasionally planting a soft kiss in her hair.

When the first bird began to call to the first hint of dawn, they stirred.

"Guess we should get back before the others get up," Kaiya mumbled, stretching and brushing off some dew from her leggings. "Jeez, and it got damp out here…that can't be good for your - mm!"

Itachi had turned her head toward him and captured her lips in a kiss. He gave her a sly smirk when he pulled back. "Let's agree on one thing: don't try to 'mother' me. I am ill, but I'm not an invalid."

Kaiya, a little dazed from the kiss, nodded compliantly. "Uh-huh…"

As though to prove his point, he stood and pulled her up. Another kiss was given, then another, and another - and then his hand found hers and they started back. Kaiya's mind, sluggish from their relaxed state as it was, felt like it was immersed in a warm bath. They were back at the campsite before she came halfway out of it. Itachi let go of her hand, and she snapped back to reality.

That simple gesture was enough: they would not 'go public' about their…was this a relationship they were in now? Either way, Kaiya could tell that Itachi was being respectful of her teammates' reservations by doing this. She felt something inside her chest sink at the thought of having to hide again, but it wasn't like she didn't already know this was the case. When the other teams arrived, Itachi himself would be hidden under a barrier. How was hiding their…whatever it was they were doing really much different?

It still made her heart sink a little.

She returned silently to her bed roll, as he did to his, and did manage to get an hour or so of sleep before Hikaru gently shook her awake.

"The teams are due to arrive in a few hours," he said as she sat up. "We have to prepare."

* * *

Rumors were one of the many tools Danzo used to gain control over a person or population. Whispers, wayward glances, bits of lie buried in layers of fact and known opinion…it was a subtle art, and one that he'd become well-practiced in. He made sure to always have contacts strategically placed throughout the village who could effectively spread his version of events - now that he was finally Hokage, those years he'd spent years carefully grooming such contacts finally started paying off.

People were doubting Tsunade's ability to lead. Talk of her drunken antics and too-quick temper were on the lips of many in Konoha, as well as throughout the Land of Fire. It wouldn't be enough to only have the talk be at home; no, when a Shinobi was away on a mission, he had to hear the same whispers from a variety of lips for the rumor to take hold of the imagination.

But there were other rumors circulating now, too - ones that he knew had to be squashed before they grew too rampant, like weeds in a garden.

 _Danzo has Konoha citizens held without charge or trial._

 _He makes his subordinates fight each other to the death for sport._

 _He snatches children to train them as soldiers._

Outrageous…if one didn't know better. Most didn't, though any negative talk at this time, when the vote was still pending, was detrimental to him. There was enough truth to the rumors that Danzo was concerned - mostly with just where these rumors were coming from. None of his agents, past or present, could have contributed to these whispers. The Cursed Tongue Seal prevented that thoroughly, of this he was certain.

But Yuuma had managed to break his…

No. Yuuma's seal was a prototype, an early version. It had since been perfected, made completely tamper-proof…

But if Kinoe and Sai had made it to that girl…

It was a possibility, but a slim one. He was quite sure that the girl was in Uzushiogakure. It took between two and three days to reach Uzushio from Konoha, even traveling nonstop at high speed. If they reached the ruined village, it would be today, and Torune and Fu were on the trail of the traitors. Their orders were to take the girl if she showed, but if not, to bring Sai back to Konoha and kill the others. Leave no survivors who could provide any assistance to her or Kakashi. Taking Sai back would give the girl incentive to return to Konoha, since her brother and the orphanage were both out of reach. The loss of Kinoe would be unfortunate, but necessary. He was too far gone to be brought back to the fold.

So no, the seal could not have been broken yet. Torune and Fu would not fail, and on the off-chance that they did, there hadn't been enough time for the girl to completely unravel his Curse Mark, if it was even possible. She was good, but not _that_ good.

For now, he had to find the source of these rumors so that both the whispers and the perpetrators could be quashed. Perhaps it was also time to pay a visit to the woman with the most to gain from him being publicly disgraced…and remind her of the consequences of playing this game against him.

* * *

Yamato grew more apprehensive as they drew closer to the coast. There had been no interference on their journey, and rather than make him relax, he was worried. There was a good chance they were being followed, even though the combined efforts of Shino, Hinata, and even Ino's sensing skills said they were not. Root had highly skilled trackers (he'd been one of them) who knew how to evade the clans' secret techniques. As for why their possible pursuers hadn't engaged them…they could be waiting for the team to lead them to Kakashi or Kaiya's location.

So the closer they got to safety, the more Yamato worried that they were just flash-stepping into a trap.

He took stock of his young charges. Evasive maneuvers to try and flush an enemy out were out of the question; they were all showing wear after almost two days of non-stop travel. Sai especially was worse for wear and in need of real rest. They would have to keep moving. These kids were young and in good shape; if they could reach the rendezvous point, Yamato was certain they'd be all right.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself - but they didn't have much else in the way of options.

The rendezvous was just a few miles away. Yamato called out to the others, "All right - everyone on highest alert!"

"Hai!"

Byakugan were activated, insects were let loose, senses were stretched to the max - and before long, Hinata gasped in alarm. "There's someone coming!"

Yamato swore. "How many?"

"Two - but…." She squinted, then gasped. "Shino - that one is like you…"

Shino had already sent out more beetles to investigate their pursuers - and was forced to quickly sever his connection to them when he felt them become poisoned. "Torune-kun…?"

Yamato had been afraid of this. "Sakura - take Sai and keep going! You two need to reach the rendezvous first. Everyone else, with me, battle formation E!"

Sai tried to protest. "I can help-"

"No, he's right!" Sakura pulled his arm around her shoulder. "You're a source and I'm a medic - we're not allowed to get hurt in this!"

There was bitterness in her tone that even Sai recognized. He allowed her to pull him away, his body and mind too close to giving out to resist further.

But then he saw the little straw doll from the corner of his eye. By the time he registered what it was, the puppet was flying directly at them. Sai quickly maneuvered out of Sakura's supporting hold and got between her and the doll, knocking it away.

In the next blink, he was no longer in his own body.

Sakura turned when Sai suddenly dislodged himself. "What-" She found herself then having to block a dangerous blow aimed for her throat. "What the hell, Sai?!"

He said nothing, just kept attacking with deadly precision. He didn't have his tanto with him, so he used his limbs and kunai. Sakura called upon every bit of training Tsunade inflicted on her in order to dodge and deflect his strikes. "Sai, stop!"

Ino, in the rear of the battle formation, heard Sakura shout as they waited their enemy's appearance. "Sakura!"

Yamato knew she wanted to go to her friend - and he didn't like the panic on Sakura's voice. "Go!"

Ino nodded and gratefully sped to where she heard the pinkette scream. It didn't take long to find her fighting the dark-haired boy they'd risked themselves to save from Root. "What happened?!"

"I don't know!" Sakura yelled back. "A little - nh! - help please!"

Ino knelt on a branch and formed the Mind Transfer seal, locking her gaze onto Sai. "Get him still!"

"Trying, Pig!"

Sakura could barely move fast enough to dodge Sai's blows - trapping him seemed impossible. Instead, she focused on leading him closer to Ino's location. Once she was pretty sure they were in range, she knew there was only one way to get the teen to stop moving long enough.

Instead of dodging his next strike - a strong kick that could easily break every bone in her right arm - she channeled chakra into that arm and used her strength to catch his foot.

It was enough. Ino pushed her consciousness forward and into Sai - and knew at once that she wasn't alone.

 _"This is_ -" Ino nearly let go of her psychic grip when she felt the other presence. " _You're a Yamanaka!"_

The other person - male, only a few years older than her - was strong. He pushed at her consciousness hard, using her surprise to try and dislodge her. Ino resisted, gritting her teeth and pushing back just as hard. She couldn't sense Sai's presence at all.

" _What did you do to him?! And why are you fighting me?! We're kin, we're from the same clan!"_

She could swear she felt an arrogant smirk in the other person's voice. _"Clan affiliation means nothing. I belong to Root - and so does he."_

Ino growled. Something about this guy - about that whole organization, really - just rubbed her the wrong way. _"SAI doesn't 'belong' to ANYONE! Now let him GO!"_

 _"You can try and make me."_ The arrogance poured off him in waves. " _But you should just give up now - you're no match!"_

This just made Ino angrier. _"Who the hell do you think you are, huh?! And who the hell do you think_ _ **I**_ _am?!"_

He scoffed and said flatly, " _You are Yamanaka Ino, unremarkable daughter of Inoichi and untalented user of your clan's secret techniques. It's no wonder Danzo-sama never had an interest in you."_

Ino's psyche backed away a fraction. His words were aimed directly at her most sensitive points - her insecurities over whether she was good enough to one day lead her clan, her sense that she was being left behind by her peers in skill and strength.

Sensing her hesitancy, the other person continued. " _Root only seeks those with talent and high potential for excellence. You were never on the radar."_

Ino's psychic voice shook. " _Why are you doing this? Why won't you just let him go?"_

He gave an exasperated sigh. " _I really don't care either way, but Danzo-sama wants this one back. It's not as though you'd be able to get anything useful out of him anyway - even if his loyalty has wavered like the trash he is, he can't speak a word about Danzo-sama. Just give it up. He's worthless to you."_

Ino dropped the 'helpless damsel' act then, letting her full psychic presence be felt. _"He is NOT worthless - and I can't believe I'm even remotely related to a slimy bottom-feeder like you! Now get the hell OUT!"_

She shoved hard with a strength even she wasn't aware she possessed. Pride for her clan, for herself and her father, and an intense dislike for how this idiot spoke about Sai like he was just a piece of property to be reclaimed all made her _furious_ , and she pushed all of that energy into the shove.

The presence was gone. Ino felt another take its place - quieter, shakier, but it felt much more attuned to this place.

 _"Sai? Is that you? You all right?"_

In her mind's eye, Sai was struggling to stand. His psychic self looked exhausted and frayed, as though his very sense of self had been torn apart and was desperately trying to hold together. Ino felt a pull toward him, a need to mend those frayed edges until he was whole again, and see what he would be like when he was. She reached her hand out and pulled him to his feet.

" _There you go,"_ she said. " _You're back now…I'm leaving, okay? You're all right now."_

Back in her own body, she panted and tried to stand - but her limbs felt viscerally the amount the chakra she'd expended to free Sai's mind. Sakura steadied her - and then, so did another pair of hands. Pale as paper, but warm…She looked up and saw the ink-black eyes of Sai looking down at her with something undefinable in their depths.

"Thanks, Beautiful," he said.

She nodded and swooned - and then lost consciousness.

* * *

The remaining trio was tense as they waited for any sign of an attacker. Sweat dripped down Yamato's temple. "Shino - you're certain of the identity of this person?"

"Hai," he answered, his usually expressionless voice betraying an hint of anxiety. "Aburame Torune…I know because I grew up with him."

"Shino-kun…" Hinata glanced to him worriedly. "This is a family member of yours?"

"Hai…but I've not seem him in years, not since Danzo took him…"

Hinata was dismayed to hear that Root had taken people from Konoha's clans, and that someone Shino had grown up with was now an enemy. "W-what is he like?"

"He uses a special sort of poisonous beetle," Yamato answered for him. "It's imperative that none of us come in close range of him, but he can just as easily attack from a distance."

"His beetles have a limited life span," Shino added. "They can only be used from a certain distance…that's because they'll die before reaching their target if released too-"

" _There!_ " Hinata shrieked, bringing her hands together to form signs.

A tall figure came from the trees. "Shino…you remember my beetles well."

Behind his shades, Shino's eyes widened. "Hinata, Yamato-taichou, get away now!"

Yamato clapped his hands together and wooden branches ensnared the poison bug-user - but the man's form simply dissolved into a dark swarm which headed straight for Hinata. Shino released his own beetles to form a shield around her and Yamato, but they quickly died off as the poison of Torune's insects infected them.

"Cousin…" Shino froze when he heard Torune's quiet voice right behind him. "I would rather not kill you. If you turn back now and return to Konoha, I can say that you were not among the traitors."

Shino watched with dread as the poison beetles continued to eat away at his bug shield around Hinata; his teammate was already employing her Gentle Fist technique to push away the deadly insects without touching them, but she wouldn't be able to defend from all sides for long. The insects were too close for Yamato to erect a wooden shield around any of them. It would only take one to incapacitate the captain, and there were hundreds boxing him in. Shino's own plan for facing his cousin wasn't ready yet - he needed time, but there was no time.

They were trapped.

* * *

"Is she all right?" Sai asked as he and Sakura carefully leaned Ino against the tree trunk.

"She will be," Sakura said, brushing the forlock from her friend's face. "She's just exhausted. What happened?"

"One of the agents is a Yamanaka," he answered. "He may still be - _urghhh!_ "

Sai suddenly doubled over in pain. Sakura's eyes widened. "Sai?!"

There was no time to wonder at the cause; Sakura's instincts alone told her to dodge the shuriken that came her way. She struggled to move Ino to safety while scanning the trees for the attacker.

He appeared in the blink of an eye, kunai drawn and aimed for her vital points. Sakura tried to dodge and lead him away simultaneously, but he saw through her feints. He was ignoring Sai, who was still doubled over and clutching his head, and went for the weak point - for Ino.

With a mighty push of chakra, Sakura punched through a nearby tree, hoping rather than believing it would make the auburn-haired agent change course. It did, briefly.

"Oy! I'm your opponent!" she screamed at him. He paid her no mind. She aimed a kick at him, but he was fast and dodged her deadly, chakra-enhanced strikes. He kept going for Ino and Sai, kept brushing her off at every pass.

Sakura started to panic. The others must have been caught up in another battle. She was alone here. There was no room for following the usual protocol for a medic-nin - she had no choice but to engage. She shoved her panic aside and kept attacking, kept trying to put him off her friends and focus on _her_ , dammit - but if she thought Sai was eerily disciplined when it came to combat, this man was even more so. He batted away her blows as though she was an annoying kohai trying to get his attention. Then she saw the flash of metal in his hands - shuriken or kunai, it didn't matter. He was aiming them at Sai and Ino, and the only thing she could do was get in front of them and take the weapons herself.

It happened in slow motion. The blades were let loose. Sakura, her breath gone, rushed to get in their path, arms up to shield her most vital points.

 _Leaf Hurricane!_

A green blur came between her and the projectiles, whirling so fast that the shuriken were thrown off-course. Sakura peeked over her arms to see - was it really…?

"Sakura-san," Lee greeted, standing tall before her with on hand before him in a taijutsu stance. "No need to worry - I will protect you!"

She had never been so glad to see his bushy eyebrows in her life.

* * *

Shino stood frozen in front of his cousin. He wasn't sure he could fight Torune. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to fight his childhood friend (though given a choice, he'd rather not); it was that he honestly wasn't sure he stood a chance until his special insects, bred to withstand Torune's poison, finished their breeding cycle.

There was only one option: stall.

"So is this what Root does?" he asked his cousin, remaining perfectly still. "Make comrades fight each other just because they're told to?"

There was a hint of sadness in Torune's voice when he answered. "I would have wished it otherwise. But Danzo-sama's word is law-"

 _Thunk-thunk-thunk!_

Shuriken and kunai suddenly forced the two away from each other.

"Shino-kun! Get away!"

Shino looked up. _Tenten? Then-_

Tenten released another wave of projectiles at Torune, forcing him further back. She tried trapping him with weighted chains, but he dissolved through them.

"You won't trap him like that," Shino called. "That's because he just substitutes with insect clones!"

"Then we'll hold him another way!" A large green blur headed straight for Torune.

"Guy-sensei?!" Shino tried to yell out to warn him: "Don't touch him! Because you'll be poisoned if you do!"

"Don't worry," came a calm voice behind him, accompanied by a steady hand on his shoulder. Shino looked up - and saw the uncovered Sharingan of Kakashi . "Guy's good at fighting tricky opponents like that - and we don't need him physically trapped, just kept in one area."

"I have a way to fight his beetles," Shino tried to tell him. "But it will take time because-"

"Hold that thought a sec…" Kakashi leapt away toward where Hinata was.

Hinata could feel herself wearing out the longer she tried to fend off the poisonous beetles. Shino's bug shield had completely dissolved; she was on her own. _No - I don't want it to end here -_

She felt a gust of air, and the swarm suddenly was cut by half.

"Hinata-sama! Get behind me!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Neji-nii-san?"

Neji whirled like a human-sized tornado, blowing the rest of the bugs away. Hinata watched in apprehension as the swarm regrouped and started toward them again -

 _Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!_

Neji pulled Hinata back; the fireball shot before them, just large enough to incinerate the gathered swarm.

Kakashi crouched nearby. "Okay - I think that was all of those bugs…time to get the source. Guy! Just hold him for a little longer!"

"No -" Guy whirled around the insect-covered man, blows aimed to land only on clothed areas. "-problem!

"What about Yamato-taichou?!" Hinata called franticly.

"I got the insects away from him too," Neji told her. "Now stay back!"

"Shino," Kakashi called. "Keep preparing whatever it was you had - we may still need it!"

Kakashi closed his eyes, gathering the remaining chakra he needed to his left eye. It didn't take long - he'd started the process several miles back, just in case. He was now glad he did. He opened the eye, revealing the altered pattern of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Now!"

Guy delivered a powerful kick to Torune's midsection so that the Aburame slammed against a tree. He struggled and swayed as he tried to stand; it was all the time Kakashi needed.

 _Kamui!_

As the others watched, the air - no, the very fabric of reality around Torune seemed to shift and swirl. Faster and faster it went, until a small black hole appeared in Torune's middle. The hole grew, sucking him in. He tried to substitute with an insect clone, but was too slow. Within seconds, his entire body was pulled into the dimensional vortex.

The vortex receded and reality went back to normal. Kakashi panted a bit from the effort. Guy immediately was at his side.

"Fine," Kakashi insisted. "I'm fine this time…not as spent as before." He stood and covered the Sharingan. "Let's see how the others are doing."

* * *

Fu was putting up a hell of a fight. Sakura and Lee stayed on top of him, attacking from either side, keeping him from getting a lock on either of them. Then Lee went to deliver a kick and the man feinted, leaping out of both their reaches.

"What?" Sakura gasped when she realized it. "He's trying to get away! Lee - we can't let him go back to Konoha! He knows our location!"

She barely finished the sentence when suddenly, Fu reappeared nearby, looking somewhat confused. There was a beat where everyone - Lee, Sakura, even Sai, who was still doubled over in pain - blinked at the odd phenomenon.

Fu tried to get away again, going in a different direction. He didn't get far - and wound up in exactly the same spot.

"Looks like we're a little late to the party, eh, Kaiya-chan?"

A tall, muscled man with tan skin, spiky hair, and a wide grin came behind Fu and put him in a lock. He looked around, a pout forming when he realized Kaiya was nowhere to be seen. "She leave already…? Oh, well." He jabbed a pressure point on the fruitlessly struggling Fu, who slumped unconscious in his hold.

Sakura blinked hard at the newcomer - and then saw that Sai and Ino were gone. Not two seconds later, Kaiya flashed beside her.

"Sai and Ino are with my other teammate, Hikaru," she told her, putting a reassuring hand on the pinkette's shoulder. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner. How many enemies are there?"

"Just the two, I think," Sakura answered, shaking her surprise. "But the other one - we need to check on-"

"It's taken care of." The rest of the two teams arrived on the scene. Sakura felt relief beyond description flood her system when she saw her former sensei leading them. "Sakura - you're needed with Yamato."

Sakura looked past him to Guy, who was supporting a horribly pale Yamato. Sakura immediately rushed to his side and started scanning.

"It's poison," came Shino's voice. "I believe I can help with a cure though, because I bred my own beetles with Torune's."

Sakura didn't ask who 'Torune' was, just nodded. "We need to get him to safety immediately. I can start extracting the poison then."

"Then let's go." Kaiya came up and put a hand on her and Shino's arms. "Hold onto him - I can get all four of us across."

"Across…?"

Sakura didn't have time to finish that thought. In less than a blink of an eye, they were somewhere else. Sakura shook off the slight dizziness that came with her confusion. "Where are we…"

"Uzushiogakure no Sato," came another new voice. Sakura looked up to see a handsome, plum-eyed man crouch beside them. "What does he need?"

"Ah - right! Shino-kun, help me…"

Kaiya nodded to Hikaru when she saw him take over the situation with Sakura, then flashed back to the group on the coast. "Who's next?"

Kakashi turned, looking straight past Kaiya and over to her teammate. "Ah, Gorou-kun - I take it that one's still alive? Good. We're bringing him with us."

Something about the way his eye brushed right past her, and how he spoke in a perfectly straight-forward tone, felt…the only way Kaiya could describe it was _cold_. She tried not to read into it. The teams had just fought two enemies and had been traveling for days - getting everyone to safety so they could rest was the priority here. Still, she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that he knew, somehow - knew that she'd chosen, and that it wasn't him.

"Kaiya." Her stomach did flip-fops of the unpleasant variety when Kakashi called to her. "If you can, take Gorou-kun and our new guest back next."

"I can take two at a time," she said. "Three if one's unconscious or dead."

Kakashi still wouldn't look directly at her. "I see…go ahead."

Hinata and Neji, Lee and Tenten…by the time she came back for the last two, Kaiya was beginning to feel a bit of strain. She swayed a little when she flashed before Guy and Kakashi. It was solo trips next, with Guy first up.

The bushy-browed man was in awe when they arrived instantaneously on the island. "You've really mastered that jutsu, Kaiya-san! Kakashi told me how you've been working on it ever since finding that kunai of your father's!"

"I haven't completely mastered it yet," she replied in a faraway voice. She hesitated before flashing back to Kakashi, apprehension making her freeze up. "Guy-sensei…how…how is he?"

Guy grew more serious, but gave her a kind look. "See for yourself."

Kaiya nodded and flashed, not immediately to Kakashi, but to the cliffside that made the halfway point.

She was nervous to be alone with Kakashi. She'd never had a problem being around him before. It was always easy between them, full of banter and understanding.

What did he think of Itachi having joined them? He knew full well what used to be between her and the Missing Nin…it was what put a rift between them last time they saw each other. Was it going to deepen that rift now? There had been a sense of…being 'put on hold' last time they'd met. Did he expect that she'd returned to Itachi so easily? Not that it _had_ been easy…but the thought of Kakashi thinking ill of her in any way was almost unbearable. He had looked at her like she was some incredible creature, someone to be cherished…she hated the thought of him seeing her any other way.

She couldn't deny the sheer _relief_ that passed through her when she saw Kakashi standing before her, whole and, from a cursory glance, uninjured. Nor could she ignore the sense of guilt, the sense that she'd somehow betrayed him by choosing to be with Itachi for his…

She still couldn't bring herself to think of these as his 'last months.'

She also couldn't linger at the cliffside on her own for much longer. Her choice was made. That was that.

Right?

Kaiya steeled herself and flashed back to Kakashi's location.

Kakashi stood with his back turned, though he sensed when she arrived. "Are you all right for the trip?"

Kaiya wasn't sure what she was expecting, but somehow, 'business as usual' wasn't it. "Ah - yeah…everyone else is already at the village."

"Good." He still wouldn't turn around. "So…he's back."

She didn't have to ask who 'he' was. "Yeah…he is."

"What is being done with him?"

Kaiya swallowed. Still business. "He's under a barrier in the far side of the village, a few kilometers from the camp. Once I get your blood on the anchor, you'll be able to go in…"

"So his…allegiance is remaining confidential?"

"…It's what he wants."

"I see…"

Why was her mouth so dry? It made her voice come out raspy. "Kaka-"

"We should get going." Kakashi abruptly turned around and walked toward her. He looked toward her, but not at her. His whole countenance was brisk and closed off. She thought she'd gotten pretty good at reading him these past few years, but right now, she couldn't get anything except _Stay away_.

Was this how it was going to be between them?

He stopped a little more than a foot away and held out his hand. "You need physical contact for this, right?"

The way he asked it, she'd think it was a great imposition to have her touch him at all. She just nodded. Her voice seemed to be playing hide-and-seek with her. She tried to at least keep her expression neutral, to hide how his curt words cut more deeply than a blade. It was easier to do if she kept her own eyes low.

Kaiya took his hand and focused on the jutsu rather than on how warm the appendage was, how clammy her own must have been. It was over in less than a second. He took his hand back immediately, and she felt the loss of more than its warmth go with it.

Kakashi turned toward the village. "You've gotten better with Hiraishin."

"Yeah…" Kaiya fell in step beside him. "It's gotten easier."

Kaiya was suddenly very aware that the whole reason she could use Hiraishin so well now was that Kakashi had given her the formula. He'd helped Hikaru create her kunai, helped her develop so many of the skills she now relied on…even her barrier she owed in part to him, because he assisted in testing it out.

She stole a glance at him as they walked toward the village. How much did she owe to him, now that she thought about it? It was easier to think in these terms, of debts to be repaid…easier than wondering if she'd lost him completely, if she'd made a horrible mistake, if she'd forever torn apart whatever they had…

The others were waiting for them when they arrived at the campsite.

"All present and accounted for?" Kakashi asked the bunch. "Good. Let's get everyone settled in."

* * *

Tsunade was getting used to not having visitors, after over a week with only Shizune as company. Her assistant had been restricted as well, allowed only to leave the Hokage mansion with a Root escort. It kept her from being able to talk openly with anyone. This was a new development, one that while annoying, did make Tsunade smirk.

It meant that Danzo was having trouble already.

This theory was confirmed when she received her first visitor since this bullshit changeover happened - and it was the 'new Hokage' himself.

Danzo looked livid. Well, he looked relatively blank as always, but there was tension in his stance and a rush to his gait that told Tsunade more than his expression did.

"You have broken the terms of your arrest!" His accusation bounced off the walls of her apartment. "Whom have you been speaking with, Tsunade?"

Tsunade calmly arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Could it be that you're having some trouble, Danzo- _sama_?"

His visible eye narrowed to a slit. "Do not try to play with me, woman. I know that you have been in contact with those on the outside."

"I'm sorry, who exactly?" Tsunade leaned forward on her knees. "Though I guess it doesn't matter, since I haven't talked to anyone but my assistant since you put me here."

There was a barely-audible growl from Danzo's throat. "Yes, your assistant…Shizune, is her name? Niece of one Kato Dan, if I recall. She will not be by your side any longer."

Tsunade's heart jumped and her eyes narrowed in warning. "What have you done?!"

"Nothing at all," Danzo answered, regaining his calm composure when he saw hers falter. "But you should consider the effect your requests of her will have."

"I have made _no requests_ ," Tsunade said through gritted teeth. "Except for groceries and reading material. You know how boring it is to be cooped up in here?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Tsunade's brow twitched. "Is that why you're doing this? I'm not the one who put you under house arrest, Danzo, though I'd love to know just why Sarutobi-sensei did!"

"I'm sure you would love to imagine me as so petty," Danzo said. "But no. You are here because you resisted a direct order from the Daimyo-"

"I did no such thing!"

"-though should you reconsider the placement I have offered you in the medical units, you may find yourself breathing fresh air sooner than expected," he finished, nonplussed by her interruption.

Tsunade seethed. Accepting that 'offer' to head the medical units was just a way to declare herself as accepting of this change…and she was not about to accept it so easily. Let people think what they want - she wasn't about to give up the seat of her grandfather and teacher without a good reason!

She also wasn't about to cause a stir in the village that could lead to infighting. So she gritted her teeth and simply glared at the man, not trusting her tongue to remain remotely civil.

"Very well," Danzo said after a moment. "Shizune will not be joining you again, but rest assured, nothing untoward shall happen to her…"

 _So long as I remain in line,_ Tsunade mentally filled in. Danzo left, and she threw her tea cup at the door after him, sending shards of porcelain flying around the apartment. Even so, she couldn't help a sadistically satisfied smile.

Whatever Kakashi and that bunch were doing, it was working. Danzo was on edge. There couldn't be much celebration yet, though - he was still playing nice, but only because the vote hadn't happened yet. At this rate, he'd want to rush the vote before anything meaningful happened to jeopardize his chances.

She hoped that they were in contact with Shikaku, at least. Unless Danzo had him under some sort of house arrest too, he'd be much better positioned to gauge the state of the village. Kakashi, she trusted, wouldn't act rashly, but he would need information, and Shikaku was a master of such things.

In the meantime, Tsunade went back to her daily ritual of building up and storing chakra within her Strength of a Hundred seal. Danzo was playing nice - for now. But if things didn't go his way…if he was as vindictive as she suspected he truly was…she had to be prepared to protect her home.

* * *

Sakura stabilized Yamato before working with Shino on creating the cure. Thank goodness for his specially bred kikaichu - without sufficient knowledge of what this grew on this island, Sakura wasn't sure she could have synthesized a cure otherwise.

"How is he?"

Sakura turned around to see Kaiya standing tentatively at the door. Something seemed odd about that picture - Kaiya had never seemed like a tentative person before. Sakura pushed aside her curiosity and concern in favor of reporting on her patient. "Better - Shino-kun helped me with an antidote. He'll sleep for a while, then should be okay after some food. He's lucky…exposure was pretty minimal, all things considered."

Kaiya nodded silently. "If you need anything, talk to Hikaru. I think he's working with Tenten right now on consolidating our supplies. I'm going to check on Sai…and later, after you've rested, there's something I need your help with, if that's okay…"

"Of course," Sakura said. "Kaiya…are you o-"

But the redhead had already left.

Kaiya found Sai in what had been designated the 'boys' dormitory,' where the younger males of the group would share a couple of rooms. He was lying down, eyes half-closed. Kakashi was with him.

"Good, you're here," he said. Kaiya wasn't sure that his refusal to look at her was a bad thing right now. "What's your progress on the Cursed Tongue Seal?"

Okay. Business talk again - she could handle that. "I need to see the original - the sketch was good, but it doesn't show the underlying formula…" She felt immensely awkward even implying he did anything wrong.

"I see," was his reply. She was already starting to get tired of those two words. "Well, you have living carriers now. There is another thing you need to look at…Sai, sit up a moment."

Kaiya wanted to say it wasn't necessary - Sai looked beyond exhausted. She could see whatever it was later, after he'd rested…but the words died in her throat when he exposed the back of his neck to her.

"What…?!"

It was definitely another of Danzo's, with blunt lines and sharp edges. She'd seen elements of the design before in trap seals designed to inflict pain or induce trances. This was worked directly into the nervous system, with trigger mechanisms that set it off either remotely or through certain biological stimuli…

The intent was clear. It was a conditioning seal, a type of curse mark. Sai had been branded with a Juin meant punish him if he should step an inch out of line and reward him for desirable behavior.

Kaiya saw red. Her breath came out in fast huffs before she forced it to calm. She could hear her pulse in her ears. How _dare_ he do this?!

"When did this happen?"

Sai answered, as he so often did, promptly and with no inflection. "About four months ago."

"I'd venture to guess that Kaiya was having an effect on you pretty early on," Kakashi said from the side. There was a dangerous edge to his own voice; she could hear that he shared in her disgust. "I'm assuming that isn't a standard mark."

"As far as I am aware," Sai said, "I am the first."

Four months…Sai had been branded with this repulsive mark because of her. The guilt this realization induced was short-lived, replaced quickly with rage and determination.

"Sai. I need you to tell me what you can of this seal - how it was applied, how it works. I can get most of that just by looking at it, but anything is helpful to figure out how to break it - and I _will_ break it."

Kakashi pushed away from the wall. "Sakura said that sleep deprivation was apparent. I'm going to see if she has any sedatives to spare for you, Sai."

He just nodded weakly. When Kakashi left, he started doing as Kaiya asked, slowly and carefully choosing his words so that he wouldn't set off either Curse Mark he bore. Kaiya worked as he talked, sketching the seal into her notebook. He flinched when he felt her fingers on the back of his neck.

"Sorry," she said. "Had to check something in the formula…Are my hands cold?"

"No," he answered. They were actually quite warm and gentle. He just wasn't used to people touching him unless it was in training or combat.

Kaiya seemed to understand without him explaining. "I'll warn you next time. Actually - now. You said the seal was keeping you from sleeping, right? I'm going to try something…"

Sai felt her fingers again, then a warmth and an odd tickling sensation. When she pulled away, he noticed a slight difference - he felt more relaxed, like he could fall asleep at any time.

"I cancelled out the part that was keeping you awake," she explained, coming around to sit next to him. "It won't do that any more. Breaking the rest of it will take time, but I've got some ideas already. Now, just one more favor I need to ask, then I want you to sleep, 'kay?"

Sai just nodded. The 'favor' was to open his mouth - she was examining the Cursed Tongue Seal next. It only took a few minutes for her to get what she needed.

"All done," she said, closing her notebook. Her eyes searched his tired face. "Sai…I'm sorry you had to go through that because of me."

Sai swallowed, working his jaw a little to relieve the tension from holding his mouth open. He didn't know what to say to that, and sleep was beckoning so sweetly…

He didn't flinch when she touched him again, but he was surprised. Kaiya put her arms around his shoulders in the same way she had for Naruto when he first came back, and when they were comforting each other about Sasuke. She was hugging him.

"You're with friends now," she told him, seeming unperturbed that he wasn't moving to return the embrace. "You're Sai, and you're okay…"

For some reason, Sai recalled in that moment the day that he and Kaiya had "people-watched" in a park - when he saw a mother comforting her child.

 _"It's human contact - a mother's love. It comforts the child, makes him forget about the pain…His hands are still scraped - it looks like they didn't have a bandage. But he's ready to go back now that his mother has reminded him that he's loved, that he's strong, and that life continues no matter what scrapes we get."_

Kaiya wasn't his mother - Sai had no memory of a mother - and he wasn't a child. Yet…as he drifted off to sleep on her shoulder, he couldn't help but feel like he finally, truly _understood_ what she'd meant back then.

* * *

Tobi couldn't have been more delighted with how his 'contingency' was coming along. He was honestly impressed with the growth of this one, though given his lineage, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

Below him, surrounded by the bodies of defeated soldiers, stood the still form of Itachi's younger brother.

He was the last living Uchiha aside from Itachi and Tobi himself - and he had to be contained. Normally, Tobi would have considered just killing him, but there was the very real threat of retaliation by Itachi for such an act. No…Itachi had to be dealt with in order to move against Sasuke _or_ Konoha, and Tobi wasn't so sure he wanted to move _against_ Sasuke after all.

He had kept an eye on Sasuke (from a distance, of course) ever since he began to suspect that Itachi would turn on them. Originally just a possible threat because of Orochimaru, Sasuke was shaping up to be a formidable Shinobi in his own right. Today, he had faced a thousand soldiers by himself - and come out completely unscathed. Even more impressively, none of the soldiers he'd just fought were dead; he had incapacitated them without gaining a single scratch himself. It took skill to take down so many in combat, even more to do so without killing.

So as Sasuke's abilities continued to grow and take form, so did Tobi's idea to take him into Akatsuki - to replace his older brother when the time came. Now more than ever he would need Sasuke on his side. Itachi would still die willingly if it was by his little brother's hand, of that Tobi was certain. This boy was the key to getting Itachi out of his hair for good. If that redhead tried to throw a wrench into it…well, Tobi could see about directing some of that hatred toward her as well. She'd be of little use once Itachi was gone, and her knowledge and skill made her more dangerous than valuable. He was already forming a plan in his head to accomplish this, half his attention pointed inward and the rest trained on the scene below.

Orochimaru was telling the boy that he wasn't heartless enough yet. Tobi couldn't help but agree - though unlike Orochimaru, he knew that given the right sort of push, the Uchiha would have no problem embracing the darkness he carried. First, though, the Sannin had to be taken out so that Sasuke could be approached at all. He couldn't have done this before, with Itachi still in Akatsuki, still so focused on his little brother…but now Itachi was suitably distracted.

Yes. He could turn this around.

A glimpse of red hair caught his eye from the edge of the field. Squinting, Tobi could make out a girl, about Sasuke's age, with bright red hair and glasses. An Uzumaki? That would explain why the Sannin was looking annoying healthy right now…Her eyes were trained on Sasuke, though…

Well, the first step in gaining a new recruit for Akatsuki was to get Orochimaru out of the way. There was a chance Sasuke could do that on his own, but Tobi had left enough up to chance now. He hadn't planned on approaching the kid and offering his help until after Orochimaru was gone - but there could be another way to ensure success…

"White Zetsu," he called. The plant creature had stayed to watch the battle with him. "I have a job for you."

* * *

Kaiya laid Sai down gently when she felt his breathing even out. After laying a blanket over him and brushing his bangs back from his forehead, she took her notebook and left. Kakashi was just walking toward the room when she did. They both froze for a second.

"He's asleep," Kaiya said quietly. Her voice cracked - it was once again playing hard-to-get.

Kakashi put a small vial back in his pocket. "Guess we don't need this, then. Let me know when you make any breakthroughs on those seals."

He turned to leave. It took her almost a full second, but Kaiya found her elusive voice and called out to him. "Kakashi-"

He stopped and seemed to stiffen.

"Can…we talk?" Kaiya asked tentatively. "Alone?"

Back still turned, he answered, "Lead the way. You're the one who knows this place."

She nodded, not that he would see it, and lead them to a more secluded area away from the camp. Kakashi stood with hands in pockets, waiting for her to begin. She didn't know how. What did she want to say to him?

"Pakkun missed you," was what she went with - and immediately kicked herself for. What the hell kind of thing was that to say?!

"I dismissed him after we got here," Kakashi said flatly. "He deserves a rest."

"That's for sure…he was great, by the way…" She tucked her hair behind her ear self-consciously. "How are you?"

His head tilted up as though contemplating the question. "Alive."

"Yeah…" Kaiya looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I'm glad for that."

She wasn't sure - there was a rather constant breeze today - but she thought she heard him sigh after a moment.

"How are you?"

Kaiya looked up in surprise. How to answer that… "I…don't know."

Now his head tilted downward. "Let me know when you do," he said darkly.

A punch in the gut couldn't have hurt more. "Kakashi-"

" _Don't._ "

She froze, eyes wide. "Don't what?"

"Don't…say my name like that."

She didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi was more tense than she'd ever seen. From the back, he looked like he was in physical pain. "Just…don't."

Kaiya shook her head. Her confusion was turning into frustration. "So - what? I can't call you by name now? How are we supposed to work together like we used to-"

"Like we used to," Kakashi echoed. There was bitterness in his voice. "And what were we, exactly?"

It was a loaded question that weighed down her heart. "…Friends? Can we go back to that?"

She knew even as she spoke the words that they were wrong.

Kakashi's head hung. "I haven't seen you as just a 'friend' in a long time, Kaiya."

She couldn't breathe.

"We will still work together," he said. "As colleagues. That cannot change."

She nodded once.

"I will need access to your barrier as well -"

"You already have it," she said quietly. "It's…in the formula…"

This seemed to make him freeze up again. His hands were in his pockets, but it looked like they were clenching. "I see."

Kakashi seemed to sense that there was nothing more she could say. He turned around at last, but only to walk back toward the camp. As he walked by her, Kaiya found her voice once more, but only as a whisper.

"I'm sorry…"

He paused. "So am I."

He left, and Kaiya stood in that spot for what felt like an eternity.

She'd lost him. No…it was worse than that. He hadn't just looked like he was in pain - he actually _was_ in pain.

She'd _hurt_ him.

Kaiya fell to her knees and covered her mouth with a shaking hand. She hadn't just hurt whatever relationship they had - she'd hurt _him_. She'd wounded him more deeply than she ever could with a kunai. He had opened his heart to her, let down his mask figuratively and literally…how many people did he do that for? And what did she do with this? She took it, basked in his warmth and strength, then balled it up and threw it away once Itachi came back!

She'd never felt so god-awfully despicable in her life. This violent churning in her stomach, the hard lump that constricted her throat, the ripping sensation in her chest…could there be any injury worse than this?

No. She wasn't allowed to feel so horrible. She'd hurt _him_ , not the other way around. Where did she get off feeling like a victim, like _she_ was the wounded one?

Good god, it was even worse…Kakashi would have to interact directly with Itachi, directly with the person she'd essentially rejected him for. The person he'd tried to save her from before…

How could she be so stupid, so selfish?! Had she really been acting out of concern for Sasuke and Konoha when she convinced Itachi to abandon Akatsuki? Or had she just wanted her first love back?

 _You always wanted him back. Admit it. You always wanted Itachi to come back for you. Now he's done just that, and you've promised to stay by his side. You promised never to push him away._

It was true. She always hoped for this…well, not _this_ …but she'd always secretly wanted that dream to come true. The dream that she and Itachi would be together always, would live out their lives side by side, build a better world, a future with each other…

They could still do that, in a manner of speaking. Everything she'd said to Itachi just the night before (was it really only twenty-four hours ago?) was still true. She still believed every word. She would regret never reaching out to him, be plagued forever with the question of whether they still had something in the end. She also hated herself for that. Hadn't Itachi made it pretty clear that he _did_ still feel strongly for her, just by trying so damn hard to protect her? Hadn't that peek into his mind shown her beyond any doubt that he loved her? Why couldn't that have been enough?

Because she loved him, too. Because she wanted so badly to do what he wouldn't allow her to back then - be there for him, with him, no holds barred. Because he was finally letting her in, and she didn't want to let go, not while she had something to hold on to. Not while he needed her.

This thought helped to calm her. The sense of being needed always did. Itachi needed, or at least wanted, her by his side now, and that's where she wanted to be, too. Kakashi would need her to be a colleague, a Shinobi, someone he could rely on for the coming storm - she could do that.

And she could keep telling herself this until it didn't hurt so much anymore.

Kaiya wasn't sure when she'd started crying, but now the sobs threatened to choke her. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was desperately trying to cling to something that insisted on slipping away. She felt ridiculous for wanting to hold on - she'd made her choice, she knew on some level this would happen…

She just hadn't realized how excruciating the pain would be.

* * *

Kakashi was grateful for the private room he was shown to. He'd always been a loner anyway, and as much as he appreciated his comrades, being around them all the time could be exhausting. There was even a decent bed roll in here, more comfortable than his own travel roll - probably courtesy of Tenten who, according to Guy, always packed extras of everything, including things they never imagined they'd need. Kakashi plopped down onto it with a tired sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Everyone had found a room to their preference, with the younger members grouped into larger rooms by gender and the older ones taking smaller, private quarters. There was a separate space designated for medical needs. Having both community and space would be good for morale. If they were on top of each other constantly, it would be easier for personality clashes and petty arguments to break out from the stress. Too separate, and they could fall into despair. Kakashi had to hand it to Hikaru, the designer of all of this - he had an excellent grasp of social psychology.

Everyone was all right. They'd made it to Uzushio, and now the next steps could be taken. Yamato was stable and resting, the antidote to the beetles' poison working its way through his system. Everyone was okay…including Kaiya…

He had hoped to go for two minutes without thinking of her - but his mind insisted on wheeling him back around to her, no matter what he thought about.

Had he been too harsh with her? He already hated that he'd left her with such a pained expression, already wanted to find her and apologize, hold her and tell her that he didn't hate her, that the last thing he wanted was to see her hurting. And he couldn't get that one tiny exchange out of his head…

 _"I will need access to your barrier as well -"_

 _"You already have it," she said quietly. "It's…in the formula…"_

When had she added him to her barrier's exceptions? Was this just a customization she'd used in this particular one, or…had she added him as an exception before? If she had, that was a sign of trust…that she trusted him, maybe more than she did Itachi…

He felt ridiculous, like he was clinging to a scrap of meat believing that a full steak would follow it, like there was hidden meaning to her admission. No. She'd chosen to go back to Itachi. That was it. He had no place trying to tell her that it was the wrong decision, that Itachi couldn't give her the life she deserved because they'd always be on the run…no, he was far too biased for any of his arguments to hold weight. It would sound like he was trying to keep her to himself, like he could actually offer her those things…

And he'd be getting a little ahead of himself saying such things, wouldn't he? They'd kissed a few times. They'd declared that they 'cared' for each other - it wasn't exactly a foundation for a lasting commitment.

And yet…

"Not bad for a ruined village and two days' prep, eh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi bit back a groan. "Guy. What do you want?"

Guy didn't take offense to his blunt tone. "I was wondering where you and the lovely Kaiya went off to alone - oh, I'll bet it was a tender reunion! Ah, the beauty of young romance!"

Not for the first time, Kakashi felt the need to throw something at the youth-obsessed man just to shut him up. "It was business, Guy. Nothing more."

"Business that couldn't be shared with the rest of us?" Guy shook his head. "Nah…you two had a lot of catching up to do, eh?"

Kakashi suddenly wondered if Guy was doing more than probing for details on his personal life. "Look, don't take this the wrong way…but subtlety is _not_ your strong suit. Just say what it is you want to know."

Guy dropped the goofy grin. "I want to know what's gotten you so cold again all of a sudden."

Impatience and frustration started to boil in Kakashi's gut. "What has me so 'cold?' We are basically Rogue Ninja in all but name, Guy. If Danzo hasn't declared us as such yet, he will once he has his vote. Back in Konoha, Shikaku-sama and the other clan heads will be facing his wrath and might even have their free will taken from them if we don't act quickly. All the while, Akatsuki is on the move, and there is little we can do about it until Konoha's internal issues are taken care of."

"Then we'll take care of them," Guy said in his annoyingly optimistic tone. "We'll get Tsunade back into office, where she should be, and then we'll reign hell down on Akatsuki."

"You make it sound so simple…" Kakashi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Danzo has his own supporters. Right now, we're running a smear campaign to try and get people not to trust him…Kami, to think it's come to this, to having to drag a fellow Konoha Shinobi through the mud…"

Guy frowned. "From the little you've told me, Danzo was already covered in mud to begin with. So what is this really about?"

Beneath his mask, Kakashi's mouth turned up in a rueful smile. "Guy…you really are a lot smarter than people give you credit for. Myself included."

Guy was confused. He decided to go with it, though. "Ah - but of course! A ninja must be practiced in the art of deception as well as combat!"

Kakashi stared at him. _Maybe I spoke too soon…_ "There's just…many factors to all of this. Even if this smear campaign goes well and Danzo doesn't get the vote, I don't know that he'll go down quietly. We're doing all of this to avoid unnecessary conflict in the village…I used to think that he wouldn't invite anything that would cause chaos for Konoha, but I'm not so sure anymore…"

Guy was not what many people would call a 'smart' man, and he knew this. He was happy leaving the brainwork to those with excellent brains, like Kakashi. However, he did see it as his role to make sure his Number One Rival was at his best - how could Kakashi be a suitable rival if he wasn't?

Right now, he could see that Kakashi was feeling overwhelmed. He was the de facto leader of what amounted to a small group of rebels. Kakashi was an excellent squad leader, but right now, it wasn't just a squad he was looking after; the fate of the entire village rested on his shoulders, on his plans. Tsunade couldn't act. They were essentially fighting a cold war against fellow villagers. The situation was precarious at best, with each side of this trying to keep things quiet for the sake of stability.

In a way, Guy was actually a little glad to be seeing this side of Kakashi - less sure, more anxious. It meant he was willing to let Guy in, which hadn't always been the case between them. Kakashi needed someone he could confide in, especially now. A partner, someone he could be vulnerable around. Guy had hoped, for Kakashi's sake, that Kaiya might be that person…but if it wasn't going to be Kaiya…well, what else was a Number One Rival for?

"We'll work on each thing as it comes. We've got a good bunch here - you saw to that. This isn't all on you." Guy came into the room and sat next to Kakashi on the bed roll. "So - you've got a lot to think about. Let's see if we can unload some of it, eh? What _is_ going on with you and Kaiya?"

"Guy…"

"Something happened there, and it can't affect either of your abilities to work together," Guy pointed out, appealing to his friend's logical side. "Stop burying whatever it is."

Kakashi was quiet for a minute, staring at the floor. "There's nothing between us."

"I find that hard to believe-"

"It's true." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "She's in love with someone else. Let's leave it at that."

Guy didn't want to leave it at that - who was this other person, and how could he possibly compete with Kakashi? But he'd already pushed enough. At least now he knew what was going on…though he wasn't sure how to help his friend through the heartache he must have been feeling. His own heart broke for the man - and at the same time, he felt frustration build at Kakashi's apparent passiveness. "Aren't you gonna fight for her?"

"What?"

"I mean it!" Guy seemed very excited by this idea. "You need to fight for her, show her how deeply you feel for her!"

Kakashi rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Guy, she's not a trophy! That sort of thing only works in fairytales, and only because the women in those tales aren't real people!" He sighed. "Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but she's a smart woman and she's made her choice. It's not me. I'll…get over it."

Guy still hadn't given up. "Then let me talk to her. Maybe if she understands-"

"She does." Kakashi hung his head, remembering the unbearable pain he'd seen in the redhead's face. "Just…leave it alone."

Several years ago, had this situation arisen and Guy had made the same offer, Kakashi would have told him to butt out, that this wasn't his business, that he had no place interfering. It was still pretty true, but the fact that Kakashi was saying it in such softer terms spoke volumes. So Guy clenched his jaw and decided to honor his friend's request, let him work through this as he needed to. Still, there was one thing he did need to say out loud.

"I'm here, if you ever need to talk."

Kakashi nodded once. "Thank you, Guy."

Guy nodded and left him in peace, relatively speaking. Kakashi sat there for a few minutes, trying to let his mind clear itself of thought. It didn't work. Mercifully, he was too tired for his mind to go in too many circles. He needed sleep - then he could focus again, work again.

However, he knew he wouldn't find rest until he'd done one more thing. Kakashi stood heavily and tucked his emotions into a steel box. Whatever he felt for Kaiya couldn't get in the way of this.

He had to speak with Itachi.

* * *

 **Talk about a packed chapter. We started with Itachi/Kaiya sweetness, went into action with Team Yamato facing off against Fu and Torune, saw the cavalry arrive in the form of Kakashi and Team Guy, then had some truly awkward and painful moments between Kaiya and Kakashi. And that's not all!**

 **-Danzo is starting to feel the pressure of some strangely accurate rumors circulating through Konoha…looks like the smear campaign is underway! But even if he doesn't get the vote, will he step down quietly?**

 **-Tobi's been watching Sasuke, his "contingency" for dealing with Itachi. Have to admit, in the series, I didn't completely understand why he wanted Sasuke on his side, except perhaps to keep him from becoming an enemy. Let's see how things work out in TUtN-verse…**

 **-The teams have arrived safely in Konoha, and even managed to take Yamanaka Fu, one of Danzo's most trusted captains, prisoner. Seriously starting to think Danzo has a bad habit of underestimating his opponents - or overestimating his agents…or both…**

 **NEXT TIME: The Uzushio "rebels" plan their next moves…we check in with some other characters and their ongoing "projects"…and Kakashi and Itachi speak. Not necessarily in that order. Plus, we've got Naruto coming for a visit soon - how will he and Sakura react to the truth of Uchiha Itachi? How will they deal with Sasuke? What does TOBI have planned for Sasuke?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	82. Then and Now

**(Comes up for air) Good LORD this one is dense! Hope it's enjoyably dense, at least :P I had planned to have more things happen, but as the word count grew…and grew…and just kept growing…yeah, thought it best to tie it off here for now. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long for the next one, though I might need to expand to 1.5/2 week between chapters…we'll see.**

 **So many people were heartbroken by the last chapter! T_T …which was kinda the point, if I'm honest. I know, I know, I'm a sadist. Most authors are. :P Still, there's a long way to go, and lots could happen…**

* * *

 **Chapter 81: Then and Now**

 _"Uchiha Itachi?"_

 _Sandaime nodded. "Danzo recommended him, surprisingly enough. He passed the screening test that was set up for him, so he will be officially inducted into Anbu tomorrow. I want him on your team, Kakashi."_

 _Kakashi, mask set to the side on his head, nodded. "Forgive me, Professor…but isn't he a bit young?"_

 _He was fully aware of the irony of HIM asking this question - he, who had joined Anbu when he was not much older than the Uchiha in question. Sarutobi "Professor" Hiruzen knew the irony of it as well, and while normally it would have made him smile and tease the young man before him, today he was feeling the pressure of once again asking too much of those who were too young._

 _"That is partly why I want him on your team," he said stoically. "The first Uchiha in Anbu, and Danzo of all people the one to recommend him…"_

 _Kakashi understood a little of the man's surprise, though it was his general policy to stay out of politics. Danzo was, in many circles, known to be quite outspoken about what the Uchiha clan should or should not be allowed to do. Ever since the Kyuubi attack, his opinions on the co-founding clan had become less outlandish…more shared._

 _There would be those in Anbu who'd take exception to an Uchiha joining them - much less an eleven-year-old who happened to be the clan's heir. There would doubtless be some hazing. So long as Uchiha Itachi showed his value, he SHOULD eventually be accepted…but if the prejudice was truly so deeply ingrained, well, being in Anbu meant that dangerous, lethal missions were a norm. It would be too easy to have an 'accident' on such a mission. A clan heir dying on a secretive Anbu mission…Kakashi shuddered to think of the political ramifications of that._

 _That was why Sandaime wanted the kid on HIS squad. Not just as a fellow prodigy who'd endured hazing rituals for being the youngest Anbu recruit yet, but because he trusted Kakashi to keep an eye out for the kid, make sure no unnecessary harm came to him because of his heritage. Another Sharingan-user in Anbu would be a major boon, too…but Kakashi found himself wondering if there was a lot more to this._

 _"Professor…" He was hesitant to ask. Getting involved with politics never ended well. "May I ask - are you concerned because he's so young, or because he's the heir and therefore representative of his clan? Is there something more going on?"_

 _Sandaime puffed on his pipe for a moment before answering. This young man was indeed his sharpest, but…"It is better that you do not ask, Kakashi. I believe you are the best to mentor him - let us leave it at that."_

 _Kakashi felt a tug in his insides, a need to keep asking precisely because he was being told not to. There was a sense of a storm coming, just over the horizon, and his instincts told him to gather all he could and prepare. But his years of being in Anbu, of following orders almost without question, and his hard-earned lesson in trusting his Hokage's judgment, held him back._

 _So he bowed his head obediently and promised, "I will do my best, Hokage-sama."_

* * *

Ten years ago, give or take, a new recruit was inducted into Anbu. He was an average-sized kid of eleven, wiry, cat-like in his movements and reflexes. He was quiet, polite, observant - and when first allowed on a dangerous field mission, he proved that he was no child. Kakashi wondered, looking back, if Uchiha Itachi ever _had_ been a child.

Nine years ago, Itachi had been brought in on the surveillance of his clan for the first time. Kakashi remembered wondering what went through the prodigy's mind when he saw his family and neighbors on a bunch of screens, flipped through the dossiers of every Shinobi and civilian whom he happened to be related to. Itachi had simply said, "A mission is a mission," and seemed oddly accepting of this spying, even going so far as to mention that his clan knew they were being watched.

In hindsight, Kakashi knew that he should have started asking questions again at that point. Instead, he had focused on his own work, barely looking up to take in what could be happening behind the scenes.

Eight years ago, a slightly taller and bit more filled-out Itachi left his team to captain his own. He had thanked Kakashi for his mentorship, sounding almost like he didn't expect them to meet again. Kakashi remembered being asked to check on a possible weakness in the village's sensing barrier not long after that - a weakness that originated near the Uchiha compound.

A few months after that, Kakashi was back in that compound as part of Anbu's 'cleanup crew,' clearing the area of dead bodies. Shinobi and civilian, old and young…even the infants hadn't been spared.

Only Sasuke.

Everything played through Kakashi's mind like a moving timeline as he took slow, heavy steps toward the area that housed Uchiha Itachi. Soon - perhaps too soon - he was within the barrier and facing the man himself.

It was a little odd seeing him without the Akatsuki cloak. The billowy article had really dwarfed his frame, made him seem smaller. Now Kakashi saw not the wiry thirteen-year-old who was a full head shorter than him, but a man who approached him in height and could take him down in the space of a thought. He leaned against a vine-covered wall in complete stillness, arms crossed, one foot propped against the vertical surface behind him. It looked as though he'd been expecting him - or at least expecting someone.

For a moment, neither of them said a word. Neither moved a muscle. A chill breeze passed and ruffled their hair, the only movement that occurred between either of them.

Itachi spoke first. "Is she all right?"

Kakashi didn't have to ask who he meant. He was a little thrown by the question, almost indignant - who was _Itachi_ to even ask such a thing? He, who'd trapped her in genjutsu before, who tormented her for years without even being near…he tried not to show the sudden flare of anger that arose within him and answered simply. "She's fine. Didn't get directly involved in the fight on the way here."

The change was so slight Kakashi almost didn't notice it, but Itachi's face seemed less hard upon hearing this. For some reason, this just fanned the flame.

Kakashi quickly moved on before thoughts of Kaiya - of Kaiya and this man - could take over his mind. Stress and lack of sleep were really starting to get to him…"So. You were a spy all along."

Itachi stared back unflinchingly. "Yes."

It was also strange seeing him without the Sharingan, he realized. The dark eyes that stared back at him reminded him so much of Sasuke, his wayward student, that Kakashi felt a pang of regret in his chest. _Another one I failed…_ "I have some questions about that."

Itachi gave a nod. "I'm here to provide what I can."

"So it seems…" Kakashi's visible eye narrowed in thought. "Let's get down to business, then."

* * *

Kaiya picked herself off the ground and walked numbly to the archive entrance. Part of her wanted to go to Itachi - but even if Kakashi never found out if she did so, she felt like that would be rubbing salt in the wound. She couldn't be around the camp right now, either. Too many people, too many questions she didn't want to answer. They'd all be resting by now, so surely she could slip away for a little while, work alone amongst her ancestors' library of jutsu.

She lit a few candles and brought out her ever-present notebook. First project: Sai's conditioning seal. She was not about to let him walk around with that disgusting thing on his neck any longer. From what she'd seen, the mark was designed to be manipulated by more than just the caster - it could be activated and controlled by anyone who knew the correct hand sign combination, probably so that more loyal Root soldiers could keep ones like Sai 'in check.' The thought made bile rise in her throat.

Now that she took a good, long look at it, she saw that canceling out the mark's functions would be relatively simple, if time-consuming. The trickiest part would be dislodging the seal from Sai's nervous system; she'd have to talk to Sakura to make sure she didn't accidentally sever a vital connection. There might be some trial and error involved - she planned to have a few options ready before trying them out. She didn't want to treat Sai like a lab rat.

Speaking of rats…Kaiya tried to think of when the last time she'd checked in with the Rat Pack was. Probably a couple of days…so much had happened in the meantime, it seemed like longer. She formed a Shadow Clone and sent it off to the mainland. Her clone could mask its chakra and teleport, and once it had the information, it would return directly to her body.

Next was the Cursed Tongue Seal. If she could break this, not only would Sai be able to divulge everything he could, they'd be able to interrogate their captured Root agent as well. And if she could then work out how to manipulate another person's seal remotely, maybe do it on large scale…every Root agent in Konoha would suddenly find themselves with looser tongues. How useful that would actually be, she wasn't sure, but it might be worth trying.

But she was getting ahead of herself. First, the Juin had to be broken at all. The hardest part of this was that according to every theory she'd yet found, Juin could only be removed by the original caster, either willingly or through death. But in order to take Danzo down, they needed to know more about him, which meant breaking the seal so their resident Root agents could talk…it was a Catch-22. Simply killing him wasn't an option…yet. Perhaps there was something in the archives that would help with this…

She felt it like a tug on her sleeve. As soon as she'd formed the thought, the village guardian perked up. Kaiya stood and let it lead her into one of the hidden rooms, deep underneath most of the others. Was this thing a guardian or a librarian? Well, whatever it was, it just loved to be helpful…

It led her deeper and deeper. Her clones had been cataloguing the archives the day before, but she didn't recognize this area. Had the clones not gotten this far? It was dusty beyond belief, even compared to the other rooms she'd uncovered. Kaiya pulled her collar around her nose and mouth to keep from coughing and kept her flashlight bright.

The tug stopped, which she took to mean they'd reached their destination. Before her was a single shelf covered in cobwebs but packed with black-bound scrolls. Each one bore a tag that said _'Kin' -_ forbidden _._ Kaiya felt a chill run up her spine when she reached out and gingerly took a few scrolls down. When she opened them back in the main room, she was both shocked and not surprised at all at what they contained.

Juinjutsu - Cursed Seal methods.

It seemed the Uzumaki hadn't just developed powerful and versatile Fuinjutsu. These few scrolls she pulled alone contained more theory and application for Cursed Seals than she'd seen even in Konoha's sealed archives. Compared with what she now read, Konoha's collected knowledge barely scratched the surface.

Kaiya handled the scrolls with more delicacy than any other, as though jostling them unduly might set off a trap. Cursed Seals were deemed forbidden for a reason: one aspect they all had in common was that they allowed for a person to have some amount of control over another human being. Orochimaru's tucked a piece of his own soul into his future vessels to prime them for transfer; the Cursed Tongue Seal let Danzo decide what could and could not be said about him or Root. These scrolls contained the fundamentals of how such seals were created and implemented, leaving much to interpretation - much to be filled in by the user's own wishes.

All three black scrolls she'd pulled were of Juinjutsu. Was every scroll on that shelf, with their 'Forbidden' tags, solely on that same subject? How much had the Uzumaki delved into the realm of curses, that they'd compiled so much on them? Or did these 'Forbidden' scrolls contain much more?

It reminded Kaiya uncomfortably of what Chiyo had said about the Uzumaki being a 'savage' people.

All around her, Kaiya felt the Guardian entity swirl, as though asking her, _Is this what you were looking for?_

She wasn't sure…but if these could help her _break_ a few Cursed Seals…

"Yeah," she muttered to the air. "This…helps."

Whoever said that working in this field would be uncomplicated? Heck, she didn't sign up to be a Shinobi for a comfortable life…though she was certainly finding herself questioning her own values more often than not lately. So with a deep breath Kaiya set aside her inherent unease at the fact that these scrolls even existed, and that she was even remotely related to the clan that created them…and she got to work.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Kakashi to speak with Itachi when it was only about facts that pertained to Danzo or Akatsuki. It was almost like they were back in Anbu, trading intel and theories during a mission - except that Kakashi felt a distinct lack of any need to play the mentor any more. It didn't take long to get what he needed to know about the massacre and Itachi's transition to being a spy. He'd already filled in many of the blanks in his information through deduction; everything Itachi told him was merely a confirmation. The one thing he hadn't known was that Itachi hadn't worked alone the night of the massacre.

"A man in a mask," Kakashi repeated, "claiming to be Uchiha _Madara_?"

"Yes."

Kakashi stared at the other man in disbelief. "Not possible. Madara is dead."

"We both know there are ways around that."

Kakashi hated to admit it, but he was right. Orochimaru's soul transfer, Chiyo's revival jutsu…there were ways in their world to cheat death in oneself or others.

"You don't want to believe it," Itachi said quietly, "because of what it could mean for the world. If Uchiha Madara is truly alive, even if he is only a shell of his former self…"

"What is his goal?" Kakashi asked, pushing aside the fear that the possibility evoked.

"His true goal…I admit I'm not certain," Itachi answered with a dip of his head. "The goal that Akatsuki knows of is that the nine Bijuu, when collected, can create a weapon of immense power. Pein, the leader on the surface, wishes to use that weapon to bring the nations to their knees and control the commerce of war."

"The commerce of war…" Kakashi's brow furrowed in thought. "You mean he wants to start and end wars using this thing, creating a new balance of power with Akatsuki working the scales."

"Exactly."

"But you think this…person claiming to be 'Madara' has a different goal?"

"I do," he answered. "And I also believe he may have had a hand in bringing Danzo to power."

Kakashi wasn't sure which was more preposterous: Uchiha Madara being alive, or Danzo accepting help from Akatsuki.

Actually, scratch that. He was starting to think nothing was 'too far' for Root leader.

"Explain the connection with Danzo."

Itachi's eyes darkened as he spoke. "Before the massacre, there was one option we thought might be viable for preventing the coup. My cousin, Uchiha Shisui, had the most powerful hypnosis technique ever known in his Mangekyou Sharingan: Koto Amatsukami. He was going to use it on my father to stop the clan from going forward with the revolt."

"Danzo stole his eye before he could," Kakashi surmised, recalling what little he'd learned through Hikaru already.

Itachi nodded. "Shisui killed himself rather than let the…incident make things worse. But he did tell me how the jutsu works: it takes a decade of gathering chakra to prepare it for one use."

"Ten _years_?" And he thought Kamui was tricky…

"Having only one eye should make the technique weaker, or take longer to prepare, especially for someone who wasn't born into the clan," Itachi said with a frown. "From what I've been told, it sounds as though Danzo must have used the eye on the Elders to make them doubt Tsunade-hime."

Kakashi saw the discrepancy now. "But even if he did that soon after transplanting the eye, it's been less than ten years since Shisui-san's death. He shouldn't have been able to use it on the Daimyo, if that's what happened - and he definitely shouldn't have expected it to work on me."

Itachi glanced at him curiously.

"When I went back to Konoha last week," Kakashi explained, "Danzo seemed to believe I'd help him convince the Jonin to vote him in. I never saw the eye itself, but I imagine such a powerful dojutsu wouldn't require direct eye contact."

"No," Itachi confirmed. "Just proximity…so he has either found a way around the limits, or he had assistance from another dojutsu user."

"Or both," Kakashi muttered.

The implications of it all were beyond staggering. Kakashi felt like he'd completely bottled up his 'disbelief' response in favor of just working all of this information into usable plans.

"Why would this so-called 'Madara' be interested in who governs Konoha?" he wondered aloud. The answers began coming to him almost as soon as the question was asked, and Itachi gave them voice.

"To prevent Konoha from forming an alliance with other nations. It is my belief that a deal was struck - just after Danzo was made Hokage, Pein instructed Akatsuki to abandon their Konoha targets for the time being. He would not say why - I learned of Danzo through Kaiya."

He briefed Kakashi on the dozen Root agents who'd been stationed to capture Kaiya along the way to Uzushio. Danzo had sent so many just to capture her…if she'd been alone, even with her teammates and their resourcefulness, twelve elite Root agents would have overwhelmed them. Hikaru and Gorou would have been killed, Kaiya would have been taken…and Kakashi would have been hard-pressed _not_ to return for her. He would have walked willingly into a trap because of how he felt for her.

Perhaps it was for the best that there was nothing between them. He couldn't risk the entire village for one woman. "I suppose I should thank you for interfering."

Itachi clearly heard him, but had no answer. Instead, he continued, "If Danzo and Madara struck a deal, my guess is that part of it is that Konoha and Akatsuki will not engage with each other for the time being. Akatsuki will not try to capture their Leaf targets -"

"Kaiya and Naruto."

He nodded. "And Konoha will not undertake further efforts against Akatsuki."

"This switch will also hinder international relations," Kakashi all but groaned. "It takes time for a new Hokage to get the word out and form new connections, no matter how involved they were going in…So any joint efforts will be delayed at best, and Akatsuki has an easier time of gathering Bijuu…"

It was worse than he could have imagined. Suna would probably remain their ally - the ties between the Sand and Uzumaki siblings were strong enough, and Shikamaru's presence would keep the villages connected diplomatically. But Konoha's reputation with other nations would be tarnished - the Leaf would appear weak for undergoing so many leadership changes so quickly. They had to get Danzo out _now_ before this changeover had more far-reaching effects.

For now, he decided to focus on one massive issue at a time - and next up was discerning just how possible it was that this masked man was truly Uchiha Madara. "Okay…what about this person claiming to be Madara? I'm sure that if _you_ came to that conclusion, there is good reason."

Itachi was quiet for a moment before answering. "In the years leading up to the planned coup, there were no Uchiha known who did not reside in Konoha. Like the Hyuga, we preferred to…keep the kekkei genkai restricted well within the walls of the village. Even marriage was strictly regulated, with any non-Uchiha coming only from the village. No one left the clan except through death."

This didn't surprise Kakashi much. Kekkei genkai were valuable to both clan and village; there had been occasions, such as with the Hyuga Affair, where every effort was made to keep bloodline abilities from leaving Konoha. Itachi's father, as clan head, would have kept close tabs on everyone in the Uchiha clan. "So you believe there could have been no other Uchiha outside of the village before…"

"Before I killed them." Itachi's hand tightened on his crossed arm. "But there was this man. I first saw him when I was still a Genin, on the mission to 'guard' the Fire Daimyo on his annual visit to Konoha."

Kakashi nodded. Every year, the Daimyo took a ceremonial trip from the Land of Fire's capitol to Konoha. It was meant to symbolize the connection between the co-dependent establishments of country and Shinobi village, celebrating their sovereignty and cooperation. The top Genin team of Konoha would be chosen to accompany the convoy; the true security was handled by Anbu, the royal guard, and the Twelve Guardian Ninja. It didn't surprise Kakashi that Itachi's Genin squad would have been chosen for this.

"This man…he attacked the convoy. Everyone except myself and my teammate was caught in a genjutsu. My teammate, Izumo Tenma…the man killed him in front of me. That was when my Sharingan awoke fully…He was going to kill me as well, but something made him stop."

"Seeing your Sharingan, perhaps?"

"A possibility…" Itachi looked up. "But it was when he sensed your arrival that he decided to leave."

Kakashi blinked. "What?"

"You were there that day," Itachi continued. "Part of the backup Anbu that rescued us. He said your name…and then disappeared."

Now Kakashi began to recall the incident. "I do remember that mission…you were the kid who knew my name…"

It had been well over a decade and several hundred missions ago: He and his Anbu squad had arrived on the scene of an attack on the Daimyo during the ceremonial trip, and one of the Genin had called Kakashi by name. Anbu operatives' real names were supposed to be classified, and the masks prevented them from being recognized easily; he'd been thrown by having a kid he'd never met identify him on the spot.

"You never mentioned that we'd met before," Kakashi said.

There was a verbal shrug to Itachi's answer. "It never came up. Later, a few months before the clan settled on revolt…I found him lurking near the Nakano Shrine."

Something clicked in Kakashi's mind. "Wait - he made it _inside_ the village, and no one noticed?"

"There's a weak spot in Konoha's sensing barrier-"

"-around the Uchiha compound," Kakashi finished, already mentally smacking his forehead. "Back then…I was sent to investigate it. We thought someone might have been attempting to infiltrate."

"I believe he may be able to use a space-time technique," Itachi said. "It would support some things I have seen him do."

"And how he could get into the village without notice," Kakashi agreed. "So we have a man claiming to be Uchiha Madara, whose true goals are unknown…I suppose even if he's just sympathetic to Madara, that explains helping you with that mission…"

"I offered him a chance to exact revenge on the clan that rejected him," Itachi said quietly, "in exchange for leaving the village and Sasuke alone."

Kakashi passed a hand over his face as everything thirteen-year-old Itachi had taken on sunk in. Preventing a coup, and therefore a war…becoming the scapegoat so that the village's hands remained 'clean'…saving the reputation of his clan by pretending to be the sole perpetrator and a psychopath…all the while taking steps to protect his little brother from both Danzo and this man…

"When you came back to the village three years ago…" Kakashi looked over at the Uchiha. "It wasn't to take Naruto, was it? Sandaime had just died…you were there to send a warning to Danzo."

He nodded. "I…apologize for what I did to you back then."

"You had a cover to maintain," Kakashi said automatically in a clipped, professional tone. "I would have done the same."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Itachi's face. "Good to hear."

He felt sympathy for the younger man, he had to admit. He'd been through a sort of hell few could imagine - the hell of knowing that you killed people whom you loved, people whom you'd sworn to protect. And he'd done it on a much larger scale than Kakashi had.

His sympathy only went so far, though - and there were problems that came with Itachi joining them, problems they would have to plan for.

"By joining us," he began, "you have blown your cover, at least to Akatsuki. I understand from Hikaru that you wish the world to still see you as the psychopath who murdered his clan in cold blood - correct?"

"Yes."

"So that - I assume - the Uchiha name won't be dragged through the mud for wanting to revolt and start a new war during a time of peace."

"Yes."

"And what exactly do you plan to do about Sasuke, then?"

There was a beat of silence. "You haven't spoken with Kaiya yet."

Kakashi's throat constricted. He didn't trust himself to respond.

Thankfully, Itachi didn't need an answer. "She believes he should know the truth."

 _She would_. "And you agree with that _now_?" The words came out with more bitterness than he intended, but not more than he felt.

The unspoken accusation - _You didn't see things this way before_ \- rang in the air, and Itachi heard it. "I am not in the habit of asking for help-"

"Obviously," Kakashi spat. Exhaustion, frustration, a sense of being overwhelmed…it was beginning to boil over within his usually compartmentalized mind, coloring his words and tone with a bitter edge.

Itachi took a breath before continuing. "And I see now that has been my folly in all of this. I…had planned everything previously so that Sasuke would kill me and be able to return home a hero. However…Madara already seemed to know at least some of my real intentions. Whether he knew from the start, I can't say. But when Kaiya confronted me…he already knew that I wasn't loyal to Akatsuki." Itachi looked up. "I fear now that even if Sasuke were to kill me and get his revenge, Madara would try to use him for his own ends. I have - did have contingencies for such a scenario, but as I have been reminded, not everything can be planned for. It would be simple to give him the truth after all that and turn his hand toward Konoha."

Kakashi shook his head. "He wouldn't…"

Itachi's brow tensed. "I don't want to believe it either…but there is much I don't know about my own brother anymore."

Kakashi wanted to agree - of course he didn't know his own brother anymore. He'd pushed him away in the worst of ways, with physical and psychic torture. He'd made sure that Sasuke was changed by the massacre.

But in that moment, Kakashi also recognized just how much Itachi had loved his brother - still must love him. He could empathize - after all, Sasuke had been his student, his particular protégé. He'd bonded with the kid in their year as sensei and student, come to care about him more than he ever thought possible. And with what Kaiya had told him of when the team found him at Orochimaru's…he wasn't sure he knew the 'real' Sasuke anymore, either.

"Is this why you left Akatsuki?" he asked in a low voice. "To fix things with Sasuke?"

Itachi was once again silent for a moment before answering. "…In part."

There it was - the final proof. He didn't have to say it because Kakashi already knew: Kaiya was the trigger. It hadn't been a matter of 'turning' Itachi; he'd always been on their side. Whatever convinced him to join them had to do more with their bond than his loyalties.

Kakashi shut down the side of him that wanted to dwell on this. Instead, he pulled out the Anbu captain, the cold, detached leader who would get things done. It felt much harder to find that version of himself than it used to.

"So you're here to be a source, and to help Sasuke come to terms with the truth." Kakashi's jaw tightened. "But not to fight alongside us."

The way Itachi's eyes narrowed by a fraction of an inch, Kakashi could see that he wasn't thrilled by this either. "I made a promise to uphold the Uchiha name. If I were to come forward and reveal the truth to the world…"

"I understand the value of promises," Kakashi said tightly. "But there won't be much of a world left if this 'Madara' has his way, will there? Not only that - as one of the three living Uchiha, he'd be setting a pretty poor example of what the clan could be."

"It will be two before long," Itachi said in a quiet voice.

Kakashi was a little confused by this. "What - you still plan to make Sasuke kill you? With what you just said?"

"If he still wishes to kill me after knowing the truth," Itachi answered, "I would not stop him. I…couldn't blame him. But…I will be dead before the year is out, either way."

"Only if we let Akatsuki get to you."

Itachi shook his head. "No. I'll be dead because I'm sick."

Kakashi was dumbstruck. "Sick - as in…"

"Terminally ill," Itachi confirmed, not meeting his eyes. "I have been for a while."

Well. This certainly qualified as a 'wrench.'

"When we fought your puppet clone a month ago," Kakashi said evenly, "you certainly didn't seem ill. And I'm assuming whatever jutsu that was only used a portion of your chakra."

"Thirty percent," Itachi confirmed. "And I have been using medication to keep up appearances…it doesn't seem to be working as well anymore."

Thirty percent. Thirty percent and ill, and he'd been damn near impossible to beat, even with three high-powered Shinobi on him. "I'd say you could still contribute, if that's the case."

"I've been saving my strength for Sasuke," he replied. "I have perhaps one major battle left in me."

"And you're quite sure there's absolutely nothing to be done?"

"I am."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Does she know?"

"…She does."

Something clicked in Kakashi's mind. Was _this_ why Kaiya had chosen him? And why hadn't she said anything before?

How much must it have hurt to _finally_ have him back, only to learn that he was dying?

Kakashi felt caught between sympathy and frustration. Try as he might, he couldn't completely detach from the situation. He really did need sleep to figure all of this out… "So you left Akatsuki - an organization that surely won't just let you walk out without consequence - knowing that you'd probably die before they got their hands on you? Is that it?"

Itachi flinched. "That's not exactly-"

"They'll be after you before long," Kakashi continued, not letting him finish. "You've painted a giant target on your back - and you say that this so-called 'Madara' knew of your true loyalties. Is that because he knew about Sasuke, or about her?"

Itachi's silence was confirmation enough.

"Then you've condemned her to be an even bigger target than she already was," Kakashi growled.

Itachi's eyes flashed crimson. "I will not allow them to use her-"

"How do you plan to prevent it?" Kakashi shot back. "You said yourself you can't fight more than one more major battle - and even if you were perfectly healthy, would you let your cover down completely? Because sooner or later, you'd be forced into the open if you really want to protect both her and Sasuke!"

With narrowed eyes, Itachi's low voice responded, "Correct me if I am wrong, but I am not the only person who would see her as worth protecting."

"No," Kakashi said, "but if your fears about this masked man are well-founded, then I doubt anything the rest of us could do would matter much."

To that, Itachi had no answer.

Kakashi hated the truth in his own statements - and he hated his next ones even more. But they had to be said. After all, with the way things had been going, he was sure he'd have to make some of the hardest decisions of his life in the next few months. Why put off the inevitable?

"From the sound of it, we should all be safe in this village while that barrier is active, but we won't be staying here for long," he said, forcing his own emotions back into a corner and locking them away. "Kaiya is an integral part of fighting on both fronts right now. She will be needed to deal with Danzo and to prevent Akatsuki from getting the Bijuu. In other words, she will be leaving the safety of this village in the very near future. Do you plan to remain here, hidden away, while she is on the front lines?"

He could almost see the prodigy taking all of this and trying to synthesize a perfect plan. Yet as the seconds wore on, it became clear that even Uchiha Itachi didn't have a solution to the problem he'd presented. There was even a strain in his voice when he asked, "What would you suggest?"

It was almost too surreal. He was about to offer assistance to the man who'd hurt everyone he currently cared about in different ways. He was trying to save, or at least prolong, the life of someone who just weeks ago he'd have been glad to see six feet below ground.

Right now, none of that mattered. What did matter was that Itachi was an ally - a powerful one - but he was nearly useless if he was ill. "One of my team, Sakura, is a medic trained by Tsunade-sama. Kaiya and I will brief her on the situation so that she can see what's to be done about your health."

Itachi gave a small nod. "That…is what Kaiya wished as well."

Kakashi gave him a hard stare. "I imagine she's also offered you her chakra."

"And I have refused it," Itachi answered, his own eyes suddenly sharper. "I will not take her life force for any reason."

He hated to admit it, but Kakashi did feel some respect for the man because of this. "Neither would I. We will see what Sakura can do first…"

First. The word hung in the air for a moment, carrying the rest of the implied statement with it: If Itachi was needed at full strength, and the Chakra Bite was the only way left to them…

The truth was, as much as Kakashi was personally against the Chakra Bite, whether it was from Kaiya or anyone else, he knew that his preferences might be outweighed by what would be needed in the long run. If she was willing to lend her chakra to a comrade to prevent their death…it was a resource they might need sometime. Special chakra, medical ninjutsu, kekkei genkai…these were all resources to be allocated and used - with wisdom and respect, but used nonetheless. The people who carried them were important, there was no question about that…but they'd all signed up to be soldiers, to be tools for something greater than themselves.

Kakashi was starting to wonder why anyone actually _wanted_ to be Hokage, when these were the decisions to be made on an even larger scale. He would make these choices right now because he had to - but he sure as hell looked forward to the day, hopefully in the very near future, when he could hand them back to the true Hokage.

With that, Kakashi felt like he'd reached his limit. The days of non-stop travel, of planning and worrying and fighting, were catching up to him quickly. "Right now…give me the gist of anything else worth mentioning. I'm sure I'll be back for more later."

* * *

Karin was already starting to miss the Southern stronghold. Being able to go outside and enjoy the sea air was something she'd taken for granted; now, cooped up in an underground hideout with candles providing the only light she'd seen for days, she was anxious to get outside again. Orochimaru had already bitten her a second time in this past week…even her healing chakra only seemed to do so much for him at this point. He still wanted to make a trip to Uzushiogakure before the soul transfer, though it was looking increasingly unfeasible.

Well, the Sannin was sleeping now…maybe she could get out for a breath of fresh air, maybe find a certain Uchiha to join her…

"Karin."

Her heart did a little dance just from hearing his smooth voice in the corridor. It was like the universe had heard her! She quickly composed herself, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. "Yeah, what?"

Sasuke came toward her, his dark, fathomless eyes boring into hers. Karin backed against a wall; he just came closer. She felt like something was a little…off somehow. Was it his chakra?

The thought died when he stopped less than a foot from her and his aroma intoxicated her senses. Her heart jumped again when he reached out and took her hand - then pushed up her long sleeve to reveal the bite marks that pebbled her skin. His eyes narrowed.

"You're letting Orochimaru feed off your chakra, aren't you?" he asked in a low voice.

She wanted to push him away, to respond sarcastically that it was none of his goddamn business. She wanted to lean into him and believe that he was asking out of concern, that he was her white knight here to save her. The dueling impulses made her mute except for, "I…"

Sasuke's other hand traced her arm softly, tenderly, sending chills up her spine and tingles under her skin. "Don't do that anymore."

Through her haze of attraction, Karin felt a jolt of surprise. Wait - was he _actually_ concerned for her? Did he care whether or not she was being used as a living chakra source? "W-why not?"

Damnit! Why did she have to stutter?!

Sasuke's dark eyes found hers again. "Because I don't like him touching you like that."

That had her completely undone. She barely held herself back from throwing her arms around him and squealing, _Sasuke-kun!_ Instead, she nodded, dizzy with the joy of possibility that lived in this moment. And how else could she answer except to say, "Okay…I won't…."

Sasuke let go of her hand and walked away. Karin stayed against the wall for a moment, her face and body burning.

She'd been devoted to the Sannin since he saved her from being sold into slavery for her chakra. He'd taught her more than the Kusagakure Shinobi who used her as a teething implement ever bothered to. He saw value in her mind, potential that went beyond what her natural life force could do passively. With him, Karin felt she'd finally found her own worth.

She had started to doubt that worth the minute he made it clear that she was here to be bitten again. But if Sasuke thought she was better than that…if Sasuke didn't like that she was being used this way…she could find the strength to stand up to the Sannin next time he asked. She was sure of it.

 _For you, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

Kaiya worked through the night. By morning, she'd read more about Juinjutsu theory and application than she'd imagined existed. More than once, she caught herself wondering…if she used this particular formula template in that specific way, she could do so much more in combat…but she always stopped herself before going too far down that path. Controlling a person's chakra or movements temporarily was one thing, but exercising such control long-term was repulsive to her. Cursed Seals took a bit of the wearer's will away from them, which was something she wouldn't wish on anyone.

Well, maybe on one person…after all, how sweet would it be if Danzo was made to feel the utter helplessness that he'd inflicted on Yuuma by binding his tongue? Of course, for Danzo, _binding_ speech might not be such a punishment. Perhaps if he couldn't stop telling the truth, though…that would certainly be a just revenge for a man who built his foundation on lies and manipulations. The savage creature inside of her purred in delight at the idea.

Kaiya pushed the thought aside. She couldn't be distracted from breaking this repulsive thing - they needed to get whatever information they could from both Sai and the captured agent, and as soon as possible. The trouble was, she'd hit a wall. This Cursed Seal was iron-clad, for all that it was relatively simplistic in design. Without having her own chakra in the seal as a caster, she wasn't sure she _could_ remove it.

Unless…Kaiya's pencil started moving again. What if she could _add_ her chakra to the seal? Enough to infiltrate the design…She knew that she could enter a Fuin put in place by another person because of her little trips into Naruto's subconscious. If she could do something like that with the Juin, then she could work at dismantling it from the inside. It would be an arduous route, but it could work.

With a triumphant "Ha!" she jumped up, ready to go to Kakashi and tell him her idea. She had the basics down, and maybe he would have some input on the mechanics -

…but they weren't on the best of terms right now, were they? Kaiya's excitement immediately faded, to be replaced by guilt and sadness. What would working with him be like now? She wasn't sure she could stand the cold and aloof Kakashi she'd glimpsed the day before, nor the hurt one from the previous night.

She shook herself. They were both Shinobi - soldiers. They rose above such things in order to do what was needed. She and Kakashi could and would work together again. Heck, they had to - there was no getting away from it, and to want to was juvenile. With this in mind, she squared her shoulders, cleaned up the scrolls she'd been using for research, and headed back to the camp.

It was still very early. There was no sign of movement at the camp yet - everyone was still asleep. Kaiya wondered if she _should_ try to find Kakashi right now…she didn't want to wake him, especially after he'd had such a long journey…but wouldn't he be awake already? He always was at dawn, at least back in the village, where he'd visit the graves of his old teammates…

She didn't have to stand there debating for long. Kakashi emerged from one of the cleaned-up houses then, looking like he'd just woken up. He looked up, saw her, and froze. She hated that he did. He resumed walking toward her after a couple of seconds, stopping a few feet away.

Okay. So he wasn't going to just brush past her. This was good - a step in the right direction.

"Are you just getting back?" he asked in a low voice that wouldn't carry to the other shelters.

Kaiya blinked, then realized what this must look like. "Oh, um - yeah - I spent the night in the archives," she quickly explained. "I was working on the Cursed Tongue Seal…alone…"

Was it her imagination, or did a little relief pass through his eye? Actually - why would she care if he thought she'd spent the night with Itachi?

That was a stupid question. She cared because she knew it would hurt Kakashi even more to know that she'd gone to the 'other man' just after their talk the night before.

"You worked through the night again?" Kakashi's brow furrowed a little. "You need to sleep. I can't have anyone at any less than their best right now."

Kaiya was thrown by the concern behind his statement - then she reminded herself that he'd probably say the same to any of the Shinobi under his command. He was right, after all. "Well…you know I have weird sleep habits anyway…special chakra and all…"

"All the same…" Kakashi cut himself off. He looked like he was inwardly debating whether he really wanted to argue over this right now. "Okay - what do you have, then?"

Kaiya was relieved to be able to turn back to her Juin theory. After explaining it, Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"We'll have to test this out," he mused. "Preferably on a willing subject…if something were to go wrong, we wouldn't want you fighting the will of the wearer as well as that of the seal."

She wondered if he was saying this out of practicality or concern. She wasn't sure which she'd prefer right now. "Sai, then?"

"Actually…" Kakashi looked toward the building that had been designated their 'medical unit.' "I think he should be up for it later today, tomorrow at latest…"

Kaiya was confused. Sai wasn't in the medical unit, was he? "Who?"

"Well," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "We've got another former Root agent on our side. He's gone by many names - you know him as 'Yamato,' I've called him 'Tenzou' for years…but before that, he was known as 'Kinoe,' of Root."

Kaiya blinked hard. "Wait - Yamato? What -"

"It's a long story," Kakashi interrupted. "Which I'll let him tell once that seal's broken. Right now, there is something else we need to discuss - but not here."

Kaiya nodded and they left the camp area. She hated the awkward tension between them - even more so because Kakashi didn't seem to feel it. From the corner of her eye, she thought he looked as cool and detached as the day they'd officially met. She almost wanted to ask how he was doing, ask if he was angry with her…but she held back. Maybe more time was needed. Maybe she was just afraid of the answers. Maybe she didn't actually want to talk about it - she doubted he did.

 _We will still work together as colleagues. That cannot change._

Maybe she shouldn't try to say anything, then.

When they were a good distance away from camp, Kakashi stopped. "We need to brief Sakura on Itachi - today. We can't afford to waste time."

Kaiya was once again taken by surprise. "You spoke to him…?"

"Last night," he said. "With what we're up against, we will need his skills as well as his knowledge. We need him capable of combat as soon as can be."

Kaiya pushed aside the maelstrom that came with knowing that Kakashi had already seen Itachi. Kakashi was speaking in terms of assets and mission potential; best not to muddy things up. "So you agree that Sakura should have a look at him."

"And do whatever she can," he confirmed.

Kaiya nodded and tried to hold back her relief and hope. There was a small fantasy, just on the edge of her mind, of Sakura examining Itachi and declaring that he was _not_ actually dying, that he could be cured, could be fixed…but it was highly unlikely. She knew Itachi, knew that if he thought he had a terminal illness, it was unlikely to be a mistake.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Kaiya asked, remembering Itachi's own reservations. She'd been confident then, but now, confronted with the very real possibility of Sakura's refusal…

"Sakura isn't being given a choice."

Kaiya looked up in shock at how… _cold_ that sounded coming from him.

He spoke matter-of-factly. "This is a mission, not an option. I will be there to explain the basics, but you will need to walk her through any details she needs concerning Itachi. Sakura will take this mission whether she wants to or not…but she will work more efficiently if she understands the whole story."

Kaiya nodded, a little thrown by how simple he made it all sound.

"Of course, there's still the issue of his eyesight," Kakashi continued. "I didn't ask him-"

"He's going blind," Kaiya confirmed, trying to keep her own perspective. "But…there might be a way…"

Kakashi watched her expectantly, but didn't prompt her to continue.

"Well…" Kaiya felt a bit self-conscious and uncertain of whether she should share this. Itachi hadn't indicated that this was something many people should know…but then again, this wasn't about him. Their first duty was to the village, and if this could help… "He told me…there's a way to counter the blindness caused by the Mangekyou Sharingan. You…transplant the eyes of a close relative. He was planning to make sure that Sasuke got his eyes…"

"Then we don't actually have a solution," Kakashi said curtly. "If it needs to be a close relative, then the only one available would be Sasuke. Time _is_ an issue."

"I know," she said a little testily. "And it wouldn't have to be Sasuke. I think…Uchiha Shisui's eyes might work. They were cousins-"

"So was every person in the Uchiha clan, to some degree. And that would only be one eye."

Kaiya bit her lip. She was sorting through her memory - or rather, Itachi's memories, from when they'd shared them in Tsukuyomi. Shisui on the cliff over the Nakano River, entrusting Itachi with the clan's fate, and - "I think he has the other eye."

Kakashi showed a little surprise. "Are you sure?"

"No," she admitted. The memories were a bit of a blur, made more of senses and emotion than information. "But I can find out."

If Kakashi disliked the idea of how she would find something like that out, he didn't show it. "Do. Because if he does have the left eye, and a transplant could make him stronger…"

"Then we won't just be getting Danzo out of the Hokage seat," Kaiya said darkly, a frost creeping through her veins. It wasn't the chill of dread - more like a sense of icy determination. "We'll be gouging out the eye that he stole from Shisui."

"Find out about that eye," Kakashi instructed. "Then be back at camp this afternoon. You'll need to work with Yamato as soon as possible - my guess is he'll be ready tonight, but let's brief him first. Then comes Sakura. Send word to Jiraiya as well - we might as well have Naruto hear this too."

Kaiya nodded, and Kakashi turned back toward camp. She wasn't sure how much she liked this side of him. Had he always been so blunt and cold regarding missions? Or was it because of…No. She couldn't let her conflicting emotions color this unnecessarily.

Besides, what right did she have in protesting against anything he said right now? Any guilt she had over their…falling out aside, right now, they weren't even colleagues. He was the leader in this, making decisions not just for their small group in Uzushio, but for Konoha's immediate future. She was a subordinate. Maybe it was best to think in these clean-cut terms - to forget their kisses, the tenderness of his gaze from not one month ago…after all, she'd already given that up, hadn't she? Maybe it was for the best that she had, so that his decisions wouldn't be clouded by any emotional connection they had. Maybe, in a twisted way, she'd actually done him a favor. Though with the way he was acting right now, she wondered if emotional clouding was even an issue for him.

Well, she had assignments to take care of now. The first was easy: she summoned Peach and instructed the toad to tell Jiraiya to bring Naruto to Uzushio that evening. Once that was done, she felt her nerves begin to set in. Anxiety over how Naruto and Sakura would take all of this had her chewing on the inside of her lip all the way to Itachi's shelter. Add to that wondering whether Itachi himself would even be willing to have his cousin's eyes transplanted into him…

Itachi was awake when she arrived and moving through a series of katas in slow motion. Kaiya paused at the edge of the clearing to watch him for a moment, well aware that he had probably already sensed her presence. Seeing him move so fluidly through the poses and exercises was…soothing. Entrancing, even. There had always been something about the way Itachi moved that made her think of lines in an ink painting: smoothly flowing, one act leading naturally to another. She'd seen him doing these now and then when they were younger; it was a morning ritual when he was home, though back then, he'd done them at full speed. Was he moving so slowly because of his illness, aiming to preserve energy rather than work up a sweat?

A 'caw' reached her ears and startled her into peeling her eyes away from Itachi's form. There was a crow on the ledge of a building - one of his? It seemed to be looking directly at her, tilting its head this way and that, letting out another 'caw' as though in greeting.

Then she noticed its eye. It was just a flash of red, and from this distance she couldn't be sure…As though pulled by her curiosity, her feet took her across the clearing to look closer. The crow left the high ledge and fluttered down to a closer one. Its head turned again, and she had her confirmation: its left eye was a Sharingan, the crimson orb and trio of tomoe standing out eerily against the shiny black of the bird's feathers.

"Shisui was the one who introduced me to the crow summons."

Kaiya nearly jumped when she heard Itachi's voice so close. He had stopped his katas and come to stand by her. He held out his hand to the crow, which hopped on, its large wings creating a slight breeze that blew both of their bangs back.

Kaiya reached out a hand to the crow, and when it didn't nip at her finger, she gently stroked its feathered breast. "So…that's really his eye?"

"He entrusted it to me."

Kaiya felt a small smile form as she pet the soft feathers. It was oddly comforting to see Shisui's eye looking back at her from this crow - almost like Shisui himself was still alive, still watching. Kaiya pet the crow a few more times before taking back her hand, her smile evaporating. "We're telling Sakura and Naruto tonight."

The crow lifted off from Itachi's arm and disappeared with a 'poof.' "I expected it would be soon."

"You ready to…well, I guess 'meet' them, in a way?"

"You don't have to worry about me," he said. "You seem troubled by it, though."

Kaiya looked away, ashamed that she was so easy to read. 'Shinobi don't reveal their emotions' was one of the basic rules she'd memorized at age _five_ , for crying out loud. "How are _you_ so calm about everything? I feel like a nervous wreck right now."

Itachi came closer and raised a cool hand to her heated cheek. "I will admit…I am nervous, too. This is…new to me. I am used to having everything under control and planned for."

She looked up in surprise, brows raised. "Really? You never show it."

"I suppose I've had years of practice in hiding," he admitted.

"Good point," she said, a little saddened by how true that was. Just how much of his life did Itachi spend hiding how he really felt about things? "I wish I was better at it…"

"Don't." His thumb stroked her cheek. "Being able to show how you truly feel, and do it so naturally…I envy that. And for what it's worth, I wouldn't change that about you."

Kaiya blinked, her cheeks heating further. "…you actually envy that about me?"

A small smile softened his face. "I do. You have no idea…" He closed his eyes, as though even saying this was something of a struggle. "There is so much I have wanted to say and do…"

"Why don't you show me?" Kaiya suggested. "You…know you don't have to hide from me, right?"

His dark eyes met her blue ones again. "I know."

Kaiya put her own hand over the one on her cheek. "Well…I guess everything takes practice, right? If you want to stop hiding so much…well…practice on me, since you know you can…"

For a moment, Itachi's eyes simply searched hers, and he was as unreadable as ever. She was sure there was plenty going on under the surface, and she did her best to wait patiently for him to say what he was thinking.

Only he didn't speak. He acted, bringing his other hand to her face and kissing her with a fire and passion that stole her breath and nearly made her sink to her knees. Over and over he kissed her, begging entrance to her mouth with his tongue, not slowing down when she granted it. When he broke away, they were both panting, their lips swollen and reddened.

"I was worried yesterday," he whispered. "When I heard you were all right…if I could have come to you, I would have."

Somewhere in her dazed mind, Kaiya realized that it had been almost a full twenty-four hours since she and her team left to meet the arriving Shinobi. Itachi had been here, held by her own barrier, no sensory input from the outside…if it had been her, she'd be going mad with worry.

"I'm sorry," she murmured back. "I should've come sooner…"

He shook his head, his nose brushing hers in the act. "I don't require constant updates. However…know that what I said to you years ago is still true. I will always want to protect you, Kaiya. That has not changed - and I do remember what you said in response." He leaned his forehead against hers. "You have become strong…stronger than I could have imagined, and I believe you will continue to grow. And so…I will do whatever I must to be strong enough to keep my promise, as well."

Kaiya wasn't completely sure she was hearing him right - or at least, she so wanted him to be saying this that she was hesitant to believe it for fear of disappointment. "You mean…you'll take some of my chakra?"

"No," he said automatically, then closed his eyes. "That is…I would exhaust all other possibilities before that."

Kaiya's own eyes closed and she felt a weight taken from her chest. She could accept this. "All right…well, Sakura will be examining you soon. And…there's something I need to ask you…about Shisui's eyes."

Itachi frowned. It seemed he already knew what she was going to say. "A transplant…and how would you get his right eye from Danzo?"

"Would it work?" Kaiya demanded, sidestepping his question. "You said transplanting the eyes of a close relative could solve the problems of the Mangekyou - was Shisui close enough for this to save your sight?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'll tear it out with my own fingers if I have to," she answered icily. "We _will_ get it back from him. Now you answer mine: _could this work?_ "

She saw him go tense and could almost hear his mind at work. She could tell he was debating with himself - which meant that it probably could work, but he didn't want to admit it in case she put herself in danger.

"If it could," Itachi said tightly, "promise me that you will not attempt to face him alone."

"I'll leave the planning to Kakashi," she said. "And I'll do whatever I must to be prepared."

He was still dark-faced and not convinced. "I can't ask this of anyone-"

"You don't have much choice right now," she said bluntly.

"I know." His hands tightened around her waist; he wasn't bothering to hide his frustration. "It… _might_ work. Shisui was my first cousin, once removed - we were more closely related than many. It may not be enough, though."

"Only one way to find out," Kaiya said. "We'll have Sakura do it. If it doesn't work, she can put your eyes back. And…if it does…"

"I will be more than able to fight alongside you." Itachi sighed, his fingers traced her cheeks again. "I…am not used to letting others do things for me. I know that I must learn to trust others. I will try."

Kaiya gave him a small, reassuring smile. "I know you will. And…you already are. You're trusting us with your health, with your eyes…and we will make sure they get to Sasuke. I will make sure of that."

"Thank you." Once again, his forehead leaned against hers; she could feel some of the tension leaving him. "Then allow me to trust you with something else - you and Kakashi-san both. I trust the two of you with the truth of my actions, to tell who you see fit."

The meaning of this was not lost on Kaiya. He wasn't just saying they could share the truth of the massacre as needed; he was trusting them with his clan's honor. He was, in a sense, letting go of - no, _sharing_ the responsibility he felt to the Uchiha with them, and with anyone else who learned the truth through them.

Words could not describe the gratitude Kaiya felt that he was _finally_ doing this - letting her in completely, truly sharing his burdens with her. It was a heavy burden, to be sure, and she was determined to honor it.

"I won't let you down," she promised. "And Itachi…thank you."

"For what?" There was a frown tugging at his mouth. "I am asking much of you - too much -"

"No, you're not," she insisted. "I told you, didn't I? This is all I wanted from you. Thank you…for trusting me."

"Kaiya…" He seemed to be searching for the right words. "You have shown me more trust than I deserve-"

"Don't start on the whole 'deserving' thing again," she admonished with a teasing smirk.

"Nevertheless…" Itachi gazed at her with complete sincerity. "I will endeavor to not betray that trust again."

Kaiya nodded. It was kind of amazing, in a way, just how much Itachi had already changed in the past…was it really just a week? It was a dizzying thought, exhausting, really…

…or maybe she was just starting to feel the fact that she hadn't slept in a couple of days. She leaned against Itachi's chest with her eyes closed. "Sorry…not sure when I last slept…"

Before she could blink, Itachi had his arms around her and flickered them indoors. "When are you needed back at the camp?"

"A few hours…"

"Then sleep," he instructed. "It is quieter here. I will wake you."

Kaiya couldn't deny that right now, this sounded like a marvelous plan. Already her body was ready to sink onto the bed roll that Itachi was setting out. She couldn't help a small tease, though. "You in such a hurry to get me into bed there, Uchiha?"

He smirked. "I wouldn't say I'm in a hurry, necessarily."

She was about to make a retort, but it hit her that he wasn't denying it. No…quite the contrary. She swallowed involuntarily. "Oh? But you _are_ trying to get me into bed, then?"

"Make no mistake…" He was suddenly right in front of her, his warm and solid form looming over her, his breath ghosting her cheek as he leaned in and put his lips next to her ear. "There are few things I want more than to get you into bed _right now_."

Kaiya took a shuddering breath in. Her insides felt like jelly. Her brain couldn't form a single coherent thought.

"After all," he continued, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, "Beds are perfect for at least one thing…"

Her heart pounded in her chest. Was the room always this warm?

"Sleeping."

He suddenly pulled away, leaving Kaiya dazed and confused. "What?"

Itachi wore a highly amused grin at her expression. "Go to sleep, Kaiya."

* * *

"Well?"

Zetsu rose from the ground behind where Tobi sat. Black spoke first. "The girl, Karin, didn't suspect anything."

"How did you know she'd fall for it?" White asked.

Tobi just huffed. "People in love are predictable."

"Oh…so now what do we do?"

"We wait," Tobi answered. "We'll see the results before long." _In this, and in other things._

* * *

 ***ducks tomatoes for really bad fake-out in the Itachi/Kaiya scene***

 ***grabs a few good ones for pasta pomodoro* Mmmm…**

 **So! Kakashi and Itachi spoke of lots of things. We saw some insight into past happenings that might be important later…oh, and that story of "Madara" attacking the Daimyo's convoy, then leaving once he sensed Kakashi was near? Spoiler alert: that is straight from the Itachi Shinden novel :P**

 **Kakashi seems to be shutting off his emotional side. Coping mechanism, necessary for leadership, or both?**

 **Kaiya found another part of the archives - and a rather disturbing side of her ancestral clan…lots of kinjutsu in there. On the plus side, she has a better idea for breaking the Cursed Tongue Seal now…and possibly some other useful ideas that'll come in handy later.**

 **Itachi is gradually opening up more and learning to trust others enough to share his burdens. We even got to see some of that more playful side of him that in canon we only saw after he died ;) Hmm…think transplanting Shisui's eyes will work?**

 **Oh, and yes, that** _ **was**_ **Zetsu masquerading as Sasuke in order to make sure Karin doesn't let Orochimaru bite her again. Hm…**

 **Next time: THE TALK. …because there wasn't enough of that in this chapter :P Well, this time it'll be Naruto and Sakura learning about Itachi…we'll see if Kaiya's idea for the Cursed Tongue Seal will actually work…and we'll get to see more characters interacting besides our main love triangle!**

Alternate titles for this chapter:

"In Which There is Much Talking"

"Go to Sleep, Kaiya" (which I am doing myself now :P )


	83. Imperfect Solutions

**Okay folks, got another densely packed one - pacing has been slow in this arc, mainly because there's a LOT of character interaction to deal with. Lately a chapter has covered one day or less in the story. We have about one more chapter like this and then the pacing will start picking up again.**

 **BTW: As a reminder, I am always happy to receive constructive criticism, especially about characters (both canon and original). Just be polite about it. I love the praise (who doesn't? :P ), but a good critique is always appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 82: Imperfect Solutions**

 _Yuuma was heading home when he spotted the red hair of one of his newest students fly by down the street. Something tugged at his gut, similar to the days he'd spent gathering intel. Something was about to happen. He followed, a silent and invisible tail._

 _"Hey! What's going on here?"_

 _There were three boys in an alleyway, standing over a smaller blond one that Yuuma recognized as Kaiya's little neighbor - the one she always rushed back to check on after missions and training. Kaiya stalked toward the three bigger kids. Yuuma stayed back. These were Academy kids, and Kaiya was a Genin - an unfair matchup for them, sure, but unless she started going too far he saw no reason to step in._

 _She showed remarkable restraint, only using the boys' momentum against them, never actively striking them. He almost chuckled when she bluffed her way through telling them off, using their awe of her apparent combat skills to make them think she was stronger._

She's got fire, all right. Just like her mother.

 _A few days later, Kaiya was late to training. She'd never been late before. Gorou was the first to notice she was limping - the kid had a sharp eye for such things - but she waved him off. Yuuma noted that she did her best to keep up through practice, but she wasn't moving as easily as usual. He had the team retreat to the library for the rest of the day to study up on codes. That night, he followed her again._

 _ **The day before…**_

 _It was two days before Kaiya faced retaliation for defending Naruto from the three bullies in the alley. She knew as soon as the older team found her that it didn't matter that the bullies had outnumbered Naruto, or that the bloody nose came from the kid being too clumsy to throw a proper punch. They weren't here to listen. They were out for a fight._

 _"What was it you told my kid brother? That since you're an orphan and all, there's no one to punish you for beating the crap outta snot-nosed brats? Well the way I see it, that means there's no one to complain if YOU get the crap beaten outta you!"_

 _Kaiya narrowed her eyes at the girl - she didn't know her name. She didn't care. "I'd love to see you try!"_

 _The girl grinned. "You will. Cuz you're just gonna take it. Know why?" She sauntered up to Kaiya until they were inches apart. "Because that little brat will get it worse if you don't."_

 _Kaiya's heart stopped. "Leave him out of this," she growled._

 _"Or what?" There was a cruel glint in the older girl's eyes. "You said it yourself - you have no parents. You have no family. You're the only one who cares about that stupid runt, and no one cares about you. So if you want to protect that runt, you're gonna have to WORK for it!" Her fist hooked into Kaiya's gut as she spoke._

 _Kaiya tried to sidestep around the girl, but her teammates were on her immediately. They held her against the wall as the girl took a fistful of her hair. "You're a Genin now, bitch - you can't be here all the time. So here's the deal. Any time he steps outta line, YOU'RE the one who pays for it. If you don't, we'll make sure he gets what's coming to him. You understand?"_

 _Kaiya glared at the girl…but stayed still. She was right - and this was exactly what she'd been afraid of when she graduated from the Academy. She couldn't always be there to protect him like she had the other day, or the three times before that…so she stayed still, and let the girl hit her._

 _"You're going to TAKE it -" a punch to the jaw - "if you want that runt-" a crack to the ribs - "to live through-" a kick to the side - "his first year-" her lip split - "at the Academy!"_

 _Kaiya could barely catch her breath; every intake meant a sharp pain that shot through her torso. But she stayed still._

 _The girl was panting too, and seemed to have spent her rage already, thank goodness. With a jerk of her head, her teammates let go of Kaiya's arms. She slumped and spat out the blood that had gathered in her mouth._

 _"So," the girl panted, "we have a deal, bitch?"_

 _Kaiya nodded, the motion making her head spin. "We have a deal," she rasped out. As the trio walked away, her eyes, cold as ice, glared after them. No - they wouldn't be allowed to follow through on their threat. She'd see to it._

* * *

Repeating a to-do list over and over in one's mind could be a sure-fire way to build anxiety. For Kaiya though, it kept her grounded and focused on what she could do - and there was much to do. She had to return to camp, talk to Yamato, and later to Naruto and Sakura about Itachi…there was the Cursed Tongue Seal to break…her Shadow Clone still hadn't returned from its check-in with the Rat Pack, so there must be a delay on Ryoushi's end…

These step-by-step tasks kept her from dwelling on the enormity of what they were doing, and what they would have to do soon. Getting Danzo out of power…the 'why' was in no way in question, but the 'how' was yet to be answered. Kaiya almost hoped that they _would_ have to fight the man; she wanted to see him reduced to a helpless, hopeless heap, all his precious power stripped and only death to look forward to.

How exactly to accomplish that…was to be decided.

Akatsuki was out there, possibly gaining momentum while they were stuck dealing with issues at home. Compared to ousting Danzo, the task of defeating Akatsuki seemed overwhelming. There were too many unknowns, even with Itachi's help.

If she was being honest, Kaiya was glad that she wasn't the one trying to strategize against _that_. She would do what she could, but the long-range plans were best left to the likes of Kakashi and Hikaru.

In the meantime, there was her to-do list. First up, Yamato, then Sai to remove that conditioning seal…Kaiya was on her fourth repetition of the list when she came upon Kakashi a little ways outside of the camp. He had an _Icha Icha_ in hand, though he looked up when she came to a stop. For a second, she just stared at him blankly, her mind too heavy to spare any apprehension or dread for what he might do or say.

"You look tired," he said.

Kaiya exhaled and continued toward him. "Go figure. I just took a nap. Yamato up yet?"

"He is," Kakashi said, closing his book. "But first…I need to say something."

Kaiya tensed involuntarily.

"I'm sorry."

Eyes widened, she snapped her head around. "For what?"

"For my behavior since we got here," he answered. "It's not an excuse, but I was exhausted and not thinking straight. Putting my foot in my mouth is a habit I thought I'd gotten rid of, but obviously it comes back now and then."

It took Kaiya a second to realize exactly what was going on, task-oriented as her mind still was. Kakashi was…apologizing? Rather than feel comforted, she was made more uncomfortable, more guilt-ridden. He hadn't done or said anything wrong, as far as she was concerned. But then, she reminded herself with some effort, neither had she. Not really.

It still wasn't comforting.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she said quietly.

"I do if I've given you reason to want to hide from me," he answered.

It was a heart-wrenching reminder of what he'd told her when they shared their first kiss. _I don't want to hide from you anymore. And I couldn't stand it if I ever gave you reason to hide from me._

"Look," he continued. "I knew what I was getting into - that you had unfinished business, so to speak…I knew when I first heard that he was back, you would go to him. And I don't blame you. Kamis know, if I had another chance with those I lost…" He trailed off, then _finally_ , he looked her directly in the eye. "I meant it when I said that I haven't seen us as 'friends' for a while. Right now, until this is all over…I need you more as a soldier than a friend. But I'd like to be able to open that discussion again, after everything settles."

He still wanted them to be friends. Kaiya wasn't sure how plausible that was either, but right now, she was just _relieved._ The last thing she'd wanted to do was push him away, and she'd feared that was exactly what she'd done.

But no…he was extending his hand to her again.

A grateful smile spread across her face. "I'd like that too. Actually…I still owe you a salt-grilled sanma," she said.

A shift in his mask told her he was smiling, too. "That's right…I'll hold you to that."

"I'll even make it myself, if you want."

"…let's not get too ambitious."

Kaiya crossed her arms and arched a brow. "What, you think I can't cook a fish?"

Kakashi raised his book back to his face and adopted a blank look. "I never said that."

"You implied it."

His eye slid from his book to her. "I've seen your kitchen, Kaiya."

"So?"

He looked toward the camp. "I think Yamato is waiting for us. Race you there!" _Poof!_

Kaiya's eyes widened indignantly. "Hey!"

She made to teleport directly to the medical area, just to try and beat him, but stopped. She smiled. Typical Kakashi, running away from a verbal confrontation like that with an unfair head start…and a typical Kakashi meant that they were back to 'normal' again, or at least close. Kaiya felt a weight lift, a weight she hadn't realized she'd been carrying, one so heavy that when it was gone she was sure she could fly for how light she now felt.

There was hope.

* * *

Yamato agreed to being the first test subject for Kaiya's theory on the Cursed Tongue Seal. They would try it that night, after Yamato had some more time to flush the poison out of his system. Sakura, who was keeping an eye on him, followed Kaiya as she left.

"Ano - Kaiya…"

Kaiya turned. It wasn't just Sakura - Ino and Hinata had joined her. Sakura spoke first. "We were wondering…well, about everything, really…"

"Sakura says you're the person to talk to about what's going on back home," Ino said, taking over for her friend.

Kaiya looked over the three. Ino had been unconscious when Kaiya last saw her, but all three looked well-rested now. They wore identical expressions of concern and confusion, though, and Kaiya was reminded that they'd come here with little to no real information on just what was going on or why. They'd signed on to help their comrades, and they had done that. Now they were miles from home and part of a still-forming plan to oust an illegitimate leader. "What has Kakashi told you?"

By the sudden shift of their eyes, Kaiya could tell that it wasn't much, and that they'd been hoping she would be more forthcoming. "Only that he'll explain everything later," Sakura admitted reluctantly. "But Kaiya - we're all worried about people back home. Ino and Hinata's dads, Shino's too - they all were complicit in making sure we could get in and out of Root's headquarters. We came here because Yamato-taichou said it was part of the plan…but what _is_ the plan?"

 _What, indeed…_ She wanted to know, too. She could more than sympathize with their frustration - but there wasn't much she could say just yet. "If Kakashi says he'll explain later, he will. I'm as in the dark as you are."

"That's not quite true, is it?" Sakura's tone wasn't accusatory - just inquiring. "You're an intel specialist - you have a connection to the village still, don't you?"

Kaiya had to hand it to Sakura - she was sharp, though Kaiya supposed it wasn't that big a leap to make. It didn't change the fact that she couldn't give them anything, even if she wanted to. For now, she could only ask them to be patient. "I know you're all worried about your families, and I know the last thing you want to do right now is just sit by and wait. But trust Kakashi - he won't keep you waiting long, so save your strength and be ready."

"What about Sai?" Ino asked. "What was that thing on him? And that one agent - he's a Yamanaka, from my clan - just what the hell does Root do to people?!"

"That thing is a seal, isn't it?" Sakura asked, face stormy. "Yamato-taichou wouldn't let me touch it."

"That was a good call," Kaiya answered, her own expression darkening. "And yes, it is a seal. This much I can tell you: Sai has two seals on him, and neither will be there for much longer. One of them is shared by all Root agents - it's a Juin that bonds their tongues so they can't speak a word of Root or Danzo to anyone. I might have a way to break it, and once I do, we should have the information we need to move forward."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You can break a Cursed Seal?"

Kaiya already knew where Sakura's mind had gone. Sasuke bore a Curse Mark as well. She didn't want to give the pinkette false hope, though. "This one…yes."

Sakura's shoulders fell a bit. She'd caught Kaiya's meaning.

"Binding people's tongues? Using Curse Marks on them?" Ino shook with anger. "How the hell did this guy ever get in the Hokage seat?!"

 _Trickery. Bribery. Genjutsu. Manipulation._ "We have some theories. And this is why you're all here - because all of those theories point to him not belonging in that seat. Look - I've got to check on Sai, get rid of at least one of the seals on him. Hang tight, do some training, and as hard as it is right now, wait. We'll get through this."

The girls nodded and Kaiya started toward the boys' shelter. When she'd gone a few paces, she heard soft footsteps running up to her. Turning, she saw the pale eyes of Hinata rising to meet her own.

"Ano…Kaiya-san…" The Hyuga heiress spoke hesitantly. Kaiya had never actually spoken to her before; the last she remembered even seeing her up close was during Naruto's Chunin Final, when she'd collapsed in the stands. "D-do you know anything about Naruto-kun? He was being held by Root too…is he all right?"

There was a light blush on the girl's cheeks, and Kaiya could see that it must have taken a lot for her to even ask. She gave Hinata a reassuring smile. "He's all right. He made it out too - he's safe with Jiraiya right now, and should be coming here soon."

Hinata's blush deepened when she heard that Naruto would soon be coming, making Kaiya wonder if she had feelings for her little brother. "Ah…it's just..well, when we found Sai-kun, he seemed to think that no one would come for him…and I just hope that Naruto-kun knows…we wouldn't abandon him."

Kaiya's heart swelled. Sometimes it amazed her how much had changed since she and Naruto were younger, when it seemed that everyone was either out to get him or ignore him completely. She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You can tell him that yourself when he gets here - and you should. I mean, I can tell him that, but I'm his sister, so there's a bit of bias there!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-you're his sister?"

Kaiya's brows rose. "Oh - yeah, I guess it's still not all that widely known yet…well, yes. We only found out pretty recently, so it hasn't had much chance to circulate."

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad…he has family…"

Kaiya squeezed her shoulder. "And not just through blood," she said with a pointed look. Hinata just blushed deeper and nodded, and Kaiya found herself wanting to squeeze the adorable girl in a hug. Who'd have thought Naruto would earn the attentions of such a sweetheart?

Well, she could certainly believe it - though as she'd just told Hinata, she was a bit biased.

She didn't hug Hinata, worried that if she did, the girl would just blush harder and possibly faint. With a final squeeze of her shoulder, Kaiya took her hand back and continued heading toward the boys' dorm to check on Sai. He was awake and sketching when she knocked.

"Hey," she greeted, leaning against the doorframe. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep?"

"Yes," he nodded, setting the book aside. "…thank you for that."

"It was nothing," she replied with a smile. "Jeez…I feel like it's been such a long time since we last talked! It's been, what, two weeks? Three?"

"Hai…" For once, Sai didn't offer a more exact number. "Ano…Kaiya-san…may I ask you something?"

Kaiya blinked. "Of course."

Sai stared at his closed sketchbook as he considered how to word his question. "Why do people go so far for their comrades, even if they don't know each other well? Even if it means…they could die?"

The question took her a little by surprise. It really _had_ been a while since their last 'mentoring' session - she'd already forgotten how much Sai still had to learn about human interaction. Simply saying 'because people care about each other' wouldn't be an adequate explanation here; Sai needed more context than that. "Well…why did you help me back in Orochimaru's hideout?"

It took Sai a few seconds to answer. "Because…I wanted to."

"Why was that?"

"I did not want you to die."

"But letting me die - or killing me yourself - would have let you finish your real mission there," Kaiya pointed out.

"I doubted…my mission…" Sai's teeth clenched when he felt the seal begin to prickle harshly. Even a visceral memory of wanting to defy orders was enough to set it off, it seemed.

Kaiya noticed and immediately came forward. "Let me see about getting that thing off - not sure this is a question that can be answered simply, anyway…"

Kaiya sat beside him with a tight jaw. Her hatred for the man who'd put this seal in place was rising again, but it wouldn't help her or Sai right now. No, what was needed was to remove this damnable perversion of Fuinjutsu.

The symbol used for the seal's design was the hexagram, much like the Cursed Tongue Seal. Six stacked lines, some broken in the middle, some solid, representing Yin and Yang respectively...Kaiya had studied many types of symbols in her decade of working with Fuinjutsu; hexagrams were one of the most basic types.

A hexagram was actually two symbols combined: two "trigrams," or sets of three Yin or Yang lines. When two trigrams were combined, their meanings became intertwined with each other, creating a new intent, a new function - a hexagram. Some seals contained multiple trigrams or hexagrams, layering meaning upon meaning, intent upon intent. Naruto's "Eight Trigrams Seal" was one such Fuin; its complexity and delicate balance was what made it both strong and supple, capable of remaining after the caster's death while also allowing the wearer to influence its function.

This conditioning seal was made of two hexagrams, side-by-side - far simpler, its intent clear as day. One held the pleasure-pain responses and was the one she'd tweaked the night before so Sai could sleep. The other hexagram's meaning was "to work on what has been spoiled or decayed" - a disgusting meaning if ever she saw one, knowing what it made the seal do. Sai was not "spoiled," he was not "decayed." It made a perverted sense that the old name for this hexagram was also the name of a poison said to be used in ancient witchcraft.

Well, she would purge this poison from Sai's body. "This is a two-step process. First, I'm going to add some of my own chakra to the seal - sort of infiltrate it so I can work on it from inside. Then, once I'm in, I have to undo the seal using countering elements - Wood against Earth, Metal against Wood, Fire against Metal…that sort of thing. It all goes into the hand signs."

Explaining the process was more meant for her own benefit - it helped her focus on the task rather than on her emotions. She opened her notebook as she spoke, turning to the pages where she'd sketched out the seal and jotted down ideas for how to counter it. Sai glanced down curiously at the book.

"Is there such a jutsu for doing this?" he asked.

"Well, if there was, I don't know about it," Kaiya admitted. "I mean, the Uzumaki have a disturbing amount of research on Juinjutsu…but I came up with this myself. We'll see if it works."

Sai's eyes widened a bit. "You…created this jutsu?"

Kaiya gave a self-conscious shrug. "With Fuinjutsu, it's actually pretty common. It's all done with symbols, and symbols have layers of meaning…you interpret the meanings, then match them to hand signs. When it comes to creating a jutsu, you do the same: start with what you want to do, then translate that into symbols and signs."

Kaiya had thought she saw most of Sai's expressions so far, but this was a new one. He looked…fascinated. She tilted her notebook so he could read it more easily and watched his eyes move eagerly across the pages.

Sai saw a sketch of the hexagrams that made up the conditioning seal in Kaiya's notebook, along with a slough of notes spiraled around it. She had jotted down interpretations of the hexagrams first, then of their constituent trigrams. There was a list of hand signs that corresponded with the seal as well.

"You figured out the hand signs by interpreting the seal's symbols," he muttered.

She nodded. "Then it was a matter of determining the most likely counter elements and their respective signs." She pointed to another sequence. "This is what I'll be using to penetrate the seal and add my own chakra…"

She had grouped the hand signs by function for the jutsu. First was stating the technique's intent: penetrate and add chakra. Tori, the bird: penetrate, give. Inu, the dog: bind the chakra to the seal. Then came a command to the seal: Ushi, the ox, telling the Fuin to open and receive her chakra. Next was initiation: Tatsu, the dragon, I, the boar, Mi, the snake, and Hitsuji, the ram, all meant to move the chakra completely through the seal, overcoming any obstacles in its path. To finish, a repeat of Tori and Inu to follow through on intent, and _tairitsu_ , the seal of confrontation to activate everything.

Sai had never studied the theory behind jutsu creation before. Root wasn't a place for such creativity; one learned a set of approved techniques that suited one's specialty. If it wasn't pertinent to missions, it was deemed unnecessary and inappropriate. Even his Beast Imitation jutsu wasn't original; it just happened to be a jutsu that he was particularly suited for and had practiced to perfection.

But this…Kaiya had _created_ this technique. It hadn't existed before now. "You did all of this since yesterday?"

She nodded, a touch of pink dusting her cheeks. "I've been studying Fuinjutsu for at least ten years now…after a while, the principles and symbols just stick. Though…if this works, I've gotta admit, I'll be pretty proud of it! It's probably the most original one I've made yet."

That was right - Sai recalled reading in Kaiya's file months ago that she had created jutsu before. Her barrier seals…the chakra masking seal that allowed a person to hide their chakra without actively suppressing it…the storage seal he knew she had on her arm…all were based off of existing techniques, but were creative in their own rights. Now that creativity had given birth to an entirely new technique.

Sai was finally starting to see just why Danzo was so interested in this woman. If this worked, and Kaiya could change or dismantle binding jutsu like the Cursed Tongue Seal, he would either want her working for him…or dead so she couldn't be a threat.

At the same time, he felt something else: a curiosity, so strong it was almost like hunger. He wanted to learn more.

Kaiya watched him eagerly drinking in her writing, and an idea formed in her mind. "Are you interested in Fuinjutsu, Sai?"

He gave a small nod. "I…think I am."

Kaiya felt a smile slowly spread onto her face. "Well, let's get this thing off you right now. Though, if you'd like…I could try teaching you," she offered.

His ink-black eyes raised to meet hers, and she could swear she saw a light behind them that hadn't been there before. "I would like that."

Kaiya smiled fully then and rubbed her hands together. "Okay - turn around. Let's do this."

Step one: infiltrate the seal with her own chakra.

 _Tori - Inu - Ushi - Tatsu - Mi - I - Hitsuji - Tori - Inu - tairitsu!_

With the seal of confrontation, Kaiya put her opposite hand over the conditioning seal on the back of Sai's neck. In her mind's eye, her chakra snaked out from her body into the hexagram and wove around the many kanji that made up the underlying formula. Every intention and function embedded the seal received her energy, and she absorbed their meanings as she went. When her chakra came full-circle, she took her hand back.

"Okay…step one complete. Now comes the real work."

Getting into the seal had taken little effort in the end; it was designed to allow multiple 'users,' though normally only the original caster would be as fully embedded as she now was. Kaiya had gained valuable insight through this process as well; she jotted down a few notes and changed the sequence of the hand signs for the second step to correspond with what she'd learned.

A few minutes later, she was ready. "All right - onto step two. This might feel weird."

Kaiya inhaled and exhaled to focus herself again. The next step might take a couple of tries, depending on whether she'd interpreted the hexagrams correctly.

 _Tatsu - tora - uma - tora - tori - hitsuji - tori…_

"KAI!"

She clapped her hands together at the end and held them in place. The chakra she'd embedded in the seal responded immediately, rebalancing itself into the counter elements that would unwind and cancel out the seal. This took more effort, and she felt resistance when she began the unraveling process. The seal bore its creator's unwillingness to budge, his complete belief that his way was _the_ way. Embedded into the blunt, blocky script was Danzo's need to control absolutely, to subdue and conquer. This was where the seal drew its power and attached stubbornly to the host - to Sai.

But Kaiya was just as adamant in her wish to free Sai from its hold.

 _He is NOT your puppet. He is NOT nameless. He is SAI._

With that repeating in her mind like a mantra, Kaiya's chakra flared within the seal. It burned and licked at the formula like flames dissolving paper and melting metal, its light weaving through Sai's own chakra system to find and eradicate all traces of the seal's influence.

When at last he was 'clean' of the repulsive thing, Kaiya withdrew her chakra. Coming back to her own mind and body was a little disorienting at first. She felt momentarily drained as her chakra realigned itself.

"Okay," she said a bit breathlessly. "I think that takes care of it."

Sai's hand went to the back of his neck, even though he knew there was little point - it wasn't like he could see through his fingers, nor could he feel the seal through his skin.

But he also couldn't feel the seal's presence anymore. Taking his hand back, he closed his eyes and went through his own mantra:

 _My name is Sai. I had a brother. I want a future. No…I HAVE a future. I do NOT belong to Root._

No pain. Not even a tingle.

"It's gone," he muttered in awe.

"No more 'conditioning,'" Kaiya nodded. "And once I get the other one off…you'll be free from Root, Sai. Danzo will have no hold over you anymore."

He nodded. He still wasn't sure he believed it yet - was anyone ever 'free' from Root? He had thought he was for a brief time, and then they took him back…but these people had gotten him out again. "I would like to help you and Kakashi-san in whatever way I can," he said. "Both in dealing with Danzo-sama now…and with what comes after. There is much you both need to know about Root if you intend to dissolve it."

"I'm sure," Kaiya muttered. "Sai…how are you doing with all of this?"

Sai blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Root is all you've known for most of your life," Kaiya explained. "We're asking you to help us fight against it. It's natural to be thrown by that."

Sai thought for a moment. Did he feel 'thrown?' Perhaps a bit. After all, everything he'd been taught put Danzo at the center of the world. It was certainly odd to imagine the world without him…though that thought made him feel other, still-new sensations as well.

Relief. Hope.

"When Yamato-taichou and the others took me from headquarters and asked if I was ready to join you," Sai told them, "I said yes. I was prepared for this."

"And now?"

Sai gave them a puzzled look. "Why would that have changed?"

Kaiya's eyes searched his for a moment, but then she smiled. "Fair enough. Hey, I know I said it before…but I'm glad you're here. Not just because anything you can tell us once I get rid of the other seal will be invaluable - it's really good to see you again, Sai."

For once, Sai didn't have to search for the appropriate response. "It's good to see you too, Kaiya-san."

* * *

The time to receive Jiraiya and Naruto - and therefore to tell her brother and Sakura about Itachi - came faster than Kaiya expected it to. She felt a little detached from her body while she and Kakashi waited for Peach to complete the Reverse Summoning. Kakashi glanced over and saw her chewing on her lip. "Nervous?"

She forced herself to stop biting. "Yeah, kind of."

"I'll start us off," he assured her. "Jiraiya knows the story too - you're not telling it alone."

She nodded. "Thanks."

It was an immeasurable relief to be on easier terms with Kakashi again. Kaiya felt like she'd gotten an important friend back - someone who knew her better than most. She didn't want to imagine what the coming conversation with Naruto and Sakura would be like if things were still so painfully awkward between the two of them. They'd both be professional about it, sure…but it was comforting to feel his support again, too.

There were two 'poofs,' and Jiraiya and Naruto were before them. As soon as she saw her brother, Kaiya forgot all about her nerves for a moment. She simply went forward and embraced him tightly. Naruto hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Good to see you, Nee-chan," he said.

Kaiya pulled away and immediately began checking him over. "How are you? Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"I'm good, really!" He let her fuss, though. "Pervy Sage got me out and has been teaching me again - I'm Wind-natured, did you know? Well, I found out back home before all this stuff happened, and Asuma-sensei was helping me out a bit, though now I've gotta buy his whole team barbeque sometime…"

Kaiya let him change the subject. His chattiness told her better than anything else that he was still Naruto, still himself…and his energy helped to bring her out of her own head. She put a hand on her hip and gave him a mock-serious glare. "Wait, you agreed to buy his team food? You realize I'm Wind-natured too, right?"

He stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Ehhh?! You mean I coulda just waited till you got back?!"

Off to the side, Jiraiya leaned over toward Kakashi. "You really didn't tell him that Kaiya's Wind-natured?"

Kakashi shrugged. "She was away, and he was impatient. Besides, it was a good lesson in quid-pro-quo."

Jiraiya smirked. "You just wanted to make him squirm, having to owe Asuma something like that, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you could mean," Kakashi said innocently. "Ah, Sakura, perfect timing."

The pinkette jogged up to the group. "Sorry I'm late, was checking on Yamato-taichou - Naruto! When did you get here?"

"Just now! So Yamato-taichou's here too? Who else?"

"You'll get a full reunion later," Kakashi said, clapping a hand on each of their shoulders. "Right now, there is something we need to talk to you both about."

The two teens sobered. Kakashi looked to Kaiya, who nodded. "We're inside. No one can overhear."

Naruto glanced between his old teacher, his mentor, and his sister. They all wore grave expressions all of a sudden, and it put him on edge. "What's going on?"

Kakashi gave them each a look that they recognized from their Genin days: this was important, possibly life-or-death. "What we're about to tell you is beyond S-class in terms of confidentiality. That means you cannot breathe a word of it to anyone. The only other people who know of this right now are Kaiya's teammates, Hikaru and Gorou - and for the time being, it must stay this way. Is that understood?"

They nodded. Naruto felt his breath become shallow in anticipation. Jiraiya had mentioned that there was something important to be discussed when they met up with Kaiya - was this already it?

"About a week ago, around the time that Danzo became Hokage, we gained an invaluable source - both in terms of fighting Danzo, and, more importantly, Akatsuki."

Sakura was confused. "Then why can't we tell anyone? Shouldn't they know?"

"They can't," Kakashi said firmly. "Not now, at least. Even Tsunade-sama doesn't know about this, though she'll be informed when we get back. The only reason you two are being brought in on this is because this source also has to do with bringing Sasuke home."

Immediately, both teens straightened and snapped into high alert.

"Who?" demanded Naruto. "Where are they? Can we talk to them? We've only got a few months left!"

Sakura was troubled. An invaluable source on Akatsuki that could also help with Sasuke…"Is this person a spy? Is that why we can't say anything - their cover would be blown?"

"Yes, though it is a bit more complicated than that," Kakashi said.

His eye slid to Kaiya, and Sakura's followed. Something about the pained expression on her face helped a suspicion form in Sakura's mind. But no…there was no way…

"You've both met him before," Kakashi continued. "Though it's safe to say that wasn't the 'real' him."

"What do you mean?" Naruto pressed, getting frustrated by all of the vague talk.

Sakura paled. They'd met him before? "No…you can't mean…" But Kaiya's eyes met hers, and she knew.

"What?" Naruto spun around, impatient for someone to just spit out a name. "Who? Sakura-chan, you know? Who?!"

She just shook her head, wide-eyed and white as a sheet. Her chest rose and fell in quick succession as her breathing became rushed. No. This couldn't be. There was absolutely no way - right? They couldn't be saying that _he_ was the one…

It was Kakashi who, at long last, answered. "Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto froze. The name echoed in his head.

Uchiha… _Itachi?_

Then came the images, like a series of fast-forwarded scenes in a movie: Opening the door at the inn and being greeted with the coldest eyes he'd ever seen…the paralyzing fear of this man who threw Sasuke aside like a ragdoll…the same man who'd driven Sasuke to this quest for vengeance, a quest that took him away from Konoha, from his friends and his _real_ family…

This man, the reason Sasuke went to Orochimaru in the first place…who'd not only hurt his best friend, but his sister, too…

And now Kakashi was saying he was an _ally?!_

"W-what the hell are you saying?" Naruto's voice came out trembling at first, but anger and disbelief gave it volume. "You can't be serious…Kakashi-sensei, that guy is the _reason_ Sasuke left in the first place! He's _with_ Akatsuki!"

"He killed an entire clan," Sakura said shakily. "His _own_ clan…his family…"

"Like I said," Kakashi said calmly, "the truth is complicated."

Sakura kept seeing the aftermath of that first encounter three years ago. She hadn't been there herself - no, she could only visit Kakashi and Sasuke in the hospital for too many days afterward, their bodies and minds broken by this one man. Her sensei, the strongest Shinobi she'd ever known at the time, trapped in his own mind from a nightmarish genjutsu…Sasuke, bearing bruises and broken bones, breathing through a machine those first few days, only waking up when Tsunade managed to heal the distorted chakra pathways in his head…all damage caused by his own brother, and he'd been so changed after that…

"How?" Sakura's fists shook at her sides. "How does someone do something like that to his own brother?"

"Because he was trying to save him."

Sakura and Naruto both snapped to Kaiya. Her voice was quiet as she spoke, but heavy with emotion. Still, this wasn't something either of them could swallow. Uchiha Itachi had done all of those horrible things to - to _save_ Sasuke? What the hell could that mean?! They both opened their mouths to protest.

"Before you say anything else," Jiraiya interjected, looking pointedly at the teens, "listen to the whole story. It's one you need to know in order to understand Sasuke now and help him later. He'll learn of this one way or other, and it'd be better if it was through you all."

That was enough to make them both snap their mouths shut. If it was for Sasuke…they'd listen.

"And Naruto-" The blond looked up to his mentor. "You especially should hear all of this. It's the sort of situation a leader never wants to face, but sometimes has to. It's the result of decades of hatred and prejudice that went unchecked and got pushed under the rug until it couldn't be ignored any longer. This is part of Konoha's history, and while it might never be public knowledge, it should be known at least by a few so that it will never have to happen again."

They listened as if through a fog. Kaiya told most of the story, and when she faltered, Kakashi or Jiraiya picked it up. By the end of it, Sakura could not believe her ears. Uchiha Itachi was actually a victim of circumstance and all he did, he did _for_ Konoha and Sasuke? The killing, the torture...even if it was all a mission, how did anyone actually do those things and not go mad? How could they be so sure that he wasn't just a psychopath who'd been given the perfect outlet in the form of a mission?

But then something in the back of her head told her that whenever he faced the Konoha forces or Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi never aimed to kill. He maimed, he tortured, but he did not kill. A man of his power, who wiped out an entire clan in a single night, could have killed Sasuke a hundred times over. Hell, even a weak clone of him could easily take out her, Naruto, even Kakashi, all at once!

Yet he never did.

Naruto had slumped to the ground part way through the story. He felt like he had no breath. His mind stubbornly wanted to hold onto the image of Itachi as a cold-blooded killer, an enemy…but this was also someone that Kaiya had never been able to give up on. Someone she had loved - no. Naruto raised his eyes to his sister's face.

Someone she _still_ loved.

"Nee-chan…is he the person you thought he was?"

She nodded. "He is. He always was." She took a deep breath in then. "And you two are about to meet him. He's here - he left Akatsuki a week ago to help us…and to tell Sasuke the truth."

Shock was written over their faces again. Sakura's heart beat wildly as though in panic. "Wait - he's _here_? He's been here this whole time?"

"Under one of Kaiya's barriers," Kakashi explained. "We're actually under it right now, just at the edge. So yes, he is here - to be an information source, mainly. He's already divulged much on Danzo and Akatsuki…and for the latter, we may need his strength in battle eventually. But there's a problem - and Sakura, that's why you're needed."

* * *

Sakura had never been so nervous before in her life. In just a few more paces, she would be face to face again with Uchiha Itachi…and examining him as a patient. She'd agreed to do so, though Kakashi's tone said there wouldn't be room for disagreement. "Just…I'd rather not be alone."

"You won't be," Kakashi had assured her. "We're all going there now."

The urgency, the insistence that it had to be _now_ had taken her and Naruto by surprise. "Right…now?"

"There's no guarantee we'll have time later," he had said in a tone that allowed for no argument. "We need to know what we're dealing with."

So now they were at the door of a dilapidated residence, one of the few in the area that still stood. Sakura couldn't help but compare the red of the brick and stone with the crimson of the Sharingan. Her nerves threatened to take over and paralyze her.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Kaiya. The look she gave Sakura was one of confidence and reassurance, but Sakura could see other things beneath the surface. Kaiya was nervous, too - and it reminded her that whatever else Uchiha Itachi was, he was a man Kaiya had loved, a man she had never truly given up on…and he was ill.

How would she feel if it was Sasuke?

That was an easy answer: she would want to do everything in her power to help him. She would want him to live, to heal, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. And if what Kaiya said about Itachi was true…he was in agony, probably as much as his little brother.

That gave her the courage to square her shoulders and give a determined nod. She was ready. She honestly wasn't sure how much she'd be able to do, but she would try.

Kaiya swung the door open and announced them - probably unnecessarily. They stepped inside, and after Sakura's eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, she saw him. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, face blank, though on him it still somehow looked menacing. Maybe that was her nerves talking. Once the initial shock wore off, she took in his appearance more evenly.

He looked so much like Sasuke it hurt. There were obvious differences: his skin was a little darker, there were prominent lines that ran down his cheeks, and his face overall was more angular, less round…but it was the same forehead, the same nose and mouth, the same dark eyes that now looked over at them, framed though they were by longer lashes.

Sakura stood still as Kaiya went over to him. Itachi's eyes followed the redhead, and Sakura could swear his face softened as she came near. She said something to him, quiet enough that the others couldn't hear, and he gave a small nod. Then his eyes turned to look directly at Sakura, and the pinkette tensed involuntarily.

"Sakura-san," he greeted, pushing away from the wall. Then he did something no one could have expected, least of all her.

He bowed.

"I am in your hands," his low voice said.

Okay. This was just too weird. Uchiha Itachi, _ally_ , was bowing to _her_. In fact, he was still bowing. Was he waiting for her to say something? Sakura looked to Kaiya, suddenly feeling at a total loss. She just gave a small half-smile and a nod. Sakura looked back at Kakashi and Naruto - the latter looked just as shocked as she was. Kakashi was as hard to read as ever. She didn't bother checking Jiraiya's reaction.

Kakashi gave her a nod as well, then looked over to the Uchiha. "Should we allow for some privacy?"

A very slight tension rippled through the bowing man. "…as much as Sakura-san would prefer."

This had to be hard for him, Sakura realized. If he was anything like Sasuke, he was a very proud person; he wouldn't want an audience during a medical exam. And to be honest with herself, as nervous as Sakura was to be even this close to him, she wasn't a fan of crowds when examining a patient, either. She pushed aside her nerves and brought out the medical ninja - calm, collected, in control.

"I'll be fine," she said to the group. "This should only take about thirty minutes, so don't go too far. I'll let you know when I know something."

Kakashi and Jiraiya accepted this readily. Naruto hesitated and put a hand on Sakura's arm. He told her with a look that all she had to do was say the word, and he'd be there to do whatever was needed. Sakura answered with a determined look of her own, one that said she had everything under control and would be all right. After another second, he, too, left.

Kaiya lingered a moment. She seemed to be in a silent conversation with Itachi that was conducted with their eyes. Sakura felt a little awkward watching them; whatever was going on between them seemed…intimate. She busied herself with unpacking the few medical supplies she had. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Itachi's hand raise to Kaiya's face; she quickly turned her attention back to her task. After a minute, Kaiya left as well, but not before mouthing something to Sakura on her way out.

 _Thank you._

* * *

Kaiya was twitchy as they awaited the exam's conclusion. Worry and hope and fear that her hope would be in vain made it hard to stand still, as Kakashi and Jiraiya were doing. Naruto had gone to sit by himself for a bit - he looked like he needed some time to sort things out on his own. They all let him be.

But her mind wouldn't stop turning. She was dying to be in the room as Sakura examined Itachi, though she was pretty sure the pinkette wouldn't give anything away until the exam was over. No, she would've just been a distraction to both of them in there. The wait was maddening either way, so Kaiya tried to think about something else.

It didn't take her mind long to find another topic - though it was hardly a calming one.

Danzo.

The name alone had her very vision darkening. The more she thought about it, the more Kaiya was sure that if Danzo had been stopped sooner, none of this would have happened. Itachi wouldn't be sick, or even if he had, he'd have been _home_ and the disease would've been caught early. He wouldn't have had to become a Missing-Nin, wouldn't have had to kill his own family. He could have stayed in Konoha - stayed with Sasuke, with her…

But no. Danzo had ruined all of that. He took Shisui's eye. He gave the order in the end…and Kaiya had a dark, nagging suspicion that he had been looking forward to that order for a long time.

He was the one who pushed for the Uchiha to be kept back during the Kyuubi attack, she was certain. Hell, her parents might still be alive if it weren't for that! If there really had been such a strong Sharingan user among the Uchiha as Danzo had apparently feared, maybe her mother and father wouldn't have died trying to stop it alone.

Or…a darker thought entered her mind. What if Danzo had kept the Uchiha back because he wanted her father, the Hokage, gone? What if he had hoped to gain control of the Kyuubi himself through forcing the creation of a new Jinchuriki? He had been a Council member, probably one of the few who knew her mother's status…maybe even knew that her seal would weaken during childbirth…maybe knew that if something were to happen to her, the next best option for sealing the Kyuubi would be a blood relative…

It was tempting to cling to this idea, to let it continue to sprout and invade her soul like a pervasive weed. It would be easy to nourish it with her hatred, to overlook the gaps in the theory in favor of having more reason to rip this man to shreds. But there wasn't enough to it, was there? There were far too many holes in the theory…if she were looking at it objectively, detachedly, she'd never accept it as valid. But Kaiya wasn't so interested in objectivity at the moment. The idea that Danzo had essentially murdered her parents was like fuel for a fire, and she wanted it to keep burning bright. There was already more than enough to throw into it.

He had murdered Yuuma. He made the Uchiha want to revolt, which forced Itachi to have to kill them and take the blame. He stole people's lives…he stole her sensei…her parents…Shisui…he took Sasuke's childhood and Itachi's future…

He had tried to take Naruto, maybe even back when he was just a baby. The very thought of Naruto in Root made her physically ill with rage, made her wish - irrationally - that she could go back in time to tear Danzo apart before he could ever even _think_ to lay a finger on her baby brother.

 _No_ , she reminded herself. _It didn't happen that way. Naruto's here, he's all right. Danzo didn't get to him…not really._

He had gotten to Itachi, though. To Sai. To Sasuke. To Hikaru. To her.

To Yuuma.

Kaiya felt her breathing become labored and harsh. The need to break something, to punch or kick or stomp something into pieces, was overwhelming. She would scream if she didn't move. She was probably going to scream anyway.

She flickered through the abandoned village, stopping when she found an old training ground. There was no real reason for wanting a field designated specifically for punching and kicking things, but she found the rope-covered columns familiar and comforting. No time was wasted - she started punching, jabbing, kicking, whirling and hopping around the column in an almost frantic series of katas. Every hit was accompanied with a grunt or a yell that got louder and harsher each time. Her knuckles cracked and bled since she hadn't bothered to bind them in cloth; she didn't care.

Someone else did, though - and Kakashi caught her fist after she'd nearly shredded all the skin from her left hand's knuckles.

"If you're going to keep that up," he said calmly, "at least wrap your hands."

Kaiya yanked her hand back. "I'll heal." All the same, she did reach into her pack for cloth bindings before resuming at a more focused, less frantic rhythm.

Kakashi stood back and watched her take out her anger on the unsuspecting training pole. "You want to talk about it?"

 _Wham._ "No." _Thwack._ "I want-" _Whack._ "-to kill him."

 _Crack!_ The training post wasn't as sturdy as it had looked; her last hit put a crack through the wood.

"I'm assuming you mean Danzo," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

 _BOOM!_

Kaiya set a strong kick against the post, making it splinter completely apart.

"That's a yes, then," Kakashi muttered. "Look. There's a good chance that Danzo will end up dead after all is said and done. There's even a chance you'll be part of making that happen. But don't let your rage blind you - remember _why_ we're fighting him."

Kaiya had moved to another post; now she braced her hands against the column and caught her breath. "I know why I'm fighting him."

"Is it because of what he did in the past," Kakashi asked, "or what he could do in the future? If it's the past, that's vengeance - do I need to repeat the lecture I gave to Sasuke?"

Kaiya straightened and resumed her strikes. "If Danzo is dead, I don't see how that's a bad thing."

Kakashi gave her a hard look. "It won't bring back your teacher. It won't change what Itachi's had to do. Yes, it could mean a better future for a lot of people - it would mean the dissolution of Root once and for all. But keep in mind: there are other Danzos out there. Killing him won't get rid of all the darkness in the world."

After one more particularly vicious strike, Kaiya leaned her head against the post. "I know," she whispered. "I know…"

Kakashi's tone softened a bit. "We're getting rid of Danzo for the future's sake. Remember that. Don't let the hatred for what he's done blind you - it'll make you more likely to screw up."

Kaiya looked down at the blood-stained cloth wrapped around her hands. "Have you ever wanted to kill someone so much, it was more like a _need_ than a desire?"

There was a pause before he answered. "Myself."

That shook Kaiya out of her dark spiral. Her head jerked up and she turned to him with shock in her eyes. Why on earth would he have ever…?

Oh. Obito. Rin.

Kaiya knew their names - she had met Kakashi in the cemetery enough times. She even knew at least some of the story of how each of them died. Rin had been by his own hand…Kamis above, if it had been her with Hikaru or Gorou…

"Sorry," she whispered.

"The point is," Kakashi deflected, "While I don't know exactly how you feel right now, I do know what it's like to be consumed by grief and need a way to deal with it. But focusing on the past won't help. What did help me…well, your father had me guard your mother when she was pregnant with Naruto. It helped me focus on the future."

Kaiya's eyes widened a bit. That was what Yuuma had said helped him after leaving Root…he'd watched over her mother, too. He even had given her a similar speech about vengeance long ago.

"When we face Danzo," Kakashi said, looking directly at her, "it will be for the future's sake. You're allowed to hate him. You're even allowed to want to kill him - but don't let yourself be blinded by the past. It might make you slip up because you're so emotionally charged, might cause you to make a fatal mistake for you or a comrade. Keep the future in mind, and you'll be able to keep perspective and focus on what has to be done now."

She nodded and pushed her hair from her face. "Okay…"

"And get Sakura to heal those hands," he instructed. "You'll need them to break the Cursed Tongue Seal."

"Hai." As they walked back toward Itachi's shelter, Kaiya asked him one more question. "What _is_ the plan after that? I'm assuming we aren't just hiding here forever."

"Hardly," he said. "Focus on breaking through that seal. There are things I need to confirm before it all comes together."

Kaiya nodded once more. When they returned, Kaiya immediately sought out Naruto. Focusing on the future was easier when he was around - he _was_ the future, as far as she was concerned. Plus, now that her own little freak-out was over, she remembered that he, too, had just received some extremely disturbing news. What must he think of the village they both fought to protect, the village that had given them both grief for so long?

Naruto was seated on a large rock near the edge of the river that divided the village. His knees were drawn up toward his chest, his chin resting between the peaks of his legs. He didn't look up when she sat beside him.

"Hey…" Kaiya adopted a similar pose. "How're you doing?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno…I mean, I believe you and all…it's just…"

"It's a lot," she said with a sigh.

Naruto watched some leaves swirl in the river's current. "So…the Uchiha clan was really that unhappy with the village?"

"Yeah…" _No thanks to SOMEONE…_ Kaiya stopped the thought before it finished. Not now - Naruto needed her. "I mean, when you look at what they must've dealt with, ever since the founding…"

"I kinda get it," Naruto said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "They must've felt like outcasts, like nothing they did would make a difference…like they'd always just be seen as…as…"

"Monsters?" Naruto looked over at her. She was watching him with sadness and sympathy. "Like you were?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I guess so. But…I can't believe the village would've done that…but it was that Danzo guy, right? Not really Konoha…"

Kaiya's gaze lowered and turned back to the river. Yes, it was Danzo who made Itachi choose - but now that her head was a little cooler, and she considered how grave the situation had become, she wondered if Sandaime wouldn't have been forced to make the same choice before long. All because there weren't any other choices left…

For a moment, Naruto went quiet and stared at the swirling leaves with a faraway look. "That Danzo guy…there was something he said the first time he talked to me. He said that if I didn't learn to control the Kyuubi, it'd be taken outta me and put into someone who could."

Kaiya's eyes flashed angrily. "That fucking bastard," she spat, her bloodied knuckles popping in her fists. "He was manipulating you, Naruto. He doesn't have the skill to do something like that, and I'd kill him before he could even try!"

It had been a while since he'd seen this side of Kaiya - the fiercely protective, almost scary older sister. It was actually kind of comforting. Still, Naruto was troubled by what Danzo had said, never mind whether he could've followed through on the threat. "He was pretty convincing…like, I really believed that he'd do it if I didn't agree to get the Kyuubi under control myself, so I was ready to do whatever. Is…that how he made Itachi do what he did?"

Kaiya blinked, surprised by his connection. It made sense, looking at it from his perspective - hell, she knew from experience how convincing Danzo was. It pained her that Naruto was wrestling with this, and she wanted nothing more than to make everything clear and simple and right for him. But there wasn't much about this that was 'simple' or 'clear' or 'right.' "I think…you'd have to ask Itachi himself. I don't know how big a role Danzo had in the decision, to be honest. Itachi…he's different from most people. A conclusion that would take a person days, weeks, months to reach…for him, it takes just minutes, seconds even. I think…he'd have already known the choices before Danzo stated them."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "He's really that good? Then how…"

"He's human, too," Kaiya said softly. "He loves his brother more than anything in the world and would do anything to protect him. He saw the only way to save Sasuke and prevent a war was to kill his own family and take all the blame…"

Naruto shook his head. "But how was there no other way? There's always another way. There's gotta be!"

Kaiya could see the wheels turning, could see him trying to reconcile everything and find the missing solution that would make everything all right. He didn't want this to be true, didn't want to believe that there could have been no good answer. Naruto was the eternal optimist, someone who believed that nothing was impossible so long as there was the will to do good and the hard work to back up that will. She was torn. She wanted him to always be that way, seeking the most fair solutions and never accepting injustice in any form. But reality was a harsh teacher, and its lessons were unavoidable.

Of course, that didn't mean they had to accept reality's lessons without question.

 _Focus on the future._

Kaiya put a hand on his shoulder. "Look…what's done is done. But we can learn from it, right?"

"Right!" The fire came back to his eyes. He turned to her, about to say something else, but noticed her hands. "What happened?"

Kaiya glanced at her wrapped knuckles and automatically tried to hide them in her lap. "Hm? Oh - nothing…" Then she remembered that she'd promised Naruto not to hold things back from him, and she sighed. "Just…had to hit something for a bit, I guess."

Naruto smiled. "So that's not just me, heh!" He sobered as he thought about why she'd needed to hit something. "Nee-chan…Itachi's someone you really care about, isn't he? But…even I know that he can't come home…can he?"

Kaiya's entire body seemed to sink. "No. He can't. Even if he's pardoned…the villagers…they'd never accept him."

"But…are you happy he's back anyway?"

'Happy' seemed far too simple a notion for how she felt. But…it wasn't untrue. "Yes…I am."

"Me too."

Kaiya's gaze snapped to him, brows raised in surprise. "You are?"

Naruto smiled. "Nee-chan…I'm glad you got him back. And I'm glad I get to meet him like this. It's still weird…but it's like Pervy Sage said: If I'm gonna be Hokage someday, I need to know about this stuff. I want to know how all of this happened so we can figure out how to keep it from ever happening again…you think Itachi can help with that, too?"

Would there ever be a day when Kaiya wasn't taken aback by how much Naruto had grown? It seemed that every time they saw each other nowadays, he was a little wiser, a little more mature - and yet still himself. "Maybe…and…thank you, Naruto. You don't know what this means to me, you accepting him like this."

"He's Sasuke's brother," Naruto stated simply. "He's gonna help us get him back - and he's someone you care a lot about, Nee-chan. I guess besides him not actually being an enemy, that's enough for me. But…if he ever hurts you, I don't care how strong he is, he'll have me to answer to!" He brandished a fist to emphasize his point, his eyes flashing.

That made Kaiya smile. "Thanks, Otouto."

* * *

The prognosis wasn't good - but Itachi hadn't been expecting much else. He half-listened as Sakura stated her preliminary findings to the small group. Kakashi had to interrupt Sakura at one point - she'd been going into details that weren't needed for the rest of them. "What can be done?"

"Well…" Sakura glanced at Itachi quickly. "Itachi-san has lent me his medicines, and I'm going to see if I can replicate them…I might need to do that in Konoha though-"

"Assume for the moment that won't be possible," Kakashi interrupted, "because it might not be, even after we get Tsunade back in office. What else can be done to get Itachi in fighting shape?"

Itachi felt a little annoyed at being referred to in the third person when he was standing right there. It was like he was a prized racehorse they were trying to rehabilitate. But then, he supposed in a way that was exactly what he was - a broken tool.

It was still annoying.

Sakura looked down. "It's an autoimmune disease - the body is attacking itself, and will keep doing so. The only treatments that have any chance of remission involve suppressing the immune system, but that causes more problems and it's a lengthy process…"

"What we need right now is time," Kakashi reminded her. "Even if it isn't a cure."

Again, it was all information Itachi had known already. He honestly hadn't seen the point in being examined like this, except that it might help Kaiya come to terms with his illness.

"Well…there might be something…"

Itachi's attention snapped to the pinkette. If she was going to suggest the Chakra Bite….

Sakura took a deep breath and raised her head again. "Honestly, I don't know if it'll work - I've never done something on this scale before - but I could go in and manually repair the damage that's already been done to the lungs and arteries by the disease."

"So, a surgery?" Kakashi clarified.

"Yes - it's all done through chakra, but it's still pretty invasive. There's a lot that could go wrong, and depending on the extent of the damage, I might not be able to get it all."

Her words indicated doubt, but her tone was confident. She was being a true professional, presenting the risks of the procedure upfront. Itachi found it quite admirable as a trait. At the same time, he realized that in essence, the surgery would be doing basically what a Chakra Bite would, albeit in a much more invasive manner for his own body. It was riskier, less likely to work…but it meant not using Kaiya's life force. And if it meant more time, time that they needed…

Met with no protests, Sakura met Itachi's eyes, all previous nervousness gone. "Itachi-san - you'd need to be unconscious for the duration. I'd need to take my time, and besides being really painful, I can't have you moving or going into shock. Also, I can't emphasize this enough: I will do what I can, but it's still not a cure. The disease will continue, it'll just be starting from a cleaner slate."

"I wasn't expecting a cure," Itachi told her. "But this will buy time, yes?"

Sakura nodded. "Depending on how much I can actually fix…this sort of surgery is usually done by a whole team of medic-nin in shifts. I…really don't know how much I can do by myself…"

"Whatever you can do," Kakashi said, "I'm sure will be helpful."

Naruto piped up, "Yeah, and you're an awesome medic-nin, Sakura-chan! I'm sure you can do it! Besides…" He turned Itachi, a resolute look on his face. "There's no way you can die before we get Sasuke back. He's gotta hear all this from you too, right?"

Itachi was a bit amused by the blond's insistence. "No dying until my little brother is back in Konoha. I'll keep that in mind."

Naruto completely missed the dry humor in his statement. "Good. 'Cuz we _are_ bringing him back, and from the sound of it, you've got a lot to talk to him about."

"That I do," muttered Itachi. He bowed his head to the pinkette once again. "Sakura-san. Thank you for your consideration. I will do whatever you suggest." His eyes moved to Kaiya, who'd been oddly silent during the whole conversation. "I made a promise to do what I can…and I intend to keep it."

Kaiya's eyes met his, and while his vision was dim, he could tell that she was holding a lot in right now. It worried him. Her bloodied knuckles didn't escape his notice; whatever she was holding in, she'd taken some of it out already. Anger, probably. She was certainly better than her brother at hiding what she was feeling, but to Itachi, the signs were clear: there was anxiety in there, and melancholy, along with at least a little bit of hope.

 _Please don't hope for me,_ he mentally begged her. He knew it was useless, though. Of course she would hope. For all that she said she understood that there was no future for them, she would find reason to hope for more in this. After all, if the situation was reversed…he would do the same. Still, he wanted to spare her the pain of inevitable disappointment and grief. But, as she had already told him, it wasn't for him to decide how she felt. Itachi could already hear what she would say:

 _I'm here, for as long as you are._

This was a second chance, the kind that was unheard of in reality. He might have more time, might be able to make a difference before he died - might be able to fix the mistakes he'd made with Sasuke and keep his little brother from spiraling down a darker path. He would do things right this time - and he wouldn't try to do it all alone.

He wouldn't leave Sasuke to darkness. He wouldn't leave Kaiya to clean up his mess again. He would use this time he was being given for them both. Kaiya offered him comfort, companionship, understanding and love. She had said as much in both words and action already. While it wasn't for him to say whether she was right to do so or not, it _was_ for him to make sure that her efforts weren't in vain. With that first kiss, she'd opened the door completely and beckoned him in. And when he finally stepped over that threshold and kissed her back, he'd made his own promise.

 _I am yours, for as long as you'll have me._

* * *

 **Phew! Another challenging chapter in a lot of ways. I have to say though: I had SO much fun playing with hexagrams and the Five Elements and the Lunar Zodiac for hand signs…really trying to step up the Fuinjutsu lore ;) Now for our recap:**

 **-Return of the start-of-chapter flashback! A look at an incident in Kaiya's early Genin days that's been hinted at before…**

 **-Kakashi and Kaiya are on better terms again! There's enough going on around them that such awkwardness really wouldn't be sustainable, and Kakashi isn't the type to hold a grudge.**

 **-Kaiya is now able to infiltrate other people's seals! Sai's conditioning seal is now gone too - next up, that Cursed Tongue Seal! Also, Sai might become Kaiya's first pupil for Fuinjutsu!**

 **-Naruto and Sakura learned the truth about Itachi. It looks like there might be something Sakura can do for our favorite Uchiha…**

 **NEXT TIME: Kaiya goes up against the infamous Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal…we'll see what is going on back in Konoha…and things will start to move forward. We'll also see the conclusion of the flashback at the start of the chapter, and how Yuuma's guidance early on still shapes how Kaiya deals with things today…**


	84. Escalation

**So...this thing is long enough without an opening flashback, and the one I was going to use didn't really fit anyway. It'll come back later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 84: Escalation**

Infiltrating the Cursed Tongue Seal was considerably harder than Sai's conditioning seal. The Juin was a veritable fortress of fuinjutsu. It made sense that it would be so - after all, it had been conceived of in order to protect information. There were layers of protective script that tried to push her out and block her every attempt to enter, and she wasn't even trying to remove the thing yet.

 _Attack a solid foundation…and you're sure to fail. Go for the 'empty,' the weak points._

Ironic that it was one of Danzo's own 'teachings' that came to her mind then. However, Kaiya thought as she struggled to weave her chakra into the seal, perhaps she had to think like the man in order to break into his jutsu.

Danzo was unyielding. According to Hikaru's analysis, he was also increasingly paranoid. He valued strength, but more often than not used guile to get his way…the Ram and Boar would be less effective for moving he chakra along then, forceful as they were. No…Kaiya pulled her chakra back a bit and formed the 'Mi' sign again. The Snake was craftier, its water element better at creeping into cracks and slipping past barriers. It led her chakra to seep rather than push, showing her where the weak points in the seal really were.

It took much longer than the conditioning seal in the end. She couldn't afford to only partially infiltrate this seal; only fully integrating her chakra within it would make the second step work. Just as she was exploiting the seal's few weaknesses now, it would exploit hers and try to take back control if she left any part untouched. There was no single weakness that allowed to break through completely; rather, she wound up having to pull back and redirect over and over again until, _finally_ , she made it all the way through.

When it was over, Kaiya felt like she'd just dragged herself through a tar pit. She broke away from Yamato panting and a little dizzy. Hikaru and Kakashi were both in the room with them, and Hikaru crouched to brace her and hand her water.

"I'm in," she gasped after gulping down half her canteen. It didn't completely wash the thick, bitter taste that had invaded her tongue. "Kami, I feel like I need ten showers…"

"Well, the good news is I barely felt a thing," Yamato offered, turning around. "Sai didn't feel the infiltration at all, right?"

"So the more practice you get with this," Kakashi concluded, "the more likely you'll be able to connect to other seals without the wearers noticing. You look drained, though."

"I am a bit," she admitted.

"You're working on a few hours' sleep while dealing with emotional exhaustion and you've already broken one seal today," Kakashi analyzed. "We'll pick this up tomorrow after you've rested."

Kaiya clenched her jaw, a protest playing on the tip of her tongue. Her first impulse was to insist that she was fine, that she could keep going onto the next step - but this wasn't a time for her stubbornness. They needed to know her limits as she was now so that they could plan accordingly. Too much depended on her ability to break into these seals. On the one hand, that made her more desperate to master this ability quickly, to keep working and push beyond her limits. However, if she misrepresented herself now, those limits could wind up ruining their plans later and put everyone at risk.

She left with Hikaru rather than try to protest. It was late - most of the other Shinobi were asleep or getting ready to do so. "Where's Gorou?"

"Probably doing laps with the 'green beasts,'" Hikaru answered wryly. "Actually…yes, that's them now."

Around the corner came three sets of pounding feet. Two wore green jumpsuits; the other wore his own clothes but ran with the same off-putting enthusiasm as his companions.

"Come on, boys! Let's show them the power of YOUTH!"

"Hai, Guy-sensei!"

Gorou skidded to a stop when he saw his own teammates in the path. "Hey guys! Have fun seal-breaking?"

"Tons," Kaiya replied flatly. "Bedtime laps?"

"Of course!" Gorou grinned at them. "But I've barely gotten to see you guys lately - hold up…Oy, Lee-kun, Guy-sensei! I'm callin' it a night, okay?"

Both were a few paces away, jogging in place. "We'll do twenty extra laps for you, Gorou-san!" Lee promised.

"Aw, that's sweet," Gorou said with a cheeky smile.

Kaiya and Hikaru just watched the two bushy-browed, green-clad exercise nuts until they disappeared from view.

"Well," Hikaru said, turning back toward Kaiya. "I don't believe you've actually seen your room."

"Yeah, Kaiya-chan!" Gorou came up behind them and put an arm around each of their shoulders. "We found you a good one, too - perfect for the one and only Uzukage!"

"Gorou, get off, you're sweating!"

"Call me that one more time…"

He took his arms off of them and shrugged. "What? You kinda are, aren't you? That barrier thing and all…" When they were a good distance from the fire, he lowered his voice. "Hey…Hikaru 'n' me were talking…you're still working on that Cursed Tongue Seal, right? The one Yuuma-sensei helped make?"

She nodded.

"We'd like to help," Hikaru said. "If there's anything we can do…"

Kaiya nodded. "I think…there is. Come on - I'll show you what I've got so far."

The room they'd set aside for her was a decent size - easily as big as her small studio back in Konoha. It was set in the top floor of one of the still-standing buildings near the camp and, through several large windows, afforded a wide view of the village. Kaiya went to an east-facing window; she could see to the other side of the river from here, where Itachi was housed. And there, a little south, was the closest entrance to the archives. All were lit by the rising moon and stars.

"We're set up downstairs," Hikaru said as he and Gorou came up behind her. "But we thought you might like the view."

It made Kaiya's heart swell that they'd thought of her like this. But of course they had - she would do the same for them. These two were her team, her family. "I do…thank you guys."

They set up some candles, lighting the space enough to read her notebook clearly - and then got to work.

"Danzo's sealing style is based in hexagrams," she started. "Here's the Cursed Tongue Seal - it uses that same style. The main problem I run into is interpreting its exact meaning. Without that, I'm shooting blindly trying to create a counter."

"A hexagram? But 'hexa' means six, right? There's only five lines," Gorou said. At their surprised looks, he shrugged. "What? I pick stuff up from you two."

"So you think he kept a line off the seal's symbol on purpose?" Hikaru asked. "Perhaps to hide its true meaning, as a way to defend against breaking?"

"It's a possibility. There are about six ways that it can be interpreted that I've found so far," Kaiya said. She showed them four hexagrams that filled in either the top or bottom of the seal; the other two meanings interpreted the five lines alone on their own. "And that's assuming it's read this way. Turn it upside down, and you get as many more possibilities. And this is what's throwing me off: Danzo's sealing style, from what Ive seen, is always very straight-forward. The one that Sai had on him, that conditioning seal? Two hexagrams, no missing lines, clear meanings. I've seen other works of his that are the same way. This is the only one that leaves so much room for interpretation."

"Well, didn't Yuuma help make it in the first place?" Gorou asked. "'Cuz I don't know about you, but 'up for interpretation' and 'lots of meanings' sounds like something he'd do."

"Come to think of it…" Hikaru laid his chin on his hand. "Danzo does not strike me as the type to share his work lightly. You say he has a particular style for Fuinjutsu, but this one seal differs. I'd venture that the Cursed Tongue Seal was one that he wanted to make but simply couldn't - and so he brought Yuuma in on it, both to lure him into a sense of security and because he did not have the sort of mindset necessary to make it work. When Yuuma found a way for it to work, Danzo copied the design and turned it into a Juin."

A mix of pride for her teacher and anger rose in Kaiya's chest at the thought: Danzo was simply incapable of creating the seal himself, so he used Yuuma's creative and flexible mind to do the work for him. "Actually…that makes sense. Here are the possible hexagrams I could match to the design: their primary meanings would all appeal to Danzo. Obstruction, Innocence, Influence, Yielding…but their secondary meanings are like Yuuma's own commentary on Danzo. Look at Obstruction - it also means 'selfish persons.' And all of these seals when inverted have almost opposite or complimentary meanings…'Obstruction' becomes 'invigorating,' for example. Something that encourages movement and initiative rather than holding it back."

"Almost as though he built in a failsafe, should Danzo abuse the seal," Hikaru commented, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ha!" Gorou slapped his hand against his thigh. "That is so Yuuma-sensei, putting hidden meanings in stuff like that right under someone's nose!"

Kaiya couldn't help a vindictive grin of her own. She had a much better idea of how to deal with the seal now. "It'd explain how he was able to break it at all…or maybe he just disabled it. It could've still been there, but he worked his way through to dismantle it so he could speak freely…"

"And then that bastard…" Gorou couldn't finish the statement without shaking in rage, so he found something else to say. "But…why did he wait so long to break it? Couldn't he have done all that long before, like after he first got the seal?"

"Perhaps he didn't know how before," Hikaru suggested. "Or perhaps the seal weakened over time until he could break through it?"

"It sounded like it took a while," Kaiya muttered. "He wrote that journal over a few months…and it seemed like he was only working on the seal when he was away from the village. Juin marks connect the caster and wearer through chakra…Danzo would've sensed if he tried to mess with it."

Gorou was still puzzled. "So he waited until…what? What did he find out that had to be told to the Hokage then?"

 _I've finally cracked the seal, and once I break it completely, he'll come for me. I can't wait any longer. Things have gotten out of hand. He must be stopped._

"Maybe something about Shisui," Kaiya said softly. "Or the massacre."

Hikaru looked like he wanted to figure this out as well, but he held his own comments back. "We may never know. But Kaiya - does this help? Will you be able to break the seal?"

"Break it…or change its function, at least," she said with a nod. "It's stronger than the other one - might only come off completely after he's dead. But I _will_ make it stop working the way he wants. So yeah…this does help, guys. Thank you."

"We're all students of Yoshida Yuuma," Gorou stated. "Only fits that we all have a hand in bringing down the bastard that killed him using the thing he was killed for."

"Here, here," Hikaru said, raising his now-cold tea.

Kaiya closed her notebook for the night.

* * *

Shikaku knew what it meant when the Root agents appeared at his doorstep.

Danzo knew who had broken Naruto and that boy, Sai, out.

He was a little surprised at the timing; the threatened gathering of Chunin was set to happen this afternoon. But then, Danzo had agents everywhere - it wasn't unimaginable. That the agents were coming directly for him…well, Shikaku supposed he did have a reputation as the 'brains' of the village. He kept his appearance carefully blank for the three Root operatives.

"Nara Shikaku," one of the masked agents stated. "You are under suspicion for plotting against the Hokage. While the investigation is ongoing, you and your clan are confined to your compound. It is inadvisable to try and leave."

Even though he'd expected this, Shikaku couldn't help bristling. An arrest and confinement also meant that his clan's voting rights would be suspended. The Vote of Confidence was to take place within a few weeks, and even as just 'candidate' Hokage, Danzo had the power to draw this out however long he wished. "Is this how Danzo plans to deal with anyone who disagrees with him? Arresting them, silencing them?"

"You are to come with us now," the agent continued, ignoring his questions.

He arched a brow. "Oh? But I thought you just said I was confined to this compound."

"Come." The agent's voice held a note of force, even annoyance. "We have authority to bind you if you are unwilling."

 _I'd like to see you try,_ Shikaku thought. But he wasn't about to push things. His wife was inside; his neighbor's kids were playing just around the corner…and there were three masked agents on his doorstep. As much as Shikaku wanted to believe that he could take them, he would not risk the wellbeing of his clan just to prove a point. He followed them, keeping his face neutral so as not to alarm anyone they passed. He wondered, though, if Danzo _wanted_ people to see him being led away like this…he, one of Tsunade's chief advisors, head of a prominent clan, director of a division…it would certainly send a message to Tsunade's supporters.

Perhaps, though, not the message Danzo was hoping for. It did pay to be reasonably well-liked. That Danzo was already starting to crack down on opposition was both a hopeful and worrisome sign: he saw that his position was tenuous at best. Plus, people who weren't sure what to think of the man would see something strange in this, would hopefully question his rise…which would lead to a less than favorable vote. On the other hand, Shikaku knew Danzo to be someone for whom no deed was too dirty. He didn't know everything that the Root leader got up to - there was likely no one who really did - but he knew enough to be concerned.

He did become nervous when he realized they were heading into Anbu's headquarters…and into what looked like a medical room. There was a chair in the center with a variety of restraints. Shikaku's eyes narrowed and swept around the small room. It had been lit in such a way that shadows were nonexistent. They had expected him to resist, and had prepared.

Now his pulse began to rise.

"What is this?" he growled.

Rather than respond, the agents took hold of him and wrestled him into the chair. One of them hit a pressure point that made his limbs feel leaden and stopped him from struggling. He was strapped in securely - and suddenly felt pain bloom in his forearm when an agent plunged a kunai between his radius and ulna and twisted. He barely bit back a shout of pain, bit almost clean through his tongue in the effort…

After just watching him for what felt like an eternity, the agent withdrew the kunai. "Not a clone," he announced emotionlessly.

"Good." A clicking sound came to Shikaku's ears, along with shuffling footfalls. They came closer, and a few seconds later, Danzo came around to the front of the chair. "That wound will be healed before you leave, not to worry. It won't even add a scar to your collection. I must say though, I am disappointed, Shikaku. I would have thought a man with your intellect would know better than to affiliate yourself with traitors."

Shikaku swallowed the blood that seeped from his tongue. "I don't see how people with Konoha's true intentions at heart can be branded as 'traitors.'"

"They are naïve," Danzo hissed, his slitted eye narrowing further. "Children who think the world's problems can be solved with a talk and a hug. Such sentiments will lead this village to ruin, and has nearly done so many times if it hadn't been for my interventions!"

As though realizing that he was saying too much, Danzo cut himself off and regained his composure. Shikaku found it interesting - if unnerving - to see the man so easily riled when he was usually so stoic. "What 'interventions' would those be?"

Rather than answer, Danzo stared down at him icily. "Shikaku. You are here to answer questions, not ask them."

"Not in much of a talking mood, honestly," Shikaku drawled back.

"You will be," Danzo said coldly. "My people are very good at drawing people out of their shells."

"My family will know you've taken me," Shikaku warned him. "They all saw your 'agents' leading me away. If I'm gone for long-"

"You won't be." Danzo's cane clicked as he moved to the side of the room. "This will not take long - and when you leave, you will speak of this to no one."

Shikaku's blood froze. He'd heard of how Danzo kept his own agents from leaking information about Root or its activities. "You'd use a Juin on a loyal citizen of Konoha?"

"As far as I am concerned," Danzo replied in an almost bored tone, "you are hardly a loyal citizen. You are suspected of colluding with known traitors. They have not been announced as such yet, but they soon will be. Your esteemed colleagues have declared war against me, Shikaku-san - and a declaration against me, the Hokage, is a declaration against Konoha. And in war…one must take drastic measures."

He nodded to the agents, one of whom moved in toward Shikaku. He made a series of hand signs which Shikaku recognized as belonging to a type of genjutsu - one that was often used in harsh interrogation settings.

The last thing he heard was Danzo's voice, almost sounding remorseful. "You brought this upon yourself."

The pain began.

* * *

Morning came, and with it, purpose. Kaiya arrived at Yamato's quarters bright and early, rested, nourished, and determined to break that damn seal before lunch. Kakashi was there as well, as was Sai - he wanted to see how Kaiya did this, and she had no protests. Hikaru, too, joined them; everyone else was told to busy themselves elsewhere. This was delicate work - no need for a crowd.

Kaiya sat cross-legged in front of Yamato. After a moment of focusing her chakra, she began the hand signs.

 _Tatsu - Tora - I - Tatsu - I - Mi - Tora - Tori_

She felt the chakra she'd embedded within the seal stir. It met the seal's design, wrapping around it and inverting it - inverting the very meanings of the symbols.

 _Saru - Ne - Mi - Uma - Tatsu - Tori_

The symbols shifted, their commands changing with their lines, becoming more fluid, more open. This jutsu would not remove the seal - as she'd told Hikaru and Gorou, that might be impossible while the caster lived. But she would change it, break it, unravel it.

 _Saru - Ne - Mi - Tori - Inu - Uma_

After the twentieth sign, Kaiya clapped her hands and held them together. This was the final push - her chakra picked apart the knots holding the jutsu together, not destroying, just redirecting. Danzo wanted the wearer unable to speak? Now they could say whatever they liked. He wanted this seal to bind them to Root? Now they were unleashed - now they were free.

The seal's very meanings collapsed in upon themselves. This was Yuuma's doing: wisdom in openness, judgment in clarity, peace through mature initiative. The Cursed Tongue Seal, for Danzo, meant guarding secrets that were destructive for his goals; the original intent, the one Yuuma had in creating it, was of compassion for those who carried that information. It was meant to protect not just the information but the spirit of the person carrying it, even if their body should be broken. It was meant to give the wearer the ability to choose whether or not what they knew should be shared.

It was based in trust and compassion, in faith and respect - and now it truly reflected these tenets. It was no longer a Cursed Seal that bound the wearer to Danzo alone; rather, it was a seal that protected the wearer more than the caster. No longer would it paralyze a person for speaking on forbidden topics; it would instead be activated the person themselves to bind their tongues against torture.

When she pulled away, Kaiya felt…satiated. It was as though this was something she'd always had to do, something that she'd struggled with for years rather than days, and it was finally, _finally_ complete.

She was also rather drained. She had used a lot of chakra to push the commands into the seal, probably more than was necessary. Oh well - she would be able to refine the process on Sai and Yamanaka Fu.

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes. "I think it's done."

She didn't see the others raise their brows. That was it? Twenty hand signs, about five minutes' worth of concentration…and the seal was broken?

"Let's see," Kakashi said, crouching in front of Yamato. "Open up and say 'ahh.'"

Yamato opened up but kept silent.

Kakashi frowned beneath the mask. "It's still there."

Kaiya wasn't alarmed. She wasn't worried, or shocked, or anxious over this bit of news. It wasn't even news. "It would be - I changed all the settings in it, though. You can speak on what you like, Yamato - it'll only stop you if you, personally, decide something is too sensitive to be said."

Yamato opened his mouth, but Kakashi held up a hand to stop him. "Just in case, though, I'd rather not have him unable to breathe due to paralysis. Are you able to undo the paralysis response in your state, Kaiya?"

"My 'state?'" She gave him an annoyed glance. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm working on half a chakra load, but I've still got plenty, so I'll be good to go in a minute. And I am sure that it worked - Yuuma-sensei had a hand in making this thing, and I'm his student. No one knows his work better than I do - not even Danzo."

Kakashi weighed the options and decided. "All right…Ten - er, Yamato: anything you'd like to share with us first?"

Yamato thought for a moment. There was so much…could he really say anything now? He'd gotten so used to the seal's presence, to its influence on his speech, that he wondered if he even could say anything worthwhile. The ever-present threat of full-body paralysis, the teachings that had been drilled into his mind from age five…Danzo was the father, the leader…no one could speak against him…

But now…he could. Could he?

After a moment, he settled on the statement he wanted to make: something that everyone needed to know about Danzo in order to fight him effectively. He took a deep breath, and then the plunge.

"Danzo…collaborated with Orochimaru, before Orochimaru defected."

He paused, waiting for the inevitable stiffness of limb and unresponsiveness of nerves. But no…he kept breathing.

"They both conducted those experiments - human experiments. Including what was done to me."

Nothing. Not a tingle. The rest of the group watched him with bated breath, but Yamato breathed freely. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sai, stiffest of all of them, watching, waiting…hoping. He could sympathize - he could scarcely believe it himself, but he could keep speaking.

He turned to look at Kakashi. There had been something he'd wanted to confess for years to the man who'd showed him trust and companionship. "Kakashi-senpai - I know you've wondered about this: I was sent to kill you and collect your Sharingan all those years ago…and you were not the first."

He could speak. Kakashi had long ago freed him from Root's way of thinking, Sandaime from its employ…now the last tether to that organization was broken. The last link to Danzo was severed. Yamato felt a weight lifted, a clasp broken. It had him breathing faster, had his limbs feeling looser than ever before. If he'd been standing, he was sure he would have collapsed into a heap.

It was relief.

He was free.

* * *

The roof of the Hokage Mansion was covered with Shinobi. All active- and non-active-duty ninja had been called for this…whatever it was, Chunin rank and above. The clan heads were also present - Kiba's mother, Tsume, and older sister Hana stood to the side as the Chunin were directed to line up in the center. Akamichi and Sarutobi clan members were also there, but Kiba couldn't help feel like there was a significant number of people missing.

At the forefront of his mind were his own teammates. He looked for them in the crowd, but to no avail. Neither he nor Akamaru could smell them anywhere in the village. Where had they gotten to? He'd hadn't seen or heard from Hinata or Shino in a few days. They hadn't had any missions - actually, few Shinobi did this past week…but they always hung out or trained together.

His team was nowhere to be seen or smelled, but he found another old classmate easily. "Hey, Choji - any clue what's up? Why'd all the Chunin get called here?"

"I don't know," Choji admitted, looking worried. "I can't find Ino or Shikamaru, though…Shikamaru might still be in Suna I guess, but I saw Ino just the other day…"

"Yeah, my team's MIA too," Kiba told him. "Actually…I think we're the only ones of the Rookie Nine who're here."

The chatter ground to a halt when a masked agent called them all to order. This was another strange thing this past week: more Anbu operatives could be seen all over the village, not just around the Hokage mansion. Heck, the fact that they were seen at all was weird in itself. It was almost like they were trying to make their presence known for a change.

The lack of chatter made another sound easier to pick up, especially for Kiba's ears.

 _Click. Click. Click._

Danzo, the man who now held the title 'Hokage,' had arrived on the rooftop. The cornered hat of the office shaded his bandaged face, and although obviously old and using a cane, something about his presence was…menacing. Kiba tensed as Akamaru shrank back with a low growl. The duel reaction from his dog put him more on edge - this man intimidated Akamaru, yet the large dog also sensed a threat in him.

Then the 'new Hokage' began to speak, his voice seeping like tar into their ears. "You are all confused and concerned - understandably so. It is unprecedented for a sitting Hokage to be replaced in this manner, with a direct order from the Daimyo. But it was necessary. I will not tell you that Tsunade-hime was leading our village to ruin-"

 _You kinda just did,_ Kiba thought with a scowl.

"-in fact, I do believe she was the leader our village needed after Orochimaru's attack three years ago. But she has failed to step up to meet the threat of Akatsuki. She has been too soft on those who would betray our village from within or without. Her negligence led to the defection of the last Uchiha clan member from Konoha - and her oversight more recently has led to the loss of one of our own most promising specialists who could turn the tide against Akatsuki."

"What's he talking about?" Kiba muttered. Choji looked just as confused as he felt. All around them, low whispers had broken out again - who was this specialist? How'd they been captured?

"The specialist is known by many of you," Danzo continued, unperturbed by the renewed chatter. "A talented Fuinjutsu user who has gone by the name 'Fuumaki' for years. The past two Hokages have neglected to tell you - or rather, kept secret, her true name: Namikaze Kaiya."

A shocked silence fell over the group. Even the Jonin and clan heads looked completely taken aback. Kiba's keen ears picked up some of the mutters.

"Namikaze? As in…"

 _"Yondaime?"_

"I heard he had a kid, but…"

"…never knew her name…"

"Didn't she die in the Kyuubi attack?"

"That girl…?"

Danzo spoke again when the chatter began to crescendo. "I realize this is a shock - but the people of Konoha deserve to know the truth. Sandaime kept her identity secret for years, even from the girl herself. The wisdom of this decision…I do question it. Had she known who she was, had any of us known sooner…perhaps we could have better nurtured her potential, better protected her from those who'd seek to use and manipulate her. As it was, she was ripe for being turned against the very village her parents died to protect - and I fear that is what has now happened."

Many faces went pale. Yondaime's daughter had been alive all this time? Sandaime had kept this from them?

And - she had turned on the village?

"As we speak, there is an elite team searching for her. It is my hope that I am wrong, that she was taken against her will…for if she has become an enemy of Konoha, we have gained a formidable foe indeed. Be on your guard: this woman is known to use teleportation jutsu, which can allow her to infiltrate our barriers. You may have seen an increase in Anbu activity in the village of late: this is why. Until Namikaze Kaiya is found, I am placing the village under a mandatory curfew. All citizens and Shinobi alike must return to their homes or be at their assigned posts one hour before sundown."

A new wave of chatter broke out at this announcement. Such a curfew was unheard of in peace time; Kiba had never even heard of such a thing.

"We face dark times ahead," Danzo continued. "With your cooperation, we will endure - no, we will do more than that. We will rise, stronger than ever before. We will face the coming storm with clarity and unity, and make the great founders of this village look down in pride and envy - for we will accomplish more than they ever dreamed!"

There were a few cheers in the crowd to begin with. More people joined in. Soon, to both Kiba and Choji's alarm, many of the Chunin around them were also cheering, giving shouts of support to Danzo. Even some of the Jonin were nodding in approval.

But not their parents. Not their teachers, Kurenai and Asuma. No - dotted among the crowd were frowns and furrowed brows, expressions of disgust and worry…but no one protested. No one countered the shouts of " _Danzo-sama!_ "

So neither did they.

Later, as he headed home with his mother and sister, Kiba was still trying to figure out just who this 'Kaiya' person was. The name sounded familiar…but as he tried to place it to a face, nearby whispers caught his attention.

"Can't believe Sandaime would lie about that…"

"Makes sense though, doesn't it? Sandaime kept the Kyuubi kid a secret, too…coulda put us all in danger!"

"What else was he keeping from us?"

"Tsunade-hime was his student…bet she just kept it going…"

Kiba growled at the nearest whisperer. "Teme! Who do you think you are, talking trash about Sandaime and Tsunade-sama?!"

"Why not?" the man retorted. "Maybe Danzo-sama is right!"

Kiba drew his fist back to punch some sense into this idiot - and was stopped by his sister, Hana. His mother came between them.

"Calm down, Kiba," said Hana, her brown eyes flashing around them. "This isn't the time or the place."

"Please forgive my son," his mother said, uncharacteristically polite toward the asshole he'd been about to pummel. "We have all been under stress lately."

Kiba ground his teeth together, but Akamaru nudged him and he looked around. They were surrounded by Shinobi - Chunin, Jonin…and Anbu. The masked agents in particular looked ready to jump in at any time - and they had the authority to arrest citizens and Shinobi alike.

Kiba backed down, yanking himself out of Hana's hold. "Fine…he's not worth it anyway."

Tsume nodded. As soon as they got home though, she practically through him into the wall. "You have to keep control of yourself, Kiba!"

"What the hell, 'Kaa-san?!" Kiba was used to his mother's 'tough love;' it was seeing her so… _submissive_ today that unnerved him.

"Use your head, Kiba! Or didn't you see which clans weren't there today?"

Kiba thought for a moment. He'd mostly been wondering where Hinata and Shino, and then Ino and Shikamaru had been…wait a second…

"Hyuga, Aburame…Yamanaka and Nara," he muttered. "What's goin' on, really?"

His mother ground her teeth. "We've gotta be careful of what we say and do right now."

"Why?! That guy - why is _no_ one askin' why he's suddenly Hokage?! Where's Tsuna-"

" _Kiba!_ " Tsume's roaring voice silenced him. "That is _why_ we've gotta lay low right now! I don't know what's going on! Nara Shikaku's always been the one to go to about that stuff, and I can't smell him anywhere!

"I can't believe what he was saying about Kaiya," Hana said. "We were at the Academy together - she never seemed the type to betray the village!"

"There's more going on, I'm sure of it," Tsume growled. "But both of you, listen good: Shimura Danzo and Root are _not_ to be messed with. Now, I'm gonna go find that Nara Shikaku - if anyone knows what the hell's going on, it's him. Lay low, and do _not_ cause trouble!"

She and her ninken left. Akamaru gave a whimper and pressed against Kiba's side.

"I know, buddy," he muttered, burying his hand in his ninken's fur. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he knew exactly how Akamaru was feeling right now. Confused, angry…

Scared.

 _Shino, Hinata…Ino…Shikamaru…Sakura…Naruto…_

 _Where are you guys?_

* * *

With the breaking of Yamato's seal came a deluge of information. Kakashi had Sai and Kaiya leave after the first twenty minutes; Kaiya could work on Sai's seal while he spoke to Yamato. Hikaru was a talented strategist; his input might be useful, but he'd need to work with a full picture.

Kaiya infiltrated and broke the Cursed Tongue Seal on Sai in one sitting. She learned fast - always had, Kakashi supposed. This was her jutsu - no, her realm. Kakashi wondered if there would ever be a Fuin she couldn't take control of after this.

He had an image of Kaiya then, all red hair and righteousness…powerful and radiant and beautiful…It was juxtaposed against the more realistic memories he had of her. Kaiya, physically and emotionally exhausted, asking him to stay with her and tell her about her parents…struggling to master her own mind against genjutsu…vulnerable, but stubborn as an ox and trying to remain strong…

She was beautiful to him then, too.

Kakashi locked away those thoughts when the object of his musings returned.

"Sai's ready," she said simply.

Kakashi nodded to Hikaru and Yamato - they'd all be present for this. "How are you holding up?"

"I could use a short break," she admitted. Not six months ago, she would have insisted on continuing…she had certainly grown in more than strength since then. "But I'll be ready for Fu soon."

"And Sai?"

"He's ready to talk." Kaiya passed a hand over her eyes.

Kakashi frowned. "Go rest. You're not needed for this part."

"No," she said firmly, straightening. "I'm staying with him."

To Kakashi, Sai showed no change from earlier that day - yet when Kaiya sat near him and gave him an encouraging smile, he seemed marginally less stiff.

 _That's the Uzumaki charm for you, I guess._

Sai was able to tell them details of Roots's numbers and skills. The dozen agents Kaiya's team had taken out would have put a serious dent in their ranks - that was encouraging. However, Root agents were elites: one could be equal to several Standard Forces Shinobi. That Kaiya and her team managed to take down even a few was thanks to her strategy dividing the group - and, of course, Itachi's intervention. Danzo also had spies and contacts throughout the continent, some of whom were sympathetic to the point of abject loyalty. The soldiers trained in Root were, of course, completely loyal to Danzo.

Divide and conquer…that would be key here.

"If I may ask," Sai ventured, his voice sounding a little dry from having talked for so long, "what will happen to the rest of Root, should we win?"

"That is up to them," Kakashi answered. "And to Tsunade-sama, of course. Those who swear loyalty to Konoha, rather than to a person, may be rehabilitated for Anbu. But if there are fanatics among Root who would carry on Danzo's wishes, even if he should die…most likely, they'll be imprisoned until Tsunade-sama makes a decision about them. Konoha - the _real_ Konoha - is not in the habit of executing people needlessly, especially if they could prove useful."

Sai didn't seemed alarmed at all by this pronouncement. If anything, he was thoughtful. "There are some you would call fanatics, particularly those with ranks. However…I do believe that if Danzo-sa - Danzo were to die, many in Root would seek new leadership. And…I believe they would follow you, Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

He nodded. "There were…rumors, I suppose. Talk in the training division when I was much younger. It did not last long…but your name was once often spoken of. You had challenged Danzo-s - Danzo twice and lived."

"I wouldn't call it 'challenged,'" Kakashi muttered. "But I guess you could say that…"

"Rumors like that would've been stamped out quickly," Yamato said.

Hikaru nodded, a glint of irony in his plum eyes. "One cannot maintain leadership in an organization that values strength above all else if one appears to be anything less than absolutely strong."

"You probably seemed like a god to them," Kaiya said to Kakashi with a part-teasing, part-serious glance.

"I guess I'm flattered," Kakashi muttered, looking like he wasn't sure he liked the idea of a bunch of brainwashed youths looking up to him like a 'god.' "Sai - thank you. You've provided a lot of insight…Kaiya, are you ready for the last one?"

She nodded and stood. "Let's do this."

* * *

Danzo's mind was, as always, turning. The speech he'd given to the Chunin and Jonin had gone over well, though there were still obvious naysayers. The 'curfew' he'd publicly imposed would help cover up the house arrest of the four clans involved in the Kyuubi child's break out, and revealing the identity of Namikaze Kaiya would give them plenty to talk about…plenty to question.

Nara Shikaku was silenced for now. He had to hand it to the man for not breaking under his interrogator's genjutsu. The agent was particularly adept at such things, though he supposed his skills still paled compared to the Sharingan.

Nothing compared to the prowess of the Sharingan.

Once again, Uchiha Shisui's eye had come in handy. Danzo hadn't planned on using it with Shikaku, but the need had arisen. Unfortunately, he still hadn't disclosed the location of Hatake Kakashi or Namikaze Kaiya - he genuinely hadn't known. Danzo had his medics heal Shikaku and had him escorted to the Shinobi gathering once the Cursed Tongue Seal was in place.

At least the Nara clan head would be incapable of speaking out against him now…or plotting against him. The conditioning seal tested on 'Sai' had also been added to Shikaku, but left inactive for the time being. After all, it wouldn't do to have him behaving oddly before the vote.

The vote…the damn vote was supposed to take place after the Hokage candidate had been in office for one full month. But waiting so long meant allowing more time for detractors to rise…for Hatake and Namikaze to organize and return…for that girl to possibly break down everything he had spent his life building…no. This could not wait for so long.

Danzo called for the Elders.

"The vote must be called," he stated when they arrived.

"So soon?" Homura's eyes widened behind his spectacles. "But it's unprecedented -"

"Change is needed!" Danzo roared. "And I cannot effect it whilst bound by red tape!"

The Elders shifted in their seats. The use of the key phrase, 'Change is needed,' helped push the Koto Amatsukami hypnosis back into place.

But not completely.

"I suppose it could be pushed up," Koharu muttered. "Though is it wise, Danzo? You must give the Jonin a reason to vote their confidence in you, and that takes time-"

The glare Danzo gave the old woman could have withered an entire garden. "Are you questioning my capability, Koharu? My right to be in this office? The Daimyo himself appointed me - who can question my authority?!"

He was getting too worked up, he realized. With a deftness born of decades of practice, he schooled his expression into detached neutrality once more. "What Konoha needs is a decisive leader. I simply want to be that leader. For that, the vote _must happen soon._ "

"Danzo, these things cannot be rushed-"

Danzo whirled on the two and sent a focused pulse of chakra to his right eye. The Koto Amatsukami was pushed anew onto his two old comrades, and they ceased their protests.

"We will schedule it for the end of the week," said Homura, sounding as though he never thought to argue in the first place. "It is for the good of Konoha that we hurry this along."

They left, and Danzo's grip on his cane turned his knuckles white. The Elders had been harder to sway on this than they should have been; this only meant one thing.

He was losing his grip on the Koto Amatsukami.

His left hand let go of the cane, letting it clatter to the ground. He clawed at the bandages around his right eye, revealing the stolen Sharingan. There was a small mirror in the desk - a remnant from Tsunade's days that he had yet to purge. He grabbed it and examined the eye.

As he had feared…it was losing its light, already showing signs of clouding over.

With a loud swear, Danzo flung the mirror across the room. It shattered against a wall. Why?! Why wasn't Senju Hashirama's DNA working like it was supposed to?!

"Trouble in paradise?"

Danzo froze. How, how, _how_ did that masked man get past _his_ agents, _his_ defensive seals, on top of the security that surrounded the Hokage mansion?!

The masked man was leaning nonchalantly against a shadowed wall, arms crossed, appearing for all the world as a mere observer. "Smashing a mirror gives you bad luck, you know. Might be more careful in the future…though I guess the damage is already done."

"What are you doing here?" Danzo hissed. "I have kept up my end - you cannot be here!"

The man just tilted his head to the side. "Someone's quite worked up. Could it have anything to do with the recent loss of…what was it? A dozen agents? Really, Danzo, I'm surprised."

Teleportation jutsu, he realized. That must be it. But the few such jutsu that actually worked on humans required an anchor of some sort - had this person been in the Hokage's office, hell, in his own _house_ before? It was hard to imagine. Perhaps a different sort of jutsu…

As he thought, he played this verbal chess game with the man. "What have you come for?"

"I'm here to offer my ally a helping hand," said the man, holding his hands out at his sides. "Seems you could use it…and I would like to protect my investment."

Just what was that investment, beyond Yakushi Kabuto and the unspoken cease-fire between Konoha and Akatsuki? Danzo did not voice the question, did not want to let himself seem anything less than in control. "My resources are perfectly fine, thank you. It seems you could use something, though - I doubt you would offer this 'help' for nothing in return."

Sharingan….teleportation jutsu…gathering the Bijuu…could this be…? No. It was impossible…

"Right you are," praised the man. "Though the price is…to be decided, shall we say. I am willing to offer you the numbers you need to get this village under control - after all, you being at the helm is useful to me no matter what."

Danzo's eye narrowed. "Akatsuki has such numbers?"

"We have our own resources," he answered vaguely. "Might even help with that arm of yours. So what do you say? They would even have the appearance of Konoha Shinobi - impossible to sense otherwise, even with the troublesome Byakugan."

It was as though the man was taunting Danzo with his own anxieties over the Hyuga clan turning on him. And 'help with that arm' - what was that supposed to mean? He had to stay calm, couldn't afford to show anything but power to this person. "It is a generous offer, to be sure - but no thank you."

The man hadn't expected him to refuse, it seemed. There was a pregnant pause before he answered. "Very well. I guess you are a capable Kage, after all…but know this, Shimura Danzo: the offer will not be extended again."

He disappeared. Danzo reflected.

The man wanted Konoha on Akatsuki's side. One possible reason was obvious: the Kyuubi. But there were other possibilities as well…Konoha had been heading the budding alliance between the Shinobi nations. Danzo had agreed to cease progress on that front only to make sure he got the Hokage seat at all - he planned on resuming the efforts to ally the Five Nations once the vote was in.

He was no fool. He knew that Akatsuki's goals spelled destruction for the Ninja world. The only reason anyone would attempt to gather the Bijuu as they were was for a war…one of massive scale. He had accepted this man's help to make sure Konoha was lead in the proper direction; to accept any more help would mean conceding ground that would weaken the village in the long run. That, he would not do.

Right now, he had to focus on the vote. The clans whose children had been involved in breaking 'Sai' and the Jinchuriki out were under house arrest, their voting rights stripped, though this was not publicly known; that, at least, would help bolster the vote in his favor. Their seclusion within their own compounds - a measure he'd taken during the rebuilding from the Kyuubi's attack - was handy. They were easier to watch this way, and communication between the clans and the villagers was naturally restricted. Rumors would take longer to start circulating…but this would only be effective for so long. The vote had to be called…then he could exact true justice on those traitors, purge the village of their poison.

In the meantime, he had to carefully allocate more Senju chakra to his arm and eye. It was a delicate process, one that always risked him losing control over the First's chakra, but he would need Shisui's eye - and all the others - in top form. Torune and Fu had yet to check in from their mission; he had to assume now that they had failed. It was time to take other measures to secure Konoha.

The masked man was right about one thing: he had lost too many agents in the pursuit of that girl. Exactly how that happened, he had yet to discover. They had to be replaced, or he wouldn't have the numbers necessary to keep his own village in check. Luckily, he had his own set of contacts, some of whom had private armies at their disposal - armies trained by his own people.

It was time to call in some favors from Kusato Corps.

* * *

Ryoushi leaned casually against an earthen wall and picked at his nails with a knife. Nearby, a red-haired clone paced to and fro, arms crossed and expression impatient. "How long you gonna keep pacing there? You're wearing an actual hole in the ground."

Clone-Kaiya huffed. "Eh, I'm stuck here until either you cough up what you've got, or the original me calls me back."

"Didn't Yuuma ever teach you that good things come to those who wait?" Ryoushi smirked. "I'd suggest a spar to pass the time, but you'd just go 'poof.'"

A vein twitched in her forehead. "You'd wear yourself out before you could land a blow, Rat Bastard."

Ryoushi's shoulders shook with laughter. "Definitely have to try that out sometime, Red. I've got more stamina than you'd think…"

He trailed off, his planned double entendre falling short of his tongue when he sensed his summons returning. A scurry of rats came to through the tunnel; one ran up his side to his shoulder. He listened, his amethyst eyes narrowing. Clone-Kaiya watched intently, still as a statue for once.

"Well, well," he said, his casual tone belying the shadows in his eyes. "Never told me you were royalty in your village, Red."

"What?"

"'Namikaze,' is it? Daughter of the Fourth Hokage, the famous Yellow Flash of Konoha?" He tossed the knife in his hand as he spoke. "Sounds like our dear friend Danzo is making quite a splash using that name of yours."

He relayed what his rats had learned in Konoha - Danzo's speech, the 'curfew,' the confinement of the four clans…along with other information that had Kaiya more than anxious to return to Uzushio.

"Can I ask you to wait here?" She asked when he finished. "Let me relay this…in the meantime, let's put forward the info about Danzo and Orochimaru."

"You wanna stick with _rumors_ right now?"

"It won't be for much longer," she promised. "Original me broke the Cursed Tongue Seal. We'll be moving soon…can we count on your support, Ryoushi?"

"Already told ya, Red," Ryoushi said, a shadow on his face. "When it comes to bringing that bastard down, I work for free."

She nodded. "Thank you."

 _Poof!_

* * *

Yamanaka Fu was being kept under watch at all times by two Shinobi in their company. Right now it was Gorou and Neji on watch. The young man sat between them, well-bound with wires and blindfolded. He looked perfectly calm, almost statue-like in his stillness.

"He ate this time," Gorou told them. "Guess he sees a point in keeping up his strength. Not a talker at all."

"His chakra is regular," Neji added, his Byakugan active. "I've been monitoring him for any sign of jutsu attempts."

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "Neji, you're relieved for now. Gorou, please stay in case we need a strong arm."

Neji left, and Kakashi spoke quietly to Team Recon. "Actually, I'd like to relocate him. Kaiya - take our guest and Gorou inside the barrier, then come back and grab us, will you?"

She didn't have to ask which barrier he meant, though she was a little surprised. "Wait - are you planning to use -"

"Kaiya. There's no time to waste."

Kaiya bristled. "At least ask him first!"

"He'll say yes."

Kaiya wanted to argue more, but clenched her jaw and did as she was told. Once they were all transported, Gorou took Fu toward the shelter. Kakashi held Kaiya back. "I want to test this out - you can access a seal remotely?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Haven't tried different distances. Still need to be close."

"Try it from here."

Kaiya sat on the ground and closed her eyes. Her hands formed the signs of the infiltration jutsu as she pictured the Cursed Tongue Seal and Fu in her mind. First she had to find him - but by now, she was familiar enough with the Juin on his tongue that she could use it to pinpoint his location. Reaching her chakra out to join with the seal was trickier. Gorou was still moving with him, so she was dealing with a mobile target. It took longer than the others - but she made it.

"Okay."

"All right - now disable the seal, but make sure your chakra stays inside."

"Hai…" She wanted to make a snide comment about being told how to work her own jutsu, but she held it back. Twenty hand signs later, she felt her chakra from afar, awakened within the seal.

Something was different.

The seal itself was the same, she was sure of that. No…what was different was that the host - Fu - was actually holding it in place. His will combatted hers, attempting to hold the formula in place as it was. Was he aware of her chakra's presence? Or was this something he did unconsciously?

 _Danzo-sama is our leader, our father._

The words echoed in her mind and sent a shiver down her spine.

 _We exist only for him._

Kaiya drew back as though burned with a hot poker. Kakashi looked down in alarm. "What is it?"

"There's more to it than the seal," she said. "Know how with Sasuke, his will influences the seals on his body? Same here. This guy…he's so completely indoctrinated in Root that he's fighting any change in the seal."

Kakashi frowned in thought. "Well, to be honest…this is good. You're going to face more like him in Konoha, after all."

Kaiya's eyes narrowed. "You don't just mean to break their seals…" In a battle, there wouldn't be much point to making loyal Root agents able to speak. They wouldn't speak anyway. But there were other uses for having her chakra infiltrate their seals…

Kakashi gave her a level look, though she could see just behind his stoic expression that he wasn't thrilled by his own idea. "We will have to get our hands dirty to defeat him, Kaiya. All evidence points to him not being honorable in a fight - and he _will_ fight to stay where he is."

"So the ends justify the means, is that it?" Kaiya's fists clenched in her lap. "Kakashi…you're asking me to use Juinjutsu on brainwashed people."

"They're hardly innocent," he pointed out. "But don't misunderstand me: I do know what it is I'm asking of you. I ask it of you because I know you would never abuse that power. What we need is a way to control the field, not subjugate them. And right now, you need to practice so we can do even that much."

Kaiya felt dirty. Juinjutsu was something she'd studied solely to be able to break curse marks. What right did anyone have to hold such power over another person?

But…Kakashi was right. Hell, good people had done worse things. She was a Shinobi, a soldier - it was her role to take on burdens so that others wouldn't have to. Perhaps that included dirtying her hands so that others' could remain clean. And it was Kakashi asking her to do this…he wouldn't if he didn't believe it necessary, or her capable. Just as he trusted that she wouldn't abuse the power of Juinjutsu, she trusted he would never ask her to use it for a selfish cause.

She trusted him.

With that thought silencing her misgivings, Kaiya wove the twenty hand signs again. This time, she expected the pushback from the seal - and she was relentless in her assault.

 _Danzo-sama is our leader, our father. We exist only for him._

Her chakra pulled and twisted, reforming the first layer of defense to make the seal easier to manipulate.

… _and you will, too._

Kaiya froze. That was pointed directly at her.

 _Did you think it was a coincidence that I was sent here?_

This was…Fu? How was it even…oh. He was a Yamanaka - that clan was predisposed to techniques of the mind. His own presence was embedded within the seal, his own chakra...

The assault on her senses was sudden and harsh. Kaiya felt like her chakra was being squeezed and pulled, twisted and torn at. She struggled to keep her grip on the seal as the other chakra tried to tear her away from it. The other chakra - Fu - coldly and methodically attacked over and over…and started pulling her deeper in. Kaiya tugged back, trying to dislodge herself, to no avail. She'd have to let go entirely - but no, she had to break through, had to conquer this damn seal! Too much depended on her success, and she was determined that no work of Shimura Danzo's would bring her down.

 _You're wrong about Danzo-sama. He has the village's wellbeing and true intentions at the core of all he does. Do you think by making me talk, by unlocking Konoha's darkest secrets, you'll get peace? All you'll get is more discord. Secrets are what keep Konoha safe._

Kaiya mentally rolled her eyes. This guy was actually trying to convince her that Danzo had anything resembling a good side? Please. The man himself had tried that on her for six months, and he was a hell of a lot better at that game.

 _So he is. But I am his right hand - and you are in MY realm._

…and he was reading her mind. Kaiya quickly quieted her thoughts as much as she could. Training with Kakashi against interrogation methods had at least taught her to do that much, though she was still inept at mental barriers. For now, she stopped trying to pull free of his hold. It wasn't working, and she'd only waste chakra this way.

 _Danzo-sama thought you might try something like this. He knows the Uzumaki's techniques well._

Kaiya mentally snorted. Danzo may have studied the Uzumaki's sealing techniques, but he hardly understood them. His work was about as subtle as a sledgehammer. She went to changed her hand sign to 'Mi,' the serpent, to help her chakra slip through Fu's hold better -

 _This is why he sent me._

…but she couldn't move her body.

No - she quelled the panic that arose from the realization and instead assessed rationally. It wasn't that she couldn't move her body - she wasn't connected to her body. Fu must have used some form of Mind Transfer jutsu, not to transfer his consciousness to her, but to pull hers away from her body.

Shit. This had been a trap.

 _I knew I would be unable to take down this large a group,_ Fu's mental voice said. _But now you can't be used against him, either. You will remain here until I release you. Even killing me won't help - your consciousness is trapped in this seal._

Kaiya felt another jolt of panic and again tried to bat it back. There was a chance he was bluffing. Psychological tricks were par for the course, especially for Root. She had to stay calm, had to find a way out of this.

 _ **There is always a way out…and you will let her go now.**_

The world of the seal seemed to shift and change before her mind's eye. That voice…In her mind's eye, Kaiya saw a red field with three black tomoe, spinning faster and faster. There was a jolt of shock - not from her, but from Fu when he realized what was happening.

 _This is - you're -_

 _ **I said NOW.**_

Kaiya felt the binding chakra fall away, allowing her to move freely through the seal again. Fu's presence shrank back.

 _Uchiha Itachi?_

That was when Kaiya felt the first sign of real emotion from Fu's chakra presence:

Dread.

Kaiya swirled through the seal's workings, taking advantage of the opening. They were much easier to alter now - Fu's chakra was caught up in a genjutsu, leaving the paths clear for her and making the formula much more pliable. When Kaiya came back to her body, she leapt up, swaying momentarily from the dizziness that always followed the jutsu, and ran. She barely noticed Kakashi following.

It wasn't far. Yamanaka Fu was kneeling, Gorou's big hands holding his shoulders down…and Itachi had his Sharingan trained on the Root soldier's open eyes.

His crimson eyes flicked up when Kaiya and Kakashi arrived. They settled on Kaiya briefly, then slid to Kakashi and narrowed. "He would have trapped her."

"She knows what she's doing," Kakashi answered calmly.

"'She' is standing right here," Kaiya said irritably. "Itachi's right - there was a trap set inside of the seal. Fu claimed that Danzo knew I'd try this…not sure whether to believe it."

"Did you disable the seal?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah - "

"Then let's find out." Itachi turned his gaze back to the Yamanaka's eyes. His own eyes took on the Mangekyou pattern. Kaiya immediately started forward, a protest on her tongue. This would use too much chakra, he couldn't afford to do this!

Kakashi held her back again.

Kaiya turned a glare onto the silver-haired man. "You know his condition," she hissed, keeping her voice low so only he heard. "He shouldn't be using the Mangekyou right now!"

"Itachi has assured me that he is capable of using it about two times a day," Kakashi told her firmly. "On top of that, he's been resting for days now. Don't worry. Right now, you need to be doing the same - resting up and gathering chakra for the next round. I need you to do some practice with this for when we go back to Konoha, and I also need you in peak form for that time. Let Itachi do his part - I'd bet that after this, Fu will be a good test subject."

A good test subject for manipulating Juinjutsu. The prospect still left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Kaiya." This time it was Hikaru who called to her. "You know Kakashi-san is right. We're doing all of this to prevent as much bloodshed as we can - you being able to use these Curse Marks to disable Danzo's soldiers can do that."

That put things into perspective for her. If - when - Danzo fought back, he would fight dirty, and he would fight hard. His agents may be smaller in number, but each one was as skilled and capable as several standard-forces Shinobi. A battle was inevitable; the key would be to end it quickly, before too many lives were lost.

She nodded. "Understood."

Itachi's eyes returned to normal. "He had prepared that trap over the past day and a half, little by little - that is why he was so complacent in captivity. This is not something you will encounter in any other agents."

Kakashi mentally growled. He should have guessed - someone who held a 'captain' title in Root would of course have taken that advantage. He would just have to be thankful that Itachi was here to break Kaiya out before any real damage was done, though there was a chance she would have figured a way out on her own. "Good to know - what else?"

Before he could answer, Kaiya suddenly swore.

"My clone just returned," she told them, looking a little pale. "The vote's been scheduled for the end of the week."

She quickly relayed the other intel, and Kakashi could see why she'd sworn. He felt like swearing, too.

Danzo was moving much faster than expected.

He turned to Hikaru and Gorou. "You two - that thing we were going to do before, before Danzo took office? I think it's best we turn that into a real plan of action. Prepare to leave before sundown."

They nodded and left.

"Kaiya - this source of yours…how are they getting in and out of Konoha?"

"Classified," she said simply. "But I can say that they're willing to help us beyond running messages."

Kakashi gave her a message to relay. Kaiya formed a new clone and sent it off. "Go get Jiraiya. I need to talk to him, and then I need him to work with you. In the meantime, you to start storing chakra into your seal. I'm afraid I'll be asking a lot of you in this mission…I'd rather you not have to bite yourself."

Kaiya nodded and flashed away.

Kakashi turned to Itachi. "What else did you get from our friend here?"

"Many things…including much you need to understand about the Sharingan's abilities."

"Let's here it."

* * *

Kakashi looked out over the fifteen Shinobi who'd gathered in this ruined village, fifteen Shinobi who would lead the charge to take back their own village. He was about to disclose his plan for them - a plan that would well risk their lives, that could lead to their deaths with the slightest miscalculation.

It was almost a paralyzing thought - but he took a breath and plunged forward.

"You've all been wondering what's happening at home. I won't mince words here…we just got word that Nara Shikaku has had a Cursed Tongue Seal placed on him -"

There was a collective gasp of outrage from the group. Kakashi kept them quiet with a weighted look. "There's more, so hold your reactions for the end. The Aburame, Hyuga, Nara, and Yamanaka clans have all been placed under close watch. Their voting rights have been stripped - and the Vote of Confidence has been pushed up to the end of this week.

"Our sources in Konoha say that Danzo's been spinning a tale about Kaiya - he knows that we'll try to return, so he's trying to put the village on alert, specifically for her." He relayed the claims Danzo was making about Kaiya's allegiance, as well as the reveal of her heritage.

"The Council did, in fact, keep that information classified - in order to keep her safe. Danzo is spinning it to seem like anyone associated with Sandaime's legacy - including Tsunade-sama - cannot be trusted. What this means for us: we are launching a coup d'etat, and besides taking the reigns back, we will need to help take the people's trust back. This is not just a battle of wills or arms; this will be a battle of truth."

He paused to let them all take in what he'd just said. "This isn't a pep talk. I'm not going to offer a bunch of flowery words about duty to village or glory - you all obviously feel a duty to Konoha, and there's no glory in battle, no matter what the storybooks say. You are all needed for this to work, but there is a chance you will lose your lives in this. Before I begin…consider that. You aren't being ordered to partake in this. You can back out now with no fear of reprisal from anyone present."

Kakashi stopped again to let the words sink in. However, he already knew what the answer would be, and he heard it now.

"We're in this!"

"This is for Konoha - for the _real_ Konoha, and the _real_ Hokage!"

"You can count on us!"

He knew he could…but he had to give them an out. He would not push them into a cause they did not believe in. As Kakashi looked out over the dozen-plus faces, so many of them still just barely into their teens, a few with the understanding of comrades who had also been in war already…he knew. They were ready. They had to be.

"We will be heading back to Konoha in two days. This is the plan - hear it, commit it to memory. Know your roles."

He had never had a more captive audience - not that he really cared about that sort of thing. He explained in concise terms what they were all to do between now and the moment Tsunade was officially back in office. They listened, they asked questions for clarification…they were completely on board.

In two days, they would launch a coup d'état.

* * *

 **And so we move forward! Danzo has been in power for a little over a week, and already he's about to face a coup. Quite a record, huh? Thanks to Kaiya's increasingly versatile Fuinjutsu skills, they've hopefully got everything they need to take Danzo down. If you think they missed some piece of intel...chances are they didn't, it just hasn't been directly mentioned in-story yet.  
**

 **So not only is Danzo moving faster than they expected, he's also showing his true colors to some of the people of Konoha. To the rest, he's exploiting their confusion and fear, and even bringing Kaiya's true identity into the mix so that they'll lose trust in the previous Hokage.**

 **That could get messy.**

 **We also get some philosophical debates that will soon translate to real-word actions: Kaiya using Juinjutsu...what is to happen to the remnants of Root later on...and political and social ripples of Danzo's mixed-truth lies.**

 **There are several characters I wound up not "checking in" with here just because of chapter length. I thought about making the next chapter about preparing for battle, but…I think it's time to really move forward. So…**

 **NEXT TIME: The battle for Konoha begins. How do YOU see it going down?  
**

 **Stay tuned.**


	85. On the Eve of Battle

**So…I really couldn't decide whether to include this chapter or not. The way the last one ended, it really felt like we were ready for The Big Day…but there were some interactions I wanted to get in as well before the coup actually took place.**

 **So…We're getting TWO chapters this week, folks! One today, one tomorrow-ish. Call it a compromise. Or call it me being a review whore. Either way works. We're pretty much picking up here where the last one left off.**

* * *

 **Chapter 84: On the Eve of Battle**

Kaiya found Hikaru and Gorou in their quarters, packing to leave. "I'm guessing that 'plan' is seeing your parents, Hikaru?"

He nodded, jaw tight. "About time I did, I suppose…thought it's not exactly a reunion. Kusato Corps has its own private army for security purposes - Kakashi-san wants me to persuade them not to lend that army to Danzo. I…don't know how well that will work. My father and I have not spoken for over five years now, not counting Sandaime's funeral."

Kaiya glanced aside. That funeral had been painfully awkward for Hikaru. His parents were some of the many dignitaries who'd attended, and his mother had insisted on the three of them standing together. Hikaru and his father didn't say a word to each other the entire time; Kaiya wouldn't be surprised if they'd never looked each other in the eye.

"We'll go through your mom," Gorou said, hoisting his pack onto his shoulders. "She's always writing to you, right? She'll see you. She'll listen."

"Wish I could be as certain."

"She's you _mom_ ," Gorou repeated. "She will. And once they know that Danzo tried to have you killed-"

"If they believe me."

"They _will_ ," Gorou insisted. "I don't think Mr. Copy-Nin would even be trying this if he didn't think it'd work, right?"

"Your mom still reaches out to you, Hikaru," Kaiya reminded him. "She, at least, won't stand to know that someone tried to kill her only child."

"From your mouth…" Hikaru silenced himself under their pointed glares. "All right. You may be right. It's my father I'm more concerned about, anyway…"

That, they understood. Kusato Hiroto had a reputation as a shrewd businessman - and that reputation was born in part from his almost inhuman business sense. Everything was numbers, and the most important number of all was the company's bottom line. It was said he'd sell his own son if the price was right…while generally seen as a jest, Hikaru's intimate knowledge of his father's ways of thinking sometimes made him wonder if it wasn't true.

"Well, let's see," Gorou said, putting a finger under his chin. "Maybe we gotta try and find some common ground with your folks. Might give us an 'in.'"

Hikaru snorted. "Any suggestions? I'm all ears."

"Well…Look at it this way: your folks have never tried to kill you, right? That's something."

Kaiya couldn't help but join in. "Yeah, and they never sealed a demon inside of you. Or planned to use you as a weapon."

"Just a business asset," Hikaru muttered.

"Ah-ah!" Gorou waved a finger in the air. "But not kill you!"

Hikaru looked up to the heavens. "And the bar is set at an all-time low…"

"Give me some time, okay? I just started!"

Hikaru gave Kaiya a pleading look. "Please. Put a silencing seal on him. I can't take two days of this."

Kaiya just smiled. "And keep you two from brainstorming? Come on - I have to get you both off the island."

They nodded and each took her hands. In a blink, they were back in the Land of Fire. Two more flashes took them further inland.

"Okay…this is as far as I can go on my current chakra load," she said. She embraced each of them tightly. "Be careful, 'kay? Team Recon's still got a lot to do after this."

"We will," Hikaru promised, returning the embrace. "You be careful, too. Listen to Kakashi-san. Make sure you rest. And don't forget to eat a real meal-"

"Yes, mom," she said jokingly. "Don't worry about me. You two just focus on what you have to do."

Gorou picked her up in a bear hug. "Same to you, Kaiya-chan. And hey…about Itachi…" He let her down and looked her in the eye. "Do what you gotta. We'll be here no matter what."

Kaiya felt a lump suddenly form in her throat. She swallowed and nodded, gratitude shining in her eyes. She watched Hikaru and Gorou leave, lingering until she couldn't see them anymore - and then made her way back to the island.

* * *

It had been over a week now, and still no official word had come from Konoha. Shikamaru had spent the days in what felt like a farce of a 'political vacation,' touring various parts of Sunagakure with the Sand siblings - all to keep up the appearance that this was just a friendly, extended visit. There had been a couple of messages from Kakashi, but it had been two days since the last one.

Needless to say, he couldn't focus on his food.

"You gonna eat that or stare at it till it absorbs into that brain?" Temari asked, prodding his leg under the table with her foot. "Seriously, I can hear you thinking from here."

"Can you blame me?" He took his chin from his hand and sat back with crossed arms. "Just wish I knew what was going on…this waiting is driving me nuts."

"Guess even a lazy sack like you cares about his village, huh?" There was no malice in her tone - only sympathetic teasing. Temari had been his main host this week, taking him around to the few 'sights' Suna had to offer. She never failed to make jabs at him when he grew too brooding, and he appreciated her blunt nature more with each passing hour. She brought him out of his head, which had become an increasingly shadowy maze of worry and doubt as they waited for _any_ news from Konoha or Kakashi.

Temari waved a waitress over, paid their bill, and stood. "C'mon. We'll check in with Gaara and Kankuro, then how about a game of Shogi?"

"You don't play Shogi," he muttered, following her with his hands in his pockets. "Look, Temari - you don't have to babysit me the whole time."

She hit him in the arm. "Baka…I only 'babysit' my brothers."

For the life of him, he wasn't sure if she was saying she wanted to be around him or not. Why did women, even the blunt and straight-forward Temari, have to be so cagey in how they spoke? "So what - you actually _want_ to try playing Shogi?"

Was it his imagination, or was there a dust of pink on her cheeks? No, must be a trick of the light. "Well…I've never actually played before."

"So I'd have to teach you…so troublesome…"

"Well, don't sound so _enthusiastic_ ," she grumbled sarcastically. "If you don't want to-"

"No, it's fine." Shikamaru couldn't help a small chuckle at her indignant huff. "You sure you're up for it?"

The glare she gave him could have melted sand. "I'm up for anything you can dish out, Crybaby!"

He grinned, his worries momentarily forgotten. "All right. You're on."

It wasn't meant to be, though. As soon as they returned to the Kazekage mansion, Kankuro greeted them, his for-once unpainted face set in a grim frown. "Finally got word. Gaara's got the letter now."

Shikamaru immediately shifted into a more calculating and cautious mood. "Who's it from?"

Kankuro just jerked his head, indicating for them to follow. They arrived in Gaara's otherwise empty office to see the Kazekage himself staring pensively out of a window.

"Still no word from the 'new Hokage,'" he told them without turning. "But there does seem to be a plan to restore Tsunade-hime. We may even be able to play a part without getting directly involved…Shikamaru: what can you tell me about Kusato Corps?"

* * *

Itachi watched as Kaiya and Kakashi went through another test run. This was her third genjutsu simulation in two days, and she had already improved vastly. Her movements were fluid and efficient; he could see some of Shisui's style in her, though years of practice had helped her create her own. Right now, she had, in the illusion, caused her enemy to use up two stolen eyes; Kakashi had caused the mock-Danzo to use up three more. They were an excellent team, working off each other almost flawlessly, reading each other's movements like a script.

Itachi had volunteered to place them both under a basic genjutsu so they could play out their battle strategies. He would not be going with them to Konoha to face Danzo, and he wanted to do something other than simply give intel. He had the chakra for this, at least, and at Sakura's insistence, he made sure to rest between rounds. He was doing fairly well.

It took him by surprise, then, when he felt a familiar tightness in his chest as the simulation neared completion. He focused on maintaining his chakra control for the genjutsu, on his increasingly labored breathing - he would get through this. The simulation ended, and to his relief, Kakashi sent Kaiya to take her own break and gather chakra.

She no sooner flashed away than the repressed coughs erupted from his chest. He gasped for breath, but his lungs could only expel. The fit was a bad one - it lasted for several minutes and brought him to his knees. Warm, thick liquid spattered from within his throat to his hand.

Blood.

Itachi became vaguely aware of a hand on his back as the coughing finally subsided. He was nauseous from the episode, and his diaphragm hurt from the spasms. For a moment, all he could do was kneel on the ground, doubled over, and gradually regain his breath.

"When did the blood start coming up?" Kakashi asked as his breathing slowed.

"A month ago," Itachi answered with a raspy voice.

"Do you want me to get Sakura?"

"That won't be necessary." Itachi sat up slowly and wiped the blood from his lip. He blinked when Kakashi's hand was suddenly in his line of vision, holding a small handkerchief. Itachi took it hesitantly and used it to wipe his hands and mouth. "Thank you."

"Might as well keep that," Kakashi said lightly. "Always good to have on hand."

"Hm." Itachi folded it so that the blood stain was tucked to the inside. "Kakashi-san…please don't tell Kaiya about this."

Kakashi's brow twitched. "She knows you're sick."

"She will only worry more," he said. "She requires focus in order to face Danzo. Knowing about this-" He indicated the cloth. "-will only distract her."

"Fair enough." Kakashi sat back on his heels and looked off to the side. "She worries because she loves you."

Itachi's eyes lowered. "I know."

Kakashi seemed to be contemplating what he wanted to say next. "Are you worried for her in this mission?"

Of course he was. "Yes."

Kakashi lowered his eyes. "So am I."

They sat in heavy silence for a moment. Kakashi found himself contemplating this strange circumstance. He still had a knee-jerk impulse to not trust the man sitting beside him - but he wondered where that impulse originated. It wasn't that he doubted the truth of the massacre, or Itachi's resolve to help them however he could. No…it was probably jealousy, continuing to color his perceptions. He had to let that go, if for no other reason than it was a really juvenile reason to distrust someone. Itachi had demonstrated that he genuinely cared about the village - and in that, Kakashi found an easy common ground.

His thoughts then turned to the event that changed so much: the Uchiha Massacre. No matter which way Kakashi turned the matter over in his mind, he had to admit: There was no way Itachi could have prevented disaster in any form…not while Danzo was pulling the strings of that macabre puppet show.

Yet there was still guilt in those dark eyes, still a sense that he wondered even now if he did the right thing. Kakashi felt it his duty - or even his privilege, perhaps - to try and relieve him of that burden. As a superior. As a colleague. Maybe even as a comrade. "You really didn't have a choice back then, Itachi. It was a lose-lose scenario that was created long before you were involved."

As though his mind had been on the same wavelength the whole time, Itachi didn't even blink at the sudden new topic. "Thank you for saying so. But I did have a choice - I knew that before Danzo laid out the options."

Kakashi nodded. He believed it. "Then…would you say you already knew your choice?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment. "For some time…I was not sure of what I would choose. I'd be lying if I said I never felt as the rest of the Uchiha did, even for a moment. My clan's wish for a revolution was ill-conceived and I never agreed with it…but I could not deny that the village had its hand in where we were. There were times…I honestly wondered if either was worth saving."

"You thought of running away."

"More than once."

"I suppose…I know the feeling."

Itachi turned to look at Kakashi with some surprise.

"What?" Kakashi gave him a mock-severe look. "You didn't think you were the only one-in-a-generation prodigy here, did you?"

He had a point. Now that Itachi thought about it, Kakashi had been just like him - born 'special,' given expectations of greatness that would surpass all before him. He'd always felt a sort of kinship with the man, a sense that he knew Itachi's burdens better than anyone else - even Shisui - could.

Maybe he should have confided in Kakashi more back then.

"There's no point in playing the 'what-if' game now," Kakashi said. It seemed he knew where Itachi's mind had gone just then. "The point is…you're doing what you can, and what you must. Though…I'll admit I'm a little curious about something."

Itachi looked at him expectantly.

"We're planning a coup," Kakashi said. "We're doing all we can to prevent bloodshed, but there will be some no matter what we do. What you did…you did to _prevent_ a coup from happening. Why are you so willing to help with this one?"

It had crossed Itachi's mind from the start that there was irony in this. However, his answer had been as clear then as now. "Because the future of the village, and of the world as a whole, is dark with Danzo at Konoha's helm. Suspicion, double-deals, distrust…they would only increase under his rule, because he cannot act without them guiding his motions. They beget themselves - the only way to break that cycle is to purposely discard them. This, he would never do.

"But Konoha was founded on the dream of breaking that cycle - of building bonds of trust and understanding rather than constant suspicion. The village bears many contradictions, has many faults…but that dream is still alive. Yes, I killed my clan to prevent a coup - because if that coup occurred, there would only be more hatred and more distrust. But this…I believe that this coup will help to put Konoha back on a better path."

Kakashi regarded him with an understanding eye. "Sounds like we see the village in very much the same way." He leaned back on his elbows. "Itachi…I'd be remiss if I didn't say this: Thank you. For all you've done."

Itachi felt his voice leave him. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. After a few seconds of being at a total loss as to how to respond, he finally said, "I didn't do it for thanks."

"All the more reason to make sure someone says it."

Another silence fell over them.

"You know…" Kakashi looked up to the sky. "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much in one sitting."

Humor flashed in his dark eyes, and gratitude for the change of tone helped him breathe freely again. "I have my moments."

"Really - you should be an orator. Look into a career in speech-writing. Maybe write a book."

"…please stop."

* * *

The Kusato Estate was just as Hikaru remembered it. A perfectly landscaped garden surrounded a large, traditional manor; several dozen shallow steps led up the path to the main entrance. The gate shone with inlaid gold and appeared freshly painted; Hikaru knew for a fact that it was touched up on a weekly basis to cover any marred features.

Gilded statues, layers of paint to hide the possibly rotting wood beneath…Hikaru wondered at the symbolism in it all, wondered at his own pretension in thinking such a thing.

Gorou just gave a low whistle when he saw the size of the estate. "Da-amn! You actually grew up in that? It's as big as my whole block - bigger!"

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out," Hikaru sighed. He wasn't a fan of being reminded of the privilege from which he came. "Well…let's get this over with. Once we're inside the main grounds, keep quiet and let me do the talking."

"Need me to play your manservant or anything? 'Cause I could totally do that."

"Gorou."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He then gave his bigger companion a sincere look. "And…thank you for being here."

Gorou smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. They ventured from their hiding place - they'd traveled under cover just in case Danzo still had agents looking for them - and made their way to the side of the gate that surrounded the estate. Having grown up on these grounds, Hikaru still had a sense memory of where to find the blind spots in the guards' posts, how to navigate the too-perfect gardens in such a way as not to be seen.

Camouflage genjutsu helped, too.

His parents were both home - the positions of the guards and the presence of all three family transport carriages told him that. At this time of day, his father would be in his study, going over one of the many books that held the company's accounts. His mother would be in the garden, under the plum tree. That was where he led Gorou now.

Kusato Masami had hardly seemed to age since Hikaru last saw her. Her serene face was pale and almost unmarked; only a few fines around her mouth gave her away. Hikaru knew those lines to be from the soft smile she often wore, the one that rarely reached her plum-colored eyes - the one she used to put his father's associates at ease at social gatherings. Those eyes, the same he saw in the mirror, did sometimes hold warmth; he had seen it when he was younger, pointed at him.

Would he see it now, the first time meeting his mother in over three years?

Gorou gave him a nudge. Hikaru took a breath and stepped forward, letting down the camouflage genjutsu as he did. Almost immediately, he had no less than four cloaked guards pointing their tanto at him.

"You're trespassing on Kusato land," one of the guards said unnecessarily. "Be aware that the punishment is-"

"Hikaru?"

The guards hesitated at his mother's soft voice. Masami had stood at the commotion and now peeked through the guard to see her son. "Hikaru - it _is_ you! Stand down - this is my son."

The last command was directed at the guards and carried an authority that could only come from one of Masami's high birth. She stood straight and tall, unmoving, unflinching as the guards slowly backed away and sheathed their tanto. "Leave us."

"But - Kusato-san -"

Plum eyes flicked to the guard who spoke, narrowed. "Now."

The guards bowed and disappeared. Hikaru doubted they had gone far, but in their apparent absence, his mother came forward and embraced him.

"Oh, Hikaru…I knew you'd come back!" Masami pulled back and primly wiped a tear that had gathered at the corner of her eye. "It was only a matter of time. Did you receive my last letter-"

"Yes, Mother," Hikaru interrupted. Something in his chest threatened to melt at the sight of his mother's tears - well, tear, singular. He always felt this way when she showed even a small bit of real affection toward him. He craved it, wanted to fall into her embrace and believe that she was truly a caring mother…but he knew that she was well-versed in crocodile tears and false smiles. The daughter of a noble, even a mid-level one, and wife of a businessman had to be.

He steeled himself, hating that he had to do so. Reminding himself of the reason he was here - the mission - helped him shove away any confused stirrings of emotion that came with being back in this house, seeing his mother again. "I am here to see Father…and you. I have a business proposition for him - and I bear some news that you may find distressing."

May.

Masami put an alarmed look on her face. "Distressing? What do you mean?"

"I will tell you once we are in Father's study," he said, knowing that it was the one room in the whole manor where guards were not allowed to enter except in emergencies. Kusato Hiroto kept it as his sanctuary.

"Very well," his mother acquiesced. She looked over his shoulder, and a sign of distaste could be seen in the minute wrinkling of her nose. "And who is this?"

"This is my teammate and good friend, Date Gorou," Hikaru said with a nod to the tall man. To his credit, Gorou kept to his word to keep quiet and just gave his mother a charming smile and nod.

Masami's eyes were guarded as she took in Hikaru's companion; he recognized the look as one he'd inherited - she was cataloguing and storing what she saw for further consideration. She then took his face in her soft, slender hands. The look in her eyes…Hikaru wanted it to be love and gratitude. "I am glad you've come home, Hikaru. Come - let's find your father."

He wished he could say the same.

His father was, as expected, in his study. He did not look up when his wife entered with two adult males, did not greet them at first. He finished whatever note he was making in the ledger book, set his brush aside (lining it up directly with the book - a compulsive tendency Hikaru had inherited), and only then did he look up. His sharp eyes flicked from his wife to the tall, tan fellow that stood a bit back from the others - and then landed on his son.

The silence roared. Hikaru knew that his father would not open this conversation. The fact that he looked directly at him at all was a mild improvement over their last meeting, he supposed. But really - he had told Kakashi that he wasn't sure he could be the one to sway his father…what on earth did he expect?!

He let the anxieties roll over him - then shut a wall against any more from rising. With a breath, Hikaru stepped forward and opened his mouth. His voice came out, to his immense relief, steady and unbroken. "Father."

Hiroto just continued to stare at him. By the look on his face, one would think his time was being wasted with this interruption.

Hikaru suddenly felt a full ten years younger. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth again, his voice would come out as broken as a schoolboy's, that he would stumble over his words, that his father would dismiss him before he could get a full sentence out and he would never be granted a chance to try again-

"Kusato-san."

The patriarch's eyes flicked behind Hikaru to the person who had spoken - to Gorou. Hikaru resisted the urge to spin his own head around and stayed stock-still as his teammate spoke.

"My name's Date Gorou. You don't know me - I'm Hikaru's teammate, have been for ten years. He's a great team leader. One of the best - probably the smartest person I know-"

"Why doesn't Hikaru himself speak, then?" Hiroto's gruff basso interrupted.

Hikaru's heart stopped for a beat. He hadn't heard his father refer to him as 'his son' in years - hadn't heard him address him directly in years, for that matter.

Hiroto sat back and regarded him with an appraising eye. "You're thinner than I recall."

Hikaru wondered at that. Had he been more filled out three years ago? He'd certainly been more physically active.

"I assume," Hiroto continued. "That by coming here with your…teammate, you intend to continue life as a Shinobi. You are not here to rejoin the company or your family."

Finally, Hikaru found his voice again. "I was not aware that I would be welcome in either."

Something flitted across his father's face - was it hurt? A tiny, vindictive part of him almost hoped so. It would be nice to know that there was some humanity under the stony façade. It was gone in the blink of an eye. Perhaps he was simply projecting what he wanted to be true.

Behind him, he could almost hear his mother's breath catch.

Hiroto picked up his brush again. "What is it that brings you here, then? Some mission, I assume?"

The brush-off was felt like a cold wind - but it was nothing Hikaru hadn't expected. "In a manner of speaking."

"Well, out with it. What does the great village of Konohagakure no Sato wish of our little enterprise?"

Hikaru had to try much harder than usual to ignore the mocking tone. "You should have recently received a request from a man named Shimura Danzo-"

"Ah, yes," Hiroto set the brush back down and leaned back in his chair. "Just this morning, as a matter of fact. Good man - should do a world of good for that village, I'd think."

That set Hikaru's blood boiling. Danzo, a 'good man?' "You'd be mistaken. I know he is asking for you to lend out the Kusato's private forces-"

"Well-informed, you are."

Hikaru's hands twitched towards fists. It was always like this with his father: he would try to get him to listen to something he had to say, and Hiroto would continuously interrupt and belittle him. "Do not acquiesce to this request."

Hiroto raised a dark brow. "Is that an order?"

"It's…a request." He cursed himself for the hesitation in his speech.

Hiroto didn't even bother pretending to consider this. "I thought I taught you better negotiating skills than this, Hikaru. The relationship between Kusato and the Shimura clan has been very profitable, and only shows signs of continuing to be so. You are asking me to put a strain on that relationship in a critical time -"

"Anata," Masami interrupted. "Perhaps we should hear Hikaru out-"

"Masami, this is a business, not a party. If Hikaru wants to make this sort of 'request,' he knows he has to provide a viable alternative for the losses I will experience!"

Hikaru bristled. He had never liked how his father spoke to his mother, like she was a mere accessory to place on his arm for social gatherings. He never liked how the only thing on his mind, even when his own son was speaking to him after years, was the _business_. And he hated above all else how his father made him feel like a hapless child constantly in error.

"If you would allow me to finish a sentence, _Father,_ " he bit out, "then you would learn of a promising business venture in Sunagakure no Sato - an opportunity to expand Kusato Corps' reach beyond the Land of Fire."

That finally got his father's attention. Hiroto paused, raised a brow, and settled back with crossed arms. "Let's hear it."

"Sunagakure has been on the rise in political and economic power since the instatement of their Fifth Kazekage," Hikaru stated, gratefully falling into an analytical mindset. "They have a growing Shinobi force and little in the way of natural resources. They have always had to import their weapons, and in the past have done so using a variety of vendors, never with a single contract. The Kazekage, who so happens to be a friend of my other teammate, may be willing to consider such a contract with a large business like Kusato Corps."

"From what I understand," Hiroto mused, "the Kazekage is no more than a child - younger than yourself. Not exactly the most sound business investment. And you say 'may be willing'…you have spoken with this Kazekage, Hikaru?"

He flinched. "Not personally-"

"Then you are bargaining with an idea rather than a real opportunity." Hiroto made to pick up his brush again - a sign of dismissal. "I will look into this, though - perhaps Shimura-san will have some better input. After all, he is the Hokage - I assume that means he has closer ties with the leaders of other Shinobi villages."

Hikaru's jaw worked as his teeth ground together. He hadn't wanted to bring this up unless absolutely necessary: emotional pleas weren't likely to work on his bottom-line-driven father any better than a vague prospect. But - and a part of him hated himself for thinking this way - his mother was still standing near the entrance to the study.

This might work.

"You'd seek the counsel of someone who tried to have your son killed," he declared. "Rather than taking the counsel of your son."

His mother gasped. His father looked almost shocked for the briefest of seconds before his face settled back into severity. "If this is a ploy to get my sympathy-"

Gorou couldn't hold himself back any longer. "Right, because being told that your only kid was nearly assassinated is just another way to drive a hard bargain!"

Hikaru flinched. "Gorou, stay out of this!"

"No, I won't," Gorou strode into the room to stand by him. "I'm not about to stand by and let _anyone_ rip into you like this when they don't even know the first thing about you! And for Kami's sake, old man, this is your freakin' _son_ and he's just told you someone tried to _kill_ him!"

"You should have a better handle on your subordinates, Hikaru," Hiroto said with a disdainful glance at Gorou.

Hikaru might have resented Gorou's intervention in another setting, but right now, it only helped to highlight what he already knew. "Is that really all you have to say?"

"Isn't life-or-death what you signed on for when you chose that life?" Hiroto shot back. "If Shimura-san tried to have you killed - and since you are standing here very much alive, I doubt that he truly tried - then you must have done something to warrant it. That's how the Shinobi world works, is it not? I told you before, Hikaru - that if you chose this, not to come crying to me when it turns out to be more than you could chew!"

"Why you-"

Hikaru barely managed to restrain Gorou with an iron grip on his arm. He almost didn't bother - it was pure reflex that made him reach out and grab him, and only their long-standing friendship made Gorou hold himself back.

"Anata." There was a sharp edge to his mother's voice that he'd never heard aimed at his father. Masami glided forward, expression hardly changed from its usual serenity - but there was a charge to her aura that made every male in the room pay attention. It was commanding, authoritative, and brokered no argument. "You will listen to what _our son_ has to say, and you will take this proposal under consideration. You will also cut off all ties with the man who has made an attempt on his life."

Hiroto stared at his wife in astonishment. "Masami, I cannot simply cut off ties to a connection like the Shimura clan. You know how important such a network is in our world!"

"I also know, my husband, how important one's reputation is in such a world," Masami answered calmly. Coldly. "If you turn our son away now in favor of a business connection, you will soon find your own reputation crumbling. You forget, Hiroto, that while Shimura Danzo may be a valuable connection now and in the past, he is not the _only_ connection you need. If you sever ties with our Hikaru, you sever ties with _me_."

The weight of the threat was not lost on Hikaru. If his mother walked out in any way - even if she remained in the marriage - every connection to the nobles of the Land of Fire and beyond would be lost. Shimura Danzo may have represented a tie to the Shinobi world, the company's prime demographic for sales, but the nobles were the investors. They were the ones to whom a merchant turned in order to fund new endeavors before they would turn a profit. A business could not grow without them, and would not survive if they left.

And his father knew that.

Before his very eyes, Hikaru witnessed his father take all of this in. His face morphed from indignant rage, to shock, dismay…and then to acceptance.

"If-" Hiroto put extra stress on the word. "If I am to accept this…proposal, I will need assurance from the Kazekage that such a deal is on the table."

Hikaru could see it - this was an opening his mother had given him, and while he was reeling from her display of dominance over his domineering father, he knew better than to let it go to waste. "First, I need you to agree not to send Danzo the army he requests. What's more, be advised that the only way the Kazekage will accept such a deal is if Tsunade-hime, as Hokage of Konoha, is a co-signer."

Hiroto's eyes narrowed, but a pointed look from Masami made him straighten with a grunt. "Very well. I will leave the rest of the matter to you then, Hikaru. It seems this is venturing into Shinobi business - I must see to the company's business."

It was as close to praise as Hikaru had ever received from the man - almost an admission of faith in his abilities.

Hiroto stood to leave. Hikaru stayed standing in the middle of the room, practically holding his breath, waiting for the man to say something more - another biting comment on his lack of leadership or negotiating skills, or a reminder that he was still, for all intents and purposes, disowned as son and heir.

But he made no such comment, and left without another word.

Masami turned to her son. "I trust that you now have what you came for?"

The question was a practical one, but there was a hint of sadness behind it. Hikaru nodded. "Yes…thank you, Mother. I believe…it would not have been possible without you."

Masami's ever-present smile took on a warmth that spread to her eyes. Almost as quickly as it was visible, it was covered with a stern, matronly command. "I expect answers to those letters, Hikaru. It is ridiculous to have a one-sided conversation on stationary. And there will be a formal dinner in two months' time for which you will receive an invitation."

Hikaru took the hint. "If I am available, Mother…"

"You will be." Masami then turned and inclined her head to Gorou. "Thank you for looking after my son, Gorou-san. Do have a safe journey back."

She glided out of the room, a soft rustle of silk in her wake.

Gorou stared wide-eyed with his mouth in an 'Oh' shape. "Whoa…"

Hikaru swallowed thickly. "Yeah."

"Holy shit…"

"Agreed."

"Those are your parents…"

"So the birth certificate claims."

"Good grief, that explains a lot…"

"It certainly - hey!"

* * *

The evening before they were set to leave, the Uzushio group sat around the large central campfire. The mission: don't think about tomorrow. They had all trained and planned and prepared, and now, on the night before they would return to Konoha, they had to sleep. To facilitate that, some simple camaraderie was in order. Jiraiya entertained everyone with wild stories of his less explicit exploits; Naruto made everyone laugh by demanding that the 'Pervy Sage' be more truthful with his tall tales.

Even Sai had joined, though he sat a little ways apart from the rest, sketching. As Kaiya watched, Ino broke away from the group and approached him. From this distance and with Ino's back turned, Kaiya couldn't tell what was being said, but by their body language, she guessed that Ino was inquiring about his drawings.

Then Sai must have said something that Ino took offense to, because she suddenly straightened and stalked away. She went back to Sakura, whose look said, _I told you so._ Brows raised, Kaiya wandered over to Sai.

"What did you say to her?"

He looked almost forlorn. "I just answered her question."

"Which was?"

"She asked what I enjoy drawing."

"…I'm almost afraid to ask," she muttered.

Sai blinked up at her. "Why would you be afraid to ask something?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind…what did you say?"

Sai looked down at his sketchbook. "I remembered reading that in order to gain favor with a potential comrade, one should pay them a compliment."

"…okay…"

"So I told her that I would enjoy drawing her."

Kaiya relaxed. That didn't sound so bad.

"Particularly her rounder features."

Kaiya froze. "What _exactly_ did you say?"

He gazed upward and recited, "'I wouldn't mind drawing your curving hips and thighs-"

"Okay, okay," Kaiya interrupted, holding her hands up. "I got the picture."

He looked confused. "But I haven't actually drawn anything."

Kaiya rubbed her forehead but couldn't help an amused, and somewhat exasperated, smile. "Look, Sai…"

Kaiya spent the rest of the evening with the group around the fire, coaching Sai from the sidelines on how not to put his foot in his mouth (another expression that confused him greatly) and getting a chuckle from watching Lee and Guy try to one-up each other by seeing who could wear themselves out faster. Eventually, she was handed a hot cup of tea - Hikaru had left his ever-present stash of tea and spices behind for them to use. Sitting around the fire, sipping hot tea and winding down from the day, Kaiya almost felt normal. This was…nice. A good-sized group, chatter filling the air, her brother next to her, a crackling fire warming them on this chill night…

She wished Itachi could be there with them.

It was probably a silly thought. After all, he wasn't much for social interaction - never was. Not back when they were small children - come to think of it, she was pretty sure he didn't play with any children besides her, except for Sasuke and Shisui. He hadn't sought friends at the Academy, and the 'admirers' he gained had been more an annoyance than a joy to him. The only times he'd seemed remotely social were with Shisui and Sasuke - and her, she supposed. So no…maybe he wouldn't have wanted to be here, sitting around a fire with a dozen other people whom he barely knew.

Still…she could imagine him there, sitting beside her, close enough that she could lean against his shoulder. She could almost imagine how he might have been, have the past have been different: he might have sat here with a quietly amused smile, mainly just listening to the banter around him, occasionally commenting. His dry humor would probably go right over most of their heads. That thought made her smile wistfully.

Her smile evaporated and her heart sank. It would never happen. It couldn't. Even if he lived for years to come, even if the truth came out and he was granted a full pardon…he'd never be accepted in Konoha. He'd never be accepted anywhere. He had been a Missing-Nin for too long, had too dark a reputation. So no…gatherings like this would never be possible with him.

"Nee-chan…you okay?"

Kaiya glanced up to see Naruto looking at her with concern. She gave him a smile. "Yeah…just kinda tired, I guess. I'm gonna turn in."

"Oh…okay…" Naruto didn't look convinced.

Kaiya nodded to the other side of the fire. "Why don't you go see if Hinata wants some tea? She's looking a little lonely over there."

Naruto glanced over the fire curiously. Hinata was indeed sitting a little apart from the others, smiling softly as Tenten scolded Lee and Guy over something. By the time Naruto looked back, Kaiya had already walked away from the fire.

The night was chill and quiet, the stars half-hidden by clouds. As Kaiya walked, she could hear the sounds of the campfire gathering be replaced by the hoot of an owl and the scurry of some small creature or other. After several more paces, she stopped walking and teleported instead. She knew exactly where she was headed.

Itachi was still up. In fact, he was leaning in the doorway of his shelter, arms crossed and eyes closed. He looked up when she came near.

"Looks like you were expecting me," she said. He said nothing, just waited for her to come closer. "We're leaving in the morning."

He nodded. "I know."

Kaiya took another few steps toward him, stopping just short of touching. "So…how are you doing?"

He just shook his head, a small, faintly amused smile turning his mouth up at the corners. "I should ask you that."

Kaiya glanced away. What should she tell him? That she was nervous? She was, but was that the sort of thing she should say to him the night before a battle? Wouldn't that just make _him_ worry? Was he worried? Was that a stupid question?

She felt tongue-tied - a rather rare phenomenon for her. Usually her mouth would be running a mile a minute with how much was on her mind right now. Instead, she chewed on her lip, unsure of what to let out.

Itachi's lips pressed against her forehead and brought her out of her tumbling thoughts. His hands had found her hips - they felt so natural there she hadn't even noticed at first. She leaned into his chest; he wound his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. Kaiya was struck by a sudden knowledge - that this time tomorrow, she would be far from this island while Itachi remained here. In the bare week since he'd joined them, this would be the first time she couldn't just teleport from nearby to see him. Anything could happen in the next few days while they were parted…the thought gripped her lungs like a vice.

She hadn't considered her own mortality in a long time; death was just a part of living, especially as a Shinobi, and she didn't spare it much thought usually. There were other things to focus on. But right now…she couldn't not think about it. Tomorrow could mean a lethal wound for her, or Itachi's illness taking a sharp turn while no one was there to see…

Her tongue untied itself and her fingers clutched at his shirt. "You're gonna be okay here by yourself, right? Stupid question, of course you are…but still. We'll only be gone a few days. We'll get this whole situation in Konoha under control, then we'll come back. Sakura included. So - so make sure you rest up, okay? Gather chakra. Don't overexert yourself. Stay…stay alive. Please. I…I need you to stay alive. We need you. For - well, for everything…jeez, I don't even know what I'm trying to say now…"

"I do." Itachi's thumb traced her lips as she trailed off. The small movement on such a sensitive area managed to lull her into silence. She stared up at him and saw understanding in his dark eyes…and something else. He kissed her before she could make it out, and in doing so communicated what he would not say aloud.

 _I need you too._

 _Stay alive._

 _Come back._

Kaiya returned the kiss with fervor, not liking that it felt like a goodbye. No. It wasn't goodbye. She _would_ come back, she _would_ get Shisui's eye for him, she _would_ bury the bastard who forced Itachi to live as a traitor…She poured this determination into the kiss, and as Itachi responded in kind, she let thought melt away. Their lips moved faster. Pressure built. Their bodies pressed ever closer, seeking more contact, more sensation.

Suddenly, Itachi broke away. "We need to stop."

Kaiya groaned. She didn't want to stop. Not now, not when every nerve in her body was on fire and begging for release.

"If we keep doing this," he breathed against her lips, "neither of us will rest tonight."

The promise in his velvety voice only made agreeing with him more difficult. She wanted to say to hell with sleep, to keep going and discover exactly what would happen if they did…

Itachi helped by wrenching his hands away from her and stepping back. He, too, was breathing harder; she could hear it in the stillness of the night. The cool air helped her head to clear a bit, and she wondered if part of the reason he was holding back was his condition.

That was a sobering thought.

"Is…" She almost didn't want to ask - but her damn curiosity demanded that she did. "Is this because of…your…"

Itachi leaned an arm against the edge of the doorway, letting the coolness of the brick penetrate his heated skin. He almost laughed at her question, at her hesitation in asking it. Was he holding back because he was sick? Because he might not actually be healthy enough for what his every cell demanded he do right now?

He didn't want to admit it, but in part, yes. He didn't want another coughing fit to interrupt what would be their first time together. But his own damn pride kept him from saying all of that. "Perhaps…but I'm more interested in making sure you come back alive. For that, you have to rest now. I promise, I will be here when you return."

He felt her arms come around his middle, felt her soft body press against his back. She couldn't know how difficult she made it to not turn around and resume kissing her, pull her into the shelter, down to his bed roll…

"I will come back," she muttered to his back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

He took one of her hands and brought her fingers to his lips. "I'll be here."

* * *

 **So! We got a little look into at least part of the plan for the coup. Some of it happens behind the scenes, so to speak…and with more than a touch of family drama!**

 **We also got a moment between Kakashi and Itachi, coming to bit more of an understanding with each other than was there before. I agree with everyone who's said that they had an almost brotherly bond back in their Anbu days, and I've wanted to start exploring that here. It's not all going to be hunky-dory overnight...but it's starting!**

 **And that family drama. To quote Gorou, "Holy shit." I don't think I'd wish that family dynamic on ANYONE. Looks like it may have worked though - we'll see that and other plans come to fruition next time…look for the next chapter within about a day, folks!  
**


	86. The Coup

**As promised, folks - two chapters in two days!**

* * *

 **Chapter 85: The Coup**

Tsunade felt that she had been more than reasonable for these last two weeks. Heck, she'd been downright saintly, not fighting back when told she was being replaced as Hokage, going along with this farce of a house arrest…she even did, for the first few days, honor the rules of said arrest, not attempting to make contact with the outside world.

That was Shizune's job.

What she'd told Danzo was relatively true: she never actually instructed Shizune to try and talk to any clan leaders, or get anything besides groceries and reading material. What Shizune herself decided to do on her outings…that was another matter.

It came as no surprise when Tsunade felt the cool, soft body of Katsuyu crawl up her arm as she meditated. She'd been expecting her summons to arrive soon. It was understood between mistress and assistant that should they be separated, Katsuyu would be used as a means of communication. Tsunade listened to the slug's soft voice in her ear.

What she was told made her heart freeze over - and then her blood began to boil.

Shizune, while wholly unharmed, had been given a Cursed Tongue Seal and was being held within Root's cells. She'd sent Katsuyu, who'd been well-hidden on her body, to say what she no longer could.

Danzo was going after _her_ people. Not just in terms of personal allegiance - he was going after citizens of Konoha, loyal Shinobi like Nara Shikaku. Well, despite what anyone thought, Tsunade still very much considered herself to be Hokage. She had a duty to Shizune, to Shikaku and Naruto and Sakura and all of Konoha's people, both home and abroad - it was her duty to protect them as well as guide them, and right now, she was failing in that duty.

No longer.

Danzo had bound their tongues - what else had he done to them? The vote hadn't happened yet, she knew this much. If Danzo wanted it to go his way, he still couldn't risk a compromised public image. Chances were, Shikaku, like Shizune, was physically all right, save for that seal. He probably wouldn't even be able to indicate that he _had_ the seal, though, and would be under very close watch by Root.

Speaking of close watch: Tsunade knew there were at least five Root agents guarding this apartment from the outside. Two at the door, two posted outside her windows, and at least one keeping an eye on the escape route that led from the apartment to a safe house. Katsuyu had confirmed as much for her. Just as she was about to send the slug to venture out of the village and find the 'traitors' to call for action, she heard something.

A croak.

She looked around. There - hopping out from her bathroom (she didn't want to think too hard about how it had gotten in there) was the toad. Small one, and didn't seem to be carrying a message this time…her eyes widened when its mouth opened, and kept opening. A hand came out first, then an arm, each revealed body part familiar to her, until Jiraiya stood in her living room.

She had never been so glad to see the white-haired pervert in her life - not that she'd say as much.

Jiraiya gave her a peace-sign greeting and a grin, then got to work. For a man his size, he did an astonishingly good job of avoiding being seen in the windows as he moved. Tsunade was dying to ask him a million questions, but she waited until the silencing tags were in place.

"I was just about to send Katsuyu to find you," she said in lieu of a greeting. "I can't wait any longer - we need to get that bastard the hell out!"

Jiraiya held up his hands. "Whoa there! Before you go punching holes in the wall, listen up: there's a plan. We're gonna do just that…but you can't be a part of it."

"What the hell do you mean?! I'm not just sitting here-"

"Yes, you are." Her old friend gave her a stern look. "You've gotta be unaffiliated until Danzo's been exposed. Break out too soon, and we'll definitely have an all-out battle on our hands, with Konoha split down the middle. We need the people _asking_ to have you back - and they're more likely to do that if you stay back and let this plan work."

Despite the silencing tags, the Root guards apparently sensed something was off in the apartment: the two that had guarded the door burst in, weapons drawn, closely followed by the two at her windows. Four Root guards…two Sannin.

The Root guards didn't stand a chance.

Jiraiya deflected the projectiles sent their way and sent senbon-like strands of hair flying at two of the agents. Tsunade rolled her eyes when the other two tried engaging her in hand-to-hand; they were swiftly rendered motionless when she scrambled their nervous systems with a single slap each. Jiraiya had the other two bound and gagged by the time she finished.

"There was another one," she said quickly. "In the escape tunnels - "

"I've got toads all along those routes," Jiraiya assured her. "He'll find himself in a toad's stomach before long. He won't be able to raise an alarm, and Kakashi 'n' Kaiya have got everything else under control out there."

"So what is this master plan, then?" Tsunade asked, folding her arms across her ample chest. "This one that I'm not allowed to be a part of - can I at least be told about it?"

"That's why I'm here!" Jiraiya gave her a confident grin. "And there's a lot you need to be told, too…a lot that's come up since Danzo took office. Have a seat - we've got some time."

* * *

The streets of Konoha were quiet. It was early yet - people were just waking up, a few were sweeping their front steps. The sounds of birds chirping and windows creaking open dotted the silence.

Here and there, a croak could be heard as well.

At the Nara compound, Shikaku ventured into the forest with his Root escort. He was extremely reticent to be alone in the woods with these two, especially with his chakra bound - but the deer had to be tended to.

At least, that was what he told the two masked agents keeping watch over him. For once, Shikaku felt grateful that Root's training was light on encouraging too much critical thinking, at least outside the context of combat; these two had accepted that he really was just seeing to some necessary chores.

They also hadn't noticed the toad that came out of the forest.

Shikaku did. Toads were not a frequent visitor in this neck of the woods, at least not outside of their mating season. This one in particular wasn't a breed he usually saw, either. He made eye contact with the creature and noted what direction it took when it reentered the forest - it seemed to understand that Shikaku was being watched.

The deeper into the woods he led his escort, the more he could feel them growing uneasy. He couldn't blame them - there wasn't a deer in sight. "Just a little further," he assured them. "Got a herd of 'em pretty deep in."

Behind him, the agents exchanged a glance through their masks. "This will be far enough," one of them said.

Shikaku stopped walking. "Yeah…you're right. Far enough."

 _Whack! Whack!_

The two agents were down before they could finish drawing their kunai. They fell unconscious at the deft hands of Guy and Kakashi. Lee and Tenten were there as well, and darted forward to bind the two agents once they were down.

"Guy-sensei! That was truly inspiring! We should all aspire to such speed and-"

"Lee," Kakashi said, stopping the younger nin from continuing his loud praise. "Make sure you tie him up well - we don't want him coming after us too early on. Shikaku-sama - apologies for being late."

Shikaku gave him a wry smile. "Better late than never. But you should know that I can't-"

"Don't worry," Kakashi said, holding up a hand before he could finish. "We know. Cursed Tongue Seal. It'll be taken care of soon. For now, lend me your ear and whatever advice you can offer."

* * *

Outside the Yamanaka compound, a small toad hopped near the entrance. Two masked agents were stationed in the entryway; neither took notice of the amphibian that creeped toward a lily pad in the main family's garden pond. When it hopped from the lily pad to the inner garden, they thought nothing of it. Frogs and toads often came and the start and end of the day.

The toad made its way through the garden and onto the porch. Once out of visual range of the masked guards, it opened its mouth wide. A hand came through, then an arm - followed by the rest of a body.

Once free of the toad's digestive system, Ino shuddered. So slimy! It would take ten baths to get the smell out of her hair, she was sure. But she kept her complaints to herself - after all, using toads meant that they'd gotten into the village without detection, and without having to rely on Kaiya's Hiraishin. She quickly darted to the back entrance of her house.

Her father was in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea and looking like he'd barely slept. His eyes widened when he saw his daughter, but he, too, kept silent. Ino placed a seal tag at the door and then crouched next to her father.

"Otou-san!" She embraced him tightly. "We can talk now - Kaiya-san's seal tags are really good."

"Ino," he gasped. "What are you doing back here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She gave him a wink. "We're here to take back the village. Here - put these around the house, it'll cancel out whatever sealing jutsu Root's used on the place…"

The compound was surrounded with a chakra-suppressing jutsu; thanks to Sai's intel on Root's methods, Kaiya had been able to create seal tags to cancel it out. The Root guards were taken care of quickly, their bodies taken over by Yamanaka clan members who remained out of sight. The guards remained at their stations, making the compound seem to remain quiet.

"What next?" Inoichi asked his daughter. He couldn't help feel a mixture of pride and bafflement at the fact that he was turning to her for guidance in this. When had she grown from his little girl to this strong, capable young woman?

"We need to contact Kakashi-sensei," Ino told him. "Let him know we're ready. He'll tell us when to send the first message."

He nodded and formed the sign for the Shindenshin no Jutsu - the Mind-Body Transmission technique. As he settled into the almost meditative state required for the jutsu to work, he couldn't help a smile. Ino had indeed grown…but she was still his little girl, and he couldn't be more proud.

* * *

The Aburame compound was filled with the subtle buzz of kikaichu. The Root agents who'd stood guard fell victim to the clan's insects, becoming little more than puppets once their chakra had been sucked dry. Everything was done in a quiet, matter-of-fact manner; Shino had inherited his taciturn nature from his father, after all.

As he watched his fellow clan members direct their insects to make the Root guards seem alert, Shino was troubled. He couldn't get Torune out of his mind. It had been - what? Ten years? More, since his adoptive brother volunteered to leave with Danzo in his place? What had his life been like? What did Root do to him, that he was willing to kill his fellow villagers on an order?

Though…he considered that they would likely be killing Root agents today if things went south - they were also, technically, Konoha citizens…so was what they did any different?

Yes. It was. It had to be…because they fought to protect a village, an ideal, rather than a person.

He was still troubled.

He found his father when the compound was under control. "Otou-san…I met Torune after we left Konoha."

Aburame Shibi turned sharply to his son, his body language conveying his shock more than his expression. He remembered all too well the day that Danzo had come, intending to take Shino into Root. To this day, Shibi cursed himself for not being able to stand up to Danzo then.

Shino did not elaborate on the encounter, and Shibi did not ask. If Shino was here, alive and well, and Torune was not, it was obvious what had happened. How did not necessarily make a difference.

All the same, Shibi sent up a silent prayer for forgiveness from his fellow clan member, Torune's father. _Forgive me, Shikuro…I could not guard him as I should have._

He was not the type to reach out and clasp his son's shoulder, and Shino wasn't much for physical contact anyway. What Shibi did instead was incline his head and say, "I am glad you're back, son."

Shino gave a small nod of his own. "Ah…so am I."

 _But we will now ensure that no one is dragged into that lonely life again._

* * *

In another part of Konoha was a serene sight - perfectly landscaped courtyard, trees and shrubs trimmed primly yet in a way that mimicked nature. To most eyes, it was a picture of understated beauty and elegance, befitting of the noble clan that dwelled within these walls.

To Hinata, it was a place of repression, of disappointment, a place where 'good enough' was never an option. It was a place of staunch, unyielding tradition and demands she could never hope to meet. But it was home.

When had she last held a real conversation with her father? It seemed as though it had been years…maybe it had been, since Hyuga Hiashi stopped seeing her as the heir to the clan. She was the black sheep of the family, the shameful spot on the otherwise perfect tapestry of the main family. She knew it was only because of her father's intervention that she did not bear the same curse mark as Neji, that she hadn't been sent down to the branch house when she proved less than an adequate heir. It didn't help to bring father and daughter closer, though.

Now she was supposed to come face-to-face with her father, walk right up to him and ask for his - for the Hyuga's - help in saving the village from a possible dictator. The enormity of the task had weighed on her from the moment Kakashi gave it, threatened to paralyze her. How could she possibly have anything to say that her father would listen to, especially after she'd deliberately disobeyed his order not to leave the compound?

At least she wasn't alone - Neji was here, right beside her, and his quiet strength gave her confidence.

When they emerged from the toad's mouth, the first thing they did was activate their Byakugan. They checked for masked agents, for any chakra signatures that did not match the Hyuga clan members, both within the compound and without.

They found none inside, but there were several stationed around the compound's perimeter. Mouth set in a thin line, Neji urged Hinata forward toward the main house. It was early yet, and her father would be at breakfast.

Hiashi was where they expected. His dishes had been cleared and he was finishing his morning tea; Hinata's grandfather, an Elder of the clan, kneeled nearby. Hiashi barely looked up when the two missing members of their clan - his first-born daughter and his promising genius of a nephew - suddenly walked in.

"So you've returned," was all he said, setting his cup of tea down.

"O-otou-sama," Hinata greeted, then mentally commanded herself to stop stuttering. "We've come to release the Hyuga!"

Hiashi looked on his firstborn with a mix of shock and exasperation. "Then you've wasted your energy. There is no need to 'release' those who are not captive."

Hinata wasn't sure she understood. "But - the Root soldiers outside…"

"Are here to protect the compound." It was not her father who answered, but her grandfather. The Elder's all-white eyes stared sternly back at Hinata. "Particularly as the Hyuga have agreed to cast their votes in support of Danzo-sama today."

Neji's eyes narrowed while Hinata's eyes widened. "W-what?" She looked to her father, who would not meet her eyes - just stood and came around the table. "Otou-sama - this can't be! H-he isn't a true Hokage!"

"He was appointed by the Daimyo," her grandfather said simply. "The vote will decide the rest. This is village procedure."

"But we know that he's been manip-"

 _Slap!_

Hinata brought a hand to her stinging cheek. This was not the first time she'd been slapped by her father, but it surprised her nonetheless. Neji stiffened beside her - as much as he wanted to, he could not raise a hand to a main branch family member.

"Still your tongue," Hiashi hissed.

"Your father is doing what is best for the entire clan, child," said her grandfather.

"What about what is best for the village?" Neji asked, raising his head. "Shimura Danzo-"

"Whatever you've been told, boy, amounts to rumors," the grandfather stated. "Danzo-sama has done much for this village."

Neji ignored the Elder and kept his eyes on the clan leader. "What has he done to scare you so?"

There was a barely-noticeable flinch that ran through Hiashi.

"Otou-sama…" Hinata moved toward her father, her cheek stained a deep pink from the slap.

"I'm doing what's best for you and Hanabi," Hiashi said, turning his back to her. "You are to _stay in the compound_ , Hinata. If you leave again, I cannot guarantee your safety…or your place in this household."

Hiashi's face was stern, hard - but there was a hint of regret rather than threat in his voice.

Hinata lowered her gaze, jaw tight and eyes stinging. "Otou-sama…I know I've been nothing but a disappointment to you. I'm not strong enough in mind or body to lead the clan, not talented like Neji-nii-san or Hanabi-chan. But I do love my family, and my village - and I will not stand by when either is being threatened. That is my word - and I keep my word!"

Hinata would want to say that every word she spoke made her more confident, gave her more strength - but that wouldn't be entirely true. It did, but only while she fought every impulse in her body to back down and submit to what she was being told to do. So with her insides trembling, she raised her eyes to the back of her father's head. "I am sorry I could not be the heir you wanted, Otou-sama. But I will do my best as a Shinobi of Konoha - of the Konoha that _should_ be. And…maybe it's best for someone else to lead the clan, anyway."

"If you care at all about what kind of place this village will be tomorrow," Neji added, "then turn your eyes today to the man who claims he has Konoha's best interests at heart…and see for yourselves just how he got that seat at all."

Hiashi was noticeably tense. The muscles of his back seemed to shiver after Neji spoke those words. It was almost as though he _wanted_ to say something, but wouldn't - or couldn't. It made Neji's eyes narrow in thought.

"You know something, don't you?"

Whatever had passed over Hiashi just then did just that - pass. He was straight-backed once more. "You speak of turning one's eyes toward a possible enemy…perhaps you should turn them closer to home. Not everything is as it seems."

Hinata turned questioning eyes from her father to her cousin. Neji's mind turned his uncle's words over…there seemed to be a hidden meaning to them. But why speak to them in code, unless -

Unless they were being listened to from within this room.

There was no one else in this house, though. He knew this from their initial Byakugan scan of the compound. But…had they looked closely enough? After all, chakra signatures could be changed under certain jutsu - enough that it'd escape a cursory glance.

But a closer inspection could reveal much. Neji turned his eyes to the other occupant of the room - their grandfather.

 _Byakugan!_

There it was: Henge no jutsu - Transformation.

That was not their grandfather.

"Hinata! Go, now!" Neji practically shoved Hinata through a paper-screen wall when the 'Elder' launched at them, kunai drawn. The transformation was released, revealing a masked agent in his place - and he attacked Neji with intent to silence, to kill.

Hinata was momentarily stunned. Root really _had_ been inside the compound…they were trying to control her father…

They were trying to control her _clan!_

Righteous anger flared within her. Pride for her heritage and love for her family fueled it and the chakra bursts that appeared at her fists. No. She might not be the heir her father wanted, but by all the Kamis in existence, she would not let someone who stole the Hokage seat also steal her clan's dignity and freedom! She activated her own Byakugan and watched for an opening.

As soon as one appeared, she jumped in, blocking a blow that would have slashed through Neji's side. Neji resumed his attack from the front; Hinata took the back and sides. The agent was frighteningly good, fending off both of their attacks and pushing them to their limits as they tried to keep the battle contained within the house. Their chief order in all of this had been for discretion; they didn't want to alert the rest of Root to their arrival yet. The agent seemed to realized this though, and started pushing them wider, so that Hinata was thrown back into a support beam that shook the entire house.

In his efforts to draw attention, the agent let his guard down. Neji swooped in. It took only sixteen more palms to disable the agent completely. He fell to the ground, badly beaten and unconscious.

Neji and Hinata both looked to the clan head, panting. He stared down at the unconscious agent with clear disgust in his eyes - though whether it was aimed entirely at the agent, or at himself, neither could say.

"They took Hanabi," he gritted out. Hinata paled. "And they threatened to have you both killed should they find you. I bartered the vote of the clan's Jonin to buy that man's leniency…to buy your lives. I thought I was doing what was best for you, what was best for the preservation of the clan."

"Hanabi-chan…?" A wave of protective outrage and desperation coursed through Hinata, the force of it nearly knocking her to the ground.

They took her little sister?!

She wanted to leave right then, to call out for Hanabi, to find her and by Kami _kill_ anyone who had dared to touch her!

A firm hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present, helped the red clear from her vision. Neji's look told her that he knew exactly what was going through her head right now - but they had to stay focused. Suddenly, she had a notion of how Kaiya must have felt when she first learned that Danzo had taken Naruto, and she'd been unable to rush to her sibling's aid.

"Uncle," he addressed Hiashi. "Please join us in this. A Hokage candidate shouldn't have to threaten and bribe to get the vote! The best thing we can do for Hanabi-sama now is to get him out."

Neji's words were pointed as much at Hinata as they were at her father. He was reminding her of why they were here, of the plan that depended on all of them succeeding in their assigned tasks. It helped - thought she was already standing steadier than before. There was a strength in her now that she hadn't felt earlier. Perhaps it was actually weakness, since it came from the knowledge that her father actually _did_ care for her…but she didn't really care where it came from. It gave force to her speech and made her stand tall and sure.

"What's best for the clan is what's best for the village - and what's best for the village is to keep that man from becoming Hokage and reinstate Tsunade-sama. We can do this, Otou-sama - we can expose him for what he truly is, but we need the Hyuga clan to all be witness. Please!"

The commotion within the main house drew attention. More agents flocked to the scene - and so did more Hyuga. For a brief moment, all was still as masked faces and vein-lined eyes stared each other down. The Hyuga waited on their leader - his next move would signal either their compliance or their resistance, and Hiashi was well aware of this fact.

He closed his eyes. When they reopened, they showed the spidery veins of the Byakugan. "Take them down!"

The Hyuga hesitated, but only for a split second. Root did not hesitate - and when they attacked, the Hyuga defended, forming a human wall between the masked agents and their clan leaders.

"We need to keep this quiet," Neji said to his uncle.

"Don't worry," Hiashi said, his eyes hard as he advanced. "This will not take long."

* * *

A masked agent made his way up to the Hokage Mansion with an urgent message. There had been a disturbance at the Hyuga compound. The rest of his squad had gone in to investigate and regain order if necessary; meanwhile, the Hokage needed to know. Today was the day of the vote - nothing could be awry.

Just as he passed a shadow near the entrance, he felt something grab his leg. He looked down.

A vine? No, a branch-

More branches shot out from the wooden stairs and encircled him. One knocked off his mask and wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from yelling out. As the branches closed around him like a casket, he wondered where all of the other Root guards were.

A few meters away, Yamato directed the wooden prison he'd created to move this agent to join the others. Half a dozen total…elites though they were, the main guards had fallen to the blitz attack. He released his hands and let his form melt back into the wall. Despite what people may have thought, he was quite good at tracking and espionage…and right now, those skills were being used to keep Root out of the Hokage Mansion.

He looked up to the building. There, through a window, he could just make out the form of Shimura Danzo slowly walking down a hallway, toward the Hokage's office…

* * *

Today was the day. The Vote of Confidence would be taken this morning, and Danzo would finally be sworn in officially. Then, finally, he could effect the change Konoha needed.

He walked toward the Hokage office - _his_ office - calmly, with unhurried steps. His next moves were already planned, his first policies ready to be signed into being; the papers even sat on his desk. He would have to dictate an official letter to the other nations as well, formally introducing himself…perhaps he would draft it while he waited for the votes to be counted.

"Sir." A masked and cloaked agent appeared beside him. Definitely one of his own - he could sense the Cursed Tongue Seal on him. "Everything is ready for your final speech to the Jonin. Kusato is due to arrive within the hour, as is the representative of the Daimyo."

"Very good. Make sure someone is at the gate to greet Hiroto-san and the representative and distribute the soldiers."

"Hai."

Everything was finally, _finally_ set.

Security had been tightened considerably. He'd sent a couple more agents out toward Uzushiogakure - not to engage, just to watch this time. Their latest report indicated no activity around the island or on the nearby coast. He couldn't breathe freely yet, though - he still didn't know how his dozen agents had been taken out.

His steps slowed. The masked man had known about that…did he have a hand in it? At the very least, he might have an idea of how it happened…but if Akatsuki had interfered, that meant they'd gone against the agreement. Not that he really expected 'honor' amongst a band of Rogue Ninja.

Soon, that agreement wouldn't matter so much.

Danzo entered his office - and froze. Something was off. His omnipresent guards couldn't be sensed…and he hadn't left the chair facing the window.

"Show yourself."

"Never realized how good the view is from here," a voice said from the chair.

A female voice.

Danzo's eye narrowed. Behind him, the door slammed shut, a kunai embedded in the wood. He hadn't seen her throw it, hadn't even felt it whiz by him.

And where were his guards?

The chair spun around, but Danzo already knew who sat in it. Her red hair shone in the early morning light that came through the windows, and her eyes - the eyes of her father…they stared back at him with barely-concealed hatred. Otherwise, she appeared calm, her hands steepled under her chin, one leg crossed over the other.

"Have a seat, Danzo," Kaiya said, nodding to the empty chair in front of the desk. "We have much to discuss."

Danzo moved forward slowly. He didn't bother asking how she'd gotten in here - she used Hiraishin. That much was obvious. He supposed it wasn't surprising that she'd have markers all over the village, even in this office. He did wonder how long she'd been here - and where the hell were his guards?!

"Have you returned for a particular reason?" he asked calmly, taking the seat.

He watched her take a breath in, a breath out. "I'm here because you shouldn't be."

Ah - so she wasn't going to try and 'play' him like before, make him think she was on his side. No, she was making her position very clear.

"In this office, do you mean?" Danzo asked nonchalantly. "I think you'll find I have every right to be here - I am the Hokage, after all."

"Candidate," she corrected curtly.

"Not for much longer," he replied. "You, however, have more explaining to do."

There was something she wanted to say to that, he could tell. It took another inhale-exhale for her to speak again. She was bringing herself under control…and that control was not easily maintained right now. "I'm here to give you your options, Danzo. Step down from the Hokage seat. Claim the Daimyo made a mistake, that there had been a grave miscommunication, and that Tsunade-sama never should have been removed in the first place."

Did she honestly think he'd consider agreeing to that? "Or?"

"You'll be forced out."

He raised a brow. "By whom, exactly? You? Hatake? That handful of Chunin whom I assume joined you?"

"Among others. You're not as popular as you'd like to believe."

"You would be surprised," he drawled. "The people want change, Namikaze-san. They want a decisive leader who-"

"Save the rhetoric for someone who actually cares," she spat. "And if you're looking for your lapdogs, they won't be coming. This office is sealed off. It's just you and me, Danzo."

The vitriol in that quiet outburst intrigued him - as did the renewed storm within her eyes. It wasn't the guarded disdain she'd exhibited in their first meetings, and there was no sign any more of something he could hook into to pull her in. Something had changed - _she_ had changed in the few weeks since she'd last been in Konoha. Her retorts weren't defensive; their tone spoke of a surety that hadn't been present in their previous meetings.

She would not be manipulated again.

"Tell me what it is you do wish to discuss, Namikaze-san."

She lowered her hands to the arms of the chair. "You once said that any question I asked, you would answer honestly, holding nothing back. Is that still true?"

"It always has been."

"Then tell me…" There - a flash in her eyes, a tightening of her hands on the chair. "Why did you kill my teacher?"

Oh.

Danzo's pulse threatened to rise - he schooled it back down. She knew. How did she know? _Did_ she actually know, or was she bluffing? "Why don't you tell me why you believe I did?"

Her jaw tightened - she must have clenched it. Her right hand slipped into the pouch of her belt, her movement slow so as to show that she was not drawing a weapon. Instead, a small, leather-bound book came out. A journal?

"You wanted to know what Sandaime left to me, didn't you? That's why you had Sai break into my apartment." She held the book up. "This was Yuuma's. He's the one who left it to me - Sandaime just made sure it was delivered. I've left it unsealed - turn to the last entry."

She tossed the book at him; he caught it just before it hit him hard in the chest. His eye stayed on her as he opened the book with one hand and found the entry as instructed.

It was Yuuma's writing - he knew it well. It was his cadence of speech, his turn of phrase. And, as suspected, he had betrayed Root entirely.

"You killed him after he wrote that," she growled. "And two days later, you planted his body at the Uchiha police station so he'd be seen as a massacre victim."

So this is what had changed. With this understanding came more troubling questions: if she knew that Danzo had killed Yoshida Yuuma, what else had she discovered? He had to find out, had to know whom she'd spoken to, who else knew…had to silence them all.

Danzo calmly shut the book and placed it on the desk. "Why are you really here, Namikaze-san?"

"Answer my question."

"Very well." There was no use in denying what she already knew. As he spoke, he slowly brought his left hand into his oversized sleeve. "I killed Yuuma because he was a traitor to Root - and therefore to the village itself."

There it was - a flash of murderous intent in those blue eyes that made her pupils turn into pinpricks. She did well to cover it, but it came through nonetheless. That also told him something: she wasn't here for vengeance. Her every movement screamed of how much she was holding herself back right now. If she'd come here to avenge her sensei by killing him, she'd have acted already. No…she was taking her time, taking _his_ time.

This was a stall.

He loosened the first screw in his metal arm casing.

"His last entry," Kaiya gritted out through her teeth. "'Things have gotten out of hand. He must be stopped.' What was he trying to stop you from doing, Danzo?"

"Are you really interested in the answer, Namikaze-san?" he tossed back. "It seems you came here to exact justice for your dear sensei. Why waste time with more questions?"

Kaiya registered his tone: he was being purposely flippant, trying to rile her into slipping. She gave him an icy glare. "Because unlike you, it matters to me why he had to die!"

Danzo gave a beleaguered sigh. "Do you have any notion of the true value of information, Namikaze-san? I would assume you do, given that Yuuma was your teacher - though with how he behaved at the end of his life, perhaps I'd be wrong to assume as much. Information - secrets - are the bedrock upon which we build. They line our walls for security and create the beams that support the structure of our society. Yuuma would have brought all of that tumbling down just to assuage his own conscience!"

"He was going to the Hokage," she shot back. Her voice rose with ever sentence. "Not painting words on the side of a building or shouting from a street corner! No - whatever he knew, it was something that _you_ were afraid of - something that could bring _your_ 'Foundation' tumbling down. So what was it? What was so deadly to you that you had to _kill_ him?!"

Danzo felt something was off. Not her anger - that was a natural reaction. What she was asking, though…she kept asking why he killed Yuuma. Of course he couldn't tell her the truth - that would lead, even indirectly, to the death of Uchiha Shisui, and to the coup that the massacre had stopped -

That was it. She hadn't asked about the massacre.

It would be a natural progression for her suspicious mind - if he'd been trying to cover a murder, how did he manage to time it so that it coincided with the massacre? How did he know he could use the police station as a stage? Given her previous obsession with the event, her history with Uchiha Itachi…he would have thought she would be asking such questions.

But she wasn't.

The second screw was loosened.

Danzo continued to try and provoke her. The more riled she became, the more likely she was to slip, to expose a vulnerability. And he had to get her to remove this barrier! "Would you like a moment-to-moment description of his last hours? Or rather, days…he did hold out for quite some time. I had to know, of course, what he was planning to reveal, and to whom. That seal he mentioned had never been broken before or since, and for good reason-"

"I broke it."

He froze.

"I broke the seal," she repeated, smirking at his sudden silence. "And I will break it on every Root member in this village and beyond. Your secrets won't help you any more."

She had to be bluffing. That seal was unbreakable, he had made certain of it! That Yuuma had cracked it at all was a mixture of the man's damn luck and the fact that he'd helped create it. "I cannot allow you to do that," he said in a dangerously low voice.

The third screw…

"You have no choice in the matter," she replied, just as low. "It's already done."

…was loosened.

With a speed and agility that belied his age, Danzo leaped across the desk, reaching for her throat. He would silence this fool of a girl -

She disappeared. He mentally swore and spun around, already certain of where she'd be. He was right - the kunai in the door had the Hiraishin mark.

 _Futon: Vacuum Bullets!_

Three focused pulses of air shot toward her. She dodged the first two, which sliced into the wall behind her; the third caught her thigh, ripping out an entire chunk of flesh. She fell to one knee with a pained grunt.

Danzo advanced on her, catching her by the throat and lifting her against the wall. Blocky black script spread from his hand onto her skin; she was paralyzed.

"I don't even need the arm to deal with you," he hissed, his grip on her throat tightening. "Only the strongest in the village become Hokage, Namikaze-san - do not underestimate me."

She smirked…

 _Poof!_

…and was gone, leaving him grasping only air.

Danzo's eye widened. That wasn't Hiraishin - it had been a Shadow Clone, this whole time! He dashed to the door of the office and wrenched it open, but got no more than two steps outside before he was suddenly in front of his desk again.

The barrier was still active. The clone hadn't been the one to put it up - that must have been the girl herself. She'd managed to disable his guards, sneak into the Hokage mansion both as a clone and as herself, set up this barrier _after_ he'd entered the office - all with her chakra cut in half at least! Now he was trapped, unless someone killed her out there…

Or unless he used _that_ technique.

* * *

A nameless masked agent made his way to the Hokage's office to relieve one of his comrades. Changing of the guard was a delicate and quick-paced procedure on a day like this. As he made his way through the lesser-known passageways of the complex reserved for Anbu, he became aware of something…off.

There were no guards.

He cast his senses into the office. No one. That was…impossible. As soon as he reached the room, he opened the door. "Danzo-sa-"

Also empty. He thought he felt a flicker of chakra nearby…but as soon as he turned to find its source, he instead found himself paralyzed.

A few rooms away, Kaiya let go of the infiltration jutsu. Thanks to some trial-and-error with Yamanaka Fu back in Uzushio, she'd found it took very little chakra to simply break in and trip the paralysis function of the Cursed Seal. For now, that was her go-to for taking down any Root agents that ventured past Yamato.

"Another one down in the Hokage's office," she told Sai, who was crouched nearby. He nodded and quickly drew a new set of snakes. They slithered off to bind the agent.

"Not much longer," she muttered. "How many have we taken down?"

"Seven," Sai answered. "In addition to the four Yamato-taichou has taken on his own outside, not including any more he's taken since."

Eleven…would it be enough? Kaiya's stomach twisted at the question. Almost as soon as the thought passed through her mind, Kaiya felt a rush of memories and sensations return - along with a searing phantom pain in her leg. The clone was back.

"Sai. It's time. Go."

He hesitated the briefest of moments before nodding and quickly packing his supplies with practiced movements. He took with him the cloak and mask he'd stolen from a fallen agent - the same he'd worn to approach Danzo as he made his way to the office earlier. He paused before leaving and looked back at his new mentor.

She was focused, calm…but Sai was sure he could see something else behind her eyes, something that reminded him of a deep river. Still on the surface, but swift-moving and dangerous underneath. He had gleaned through conversation and observation that she genuinely hated Danzo…such a strong emotion could make her falter, or so his training claimed. Or was this what gave her the strength and focus she needed?

He almost wanted to ask - but now was not the time. Instead, he said, "Be careful, Kaiya-san."

Kaiya looked almost startled, turned quickly to him as though surprised he was still there. Her eyes softened for a moment. "You too, Sai. See you soon."

He nodded and flickered away.

* * *

Danzo made three hand signs. He'd investigated the entire office with Shisui's eye and knew there to be no weak spot in the barrier. There was no other choice - he had to use Izanagi to change this outcome. Then he had to find that damned girl and finish her before she could ruin the village.

The hand signs were complete; the jutsu was initiated. Danzo focused on the illusion he was to cast. Izanagi was a crossing of illusion with reality, a turning of one into the other. Right now, reality had him trapped within an unbreakable barrier; only in his mind was he free. With Izanagi, he would turn that 'reality' into an illusion, and make the illusion of his freedom a reality.

It took less than a second. Danzo left the office again, this time without any pushback. An eye on his unwrapped arm closed. He quickly disengaged the jutsu; it wouldn't do to waste it any further. Losing one eye to this slip of a girl was more than enough. He made a single hand sign that would trigger the seal on any agent nearby to come directly to him. He would have backup -

"Danzo - there you are!"

Danzo swiftly made sure his right arm was securely hidden within his oversized sleeve, then turned to face the Elders. He was far too flustered from the girl's appearance - he hadn't even noticed them approaching. He'd have to send them away before his agents arrived…"What is it?"

Koharu and Homura exchanged a confused glanced. "It's time for your final speech. Everyone is waiting on the roof."

Danzo wanted to shout to _hell_ with the damn speech, there were more important things to be done than posturing! But he held himself back. He was so close, he couldn't afford to slip now. The girl…she had lost already. He just needed to keep his appearance for the next hour. As soon as one of his agents arrived, he would give a command for an all-out search and capture. He calmed himself and let the Elders lead him to the roof, where the Jonin and recently-arrived dignitaries would be gathered.

But no agents came to his side. As they climbed the narrow, winding staircase to the roof, Danzo grew more and more paranoid. It couldn't be that she took out every agent within fifty meters of this building…could it? And there should be more on the roof now…unless they were all regular Anbu, or the Kusato army…

Soon, too soon, the bright sunlight pierced his visible eye as the door to the roof was opened. As his vision adjusted, he saw first the dignitaries near the podium: a representative of the Land of Fire, flanked by some of the Daimyo's own guard; Kusato Hiroto, his old acquaintance, standing straight and stern as ever with a guard by his side. More of the private army surrounded the rooftop, their own cloaks swaying in a slight breeze.

Then he looked out at the crowd - and froze.

The Jonin had indeed gathered - every last one of them, including those of the clans he'd placed under confinement. All throughout the crowd, the pale eyes of the Hyuga could be seen looking back at him…

Now he knew what the girl had been stalling for.

 _Well played._

He couldn't hide here - and when the veins of the Byakugan became visible, he knew there was no point in trying. Still, he kept calm, at least outwardly so - and quickly began to calculate the best next move in his mind.

"It's over, Danzo." Hatake Kakashi stepped out from behind the guard gathered near the podium. With him were Nara Shikaku and Hyuga Hiashi, wearing accusatory glares. From the other side stroke Yamanaka Inoichi and Aburame Shibi.

"I see it now," Hiashi muttered. In a louder voice, he said, "Show us your eye, Danzo - the right one, and that arm."

Behind him, the Elders were alarmed. "Danzo - what is he - "

"Or maybe the good people of Konoha would like to see what you do to dissenters first," Shikaku spoke up. He opened his mouth wide enough for the closest bystanders to see the black mark on his tongue.

Gasps rang out in the crowd.

"Is that…"

"…a Curse Mark?!"

Shikaku closed his mouth. "It's been disabled, thanks to a truly loyal citizen of Konoha, one whom Danzo would have you all believe a traitor: Namikaze Kaiya. Now I can say without restriction that this man placed four of Konoha's clans under arrest, solely because we disagreed with his methods. He tortured me for intel on the whereabouts of Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Kaiya, and the others who joined them."

More muttering - no, it had risen from tentative whispers to outraged proclamations. A few - those his people had coached carefully - tried to protest, to claim that this had to be a lie, but they were drowned out by the rest.

There was a dark smirk on Shikaku's face. "Now…do as Hiashi-sama said, and show us your eye, Danzo. If you truly gained the Hokage appointment legally, you have nothing to hide."

Hiashi's Byakugan were already activated, already studying Danzo and the two Elders behind him. "I can confirm it - the Council Elders' chakra is disrupted. It's genjutsu!"

More shouts from the crowd rang out. The Hyuga clan members confirmed Hiashi's assertions; the rest of the Jonin demanded that he uncover his eye and arm. Danzo gave a subtle gesture that would signal the cloaked agents around them to act, to descend on the crowd and take control -

"That will not work." The voice was that of Kusato Hiroto - but as Danzo watched, a puff a smoke revealed that the man had never stood there to begin with. Instead, it was Kusato Hikaru who stared coldly back at him. "My father reconsidered his allegiance recently - he is quite intrigued by a business venture that will be possible with Sunagakure no Sato…though the Kazekage has made such a deal is contingent on Tsunade-sama be reinstated here."

Kusato Corps had betrayed him. As he had feared, Hiroto had been swayed by his son…the son who should have been dead. Danzo wondered then if he'd lost the game much earlier than he thought - the day that this boy was meant to have been killed…

No. He hadn't lost - not yet. But if this was not the Kusato army surrounding the crowd…

As though on cue, the masks and cloaks dropped to the ground. Blue eyes glared at him and spiky blond hair sprang from under the hood.

"Surprise, bastard," growled Uzumaki Naruto - or one of the many copies of him who'd occupied those cloaks.

Not all of them were Shadow Clones of the Kyuubi boy; some were the 'rebels' who'd helped break him out. Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura…Kinoe and Sai…Team Guy…and next to Kusato Hikaru, the hulking form of Date Gorou.

But he still didn't see that damned girl.

The sound of a prim throat clearing came from his left. The Daimyo's representative uncomfortably shifted under Danzo's hard gaze, and his guard stepped in closer. "I…am afraid I will have to report this to the Daimyo. There may need to be a full investigation. For now, for the stability of the village…is there someone who can take charge of Konoha? Someone trustworthy?"

"I think," Kakashi stated calmly. "You'll find that Tsunade-sama was always that person."

"Ah…" Another self-conscious throat-clearing. "Well then…perhaps someone should fetch her."

The crowd roared in agreement.

Danzo weighed his options in his mind. If he obeyed and revealed the Sharingan in his right eye socket and arm, this crowd would demand his blood. The Uchiha clan, once the center of suspicion in the village, was seen as a set of martyred victims now, thanks to how he had them exterminated. The villagers would be outraged by his use of their eyes, even if they didn't think to ask how involved he'd been in the massacre. He was already exposed as having used genjutsu…the crowd was loudly demanding that Tsunade be released from house arrest…he had lost-

 _No!_ He had worked too long, too hard - he couldn't simply let that work go to waste! He would leave, he decided. Regroup. His agents - the ones who were still able - would find him. He had other supporters. He had the eyes - and more importantly, the vision. His vision…uniting the Shinobi world under one banner…he could still do that, he just had to move now.

He couldn't move.

He _couldn't move._

His eyes turned downward. A shadow…Nara Shikaku!

"You're not going anywhere," Shikaku growled, his hands clasped before him. "Not until you've answered a _lot_ of questions."

Again, the crowd roared in agreement. Shouts of "Show us your arm! Show us your eye!" rang across the roof. Accusing eyes looked back at him everywhere he turned. Anbu - the Hokage's Anbu - emerged from the crowd and came toward him, caution in their movements. Izanagi couldn't get him out of this; he'd disabled it after escaping the barrier, and he couldn't bring his hands together to form the activation signs.

A small explosion just beyond the roof distracted their attention. Shikaku's shadow hold loosened for a split second. It was enough. Danzo leapt from the podium and weaved hand signs. As the Anbu operatives came after them, he sent a wave of Vacuum Bullets at them, pushing them back. That explosion - it must have been his people, setting a diversion. Sure enough, a few cloaked-and-masked agents appeared at the rooftop and came between him and the advancing Anbu.

"Danzo-sama! Go now!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

Anbu and Jonin clashed with the Root agents who swarmed to the rooftop. Kakashi made his way to Shikaku and Hikaru's side. "Can I leave them to you?"

Shikaku caught a couple of Root agents with his Shadows. "No problem! Inoichi - let everyone else know!"

Yamanaka Inoichi was already in his Shindenshin trance, communicating with the rest of Konoha's Shinobi. Akimichi Chouza stayed near his side, fending off the agents that targeted the chief communicator.

Hikaru, with Gorou at his side, turned a fraction and saw the red hair of their teammates appear by Kakashi. They locked eyes. Kaiya's held a cold fire of determination. Hikaru nodded to her - she nodded back. Gorou gave her a thumbs-up before returning to the fray. She wouldn't be using her new jutsu here - she needed her energy for a different fight now.

Their teacher's murderer would not be getting away so easily.

Kakashi spoke low and fast with Kaiya. "You marked him?"

She nodded sharply. "Got him with my clone before."

"Good." He called to his team. "Yamato! Naruto! Sakura! Sai!" They extricated themselves from their fights and immediately came to his side. "Sakura - take Ino, Hinata, and Team Guy to Root's headquarters. Find our people - get them out before Danzo's fanatics do anything rash. Yamato, Naruto, Sai - with Kaiya and me."

"Hai!"

Kakashi then addressed the nearby Anbu: "Focus on guarding the Hokage- the _real_ Hokage. We'll take care of Shimura Danzo."

* * *

 **HA! Danzo is officially out as Hokage - but the fight's only just begun to bring him down for good! There's still Shisui's eye to be gotten too, and you KNOW he's not giving up that eye or his life easily!**

 **I HAD to have one last "conversation" between Danzo and Kaiya in all of this. Had to. Couldn't not.**

 **What did you think of the plan? There will still be cleanup work to do in Konoha after this, but thanks to how things played out, Tsunade is welcomed back with open arms, Danzo was exposed at least as having used genjutsu (though right now only the Hyuga have 'seen' his arm and stolen eyes), and the only actual fighting that will happen will be against Root agents as they try to let their leader escape. But he won't be getting away so cleanly - Kaiya will be after him and his eye…**

 **NEXT TIME: The final showdown between Danzo and Kaiya! Though she won't be facing him alone…**


	87. Showdown

**Chapter 86: Showdown**

Danzo fled. Some of his soldiers joined him along the way out of the village. Six, seven, eight…fourteen total. They flanked around their master protectively, forming a human barrier on all sides. The rest must have remained in the village to buy them time, or gone underground. They would run for now, regroup at an emergency bunker far north of the village. Only his captains knew of that particular location, and it had changed since Kinoe's time…but caution would be used nonetheless.

They had just made it outside of the village's sensing barrier when the sensor of his group spoke up. "We're being pursued, Sir - I count four a few kilometers behind us, closing in fast."

"Who is it?"

The sensor concentrated. "The Jinchuriki…Hatake Kakashi…and I believe the ones known as 'Yamato' and 'Sai.'"

So this was the team they sent to apprehend him? Kakashi, he could understand - the man may give him a run for his money…the others must have been sent to deal with his agents. But so few, even if two were once his own trainees…

"Nine of you - intercept them, keep them from advancing further. Whoever remains, rejoin us. No survivors - Konoha's cleansing will begin with them!"

Nine should be plenty to deal with those four - he estimated that five would be able to bring the Copy-Nin down. The loss of the Kyuubi would be unfortunate, but it would also prevent Akatsuki's plans from reaching fruition. The demon would resurface in a few years, if the legends held true. Better to recapture it then than to risk it falling into the wrong hands now…especially if bringing the demon under his control would not be possible yet.

For now…they would run. He would return, this he knew - he would return to Konoha, to _his_ village. He would cleanse it with fire if he had to - but from the ashes, he would rebuild, reshape it into the place it should have always been.

* * *

The trees whizzed by, their newly-fiery foliage a blazing blur of red and gold. In the autumn canopy, Kaiya's scarlet hair seemed hardly out of place - not that she stayed in one spot long enough for any bystander to realize that she was not, in fact, a part of the breeze herself.

Only Kakashi kept pace with her, and that was partly because she held herself back from using full speed. She would use Hiraishin only if they lost the trail; otherwise, they would wait until Danzo was outside of the village before attacking. They wanted as few witnesses to the battle as possible, wanted to be able to move freely without fear of unnecessary casualties.

Her fingers twitched at her side. They had gone through simulations of the coming battle in Uzushio; she now had ample practice now in ripping out a man's eye. Genjutsu and clones were excellent tools for such training.

And her fingers itched to sink into that eye socket.

Sai had sent out a handful of small ink sparrows to scout for the agents who may have joined Danzo. One returned now. "He has fourteen - nine just broke off and are in our path."

"All right…" Kakashi called back to the pursuit squad: "Assume positions - just as we talked about!"

"Hai!"

They shifted their formation so that Kaiya was in the center. The other four formed a diamond around her. Once their paces were synced, Kaiya began her Infiltration Jutsu. It was a tricky to lock on to the nine's seals while both she and they were moving; two days' worth of practice only did so much. She managed to get three of them and trip the paralysis function in their seals.

"Three down! I need time for the others!"

"Don't worry about them," Kakashi instructed. "Start on the next ones. Naruto - you're up!"

"Yeah!" Naruto made a half-dozen clones, who scattered ahead of the group. They would seek the agents - if the six remaining were spread out or gathered close, they'd know shortly. It only took a few seconds to get results. Not far ahead of them, explosions rang out in the forest.

"Must've set off a trap or two," Kakashi called. "This is good - fewer traps for us to worry about. Keep moving, but stay sharp!"

Sai swiftly painted several medium-sized monkeys and sent them on ahead. The creatures swung and sprang through the trees, mimicking the movements the human team used. Every time one set off a trap, they knew to change their path. Meanwhile, Kaiya sent out her chakra further ahead, seeking the five agents who'd remained with Danzo.

The forest was filled with the ringing of metal spinning through the air. Shuriken rained down on them from above, from the sides, from below, forcing them to stop. They dodged, parried, blocked. Suddenly, smoke surrounded them, impairing vision and making them cough or hold their breath. The team worked to continue defending against the shuriken blind. Kaiya let go of the Infiltration Jutsu in favor of solving their immediate problem.

 _Futon: Violent Whirlwind!_

Using the air she'd sucked in just as the smoke bomb set off, she spun and blew out. The smoke cleared instantly and revealed their six masked attackers. Kakashi flickered near Kaiya.

"We'll cover you," he hissed. "Focus on the jutsu."

She nodded. A short staring contest had commenced between the Root agents and the four other pursuers, the kind that often precedes a battle: sizing each other up, deciding on first moves.

Then everyone moved.

Three went straight for Kakashi. He knew that a Chidori would have made quick work of them and probably the others as well, but he weighed it against having enough chakra to also face Danzo - no. Good old hand-to-hand and weapons use would be enough here. He kept his Sharingan covered.

The three agents had other ideas. They attacked with strong ninjutsu combinations: water and lightning, fire and wind. They were trying to force him to use more chakra, he realized. They were well-studied in his style; they knew he had average chakra reserves that were constantly taxed by the Sharingan.

Well, one could not expect to beat Hatake Kakashi just by knowing how he fought in past battles. He was a master at analyzing the current situation and adapting on the spot. He dodged, substituted, feinted, and drew them away from the rest of the fight and down to the ground. One mud wall to block attacks and cover his burrowing underground, one agent caught by surprise when he exploded from beneath his feet and buried a kunai in his gut - one down.

Really, if they'd studied his fighting style, they should have expected that one.

A second agent fell from the shuriken he threw while he stabbed the first. The third tried to go for his blind spot, slashing at his back with a tanto. He hit only a wooden log. There was no time for him to register his shock; a kunai was buried deep in his kidney a split-second later.

It had taken barely two minutes.

Yamato and Naruto worked in tandem to take down the other three. Sai stuck close to Kaiya, scroll open and ink brush moving swiftly over the canvas. He sent lions and ogres to assist his comrades as he vigilantly stood guard.

All the while, Kaiya sat on a branch, concentrating. Her five targets were moving further and further away, but she was perfectly still - one less moving part to complicate matters. They were traveling with Danzo, who bore her Hiraishin mark; she found that if she focused first on that, she could find the agents around him more easily. Pushing her chakra into their seals took some time - the fastest she'd done in practice runs in Uzushio was about fifteen seconds, but that was for one person, and it was only the first step.

Her companions knew this - knew that they were buying her a few minutes for the whole process to begin. The more focused she was on her own task, the less time it would take - so they took their roles as protectors very seriously.

One agent realized that she was up to something, that she was the one to take down. He feinted around Yamato's defense, used a camouflage jutsu to get past Naruto. He waited until he saw Sai shift his focus back to his canvas - then he went for the redhead.

All it took was a disturbance in the leaves - a rookie mistake, as anyone in Root would say. Sai certainly would. He'd noticed the shifting leaves on the windless day, noticed that one agent went missing from the fray. He purposely turned his gaze downward, purposely lured the camouflaged agent in - then flickered to where he predicted the man would attack from and slashed the air with his tanto. The blood appeared before the body did; Sai had sliced clean through his midsection, crossing at least two vital points. Satisfied that the threat had been neutralized, Sai kicked him away, then returned to his station as the agent fell dead to the ground.

Kaiya was in. She felt her chakra woven through the five Cursed Tongue Seals, felt how relatively pliant they were compared to Yamanaka Fu's. The next part would be tricky. For this to work, she had to be the only person whose chakra could access the mark; this meant eradicating Danzo's presence within the seal.

Thankfully, she always had excellent control when it came to her own chakra.

She put that chakra to work, making it attach to the traces of Danzo found in all of his seals - traces she now easily recognized thanks to repeated exposure. His hold on the Curse Mark was strong, but it was all based on his own energy - and Kaiya was an Uzumaki. Hers was plentiful and resilient, and she had the resolve in her intentions to give it extra potency.

She wanted him dead.

Like antibodies that surrounded and suffocated germs, her chakra sought to overwhelm his. It burned hotter than fire within the seal's workings, scorching all traces of the now-familiar presence that was Shimura Danzo. All Curse Marks bore a bit of their caster within them; it was how their will could be imposed.

Now, only _her_ will would be imposed.

It was time for the final step.

Four signs was all it took to start the jutsu: _U, Mi, Tora, Uma_. Two Yin-related signs to shape the idea of what was to come, two Yang-related ones to give the jutsu vitality. The technique used the Curse Mark's own power to reshape it; the blocky lines became smooth and flowing, with subtle but sharp protrusions. With this jutsu, derived from what she'd found in the Forbidden section of the archives, Kaiya would not only impose her own will on the seal, but on the people wearing it. A single, clear command would be written into the seal, and the seals would in turn overtake the wills of the wearers.

 _Juinjutsu: Override._

With a final, sharp pulse of chakra, Kaiya took full control of the five seals and gave the new order:

 _Kill Danzo._

* * *

Danzo realized something was off when his faint but ever-present connection to his agents' seals suddenly vanished. His hyper-alert senses could detect the five people around him, of course…but not in the same way. It was subtle, like a thread had been snapped.

He had little time to ponder this phenomenon. A barrage of kunai came at him from all sides; it was only thanks to decades of experience and hyper-vigilance that he noticed and blocked them in time. Confusion flickered through his mind - why weren't his soldiers blocking the -

Before the question could fully form in his head, Danzo found himself being attacked - by his own guards. The five who'd flanked him now turned on him without warning. He didn't bother wondering what was going on. He acted, blocking their blows, weaving his own signs for ninjutsu, pushing them back with wind and fire. He tried to paralyze them through their seals.

No response.

That's what it was - somehow, he was no longer connected to the Cursed Tongue Seal! Shock registered in his mind as he continued fending off their attempts. Five of his elites were attacking him with clear killing intent. He knew their abilities better than anyone - there was a chance, if he was not careful, that they could actually overwhelm him. Maybe not kill, but certainly disable…and definitely slow him down enough for the pursuers to catch up. This had to be settled quickly and decisively.

With an inward curse, he quickly made the three hand signs.

 _Izanagi._

* * *

Kaiya could feel all five agents' experiences as though through a veil. It wasn't perfect perception - just vague notions - but it gave her an idea of what was happening as they carried out her order. They would attack and strike at Danzo until either he died or they did; she already knew which was likelier to happen.

One fell to a wind-enhanced blade. Her faint awareness of his consciousness told her that he was often called 'Inoue.' He secretly harbored an attachment to the name, despite his training insisting that it was only a temporary title of convenience.

Two were taken out by Wind techniques that pelleted their bodies. They didn't use names very often, felt no attachment to any in particular. They were empty before they fell, and empty after.

One was a woman. She managed to slash at Danzo's spine, fatally injuring him while he shot Vacuum Bullets at the last two agents. When he turned on her, she used one of the others as a human shield (he was the sensor of the group, and the most noticeably devoted to Danzo). Her overall aura, as Kaiya was aware of it for those few moments, was _cold_. After she died (taken by surprise when he reappeared directly behind her after 'dying'), Kaiya vaguely wondered if that's what she would have been like, had Root succeeded in taking her all those years ago.

The five were dead - and it had taken just over a minute and a half. As she came out of the jutsu, Kaiya tried to think analytically, but she could only…nauseous. The jutsu sequence had taken a good deal of chakra, but she felt drained in a way that had nothing to do with stamina.

She had just used Juinjutsu on five people to completely override their own wills. Root's training, ironically, had made that relatively easy - the reshaped Juin mark just made it possible to push the command. She had taken away what little free will they still had, forced them to turn on their leader. Frighteningly enough, the chakra toll on her was minimal; she'd spent more just infiltrating the seals and burning Danzo's presence from them. If she had simply applied the Juin directly onto their bodies, then the chakra toll would have been almost nothing.

It was terrifying to her how… _easy_ it was designed to be. She wondered if the bitter, sour taste on the back of her own tongue would ever fade after this.

"Kaiya-san?"

Kaiya looked up. Sai stood over her, head tilted in a way that she recognized as inquiring. She swallowed - the taste remained. "It's done. The five are dead."

His eyes widened minutely. Kakashi landed on the branch next to her. "Our own guests are taken care of now too. You good?"

"It worked," she said, her voice raspy from a dry throat. Focus on the results, on the next task - not on what it meant that she'd just used Juinjutsu. "He used Izanagi - one of them did get a killing blow, but it didn't work."

Kakashi nodded. Just as they'd hoped. Back in Uzushio, once they knew about the strange arm that Danzo kept encased, they'd asked Itachi what he could be using them for. Implanting eyes in an arm would make vision-based jutsu impossible since they weren't connected to an ocular nerve - but there were other reasons to want so many Sharingan.

 _"An arm with ten Sharingan…" Itachi's gaze turned inward as he considered the possibilities. "He intends to use Izanagi - a Sharingan jutsu that is forbidden even amongst the Uchiha. It is said to allow the user to completely change the outcome of a situation at the cost of the eye used. Depending on the user, that could mean bringing a field of warriors back to life, or making him or her invulnerable for a set amount of time."_

They had definitely forced him to use the jutsu just now; when they faced him, they would be able to see the full results. Pushing up her sleeve, Kaiya pressed on the small seal in the crook of her elbow, the one that contained a reserve of her chakra. Preparing for the Juinjutsu had taken a lot of chakra, and they had more work to do - an eye to get. A man to bring down. She let the chakra from the seal out in a swift trickle, cutting it off when she felt fairly normal again. It wouldn't be good to waste it all in one go if she didn't need it all.

"All right." She stood and looked to Kakashi. "I'm ready."

He didn't ask if she was sure - didn't have to. It was plain in everything about her: her stance, her expression, even the feel of her chakra.

Kakashi nodded. "Okay. You three - you know what to do. Any more Root soldiers try to come this way…"

"We take them out," Naruto finished, pounding his fist in his hand. "We don't let any of 'em near you and Nee-chan."

"You sure you don't need backup?" Yamato asked.

"I'm sure," Kakashi assured him. "Too many people will confuse the field."

What he didn't say was that they wanted as few witnesses to this fight as possible - the fewer people wondering why they had to gouge out the Sharingan from Danzo's right eye socket, the better.

Naruto was transfixed by his sister's appearance. There was an ice in her eyes that was unfamiliar to him. It reminded him uncomfortably of someone else, and seemed completely foreign on her.

"Nee-chan…"

She turned to him, and Naruto saw some warmth come back to her eyes. "Take care, Otouto. Stay sharp."

He nodded, glad to see his sister was still there. "You too, Nee-chan."

Kaiya faced Kakashi once more. He held out his hand - she took it. With a flash, they were gone.

Naruto couldn't shake the unease in his stomach. "They'll be okay…"

"They're going after Danzo-sama with a strategy that takes everything we know of him into account," Sai stated. "It's unlikely they will fail…unless there is something that we missed."

Naruto gave him a disbelieving look. "You seriously think that's comforting right now?!"

Sai looked at him blankly. "Would you rather I lie?"

"Well, you don't have to be so - so -"

"You seem to be having a hard time finding the right word," Sai observed. He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a small book. "Would you like to borrow my dictionary?"

"Teme-!"

Yamato snapped his head around to the direction of the village. "Cut the chit-chat - we've got incoming!"

* * *

Danzo stopped in his tracks when Kaiya and Kakashi appeared before him. His visible eye widened briefly when he saw the redhead in his path; his sensor hadn't mentioned her. Had she only joined them now? At least he understood what had happened to those five agents…though the fact that she had used Juinjutsu at all shocked him a bit. She was ready to use any means necessary to bring him down, he knew that now.

Well, so was he.

He had discarded his outer robe and fully unwrapped his right arm - but even the genjutsu simulations couldn't have prepared Kaiya for the disgusting spectacle that was that arm. Her stomach twisted at the sight of the gray, warped skin, at the bulging rings it formed around the ten Sharingan eyes. Those eyes…they moved, their tomoe-ringed pupils darting this way and that, as though seeking, _seeing_ …as though their owners' very souls were trapped in the prison of that distorted limb and they desperately sought a way out.

Kaiya nearly gagged - but then she saw it: Not one, but _two_ of the eyes had already closed.

 _"So Danzo could negate any attack we try?" Kakashi asked, his mind furiously trying to find a loophole in the situation._

 _Itachi frowned. "Having so many eyes, and him not being of Uchiha blood…I would say he can only use Izanagi for a short period per eye. He may only be able to manipulate reality if he is technically killed…or he may be able to do more than that. Put him in an unfavorable situation that is not necessarily life or death - you will see then."_

The barrier at the Hokage Mansion should have been inescapable - so they now knew that Danzo could use Izanagi to change outcomes that weren't necessarily fatal. Later, when his guards attacked him under the Juin's influence, that fight had taken _less_ than two minutes…and he was down two eyes.

Inwardly, Kaiya grinned. They knew much more about Izanagi now: they'd confirmed that he didn't have to keep it active until it ran out, and they had an idea of the total time limit now - with eight eyes left, that meant about eight minutes during which Danzo was invulnerable. This also meant that they had to make him completely use up the jutsu before they could go for Shisui's eye; any sooner, and he could just use Izanagi to gain it back.

Outwardly, she let her expression remain in a state of disgust. Danzo could not know that they knew about Izanagi - the more eyes they could make him use up, the closer they were to the eye they really wanted.

Danzo looked down at his left arm. There - beneath his sleeve, just below the elbow: _Nin ai no ken._

"I see," he muttered. "So you marked me in the office…"

 _Danzo advanced on her and lifted her by the throat. She grasped his arm with both hands as though to push him away - but instead, she shaped her chakra into the Hiraishin marker and pushed it onto his arm. He said something about being one of the strongest Shinobi in the village…she just grinned._

 _He was branded. The spider was caught in her trap and completely unaware of it. She relished his look of victory before 'poofing' away and letting him see just how wrong he was._

 _Strength wasn't everything._

"There's nowhere in this world that you could run," Kakashi said, raising the hitai-ate from his own Sharingan eye. "No where that she could not find you now. There's no point in trying to escape."

"I suppose not," Danzo droned. "But then I suppose I shouldn't leave such a danger to the village behind, either."

He looked directly at Kaiya as he spoke.

She scoffed. "After everything - you still think you're doing this for the village?!"

"I know I am," Danzo growled. "Everything I have done has been for this village! I will not abandon it for whims of -"

A kunai lodged itself in his throat. Once again, he hadn't seen her move, though now her arm remained outstretched and he knew it was she who'd thrown it. Blood gurgled in his throat and trickled from his lips.

"Like I said before," Kaiya's icy voice said as his body became starved for air. "Save it for someone who cares."

Danzo grasped at the kunai in his throat. It hadn't just pierced his trachea - it had penetrated his artery as well. If he removed it, he'd bleed out in seconds. Not that it mattered - blood was pouring into his lungs. He was drowning in his own body.

Kaiya couldn't deny it was a satisfying sight. Poetic, almost - the man whose poisonous words had set the wheels of so many hellish machines turning was now unable to utter a single syllable.

She vaguely wondered if every one of his deaths would be this satiating.

Danzo fell to his knees and removed the blade from his neck. Blood poured out in heavy spurts for a few seconds before his body faded from view.

 _Three._

They had suspected he would have initiated the jutsu already - now they had their confirmation. Time to act surprised. "Where'd he go?!"

Kakashi turned sharply. "Above!"

Kaiya looked up. Danzo was high above them, weaving hand signs from a branch.

 _Futon: Vacuum Sphere!_

 _Doton: Mud Wall!_

Kakashi erected the earthen barrier just in time to take the brunt of the vacuum air blasts, but the razor-sharp currents broke it down in seconds. Kaiya and Kakashi both leaped away as the wall crumbled, each forming their own quick series of seals.

 _Suiton: Water Whip!_

 _Raiton: Electric Current!_

Kaiya formed a long rope of Water chakra, which Kakashi charged with Lightning chakra. It snared Danzo, pinning his arms to his sides, making his body shake from the electricity. Then, without warning or hand signs, he disappeared from view.

"That couldn't have killed him," Kaiya muttered. He hadn't been electrocuted for long enough.

"No…" Kakashi suddenly spun. There was a clang of metal on metal - Danzo has reappeared directly behind him, kunai drawn. Kakashi blocked, parried - for a man in his seventies, Danzo had an astonishing amount of strength and agility. He pushed Kakashi back, separating him from Kaiya.

They'd gamed this out.

 _He'll go for Kakashi first - neutralize the greater threat, in his mind._

He'd soon find that it wouldn't be so simple.

Kaiya flashed to Kakashi's back, grasped his shoulder, and flashed again, just as Danzo was on the attack again. For a brief second, he was off-balance -and in that second, Kaiya was behind him. A sweep of her leg took him completely off his feet, and a strong kick to his back used the forward momentum of his stumble to push him off the branch. Kakashi was waiting for him below with a Raikiri that went straight through his heart.

 _Four._

After Danzo's body began to fade, they met on the ground, standing back to back.

"Six minutes left," Kaiya muttered.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll draw the next one -"

A giant puff of smoke and a great, trumpeting roar interrupted him. They turned in alarm.

It was a summons - and a monstrous one at that. Several stories tall, covered in rust and white fur, great bulging eyes and a trunk like an elephant's.

"The Baku," Kakashi gasped. "The demon that swallows nightmares…and considering Danzo's Chakra Nature…"

He didn't have to finish his statement - they soon saw exactly what the beast could do. Its tusked mouth opened wide. Kaiya grasped Kakashi's arm tightly, ready to flash them to safety as everything around them started being sucked into the Baku's mouth. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi forming hand signs, and she waited.

 _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_

Fire shot from Kakashi's mouth and joined everything else being sucked in. The force of the suction put some of the Great Fireball out before it reached the creature, and the Baku tried to close its mouth. Some of its face caught the flames.

"Shit," Kakashi swore. "Not strong enough with fire…"

"I've got this," Kaiya said, taking her hand back. She formed hand signs and flashed to Danzo. It didn't matter that they couldn't see him - he was marked. He would never be able to escape her. As soon as he was in her sight, she slammed her hand on his chest.

 _Keiyaku Fuin!_

Black script curled out onto his chest. The Contract Seal - a jutsu that tore a summoner from their summons. She had enough chakra to send the beast away too, and this she did. Danzo would not be able to summon the Baku again.

Then she felt the pain blossom in her left shoulder.

"Contract seal," he mused. "Very good…but very predictable."

His kunai was buried in the juncture between her left shoulder and arm. He'd gotten her at the exact moment of reentry - it was only thanks to the fact that she'd come in on a lunge that he hadn't pierced a more vital point.

He'd expected this. He knew that she'd try to take him out as the summoner - whether he knew that she'd use Keiyaku Fuin or simply attempt to kill him, it didn't matter. He knew that either way, she'd have to teleport to him - and he knew where her mark was on his body.

Kaiya kept her hand on his chest, as much as she wanted to push away. Physical contact established - she could drag him with her now, and she did. In a blink, she brought Danzo to Kakashi, who rammed two kunai into his sides and held him there. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it would hold him in place for a few seconds at least.

Kaiya backed away and, through the pain exploding in her shoulder, set up her barrier. Danzo might try to escape from them, and even though she could pursue him to the ends of the earth thanks to Hiraishin, they didn't want to waste the energy. Once set, Kaiya nodded to Kakashi; he pulled his kunai from Danzo's sides and got him in the heart instead. From flash to fatality, everything had taken less than five seconds.

 _Five._

"You okay?" Kakashi asked when he saw the blood blooming from her shoulder.

"Yeah," she grunted, pressing her hand to the wound. This was her dominant arm, and the way it was hurt, she'd have a hard time using it for the next several minutes. The temptation to bite herself was strong - but this wasn't too bad. Save the Chakra Bite for a truly dire situation; she could do signs one-handed anyway, and she started some now. "Where'd he go this time…"

Her inner-barrier sensing jutsu answered that question. There was Kakashi in front of her, bright and steady…and there was Danzo, hidden several meters away. There were trees and branches between them, but for someone with Wind Nature and chakra-conducing weapons, that was no issue.

Without turning around, Kaiya took out a few kunai and imbued them with her own Wind chakra. His weapons may have been granted a wider range of damage, but hers were meant to go farther. She wouldn't even have to move from this spot to hit him. She aimed - then released.

 _Fwoop-fwoop-fwoop!_

Kakashi looked past her, squinting with his Sharingan. "Looks like you got three vital points…good aim."

"I trained with the best," she said with a small smirk.

 _Six._

"Don't get cocky," he warned. "We're down to four minutes, but it's not over yet."

Kaiya almost didn't want to agree - the rush of victory was sweet, and she wanted to believe that they were truly, _finally_ giving this bastard all that he deserved. But he was right.

If they let their guard down, they'd be dead. They both gazed around warily, wondering where the next attack would come from.

They didn't have to wait long - wind-imbued shuriken flew their way. Kaiya dodged the first, the second, the third - but not the fourth. The shuriken weren't just imbued with Wind chakra; they were completely encompassed by it, so that the cutting range expanded well beyond the metal. The first three had pushed her to one side, which Danzo had predicted; the fourth didn't even have to hit her directly in order to slice into her already-injured left arm.

Pain - stinging, searing pain exploded in her upper arm. He hadn't just cut her; he'd managed to slice clear across a major nerve and several muscles, even nicking her bone. Her vision clouded briefly from the agony being fired across her nervous system. That arm was completely useless now, dead weight hanging at her side; she couldn't even twitch it.

More air bullets rained down on them, forcing them apart. This time, Danzo went straight for Kaiya, sending more Wind-imbued shuriken her way. He aimed them to surround her - there would be no dodging. She threw a kunai straight at him - well, almost straight. It went over his shoulder, and he smirked at her apparent lack of aim.

Then she flashed, just as the spinning razor currents were about to make contact. She caught her kunai on reentry and jammed it into Danzo's back. It didn't kill him right away this time, didn't make him fade away immediately. Kaiya took the opportunity to twist the knife harshly.

"Is this what you did to him?" she hissed to the back of his head. She twisted again; he gave a strained grunt, like he was trying not to cry out. "Is this what you did to Yuuma?!"

Her old nightmare was flashing before her eyes - Yuuma reaching out to her, a sword being plunged into his back. She growled and pushed the knife down, slicing a long line parallel to Danzo's spine. Blood spurted from the wound, spattering onto her face and chest and arms.

 _Seven?_

He still hadn't disappeared.

Kaiya blinked. She was confused. Had…had they won? Had he already exhausted Izanagi? Was this the final blow?

 _Too easy…_

Then she felt a hand on the back of her neck, rough and dry and calloused. She felt the burn of a seal being transferred under her skin, making her body seize up in its position. Paralysis…then this had been…

Genjutsu.

The Danzo whose back she'd torn open was an illusion. The real one was behind her, and he'd just gotten her with a paralysis seal.

"I know you highly value your emotions and your ideals, Namikaze-san," his gruff voice said behind her. He was close enough that she felt the air puff against her hair from his speech. She wanted to shudder, but even that was prevented by the paralysis. "But look at where it got you: You so wanted to kill me, to avenge your sensei, that you fell right into a trap."

He let go of her just as Kakashi came at him, hand glowing with a Raikiri. Danzo parried with a spinning Wind blade - the Lightning chakra was rendered ineffective once it met the Wind chakra and dispersed on contact. Kakashi jumped back before his hand could be shredded by the spinning air. He started to make hand signs, but Danzo's voice rang out.

"You may want to see to your comrade, Hatake…unless you want her blood on your hands as well."

Ice entered his veins. Almost without meaning to, Kakashi looked back - had he missed a clone? No - Kaiya was there, still frozen in place…but alone.

It was only a second that he looked away.

It was enough.

 _"Urgh!"_

Blood filled his mouth, soaked his mask when he spat it out involuntarily. He grasped at the arm that had penetrated his diaphragm - that would have penetrated his heart if he hadn't shifted in the last split-second. Danzo's left hand, encased with cutting Wind chakra, had pierced through his middle, and hardly cleanly. Shock kept the pain at bay, but also paralyzed him. He could only stare at the wrinkled face and slitted eye as more blood gurgled up into his mouth.

"And so the legendary Copy-Nin falls," Danzo murmured. "Thanks to a trick involving a woman."

He yanked his hand back.

Kaiya couldn't see what was happening. She was focusing on infiltrating the paralysis mark on her body - it was just a seal, and it was attached directly to her, she could break it with her chakra…but she could hear. She heard the sickening squish of flesh being punctured, the crunch of bone being crushed, the gurgle of blood coming up…the thump of a person falling to their knees.

Everything stopped. Time. The air. Her heart.

 _Kakashi…?_

Then she heard that man's voice at her back once more.

"Fools, the both of you…thinking this would be enough to take down a Kage, to take me away from the village I have given everything to protect!" His hand was on her neck once again.

 _Get…off…_

"Now, Namikaze-san, you will tell me what it is you know - and whom you have told. I will not have you ruining everything I've built."

 _GET THE HELL OFF ME!_

She wasn't even aware of calling forth the Adamantine Chains; they formed of their own accord, bursting from her back, shining like molten gold in the noon sun. Their sharp, spiked ends ripped through Danzo's body; their chakra burned away the paralysis jutsu from her own. She spun once she could move, ready to tear him apart with her own hands -

But she saw Kakashi's fallen form.

 _"KAKASHI!"_

Danzo was already torn apart by her chains and would doubtless disappear soon. With a burst of speed, she was at Kakashi's side and quickly set a small barrier around them.

"Kakashi?! Kakashi!"

He was clammy to the touch, and his chest - oh, Kamis…a hole the size of a grapefruit exposed ribs and intestine and far too much blood…

His eyes were still open, still moving sluggishly. Kaiya used her teeth to rip off the glove from her right hand - the uninjured one - and, after yanking down his mask, shoved it in front of his mouth.

"Come on - bite, now!" He muttered something incomprehensible and his head tilted to the side - and he didn't take her arm. "Do it! God damn it, JUST BITE ME!"

He still wouldn't. Kaiya cursed over and over. She didn't care that Danzo was probably escaping now, didn't care that they might lose this chance at Shisui's eye. None of that mattered. All that mattered was getting this stupidly honorable man to bite her arm.

His eyes started to flutter. "No, no, no…don't you dare…" She pried his jaw open as best she could with her one working hand, wedged that hand between his teeth. He might hate her for this. She knew exactly how he felt about the Chakra Bite…but she needed him to live more than she needed his approval.

She used her knee to jam his jaw shut around her hand. It hurt like hell - his teeth bit straight through the skin and into muscle tissue, and her blood soon joined his. She didn't care. Her chakra flared, its healing properties activated, and she willed it to go to Kakashi, willed it to leave her, however much it took.

But he had to suck to make that happen - and he wasn't. "Come on…please…just take it…it's already going…please - _just take it!_ "

Tears spilled from her eyes onto his face. She gave her arm a shake, as though that would make a difference. She kept begging, pleading, for what felt like an eternity and no time at all.

Then it happened.

Through the pain and the panic, she felt something being pulled from her. It was like liquid was being drawn through a straw in a trickle. The trickle became a stream, and Kaiya felt her own energy start to drop, her own body start to feel heavy…then unbelievably light. She was floating even as her heart pounded harder, soaring as tingling warmth spread throughout her system. Endorphins, she registered vaguely…this was the high that came with the Bite…

Dazed, she looked down at Kakashi, at the wound in his chest. Before her very eyes…it began to close. The flow of blood halted. He was still deathly pale…but she could feel him breathing.

He was breathing.

He was alive.

Kaiya barked out a wet laugh as tears of relief streamed down her face. It was working - it was working! She shifted so that her leg folded under him and supported him. He kept sucking on her hand, weakly, but doing it. She whispered words of encouragement to keep him going, keep him healing-

She didn't sense the danger until it was nearly on top of her. Her barrier had come down when the Bite took effect and her chakra rushed inward. Only the sound of rustling fabric made her turn her head to see Danzo lunging at them, kunai drawn and pointed at her back.

Her chains caught him in midair. Kaiya kept her wide-eyed, pinprick-pupil gaze on him as the chains _squeezed_ like a constrictor, as his skin turned blue and his visible eye bulged from its socket.

Her voice was a frozen wind that blew over the tundra. "I will make you die a thousand deaths."

There was the sound of bones breaking, of dull cracks and pops. The chains continued to constrict, to crush the skeleton and organs of the person in their hold. Through it all, Kaiya waited. She waited for the blood to spatter, for the inevitable squish and crunch of the body breaking completely.

 _Seven…and eight._

She waited - and when it happened, she turned away, turned back to Kakashi, to the swiftly mending hole. It was almost closed, and she felt him stir, felt him move of his own volition. He reached a shaky arm up and pulled her hand away from his mouth, swallowing and gasping as his now-whole lungs took in air again. Her chakra was still wildly active; it coursed through her system in fast pulses, zeroing in on her worst wounds. Compared to rebuilding a man's midsection, mending the torn muscles and nerves of her arm was nothing.

Kakashi's hand went straight to his abdomen, where the only hole he could feel was the one in his clothes. Skin, taut over muscle…he was whole. Yet he was sure he'd seen - _felt_ Danzo's hand go straight through him. Now he felt the strange itch and prickle of tissue reattaching, the sensation dulled by the insane rush of adrenaline and endorphins coursing through him. He wiped his mouth - was all of that blood his?

He looked up. Kaiya was staring down at him, tears already starting to dry on her cheeks. He saw the wound in her arm fading, and his gaze dropped to her hand.

There was a bite mark just between her thumb and forefinger - too large for it to have been from her own mouth.

Had he…?

"You're okay," she croaked with a relieved smile. "Thank god…can you move?"

The question distracted him from wondering about the bite mark, distracted him from the near-horror of whether it had been from him. Kakashi tried sitting up - and nearly fell back again. His newly-mended muscles were weak, and there was a dull ache as his body continued to right itself. "I'm sorry - must've used a lot of chakra already, too…we'll get him, Kaiya. We'll regroup-"

"No." Kaiya swung his arm around her shoulder and, with a strong push of her legs, moved him to a sturdier tree branch. "Stay here. He's down to two eyes - I'll take care of it."

Kakashi opened his mouth, a protest on his tongue. But then he closed it. They'd gone over the scenarios dozens of times in the past few days, had known that one of them might fall. If he was being completely objective…she was ready. She had the chakra to outlast Danzo, the intelligence to strategize against him on the go, and as he could see right now, the clarity to pull that off. Her greatest detriment was that she normally held a supportive role in combat, rather than an offensive one. But he had trained with her for three years now and had seen her growth firsthand.

She could do this.

Danzo made a judgment call after his second attack failed. Kakashi was recovering…it was possible that the Chakra Bite had healed him completely. Such was the power of Uzumaki Chakra. And that girl…twice in a row she'd fended off his attacks even as her chakra was being taken. She had the Adamantine Chains - he hadn't realized this, and never would have guessed that she'd be so skilled with them. How much had she held back when she was in Konoha, that she continued to surprise him like this?!

He deactivated Izanagi. While the Copy-Nin and Namikaze were distracted by each other, he ran.

He didn't get far.

Red hair entered his vision; a kunai slashed at his chest. He shifted back just in time to avoid it hitting vital organs. Cold blue eyes stared into his own. With a growl, he sent a strong punch at her midsection.

 _Poof!_

Shadow Clone - just how much chakra did that girl have?!

 _She's an Uzumaki - like a cockroach, she'll keep bouncing back…_

Well, she was not the only person here with ample amounts of chakra at her disposal. Danzo watched for where she would appear next.

She was in front of him, to the side, behind - moving so fast that she seemed to be everywhere at once. Not clones - after-images. Shisui had used a similar technique; if she thought he'd be tricked by such moves, she was truly naïve. The Sharingan would track her chakra.

"You're thinking that I'm stupid to resort to moves you'd already know."

Her voice came from all directions and seemed to have no single source…and she had voiced exactly what he was thinking. It didn't mean he was wrong. His eyes flitted around the area, seeking to spot her chakra as his hands started to form the signs to activate Izanagi -

Kaiya's foot slammed into his hand with enough force to break bone. How had he not seen her?! Even now, her chakra was invisible to him!

"Surprise," she hissed. Then he remembered - she wore a seal that could mask her chakra completely. How had he forgotten?!

His right hand was broken; he used his left to catch her foot. She flashed just outside of his hold. He felt the broken hand begin to mend immediately - Hashirama's cells at work. It would be at least ten more seconds before he could use the hand to form signs, though.

Ten seconds to not die.

Kaiya guessed that he had deactivated Izanagi when he ran - he wouldn't want to waste the final two eyes in flight, probably assumed she wouldn't go after him alone.

His mistake.

She kept going at him, striking at his hands and arm, her momentum giving her hits enough force to keep breaking bones. She would disable him from performing any jutsu, then she would give him a true death and take back Shisui's eye. If she killed him before he could reactivate Izanagi, it would be over - no need to exhaust the other eyes. Maybe if she just cut off the arm entirely while he was vulnerable…though that would take a bigger blade.

Jumping back, she took one last lesson from the old man - and blew Wind chakra across one of her kunai. It was just an extension of Asuma's technique, which she used constantly. The blade lengthened into a full-sized sword of spinning chakra. She flashed forward, raising the sword to slice through the right shoulder and lob off the disgusting limb while his hand was still broken -

Wood exploded from the shoulder, tearing through his sleeve and growing rapidly to meet her. With a gasp, Kaiya flashed away again to avoid getting caught in its path. From a safe distance, she saw that an entire tree had emerged from Danzo's shoulder. He broke away once the tree had fully formed, and Kaiya saw him falter…but he completed the signs for Izanagi.

No use in cutting the arm off now.

Kaiya paused her assault to reassess. She was far calmer now, more clear-headed than she had been before Kakashi was injured. Danzo had been right about one thing: she'd let her desire for vengeance blind her, got too cocky from their initial success. He had used that against her…she couldn't let it happen again.

 _Remember why we're doing this._

It wasn't about vengeance, or even about justice. It was about protecting people, about protecting the future she wanted to see. For that, she had to let go of her own hatred, keep a clear head. So she assessed.

That tree explosion had been Mokuton - likely another product of Senju Hashirama's DNA in that arm. It had required no hand signs and would have been powerful enough to force a much larger opponent away.

Her eyes narrowed. Overpowered, to be sure…but while Danzo was a fan of strength, he almost always used it judiciously, careful not to overextend his resources. The sort of agents he used for missions, the tactics he used in battle…everything was measured out. This Mokuton clearly wasn't.

Her eyes widened in understanding. He didn't have control over it!

This was new information, but supported by what she and the others already knew. They knew Danzo used Hashirama's DNA to stabilize the arm and give him the chakra he needed to control the ten Sharingan - no non-Uchiha could manipulate so many at once otherwise. It also let him heal quickly, enabled him to use Izanagi…but according to Yamato, those cells were extremely volatile. During the village's experiments long ago, dozens of people died because they couldn't handle them, or because they weren't compatible…what was the likelihood that Danzo was, either?

He used a sealed metal casing on his arm to keep his chakra in check - perhaps to keep the cells in check as well. _He wasn't fully compatible with the DNA_. With another quick glance toward him, she saw that the upper part of his right arm seemed to have…a face? What the hell…? But maybe it meant something - maybe it was where the most chakra had collected. That was where that tree had spontaneously sprouted, after all.

All of this flashed through her mind in mere seconds, but Danzo noticed her lag in attack. He figured she had stopped to form a new plan; he would not give her the time she needed. Hatake was nowhere in sight - she had left him behind. He may have been healed, but hadn't recovered enough to fight. She was alone…but more skilled than he'd given her credit for. This had to be ended quickly, before he lost more Sharingan or spent more chakra.

"I'll admit, Namikaze-san," he called to her, "you are certainly stronger than I would have believed. You've been holding back, haven't you?"

He sounded a bit out of breath - as was she. But holding back? Was he nuts? Not that she was about to admit - oh. Kaiya suddenly realized what he was referring to.

She could keep him talking, maybe buy a little more time…but she would have to keep attacking too, keep wearing Izanagi down…If he let the jutsu go and she accomplished anything less than an instant kill, he'd just reactivate and the battle would continue. Her chakra was wearing down after having used so many high-powered jutsu, plus the Bite…she had to either make him wear out Izanagi or do something else to completely disable that arm.

Her chakra, at least, had an easy solution: she pressed the seal on her arm and released the last of her reserves. Energy flooded her system, reviving her, steadying her.

"You want to know how twelve of your agents fell to one Standard Forces kunoichi…" She smirked and came out from where she'd been hiding. Better to have him in her line of vision, since she couldn't sense him without her barrier up. "Bet it just eats you up, doesn't it? Not knowing something like that, wondering if you'd miscalculated all this time…"

"It seems we've reached an impasse, Namikaze-san," Danzo said, turning toward her but staying where he was. "You know what this arm does, do you not? And I can read your movements. It is truly a shame…such a mind and talent as yours, wasted on idealistic notions…you truly did belong in Root."

He was trying to psyche her out, make her lose her temper again. She would have none of that. "Another talk, Danzo? What - you think that after everything, I'm going to listen to you _now_?"

She kept her voice from holding too much malice, which might make him more aggressive. After all, if he kept talking, she could keep planning. And she knew he would keep talking…he so loved the sound of his own voice.

"Where did it go wrong, Namikaze-san?" There was actually a hint of remorse in his voice. Remorse! As though he didn't know what he'd done to earn her hate! "I do admit…I killed Yuuma. He would have endangered the village with what he knew. He thought that the people of Konoha could hear those truths and accept them…but all that would have happened was chaos. Sandaime would have listened to him and demilitarized the village, making us vulnerable. The information he would have exposed would cause the villagers to doubt the governing body; there were already whispers of revolt-"

"From the Uchiha clan," she interjected. "Yeah, I know about that. I know what you made Itachi do."

Danzo's eyes widened in genuine surprise. "You know…but how? Even Yuuma didn't before-"

"Before what?" Kaiya's face twisted into a grimace. The rage was returning. She kept breathing, determined to keep a cool head. "Before what, Danzo?!"

 _You're allowed to hate him…but remember why we're doing this._

It wasn't about the past. It wasn't about Yuuma…and she had to focus! That arm - the Senju DNA…could she make him lose control of it somehow? Force him to abandon the entire limb?

"Then who told you?" Danzo mused. His eyes narrowed. It couldn't have been in Yuuma's journal…someone must have told her…but who knew, besides the Elders and -

Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, though he had a hard time believing it was true.

"Itachi," he gasped. He scowled. "You must be special to him indeed. I never imagined he was such a man to be swayed by the wiles of a woman…clearly, I was wrong!"

A Fuin could do it, she thought…sealing jutsu was best known as a method for binding things, but it could also be used to call something forth…she need time though, time to write out a new formula, to turn it into something she could use in motion…she needed a distraction.

"You _are_ wrong," she said, wanting to keep him talking, keep his attention diverted while her hand, still covered in blood from earlier, formed signs. "Itachi told me nothing…I figured it out for myself."

 _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

The chakra she allocated to the Summoning would bring forth a warrior toad, she was certain - and she was right. Larger than a building, deep magenta, horny protrusions on his head -

"Gamaken-san!" Kaiya couldn't help a smile. She liked this toad - he was kind of sweet. She hopped onto his head. "I need a diversion - think you can manage?"

Gamaken's gravelly voice rumbled through the forest. "Hmmm….I'm really rather clumsy…but I'll do my best!"

She leaped off again and he rushed toward Danzo, who was forced to jump out of the way before Gamaken's two-pronged sasumata crushed him. Kaiya hid in the trees and pulled out a scroll. This would require an entirely new seal. Danzo did bear the Hiraishin mark, which she could theoretically reshape as she had the Cursed Tongue Seals earlier…but that was iffy, he was constantly moving, and she wasn't even completely certain of what the seal should look like. No - she had to write it out.

Danzo knew he couldn't manage another summoning of the Baku - his earlier gambit had cost him more chakra than he could spare again, and that girl's Fuinjutsu had severed his contract entirely. He would have to rely on physical attacks and less taxing ninjutsu. At least with Izanagi, his attacks had higher probability of working in his favor. He put that to use against the giant toad, blowing a barrage of Vacuum Bullets and using his Wind Nature to move through the air. The toad was large, but great size meant compromised mobility. He aimed his own attacks carefully, seeking weak spots in the creature's armor.

He misjudged just how fast this toad could move. Its sasumata collided with him in midair, sent him hurtling into a tree with such force that the trunk splintered. Danzo somewhat cushioned his fall with chakra; his right arm mended right away, but the rest of his body was slower. Too slow - Gamaken's pronged weapon was coming in again -

And then there was just one eye left.

Meanwhile, Kaiya's brush flew across the paper. The lines ebbed and flowed as she shaped her intentions into symbols. The ground shook from the battle of toad and man; she calmly rebalanced herself and kept her hand going. Release bound chakra on contact…unleash power…overwhelm control…the seal began to take form. No balancing of elements here - she _wanted_ it to be unstable, wanted that instability to influence the target.

There! No time to proofread - she'd have to trust herself on this one. Kaiya pressed a hand to the scroll and concentrated, ignoring a sudden explosion in the nearby tree. Gamaken was doing excellent work as her diversion - she kept her focus on absorbing this new seal into her chakra system. It wove its way into her mind and spirit, tucking itself away just within reach. She would need no hand signs for this one until after it was applied. Now, she just had to smack it precisely on his shoulder.

This time when she flashed to Danzo, Kaiya had her own kunai already in hand. The ringing clang of metal meeting metal filled her ears upon reentry. Danzo was clearly getting worn out now; the strain showed on his face. But he was relentless in his counterattacks and attempts to sink his kunai into her flesh again. She blocked and feinted, her speed allowing to her to dodge his strikes. He had uncovered Shisui's eye; he used his superior battle experience and the Sharingan to read her moves and deflect her own attacks.

There - an opening! Kaiya's speed was her savior once more - she used the momentum of a throw intended to bring her to the ground in order to sweep his own feet from under him. From behind, she grasped his right shoulder, pictured the seal, and _pushed._ The script sank into the withered, gray flesh; Kaiya jumped backward, away from him, back to Gamaken.

"Just a little more, Ken-san," she called up to him. "You're doing great!"

"I hope so," the humble toad responded, taking a defensive stance as Danzo regained his footing.

Just behind him, Kaiya formed the hand signs that would activate the new seal. _Tatsu, Tora, Ushi, Uma -_ repeat -

"KAI!"

The seal sprang to life on Danzo's arm as he came toward her. His eyes widened - he could feel it, just below the surface, the cells of Senju Hashirama going wild, expanding, multiplying - he was losing control of them! He tried to use Izanagi to undo this outcome - but his control over that had also become tenuous…and the seal had attached itself to the cells. Every attempt to rewrite this reality resulted in the arm continuously returning to normal, then beginning to explode again. It was like a virus, renewing itself, becoming stronger each time because it would not be eradicated!

The final eye was still open, but Danzo knew what he had to do, lest he be taken over by the expanding Wood-nature chakra. With his left hand, he grasped his right shoulder and _yanked_ it out of its socket, tearing the flesh from his body. The arm felt to the ground, the final eye spinning wildly in the hand's palm. It would be of no use now - the connection was severed, and soon, the eye itself was destroyed by the uncontrolled expansion of the cells.

With a large 'poof' of smoke, Gamaken disappeared. He was no longer needed. Kaiya watched Danzo stumble for balance with the loss of his arm. He still had his other hand…if he could do signs one-handed, he'd still be dangerous. Pulling out a kunai, she sent Wind chakra into it and let it loose. It buried itself in the juncture of his left arm and shoulder - the same place he'd injured her earlier - and rendered the limb useless.

Danzo couldn't accept that this was the end. It couldn't be - he wasn't about to be defeated by this girl! But he had to admit…she was good. Too good. She knew too much, was a danger to the Leaf. For the sake of the village, he had to take her down, had to survive this, had to regroup. Could he use Shisui's eye? Not for Koto Amatsukami - even with the Senju DNA (which was now ripped from his body), it wouldn't have been ready. Perhaps for one last Izanagi…but his remaining arm wouldn't move, and he might need the eye again later - but there might not be a later if he didn't -

The decision was taken from him not a heartbeat later.

Kaiya flashed while he was off-balance, pushed him to the ground - and with a lightning-quick jab, ripped Shisui's eye from his socket.

Danzo let out a strangled yell, the sound a wounded animal makes when it is near death. It was a desperate sound, grating and piercing to the ear, and echoed throughout the forest. He couldn't fight back. Without the Senju DNA to support him, his body was completely spent from the battle, his wounds wouldn't finish healing, and his own chakra was almost gone. He could barely move his legs, had no working arm to push himself up or her off…had no Sharingan left to rewrite this ending.

Kaiya felt no sense of satisfaction from the act, nor from the obvious pain Danzo was in. She didn't pity him either, didn't balk, didn't feel anything toward him anymore. She felt nauseated by the sights and sounds and sensations of gouging out the eye, and was relieved at the final 'pop' that meant it was completely disconnected. She held the precious, astonishingly delicate object carefully in her hand and brought out a prepared vial filled with solution.

The soft 'plop' of eye meeting liquid could be heard as Danzo's howl came down to a whimpering moan. Then, as though aware of how pathetic he sounded, he silenced himself, breathing fast, trying to stop his body from going into shock from his injuries.

"Root…" His voice came out in rasping groans. "Root…had a purpose…" A bloody cough punctuated the word. "It kept…darkness at bay…darkness never leaves…you're a fool to think this will solve anything!"

Kaiya took a kunai from her holster. "'Everyone has darkness within them'…Yuuma told me that once."

Through the almost-blackout-inducing pain, Danzo saw an opportunity. Maybe he could appeal to her sense of justice, of duty, of honoring her teacher…

"You do not have to kill me here," Danzo urged as blood began collecting his throat. "Your…sensei…he wouldn't want that. I will come back to the village and submit to Tsunade's judgment…it is not your place to make that call…"

For a moment, she was silent, staring at her kunai, at the faint reflection in the dark metal. Danzo interpreted this as her taking his surrender into account and seeing that he was right. This was his lifeline, it didn't have to end yet-

She plunged the kunai into his heart. His left eye went wide and his mouth opened in shock as his life's blood suddenly stopped in his veins.

"No," he heard her say as everything faded. "It ends here."

Kaiya held the kunai in place, waiting for the man beneath her to die. No tricks here - it was his real body, and it was just about dead. She had to be sure, though, had to see and hear and feel his heart stop and his body shut down for good.

Blood spurted out from his chest as his remaining eye dimmed. No, not blood - something…black? What - and why was it coming from his whole chest -

Alarmed, Kaiya leaped away from Danzo just as the blocky black scripted expanded from his body. She recognized the marks once she was far enough to see them entirely:

Reverse Four Symbols Seal.

With a catch of panic in her chest, she kept leaping backward to avoid getting caught in the seal's sphere. She stopped at a safe distance, her heart pounding, and watched as the black sphere sucked everything within it into Danzo's body - and then all was still again. Kaiya breathed hard; adrenaline coursed through her veins as she realized the fate she'd just narrowly escaped. If she hadn't gotten away so quickly, she'd have been sealed within him, forever locked away into a corpse.

A corpse…as her heart rate slowed, she crept toward the very still form below her. Was he really…? His eye had closed, though his face remained in something of a grimace. Cautiously, she approached him, and when no other traps activated, she crouched and checked for a pulse.

Nothing.

She half-expected his hand to suddenly grasp her wrist, or her throat, or his eye to snap open and glower at her, or some deadly jutsu to ensnare her. But no…there was nothing. Just a body.

Shimura Danzo was dead.

* * *

 **...I think that speaks for itself.**


	88. Closure

**OH MY GOD this chapter went through approximately a million and a half rewrites - including a last-minute one in just the past two hours! Plus there was vacation, company over, and I just needed some extra time to figure out what all's coming next. This whole Danzo subplot became such a huge part of the main story that it's been taking up most of my brain for months. And since the story has officially gone into AU territory…well, I have a lot of planning left to do! Got a pretty good idea of the next arc, at least. Now to wrap this one up.**

 **Quick shout-outs to guest reviewers (since I can't PM you)!** You all need to make accounts so I can PM you!

 **Allie:** I love seeing your reviews as you reread the story! Thank you for doing so :)

 **Kakashislefteye** : I love your reviews :D Sorry for making you wait so long for this one!

 **DrWhoCares:** Thank you so much for saying that about the characters being spot-on - especially Kakashi, Itachi, and Danzo. Being true to the canon characters is something I try hard to do, and I know I've occasionally gone off-track. As for rewrites: Well, as mentioned above, I go through approximately a million and a half rewrites on occasion :P Seriously though, sometimes a section will come out fully formed (like Athena from Zeus's leg)…thought it's rare anymore. Most sections take at least one or two rewrites, and sometimes a chapter (like this one) will get a major overhaul partway through.

* * *

 **Chapter 87: Closure**

Danzo was dead.

Kaiya nearly collapsed with that realization. He was dead…he was finally, truly _dead_. Done. Gone. At long last, the person who'd made hell of so many lives, who'd taken so many people…Kabuto and Mother…Shisui…Itachi…

Yuuma…

Yuuma's murderer was finally _dead!_

She wanted to laugh, to cry, to yell victoriously to the heavens and scream because there was so much coursing through her at this moment and it had to come out. Her breath came and went in sharp, quick gasps as the tumultuous waves overtook her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she should be…something. Relieved? Elated? Both? Neither?

Right now, all she felt was _savage_.

A bestial cry ripped from her throat. She clawed at the still-warm corpse, pounded at its chest. He was dead, but she wanted to keep breaking every bone in his body. He was dead, but she wanted to continue to rip at his flesh. She'd promised him a thousand deaths - but a thousand deaths wasn't enough! She had to make him pay for every ruined life, every turmoil he'd lent a hand to, every grave he'd helped to dig!

 _And it would still never be enough!_

Flesh was torn and lodged under her fingernails. The blood didn't spurt - it had stopped pumping in his veins when he expired - but it did seep out onto her clothes and skin. Maybe she was screaming words. Maybe she was just screaming. Whichever it was, it drowned out the sound of someone approaching, of someone stopping a few feet away.

As soon as he could move freely again, Kakashi went to find Kaiya. His chakra was still low, and he wasn't sure that he could fight effectively, but he couldn't stand to let her face Danzo alone for long. She was strong, of course - but Kakashi was starting to think that it would never matter to him how strong she was. He would always want to be there, whether it be to lead or to back up. He would never want her to fight alone.

Especially if he had…

No. For now, he wouldn't think about the bite mark on her hand, or how he was quite sure that it was her chakra he felt coursing through his system, giving him the strength to move. He had sworn he would never use her like that…that he would never use anyone like that. Right now, though, and until this battle was finished, he couldn't think about that. He just had to find her.

By the time he arrived, it was over. Kaiya was kneeling next to a corpse, and she was screaming at it. He could make out some obscenities, though that was about it. She kept attacking the body, as though it would fight back at any moment.

But it was just a corpse.

Relief washed over him at the sight of her alive; he didn't even care how it was that she defeated Danzo. What mattered was that she was breathing - well, screaming, but it meant she was physically all right.

Mentally…

Kakashi stayed where he was and let her do this, let her get it out of her system before approaching her. Her screams had died down into heaving gasps when he cautiously laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaiya," he called softly. She didn't turn, but she quieted a bit more. "It's over."

For a second, it seemed like she'd stopped breathing, so silent and still had she become. Then that silence broke with a choked sob.

Kakashi had fought in a war as a child. He'd been an Anbu captain for the better part of a decade. He'd seen all sorts of reactions to death in his time. Kaiya's was not new to him. But where in the past, he would have simply stood by, or in his…less human moments walked away, Kakashi now felt a pull to keep this physical contact. More than that - he wanted to hold her close, as much for his own sake as hers. He felt a need to confirm with touch as well as sight that she was here, she was alive, and give her the same.

He wasn't going to. He was prepared to hold back from that impulse - it would only make things more complicated, and neither of them needed that. But Kaiya turned to him of her own accord and leaned her head against his chest. Slowly, hesitantly, he brought his arms around her. She practically melted into him, her tears joining the still-tacky blood in his shirt. He held her closer, stroking her hair and whispering "It's over" again and again.

She needed this - human contact, after a physically and emotionally exhausting battle. That's what this was. And that was fine. He could do that. He could be here for her in this moment, and when the moment ended, he would let her go again. This is what he told himself as she began to calm.

He quickly turned his attention to their next task - anything to keep delaying the question of that bite mark, anything to make letting her go a little easier. "We need to take the body back to Konoha."

* * *

"Oy! Sai - on your left!"

Sai turned just in time to block another agent's tanto. Naruto - or one of his clones, it was impossible to say - continued to surround and attack another two agents. Yamato trapped another one in a wooden coffin and wondered how long they'd have to keep this up. It seemed never-ending…so long as Danzo lived, these agents would continue trying to go to him. They would follow whatever order he'd given for this situation, carry out whatever they believed to be his will. Right now, that will seemed to be to vacate Konoha and rejoin him.

He and Sai were beginning to wear down. Naruto, with his seemingly limitless chakra, was fine, but even his clones wouldn't be able to hold off this barrage for long. A couple of agents had gotten away from them; Yamato feared they would relay what they knew of them to others, and that the reinforcements would start strategizing better against them.

Then something odd happened.

Some of the agents stopped fighting. Not all - just a couple, in fact, and it was more of a hesitation than anything else, but they stopped.

Naruto grabbed one in a choke hold. "Ha! Not goin' anywhere now-"

"I surrender."

Naruto blinked. "Eh?"

His grip on the soldier slipped in surprise, but the agent didn't try to escape. Instead, he fell to his knees and put his hands behind his head. Another agent, who'd been fending off Sai's barrage of ink animals, did the same.

The other agents seemed taken aback. Yamato heard the one he was fighting hiss under his breath before continuing his attack.

"Traitors!" The agent jumped back and started a quick series of hand signs. "We live only for Danzo-sama!"

"Danzo is dead."

Everyone stopped. They looked up - two figures stood on the branches above them. Yamato's eyes widened. It was Kakashi and Kaiya…Both looked worse for wear - there was a large hole in the center of Kakashi's shirt and vest, and Kaiya's shirt was stained dark with blood. There was a body slung over Kakashi's shoulder.

Then he registered the words that had made them all freeze.

Danzo…was dead.

They did it.

Kakashi laid the body down before him so they could see. Yamato, for all that he'd been an Anbu operative for pretty much his whole life, felt a little sickened at the sight. One arm had been ripped off. One eye was missing. There was blood everywhere…scratches and gauges marred the flesh of the torso, as though a wild animal had gotten ahold of him.

The last time he'd witnessed such… _savagery_ …must have been eight years ago. The Uchiha Massacre, particularly the bodies of three young men…they'd been mutilated differently, in ways that were done quickly and prior to death, but the intent to inflict pain and humiliation was there.

Kakashi addressed the frozen agents around them: "If you truly serve Konoha, lay down your arms and allow yourselves to be taken in. Otherwise, we must consider you to have gone rogue and will act accordingly."

"If you don't believe your own eyes," said Kaiya in a flat tone, "Check your tongues."

That was when Yamato realized why those two agents had suddenly surrendered. He'd been so caught up in the battle that he'd failed to notice it himself.

The seal on his tongue - the presence of which he'd always been aware of, even after Kaiya's intervention - was gone.

Two more of the agents surrendered, dropped their weapons, and went to their knees. That left just two more standing, seemingly frozen by the shock of their leader's demise. It was impossible to tell - the bone masks hid their faces.

Kakashi turned a hard gaze on the two. "Stand _down_."

One of the agents suddenly made a move. He went for the newly arrived pair at blinding speed, a tanto in each hand. Yamato tried to block and catch him with branches; he wove around them. He was fast, and as he raised his twin blades just a breath away from them, Kaiya and Kakashi could only raise their own kunai in defense, their energy too low to do much else. Naruto leapt in front of them, ready to defend.

Then, without warning, the _other_ masked agent flickered and plunged his tanto into his comrade's back. The cold eyes behind the mask widened in surprise. The blades dropped from his hands, and after the tanto was withdrawn from his flesh, he, too, fell to the ground.

The agent who'd saved them stood up - and then he turned his blade on himself. It would only take a second for him to slash his abdomen left to right.

"I lived for Root…and I die for Root."

Naruto was the closest - and he realized what was happening. In the first half of that second, his mind flashed back to four years ago, to his first mission away from the village. In the later half of that second, he moved.

But it was too late. By the time he grabbed hold of the agent's arm to stop the blade, it had already ripped through his organs.

"What?" Naruto gripped the agent as his legs gave out beneath him. "Why…did that bastard mean so much to you?!"

"D-Danzo-sama…is…our father…o-our leader…"

Naruto stared in shock as the agent went limp. He lost his grip as the body suddenly became heavy and fell to the ground below. "But then…why did you do that…why did you stop that other guy…"

Kakashi's eyes tightened as he watched this unfold. This…had been a possibility. Some Root soldiers would resist even after knowing Danzo was dead; some would surrender. A few…a few would have been so thoroughly indoctrinated that they'd commit suicide, believing that they had no other purpose left.

Knowing that it was a possibility and seeing it happen were two different things - even for him.

 _What a waste of a life…Danzo, is this what you wanted of them?_

If so…he couldn't blame Kaiya for what she'd done to him even after his death.

"What was his name?" Kaiya's voice croaked out from next to Kakashi. She'd watched the whole thing feeling oddly detached from…everything. It even felt like someone else was asking this question, not her.

It was likely that only Kakashi heard her. Her voice was barely more than a crack right now.

Kakashi stepped forward. "The village is more than Shimura Danzo and his vision. Don't throw away your lives just because one person lost a battle. Danzo was strong, and he truly believed that what he did was for the sake of the village…but in truth, the things he did brought about more harm than good. We can't claim to have all the answers - but we do try our best to find them. Now…" He glanced around, taking stock of the group. "Sai - I think your technique will be of the most use right now, if you have the stamina for it. Let's all go home, shall we?"

After creating a large phoenix for transport, Sai stared at the limp form of Shimura Danzo. Not long ago, he was one of these agents. He probably would have like the one he'd just tied up - one who surrendered. Or would he have just killed himself? What would he have done in response to learning that this man was dead? The man who'd taken him in (where did he come from?), had him trained (what would he have done otherwise?)…who'd made him believe he was nothing…who gave him a brother and then ordered them to fight to the death…

It wasn't very practical to ask such things. He had changed - the decisions he made today bore no resemblance to then. Even he could recognize that. He'd already chosen for himself.

So as he looked at the body now, missing an arm, body battered and bruised, Sai felt…nothing. It was a body.

No - that wasn't quite accurate. He felt…like he'd just closed a book after reading the final page, like he'd just put the final stroke on a painting. It was the same sort of contemplative satisfaction. Knowing that this man would never draw breath again, he felt…at peace.

Looking back at Kaiya, Sai couldn't help but wonder:

Did she?

While Sai and Yamato rounded up the bound agents, Kaiya hopped from branch to ground, where the body of the dead Root agent was slumped against a tree trunk.

 _We live only for Danzo-sama!_

 _Danzo-sama is our father…our leader…_

How many had died today for a man who cared nothing for them? What were their names, she wondered? How old were they when they were brought into Root? How had they gotten there at all? What kind of lives would they have led had Danzo not taken them?

All of these questions drifted through her mind like smoke. She felt separate from them, from herself. She felt like she was merely watching as another redhead reached out and took the mask off of the body.

Naruto came up behind his sister and looked over her shoulder at the unmasked agent. This one was - had been - a little older…he had clearly made it into adulthood. This guy thought his only purpose was to serve Danzo…it reminded him almost of Haku, the boy who first taught him what it really meant to be a Shinobi. Tools for other people…but at least Zabuza had actually given a shit about him in the end!

This guy…did he really believe Danzo's whole spiel, or could he have been like Sai, weird but a good person deep down? Actually…could he have been both at the same time? Was it possible for someone to believe the words of that bastard and still be a decent human being?

He already knew the answer to that. After all, he'd almost fallen for those words. So did Kaiya. So did Kakashi, even. And Sai wasn't all that bad. So yes…it was possible to be both.

"Nee-chan…Kakashi-sensei says we're ready to go."

She nodded and reached out to replace the mask. Naruto's warm, tan hand stopped her.

"Why don't we leave it off," he said. "Root people get told they're nobody, that they've got no identity…well…maybe he can have one now."

Kaiya looked at him and felt herself come back to consciousness. His usually cheery face was somber as he looked at the agent who'd, moments ago, been an enemy. Yet there was also something else…an optimism, almost. Looking at him, seeing him show this small (some might say unnecessary) kindness to a person who'd just been fighting him, Kaiya felt a sort of weight lift. She closed her eyes.

Naruto's head snapped around when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister sway on the spot. "Nee-chan?!"

He caught her as she fell.

* * *

When Jiraiya finished telling her about the plan, and then about the truths they'd uncovered in the past few weeks, Tsunade could only sit heavily on her couch with a hand at her mouth.

"So that's what happened," she muttered, white with shock. "To think…all this time, Uchiha _Itachi_ has been on our side…"

"I know," Jiraiya said, his voice gravelly from having spoken for so long. "He's loyal…but I wouldn't mistake that for him being willing to just follow orders. He'll do what's best for his brother first, village second, and both when possible. I'd say Kaiya falls somewhere in between…but there's no doubt that she's the reason he left Akatsuki. Bottom line is, anything you ask him to do has to be sound in that logic. He's the type who'll do what he decides is best, but he can be swayed if the argument works."

Tsunade shook her head sharply. All of this was incredible in every sense of the word, but according to Jiraiya, she'd be called back to office any minute now. Her first priority was making sure the village was stable, which would involve a _lot_ of clean-up from Danzo's rise and fall. That's what she had to focus on right now; Itachi and Akatsuki would just have to wait another day or so.

Or…maybe there was a way to start addressing the latter now. Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya. "I'm guessing your role in this little coup is small for a reason?"

"Small? Hey, I'm the one who got us here! You know how many toads it took to transport over a dozen people across the country?" Jiraiya quickly dropped the affronted act when he saw she wasn't buying it. He smirked. "Yeah…you're right. I'm heading out once things settle a bit - we've gained a lot of ground on Akatsuki thanks to Itachi, but we've lost a lot because of the Danzo thing, too. Gonna see if I can make up for some of that, follow up on some leads."

She nodded. There was commotion from outside then - they could hear the sound of a roaring crowd on the roof, and the metal clang of weapons clashing.

"Heh…" Jiraiya looked up at the ceiling. "Right on time."

Anbu entered the room - _her_ Anbu. She recognized the few distinguishing features visible around their masks. With them, looking very nervous and displeased by the commotion, was the Daimyo's representative.

"Tsunade-hime," he greeted, bowing awkwardly. "Your…presence is requested. As Hokage."

Tsunade huffed and stood as though she'd expected this all along. She turned to say something to Jiraiya - but he'd already gone. She gave a small snort. Of course he'd bail when the real politicking began. No matter - she was ready to get back to work.

* * *

Fighting in the village died down after Danzo's body was brought back. The way the 'coup' had been executed, Root soldiers had barely any chance to communicate with each other, let alone organize cohesively, so subduing them took little time. Danzo's other supporters, the ones who did not wear masks, went quiet very quickly once his body came back; they'd remain that way for at least a little while, watching for what would happen to the few publicly known supporters before making any of their own moves.

There would be backlash - but not yet. For now, the executors of the coup returned to their families and friends for a much-needed and well-deserved rest. By nightfall, most were back in their homes.

Kakashi unlocked his apartment door for the first time in weeks. It was always a little odd to come back after a long and trying mission, always strange to fall so easily into the habit of removing his shoes and putting away his vest. It was a strangeness he'd gotten used to though, and in a similar way, the quiet and solitude of his apartment was something to which he was accustomed. It had been a long time since he had really noticed the lack of another human presence here - he imagined the last time was when he was a child and had just lost his father, though he wasn't sure he actually remembered the sensation.

Right now though, he did feel the emptiness - or at least, the distinct lack of someone.

Once they had reached the village, Kakashi had Sai and Naruto get Kaiya to the hospital. He later heard from Tsunade herself that it was chakra depletion that made her pass out. Of course it was. Of course Kaiya would have kept quiet about how draining the battle had truly been, keeping herself going until the moment of collapse. She'd be fine, Tsunade had assured him - some sleep and an IV of nutrients would help her replace the lost chakra. And she always did recover so quickly…

His hand went to his abdomen. He was still in the same shirt as before, so the hole was still there. Next he yanked down his ever-present mask, glad to breathe fresh air again rather than the scent of his own blood.

His blood…and hers.

He'd avoided thinking about how it was he was even alive right now, purposely shoved the question aside until he knew everyone was safe, knew that the village was - for the moment - stable again. They had to finish the job, and finish they did, delivering Danzo's body and the captive Root agents to Anbu.

He'd reported to Tsunade, who was back in her office and firing off orders like she'd never left. As suggested by Shikaku, she was offering pardon and new identities to any Root affiliates who turned themselves in willingly. Konoha would not become the site of a witch hunt, where neighbors looked at each other with suspicion. Danzo's supporters would expect a harsher judgment. They'd have to get used to disappointment.

He'd later been checked over by Sakura, who'd returned with Shizune, Hanabi, and the other 'hostages' after a relatively easy infiltration. Strange that they'd met no resistance in Root's headquarters…apparently, the few guards they did come across had already been killed. Very strange, especially considering that the general order was to _not_ kill if possible. But that was a question for tomorrow.

Sakura's exam told him what he already knew: He was fine - mentally exhausted, but in good physical shape. Sakura claimed there was no scarring, inside or out, from the wound that had ripped his midsection open. Even the best medical ninjutsu couldn't have done a better job, or so she said.

And he finally had to face the truth.

When Sakura asked how he'd been healed from such a life-threatening injury, he told her: Kaiya used the Chakra Bite on him. He'd then asked Sakura to keep this between them. She'd agreed easily - doctor-patient confidentiality did have a place here, and he _was_ her former sensei. He didn't want word getting around about this ability of the Uzumaki clan; there was a reason they'd kept it a secret from the world for so long.

Now he was alone in his apartment, and facing his own shame.

It wasn't that he'd bitten her; it hadn't actually been his choice. He knew that. She was a Shinobi with an ability that could save lives, and she'd chosen to use it. He'd admitted to himself before that the Chakra Bite was a resource, like any kekkei genkai or secret jutsu. It was a tool to be judiciously and respectfully used when needed…and Kaiya had found that need in their battle.

Kakashi was still certain that he would never have chosen to take her chakra like that, if it had been his choice to make. But it hadn't been. That decision had fallen to her; if the situation was reversed, he'd have done the same. He'd have done anything in his power to keep her alive.

He could not begrudge her that decision.

So no - he wasn't ashamed for having bitten her. He _was_ ashamed that he'd fallen for such an obvious trick and made that decision necessary for her at all. Wasn't this one of his first lessons to his own Genin team years ago - that a ninja must see through deception? How the hell did he wind up so easily deceived?

He knew the answer to that - but it didn't make it acceptable.

Anyway…they were supposed to face Danzo as a team. Even though it was always a possibility that one of them would be incapacitated, there was a sense that they were in this together. He should have trusted her to get out of that paralysis seal, should have seen through Danzo's little ruse and known he was being played.

He was ashamed that he'd let her down.

Because of _his_ mistake, Kaiya had sacrificed a part of her lifespan for him. Her current chakra depletion was probably from having to use the Bite on him…otherwise, she wouldn't have had to use all of her reserves.

Kakashi ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. He could imagine what she'd say if he tried apologizing for any of this.

 _You're wallowing. Stop it._

She'd probably even poke him while saying it.

A small smirk found its way onto his lips. She'd be right. He _was_ wallowing right now, wasn't he? He supposed it was an old habit. And she'd be right to tell him to stop - nothing good would come of berating himself forever. She'd probably also point out that she was, in fact, alive, and that as far as lifespans went, the Uzumaki's were ridiculously long anyway…that she'd rather let go of a few years than outlive her loved ones by a gross amount. She might even spin it as him doing her a favor by shaving off a few extra years. Her sense of humor could run rather macabre at times.

Maybe, then, he should look at this less as something he'd taken from her, and more like something she'd given to him. A gift, another chance. He'd be a fool to waste it on wallowing.

Kakashi pushed off from his door and peeled off his soiled and torn clothes. Under the spray of the shower, he closed his eyes and willed this moment to pass. He envisioned his 'wallowing' swirling down the drain with the rest of the blood and dirt.

After toweling off and dressing, he looked around at his neat, empty apartment. He, like the rest of the Shinobi who'd been involved in this coup, had the next few days off to rest and recover. There was a book on his bedside table waiting to be read…but he didn't feel like staying here. There was still something he had to do.

Within a few minutes, he found himself in Kaiya's hospital room, having evaded the night-shift nurses who'd just tell him that visiting hours were long over. She was asleep - probably would be for another day or so. Most people would be down for at least a week. Knowing her, even if she was still exhausted when she woke up, she'd push through it on pure stubbornness.

 _You ridiculous woman…_

The sound of snoring caught his attention then. Looking around the darkened room, he saw that he wasn't the only one disobeying the hospital's visiting hours. There, in a chair in the corner, was Naruto, sprawled out and sound asleep.

"He agreed to take shifts."

Now Kakashi spun around and wondered why he kept getting caught off-guard. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. The soft voice that had spoken belonged to Sai, though - so he supposed he could be forgiven for not noticing the dark-haired former operative. "Shifts? Wouldn't that be Anbu's territory?"

"It is," Sai nodded, walking silently past him to another chair. Kakashi noticed a sketchbook and pencil. "But Naruto-kun expressed a wish to stay here anyway."

 _He would._ "And you?"

Sai paused as he reached down for his book. "…I suppose the same."

Naruto snored louder. Sai glanced over at him. "He is very loud. I'm surprised he hasn't woken her."

"She's probably used to it," Kakashi said with a small smile. He didn't bother mentioning that this was just the way Kaiya - and Naruto, for that matter - dealt with such exhaustion, and with most injuries: simply sleep it off. Affection for both Uzumaki siblings softened his heart.

"What she did to Danzo," Sai said quietly, looking at the sleeping redhead, "was it because she hated him?"

What she'd done - try to tear him apart even after death…"Yeah…you could say that."

"For what he did to her?"

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "That was probably only a small part of it, really. When you think about it, she only met the man - oh, seven or so months ago. I guess you could say she has a way of taking on the pain of others, as well. She did hate him - but probably more because of what he did to, say, you, than for what he did to her."

Sai seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "One of the things that Danzo said to me, when I transferred to Root…he said to be wary of emotions. He said that strong ones such as hatred were one of the reasons wars happened."

 _Go figure…in a way, he was right._ "It's true. But it's not the only factor, and not all emotions are to blame." He looked at Kaiya's sleeping form and gave a small sigh. "The reason she put up such a fight for you, in her own way…the reason she does anything, really…it's less out of logic and more because she just cares. If she cares about something, she'll put every mental, physical, and spiritual energy into it. It's what makes her strong…and I'll admit, it also gives her some weaknesses that can be exploited. But I wouldn't want to remove that from her."

"Because it's who she is," Sai filled in.

Kakashi glanced at the teen with raised brows. "Yes…it is."

"I've wondered," Sai said, looking at the two. "Many people call Kaiya-san 'nee-chan'…but Naruto is her only blood relative. What is it that makes her a sister to so many?"

Kakashi looked up in thought. "You said you had a brother once - Shin, right? What was it that made you two brothers?"

Sai didn't answer, but Kakashi could see he was thinking it over.

Kakashi turned his gaze back to the sleeping redhead. "She's adopted a lot of kids over the years as her 'siblings'…guess it comes from not knowing her own family for a long time. I'd say she's pretty much done the same with you."

"But I don't see her as a 'sister,'" Sai said, looking almost perplexed. "Actually…I'm not sure what to call her. The closest definition I can attribute is that of 'mentor,' but I've noticed that she dislikes having honorifics used for her."

"Then just call her what you always have," Kakashi suggested with a shrug. "If she doesn't mind, who's to say you're wrong?"

Sai nodded, then looked inquiringly at him. "What about you, Kakashi-senpai? What is she to you?"

This kid's curiosity could really be trying sometimes…but he wasn't about to shut him down for it. He'd had enough of that in his young life. But that meant he had to provide an answer of some sort. What _was_ Kaiya to him?

For now, he gave as simple an answer as he could. "She is…a very good friend."

As he made his way back to his apartment, the more complex answer unraveled in his head.

Kaiya was…someone with whom he shared many bonds.

She was a comrade-in-arms, someone he'd trained with and fought beside. She was, at times, a confidant, in those rare moments that he needed someone to talk to. She was a brilliant, gorgeous woman he'd fallen for, someone who'd become precious to him.

 _You're a lucky man - you know that, Itachi?_

There was no sense of envy in the thought this time. Some sadness, some loneliness, but he'd let go of the envy. The kid had been through so much - way more than he had. He deserved some peace, and she deserved to have someone who'd accept everything she had to offer. For her sake, he hoped Itachi would be that person for however long he remained in this world; for his sake, Kakashi hoped he'd be able to accept it. He certainly knew how challenging it was to open up that way after living through hell.

Though, Kakashi thought, if Itachi could find some peace and happiness, given everything he'd been through…well, then there was certainly hope for him, too.

And if he'd missed out on that with Kaiya…it was probably his own fault for waiting _two damn years_ just to tell her how he felt.

Kaiya would always be more than 'just a friend' to him…but her friendship was a gift in itself. A different sort of love. Maybe not the sort he'd started hoping for, but he wasn't about to sever a bond like that over semantics and issues of self-worth.

 _Okay,_ he decided as he reentered his apartment and shut the door. _That's enough._

* * *

In Uzushiogakure, Itachi sat on the summit of a pile of rubble, staring out as though he could see the swirling eddies in the water below. He couldn't, but he could hear them, and the wind that whistled past his ears and ruffled his hair. He had been meditating - gathering and honing his chakra in preparation for the operation he was to undergo. Sakura had suggested it as a way to ensure that he recovered faster, and he had promised to do whatever she suggested.

He had also played out countless scenarios in his head of what was happening in Konoha. The plan they'd formed was sound, he was certain of that, but there were always variables, unknowns that could throw it all to the wind. And it had already been several hours since the coup was supposed to have started…

If he had been another person, Itachi would have made himself sick with worry, anxious over receiving any message or sign of what was happening. He was not that person, so he waited with a sense of calm - but when a small puff of smoke appeared next to him, signaling the arrival of a messenger toad, he snapped his whole focus to it.

It wasn't Kaiya's messenger toad - the small, light orange one called 'Peach' - and that made his eyes narrow apprehensively. He held out his hand and the toad dutifully handed him a message. He recognized the writing of Jiraiya as soon as he opened it.

 _She's fine. Chakra's exhausted, so she's out for another day or two, but she's fine - and we won. You'll be getting a new eye soon. Keep yourself healthy till then._

Itachi closed his eyes in relief and sent out a silent _thank you_ to Jiraiya. He appreciated the man taking the time to keep him informed, and it seemed he knew exactly what Itachi needed to know. Some tension he hadn't realized he'd been carrying left his muscles and let him breathe a little easier.

She was alive - and now he had to prepare for his own role.

* * *

It was raining - had been for a couple of days, as though the heavens themselves were trying to wash away the chaos of the past week. The sky had barely made it beyond the grey of pre-dawn when Kaiya woke in her own bed for the first time in weeks.

She'd been released from the hospital the day before and put on official leave for a week. Pretty much all of the 'Uzushio group' had been ordered to take time off; only Jiraiya had taken on a new mission, and that had already been part of the plan.

That was fine - there were things she had to see to. The first was a quick summoning: she handed Peach a short note to give to Itachi, letting him know that she was fine, that they'd won, and that she'd be heading back to him in a few days. The message had returned with a simple reply:

 _Take your time. I'll be here._

It was a small thing, but it warmed her heart to know that it was true. At the same time, she couldn't help but visually pick apart his writing, seeking any signs of his own condition. There were none to be found - no shaky lines, no hint of anything wrong. She hoped rather than believed it to be an accurate representation; like his expression most of the time, his writing probably wouldn't give any of that away anyway.

She'd tried to find Kakashi the night before, but wherever she looked, she either just missed him or simply didn't see him. Granted, she'd given up on looking after a few tries, unsure that she even _should_ be looking for him. She hadn't seen him since…well, since she collapsed. And she _had_ made him bite her…would he even want to see her?

Coming back to her own apartment after everything that had happened…was weird. Uncomfortably so. For the first time, she felt like the studio she'd inhabited for most of her life was _too_ small, _too_ quiet, _too_ peaceful. It didn't feel like home anymore - more like a hotel room, a temporary dwelling. `

She wondered if this was how Jiraiya felt every time he came back to Konoha.

Sleep hadn't come easily last night. Sure, there was the fact that she'd basically slept for two days to account for that, but every time she closed her eyes…she saw different things.

She saw each of the five agents she'd controlled being cut down by Danzo.

She saw Kakashi near death, his midsection torn open.

She saw that nameless agent driving his tanto into his own belly.

She saw Danzo's body as it had been after she'd…

After she'd….

After it was already dead, and she'd tried to rip it apart with her bare hands.

What the hell kind of person did that?

 _The Uzumaki were savage._

Savage enough to keep an entire shelf of Juinjutsu research…was she savage, too? She'd used some of that jutsu as a means to an end. They may have won the battle because of it - because using it had weakened Danzo before they faced him. It had been a necessary evil - right?

Maybe…but what about what she'd done after he was dead? That hadn't been necessary. That had been…

Her apartment _definitely_ felt too small right now. Too quiet. Kaiya hurriedly got up and dressed, wrenched her door open -

And nearly walked right into a person standing on her landing.

It was Kakashi.

"Oh…" Kaiya shifted her weight when he turned to her. "Hi."

She mentally kicked herself for the lame greeting - and then for being so embarrassed by it.

"Yo," he greeted. "Good to see you're up."

Kaiya tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She felt a little exposed under his gaze, soft though it was. "Woke up yesterday. So…you're okay?

"Yes," he answered. "And…thank you."

She just blushed. "Look…about what happened…I made you bite me, so don't go beating yourself up over-"

"Kaiya." His interruption made her look up. "You saved my life. I'm not about to complain. It still isn't something I'd like to repeat…but it was more my own doing, really. I'll try not to get in such a pinch next time."

He finished with a crinkle-eyed smile, and with that, she knew that the discussion on the Chakra Bite was over. He'd accepted what happened, as he did with so many other things - and as he often did, he'd found a way to blame himself. Kaiya wanted to tell him that she did it because she couldn't bear to lose him, make him realize that she didn't care whose fault it was that he'd been so lethally injured; she'd have done it anyway, and would do it a thousand times over.

Instead, all she said was, "I'm glad you're okay."

His smile faded from his eyes so that all that was left was inquiry. "Are _you_?"

"Hm?" She gave him a smile of her own. "Oh, I'm good - I wound up housing about three meals in one sitting, actually!"

"That's not what I meant."

Kaiya dropped the smile, reminded rather uncomfortably that he'd been there to see her beating a corpse. What must he think of her? "I will be. So…don't worry about me, okay?"

Something in his look said that wouldn't be possible. She averted her eyes, ashamed because in a moment of need, she'd once again taken advantage of his presence and strength. She'd given him reason to worry about her mental and emotional stability. She'd just won a battle against someone who'd been a shadow in her life and so many others - how could she have been so _needy_ from that? Wasn't she an adult, a freaking _ninja,_ for crying out loud, and didn't that mean she should handle such things better?

How _was_ she supposed to handle this, anyway?

What made this even worse was that there were two people she'd want to turn to for all of this, and one of them was standing right in front of her. But she didn't feel like it was right to burden Kakashi with this. Not after she'd practically flung herself at him in search of comfort…even knowing how he felt about her.

"I'm actually on my way out," Kaiya said, doing her best to keep her voice light. "So…catch you later?"

Kakashi just nodded and stepped aside so she could pass. He watched her rush into the rain without an umbrella, just pulling up the hood of an old rain coat to cover her head.

 _Kaiya…you're hiding from me again._

Not that it was his place to be the person she turned to in times like this…He turned and went the opposite direction; he was technically on leave, but that didn't mean he couldn't pick up his training again. A good bout of strenuous physical activity might help clear his head once more…and distract him from the heaviness in his chest.

* * *

Kakashi was one person Kaiya desperately wanted to turn to for comfort and advice - but there was another, as well. Someone who understood her, who used to help her sort through things like this on a regular basis. Someone who'd helped her recognize and conquer the darkness in her before.

Granted, he wouldn't be able to talk back, now…but maybe just speaking to him would help.

She reached the headstone without needing to check the names. After this many years, she knew how to find it by feel alone.

 _Yoshida Yuuma_

Only the dates of his birth and death were listed after that. There was no indication that he'd been someone's son or sibling (as it turned out, he _had_ been an orphan), nor husband (never married), nor friend (though he'd been one to many). It didn't even say that he'd been a teacher. That he'd been a Shinobi was obvious - this cemetery was reserved for Shinobi whose bodies made it back to the village - but there was nothing here to hint at what his life had been like.

In all the years they'd been coming here, Kaiya never failed to wonder at this. She always came to the same conclusion though - that there really wasn't any way to fit what Yuuma was in a few words on a standard-sized headstone. Never had this been more true to her than now, knowing what she did of his life. And yet…she still felt like she knew so little, too little about the man she called her mentor.

That thought brought a fresh wave a grief over her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to pass. She knew…enough, perhaps. Enough to know that he'd been a good man, enough to know that his vision was the one she now carried in her heart. Enough to know that he'd tell her not to doubt any of her actions or decisions, because they were in the past, and there was no use in doubting them after the fact. Learn from the past - but let it be.

She kneeled before the headstone and reached into her jacket. Out came a stick of incense, a dry holder, and some matches. Under the cover of her jacket, the incense was lit, sending a soft trail of fragrant smoke into the gray air. Kaiya dropped a small handful of wild mushrooms next to his name - he'd long ago shown her how to identify edible varieties in the woods surrounding Konoha, and with the recent rain and cool weather, there'd been plenty to find.

"Hi, Sensei," she greeted softly. When had she last come here? It must have been a month ago - before the Tenchi Bridge mission, at least…she hadn't been back in the village since. There was a lot to tell. "I finally read your message…sorry it took me so long. Had to get some help unlocking it…not sure how I missed the whole 'blood seal' possibility, but Ryoushi figured it out somehow. Heh…my guess is he got a paper cut!"

She smiled briefly at that thought.

"Thank you for leaving that journal…I guess I read it kinda late for the warning about Danzo, though. I'm sorry, Sensei…you taught me so much about manipulation, but I failed to see it happening. I almost…" Her fists tightened on her lap. "But it's over now. He's dead. I…I killed him. I'd like to say it was just because it was the right thing to do, but…"

 _A bestial cry ripped from her throat. She clawed at the still-warm corpse, pounded at its chest._

"…it wasn't."

 _"I know you highly value your emotions and your ideals, Namikaze-san…but look at where it got you: You so wanted to kill me, to avenge your sensei, that you fell right into a trap."_

 _She heard the sickening squish of flesh being punctured, the crunch of bone being crushed, the gurgle of blood coming up…the thump of a person falling to their knees._

"I wanted to kill him so badly…" Tears ran down her cheeks. "I wanted justice for you…and I almost got someone I…someone I care for killed because of it." She pinched her temples and clicked her tongue. "Tch…I'm still crying! Everyone is okay, and that man is dead…so why am I still…"

She took a few minutes to calm her breathing and wipe the tears. The rain pattered gently on her shoulders.

"Sensei…I used a Juinjutsu on five people to win that battle. A Juin…after I swore I'd never…but I've been through it over and over again, and there wasn't any other way. We had to get rid of those five, and we had to weaken him enough…"

Enough to get Shisui's eye back. Enough to kill him for good.

"I can't get them out of my head, those five…god, one was a woman my age, and I keep wondering if that could've been me…if it should have been me…" She took a few gasping breaths. "I know it's what I had to do. I know that. I know it was needed…but…I wish I hadn't. I wish there'd been another way. I…I never want to do that again, but if I had to…"

Her eyes squeezed shut again as fresh tears welled up. She'd do it again - use any technique, spiritual or otherwise, if it meant protecting her loved ones, or to secure a better future for them. This was something she knew about herself now. She had committed to it this time, and would again if it was what was needed.

"Does that make me like him?" she whispered shakily to the grave stone. "I don't want to be like him…"

She'd said it to Kakashi once: _Danzo didn't pull anything out of me that wasn't already there._

"Sensei, you said you had faith in me. That I'd be wise, that I'd unravel the webs in this world…I don't know that I can. I don't know that I'm wise. I took down a man who believed he was doing the right thing…that's everyone, isn't it? We all think we're doing the right thing."

 _"Root…had a purpose…It kept…darkness at bay…darkness never leaves…you're a fool to think this will solve anything!"_

Was she a fool? Were they all? Would there ever be a stop to the spiral of death and hatred?

"I wish you were here…I'm turning twenty-one in a couple weeks, but I still feel like such a child sometimes…I'm trying, I am…but I don't know what to do half the time, and the other half…"

 _I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do._

Tracing Yuuma's name with a finger, Kaiya decided: _Enough._ Yuuma hadn't taught her to dwell on the past; he'd taught her to commit to her decisions and deal with the consequences. He'd have said it was okay to have a moment like this - where she was allowed to feel weak, helpless, afraid, even. But it had to pass. She had to keep going.

"Wherever you are…Pure Land, whatever…I hope you're at peace. I…I miss you. Hikaru and Gorou do too…but we've managed. Shinobi are the ones who endure, right? All of this…I'll endure. But…thanks for listening, if you were."

There was no answer, of course - only the sound of the rain picking up around her.

"Thank you…for everything."

* * *

 **I had a pithy Author's Note written up...but I think I'll just leave it at this for now. So until next time...**

 **Stay Tuned.**


	89. New Roles

**Whew! Those last few chapters were murderous to write. I'm trying to write with the bigger structure more in mind again, though first we have to finish wrapping some things up…and get some other things started. We'll see a somewhat lighter tone in this one, though the themes brought up in the last ones won't just go away.**

* * *

 **Chapter 88: New Roles**

"…and so the Emperor ascended the mountain, hoping that his message would reach the woman who held his heart, the mysterious woman from the moon. It is said that the mountain still emits smoke to this day from the fires he burned to stay warm…"

Kaiya closed the book of fairytales. "And that's it!"

The girls all sighed for the sad tale of the Emperor who'd fallen in love with a maiden from the moon; the boys groaned about there being not enough action.

"How many times do we gotta listen to those girly romances?" Akio moaned.

Kaiya raised a brow at him. "You know it was Nori's turn to pick. You didn't have to sit and listen."

Akio pouted but hushed. The other children started clamoring for another story. "Please! My turn to pick!"

"No, it's mine!"

"But you picked yesterday!"

"No, that was Ami, I haven't gone yet-"

"Oy!" Kaiya snapped the book shut to get their attention. "No fighting! You know the rules. Besides - I'm sorry, but I can't stay today."

"Ehhh?"

"Aw, Kaiya-nee-chan…"

Keiri rescued her from their puppy-dog eyes with a sharp clap of her hands. "Time for afternoon naps! Under eight, to your dorms! Nine and up, afternoon chores!"

Kaiya smiled apologetically. "Be good, okay, everyone? I'll be back before you know it!"

"Promise?"

"Mm!"

As they filed out, Kaiya stood and replaced the fairytale book. Keiri came over to her. "You're spoiling them with three days' worth of story times, you know! Be careful - they'll start expecting you to come back more often!"

She wore a teasing smile, but Kaiya felt a little guilty anyway. "Guess I'm trying to make up for not being here so much anymore…"

"Is that it?" Keiri gave her a sly look. "Or are you just trying to escape for a bit, 'Namikaze-san?' Isn't that what they're calling you nowadays?"

Kaiya flinched. Three days since waking up from her bout of chakra exhaustion, and already she was looking for any excuse to not be in the main village. Maybe several years ago she would have yearned for this - well, maybe not for the extra attention, but certainly the respect that came with it. Now…she really just wanted things back to normal.

So…maybe she _was_ using the orphanage as a means of escape until she was cleared for travel again.

"Sorry," she said to Keiri, her ears burning. "I do want to be here, really…"

Keiri gave a short laugh. "I'm teasing! You're welcome here any time, no matter the reason, you know that. And…" Her voice dropped. "We really can't thank you enough, you know. Not just for shielding this place…"

Kaiya leaned in the doorway and watched some of the older kids scurrying about, getting ready for their chores. "They really seem to have come through it fine. Were they scared at all?"

"A few were, at first," Keiri admitted. "But your teammate's family helped distract them. You did good, Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya nodded her thanks, her eyes holding a faraway look. She still hadn't told Keiri or Kanpu the full extent of what she now knew about the orphanage's past; they hadn't asked. She preferred it this way - if she had to tell them what had become of Mother and Kabuto…it would break their hearts.

No…there was no need for them to know.

She flashed back to her apartment rather than walk through the village. Her travel pack was already stocked and set near her door, though she hadn't received any orders yet. Theoretically, she was still on leave, but Kaiya was already growing antsy to return to Uzushio. She knew Itachi could take care of himself, but it didn't stop her from wanting to return to his side as soon as possible. She hadn't gone to Tsunade yet since waking up; the woman would be inundated with work, and she didn't want to pester her just because she couldn't stand being the center of attention in her own village right now.

There was a tap at her window - a messenger bird. Well…it looked like she might not need an excuse to see the Hokage, after all.

* * *

Tsunade sighed heavily when at last she had a moment alone in her office. She'd barely stopped for the week she'd been back. The first few days in particular had been as long and demanding as a hospital shift, if not more - at least in the medical field, she was assured of there being distinctly "good" and "bad" answers to most problems. Not all, admittedly, but most. The problems they faced in the wake of Danzo's rise and fall…those were considerably more grey.

The majority of the soldiers in the village had been subdued. Some had killed themselves rather than be taken in; some had surrendered voluntarily. It was estimated that a handful had escaped the village. Those still alive were being held in captivity, awaiting a session with Yamanaka Inoichi. He would probe their minds, see how deep their indoctrination went. Those who could be rehabilitated would join the Standard Forces; there would be no masks in their futures. Those who couldn't…they'd either be assigned new identities and watched for the rest of their lives, or sent to Hozuki Castle, a prison designed specifically for Shinobi and other chakra-users.

The Elders were no longer Council members. They had the excuse of being placed under a genjutsu, but they were still culpable in Danzo's illegal rise and couldn't be trusted. Tsunade had placed them under house arrest. Koharu and Homura were old, and unlike Danzo, who'd always kept his combat skills up, theirs had long since atrophied. They would live out the rest of their lives in a forced retirement, stripped of any political stature. Other former supporters of Root would be dealt with on a case-by-case basis.

Some would say she was being too soft. Already many members of the public were demanding the heads of anyone associated with Danzo, or to at least know who they'd been. There could be unrest in the village over this. People wanted explanations, wanted clear answers to murky questions. How had Danzo been able to subvert the system? Just what _was_ this 'Root' that he was rumored to have headed?

Tsunade rubbed her eyes. At least with the return of Danzo's body, there had been a sense of finality. Once word got around that he was dead and that Tsunade was back in office, many people accepted that this had just been a one-time incident. Danzo's short term as Hokage was something they could write off as a bad egg who'd gotten in under the radar. There was certainly an advantage to Root having been a well-guarded secret for so long. A cynic would say that people had short memories, and that this could work to their advantage (actually, she was pretty sure it was Kusato Hikaru who'd pointed this out).

Tsunade was less of a cynic, but she was realistic. She liked to think that she was setting an example of what Konoha _should_ be: rather than a place that encouraged the wheel of hatred, suspicion, and revenge to spin, it would be a place where that wheel was continuously broken. That was what her sensei and predecessors had hoped for, what her grandfather had envisioned in founding Konoha.

And in light of what she now knew about the Uchiha Downfall…she was determined to do whatever she could to prevent that same wheel from turning again in her village.

She groaned when a presence made itself known in her office. "Couldn't just use the door, could you?"

Kakashi stood before her desk, hands in pockets, looking aloof as ever. "And ruin the surprise?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, then grew serious again. "So?"

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. "It's as we suspected. Yakushi Kabuto is gone. There was no sign of a break-out or break-in. My hounds couldn't pick anything up leaving the room - though I'll admit, Kabuto is probably one of the few ninja I know of who can completely erase his scent."

"So he escaped somehow, or Danzo had him killed," Tsunade surmised.

"Most likely," Kakashi agreed. "Though…there's a possibility that he was set free."

Tsunade groaned. "If so…why? He was dangerous to Danzo, given how long he spent gathering intel for him. Why just let him go?"

"Could have to do with the Akatsuki theory for Danzo's rise," Kakashi answered. "He might have seen getting the Hokage seat as worth the risk."

"Whatever the reason," Tsunade said, worrying a nail, "Kaiya needs to know - don't want her getting caught off-guard if he suddenly emerges…"

"If who suddenly emerges?"

"Oh, for crying out-" Tsunade swore and slammed her hands onto her desk. "New rule! No flickering or teleporting into this office unannounced! Seriously, that should go without saying! You're both horrible!"

Kaiya, who'd indeed just flashed into the office, blinked. "Sorry…thought we had a meeting now…"

Kakashi hid an amused smirk behind his mask.

Tsunade sank back into her chair. "Yes, we do have a meeting now. You're looking much better - using Hiraishin like this must mean your chakra's about back to normal."

"Ah - yeah," Kaiya said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "That's why…"

Tsunade and Kakashi both stared at her.

Kaiya blushed under their gaze. "It's just - I swear, everyone in the village is talking about me! It's _weird_!"

Kakashi gave her a teasing, crinkle-eyed smile. "Welcome to celebrity."

She glared back at him, forgetting for a moment any awkwardness she felt toward him. "I don't like it."

"Well, get used to it," Tsunade told her, "because I'm keeping your name as 'Namikaze' from now on. The whole village already knows it now, and that name will carry weight with other nations. And frankly, you're no good as an intel gatherer anymore - at least, not an underground one. You've become recognizable. You've got a reputation building - people haven't forgotten you breaking that barrier back when Orochimaru attacked, and now you've defeated Danzo…word will spread. There's not much we can do to prevent it at this point, but we _can_ take advantage of it."

Kaiya swallowed. While she'd never been completely invisible before (the red hair rather prevented that from happening), she wasn't used to being the subject of widespread conversation like this. That was why she wound up spending most of the past couple days at the orphanage. She'd take kids calling her 'Kaiya-nee-chan' over strangers calling out 'Namikaze-san' any day.

There was also the fact that until now, the only person to call her 'Namikaze-san' had been _him._

Kaiya set aside that discomfort as best she could. If using the name 'Namikaze' would help them with what had to be done…so be it. It was her given name, anyway, and she wouldn't let Danzo take that from her even after death. "What do you want me to do?"

Tsunade leaned forward. "I'm sending you to Kirigakure to meet with their new Mizukage. They were the last village known to have the Three-Tails Jinchuriki. Since we now know you were right about Akatsuki needing to seal the beasts in numerical order, I want to check up on what they'll go for next."

"What about the Two-Tails?"

"Given the time we've lost thanks to Danzo," Tsunade said sourly, "there's a chance they've already gotten that one. I've got Jiraiya looking into it just in case…but there are other reasons to look to Kiri first. Remember when we joint-hosted the Chunin Exams with Suna several months back?"

Kaiya nodded. It wasn't something she was likely to forget - she'd spent time in Suna getting to know the siblings and giving Gaara the first version of her Lock Seal.

"We got a decent bit of insight into the other villages from that," Tsunade said. She swung her chair around - there was a board with the map of the Five Great Shinobi Nations pinned behind her. She took a pointer and first indicated the two largest nations to the north: Stone and Lightning. "Out of the five largest Shinobi villages, Iwagakure and Kumogakure are the hardest to work with. There's still too much bad blood, and the leaders of those villages are ridiculously stubborn. We've yet to get them to agree to even a Five Kage Summit, let alone an alliance."

She then moved the pointer southeast, past the coast of the Land of Fire and onto the largest of a cluster of islands in the sea: the Land of Water. "Kirigakure, on the other hand, recently elected a new Mizukage - Terumi Mei. They chose not to participate in the exams, but they'll start looking to the international stage before long. They'll want to rebuild their political power through alliances."

"And," added Kakashi, "rumor has it they also want to change their reputation as the 'Blood Mist' village, a reputation hoisted on them by their previous Mizukage."

"So you think they're more likely to cooperate," Kaiya summarized. "But…they could just think that we're trying to steal their Jinchuriki. I doubt they're going to trust a Konoha Shinobi with that kind of intel."

"You won't be going alone." Tsunade held up a letter. "I'm working with the Kazekage to have a Suna Shinobi go with you - probably one of his siblings. We're going to show them that this isn't just Konoha - it's a joint effort to unite against a common enemy. That, at the very least, is something most Shinobi can get behind."

The pieces started falling into place. If Kiri joined Konoha and Suna, then the alliance would stretch the southern region of the continent. The smaller nations in the area would likely fall in with them. Iwa and Kumo would have to listen to their proposals then. "And the Jinchuriki? What's the plan there?"

"Well, we can offer your lock seal, but that's something we'll have to work with them on," Tsunade said. "The first step is to have them agree to cooperation at all."

 _In other words…there's no plan._ That wasn't exactly an encouraging thought, but then, as she'd told Itachi herself, she often worked with half-formed plans and optimism. It seemed this would be no different.

"So that's the Jinchuriki front," Kaiya muttered. "But…what about Sasuke? What's going to be done for him? The time for the soul transfer is just a few months away, and - well…"

"It was a big part of your promise to Itachi, I take it," Tsunade finished for her. "Right now, we need to focus on Akatsuki. But-" She cut Kaiya off from protesting with a sharp look. "That's another reason to get this alliance going with Kiri and secure their Jinchuriki. If we can manage that, we'll have greatly delayed Akatsuki's progress. It'll buy us some time to weed out the rest of that organization, and we won't be doing it alone anymore. Then we'll have the time and resources to spend on finding Sasuke."

That gave her hope, and made her all the more determined to make this half-plan work. "And…Itachi?"

"Will be treated by Sakura," Tsunade assured her. "I've already gone over the procedure with her."

Kaiya let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I know the Kiri mission is time-sensitive, but…would it be possible for me to return to Uzushio first? It's sort of on the way, and-"

"You don't have to convince me," Tsunade interrupted. "I was planning for that, anyway. After all, you're the only one who can get people on and off that island easily - I can't exactly send Sakura or anyone else there without you!"

Oh. Right.

"You'll spend about a week there," she continued. "Good time to bone up on Bijuu sealing theory. Sai will be going with you - I've looked over your proposal and I completely agree: we're going to need more Fuinjutsu specialists, and since you already have a rapport, it works nicely. Essentially, Team Kakashi will all be in on this together - though maybe we should call it 'Team Yamato' now. Naruto and Yamato will join you in Uzushio as well."

Kaiya couldn't stop a wide, happy grin from forming. "Really? Wait - do you want him helping with the Kiri project, or is he training, or…?"

"Training," Tsunade said with a small laugh at her excitement. "He's ready to keep trying with the Kyuubi, and frankly, I can't think of a better setting for it than with his comrades in a village known for it sealing prowess. Yamato will be there to help contain the Kyuubi chakra safely."

Kaiya nodded. "Wait - so…" She looked to Kakashi, who'd been standing by silently, listening. "You're not coming, too?"

As much as she wanted to give him some space (and not keep turning to him for support unfairly), Kaiya couldn't really imagine him not being there. After these past couple of weeks, after that battle with Danzo…it seemed strange to be on a mission without Kakashi again.

"I have some work of my own to do," he said with a glance to Tsunade.

"Which also reminds me…" Tsunade gave her a grave look. "Something you need to know: Kabuto went missing from his cell."

Kaiya paled. Every bit of optimism she'd felt for the Kiri plan suddenly plummeted. "What? But how?"

"We aren't sure yet," Kakashi said calmly. "But we're looking into it."

"We're on it, Kaiya," Tsunade assured her. "You focus on your job - let others handle Kabuto. We didn't want you caught off-guard if he suddenly shows up."

She took a breath and nodded. "Thank you."

Tsunade nodded and watched the young woman leave her office - through the door, this time. She glanced toward Kakashi - the man was as unreadably aloof as ever, but she wondered what was really going on under there. If she had to guess, he had given up on the redhead. Well, maybe not completely…he'd volunteered to see about this Kabuto situation, after all.

"So there really was no scent to pick up?"

"None," Kakashi confirmed. "Only within the cell. It was pretty faint, too…I'd guess that he'd been gone for over a week, maybe even two."

"Two weeks…" Tsunade frowned deeply. "Makes it more and more likely that Danzo killed him right in there…"

"But we both know there are ways to cover a scent," Kakashi pointed out. "And it's not out of the realm of possibility that he was somehow teleported out."

"People with teleportation jutsu that can transport people are pretty rare," Tsunade muttered. "Hiraishin is the only technique I've heard of that can do it, and it's hell to master properly."

"Doesn't mean such a technique doesn't exist."

"I know," she groaned. "Look…if there's no trail to pick up, there's no point in wasting resources trying to find him. If we get a whiff, we'll get back on it, but right now, we need to be more aggressive with Akatsuki. And with the way things are in the village right now…it might actually help to focus everyone's attention on that, and I could use someone who can head up a task force dedicated to that matter."

Kakashi inclined his head. "Understood. I'll get on it."

* * *

As she left the office, Kaiya wondered at her reaction to the news about Kabuto. Each time she'd come up against him, she'd bested him. Heck, she'd just gone up against someone arguably more powerful than him and won. So why did the thought of Kabuto being out there somewhere fill her with such dread?

The first couple of times she'd met the medic-nin, he'd been a tricky foe, but more annoying than fear-inducing. She knew he seemed to have a creepy obsession with her, but it didn't linger in her mind. The last encounter had opened her eyes, though…she had been genuinely scared of him, of what he might do. She'd seen up close just how deep the obsession ran, and knew without a doubt that so long as he was alive, he'd come after her again, and again, and again.

 _"What do you want from me?"_

 _His gaze darkened. "I want what should have been mine years ago. I want_ _ **you.**_ _"_

 _He assaulted her lips with his own, aggressive, demanding. He continued to speak in gasps between his kisses._

 _"You should have…been mine…"_

 _Kaiya tried to turn her head away, but Kabuto gripped her hair, holding her in place. She started struggling against the bindings and was reminded immediately that they drained chakra. Her whole body tensed as his hands started grasping and rubbing her -_

She shuddered openly. She'd been lucky last time - Sasuke himself had stopped things from progressing. If he hadn't…

No. She wouldn't think of what could have happened. It did no good to dwell. If she really thought about it objectively, Kabuto had gotten the better of her those times because he'd surprised her. She knew he was out there, though - knew that he might come. She wouldn't be caught by surprise. She wouldn't let him put her in such a position again. She -

"Oy! Kaiya-chan!"

She could hug Gorou for jolting her out of her spiraling thoughts. He came jogging up to her. "Hey - last minute dinner at Hikaru's. You in?"

"Sure!"

She was glad they didn't suggest hot pot. This would be her last night in Konoha for a while, and she wanted some time alone with her old teammates - especially now that Team Recon had, once again, been disbanded.

It wasn't such a shock this time. The three of them had grown into new roles during the past three years; their recent reunion was brought about by extreme circumstances more than anything.

It still made for a bittersweet evening, though.

Hikaru went all out, preparing a decadent feast that could have fed an entire platoon. Kaiya and Gorou helped with some side dishes but mostly stayed out of his way; cooking was a way of blowing off steam for Hikaru, and of expressing himself in ways he personally couldn't at times. This meal was his way of showing how much he cherished them - and how much he'd miss their time together as they took on new roles once again.

He was officially named assistant to Nara Shikaku, who'd been promoted to Tsunade's council. He'd be spending most of his time in the village, using his skills in profiling and social psychology to help with the 'clean up' of Danzo's brief reign. Shikaku was an enviable war strategist, but Hikaru had proven his worth when it came to knowing human behavior off the battlefield. Besides that, he would be representing Konoha in negotiations between Kusato Corps and Sunagakure, following up on the deal he'd made with his father.

The trio sat to the meal, salivating over the treats Hikaru had laid out. Gorou did the honors of starting them off.

"Ittadakimasu!"

When they'd demolished the majority of the meal, they sat back and pat their swollen bellies. "Man, Hikaru," Gorou said appreciatively. "That's gotta be the best one you've made yet. Seriously - if I was gay -"

"If you were gay," Hikaru interrupted, pointing at him lazily, "No - scratch that. It's impossible to even imagine. And I think I might make myself sick trying."

"Hey, just sayin' that you're gonna make some lucky guy the best damn husband in the world someday."

"Here, here," Kaiya toasted, raising her tea cup.

A satisfying silence fell over the room. It didn't last long - with Kaiya _and_ Gorou in the room, silences rarely did - and Gorou was the one to break it. "You two…you're really goin' up in the world, aren't you?"

Gorou had been posted once more at the Academy as a teacher of taijutsu.

Kaiya felt a pang of heartache looking at her big teammate. It almost didn't seem right that she and Hikaru were, indeed, 'going up in the world' while he was left behind. He'd contributed more than his share in this ordeal; Tsunade herself commended him for it. However, it seemed it still wasn't enough for a Jonin promotion - not that that had been his aim in any of it. "Gorou…"

He put on a big grin. "Hey, don't worry about it! I never really wanted to be some big-wig anyway. Heh…to be honest, I've kinda missed those little maggots at the Academy. I don't mind going back. Besides, I've been talkin' to Guy-sensei again - he's willing to take me on again for training when he's in the village. I'll make it to Jonin, and then I'll become a squad leader, like Yuuma-sensei was."

Kaiya smiled. She could easily imagine Gorou with three Genin students…though perhaps not just yet. Soon, though. He had grown exponentially since the team disbanded three years ago; Jonin status wouldn't be far off for him. Yuuma would indeed have been proud of him.

"So…" Gorou stretched and leaned forward. "Just make sure you two remember to come out for hot pot now and then, 'kay?"

"Of course," Hikaru promised.

"Definitely," Kaiya agreed.

* * *

It was ready.

Kabuto allowed himself a small, satisfied smirk. There would be more work to do on it, but he was certain the basics were accounted for. He'd already made some additions and modifications to the original, and had ideas for other improvements. Right now, he just needed the samples that masked man had promised to obtain so that he could finally test it out.

There was a knock on the door - loud and uncaring if the person inside would be disturbed or not. This wasn't his new would-be master - the masked man never bothered to knock, just appeared out of thin air. The stranger knocked again, louder, and followed up with a shout.

"Oy! You gonna open up or what? I don't have all week, hm!"

Kabuto rolled his eyes. The masked man had mentioned that he might be used by the Akatsuki members for his medical expertise. It seemed he had his first patient. He purposely took his time going to the door and unlocking it. A very irate young man with effeminate looks glared from behind a long, blond forelock.

"About time," he grumbled, pushing past Kabuto. " _You're_ the new medic, hm? Weren't you one of that bastard Orochimaru's, hm?"

Kabuto's eye twitched at the man's verbal tick, but he put on a placid smile and gestured for him to sit on the exam table. "I was recently under Orochimaru's employ, yes, but I admit I've always been more sympathetic to Aka-"

"Right, whatever," the blond grumbled. "Look, I just need you to check on the hack job Kakuzu did on my arm, hm. I've got a mission coming up and I can't have it glitching on me!"

Kabuto found himself hoping that this rude idiot would need further stitches, or perhaps a syringe of something, just so he could use his worst bedside manner on him. "Remind me of your name?"

"Deidara. Hm."

"Deidara…" Kabuto mused as be began examining the proffered limb. He was the youngest of the current main members. Terrorist from Iwagakure. User of clay bombs. "You were Sasori-sama's partner, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just curious." Kabuto laid his arm down. "This was a transplant? What happened to your original arm?"

Deidara muttered something about a panda-eyed Kazekage. Now that he took a good look at the arm, Kabuto was more interested in the stitching itself - these were no normal threads. They actually managed to reconnect the tissue and nerves almost perfectly! "May I take a sample of the stitching? It may help if I ever need to repair a connection in your arm."

"Yeah, whatever, hm…"

As he prepped to take a sample, Kabuto decided to see what Deidara would be willing to share with him. "So what is this mission? Another one of the Jinchuriki?"

"Yeah," Deidara grumbled. "We have to get it soon, too - Leader's getting antsy about sealing them. God, that bastard defecting better not make it take longer this time…"

"Someone left?" The arm tensed considerably. "Please relax your arm, Deidara-san."

"Huh? Oh…Yeah, someone left! And I'm wondering why the hell Leader hasn't just given the order to go after him, hm! I mean, he said if that Uchiha bastard showed up at any of our assignments to take him out, but we should be hunting him!"

Kabuto froze. Uchiha… _Itachi_? He had _left_ Akatsuki? "Why…?"

"Why what?"

Kabuto blinked. He hadn't realized he'd voiced the question aloud. Well, might as well ask. "Why would Uchiha Itachi leave Akatsuki?"

"Hell if I know," grumbled Deidara. Then he gave a dark grin. "But you know what? I hope he _does_ show up for this next mission. I've got a score to settle with him…and with that seal girl, too. She nearly cost me my good arm! Bet you anything she's the reason he left - he was holding back intel on her before, hm."

Kabuto was stock-still for a moment, scalpel poised in midair above Deidara's arm.

Uchiha Itachi had left Akatsuki…and it might be because of Kaiya _. His_ Kaiya. Images flashed before Kabuto's eyes - memories of seeing the prodigy with his Kaiya back before the massacre morphed into imaginings of them now. Itachi's hands touching her body…his lips on her skin…

 _That little WHORE!_

He forced himself to calm down. Everything Deidara had just said was conjecture; it wasn't necessarily true that Itachi had rejoined with Kaiya. Besides, even if it was, what could he possibly do about it? He was stuck in this lab. His masked benefactor didn't trust him enough yet to let him join the main ranks.

"Oy!" Deidara snapped his fingers in front of Kabuto's face. "You still in there, hm? Or you just gonna stare at my arm all day?"

"Ah - my apologies…" Kabuto deftly shaved a sample of the strange threading from the man's arm. "So…the seal specialist did something to your other arm?"

"Yeah, and it's hanging on, hm," complained Deidara, glaring down at his right arm. "Can't even mold my clay properly in this hand! I swear, if I see her again, I don't care if she's a target or not, I am killing her! Hm!"

Well. That wouldn't do. No one was allowed to kill his Kaiya. However…this fellow might also be useful in helping him get out of this lab, if he played nice. "I have had a few run-ins of my own with that one. Not pleasant at all, I agree. This arm looks perfectly fine - would you like me to take a look at the other one? I have some knowledge of Fuinjutsu - might be able to do something for you."

Deidara regarded him with narrowed eyes. "So you've met her before too, hm?"

"She is…quite memorable." _Captivating._ "And formidable - especially with that speed of hers."

"Hiraishin," muttered Deidara. "The jutsu that made the Fourth Hokage so famous…well, the same tricks don't work on me twice. I've got a few new ones up my sleeve to deal with her."

"The key with her is to slow her down," Kabuto commented. "Either disable her ability to move or use chakra, or maintain a distance from which she cannot strike you. She needs contact in order to use her seals - as I'm sure you're aware."

Deidara growled. "Bitch just caught me by surprise last time…made herself seem all weak, let herself get captured…"

Kabuto smirked. "Yes, she does like to use that trick, as well. And you had just fought the Kazekage, correct? I heard you did quite a number on him, though I imagine that took a good deal of effort. And then to follow that up with sealing a Bijuu…I'd venture that the Konoha nin were simply lucky when they faced you."

That got Deidara talking about how Kabuto was probably right, that he hadn't been at full strength, hadn't had enough clay to fully show off his 'art' to the Konoha nin. Kabuto half-listened to him rant and brainstorm about how he'd have handled them at full power while he studied the seal on his arm. The mark was faded - its effects were wearing off - but it was still just visible.

 _My dear Kaiya…_ _ **this**_ _is truly a work of art._

He did know a bit about Fuinjutsu; the immensely powerful field had been a subject of fascination for Orochimaru, and Kabuto had taken an interest long ago when he saw Kaiya use it in her Chunin Exam finals. He was no Uzumaki, and he had never tried to create a seal of his own, but Fuin script was just another language. He could read it decently enough.

This one…perfectly balanced, yet designed to cause imbalances on the target…and it had lasted for over a month after application! He wondered if that was because of her Uzumaki chakra, or if it was a property of the seal itself to remain for so long. Kabuto eagerly copied the marks down on a spare scroll for later study. It had only worked on the arm to which it had been applied; he wondered if it was possible to make it work on an entire chakra system. Perhaps it could even be made permanent. Oh, wouldn't she be surprised when she saw that he had made such an improvement to _her_ technique!

"I may be able to do something about this," he told Deidara, "but I need some time to study the formula. Would you mind returning in a few days?"

"Yeah, hm." Deidara slid off the table. "And hey…thanks for the insight. I'll keep it in mind for when I see that woman again."

Well. It seemed the terrorist had some manners, after all.

This could be a very beneficial connection, Kabuto decided. Deidara's mannerisms grated on his nerves, but he might be useful, too. Already he'd given out more information in one sitting than the masked man had given in all of his visits combined. There could be more where that came from. Besides that, if this Deidara truly wanted a rematch with _his_ Kaiya…he would have to keep an eye on the blond.

No one touched his Kaiya but him.

* * *

Sasuke headed toward his sleeping quarters, ready for a short rest. Training today had been grueling, as usual - but the Sannin was noticeably weaker. He'd once again stayed on the sidelines, watching rather than participating to test Sasuke's current strength. That suited Sasuke just fine; it meant he could more easily hold back.

He did wonder at the Sannin's worsening condition. It was to be expected as they got closer to soul transfer time, but if he was feeding off of Karin's chakra, the process should have been slowed. Was he faking it? Did he suspect that Sasuke was planning to betray him? He almost wouldn't put it past the man to try and lull him into a false sense of security…but Orochimaru was also far too arrogant. He still believed that Sasuke was truly ready to let him take his body.

Idiot.

He had spent half of his young life nurturing this one goal. He looked forward only to the moment when the light would leave the black eyes of his traitorous brother. He had lived, clung to his pitiful life, just as Itachi had told him to…and he'd nursed his hatred, sharpening it into the blade that he would use to pierce that murderer's shriveled heart.

So for the Sannin to think that Sasuke would just give up his body, his consciousness, and let someone else take his vengeance…this was a pathetic notion. It had served him well, though. With the three-year deadline always in mind, Sasuke took everything he could from Orochimaru. He allowed the disgusting Snake and his assistant to experiment on him - though he knew he was far luckier than most in that realm. A few drugs here and there were certainly preferable to the sort of nightmare-inducing horrors most of the 'test subjects' were put through. Sasuke had turned his eyes from those horrors, kept his disgust beneath the surface, focused only on his goal.

 _Foolish little brother…_

He was not so foolish anymore. He was prepared. When he meditated, he played through the coming battle in his mind, gaming out scenarios based on what he knew of Itachi's skill and technique. When he trained, it was to counter his brother's strengths and exploit his weaknesses. And when he slept…he relived that night and renewed his resolve.

Every fear-drenched step, every pounding heartbeat as his childhood crumbled around and within him… Not just his family had been taken from him that night. Everything that had made up Uchiha Sasuke - the optimism, the compassion, the happy-go-lucky nature that he showed at home…every dream, every hope…it had all been torn from his soul after seeing everyone he ever loved dead by the hand of the one he loved most of all. Every night, it was ripped from him again so that when he awoke, he was empty once more.

Was this loop he went through something he did on purpose, a way of recommitting himself to his goal? Or was it involuntary, a gift from his brother that kept on giving? Perhaps a bit of both? Sasuke never really asked himself these questions. He lived in this loop, was aware of it, and knew that the only way out was to defeat Itachi. Not just kill - he had to completely annihilate him from the world, and from his own psyche.

Once that goal was complete…then he could address the question that had nagged at his mind ever since a certain redhead had voiced it.

 _"Then let's talk like adults. Have you thought about after Orochimaru takes your body? Or after you get your revenge on Itachi?"_

 _"None of that matters to-"_

 _"And that is what a child would say."_

She was wrong. He hadn't been a 'child' in a long time. Besides, it wasn't that he hadn't thought about it, it was that he _couldn't._ He could only focus on one goal at a time. To do otherwise could split his focus; if that happened, then he might as well have not left Konoha at all. He wouldn't have had to sever all connections with people he knew cared for him. Defeating Itachi and everything he stood for was a monumental task; they didn't understand this, and he couldn't hope to explain it to them. He had to render himself completely detached for this. He had to commit his entire self to it. So no, he couldn't consider just yet how to live his life should he survive this battle.

However…

In the few moments when he _did_ allow himself to consider it, Sasuke found himself thinking of the people Orochimaru viewed as 'test subjects.' He though of people like Kabuto, who would gladly take advantage of someone who was tied down and rendered helpless. They were no better than Itachi. They toyed with lives, rending and destroying without a second thought to who'd be left behind.

Orochimaru had called him a 'true avenger.' Maybe, if he survived defeating his brother, that was he would continue to be.

As a start, he would make sure the Sannin no longer drew breath before he left. This had already been part of the plan, but now it took on more meaning than simply getting rid of an obstacle. It was almost time - the Sannin would grow weaker even with Karin's chakra aiding him. He just had to wait a little longer…and in this moment, he had to rest, let his body recover from this last session.

As soon as he entered his room, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Karin. What are you doing in here?"

The redhead straightened suddenly from her 'hiding' place in the corner. Sasuke wasn't tricked for a second into thinking she'd been caught off-guard; her sensing skills were far too good, and he hadn't bothered to mask his chakra. "Ah! Sasuke-kun! I was just…um…"

As she tried to regain her composure, Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. This girl…one minute she acted tough, the next she practically clung to him like a barnacle. It was extremely annoying, but he wasn't about to flat-out push her away; he might need her in the near future. Still, having her in here was not an option. "Orochimaru's looking for you."

Karin noticeably flinched and looked away. Sasuke's brow furrowed at this odd behavior. For someone so blatantly loyal to Orochimaru, she almost seemed like she didn't want to go to him now. "Wait…are you trying to avoid him?"

Karin quickly straightened again, adjusting he glasses and putting on a stubborn frown. "Of course not! It's just - I have other things to do, I can't be at his beck and call all the time!"

"Isn't that why you came here, though?" Sasuke muttered. "Whatever. Just get out of my room."

Karin growled low in her throat. "You could try showing a little gratitude, you know! I'm only avoiding him because of you - and I am NOT avoiding him!"

Could she be any more contradictory? And - what did she mean, she was only avoiding Orochimaru because of him?

She stomped past him, and he didn't bother asking. He did, however, file this away in his head. If Karin was purposely avoiding Orochimaru, then the latter's condition might worsen faster.

The time to move on might be sooner than he thought.

* * *

 _Foolish little brother…_

The words haunted him more than the eyes of all the others.

 _If you want to kill me…_

Live.

 _Curse me, hate me, and live a long and unsightly life…_

Just live!

Itachi rolled over as another coughing fit overtook him. He'd gotten worse very suddenly the day before, nearly passing out just while walking around the ruined village. He could only sleep in small intervals punctuated by painful hacking and labored breathing. There was no such thing as a 'comfortable' position anymore; his muscles didn't want to support him, his chest was on fire, and air was harder to come by. He was nauseous from the blood and bile that tried to escape his system; his diaphragm spasmed even when he wasn't coughing.

He'd run out of medication a few days ago - though he strongly suspected the pills and tinctures hadn't been doing much for him anyway. He couldn't give in though, couldn't let himself be overtaken. He promised her that he would stay alive, promised himself to see this through until Sasuke was on a better path…better than the one he'd set him on.

Itachi sat himself up so that he leaned back against the wall for support. If his mind and body wouldn't let him sleep, he would meditate. Gather chakra. Plan.

He'd spent much of the past few days meditating, gathering what little 'extra' chakra he generated in preparation for the operation he was to undergo. It also helped a little to keep his body from giving in to the illness completely. He went through countless simulations in his head: the coming battles with Akatsuki, how they would approach Sasuke…dozens of scenarios went through his mind in the space of a couple hours. His mental discipline kept him from dwelling on any single one, though not all were optimistic. There were still many unknown variables; the most frustrating ones had to do with his own body. How the operation would affect him, how the eye transplant would work out…without knowing his own body, he couldn't make accurate predictions.

Not that he allowed this to limit him.

 _There is always a solution_. He reminded himself of this truth, a mantra he'd held from childhood. It seemed strange to him, even now, that people called him a 'genius' when really, all he did was not allow himself to be limited by preconceptions. He used to think that if everyone stopped letting other people tell them what to think and do, so many problems would cease to exist. But people were all too content with letting others make decisions for them, even if they didn't realize that was what was happening.

He should know. He'd used this very tendency against his own brother.

 _Foolish little brother…_

He couldn't take back what he said. He certainly didn't expect forgiveness for his actions and words - not from Sasuke. The most he could hope for was to free his brother from the fate he'd consigned him to.

He also had to constantly remind himself that he wasn't in this alone anymore. It was easy to fall back into his 'old' way of thinking in this solitary state; even a genius couldn't change a lifetime of mental habits in the space of a few weeks. Like anything, it took practice and discipline.

That discipline was easier to come by when his body wasn't wracked with a fever and begging for sleep. It seemed any time he closed his eyes, even if it was only to meditate, he wound up drifting off. Maybe it was partly because he knew he was safe here…though that in itself was a dangerous notion. Maybe it was actually the fever talking, lulling him into the state his body needed in order to preserve itself.

Whatever the reason, Itachi knew he'd fallen asleep again when he jolted awake later from something being pressed into his hand. His eyes snapped open and Kaiya's face came into his view.

"Sorry," she said softly. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Itachi raised a hand to her face, seeking to confirm that she was really here. He'd had some very vivid dreams in the past day since the fever took hold. Soft skin, cool under his hand… "You're back."

Kaiya smiled and nodded, pressing her cheek into his hand. "I'm back." She curled a hand around his other one, reminding him that she'd placed something there. "We did it."

Itachi opened his hand and squinted down at it. There was a vial, and inside…Shisui's eye. "You did…"

He broke off when he felt a cough erupting in his chest. He turned away from her quickly, shoving the vial into her hold so he could brace himself on one hand and cover his mouth with the other. There was no hiding the blood from her this time.

Kaiya swallowed the anxiety that his sudden fit evoked. Panic wouldn't help either of them right now. She just had to be here for him - and make a clone to fetch Sakura. She wouldn't be ready to start the operation so soon after travelling, but maybe there was something else she could do in the meantime.

"Sakura's on her way," Kaiya told him when the episode passed. He let her help him to sit back against the wall; his limbs felt like lead. "You should've told us you were getting worse! We would've left sooner-"

"Only…started yesterday," he rasped out. It was true enough, and he wasn't about to have her feeling guilty for needing some recovery time of her own. "Knew you were coming."

Kaiya shook her head. "Well…we're here now. And Tsunade-sama helped Sakura prepare - you'll be better in no time, okay?"

She was saying this more for herself than for him, they both knew this. Itachi simply nodded. Assuming the operation worked, and Shisui's eyes granted him the Eternal Mangekyou, he would finally be able to be of use again. Right now, that was all he cared about - not being a burden, but able to fulfill his duty as Konoha Shinobi…and he certainly couldn't face Sasuke as he was now.

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur for him. Sakura came - her pink hair was pretty unforgettable - and gave him some thing very bitter to drink. He remembered feeling sleepy after that, as well as some relief in his chest…and he remembered being surrounded by the scent of peach blossoms and sandalwood…

Itachi drifted off to sleep in Kaiya's arms. She stroked his hair in a slow tempo, the action as soothing to her as it probably was to him. Sakura watched them from the corner of her eye as she bottled the rest of the tincture she'd prepared on the spot. She'd shifted entirely into medic mode on arrival, that state of mind where it didn't matter whether someone was technically an enemy or not; if she was treating them, she put her best foot forward.

Now she was coming out of that mindset, at least for a little while, but she couldn't bring herself to feel any ill-will toward him anymore. Maybe it was seeing Itachi like this - horribly ill and cradled by Kaiya - or maybe it was his resemblance to Sasuke…Whatever the reason, it made Sakura determined to be successful in this operation.

"He should sleep through the night," she told Kaiya. "What I gave him has some powerful sleeping agents, as well as anti-inflammatories to help with the fever and cough. We should probably take shifts staying with him though, in case he does wake up-"

"I'll stay," Kaiya said. "No need for shifts. You need to rest for the operation."

Sakura inclined her head. She _would_ need to rest and keep gathering her chakra for this to work. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

Sakura stood and gathered her supplies. "I'll have Yamato-taichou help me get the medical facility ready. I should be able to start tomorrow afternoon."

Kaiya nodded. "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

Danzo's body had been cleaned up and given a thorough autopsy. The cause of death wasn't in question; it was the modifications he'd made over the years that needed cataloguing. Right now, the corpse lay on a metal table in a secure mortuary facility within Konoha's medical research facility.

Though really, the village needed to learn to post lookouts _inside_ these rooms as well as outside. White Zetsu stated as much when the plant-creature spiraled up from the floor.

"Ehhh….I thought they'd guard this thing better!"

"Shut up," Black Zetsu hissed. "Or they _will_ hear us!"

Zetsu shuffled over the to corpse on the table. White let out a low whistle. "Wow…whoever finished him off really did a number on him!"

It was true. Though the body had been cleaned and stitched up, there were areas, particularly on the chest, that still sported blotchy bruises and missing chunks of flesh.

"Damnit," Black swore. "Looks like they got that eye, too…Madara's not gonna be happy."

"Ehhh? Man, this is just gonna mean more work!" What passed for a stomach within the creature's body gave a growl. "Hey…you think anyone would care if we just took the whole body?"

"Yes, you idiot! Now shut _up_ and let's get to work!"

"I'm just hungryyy…"

* * *

Itachi had declined Kaiya's offer to use Hiraishin to bring him to the main camp the next day; he still had some of the pride his clan was known for, so if he was physically capable of walking, he'd walk. He had awoken feeling far better than the past few days; whatever Sakura had given him, it worked wonders in letting him sleep and bringing down the fever.

As they walked, Kaiya told him how the two other team members had reacted to learning about him.

"Yamato was surprised," she said. "He apparently knew you back in Anbu. He…probably won't trust you for a while…said he was on the 'clean-up crew'…"

The 'clean-up crew' - the Anbu squads who'd been tasked with gathering and identifying the bodies of those he'd slain that night. "Understandable."

"Sai…well, Sai is hard to read on a good day," Kaiya admitted. "He didn't really have much reaction at all. I did ask him on our way here - he seems to have accepted everything. Well, considering where he came from, I guess that's not surprising that he'd just take this in stride."

Raised, trained, and conditioned within Root - the massacre of an entire clan and years spent as a spy would be par for the course.

"He's a good kid," Kaiya continued, a smile forming. "Have to admit…I really wasn't sure how that would work out at first, but he grew on me. I've taken him on as an apprentice, actually - kinda strange to think about!"

Itachi's heart softened. He could more than believe Kaiya reaching out to someone from a place like Root, taking them under her wing, getting them to open up. It was a special talent she had - even Sasuke had warmed up to her quickly, and he had warmed up to no one that wasn't his immediate family. How he used to giggle when Kaiya would tickle his stomach as a baby, how she'd been the only person aside from their parents and Itachi who could hold him without him crying…and years later, how Sasuke had not only accepted her as a presence in Itachi's life, but genuinely seemed to like her…

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Not strange at all."

Kaiya blushed. Itachi could tell because he was right next to her, but he found himself hoping - not for the first time - that this eye transplant _would_ work, just so he could see her expressions clearly again. His hand brushed against hers; their fingers entwined, and Itachi felt the ever-present tightness in his chest loosen a bit. He ran his thumb absently over her skin - and froze. There was a series of small indents in her hand that he was certain hadn't been there before. He stopped walking and brought her hand up for closer inspection.

Bite mark.

The mark was large - too large to have been from biting herself. Immediately, his mind sought to match the mark with the mouth of the person who'd done this. The analysis was accompanied with a primal stirring to hunt down whoever it was, the likes of which he hadn't felt in many years.

Kaiya saw his newly intense focus, recognized the subtly murderous aura that came around him. She'd felt this once before, when Itachi had seen the bruises on her arm after the near-assault at the Uchiha compound. She fought the urge to hide the mark. "It was during the battle. I made Kakashi bite me. He would have died…I couldn't…"

Itachi's eyes snapped back up to her face, and the dark aura dissipated. Of course…after all, the placement of this mark was such that it was unlikely to be Danzo or any other enemy. They would have gone for higher up on her arm or neck, considering how they'd have to have caught her in order to bite. The hand was far less likely, far too easy to pull away.

That was his logical mind taking over. He also felt relief - it hadn't been an enemy. It had been Kaiya being, well, Kaiya. Someone she cared for was near death, and she did what she had to. Sacrifices were made in their lives - he just didn't like that she'd had to make this one. He lowered their hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "You know what it does to you."

"Yeah, I do," she said a little irritably. "But I wasn't about to let him…anyway, you know what the Uzumaki lifespan is, on average?"

"Kaiya."

She paused her rambling for a second, but looked away and kept talking after a beat. "Look…if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I _made_ him do it. He didn't choose to bite me. I think he actually tried to refuse at first…" Her hands formed fists at her sides. "Stupid, honorable man…"

"I'm not mad," he told her, tilting her head up to look at him. "I imagine it was a dire situation."

She looked down, eyes haunted by the memory of the horrible hole in Kakashi's abdomen. "It was."

He brought his lips to her forehead. "I'm just glad you're all right."

Itachi didn't press further, and they resumed walking. He decided he would ask Kakashi for details regarding the battle later - though that reminded him… "Kakashi-san didn't come with you, did he?"

"No," she answered, still looking away. "He's checking out some other Akatsuki leads. Tsunade-sama is using this as a way to pull the village together…common threat and all…ah, here we are."

They reached the camp. There was Naruto - he gave Itachi a nod in greeting. No smiles yet - but Itachi wouldn't have expected it. Still, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the ease with which Sakura and Naruto had simply accepted his presence, especially given their history. Sakura had approached last night without hesitation and seemed genuinely concerned for his condition. He'd been surprised, in hindsight, that she had brought with her a variety of remedies to help with his symptoms both now and when they eventually resurfaced later. It wasn't a necessary effort; he knew that once his purpose relating to Sasuke and Akatsuki was fulfilled, he would have to just allow the illness to continue its course. There was no future for a Missing Nin like him.

Was this all because of Kaiya? Were these people - even, from a distance, the Hokage herself - making this effort not just because he was a valuable asset, but because they cared for Kaiya, who cared for him? Such could be the power of camaraderie, he supposed. It made him think, too, of Kisame letting him leave unhindered, even though he probably knew Itachi's intentions. And it made him wonder…If, before the massacre, he had spent as much time and effort on cultivating relationships as he had on skills and techniques…would things have turned out differently?

The thoughts passed through his mind in a steady, quick train - but he didn't dwell on them. Rather, he took the possible lessons they offered and stowed them away for future consideration, then focused on the people in front of him.

Yamato gave a nod, his expression guarded as he looked at the ex-Anbu captain. "Itachi-san. It's been a while."

Itachi nodded back. He recognized him now. "You were called 'Tenzo' before."

"It's 'Yamato' nowadays," he said.

Of course…codenames were common fare in Anbu. "It will be good to be on the same side again, Yamato-san."

Itachi turned his gaze to the other person - another teen boy with ink-black hair and paper-white skin. He noted the presence of the red straps that Root members wore and realized this must be 'Sai.' He recalled Kaiya saying that he looked a little like Sasuke.

He couldn't see the resemblance.

Sai looked blankly at Itachi. Itachi looked blankly back. In the way that Sai had been trained to size up anyone he met, he considered the Uchiha before him. He could sense power, pure yet sharply refined. This person was on a level entirely outside of any he'd encountered. If this had been the start of a battle, Sai would have made the tactical decision to _run_.

Yet…he knew there was no need, and it wasn't because this man was ill.

In his mind, Sai couldn't help but compare this meeting to his previous encounter with Sasuke - and he couldn't imagine a bigger difference. Sasuke was just as quiet, but he was also arrogant, domineering, aggressive. Itachi…so far, he seemed almost _safe_ , for lack of a better word _._ There was no malicious intent, but there was a devastating intelligence in these dark eyes. Sai felt like with a single glance, his entire life was being picked apart and analyzed. Going by the stories of the man's genius…maybe that's exactly what was happening.

Itachi was not an enemy - and Sai found himself hoping to forever keep it that way.

He bowed. "Itachi-san. Pleased to meet you."

Itachi inclined his head. "You as well, Sai-kun."

Sakura came out from the medical hut. "Itachi-san…if you're ready…"

He nodded. "I am."

"This way, then…"

* * *

'Tobi' slipped away from Deidara long enough to get an update from Zetsu. The plant creature was noticeably nervous to report his findings from Konoha.

White began hesitantly. "Well, we went to check up on Konoha and get those things you asked for…"

"Shimura Danzo's already dead," Black finished bluntly.

 _So soon?_ Tobi hadn't expected him to remain for long, but two weeks was even faster than he could have predicted! After all, this was the same village that had turned a blind eye to the Uchiha's plight years ago, that had a habit of accepting so many of the 'truths' fed to them by the higher-ups…could Itachi have had a hand in this? Not directly - no one would have trusted him.

Except, perhaps…though it was still hard to believe.

"What about his right eye?"

"Also gone already."

Tobi's eye narrowed beneath the mask. "Who took him down?"

"We had to hang around a while to hear it," White said. "I was so hungry, too…hard to concentrate…"

Black groaned at his whinier half. "It was the seal specialist - Namikaze Kaiya. And take a look at what she did to him…"

Black slithered from the body to Tobi, sharing the recording he'd made in the autopsy room. Tobi had to admit…he was surprised.

 _She's gotten strong to have defeated him - and that's a lot of anger taken out…maybe I've been looking in the wrong direction all this time._

This was mostly bad news. The missing eye _could_ be coincidence…no. There was no such thing. There was a high chance that that woman would bring the eye to Itachi, thus preventing blindness in at least side. And if he happened to have the other one…

Well. He could still work with this. He _would_ have to inform Pein of these developments - at least regarding Danzo's fall. Now that Itachi had defected, they could assume that remaining covert was no longer an option - or rather, it was no longer necessary.

Given most of the current members'…proclivities, this was probably for the best.

Itachi's departure also meant that there were two parties previously off the table who were now fair game: Sasuke…and Konoha.

Pein would not want to launch an attack against Konoha until they had more Bijuu in their possession. But waiting too long could mean their enemies banding together…no matter. There were ways to deal with that. Time to remind the other nations of why they were enemies for so long. Whisper the name 'Namikaze' in the right ears, allude to the Yellow Flash having had _two_ children…nations like Iwa and Kumo would scramble to target them, especially when word got out about the woman defeating Danzo. Meanwhile, Akatsuki would continue to gather Bijuu, of course, but also focus on high-power targets in the Lands of Fire and Wind…cripple the allied nations of their strongest Shinobi.

"Tell Pein to have Hidan and Kakuzu widen their range to the Land of Fire. Focus on higher-power targets - and let's see if we can't make a few of them look like another nation's doing."

"Eh?" White moaned. "Why do we have deliver the message? He'll just get mad at us…"

"Go."

* * *

 **Fun fact: That story Kaiya is reading to the kids at the beginning? Based on a Japanese folk tale called "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter," featuring an otherworldly princess from the moon named Kaguya…I'm not making that up.  
**

 **We're on the move! Konoha's using the threat of Akatsuki to hold everyone together for the time being whilst the 'clean up' of Root begins…they've also noticed that Kabuto has gone missing…and Tsunade has put Kakashi at the helm of an Akatsuki task force.**

 **Team Recon's separated again - it's how life goes, sometimes. They're each needed for different things.**

 **Kabuto's back and creepy as ever! Hmm, and he's met Deidara now…wonder where that could lead? Meanwhile, Tobi is now aware that his Danzo Diversion plan wound up being much shorter-lived than he anticipated…add to that knowing that Itachi is working with the Konoha nin (even if it's just from behind the scenes)…you can imagine he's feeling threatened.**

 **Oh hi Sasuke! Welcome back! We got a little introspective on his vengeance journey…and it looks like what Kaiya said might have stuck in his mind more than he's willing to let on.**

 **Kaiya's back to Uzushio, along with Team Yamato! She's going to be leaving soon to meet with the Fifth Mizukage and try to get ahead of Akatsuki on the Jinchuriki (see note below about the 3-Tails)…Sakura's starting the operation on Itachi, whose health has taken a sharp turn for the worse…and Naruto will be continuing his Wind-nature training, and possibly his Kyuubi training as well.**

 **NEXT TIME: Itachi's operation…Akatsuki moves again…and the "Three-Tails Arc" begins!**

 ***Note on the Three-Tails: yes, I know that in canon, the Sanbi is without a host. Here's the thing: the characters don't yet know that. Keep that in mind, and Stay Tuned! ;)  
**


	90. Special Operations

**Chapter 89: Special Operations**

Pein's ringed eyes gazed out on the gathered members contemplatively. Sasori dead, Itachi defected…they were down to seven in the main ranks. Kisame was working alone for the time being; Deidara constantly complained about 'Tobi.' There was notable tension among the group thanks to Itachi's departure, with several of the members regularly voicing their displeasure over the apparent lack of response.

Tobi…Pein's eyes landed briefly on the orange-masked man. How much longer would he play the village idiot? And how did he plan to fix the situation with Itachi? The man's tendency to not communicate every detail of his plans hadn't bothered him much before; so long as the results kept them moving to their goal, he didn't really care. Tobi - no, Madara; he'd use the real name - Madara had claimed that he knew what he was doing in effectively pushing Itachi out of the group. Pein wondered at that, though.

For now, there were other matters to focus on - and that was why Akatsuki had gathered once more.

On the ground at the base of the statue, in a state near death, was the limp body of a woman. Her face and figure showed valiant beauty, though both were mangled from the battle that nearly killed her. She had put up a hard fight - fitting for her reputation.

Nii Yugito - Jinchuriki of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat that haunted the Land of Lightning - had been defeated.

Zetsu had delivered the body just moments ago. Kisame, Konan, Deidara, and Tobi were already present as well; they waited on the final pair, the same that had captured this Jinchuriki, to show.

Deidara glanced down at the body in disdain. "Is this gonna take longer 'cause of that good-for-nothing Uchiha?"

"It will take however it long it takes," Pein responded evenly. "Now concentrate - or it will take longer and use more of your energy."

The final two shadowy apparitions flickered into being. Pein's eyes slid to them and narrowed. "You're late."

"We had a delay," Kakuzu's gravelly voice grated out. "Would've been here sooner if _this_ idiot didn't insist on going through his whole ritual for the last bounty…"

"Hey, Jashin commands, I obey," Hidan defended. "It's a drag for me too, and it's not like I could do the full prayers with the fuckin' Jinchuriki, right? I had to make this one count! And what about you insisting on taking the body to a collection office right away?"

"Hidan." Pein turned to the immortal. "Focus on the Jinchuriki. Time is of the essence. Kakuzu - after this, the bounty comes secondary to crippling our enemies. Remember that."

Hidan and Kakuzu both grumbled, but went quiet.

"Let us begin."

* * *

Itachi could sense Kaiya's nervous energy as they entered the medical hut together, though she did well to hide it from her expression. She'd be assisting Sakura in the operation - though according to her, that mostly meant dabbing sweat and making sure the pinkette stayed hydrated. They came to a room that had been meticulously cleaned; there was a metal table in the center that the group must have found in the ruins. Sakura laid out two scrolls on a nearby counter and released the storage symbols within them. From one 'poofed' a hospital gown, which Sakura handed to Itachi.

"All right - Kaiya, scrub up, please," Sakura instructed, nodding to a bowl of hot water with a sterilizing agent mixed in. "There should be little contact, but it's a good precaution nonetheless. I'll need you to monitor the anesthesia seal and make sure it stays balanced at all times. Itachi-san - when you've changed, lay down, and I'll apply the seal."

He did as instructed; Sakura painted the symbols on his forehead and activated the jutsu. Kaiya stood by him as he drifted away from consciousness; he found her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled softly back. Her blurry form, marked by her crimson hair, was the last thing he saw before his eyes refused to remain open.

Sakura checked his vitals and confirmed that he was fully unconscious. "Okay - let's begin."

Kaiya watched Sakura draw a series of seals on Itachi's chest. These weren't typical Fuinjutsu marks, but ones with specific medical applications. They would guide Sakura's healing chakra, providing clear goals and instructions for how to work in Itachi's body. The chakra would be working on a cellular level, requiring absolute precision; one misplaced instruction, one push that was too strong or too weak, and the procedure wouldn't work.

Sakura handed the brush back to Kaiya. "Here I go!"

Her hands glowed green as she channeled and focused her chakra into his body. The chakra attached to the marks of the seal she'd drawn; the script seemed to move and sink into the skin, carrying the healing power with it. The first step in this operation was to eradicate any infection present in Itachi's body; although the underlying disease was autoimmune, his weakened system was more susceptible to bacteria and viruses. Without addressing these invaders, she'd have a harder time fixing the damage wrought by the disease.

She had to be careful, though - going in too strong could mean accidentally harming otherwise healthy cells, of which there were precious few already. Plus, if she spent too much energy on this stage, she wouldn't have enough for the next - and if she had to wait between stages, infection could take root again, and she'd have to start the process all over. Precise chakra control was key.

It took over an hour. Kaiya dutifully dabbed the sweat from the younger kunoichi's brow as she worked and kept an eye on the anesthesia seal. She wished there was more she could do, but anything was better than waiting.

Sakura took her hands back and let Kaiya brace her shoulders for support. "Okay…first stage done."

"You're good for the next?" Kaiya asked, letting her sip some vitamin-and-electrolyte-fortified water through a straw - a drink used by many medics to keep up their stamina during long surgeries.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sakura answered. "All right - next step: damage control."

* * *

For the first twenty minutes or so, Yamato, Naruto, and Sai sat around the campfire quietly. Even Naruto seemed pensive; Yamato wasn't used to seeing such a solemn expression on the blond. Sai's expression remained very much the same as it always was, though Yamato was certain there was more going on under the surface. He had his sketchbook open on his lap, but his pencil made no movement. The page was blank.

After thirty minutes, Naruto sat back and stretched. "How long's this supposed to take, again?"

"Sakura said the entire process could take between four and six hours," Sai answered automatically. "Were you not listening?"

"Hey! Yeah, I was, just…how long's it been now?"

"Thirty-four minutes."

"Eh? That's it?"

Yamato sighed and smiled. He'd wondered how long it would be before Naruto started getting fidgety. He was honestly surprised it had taken _this_ long. "Well, if you're looking for something to do, we can always begin our training."

Naruto glanced back at the medical hut, then nodded. "Mm! Yeah, let's go!"

"Sai," Yamato said, standing. "You'll be all right here?"

Sai blinked up at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

 _Right, silly question…_ "All right - we'll be back in a while."

Sai nodded and turned his gaze back to the fire.

* * *

'Damage control' took longer than cleaning out infections and had to be done in several stages. Sakura herself was astonished at the extent of the disease's effects now that she was getting a much closer look. How had Itachi even been _standing_ for the past few weeks? She said as much to Kaiya during a brief break two hours in.

"From what I can tell," Sakura continued, "his chakra probably played a big part in keeping him going. It's like he was running on sheer willpower! I've heard that Uchiha chakra is potent, but still…"

Kaiya's brow seemed to be developing a permanent crease as she looked at the unconscious nin. "What about those medications?"

"I left them with Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said, taking another sip of her 'stamina juice.' "Konoha has the equipment to analyze them properly, and it can take days to break down compounds like that for analysis. It'll go a lot faster than doing it all by hand, at least. She's not letting anyone else know about them, either…but to be honest, I can't find much evidence that they were doing what they were supposed to."

Kaiya frowned as she pondered what Sakura had said. If the medications hadn't been working…was it because of the advanced illness, or were the pills themselves just ineffective? Itachi _was_ a Missing Nin - he probably had to go through the black market to get them. However, she seriously doubted he would have been duped by some snake oil peddler.

It was time to get back to work. She focused back on her current task - making sure nothing would distract Sakura, and keeping the anesthesia seal balanced. It wasn't her job to solve the mystery of the medications, and they still had a long ways to go before this stage was complete.

* * *

" _Ha!"_

Naruto - along with dozens of his clones - pushed their chakra into the man-made waterfall, attempting to 'cut' it with the slicing nature of Wind. He just about had it - some of his clones had managed to separate the falls just a moment ago. If he kept going, maybe he could get it by the time Kaiya and Sakura were done with that operation, and he could show them!

 _"HA!"_

Down on the ground, Yamato felt some sweat dripping down his temples despite the chill evening air. He was just about at his limit, but he hated to have to stop the blond's progress. Granted, if he slipped and lost his hold on the Kyuubi's chakra, that wouldn't be good, either…with a sigh, he lowered the hand with the 'Sit' command. "Naruto - time for a break. Come on down and call your clones in."

Naruto groaned at the interruption - he was right on the verge, he just knew it! - but did as he was told. Kakashi had lectured him before they left about remembering that not everyone had his chakra reserves; Yamato would need regular breaks in order to help him. He joined the captain and accepted a food pill - not one of Sakura's weird, bitter mud balls, thank goodness - and chewed thoughtfully.

"Ne, Yamato-taichou…what you do when we train…it's suppressing the Kyuubi's chakra, right? So I don't tap into it by accident?"

Yamato nodded. "Basically, yes."

"Can you suppress it completely?"

Yamato laid another log on the fire. "Only for short periods. The more that tries to leak out, the harder it is. Why?"

"I want to try to work with the Kyuubi," Naruto said firmly. "I know the Wind training is supposed to help me make a jutsu powerful enough that I don't need its chakra, but I can't just avoid it forever, can I?"

"No, I guess not," Yamato conceded.

"But at the same time…" Naruto's face fell. "Well…while I was in that Root cell, I did try talking with the Kyuubi. It…didn't go so hot. It kept telling me I was weak, that I was nothing without it. And…to be honest…well, is it right? I mean, what can I do that doesn't use Kyuubi chakra, really? Could I even make as many Shadow Clones?"

"You're wondering how well you'd do if the Kyuubi was ever taken from you," Yamato summarized.

"Well…yeah," Naruto said. "Look at Gaara. The Shukaku was taken outta him, but he's still plenty powerful. He's still the Kazekage! I don't think he'd have stayed if he didn't think he could still protect his village. That means he must have done lots besides learn to use the Shukaku's strength, right? And Nee-chan told me that when she was in Suna, she saw him training in taijutsu - so he's really working hard!"

Yamato considered his predicament for a moment, inwardly wishing Kakashi was here to help his student. The Copy-Nin had a knack for saying just the right things in these situations…well, he'd just have to do his best. "You've been working hard too, you know. It's not just anyone who can learn Wind Nature through a hundred Shadow Clones!"

That got a small smile out of the blond. "Yeah, I guess…but it's far from done yet, isn't it?"

"You're right," Yamato conceded. "For now…we will continue with your Wind Chakra training. I'm sure Kaiya-san would be happy to help."

Naruto noticeably brightened as the possibility of working with his sister. "Yeah - I'll bet she knows lots of awesome Wind jutsu, too!"

Yamato smiled at his enthusiasm. "You'll have to ask her about that. As for how strong you are without Kyuubi chakra…well, we can always work on your other skills while we're here, perhaps the ones that are more lacking."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Just…don't make me do lots of studying, okay?"

Yamato chuckled. "We'll focus on practical training, then. Okay - that's enough of a break for me. Ready to get back to it?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Two hours in, Kaiya noticed it was getting dark outside. The days were getting so much shorter; it was barely evening now. She went around the room to light a few extra candles and torches and adjusted the battery-powered lamp that gave Sakura a steadier light source. The anesthetic seal was stable, and Sakura was working quietly. The soft 'hum' of healing chakra filled the room and cast a faint green glow on Itachi's body. Ironically, this made him look paler, more sickly.

Kaiya shoved that thought away. It wasn't helpful. Still, she wondered what was going under those closed eyes…

* * *

It was dark. Quiet. The only 'sound' was that of his own thoughts - or perhaps his thoughts were all that he was in this void. He felt neither cold nor warm, neither safe nor exposed. He simply…was.

Was he dead? Unlikely. Itachi had no idea of what death actually felt like, which now struck him as odd considering how easily he had sent so many others to their graves. Should he not have some concept of what it was he inflicted upon them? It seemed only fair.

Of course, he had known for a long time that 'fair' was merely a construct.

Was it 'fair' that he should live when so many others were dead? Probably not. Was it 'fair' that he might regain his vision because someone else - someone good, someone honorable - had died?

Did it matter, in the end?

Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. Whether something mattered or not was also relative, another construct, the value of which depended entirely on one's perspective.

This void…it wasn't so bad. It was not his dream world - there were no eyes to glare at him accusingly, no screams or pleas of mercy to tear at his soul. Perhaps…perhaps he could stay here. Perhaps here, he could find at last the peace that he had sought for years, the peace he had long denied himself.

How had he gotten here, again? That question seemed important. _Importance is also relative_ , a small voice reminded him. But this was imperative: the answer would decide whether he should stay or not. He had made this pact with himself long ago - that he would not rest until he was made to atone for what he had done. The only way to be granted that absolution…was through Sasuke.

If this was death, Sasuke had no hand in it. He knew this, somehow, and therefore, he could not be allowed to stay here. He would have to do as he'd instructed his brother and cling to his pitiful life…until that day when Sasuke gave him the gift of death.

* * *

Sakura broke away from the jutsu panting. Kaiya braced her shoulders to help her stay upright. "You all right? What is it?"

"Check…the seal," she instructed between gasps. "Something's…off…"

Kaiya looked to the anesthetic seal - and her eyes widened. It was pulsing, becoming unbalanced. She swore. How had she missed this?!

Sakura did a quick scan of Itachi's body. "He's starting to wake up - we need to stabilize that seal, quickly! If he wakes up now, the pain alone will send him into shock!"

Kaiya placed her hands over the seal. She was no medic, but she could balance a damn seal. "I got it - keep going!"

Sakura didn't hesitate to do just that, focusing her chakra once more and directing it into Itachi's heart. This was the most difficult and delicate part of the operation - repairing the cardiac muscle. One wrong move, one second of hesitation, and the organ could stop working altogether. She had to trust Kaiya to stabilize the seal -

"It's stable," Kaiya announced.

Sakura clicked her tongue. If it was stable, then why was Itachi's body still trying to fight her?!

* * *

Itachi felt something - it was like a squeeze, like something had wrapped around him and was tightening. For the first time since becoming aware in this void, he experienced the need to breathe. But he couldn't. Something was wrong.

 _Just stop…there's no need…_

The voice was his own, and it was resigned - relieved, even.

 _Let it happen. This is what I wanted all along…_

Yes…he wanted this. He wanted an end to the pain that had become so familiar it was merely a reminder anymore that he was still alive. He wanted to rest, to close his eyes and for once not have to open them again.

 _Forgive me, Sasuke…I don't think there will be another time._

* * *

Sakura growled. "Come _on!"_

Kaiya looked up from the seal. "What is it?"

"His heart is trying to stop," she answered before her brain could remind her that this might be considered 'upsetting' to her patient's lover. "Cha…don't you give up!"

Kaiya's eyes widened and her own heart skipped a beat. Trying to stop…? She refocused on keeping the seal stable with a single command echoing in her head.

 _Don't you dare die on me!_

* * *

Wait. No. This wasn't right.

It wasn't just that he had to stay alive so that Sasuke could kill him…there was something wrong with that idea. Hadn't he rejected it? Why was it still seeping into his soul then, this…this hope that it would still come to pass?

The answer was clear.

 _I want to die._

Of course. He saw death as a gift - one that could only be allowed to come from Sasuke. But if that wasn't the plan anymore…what was? And what kept him from simply giving in to the void, if the plan was null?

 _"I made a promise to do what I can…and I intend to keep it."_

 _I am yours, for as long as you'll have me._

Was it because he promised her? What was the value of his promises, though? Hadn't he broken them countless times in the past?

He stayed alive because it was his mission - he did it for the village.

He stayed alive for his brother, to bring him out of his dark spiral in one way or other.

He stayed alive for her, because even after this many years and who knew how many deaths, he still couldn't stand to see her hurt.

He did it for others…rather than for himself.

 _Story of my life_ , he thought sardonically. Not grudgingly, though. It was what it was.

But for some reason, the next voice he heard was not his own - it was Shisui's.

 _Be a little selfish for once. Do what it is_ _you_ _want._

Be a little selfish…well, if he was to do that, wouldn't he simply die? That would certainly be selfish. But if he died…he'd never see them again. He'd never get to see just how strong Sasuke had grown…and he'd never again touch her cheek, or lean his forehead against hers, or smell that subtle peach-blossom scent…never again get to see her smile in that way that made her eyes sparkle, or feel her warm, soft body resting next to his…

If he was to be selfish, then he would choose to spend every moment, waking and sleeping, with her.

He would also want to fulfill his promise at last, and to do what he'd always sought: help lead the world toward true peace. There was still much to do, and it wasn't a burden. Life itself was not a cross he had to bare until the release of death. Perhaps it could even be a gift.

After all, if living meant seeing her smile…if healing his body meant being able to fight by her side…that was something he could actually look forward to.

* * *

"He's stable again."

Kaiya nearly doubled over in relief and gratitude. "Thank goodness…"

"We're not out of the woods yet," the pinkette reminded her - but then she grinned. "But his body has stopped fighting me. Keep your eye on that seal, just in case."

Kaiya just nodded and let out a big puff of air.

The next ninety minutes went by without a repeat incident. Sakura stopped to take a quick break before the final push.

"I've covered all the worst-hit areas," she said, sipping her 'stamina juice.' "Just have the smaller bits of tissue to address. He's holding up well right now - the real test will be the next few days."

Kaiya nodded. The jutsu Sakura was using worked in two stages: the first was the most hands-on for the medic, where she directed a variety of healing seals to the most damaged organs. The seals, each holding specific instructions and carrying active healing chakra, would 'stick' to the areas. Over the next three-to-five days, Itachi would remain unconscious as the chakra did the rest of the work. There was damaged tissue to be torn down and rebuilt, cells to be strengthened and multiplied - all of which needed to take time.

There was risk in this stage, too: if any of the medical seals held errors or miscalculations, horribly adverse effects could arise. Cells could multiply far too rapidly and overwhelm the system - or not multiply enough and leave him with significant portions of tissue and organ missing by the time the jutsu wore off. The results would be decided by both the seals and Itachi's own genetic code, since the seals would work off of that code in order to rebuild the organs.

Worst of all - there wasn't much even a medic-nin could do during those few days if something _did_ go wrong. Sakura would be able to scan his body to check on the progress, but there would be no changing the seals once they were in place. Even if emergency treatment for such things would be effective, she would be too low on her own energy for a day or so to administer it.

Kaiya's hands tightened on her lap. "Sakura…there _is_ something I could do. I didn't bring it up before because Itachi is very adamantly against it…but-"

"The Chakra Bite?" Sakura interrupted. At Kaiya's raised eyebrows, she explained, "Kakashi-sensei told me about it. After your fight with Danzo, he asked me to check him over. From the sound of it, he'd been wounded really badly…but I couldn't find any trace of it. He told me how you healed him, then asked that I not tell anyone about it."

She looked down with a little guilt in her eyes. "I did ask Tsunade-shishou about it, though…I figured it was okay to talk to her. She told me what the Chakra Bite can do, and what it does to your lifespan. So look - I'm in full agreement with Kakashi-sensei, and I guess with Itachi-san. You shouldn't use it if you don't have to."

She turned determined, fiery green eyes on Kaiya. "And you don't have to for this. I'm here. Yeah, this operation is exhausting, but it's not going to cost me years of my life! I'll just need a few days' rest. Itachi-san himself chose this knowing the full risks involved. So please - don't worry about it. This is something I can do."

Sakura took a few more sips of her drink and stood once more. "All right - I'm going back in for the final push. Let's do this!"

* * *

The three males were back around the fire by the time the two kunoichi emerged. Sakura was being partially supported by Kaiya and looked ready to collapse.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto leaped up and rushed to help guide the pinkette by the fire. Yamato handed her a bowl of food once she was steady.

"That part…is done," Sakura told them. "Now…we wait."

* * *

The night wore on, and Kaiya spent it in the medical hut with Itachi. He now had a blanket over him; he'd be lying on this table for a few days while the jutsu finished its work. She took a spare travel cloak from her pack, folded it into a makeshift pillow, and slid it gently under his head.

"That's better," she whispered. "Wouldn't do to have your spine out of whack, right?"

Her hand moved to his cheek. He really did just look like he was resting; there was no indication on his face that beneath the skin, his body was a veritable construction site of tissue.

"You just keep sleeping," she instructed him softly. "Let that jutsu do its job, okay? No getting in its way."

Kaiya withdrew her hand and sighed, looking around the room. She was too antsy to sleep, but she didn't want to leave him in order to go running, so she paced a bit, sat a bit, doodled in her notebook a bit…Periodically, she checked on the anesthetic seal on Itachi's forehead, though Sakura had assured her it would remain stable. Finally, she sat leaning her back against the cool walls, watching the hypnotic dance of her candle's flame.

There was a presence in the room. Kaiya snapped to attention, breath shallow. Somehow, she knew it wasn't Naruto, nor was it Yamato, or Sakura or Sai. What was this…? The room was dark, lit only by a flickering candle on its final bit of wick. The presence…it was a shadow within the shadows. Her heart pounded; she held her breath, every one of her senses on high alert.

The shadow moved. In a flash, she flung shuriken at the intruder; a clang of metal-on-metal told her they'd been deflected.

Kaiya leapt to her feet, hand on her kunai holster. "Who's there?"

The other person was moving with slow, almost shuffling steps. It seemed to take an eternity for them to emerge from the shadows; Kaiya was sure her pulse could be heard throughout the small room. At last, features became visible.

A long black robe hung below a white shirt that had been torn nearly to shreds. The flesh of the chest had been ripped as though by claws; there was the slit of a stab wound over the heart, and the right arm was completely gone.

"Did you really think you could defeat me, Namikaze-san?"

Kaiya couldn't breathe, yet she somehow got out the words, "No…you can't be here…you're…"

"Dead?" His left eye glared down at her; the right was just an empty socket crusted over with dried blood. He sneered at Itachi's unconscious form. "This is something I should have done years ago…"

She was frozen in place. Sweat dripped down her temple, but her blood felt like ice in her veins. Her hand, just a centimeter from her kunai, shook. _Move…move, damnit!_

She only screamed in her mind when he plunged a kunai into Itachi's chest. Blood spurted, splattering his skin, not unlike how his blood had stained hers. Through it all, she yelled at herself to move, to do something, _anything._ She couldn't move. She couldn't _move!_

His narrowed eye slid back to her, a shadow of a smile creeping across his weathered face. "That's better - just one more loose end, now." He kept coming closer. "Did you truly think I would not find you? I must say, I am disappointed, Namikaze-san. I thought you had a better memory than this. Don't you recall? I am the darkness of the Shinobi."

His left hand grasped her throat and lifted her up; the kunai she'd half-drawn clattered to the floor as she tried to pry herself from his grasp.

His stale breath wafted over her skin as he hissed through rotting teeth. " _Darkness never truly leaves!_ "

Something black erupted from his chest, thick, viscose, like tar - it surrounded her, suffocating her, threatening to devour her -

With a strangled scream, Kaiya bolted awake, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle her voice. Tears flooded her eyes as she tried to get herself under control. When she opened them completely, she cast her blurred gaze around the medical room. Her candle flickered silently in the darkness, casting long shadows into the corners, but there was no one else here. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to Itachi's side and checked his chest: no wounds. He was breathing. He was alive.

It had been a dream.

The door burst open and Yamato entered, kunai drawn, but he lowered it when he didn't see a threat present. "Kaiya-san? What is it?"

Still breathing hard, Kaiya shook her head. "Nothing…sorry…bad dream…"

He relaxed, but his dark eyes showed concern as he looked at her. "Anything you want to talk about?"

She shook her head again, her gaze still down. "Sorry for waking you."

Yamato stayed a moment more as though waiting for her to change her mind. When she stayed silent, her breath slowing, he hesitantly turned toward the door. "If you're sure…"

She nodded, and after another moment's pause, he left. As his footsteps faded, she took in a shuddering breath, chin trembling. Her chest felt like it was about to burst.

 _No._ She would _not_ cry. She would _not_ let that bastard haunt her dreams…

The sobs came anyway, tumbling from her chest like marbles spilling from an overstuffed pouch. Her hands still clutching the side of the medical table where Itachi lay sleeping, she sank to the floor and collapsed in upon herself.

Her old nightmares about the Uchiha Massacre she could understand. She'd been betrayed, confused, convinced that something was wrong with all of it - of course her mind would twist that as she slept. But Danzo…that battle was over! He was completely, utterly dead, lying in Konoha's morgue, cold, still as a corpse. He _was_ a corpse - she'd seen to that!

As she calmed down and exhaustion set in, Kaiya reminded herself that it was just a dream. A nightmare. A figment of her over-active imagination. She was just worried about Itachi, who seemed far too vulnerable while the medical seal did its work. And Danzo…Danzo was dead. He was _gone_.

"He is _gone_ ," she whispered to the room.

She kept telling herself that, willing it to sink into her subconscious. However, it didn't stop her from keeping her solitary vigil over Itachi's unconscious form - or from twirling a kunai between her hands nervously for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the days after the main operation, Kaiya tried not to avoid sleep. She knew that she'd need her wits about her for the upcoming Kiri mission; no nightmare was going to get in the way of that. She worked herself hard during the days, going between Bijuu sealing research, Fuinjutsu study with Sai, and Wind Nature training with Naruto, as well as her own training, all in hopes of exhausting herself enough to sleep at night.

It didn't work well the first night, or the second. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw flashes of the nightmare behind her eyes. It didn't matter if she was in Itachi's room, her own, or outside under the stars - and she tried all three. Even back in Konoha, before this nightmare, she'd been having a hard time sleeping again…she couldn't shake the feeling that she had to stay alert, had to be ready for anything.

Finally, after a few hours of tossing and turning, she made a judgment call. If sleep wouldn't come naturally…maybe she needed a little help. Kaiya got up when heard Sakura rise to check on Itachi, waited a couple minutes, then followed her into the medical room.

"How's he doing?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to the redhead. "As far as I can tell, he's doing fine. The jutsu is working steadily, and I don't sense any imbalances. But…how are _you_ doing?"

Kaiya glanced aside and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Actually…I was wondering if you have anything that can help me sleep. Guess my old habits are hard to break!"

"Oh - yeah, I can dilute a sedative…"

Kaiya set up her sleep roll in Itachi's room while Sakura prepared the tincture. It was warmer in here than in her room, anyway.

"Here - it's bitter, so I'd drink it qui-"

Kaiya downed it in one swallow.

Sakura blinked. "Quickly…okay. Look - this can help for a night or two, but that's about it. It prevents REM sleep completely, which really isn't healthy in the long run."

"That's fine," Kaiya assured her, lying down. "I just need a night or two for now. Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem…"

Sakura's tincture worked quickly; she'd barely pulled up her blanket before sleep overtook her…thankfully, without dreams.

* * *

 _Futon: Violent Whirlwind!_

A strong gust of air blew from Kaiya's mouth across the river. There was nothing in its way, but Naruto could feel the force of it as it passed. If there _had_ been a tree or rock (or person), they'd have been taken out. "Whoa - that's awesome! So, so - how'd you do it?"

Kaiya grinned and showed him the hand signs. "Breathe in through your diaphragm - like you're trying to fill your stomach with air - then blow out in a steady stream and imagine your chakra going with it. Focus on just mixing the chakra with the air first; the full force comes after that."

"Right!" Naruto performed the hand signs and breathed in deep.

"Nope."

He let the breath back out. "Huh?"

"You're not breathing through your diaphragm!" Kaiya came up and poked him in the stomach. "It should make your belly look like it's filling up - your shoulders went up instead! Here - put a hand on your belly. When you feel your air push it against your hand, you've got it."

Naruto got to work on breathing, and Kaiya went over to the tree line where Sai sat, perusing a scroll she'd lent him. Yamato wandered over to them as well, a look of appreciation on his face. "Never thought I'd see Naruto just okay with breathing…how'd you get him to agree without arguing?"

Kaiya shrugged. "Years of practice? He knows I don't do excuses." She smirked. "Last time he tried to get out of something he thought was just stupid and boring? Well, it was something he had to read for the Academy…I tied him to a chair and told him he'd get no dinner until he finished."

Yamato wasn't sure whether to be impressed or a little scared. Kakashi had once assured him that the blond was actually _less_ difficult to work with now than he had been a few years ago, and he imagined that before that, it would have been even harder. Kaiya made it sound…easy, and that in itself was a little unnerving.

Sai closed the scroll he'd been reading. "Kaiya-san, I've finished this one. What is next?"

"Ha! Nee-chan, I got it! So now what?"

"Just a sec, Naruto!" Kaiya crouched down next to Sai and pointed to the diagrams. "Start by copying these out three times each, and pay close attention to the curvature and thickness of the lines. You have to get the strokes in the exact same order every time."

"Hai."

"All right…" Kaiya went over to Naruto. "Let's see that breath of yours. Aha…much better! Okay, now the hand signs…good…bring your chakra in with your breath, and-"

 _Futon: Violent Whirlwind!_

A puff of swirling air left Naruto's mouth, traveled a few meters, and dissipated. His face fell with his shoulders. "What…? But I did everything you said!"

Kaiya laughed. "Yes you did, and you did it exactly right! Don't worry, that's about what mine looked like at first, too. Keep at it - the power will come once you've got a feel for it!"

"Right!"

Yamato smiled and shook his head. She was a surprisingly good teacher - well, perhaps not so surprising, given that she'd been working with the kids at the orphanage on and off for most of her life. He was glad to see this side of her remerging - nurturing, optimistic…sleeping better. After guarding her for two years, he'd gotten to know her habits, so he recognized that recently she hadn't been at her best.

And then there was what she'd done to Danzo's body…he wondered if the nightmare she'd had a few days ago was about that fight. It wasn't his place to pry, and he honestly couldn't say he knew what it was like to be plagued by such dreams; one benefit of Root's training, as much as he hated to admit it, was that one learned to let go of experiences normally considered to be 'traumatic.'

Or at least, one learned to do so if one wanted to remain useful in that organization. He wasn't sure how healthy it was…but he knew that holding onto such trauma wasn't good for the psyche, either.

Yamato was jolted from his introspection when he heard the screech of a messenger hawk. Kaiya had configured Uzushio's barrier (or whatever it was) to allow such messengers through; one look at the sealed missive told him who it was for.

"Kaiya - this is for you."

She took it and scanned its contents. "Looks like it's time…Sai. We're leaving in the morning."

"Hai."

Naruto's shoulders fell again. "You're going to Kiri, huh?"

Kaiya gave him a reassuring smile. "It's just a diplomatic mission - we should be back in a few days. You're on your way with Violent Whirlwind, I know you can do it!"

Naruto tried to brighten, but he couldn't completely hide his disappointment. "Well - you sure you don't need more help? I can do diplomacy, really!"

Yamato put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We have our own training to do, remember? And you wouldn't want to leave Sakura by herself, would you?"

"Well…no…I guess not…"

"She'll be fine."

Naruto didn't say it, but he knew that. It wasn't so much that he was worried about her going to Kirigakure - he just had hoped to spend more time with her.

Kaiya knocked on the top of his head - though she had to lift her arm up quite a bit to do so since he'd grown as tall as her. "Hey…I'll be back before you know it. Hold down the fort, 'kay? We should keep an Uzumaki here!"

"Heh…yeah, I guess…" Naruto gave her his best sunny grin. "And hey, just you wait - by the time you get back, I'll be blowing buildings away - literally! Believe it!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

When Deidara returned, Kabuto noticed he was rotating his arm as though it was stiff. "Something the matter?"

"Four. Days," the blond grumbled. "That's what's the matter! It took four _days_ to seal the Bijuu this time, hm!"

"Well, how about some good news?" Kabuto led him to sit down. "I may have a solution for that arm, as well as something to add to your arsenal, if you'd like to consider it."

Deidara raised a brow. "Really? That was fast."

"I'm used to working with hard deadlines," Kabuto replied easily. "First, I do need a blood sample."

Deidara shrunk back. "Hey! You said nothing about needles, hm!"

"Oh? Phobia?"

"NO!" Deidara straightened and passed a hand over his hair, trying to regain his composure. "Fine - just be quick, hm!"

Fifteen minutes later, Deidara flexed his right hand in wonder. It felt…normal. No annoying tingling. The seal was still there, but Kabuto had done something to suppress its power. Seals weren't really his thing, so he didn't bother asking just what it was; if it meant his art was back on track, he didn't really care.

"Try molding something," Kabuto suggested.

He reached into his clay pack; the mouth on his hand chewed eagerly at the white putty, as though it had been starving this whole time. When it spat the ball back out, Deidara closed his hand and created one of his classic small birds. It was _perfect!_ He grinned widely, watching it take flight around the room. No deformities, no weird lumps or cracks - and he could feel the explosive potential within it as clearly as he ever could.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "Just don't blow it up in the lab, please."

"Huh? Oh - no worries, hm." Deidara held out his hand for the bird to land on. He'd test it outside. "My man, you've got skill. Hell, you probably belong in the main ranks more than that stupid partner of mine! Seriously, I don't get how he made it. An Akatsuki member should be cool, quiet…he's just a bumbling buffoon!"

Kabuto gave him a humble smile. "I'm sure you flatter me - but I would certainly be honored to be considered. Perhaps I could at least assist with the Bijuu sealing, if numbers are an issue. I assure you, I have excellent chakra control. Now - were you interested in what else I have for you?"

"Sure - let's see it, hm…"

* * *

The morning they were to leave, Kaiya woke early, refreshed from another night of dreamless sleep. She wished she could take some of that tincture with her, but she doubted Sakura would agree to it; she'd already used it for three nights in a row. Oh well…maybe just being on the road would help keep any further nightmares at bay. If nothing else, she was used to going for a few days without sleep and had had plenty now.

She packed up her bed roll and went over to Itachi. It had been just over four days now…Sakura said he'd be ready for the eye transplant today, if she found no complications. Kaiya had hoped to be here when he woke up, but duty called. She smoothed his hair from his peaceful face.

"Be back soon," she whispered, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

* * *

"Oy! Tobi! Get up - we're leaving!"

'Tobi' hadn't actually been asleep, but he made a show of jolting awake and complaining that it was too early. For now, he was keeping up the act in order to keep the group's focus on Pein as their leader; announcing himself as Uchiha Madara would only complicate matters, and with Itachi gone, things were complicated enough.

"Sempai!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Oh, I'm so excited - I've never been to Kirigakure before! Ooo, we should get some Kirin Nectar while we're there - I've always wanted to try it! And can we stop for some dumplings on the way for breakfast?"

"Oh my god, would you shut _up?!_ " As usual, Deidara's temper was quick to fuse at Tobi's incessant chattering - but rather than remain irritated like he usually did, he actually grinned. "Hm…well, you're in luck, 'cause I'm feeling more optimistic than usual. We're going to show those backwater Kiri nin some real art, after all!"

"Oh? Wait-" Tobi waved his arms excitedly. "You mean your arm's finally better? It's about time, Deidara-sempai! I was worried you'd be useless on this mission and I'd have to take down the Sanbi all by myself…oh, I'm so relieved!"

Deidara's brow twitched, but his mood wouldn't be dampened. "Yeah, it's better, hm. That new medic's actually pretty useful…unlike you."

"Medic?" Tobi poked his arm. "Did he give you a needle, sempai? I know how you hate those…"

"Shut up! None of your business!"

'Tobi' knew Deidara's mannerisms well enough to know that this was a 'yes.' He inwardly smiled. Good old Kabuto - whether he'd realized it or not, he'd done exactly as he'd hoped by taking a DNA sample from Deidara. Even if he'd managed to fix the blond's arm, Deidara was the type who would gladly blow himself up if the right buttons were pushed during battle…he would be far more useful as a reanimated corpse that couldn't die no matter how many times he exploded.

But first, they would get the Sanbi and seal it together with the Yonbi. Kisame was already in the Land of Earth to face down the lava-using Jinchuriki of the Four-Tails; the Three-Tails, Tobi knew, had 'died' with the Fourth Mizukage, so it was without a host…much easier to deal with. Meanwhile, he'd dropped off some samples to Kabuto the night before, including a few the medic had requested specifically. He had complained that he still needed a living sacrifice to test the jutsu out…Tobi promised him one when he returned. He had one lined up already in the Kamui dimension and could procure more easily, but he wanted to be there to see the jutsu tested out personally, and right now, he had to stay with Deidara.

So much to do, so little time…but they were on track. Nothing would stand in their way - not even Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

"Here," Kaiya called out to Sai. "Stop a sec - this is the rendez-vous point."

Sai followed her down from the trees. They'd arrived at a small tea shop set up for travelers. "This is where we'll meet the Suna liaison?"

"Yup," Kaiya answered, looking around. "And if I'm right…ha, I _knew_ it'd be you!"

A head of four dirty-blonde ponytails turned from a table near the entrance, and Kaiya's grin was returned. "About time you showed up!"

Kaiya put her hand on her hip in mock-offense. "What? We're early, you know! Anyway…it's good to see you again, Temari."

Temari nodded. "You too, Kaiya. So who's this?" She jerked her chin to Sai, who was watching the exchange with vague fascination.

"Oh - this is Sai," Kaiya introduced. "Sort of my apprentice now…he's coming with us to Kiri. Sai, meet Temari of Sunagakure, sister and assistant to Gaara, the Kazekage."

Sai gave his best smile. "Nice to meet you!"

Temari just raised an eyebrow and turned back to Kaiya. "Kinda cute, but what's with that fake smile?"

Kaiya gave a sly smirk and nudged her with an elbow. "You really have a thing for younger guys, don't you?"

Temari matched her smirk with a grin of her own. "And you for older…say, how _is_ the Copy-Nin, anyway?"

Sai found it interesting how Kaiya's face suddenly turned an odd shade of red.

* * *

The mist was thicker than usual for this late in the afternoon, but it didn't worry the Shinobi who stood guard at the gate into Kirigakure. That same mist provided natural cover to their village, making it impossible to spot by air and difficult to navigate to by land. True Shinobi of the Hidden Mist knew how to find their way around in such fog, and they used this to their advantage both in combat and in scouting.

It also helped to have a Byakugan on one's side.

Ao spotted the three chakra signatures in the distance long before the scouts sent word. He'd been on the lookout for them, knowing that this entourage was meant to arrive sometime this afternoon. They were a little later than expected. As they drew closer, he activated the eye again: no signs of genjutsu or other chakra disruptions. They'd probably just been lost. When they arrived at the gate, the guards demanded their names and purpose, as per their duty. Ao stayed back a moment to observe.

Of the three nin, two were of Konoha, one of Suna - as they'd expected. What he hadn't expected was that both of the liaisons would be women. It wasn't that kunoichi were by any means less capable; Ao just had somewhat old-fashioned beliefs, as his Mizukage enjoyed reminding him regularly. After all, the Mizukage herself was a woman, and a shrewd one, at that. With the practiced eye of a Kiri hunter-nin, he sized up the trio.

The youngest was also the only male, a dark-haired, pale-skinned youth. The letter from the Hokage announcing the trio's coming had referred to him as 'Sai;' Ao could find no information on him, though. His eyes narrowed when he spied the red straps that he knew to mark members of Konoha's most secretive organization, Root - 'secretive' was a relative term when one was in Anbu, after all.

 _Shimura Danzo's organization…what's that old dog up to lately?_ He planned to find out when he vetted the group prior to the meeting. As for the other two, the kunoichi…The Suna woman he recognized from reports as the sister of the Kazekage. Temari of the Sand…Wind-natured, a long-range fighter by nature. She'd been involved in the last joint Chunin Exams with Konoha, as he recalled.

And there, stepping forward when asked, was the third. Average height, long red hair half-pulled back, long dark coat over cropped pants and a peach-colored top with mesh underneath…this must be the seal specialist the missive had spoken of.

"My name is Namikaze Kaiya of Konohagakure no Sato," she said in a clear, steady voice. "I'm here with Temari of Sunagakure and my assistant, Sai, to discuss something of grave importance with the Mizukage."

Well, he'd give her this much: she spoke with admirable confidence and certainty - Wait.

 _Namikaze?!_

Ao's eyes widened. Did that mean she was related to the Fourth Hokage, the legendary Yellow Flash? Ao didn't know of many other 'Namikazes' in the world, and as a former Hunter Nin, he knew of many names. He'd even had the honor of facing the Yellow Flash in battle once…from afar. It had been a tactical decision to withdraw his troops from that particular scuffle after seeing that man fight.

This woman - she looked to be about twenty, and from Ao's research, she was the same who'd been rumored to have broken through an unbreakable barrier three years ago. Her name had been 'Fuumaki,' though more recent reports called her either that or 'Uzumaki'…just who was this person?

Red hair, a sealing specialist, possibly the child of the Fourth Hokage…Ao immediately put on his guard. It was clear to him what this 'grave matter' probably was, though the missive had been less than clear on that point.

They were here for the Jinchuriki.

He left the gate, gesturing for the guard Shinobi to stand down. "I'll take it from here. Namikaze-san, Temari-san, Sai-san - we were expecting you. I am Ao, Mizukage-sama's head of security. Please, follow me."

Kaiya and Temari shared a small smile when Ao's back turned. They were in. At long last, there was a chance for this alliance to finally form.

* * *

 **So! Thus far, it seems like Itachi's operation may work out, though it was certainly touch-and-go for a bit there! It sound like Itachi had a moment of self-discovery while under anesthesia - hopefully still in-character for him, though. Keep in mind, he's going through all these realizations while still ALIVE this time, whereas in canon he did it after death (and therefore knew without a doubt that he'd be leaving again shortly).**

 **And how about that nightmare? Danzo may be dead, but it looks like he's sticking with Kaiya even now…**

 **Meanwhile, the Two-Tails has been sealed (sorry, Yugito fans…can't save 'em all :/ )…Deidara's arm has been fixed up by Kabuto, and he and Tobi are on their way to the Land of Water - wait, isn't that also where Kaiya, Temari, and Sai are?! Uh-oh…looks like we might get a rematch in the near future!**

 **Coming up: Meeting the Mizukage…will an alliance truly form, or will old prejudices and suspicions get in the way? Will they be able to secure the Sanbi before Akatsuki gets to it? How will they even do that? So much coming up in this arc - Stay Tuned!**

 **That said…** I'll be honest, I may need to take a week off from writing. I had a LOT of writers' block in this chapter and have been writing pretty much non-stop for, well, a year now :P Kinda need a break. Expect the next update in about two weeks. In the meantime, there should be some good art going up on DeviantArt of Kaiya, and maybe even some scenes from the story! Check out the group " **KaiyaFC** " to see it :)


	91. Kirigakure

**I'm ba-aaack!** Sorry it took a little longer than I said it would…I really did need the time off though. I've been writing pretty much nonstop for a year now, and I could feel myself burning out in those last couple chapters. **Expect updates to take between 1.5 and 2 weeks on average now -** I need to pace myself so that I don't burn out before finishing, and I want to continue giving you quality writing. Thank you for your patience!

 **Also: NEW ART is up on DeviantArt, including Kaiya's latest outfit (thanks to awesome artist ItsNattie) and the cover art for the story by yours truly! Check it out - same username (kitsmits), and there's also a group dedicated to the fic called "KaiyaFC" that is always accepting submissions… ;) ;) ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 90: Kirigakure**

In the darkening forest near the northern border of the Land of Fire, a pair of masked Shinobi sped across the canopy, their movements barely disturbing the leaves as they passed. For days they had been on the run, taking circuitous routes to avoid being followed; only once had they had to come to blows with other similarly masked and uniformed ninja. Those ninja were now dead, their masks still firmly set over their vacant faces.

Finally, low on chakra, muscles screaming for rest despite the harsh conditioning they'd long ago undergone, they reached their destination. To the casual observer, there was nothing to see here; just more forest, a few boulders, a couple of paths made by deer and other animals rather than humans. However, to their eyes, certain signs were visible, signs that had been burned into their memories - and that led them to the entrance of a deceptively large underground bunker.

Within the bunker was an almost eerie atmosphere. Order had been established quickly among the soldiers who'd trickled in over the past week; food and water stores were rationed, a patrol schedule was in place, and sleeping arrangements were made neatly. However, there was a strange pall in the air, as though for all that the group appeared organized, there was no unifying sense of purpose any more.

For the first few days, no one talked about this. They followed protocols and waited for their leader other higher-ranking officer of Root to show up and tell them what to do next. Protocol only went so far in this situation, and without their commander, murmurs of what was to be done gradually broke out.

"We should wait here for Danzo-sama-"

"Danzo-sama is dead. Didn't you notice? The seal is gone."

"That doesn't necessarily mean-"

"What else would it mean?"

"It's been over a week - he would have come, would have made contact-"

"Should we go back to Konoha?"

There was no leader here, not even someone of a captain rank - no one to make these decisions. Root had always been strictly structured; one did not ascend through the ranks by merit, but because they had always be slated for a particular role. If one was a captain, it was because one had been groomed for the rank from an early age; deviations from this practice were rare. _In Root, you have no future_ ; this extended to removing such notions as 'ambition.'

"We are Shinobi of Konoha - the ones who keep order from the shadows. We should return to our posts and continue our duty as Root."

"There is no more 'Root.' Why should we go back to that place? We were removed."

Then a voice rang out over all of them, its tone commanding the same respect their fallen leader once had.

" _Enough."_

Everyone fell silent at the sudden, unexpected arrival of the person who spoke. Most of the soldiers knew there shouldn't have been another person here; their reactions were swift, almost instinctive, and set off a chain reaction amongst the group. There was a rustle of limbs as every soldier in the bunker reached for a weapon, a sharp swish of metal in the air as shuriken were flung at the newcomer.

All were blocked by a shield of insects. A faint buzz filled the bunker; every person within froze in place. They knew that the slightest contact with these creatures meant certain death, poison or no - and they knew who in Root wielded such a swarm. The young man stepped into the torchlight, letting everyone see for themselves who he was. His name came from their lips in surprised whispers.

 _"Torune-taichou!"_

Aburame Torune looked around the crowd with an expressionless face. "Is this what has become of us? When no one is there to command, do we simply fall into disarray? How disgraceful…we, the best of Konoha, reduced to a haphazard band of rogues."

Shame flickered through the gathering. The only pride any of them were allowed to feel was for their allegiance to Root. They were the elite of the elite, hand-picked by Danzo and raised to be the perfect soldiers they were today. To be in Root was to be part of a family of sorts - perhaps not the sort of loving, nurturing family most associated with the word, but bound by a shared vision.

Now that family had been broken, its patriarch missing, and uncertainty plagued the normally steadfast soldiers - so when they recognized one of their strongest captains among them once more, they immediately - even gratefully - fell into line. Weapons were sheathed (though kept within easy reach - one should never let one's guard down) and everyone stood at attention for the Aburame.

One person ventured to ask what was burning on their minds: "Torune-taichou…where were you? Where is Fu-taichou?"

It was rare to see one without the other, even after each had been promoted to captain and given platoons of their own to command. The last anyone knew, Torune and Fu had been sent out on an important reconnaissance mission by Danzo shortly after he'd taken office.

"Fu is in Konoha's custody," Torune told the group, calming his kikaichu swarm but keeping them out in case they tried to attack again. "Our mission was a failure - I was rendered unconscious, left for dead. When I returned to Konoha a few days ago, I learned what had happened."

He stepped toward them, recalling his insects as he did so. The soldiers remained quiet and still. "You all did well to come here, and I am sure you have many questions. Here is what you need to know: Danzo-sama is dead - killed by a woman we once targeted. Konoha is back in the hands of Tsunade-hime…and the Foundation has been dissolved entirely. We cannot go back without censure."

Disciplined though they were, some of the soldiers couldn't stop from muttering their disbelief.

"How is that possible…?"

"Danzo-sama was defeated?"

"They've dissolved Root?"

One soldier regarded the others' astonishment with cold analysis. "This is not surprising…Konoha has wanted to disband Root for years."

The whispers reached a crescendo before Torune decided to put an end to them by once again commanding their attention. "Let me be clear: Danzo-sama is dead because of his own folly. It is not something I take pleasure in saying, but he underestimated the enemy and paid for that mistake with his life."

A hush of understanding fell over the room. Everyone present knew the risks of underestimating one's opponent; that lesson had been drilled into their skulls long ago.

Torune lifted his head, his face stern and pinched with determination. "But Root lives on. We are the manifestation of the true will of Konoha - and we will continue to work as such. Danzo-sama may have been brought down, but his vision lives on in us. The people who now hold the reigns in Konoha do not realize their mistake. They do not understand why they needed us - why they will always need us…and that we cannot be discarded so easily."

* * *

Kaiya had never been to Kirigakure before, though to be fair, neither had many people who weren't originally from that village. For years, it had been even more closed off than Amegakure, helped in part by geography; the Land of Water was a series of islands off the main continent, and traveling there usually difficult and expensive. Not many people wanted to go to the Land that hosted the so-called "Blood Mist Village," and those who hailed from there charged exorbitant prices for passage.

Many of those practices had changed in the past couple of years, according to the report Tsunade had given Kaiya to read in preparation for the trip. The "final test" for Academy students which was partially responsible for the village's nickname had been not only abolished but officially denounced, and while the Kiri Shinobi were still known to be ruthless, old policies of "kill first, ask later" were being replaced by more diplomatic means of communication.

The heavy mists that blanketed the land gave the village an ominous feel, dampening both light and sound; the air was so close that spatial awareness was dubious. More than once, the trio was caught off-guard by a building or tree that had been invisible in the dense fog until they were practically on top of it.

Gradually, the mist began to thin, and more of the environment could be seen. Vines climbed the walls of rounded stone buildings and hung from gnarled tree branches. Every roof sported vegetation of some kind or other. Moss peeked through the cracks in the stone walkways and carpeted the trees' bark, guaranteeing that the village would be green year-round.

"It's actually kind of beautiful here," Kaiya muttered. "In a haunting sort of way…"

Ao, who had led them from the entrance to Kiri's territory, glanced back at her; if he was surprised by her statement, he didn't show it. "We may not have the sunniest of weather, but yes, the Land of Water has its own beauty."

It was not a densely populated area. They walked for a good deal of time without seeing many people or buildings, and the stone pathways wound through rocky hills for many meters between structures. Once in a while, they passed another person along the path - sometimes another Shinobi, but more often a civilian carrying a basket or leading a cart. No greetings were given in these instances; even eye contact was rare. There was no hostility, but no rush to welcome, either.

They came to the top of a rocky hill after a couple kilometers, and a much more metropolitan sight greeted their eyes. Great, cylindrical stone buildings with spiraling stairways rose from the trees; the largest bore near its roof the blue-fielded kanji for Water.

Ao stopped to let them take in the view, arms crossed, visible eye gazing out over the village with them. "Welcome to Kirigakure no Sato."

From there, Ao led them stoically through a maze of winding roads and alleys; Kaiya wondered if he was purposely taking a circuitous route in order to mess with their sense of direction. Given how disorienting the fog already was, she wondered if it was even necessary to do so. She sensed no threat from the middle-aged man; more that he was someone who was trying to adapt to a new way of thinking after decades of constantly looking over his shoulder. Maybe he was leading them this way on purpose; maybe it was just an old habit.

"Seems to be a lot of construction going on," Kaiya commented, seeing scaffolding around many of the buildings. "New structures, or repairs?"

"Updates," Ao answered without turning around. "Mizukage-sama is bringing these older structures up to a more modern code for our people."

 _Focusing on welfare through infrastructure,_ Kaiya inwardly observed. _Probably in part to draw people back to the village…Kiri's infamous for having the highest rate of Missing Nin among the Five Great Villages, and I'm guessing Shinobi weren't the only ones who left during the Fourth's reign. But who'd want to return if the buildings are falling apart?_

At last, they reached their destination - the complex that housed the Mizukage and her administration. It reminded Kaiya more of a citadel than a mansion or government building, with its rounded stone walls on both outside and inside. It probably _was_ a citadel originally, a fortress for the village's leader to be protected while the rest of the Shinobi fought his or her wars. Yet even here were signs of budding modernization and openness: the walls were lit not by torches, though the fixtures for such were still evident, but by warm, bright bulbs that forbade too many shadows from forming. Here and there were simple tapestries in saturated blues and greens with artistic designs - colorful enough to be noticeable, but not to overwhelm the senses or monopolize attention. They gave a sense of welcoming elegance and put visitors at ease - which, Kaiya thought, was probably done on purpose.

Seeing all of this, she wondered if the Mizukage was, at heart, an interior designer, or had at least hired one specifically to redo the décor. Either way - and she inwardly flinched at the sexism of her next thought - she doubted such care would have been put into these appearances if the Mizukage had been male.

The trio was thoroughly vetted by Ao personally, a process that took well over an hour. Kaiya knew perfectly well that neither she nor Temari or Sai were here to steal secrets or assassinate anyone, and it irked her that it was so difficult for others to believe that as well. She could understand though, especially give Kiri's past reputation. This was a village that had experienced several civil wars and other internal conflicts throughout the years; the idea that a foreigner might try to take advantage of them while they were still recovering from such turmoil wasn't far-fetched. She patiently and politely answered his questions, including the ones about her personal lineage - the name 'Namikaze' was already turning heads, it seemed.

Finally, they were shown into a brightly lit conference room. Several people were already there: elderly advisors, including one who was so advanced in years that his eyelids drooped to the point of seeming closed; a few Shinobi who presumably assisted with the everyday workings of the village; and the Mizukage herself, Terumi Mei.

She was, in a word, _gorgeous_ \- and younger than Kaiya had expected. Granted, appearances could be deceiving, as with Tsunade…but she doubted that Mei was using a jutsu like that. No, her creamy skin, long auburn hair devoid of gray streaks, bright green eyes and voluptuous build were likely all natural. This was a woman who could wrap any man around her little finger with a smile and a wink.

More than that - this was a _Kage_ in a village that traditionally valued strength above all else. Terumi Mei was not a person to be trifled with or underestimated. There was a sharp intelligence behind those green eyes; the way that every other Kiri nin in the room bowed their heads reverently toward her when she passed spoke volumes of the influence and power she held. She came toward the trio wearing a kind, sophisticated smile on her graceful features.

"Sabaku no Temari, Namikaze Kaiya, Sai," she nodded to them each in turn. "Welcome. Have a seat, if you please. I appreciate you coming on behalf of Konoha and Suna - it is our wish to form better relations with our fellow Shinobi villages, and I must say, the alliance between your two villages is quite impressive."

Kaiya inwardly swelled with pride for her village, but didn't let it go to her head. As much as she wanted to believe that the Mizukage was sincere and genuine in her expressions, it was just as possible that she was deliberately 'buttering them up' in order to get their guards down. "It's our hope that we can expand that alliance - not just to include Kirigakure, but ultimately, all of the Great Shinobi Nations."

"A lofty goal, indeed," Mei commented with a raised brow. "But an admirable one, if I may say."

"Thank you for saying so," Kaiya said politely. "We'd actually like to invite Kirigakure to join just such an alliance with Suna and Konoha now. We believe that if three of the five main Shinobi villages were united, the others - great and small - would be more willing to consider joining."

"What would such a treaty entail?" Mei asked. "And what would the benefit be to Kirigakure? We have, after all, managed quite well in the past without such alliances."

"You are self-sufficient in terms of natural resources, certainly," Kaiya agreed. "But if I may say so, you are currently trying to change Kiri's image, both with its own people and with the rest of the nations. Joining such an alliance could go a long way in achieving that goal…it might even entice former Kiri citizens to return of their own accord."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kaiya knew that she might have been too bold to say such things - but she stuck by her statements, convinced that if this was the start of a new era of openness and mutual understanding, then such boldness would be necessary.

Her words drew a good deal of muttering from the room, though. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but their tone suggested they were indignant and possibly offended. The Mizukage's own face was unreadable; her bright green eyes regarded Kaiya calculatingly for a moment before she responded.

"You have an excellent grasp of the situation here," Mei said evenly. Some of the muttering died down. "It is true: the previous administrations in Kirigakure favored keeping us solitary, believing that only through self-sufficiency could we maintain our sovereignty. That is the 'old way' of the world; the current, and indeed the future, seems to favor cooperation. However…" She leaned back in her chair. "You have not outlined how _exactly_ Kiri would benefit in this treaty."

In that moment, Kaiya knew that if she had been dealing with any other person in this room, this meeting would have ended already. They'd be leaving Kiri with no treaty, let alone with any assurance that their Jinchuriki would be safe from Akatsuki. It was only because of this woman, Terumi Mei, that the discussion remained open.

She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"There are some standard assurances," Kaiya began, pulling out a scroll given to her by Tsunade to present to the Kiri nin. "Should any one nation be threatened by a group outside of the Alliance, the others can be called upon for aid. Suna and Konoha have already acted on this in the past, and both have kept their ends. More specifically - and this is something that has not been done since the time of Senju Hashirama - the Allied Villages would share much of what we once kept secret: intel, jutsu, personnel…I realize this may sound like a downside at first, but it is over such things that wars have been started in the past. By sharing our strengths instead of guarding them, we seek to build a new world of sorts: one with a foundation of cooperation and understanding rather than isolationism and suspicion. The process would be gradual - these are long-term goals and very few policies would be immediately enacted, thus allowing for for further negotiation to meet each village's needs."

One of Mei's guards took the scroll and handed it to her. "This was authored primarily by the Kazekage, it appears," she commented as she scanned the contents. "I understand he is quite young though, isn't he?"

"Gaara may be young," Temari stated, careful not to sound defensive, "but he has more experience than many adults with the 'old ways' that often led us to wars. You may see much of this as the idealism of the young, but keep in mind that the Hokage - one of the legendary Sannin - co-authored and fully endorses this treaty."

Mei closed the scroll. "This is something my Council and I will review and give you a preliminary answer on tomorrow. In the meantime…was there anything else you wished to discuss at present?"

Kaiya and Temari gave each other a weighted glance. This was, in many ways, the more delicate topic: they'd be asking Kirigakure to cooperate before any treaties were signed in order to face a common threat…and they had to convince them that it _was_ a common threat.

"Yes," Kaiya said with a nod, turning back to the Mizukage. "There is one group in particular that concerns us all…Akatsuki. Based on our intel, they seek to destroy the Five Nations as we know them; to that end, they have begun collecting the Bijuu, and have already sealed at least one. It is in all of our best interests that they not succeed in capturing and sealing the others."

Mei's face was, once again, impossible to read; the entire room had fallen silent, as though they were all waiting to see just what she would say next.

"You say they have sealed away one Bijuu," she said. "How do you know they aim to seal others? Perhaps it was an isolated incident."

"They've sealed one, but we know that they are holding at least one, if not two other Jinchuriki," Kaiya contested. "One we have confirmation from their village of having been kidnapped. Furthermore, they have already made attempts to capture other Jinchuriki as well, including the one held by Konoha. Our intel says that Akatsuki must seal them in order of tail numbers…meaning that Kiri's Sanbi is currently high on their list."

The murmur was far more noticeable now. Knowledge of which villages held which Bijuu was hard to come by, and she'd just directly referenced Kiri holding the Sanbi. It was a gamble. These people weren't low-level contacts in small towns who could be easily led with the right tone of voice; no, they - and particularly, she suspected, the Mizukage herself - were far more savvy than that. She was banking on them recognizing her gamble and appreciating the intent behind it, rather than closing up like clams on the defensive.

Of course, it could also backfire: they could see this as Kaiya subtly threatening them by showing off how much Konoha and Suna knew.

"How did you come across this information?" asked Ao from beside Mei's desk.

Kaiya honestly wasn't sure if he was asking about Akatsuki's plans, her knowledge of the Sanbi, or both - so she crafted an answer that would address each.

"We have many varying sources that must, of course, remain anonymous," Kaiya stated firmly. "As well as personal experience facing members of the organization."

"You might think that Kiri will be safe because it's so isolated," Temari added. "But don't underestimate Akatsuki. Each of their members is an S-class Missing Nin with unique abilities; I have no qualms in admitting that when they came to Suna, we would have been decimated if not for the actions of our Kazekage. We know of at least one member who was capable of air travel, and one who originally came from Kiri."

"We aren't trying to accuse Kiri in any way by saying so," Kaiya quickly clarified. "Each of our villages has provided at least one member to this group - and we have reliable intel that refutes the rumors that the group originated here."

Mei's brows went up at that last statement, though she quickly schooled her expression back to neutrality. "These are quite some sources you must have…I admit that Kiri would be interested in having a share in such strong intel, should we decide to enter this Alliance. Perhaps, as a show of good faith toward it, you could share what you _do_ know of this group."

"We'd be happy to," Kaiya responded, "if you would grant us permission to examine your Jinchuriki's seal and apply a technique for preventing forceful extraction of the Bijuu." Before anyone could immediately protest against this blunt and bold demand, she pulled out another, smaller scroll. "This is the template for the jutsu - it's a Fuin that provides an extra layer of protection against forced extraction. At the very least, it would slow down any such attempt and give you time to intercept and recover your Jinchuriki, should he or she be captured. It takes at least three days for them to extract and reseal a Bijuu - in that scenario, time is of the essence; this would buy you time."

Mei studied the template scroll with interest, and Kaiya saw the Shinobi standing near the desk cast curious eyes toward it. Then the woman cast a penetrating eye back to the redhead. "I imagine there's more to using it than applying the design on this scroll, or you wouldn't have shown it to us at all."

Kaiya gave a nod. "Not for want of secrecy, though - it's just that in order for the seal to work, it has to be customized to the Jinchuriki. Every person's chakra composition is unique, as is that of their Bijuu, and each of _their_ seals is different. Even if that wasn't the case, I'd have recommended making each Lock Seal a little different anyway; by doing so, it's all the more difficult to remove or circumvent."

"And there is no one aside from you, I take it, who can perform this jutsu?"

There was a slight hint of derision, or perhaps disbelief, in the tone of the question. Kaiya didn't let it offend her; to outside ears, it probably did sound awfully convenient that she was the _only_ person who could create and apply such a seal.

Temari answered for her. "Frankly, she _is_ the only one. I'm confident in saying that Suna has its share of Fuinjutsu specialists, so we're hardly lacking in that field; however, none of them measure up to Kaiya, nor could they have come up with something like this. I can vouch for her skill and her integrity - as does the Kazekage."

Kaiya felt her neck grow warm at Temari's praise and mentally thanked the kunoichi for speaking up. By doing so, she not only endorsed Kaiya's skills as an outsider, she showed the entire room that Suna (once quite isolationist itself) had willingly collaborated with Konoha in this way before.

Mei returned the template scroll and closed her eyes in thought. "You have give us much to think about, Suna, Konoha…please accept this invitation to stay the night in Kirigakure while my Council and I go over the particulars of this treaty. As I said, we shall have a preliminary answer for you tomorrow. As for the question of our Jinchuriki…" She opened her eyes. "We shall discuss that matter further in the morning as well."

It wasn't an outright 'no,' and the fact that she was willing to keep talking was, to Kaiya, a hopeful sign. However, the guarded tone of Mei's voice and the shielded look in her eyes put her a little on edge for what the answer would be. It could be that she planned to refuse no matter what tomorrow's discussions yielded, but wanted to keep them in a state of optimism so that the other talks would run smoothly. After all, if she said 'no' now, she risked making her foreign guests resentful and sharper in the next stage.

 _She wants to have some sort of alliance with us,_ Kaiya mentally summarized. _At least to strengthen Kiri's image internationally…but she's keeping us at a distance by holding this card close to her chest._

The diplomatic dance was a delicate one, Kaiya was finding. Part of her was already growing impatient with it, wanting to directly address the issues rather than circle around them like this; the other part of her saw it as a puzzle, albeit with hefty consequences should she misplace a piece.

Well, she always did love a good puzzle - and she was determined to find a solution for this one.

* * *

Darkness was the first thing Itachi was aware of when he regained consciousness. Next was that he was dead tired and couldn't open his eyes, but that was the extent of his initial foray into the waking world. For a while, he drifted in and out of awareness; he registered a dull ache behind his eyelids, but not much else.

Gradually, consciousness stayed with him long enough that he could think and move again. As feeling came to his limbs, he raised a hand to his face: soft cloth bandages met his prodding fingers. He tried sitting up and noticed that his chest felt…strange. It wasn't the constricting pain he was accustomed to; more like he was using everything for the first time, like a set of clothes he had yet to break in. Gradually, his mind caught up with his body.

The bandages around his eyes…with a jolt, he realized what they meant _: the eye transplant._ The operation had been successful - Sakura had told him before that she wouldn't even attempt the transplant unless it was. If his body couldn't acclimate to the rapidly healed organs, there was no way it would accept a transplant of any kind; the new eyes would have been rejected and his immune system would have gone into dangerous overdrive.

The new eyes…he now bore _Shisui's_ eyes. He could feel it, or at least hints of it…power not his own was joining with his chakra, whispering its potential to the rest of his system…Shisui's power.

For a moment, emotions he'd locked away years ago were free of their prison. Grief for his closest friend swept over him like an oceanic wave; he brought his hand to his bandaged eyes as a rare grimace twisted his face. In that moment, he was back on the cliff overlooking the Nakano River, watching Shisui walk off the ledge…hearing his cousin tell him to be strong in the dark times ahead…expressing regret that he couldn't do more for him, their clan, or their village…

 _Shisui…you have nothing to regret._

He lowered his hand and relaxed his features when he heard the door open. By the lightness of the steps, he guessed that it was Sakura. His suspicion was confirmed not a second later.

"Itachi-san! You're up!" He felt her gentle, practiced hands methodically checking him over. "How're you feeling? Any pain?"

His almost said 'no' out of habit, but reminded himself that Sakura was the one with his physical health in her hands. Not only would it be unwise to lie about his condition, it would be rather ungracious, considering all she'd done. "Some."

"Tell me…"

After a thorough scan, Sakura declared that everything was as it should be. "What you're feeling is just residual pain from your organs breaking down and rebuilding. Your eyes are still forming new connections between the nerves…it'll be uncomfortable for a while, and you need to keep the bandages on for about a week. Oh, and you might feel a little weird at first from the anesthesia - I've seen it make some patients have small breakdowns when they wake…you seem fine, though…"

She briefed him on how to approach the next few days - his body was still recovering from the rapid cell breakdown and buildup, but light exercise was called for. She helped him stand and guided him to walk around the room as they spoke - the activity was meant to help his 'new' heart and lungs get used to working normally again.

"Don't push too hard," she warned him. "But I'd say you should be able to do some basic training by the end of the week." After a few more steps in silence, she added, "Kaiya's in Kirigakure right now, by the way…"

He nodded once. He knew of the Kiri plan - he'd supplied the intel that the Sanbi was last known to be hosted by the Fourth Mizukage. "I appreciate you telling me. Thank you, Sakura-san…for everything you've done for me."

Sakura blushed - though he didn't see it. "It's for Sasuke-kun, really…and I did set aside your eyes like you asked. They're sealed safely away."

It seemed to Itachi that she was purposely trying to stick to more matter-of-fact topics; she probably still wasn't comfortable around him. He could understand that.

Sakura helped him find his way around the facility a few times so that he could manage on his own, then left to prepare him a light meal of rice porridge. When she returned, he took the bowl and spoon and ate slowly, letting his body decide if it wanted to accept the food or not. When no protest was felt, he continued, aware that the pinkette was still there; he could sense her ill-masked tension.

"There's no need to stay," he told her after a few more minutes. "I believe I can manage a bowl of porridge without choking, if that is your concern."

Sakura sputtered in response before registering the bone-dry humor in his voice. She gave a self-conscious huff. "Oh…was that your idea of a joke?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a sense of humor."

There was an awkward pause on her end. Without his sight, he couldn't be sure, but he imagined that she was showing signs of embarrassment. "You know…you're not at all like I imagined."

He waited for her to continue rather than make a reply to that.

"I mean…well…don't take this the wrong way, but I guess I thought you'd be more like…"

"A psychopath?" he offered.

"…I guess?"

His spoon paused halfway to his mouth. "Are you disappointed?"

There was an indignant scoff in her voice when she answered. "Is that your sense of humor again? Because I'll be honest, I think I liked you better as a cold bastard."

That made a small smile creep onto his lips. There must be something in the Uchiha genes that attracted spitfires, if this girl was so attached to his brother.

"Itachi-san…" There was hesitation in the way she said his name, but Itachi felt that she was finally going to say whatever it was that made her stay in the room. "There's something…well, I've been thinking a lot about…about what you had to do, and about how we can help Sasuke-kun…It's just…" At last, Sakura just spat out what was bothering her. "What if he doesn't _want_ to come back to Konoha after he knows the truth? Or worse…"

"What if he decides to take his revenge on the village?" Itachi supplied in a quiet voice.

There was a flinch in her voice when she answered, but there was also a flicker of righteous flame. "It's not like I think he would! Actually, forget I even said it. Sasuke-kun would never-"

"It's a possibility."

Sakura fell silent and Itachi set his bowl aside. "You are more realistic than Naruto-kun, it seems. This is why I wanted him to believe the lie, originally…to protect both him and the village. From what you, Kaiya, and Naruto-kun have told me, he has indeed become stronger as I had hoped…but he has also abandoned all that could have anchored him and kept him from sinking into true darkness."

"Then…you don't think we can do anything for him? Are you even planning to actually tell him the truth?"

"Do not put words into my mouth, Sakura-san," Itachi responded calmly. "This is a possibility that must be acknowledged. However…I do not believe he has fallen quite so far yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaiya told me something interesting about your last encounter with him," he said. "She said while he did not free her from Kabuto himself, he made it possible for your teammate, Sai, to do so."

Sakura was audibly surprised by this. "I wasn't there at the time…so…you think he's still, well, Sasuke-kun?"

"I think people can never completely suppress who they truly are."

"Like you couldn't?" There was a sound of a hand being clapped over a mouth, and Sakura's next words were muffled. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No need to apologize."

Sakura lowered her hand. "I mean…I guess I'm glad you couldn't. It means you're actually a good person. And…" A smile crept into her voice. "I know that Sasuke-kun is too, even if he's trying to hide it. I've seen it before…how he can be."

"Hold onto that," Itachi advised her quietly. "To the image you have of him…but do not let it blind you. Ultimately, it is the current Sasuke that we must deal with…though if one thing has not changed, it is that he will still be stubborn. Be prepared for a fight."

She gave a heavy, somewhat exasperated sigh. "What _is_ it with guys and fighting their way through everything?"

Itachi's lips quirked towards an amused smile. "Good question."

* * *

 _She had the eye - it made a small 'plop' when she dropped it in the prepared vial. All that was left was to finish this once and for all…_

 _"It ends here."_

 _Her kunai pierced his heart like it was a chunk of raw meat - which, in a sense, it was. Blood spurted from the wound, splattering her shirt and arm…_

… _but then the body disappeared._

 _Kaiya's eyes widened; her heart stopped in its chest._

 _"I told you, Namikaze-san…"_

 _She turned slowly. He was there, behind her…both arms intact…_

… _all ten eyes swiveling around toward her._

 _He wasn't dead. Everything she'd done in this battle - the Juin, all the jutsu that had drained her chakra, including giving Kakashi the Bite…it meant nothing. He was still alive…still had Izanagi, still had ten minutes of immortality, whereas she was exhausted, depleted, and had shown him every card she had…_

 _"…darkness never leaves."_

Kaiya woke quietly this time - no screams, though she may have been moaning. It took a few minutes to calm herself down, remember where she was, remember that Danzo was dead and that battle was over. This was different from the first nightmare - this time she'd relived the entire battle, every heart-pounding second recreated in perfect, vibrant detail, only to turn around and realize she had to fight him all over again.

The clock told her that she'd been asleep for a few hours; her body told her that she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. At least she hadn't screamed herself awake; she really didn't want to explain that to a bunch of Kiri Shinobi. She wasn't sure she wanted to explain it to Temari or Sai, for that matter. No, the only person she'd want to open up to about these particular nightmares was…

…not here right now. Her mind racing, Kaiya got up and grabbed her shoes and coat. A midnight stroll was in order - chill air and the sounds of night would help her unwind. As long as she kept to well-lit, public areas, she doubted a walk would cause an international incident.

It came as no surprise that the nights were just as misty as the days in this village, if not more so. Kaiya found a spiraling staircase that led up the side of the citadel; as she followed its winding path, she turned her thoughts to the meeting with the Mizukage. It was certainly preferable to thinking about the nightmare. She'd replayed the meeting several times in her head already, wondering if whether the woman would actually let them meet the Jinchuriki, let alone do anything to his or her seal. She tried not to be too frustrated over the pace of these negotiations - building trust took time, after all, but with Akatsuki on the move, time wasn't a luxury they had. She'd hoped that the threat presented by Akatsuki would be enough incentive for Kiri to accept their help…it seemed things wouldn't be so simple.

Had she been too direct? Should they have eased into the topic of the Jinchuriki more? Had they put the Mizukage too on the defensive? Temari had pointed out a simple explanation for the vagueness: they'd essentially asked to examine Kiri's most powerful weapon. This wasn't Suna, and the Mizukage wasn't Gaara or his siblings, who had plenty of reasons to trust a Konoha nin. Kaiya's response to that had been that they didn't have time to set up a battle to the near-death between herself and the Mizukage in order to incite a mutual understanding.

Sai, who'd been listening to them, had been rather confused by that reference until Kaiya and Temari explained how Naruto and Gaara's bond was first formed.

Eventually, the spiraled stairs led her to the rooftop. It was far less foggy up here, and she could even see the moon in its full glory through only a slight haze. She took a deep breath of the chill night air and watched her breath become visible as she exhaled.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kaiya whipped around to see Terumi Mei herself strolling toward her on the roof. "Mizukage-sama! My apologies, I didn't realize anyone was up here."

"Not to worry," Mei said with a smile. "I often come up here myself when I have trouble sleeping…it's rare to see a full sky of stars in Kiri, but it's still one of my favorite views. Please, stay - I don't mind the company."

As she came closer, Kaiya could see that she was dressed in a robe and had her hair down - signs that she, too, had woken unexpectedly.

Mei came to lean lightly against the rail near her. "What is it that keeps you awake this time of night, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah…" Kaiya self-consciously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Can't get my mind to slow down, I guess."

"Concerned over the meeting today?"

Kaiya gave a sheepish smile. "A bit, yes…I do understand just how much we're asking of you, you know. If some stranger from another village came to Konoha demanding, heck, even just asking politely to see our Jinchuriki, I know I'd be immediately suspicious of them. I'd want to know why they were so interested, what their end game was…what they'd get out of it."

Mei's mouth turned up in a small smile. "Then perhaps you could enlighten me, if you please."

Kaiya looked out over the mist that seemed to both reflect and absorb the moon's light. "Before that…can I ask you why you decided to become the Mizukage? It's…mostly to confirm a personal theory."

Mei gave her smile that said she was humoring her, but didn't mind doing so - and then her expression turned as misty as her village, as though she was remembering things she'd rather not. "You know of the old graduation exam of this village?"

Kaiya nodded, eyes darkening - it was the same that Danzo had used on most of his subordinates, the same that Sai had been, in a way, lucky enough not to complete. "You had to kill a classmate…"

"I was in the last graduating class to take that so-called 'exam' before Momochi Zabuza caused it to be officially discontinued."

Empathy for this woman - who seemed, for the most part, kind and open-minded - clutched at Kaiya's heart. There was a hint of bitterness in Mei's voice, though it struck Kaiya as more a lingering after-effect of something she'd long since accepted. "I'm…sorry."

Mei gave a slight shake of her head as though to say that the apology wasn't necessary. "We were told that this was the way of the Shinobi world - kill or be killed. The strong survive, but only because the weak are culled. There was no place for weakness…so to survive, we, the students, buried it in ourselves and carried out that first mission, the one that would secure our Genin status and thus our place in the village. Other lands see us as barbaric for requiring such a thing, and the survivors - those who passed the test - are but savage beasts, worthy of neither respect nor trust. We are feared, but that is all.

"You see…unlike other villages, Kiri has - had - a strict caste system. At the top were Shinobi descended from Kiri's founding families; next were families of Kiri's allies who came to live in the village; and at the bottom, descendants of those whom Kiri defeated and annexed in the past. Only the lowest caste was required to take that graduation exam."

Kaiya listened with rapt attention and an eerie sense of familiarity. Danzo must have modeled his 'training system' on Kiri's, she realized; not just in the final test, but possibly in this type of hierarchy. She also realized what Mei was saying: she'd been from the lowest tier of Kiri's society, yet had made it to the top.

"I must say, I owe Zabuza-san a great many thanks for what he did," Mei continued. "He made us face the hypocrisy of the system we served…but at the time, anyone who tried to change or subvert it was deemed a traitor by the Fourth Mizukage. As for myself…as a member of that third caste, and a kekkei genkai user on top of that…I had learned early on to keep my head down. But I vowed to change things one day, somehow…and I wasn't alone. Many of my classmates and fellow Shinobi agreed: this system had to change. When the Fourth passed, we took our opening. It was…a difficult transition, I will say."

Kaiya held herself back from asking for details about this 'difficult transition' - it was already a heavy show of trust that the Mizukage was divulging even this much to a foreigner.

"So to answer your question, Namikaze-san," Mei finished, "I became Mizukage because Kiri needed to change, and I was, quite simply, the best face for that job. Of course, I rather surprised a great many people when I proved that I'm not simply a figurehead they could show off to the world."

Kaiya grinned appreciatively. "You know…I know another leader who faced similar issues upon taking up their mantle. People assumed that due to youth and inexperience, that person would be easy to manipulate…those people have been proven wrong since, I'm happy to say."

Mei gave a thoughtful hum. "This other leader…might I assume you speak of the Kazekage?"

Kaiya just kept grinning.

"So there you have your answer, Namikaze-san," Mei said with a sigh, turning around to lean with her back to the railing. "Now, if you please…"

"Why am I so interested in your Jinchuriki?" Kaiya filled in. "Well…to be honest, it's partly personal. Stopping Akatsuki before they can get more Bijuu means that someone I care for will be kept safe."

Mei's brow quirked up into her bangs. "Your village's Jinchuriki…? The Kyuubi's vessel, correct?"

"There is, of course, one surefire way of slowing Akatsuki down by several years," Kaiya continued, sidestepping the Kyuubi question. "Kill a Jinchuriki before the Bijuu can be transferred to another. The Bijuu won't die - they never do, since they're beings of pure chakra - but it would be a few years before it could revive. However…" Her hands tightened on the railing. "There's no way in hell I would go for that option. Not just because the Jinchuriki deserve better than to be killed for convenience like that, and for something that they didn't choose in the first place…but because it would just keep that same wheel turning, that wheel that's turned the Shinobi world for so long. Kill or be killed…well, if someone has to be killed in order to break that wheel, I'd rather it be Akatsuki than someone who's unlucky enough to have a demon sealed within them!"

With a sharp exhale, she pushed away from the railing and faced the Mizukage. "This is why I'd rather give you a way to _protect_ your Jinchuriki, even if it might not buy as much time. If we can keep Akatsuki from getting even one, their plans can't move forward, and we can focus instead on taking them down entirely."

Mei considered her for a moment. Under her probing gaze, Kaiya was suddenly very much aware of how impassioned she'd become as she spoke; her eyes were wider, her vision sharper, her breath a little faster. She was giving herself away - any seasoned diplomat would tell her that this was inappropriate and counter-productive, that she was revealing her weaknesses.

She didn't really care.

"Something you said in the meeting has been on my mind ever since," Mei started. "You said that you have intel that disputes the rumors that Akatsuki originated in Kirigakure."

Kaiya nodded, a little confused as to why she was bringing this up. "Yes…"

"Do you truly believe that intel?"

Kaiya blinked. That intel had been based on Itachi's accounts, so of course she believed it. "I do."

Mei's face seemed to relax then, as though she'd been holding tension in the shallow lines of her forehead and eyes that released as she exhaled. "It is…good to hear an outsider say so. You see…you are not the only person for whom fighting Akatsuki is personal. It is so for every loyal Kirigakure Shinobi who believes that the Fourth Mizukage's reign was not his own."

Once again, Kaiya was astonished. "Not his own…you think he was being manipulated?"

"Not many are alive today who remember this, and those who are were fairly young at the time, including myself for the most part," Mei said slowly, "but when Yagura-sama first became Mizukage, he was…different, I am told. Ruthless, yes, and unforgiving of traitors…but there was a point, a year or so into his reign, when he suddenly shifted. Corruption, which he'd vowed to weed out, became rampant; punishments were swift not just for known traitors but for suspects and lower-level offenders as well. The few international connections we held dissolved, isolating us completely; poverty, genocide of kekkei genkai wielders…as all of this spread, the village fell. Only our geography kept us from invasion, I am certain. It was a true reign of terror, and resulted in our population being cut down by a full third, either through executions, in-fighting, or simply because many people fled."

 _Hence the large number of Missing-Nin from Kiri_ , Kaiya realized. _And the efforts to make the village palatable to them again…_

"There are those of us who believe that Yagura-sama was being manipulated by some outside force," Mei continued, her face darkening. "One of my subordinates was even able to prove it, but Yagura-sama died before we could trace it back to a source. It had to be someone who would benefit from Kirigakure weakening itself in such a way…and in making it seem the most likely place for a band of mercenaries to originate from."

Understanding washed over Kaiya. Kiri's reputation and isolation made it an obvious choice for Akatsuki's origin, and its location and hostility toward foreigners made it nearly impossible to investigate those claims. Until Itachi had directly told them about Akatsuki's senior members and their base in Amegakure, even Jiraiya had assumed that the rumors of Kiri were true.

In a way…Konoha may have narrowly escaped a similar fate, at least in terms of international reputation.

"Akatsuki took advantage of your village, then," Kaiya growled. "Let me share this with you, since you've shared so much with me…they almost did the same to mine. We were lucky…we recognized it for what it was early enough, and we were able to act before it got too far. There's a lot we have to address in our village because of it…but for now, we're united by the understanding that Akatsuki is the more dangerous foe. Once we've dealt with them, we'll be able to look at ourselves again…maybe by then, we won't even have to. It's kinda morbid to think about, but shared experiences of tragedy and pain do tend to unite people. Something tells me that before Akatsuki is completely gone, we'll have had plenty of opportunities to share such experiences."

She looked over to the older woman, whose face had become solemn. "That's what we offer with this alliance - a chance to share the burdens that Akatsuki gives us. That's why I'm offering a way to help you protect your Jinchuriki from forced extraction. Yes, there's power involved, and trust is something that takes time to develop…but it has to start somewhere. Right now, we've got the perfect excuse: What Akatsuki is planning for the world would end it. I think at the very least we can agree that we don't want that to happen!"

Mei sighed and turned back around to lean forward on the rail. "You're good. Your Hokage chose well in sending you. I barely even know you, but I like you, and that makes me want to trust you."

"But you don't. Guess I can understand that…" She smiled sadly. "After all, it's part of our job description as Shinobi to deceive and play on each other's weaknesses."

Mei gazed out over the dark, misty streets of her village, a wistful look in her eyes. "It's impossible to erase generations of distrust and spilled blood…but in a way, that is exactly what I am trying to do here. Perhaps 'erase' isn't the right word - more like move beyond it. Take me, for example: Kirigakure has a bloody history with kekkei genkai users. We are pulled out in times of war, then discarded and disposed of in peace time. Yet here I am, possessor of _two_ kekkei genkai, hailing from the lowest caste of the village, and I am the Mizukage. I suppose that shows that we have made some progress."

Kaiya smiled. "I'm glad for you."

Mei glanced back at her, an amused smirk playing on her painted lips. "You actually mean that, don't you?"

"I do," Kaiya said. "It takes a lot for a person to change the minds of others…sometimes, our efforts seem fruitless. But I've seen such change happen before my very eyes more than once…makes it hard to dismiss it as 'coincidence.'"

"That it does," Mei murmured with a small but genuinely warm smile. "Well, Namikaze-san…I believe it is time we both turned in." She laid a hand on Kaiya's shoulder as she passed. "Sleep well."

"You too, Mizukage-sama."

* * *

Kaiya was jittery but hopeful through breakfast the next day. She actually had slept well after her midnight talk with the Mizukage, though there had been some tossing and turning at first. In the conference room, it took much of her self-control to keep a neutral face and still form as Mei took her seat and addressed them.

"I've considered your proposal very carefully, Konoha, Suna," Mei said, nodding to each woman in turn. "I'm afraid we cannot agree to this 'lock seal.'"

Temari's eyes narrowed at this news; Kaiya had a hard time keeping her disappointment and shock inside. She was so sure that the conversation from the night before had meant that the Mizukage understood the situation better, had understood their intentions…Had she misread the woman so horribly?

"That is because we do not have a Jinchuriki of the Sanbi."

The guests' eyes widened - as did those of the advisors. They clearly had not expected their Mizukage to reveal this. Kaiya held her breath, the seed of an idea germinating in her mind. If they had no Jinchuriki, then…

"The last Jinchuriki of the Sanbi was the Fourth Mizukage," Mei explained. "That much you already knew, I believe. What you did not know - what we have purposely kept from the rest of the world - is that he died before the Sanbi could be given to a new host."

Kaiya now saw exactly where this was going, and it made her heart beat faster with possibility. Bijuu never truly 'died'; if their hosts passed with them, they remained in the world as a scattering of chakra that gathered and manifested anew after a few years. "So - you think it's remerged already?"

"Mizukage-sama!" Ao exclaimed. "I implore you-"

"Ao." Mei's authoritative voice silenced him on the spot. "There is no point in keeping this secret from these people. We could create a new Jinchuriki, but we have not found a suitable host. We can't seal it otherwise ourselves, and waiting too long could mean allowing Akatsuki to capture it first. However…if Namikaze Kaiya's skills in Fuinjutsu are as good as has been stated, perhaps she could offer a way to seal the beast so that Akatsuki can never get their hands on it."

Kaiya knew a cue when she heard it. "I can," she said, eyes bright. "There are ways to seal a single Bijuu into an object - I'd be happy to work with Kiri's Shinobi to figure out the best way to work this out."

Off the top of her head, she wasn't completely sure of how to do this. However, this was too golden an opportunity: here was not a Jinchuriki who'd die from taking their beast from them, but a lone Bijuu that could be sealed in some other way. If they could do this - hide away even one tailed beast so that Akatsuki couldn't get to it…they'd win. _Okay_ , Kaiya thought, _maybe not that simple…but we'll be a hell of a lot closer!_

"Then it's decided." Mei stood. "I would rather risk working together with these people now than fight a war against people holding multiple Bijuu later. That said, the Sanbi was given to Kirigakure long ago by the First Hokage himself; having it remain in our possession in the long run will be part of the Alliance treaty. Until Akatsuki is defeated, we can be…more flexible about those terms.

"Of course, in order to do any of this," she continued, "you'll first have to find the Sanbi. I can give you the locations of what we believe to be the most recent sightings, and will provide two of my people to assist you in this endeavor. Ao! Chojuro!"

Ao stepped forward, as did a younger Shinobi with spiky, pale blue hair and a nervous look.

"Take our guests to the last known sighting of the Sanbi. I expect all of you to return when the task is complete."

The implication was clear: if Kaiya, Sai, or Temari attempted to ditch them, or leave after the sealing without reporting back to Kiri first, these two would consider them to be aggressors and would act accordingly.

Kaiya smiled and bowed, Temari and Sai following suit. "Thank you, Mizukage-sama. You won't be disappointed in this decision."

Mei gave her a nod. "I will hold you to that, Namikaze-san."

As they waited for their new companions outside of the conference room, Kaiya sidled up to Temari. "Thoughts?"

Temari spoke low in response so that only Kaiya could hear. "You gave in too quickly. We could have pulled our weight a bit more, brought it down to one escort."

"Everyone's a critic…"

Temari sighed. "But…I've gotta say, I wouldn't have expected her to do…any of this, really. And I won't deny it will be good to have the backup if Akatsuki shows - assuming they really do intend to back us up. They could be planning to use us to get the Sanbi back for themselves…"

"I believe the Mizukage's intentions in this," Kaiya said. "Besides, she's just looking out for her village. It'd be the same if it was either of our villages."

"Fine," Temari conceded. "But you're too trusting, you know that? Don't assume that just because this alliance makes sense to us, it will to everyone."

"I know," Kaiya said with a small groan. "But I can't not trust in it. If we don't believe in this, why should anyone we talk to?"

"Just be careful."

Sai followed them silently the whole time like the shadow he'd been trained to be. Listening to their discussion, he made his own decision: he would, of course, follow Kaiya's lead on this mission, both as her apprentice and as her pseudo-bodyguard, but he would also endeavor to keep an eye on the two Kiri nin joining them. He would not allow them to jeopardize their mission.

Across the hallway, inside the office, the advisors tried to dissuade Mei of this plan.

"An alliance is indeed something we must work toward," one was saying, "but we cannot allow Konoha and Suna to become too familiar! This seal specialist they sent-"

"Understands my intentions better than most," Mei interrupted. "The times are changing, and we must change with them - otherwise, we may as well return to being the Blood Mist Village. That woman and I have an understanding in this - she knows that if they betray us, they will not leave this country alive. More importantly, neither she nor Temari of the Sand will jeopardize their village's positions.

"Besides…" A wistful look came over Mei's face. "It is time we broke that wheel of suspicion. Let us that wheel of distrust start now, and if they prove to be turning that wheel themselves…well, Ao, Chojuro - that is why I want you to go with them."

Ao snapped to attention. "Hai, Mizukage-sama!"

Chojuro bat down his nerves and his uncertainty and gave his leader a determined nod. "H-hai!"

As the two left the office to meet their temporary teammates, Ao spoke low to his younger companion. "Listen well, Chojuro: We will, of course, do as Mizukage-sama requests and try to keep this civil…but keep an eye on them, especially the quiet Konoha nin, Sai. Don't let him out of your sight."

Chojuro looked startled, but nodded. "Hai, senpai…I'll do my best, I think..."

Ao groaned. "And for Kami's sake, show some backbone!"

* * *

 **Kaiyaaaa in Kirigakureeee…yeah, way too many syllables to work with the Alice in Wonderland intro. Anywho!**

 **It took some very heartfelt debate (and some admittedly more dry political debate) to convince Kiri to work with them, but Kaiya and Temari did it!** Everything isn't hunky-dory yet, but give it time, they're just starting to work together…

 **We also learned more of the Mizukage's backstory and Kiri's cultural shift! I had some fun exploring both - hope it came off well.**

 **And the end result is: we're going Bijuu hunting, y'all!** Yeah, I could've summarized this whole chapter with, "They went to Kiri, and after much debate, convinced the Mizukage to let them work with the Sanbi"…but where's the fun in that? Besides, you know me - I can't resist a chance to explore the Narutoverse!

 **Elsewhere…Itachi has woken up; so far, so good (aaaand there's a jinx on that!), and he and Sakura had an interesting and necessary discussion of how to handle Sasuke…** I really think Sakura gets a bad rep both in the series (coughBorutocough) and among the fandom for her Sasuke devotion. I mean, to be honest, Naruto is the more steadfast of the two through the entire series, but he doesn't get the same treatment. I see her as someone who's very smart and who, at this point, IS capable of seeing beyond her previously blind devotion, at least to address what needs to be done. I intend to explore that side of her, maybe help flesh her out in ways the series did not. Same with Naruto actually, which we'll see more of soon. Wish me luck!

 **And it looks like Root isn't so dead after all…WTF where did Torune come from?!**

 **NEXT TIME! The hunt for the Sanbi! Let's see how the Kiri nin and our diplomatic team get on…what happens when they realize they're being followed…how Kaiya plans to seal the Sanbi without creating a Jinchuriki…We'll also check in with other parties as we go.**

 **Lots to come, folks - stay tuned!**

 **Note about Torune's abilities** : I realized recently, after much rewatching of episodes and reading of Narutopedia, that I may have misrepresented Torune's rinkaichu (poisonous nano-beetles) before. I forgot that they only spread through physical contact. However, it looks like he did (at least in the anime) also host the more typical kikaichu of the Aburame…soooo I'm going with him having both. That's how he can create clouds of insects and bug clones and such. Erm…my version of canon, and I might play around with how he's bred them in the future.

Also - if he seems out of character right now…well, there's a reason for that.


	92. The Hunt for the Sanbi

**You know, sometimes you go into something trying to be all complex and stuff…but really, simple is better. This is my way of saying this chapter is on the shorter side compared my average lately, but I'm actually quite satisfied with it - even more than I was when it was shaping up to be a gazillion words long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 91: The Hunt for the Sanbi**

In the northeastern region of the Land of Fire, a lone monk sped through the trees, trying to hold down his panic. He had to get to Konoha - the Hokage would know what to do, he was sure!

He'd been away for a few days on an assignment to a neighboring town - though 'neighboring' was a relative term, as the town was more than a day's journey away. When he returned to the Fire Temple, one of the strongholds of jutsu in the Land of Fire that housed some of the most powerful warrior monks alive…what he saw when he came through the broken gates…

He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and shook his head sharply to dispel the horrific images. Bodies everywhere, blood everywhere…he hadn't even tried looking for survivors. He just ran.

 _The Hokage will know what to do…she'll help…she has to!_

His lungs and muscles screamed for rest. Something caught his leg, making him fall to the ground, gasping for air. As he tried to stand, an almost friendly voice called out to him.

"Hey there…you interested in joining the way of Jashin?"

* * *

Kakashi studied the report with a creased brow. Ever since Shinobi had started taking on missions outside of the village again, many squads had been attacked and brutally killed by mysterious assailants. The manner of their deaths, the ritualistic markings found at the sites…it all matched Itachi's accounts of a particular Akatsuki member. "And we're sure of these descriptions?"

"Hai."

Just after Danzo had been killed, Konoha began getting requests for Shinobi to investigate murders of Jonin around the northern borders of the country. These were men and women who'd been veterans of the last war, whose exemplary performance as Shinobi had earned them a high posting or an early retirement…as well as a large bounty on their heads. In those cases, the bodies were never found, though signs of a ritual - including a blood circle - were present.

That gave Kakashi a very good idea of who was behind these killings. This latest one wasn't one of the usual victims, though…it had been a monk from the Fire Temple in the northeast.

"Kakashi…" Asuma, who'd handed him the report, let his unlit cigarette half-dangle from his lips. "If these bastards went after the Fire Temple…"

Kakashi set the report down. He knew that Asuma had an old friendship with one of the monks there - the man appeared relatively cool right now, but Kakashi recognized signs of his hot temper flaring up inside. He wanted to act…and now that he had confirmation of who they were dealing with, Kakashi had no intention of holding him back. However, this wasn't just any run-of-the-mill serial killers they were looking at, so they had to be smart.

 _This is Akatsuki…openly attacking Shinobi in this country._ It was something they'd expected to start happening - Akatsuki could hardly be expected to stick to their prior plans when they knew there was a leak in their intel. Well, not so much a leak as a gaping hole…but that was just semantics. The trick was figuring out _how_ Akatsuki would change their plans, given Itachi's betrayal. An all-out attack on the village was a possibility…but right now, it seemed they were more interested in a guerilla scenario where they picked off Shinobi one by one.

 _These killings all share certain components - namely, the ritualistic markings. The missing bodies would all fetch a high price on the black market. It's likely Hidan and his partner, Kakuzu, doing this._ That was, in a way, good news - knowing who they were dealing with meant they could strategize effectively.

"Asuma…do me a favor and stay put for now. I've got an idea that I'm about to run by Tsunade-sama, and I fully intend to have you be a part of it."

Asuma stamped out his cigarette. "Right. Fine."

Kakashi was presenting his plan to Tsunade when they were interrupted by a tap at her window. On the sill was a bird, but not one found in nature; it was paper-white with swirling black ink strokes instead of feathers.

"One of Sai's," Kakashi murmured.

Tsunade quickly opened the window and a blank scroll to allow the ink bird to land in a splash across the page, its form dispersing into the dashes and strokes of a coded message. Her brows rose almost to her hairline when she read it all the way through - and then she allowed an appreciative grin to cross her face. "She really is something…"

Kakashi waited patiently for her to elaborate.

Tsunade handed him the scroll, grin still firmly in place. "Looks like Kaiya did one better than just get to meet Kiri's Jinchuriki!"

As Kakashi read the message and saw what she meant, pride and apprehension swelled within him. Of course Kaiya would find a way to convince _Kirigakure_ to admit they had a wild Bijuu on their hands, _and_ that they should work with her to find it. A Bijuu without a host…according to this message, Kaiya was determined to find a way to seal it away without having to create another Jinchuriki. She could do it, Kakashi was sure - she could find a way to seal the Sanbi so that Akatsuki couldn't get to it.

The implications were staggering. If they could make it impossible for Akatsuki to obtain this Bijuu, especially since it was so early in the series of tails…Akatsuki wouldn't be able to go through with its plan. Even better…rather than have to focus on protecting the remaining Jinchuriki and reacting to attacks, Konoha and its allies could go truly on the offensive against the group. From the sound of it, Kiri was already willing to help…that made three of the five Great Nations working together on this.

Even if the true leader of Akatsuki _was_ Uchiha Madara…if they could win this one battle now, they'd turn the tide against Akatsuki while this was still just a cold war.

As hopeful as the news was, it also made Kakashi frown, for it was fraught with risk. "There's a good chance Akatsuki has already sent a team of their own after the Sanbi."

"I know," Tsunade said, already sitting back down with a pen and scroll in hand. "I'm going to send another team as backup-"

"Actually," Kakashi interrupted, handing the message back, "I would recommend against that. If we send more people to the Land of Water, it will draw attention to what they're trying to do. They'll probably face one pair from Akatsuki already; we wouldn't want to escalate matters to the point where they're dealing with even more of them."

Tsunade blanched. "Then on top of everything else, Kiri would turn into a battleground…"

"We can aid Kaiya and her team in a better way," Kakashi suggested. "Let's work to draw Akatsuki's attention _away_ from Kirigakure. We might not be able to get all of the heat off of them, but at the very least, Kaiya's team will only have to deal with one Akatsuki pair. I assume Kiri is providing them with support for this mission?"

"They are."

"Then let's trust them to get the job done," Kakashi stated. "And do what we can to keep the situation from escalating against them. Luckily, I think my original plan for taking out Kakuzu and Hidan can still be of use, especially if we time it right…"

Tsunade nodded. "It'll certainly make some noise…but I don't know that attacking one Akatsuki team will be enough to completely divert their attention."

"I doubt we'd completely divert it either way," admitted Kakashi. "However…we know where one of the next Jinchuriki is, because it's the one that Hoshigaki Kisame was assigned."

"That's right…"

Kakashi crooked his fingers under his chin as he thought this through. "We can't assume that Akatsuki will keep the same lineup, though…it's safe to say that they know we're getting a lot of intel on them. They might send someone very different from Kisame _knowing_ that we'd be strategizing specifically against him."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her ample chest. "Then we'll send someone who's equally hard to strategize against."

* * *

"What?! Nee-chan's going after a tailed beast?!"

The message had come via ink-bird around lunchtime, so all four of Uzushio's current inhabitants happened to be gathered together around the ever-present campfire. Yamato had read the contents aloud - a decision he was now regretting, because Naruto was already jumping up and looking ready to swim to the Land of Water if he had to.

"They'll need help, won't they? We should go! Yamato-taichou - your Wood Release works on the Kyuubi, right? So wouldn't it work on another Bijuu? Oh, and Sakura-chan can be the medic for the team, do they have one? And - oh…"

Naruto piped down when he turned to Itachi, whose head was still wrapped in bandages. "Umm….I guess you could…uh…"

Yamato shook his head in bewilderment. "Naruto…I'll admit, it's good that you're trying to think like a leader, but if they wanted our help, they'd have asked - and they haven't. The situation is under control; this was just a courtesy update."

Naruto sank back down on his log dejectedly. "I just can't stand sitting around doing nothing, ya know? Especially when Nee-chan and everyone are doing so much…"

"I'd hardly call your training 'sitting around doing nothing,'" Yamato assured him, closing the message and standing. "Speaking of which - finish up and meet me back in the field. Let's keep going on that Wind jutsu."

"Hai…"

Yamato left, as did Sakura soon after. She'd been meditating a lot lately - something about storing chakra up like Tsunade did…Naruto hadn't totally understood it, but it seemed she, too, was working hard. He guessed that he should, too. Still…he felt like he should be doing _something_ besides working on a new jutsu on a deserted island.

"I know how you feel."

Naruto glanced to Itachi in surprise - the man had been so silent, his presence so unassuming, that Naruto had momentarily forgotten he was still there. Itachi set his emptied food bowl down beside him and leaned his arms on his knees. "It is…frustrating to not be able to help."

Naruto gave a slow nod. "Yeah…you've got that right. I mean, I know I've still got a lot to learn and all, but come on! I should be able to do _something_!"

"And what would you do, if you were able to join them now?" Itachi challenged, tilting his head toward him in a way that uncannily reminded Naruto of the crows he so often used.

"Um…well…" Naruto realized that he had no idea how he would help in finding and sealing a Bijuu - not that this stopped him from offering suggestions. "I could help, like, take the Bijuu down so it's easier for Nee-chan to seal it! Yeah! Or beat off any Akatsuki guys who come after them!"

"Who are also after you."

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, yeah, but…didn't you say that they had to seal the beasts in order or something? So they probably wouldn't want me yet?"

"Not necessarily," Itachi said, straightening. "They already captured the Jinchuriki of the Five- and Seven-Tails and are holding them until they're ready. It's not unthinkable that they'd try the same with you, though they probably don't want to spend the extra resources on doing so. You are still a target for them - and Kaiya will seek to defend you above all else."

Naruto looked down in shame. Yes, he knew something about how his sister tended to put herself in harm's way for his sake. She'd let the Kyuubi chakra burn her to calm him down; gotten captured by Kabuto because he'd lost control; told Sasuke point-blank to kill _her_ if that's what it'd take to get him home…

Self-sacrifice definitely ran in the family.

"Kaiya wants you to get stronger," Itachi said, his soft, low voice pulling Naruto out of his swirling haze of self-doubt. "She'd rather you focused on doing so while you can. You'll help her more right now by staying safe and doing what you can - there will be plenty of other opportunities for you to play a more active role."

Naruto gave a stronger nod to that. "Yeah…I guess you're right. I'll just have to do my best, then!" He stood and started heading off to the training fields before stopping and turning back. "Hey, Itachi…"

Itachi raised his head.

Naruto smiled, and although Itachi couldn't see it, he could hear it in his voice. "Thanks. It…helps to know I'm not the only one who's frustrated by this, ya know? But I guess we're all doing what we can."

He turned and continued on to meet Yamato.

Itachi, alone once again, swallowed thickly. It was strange - Naruto and Sasuke were such polar opposites from each other in many ways, yet in others…the blond reminded him more of his little brother than anyone. For a moment, he'd felt like he was sitting next to Sasuke, not Naruto - but the Sasuke of years ago, the one who still admired him and looked to him for advice, who still complained whenever Itachi would poke his forehead and say "Maybe next time…"

How long had it been since he'd been able to a true big brother?

 _Sasuke…would you allow me to be that brother again?_

He wouldn't blame him if not…but unlike just a couple of months ago, Itachi now had hope that he _could_ be.

Thanks to her.

And now, she was about to find and seal a rogue Bijuu…Itachi certainly did empathize with Naruto's frustration. Theoretically, Deidara and 'Tobi' were the ones going after the Sanbi - at least, that had been the plan before he'd left. They may have changed that plan in light of such a significant intel leak. But if they did show up for this…the thought of Madara coming anywhere near Kaiya made his insides want to knot.

He had to trust her, and the people she was with. He had to do just as he'd advised Naruto - get stronger, hone his chakra and abilities so that he _could_ contribute. With that in mind, Itachi stood and took his bowl to the cleaning station, rinsing it out blind with practiced motions. In the stillness of his own room - for now, the medical hut - he sat cross-legged and drew his attention to his chakra. He was still physically rehabilitating from the surgery, so mild exercise was all his body could manage, but he could work on his stamina through meditation and smooth out the chakra pathways to his new eyes. These were things he _could_ do for now - so he put all of his focus to them, determined that when Kaiya _did_ return, she'd find a healthier, stronger man than she'd left.

* * *

For all that the Sanbi had been in Kirigakure's custody for decades, not much was known about the beast on its own. Its Jinchuriki were all able to use a jutsu that created a coral-like substance, and it did seem to have an affinity for water…but these were all in the context of the hosts rather than the creature itself. It had been one of the Bijuu collected by Senju Hashirama, and until the Fourth Mizukage died, it had never been wild for more than about a week before being resealed. This time…the first sighting of the giant, three-tailed monster had been over a year ago, and it had been impossible to track down.

Sometimes the beast would show for a few seconds then disappear, sometimes it would linger for days in the same remote area. What was most vexing was that they had no idea how it was getting around - one would assume that such a huge creature would be noticeable as it travelled. Underwater travel was possible…but the lakes in which it was spotted weren't all connected by waterways. Many had their sources underground, rendering them isolated from other bodies of water…so there was no way the creature could have simply swum from lake to lake.

This gave Kaiya an idea - and thanks to it, they now had a few possible locations for the Sanbi's next appearance.

They started out the next morning while the mist still clung to the ground. There were three sites they had to investigate, and time was of the essence - but once they neared the edge of the village, Ao noticed a rather suspicious bird high above the canopy, just out of normal visual and sensory range.

"Think it's Akatsuki?" Chojuro asked, glancing up nervously.

"Undoubtedly, or at the very least an enemy," Ao announced with a narrowed eye. "That type of bird doesn't frequent this area..."

Kaiya briefly wondered at Ao's ability to sense chakra so clearly. "You're a talented sensor, Ao-san...so is it a summoning, or something else?"

"I'd say something else," he answered. "It doesn't have anything resembling a normal chakra system, but there _is_ chakra present in it."

Sai pulled out a small scroll and brush. "Like this?" He swiftly drew a sparrow and animated it, allowing it to fly once around their heads and land on his finger.

Ao's brows rose as he watched it. "Something like that, yes..."

Kaiya mentally swore. A glance toward Temari told her the other woman had come to the same conclusion.

 _Deidara._

The prospect of facing the blond terrorist again was daunting in itself - last time, he'd been low on explosive clay, and they were able to take advantage of both that and his ignorance about their abilities. But what worried her more was that, according to Itachi, he had a new partner...one she really didn't want to risk facing.

"Is anyone else with him?" Kaiya asked Ao, trying to keep her nerves from showing.

Ao turned slightly to check. "Hard to say from this distance...but I only sense one signature clearly."

"I think we know who this is, then," Temari said grimly. "A member of Akatsuki, a terrorist originally from Iwagakure - Deidara."

"So definitely Akatsuki, eh?" Ao's face darkened.

Even Chojuro looked less timid as righteous anger for his village came over him. "Then we should take him out now, while we have the village behind us!" Then, as though suddenly self-conscious over his outburst, he immediately caved in on himself. "I mean...we probably could...we do have Mizukage-sama, and she's very strong..."

"No," Kaiya said adamantly, weighing the options in her head. There were too many civilian lives at stake if they started fighting here - even if it meant a higher chance of success in their mission, she wasn't about to suggest that Kiri take the brunt of such a plan. "Let him follow us."

Temari's eyes widened; her mouth opened immediately to protest. Having Kiri involved in fighting Deidara had been suggested _by_ Kiri just now, they were perfectly willing to do this!

Kaiya cut her off with a look. "Even if we did land the first strike against him now, he'd wreak havoc on Kiri with his bombs - he nearly destroyed Suna with them before. If we try to sneak away before he notices, he might attack Kiri to smoke out any intel about the Sanbi...but if he sees us leave, especially since he'll recognize me...he'll know that we're going for it. He's more likely to follow us, then...and Kiri will stay safe."

Temari closed her mouth, remembering the damage done to her own village from the terrorist's attack. Even though Gaara had protected Suna from the worst of it, some of the bombs had landed...and Kirigakure was still in its own stage of rebuilding, much like Suna had been not long ago.

"She's right," Temari said, crossing her arms. "You'd wind up losing lives and property if we did this here."

Chojuro looked embarrassed at having suggested they fight at all, while Ao gave the kunoichi a probing look. "I appreciate your concern...but you realize that our mission will be compromised if this person follows us."

"Then we'll just let him follow us long enough to get Kiri out of danger," Kaiya said, a plan forming in her mind. "We'll start by air...let him think we don't know he's there, he's arrogant enough to think we haven't noticed...then, when we're far enough out, we'll go to ground. It's a gamble, but he _should_ be more interested in finding us than in returning to Kiri at that point. The Land of Water is extremely difficult to navigate, or it was for us - I'm guessing that a native would have an easier time?"

Ao nodded thoughtfully. "A Kiri nin knows how to find his way through the mist...very well. I can lead us on the ground - there is a large swamp between us and the first site, and even many Kiri Shinobi have a difficult time with it. He would not spot us from the air. Still...you are taking quite a risk here, you realize."

Kaiya looked from Ao to Chojuro with determination. "The Mizukage chose you two in particular for this mission, right? I'm sure there's a reason - you're no low-level Shinobi. She knew there'd be a chance we'd encounter Akatsuki, and she assigned _you."_

"We're not exactly pushovers, either," Temari added with a smirk. "We know some of what to expect from Deidara - we'll form a strategy on our way."

* * *

Deidara grinned when he saw the group mount a couple of birds and start flying; the grin widened when he spotted the telltale red hair of a certain familiar kunoichi.

"Perfect, hm," he said, switching off his left eye's scope. "Oy, Tobi! Wake up, you lazy clod!"

Tobi flailed when Deidara not-so-gently kicked his side, making him nearly slide right off of the clay bird that held them aloft. "Wha-! Oh - did you find something, sempai?"

"Just a lead on the Sanbi while you were sleeping." Deidara turned the bird around and kept just above the clouds, watching for where the other team would go. "They'll take us right to the thing, I'm sure of it, hm."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"Because...that redhead is with them."

Now, that _was_ interesting. 'Tobi' could certainly see why Deidara was so sure about following them - if Namikaze Kaiya was part of this team, they certainly were after a Bijuu.

There was an opportunity here.

This was the woman who'd somehow convinced _Uchiha Itachi_ to blow his cover, after all. Itachi, a dangling loose end...who did have to be dealt with, but who, for the moment, lay just out of reach...

He _could_ just grab her during this mission - teleport her away, subdue her and use her to lure Itachi out into the open...it might actually work.

But it might not - and that would be doing things out of order. He had a plan for dealing with Itachi, one that was already in motion - taking her now would negate the rest of the events to come. No...he would stick to his original plan.

Besides: he was curious about this Namikaze Kaiya. Daughter of the Fourth Hokage, lover of Uchiha Itachi, defeater of Danzo, uncoverer of Uzushiogakure...was "uncoverer" a word? Tobi gave a mental shrug. It was now. For the time being, he'd continue to mask his chakra, stay out of sight, be an observer and see just what this woman was made of. If she got too close to taking the Sanbi away from them, he'd step in - but for now, it continued to serve him to remain relatively anonymous.

"Sempaiii, you're so smart!" he said in the gratingly high voice of his idiot persona. "Oo, oo - maybe we can even let them weaken the...wait, which one are we going after, again?"

Deidara slapped his forehead. "The Sanbi, idiot! We've done the Ichibi and Nibi, so we're on the _Sanbi!_ "

Tobi counted on his fingers. "Ichi-bi, Ni-bi...and I'm To-bi!"

"Why the hell did I get the village idiot...?"

* * *

"All right," Ao called from the other bird. "We're far enough - let's go to ground!"

Sai directed them into a gentle landing through the vine-laden trees. Once inside the swamp grounds, the very atmosphere around them changed; despite it being mid-afternoon with relatively clear skies, the light was that of twilight, so thick was the canopy above them. The air was close, heavy with moisture, and carried a smell like stagnant water and rotting plants. The ground was spongy and punctuated by the knotted, thick roots of the gnarled trees that surrounded them. Kaiya got the impression that had they been here in a warmer season, mosquitos and gnats would have swarmed them upon entry; as it was, the weather was far too cold for insects.

"Stick close," Ao told them as they adjusted their packs for land travel. "These swamps are dangerous and confusing - one wrong step will have you sinking into the mud."

* * *

Deidara frowned when saw the group landing. "That can't be right…"

"What, sempai? Think they found the Sanbi already?"

"Can't have," he muttered, switching his scope back on. "All our intel says the Sanbi only appears in lakes, hm…there isn't a lake here."

"Maybe they noticed your giant bird?"

Deidara bit back a groan of annoyance. He highly doubted it - whatever Sasori may have said about his lack of covert skills, he _did_ know how to fly without being seen! He'd stayed well out of sensory range the entire time, relying on his long-range scope to guide him…but right now, that same scope was rendered useless by the sheer thickness of the canopy below. Scanning the rest of the area, he realized that this terrain continued for several kilometers in most directions; if they'd gone to ground here, there was no way he'd be able to track them from the air.

Shit.

Well, at least he'd had the forethought to send a little memento their way early on. That would come in handy later - but he still needed a general idea of where to expect them. "Tobi. You have that map?"

"Ah - hai, sempai!"

Tobi scrambled and pulled from Kamis-knew-where a folded map of the Land of Water provided by Kisame. Based on where they'd been traveling so far, he might be able to predict where they were headed…

* * *

Going by ground added a half-day to their trip and was more physically taxing, so the group made camp for a few hours when night fell. It was a perfect chance to refuel and strategize for the next part of their mission.

"Assuming we do come across the Sanbi," Ao said, automatically taking charge, "perhaps you should tell us how it is you plan to seal it away. I understand you won't be making a Jinchuriki."

"No," Kaiya confirmed. "But when we were trying to figure out where to find the beast, I got an idea of how it was moving in the first place - and that's given me an idea for how to seal it."

"Your theory…" Ao had been present when she'd presented it the day before, and although he was willing to admit it was better than simply guessing, he still wasn't sure he believed it. "You think the Sanbi is teleporting from lake to lake."

"It's the only thing that really makes sense," Kaiya insisted. "Not all of the lakes where it's been sighted are connected, right? If it couldn't have traveled by water, and it would've been noticed on land or in the air…well, that leaves two possibilities. Either it's traveling underground…or it's teleporting somehow. I'd think if something that big was going underground, you'd have noticed - ground tremors, collapsing terrain - so probably teleportation."

"But…" Chojuro spoke up shyly. "Doesn't teleportation mean…well, it'd have to be smart then, right?"

Kaiya was surprised by their astonishment, and going by her raised brows, so was Temari. "Well…yes. As far as we know, the Bijuu _are_ sentient."

"Strange to imagine," Ao grumbled.

"Have your Jinchuriki never talked about what the Sanbi was like?" Temari prodded. She knew from Gaara's experience that the Bijuu very much had wills of their own, which they tried to impose on their hosts.

"The Jinchuriki just had to control the power of the Bijuu," Ao stated simply. "When the Bijuu is without a host, it rampages. It's an immensely powerful beast, but a beast is still just that."

Kaiya wasn't so sure about that. The Kyuubi, from what she'd seen in Naruto's subconscious, was _smart._ It had been trying to manipulate Naruto into freeing it, even a little, so that it could take over.

"But, Ao-senpai," Chojuro ventured, "doesn't it make more sense that the Bijuu would be intelligent? Given how powerful they are…"

"Power and intelligence don't always go hand in hand."

Well, _that_ Kaiya could agree with. "Anyway…point is, it's probably teleporting. That helped us see a pattern in how it was moving, which gave us the locations we're going to…and it's also how I plan to seal it away without creating a new Jinchuriki."

"How does teleportation help you with that?" Temari asked.

"Well…I've been studying Space-Time Ninjutsu for a while," Kaiya answered. "It started as something I wanted to work into my barrier jutsu to make it truly impenetrable. What's the biggest weakness for any barrier jutsu - the one thing that's pretty much guaranteed to let you break in or out?"

Sai supplied the answer. "Teleportation jutsu."

"Exactly. True teleportation is different from Body Flicker: flickering is just hide-speed movement aided by chakra. It's based entirely in the physical realm and accomplished with our bodies. Teleportation, however, involves 'cutting' across space itself. It's pretty vague how exactly it works, which is why there aren't many jutsu that teleport living beings…well, actually, I only know of one for sure."

"Hiraishin," Ao muttered. "The Second and Fourth Hokages' jutsu…"

Kaiya nodded. "There are other teleportation jutsu out there, but as far as I know, only Hiraishin can safely transport people - partly because we don't know a lot about how teleportation works. We just know it does. But…there's a pervading theory that when we teleport, what we're actually doing is opening a portal to another dimension, then coming out the other side."

"Another dimension?" Temari's brows rose. "This is starting to sound like something out of a storybook."

"I know, but stay with me here." Kaiya took a stick and drew a circle in the dirt. "Imagine for a moment that this is our world. Here's where we are-" She poked a mark toward one edge of the circle. "-and here's where we want to go." Another poke at the opposite side. "Normally, we'd have to pass all of this space in order to get from Point A to Point B, right? But with teleportation, we bypass that entire process. What a lot of Space-Time theorists seem to think is that we're still passing through some sort of space…just not of _this_ world." Kaiya drew a slim ellipsis next, one that crossed the first circle. "Here's another dimension that overlaps with ours. We can't see or even sense it, but it's there. When we Summon something, we're opening a window to pull the summons into our world. This has actually been supported by accounts given by summoned creatures that dwell in places that are found on no maps. Heck, it's possible that legendary places like Mount Myoboku are actually in different plains of reality…but I digress. With teleportation, the thought is that we're opening a door, stepping into another dimension, and coming out of another door at our intended destination. Get it?"

The three all nodded slowly.

Chojuro tentatively raised his hand. "Excuse me…but…what does this have to do with the Sanbi?"

"If it's teleporting, then it's possible that it's moving through another dimension," Kaiya explained. "Then there's the time between each sighting…sometimes weeks on end with no sign, right? So where is the Sanbi during that time?"

"Wait - you think it could actually be staying _in_ this other dimension during that time?" Temari asked.

"Ah - but if it can teleport, it could just be in another part of the world during that time," Ao pointed out with a nod.

"True," Kaiya admitted. "But even so, there's a possibility that it's in another dimension at least for a short time, using it as a door to go from place to place. So…what if we could put a lock on the door?"

"I see," Ao hummed appreciatively. "So that's how you intend to seal it, then? Locking it in this other dimension?"

"That's the idea. Now…when we do find the Sanbi, there will be a few things I have to do first…"

* * *

It was barely dawn when a group of ninja gathered at the Konoha gates. Shikamaru was one of the last, covering his mouth as a huge yawn escaped. He'd barely been back half a week and already there was a mission…and quite a crowd for it, too. He took a moment to study the people present, wondering just what they were all here for - there hadn't been much of a briefing, just that they were all chosen to be part of a special Akatsuki-related mission.

The entirety of Team Guy was here, its green-clad members ridiculously chipper for this time of morning. Neji and Tenten were both standing a little off to the side from them. Also present were two masked Anbu agents, and…

"Asuma?"

His mentor gave him a grin and raised a hand in salute. For once, there wasn't a cigarette in sight. "Yo."

Another voice came up behind him. "Ah, good…everyone's here now."

Shikamaru turned to see Kakashi walking toward them, another unexpected figure next to him. "Wait - _Kankuro_? I thought you were just here for the Kusato Corps talks!"

"I was," the face-painted man said. "But the Hokage asked if I'd be willing to come along on this one."

"Akatsuki is a threat to all of the nations, not just ours," Kakashi stated. "And as our ally, Suna is lending a hand to suppress them however we can. All right - here's the plan. These are our targets…" He handed each member two profile pages. "Hidan and Kakuzu. Once we find them, our first priority is to split them up so they can be dealt with individually. Shikamaru, you'll be heading the team that faces Hidan - that'll be you, Kankuro, and Tenten. Long-range fighting and a swift conclusion is key with that one, given his abilities."

As Shikamaru studied the description of Hidan's powers, he couldn't help but agree. A plan began forming in his head immediately.

"The rest of us," Kakashi looked at each member, "Guy, Asuma, Lee, Neji, and Anbu operatives Ho and Niru…you're with me. Our opponent is Kakuzu. Less is known about him, so Neji, I'll be depending on your eyes to help us figure out how best to take him down."

Neji nodded. "Understood."

"Right…" Kakashi gazed over the group with a hard, determined eye. "I don't need to tell you that since this is Akatsuki, extreme caution should be taken. These two are not to be underestimated by any means, even given what we know. That said…you've all been hand-selected specifically to face these two. I am confident in all of you. Let's move out!"

* * *

It took another half-day, but eventually, the team emerged from the swamp a little stickier and immensely grateful to be breathing fresh air again. There, they were greeted by a much more open landscape than they'd seen for the last several dozen kilometers: a wide lake, so vast that the opposite shore couldn't be seen even with the mist in its thin afternoon stage. It was a peaceful sight, all grey and silver punctuated with bits of mossy green along the shore.

Peaceful…with no sign of a giant, three-tailed monster.

Temari dropped the edge of her fan into the ground with a 'clack.' "So…how do we know if this is the right spot?"

Kaiya bit her lip and scanned the area. "Ao-san? Can you sense anything?"

Ao shook his head. "Though if the Sanbi shows up, I doubt you'll need me to confirm it."

"Fair enough…" Kaiya sighed, feeling like this had become…anticlimactic. But then, what did she expect? That the Sanbi would show up just as they emerged, as though on cue? "Let's stay here for twenty-four hours - if nothing happens, we'll move on."

They settled in. After a while of watching the lake with no sign of the Sanbi, they began to find other means to occupy the time. Kaiya began working with Sai on some Fuinjutsu exercises; Temari polished her fan; Ao was either 'resting his eyes' or meditating, Chojuro made light conversation with all of them…

…and then it happened.

The first sign was a disturbance far off in the lake - a low rumble followed by a spot of bubbling on the water's surface. A strange glow appeared around the spot, a faint, pale green that slowly expanded across the now-rippling water. The ground shook.

Kaiya stood with her knees bent to keep her balance, eyes wide and glued to the site of the disturbance. The others followed suit, stopping what they were doing and adopting battle-ready stances. For a few seconds, the rumbling died down, the shaking stopped, and the water became eerily still. Yet there was a charge to the air now that put every hair on Kaiya's body on end.

Then, with no further warning, the water's surface broke. First was a spike, tall as an electric poll and as wide around as a tree trunk, then another, and another…followed by what could only be described as a shell like a crustacean's. The water ran off the emerging form with a deafening roar; as big as the lake was, this creature was already making it look like a bathtub, and it just _kept rising_. Red, muscle-like tissue became visible under the shell, as well as a pair of what appeared to be almost humanoid arms and hands that paddled just under the water. Its head emerged last, helmet-like in structure, one open, crimson eye just visible from between the forehead and hooked jaw. As the water washed down its sides, three long, spiked tails became apparent at its rear, waving just above the water's surface.

All eyes were as wide as dinner places, all faces drained of color as they looked on the creature known as the Three-Tailed Beast.

"That's…"

"Gigantic…"

'Gigantic' was an understatement. The beast was easily as tall as the Mizukage's tower and would have crushed most of Konoha's downtown area under its girth. It might as well have been a small mountain - and that was to say nothing of the sheer weight of its presence. Even Kaiya, who was admittedly below-average in extra-sensory capabilities, could feel it clearly: _power_ like nothing she'd ever imagined, suffocating in its extremity and crushing in its berth.

And she was supposed to seal this thing.

All she could think right now was, _How the HELL am I going to do that?_

* * *

 **End. Chapter.**

 **-Looks like we're about to see the Hidan/Kakuzu arc in this one - reimagined for TUtN, of course! Place your bets now, people…**

 **-Aww, Itachi got to flex his "big brother" muscles a bit with Naruto!**

 **-Ao and Chojuro are on the scene - and so are Deidara and TobiToDara! Or ObiTobiDara…MaTobiTo?**

 **Anywho, we also got some science-y jutsu talk in here too, involving Space-Time jutsu and different dimensions…hmm…AND, we saw briefly what most people think the Tailed Beasts are: mindless monsters.**

 **Also: the Sanbi is FREAKIN' HUGE.**

 **NEXT TIME: Deidara catches up with the sealing group…looks like we DO have a rematch on our hands - or do we? Will Kaiya succeed in sealing the Sanbi? Will Tobi really stay on the sidelines? What if he DOES step in? After all, he knows that Kaiya probably knows who he "really" is…And how will the Konoha group do against Hidan and Kakuzu, given that in this universe they had a chance to strategize more going in?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **P.S. Remember…reviews are love and act as fuel :D More seriously, they are how I know if things are working or not, be it plot points, characterizations, stylistic choices…etc. So let me know!**


	93. Encounters in the Mist

**Holy crap, SO much research went into these fights, you wouldn't believe it…hence this being a couple days later than I anticipated. I'm back at a full work schedule now, which ironically might make me meet my writing deadlines better since I have a routine again…**

* * *

 **Chapter 92: Encounters in the Mist**

Kaiya stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the humongous creature that had just broken the surface of the lake.

How…how did something this enormous exist…?

She shook herself out of the stupor of intimidation and gathered her wits. They got lucky - the Sanbi was at the first site they tried. It was imperative to get the information she needed so the sealing could begin - and there was a chance Deidara would catch up to them…

 _That green glow before it appeared…could that have been a portal to another dimension? If so, we need to make it open that portal again but NOT disappear into it just yet…I wonder if the portal stays while it's here…_

This would be a multi-step process, if her theory held: Get the Sanbi to go back into its dimension, then lock it both inside and out so it couldn't leave and no one could break in. Granted, the idea of someone finding a way to break into a dimension unique to a Tailed Beast was pretty outrageous…but this _was_ Akatsuki they were dealing with. She wasn't about to rule out possibilities.

"Okay…" Her voice, thankfully, came out steady. "Let's do this. Everyone in position!"

Ao stretched his own senses around the perimeter of the lake for as far as he could, though the Sanbi's very presence created a disorienting warp in the chakra fields. Chojuro took his place at Kaiya's back, Hiramekarei freed from its holding strap; Temari did the same with her fan. The three of them together formed a protection detail whose entire purpose was to keep any enemies off of Kaiya's back so she could stay focused on her task.

 _Step one: get a read on the dimension, preferably without the Sanbi noticing_. It seemed to be unaware of their presence so far - good. The longer it stayed that way, the more time she had to prepare. Kaiya bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood.

 _Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Tiny and pale pinkish-orange in color, Peach gave Kaiya a wide grin and a salute. "Heya, Kaiya-chan! What's u - HOLY CRAP, THAT'S A BIJ-"

Kaiya clamped her hand over Peach's mouth, ignoring the slimy tongue that poked at her palm. "Yeah, that's the Sanbi - and we _don't_ want to draw its attention, got it?"

Peach nodded. Kaiya took her hand back. "Now…I need you to do something for me, and I need you to be super sneaky about it, okay?"

"Hey, I can do sneaky, no problem!" Peach stated in her squeaky voice. "Whatcha got in mind?"

Kaiya hesitated. "Well, it involves swimming underneath the Sanbi, but you're so tiny…I don't want you getting caught up in the current…"

"Oh! Not a problem!" Peach brought her webbed hands together. There was a faint 'poof' of smoke; when it cleared, she was easily five times her original size. "I usually do the 'tiny' thing 'cuz it's easier to slip into small places, ya know? But I've got, like, eight different sizes I can do already!"

Kaiya couldn't help but grin. "Perfect! Okay - swim under the Sanbi, toward the bottom of the lake; you're looking for anything resembling a portal opening. It might be glowing, kind of greenish."

"Got it!"

Peach slipped into the water with barely a splash; her pale body could be spied swimming swiftly just below the surface for a few meters before she fell out of view.

Next, the Sanbi needed to be kept in place for at least a short time so that the rest of this plan would work. They couldn't have it escaping back into its dimension before she was ready to seal it in. Her own chains might do the trick…she'd started training with them again in Uzushio, but they'd restrict her movement, and she had to be free to move until she had all the information she needed.

Luckily, there were other options.

"Sai - we're up!"

"Hai!"

Sai brought out a small scroll with a storage seal, from which he released and unraveled a much larger scroll. Kaiya, meanwhile, took a small vial and brush from her pack. This was something the two of them had begun working on in Uzushio: Sai's _Choju Giga_ was used to relay messages covertly by converting his writing into animated creatures. This made Kaiya wonder…could they do the same with Fuin script?

After some trial and error, they'd come to a conclusion: it was possible…as a combination effort.

Kaiya unscrewed the cap from the vial and dipped the brush inside; it came out coated in black ink that had been infused with of both of their chakras. With swift strokes, Kaiya produced a seal that would create paralyzing chains on contact with a target; Sai watched closely as she worked, his mind already transforming the curving script into a detailed bird. It was a powerful binding seal she'd chosen, one that could easily be used against several adult humans at once.

Of course, this was no human they were trying to bind. Once she'd finished one line of complete Fuin, Sai took his own brush and began copying it.

"Let's do five total," Kaiya told him, already making another copy herself. "Should be enough to hold it down for at least a couple minutes-"

She was cut off by a sudden explosion barely two meters way. It was small, but close enough that they felt the heat scorch their skin. Kaiya and Sai both immediately covered the scroll with their bodies.

"What the-?!" Kaiya looked up. "Everyone okay?!"

Temari and Chojuro answered immediately - they were fine. Ao didn't answer.

Kaiya looked around in alarm. "Ao-san? Ao-san?!"

Chojuro found him first - he was face-down on the shore, his back exposed from his clothes being burnt open. His mesh had half-melted against his skin, and his back was covered with red-and-black blisters.

"I…" Ao struggled to push himself off the ground. "I should have felt - _urgh_!"

He buckled under the searing pain of the burns; Chojuro hurried to support him.

"What do we do?" Chojuro called. "We have no medic -"

"Get him out of sight for now!" Temari commanded, opening her fan. "And come back immediately - if we haven't seen Deidara yet, we soon will!"

"Hai!" Chojuro carefully hoisted Ao onto his own back and started carrying him into the tree line.

Temari scanned the skies with gritted teeth. Her initial plan for dealing with Deidara had involved having Ao stay with Kaiya, since she wasn't a very good sensor and would have to focus on the sealing…but it looked like Ao was now out of commission. _Deidara must be getting close…techniques like those are long-range, but I doubt he could detonate his bombs from too big a distance…but it was far enough that Ao-san didn't sense him…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a strange sound, like the haunting song of a whale, filled the air and the water of the lake grew agitated. Everyone glanced across the water; Kaiya swore.

The Sanbi had turned toward them, alerted to their presence by the explosion. Its tails began to thrash; the air around it seemed to draw in toward its face. Kaiya didn't have to be an expert on Bijuu's abilities to realize what was about to happen - it was drawing in energy, not air.

 _"Take cover!"_

She pushed Sai to the ground, not even looking up to make sure Temari and Chojuro had complied. With a burst of chakra, chains erupted from her back, forming the veins of a protective dome around them both. When the shockwave came, they felt its power rush over them - but the energy generated by the chains covered them, protecting them from the tidal surge and the debris that came with it. When it was over, Kaiya retracted the chains and looked up over the lake - the water was choppy with waves as though in the midst of a storm, and the Sanbi was turning around, starting to sink below the surface -

Eyes wide, Kaiya swore again. "Sai! We've gotta do this _now!_ "

Sai straightened and, with the sort of focus born of a lifetime of harsh training, activated the jutsu.

 _Ninpo: Choju Giga!_

The five lines of script rose off the page into the air, twisting to form five flapping birds. Kaiya brought her own hand into a sign, concentrating on keeping the formulas stable as Sai sent them across the lake toward the beast. They reached the Sanbi just as its head was about to disappear below the waves, touching down on five different points of its gigantic shell. Kaiya's hands flashed through a short series of signs.

 _Fuin: Binding Chains!_

As soon as the birds made contact, Sai allowed Kaiya to take over the jutsu completely; they reverted back to their original form - long chains of script that glowed gold as the jutsu activated. Beads of sweat formed on Kaiya's brow as she strained to have the chains spread across the Sanbi's whole body.

 _Come on…come on…_

At last, the chains connected, coming full circle around the beast. The Sanbi let out a cry that shook the air and made the ground tremble - but it was completely immobilized.

For now.

With a relieved exhale, Kaiya let her hand down. "That step…done!"

She had no time to regroup for the next step - Sai threw her to the ground as the spot they'd just occupied exploded. A shadow passed over them overhead; looking up, Kaiya saw the underside of a familiar white bird.

Deidara had found them.

* * *

Kakashi looked from the forest - where he couldn't see much beyond trees - back to Neji, whose eyes were seeing some seven hundred meters ahead of them. "You sure?"

Neji nodded. "Two networks - but one of them has…" He squinted. "…five concentrated masses of chakra connected to his system, somehow."

 _Five masses_ …This was likely the ninja they didn't have much info on, Kakuzu. "Can you tell if those masses are connected to any organs?"

"They're in the wrong places for the most part," Neji said. "The only one that seems right is his heart…however…it's odd, but I want to say that each mass _is_ a heart…the shape is right, as is the interaction with chakra…"

Kakashi didn't doubt Neji's eyes for a second, nor his observations. "It's not outside the realm of possibility - all Akatsuki members seem to have something special about them."

"Wouldn't be the first one to try for an immortality jutsu," Kankuro pointed out, thinking of his puppet master predecessor.

"He sounds almost like a monster," Tenten muttered from behind them, looking squeamish at the idea of a body with multiple hearts.

Guy shook his head with a chuckle. "Don't fret, Tenten. These aren't monsters - they're humans, just like you and me! They've obviously taken extreme measures to gain their abilities, measures that no one should undertake with evil in their hearts. But we have something better - the will to do what is right, and nothing is stronger than that!"

Stars shone in Lee's eyes as he took in his sensei's words. "Hai, Guy-sensei! Your words of wisdom will surely strengthen us for this battle and we shall not fail!"

Tenten sighed in exasperation. "Good grief…nice sentiment, but how does any of that actually help?"

"Well, it tells us something about our enemy," Kakashi pointed out. "It could be that he uses human hearts as part of his supposed immortality, or it could be connected to how he fights…either way, we're actually pretty lucky."

Asuma looked to him doubtfully. "How is this lucky?"

"Whatever these masses are, they're abnormal enough to assume they're connected to his lifespan and possibly his jutsu…but we also know that they're connected to something else: his chakra network. It just so happens we have the perfect person on this team for disabling even an abnormal chakra network." He sent a meaningful glance Neji's way. "Granted, we can also assume it won't be as simple as that…so lend me your ears, and let's be ready for anything."

The plan was quickly settled, and the group resumed their pursuit of the targets soon after. As they bound through the thinning forest, Shikamaru sidled up to the silver-haired captain.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said, keeping his voice low so that only Kakashi heard him. "This mission…it's about more than just taking down a couple of Akatsuki goons, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The timing," Shikamaru answered. "The rush to leave for this mission, and now rushing to intercept these guys…you're trying to make this go down at a specific time."

Kakashi kept his gaze forward and blank, but mentally sighed. It figured that Shikamaru would figure this out. He and Kankuro were the only other members of this team who knew of the diplomatic mission to Kirigakure, since both had traveled with Temari as far as Konoha. That visit was top-secret, and only Kakashi and Tsunade knew about the current efforts for the Sanbi. "The intel we have on their movements is time-sensitive. We had to act on it before they realized we had it."

"Which is something else I wanted to ask you," Shikamaru murmured. "This sudden new intel we have about Akatsuki…it really all came out of Root's stash?"

"I was as surprised as you are."

Shikamaru went quiet for a moment, his dark eyes unfathomable. "If you say so…"

From the corner of his eye, Kakashi watched him return to his point in the formation. Shikamaru was exactly the type who would realize that there was something odd about the whole "Akatsuki intel found in Root's headquarters" cover story…though the kid's penchant for wanting to stay out of trouble might keep him from questioning too much. Still, Kakashi wondered how long they'd be able to keep Itachi's allegiance secret, considering that he might be needed in the bigger battles to come.

That wasn't something he could figure out now; he had to keep his head in the current game. At the very least, this mission could help trim Akatsuki's numbers down by one or even two…and there was still the hope that it would help keep heat off of Kaiya's team as they hunted the Sanbi. Shikamaru was right about the timing - Kakashi had chosen specifically to engage this pair while Kaiya was on the move in the Land of Water. Divert attention, keep things from escalating over the Sanbi…those were the other objectives of this mission, even if the rest of the team was unaware of it.

So much could turn in their favor from both of these missions - but as they drew closer to their targets, Kakashi had only one hope for the Sanbi mission, no matter its outcome.

 _Kaiya…be safe._

* * *

Small bombs fell from the sky - whatever shape they took went unnoticed as the group ducking for cover. Deidara normally would have been annoyed that they didn't get to see the beautiful creatures he'd created - this time it was a group of cicadas with perfectly clean lines - but he was excited to see the effects of the new trick Kabuto had helped him incorporate.

 _Katsu!_

Rather than a typical explosion, the cicadas burst open and let out clouds of dark smoke. Chojuro, who'd just run back from securing Ao and far enough to not have to duck, recognized the smoke's intended effects first.

"Poison gas! Don't breathe!"

The other three thankfully heard him; Sai and Temari ran for the trees, covering their mouths and noses, and Kaiya, near the lake's edge, was forced to dive below the surface when more small bombs dropped on the shore. The strong current nearly swept her off her feet, but the water protected her from the blasts and gas.

Deidara tilted his head with a frown. Smoke screens and poison were no doubt functional, especially when combined with long-range bombs, but for their artistic merits…he found them to be lacking. He missed the tingling burst of excitement and subsequent wash of satisfaction that usually accompanied his masterpieces reaching their full artistic potential.

No…this wasn't going to work with his style, he decided. Better to stick to his specialties.

Deidara watched the water for signs of red hair and molded new creatures in his hand - then decided he didn't need to wait. After all, he had plenty of clay, and his creatures could be detonated under water. He let the bombs fall.

 _Kamaitachi no jutsu!_

A sharp gust of wind made him shield his face with his arm; he felt his Akatsuki cloak being torn by vacuum pockets of air…then the _thunk_ of his own creations hitting his body.

 _Good thing I didn't detonate them yet,_ he thought. The wind was more than a gust; it kept coming at him, forcing his bird to back away. He took his arm away from his left eye, which was protected by his long-range scope, just in time to see a bird carrying two of the enemy Shinobi flying right toward him.

Temari raised her fan and used her jutsu again. This time, the cutting _Kamaitachi_ forced Deidara's bird back further, well over the canopy of the swamp they'd recently left. Squinting, she spied Deidara reaching a hand into a side pack - when he let his new creations loose (three birds with pinwheel-like wing movements), she waited…and when she saw him lift a hand to form the confrontation sign, she waved her fan again.

 _Katsu-_

Deidara inwardly swore when he saw his birds hurdling back toward him _just_ as he made the detonation command. He maneuvered his bird out of the way in time to avoid being blown up by his own bombs.

 _C-1 won't work so well, hm…as long as she sees them coming, that kunoichi'll just keep sending them back. This calls for some C-2...attack them in the air and force them to ground, where they'll face a whole field of landmines!_

"Oy, Tobi! We're doing the combin-" Deidara turned around to where his partner was _supposed_ to be cowering - but there was no one. " _What?!_ That absolutely useless little -"

The C-2 plan wouldn't work without someone to place the landmines…he could make a clone to do it, but that would cut his chakra in half…

"What's the matter?" The Sand kunoichi called. "I keep hearing about the 'great artist' known as Deidara, but I've seen better stuff in the Suna's preschools!"

"It _is_ pretty simplistic," the dark-haired teen beside her said mildly, as though commenting on the weather.

Deidara felt his blood boil. "Oh yeah?! Your stupid bird is just a reproduction - there's nothing original in it at all! I've seen it a million times before-"

"Like this?" Sai asked softly beside Temari. A dozen or more birds - miniatures of the one they flew upon - swarmed Deidara, their sharp-lined beaks and clawed talons seeking his eyes.

Deidara shielded his face with one hand and slashed at the birds with a kunai. Some of them dispersed easily, becoming nothing more than splashes of - ink?

 _So that's what his jutsu is based on…hm. I'll bet it'd be useless around water -_

There wasn't much time to think; when he slashed through the first aviary wave, another replaced it, then another. All the while, he felt his own winged vehicle being pushed further and further back. He ducked his hand into his clay pack, grabbing a mouthful of the chewy white substance while making it look like he was just flailing around.

 _I usually use this on the ground…just have to make it work for the air!_

Temari kept pushing the blond terrorist further and further over the swamp, away from the lake's edge; when she deemed they were far enough away, she glanced back at Sai, who was diligently painting birds on his scroll.

"Good enough," she called. "Time to take this guy down!"

 _Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto!_

Sai looked up briefly to see Temari raise her fan over her head; just over Deidara, clouds began to swirl and darken. He watched in awe as a twisting column of air descended on the blond, engulfing him and his bird entirely, and recalled something Kaiya had said to him en route through the swamp.

 _"Yes, I'm a Wind-user…but Temari's on a whole other level from me. She's a true master of Wind Chakra._ "

He now saw what she meant. The tornado obscured Deidara from his view, but from the sheer amount of debris caught up in the vortex, he would be surprised if the blond came out of this unscratched, let alone alive.

Of course, this _was_ an Akatsuki member they were dealing with, so he quickly went back to his own task. While they'd only had a week to train together so far, one thing Kaiya had drilled him in was creating perfect replications of basic seals so he could turn them into paintings. His brush flew across the paper without thought, the script of a common seal flowing as though it had been embedded into his soul - which, given how many times Kaiya had him copy it out, it might as well have been.

Deidara encased himself in clay from his bird when the tornado descended - a little trick he'd developed after fighting the Kazekage's 'ultimate defense.' It took a good amount of chakra to hold the creature steady in the storm, and the clay he used to shield himself would be rendered ineffectual due to compositional loss…but it protected him from the abrasive gusts. When the jutsu wore off, he emerged with only minor scratches; he'd used the time to continue molding his latest creations, and they were just about ready to release. Looking up, he saw another wave of birds coming his way and huffed in amusement.

 _Seriously, the same tricks, hm? You're dealing with an AKATSUKI member, you numbskulls-_

But when he slashed at the first bird, it did something entirely unexpected.

It exploded.

" _Arggh!"_

His left arm was caught in the blast, but it was shock more than pain that flashed through his mind. How had that thing exploded?! He hadn't seen any tags on it, nor on any of the others that assaulted him now! He batted away the ink creatures as they tried to peck at his eyes, guessing that they'd be set off if he tried cutting again. Part of him wanted to figure out how this drab painter was making them explode - seriously, explosives were _his_ thing! - but there were more important matters at hand.

Ducking to avoid the birds, he released the clay from his hands and formed the necessary signs. With a 'poof,' they grew into life-sized, asymmetrical dolls, attached to his hands by a thin string of clay. Wings sprouted from their backs and they took flight, heading straight for the pair. It took more clay than usual to make these because of the wings, cutting his remaining supply in half…but if they worked, it would be well worth the loss.

Temari waved her fan to push the two new creatures back like she had the others - but they resisted the gust and kept coming. She clicked her tongue.

 _These are stronger than the others…bigger, too…need to take out the user before he can set them off!_

"Sai! Set off the other birds!"

Sai brought his hand up in an activation sign and focused on the explosive script he'd worked into his birds.

 _Kai!_

But Deidara had expected that, and quickly shielded himself again with clay. With a wide grin, he watched his winged dolls reach the other two, and almost laughed when the painter drew his tanto.

Sai jumped in front of Temari and slashed at the first doll, intent on slicing it in half - but his sword got caught in the rubbery clay body. Eyes wide, he let go of the blade before the doll could wrench him off his bird. Temari mentally swore.

 _Can't be cut, and I'll bet he can detonate them any time! And given their size…_

If they went off, she and Sai were done for.

* * *

Soon after Sai and Temari flew off, Peach remerged from the churning waters. "Found it! You were right - there's a glowy portal-thing at the bottom of the lake!"

"Perfect," Kaiya hissed. She twisted around and saw Chojuro standing by, flounder-shaped sword out. "Chojuro-san - I need you with me. Peach, can you get big enough to carry two?"

"Uhhh…never tried carrying people before, but…" With a 'poof,' Peach grew to the size of a large elephant. "How's this?"

"Perfect!" Kaiya leaped onto her back and gestured to Chojuro. "Hop on - the Sanbi already knows we're here, so no use being sneaky right now. Those chains won't hold forever, so if they fail, I'll need you to distract the Sanbi for a few minutes while Peach takes me underwater - you good for that?"

Chojuro nodded with wide eyes. "I - I think so!"

They took off, the two Shinobi using their chakra to cling to Peach's slippery back as she sped across the choppy waves. More than once, the Sanbi's thrashing created hill-like waves that threatened to dismount them entirely. The spray from the violent waters blinded them, but Peach was made for such trips; a thin membrane protected her eyes from the elements, and her strong back legs kept them near the water's surface.

Once they were close enough, Kaiya bit her thumb again - she wasn't planning on leaving Chojuro to face a Bijuu alone. "Here we go!"

 _Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Several stories high, though still nowhere near the enormity of the Sanbi, the magenta-and-black form of Gamaken materialized on the lake.

"Okay - Chojuro-san, go with Gamaken-san. Remember - just distract the Sanbi if needed, don't kill it!"

"I'm not even sure that's possible," Chojuro sputtered, though he jumped onto Gamaken's back all the same. "Ano…hi there, Gamaken-san…nice to meet you, I think…"

"Hm? Oh…sure…"

Kaiya shook her head in mild amusement - those two both had the self-esteem of a clam. Well, it was something they could bond over. She flattened herself against Peach's back. "Let's go!"

"Just so ya know, Kaiya-chan," Peach said then, "I can't stay for much longer - expanding always makes me kinda tired."

 _Now_ _she tells me,_ Kaiya thought, though she figured she should've expected such a cost. "Just do the best you can - I'm counting on you!"

"Right! Hold yer breath!"

She did, and Peach dove below the surface so quickly that Kaiya had to use her chakra just to cling to the toad's back. Down, down into the depths they went, the gray light from the surface giving way to murky green and black. After about thirty seconds, Peach gestured below, where a faint, pale green glow could just be seen at the lake's bottom. Kaiya drew a Hiraishin kunai and imbued it with Wind chakra - they'd have to surface soon so she could breathe, but if she could get an anchor into the portal, she should be able to teleport herself inside…With a hard throw, her chakra-enforced blade sliced through the water in a straight line, pushing its way through the increasing pressure until finally it disappeared into the green glow. Kaiya pressed a hand to Peach's back to leave a marker on her as well - she had one on the shore, but Peach would be easier to reach - and flashed.

She landed in what felt like a shallow pool with a splash, hand on her kunai - and thankfully able to breathe deeply. From her crouched position, she looked around: the area where she landed looked and even felt a bit like she in a cave, with marbled blue-and-green light and glowing, coral-like walls. The air was close and still, and a thick layer of mist hovered just above the surface of the pool in which she'd landed.

Something tugged at her kunai, making her let go of it with a surprised gasp. It had landed in a small cropping of coral, and before her eyes, the pinkish substance seemed to be growing around her dagger! It crept up around the blade but stopped at the hilt; try as she might, Kaiya couldn't pull it back out. It was stuck. With a shrug, she left it there - she'd planned to leave a marker in here anyway - and made a mental note to not come in contact with the coral, lest she be trapped too.

 _So this is the Sanbi's dimension…seems big, but I guess it's actually kinda cramped, given its size. Can't blame it for wanting to get out into the open now and then._

Well, as much as she'd love to explore, there was important work to be done. She had to sample a bit of matter from this place for her seal; the coral might do, if she could get some without it trapping her…

The mist thickened around her. Kaiya involuntarily tensed, a chill running down her spine; there was something… _off_ about this mist.

 _Well, I AM in a different dimension…_

 _"Kaiya…"_

Her head snapped up. Was that - had someone just called her name?

"Kai-ya…"

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her heart rate skyrocketed. She knew that voice. Barely breathing, she slowly turned around.

There, face-down in the pool, emaciated and corpse-like in appearance, but still recognizable…slowly dragging himself toward her…

"Kaiya…"

This couldn't be real. It had to be an illusion - there was no way -

Still, she couldn't stop the name falling from her suddenly-dry throat. "Y-Yuuma-sensei…?"

His head lifted, water dripping from his far-too-thin features, and she nearly gagged. His face…it had the appearance of a long-dead corpse, the skin hanging off in shreds, eyes bulging from sockets that no longer featured lids, rotting teeth and jaw perfectly visible with bits of decayed muscle allowing it to move…

"K-kai…"

It reached out for her with a quivering, bony hand and grasped her ankle. Kaiya flinched hard and tried to pull away - she felt the dry, mangled flesh on her leg in a way that was far too real for her to remember that this had to be an illusion. Yuuma - or his apparition - desperately tugged at her, as though trying to pull himself out of the water, or pull her in -

Then a long blade plunged into his back, and he went still for a moment. Shaking, Kaiya slowly looked up - but it was no savior she saw. No, it was another all-too familiar face, and though the right eye socket was crusted closed with blood, it was very much alive.

"That's better," Danzo murmured, twisting the blade in corpse-Yuuma's back. "Even in death, that tongue of his continues to be so… _annoying_."

Kaiya could barely move, barely breathe. She was torn between wanting to scream and scramble as far away from these apparitions as possible, and wanting to reach out and take her teacher's hand, real or not, dead or not, and pull him away from the monster at his back.

The corpse twitched and continued to grasp for Kaiya's leg. It raised its face again to her; the eyes seemed more…pleading, its voice begging. "Kai-ya…p-please…"

Danzo reached down and yanked the corpse's head back with one hand. His other hand - miraculously reattached - took a small kunai and unceremoniously cut out Yuuma's tongue.

"Such a bothersome thing," he drawled, holding the small muscle up to his one-eyed gaze. Through her growing nausea and horror, Kaiya saw the bars of the Cursed Tongue Seal on its surface. "I had wanted to do this to him in our last days together…of course, that would have looked quite suspicious if he was found mutilated amongst cleanly-cut massacre victims. Had to keep up appearances."

The corpse - she couldn't bring herself to call it her teacher's name - moaned in agony, and Kaiya felt tears fill her eyes and bile fill her throat. She had to move, had to get away from this - had to do something!

Danzo yanked the sword from the corpse's still-twitching back and lifted its dripping blade to Kaiya's throat. She felt the point poke at her skin, felt the fluids drip from the metal down her shirt and mesh…

"I will do the same with you," he sneered, pressing the blade a little so that a tiny rivulet of blood trickled down her neck. "To you, to your teammates, your dear lover…your brother…all of you! You took my life's work from me, and now you will watch as I take everything from you!"

Through her terror, Kaiya managed to form one word on her dry tongue.

"No."

She steeled herself and pushed the blade away with the back of her hand. "You're dead. You can't do anything to them or me anymore."

A dark smirk stretched across his dry lips. "Oh? Are you so certain of that? I've told you, Namikaze-san-"

"'Darkness never leaves,'" Kaiya quoted, gaining confidence as she stood on shaking legs. "Yeah, you've been telling me that _every. Fucking. Night._ But you're just an apparition - an illusion!" She clapped her hands together. "Kai!"

The forms of Danzo and Yuuma swirled into the surrounding mist and disappeared, leaving her blessedly alone once more. Kaiya let out a shaky breath. Even though she'd known it was an illusion, it had been powerful enough to overtake her sense of reality. More importantly, she'd probably just lost time because of it - she had to finish getting the material for her seal and get the hell out of here -

"You won't rid yourself of me so easily, Namikaze-san."

Kaiya's heart stopped again. Even knowing that this wasn't real didn't stop the cold dread make her stomach drop as she turned around. This time, it was just Danzo, standing in the mist a couple meters away, staring coldly at her from his one slitted eye.

Kaiya clenched her jaw and turned away, intent on ignoring the apparition. It was just an illusion, it couldn't actually do anything to her, and she had to find something to collect from this place!

He followed her as she walked across the water, drifting in and out of the mist to appear in front of her. "'There is no where in this world you could go that I cannot find you'…didn't Kakashi say something to that effect? Of course, he was referring to you having marked me for Hiraishin - but I find this is much more…efficient."

She tried to tune him out, but cold sweat broke out on her forehead all the same. The coral might be too dangerous to try and shave off…maybe she could pull some of this mist into the seal?

She nearly jumped when Danzo appeared directly in front of her - nearly backed right into a coral wall because of it. A bit of her hair brushed the pink substance, and it immediately came to life, grabbing her hair and growing along the strands.

She swiftly took a kunai and sliced through the strands before it could make its way further up.

"After all," he was saying, "I do not need to physically find you this way…I will always be a part of you."

Gritting her teeth, Kaiya shoved straight through him and pulled out a scroll and brush. His words echoed in her mind chillingly: _I will always be a part of you…_

 _No…you are NOT a part of me!_

"But I am," his voice hissed in her ear - she could feel his breath raise goosebumps on her skin. "I have always been a part of you. In each of our conversations, did you not always wonder if perhaps I was right? If what I said was logical?"

Her hand clenched around the brush. No…she could't let him distract her…she had to start writing, had to focus her chakra to pull in some of this mist…

…but he did have a point. In every one of their talks, Kaiya had always come away questioning her own beliefs. It was less so once she realized what he was trying to do; disgust for his methods had overridden any iota of respect she'd gained for the man.

"Yet even now, you must admit that you wanted your beliefs challenged, that you wanted someone to push you out of the comfortable little sphere you'd built around yourself. That was all I did, Namikaze-san - I simply offered you a way to expand your horizons. I wanted to see you grow…"

"Like hell you did," she snarled, unable to help herself from arguing with the apparition. "You wanted power-"

"Which I could have gained without your help," he countered lazily. "I had the means, surely you've realized that. So why would I bother playing with a little girl whom I knew could endanger my plans?"

She shook her head, but she had no answer to this. Just like in their first conversations, she felt herself being pulled into his web again - and just as he'd said, she found herself wanting to delve deeper…

…even if it meant being caught in the spider's grasp.

She sharply shook her head once more, as though that would clear the mist that brought the illusion forth. "No - leave me alone! _Kai!_ "

Again, she dispelled the illusion, and again, her reprieve lasted only a few seconds. When he appeared again in the corner of her vision, a frustrated growl escaped her throat. "Go away! You're _dead!_ "

"Do you think you did the right thing by killing me and dissolving Root?" Danzo asked calmly, circling her slowly with the intense stare a wolf gives its prey. "You once agreed with me that horrendous missions and deeds are necessary in our world - do you truly believe that by removing Root, you've removed that necessity? I assure you, the world does not work in that way, Namikaze-san. All you have done is made Konoha weaker. Other villages have 'Roots' of their own, after all - or did you fail to take that into account?"

Kaiya focused on her breathing, once again trying hard to tune him out. This was wasting time - she had to stay on task. The lines of an element-trapping seal flowed onto the paper, though her usual pace was disrupted by the distraction of the man who kept talking at her from the sides.

"Root was necessary…perhaps an evil, but one that was needed. You know this!"

 _Pull in a water-based element…bind to the scroll…_

"You wonder even now if you were right in your actions. You doubt yourself…it is evident in your seals."

She hesitated, her eyes sweeping over her work anxiously. He was right…her lines were choppy, some of them broken where they needed to be smooth… _Shit!_ She tore off the used section of the scroll and unrolled a clean length to start again.

"It's no use…come to think of it, I do wonder now why I saw such potential in you. You are too hesitant, too unsure of yourself. To be a true Shinobi, you must not waver in your resolve; you must commit." There was a pregnant pause; despite herself, Kaiya's hand hovered barely a centimeter above the scroll…waiting for him to continue. "That is what made Itachi an excellent ninja…or so I thought. If his resolve had been as strong as it needed to be, he would not have left such a loose end."

Kaiya nearly snapped her brush in half. Rage like a burning wave swept across her chest and behind her eyes, turning her vision white for a second. _You son of a -_

But even as she formed a retort in her mind, something kept her from fully lashing out. A calmer, cooler voice rose in her subconscious, steadying her, focusing her.

 _This is an ILLUSION. It's meant to be a distraction - a stall. Think: what do you need to do right now?_

The voice reminded her of her sensei, of the countless training sessions where he'd purposely set up distractions meant to rile and unfocus her…where he'd stand just off to the side, his calm, warm voice coaching her through the chaos, keeping her on task.

 _Okay…I can't dispel the illusion normally. I need to just ignore it, focus on the seal. I can't let him - IT distract me!_

It was easier said than done, as Danzo's form materialized just at the edge of her vision unpredictably, and everything he said made her want to either listen or argue.

"You always knew there was truth in what I said…that I could help you."

 _Stay focused._

"That I have helped you - that you needed to be challenged in ways no one else was able to."

 _Write the seal._

"You should have let me mentor you more…you would have reached your full potential under my guidance. You will never be able to defeat your enemies as you are."

"I managed to defeat _you,_ " she muttered, forgetting for a split second that she really shouldn't be talking to the illusion.

Danzo gave a thoughtful hum. "True…I did underestimate you. I must say, I was quite impressed - it seems you did take away some of my lessons, after all."

 _Balance the elements…_

"Was it not I who told you not to waste time in combat, to act swiftly and efficiently to neutralize your opponent? You did so quite well against me, I will admit."

 _Please, that's something they teach you in basic - No! Focus!_

"How you think of the world now…how you see into the motivations of others…you have less of a veil over those eyes now. Indeed, you are a more cautious and effective combatant now as well, taking into account many possibilities you never would have before. Why is that?"

 _Finally!_ The seal was done - time for the hand signs…

"Was that not something you took away from our little talks?"

Her hands slowed as they formed the first sign; doubt was darkening her mind again. _Had_ she taken more away from those talks than she knew? She knew she'd grown in the past few years…but that wasn't because she'd met Danzo. She'd been working with Kakashi, had learned from her own mistakes…

…right?

"Who was it that pointed out those mistakes without fear for your feelings? Who was it that was honest with you from the start?"

"You were never honest about your intentions," she growled.

"But I did not lie to you for your comfort," he countered. "And as I promised you…I never will. Can you say the same for any of your comrades?"

Kaiya rolled her eyes. This was an old argument of his - she wasn't about to get caught by it now. Another hand sign…

"Can you deny that you wonder if Itachi is truly intent on following your plan for his brother?" His voice grew closer. "Or is he just using you to get his health back, to get the power of his eyes back so that he can act on his own again?"

Kaiya finished the hand signs. A net of chakra rose from the script on the scroll and surrounded a patch of haze; she had to be careful, lest the mist escape when she closed the net…slowly…gently…

 _Could he be right?_

 _No! Don't even think it. He's just trying to distract you!_

She had it - a pocket of mist enclosed in the chakra net…now to carefully pull it into the scroll…

 _There!_

The net absorbed back into the paper; within the circle in its center the chakra formed a kanji for 'mist,' fully binding the substance within the script. She swiftly rolled up the scroll and stood.

"Well, it's been fun," she told the apparition.

With a scowl, 'Danzo' suddenly lunged at her and grasped her by the throat.

"You won't be leaving so soon, Namikaze-san," he growled, squeezing her neck painfully. "We aren't finished yet - we will never be finished!"

Kaiya grasped at his arm, which felt far too warm and solid for an illusion. For a brief second, she wondered if maybe she'd been wrong, that this was real - but no. This was how genjutsu worked, she reminded herself as her air supply was very realistically cut off. It manipulated the senses to create a semblance of reality…once one knew this, it could be dispelled…

Knowing it would only be a temporary fix, Kaiya again released the genjutsu and gasped for air once the hand disappeared. Danzo reformed at her back not a second later, this time swinging a sword at her midsection. Kaiya dodged, darting backward to avoid the blade.

 _Even if it's a genjutsu, don't want to get hit…this thing's powerful, could cause real damage…it's TRYING to keep me from leaving…_

Kaiya tried to flash out of the dimension, but she was having a hard time focusing on her Hiraishin mark - possibly because it was on a completely different plane of reality. Danzo's apparition constantly attacking her didn't help matters. No matter how many times she dispelled the genjutsu, he kept materializing faster and faster, attacking her mercilessly, driving her back toward the coral-covered walls. _It's trying to trap me here - gotta get rid of the illusion, but how?!_

"You'll never be rid of me," Danzo growled, slashing at her with the katana. Kaiya blocked with a kunai and tried to redirect them away from the walls. "You will never escape me!"

Blow after blow she parried, trying to land a few strikes of her own - if she defeated the apparition, would it disappear? But she didn't want to use too much chakra - she needed it to perform the seal after this, needed it to use Hiraishin to get out of this hellhole of a dimension!

She did land a blow, but no blood came out. It didn't even faze him.

 _You'll never be rid of me…_

His voice was echoing not just in the cave, but in her mind, now, and she could feel it…the certainty, the truth of his words.

 _Darkness never leaves._

She'd never be free of him. Despair began clouding her vision and her mind, slowing her movements and making her limbs feel heavy.

 _Everyone has darkness in them, Kaiya…_

Struggling not to buckle under the weight of Danzo's latest blow, his sword scraping against her kunai with a sound that made her ears ring, Kaiya's eyes widened. _Yuuma…_

… _what matters is what we do with it._

 _What we do with it_ …Yuuma had long ago taught her about dealing with one's darker impulses. They weren't wrong, they weren't things that one had to shove away - doing so would only hide the problem, not deal with it. No - he'd taught her a much more effective, if more challenging, way to deal with it.

Swallowing, Kaiya spoke to the apparition that glared down at her with unbridled hatred. "Darkness never leaves…but you're just _my_ darkness, aren't you?"

Danzo's brow twitched. "I am the darkness of the Shinobi - the darkness of the entire world!"

"No…" She felt it - the tiniest give in his attack, the opening she needed to duck out from under him and dart away. "You are just part of my imagination. You're an illusion-"

He flew at her, delivering another powerful strike. "Then how do you explain your nightmares?"

She parried, darted away, parried again - but the strength had returned to her limbs. "You're an illusion here - made from my mind. You only exist _in my mind!_ "

"How does that help you?"

"Because you're right."

Again, a twitch of his brow, a hesitation in his momentum.

"You're a part of me," Kaiya said, lowering her kunai. "You always will be…always have been, in different forms, haven't you? Darkness never leaves…you're just the latest incarnation."

Danzo didn't attack again, but surprised her with what looked almost like a genuine, if shadowy, smile. "Very good…it seems you _have_ learned from me."

"I did," Kaiya admitted, looking him steadily in the eye. "I learned from Shimura Danzo…as I've learned from every person I've ever met, and I'll carry that with me for the rest of my life." Calming certainty spread throughout her limbs. "I will always remember what you taught me, and I will use it moving forward. I defeated Shimura Danzo, the man, because it was what had to happen…and because it was what I wanted to do. But you're not him - you're _my_ darkness, and the only power you have is what I give you!"

Danzo's form swirled into the mist, but didn't disappear - rather, it formed a shadow that sped toward her with terrifying speed and the sound of screaming.

Kaiya stood still, not fighting, not resisting when it enveloped her whole body…and accepted its chilling embrace. It was a part of her, after all - just returning to where it was meant to be.

When the goosebumps faded, Kaiya somehow knew that the illusion would not resurface. She was calmer than she had been in weeks, as though all of the tension from Danzo's rise and the battle to end his life was finally released from her body. At the same time, she was a bit confused - what was the point of all of that? If all of this had been a defense mechanism of some sort, a way to deal with intruders in this dimension, why would it be dispelled like this?

Why would accepting part of oneself be the solution?

Something tugged at the back of her mind - this couldn't have just been a defense...it seemed _designed_ to work on a person's fears and insecurities, but _why?_ There seemed to be some deeper meaning here, something she was missing...

But there was no time for this. She'd already lost precious moments fighting off that illusion - and who knew if time worked the same way here as in the 'real' world? She had what she needed from this place - it was time to leave and continue the mission.

* * *

Sai directed his bird away from the clay dolls Deidara had sent at them, watching for when they'd reach their range limit and inwardly hoping they didn't go off before then. Temari had tried to send them back with a stronger _Kamaitachi_ , but it was no use - the most the Wind jutsu did was make the dolls pause. Sai put his brush to his scroll once more; when it lifted, the forms of twin giants rose.

 _Agyo, Ungyo -_ they were his largest and strongest paintings, capable of crushing stone if necessary. Their hands grasped the clay dolls, holding them in place while Sai had the bird soar further away, hurrying out of range of the inevitable blast. Squeezed within the giants' grasp, instead of bursting, the rubbery clay bulged and separated - forming _another_ two dolls.

Beside him, Temari swore - but she also noticed something else about the new quadrant of dolls: they were smaller. "Sai - keep dividing them! Looks like he can only use the clay in those dolls - the more they separate, the smaller they'll get!"

Sai nodded, seeing where her strategy was headed: if they were smaller, she might be able to deflect them with her fan. Even if a couple did reach them, the blasts would be proportionally smaller - less damaging. Agyo and Ungyo continued their assault, gripping the creatures and squeezing until the clay separated.

Deidara realized quickly what they were trying to do. _Like I'd let you! KATSU!_

Two of the divided creatures exploded a giant's hold; the ink splattered far enough to pepper both Sai's and Deidara's birds. One clump of clay fell from the other giant's hand, and although Deidara quickly sent out a tendril to catch it, it fell out of his reach. He let it fall, focusing instead on the swiftly dividing creatures he still had in his grasp. The remaining giant wouldn't have enough hands to catch all of them, but he didn't blow the thing up just yet; the painter would have to keep his focus on the giant to control it, and that worked to his advantage right now. Instead, he sent as many of his smaller creations at the pair as he could, extending their leashes to get them as close as possible.

Just as he was about to set them off, Deidara felt something slither around his arms and legs, anchoring him to his own clay bird. With a loud swear, he looked down in alarm to see inky black snakes wrapped around his limbs, pulling his arms downward to prevent him from forming seals.

 _What the-?! Is this from the ink that splattered before?! He can control it like this?!_

Sweat dripped down Sai's brow. He was using a lot of chakra to do this little trick - it was exceedingly taxing to manipulate ink from afar like this, which was why he rarely did it. It left him too drained to perform much other jutsu. But he wasn't alone in this fight - and Temari was already preparing her next jutsu while Deidara was immobilized, swiping blood onto her fan.

 _Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!_

A great whirlwind, stronger than her others, whipped from her fan; from the blood leapt a giant weasel with an eyepatch that rode the air currents, slicing an equally large sickle at everything in its wake. The clay dolls and Sai's ink giant were cut from its path in an instant, the chakra-enhanced blade slicing into them like butter; it sped toward Deidara-

Then, with a great swipe of its blade, it cut straight through both Deidara and his bird. The clay exploded on impact, sending a shockwave against the wind toward the pair; Temari crouched and shielded them with her fan as the debris whipped up by her jutsu came flying back toward them. After a few seconds, the chaos died down; she lowered her fan and looked out.

There was no sign of Deidara.

 _Did we get him?_ Temari wanted to believe they did - but based on what she knew of the terrorist, she couldn't be so sure. She found herself wishing that Ao hadn't been incapacitated, that they could make use of his sensing skills to tell if Deidara was really dead or not - but no use dwelling on what they couldn't use. She glanced back at Sai, who was panting and clearly nearing his limit. Made sense - they'd relied a lot on his jutsu in this battle, jutsu that required much finer control and focus than her Futon techniques did.

"You okay?"

Sai nodded even as he wiped sweat from his brow - though Temari could see that, like her, he was casting his eyes all around them, still on alert for the blond. He took up his brush again and began drawing not combat-oriented creatures, but a series of small sparrows. "This…will help us find him…"

Temari watched him animate the flock of birds and send them to the swamp below, her brow creasing with a small bit of concern for the dark-haired teen. He wouldn't be much use if the fight did continue, she decided - though she admired him for trying to be useful nonetheless. _Guess I see why Kaiya likes this kid…_

The explosion came without warning from below Sai's bird - just out of their visual range. The ink bird's body shielded them from the worst of the blast but was blown apart, sending the two of them plummeting toward the canopy. Temari whipped open her fan to break her fall and hopefully grab Sai, but in the corner of her eye, she spied another white creature speeding toward her. She threw a shuriken at it; it exploded in midair…but another had already taken its place and latched onto her fan.

Deidara couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he watched the explosion rip the paper fan apart. He'd managed to substitute himself with a clay clone at the last second before the weasel's attack and had escaped to the trees to attack from below. _Bet you no 'preschool project' could do THAT, hm!_

The pair tumbled down the vine-laden branches of the swamp. Temari was able to gain purchase using her chakra; Sai didn't fair nearly as well, exhausted as his reserves were. He tried, but slipped off a vine and hit his head hard against a tree. Temari, realizing that she had no hope of finding the blond terrorist at this point, let alone following him, made a split-second decision and rushed to Sai's side, racing a guided missile heading his way. She was almost there -

 _KATSU!_

* * *

 **RETURN OF THE CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm evil :P I'll try to have the next one out a little sooner, at least. Two weeks, tops!**

 **So! Sai and Temari put up a good fight, but Deidara is pretty crafty. I hope I did them all justice…and it's not over yet! Will Temari and Sai be caught in the latest explosion?! (Also, can I just say that I think Temari is a total badass but not given nearly enough screen-time in Shippuden?)**

 **Kaiya had a little visit into the Sanbi's dimension…and hello, hallucinogenic mist that makes you face your own insecurities! Interesting that such a thing could be defeated by a bit of self-reflection…wonder why that is…**

 **NEXT TIME: The battle over the Sanbi continues! We'll see just what Tobi's been up to so far…Kakashi's team engaging Hidan and Kakuzu, and just how they plan to deal with them…More action is in the works, folks!**

 **Stay tuned!**

Deleted lines:

Lee put a finger to his chin, brow furrowed in confusion. "One thing that does not make complete sense…if the Akatsuki are truly not monsters, but men, then…what was that shark-like person you fought before, Guy-sensei?"

Guy gave him a blank look. "…who?"


	94. To Seal a Bijuu

**You know what I just realized, 90+ chapters into this thing? I totally missed out on a theme for chapter names. I mean, the story's called "To Unravel the Night" - I could have done a whole "To [verb] [article] [noun]" thing going on this entire time! Eh, gonna try it out for a chapter or two, but it might not stick at this point. Not changing previous chapter names either - I was quite proud of "The Good, the Bad, and the Kabuto." :P**

 **And yeah - I split this into two chapters because these fights are kinda ridiculous and I don't like splitting the focus unnecessarily. So…you get TWO chapters for your patience! Yay!**

 **Finally: You know what's surprisingly powerful? Suggestion. Suggest a certain name or idea, let it grow and fester…and when it unexpectedly pops up right in front of you, its very presence can be overwhelming.**

 **Such is the power of a name.**

* * *

 **Chapter 93: To Seal a Bijuu**

Leaning cross-armed against a mossy trunk just beyond the swamp's tree line, an orange mask gazed out over the misty grey lake. He had carefully watched as Kaiya worked in tandem with the dark haired boy to bind the Sanbi with chains, successfully trapping the Bijuu…all done seamlessly. Maybe he had underestimated her capabilities. They were planning to somehow seal the beast, there was no doubt about it, but the question remained: in what? Have they chosen a host from Kiri? Did _she_ plan to become the host? No... Konoha would not be so bold as to steal a Bijuu from another land. He did not see any object in which they could contain the Sanbi, but one could never be sure.

 _Namikaze Kaiya, what are you planning?_

* * *

Flashing out of the Sanbi's dimension left Kaiya a little dizzy - inter-dimensional travel took more effort, it seemed. Disorientation kept her from noticing where she'd landed at first, but the wet, pebbled sand under her hands told her it _wasn't_ Peach's back. She shook her head sharply to clear the remnants of the mist and realized what happened.

 _Shit - Peach ran out of time!_

That meant Chojuro and Gamaken were still with the Sanbi, which - she looked over the lake - yes, it was nearly free of its bonds. _I have to hurry!_

Her neck prickled, though for what she couldn't tell, nor did she spare much thought about it. Being out in the open like this wasn't ideal; she darted into the cover of the trees and nearly ran straight into Ao. Kaiya steadied him as best she could, trying to avoid touching the blistering burns on his back.

"You shouldn't be up!" She led him to a tree, attention shifting completely. "You need to stay hidden-"

"Someone's…been watching," he grunted out, waving her off. "Two hundred meters northeast…appeared a few minutes ago, hasn't moved…maybe the partner…"

Kaiya froze. _Partner…Deidara's partner…_

… _Madara?_

No, no, _no_ \- they could _not_ handle that right now! But of course he'd be overseeing this capture - he must know that Itachi would've shared everything he knew, must know that this would be an important mission for both sides…

"Can you tell anything…distinguishing about him?" she asked, trying to hide her nerves.

Ao shook his head. "He's masking his presence. I can only tell where he is, not much more."

Kaiya beat back her fear. It wasn't necessarily Madara - there could be a different partner, and what was more important right now was to finish the seal.

"Ao-san…I'm sorry, but I need your senses while I finish the seal. Please keep an eye on him and tell me if he moves."

"Don't apologize," he said roughly. "This is my mission too - you do your part!"

His gruffness helped her focus, and with quick movements, she brought out the scroll with the mist. That mist would anchor the seal within the dimension, keeping the Sanbi from escaping - she'd have to get close enough to lock it on the outside, too. This sort of Fuin wasn't unprecedented, but it had never been attempted on this scale; before Mito became the first Jinchuriki, Fuin Masters had done this with smaller-scale monsters. They'd attempted to do this to Bijuu as well but never succeeded. They kept researching, kept theorizing, but never had the chance to attempt it again.

She had to make it work.

 _Instead of opening a portal, closing one…instead of calling something out, sending it away…_

A loud explosion from within the swamp rocked the earth. Kaiya looked up - was that from Sai and Temari? Were they okay?!

 _Focus. Do your part._

The symbols were readily available in her memory bank; the difficulty was in making them powerful enough while keeping them balanced. Kaiya let out a deep breath, sending with it the last bits of her self-doubt - there was no place for it here. Too much could change in their favor; the rest of the team was putting their lives on the line for this. Her brush flew over the scroll - she _would_ make it work, precedent be damned!

"He vanished!"

Her brush froze. "What?!"

"There's no trace," he said, casting his senses as far as they could go. "That's impossible - unless-"

He cut off, his lightning-fast reflexes allowing him to block kunai aimed for his throat and chest - but they wound up embedded in his arm. Kaiya spun and sent her own kunai to the source - but she could see no one, and no sound of impact came. She shifted defensively in front of Ao, abandoning her scroll. Her skin prickled madly, sweat dripped from her brow; her breath became shallow as she watched and listened for the enemy. She hadn't felt this sort of fear in years, and it was nearly paralyzing.

"He's gone again," Ao grunted as he yanked the kunai from his arm. "How is he - _urgh!_ "

Kaiya spun back around, eyes wide. Ao was caught in a lock by a man completely covered in black dress, save for the swirling orange mask. A red sheen peeked through the single eyehole and only reflexes born of training kept Kaiya from looking directly at it. The blood drained from her face; the cold chill of dread coated her ribs. Her mind skidded to a halt as a single name echoed in her skull.

 _Uchiha…Madara…_

* * *

Chojuro stood tense, the flounder-shaped Hiramekarei feeling at once oppressively heavy and impossibly small as he watched the Sanbi thrash in the Fuin chains.

 _Ao-senpai would tell me not to be so nervous…there's no time for nerves…_

It was hard to take that message to heart when faced with a beast several times the size of the Mizukage complex - but he was a Kiri Shinobi, one of the new Swordsmen of the Mist! That thought, along with memories of all he'd gone through to get to this point and Ao's particular brand of encouragement, helped him maintain his grip.

Beneath him, the great toad Gamaken suddenly shifted, turning a bulbous eye toward the shore. "Hm…? What's that?"

Chojuro tore his gaze from the spiky-shelled beast to see something coming from the tree line - faint pulses of light, or… "That's…that's Ao-senpai's signal! Gamaken-san, we have to go there - Senpai wouldn't call us back if it wasn't important!"

"Ah…" The toad's rumbling voice vibrated through his body. "Kaiya-san is there, too…I think…"

"Then let's go!" His comrade was in trouble - enough to signal for help. That alone gave him certainty, and as Gamaken turned around and swam with astonishing speed back to shore, even the weighty presence of the Sanbi couldn't dampen Chojuro's resolve. Confidence or no, he was needed - that was all that mattered!

* * *

 _Uchiha…Madara…_

The name swirled through her mind and blocked out all other thought, freezing her muscles; his oppressive presence locked her limbs in place. It was all she could hear, all she could think - and all she could feel was the terror that the name invoked.

The masked man tilted his head at her casually, as though he was not currently half-choking another person. "Hm…judging by your expression, I'd say you know exactly who I am - and I know who you are, Namikaze Kaiya."

His voice carried a chill that went directly to the core of her nervous system.

Ao struggled against the hold, the pain in his back nearly immobilizing him. His voice broke through in a strangled whisper. "G-go…"

Anything else he might have said was cut off with a sickening snap. It happened quickly, without ceremony - one second, Ao was trying to speak, and the next…he slumped to the ground, eyes and mouth still open. Kaiya's eyes followed his descent, which seemed to take full minutes and no time at all.

The mask hid any expression on the man's face, but something about his very presence was disturbingly unchanged by the act - as though breaking a man's neck was no different from snapping a branch in his path.

Something in _her_ snapped then. It wasn't rage, nor a desire for vengeance; it was more like she'd been encased in misted glass, and that glass now shattered around her. In that moment, everything was clear.

Whoever this was didn't matter. The name _didn't matter._ What mattered was what he could _do_ \- and that was still an unknown.

 _Think. See._

She raised ice-hardened eyes to the orange mask. The man's head tilted again. "Oh…I do like that look in your eyes now. Was that person a friend of yours?"

Kaiya didn't answer, just kept her eyes on him as she sorted through her options.

His gaze slid down to her scroll. "So much for the rumors of there being a true Sealing Master around these days," he sighed, casually reaching down. "No real master would need a pen and paper, after all-"

She cut him off with a kunai aimed for the center of his mask before jumping back and forming a quick, familiar jutsu. Within a half second, her barrier was up.

 _You're not going anywhere now._

He caught the kunai - as she'd expected - and she flashed to it, another already in hand. The second knife plunged into his side - and kept going. Kaiya's eyes widened - it was like he wasn't even there! She reflexively jumped back before she could overbalance, but a cold chain snared her around the waist, pinning her arms and nearly snapping her spine.

"Gotcha," the man murmured, gripping the chains attached to his wrists to tighten their hold. "Also disappointing…you're nowhere near your father's level."

Kaiya dropped her kunai and flashed to it, freeing herself from the chains' hold. One backward jump, one more flash, and she was at the shore, outside of her barrier's confines. He wouldn't be able to follow her, but to be safe…she closed her eyes, focusing on the scroll that was still near him, covered with her script and chakra…

Inside the barrier, Tobi hummed appreciatively. She was quicker than he expected just then; shock must have made her freeze initially. Her use of Hiraishin was almost nostalgic, though certainly different from Minato's - more geared toward quick, close-range position shifts, its precision supported by her reflexes. Not bad…but as he said, still not quite Minato's level.

As for her sealing capabilities…he hadn't lied. A true Uzumaki seal master, back in the glory days of Uzushio, could create and implement seals solely with their chakra - or so he'd been told. Using a scroll was a sign of amateurism. It worked in his favor though, and he calmly picked up the scroll. Without this, she'd have a hard time containing the Sanbi - but before he destroyed it, he scanned the contents, curious about her chosen method.

Something strange happened. The script shifted before his eyes, the symbols scrambling and rapidly reforming into a different design. His eyes widened and he dropped the scroll when he recognized what seal this was.

On the shore, Kaiya's eyes snapped open.

 _KAI!_

An explosion ripped through the trees, then another, and another. There had been enough script on the scroll for eight explosive symbols, and they set themselves off in sequence. It hadn't taken much chakra, but it meant sacrificing the mist she'd gathered. Whether it would be enough to kill him…she doubted. At the very least, it might slow him down, and her barrier should keep him in place.

There was no time to breathe - she narrowly jumped to avoid a tidal wave crashing into the shore. When she landed, it was on the bumpy, magenta back of Gamaken.

"The Sanbi is breaking free," Chojuro called back to her. "But we saw Ao's signal - what's going on? Where is he?"

 _Signal?_ For a split-second, Kaiya's chest clenched and felt heavy; Ao called for help, but… "He's down. We have to get to the Sanbi."

"I know he's down, but -"

"I mean he's dead!" Kaiya clenched her fists and fought to compartmentalize again. "Gamaken, turn around - we're going back to the Sanbi!"

Chojuro turned wide eyes on her. "Dead…? How…"

"Deidara's partner," she explained curtly as Gamaken fought the waves to reach the Sanbi once again. "He…surprised us."

 _I froze._

"But…" Chojuro seemed to have a hard time wrapping his head around this news. "Nothing catches Ao-senpai by surprise…he's the best sensor in Kirigakure…"

"Well, this guy did!" Kaiya snapped, then took a breath to calm herself down. They had a job to do, she couldn't get caught up in this! "I trapped him in a barrier, so we should be okay-"

"Are you sure about that?"

The two Shinobi spun. There, sitting casually on Gamaken's back with them, was the orange-masked man. Kaiya's heart stopped.

 _What…?!_

His cloak was tattered and singed - it _was_ the same person, the explosions had done _something…_ but how did he get out?!

 _Vanished…no trace…_

Chojuro was the first to act this time, swinging Hiramekarei in a wide arc. The man didn't bother moving; it wouldn't reach him anyway -

But he changed his mind when his cloak tore, despite him being several feet out of the sword's range. "Oh…so that's the great sword Hiramekarei's power. I'll admit, it's my first time seeing it in action."

Chojuro bared his pointed teeth at the masked man, rage over his fallen comrade replacing his usual uncertainty. "Then let's make it your last!" He launched himself at the man, sword glowing with chakra.

"Wait!" Kaiya cried out. "Things pass through him-"

By the time the words got out, Chojuro's whole body had passed through the man. Gamaken twisted and caught him before he hit the water. "Kaiya-san - come!"

She did so without a thought, jumping down to his outstretched hand. As soon as her feet left his back, a slippery substance oozed from the pores of his bumpy skin and congealed around the man's ankles. Kaiya's eyes widened as a series of sparks ignited across Gamaken's back, seeming to come from the same pores - setting the toad's body alight.

 _Katon: Toad Oil Eruption!_

Gamaken's hands cradled them below his chin, shielding them from the heat of the blast. "Gamaken! You okay?!"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Can only use that about once a month, though…kind of a clumsy technique…did it work?"

"Don't know," she admitted, squinting into the smoke. "I tried something like it and it didn't-"

" _Incoming!"_

It was Chojuro who yelled the warning. Gamaken raised his shield above his head, protecting them from the blasts of three guided missiles. The looked up - soaring swiftly toward them on the back of a white bird was Deidara.

 _What…Sai…Temari!_

Deidara grinned maniacally. His right arm was badly burned, and he'd had to shed his cloak to escape the ink snakes before - but with his left arm working again, he was hardly bothered. No - he was positively ecstatic. Finally, he could get this woman for nearly ruining his artistic career!

"Found you!" He pointed down at the redhead. "About time I paid you back for what you did to my arm, you _bitch!"_

Kaiya cursed. Everything was going wrong! Ao was dead, and Sai and Temari…she didn't let herself think it. She took a kunai out, intent on dealing with Deidara as quickly as possible - this bastard had to die for real time!

"Kaiya-san." Chojuro's calm voice made her look up. All remnants of his shyness seemed to have disappeared in the last few minutes; when Kaiya looked to him now, he was determined, his face set and serious. "Continue the sealing. Gamaken-san and I will deal with this."

She hesitated.

" _Go!"_ Chojuro commanded. "Don't let Ao-senpai's sacrifice go to waste!"

Jaw clenched, Kaiya turned toward the Sanbi and threw her kunai.

Above them, Deidara was already reaching for more clay. "Like I'd let you! We've got a score to settle, woman! Hm!"

He ignored the toad and swordsman below him and flew higher, out of their reach, turning his bird toward his query. Kabuto was right - this woman would be impossible to deal with so long as she had Hiraishin on her side. Well, maybe that poison would come in handy again -

"Wha-?!" Deidara was forced to one knee when his bird suddenly jerked in mid-air. He looked down. "The heck-"

Something had sliced through his bird - the tail and back legs splashed into the lake below, and the wings were barely compensating! But he was way too high up for even that toad to reach him!

The toad drew his arm back and launched something into the air. No - not something. It was the swordsman, his wide, flat blade glowing blue with chakra, expanding as he swung it in a wide arc -

Deidara jumped before the chakra blade could slice through _him_. As soon as his feet hit the water's surface, he exploded the remnants of the bird and hurried away from the blast. Embers flew past his fleeing form, but he kept his scope locked on the red hair near the Sanbi as his mouths chewed clay in his hands. His own mouth stretched into a grin, the taste of victory already thick on his tongue. That woman liked to engage in close combat, then flash away, out of danger…but this time, there would be no escaping.

* * *

On the opposite shore, Tobi watched Deidara arrive. It seemed he'd shaken the other two ninja in the swamp…perhaps he wouldn't have to step in again just yet. Deidara was competent, though easily riled; as long as these people didn't get the Sanbi, it didn't really matter to Tobi how exactly the battle turned out. Behind him, Zetsu emerged from the ground and told him something that made his brows rise high behind the mask.

"Already?"

"And there's something else you should probably know," White continued.

Tobi nodded when he finished. Looked like he was needed elsewhere…but he was confident that Deidara would be able to stop the Sanbi sealing. He was already preparing his trump card from the looks of it. It would be a shame to have the girl taken out of the picture before his plans for Itachi could reach fruition, but as long as it was someone else who killed her, they could still work. It wouldn't do to have the Sanbi caught in that, though…

In the blink of an eye, Tobi went to the beast as it tried to break free of the Fuin chains.

"Hello again," he said calmly, looking the beast in its one open eye. The Sanbi's pupil dilated, then shrunk to a pinprick as it recognized the Sharingan's glow. "I'm about to give you a helping hand…in exchange, be a good little beast and _obey._ "

The tomoe swirled and reflected in the Sanbi's eye. Within seconds, it thrashed even more violently than before, shaking the chains off entirely and letting out an ear-splitting cry. Tobi returned calmly to the shore.

"Zetsu - stick around. They won't be able to seal this thing without weakening it first. Deidara will finish them before they can, or they'll exhaust themselves trying…be ready to grab it."

"Hai…"

Tobi swirled out of existence.

* * *

Kaiya caught her kunai in midair and skidded onto the water's surface. The hulking form of the Sanbi loomed just ahead, its head turning this way and that, as though looking for something. Its eye found her, and for a moment, everything went perfectly still. Something was different - something about the look in its eye…but then it opened its great maw, air and energy rushing in-

 _SHIT!_

Kaiya threw the kunai to the side and flashed to it just when the Sanbi let out a shockwave that shook the air. She caught only the side of the wave, but it still pushed her into the water; her body was immediately caught in the wild current, sending her tumbling and lurching and stealing the breath from her lungs. With an explosive burst of chakra, the Adamantine Chains erupted from her back, first shielding her from the underwater rocks then anchoring to something solid. Another burst, and she pulled herself above the surface. She grasped onto a slick rock with her chakra, coughing and choking on lake water.

Deidara saw his perfect opening when she emerged gasping for air. He sped forward, his left hand almost finished with the jutsu that would take this bitch out once and for all. Almost there - almost ready! She pushed the sopping hair from her eyes; he was just meters away, his creation just seconds away from completion -

Fire shot up his left arm, blinding him in nauseating pain. It spread swiftly from his arm to his shoulder, then across his chest - he felt it creep into the sewn mouth over his heart and down his torso -

"What -" Deidara fell to his knees, his chakra barely responding enough to keep him above water. It was the seal on his arm - _her_ seal _! But - what - Kabuto said -_ " _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"_

Kaiya shot to her feet, eyes wide as Deidara clawed at the fiery red marks that spread across his skin. Those marks…they looked like…

 _Curse marks?!_

A deafening wail made the air tremble around them. Kaiya snapped her head around - the Sanbi arched its head to the sky, then turned around and started swimming away. No, no - they were so close! She flung another chain out and lassoed one of its tails; it thrashed wildly on contact, forcing her to focus all her energy into _not_ being swung like a yo-yo.

Deidara swore and growled in frustration. The pain receded, but that woman was getting away! He struggled to his feet, but nearly fell again as they sank below the water's surface. In a panic, he righted himself, but found balancing suddenly incredibly difficult - especially when the water was further disturbed by the giant toad that leapt in front of him.

"Sorry for the clumsy landing," the toad grumbled, obviously not to Deidara.

Chojuro slide from his back onto the water's surface, not even making a ripple on landing. "You were great, Gamaken-san!"

Deidara scoffed at the two. Clearly, they wouldn't let him get close to the redhead…fine. He stuck his now-stiff arm into his clay pack to devour the white substance - and froze.

His mouth…it wasn't opening. He couldn't feel the tongue, couldn't taste the chalky clay like he usually did, couldn't grab any of his signature medium!

 _No - NO!_

His hand scrambled in his pack and he barely dodged a strike from the Kiri nin's strange blade. His other hand was too badly burnt from earlier to mold, and now this?! Was it that woman's seal, or -

His eyes narrowed; he caught his lip between his teeth and clenched his jaw so hard that blood filled his mouth. White-hot rage scorched his veins and invaded his vision. No - it wasn't the woman's seal doing this, and when he got back to base, he planned to have a little chat with a certain four-eyed freak. But first…

Abandoning his clay pack, Deidara flung tagged shuriken at the pair before him, then threw kunai into the smoke. It took all of his chakra control just to keep him from sinking into the water, but he could still fight. He was an _Akatsuki_ member, the feared terrorist that single-handedly destroyed entire _villages_ in a single, artistic blast! He wouldn't let these uncultured pigs defeat him, even if his art was off-limits!

When Chojuro came at him, Hiramekarei glowing and growing into a longsword, Deidara kept his feet planted. He bent backward with impressive flexibility and caught the swordsman with a weighted wire around the ankles. There was a poof - Chojuro substituted out. Deidara twisted and crossed kunai to block the giant sword that came down on him from behind. Chojuro's slight form had the advantage of a strong stance; Deidara strained from his awkward position to hold him back. If he released his straining muscles, the sword would sever his body diagonally from shoulder to hip. His strength wouldn't last long; every limb was angled unnaturally, threatening to break at the joints…but only holding would keep him alive right now. He felt paralyzed, his body twisting unnaturally, muscles screaming from the effort, sinews popping as they reached their limits…but he held, because it was the only choice!

Or was it?

Chojuro bore down, using his stance to give power to his blow, but he knew better than to rely on strength in such a battle. He knew Deidara was in a precarious position - he had purposely maneuvered him into it. Concentrating his chakra, Chojuro reshaped Hiramekarei; the longsword-style chakra blade gradually curved downward, inching toward the blond's exposed neck. Deidara's wide eyes followed its progress - and then a strained, reluctant smirk stretched across his lips.

"Okay, I'll admit," he grunted, "you're good, swordsman. Got me right where you wanted, hm?"

Chojuro grit his teeth and kept directing the chakra little by little. "Exactly!"

Deidara's smirk bloomed into a full grin. "I wonder about that, hm!"

He shifted his feet, losing his grip on the water's surface, sinking into its depths - and out of Chojuro's path. The water was much calmer now that the Sanbi was further away, and Deidara swiftly swam in its direction, intent on catching up with the red-haired bitch. The murky water was difficult to see through, but he could just see the shadow of the beast ahead -

Then magenta filled his vision, and he found himself staring into black eyes each as big as his head.

Shit - he thought that damned toad had disappeared! He immediately turned and swam as hard as he could; the toad's hands made to clap around him, but the displaced water pushed Deidara further away instead. _Stupid frog…_

…or maybe not so stupid, he realized when he saw the blue glow of Hiramekarei's chakra blade rushing toward hm - no _, he_ was rushing towar _d it_! The toad had pushed him directly into Chojuro's path, and his chakra wouldn't respond, not even for a substitution! He tried to swim back, tried to push against the current before the blue blade impaled him -

But it was no use. A crimson cloud stained the water around him, and Deidara reflected that it was interesting, almost beautiful really, how his darkening world increasingly resembled the Akatsuki cloak.

After that, Deidara saw nothing more.

* * *

Kaiya struggled to control her chain as the Sanbi's tails thrashed around her, using it to pull herself closer to the beast. One of its tails rose high and came crashing down above her, but there was no aim behind the enraged creature's actions. It slammed into the water beside her, and she darted away before the wave could overtake her, forming more chains. The burst of chakra hurt like hell, as though her cells were tearing apart to make room for the them - but as always, it lasted only a second. The chains wrapped around the Sanbi, surrounding it before it realized what was happening. They cinched around the beast, glowing gold with power as they secured their hold; she felt the Sanbi straining against that power, against her.

But that wasn't all she felt.

Her chains and the beast - they were… _resonating_. She felt the Sanbi's immense chakra, how it not only flowed through its system but _was_ its system, and how her chains pulsed with that chakra at the perfect frequency in order to bind it. She wasn't just holding the creature; her chakra and its joined where the chains met its shell, connecting them together. She felt the enormity of its presence, how it was now contained by _her_ …and she felt its pain.

 _ **Nonono…please not again…**_

Kaiya's eyes widened. That voice…it wasn't something she heard exactly, yet it echoed in her soul, and it sounded almost…child-like.

Afraid.

Desperate.

 _ **Don't…wanna…**_

The voice was so innocent, so sad it made tears well in her eyes. She wanted to reach out and comfort it, assure whatever it was that she meant no harm. An image flashed in her mind - a turtle-like creature, shy, being coaxed from its bumpy grey shell by someone…an old man?

She shook her sharply; this could just be another illusion, another defense mechanism. She had to stay focused!

 _ **DESTROY.**_

That voice was different - darker, so cold it chilled the marrow in her bones. It was a command - Kaiya could feel it through this connection, the tug of manipulation forcing itself into the beast's chakra, changing the frequency - trying to dislodge it from her chains.

 _ **Getoutgetout GET OUT!**_

That was the boyish voice again. The Sanbi shook its massive head from side to side, making its whole body sway. That voice - could it be…?

 _ **Please…leave me alone…**_

Was this…the Sanbi?

 _ **DESTROY…**_

The cold command shook Kaiya's soul. When the Sanbi spoke again, it used both voices.

 _ **DESTROY KIRIGAKURE.**_

Kaiya's eyes went wide. That's what it was trying to do - it was trying to get to Kiri! Terror clutched her heart, and for a second, she was four years old again and seeing the horror of the Kyuubi's rampage. If this thing got lose in Kiri - no, she had to stop it, had to seal it completely!

But how?! She had the beast held down for _now_ , but how was she supposed to get it back in its dimension, let alone seal it in without that scroll?!

 _A true seal master…_

That man…could he have been speaking the truth?

Kaiya called forth the symbols in her mind without a second thought, imagining how the seal would look had she finished it on paper. Normally she wrote out a seal, then absorbed and stored it in her chakra pools…this time, she had to form it _in_ her chakra, and she could use her chains to transmit it…

But the more she tried to think her way through the process, the more the Sanbi resisted, thrashing and frantically pulsing its chakra. She had to calm it down - but how?!

The chains - they were called _sealing_ chains for a reason, right? Maybe…she pulsed more chakra into them, and as they strengthened their hold, she felt the command push back, felt the connection stronger-

 _ **DESTROY KIRI…DESTROY THE PLACE THAT MADE YOU SUFFER!**_

Suffer…? As though summoned by the word itself, the pain she'd felt before returned - the Sanbi's pain, its loneliness, its despair. More images flashed in her mind - no, more like…

 _It was trapped in a dark place, scared, alone…this wasn't its home, where was it?!_

 _ **I just wanna go home…**_

 _A misty lake with a temple at its center…_ _ **Home**_ … _but it couldn't find that place anymore no matter where it looked, and every time the humans saw it they'd try to take it, so it had to escape, return to the dimension it always hid in back then…_

 _Back then…_

 _ **Ojii-sama…please don't go…**_

This wasn't her voice - these weren't her memories! But…she raised a hand to her cheek. These _were_ her tears, and this _was_ her heart clenching from the unbearable sadness this creature held. Her eyes rose to meet the one open eye of the Sanbi. For a second, they were both still, both staring…almost as though something had passed betweem them.

The she saw it - the triple tomoe pattern imprinted in that eye…and she understood.

 _The Sanbi is being controlled by the Sharingan…_

The pain it was in…it was because of whatever Madara did to it, she was sure. It was trapped in a horrible illusion, living in a nightmare, trying to break free - and it just wanted to go home.

She wanted to help it, wanted to break it out of that genjutsu…but there was no time, Madara could return any second, and she wasn't sure she could fight him in this state!

There was no other choice - she had to just finish the seal.

 _I'm sorry…but I have to do this!_

Again, she called forth the symbols, and this time, they were complete. She saw - felt - _was_ the seal. The markings were etched not just in her mind, but in her bones, in her blood, in every atom of her existence. She knew with every fiber of her being what she had to do.

She held her breath and dove into the water, swimming toward the green glow of the dimensional portal, letting her chains extend as far as they could. Her lungs began to burn for need of air; the pressure of the lake grew crushingly strong - but she kept pushing. The chains reached their limit; she could feel the drain of her chakra like a sharp tug. Twisting around, she pulled them back to her body - with the Sanbi still in their grasp.

It took every ounce of physical and spiritual strength she had to get it to budge - and even then, the fight it put up nearly made her hold snap. For a brief, clear second, Kaiya wondered what the hell she was thinking - she was trying to pull a _Bijuu_ on a chakra leash?! She quickly banished the thought; it didn't matter what this thing was, it was going into that portal whether it wanted to or not!

The determination gave her strength - and she felt the seal form of its own volition in response.

 _Instead of calling something out, send it away._

But it wasn't that simple. Kaiya wasn't just fighting the Sanbi for control; that commanding presence pulled back on it. She flashed back briefly to a day, just months ago, when she played tug-of-war with an unseen presence over a barrier seal. But this was different. She had no idea how she knew, but one thing was clear to her as she battled for control of the beast: the commanding presence behind the genjutsu wasn't actually _present_.

 _You're not here -_ _ **I**_ _am!_

She tugged sharply, unrelentingly, until _finally_ the other grip began to fade. She felt something else as it did: the Sanbi itself was fighting back, not against her, but against the command, as though it had just needed an opening!

This, in turn, gave _her_ an opening to pull it all the way down to the portal. With a sharp wrench of chakra, she flung the beast toward its dimension, where some gravitational pull did the rest of the work.

 _Instead of opening a portal, closing one._

Her lungs screamed for air, but with the portal still in sight, Kaiya brought her hands together. The water slowed her signs; black dots swam in her vision…but she formed every last hand seal.

 _Close the door._

Her chakra flared, traveling down the chains, speeding toward the green portal. It slammed the door shut, wrapping around it and forming a spiritual padlock.

 _Lock on both sides._

She didn't have the mist from the dimension, but she didn't need it - she had _been_ in that mist, had experienced it so viscerally that its power was imprinted on her memory…and she'd left something personal inside as well. Her Hiraishin kunai within the dimension responded to her chakra's call, reshaping into the anchor for the inner lock. She felt the Sanbi's presence slam against the metaphysical door she'd created, but it held fast, bolstered by the new anchor.

One more hand sign, and just as her mind darkened, she saw it: the final form of her Fuin. It shone magnificent gold in the blackness of her waning consciousness, a perfect circle - a mandala with an endless labyrinth of fractals, their designs ever shrinking toward the center, but never disappearing. Anyone who wanted to access to what this seal held would have to reach their end, and there was no end. They went on in perpetuity, spiraling into a trap that would ensnare anyone without the right key - but to Kaiya, the true path was clear among the many false trails.

Everything went black as her body gave in to its need for oxygen. Her hands came apart, her body floating in the black waters, utterly devoid of strength. That path was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness entirely - and that child-like voice, begging her not to lock it in there with _HIM_ , was the last thing she heard.

 _I'm sorry…_

* * *

 **O_O**

… **let's see how the Hidan-Kakuzu battle is going next, shall we?**


	95. To Kill an Immortal

**I can't say enough how gigantic of a help ItyGirl was with these two chapters. I was struggling to write these action scenes so that they flowed and transported the reader…honestly, at first, I was actually getting bored writing them, which is NEVER a good sign! Thankfully, ItyGirl was able to hit the nail of my problem on its head, and I was able to then rewrite the majority…hence why these chapters took so. God. Damn. LONG. I think they're better for it though, and I've got my stride back!**

 **Also a big help: a writer and hilarious YouTuber, Jena Moreci. Fellow writers - check her out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 94: To Kill an Immortal**

Hidan and Kakuzu had stopped moving.

They were either resting, or they'd sensed the group pursuing them. Given Kakuzu's reputation as a bounty hunter, it was probably the latter; one did not gain such a reputation without decent tracking skills.

They were _waiting_ for them - and that made Kakashi nervous. They were as prepared as they could be right now; Kakashi had knowingly sacrificed stealth for skill in this group, hoping to make up for their lack of knowledge about Kakuzu. They had taijutsu amply covered, as well as weapons use; between him, Asuma, and the Anbu members Niru and Ho, they had strong affinities in Lightning, Wind, Water, and Earth. Add to that the Sharingan and the Byakugan, and the only ground they hadn't really covered was genjutsu. He'd considered asking Kurenai to come along, but Asuma had requested that he didn't, and for good reason.

But preparation only went so far - it did not guarantee victory. There were always unknown variables, and Akatsuki members each had something unique to their abilities. At least with Neji's eyes, they knew their location; it would be worse if they lost them entirely. And speaking of eyes…he uncovered his Sharingan, feeling the familiar drain of chakra as it opened.

"Kakashi-sensei," called Neji in alarm. "The one with the five masses - they just separated!"

 _Separated?_ He squinted the Sharingan, hoping to get a glimpse of what Neji was seeing.

He saw the oncoming attack not a moment too soon. Both eyes widening, Kakashi abruptly stopped. "Everyone! Take cover - fire jutsu!"

He ducked behind a thick tree just as an enormous wall of fire engulfed the forest. His eyes watered from the scorching air that preceded the flames; his skin felt like it was liquifying before the fire even arrived. Through the burning haze, he saw a masked figure fly by, hands forming signs.

 _Suiton: Great Water Wall!_

The oncoming blaze slammed into a liquid barrier. It steamed violently on contact and the smoke made his eyes water more, but the flames were halted. They were safe from incineration.

 _Thank you, Niru,_ he thought to the Water-natured Anbu woman on his left - though he didn't have time to say it aloud. Through the smoke, Kakashi someone with a three-bladed scythe flying toward them.

" _Woo-hoo!"_

"It's Hidan!"

Guy was directly in his path and met the blades with his nunchucks. Kakashi felt both tense and almost relieved: if anyone could pull of hand-to-hand against someone like that, it was Guy. His masterful moves let him dodge Hidan's strikes, and Kakashi noticed immediately that he wasn't really trying to hit back…but he _was_ leading him away. _Good, Guy!_

There was no more time for thought - Neji barely had time to warn them before a deafening gale of wind swept through the forest, leveling the charred trees in its wake.

This time, both Anbu got in front of the onslaught, hands flashing through signs in a flurry. A wall of muddied earth was their savior this time, flexible enough to redirect the wind, pliant enough to repair itself when the razor-sharp chakra cut through it.

Kakashi tried to make sense of what was happening. Hidan was fighting Guy, so Kakuzu had to be the elemental attacker…but both attacks could only have been done by someone with an affinity for those natures. No one had more than one affinity - was Kakuzu the exception to this rule?

These thoughts flashed through his mind in a half-second, but he couldn't dwell on them. They had to act - and for that, they needed Shikamaru's squad to move.

* * *

Shikamaru smirked as the Wind jutsu cleared the top of the forest. It was a great improvement, and managed to work wonderfully into his plan. Less trees meant more sunlight, leading to better shadows. He waited, still as a statue, as Guy led the scythe-wielding zealot closer - perfectly falling in line with his strategy. Still, having Guy injured by Hidan would not do them well.

As if on cue, Kankuro jumped in at just the right moment, effectively taking the battle from Guy's hands. His movements were fluid, impressive one might say, but it was not good enough to overwhelm the battle-crazed Hidan. In a few jerky moves and smooth parries, Hidan was inside his guard, his scythe buried into Kankuro's shoulder.

"Ha ha! Stupid heretics - you should repent while you can, before Jashin exacts judgment on you!" Hidan pulled back his scythe and held the blade to his face, tongue lapping at the blood. Almost immediately, his face contorted in a grimace. "The fuck - this isn't blood! What the hell-?"

'Kankuro's' face cracked and fell apart, revealing the smooth wood of his newest puppet - one with a youthful face and a shock of auburn hair.

 _So that's the famous Sasori puppet.._. Yeah, Kankuro was _definitely_ not that good with taijutsu. But give him an agile puppet, and the man could put on a show that would put circus performers to shame.

Hidan spit out some of the astringent liquid. "What the _fuck?!_ Was that a fuckin' _puppet?_ Are you kidding me?! That's cheating!"

He was still out of range for Shadow jutsu - but Kankuro was on it, using the Sasori puppet to fully engage Hidan in what would normally be a deadly battle. With its disguise gone, the puppet had every one of its weapons at its disposal, making this a very different fight from what it had been.

Hidan scowled as he fought an opponent far more skilled than just moments ago. "This is fucking ridiculous! Why the hell would I wanna fight a puppet, eh?! Come out and face me like a man, you coward!"

Kankuro stayed put, not even bothering to respond - his focus solely on keeping Hidan occupied and leading him into Shikamaru's range. Shikamaru frowned - he'd hoped that the puppet's poison might at least slow Hidan down, but it seemed to have no effect.

 _These Akatsuki are the ridiculous ones_!

Little by little, Kankuro pushed Hidan closer…almost… _THERE!_ Shikamaru's shadow shot out and ensnared Hidan's.

 _Kagemane no jutsu…success._

* * *

Neji told Kakashi when Shikamaru's team left with Hidan. That was their cue - it was time. The muddy wall came down; Neji and Lee sped toward Kakuzu's blind spots. With a signal from Kakashi, Asuma, glad to finally be acting, opened their counter-attack, gathering chakra in his lungs.

 _Futon: Dust Cloud Jutsu!_

A burst of dust erupted from his mouth, as dense as a sandstorm and as cutting as a tornado, effectively blinding Kakuzu and putting him on the defensive. Kakashi, Asuma, Niru, and Ho immediately moved in to provide visual cover for the two taijutsu experts. So far, things were going according to plan…until the dust cleared and they got a first glimpse of what the chakra masses were.

'Monsters' would have been more apt in Kakashi's mind, as his eyes roamed over the misshapen gatherings of cords and tendrils and the masks that served as faces. These weren't clones, weren't people - and his keen Sharingan eye did not miss the distinctiveness of each creature, or the colors on the masks.

 _Red, blue, yellow, light blue…elemental colors? Could it be…_

There was no time for a full theory to form in his head; the yellow mask opened its mouth and within seconds released a stream of devastating energy straight at Ho.

 _Raiton: False Darkness!_

In a flash, Asuma was in front of Ho, molding his own Wind chakra against the Lightning. But for as strong a Wind user as he was, the Raiton pushed him back, making him leave deep trails in the dirt with his heels. Kakashi sped forward, molding his own Raikiri; if he could match the Raiton's power, he could at least relieve the strain on Asuma!

The sheer force of the False Darkness was overwhelming. Kakashi pushed both hands into it, meeting it with his own Raikiri at full-blast. His gloves peeled back and disintegrated, soon followed by his flak jacket; he could feel the searing, so-hot-it-was-cold energy of the lightning travel over his body. The skin of his hands and arms blistered back; he shut his Sharingan so he could focus all of his chakra on holding back the attack. The brunt of it now taken off, Asuma met the Raiton with renewed force, his Wind swirling around it, neutralizing its energy, until at last, it dissipated.

"The masks are the elements," Kakashi called out to the others, panting from the effort. "Go by the colors!"

Each rushed to the element they were best suited against: Earth-natured Ho went to Water, and Niru was already facing off the red Fire Mask with her own water jutsu. Kakashi saw the winged Wind Mask flying toward her and cursed - if it attacked with the Fire -

"Asuma! Give me a knife!"

Engaged though he was by the Lightning Mask, he did without a thought. Kakashi charged the specialized blade with his own chakra and threw it directly at the Wind Mask's face, hoping his hunch was right. With a crunch, the enhanced blade bit through the mask and buried itself deep in the tendrils. The being trembled.

Before Kakashi saw the result of his gambit, the Water mask let out a great sphere from its mouth. Ho was caught in it before he could retaliate, the swift current within tossing him like a ragdoll. Bubbles formed as air was forced from his lungs; the whirlpool kept him from bringing his hands together, and the sphere kept expanding -

" _Everyone! Get away!"_

Kakashi's shout had them rushing back into the forest as the sphere engulfed all it touched. When it reached its limit, they could only watch from the outside as the Lightning Mask turned and blasted directly into the water. The air sizzled and they were almost blinded by the flashing as the water danced with electricity.

Ho dropped dead when the water fell, his own mask cracked; the smell of burnt flesh wafted in the air. Years of harsh mental discipline allowed Kakashi to steel himself against the sight. Grief for his old subordinate could come later - right now, he had to keep his team alive…and defeat their enemy.

 _The masks ARE his elemental jutsu…they're each affinity-level strength; combinations will be lethal. No Earth - maybe his own affinity. But…_ He looked back to the Wind mask he'd hit with Asuma's trench knife. It had fallen to the ground, limp, unmoving.

 _They CAN be destroyed._

"Kakashi!" Asuma called out in alarm. "Neji and Lee-"

He looked - the boys were both held by the neck by Kakuzu's extended arms. Lee thrashed and kicked, but couldn't do anything to the cords-like threads; both were turning blue in the face. Kakashi swore - but then saw his opening.

 _No Earth Mask._

Eyes narrowed, he sped from their hiding place, chakra crackling in his hand, filling the air with the sound of a thousand birds. He bypassed the masked beings like a flash of lightning himself; his Sharingan locked onto Kakuzu's chakra system, onto the bundle of pathways that surrounded his heart. It was all he could see, all that existed in that second - and when his hand plunged into that bundle with a familiar crunch of ribs, he felt that cold sense of detached satisfaction that came with hitting his target perfectly.

Kakuzu's body seized as electric currents coursed through his body from his crushed heart; he let go of Lee and Neji, eyes wide in shock.

"I-impossible…" he grunted out. "You…I didn't sense you…"

"People never do," Kakashi hissed in a low voice. "And you left yourself open."

* * *

Hidan sputtered when he suddenly found his limbs unresponsive; Shikamaru couldn't help a small smirk as he started running with the man. The moment the zealot stepped into his shadow, this battle had been decided; all that was left was to make the actual moves to complete it. They had to separate these two, get far enough away that they could finish off Hidan without his partner interfering. After almost five straight minutes of running, they were far enough - and Shikamaru's jutsu was nearing its limit. He stopped and made Hidan fling his weapons away.

"So you're the coward behind the puppets, huh?" Hidan spat out when he saw Shikamaru. "Makin' me run all over the damn forest, too - you wanted to separate me 'n' Kakuzu, didn't you?"

"Gold star," Shikamaru answered sarcastically, not bothering to correct his assumption about the puppets. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kankuro and Tenten getting into position.

Hidan struggled against his hold and smirked. "Heh…looks like you got a time limit on this weird puppet thing, don't you? I can feel it - you're losing your grip. Really dumb to try and take me on your own, you know! Once I get out-"

"Who said I was on my own?"

He released his shadow just when weapons began raining down on Hidan. He dodged a few, whooping in a combination of surprise and insane glee. But they _kept coming,_ and the sheer number overwhelmed him, pinning him to the ground through his own body. Blood sprayed over the forest floor and the nearby trees; limbs hung on by mere threads of muscles by the time the barrage stopped.

And yet, he _kept. On. Talking._

"Ow! Fuck - stop it with the knives al-OW! Don't you have any - ow! - sympathy?!"

Tenten dropped next to Shikamaru, laying down a spent scroll and looking a little green at the gruesome sight before them. "That…is just disturbing."

"Tell me about it," Kankuro muttered from nearby, holding the Sasori puppet on standby in case the immortal broke free. "He just doesn't shut up, does he?"

"Not what I meant…"

"Tenten," Shikamaru interrupted, sharp eyes on the zealot. "Do another one."

* * *

Kakashi pulled out his hand and jumped back - but the moment the lightning left his body, Kakuzu's threads shot out from his back toward him, aiming to pierce his own chest. Kakashi substituted; they hit only a log. Instead of attacking again, Kakuzu extended his hand to the closest of his monsters - the Water Mask. Reaching deep into the mass of tendrils, he pulled something back into his body.

 _The heart,_ Kakashi realized. _He's taking it back!_

"That's two of my collection you've taken from me now," Kakuzu growled. In a blink, he was before Kakashi, attacking and forcing him backwards up the trees. "You are really getting on my nerves!"

He struck; Kakashi blocked. Kakashi kicked, Kakuzu jumped and twisted, aiming a punch for his gut. Their match took them through the ruined forest - but from the corner of his eye, Kakashi noticed that the two remaining masked beings had been quiet since the Raikiri.

 _He needs SOME recovery time, then!_

Another blow aimed at his head; he ducked, sweeping his leg under Kakuzu's feet. He had to be careful about using another Raikiri - his chakra wouldn't last in these circumstances. He landed a strike in the chest - but the threads grabbed his wrist, holding him in place, traveling swiftly up his arm! Kakashi tried to tug away, tried to slice them off with a kunai - but they kept coming, entrapping his other arm, stretching his limbs wide- leaving his own heart open -

"I commend you for taking destroying two of my hearts," Kakuzu said in a low, gravelly voice. "No one has managed that much before…but there is a world of difference between us in experience. It doesn't matter how many people you have with you…I have fought armies in my time. I've witnessed the rise and fall of nations. I have battled Kage - including your own village's founder!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. _He fought the FIRST Hokage - and lived?! How…_

"The hearts," Kakashi said, struggling against the hold. "That's how you stay alive…you assimilate those hearts…but you can only keep five at a time, can't you? And you always need one in your body."

He said it loudly so his companions could hear - their theory had been right.

"As long as I have a stock, I cannot die," Kakuzu confirmed. "You've now taken two…so I'll just take as many in payment!"

A trench knife whizzed between them, glowing with chakra, cutting the threads that held Kakashi and lodging into a nearby tree. An explosive tag sizzled from its handle; Kakashi's eye widened, knowing he wouldn't jump away in time - but a green blur pulled him to safety just as the tag went off.

"Not bad timing, eh Kakashi?" Guy asked with his signature smile, depositing Kakashi safely against a tree.

"Not at all," Kakashi gasped, yanking out the threads still attached to his body. He checked on Asuma and Niru: both were holding their own for the moment - only Fire and Lightning were left, and the masks seemed…weaker, somehow. _Because of the Raikiri…they respond to his own body's state?_

Guy turned to Kakuzu, who emerged from a pile of broken demolished trees. "Your opponent is _me_ now - the Blue Beast of Konoha is here!"

"Blue?" Kakuzu muttered, standing. "You need your eyes checked…"

"So are we, Guy-sensei!" Lee and Neji had recovered and flanked their teacher. "But be aware - none of our strikes worked on him!"

"My Gentle Fist can't get through either," Neji added quickly as Kakuzu got up. "He hardens his skin - it becomes too dense for chakra."

Guy simply smiled. "Then we'll just have to attack with enough force to break stone!"

 _No,_ Kakashi thought. _It's not stone - Raikiri worked. It's Earth jutsu!_

Kakuzu came at them in a blink. Guy met him part way; the two were but blurs as their battle commenced.

Guy's blows were expertly placed, but Kakuzu's hard skin made their impact minimal. He'd be forced to release his Gates if this went on - and there was no guarantee that would work. They had to give Neji an opening! Kakashi was sure the hard skin was some sort of Earth jutsu, so Lightning would be perfect against it…but he didn't have much chakra left after that sustained Raikiri…

Glancing to the yellow masked monster, an idea formed. _Three seconds - that's how long it took before!_

Kakashi darted into the taijutsu fight, using a weak Lightning blade to slice through Kakuzu's threads when he extended his arms and bringing the rogue's attention back to him.

"Guy. I'll take him."

Kakuzu seemed delighted at this change, going by his mildly changed tone of voice. "Oh? Have to admit…I do appreciate a bounty that volunteers. And make no mistake - I will be collecting on your body, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi was nonplussed by the pronouncement. "Catch me first."

They clashed in a whirlwind of strikes and kicks, metal ringing as weapons met. As they fought, the rest of the team moved.

There was a reason he'd picked these people for this mission. Guy understood what he was doing with no explanation; his resulting change in movement told his students what to do. Niru was an old Anbu comrade, and Asuma was observant; both directed the masked beings' faces toward their master's fight. Guy and his team backed off, seeming to let Kakuzu battle Kakashi alone; the Lightning mask, as the closest, turned its attention away from Niru toward them, mouth open and gathering energy. Niru fled the Fire mask and went into Asuma's territory, twisting to aim her Water jutsu at Kakuzu, drenching him and Kakashi and pooling at their feet. The Lightning mask fired its laser beam at Guy's team, who darted just out of reach, letting the beam follow them - running straight behind Kakuzu, who'd just caught Kakashi by the neck.

The electric beam missed Kakuzu - but hit the water pooled at his feet.

 _"Argh!"_

Kakuzu gave a strangled cry, his body convulsing as electricity shot up from the puddle. It danced around his body, frying his nerves, cracking his hardened skin until it was but soft flesh. Kakashi dislodged himself, insulating his own body from the lightning assault and getting out of the way. With a flying kick, Guy sent Kakuzu across the forest floor while he was still twitching from the assault, making him crash through a few trees in the process. Lee followed up with a flurry of punches, keeping him disoriented, forcing him into his white-eyed teammate's path.

Now it was Neji's turn.

 _Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!_

The second Kakuzu entered Neji's range, the Hyuga genius didn't let him leave. Kakashi's Sharingan could barely keep up with his speed, but he saw the results: one by one, sixty-four of Kakuzu's tenketsu points shut down, starting from his heart and moving outward. Neji didn't strike randomly, but aimed for the eight chakra gates that directed the energy.

When it was over, Kakuzu fell to his knees, then slumped to the ground, deathly still. For a beat, all was silent. Then the remaining two masks trembled and abandoned their battles, speeding back to their master. Kakashi swore - clearly, he wasn't dead yet.

"Don't let them rejoin!"

Asuma and Niru were already on it, but the monsters were blindingly fast. Their threads reached out to Kakuzu, pulling themselves into his body and barely missing being torn apart by Asuma's trench blades. Kakuzu's chest rose as he breathed again; Neji got into position, ready to perform the Sixty-Four Palms again and sever the hearts entirely.

"My, my, Kakuzu…you really have gotten yourself in a pinch."

The new voice startled them all. Neji's wide eyes turned toward the man who had definitely _not_ been in that tree a second ago; Kakashi's breath hitched when he saw the swirling orange mask.

 _That's…_

Neji jumped back toward his teammates when the masked man hopped casually down next to Kakuzu. The injured rogue's poison-green eyes widened slightly in recognition and disbelief. "T-To-bi? What are y-you…"

"Saving your butt, sempai!" the man replied in a gratingly high-pitched voice - but then he looked up at the gathered Konoha Shinobi and his voice lowered to a smooth baritone. "You've bitten off more than you can chew here."

Whether he was talking to Kakuzu or to the rest of them was unclear, but Kakashi had a sinking feeling that it could be both. He was planted in place, barely able to move for a sense of dread that he hadn't felt since he last encountered Orochimaru personally.

This man…was dangerous.

He managed a signal to the others to keep their distance and watched 'Tobi' sling Kakuzu over his shoulder.

"W-wait…" Kakuzu grunted. "I-I need…"

"To shut up and obey orders," the man supplied coldly. The mask surveyed the group once more, then lingered on Kakashi. "We'll be seeing them again, don't worry."

He turned around and walked away, passing between Asuma and Niru as he did. Kakashi's Sharingan remained glued on the man's back; an eerie silence engulfed the area, broken only by the barely-audible crunch of leaves under the man's step. Kakuzu shakily raised his head and glared back at Kakashi hungrily, like a reluctant predator forced to leave its prey…but then his eyes shifted.

Several things happened at once.

The air shifted around the Akatsuki members, making the very fabric of reality swirl - but Kakashi only saw it in passing. Instead, his attention was dominated by the hands that now punctured two chests.

Niru's…and Asuma's.

Kakashi lunged forward, but the hands shot back before he reached them, each holding a warm, beating heart. Catcing Asuma's body as it fell, he saw the hands rejoin Kakuzu's arms, saw the smug satisfaction in those poison-green eyes before both Akatsuki members vanished from existence. Kakashi stared at the empty space they'd occupied, his mind unable to comprehend what just happened.

Too late, he realized he'd also heard footsteps running toward them - and then he was snapped out of his shocked state by Shikamaru's scream.

" _ASUMA!"_

* * *

"Kaiya…Kaiya!"

She awoke coughing; someone rolled her over as she vomited lake water. At first, she was barely even aware of her own consciousness; her body reacted to survival instinct, forcing her to retch and gasp until her burning lungs traded only in air.

Little by little, the world came into focus and she rolled onto her back. Pebbled sand underneath her…clothes drenched…gray sky…three sets of eyes staring down at her…

 _Three_ sets of eyes…

Kaiya bolted upright. Her head spun immediately; she clutched her temple, needing it to stop moving so she could tell for sure…

"Whoa there, not so fast - you nearly drowned!"

That voice - female, gruff - Kaiya squinted through her sudden migraine. Deep teal eyes met hers from a face framed by dirty blonde hair…and next to it, a paper-while face with ink-black hair and eyes -

Ignoring her still-spinning head, Kaiya launched at the two, her arms wrapping around them tightly. "Temari…Sai…you're okay!"

After a shocked second, Temari awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Well, yeah - but not if you choke us to death…"

Kaiya let them go, a relieved smile stretched across her face. "Kamis, I'm so glad…when I heard the explosion…"

Temari jerked her head toward Sai. "I was able to grab him before it went off - substituted us out. It was close, but we made it…just had to walk the whole way back. _You_ ," she said pointedly to Sai, "are a hell of a lot heavier than you look!"

Sai bowed his head a little. "I apologize."

Kaiya only then noticed that his head was wrapped in blood-stained bandages. She looked to Temari, whose clothes were torn and singed. They'd made it…just barely.

"Gamaken-san found you," Chojuro told her. "He got you to the surface before he had to leave. I…kind of had to resuscitate you," he added, cheeks turning a deep crimson.

Kaiya moved right past that bit of information and looked around. "What about Deidara?"

"Oh!" Chojuro's blush faded to a mildly self-conscious pink. "Well…I killed him. With Gamaken-san's help, of course-"

"Are you sure?" Kaiya struggled to sit up. "He's tricked us before."

Chojuro nodded and pointed to the side. "We have his body over-"

He cut himself off; he was pointing only to an empty rock.

"It's gone," Sai announced simply.

Chojuro's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. "What?! But it was just there - " With panic blooming on his face, he ran toward the swamp. "I'm checking on Ao-san's - "

Kaiya's mind caught up with her. The lake…the Sanbi…a man who came and went without leaving a trace…

 _He vanished!_

 _Nothing catches Ao-sempai by surprise…he's the best sensor in Kirigakure…_

A man who escaped her inescapable barrier…

Bodies disappearing right next to them…a man who could do the same…her pulse rushed in her ears as her breath became shallow and swift. "We have to get out of here. _Now._ "

"I've got him!" Chojuro returned with Ao's body slung over his shoulder. Temari stood to help him, and Kaiya noticed the singed hem of her skirt, the way she half-limped when she walked - the distinct lack of her signature fan. She turned to Sai and saw that his eyes were a little glazed, that some of the blood in his bandages still looked fresh. They had to leave, had to get back to Kiri and get medical treatment…

Would anywhere be safe, though? If that man could move undetected like this…no. That was the wrong question. The real issue was that they were down one team member, exhausted, injured - they had to focus on getting help.

" _Kaiya!"_ Temari must have called her name more than once - her tone was sharp as a knife. "The Sanbi! What happened?"

They wanted to know that the mission was a success, that their efforts weren't in vain…Kaiya's gaze dropped.

"It…didn't work," she said in a cracked voice. "The Sanbi…it got away. We failed."

* * *

 **Wait WHAT?! What does she mean, it DIDN'T work?! We'll see next time…**

 **So, to recap:**

 **-Ao is dead. Asuma is dead (sorry, people who thought he might live in this universe…). Two made-up Anbu whom I created just to show that Anbu aren't the Red Shirts of the Narutoverse (or at least that they DO put up a good fight)…are also dead.**

 **-On Akatsuki's side: Deidara is dead…but his body is missing. Hidan is defeated, though we have yet to see what's happened to HIS body. Kakuzu is severely weakened…but was saved last-minute by none other than the "village idiot."**

 **Oh, and THAT was at least part of why Tobi left the Sanbi scene so suddenly.**

 **And now, Kaiya is saying that the Sanbi WASN'T sealed. So what was this all for?**

 **NEXT TIME: Back to Kiri to report, then to Uzushio…the fallout of these battles…new directions are decided on…we see what Jiraiya's been up to…and the bandages come off. You know the ones I mean.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	96. Regret and Renewal

**First of all…thank you all for your patience. As those of you who follow me on DeviantArt may know, October was a rough month for me. I had a pretty bad relapse of clinical depression, and it zapped my energy in many ways. I'm coming out of it and getting the help I need; thank you for your kind words of support and encouragement!**

 **I'm glad to say that some of my better days were spent on figuring out more of the big picture of TUtN - and I have some (hopefully) exciting stuff planned! We're definitely in AU territory here; I'm planning to play with some of the Narutoverse lore a bit. In the meantime, at LONG last, here it is:**

* * *

 **Chapter 95: Regret and Renewal**

 **"Deidara's dead**."

Tobi swiveled his head around when Black Zetsu's gravelly voice came from the floor behind him. "And the Sanbi?"

White Zetsu grinned. "They fa-iled," the creature said in a light, singsong-y voice. "They were soooo disappointed, it was almost painful to see!"

A bit of tension released from Tobi's neck at the news. "You're certain?"

"The redhead said so - said the Sanbi escaped back to its own dimension…shame she didn't actually drown, she looked nice and chewy…"

 **"How can you even talk about eating again? We just ate Deidara!"**

Tobi turned away and continued down the hall. Pein would be annoyed that they didn't get the Sanbi this time, but there was no rush - since he'd used the Sharingan on the beast, he could simply summon it when they were ready. The only 'hard' part would be wearing it out so they could seal it. For now, he had other matters to see to.

* * *

The trip back to Kirigakure was tense and somber. No one spoke outside of absolute necessity; progress was slow due to injury and fatigue. Kaiya wasn't sure she preferred this silence or not - it seemed that every time it got too quiet, she heard that innocent, child-like voice in her head again, begging to be let free.

 _ **Please not again…leave me alone…**_

The despair in that voice, the loneliness, the fear…had she imagined it? What exactly had happened back there? She was sure she heard it begging, pleading not to be left alone with the spinning tomoe…

When she wasn't thinking about the Sanbi, another part of the mission would rise in her mind: Ao, despite his injuries, trying to the end to fulfill his role of watching out for her, so she could complete the mission…so badly burned that he was unable to fight back when that man took hold of him…his neck snapping like a twig…

The sheer terror that gripped her heart when she saw that mask…

Each time, Kaiya forced her mind back to the present, to their slow but steady progress back to Kirigakure. She would look to Temari, limping from a badly sprained ankle; to Sai, who was forced to stay awake the whole time lest he succumb to concussion. After having sealed an entire Bijuu on her own, Kaiya barely had the chakra left to keep herself awake and moving, let alone to heal anyone. Chojuro, the most physically able, rallied, doing his best to support all of them while also carrying Ao's body. At least she'd been able to help with that after a few hours and several military ration pills: a simple storage seal, capable of holding a whole human corpse, took up barely a foot of scroll.

She tried not to think too hard about where she'd gotten the idea for that particular seal.

By the time the mist-coated buildings of Kirigakure came faintly into view, Kaiya had chewed the inside of her cheek raw from trying to stay focused on their travel. Chojuro took them in through a less-traveled back way - probably, Kaiya theorized, to avoid having to face his fellow Shinobi - yet news of Ao's death still managed to circulate through the sparsely populated village.

The news was met with surprise and subdued displays of anger and grief. He'd been highly respected among the Kiri Jonin, a mentor to the younger generation, the right hand of the Mizukage herself. Every shocked expression, every shared sentiment of dismay was like a blunt needle to Kaiya's psyche, reminding her that because of this mission, a man was dead. Because of this mission, someone she'd have liked to know better was no more. Because of her inaction…because she froze _again…_

At her insistence, they met with the Mizukage in private, leaving the Council out of the report. Once secure in a small conference room, Kaiya make a quick sweep of the space while Chojuro took it upon himself to deliver the news.

"The mission was…" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mizukage-sama…we-"

"We succeeded."

Chojuro's mouth hung open in mid-sentence; his head snapped around to Kaiya, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"We succeeded," Kaiya repeated, glad to finally say it aloud. "The Sanbi is sealed in its own dimension."

Temari shook her head sharply. "But - you said-"

"I know what I said," Kaiya interrupted, eyes bright from over-tiredness and energy pills. She didn't want to draw this out any longer than necessary, making her tone clipped and flat. "l lied. The mission was a complete success - I had to lie at the lake because I think we were being watched."

Temari and Chojuro openly gaped at her; only Sai seemed to take this in stride. Mei lifted a commanding hand to cut them off from responding. "Let me get this straight…you were successful in sealing the Sanbi."

"Correct."

"But you believed that Akatsuki was watching at the time, so you lied about it."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't they have seen that you succeeded?"

"Maybe," Kaiya admitted, shifting from one foot to the other. It should have been a relief to convey this news, should have been cause for celebration, but all she felt was agitation. "I was underwater when I did it, almost drowned - it's possible they'll assume that the Sanbi escaped into its own dimension, like I said it did. They'll figure it out eventually, but we've bought some time - especially if we each have our villages play along with this."

Temari's face morphed from shock to understanding as she took this in. "Of course…this means Akatsuki will still be looking for the Sanbi, but there's nothing to find…it's a wild goose chase!"

"Which means we'll have time to find their bases, rescue the other two Jinchuriki they're holding - we won't just be reacting to them anymore."

Mei's eyes were steely as she stared Kaiya down and approached her with measured steps. Beside her, Kaiya felt Sai tense up; a twitch of her hand kept him from moving forward. Kaiya held Mei's gaze unflinchingly, already certain of what she was about to say.

"With this decision," she said icily, "you have indeed bought yourself time, and ensured your team's short-term safety - but you've made Kirigakure the next target! You told me that Akatsuki _must_ seal the Bijuu in order - they will keep coming for the Sanbi until they see through your ruse, and in order to keep this ruse going, Kiri nin will be put directly in their path!"

"And you won't be dealing with them alone," Kaiya answered in an even tone, holding her stance. "Konoha and Suna are your allies now, and we'll support you according to the treaty's terms - ultimately, _that_ is why it's so important that Akatsuki thinks we failed!"

Kaiya took a deep breath, though her nails dug into her palms at her sides. "We have reason to believe that Akatsuki fears the Five Nations forming this alliance - all the more reason we should be trying for it! You said it yourself before: in this day and age, we _need_ to come together if we're to build a better future for our nations, and that would be true whether Akatsuki existed or not. However, right now, the threat of Akatsuki is the only thing that _could_ bring the Five Great Nations together - the other two countries won't even consider a summit otherwise, let alone an alliance, will they? We'd be right back where we started, except Wind and Water would be weaker, their Jinchuriki gone. If Earth and Lightning think they could be next, they're more likely to accept our help, and the alliance moves forward. We're then stronger against Akatsuki, against any other potential enemies, and we'd finally have a chance at making this peace last!"

Mei's brows rose high and her look became more appraising than accusatory. "Lying to the nations in order to make them cooperate…"

"It's not an outright lie to say that Akatsuki is a threat," Kaiya argued, suppressing a flinch. There was a sour taste in the back of her mouth at Mei's concise summarization. "We can't assume that they'll give up on their plans just because they can't get the Bijuu. The Bijuu are a means to an end - they'd probably just find another way to achieve their goals, but it's not so easy to convince people of a threat they haven't yet experienced."

For a moment, the room went silent. Kaiya watched the Mizukage's face carefully for any sign that she'd overstepped her bounds and ruined their chances at an alliance. In truth, most of her arguments for keeping the Sanbi sealing a secret had only occurred to her on their way back to Kiri; when she first opened her mouth at the lake, she'd only been thinking of their immediate survival. Now, the more she thought about it, the more this decision made sense - she just hoped she wasn't the only one who saw it that way.

 _Come on,_ she mentally begged. _You know this alliance is more important than just defeating Akatsuki…we need to use what we can to make it a reality!_

The seconds ticked by at a maddeningly slow pace. No one in the room dared breathe as Kaiya and the Mizukage stared each other down.

Then, Mei closed her eyes and stood back from Kaiya, making the redhead inwardly breathe a sigh of relief. "All right. Kirigakure will go along with this. I will tell the Council that the mission was interrupted by an Akatsuki attack. The Sanbi often took weeks, if not months, to reappear in the past; I will make finding a new vessel for it a priority, make it seem like we simply intend to create a new Jinchuriki. Is that acceptable to you, Konoha, Suna?"

Temari glanced to Kaiya, waiting for her lead. The words were polite and diplomatic, but there was a sharp edge to the Mizukage's tone as she spoke; Kiri was taking on a hefty burden, and she was daring them to challenge her authority in laying out this part of the plan. Whatever Kaiya said now, whatever she agreed to in this moment, would need to be honored in the future.

Kaiya kept her expression neutral, but something in her heart clenched at the thought of another person being made into a Jinchuriki…and of the Sanbi, with its strangely childish voice, being forced into that again…

But what was important right now was defeating Akatsuki and building this alliance - both of which, she was sure, would lead to a better world. She couldn't waver on this.

"Of course," Kaiya responded, relaxing her shoulders. "And naturally, you will receive what aid we can offer to offset the dangerous role you've taken on."

"Very well." Mei walked toward the door. "Let's meet the Council and tell them the bad news."

* * *

Ao's funeral was held just two days after their return, and even if the team hadn't needed that time to rest and recuperate, Kaiya would have insisted they stay for this. It seemed that most of Kirigakure turned out for the somber occasion, dressed in funeral blacks. Unlike Konoha, Kirigakure burnt their fallen Shinobi after funeral rites were given - somewhat ironic given their collective affinity for water, Kaiya thought with a hefty dose of absurdity…but it fit with their almost paranoid commitment to secrecy. This way, even in death, their Shinobi's bodies couldn't be used against them.

The Kiri nin weren't particularly demonstrative in their grief, but she felt it in their very presence, in their clenched fists and tense stances. Chojuro was the only one she could see with tears in his eyes, and he was clearly trying his best to hold them back. A few escaped nonetheless. Watching his tensely jaw as he struggled to keep a stoic appearance, Kaiya imagined that he was telling himself what Ao would say to him right now: _Man up, Shinobi don't show their emotions_. Despite the unfeeling words, Ao would probably clap a steady hand on his shoulder, showing Chojuro rather than telling him that he wasn't alone in his grief.

What she wouldn't give to have her own mentor with her now. The only funeral she'd attended with Yuuma had been Shisui's, and looking back, Kaiya wondered if he'd been the one in need of extra strength. He'd been the one who'd lost a precious student who'd been like a son…Kaiya wished she could turn back the clock so she could offer her own hand to him back then, and she wished he was here to do the same for her now.

Most of all, she wanted to hear him tell her that she'd done her best - because she certainly didn't believe it. Each night since their return to Kiri, Kaiya saw the same thing when she closed her eyes: Ao's neck being snapped like a twig…the look of surprise, then the blankness in his eye as he dropped to the ground…how that masked man had been so utterly unmoved by the act…

How she'd so completely frozen at the sight of that mask…

Why?! Why had she been so useless when Ao needed her?! Was it really because of a stupid name - and a possibly fake one, at that?! How was it that in that moment, she had been so convinced that she could do nothing against that man that every cell in her body accepted it as truth?

Because of that - because she'd been so caught up in her own fear, her own perceived weakness, Ao was dead. A man had been killed because she let that fear get to her.

She'd frozen in fear when she first met Orochimaru. She'd been rendered almost useless the first few times she saw Itachi, before she knew the truth. Even meeting Danzo for the first time had thrown her so off-guard that she could barely think for herself, and that hadn't been a real combat situation. Now it was 'Uchiha Madara'…had she really changed at all?

 _Stop it,_ she ordered herself. _Stop pitying yourself! Get it together!_

It was easier said - or thought - than done. As the Mizukage spoke of Ao's dedication to his village, how his life was an inspiration to all of Kiri's Shinobi, Kaiya felt her own tears stream from her stinging eyes.

 _I'm sorry,_ she thought as the pyre was lit. _I should've done something…I'm so sorry…_

* * *

In Konoha, another funeral was held. Officially, it was for all three Shinobi who'd fallen on the recent mission, though the majority of the mourners were there for one person:

Sarutobi Asuma.

At the front of the orderly crowd was his immediate family - his brother and sister-in-law and their young son, Konohamaru, who could do nothing to hide the sobs that shook his small body. Next to them, back straight, her face still showing the blankness of one who wasn't sure of what was to come, was Kurenai. Though no public announcement had been made, she was now his widow - all the legal benefits of a spouse without the pomp and circumstance. She was a Shinobi, knew that death could come for any of them on any mission…but the timing couldn't have been worse.

At least, that's what Kakashi couldn't help thinking as he saw her hand drift to her lower belly.

If he'd known that Asuma was about to become a father…would he have asked him to come on that mission? The logical, practical side of Kakashi's mind reminded him that Asuma could have said no; only the Hokage could have ordered him to join the Akatsuki Suppression mission…but Asuma had accepted without hesitation when Kakashi approached him. He never even mentioned that Kurenai was pregnant - apparently, he hadn't told anyone beforehand. Kakashi almost wondered if he'd even known. Would it have changed his decision?

No - Kakashi knew this to be true. If anything, Asuma would have cited his unborn child as all the more reason to join that mission. If he could do anything to secure a better future for that child, he would do it; that was Asuma's way. If he fell during that mission…so be it.

Kakashi kept reminding himself of this as Asuma's body - minus his heart - was lowered into the ground.

 _Asuma…Niru and Ho…Minato-sensei…Rin…_

 _Obito…_

How many more would lose their lives either directly because of him, or because he'd been powerless to do anything about it? And had he really been powerless this time? If he'd moved a little faster, realized what Kakuzu was about do a split-second sooner…no. He'd been through it countless times in his head already, and Kakashi knew all too well the conclusion: there was nothing he could have done. Only a miracle could have prevented Asuma and Niru's hearts being taken, and Ho had simply been overpowered in battle. Just as it had been with every comrade's death before now, Kakashi knew intellectually that there was little use to assigning blame, especially to himself. Doing so would only make him hesitate in the next battle, or worse…get someone else killed. He couldn't afford that.

Eventually, the graveyard emptied completely, and before he was fully aware of it, Kakashi found himself standing before the flame-shaped memorial stone with its many etched names. With a deep breath, he began his soft confession.

"Obito…been a while. Sorry I haven't been by…really busy lately." _Busy getting people killed again…_ He shut his eyes tightly. "There was another funeral today…" _My fault…_ "…I don't know that we could've been better prepared. We used everything we knew…it just wasn't enough."

 _Catching Asuma's body as it fell, he saw the hands rejoin Kakuzu's arms, saw the smug satisfaction in those poison-green eyes before both Akatsuki members vanished from existence._

Hands clenched in his pockets, Kakashi took a deep breath in, slow exhale out…in, out…until his mind cleared once again. It was an old technique for such situations, one he was well-practiced in using.

"Kurenai will endure," he said in a low voice. "She's a strong one. She'll grieve, but for that child…she'll endure. You can already see it, I'll bet. It's Shikamaru I'm worried about…but I don't think he's stupid enough to go off on a vengeance mission on his own." _At least, I hope not._ "And we did get something out of the mission, at least. We took down one of theirs."

Hidan's body had been dismembered, scattered, and brought back to Konoha to be burned, insuring that the 'immortal' couldn't just reassemble himself. Inoichi had attempted to read the mind of the severed head, but traps had been placed in Hidan's mind - seals that nearly ensnared the Yamanaka's consciousness and locked him in with the immortal zealot. He'd avoided them, but no information could be extracted from Hidan - not that Kakashi was expecting anything useful from him. Now, they were just guarding the head, waiting for it to die from malnutrition.

At least it was one less Akatsuki member to worry about. No, he corrected himself: Two. Kaiya's mission had been a success, according to the encrypted message Tsunade had received that morning; not only had the Sanbi been sealed, but as far as they could tell, Akatsuki still believed the Bijuu was loose.

 _You brilliant woman…_ She'd be safer so long as Akatsuki didn't know what she'd done, and she'd bought them time _. Obito…I wish you could've met her._

* * *

"Get up."

Kabuto was startled from sleep by an unceremonious thud on the floor. He shot up on the cot and quickly put on his glasses to see two figures in the dimmed light of the lab where he spent his every waking and sleeping hour. One was crumpled on the floor, clearly unconscious; the other was his only visitor in this lab…the man with the orange mask.

"It's time for the first test," the man said shortly. "Hurry up."

 _Someone's impatient again,_ Kabuto thought, mildly amused even as the man's presence put him on edge. He glanced down at the sacrifice as he got the scroll ready; no one he recognized, though the clothes indicated Konoha Anbu. "Any preference for which sample you'd like me to test?"

"One you have multiples of," the man answered. "Waste not, want not."

Kabuto smirked - he'd wanted to try this one out anyway. The sample was smeared onto the central symbol of the scroll; a few hand signs later, and the seal spread from the scroll to the floor around the unconscious prisoner. The person didn't remain unconscious for long once the jutsu was initiated; his screams of horror and pain echoed deafeningly in the lab as his body was consumed by ash and his soul was ejected. Kabuto paid the screams no heed, waiting instead with baited breath for the ash to dissipate and the results to be seen.

The ash fell away…and a slow grin stretched across Kabuto's face.

It worked.

The masked man examined the reanimated body appraisingly. "Still looks like a corpse."

"I can fix that."

"Is it conscious?"

"It can be." Kabuto brought his hands into another sign…but got no response. He tried again. "It…looks like there are still some kinks. I'll work on that as well."

"Do," muttered the man, crossing his arms. "Now get rid of it."

Kabuto blinked and raised his head in surprise. "You don't want to use it? The body can't be used again-"

"Obtaining another 'volunteer' won't be a problem," the man responded, his patience audibly waning. "Now release the jutsu."

Kabuto hesitated the barest of seconds before complying and forming the hand signs. The living corpse dissolved into a pile of ash surrounding the now-dead sacrifice.

"Do with that what you like," the man said with a nod to the emaciated corpse. "And work out those kinks. I'll be away for a while, so you have time."

"Hai…"

As the man turned to leave, Kabuto spoke up, trying to sound both eager and hesitant at the same time. "Ah - I was wondering…Deidara-san came to me a short time ago about a problem with his arm. I tried something out to help him…could you ask him to stop by when he returns from his mission? I'd like to examine the results-"

"That's a shame." The man continued out of the room. "Deidara is no longer with us…of course, that does mean we have an opening. There may be a place for you here, Kabuto - but only if you stop holding back."

Kabuto waited until the man left the room before letting a smirk appear on his face. So he'd seen through the ruse…well, he must have known that Kabuto assisted Orochimaru with this very jutsu for years, so it was always a gamble trying to pretend not to have a basic grasp on it. It didn't really matter, anyway…the man may think he had just seen the fundamentals of casting Edo Tensei, but Kabuto had purposely left out a key hand sign; without it, all one would get was an undead puppet incapable of consciousness or molding chakra.

As for Deidara…Kabuto had hoped to get confirmation that his little 'gift' had played a role in the blond's death, but asking directly risked implicating him. If this man thought he was doing anything to undermine Akatsuki members, no matter the reason…no. Kabuto assured himself that he'd taken every possible measure to erase the evidence of his tampering with Deidara's arm.

Oh well. This was a minor disappointment, nothing more; he could always find another way to test that chakra-disrupting Juin. His personal experiments with those threads he'd taken from Deidara's arm were coming along nicely; in fact, it was time to check on another project.

Kabuto looked at the floor in annoyance. Before he could do anything else, he'd have to do something with this ash-covered corpse. He gave a perplexed sigh and crouched to examine the body; it was far too decomposed already to make into a decoy…

"Oooo…can we have that one?"

Kabuto nearly jumped out of his skin and scrambled backward from the mismatched yellow eyes that emerged from the floor on the other side of the body. "What the-?!"

A black-and-white face soon materialized around the eyes, surrounded by spiky protrusions that reminded him of a tropical flytrap plant. Kabuto forced himself to calm down as he recognized the figure that seemed to grow straight out of the floor.

"Zetsu-san…" Kabuto picked himself off the floor and adjusted his glasses. "You startled me. It's been a while, what can I do for you?"

" **A while indeed,"** grumbled the gritty voice of the Black half.

"We wanted to help you with cleanup," grinned the White. "So? Can we eat it?"

" **What are you, blind?"** Black hissed. " **That thing's stringy as hell - you'll just get indigestion!"**

"You can have it if you like," Kabuto said, wanting the creature out of his lab as soon as possible. Something about Zetsu had always made his skin crawl.

"It could be like floss, then," White said, seeming to pay Kabuto no heed. "Especially after how chewy Deidara-san was…"

Kabuto froze. "You…'disposed' of Deidara-san's body, I take it?"

" **Had to watch the whole battle,"** said Black, sounding very put-out. " **It was embarrassing just seeing him like that…so boring when he stopped using his bombs…"**

"Weird marks on his body, too," White added, its half of the mouth turning down in a slight grimace. "Kinda looked liked Orochimaru's Juin…made him taste kinda bitter…"

" **We haven't told** _ **him**_ **about that…yet,"** Black stated, cocking their shared head toward the sealed door.

Kabuto felt a bead of sweat form at his brow. He was caught between two impulses: celebration, as this meant his special Juin _did_ work, along with a desire to question Zetsu about the details of the battle; and dread. Zetsu knew something had tampered with Deidara during that battle…and was all but flat-out accusing Kabuto of being the culprit.

"What can I do for you?" Kabuto repeated, swallowing.

This time, when Zetsu grinned, it was on both sides of its face. Even with everything Kabuto had witnessed in Orochimaru's employ, he was certain he'd never seen anything so creepy.

What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Early the next morning, Mei passed two small scrolls over her desk to Kaiya and leaned her chin on her hands. "There you go - a treaty each for Konoha and Suna. Be sure to give Tsunade-hime my regards."

"Thank you," Kaiya said with a small bow as she accepted the scrolls. "I will."

They were the only two in Mei's office at the moment; Temari and Sai were both packing their bags to leave. Two days' rest and medical attention in the village had revived them all, at least to the point that they could travel safely. Kaiya had Sai send a coded message to Konoha, informing Tsunade of the success of the mission and the plan to keep that success a secret. Temari would deliver the news to Gaara personally after stopping in Konoha to drop off the treaty, since Kaiya and Sai wouldn't be returning to their village right away.

Kaiya lingered before the Mizukage's desk a moment, leading Mei to raise a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "You have something to say?"

She did - and she couldn't just keep saying it to herself any longer. "I…I'm truly sorry for what happened to Ao-san."

Mei gave a small sigh. "I appreciate the sentiment, but Ao was a Shinobi, one of the finest of Kirigakure. He was always ready to lay down his life for the village and its goals…and for mine, in particular," she finished quietly, her gaze lowering a fraction.

This only compounded the churning in Kaiya's stomach. "But the way he died…"

"Is there really a 'right' way for a person to die?" challenged Mei before she could finish.

"No, but-" Kaiya shook her head. "It's still my fault-"

Mei cocked her head to the side. "Do you want me to be angry with you?"

That made Kaiya snap her mouth shut in shock and look up with wide eyes. Did she? She felt like someone _should_ be.

With a sigh, Mei sat back in her chair and gave her a stern yet compassionate look. "I suppose you haven't been the captain of many missions like this. Always the follower, never completely in the lead." At Kaiya's small nod, she continued. "One thing you learn when you take up any position of leadership is that your decisions and actions will affect the lives of others - sometimes in devastating ways. You may blame yourself for freezing in the moment, but I am the one who sent a team without a medic, a team that was perhaps ill-equipped to deal with an Akatsuki pair on their own. Ultimately, Ao's life - and subsequently, his death - are my responsibility as his leader."

Kaiya didn't refute her, but couldn't bring herself to agree, either. "I'm probably not cut out to be a leader, then."

"You already are one, whether you like it or not," Mei retorted. "Your Hokage chose you for this mission not just for Fuinjutsu prowess - you argued well on behalf of both your village and this alliance you seek to form. On that…please allow me to offer some advice."

Kaiya gave a small nod, listening expectantly.

"When you argued for this alliance," Mei began, "you spoke of the Great Nations in terms of their country names…be careful that you don't mistake the villages for the countries. This treaty, for instance: it binds the Hidden Villages of Kiri, Konoha, and Suna, but not the Lands of Water, Fire, and Wind."

Kaiya hid her surprise as this news disquieted her. She'd delivered this treaty, argued on behalf of it…how did she miss a detail like that? Had she been naïve to equate village and country?

"You are young still," Mei said with a sigh. "Talented, yes; intelligent, certainly - but you still have much to learn about this world. Perhaps the Land of Fire and Konoha have a better relationship than most, or perhaps you're simply new to politics…but you should know: there will be many who don't want this alliance to happen."

Temari had said something similar to her when they first came to Kiri, Kaiya recalled. She kept listening, needing to hear it said aloud why such an alliance could be a 'bad' thing.

"If this alliance comes to be…if you look far enough down the line, everything would have to change. Shinobi would have to change - either that, or cease to exist altogether. Much of the world as we know it depends, one way or another, on things remaining as they are: intel and weapons are valuable, but only if they're in demand. The Alliance you suggest would ideally take away that demand, and that would drive the price of such things down as well. There are many who profit from that trade who would not appreciate it being dismantled."

"That's why we want to do this as an Alliance of nations, rather than individually," Kaiya stressed. "If just one village tried to do this, we would certainly fail - no one organization is strong enough to face that sort of greed. But together? We'd have the strength and the presence to show others that it _can_ work, that we _can_ stand up to those institutions that would have us groveling! But we have to be able to be that example, to show that a treaty like this isn't just a piece of paper anymore. We have to hold each other accountable, but not police or double-deal. So yes - we have to change everything that the Shinobi world is. It's a huge task, but if we work together at it, it _can_ come to pass."

"A very passionate plea," Mei said, sincerity rather than sarcasm lacing her voice. There was even a little humor in her next words: "For one who claims to not be a leader, it sounds as though you're vying for the position of Hokage someday."

Kaiya snorted. "No thank you! If anyone's going to be Hokage in my family, it's my brother. I'm just the messenger."

"So he has similar views?"

Kaiya smiled warmly, imagining Naruto's sunny grin and ever-present optimism. "Yes…though maybe not in so many words! He's learning, though, and he has a way of drawing people to him."

Mei returned the smile, and for a moment, Kaiya felt that she was just talking with another person with their own dreams and predilections, rather than the representative of an entire village. "It seems that particular trait runs in your family."

Kaiya's cheeks flushed, but she just bobbed her head and accepted it as a compliment.

Mei stood and came around her desk to place a hand on Kaiya's shoulder. "I, for one, also share those views you and he hold…and I will do what I can as Mizukage to see this alliance comes to be. Good luck, Namikaze Kaiya."

Kaiya felt a little lighter than when she'd entered the office, though the heaviness of doubt still hung in her chest. "Same to you, Mizukage-sama."

* * *

 _Futon: Violent Whirlwind!_

The jutsu lived up to its name. From Naruto's mouth came a stream of air that blasted through a series of boulders in his path.

"YEAH!" Naruto jumped up with a fist in the air. "Nailed it! Hey, Yamato-taichou, how was that?"

Yamato smiled over his outstretched hand with the kanji for _Sit_ glowing on his palm. "All you that time. No Kyuubi chakra."

"All right! Okay, I'm gonna try that other one again!"

"Ah…okay…"

Nearby, Sakura shook her head with an amused smile. "Jeez…how do you manage to meditate so close to _that_ racket?"

"It's good practice for blocking out distractions," Itachi answered from the rock he sat cross-legged on. While Sakura was watching her teammate's training endeavors, he was focusing more on his own chakra flow and honing his awareness of their surroundings. He'd completed a rigorous training session of his own that morning in solitude - his body was handling the activity increasingly well, and Sakura had announced that the bandages would come off that night. Soon, he would have full access to his abilities again - assuming the transplant had worked - and he was more than ready to stop sitting on the side lines.

Another blast shook the ground they stood upon, and Sakura yelped.

"I swear, you're either a saint, or a masochist," she grumbled, regaining her footing. "I'm pretty sure all I'd get is a migraine."

"You get used to it," came a female voice from behind them.

Sakura whirled around in surprise. "Kaiya! You're back!"

As though his ears had been tuned in to those very words, Naruto sped over like a blond-and-orange canonball and nearly barreled his newly-arrived sister over. "Nee-chan! You're back, finally! Hey, we got your message - you really sealed an entire _Bijuu?_ That's so awesome! What was it like? Was it really big? I tried asking that Kyuubi bastard about the Sanbi, but he's so freakin' stingy, he wouldn't say anything! And -"

"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Give her room to breathe, she's probably exhausted!"

Kaiya laughed. "I'm fine, really. It's…good to see everyone here together."

Itachi stayed back while the reunion took place, taking solace in the sound of her laughter. He had several questions of his own for her, but they could wait. She was back - she was alive.

Kaiya came to him after the others left to return to camp. He felt her fingers entwine with his, smelled her peach-blossom scent, felt the warmth that radiated from her body. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," she said, and he could hear exhaustion in her voice now. "We did it."

'We did it'…such a simple phrase that belied the life-or-death struggle behind it. They were the same three words with which she'd greeted him after defeating Danzo and bringing him Shisui's eye. At least this time, he wasn't half-dead with illness; he could offer her something besides bloody coughs.

Itachi dislodged his hands from hers and wrapped his arm around her back, bringing her to lean against his chest. As soon as she did, Kaiya went nearly limp, letting him hold her up.

"We saw him," she whispered to his shirt. "The masked man…"

Itachi stiffened. Unconsciously, his hold around her tightened.

"I froze." Kaiya's arms stayed at her sides, but her fingers twitched as though wanting to form fists. "I just stood there and watched him break a man's neck…"

Itachi offered her no words of comfort, no assurances that she'd done her best; he simply held onto her with almost desperate gratitude that she made it back to him in one piece.

He also knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

Taking one hand, Itachi pulled at the bandages around his eyes. It took a few precise tugs, but soon, they unraveled and dropped to the ground. When Kaiya realized what he was doing, she pulled back from his chest and protested.

"What are you - wait, are you sure you should-"

Itachi was already moving his eyes beneath his closed lids, letting them adjust to the filtered light first. Then, slowly, he blinked them open.

It was a late fall afternoon, and the sun was already low in the sky, but to his eyes, the world was brighter than a lamp shining directly in his face. It hurt at first, but Itachi was no stranger to pain; soon, the eyes adjusted themselves, and he saw… _everything._

He saw her bright, cornflower-blue eyes staring up at him, the black pupils expanding and contracting minutely in irises that seemed to glow with inner light. He could count every auburn eyelash, every faint freckle along her nose and cheeks, make out the individual copper and gold strands surrounded by the sea of crimson that was her hair. The setting sun cast a hypnotic golden glow on her peaches-and-cream skin, and he could follow every gradation in the contours of her cheeks.

Kaiya raised her hands to his face, fingers gently tracing his brow and cheekbones. "Are they - can you -"

Itachi nodded. "I can see you."

He didn't think it was possible for her eyes to grow brighter, but they did - though the smile that spread across her face could have put out a thousand suns. Abruptly, Kaiya pulled his face down to meet hers in a series of quick, ardent kisses that communicated an elation that Itachi swore he felt spreading from her body to his.

Itachi broke off, a little breathless from how much joy she was exhibiting…for _him._ It still seemed so strange, almost _wrong_ that he should receive so much from her. He could see, because she'd retrieved Shisui's eye for him. He was physically whole again, because she brought him help.

It was about time he started making good use of those gifts.

"The next time you leave this place," Itachi said, cupping her cheek, "I am coming with you. Whatever the mission…I will be there with you."

Kaiya gave him a determined nod. "You'd better be - 'cause you know what that mission is, right? Now that Akatsuki's stalled…"

Itachi felt his eyes - Shisui's eyes - come alive with sharpened focus and resolve. "We find my brother."

* * *

Karin hesitated outside the door to the Sannin's quarters. It had been well over a week since the last bite - almost as long since Sasuke told her he didn't want her sacrificing herself like that anymore.

At least, that's how she remembered it.

But it had been over a week - the longest time between bites yet - and she knew that the tonics she'd prepared for the Sannin would only hold him over for so long. He would ask again today, and she'd have to find the courage to say 'no.'

Then she felt it - he'd masked himself so well that she almost didn't notice until he rounded a corner. Karin opened her mouth to say his name, but in a flash Sasuke was in front of her, hand clamped over her mouth, one finger held before his lips. Karin gave a weak nod, assuring him that she'd stay quiet, and he withdrew his hand.

What was he doing here? He almost never came to Orochimaru without being called, unless he was impatient about training…but going by the faint pulse of killing intent that stirred just below the surface of his chakra mask, Karin could tell that Sasuke wasn't here for a training session.

 _H-he's going to…!_

She stood frozen in place as Sasuke went to the wooden door and raised his hand. She watched with a divided heart as the object of her affections sent a long blade of Lightning chakra directly into the chest of the man who'd not only saved her life, but given it purpose beyond being a chakra bag.

 _What should I do? What should I do?_

Her hands trembled at her sides. When Sasuke slashed the door open and the battle began, she felt herself step back, her instincts screaming at her to get out of harm's way. What should she do? What _could_ she do? The sheer potency of the chakra these two gave off…what the hell could she do compared to them?! She couldn't stop them, and trying would only get her killed - and even if it didn't, what would she do?

Who would she be trying to save?

She watched as something shot out of Orochimaru's mouth toward the door, making her back into the wall in terror - but the thing paid her no mind. It was like she wasn't even there, like the giant white snake that took form was so focused on its prey that she was no more than part of the scenery.

 _Prey…_

It hit her then: that's all Sasuke was to Orochimaru. Prey…she was truly an idiot, wasn't she? Here, she'd thought that Orochimaru taking over Sasuke's body just meant that the two most important people in her life would finally be one person…that once the transfer happened, she'd no longer have to choose which one she'd rather be around. She'd assumed that Sasuke wanted this - it was inconceivable to her that anyone wouldn't want to share their body with a brilliant soul like Orochimaru's.

A weak, wry laugh escaped Karin's chest. She really _was_ an idiot. It wasn't 'sharing' a body - there was no way for two souls to inhabit the same form. Of _course_ Sasuke was fighting it - he was fighting for survival…as was Orochimaru. And here she was, in the background, only just realizing that any minute now, one of them would be dead…and she wasn't even sure who she was rooting for.

Suddenly, the hall became deathly quiet. Karin cast her senses out tentatively, almost afraid to do so…as though if she let too much of herself into that room, she'd be caught up in the same psychic battle she was sure was happening. She was right - their chakra was twisting and pulling at each other, almost as if…

…was…was Sasuke pulling _Orochimaru's_ soul into him?

And then…it was over. She could only feel one clear signature in the room. Her heart pounded in her ears as she slowly peeled herself away from the wall and stumbled toward the door on legs that felt like jelly. She was afraid…but of what? Of who she'd find inside?

There he was, sword in hand, his stance unwavering as he looked down at the blank-eyed head of the giant white snake, the Cursed Seal of Heaven receding on his neck. She nearly gagged at the scent of blood in the air…she'd always hated that smell.

"Karin."

She started when his voice rang out in the room. "S-sasuke…"

Sasuke turned and looked at her with the same blank expression she'd grown accustomed to over the past few weeks. "You coming?"

Karin's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving to pursue my goal," he said bluntly with a hint of exasperation, as though he expected her to know this already. "Are you coming or not?"

"W-what?" Karin wasn't sure what she was hearing. "I…don't…"

Sasuke stared at her with an inscrutable expression, then shrugged and turned around. "Fine."

When he was partway down the hall, Karin shook herself from her stupor and dashed after him. "Hey - wait up! L-look, just so we're clear, I'm only doing this 'cause-"

She abruptly stopped when a new presence made itself known to her, seemingly out of nowhere. There shouldn't have been anyone else in this hideout, and she would've sensed an intruder long before now!

Her sudden silence and obvious alarm had Sasuke reaching for his sword and activating his Sharingan. For a few seconds, he saw and heard nothing in the dim hallway, and he grew impatient. "Come out!"

From the shadows came soft but steady steps. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; his Sharingan sought a pair of eyes to lock onto, a signature to analyze…but even with Orochimaru's soul and powers integrating with his, he knew he'd been taxed by the quick but intense battle. It would be preferable not to have another fight right now.

Preferable - but not impossible.

Finally, the person came into the flickering torchlight - and Sasuke saw why he hadn't been able to lock onto the intruder's eyes. They were covered by a swirling orange mask, and the person's body was swathed in a familiar cloak…black with red clouds. Sasuke's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking to pinpricks; his blood roared in his ears. The mere association of that cloak had his pulse rising and his nerves itching for him to act - but he held himself back. Rash acts would only get him in trouble in this state. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" The man's deep voice reverberated through the stone hall. "A pleasure to meet you at last."

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP IT'S DONE! And who've thunk it - Naruto learned a jutsu that ISN'T a Rasengan! ~gasp~  
**

-THE MISSION SUCCEEDED! Kaiya lied, and for the moment, it looks like Akatsuki bought it…but for how long?

-It's official: Kabuto's been working on Edo Tensei for Akatsuki. I know, shocker. But what else has he been up to, and what does Zetsu of all…erm…creatures want from him now?

-Looks like we're finally ready to get back to Sasuke…but Tobi's gotten to him first! Uh-oh…what do you think will happen?

 **Coming up…**

*More secrets are discovered about Uzushio…

*There's trouble in…well, maybe not paradise, but certainly in Akatsuki.

*What HAS Jiraiya been up to?

*What about Root?

*And of course…What does Tobi want with Sasuke so soon? And how will Sasuke react?

 **Stay tuned!**


	97. Horizons

**HIIIII! Sorry to make you wait, folks. It wasn't just this chapter that took me forever - it was that I spent most of this past month figuring out the Big Picture of the story. As you can tell, I've already gone mildly AU…well, I made a critical decision on that front:**

 **There will be no Kaguya in To Unravel the Night.**

 **She doesn't even exist in this universe. I apologize to those who liked her in the canon, but while I don't exactly hate her, I'm not a huge fan of "alien we barely heard mentioned winds up being the Biggest Bad" - especially after all the buildup Madara got. Also,** _ **aliens**_ **and a forbidden fruit as the source of chakra? No. Uh-uh.**

 **Of course, without Kaguya, there is a lot of lore to account for, and I've been having fun coming up with my own version of the Narutoverse's history. I'm still working out the details and kinks, so chapters may still be a bit slow in coming for a while, but hopefully not as long as these last couple have been. I mean, when I started this story, I was following the very clear map set out by canon; now I'm making the map as I go. Gulp. Should be fun, though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 96: Horizons**

 _The tablet was less enlightening than he'd hoped._

 _Perhaps it was the eyes - maybe he really did need the Eternal Mangekyou to read further. Well, this at least gave him a little more insight into the plan than he'd had until now, and he was pretty sure he'd figure out the rest in time. For now, he knew enough - and he knew he had better leave before anyone was alerted to his presence._

 _He materialized just outside of the Uchiha compound in a familiar little piece of the forest. The sensing barrier had always been a bit weaker here - not that such a barrier could keep him out. He did wonder if he'd see any more action on this little coup the clan was planning; it was quite a surprise to learn that they actually had the balls to go through with it. The ensuing instability could be useful…it wasn't time yet to gather the Bijuu, but the more chaotic things were for the world, the easier it would be to move. His 'benefactor' was adamant that at least some Uchiha had to be kept around; maybe there was some way he could help this along -_

 _"Oy."_

 _Tobi turned with a small amount of surprise; it wasn't just anyone who could get the jump on him like this. When he saw who it was, recognized the lined cheeks of that boy he'd encountered - what was it, five years ago? - he understood._

 _Of course. This was Uchiha Itachi - the 'pride of the clan.'_

 _"I need your help with something."_

 _Intrigued, Tobi listened…and when he heard the young man's plan, he saw opportunity._

 _This boy would be perfect - young, strong, and already possessing powerful eyes. And his brother, the one he insisted must not be harmed…another candidate. Yes, his benefactor would be satisfied with that, he decided, already forming the explanation in his mind. He'd help this kid annihilate his clan, then he'd take him in to the recently reconfigured Akatsuki._

 _Really, he couldn't have planned it better himself._

* * *

 _On his first night in the new apartment, Sasuke didn't sleep. He laid on his side on the new mattress with its crisply tucked sheets, staring out the floor-to-ceiling windows that encompassed the generously sized dwelling. It was a clear night, barely a cloud in the sky to obscure the stars, and the village lights glowed like fireflies in the dark…but he barely registered it. With his eyes open, he saw a world in which he no longer belonged; a world of families and laughter._

 _When he closed his eyes…well, there was a reason he was keeping his eyes open right now._

 _Sasuke rose, the sheets crumpling lightly around his small body, and stood. Part of his mind had decided to get a glass of water, and another part automatically instructed him to keep his footsteps silent, lest he disturb his mother and father and be told to go back to bed._

 _It was with grinding teeth that he told that part of his mind that this didn't matter anymore. He was alone. He would always be alone._

 _So it was to his surprise that in the living room of the apartment (seriously, he was_ _eight_ _years old - who thought he'd need such a big place?!) was proof positive that he wasn't alone - at least not at the moment._

 _He'd forgotten that she'd helped him grocery shop, unpacked boxes with him, and put him to bed. He'd forgotten - or had he even noticed? - that she'd dealt with the paperwork and the adults who only looked at him with pity. She was still here, head lying on arms which sprawled over the table where they'd eaten dinner, brow pinched in sleep. Sasuke stared at her for a few minutes, not knowing whether to wake her or ignore her. He wondered if he should be feeling something…anything…but he just couldn't._

 _He got his glass of water (though he wasn't really thirsty) and headed back to his room. A few seconds later, he came back out and carefully put a blanket over her shoulders before going back to bed._

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke…a pleasure to meet you at last."

Sasuke's hand tightened on his sword. Where did this guy come from? He even managed to surprise Karin, whose sensory abilities were unmatched…and they were deep within the hideout. There was no way this person made his way in here from the outside without her noticing.

"I'll ask one more time - who the _hell_ are you?"

The man came to a halt a few meters away, his cloak coming to rest soundlessly in the unmoving air of the corridor. "Someone who wants to help you find that traitorous brother of yours."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he made no move. "What, you don't keep track of your own members?"

"Itachi is no longer a part of Akatsuki."

Behind him, Karin let out a small gasp, and Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from widening slightly before schooling his expression back to neutrality. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's left us," the man said with a shrug. "Betrayed us. Perhaps he got bored again…though I suppose it's an improvement that he didn't try to kill all of us as well."

Sasuke's blood boiled in his veins as the man's words brought to mind images of his parents' bodies lying in their own blood. His knuckles turned white around his sword.

The man's head tilted. "My apologies…looks like I hit a nerve there." He didn't sound particularly apologetic.

With discipline born of years of hiding his disgust for Orochimaru, Sasuke forced himself to calm down. Getting emotional wouldn't help. "So - what? You think you're doing me a favor by 'letting' me be the one to kill him?"

"I think that you'd fight anyone who got in your way, even if they had the same goal as you," he responded coolly. "It'd be a waste of both our energies and only give Itachi more time to live…more time to see his own plan through."

Sasuke hesitated, but like a scab begging to be picked, he had to ask: "What plan?"

"I'm not privy to the details," the man admitted with a shrug. "But I wouldn't expect to find Itachi alone. Whatever his plans are, they involve someone from his - _your_ \- old village. You might know her, actually: red hair, decent hand with Fuinjutsu…"

The blood that had been boiling in Sasuke's veins suddenly turned to ice. He may have severed his connections with the people of Konoha, but it was impossible to shut out the protests in his mind.

 _No. No way in hell would she have joined HIM._

The man gave a regretful sigh. "I should have seen it sooner…he'd been fixated on her, always volunteering to be the one to bring her in when we needing a sealing expert. Strange, since he rarely showed such interest in other missions…but Itachi has always been a master at hiding his true motives, hasn't he? There's probably much about that woman he wants to make use of - her sealing techniques, her access to the Uzumaki's ancestral village, her influence in Konoha…and the healing capability of Uzumaki chakra." His masked face turned ever-so-slightly so that the eyehole peered over Sasuke's shoulder at Karin. "I'm sure you're familiar with that last part."

Karin took an involuntary step back.

"You're full of crap," Sasuke drawled. "Yeah, I know the person you're talking about - and I know she wouldn't join with Itachi."

"Perhaps not _willingly,"_ the man said pointedly. "But they had a connection before, did they not? It is a simple matter for a man so proficient in genjutsu to take advantage of that…to grab hold of some lingering affection and use it as a leash."

The words hung in the air, and although Sasuke didn't want to give this stranger credence, he couldn't help remembering how horrified - how _heartbroken_ Kaiya had seemed when he confirmed that Itachi had murdered Shisui to gain power. Not just that…she had always tried to convince Sasuke to move on, to let go of his desire for vengeance. He always thought she just didn't understand…but perhaps there _was_ always some 'lingering affection,' as this man suggested…

Yet something nagged at him, a doubt that would not allow him to fully indulge in this person's version of events. "Why tell me all of this?"

"So that you're prepared when you find him," the man answered, his tone hard. "For it won't just be Itachi you face: if he has compelled this woman to join him, there's a good chance you'll have to go through her to get to him. He may have influenced others by now, unsuspecting Shinobi of his old village, even. It's the sort of thing he would do…use them as a shield and a means to his ends."

Yes. Sasuke could certainly see his older brother pulling something like that. "And how are you Akatsuki any different?"

"We want to change the broken Shinobi world," the man answered conversationally. "Really, our goals are quite straightforward. Why do you think all of our members are Missing-Nin? They, like you, saw the truth of the system's failure - but perhaps that is a conversation for another day. I've said my piece, and now you're aware that Itachi is no longer with us. We _do_ have other information on him, including where he might be-"

"What's the price?"

When the man answered, Sasuke could swear he heard a smile in his voice. "Very good, Sasuke…nothing comes without a price. Though, really, you've already done us a favor: you destroyed Orochimaru. The only thing we ask in exchange for further information is that you make sure Itachi dies."

For a moment, Sasuke stared at the orange mask, contemplating. Behind him, Karin waited with baited breath, her eyes flicking from him to the masked man.

"No."

The man's head tilted. "No?"

"No."

"…care to elaborate?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't need your help."

Now it was the man's turn to stare; for what seemed like an eternity, the air was so thick with tension it would slow a shuriken's flight. Then he shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you change your mind, we're around…you may find that our motives and ideals aren't so different."

He spun on his heel and strolled into the shadows of the corridor. Sasuke's Sharingan followed his chakra into the darkness until something happened that made Karin gasp audibly behind him.

"H-he disappeared!" Karin unconsciously adjusted her glasses, hardly believing her senses. "Just vanished - like he doesn't even exist!"

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. He'd seen it too, and wasn't completely convinced yet that the man was gone. "You sure he disappeared? Not just masking himself?"

Karin gave an indignant huff, all terror of the past few minutes forgotten from this small slight. "Of course I am! I know chakra, and his is _gone!"_

Sasuke let his sword drop back into its sheath; he'd partially drawn it during the encounter and barely noticed. His heart was pounding, and he wasn't sure why - his pulse had barely risen when he fought Orochimaru earlier that same hour. What was it about this masked man that had his nerves on edge like this?

He pushed the question to the edge of his mind, uninterested in examining it closely at the moment, and turned back toward his original destination. "Let's go."

Karin scrambled after him once again. "So…why didn't you accept? This is your goal, isn't it? If he knows where…" She stopped before saying the name; she could sense that despite his calm exterior, Sasuke's nerves were on fire, and it put her on edge as much as the masked man did.

Sasuke didn't turn to answer her - and she was surprised that he even bothered to answer. "Nothing's without a price…and I'm not going to take something an Akatsuki member says at face value," he scoffed.

Karin blushed, her inner fangirl squealing over how cool Sasuke was, how of course he'd seen straight through whatever that masked man was trying to do! But then she frowned. "You know…I can tell when a person's lying. The whole time he was talking, I had my senses dialed up - he never lied."

Sasuke said nothing to this, but beneath his stone-like features, he was troubled. He didn't doubt Karin's abilities; Orochimaru himself had sung their praises before, and Sasuke had seen her in action a couple of times. There was always a chance this man _was_ able to fool her senses…though everything he'd said and implied about Itachi was certainly easy to believe.

But there was no way he was about to accept help from _Akatsuki_ , no matter how much it might help his goal. There was still a chance this was a trick, that Itachi _hadn't_ left Akatsuki, that this had been an attempt at a trap. Even if this was all true, as Karin believed, Sasuke wasn't going to join a group that HE had been a part of.

He would find Itachi. He would kill him. No one would stop him from this, and if Itachi had coerced people from Konoha to do his bidding, maybe even in an attempt to throw Sasuke off…he'd be sorely disappointed. This was why Sasuke had severed those ties, why he'd left Konoha in the first place - not just to gain power, but to make sure those ties couldn't be used against him. Besides, no one else could do this - the fact that an Akatsuki member was trying to enlist him to stop Itachi was more proof of this.

Sasuke had no aspirations of becoming a hero. He defeated Orochimaru both out of self-preservation and because the Snake Sannin was a deplorable bastard who selfishly toyed with people's lives. He would kill his brother because Itachi was a blight on the world who should be made to pay for his crimes. He would do these things because they had to be done, and he was the only one who could - the only one who _would_. Villages like Konoha had proven useless, and whether it was by circumstance or by design, he didn't care - the point was that they did _nothing_ when Itachi killed his entire clan. They could do nothing to track down and eliminate a monster like Orochimaru. If anyone was going to do something about such evil, it wouldn't be through a village.

Whether Karin understood this or not was immaterial, so long as she helped him find Itachi. He didn't need her to support him - didn't need anyone's support. He just needed people with skills that he lacked, people who wouldn't demand things he wasn't willing to give.

"Pack a bag if you need it," Sasuke told Karin. "We're destroying this place once we're done."

* * *

The ever-present patter of rain on the roofs and landings was a soft, familiar symphony that accompanied Konan on her solitary trek down the pipe-lined hallway. The tallest tower of Amegakure was always been a quiet and dank place, at least since their takeover years before. Hanzo had numerous ninja hidden in the shadows, always paranoid that an assassin would come for him eventually - though, Konan supposed, it wasn't necessarily paranoia when that was exactly what led to his downfall - but Pein had no need of such trappings. His presence could be felt throughout the whole village, even by civilians with no sense for chakra; it provided an invisible blanket of protection and reminded everyone that God was watching.

Konan stopped at a particular room first to check on its inhabitants. Both were kept just barely alive and heavily sedated on medical tables, their bodies supported entirely by machinery and intravenous tubes. If anyone cared to examine a power grid of Ame closely, they'd see a significant portion of the village's electricity diverted to this building, and into this room in particular. No one ever did, though.

Konan made her brief but thorough examination of the machines, making sure the two comatose prisoners were stable. She worked quickly and methodically, noting that the sedatives they were using needed an increase again. Only when she was finished and about to leave did she let her gaze drop to their faces.

This one…she was so young. Her somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by months of only intravenous feeding, reminded Konan of the starving children they'd come across sometimes years ago - before Pein's revolution transformed Amegakure into a more stable village. For a moment, Konan was struck by just how _human_ this girl was. She had done nothing wrong, had simply been chosen to house a creature of terrible power…a power that Akatsuki needed.

Konan closed her amber eyes and turned away. Yes, Akatsuki needed that power. They were going to use it for the good of the many; this girl's life - all of the Jinchuriki's lives - would bring a revolution to the entire world.

She reminded herself of this as she continued down the long hallway to another room. This one was also dimly lit, by choice of the occupant; as powerful as his eyes were, seeing through up to seven pairs at once tended to be taxing.

Said occupant had his ringed eyes closed, and the presence of the other six bodies in their containers made the room even more eerily quiet than it normally was. Konan briefly wondered if she should come back later - it was so rare that he actually slept…but her old friend was a creature of habit. He would prefer that she wake him.

In the end, she didn't have to - his lavender eyes blinked open soon after she entered the room. "Konan," he greeted, his voice as dry and raspy as an old man's.

"Nagato…" Konan poured a glass of water and with careful, practiced movements helped him drink it without spilling a drop. "You should sleep, at least a little."

"No," he muttered, his voice a little clearer for the moisture in his throat. "I am all right."

She didn't completely doubt him. Nagato's body didn't need sustenance so long as it was connected to the Gedo Statue, but that didn't mean he couldn't benefit in other ways from taking food and drink. It seemed this was a night for introspection on her part; just as she was struck by the Jinchuriki girl's humanity and mortality, so was Konan suddenly very aware of the dichotomy of Nagato's immense power and vulnerability. The Rinnegan's abilities were limitless, it seemed, but his body was not. Konan wondered if that was the price to pay for such immense power.

Nagato drank a little more of the water she offered. "The Jinchuriki?"

"Are stable," she informed him, falling back on business matters and setting the cup aside. "Though we will need a new sedative again soon - their bodies are already acclimating to this one."

"Put that medic to use, then." Nagato sat up a bit, his spine cracking as he did so. "We'll also see how far along he is with that Edo Tensei…and what else Madara has had him working on."

Konan gave a nod, eyes shifting to the side. The tiny tell didn't escape Nagato's notice.

"You have something on your mind."

"It's nothing."

Nagato's head tilted to the side. "If it's nothing, tell me anyway."

It was a subtle but rare instance where he seemed more like his 'old self,' prominent bones and hollowed cheeks notwithstanding, and Konan felt a tiny bit of warmth in her long-frozen heart for it. It wasn't enough to chase the chill from her thoughts though, and she wasted no time getting to the topic that had plagued her mind for far too long. "How long will we allow that man to dictate our actions?"

"You mean Madara."

"I mean the man using that name."

Nagato's chapped lips stretched into something like a smile. "You never did trust him, did you?"

Konan's usually unflappable demeanor bristled. "I am grateful for what he did for you, but surely you must see that his actions are making Akatsuki fall apart."

The faint smile bent into a more familiar frown. "It hasn't escaped me, Konan."

This gave Konan a bit of hope and boldness she hadn't felt in years; she'd kept quiet about much since Yahiko's death, first out of pure grief and later out of habit. "You're the leader of Akatsuki, Nagato, not him. We don't need his power - we could take what's left of Akatsuki and see the plan through ourselves!"

"At the very least, we do need him to get the Sanbi," Nagato argued. "Using his Sharingan on the beast formed a summoning contract - he should be able to bring it back out into the open."

Eyes narrowing, Konan stood her ground. "Fine. Let him do that, and no more. I have prepared a counter to his abilities over the years, and no one can stand against your Paths for long-"

"After he has gotten us the Sanbi, you mean?" Nagato's face twisted. "Would you have me do to him what was done to us by Hanzo - pretend to be on his side, then betray him on a whim?"

This made Konan flinch, but not give up yet. "This man will do exactly that to us! We owe him nothing anymore, Nagato. Yahiko was right -"

"Yahiko is _dead_!"

Nagato's voice echoed against the copper and steel pipes along the walls and ceiling.

"I know that," Konan answered softly. "But he knew from the moment that man appeared that he was just trying to use you. Yes, he saved your life by connecting you to this statue, and yes, he taught us more about the Rinnegan's powers than Sensei ever did - but we owe him no more than we do Sensei."

That seemed to strike something in her old friend - or at least, it was making him think. Konan took one last look at his skin-and-bones form (she was certain that the statue was taking something from him even as it amplified his power) and turned to leave. She knew Nagato would turn this over in his mind and she had faith that he would see the reasoning in it. And he was right about one thing, at least - they did need the masked man to help them obtain the Sanbi. After that…

That was for Nagato - for Pein - to decide.

* * *

In his travels, Jiraiya had met many people - too many to recount. Occasionally, one would stick out in his memory. Sometimes they became a character in his novels; other times, they were simply unexpected acquaintances who left an impression on the Sannin.

Years ago, back when Minato was alive and Konoha was negotiating peace treaties with the other nations, Jiraiya had volunteered to bring some documents to Iwagakure. It was the first time since before the war that the rocky country had been open to foreigners, and Jiraiya had planned to visit a particular hot spring resort he remembered having some particularly comely…research material.

There was to be no such research that visit; the resort was nearly empty but for one other (unfortunately male) guest. The staff had seemed eager to avoid him and even tried to warn Jiraiya away, though they wouldn't say exactly why. His curiosity peaked, Jiraiya decided to stay there anyway.

That was how he first met Roshi, the Jinchuriki of the Four-Tails - though he hadn't known that at the time.

By the end of that week, Jiraiya was proud to say he'd won the gruff man over, in no small part thanks to his being the author of a certain novel. In the years since, Jiraiya had gleaned enough to realize that this man was no ordinary Shinobi of Iwa - and when he had confirmation that Akatsuki was moving against the Jinchuriki, he made sure to send word to the recluse.

Having a messenger toad track someone down and doing it in person were two different matters, though - so Jiraiya was eternally grateful that even after a good decade since their last meeting, Roshi recognized him on sight. Jiraiya would even dare say that the man was glad to see him - or at least, glad to see the two bottles of fine (and strong) sake he'd brought with him.

The first bottle was emptied and both men were rosy-cheeked when Roshi gave him a half-mocking stern look over his sake cup. "So, when're you finally writing that damn second novel?"

"Whaddya mean? I've written - um - five! No, four! Wait…"

"You lazy clod! You know the one I'm talking about."

Jiraiya smirked. "Yeah, I do…and I am working on it. Even got some fresh inspiration recently!" He patted the pouch where his ever-present notebook resided. "Can't rush these things, you know!"

"You can when it's been almost two decades," growled the bearded man. "And I don't care how well that _Icha Icha_ stuff o' yours sells - _Tale of a Gutsy Ninja_ was your masterpiece! It deserves a follow-up!"

"You're probably the only person alive who thinks that," Jiraiya said with mocking self-pity. "An' I didn't hear you complaining about that signed copy of the unreleased _Icha Icha_ I brought with me!"

Roshi crossed his arms tightly over his chest as face turned as red as his hair. "Not like I get much entertainment out here, hmph…"

Jiraiya leaned his elbows on his knees. "Look, Roshi…I've gotta say something. It's about why I came here in person. Well, you probably already know…but I know you're a Jinchuriki."

Roshi calmly tossed back his sake. "Yeah. Figured you knew when I got your note a few months ago about Akatsuki."

Jiraiya mentally smacked himself for forgetting that even momentarily. He blamed the sake. "Right…well, I dunno what else you've heard since then, but Akatsuki has started that plan. They've killed one, maybe two Jinchuriki already."

Roshi stared into his empty cup with a tightened jaw. "I know."

"You heard?"

The fingers holding the cup tightened almost imperceptibly. "They got Han."

It must have been the sake loosening his tongue, because Jiraiya was quite sure Roshi wouldn't have volunteered this information normally, no matter how cordial they'd become. Jiraiya already knew that Han, the Five-Tails Jinchuriki, was captured by Akatsuki - Itachi had supplied that intel. The one silver lining in this was that Jiraiya knew he could put Roshi's mind at ease about his fellow Iwa nin, at least a little. "They got him - but they haven't killed him yet."

Roshi's eyes widened and snapped to Jiraiya.

"Han houses the Five-Tails, right?" Jiraiya didn't bother waiting for confirmation, nor did he offer up how he knew this. "Our intel says they've gotta go in order with the Bijuu - and they've only extracted the One- and Two-Tails so far."

Thick red brows knotted closely together as understanding dawned on the man. "Then…Han…"

"Is still alive," Jiraiya confirmed. "Probably just being held 'til it's his turn. That's why I came to find you, Roshi. They'll be coming for you soon too, and you've gotta be on your guard. Don't underestimate Akatsuki. The best thing you can probably do right now is to go into hiding or return to your village-"

"But as long as they don't get me, they can't kill Han, is that right?" Roshi interrupted.

Jiraiya blinked. "As far as we know." He dug around in his pack and pulled out a small scroll. "Look - I got something here that might help. It's a seal that goes around the one keeping your Bijuu in. At the very least, it'll make extraction a hell of a lot more difficult for them if you _are_ captured." He unrolled the scroll and let Roshi examine it.

"That's…convenient," Roshi muttered.

Jiraiya beamed with pride. "Designed by my very own goddaughter!" His grin faded and he gave Roshi a sincere look. "There's another reason I came looking for you, knowing you're a Jinchuriki. I need some advice."

"About?"

"How a Jinchuriki gets control over their Bijuu."

Roshi took a sip of his refreshed sake. "I'm assuming you're not asking for your own benefit."

"No," Jiraiya admitted with a sigh. What he was about to divulge could be considered treason by some - talking about the Jinchuriki of one's village to a Shinobi of another village was generally frowned upon. However, trust had to start somewhere. "It's for someone I care very deeply about, and I don't mind telling you that. I want to help that person any way I can, but I've run into a wall. I'm no Jinchuriki, and far from an expert on these matters - so for that person, I'm looking for someone who is."

"You're looking for a 'perfect' Jinchuriki."

"Yup," Jiraiya nodded. "Someone who's gotten their Bijuu completely under control and can use its power freely. Wouldn't happen to be one yourself, would you, Roshi-san?" He gave the man a disarming grin.

Roshi was quiet for so long that Jiraiya feared he'd get no answer - or worse, that he'd overstepped a bound, pushed too hard. Then, just when he was about to sigh and try to shrug it off, Roshi spoke.

"I have housed the Yonbi for over forty years…yet there is always a risk when I draw on its power that it will take over. It is a beast, and it responds like one - submitting to strength, rebelling at any sign of weakness. If I had one piece of advice for your Jinchuriki, it would be _strength of will_. You can never waver in front of your Bijuu. You are the master, they the servant; the moment that is in doubt, the Bijuu will exert its own will and you will lose yours."

Jiraiya stared at the man with raised brows. "Thank you for your candidness…it's not something you'd expect from a Shinobi of another country."

Roshi closed his eyes. "I am an Iwa Shinobi, yes - a tool for my village. The reason I live out here in the wastelands is that there is too much risk if I stay in the village."

Jiraiya's head inclined in understanding. "At any moment, the Yonbi could take over…"

"…yes."

Studying the stoic, red-bearded man and knowing that he was probably a rare bit of company he got, Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder: "Do you ever miss…well, people? Being alone out here all the time…"

"I prefer it." Roshi stared contemplatively into his sake after taking another swig. "Perhaps this is how Jinchuriki should be handled - kept apart from others. We are not like other people….we do not have the luxury of weakness or personal connections. In solitude, in the wilds…here, we can truly hone ourselves without risking the lives of others."

Jiraiya imagined what life must have been like for this man growing up - how it was for Naruto growing up, for that matter. It would be so easy for a person to become bitter and resentful over such a life…yes, he could understand why Roshi would prefer solitude at this point. Yet, for all his gruffness, Jiraiya saw in this philosophy how much Roshi _did_ care about people, about his village; if he didn't, he wouldn't be justifying his solitude this way. Perhaps it even gave him strength to know that he was protecting others by being alone.

A smile stretched over Jiraiya's mouth. "If it works for you, I guess…but it'd never work for our Jinchuriki."

Roshi raised a brow.

"He's young," Jiraiya continued. "It's just not in his nature to remain alone or isolated for long. Heh…even as a kid, no matter how many times he was rejected - by adults, by his peers - he kept trying to form bonds with them. He still does, and it's working - he has friends, comrades, family, even. They're his strength."

Roshi sighed. "It won't last. Sooner or later, he'll need to face the truth - he's got to deal with the beast he holds."

"Oh, he will," Jiraiya said with a wave of his hand. "He's got a way of making things work against all odds. Seriously, I'm sometimes amazed at how he managed to learn anything - but he's stubborn and optimistic. Heh, stubbornly optimistic, really…he's got people around him who will do whatever they can to help him, and he's got this way of making others want to do the same."

For a moment, Roshi seemed to contemplate this, though his expression suggested that he wasn't convinced. "I'm not a 'Perfect' Jinchuriki - I don't know that such a thing even exists. You'd have to have no doubt in your heart, no weakness to be exploited, and from the sound of it, he's got too many. However…" He raised his dark eyes to Jiraiya along with his sake cup. "I hope your Jinchuriki finds a way, Jiraiya-sama. Maybe…maybe it does not have to be this way."

Jiraiya smiled and raised his own cup. "If we do, I'll make sure to pass a message along to you on how."

Just like that, the gruff, stone-faced Roshi of Iwagakure was back. "Hah! Don't bother. I'm an old fart, set in my ways. I'm not about to change forty years of habit!"

Jiraiya didn't try arguing with him, but something told him that Roshi didn't completely believe this. After all, the man was a fan of _Tale of a Gutsy Ninja_ \- it was hard to enjoy that book without having at least some sense of optimism already.

The evening wore on, and Jiraiya's mind drifted to those godchildren of his. He'd gotten word of Kaiya's stint in Kirigakure and couldn't be more proud - she was making things happen for the ninja world, and in more concrete ways than he'd managed himself. Of course, he couldn't take much of the credit there; her teacher had laid those foundations years ago _._ He was just glad to be on good terms with her now - more glad than he ever thought he would be. With Naruto, though, Jiraiya could say with confidence that he'd helped another future Hokage shape his world view.

It was funny…he'd never expected to bond with either of them so much, had even guarded him against it, he supposed. Yet both of those kids had wormed their ways into his heart and awakened the same pseudo-paternal instinct that Jiraiya had felt for Minato…and, long ago, for three orphans in Amegakure.

Yahiko, Nagato, Konan…part of Jiraiya ached to return to Amegakure and see for himself what had become of them. He wondered if he should have stayed with them longer, or at least visited after leaving…if, when hearing of their alleged deaths, he should have investigated more. Regret filled his heart and, with the sake to weigh it down, he felt like he might become completely submerged. He had to face them, hear the truth of what happened to them in person, be confronted with his mistakes - being screamed at by Kaiya months ago had made him realize this.

But Jiraiya also knew in his gut: If he went alone to confront those three, it would not end well.

For now, he had a different job to do - several, in fact, and none of them would benefit from that particular detour. He planned to deal with those three somehow, sometime…but for now, Jiraiya looked to the future rather than the past.

* * *

Night fell over Uzushio like a velvet curtain tinged with frost. As Kaiya gazed out over the ruined village from her high-set room, she wondered how much longer they should stay in Uzushio. Kakashi had written to say he'd try and get a lead on Sasuke's whereabouts; until then, they were ordered to stay where they were. Train. Research, in Kaiya's case. Wait.

For once, Kaiya didn't mind waiting - but she was restless tonight. It didn't seem to matter that she'd just traveled for two days, or that she'd felt an undeniable sense of relief once she and Sai set foot on Uzushio's grounds again; sleep wasn't coming easily tonight.

It didn't help that after the elation of Itachi being able to see, and the joy of seeing Naruto and the others again, they had received some sobering news.

Asuma had been killed in an Akatsuki-related mission.

It was yet another stark reminder that there were bound to be casualties in this fight, and that they wouldn't just be faceless, nameless Shinobi who were barely acquaintances. Naruto and Sakura had taken the news pretty hard; Sakura, Kaiya imagined, wanted to be there for her friend Ino, one of Asuma's students. Kaiya's heart clenched at what the three Chunin must be going through; she was all too familiar with the loss of one's mentor.

Already, she was eager to finish this whole Akatsuki business, if only to have some assurance that her remaining loved ones would be a little safer. But would they? Before Akatsuki, there had been Orochimaru; before him, a thin veil of peace was all that kept the nations from falling back into war.

Kaiya had a thought, then - one she knew on some level to be a little childish, but it rose to the surface nonetheless. Maybe if she could somehow replicate the 'barrier' that Uzushio used back in Konoha, the village - and the people she loved in it - would be safer…but the only scroll she'd found about the entity so far gave only a basic background and notes on how to adapt the seal as needed. It didn't say exactly _how_ the Uzumaki had summoned the entity, or how they even knew it existed somewhere. It still struck her as odd that the thing was so dedicated to protecting this place, and that it seemed to have a personality despite being what she could only describe as a 'hive mind.'

Speaking of personality…her mind drifted back to the Sanbi, to its strangely child-like voice and frightened demeanor. It was so different from the Kyuubi…Kaiya couldn't imagine the fox demon being remotely 'shy' or frightened of anything. All she'd felt from it before was hatred; the closest thing to 'desperation' had been its obvious desire to be freed of its prison.

A chill ran down her spine, both from without and within. Pulling her coat tighter around her, Kaiya exhaled, following the white puff of her breath into the night air, and concentrated on her chakra. Within a minute she had her chakra circulating faster and generating more heat - it was a survival trick taught in the Academy, and it came in very handy on nights such as these.

Eyes still closed, she next reached her senses out, seeking the ever-present 'guardian' that encompassed the island. It - they? - had been how she'd found Itachi, Naruto, and the others when she and Sai returned that afternoon, and through the extrasensory input it gave her, Kaiya knew that the island was secure. She probed it again feeling rather clumsy, as though she was bumping into the tiny particles with her chakra, and for lack of better term 'asked' it to check the island again. The guardian seemed nonplussed by her fumbling chakra, though she could swear there was a hint of amusement in the thing's presence.

Like little colored flames, she became aware of where everyone was in the village, as well as their states: Sai and Sakura were fast asleep, Yamato dozing nearby; Itachi was further out, having reclaimed his old shelter. She lingered on him for a moment, grasped by an urge to join him. He'd disappeared earlier that evening, and she'd held herself back from finding him. He just learned he could see again, and through his cousin and best friend's eyes, no less; he probably needed some time to himself. He'd always been so introverted…Kaiya was once again left unsure of whether this meant she should go to him or wait for him to come to her.

But for now, there was an excuse to leave that undecided: there was another flame up and moving.

Kaiya opened her eyes and hopped from the window sill. She took her time getting to Naruto, letting the movement warm her muscles and the chill air clear her mind.

"Hey," she called softly when she spied his orange jacket in the moonlight. "What's up? Can't sleep?"

Naruto spun around and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, hey, Nee-chan…didn't know you were up…"

Kaiya arched a brow and crossed her arms. She knew that grin all too well. "Okay. What are you doing that you're not supposed to?"

"What? Nothing!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him franticly. "I-it's like you said, I just couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd go and train for a bit…"

He trailed off, recognizing the look on _her_ face, too: she wasn't having it, and one way or other she'd keep at him until he told the truth. His shoulders dropped dramatically in defeat. "Okay, okay…I've been working on this new jutsu..."

"Without Yamato-san?"

"I'm not using the Kyuubi's power," Naruto protested. "Really, I promise-"

"That's not the point," Kaiya sighed. "Any time you draw on your chakra for a powerful jutsu, you're going to be drawing on the Kyuubi's, too."

"It's not like I'm trying to-" Naruto's hands fisted at his sides as he ground his teeth. "I'm trying to figure out a way around it! I've gotta find a way to fight without risking it taking over again, and it's gotta work before we see Sasuke again!"

Kaiya could see his frustration plain on his whole being. Softening, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look - you'll find a way. We won't be leaving before we get a lead on where to find Sasuke, anyway - there's time."

Naruto gave a short nod, but looked away. It was clear he had something he wanted to say, but for whatever reason, he was trying extremely hard to hold himself back.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," Naruto answered with as much conviction as depressed earthworm.

Kaiya frowned. "Naruto, you know you can talk to me, right? Remember what you told me about putting on a strong face? We promised each other we wouldn't try to hide."

His eyes tightened, but he stopped trying to avoid her gaze. "I…hate being stuck here," he muttered. "I know it's our mom's old village and I know you've got lots you like here…but I miss home. I wanna know how my friends are doing. I wanna actually _do_ something, something useful. You just sealed a freakin' Bijuu…I've barely mastered a new Wind jutsu."

Kaiya was shocked at first - she hadn't realized Naruto's frustration was eating him up so much. Then she wanted to kick herself: of _course_ he was frustrated. He probably had been for a while, at least since they'd last seen Sasuke; after all, he'd nearly lost control to the Kyuubi _twice_ that day and still hadn't been able to bring his friend home. She'd been so caught up in Danzo, the Sanbi, Itachi, the archives…she hadn't noticed that her brother was miserable here, and not just because of his frustration. Isolation didn't suit him; he'd always thrived on being around people, even when those people didn't particular want him around.

"Maybe you should go back," she said quietly. "It might be better for you-"

"I don't want to go back yet," Naruto interrupted, looking at her incredulously. "I mean, yeah, I do, but I just had to get that off my chest, you know? I know it's better for me to do my training here, anyway - less people who could get hurt if I lose it…" A shadow fell over his face as he remembered the last time he'd tried to train with the Kyuubi's power. "When I was with Ero-Sennin…I lost it once. I don't remember how it happened…but he got hurt real bad."

Kaiya said nothing, but she remembered seeing the scar on Jiraiya's chest.

"I know I have to figure out how to control the Kyuubi," Naruto continued, "but…people get hurt whenever I use even a little of its power. It's way too easy to get caught up in it, ya know?"

Kaiya chewed on her lip as she considered what was probably a horrible idea. Or possibly a brilliant one - sometimes they were one and the same. "Well…we've got Yamato-san here…and we have Itachi. The Sharingan can control Bijuu - at least, it's been done before…and I can access your seal with my chakra…"

Naruto blinked at her, not totally following what she was thinking. "Um…okay…"

"Let me talk to Yamato-san and Itachi, see if this is even viable," she said, bringing her fingers to her chin in thought. "But…if Itachi could help with this, would you be okay with that?"

Naruto blinked again and scratched his head. "Well, yeah, I guess…I mean, it's not like he's actually evil, right?"

Kaiya smiled at that. "No…he's not."

Naruto peered at her softened expression for a moment, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Nee-chan and Itachi, sittin' in a tree…"

Kaiya smacked him upside the head. "Get to bed, you!"

Naruto scrambled back to camp. Kaiya watched him and went back to chewing on her lip. She wanted to go straight to Itachi, ask him about this crazy idea…see how he was doing…feel his warm, solid form against hers again, find out what might have happened had the not been interrupted earlier that afternoon, when he was staring at her with an intensity that made her feel weak in the best of ways…

Before she was fully aware of it, Kaiya was moving toward Itachi's shelter. Before she could say exactly why, she was approaching his door. Before her knuckles could make contact with the structure and announce her presence, the door opened, and he was there, barely a half-meter away, with the same intensity in his eyes that made her draw closer on instinct…

* * *

From the moment his eyes adjusted, Itachi couldn't look away from her. He found himself mapping her body with his eyes as they made their way back to camp. As she talked with everyone, he was drawn to her expressive, long-fingered hands; he wanted to catch them in midair and feel those fingertips on his skin. If it had been anyone but Naruto who interrupted them that afternoon, anyone but Naruto who monopolized her attention after that, Itachi was sure he'd have chased them off with a scarlet glare so that he could resume his study of the vision that was Kaiya in peace.

As it was, he kept a respectful distance for the evening, though he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He registered bits of the conversation and stored it away for future use - but he couldn't care less at the moment. All that mattered was that she was back. Alive. Warm, soft…just out of reach.

The few times their eyes met, he felt it like a electric shock - that need to feel her skin under his fingers, to see if all of her was as soft as her cheek, to bathe in her subtle yet intoxicating scent and warmth. His tongue tingled at the mere idea of renewed contact with her lips and skin. Without the pain that had plagued him for years, without the excuse of illness, his desires were free to flood his entire body…and the longer Naruto kept holding her attention, the more monstrous Itachi felt, for he wanted to wrench her away, lay claim to her with his lips and tongue and hands until his name was all she could utter…

Itachi extricated himself from the gathering, needing the cold air and solitude to help him wrest control back from his own body. Kaiya of course would want to see her brother, and he shouldn't get in the way of that. He'd want the same courtesy with Sasuke, if given the chance.

He returned to his old shelter that night, the one a few kilometers from the main encampment, but try as he might, he couldn't sleep. The cold night air only made his skin feel that much hotter. He was usually good at dropping into sleep on a moment's notice - as a Missing-Nin, one never knew when the next opportunity for rest would come, so he'd long ago learned to adapt. It was no use right now; he was truly restless, every muscle in his body crying out for some kind of release.

He had just about decided to do some more training, or run laps around the village ruins, or anything that might wear out his buzzing body when his hyper-alert senses noticed her approach. Itachi rose from his bed roll with ease and went to his door as though pulled by invisible strings, so that when he opened the door, she was already on the other side.

They stared at each other silently, neither of them completely capable of verbal communication at the moment. Itachi's newly restored vision took in as many details as the dim moonlight would reveal, feeling a familiar itching and pressure in his eyes as he did. Part of his mind catalogued the differences from how Kaiya looked in the afternoon sun's rays and the flickering firelight; the rest of him demanded something more than just the sight of her.

Kaiya's lips parted, her voice coming out in a dry whisper. "Hey…"

Itachi could stand it no longer. He reached for her just as she stepped closer and pulled her inside, his lips already on hers before the door finished closing behind them. He kissed her with a hunger he had scarcely acknowledged in himself, a need that managed to override all other thought or awareness. His hands gripped her hips, tugged her against him, ran over her back and wound into her silky hair; he explored her mouth thoroughly again and again, needing to leave no area untouched.

Where just weeks ago he would have told himself that this was wrong, that he shouldn't taint her with his darkness, now Itachi could no longer resist her siren's call. She had opened herself to him, offered him forgiveness and a place in her life and heart once more…and he had run out of the strength to refuse. Yet some part of him knew, as he glided his lips along her jaw, that this was a dangerous path: he would never be able to let her go after this, would never again be able to shut away his emotions like he used to.

Piece by piece, their clothes fell to the floor. Though his body cried out for him to hurry, to join with this amazing creature _now_ , his mind instructed patience: This could hurt for her…but that wouldn't do. He wanted to give her every possible pleasure, see her come fully undone - and he wanted to be the reason for it. He called on every bit of knowledge on anatomy he possessed, facts that were meant to torture, maim, kill, and repurposed them. His mission was her pleasure - and when Itachi took on a mission, he committed to it fully.

Itachi kissed his way down her chest, cupping her full breasts and lavishing her rosy nipples with his tongue, loving how she mewled in response. Gradually his lips traveled down her toned stomach until he was kneeling before her. Kaiya could hardly hold herself up; every touch from his hands and his lips took a little more stability from her, made her melt further. When he hitched her leg over his shoulder and latched his mouth to her core, she would have buckled had it not been for the wall at her back and his firm grip on her hips. Never had she imagined such sensation was possible; she was scarcely aware of the broken moans and whimpers coming from her throat, nor of her hands tangling in his hair as he brought her higher into ecstasy. When he pulled away to lead her to his bed roll, she followed without a thought, desperate for more contact, more sensation.

He gave it to her, and then some, licking and kissing that tiny nub of nerves that had her seeing stars and stroking within her with his fingers. Kaiya thrashed her head every which way, her knuckles white as she clutched the bed roll for dear life; she scarcely knew which way was up anymore, knew nothing but the coiling pressure in her core. Every muscle contracted, seeking some higher plane, and she desperately chased that release while wanting it to never end.

Then, everything seemed to stop - time, space, her breath, her heart - like a star imploding on itself, pulling everything inward, holding it there for a second that stretched into eternity - and then _exploded._ She saw white as her body jerked and every muscle and nerve contracted from her core on out, sending waves of heat and chilling shivers rippling throughout her.

Itachi came up with a final kiss to watch her body undulating, her eyes closed tight and an expression of absolute bliss on her face; a primal sense of pride swelled within him at seeing her so unraveled. Kaiya's eyes cracked open; she reached for him, and as he sank down to join her, Itachi was struck with an awareness that cut through his haze.

He had rarely thought about sex, especially after leaving Konoha. Yes, he'd experienced hormones and yes, there had been some errant fantasies that played out in his dreams, but there was no one he felt so close to, no one who made his blood sing with a single touch, no one he ever wanted such intimacy with.

Except Kaiya. She had always been his exception. He never imagined, after leaving her behind that night eight years ago, that anything like this would ever be possible. He'd resigned himself to that reality…yet now he stared into her eyes and there was nothing left between them but their desires.

He was with the woman he loved - the woman he had loved his whole life - and he could scarcely believe that it wasn't a dream.

Kaiya brought a warm hand to his cheek. Something had passed through his eyes just then, and she had an urge to comfort him, reassure him over whatever it was. She also wanted him to close the remaining distance, needed to pull him as close to her as humanly possible. She could feel his arousal brush against her inner thigh, stiff and warm and _so close_ to where she wanted to feel it. With a gentle tug, she brought his head down to meet her lips, her arms winding around his neck and back, coaxing him lower, embracing him with her whole body. Itachi reached down to position himself, and then, with a slow push, he entered her.

It was like nothing Kaiya could have imagined. Itachi's fingers had prepared her a little, but this was blunter, thicker, longer. She'd always heard that the first time was painful - there was some discomfort, a sort of dull stretching, but…it didn't hurt. Instead, she felt…complete. As she got used to the sensation, the discomfort faded, and Itachi moved.

The first thrust had her gasping; the second, moaning. Itachi moved slowly at first, also adjusting to the new and completely perfect sensation of being so embraced by her. He buried his face near her neck, almost overwhelmed by her heat and her tightness and how exactly right this felt. He had to keep filling her, keep bringing them together, and his body took over, finding a rhythm with hers until they moved as one. His thrusts became faster, deeper, and, in response to her breathy pleas, harder. Kaiya's hands were everywhere - his arms, shoulders, back, urging him on as her legs wrapped around his hips. He pulled her leg more securely to him, using it as leverage to drive deeper, reveling in how pliant her flesh was to his touch and how she arched back so beautifully in an effort to lift her hips more.

Sweat beaded on their bodies; even the bitter chill outside couldn't have touched them then. Itachi pulled Kaiya up so that she sat on his lap, and she braced herself against his shoulders to ride him on instinct. A low groan escaped his throat; she gave him a teasing smirk and repeated her action, loving how it made his eyes slide shut, loving that she could bring him such pleasure. She leaned back and, not to be outdone, Itachi latched his lips to her breast, making her clutch at him harder lest she fall. She bore down on him hard, impaling herself deeply, making them both groan; his fingers dug into her hips and urged her to keep moving like that as he sucked hard on her neck, all thoughts of gentility replaced with animalistic drive. Kaiya's moans pitched higher and higher as his mouth left a bruise on her sensitive neck and made her core tighten. She bit her lip as the pressure coiled again, grinding herself against him as she chased the promised high. Itachi groaned near her ear and held her desperately as his own climax approached, needing to be as physically connected as possible -

He exploded as she did, his cock twitching as his seed filled her pulsing core, his whole body jerking up and into her with every spurt. He had never felt so _complete_ as he did in that instant. He was surrounded by her in every way, her scent filling his nose and her taste, his mouth, her limbs wrapped around his body and her slick center embracing him with its silky heat. He would never be able to get enough of this, or of her.

They clutched each other tightly, panting and sighing as their bodies recovered and their minds were immersed in the afterglow. Itachi lifted his head from her shoulder, feeling like he was seeing clearly for the first time all evening. Kaiya's eyes were heavy-lidded as she looked back at him, her lips still parted and swollen, her skin still flushed, and he wondered how it was possible for her to be even more beautiful. She looked at him with such adoration and love that it almost hurt; he kissed her, pouring as much of his own love and gratitude into his kiss as his swiftly relaxing muscles would allow. The words wouldn't form - his voice had completely abandoned him - but he felt it as a truth within his entire being.

 _I love you, Kaiya._

With limp and unusually clumsy limbs, they untangled their bodies and lay down together, Kaiya's head automatically resting near his heart, Itachi's arms naturally enveloping her with his fingers buried in her crimson hair. He managed to pull a blanket over their forms as sleep overtook them - and for once, the night was peaceful for them both.

* * *

 **So, I was considering putting up a smut/lemon alert in the author's note at the top…but then I figured people wouldn't pay as much attention to the first sections of this chapter. I know I wouldn't. :P**

 **Now for a recap, since if I did my job right that last section completely eclipsed anything that came before it…**

 **-Return of the opening flashback!** There will be more of those as we lay some new history/lore foundations - plus, they're fun for deepening character connections :D

 **-Sasuke refused help from the masked Akatsuki man.** And yes, I say it that way on purpose: Tobi never gave Sasuke his name. Any of them. We also saw that Sasuke _does_ have some thoughts on what to do with his life post-fratricide.

 **-Hmm…Nagato and Konan seem pretty unhappy with "Madara" right now.** Especially Konan. I always got the impression that she never fully bought TobiDara's spiel, but she was so blindly loyal to Nagato and so naturally quiet and introverted that she wound up just going with it.

 **-So now we see what Jiraiya's new mission was!** I had fun imagining gruff Roshi being a fanboy of Jiraiya's books…and we saw how a Jinchuriki of another nation views himself and the role of people like him.

 **-Naruto is frustrated over his lack of an active role lately, and Kaiya might have an idea for them to try.** But yeah, he's got a point - Kaiya's been doing a LOT lately, and he's pretty much been on the sidelines. Oh, and Kaiya also had some thoughts about the Bijuu and the strange 'barrier' of Uzushio.

 **NEXT TIME!** We delve into some new lore and history, see the Uzushio group experiment with Jinchuriki training…perhaps peppered by some smexy/fluffy-ness. Meanwhile, an attempted summoning could expose the true results of the Sanbi mission…

 **Finally…So many people have expressed - dare I say it? - love for this story, which is absolutely amazing and I sometimes can't believe it. I aim to keep giving you all quality writing and an interesting story, and seeing what you think goes a LONG way in helping me do that. I've said it before, but feedback through reviews has changed the course of this story several times, I believe for the better. I appreciate constructive criticism and am delighted to see what I'm doing right. I love you all.**


	98. Discovery

**Happy New Year! Have a new chapter ^_^**

 **Also, I am in many places!** Find me as KitsMits on **DeviantArt** (most active), **Twitter, Tumblr**...and if you are so inclined to toss $3 via my way to support this obsession, check me out at **Ko-fi** ^_^ (I actually DO do a lot of my writing and drawing at coffee shops and bars...easier to concentrate!)

 **Today's opening flashback corresponds with the one in Chapter 50, "They Meet Again" - in case anyone wants a refresher. It's not entirely necessary, but it might help give a little context.**

* * *

 **Chapter 97: Discovery**

 _"I'm leaving," Itachi called out of habit as he stood from putting on his shoes. He faintly heard his mother respond from the kitchen as he silently left the house. He was meeting Kaiya today - his first time seeing her since her Chunin Exam finals. She'd done exceedingly well, defeating her Hyuga opponent with a clever combination of deception, speed, and a new seal she'd recently developed. Shisui, who'd watched the match at his side, had been visibly proud to see her use the Shunshin techniques he'd shown her, and even Itachi couldn't deny the warmth of admiration and relief he'd felt at seeing how strong she was becoming. There was now a familiar a lightness in his heart at the prospect of spending time with her, a lightness that managed to surprise him every time he felt it - one that inevitably was weighed down by guilt and doubt._

 _He had to tell her eventually. She might hate him for his lies, and he'd own up to it and bear it - but right now, there was another, arguably more pressing issue._

 _Talk of revolution was becoming commonplace at clan meetings; old and young alike were turning to the teachings of the Uchiha's ancestral founder and clinging to them like a lifeline. Zealots among the clan spoke of 'bloodline superiority' and how the Uchiha were meant to be the leaders of the ninja world, not isolated by a village that demanded their servitude. They said it was time for the Uchiha to rise again as they had in the Warring States period under Madara…how they supposedly had centuries before in the time of their founder._

 _On Konoha's end, Itachi sensed a similar attitude coming from the elders, a strong adherence to their own perceived roles. The Uchiha, in their eyes, was a force not unlike the Bijuu - a powerful weapon that could turn on its wielder if not handled with care. They never brought up the centuries-old conflict between the Senju and Uchiha directly, but it was clear that this ancient rivalry played a role in their attitudes._

 _Itachi could see where these attitudes were taking the clan and the village, and it filled him with dread._

 _He had to deal with this building conflict first. Once the clan and village were on better terms, once crisis was averted…then he would tell her. That was the deal he'd made with himself after they'd started spending time together again. Until then, he'd do his best to keep her out of this mess - and today that meant heading her off before she tried to come through the Uchiha compound to get to their usual training ground. Part of him still wanted to keep their meetings secret, let them be the few moments in his life where he could escape the increasingly heavy burden of duty to clan and village…_

 _"Itachi."_

 _Tension entered his muscles immediately at the commanding tone of his father, but Itachi hid it with practiced ease. Before turning around, he caught sight of his cousin, just on the edge of the yard out of Fugaku's line of sight, waiting for him. A quick, silent communication via Sharingan assured Itachi that Shisui would find Kaiya for him and take her to their usual spot along the Naka River, where Itachi would join them as soon as he was able. Once Shisui flickered away, Itachi turned to face his father with a neutral, if not suitably reverent, nod. "Father."_

 _Fugaku had his arms crossed over his chest - a pose as familiar as the frown on his face. "Come. We need to talk."_

 _Itachi followed him obediently, the picture of the dutiful son. Ensconced in the privacy of his father's study, Fugaku studied him for a moment before starting._

 _"You weren't at the meeting the other night."_

 _Itachi kept his face carefully blank and responded, "I was with Sasuke at the festival, Father. You recall agreeing that he shouldn't go alone."_

 _"I recall saying that both of you were to return after making a suitable appearance for the clan," Fugaku stressed. "And I do_ _ **not**_ _recall anything about slinking off with a village girl!"_

 _"I'm not sure whom you're referring to, Father."_

 _"Don't feign ignorance with me, Itachi," Fugaku all but growled. "You know who."_

 _Itachi let the 'good son' mask drop a little, his eyes turning to flint. "And you know exactly who_ _ **she**_ _is as well."_

 _Fugaku returned the stare unapologetically. "It's high time we addressed this, son. Yes, I know who she is, and I can understand your attachment - but this must end before something regrettable happens. People saw you two together at the festival - enough that it's raising questions among the clan. They wonder how loyal you are to the Uchiha if you're fraternizing with that sort of person."_

 _"And what sort of person would that be, Father? As I recall, you had no issue with the two of us 'fraternizing' when she was the daughter of the Hokage."_

 _Fugaku looked like he had sucked on a particularly sour lemon but was trying not to pucker from it. "Things have changed! Like it or not, you are our clan's heir, Itachi. You bear the weight of our future. You know how delicate the situation is between the clan and the village right now, and how stressful it is on our people. They need assurance that the Uchiha won't be weakened more than we already have been, and seeing their future leader showing preference to a…"_

 _"A what?" Itachi's eyes hardened further, challenging his father to finish the statement._

 _Fugaku clenched his jaw. "She is not an Uchiha. The people want-"_

 _"Only 'pure blooded' Uchiha at the helm?" Itachi finished for him, for once not bothering to suppress the venom in his voice._

 _"Don't mock the beliefs that are holding us together, Itachi," Fugaku growled in warning, his eyes flashing scarlet. "There are too many in the clan who want a full revolt - the least we can do as the head family to keep that from happening is to abide by the traditions that give them a sense of security."_

 _"Clinging to these traditions is what makes them want revolution in the first place," Itachi beseeched, glad to finally be able to get this off his chest. "The teachings of a person who lived centuries ago have no bearing on the present, but they don't realize this because they're blinded by fear. You know this, yet you allow it to persist instead of making them see reason!"_

 _"What would you have me do, son?" For a moment, Fugaku's stony façade fell and Itachi could see just how tired and desperate his father was. "Make them give up the one thing that gives them hope? Tell them that Indra is merely a myth, that the beliefs that give them solace are utter nonsense? I cannot do that in good conscience!"_

 _'In good conscience?' Did his father actually_ _ **believe**_ _the lore behind the stone tablet that had been passed down through the Uchiha since its founding? The tablet, said to have been written by Indra himself, supposedly contained the clan's secrets and, according to rumors, its destiny - but from what Itachi had seen, it was just the ravings of a self-possessed, power-hungry man with a superiority complex._

 _Before Itachi could speak again, Fugaku closed his eyes and re-crossed his arms, a clear sign that he would hear no more arguments. "This is not the issue at hand. The point is that whether you agree with the founder's teachings or not, as its future leader you must respect that which gives us our identity. Part of that is in whom you associate with - and now, more than ever, you must tread carefully."_

 _Itachi didn't want to let it go. He wanted his father to be a goddamn leader, to put a stop to this bullshit that could lead to far more harmful consequences both for the Uchiha and Konoha._

 _Fugaku could never truly read Itachi, but in this moment, his son wasn't bothering to conceal his emotions completely. "I can understand your attachment - especially given what happened years ago - but any association would end badly, especially for her. She is becoming strong - many of our people saw that at the Chunin finals. It won't be long before they make connections between her and Yondaime; they will feel threatened both by her potential and, yes, by the very idea of her diluting the Uchiha line. Some…some already want blood from anyone associated with the village's higher-ups; I can't guarantee that the more extremist among the clan won't act violently-"_

 _He cut off when Itachi's eyes flared crimson at the mere suggestion. Itachi himself was scarcely aware of it until the moment passed - something that jostled his nerves. He usually was able to control his body's responses with ease, hide what he was really thinking or feeling…how had he slipped so easily just now?_

 _Fugaku gave a resigned sigh. "If that's how you react to the idea of harm coming to her, then it's better for all if you break it off now."_

 _He finally dismissed Itachi, believing that his son would think over his words carefully. He was right, to a point - Itachi did think them over as he made his way to the Naka River cliff side, wondering if he'd blinded himself to these possibilities on purpose. A coup was all but decided upon by the clan at this point…maybe his father was right. Maybe it was time he took up his responsibilities as the Uchiha clan heir, even if that meant having to bow to their ridiculous prejudices for the time being. Maybe it would be safer for Kaiya…_

 _But when Itachi reached the cliff side and saw Kaiya there with Shisui, saw the hand-shaped bruise on her arm, murderous rage the likes of which he'd never felt before nearly overtook him. Like a flame ripping through his soul, the need to hunt down whoever dared touch her threatened to consume all rational thought. Kaiya attempting to laugh it off as a training accident only poured more fuel on the fire at first, confirmation as it was that this had been the work of an Uchiha._

 _How_ _ **dare**_ _anyone touch her, insult her - especially from his own clan!_

 _But then he realized what she was doing in trying to hide what had happened: she was looking out for_ _ **him.**_ _She'd been the one nearly assaulted, yet she was trying to keep him from doing anything rash. It was enough to jolt him out of the frighteningly powerful instinct that had reared just at the sight of that bruise._

 _One look at his cousin's face told Itachi what he needed to know: Yes, it was an Uchiha who'd left that mark on Kaiya. Yes, some clan members had called her unspeakable things and assaulted her because of their relationship. They would discuss this later. Right now, Kaiya needed him._

 _As soon as Shisui left, Itachi wrapped his arms around Kaiya and buried his nose in her hair. It was just as his father had said: this happened because of the Chunin Exams - because they saw how strong she'd gotten, and how strong she could be…but this also happened because of him. He'd thrown her in their path._

 _But he couldn't bear the thought of letting her go._

 _"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered into her hair. "I promise - I'll protect you."_

 _She shook her head and informed him that she'd protect herself, thank you very much, and that she wasn't some damsel in distress. She tried to pass it off with humor, perhaps not understanding just how serious Itachi was being._

 _So he looked her straight in the eyes - those beautiful, cornflower-blue eyes - and spoke with more naked honesty than he'd been privileged to for a long time. "It doesn't change anything. I will always want to protect you."_

 _Her teasing smile melted, and Itachi could see that on some level, she_ _ **did**_ _understand - and she was just as serious as he. "Then I will always try to get stronger, so you won't have to."_

* * *

Kaiya awoke enveloped in something solid and warm. Habit had her up around dawn, but for once, she was content to stir slowly, tugging the arm around her waist tighter and nestling back into the embrace. Itachi's breathing changed ever so slightly as he shifted and pulled her closer. Soon, his lips began peppering light kisses along her shoulder; when she let out a sleepy, contented moan, his hand started traveling up her torso, waking her body with its warm touch.

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, Kaiya wondered if this was a dream. Surely this sort of happiness couldn't be real…but as Itachi turned her head toward his and captured her mouth in a kiss, she found she didn't care either way.

"Morning," she muttered, eyes cracking open to meet his.

"Morning," Itachi answered, a rare, soft smile on his lips as he laid back down. Something about him was different; Kaiya turned, propping herself up on an elbow so she could find what it was. His dark eyes followed hers as they swept over his face searchingly, and he arched a brow in inquiry. "Hm?"

Kaiya gave a shrug and a soft smile of her own. "No…you just seem…happy, is all," she admitted.

He cupped her cheek and watched her lean into his palm. "I am."

Joy as strong as a small sun burst in Kaiya's chest, making her eyes prickle as she smiled so widely she feared her face would split open. She leaned down to kiss him, incapable of expressing her elation otherwise. Settling with her ear pressed over his heart, Kaiya was aglow with contentment. There was no doubt in her mind over what they'd done, no question of whether it was right or wrong; for now, she was completely in the present, unconcerned by past pains or future worries. There were no impending battles over Bijuu, no political mazes to navigate, no looming threats to make her chew a hole through her lip. There was only here, only the warmth of Itachi's body embracing hers, only the steady beating of his heart under her ear. She closed her eyes, almost drifting back to blissful sleep as his fingers slowly massaged her scalp.

Almost.

Her body soon made it known that it was ready to get up; energy flooded her veins, threatening to make her twitchy in Itachi's arms. To top it all off, her stomach gurgled silently. Kaiya's eyes popped open and she sighed.

"We should probably get up."

"Hn."

"Start the day."

"Hn."

Kaiya rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny that while she had the energy to do all of this, she didn't particularly _want_ to. "…Yeah, I agree. Starting the day is overrated."

Kaiya swore she could hear a smirk in his answering grunt. Still, her body was demanding that she do _something_ \- she'd never been very good at just lying in bed. She closed her eyes and breathed in Itachi's scent, that spicy, burnt cedar essence that had her nuzzling his chest. Her lips ghosted over his skin and planted soft kisses as though it were the most natural act in the world, tracing the dips of his musculature with feather-light flicks of her tongue. She tilted her head and peeked through her lashes to see Itachi still reclined, eyes closed in apparent relaxation; a playful smile tugged at her lips as she wondered how long he would remain so placid if she kept going.

Well, she'd never been one to shy from a mystery.

Kneeling at his side, her kisses became more purposeful as she slowly made her way down his toned torso, exploring the rippling muscles around his navel and following the faint trail of ebony that she found below. She let her hand wander down to brush over his already noticeable arousal; his sharp intake of air sparked a sense of victory within her, and she tried stroking the velvet-skinned shaft to elicit more reaction from him. It was only when she circled the head with her tongue that Itachi sat half-up, his breath coming out shallow through his parted lips.

"You don't have to," he half-whispered as she hovered over him, giving him a concerned glance.

Kaiya tilted her head with an amused grin and, rather than answer, closed her lips fully around the tip, her eyes never leaving his. If Itachi thought he was the only one allowed to give pleasure around here, she'd just have to show him how wrong he was. She heard no more complaints from him when she experimented between sucking and sliding her mouth over his length. It didn't taste bad - more like skin than anything else - and she was loving his reactions. She rarely saw him so expressive, so on the brink of losing control, and she was overcome with the desire to see him lose it completely.

He still had some control it seemed - she felt him half-sit up again, felt his hand stroke her thigh and rear before finding her entrance. Within seconds, his fingers had her moaning around him. She came up a few times needing more air as her heart rate increased with his strokes, but her enthusiasm only grew with her own arousal.

Finally, Itachi pulled her fully on top of him; she gladly straddled his hips and sank onto his length with a keening moan. Riding him was instinctive, and the friction born of her rising and falling sent her high into the heavens. Itachi's mouth on her breasts joined the myriad sensations she was awash in; his hands guided her hips faster as he fell back and watched her through half-lidded, scarlet-tinged eyes. Kaiya's own hand drifted down her abdomen, but she shied from touching herself, suddenly self-conscious - but Itachi guided her hand lower in wordless suggestion. She leaned back with one hand on his thigh, her mouth falling open from the electric shock of added stimulation, her back arching as she quickly climbed the ladder of ecstasy.

A particularly sharp thrust of his hips made her yelp, and the next undid her completely. She nearly collapsed on top of him as the waves crashed over her; she felt him tense and let out a hushed grunt as he came soon after. Her panting punctuated by sighs of pleasure, Kaiya did collapse into his embrace, staying there as the orgasmic fog cleared slowly from her mind.

When it did clear, a bubbling giggle escaped her throat. "Well, I guess you _could_ call that 'getting up'…"

Itachi's chest shook as a low chuckle crept through his own post-coital haze. "Ah…indeed you could."

"We probably _should_ get out of bed, though."

"…hn."

* * *

 _Futon: Violent Whirlwind!_

Naruto's exhale sent a powerful tunnel of cutting air across the rocky slopes, blasting apart the boulders in its wide path. Once he was out of air, he turned around with a proud grin to face his sister and captain. He was met, disappointingly, with the two of them only nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Kaiya mused. "It's a start, though."

Seeing Naruto's confused and downtrodden expression, she smiled. "You definitely got the hang of it - but this is just the first step!"

"I asked your sister to work with you on something very important," Yamato said with a nod to Kaiya. "The Violent Whirlwind is just a teaching tool."

Naruto's face lit up with a wide grin; he looked ready to jump up and down. "Awesome! Hey, hey, what is it? Are we gonna make some awesome brother-sister combo? Or is it something else? Are you gonna show me how you move so fast, or something with the Kyuubi-"

"Well, it _does_ have to do with the Kyuubi," Kaiya teased, purposely drawing out the answer.

Naruto pounded his fist in his palm. "Yeah! Let's go teach that fox bastard a thing or two-"

"You're not going anywhere _near_ the Kyuubi yet," Yamato chastised sternly. "What Kaiya is going to work on with you is something she's great at, but you could be better at."

Naruto waited with baited breath.

"Chakra control."

Within a second, Naruto's face went from frozen in glee to nearly hitting the ground in dismay. "Whaaaat? But that's so basic! How's that supposed to do anything?"

"If you can't control your own chakra," Kaiya asked, "how do you expect to control the Kyuubi's?"

Naruto pouted but didn't answer - a sign that he saw her point.

"You're great with powerhouse techniques," she assured him. "Look at what you've done with the Rasengan - and you learned Kagebunshin in an afternoon! They're not easy. Seriously - it took me two _days_ to get Kagebunshin down."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Kaiya grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I was kinda overthinking it…but the point is, you've mastered _huge_ techniques before, partly because you have the chakra to keep trying until you get it. The finer stuff, though…"

Rubbing the back of his neck, it was Naruto's turn to grin sheepishly. "Yeah…I still kinda suck at it…"

"Only for now." Kaiya put her hands on her hips. "'Cause starting right now, Otouto, you are putting all of the focus and determination you used with Kagebunshin and Rasengan to the task!"

"Right!"

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was blue in the face from trying to control his breathing and make his Violent Whirlwind less…violent. Kaiya insisted that it was possible, and that this would help him learn better chakra control, but Naruto felt like he'd just spent most of the morning hyperventilating. Kaiya had left him to practice while she went off and mentored Sai in some Fuinjutsu-related task, and Naruto couldn't help feeling a little abandoned. However, he wasn't about to stop trying, so he took another deep breath, held it for three seconds as instructed, and prepared to let it out -

"Breathe out more slowly."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around to see Itachi leaning against a rock nearby. He pointed a finger accusingly at the Uchiha. "What the - how long've you been here?!"

"Long enough to see that you're exhaling too hard," Itachi answered simply, paying no mind to the blond's highly indignant expression. "Wind chakra is powerful, but blasting things isn't all it can do. By concentrating the force, you utilize its true power: sharpness." He tilted his head to the side. "Or so the theory goes."

Naruto's brow twitched madly. "What - you - I didn't ask you for help, ya know! And quit sneakin' up on people like that, it's super creepy!"

To his surprise, a small smile appeared on Itachi's face. The Uchiha was reflecting on how alike the Uzumaki siblings were: neither liked having people give them unsolicited help, especially when doing a project linked to their pride. It was almost cute seeing their different ways of showing it, though - Kaiya would seethe where Naruto was blustery.

However, Naruto knew none of the things going through the Uchiha's mind; he just saw the smile and, with a huff, turned about face and took in another deep breath.

Though this time, he did try to exhale more slowly and not puff out his cheeks.

* * *

Sai lifted a paintbrush that was as long as he was tall and starting painting. Every stroke revealed another piece of the creature, another stripe, another line - he'd drawn it many times before, but was never able to give it life. All the while, he focused on the meaning of each, on giving the emerging form purpose and function.

It was a different form of Fuinjutsu, one that he'd struggled to learn under Danzo's harsh tutelage - one that, at the time, had been intended for neutralizing threats to the Leaf. Sai always had the sneaking suspicion, even back then, that Danzo planned for him to use it on people like Kaiya, people who (he now knew) had posed more a threat to the bandaged man than to the village itself.

Maybe that was why he wasn't able to make it work back then; according to Kaiya, in order to turn symbol into a Fuin, one had to be sure of its purpose, had to fully believe in its reason for existing. Sai had never felt that conviction under Danzo - but now he was beginning to understand it.

The tiger stared up from the scroll with a ferocity Sai had never achieved before; it seemed ready to leap from the parchment, and he knew instinctively that with a simple hand sign, it would become a powerful weapon. Whether it was a true Fuin yet, though…

Kaiya studied the painting alongside him, a small smile tugging at her lips. This picture reminded her of the first she'd seen of Sai's - a much smaller ink painting of the same animal, even in the same pose, each line elegantly and masterfully placed. This one, though, held a potential that made her own chakra hum with excitement.

"Okay." She backed away and formed a shadow clone. "Let's give it a try."

Sai nodded, but in his heart, he hesitated. Kaiya seemed certain that even if the tiger succeeded in sealing her clone into the scroll, she could bring it back out…but there was a possibility that wouldn't happen, and half her chakra would be sealed away for all eternity. That hesitation was probably why their first several attempts from before the Sanbi mission had failed.

"Don't be afraid," she told him in a soothing voice. "You can do this, Sai."

He nodded once more, conviction hardening his resolve. The last mission turned out successfully overall, but if he'd been able to master this before, maybe things would have gone smoother. If he could master this jutsu now, then the next time they faced an Akatsuki member, he'd be far more capable of contributing…far more able to protect the people he'd come to care about.

Sai let out a breath and brought up his hands.

 _Fuinjutsu: Koshi Tandan!_

The tiger leapt forth from the scroll, stretching across the room toward Kaiya's shadow clone. The clone feinted to the side, purposely testing the jutsu's range of motion and making Sai need to concentrate on following her movements. He poured all of his focus into the task - he had to, or the tiger would dissolve into a puddle of ink on the floor. Clone-Kaiya hopped backward when the creature lunged for her, keeping just out of its reach; he'd have to anticipate her next move, or this would wind up as more of a dance than a capture.

There - in a split second, his sharp eyes spotted her body preparing to feint again, and he sent the tiger to her intended direction. Its jaws clamped around Clone-Kaiya's waist in a relentless hold; her struggles were fruitless. Sai called the tiger back to the scroll, dragging the clone with it until both joined the parchment.

It was done - the Fuinjutsu had worked.

Sai looked down at the scroll in awe. He actually did it, after countless attempts to make this Fuinjutsu work properly.

Kaiya was grinning widely, her eyes gleaming with pride. "You did it - looks perfect, too! Man, to be honest, I wasn't sure the clone would stay intact through the whole thing - interesting that this jutsu can trap a Kagebunshin, isn't it? Probably because it's still basically chakra…"

Sai took in her excited rambling and felt a smile of his own tug at his lips. Kaiya's enthusiasm was contagious - he already felt stirrings of inquiry within him, sharing her curiosity over the workings of the jutsu. Most of all, he felt relief that at last, he had a jutsu in his arsenal that could prove more useful against an Akatsuki foe in the future. He'd been ashamed that in the last mission over his inability to stop Deidara despite using almost every trick in his proverbial sleeve; it wasn't just that he'd jeopardized the mission, but he put other people in danger because he was ill-equipped.

He didn't like the feeling at all - but this one, this sense of accomplishment…he quite enjoyed it.

Kaiya clapped her hands together. "Okay, let's get that other 'me' out of there, shall we?"

She crouched next to the large painting and place a hand on the scroll after performing a few hand signs; Sai recognized them as her Fuin infiltration jutsu. So that's how she planned to undo it - similarly to how she usurped the Cursed Tongue Seal…she was putting more of her own chakra into the Fuin so that she could rework the seal from the inside. Sai wondered if he'd ever be skilled enough to do the same.

In under a minute, Kaiya released her clone and it 'poofed' out of existence. "See? No harm done. Now come on - I want to show you something…"

Kaiya led him to a fairly nondescript building among the ruins; nothing stood out about it, except that when they entered, there were a few skeletons strewn across the floor, long decomposed. Sai stopped and stared at them for a second; for some reason, the sight of the skeletons seemed out of place despite their being in a ruined city.

Kaiya turned to him when she realized he'd stopped, brows raised in inquiry. "What's up?"

"These bodies," he began. "There is something odd about them…"

Kaiya looked down at the bodies and tilted her head in thought. "Well, they're mostly from other villages - if you look closely at that one, you'll see an Iwa hitai-ate looped near the waist. These were people who tried to excavate the ruins before."

Sai knew that - they'd been briefed on Uzushio upon arrival after escaping Root's cells - but it wasn't what was odd. Finally, it hit him: "Why aren't there more bodies around the village?"

It was Kaiya's turn to blink in surprise. "What do you…"

"This village was destroyed overnight by invaders, yes?" Sai asked. Kaiya nodded, her eyes brightening when she saw where he was going. "So why aren't there more bodies throughout the village? Of the invaders, the villagers…where are they?"

Kaiya put a hand on her hip and wondered how she'd missed such an obvious detail all this time. "I don't know…maybe the invading armies took their own dead and the dead villagers back with them."

Sai fell silent, either accepting the answer or intending to contemplate it some more, so Kaiya turned back around and finished opening a secret passage in the wall. "Stay here - I'll be back in a sec."

She flashed away only to return within a minute. Sai heard sounds of shifting mechanisms from underground come through the entry; once they settled, Kaiya led him down a long, narrow, and dark staircase to a small room. Shelves lined the walls, coated in varying layers of dust; in the center of the room was a pedestal.

"Welcome to the Uzushio archives," Kaiya greeted with a smile. "There's a lot right here, but it's not what I wanted you to see. Hold on a sec…"

Sai followed her into yet another shadowy corridor. It, too, was lined with deep shelves that seemed to have been cut straight out of the bedrock; each compartment housed at least a dozen scrolls.

"This is all Fuinjutsu?" Sai asked in a hushed voice.

"Most of it," Kaiya said over her shoulder, holding a strong flashlight out in front of her. "My clones were mapping the place out before - it's beyond huge, they've barely finished a quarter of it. A couple even got lost. But let's see - yes, down this way, then left…then right…here!"

Kaiya shone the flashlight on a set of shelves whose scrolls were clearly and visibly marked. Sai, after a brief hesitation, leaned in to read them:

 _Symbols of Fuinjutsu_

 _Treatise on the Intersection of Art and Fuin_

 _Deciphering Fuin Text_

"This is where I got the idea for how to test your Koshi Tandan," Kaiya told him. "It's an entire section on turning artistic elements into Fuinjutsu. It's a symbolic and visual approach to ninjutsu, so it makes sense that an artist would be good with it, no?"

Sai couldn't answer. He was too in awe of what he saw and what it meant: There had been an entire village of people who turned the strokes of a brush into usable power. He'd never thought of Fuinjutsu in that light before, but now it made perfect sense - and he felt more in his element among their research than he had almost anywhere else.

Kaiya spoke up again, bringing him out of his inner musings. "Unfortunately, you can only read them at the pedestal in the main room, and it'll only work with Uzumaki blood. Grab any that look interesting - well, maybe two or three, for now. Let's start small."

Sai nodded and immediately started triaging the scrolls in front of him. "Start small with what?"

She gave him a wink and a secretive grin. "We're gonna commit a little copyright infringement with these texts."

* * *

That night, alone in his room, Itachi raked his fingers through his raven-black hair, loose from its tie. A small stove in the corner of the shelter let off a faint glow as the fire inside warmed the air; a large kettle was set on top, heating water to be used for bathing. One of the 'inconveniences' of Shinobi life was often having to bathe in icy streams; compared to that, a cloth dipped in warm water was a luxury.

Itachi knelt on the floor with a bowl of the heated water and dampened his hair. A small comb worked through tangles and pulled out debris that had collected throughout the day; a rough cloth swept away dirt and sweat from his skin. He moved slowly, methodically, and he lost himself in thought - but not so much that he didn't notice Kaiya quietly come inside.

She knelt behind him, her hand covering his and taking over the cloth. Warm water trickled down his spine, and when the cloth had covered every inch of his back, he felt her soft lips press between his shoulder blades.

The cloth went back in the water bowl and her arms circled his waist. "Hey…Thanks for helping Naruto out today."

Itachi put a hand over hers and closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to enjoy the warmth of her body and the peace her presence brought. "It was nothing."

"It helped," she insisted. "Seriously, from the sound of it, you did better with getting him to understand the whole breathing concept than I did!" Her arms tightened around his midsection. "I think he likes you."

"He wanted you there."

Itachi felt Kaiya stiffen and knew she felt guilty for having left to train with Sai that afternoon. He pulled her around to his front and held her hands in his own. "You have responsibilities, but you should spend time with Naruto - especially now, when you have the time to do so. I am glad to be able to help him…but he wanted his sister there."

Kaiya looked down in shame. "I'm not trying to avoid him…there's just so much to do, and we could be called away any minute for Sasuke or another Akatsuki mission or…" She trailed off, then clicked her tongue with a wry smile. "But I guess that's all the more reason to be with him now, huh? Jeez, you'd think I'd have gotten the message already…"

She started to stand, but Itachi tugged her right back down, dipping his head so that his lips brushed her ear. "It's late…no need to leave now."

Kaiya grinned and melted against him as his lips grazed her jaw and his fingers pulled down the zipper on the back of her shirt. He had a point, she decided, and she would certainly make sure to be with Naruto more while she had this opportunity…but not right this minute.

* * *

Naruto watched in awe as Kaiya blew a steady stream of air across her kunai, extending the blade's length by a full foot with swirling chakra.

"This is what you can do with Wind chakra when you condense it," she said, striking the blade across a small boulder next to them. It cut clean through the stone without a hint of debris; if the cut portion hadn't slid right off, Naruto wouldn't have even known it was sliced.

"Here…" She handed him one of her kunai with a Hiraishin symbol on it. "This is made from specially treated metal that makes it really good for chakra conduction - chakra sticks to it better," she simplified. "Though once you get a feel for it, you could add Wind chakra to just about any weapon."

"Awesome!" Naruto held the kunai in his hands for a moment, staring at the symbols on the hilt. "This was our dad's, wasn't it? This symbol…"

Kaiya smiled. "Yeah - that's his Hiraishin marker. It's connected to my chakra, but I still use his symbol. The kunai was a gift…" She trailed off, a faraway look coming to her eyes.

Naruto blinked at her. "Nee-chan…? A gift from who?"

She shook herself and smiled again. "Some very dear friends. Come on, I'll show you how to make the Wind chakra stick…"

* * *

Kaiya worked with Naruto for much of the day, and by the end of it, both siblings were exhausted but happy. Naruto had finally started getting the hang of condensing Wind chakra and was brimming with excitement to try combining it with his Rasengan. For now, they were both in need of a break, so at Naruto's suggestion, they set out to explore the island beyond the confines of the village. It had been a long time since they'd gotten to do anything together, just the two of them; it brought Kaiya back to years ago, to weekends spent exploring the forests around Konoha, fishing in clear streams, lying under the stars at night, making up stories for the constellations they found…

She didn't realize how much she had missed hanging out with her little brother.

"I didn't get to come out this way before," Kaiya admitted as they climbed the steep, rocky slopes that bordered the village to the northeast. "Cataloguing and mapping out the place took up all my time, especially since I had to put everything back exactly as it was."

"Huh? Why'd you have to do that?"

"Secrecy," she explained. "Technically speaking, no nation is supposed to excavate Uzushio - the Land of Whirlpools was a sovereign country, and no one came forward to claim credit for destroying it. If another village had, they'd have basically been claiming Uzushio as their own."

"Sooo…why didn't anyone claim it? Don't, like, a ton of people want in to this place?"

"Of course - but that's the problem. _Everyone_ would want what's kept here, so the moment a single village tried to claim this place, others would fight them for it. Konoha had an alliance with it, too; they might have been obligated to retaliate against any group that had attacked Uzushio. There could have been a whole war just over who got to control the place."

Naruto gave a low whistle. "Man…I guess our clan was pretty awesome then, huh? If everyone wanted their village so bad…" He reached the summit of slope and sat heavily on a rock. "But…if they were so powerful, how'd they get destroyed in the first place?"

"Apparently, it was a group of enemy villages that banded together," Kaiya said with a frown as she sat next to him. "No one ever found out which villages, though - like I said, no one dared come forward for fear of another war breaking out. I think this was just before the Second Shinobi War started, or during a lull in it…"

For a moment, Naruto went quiet. "Do you think…do you think our mom was here when it happened?"

Kaiya's heart clenched at the thought of their mother seeing such destruction up close. "I don't know."

In the silence that followed, Kaiya noticed an odd sensation just under her skin, like a faint vibration on her right side. She rubbed her arm, but the sensation didn't fade; Naruto seemed to be feeling the same thing, scratching his leg and side with increasing urgency.

"You feel that?" she asked, standing.

The tingling moved along her body as she turned, as though something was subtly pulling her in that direction. Without another word, she followed it, Naruto close behind her in a similar state of wonder and curiosity. Kaiya's heart pounded louder as they climbed further and a strange hum came to her ears - or was it coming from within her own mind? Whatever it was guided them both with increasing urgency; they followed it like children about to discover a hidden treasure, hearts racing in anticipation and the air humming louder and louder -

Then it stopped. They stopped, somehow knowing they'd found their destination despite not having known of its existence before. They stood outside a cropping of stone pillars, some cracked but still standing, some toppled and broken, but each displaying deep grooves of what looked like…

"…Fuinjustu?" Kaiya murmured, reaching out to run her fingers over the grooves. As soon as her fingertips brushed the stone, she flinched back in surprise. "It's warm…"

Naruto, meanwhile, was wandering around the inside of the circle, bending to examine a stone table in the center with wide-eyed curiosity. Normally he wouldn't have found a bunch of rocks interesting at all, but something about this place felt…sacred. It gave him an odd urge to sit and contemplate things, maybe even meditate; a calm washed gently over him that was so foreign to the bouncy blond that he could only inwardly label it as _weird._

"What _is_ this place?"

* * *

Kaiya and Naruto brought the rest of the group to investigate shortly after. Everyone seemed to feel some of the awe that Kaiya and Naruto had felt on arrival, though it affected them in subtly different ways.

Yamato immediately switched to 'Anbu investigator' mode, thoroughly sweeping and mentally cataloguing the area. He did feel a strange urge to touch the mossy vines that coated the stones, a pull toward the woody roots that seemed to anchor the stone table in the center…but he refrained. Touching stones with strange symbols engraved in them was usually ill-advised, especially if they were put there by ninja.

Sakura, with her finely tuned awareness of her own chakra, felt a sort of resonance with the place, as though her entire system - chakra and physical - was coming in tune with itself and its surroundings. She felt grounded, centered, with a sense that nothing was impossible.

Sai had his eyes glued to the engravings in the stone. These weren't simply etchings made with a pick and axe - they were far too fine and smooth for that. Masonry wasn't his forte, but Sai was pretty sure that one couldn't achieve such an effect with regular tools. They had to be Fuin marks placed there by chakra, as some of the archive texts suggested was possible.

"What is this place?" Sakura murmured, echoing Naruto's earlier question.

"No idea," Kaiya admitted, crouching to study more markings along the stone floor that were covered by cracks and overgrowth. "It looks like an altar though, doesn't it? Some sort of ritualistic site…these markings look like Fuin, but I can barely read them. They're a bit like the barrier's seal script, but…I dunno, older? It'd fit with how old these stones look if they are."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no expert," Kaiya stated, "but I've spent a lot of time in Uzushio now. There are a couple of layers to the village buildings: older, smaller stone structures, and newer, larger ones made of a mix of stone and red clay. My guess is that at some point in its history, Uzushio experienced a sudden growth in population, to the point that they needed to build up the village using something more readily available and easier to work with. There isn't much of a forest here, but red clay is all over the river beds. It's easier to make clay bricks than to accurately split stone."

As she spoke, Itachi stood before the table in the center, transfixed by what he saw. The entire site made his eyes itch with familiar pressure, as though the very place was urging him to expose his Sharingan; when he gave in to the urge, his heart skipped several beats.

Kaiya looked up and noticed his expression: he'd gone a shade paler, his scarlet eyes a fraction wider than normal as he stared down at the engraved stone. "What is it?"

"I've seen this before," he answered in a hushed voice. "This writing…"

Kaiya stood up quickly and came to his side, her own eyes sweeping over the symbols she could only barely decipher. She'd never seen this exact style before, and she'd studied Fuinjutsu for ten years. "What do you mean? You can read it?"

"Not completely," he admitted. "But I've seen its likeness…"

"Where?"

Itachi raised his Sharingan, taking in the rest of the pillars once more with a hint of awe and fear. "Indra's Tablet."

* * *

 **Welcome to the New Lore of Naruto! Get ready for it to drip into your minds like water from stalactites in a cave…or something. Point is, be ready for some new/different ideas and interpretations.**

 **Recap:**

 **-Flashback shows both Itachi's POV from when Kaiya experienced a near-assault by his fellow clansmen…and shows a bit of the Uchiha's intense adherence to tradition and lore. We'll learn more about that lore as we go…**

 **-Naruto's learning jutsu that isn't based on Kagebunshin or Rasengan! Gasp! …with the intent of teaching him better chakra control so he can better face the Kyuubi. Also - hooray for sibling bonding time! And Itachi got to play a part in that, too!**

 **-Mentor-student goodness with Kaiya and Sai! Sai seems to have mastered that Tiger Bullet thingy (I like the Japanese phrase better)…but also made some interesting observations about Uzushio. Did you catch them?**

 **-The crew found an interesting new location on the island…what could it be? And how is it connected to the stone tablet that, according to Uchiha lore, was written by their founder, Indra?**

 **NEXT TIME: Naruto and Kaiya take the plunge and try to work with the Kyuubi…More amazing - and disturbing - things about Uzushiogakure come to light…and we'll see what some other parties are up to.**

 **Stay tuned, and remember: the best way to show love is with a review ^_^**


	99. Into the Unknown

**Hellooooo! Giant chapter ahead, but before we begin, I have an announcement:**

 **The first official To Unravel the Night "Draw My OC" Contest is LIVE over at DeviantArt!**

 **It runs through June 15, 2018. You can find me under the same username, KitsMits. Prizes include cash, art, and Core memberships on DA!**

 **I love you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 98: Into the Unknown**

 _A blue sky with wispy clouds swirled far overhead; craggy peaks cast shadows on the valley below, but not long enough to darken the village that lay within. The streets were filled with people - children playing, mothers calling for them to be careful; shopkeepers and their customers arguing over prices…the village buzzed with their voices, vibrated with their actions._

 _A child leaped for a ball thrown his way and missed by mere millimeters; he ran after it as it disappeared down a dark alleyway. Just as he picked it up, a low rumble shook the ground, making him falter. He froze._

 _It did not happen again._

 _He rejoined his friends and the game resumed until late into the evening, when the setting sun cast long shadows from behind the craggy peaks and their mothers called them in for dinner. The boy gulped down his meal, ignoring his mother's warning to slow down lest he choke. Another tremor made the table tremble; his parents held the table steady, but didn't seem worried, so neither did the boy spare it much thought. Small earthquakes didn't usually happen twice in one day, but they were nothing unusual for the small island._

 _Then there was a blinding flash - and after that…_

 _Nothing._

* * *

"I've seen this before," Itachi said in a hushed voice. "This writing…"

"Where?"

Itachi raised his scarlet eyes, taking in the rest of the pillars once more with a hint of awe and bewilderment. "Indra's Tablet."

"Indra?" Yamato shook his head in disbelief. "But he's just a story."

"He was a person at some point in history," Itachi corrected. "The Uchiha believed him to be their founder, long ago when the world still remembered the Sage of Six Paths."

"Isn't the Sage a myth, too?" Sakura asked.

"Myths sometimes have a basis in reality," Kaiya muttered, more interested in what Itachi was seeing. "What do you see?"

"There are more markings than are visible to the naked eye," Itachi reported. "I recognize some, but not all."

"Can you write them down for me? Maybe we can decipher them together…" She handed him her notebook and folded her arms. "Why would there be writing here that you can only see with Sharingan, though? This was the Uzumaki's village."

"And what's an In-da-la table?" Naruto asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Indra's tablet," Itachi corrected, "is a stone slab that's been passed down the Uchiha line for as long as our clan has existed. Possibly hundreds of years…long before even the Warring States period began. Our oldest ancestor, Indra, is said to have written it - from the looks of these stones, it was done using the same method, probably chakra burning. To a normal eye, the stone is just a meaningless collection of scratches, but to the Sharingan, those scratches form a message, much like unscrambling a code. The more…evolved one's Sharingan, the more of the message one can read."

"More evolved?"

"The Mangekyou Sharingan," Kaiya translated, brows rising.

Itachi nodded once, his writing hand slowing momentarily. "Shisui told me to read it again after he…" He briefly trailed off.

Kaiya put a hand softly on his shoulder. "Could you be seeing…whatever it is you're seeing here because of his eyes?"

"I don't know," Itachi admitted. "But these markings…they do resemble those of the tablet. I can't confirm this, but the stone appears the same as well."

All eyes widened. "You think Indra was from Uzushio?" Kaiya asked.

"Or came here at some point," Itachi suggested. "At the very least, there may be a connection."

"Wait, wait," Naruto exclaimed, holding up his hands. "Who's this 'Indra' guy, anyway? I've never heard of him!"

"That's because you never paid attention in the Academy," Sakura grumbled. "Indra and his brother, Ashura, represent the spiritual and physical aspects of chakra, respectively. It was a story they told us way back at the start of school to explain how chakra works. Only when the two work together in balance can chakra be used for jutsu."

"When you go deeper into the legend," Kaiya added, "there are historical accounts that suggest they were actual people, though not all agree on how they were related. Some say brothers, others say they weren't blood-related at all…but those accounts are all second- or third-hand. No primary sources exist anymore."

"So what's the deal with these two guys, then?" Naruto asked. "I mean, if they're so important that they've got tables and stuff named after them…"

"Tab _let_ ," Kaiya corrected again. "Stone slab with writing on it. As for Ashura and Indra…I don't remember any single, cohesive story, honestly. We'd have to do some digging when we get back to Konoha…but apparently, Indra founded the Uchiha clan," she said with a glance to Itachi.

"What about the archives?" asked Sai. "Would they not contain historical accounts as well?"

"Maybe," Kaiya admitted. "I mean, I've only really seen Fuinjutsu writings down there, but there are essay collections too; might be other documents."

"So what does the tablet say?" Yamato asked Itachi.

Itachi was quiet for a moment. "The first level glorifies the Uchiha - though the spelling used could be read 'uchiwa,' the word our name was taken from."

"'Fan,'" Kaiya translated. "So that's where your symbol comes from…"

Itachi nodded again. "It says, in short, that the Uchiwa are an elite group meant to lead the world, to 'fan the fires of revolution,' and that those with its bloodline are superior among the chakra masters."

Naruto gave a derisive snort. "Really thought highly of themselves, didn't they?"

"Pride is one of the Uchiha's many shortcomings," Itachi said softly, his eyes lowering a little in thought. "There was also a command from Indra to allow only the strongest 'Uchiwa' be at the helm, to pick from the group based on that merit…though that message can be interpreted a few ways. In the past, it's been taken literally to the point that Uchiha would fight each other to the death in order to become clan head. That practice stopped near the end of the Warring States period and became based on family instead - it's difficult to remain at the top when you're constantly fighting amongst yourselves."

Kaiya's jaw clenched as she privately wondered if another reason the Uchiha killed each other was for the Mangekyou Sharingan. That would certainly have helped them become the literal strongest of the clan.

Sakura, off to the side, was shocked at the bloody history this suggested. "You and Sasuke-kun…were you brought up with all of this?"

"Our father did not adhere to those teachings very closely," Itachi answered tersely. "My great-grandfather, the first leader after Madara, encouraged the clan to move away from that doctrine, and Sasuke and I were raised with a far more moderate outlook. However…I cannot say the same for the rest of the clan. As more pressure came from being ostracized and mistrusted, more Uchiha turned to the old teachings, seeing in them a path to restore the clan to its supposed greatness." He turned his gaze to Sakura and Naruto. "Sasuke knew nothing of the coup, and he did not know of the tablet until that night. He probably did read it, but would have had none of the context of our clan's toxicity."

Naruto looked down. "He definitely was proud of being an Uchiha," he said quietly, brow furrowing. "Wouldn't shut up about it sometimes. His only goals were to avenge and restore them."

Itachi's eyes lowered a little as shame slid like slime into his stomach. He had played on Sasuke's innocent love for his clan…and for what? _To keep him safe,_ Itachi reminded himself. It may have been true at the time, but now he wondered just how much more damage learning the truth would do to his little brother.

"So that was the 'first level' message the Sharingan could see," Yamato summarized, pulling their focus back and breaking through the pall that had fallen over the mention of Sasuke. "Does that mean there was a 'second level?'"

Itachi nodded. "It spoke how the Mangekyou Sharingan was awakened: 'To know the pain of powerlessness is to know how power must be used.' It also referred to its eventual decent into blindness and, in vague terms, how that fate can be avoided. It also spoke of the 'destiny' of the Uchiha: to not only be leaders, but to 'save the world from its own darkness, to correct the mistakes committed by the Sage.'"

"Who's the Sage?" Naruto asked.

This time it was Yamato who answered. "Supposedly, the Sage of Six Paths was the person who brought ninjutsu to humanity. I guess you could say he was the progenitor of it, or the original 'god' of Shinobi."

Naruto blinked and hummed, then turned back to Itachi. "What'd he do wrong that this Indra guy's talking about, then?"

"Indra didn't say," Itachi said dryly. "However…he does mention that the Bijuu were 'scattered by the Sage,' so that may be what he's referring to."

"Whatever it was, could it have to do with Akatsuki's plans?" asked Yamato with a frown.

"Perhaps." Itachi's mind was whirring with possibilities and realizations. "It would help to translate this writing and know what it says before I theorize."

"Let's save it for after we've tried some Kyuubi training," Yamato declared with a nod to Naruto. "We don't know when we'll be called away from here next, so that takes priority while we're all present. We'll go about translating after that."

* * *

It was a crisp, sunny day in Konoha, as was normal for this time of year. Kakashi barely noticed it; he was inside his apartment, ordered by the Hokage herself to take a week off after the Akatsuki mission. The week was almost up, and thank goodness for that - as much as he often wished he had more time to read _Icha Icha_ and generally lounge about, these days Kakashi found himself seeking more vigorous distractions. He loved his books, but it was too easy to let his mind wander away from the escapist fantasies to places - and people - he was trying to let go of.

A knock on the door jolted Kakashi out of his musings. With a sigh, he pushed away from his desk and, out of habit, replaced the mask over his two-day-stubbled face. On the other side of the door was Shikamaru, standing with a customary slouch. "Well, you look like hell," he greeted.

Kakashi raised a brow but didn't refute him. "Hello to you too. What is it, Shikamaru?"

"Your source, the one with all the miraculous intel on Akatsuki," Shikamaru began without preamble. "How does one go about contacting him or her?"

"'One' doesn't," Kakashi answered bluntly, but his eye softened. "Is this about Asuma?"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "Of course it is."

Kakashi sighed, leaning against his door frame. "Come in. We shouldn't be discussing this out here."

Shikamaru walked past him and slipped off his shoes as he glanced around the apartment from the corner of his eye. "Guess you don't entertain much."

"Nope." Kakashi passed him and sat his desk chair. "Look, Shikamaru, I understand wanting revenge on the man who-"

"Not just him." Shikamaru fixed him with a stony stare. "My revenge for Asuma will come from taking down _all_ of Akatsuki. They took in a creep like Kakuzu. They ordered him and that loudmouth zealot to go around killing Land of Fire Shinobi. So save the lecture, Kakashi-sensei - I'm not Sasuke. I'm not about to go rogue over one guy."

The words were harsh and Kakashi did feel them sting a little, but he could see past their sharpness. Shikamaru didn't need to hear how vengeance was wrong and misguided and led to dark places. He was already in that dark place, and he needed to do something about it - but he wasn't about to embark on a fruitless endeavor, either. No, Shikamaru was the type who only took on projects for which he knew the outcome - and with that, Kakashi saw what the teen was about to ask him. "You want to join the Akatsuki task force."

"And be in its innermost circle," Shikamaru pressed. "None of this 'we'll call you if we need you' bullshit. I want in on any strategizing against them."

 _Because in that way, you'll avenge Asuma,_ Kakashi mentally concluded. He considered the kid - no, the young man in front of him: Shikamaru was by far the brightest in his generation. Future head of the small but vital Nara clan. Already he'd shown time and again that he had a good head on his shoulders, and not just in terms of strategy; like his father, he was connected to every major clan in the village in some way.

He could be trusted.

"Being a part of the Akatsuki Task Force isn't just about the Akatsuki," Kakashi began slowly. "What they represent…it's every darkness in this world. You need to be prepared to face that darkness, and not just in that organization."

Shikamaru's brow knit further in confusion. He clearly wanted clarification, but this was as much as Kakashi could say aloud. After a few seconds, his resolve settled across his shoulders like a cloak. "Won't be a problem."

Kakashi probed him with his one visible eye, waiting to see any waver. He did not. "All right then. Tomorrow there's to be a meeting of the new Konoha Council. Your father will be there - you should be, too."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, the Uzushio group went to the same field Yamato and Naruto had been training in for the past week. Naruto and Kaiya sat facing each other, with Itachi behind Kaiya (thus within easy eye contact of Naruto) and Yamato behind the blond. Sakura and Sai stayed at the edge of the field on standby, Sakura for emergency healing and Sai for emergency transport out of the vicinity if needed.

Everything was set. The theory was sound, the plan thorough - all that was left was to carry it out.

Kaiya began with the Eight Trigrams seal, finding the last traces of her chakra within it and using that to explore its inner workings. She needed to add more for this to work, but it had to be in such a way that she could be more active in Naruto's subconscious without upsetting the balance of the seal itself. Their father's work was ingeniously constructed - almost annoyingly so, as it made it hard to find anywhere to anchor her own energy.

As she explored, Kaiya began to notice little notches and spots that had worn away - the seal's natural, timed decay at work - but there was something else, too: there were pockets of emptiness, like seats left open for an expected guest. They'd be perfect for what she needed to do, which made her wonder: Had their father anticipated this, as well? Had he intended not only for Naruto to gain control over the Kyuubi, but for Kaiya to help him do so? Kaiya was reminded of Jiraiya's theory that their father did nothing without reason, that he'd cast the Eight Trigrams seal like this because he had faith in his hour-old son; did this mean he'd also had faith in her?

When Kaiya came back to herself, her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. She needed a moment to take a few deep breaths and was glad that the others seemed to assume it was just part of the process. She wasn't sure how to explain what she had just felt - and there was work to be done.

"Okay," she said, opening her eyes to meet Naruto's matching blue ones. "Let's do this."

She held out her hand, which Naruto took; both closed their eyes and dropped into meditative trances. Kaiya found her chakra again in Naruto's seal and used it to follow him into his subconscious, to the warehouse-like setting of the Kyuubi's prison. This time, when her feet touched the still water on the floor, they made an audible splash; Naruto's head snapped to her, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"It worked! I cam see you!"

Kaiya looked down - yes, she could see herself, too. She returned his grin and cocked her head toward the shadowy hall before them. "Shall we?"

As they approached the gate of the Kyuubi's prison, the air grew heavy and thick with oppressive chakra, making Kaiya's steps falter.

"Hm?" Naruto looked back when he realized she'd stopped. "Nee-chan? What's up?"

Kaiya slowly shook her head. "You don't feel that?"

Naruto blinked and looked around. "Feel what?"

Kaiya just stared at him for a moment before realizing that he was probably used to it. He'd housed the Kyuubi his whole life, must have long ago adapted to this sickening presence. Suddenly his childhood nightmares held much more context, and her heart broke at the thought that Naruto had been exposed to this for so long that he no longer even noticed it. "Nothing…let's keep going."

By the time they reached their destination, Kaiya was struggling to walk without showing how _heavy_ everything felt. She looked up for the second time at the immense bars of the gate and the darkness beyond that threatened to swallow her just from seeing it. She glanced to Naruto, again wondering how he could stand it.

"Oy, Kyuubi," he called into the darkness, completely oblivious to her. "Come on out! We gotta talk!"

His voice echoed in the vast warehouse before being swallowed by that darkness; for a moment, silence rang in the dank air.

Then she heard it: something behind those bars shifted. Heart pounding, Kaiya watched as a single eye opened, its slitted pupil and ruby iris staring out from the shadows. The darkness faded from around the eye and slowly, the Fox Demon's form became visible.

The Sanbi had been intimidating in its sheer immensity, but it paled in comparison to its nine-tailed brethren. "Intimidating" was a vast understatement that didn't even begin to encompass the dread and primal terror it struck within Kaiya; somewhere in the back of her mind, she supposed she felt it so much more viscerally this time because she was more present, chakra-wise…but for the most part, her mind was trying to shut down and let animal instinct take over. Naruto's steady presence next to her kept her grounded and gave her strength - a little ironic since the whole point of her being here was to support _him._ However, he'd dealt with this thing his entire life; she was more than capable of standing a few minutes.

Sharp teeth gleamed from behind black lips drawn in a contemptuous snarl. When it spoke, she heard it everywhere: around her, within her, as though its voice had no source…as though everything _was_ its source.

 _ **What do you want?**_

"We need to talk," Naruto said again. "You're living in me, and I gotta be able to use your power without you hurting people!"

The beast's back rose and fell in a weary sigh, its visible eye rolling. Otherwise, it made no response.

"OY!" Naruto pointed indignantly at the fox. "Don't you ignore us! Look, I wanna talk about this, but if we gotta fight to get you to cooperate-"

A low chuckle reverberated through the air. _**You really think you can force ME to do anything?**_ Its scarlet eye shifted between Naruto and Kaiya. _**And you brought the other kit along. Will you have her fight your battles again?**_

Kaiya's eyes narrowed, her terror dissolving into annoyance. "I'm not fighting anyone's battles - just making sure it's a fair fight. We just thought you might appreciate a little heads-up: Yes, we know Naruto's seal is weakening. We know that what you want more than anything is to be free. Of course, we can't do that if you're just going to rampage and kill people…but could we really trust you if we made a deal?"

The Kyuubi growled, baring its teeth to the gum line. _**You dare insult me by insinuating that**_ _ **I**_ _**am the untrustworthy one?! I have always kept my word - it's you humans who double-deal and break your oaths!**_

Kaiya's brow twitched. "What oaths would those be?"

The Kyuubi glared at her, and she had to fight herself to avoid falling back.

Naruto decided to try again. "Oy, Kyuubi…back when we were in that cell together - you remember that? - we kinda got along for a minute, didn't we?"

Kaiya glanced at him in surprise.

"I mean," Naruto scratched his head, "you went right back to being all mean and stuff, but you didn't like bein' in that cage, either. Well, I guess 'cause you're already in one…but point is, you remember what that Danzo guy said? He said he'd put you in someone else if I didn't cooperate. Well…if we don't cooperate now, and you get loose, you're just gonna be put in someone else. You know that, right?"

The Kyuubi snarled again. _**They can TRY.**_

"And if you've been paying any attention to what's been going on," Kaiya continued, "then you know who's supposedly behind Akatsuki - in fact, you probably know him better than any of us: Uchiha Madara."

The reaction was instantaneous. The Kyuubi's pupils shrank to paper-thin slits; its entire form shook with rage and contempt. Its hatred for that name seeped through the bars and threatened to envelope them both. Kaiya tried to subtly shape her chakra without the Fox noticing; it didn't look like talking would work, and the creature was growing more agitated by the second.

"So who'd you rather work with?" Naruto asked. "Me, or Madara?"

 _ **I will submit to NO ONE!**_

"Who said anything about submission?" Kaiya countered tensely. "We're asking you to work _with_ us."

It began pacing in its cage, its aura growing more menacing with every lithe step. _**If you think you can handle me, then go ahead. Make your attempt for my chakra…**_ Its snarl turned into a terrible, terrible grin _ **. Or is that not what you came here for, little kits?**_

Naruto was ready for a brawl, pushing up his right sleeve and preparing the key Gerotora had reluctantly handed over the night before. Kaiya stepped back and adopted a defensive stance. She was queasy with unease, but wrote it off as a byproduct of being so close to the Kyuubi; they could do this, but they couldn't waver once it started.

Naruto loosened the lock on the door to the Kyuubi's cage; the gate swung open, and they were faced with the full form of the Fox Demon, its nine tails thrashing behind it like so many tongues of flame. With the door open, its chakra came rushing out at them even before it opened its mouth and nearly knocked Kaiya off her feet. She rallied, fighting the quivering in her astral limbs as she called forth the Adamantine Sealing Chains, sending them through the floor and up to wind around the Kyuubi.

The moment they made contact, she nearly buckled from the spiritual weight; if it had been her physical body, she'd likely have vomited, so vile was the seething, writhing mass of hatred contained within the Fox.

 _Oh god…we can't do this…it's too much…_

Whether it was Kaiya thinking this or the multitude of screaming, crying voices emanating from the Kyuubi's chakra, she had no idea. She tried to focus on the chains and keep them tight, unable to take in anything else that happened around her.

Naruto, meanwhile, made Shadow Clones and barraged the Kyuubi with Rasengan after Rasengan once Kaiya pinned it down, but he might as well have been throwing pebbles at the beast for all the good it did. The clones tried the Giant Rasengan - it barely made the Kyuubi flinch.

Then the Kyuubi broke free of some of the chains and _roared._ The clones were blown back and poofed out of existence in quick succession. The real Naruto, however, had gotten into place just in time, grabbing hold of one of the Kyuubi's tails and pulling hard at its chakra.

The virulent chakra came loose, little by little, and Naruto tugged harder, knowing that Kaiya's chains would only hold for so long. He could feel the power coming with him as he strained, and for a moment, he was more sure than ever that this would work. He'd finally control the Kyuubi's power completely, would finally be able to fight again, contribute again, wouldn't be hurting people doing so -

But the Kyuubi tugged back on its chakra just as hard. No - he had to tame it, had to make it listen and cooperate!

 _Why?_

Naruto hesitated. Why what?

 _Why fight it?_

Because he needed that power!

 _For what?_

To protect people, Naruto thought with gritted teeth. To fight without-

 _Without hurting people? But that's what fighting does: it hurts people._

Another chain snapped. Naruto resumed the tug-of-war, trying to ignore the voice that sounded eerily like his own.

 _There's no point…why fight for anything? It's not like anything will change._

No…you're wrong…I've seen it!

 _Nothing will change…people will always see you the same way. If you become powerful, they'll just fear you more, hate you more…_

Naruto pulled desperately at the chakra - but to his surprise, it wasn't resisting so much anymore.

… _so embrace it._

Embrace it?

 _Yes…accept what you are._

Confused, Naruto kept hold of the chakra, but stopped struggling. He felt it seep into his veins, pure and soothing and intoxicating…Blurry faces swam in his vision, their eyes red with contempt, and they were talking down at him, yelling at him…

 _You are…_

Another chain snapped, then another.

… _a monster._

* * *

Kaiya physically fell back when the final chain snapped. Itachi was quick to catch and steady her as she fought the nauseating whiplash of being back with her own body, but his and Yamato's eyes were glued on Naruto.

The blond was changing. Simmering orange chakra bubbled up around him with astonishing speed, cloaking his entire body and making his skin take on a lava-like appearance. Yamato swore loudly and strained to contain the quick-spreading chakra; as soon as Naruto's eyes opened, white and otherworldly, Itachi caught them in his own. The tomoe spun as he weaved the illusion onto Naruto's subconscious, using it as a pathway inside -

Then Itachi found himself in a rather odd place. It resembled a warehouse with water on the floor, and he faced a wide open gate - along with a very shocked and angry fox demon.

 _ **Another Uchiha?!**_ It roared in frustration and indignation, making Itachi's astral bangs blow back from his face. _**Get OUT!**_

"So you're the Kyuubi," Itachi replied calmly, staring steadily at the beast's ruby eyes with his own.

The calm, almost nonchalant response must have surprised the Kyuubi, for its tails stopped twitching for a full second. Behind the beast, Naruto's form could just be made out, enveloped by the Kyuubi's hateful chakra. The Fox's eyes stared down at the Uchiha unflinchingly, but Itachi looked away as though the beast mattered as much as a tree in his path.

"Naruto," he called. "Come."

The Kyuubi growled, its chakra tightening its hold on the boy. _**Leave now!**_

"Not until I've brought him back," Itachi answered, still not looking at the Fox.

The slitted scarlet eyes narrowed. _**Him…or that brother of yours, the one he's always on about too? I've met the insolent brat - his is a hatred I can almost respect!**_

Itachi remained implacable, and he could sense annoyance building within the Kyuubi because of it - yet the Fox did not attack him. "If you want me out of here, why don't you attack me?"

It growled again, clearly irritated by having its own hesitation pointed out - and then lunged forward. _**You damn Uchiha-**_

A ghostly, skeletal hand licked with flaming chakra clamped around the Kyuubi's jaw, holding it back from the young man. Tendons and muscle tissue wrapped around the hand and arm, rushing back to encase a rib cage, followed by ribbons of armor culminating in a long-nosed helmet that snapped over the fiery skull.

But that was not what made the Kyuubi's eyes widen, for he had seen a Susanoo before. It was the item in the spirit's other hand - a seemingly empty sword hilt - that made it stop in its tracks.

 _ **You…**_

Itachi turned his eyes back to the Kyuubi's then, and while there was no malice or threat held within them, there was a promise, a resolve that every word he was about to say would be absolutely truthful and followed through upon. "You know what this is, then…and what it can do." A small, sad smile graced his lips. "You're as caught in this wheel as the rest of us - I'd rather not have to use this on you. However, know that if do you break free of Naruto, this is what awaits you: not being housed inside of a human for less than a century, but an eternity of drunken stupor that will continue after I am dead. I'd consider their offer carefully if I were you."

Within the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto could just barely make out what they were saying. He was confused. Itachi was here, now? Oh, right - that was why he was part of this whole thing…in case…

…in case he lost control.

That thought was enough to snap Naruto back to consciousness. He could feel three tails formed already outside of his body and a fourth that had stalled - he had to pull them back, he had to take control of his own body back this time!

With a bestial cry of his own, Naruto forced his astral limbs through the virulent chakra that held him captive, making it burst around him. Turning, Naruto saw Itachi standing on the other side of the Kyuubi and he began running toward him, jumping and ducking the tails that tried to pin him down, past the snarling and snapping maw of the Kyuubi, skidding through the gate just as the Fox lunged after him. The door slammed shut, and Naruto looked up to see Kaiya with them again, her astral form panting and sweating from effort as she kept her hands clasped. On her left arm glowed the other part of the key to the seal - the part that would tighten the lock on the gate. With a twist of her hand, the seal on the door cinched into place with a new tag covering its swirling symbol.

Behind the bars, the Kyuubi let out another long, deafening roar and slammed against the gate - but it was shut tight.

Back in the physical world, the three humans tumbled back into their bodies - or rather, Naruto and Kaiya tumbled while Itachi simply opened his eyes. The brother and sister gulped air and braced themselves on the ground, not noticing yet that the grass had burned away or that Naruto was surrounded by wooden tendrils. Once it was clear that he was back to himself, Yamato unclasped his hands and let out a significant breath of relief. Sakura and Sai's running steps could be heard within seconds.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura crouched next to the blond and immediately swept her chakra-coated hands over him.

Naruto continued to suck in air as though he'd drowned and managed a weak nod. "Thank you, Sakura-chan…I'm okay…check Nee-chan and Itachi-nii…"

Sakura did so only after she was certain her friend was truly uninjured (he was, just exhausted and partially depleted). Kaiya was in a similar state, but without a Bijuu within her to bolster her reserves, she was nauseous from the extreme exertion. There was nothing Sakura could do apart from give her a military ration pill and some water. Itachi was fine, though Sakura had the sneaking suspicion that he was as adept as a cat when it came to hiding pain, so without a full scan, she couldn't be sure.

"We got lucky," Yamato sighed, rubbing the sweat from his brow. "Only three tails…there were almost four…"

"Mm." Itachi calmly stood. "Naruto-kun did an excellent job of breaking free of the Kyuubi's chakra this time."

Naruto looked up and rubbed his forehead. "I did?"

"I saw it." There was a twinkle in his dark eyes. "Perhaps next time the Kyuubi will be more cooperative."

That gave Naruto a second wind, though rather than jump with excitement, he merely smiled and looked relieved. "I did…I finally did…" Then he perked up. "Yamato-taichou! We have to try that again! I know I can make the Kyuubi listen this time!"

"Not today," Yamato protested sternly. "You need rest, and so do those two! My condition for doing this was that all three of us be able to back you up!"

"He's right, Otouto," Kaiya added with a tired smile. "But hey…we know this technique works now! And how about we work together tomorrow on that jutsu you were talking about before? The one that combines Wind with the Rasengan? If we can make it work, it might come in handy during Round Two!"

That was enough to get the blond to happily agree with waiting, before promptly falling over from exhaustion.

* * *

The night was silent but for a chill breeze that rustled through the forest surrounding the Nara compound. Shikamaru sat staring out at the familiar, shadowed foliage, still not quite sure he'd wrapped his head around what he learned today.

The Uchiha were massacred by their own heir because of a planned coup - something that, while Danzo had been the one to give the official order, had been on the table for the whole Council.

Shikamaru didn't want to believe it. What did that mean for the village he served, that they'd eliminate an entire clan like that? But the Uchiha had brought it on themselves by rebelling…but they hadn't actually rebelled yet…and couldn't there have been some other solution?

"Hard to swallow, isn't it?"

His father made no noise as he joined him on the deck, his grizzled face grim and far older looking than Shikamaru could recall. "No kidding. I still wonder if their source is reliable."

Shikaku contemplated in silence for a moment. "It's not so hard for me to believe. I was around - I saw the signs of persecution against that clan…I'm ashamed to say that I did not do nearly all I could have to help them. But for that young man to have to take all that on himself…"

Shikamaru looked to his father in astonishment - less over his admission than at how anguished he was over this. Then again, it made sense that he would be…after all, Nara Shikaku was known as _the_ clan rep, the man every other head came to when they needed something from the village higher ups, and it wasn't just because of his official position. Shikamaru had always taken for granted how trusted his father was, how hard he must work behind the scenes to balance the interests of the clans with those of the village when the two didn't meet eye to eye.

'That young man'…Uchiha Itachi. Shikamaru had never thought of him as 'young' before - hadn't thought of him much at all except as another Akatsuki goon. But he'd been younger than Shikamaru when he took on that terrible mission; Shikamaru couldn't imagine being in his place, forced to choose between his own family and a village that would necessarily discard him.

"How do we deal with this info? It's not like we can actually broadcast it across the village - it could be blamed on Danzo, I guess, but people would never trust a guy who killed his own family, no matter the reason."

"We let it out slowly." Shikaku looked up at the clouded sky. "Little by little, building foundations for the truth to eventually stand on."

Shikamaru huffed and looked away. "You don't actually know, do you?"

"Not a clue," his father answered. "I'm glad we know though, as hard as it is to accept that Konoha was ever capable of that. Thing is, we're all capable of horrible things; ignoring that, or worse, pretending otherwise just lets it keep happening. The…event in question was not the act of a madman or a devil; it was the result of years of neglect, and we're the perpetrators. It's better that we own up to it and do what we can to prevent it from happening again than to exist in ignorance…even at the expense of comfort."

He brought his gaze from the stars to his son, whose shadowed face was creased far more than any sixteen-year-old's should be. "Tsunade-sama took a risk in revealing this to even a few people, but she was smart in who she chose. We aren't about to reveal this story to the world yet - that's not even for us to decide - but it's good that you know about it."

Shikamaru nodded slowly, thinking of those present at the meeting that day: Shizune, assistant to the Hokage; his father's assistant, Hikaru; a representative from Anbu; and, of course, Kakashi. They were the new Council now that the Elders were under permanent house arrest, and Shikamaru had felt a little out of place among them. He was technically still a Chunin (admittedly by his own lazy design) sitting at a table with the decision makers. He was one of a handful of people who'd been brought in on this terrible secret…and he was one of the people who'd eventually be tasked with dealing with that secret someday. Tsunade had made it clear that while it was to remain confidential for now, the Uchiha Massacre was no longer meant to be an S-class secret for all time.

"Still," Shikamaru muttered, "seems pretty risky to leave the decision of what to do with that info to someone like Uchiha Sasuke."

"It's his clan," Shikaku answered softly. "It will fall to him what their fate will be going forward."

Shikamaru flicked a strand of grass into the yard. "And if he doesn't take it well?"

Shikaku stared grim-faced into the night. "Then we defend our village."

* * *

Later that night, Kaiya slipped away from the camp to join Itachi again. He was awake and alert, studying his copy of the markings from the stone circle.

"This is a turn," he murmured into her hair as she laid down and nestled sleepily against his chest. "Usually it's me falling asleep in your arms, isn't it?"

Kaiya gave barely a half-smile at that, something else weighing on her mind. "Why did you lie to Naruto?"

"About?"

"The Kyuubi." Kaiya pulled away from his chest to look him in the eye. "I got there just before you put away that…what _was_ that thing, anyway?"

"You saw the Susanoo."

"The…"

Itachi brushed a crimson lock and explained the abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan, as well as the weapons at his disposal.

Kaiya shot up. "Wait. So you have this magical sword that can seal away anything in existence? And you didn't think to mention that before?"

"Old habit, I suppose." He cupped her cheek. "I didn't tell Naruto about that for two reasons: one, it was at least partially true. I did not show the sword to the Kyuubi until after Naruto had begun to break free."

Kaiya sighed resignedly, accepting this explanation. "And the other?"

"Because he doesn't need another crutch."

Kaiya flinched back as the comment stung deeply. They resonated with the Kyuubi's taunt about having her fight Naruto's battles for him. "Is that what I am? A crutch?"

"In some ways," Itachi stated in his customarily blunt manner. "But you are also someone Naruto looks up to, which means that he will do anything to meet and surpass your expectations. That's the way he is, is he not?" he finished with a small smile.

Kaiya softened, her cheeks heating a little. "Yeah…true." She nuzzled his chest. "Thank you for today. The Kyuubi…it was more than I thought it would be, even after the whole thing with the Sanbi."

"It is impressive…and it is resigned to being caged."

Kaiya snorted. "I wouldn't call it 'resigned' to anything. It was ready to tear us apart."

"As is any creature that believes it has no hope."

Kaiya fell silent, eerily reminded of her encounter with the Sanbi, of its pleading and desperation. _A creature with no hope lashes out to take down its attacker, even though it knows it will die…_ "The Sanbi…it was different. The more I think about it…the more it seems like it was just trying to stay free. It appeared in lakes in remote areas, and as soon as it was discovered, it would disappear again. Even when we found it, once it knew we were there, it turned around and tried to run. It only showed any interest in attacking a village after Mada- after the masked man used his Sharingan on it."

"Is it so surprising to think that a Bijuu might want something other than destruction of mankind?"

The memory of seeing the Kyuubi attacking the village over fifteen years ago made her want to protest - of _course_ she'd expect that! Then she sighed. "And here I thought I was being higher-minded in Kiri because everyone there thought the Bijuu were just dumb beasts…but what do they want, then? I guess the Sanbi just wanted to be left alone-"

She froze. "Itachi…when the Sharingan is used on a Bijuu, does it ever wear off on its own?"

His brow furrowed. "I don't know."

Kaiya's heart raced as a foul taste crept in the back of her mouth. "I left it there," she murmured. "The Sanbi…I locked it in its dimension while it was still under the Sharingan's power. What's happening to it in there…?"

Itachi rubbed her arm, but knew he could offer no comforting words. "You connected with the Sanbi."

"Its voice was like a child's." Kaiya's eyes prickled as her chest tightened. "It was calling out for someone it called 'Ojii-sama'…what did I do by leaving it there?"

"You protected it from Akatsuki," he reminded her. "And you bought us time."

She nodded against his chest, willing herself to believe him. "I hope so."

* * *

Naruto wound up needing a full day to recover from the Kyuubi encounter, but Kaiya, despite her exhaustion and troubled mind, was up and about the next morning - making that day devoted to translating the symbols from the Stone Circle. Itachi and Sai both joined her, and between them and two of Kaiya's Shadow Clones, they hoped to finish the work by the end of the day.

It quickly became apparent that this would not happen.

As it turned out, what Itachi saw with his Sharingan was simply an unscrambled version of the writing on the stones; even without his help, the markings would have been deciphered eventually, though it would have taken weeks of research and code-breaking on Kaiya's part. The codes were layered and interlaced with each other, so even after breaking one layer, there were at least five others that would periodically refer to another. The back-and-forth nature would have been maddening without the convenience of the dojutsu accomplishing the first step. Even after the code was broken, the resulting Fuin script (also written in a layered manner) had to be translated from its ancient dialect.

"Why design it this way?" Kaiya muttered at one point as they studied the code in its unbroken form. She wanted to understand not just what the stones said but how and why they were written in this way. "The Fuin script I can understand - this is Uzushio. But why would it be a code that Sharingan can break easily?"

"Is it an aspect of all Sharingan to break such codes?" pondered Sai, looking over the resulting symbols and, bit by bit, translating what he could.

"Indra's tablet is the closest example I know of," answered Itachi. "Basic Sharingan can see through genjutsu and chakra systems - not to the extent of the Byakugan, but one can train to see on that level."

That gave Kaiya an idea. She flashed back to the stone circle and returned with a rubbing of some of the markings on a scroll. "Can you read this the same way?"

Itachi stared at it briefly with his Sharingan. "No - it remains scrambled…"

Another idea came to Kaiya's mind then, necessitating another trip. At the circle, she stood near the center and closed her eyes, letting a little of her own chakra trickle into the markings. Seconds later, with a triumphant whoop, she flashed back to the other two. "It _is_ because of chakra! You can decipher the marks on the stone, but not a copy made with paper and charcoal…and you said that the markings were probably made through chakra burning. I just tried connecting with the seal through my own chakra, and they were clear as day - still coded, but unscrambled. I think this proves it: the code is chakra-based, not physical. Once you unscramble it, it's basically just the same Fuin script I've seen all over the village!"

"What about Indra's tablet, though?" Sai asked. "Was it also written in Fuin, Itachi-san?"

"No," Itachi replied. "It is in an old dialect, but the only aspect that bars others from reading it is its code and that parts of it cannot be seen without Sharingan."

"Then it's not that only Sharingan can read these markings," Kaiya surmised, eyes bright with the excitement of discovery, "but that the Sharingan just makes it easier, as does the ability to put chakra into foreign seals. I mean, Fuin can be learned - there's just something about Uzumaki genes that makes it easier for me than, say, you, Sai, but that doesn't mean it's impossible."

"It suggests that there may have been Uchiha here at some point," Itachi mused. "I doubt it is a coincidence that the Sharingan can read this code, or that Indra used a similar one for the tablet."

"I haven't seen this sort of coding anywhere else on the island, though," Kaiya said with a frown. "And it doesn't even make that much sense that they'd use it in the first place unless, as you said, the Uchiha were part of this village at some point…"

"The history of the Uchiha only goes as far back as Indra," Itachi added. "All records indicate that they lived on the main continent in what is now the Land of Fire, though even that much is questionable given the lack of sources."

"Well, Sai, I think you might have been onto something in suggesting we check the archives for…well, some historical archives," Kaiya said. "And I'm really curious to see if there's more of this coded writing down there - I still haven't finished mapping the place out, but the further in I went, the older things seemed. But first, let's see what these markings said…"

It took a few hours to translate even a portion of it - just as the code itself had been layered in meanings and keys, so was the message it hid. Each column required the others to be translated fully before interpretation was possible; by mid-afternoon, they had barely scratched the surface of the message. Kaiya had Sai leave to conduct some self-study after he exhausted his own Fuin translation ability.

"I still can't tell if it's an actual seal jutsu or just written like one," Kaiya sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. Staring at symbols for hours on end was something she was used to, but it necessitated regular breaks. "So far, I've got 'space and time' on this one, 'life and death' on another, 'matter and energy'…each column seems to represent a different theme."

Itachi nodded. "This one is 'insight'…I recognize this symbol from the tablet."

"So what is all of this for?" Kaiya wondered aloud. "Going by the circle, I'd say it was for summoning or sealing or both, but what were they trying to get?"

"Isn't the guardian entity of the village something the Uzumaki summoned?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm…you're right, controlling something of that magnitude _would_ need a pretty special ritual," Kaiya murmured. "But why have it all the way out there? It was a good five kilometers outside of the village."

"Then perhaps it was meant for something else."

"Perhaps," Kaiya echoed, sucking in her lower lip. "Well, shall we check out what's in the archives? Maybe there's more stuff you can see that I can't - oh, and you've never actually been _in_ the deep archives, have you? They're amazing, really! You've never seen so many scrolls on Fuin, or so many sub-topics on it…"

Excitement bubbled anew within Kaiya at the prospect of sharing this part of her heritage with Itachi, and as they walked to the nearest archive entrance, she was bouncing on her toes.

"Stick close," she told Itachi after opening the final entrance to the deep archives past the pedestal room. "I haven't had a chance to finish mapping this place, and a few of my clones got lost down there. It's a total labyrinth, and I'm usually good at those-"

She was cut off abruptly - something slammed into the wall behind them. Kaiya whirled around.

 _"Itachi!"_

He'd been pushed back and was pinned against the wall opposite the entrance, but there was nothing in front of him. He struggled, but whatever had him was clearly intending to kill. Crows dissolved his form, but his attacker immediately found his true body and resumed the assault. With nothing for his Sharingan to lock onto, his usual techniques were useless, and nothing he did could evade the unseen foe. There was nothing to fight, nothing to trick, yet clearly _something_ was after him. He could feel it like a malicious swarm, pushing him back, away from the deeper archives, seeking to poison and destroy his chakra-

Kaiya's hands met with nothing as she tried to combat the invisible force; either it wasn't a person, or that person was intangible. For a split second, Kaiya saw in her mind the orange mask of the man her kunai couldn't touch - but how could _anyone_ have infiltrated this place without the barrier alerting her?!

Wait - the barrier. Kaiya forced herself to step back and reach out her senses. It was an ultimate defense, maybe it could be offensive too - but then she felt it.

This _was_ the barrier. The ethereal guardian of Uzushiogakure was trying to kill Itachi.

Kaiya did the first thing that came to mind: she yelled at it.

" _HEY!_ Get the hell _off!_ "

The entity hesitated, but didn't obey. Kaiya grit her teeth, furiously trying to recall what the instruction scroll had said about controlling this barrier. She let her chakra pulse from her body to the point of being visible. Whether she was exuding authority and dominance or just putting on a light show, she didn't know or care - she had to make this thing listen. Her chakra did catch its attention, and she addressed it on instinct.

"I'm the Uzumaki who fixed that seal that woke you up - you answer to _me_. Now get away from him!"

Still, it refused to budge - and Kaiya could swear she felt a cool, supercilious defiance emanating from it, as though it was arguing with her and clearly thought it knew best.

"I don't care what you think," she growled, a frozen edge to her voice. "He is not an enemy, and you will _back the hell off_."

Then, like a whirling tide, Kaiya felt a more familiar warmth rush in between her and the thing that held Itachi. It was the barrier again - but the part of it she was used to, the helpful, easily amused side. It seemed to swirl around the more malevolent presence, eventually soothing it into releasing Itachi. Kaiya sped to his side; he was conscious, panting, and there was a slight shake to his limbs, but he was all right. Overcome with relief, she peppered his face with kisses as his breathing became less labored.

"Kaiya - stop," Itachi gasped out, drawing her face away. Her eyes remained glued on him, but his own shining scarlet orbs peered intensely into the darkness of the deep archives. "That was…"

"The barrier," Kaiya finished, her hands checking him for injury until he stopped them with his own. "The Uzushio guardian in that seal - or at least, part of it-"

"It was chakra," Itachi interrupted.

Kaiya just nodded slowly. "Well, yeah, of course it was - we figured that out before, remember? The barrier is self-sustaining-"

"No…" For the second time that day, sheer confusion was written on his features. "It was _human_ chakra."

Kaiya blinked a few times. Whipping her head around, she joined him in staring into the passageway. "You mean - there's someone in there?"

Itachi shook his head and stood without help. "I saw it like a cloud, and only when it attacked…"

"Well, what I want to know right now is why it attacked you," Kaiya stated, crossing her arms and shifting her weight from foot to foot in agitation. "I mean, seriously, what the hell? I thought that as the person who controls that seal, anyone I've decided is good to be here should be just that!"

Itachi walked slowly past her, startling her as he approached the entry to the deep archives. "What're you-"

He stopped a pace away from the threshold, still as a statue. "Whatever it was, it was activated when I walked through. I don't believe it would attack you, though - you've been inside before. Therefore-"

"It saw you as an enemy," Kaiya completed, coming to his side. "Yeah, I got that too. But _why?_ And why would it listen to the rest of the barrier, but not me? Are they even part of the same seal?"

"Perhaps it's a separate entity."

"But why only in there, then? Why wouldn't it have attacked you out here?" Kaiya's mind was whirring into 'mystery' mode, and with a glance, Itachi recognized the expression on her face.

"There are other issues at hand," he reminded her. "I'll just stay out of the deep archives-"

"No," she stated, jaw set. "I can't have any part of this guardian attacking people without - well, without my permission. I need to figure this out, or it could happen to someone else here."

"Has anyone else been in the deeper archives?"

"Sai," she answered. "He didn't have a problem…well, I'm going back in. It's never attacked me before, like you said, but I think you should probably go back above ground for now," she added with an apologetic glance.

"Agreed," Itachi answered dryly. "I'd rather not be killed by a ghost."

Kaiya gave a weak smile as she felt the adrenaline start to ebb away to be replaced by a wave of sheer relief that whatever had just happened, Itachi was all right. She walked with him up the stairs and out of the archives and kissed him long and slow, lingering, not wanting to part from him just yet.

Itachi was the one who backed away first. "Later," he said, a promise in his velvet voice.

Kaiya was already mentally fast-forwarding to 'later,' but she forced herself to step back and clear her head. "Later."

He flickered away and Kaiya returned to the pedestal room. Striding across the room with long, purposeful steps, she rifled among the shelves until she found the scroll about the barrier. Over and over she scanned the document, but it offered her no answers.

"Lot of help this is," she grumbled, angrily rolling up the scroll. Hands on hips, lower lip firmly caught between her teeth, she looked around the vault as though the answers would appear in the dusty air. Her eyes stopped at the deep archive entry and she opened it cautiously, no longer certain of the barrier's intentions. Then she shook her head and chastised herself. She was being ridiculous - how many times had she been in the deep archives? And with shadow clones, no less! If the guardian had any issue with her being there, it should have acted long ago.

With that, Kaiya strode into the labyrinthine deep archives with a challenge in her aura as if to say, _Come on out!_

Nothing. The dark halls felt exactly as they always had.

Covering her nose and mouth with her coat to shield her lungs from the thick dust, Kaiya took a deep breath and tried talking to it. "Come out. We need to talk…or something."

It felt silly to be talking to air, but she knew _something_ was in here. Then, gradually, she became aware of it: it wasn't quite as cold as before, but there was an undeniable presence in these halls.

"Why have I never noticed you before?" Kaiya pondered. In a way, it reminded her of Anbu in the way it hid itself so well, only becoming noticeable when purposely deciding to do so. Even now, it was subtle, only a wisp of interest compared to the virulent intent of earlier - and she had the uncanny sense that it was only barely humoring her by making itself known. "What are you? Why are you only in the deep archives? And why'd you attack him?"

No answer - not that she really had any clue as to how it would communicate with her other than the vague impressions she usually got from the guardian above ground. Then, with a sinking stomach, she felt the presence pulling away into the shadows. "Wait - _wait!"_

It was gone - or at least, it wasn't interested in humoring her any longer. Kaiya huffed, feeling indignant and a little insulted. "Fine…I'll ask the _nice_ one, then…"

Kaiya climbed the stairs to the surface with heavy steps and a furrowed brow. She wasn't entirely sure how she would communicate with the barrier up here either, but she remembered meditation working before. Pausing after shutting the entrance, she had a thought: the stone circle had such a strange, mystical feel to it…could it help, like the holy sites often present in fairy tales? So much of this place already reminded her of such stories that it didn't seem that far-fetched.

A quick flash brought to her the site, and Kaiya awkwardly sat on the table in the middle, figuring the center of a possible sealing sight would have the best concentration of spiritual energy. Closing her eyes, she began meditating, drawing her attention first to her breath, and then to her chakra flow. The barrier entity had never actually spoken to her, per se, just led her to places that had something she sought and gave off hints of personality.

If it was made of chakra…perhaps she could more directly communicate with it through her own chakra.

Kaiya wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually, her conscious mind melted much like it did when she was connecting to seals - though this time, she let it melt further until she _was_ her chakra, flowing through her body's pathways, 'breathing' the energy of the outside world through tenketsu points and exhaling a bit of her own the same way. She followed the gentle, tidal pulse of energy as it came in and went out, in, out…

The hive-like particles that made up the barrier entity came to her awareness like thousands of miniscule fireflies, hovering as though they'd been waiting for her. Kaiya had the unshakeable sense that they knew what she was going to ask, but they waited on her word nonetheless.

 _"What_ _ **are**_ _you?"_

No words answered, but a series of images flashed through her mind: The village, whole, buildings unbroken…people smiling at her, so many of them with red hair…a strange sense of familiarity, though she knew she recognized none of them…

If Kaiya's chakra had a head, she'd be shaking it in confusion. _"No - I'm asking what_ _ **you**_ _are."_

Again, the flashes of people - and for some reason, Itachi's suggestion that there was _human_ chakra in the barrier came to mind. But…that wasn't possible. For there to be human chakra in this thing, there had to be a living source - but the barrier entity didn't draw on a living source. It could be residual from whoever first cast the seal…but that would have run out eventually, and this was a strong, multi-faceted presence…

The entity gently pulled at her chakra in invitation; did it want her to go with it? Could she actually do that - travel just with her chakra? The answer came almost instinctively: Yes. She'd done it before, when first awakening that seal - she'd swirled throughout the entire village with this entity then. But how…

 _Let go…_

It was a suggestion, a whisper on a breeze. _Let go…_ Kaiya wasn't sure what she was letting go of, but she tried, allowing the entity to pull her along completely. It was like she was riding the very air itself, like she was a leaf in the wind…they soared down through the village, passing ruin after ruin, finally entering the large building where she'd found the seal in the first place. She saw the seal in the floor, saw her repairs to it as bits of bright energy that stood out against the steadier, older markings.

In a sudden dive, it rushed into the seal with Kaiya helplessly along for the ride. Here, she felt herself expand, becoming one with the swirling etchings as they spread over the floor…and then further. Into the ground, through the walls and bricks and pipes, along the streets and alleys - the seal kept going far beyond its symbolic representation, covering the entire village, no, the entire _island_ with its spell. This building was its center point, though, and she could sense that it had been here the longest, if rebuilt a few times.

As she swept through the village with the entity, Kaiya saw the village as it was now and, in brief flashes, as it had been years ago. Quick images of families around dinner tables, children playing in the streets, even a few Shinobi training. They were everywhere, their presences superimposed on the ruins, and Kaiya could see them all at once, no need to move from place to place. She was everywhere, with them, among them…and then they were gone, and all that was left were piles of bricks and pipes and broken walls. The village was empty of human life.

Sai and Itachi's observations hit her hard enough to slam her spirit back into her body. _Only a few skeletons…human chakra…_

Pale-faced, stomach quivering, Kaiya - now back in her physical body - shakily stood and ran back into the village, casting her eyes about at everything along the way: the crumbled buildings, the cracked streets… _empty_ houses…

As she ran, a memory rose to the forefront of her mind - something said to her about Uzushiogakure by a local fisherman almost three years ago when she first came:

 _"Well, it was one of them ninja villages, destroyed years ago, during the last Shinobi war, you know? A lot of people tried to go, but not a lot come back alive. And those that do…"_

Kaiya ran through most of the village, ducking in and out of buildings, quickly searching ruins - wondering how she didn't realize it before.

There were bodies, but most had identifiers from other villages near them or were relatively recent additions…and there weren't nearly enough to account for the thousands of people who used to live here.

 _Human chakra, but no living source…no bodies…but no…it's impossible…_

Was it?

Finally, lungs burning from the cold air, Kaiya went to the seal - but it wasn't the seal itself she sought. Slowly circling the room, she looked to the walls and what was left of the tiled floors - and then she saw them.

 _Saito…Akari…Umei…Kento…_

Names.

 _"Well, it was like they'd seen a whole army of ghosts! And considering the whole place was destroyed in an instant…"_

This was a memorial building. Then the seal…

 _"…maybe they did."_

When Kaiya returned to camp that night, her colorless face gave away her state immediately.

"I know what the barrier is," she murmured, mouth dry. "It's the Uzumaki - the villagers. It's their souls."

* * *

The lake was still as glass and reflected the hazy full moon like a mirror. Tobi stood at the same edge from which he'd left days ago, though instead of Zetsu at his side, the towering form of Kisame lounged with the great Samehada a few paces back. "I appreciate your assistance on this matter."

Kisame just shrugged with a pointy-toothed grin. "I was surprised you'd tricked us all for so long, Madara-sama. It's an honor."

Tobi couldn't tell whether there was a hint of derision in the Shark-Nin's voice or not, and he didn't particularly care. Madara's name had certainly been useful, and it might still be so, but he had no attachment to the identity. Besides, that was just the way Kisame spoke - strangely polite with a hint of laughter behind the pointy teeth. He just needed these people to obey him until the plan was complete; it wouldn't matter what they thought of him after that.

Right now, he _did_ have a little 'face saving' to do involving the Sanbi. Kisame was here to assist in taming the Bijuu when it appeared so it would be easier to take to a sealing site. Tobi performed the necessary hand signs, his Sharingan whirling behind the mask, the dojutsu's contract with the beast supplanting the usual need for blood. _Now then, Sanbi….time to come back out._

 _Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

A gigantic puff of smoke generated by the energy it took to bring forth the beast, a looming presence - both were what he expected to happen.

Neither did. The night was as still and silent as ever.

Tobi's brow furrowed behind the mask, but he kept his body language neutral. He tried again, focusing his Sharingan's power on a mental imprint of the Sanbi's chakra.

Nothing. No - not nothing; he felt a pull, as though he'd caught a fish but it was slamming against some barrier as he reeled it in.

 _What…?_

He thought rationally. It was possible that after escaping the scene, the Sanbi moved on to a different location entirely. But no…the Summoning contract shouldn't be affected by distance. Was it a lingering effect of the Keiyaku Fuin, the contract-canceling seal Yondaime had placed on him fifteen years ago? Could such a seal last for so long, even for new contracts? Or…

With one more try Tobi focused all of his attention on whatever was blocking the Sanbi - and then he saw it, a faint outline in his mind's eye.

It was a seal. Complex, dizzying to look at. The more he tried to focus on it, the more it shifted into something he couldn't make out. The further he looked into it, the more maddening it became, for its design was fractal, never-ending; he felt it starting to close in around him, and he wrenched himself back before it could entrap his consciousness.

She'd done it - that girl, the daughter of the Fourth, had sealed away the Sanbi in a way that even the Summoning contract couldn't breach.

"Something wrong?"

Tobi stood calmly, still facing the lake. "No…just a change of plans."

* * *

 **The Uzushio barrier is PEOPLE!**

 **…sorry, couldn't resist XD Seriously though. It's the people of Uzushio. How? Why?**

 **-Back in Konoha,** it looks like a small handful of people - the new Council - have been told the truth about the massacre and Itachi's situation. Well, they'd certainly need to know in order to strategize effectively…but what about the rest of the village? Will they ever be told? How would that shape the village going forward?

 **-In Uzushio,** lots of discoveries and some setbacks: The stone circle is still quite the mystery! Is it a sealing site? Is it a monument to something? Both? Neither? At least now we see that it's not so much that the Sharingan can read the markings, but that they were made using a similar method to Indra's Tablet.

 **-Speaking of which -** my, my, the Uchiha _did_ think rather highly of themselves, didn't they? "Fanning the flames of revolution…" Revolution from what? And does it have anything to do with Akatsuki's plans?

 **-The Kyuubi will not be tamed easily,** even with the combined efforts of Naruto, Kaiya, Itachi, AND Yamato. However, Naruto WAS able to break himself out with some help this time. Oh yeah - and we got to see Itachi flex his Susanoo a bit ;) Always a fun time!

 **-** But it couldn't help him while being **attacked by Uzushio's own barrier in the archives.** Why did the archives attack Itachi, but no one else? And why ONLY in the archives?

 **-And uh-oh - Tobi now knows what REALLY happened to the Sanbi!**

 **NEXT TIME:** How will Pein and the rest of Akatsuki react to Tobi's mistake? What has Zetsu had Kabuto working on? What's going on with Sasuke? Will another attempt at taming the Kyuubi be made?

Maybe we'll get some answers to the above questions…though it's more likely to lead to more questions, as usual :P

 **Stay Tuned!**


	100. Out of Balance

**OMG IT'S CHAPTER 100! (sort of!) Part of me feels like there's not enough in this chapter…then I realized how many bombs I'm dropping. So here we go. Thanks for your patience and, as always, your reviews! They fuel me :D**

 **Below the 'Stay Tuned' you'll find a way to further support this crazy obsession of mine - it MIGHT even help me get stuff out sooner XD No promises, though. Life is weird. Also, I have commissions and art trades open over at Deviant Art!**

* * *

 **Chapter 99 or so: Out of Balance**

 _Konan rushed to Nagato's side as soon as it was over. It didn't matter that she'd just seen him use powers no Shinobi should possibly have to slaughter the Ame Shinobi who'd ambushed them; it didn't matter than he'd been downright demonic as he summoned creatures that shouldn't exist to rip their enemies to shreds. He was still Nagato...and he was still alive. Barely._

 _But Yahiko…_

 _She hurried to Nagato, who was crumpled on the ground, deathly pale, his legs burned beyond use and his face gaunt. This was far worse than the time he'd used these strange powers when they were kids. His breathing was labored and raspy, and Konan could feel his bones through his shirt when she lifted his torso from the ground._

 _"Nagato," she called, cradling him in her arms. Had he always been so light, so frail? "Nagato! Please…don't go…"_

 _Don't leave me…_

 _Tears spilled down her cheeks; Nagato's ringed eyes blinked slowly, his parched lips just barely moving as though to say something, but his dry throat would allow no sound. Then, his eyes slid shut, and Konan screamed his name._

 _"NAGATO!"_

 _She couldn't lose him - couldn't lose both of her boys like this! She couldn't be left behind…_

 _"I can help him."_

 _Konan's head snapped up. Instinctively, her senses reached for her special paper, only to be reminded that the enemy had taken it all from her. She pulled a kunai from Nagato's pack and held it up defensively as the stranger made himself known through the rain._

 _It was a man in a mask - the same who'd approached them months ago, telling Nagato that he was some sort of 'second coming of the Sage.' Yahiko had said that he just wanted to use Nagato…but Yahiko was dead. "What do you want?!"_

 _"To help him," the man replied in a calm, almost soothing voice. "His vision is also mine: a world of peace and unity. If you'll let me, I can take him to something that will take the edge off those eyes."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Those eyes," the man said. "The Sage's eyes…the Rinnegan. Nagato has only used them instinctively thus far, correct? I can help him learn to control their power…but first, we have to save his life."_

 _He brought them to a cavern, though how they got there, Konan couldn't possibly say. Nagato's body was lifted from her arms and placed on a wooden, throne-like chair; with a single hand sign, the wood wrapped around his lower body and black rods shot into his back. Nagato's mouth fell open in a soundless cry._

 _"Nagato-" Konan started toward him to be stopped by the masked man's hand._

 _"It's all right," he assured her. "Those are chakra rods - they'll circulate his chakra properly so that he doesn't get overloaded by those eyes so much. They are a bit rough going in, I'll admit."_

 _Konan watched with wide eyes and clenched teeth as gradually, Nagato relaxed and slumped forward, supported by the rods. She saw no blood; there didn't even seem to be any entry wounds from the black poles. Nagato's eyes were closed, but as she drew nearer, she could see his shoulders rising and falling gently._

 _"He'll sleep for a little while," the masked man said behind her, lighting a torch. "His body's been through quite an ordeal. We'll see how his legs fair when he wakes up - feel free to stay with him, though if you want, there is a bed here for you to rest, as well."_

 _Who was this person? Konan recognized him from months ago, but his name…it had been something strangely famous…_

 _Then she remembered. "You're…Uchiha Madara…what do you want with us?"_

 _The seemingly empty eye hole of the mask stared back at her steadily, head tilted just to the side as if the answer was obvious. "I want the same thing as Akatsuki: To create a better world."_

* * *

The group was eerily silent around the campfire that night, so that the only sounds were of crackling wood and a faint, chill breeze whistling over the eddies in the river. Finally, Naruto broke the silence as he tried to wrap his head around the revelation.

"The barrier thing…it's _people?_ " He shook his head. "How's that even possible?"

"Chakra," Kaiya began simply, having already formed a theory in he mind. "Chakra is energy - like matter, it's neither created nor destroyed…at least, that's the reigning theory. We still don't know everything it's capable of. Some people believe that when we die, something intangible - our souls, whatever you want to call it - remains. Our bodies decay and rejoin the earth…some think our chakra also joins some sort of cycle. It looks like the Uzumaki found a way to harness that."

Naruto shivered involuntarily. "So…it's ghosts…"

"Sort of?" Kaiya hadn't sat down; she shifted from foot to foot, agitation penetrating her limbs as the questions piled up in her mind. "Which means they're trapped, guarding this village for eternity…"

Another hushed silence fell. To Shinobi, death was an inescapable part of the world, even something to welcome after the toils of life. The idea of joining loved ones in the "Pure Land" was comforting, and there was even jutsu that supported the idea of such an afterlife. Death meant loss and the unknown to the living, but it was also a form of release. That an entire village of people were currently stuck in some limbo where they weren't alive but couldn't fully rest was disturbing.

Kaiya couldn't even begin to comprehend what this meant for her ancestral clan's values, nor could she stand to think too hard about the souls trapped within the barrier. These were questions without clear answers, problems that might not have solutions. Instead, she clung to the mysteries she could stand to consider without feeling like her soul was being crushed, questions she could separate herself from for the time being. "It still doesn't make sense, does it? I mean, locals say that the village was gone in an instant and that this place is a so-called ghost town, but _how?_ What, did every single villager have some sort of seal on them so that when they died, they'd automatically join the barrier? And something must've happened that killed everyone off at once…or did someone do this on purpose? Why the hell would they?!"

"Why are you so sure it was instantaneous?" Yamato asked.

"I saw it," Kaiya said. "I know it sounds crazy, but the barrier - the Uzumaki showed me their last memories somehow. They were just going about their lives like everything was normal, and then there was a flash, then…nothing."

Again, she had to force herself to detach from the knowledge, lest she be caught in the enormity of its implications.

"No army," Itachi stated, brows rising slightly. "An army would have been noticed in such a small village. Uzushio wasn't destroyed by one."

"You mean…" Naruto's eyes widened incredulously. " _One person_ did all of this?"

"Or a small group," Itachi suggested. "An infiltration wouldn't have been as noticeable."

Sakura shook her head slowly. "But…every history book says Uzushio was taken down by unknown armies…they just never came forward to claim it…"

"History books are only as reliable as the people who write them," Itachi said. "If there were no witnesses, it's possible that what we think we know is, in reality, just a well-established rumor. It's far more believable that a powerful, if small, village was taken out by an army than by a smaller group, let alone an individual - so that is what people have chosen to believe."

"Especially when said village was already feared far and wide," Kaiya muttered, remembering Chiyo's description of Uzushio.

"So what about the real perp, then?" Naruto asked, still wide-eyed. "Did they get away with whatever they were doing, or did this barrier-thing get 'em?"

Kaiya shook her head. "I don't know…"

"They did get away with it." Everyone looked at Itachi in astonishment. "Whoever infiltrated the village succeeded at least in subduing the barrier, as well as destroying the village physically. Otherwise, the barrier would have been intact when you first came here, Kaiya - there would have been no need to repair and revive it."

The group looked around at the shadowed, ruined buildings with new eyes.

"It must have been a massive battle," Yamato murmured. "If not with an army, as you're saying, then between extremely powerful forces."

"I'm going back down to the archives," Kaiya announced, half-turning from the fire. "Maybe the 'ghosts' down there know what happened."

* * *

Kaiya entered the deep archives with slow, heavy steps, stretching her seal-enhanced senses as she did.

"I know now," she called softly into the darkness. She'd decided to be more polite to this part of the barrier, hoping it would be more open with her if she did. "You were - you _are_ Uzumaki, aren't you? Forgive my ignorance earlier…please, if you'll talk to me, I need to know more about what happened here."

The response was slow in coming, but when it did, Kaiya felt a difference in the presence's attitude, as though simply being recognized for what it was made it respect her a bit more. She could sympathize with that; she'd have been suspicious too if some young upstart claimed to have command over her without even knowing who she was. In hindsight, Kaiya decided she'd been downright rude.

The air stirred faintly. Kaiya thought she heard something - a breath, a whisper - down one of the passages; she followed, keeping her own steps silent so as not to miss anything. Deeper and deeper she followed the tug at her senses, winding through the labyrinth of the archives until she no longer recognized her surroundings. At one point, her foot tapped against something on the floor. She pointed her flashlight down to see what it was - and nearly jumped back with a yelp.

A face stared back up at her with empty eyes. At least, that's what it seemed when she first saw it; heart pounding, Kaiya realized quickly that it wasn't a face at all, but a _mask_. It reminded her of Anbu masks, but with a more intricate design and horns protruding from the forehead, making it more closely resemble an _oni_ demon _._

 _Ogre masks…symbolically protective - and scary as hell if you saw one come out in a dark hallway,_ Kaiya thought as her pulse came back to normal. Continuing, she got only a few more feet coming across the skeletal remains of a person. Kaiya stepped closer and examined the body as best she could with the limited light of her flashlight; the clothes and tissue had long ago rotted away, but she was pretty sure the broken ribs and spine weren't from decay. Next to the body, probably having fallen off long ago, was a tarnished metal plate with a swirling whirlpool symbol.

This was an Uzushio Shinobi.

This was the first time Kaiya had found a body that belonged to the village - to her clan. She gingerly picked up the hitai-ate, its band dry and crumpling in her fingers, but the metal plate showed only the barest signs of neglect. Blowing the dirt from its surface, she ran her fingers gently over the swirl, an unnamable sinking-like sensation in her chest. She had never known another Uzumaki aside from Naruto; what was she supposed to feel upon seeing the remains of someone who could have been her kin?

One thing was certain: this person had died fighting. The spine was thrown out of whack, several ribs were cracked, the jaw was broken…Kaiya placed the hitai-ate back on the floor and stood.

So there _had_ been a battle of some kind - but only in the archives? As she continued on, she found a few more bodies, each with signs of having died in combat - broken bones, bashed in skulls, and two had scorch marks on their skeletons.

"What happened down here?" she muttered. "Is this…you?"

She couldn't see it, but somehow, she could feel the presence's acknowledgement. Yes, this was them - these were their bodies. They, at least, had died fighting for their village.

"I'll come back for this…for you," she promised. "I'll find out how you should've been put to rest."

The presence just urged her forward. She'd asked to know what happened here, and it wanted to provide her with answers. Her skin prickled uncomfortably the further she went; the flashlight flickered once, then again, and kept flickering with increased frequency until Kaiya finally just switched to a backup oil lantern she kept sealed in her pack. The flame wavered but was otherwise strong and steady. The air vibrated with energy; she wondered if it had somehow interfered with the battery-powered tool. She was quickly running out of reasons to doubt such phenomenon.

There, up ahead, was a doorway - strange, since the deep archives were just a series of winding passageways with no doors. This one appeared to have been blasted open - no actual door remained, and rubble was strewn about the outer corridor.

 _Blasted open from the inside…_

Kaiya stepped cautiously into the room beyond, brow pinching as she felt a dull pressure behind her eyes. It reminded her faintly of being in the Kyuubi's presence, the same oppressive, encompassing maelstrom of energy and emotion assaulting her senses. As soon as she was inside, the aching and the tingling grew unbearable; she doubled over as a dizzying wave of nausea hit her and her vision swam-

 _She was on the ground, every muscle shivering with the effort of trying to bring her hands together-_

Kaiya brought a hand to her eyes. This wasn't what she was seeing - was it?

 _She glared up as she forced her hands together, but they weren't her hands - they were those of a man -_

She fell to her knees clutching her temples. What the hell was this?!

 _There was someone else here - hatred and desperation swirled like an eddy in her whole body as the person's foot stamped down on her hands just as the jutsu was ready-_

"No! Stop it!"

" _Pathetic," drawled a voice blacker than pitch as bones crunched under his foot. "Though I admire your resilience, Uzumaki Ashikaga. You truly are as stubborn as your reputation."_

 _He walked away, and through this new and nauseating pain - not much different from what she'd experienced for the past hours - she forced her broken hands palm-down on the floor. Her voice, what was left of it, hissed from a swollen and blood-filled throat as she looked up at her torturer-_

… _and stared directly into the single Sharingan that glared imperiously back._

" _And you," she croaked in a man's broken voice, "…will not leave this village…alive…MADARA!"_

 _There was a blinding flash -_

Kaiya braced herself against the cold stone floor, the same one she'd been lying on in the vision, and fought the urge to throw up. After a few minutes, with some effort, she brought herself up to a sitting position, clutching her head as the vision faded and her head slowly cleared. Her skin no longer prickled madly; the pressure behind her eyes waned, and soon all she heard was the sound of her own breathing, heavy against the stone floor.

What the hell was that?! It had felt like a strong genjutsu, the kind that tricked all of the senses to near perfection for how real it was. Yet there was a clear sense of release, as though something had been gathered here, knotted, and now it had untangled…as though it had been waiting to be unraveled.

"Is that what happened here?" she asked the darkness. "Someone got in here-"

Then it hit her.

 _Madara!_

She'd seen him - seen his Sharingan, its pattern now imprinted in her memory. It wasn't the normal triple tomoe; no, the tomoe had merged into a circular formation with three straight bars extending out to the edge of the irises. She'd felt the weight of his presence, as oppressive as the Kyuubi's and colder than a starless night in the dead of winter.

 _Madara_ had been the reason for Uzushio's downfall?!

Granted, if there was ever a single person who could bring down a nation, it would be him - the stories more than supported that. The tales of his hatred and his lust for power were enough to send chills down Kaiya's spine.

Ashikaga…he'd been the last leader, she realized almost instinctively. She had _been_ him in that vision, tasted his blood in her mouth, smelled the cold, earthen stone under her face, felt how every muscle had been torn to shreds and reconstructed over, and over, and over.

He'd been tortured by Madara for slow, agonizing hours, if not longer…and he'd been so desperate to stop Madara from leaving the village that he turned his people into a weapon. His own people…every man, woman, and child…

"Was it worth it?" Kaiya asked the darkness shakily. "Were they all worth keeping one man from leaving?!"

Kaiya was no longer nauseous and her head had ceased its spinning; now she just wondered what the _hell_ kind of leader would sacrifice his own people for any reason. It was too much - too big to comprehend! How many lives had been lost to a one-man invasion? What had made Uzumaki Ashikaga so desperate that he thought that was the only viable option?

Focusing on what the reason could be and mentally stepping back from the questions helped Kaiya refocus. There was nothing she could do for the Uzumaki souls - for now - but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that all of this was connected to their present problems. It wasn't just that the masked man might in fact be Madara after all; there was something more, something she was missing…

Missing…

If she was going to infiltrate possibly the most secretive and well-guarded village in the Shinobi world, what would she be after?

The first answer was obvious: jutsu. The archives were a treasure trove. But that didn't seem quite enough…there was plenty of formidable fuin and juinjutsu to be had long before reaching this room. Kaiya groped around for the lantern, gladly finding it unbroken, just put out by the force of her fall. Relighting it, she stood and took a good look at where she was.

It was small room, and unlike any other part of the archives, completely devoid of shelves or scrolls - empty, in fact, but for the single pedestal in the center. Part of Kaiya wondered what it was with the Uzumaki and pedestals; the rest of her was preoccupied with strange, otherworldly feeling of the room and a sense of urgency to find out what Madara had wanted from it. Then, as she looked around more, Kaiya's mouth fell open in awe.

The walls were covered with thread-like roots that netted across the ceiling as well; just behind them, decorating the stone walls were _pictures._ Kaiya carefully coaxed a few roots from one of the images; the ancient painting showed a man…with ringed eyes.

Kaiya pulled back unintentionally from shock. She recognized the ringed eyes both from stories of the Sage of Six Paths and from a far more recent source: Itachi claimed that the nominal leader of Akatsuki, Pein, had the same eyes - the Rinnegan. How was it that barely two days ago she had been in a discussion involving the Sage of Six Paths, and now was staring at a cave painting of that person?

And what were these pictures doing in a vault in Uzushiogakure?

 _There are no coincidences…_

Kaiya backed away and carefully swept the nearly empty room for any sign of there being something worth protecting. At first, she found nothing, just the wall paintings, the netted roots covering them, and the pedestal in the center. Around the pedestal's other side, though, she found something: broken pottery. Crouching down, she covered her fingertips with her coat and carefully lifted a piece of polished clay from the floor. It was the same red clay that made most of the buildings, so it was locally made; when she considered the other pieces scattered over the floor, reconstructing them in her mind, she realized it must have been an urn…and the pile of dust on the floor, left undisturbed through the decades, was human ash.

 _The Uzumaki burned their dead, too…_

Assembling the broken pieces, Kaiya found no markings, no symbols that would indicate what - or whom - the urn had held. If there was an invisible seal, it had long ago been broken; no traces remained. She looked again to the walls, wondering if the paintings might hold any answers.

Kaiya traced the drawings around the room. They seemed to depict a story that centered around a single man. At what Kaiya assumed was the beginning, he was simply dressed, clearly a wanderer. As the pictures progressed, he became surrounded with various symbols - some of which Kaiya recognized.

 _Chakra symbols…?_

According to every story she'd read, the Sage was the one to _bring_ chakra to the world. Why did these paintings make it look like he was collecting chakra instead?

Soon, the man was seen in front of crowds - teaching? Maps figured heavily in each drawing, showing that he'd travelled all over the continent before coming to settle in a land with a very familiar symbol.

 _Whirlpool - that's Uzushiogakure!_

Something was strange, though: this picture showed Uzushio to be on the mainland of the continent. That wasn't right. Uzushio was an island. Had it moved at some point? Yet there was no island where Uzushio currently was, either…

In Uzushio, the man was depicted as sitting beneath a tree that Kaiya was certain did not exist any longer either; she'd never seen such a tall, full-foliaged specimen on the island. Other than an overgrown grove of peach trees, there weren't many plants taller than a shrub. It was after this painting, though, that he first appeared with ringed eyes.

 _He didn't always have the Rinnegan?_

Kaiya was pretty convinced by now that this story was about the Sage, but it was different from almost every version she'd encountered before. Most of the stories venerated the Sage as a god-like figure, something not altogether human; a few suggested that he came from another world. However, these paintings suggested that he _was_ human, and that he hadn't always been the mythical, all-powerful pseudo-deity that people believed.

 _So the Sage wasn't always 'the Sage'…he somehow_ _ **acquired**_ _the Rinnegan?_

The paintings did show one familiar aspect of the story toward the end: nine chakra flares came out of the man's body and scattered across the continent.

 _The Sage scattering the Bijuu…or did he create them?_

The images ended on the man lying in white garments with his eyes closed - a pose that signified death. The people around him, however, seemed to be taking from him various symbols that he had collected throughout his life - representative of his teachings? The same ancient writing present at the Stone Circle was here as well, the only writing present in the pictorial story: _In his name, we carry on._ The way it was worded, 'carry on' could also be read as 'endure'…the same root as the word "ninja."

Kaiya backed away and gazed down at the broken pottery and pile of ash. Was this…a _tomb?_ And for the Sage of Six Paths? It seemed preposterous…but, she reminded herself, she'd found this room by following a collection of souls in a village that, more and more, seemed to have built its livelihood around defying the word 'impossible.' That was the core purpose of Fuinjutsu, after all…not just to store and summon, but to bypass the laws of reality at times. Who was to say that the Sage of Six Paths having been a real person who died in Uzushiogakure was preposterous?

"Okay," she muttered to the air. "Let's say this is the Sage's tomb. The body was _burned_ \- what did Madara want with it? What was so dangerous in here that you had to use the villagers' souls to stop him? Did it work?! _Was it worth it?!_ "

By the end, she was screaming at the air, desperate for explanations. Sure, _if_ she took the leaps of this involving Madara _and_ the legendary Sage of Six Paths, she could imagine that there was also something so dangerous here that it warranted that sacrifice…but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to think of this clan, _her_ clan, having prioritized some jutsu or weapon over countless people's lives…but everything in this village pointed at them having done exactly that. The archives were protected by numerous jutsu that stood strong after decades, even without the main barrier active; that barrier was powered by people's _souls_. Kaiya used to think that clans like the Uchiha had their values skewed by their clan identity…but what did that say of the Uzumaki?

She'd seen enough for one day. Kaiya's legs carried her through the maze of the archives swiftly, hurriedly. By the time she was back in the pedestal room, she wished there was a door she could physically slam behind her, and it showed on her face.

Naruto was the first to notice her distress. "Nee-chan? What's-"

"I'll explain above ground," she said, pushing past them and taking the stairs to the surface two at a time. "I don't want to spend another minute down there right now."

* * *

Tobi hated waiting.

He could be patient, sure - his plans all required some amount of the virtue, and he was used to setting up pieces that wouldn't move for months or even years. He'd dare say he had a knack for it, ironic as it was when considering how he used to be.

However, there was a difference between having patience as a plan came to fruition and being kept waiting _on purpose_ by another person.

Pein was getting far too full of himself, that much was obvious. Tobi had a hunch that his pet woman, Konan, had something to do with that; he'd never dared touch Konan for fear of Pein - or rather, Nagato - going completely off the rails, but Tobi was beginning to wonder if her influence was more than simply calming.

Not that Tobi was particularly looking forward to this meeting - after all, he would now have to openly admit that the Sanbi had been taken off the board…at least for now. Loathe though he was to admit it, it _was_ largely his fault. He'd miscalculated, and he was certain that if he didn't somehow remind Nagato of the balance of power between them, this could cost him the ring-eyed man's already tenuous loyalty.

When said man's favorite corpse puppet did show, Tobi gave no sign of having been impatiently waiting, simply glancing over from his place leaning against a wall…the picture of nonchalance.

"Where is the Sanbi, Madara?"

"Hello to you too," Tobi answered cordially. "We have a bit of a snag."

The Rinnegan flashed in silent warning. "What kind of snag, exactly?"

"The Sanbi has been sealed out of reach," Tobi answered smoothly, keeping his tone breezy.

"You failed," Pein summarized, his tone darkening, eyes narrowing. "How do you explain yourself?"

"I don't," replied Tobi. "Our next move-"

"You _will_ explain yourself!"

Without warning, his body was wrenched away from the wall and pulled through the air as though on a string, directly toward the Deva Path's outstretched hand. He had anticipated this reaction, though, and passed through the Path harmlessly.

"Not your best idea, Nagato," Tobi warned, brushing himself off behind the orange-haired corpse. "If it's a fight you want, I'll indulge you…I daresay I'd have a difficult time against your paths. But don't forgot: _I know where your real body is._ "

Nothing else needed saying, for Nagato knew exactly what he meant: with a word, a gesture, a hand sign, the Gedo Statue that had sustained Nagato's life this past decade would disconnect, leaving his body unable to circulate chakra properly thanks to an overbalance from the Rinnegan. Nagato believed this to be a natural price for the power of those eyes, a biological impairment of the genetic mutation that had granted him the Rinnegan in the first place. In a way, it was - though Tobi knew that it was really because they weren't his eyes to begin with. Uzumaki chakra, it seemed, could withstand the Rinnegan, but their use came with a steep price. It was no wonder the real Madara had to leave the eyes in a different host; the old man had barely been able to handle one, it seemed.

Letting Nagato think he really had been born with the same eyes as the Sage was useful, though.

"We could fight," he said calmly, "and we'd probably bring each other near destruction. But what would that accomplish? If anything, it would only result in hurting Amegakure - or do you intend to hold back against me?"

Nagato gave no answer, and Tobi knew he'd hit the right chord. Whatever else he now believed, Nagato first and foremost had his village's welfare in mind.

"I am not trying to take the Akatsuki away from you, Nagato," Tobi said, letting reassurance creep into his voice like he did back when he first 'saved' the redhead. "It is still your dream, and we can't afford to fall apart right now. No matter who's to blame, the fact is that the cards are not in our favor at this moment; if Akatsuki fractures, the plan fails."

"The blame," hissed Nagato, "is entirely yours - or perhaps mine, if only in the sense that I have allowed you so much free reign!"

Yup, definitely too full of himself. This could still work, though. "Both could be true, Pein-sama…"

"It was your mistake to leave the scene before the Sanbi had been secured," Pein reminded him. "It was your mistake to push Itachi to leave and thus be able to lend aid to our enemies."

"I don't deny it. I underestimated his emotions and that girl's sealing prowess…I daresay she's even gotten better than you."

"Then I commend her for her growth," stated Nagato through his puppet's mouth with no hint of sarcasm. "It is a shame she's not one of us - her skills would be useful."

Inwardly, Tobi breathed a sigh of relief. Nagato was talked down for now; his natural humility and admiration for when an opponent genuinely surprised him were signs of that. "Unfortunately, so long as her little brother is a Jinchuriki, there's really no point in trying to turn her. However…everyone has a breaking point."

"She will not be an easy target," Nagato said. "Now more than ever, she will have powerful guards - perhaps including Uchiha Itachi. How would you suggest we handle that, Madara?" There was a hint of mockery in the man's deep voice.

"I know what their next objective will be," Tobi stated, not taking the bait to put him on the defensive. "With a few well-planted leads, their moves will be easy to manipulate. What I would be more concerned about right now is Konoha itself…and this alliance they've been building."

Pein's eyes narrowed.

"They want to use the Sanbi as a diversion," Tobi explained. "I'm sure it's crossed your mind as well - if we were on a wild goose chase, our remaining members will be forced into the open…and if they're working with Itachi's intelligence, they know where our bases are. There's little to stop them and their allies from attacking us directly anymore."

He knew the insinuation had it home when Pein turned and started to stalk out of the room. The mere suggestion that Amegakure could become a target was quite the trigger point for the man behind the corpse. "Then we will have to take the battle to them first-"

"I haven't been idle, you know."

Pein stopped and turned a questioning eye on him.

"Konoha won't be able to mobilize against us that quickly," Tobi iterated. "You shouldn't let a couple of minor miscalculations cloud your judgment of me, Nagato. I always have a plan."

* * *

Kaiya wasn't the only one who couldn't completely handle the truth of how the barrier came to be. After she'd told everyone what she saw, Naruto had to leave before he punched a hole in the wall. Shortly after, Kaiya found him exactly where she expected to, for she'd gone to the same place: the training grounds, where he took out his anger and dismay on an old but still sturdy post.

"I can't-" He back-handed the post. "-believe-" Roundhouse kick. "How could - _anyone_ -"

Kaiya wrapped her hands calmly before joining him one pole over. They worked up a heavy sweat before either of them felt remotely sated; finally, panting, they stopped and slumped against the practice poles.

"I can't believe it," Naruto said, catching his breath. "I mean…how could anyone just…sacrifice so many people like that?"

"After all this, I'm almost hoping Uchiha Madara is as much of a monster as everyone says," Kaiya grumbled after taking a swig from her canteen. "Just…something that would make all that worth it, if that's even possible, you know?"

" _Nothing's_ worth all those lives," Naruto exclaimed, forming a fist. "There's always another way, there's gotta be!"

Kaiya wanted to agree. "I never wanted to believe anything bad about the Uzumaki…I used to think they were all about knowledge and balance and finding solutions. But…now…all I see here is more evidence that knowledge is _all_ they cared about. I mean, look at this place!" She gestured angrily at the village below. "All of this destruction - for what?! For a bunch of dusty old scrolls? For the tomb of a person who died a millennium ago?! If it was all so dangerous, why keep it around? No one should have that kind of power, but they hoarded it like - like -"

She let out a frustrated growl followed by a wry laugh. "I used to think I was better off without a clan, you know that? That 'Fuumaki' suited me perfectly, because without some flashy name to back me up, I wound up earning everything I have. Now it turns out I - _we_ have a clan, and they're the types who'd do something like this…"

"Right, right!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "I never really cared if I had a clan or not. I mean, tell ya the truth, 'Uzumaki' was just a name to me - _my_ name, but that was it. I didn't even know there was a clan attached to it 'til you told me about our mom. I mean, what's the big deal with clans, anyway?! Why've they all gotta be so high and mighty? It just winds up destroying them!" He pounded his fist against the ground. "The Uzumaki…the Uchiha…all this crap coulda been prevented if they all just took their heads outta their asses, ya know? And what good's a clan anyway if it does stuff like this?"

Kaiya shook her head at a loss. "I don't know. I just…I don't know."

"Maybe it's like being a part of a village."

Kaiya and Naruto both jumped out of their skin at the new voice and spun around to see Itachi standing a few feet away.

"How long have you been there?!" Naruto demanded, jumping up and pointing at him accusingly. "And I thought I said to stop with the sneakin' up on people, ya know!"

"Apologies."

There was a slight twinkle in his onyx eyes, leading Kaiya to narrow hers in suspicion. "You do this on purpose, don't you?"

Itachi gave her an innocently blank look.

She sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. What do you mean, being part of a clan is like being part of a village?"

"Both are made of a variety of people," he explained. "Some you like, some you don't; some you barely know exist or who barely know of you. Both are held together by common interest and belief…and both believe that there is something larger than themselves, something more to be attained than mere survival."

The words were spoken without any particular inflection, but they carried a weight that fell heavily in their minds. This was why the Uchiha had been willing to risk everything in a revolt - not just for their own survival, but for what they believed would be a better future. However misguided it was, it had brought them together.

"You think the Uzumaki would've been okay with this?" Kaiya asked, picking a blade of grass. "With being confined to a sealing jutsu for eternity when they died?"

"I think the question is why that price was deemed worthy in the first place."

There was an edge to Itachi's voice now, and Kaiya could tell that the Uzumaki's fate affected him more than he let on.

"I don't believe there is ever a good reason to take life," Itachi said quietly. "Much less to use it in such a way. Perhaps that sounds hypocritical of me…perhaps it is. But sometimes we aren't given a choice, at least not one we would want."

He looked to the siblings, and for a brief moment, his grief was laid bare in his eyes. "I do not believe that Madara infiltrating the archives alone would have pushed a leader to sacrifice his own people. Yes, the Uzumaki certainly seem to have valued its knowledge over other considerations, but whatever Madara took…I believe it must have been something that could affect the world at large. For that…I can see a leader making such a decision."

Naruto's hand tightened into a fist. "I don't care what sorta thing Madara took - nothing could be worth that! There had to be a better way-"

"There isn't always," Itachi said. "Nor is there always a purpose, good or bad, for the way things happen. We assign meaning after the fact - it's human nature."

Naruto wanted to protest - Kaiya could see it plain in his face. She wanted to as well, but couldn't bring herself to. Itachi was right: one could trace cause-and-effect back to the dawn of time, but it didn't mean that everything that happened in the world had meaning. The Kyuubi breaking free of their mother the night of Naruto's birth was an example of that, as was Yuuma's murder, and even the massacre in some ways. There were causes and effects, but meaning was something else.

It was a depressing thought that made her feel lost at sea.

"But it's also human nature to use those events - to learn from them, to turn them into the 'why' for future actions." The corners of Itachi's mouth softened. "And in that…one finds hope."

Kaiya breathed in as though pulled from the ocean by a lifeline. Naruto, while he may not have followed Itachi's philosophical musings completely, also felt lifted by his final statement. "Yeah - you're right! And it's like you say too, Nee-chan - we can't change what's already happened, only learn from it and move forward!"

"Sage advice," Itachi commended quietly, his eyes warm as he looked at Kaiya.

Her cheeks heated, but her heart was also warmed by their sentiments. Naruto's ever-present optimism and assuredness behind everything he said gave her grounding; Itachi's quiet confidence helped her mind open back up to possibility. "Then we need to figure out what Madara took - and we need to find a way to put the Uzumaki souls to rest."

* * *

Research on the Uzumaki barrier was put on hold when Naruto fully recovered from his last encounter with the Kyuubi. He was raring to go again, spurred on by Itachi's endorsement of how he'd broken himself from the Fox's hold before. When Kaiya asked if he wanted her to go with him again, Naruto gave her an incredulous look, followed by a wide grin.

"Well, yeah! I mean, I'm not so stupid to think I did all that on my own before, ya know!"

They repeated the ritual from before, with Kaiya sending more of her chakra into Naruto's seal for good measure. This time, she'd be going with most of her reserves intact; she'd resisted the urge to use Shadow Clones for research the day before knowing that this task was coming. Once again, Yamato and Itachi sat at the ready nearby, and Sai and Sakura watched from a safe distance.

The Kyuubi's oppressive chakra hadn't changed, but this time, Kaiya was prepared for it. She followed Naruto through the strange, warehouse-like landscape of his subconscious, silently wondering why it took on such a form until they reached the gate.

"Oy, Kyuubi," Naruto called. "You feelin' any friendlier today?"

In the shadows beyond the bars, they heard a subdued huff, but nothing else. Naruto looked to Kaiya, who nodded. He rolled up his sleeve and turned the key to the seal, opening the gate for them to dash through. To their surprise, the Kyuubi didn't so much as move or even open its eyes - but its tails lashed out at them immediately, forcing them back. Only then did its slitted eye crack open.

 _ **Do not presume,**_ its voice echoed within their souls, _**to approach me so lightly!**_

"And don't you assume that I'm gonna stop coming here," Naruto shot back, his face deadly serious. "I will keep coming back until you agree to work with me!"

 _ **Why would I lower myself to the affairs of a human?!**_ Growled the Kyuubi. _**Insolent creatures! All you know is destruction!**_

"You're one to talk," Naruto retorted. "You nearly destroyed our village when I was born!"

"What happened that night?" Kaiya asked, hoping to forgo any fighting.

The Kyuubi snarled at them, but didn't answer - nor did it attack or try to escape, even though the gate was wide open behind them. They were at an impasse, Kaiya realized: The Kyuubi knew it faced a possibly worse fate at Itachi's hands if it did escape from Naruto now, but it wasn't willing to cooperate fully with them, either.

"We know you don't want to help us," Kaiya said.

"Can't say we blame you," Naruto added, his face falling in sympathy. "We've got you in a cage and all…heck, I wouldn't want to cooperate with a person who did that to me. You know that."

The Kyuubi's eye narrowed, but it remained silent.

"Guess you must really hate humans, huh?" Naruto asked with a wistful smile. "All we do is try to control you and use you. But it's only 'cause we don't want you to eat us, ya know?"

Again, the Kyuubi gave no answer.

"But this fight," Naruto continued, "affects you, too. You wanna be trapped in some statue and used as a weapon? Or you wanna stick with me, and see that not all of us humans are that bad?"

The Kyuubi sneered and laid its head back on its front paws, closing its eye. _**Just take it.**_

Kaiya and Naruto both blinked and hesitated. Was it really going to be this easy? Kaiya wasn't sure that, even with Itachi's warning, the Kyuubi would be that willing. Naruto, however, simply rushed forward.

"Thanks, Kyuubi," he said as he reached for its chakra. "Look - I dunno what it'll take - but I'm - gonna - show you -"

Something was wrong - Kaiya saw it in the stream of chakra Naruto was pulling out. It was venomous, swiftly spreading from the Kyuubi toward Naruto's body, faster than the blond could pull away. " _Naruto!_ Let go!"

Kaiya leapt forward, molding her chakra as she did. Her chains shot forth - only to be batted away by the Kyuubi's tails.

 _ **Your Uchiha pet may have an impressive arsenal,**_ grinned the Kyuubi, its slitted eye reopening, _**but his threat only stands if I leave the boy.**_

With sinking dread, Kaiya realized the Kyuubi was right…if Itachi used his Totsuka blade on the Kyuubi while it was still in Naruto's body…

The lava-like chakra seeped up around Naruto, who tried to fight it off - but he'd been caught too off-guard, and its hatred was so strong - Kaiya redirected her chains to Naruto, hoping to pull him away -

Golden chains shot through the floor and wrapped around the Kyuubi, pinning it in place. The Kyuubi roared in outrage as its chakra was pulled back from Naruto, leaving him free.

"Whoa…" Naruto swayed slightly but caught himself just as Kaiya reached him. "Nice one, Nee-chan!"

Kaiya shook her head in bewilderment. "That wasn't me…"

The Kyuubi growled, completely restrained by the glowing chains; it craned its neck to glare at them - no… _past_ them. _**YOU!**_

"Yeah, fancy seein' you again, you big lug!" called a voice behind them.

Kaiya and Naruto spun around. There was someone else with them, hand on her cocked hip, a smile that could only be described as 'sassy' on her lips…and crimson hair the cascaded like a red waterfall nearly to her ankles.

"EH?!" Naruto pointed accusingly at the woman. "So now it's illusion tricks? Well we're not fallin' for-"

Kaiya's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see her face white as a sheet, eyes wide and just beginning to fill with tears.

"Mama?"

* * *

 **Kushina's heeeere!**

 **Also…Madara was responsible for the fall of Uzushio! And could that really have been the Sage's tomb? What was Madara after in there? (I know it's probably obvious to many of you, but the characters still have some disbelief they can't suspend.)**

 **And we got a look at another bit of changed history: how Nagato became connected to the Gedo statue. He did NOT summon it…so it's not connected to the Rinnegan directly…so what's going on with it? What's it for, besides collecting Bijuu? Is the Juubi going to be a thing in TUtN, or does the author have something else up her sleeve?**

 **NEXT TIME: Kushinaaaaa!**

 **Stay Tuned!**

Find me on Ko-fi as KitsMits - three bucks gets me a coffee (or happy hour beer), which helps me write :D Seriously, I do love writing at coffee shops and quiet bars. It's less the beverage than the atmosphere, but etiquette demands I order something :P **However, more than anything else, your reviews mean the WORLD to me. They let me know that I should keep going, even when life is giving me a hard time. Thank you.**


	101. Love and Legacy

**This is a VERY packed chapter, so thanks for your patience! Also, after the recap, there's a little note about a new TUtN Discord server ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 100: Love and Legacy**

 _"Naruto…from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself…find a dream that's yours and have the confidence to make that dream come true! And be good to your sister. You're both gonna face some hard times, so be kind to each other._

 _"Kaiya…I'm so sorry…we're putting a lot on you too, and you don't even know what's going on…please…be strong…I'm sorry we won't be seeing you soon like we promised, but hold Naruto anyway, 'kay? You'll be a great big sister, I know it!_

" _There's so much…oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you, to both of you! I wish I could stay with you longer…but…we'll have to hope that Kaiya got enough of these lessons from us already. She's a smart girl…you can rely on her!_

 _"I love you…both of you."_

* * *

Naruto looked back and forth from his sister to the other red-haired woman, hardly believing his eyes. Was he seeing double? No - there were differences…Kaiya's hair was lighter, their eyes were different colors, faces different shapes…"Nee-chan…this is…?"

Kaiya didn't answer, just rushed forward and embraced her mother with all her might, not once questioning how it was that a dead person was standing before her, solid and warm and so very much _alive._ Tears ran freely down her face into Kushina's sleeve; there were so many things she wanted to ask, to tell, to say, things that only a mother would understand - but all she could do was cling to her.

Naruto stood and stared at Kaiya hugging this strange woman, still not quite grasping what was happening. It couldn't be…could it? Then Kushina looked up at him over Kaiya's shoulder and smiled. "Get over here, you!"

Naruto's feet carried him forward of their own volition, hesitantly at first, then faster with each step until he was running into his mother's open arm. He crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her so tightly that all three of them were nearly knocked down.

"Mom…" The word felt strange on his tongue, foreign and familiar at the same time.

"Naruto…Kaiya…my babies…" Kushina brought her hands to their heads. "I've waited so long to see you, you know…"

Naruto sniffled and raised his head with a smile. "Hey…you said 'you know'…"

"Oh jeez, don't tell me you got that weird habit of mine!" Kushina stroked Kaiya's hair as she spoke. "Your sister already has your dad's habit of crying at the drop of a hat!"

Kaiya lifted her face and wiped her eyes. "I think Papa would say this is more than just 'the drop of a hat,' you know…"

"Hey, we all say it!" Naruto laughed wetly. "Mom…" He almost couldn't stop saying it - he'd wanted to say it for his whole life and finally had the chance. "But…what're you doing here, huh? Are you, like…alive?"

He almost didn't want to hear the answer, didn't want to hope for something so impossible, but he had to ask.

Kushina's expressive eyes - _violet, just like Nee-chan said!_ \- turned sad. "Afraid not…Minato put some of our chakra in your seal so we could see you someday, but we really are dead. Didn't he explain any of this?"

Kaiya's eyes widened. "Papa's here too?"

"Bah, he probably made some weird conditions for us appearing," Kushina explained, shaking her head in apparent exasperation. "You can do that sort of thing with seals, and he was better with them than most. Honestly, I never really took to Fuinjutsu, not like he did."

An angry growl interrupted the reunion, reminding them all of why they were here in the first place.

 _ **KUSHINA! You dare to come before me like this?!**_

"Oh, shut _up_ ," Kushina retorted over her shoulder. "Can't you see we're busy here?"

The Fox snarled, stretching its lips wide over far too many teeth. _**I will DESTROY you! Killing you before was nothing compared to how I will-**_

A golden chain shot up from the ground and wrapped around the Kyuubi's maw, clenching its jaw shut.

"Always so noisy," Kushina tutted, hand on her hip. "C'mon - let's go somewhere a little quieter, 'kay?"

Almost immediately, the scenery changed from the dank warehouse to an ethereal, distinctly Kyuubi-free atmosphere. The two Uzumaki children looked around in awe.

"Can we really just leave the Kyuubi like that?" Kaiya asked.

"Eh, it's fine," Kushina said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Subconscious worlds are weird, but they're whatever you make them to be, you know? I learned a few tricks as a Jinchuriki; you gotta have lots of them up your sleeve to deal with something like Mr. Foxtails out there!"

"Whoa…" Naruto had no idea such a place _could_ exist in his subconscious. "Oh - so, you mean like those chains? Nee-chan uses them too! Are they, like, an Uzumaki thing?"

"Eh?" Kushina turned wide eyes on her daughter. "No way! You can use them too? That's so awesome - yeah, they're kind of an Uzumaki thing, but not a lot of Uzumaki can use them! How'd you do it? Did someone show you? Are there more Uzumaki in Konoha now?"

"Um…no," Kaiya answered sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I kinda…figured it out after Tsunade-sama suggested it…"

"Ahhh, so you did it by yourself!" Kushina stood tall, hands on her hips, chest puffed out proudly. "Just like my daughter to work something like that out!"

Kaiya's face turned bright magenta from the praise. "I'm not that good with them, though…"

"What're you talking about, Nee-chan? You took down the freakin' _Sanbi_ with them!"

"I'm not even sure how I did that!"

Kushina laughed, a full-bellied, raucous sound. "Just like your father! He always downplayed everything he did! 'Not that good,' my ass!"

"Well-" Kaiya pointed to Naruto, desperate to get the limelight off of her. "Naruto learned the Rasengan!"

Kushina just laughed harder. "Oh my god…you two…" She wiped a tear from her eye. "C'mon - I'm sure you've got questions! You can ask me anything."

Naruto and Kaiya looked at each other somberly, silently agreeing on what they wanted to know. Naruto asked the question. "Mom…what happened when I was born? How'd…how'd the Kyuubi get loose?"

"We know you were the last Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi," Kaiya added. "And that the seal would've been weakened by childbirth. But…you had me, and the seal didn't break, right?"

Kushina's bright expression fell to one of regret and painful memories. "That night…yes, the seal did weaken, but it didn't break. That's not why the Kyuubi got out - it wasn't you, Naruto."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He'd been at once anxious to hear the answer and afraid of it, still unsure if he was the cause of his own parents' deaths. "But then…"

Kushina's gaze sharpened. "We were attacked. Right after you were born - god, you weren't even a minute old - a man in a mask somehow got past every barrier and guard we had."

The minute she heard the word 'mask,' Kaiya's blood froze. She listened with mounting shock and dread as her mother described how this man had separated her from her husband and child, then forcibly extracted the Kyuubi from her weakened seal.

"He had the Sharingan," Kushina told them. "He put the Kyuubi under some genjutsu that let him control it." Her fists tightened in her lap. "I was so weak from the extraction…there was nothing I could do. All I could do was warn Minato when he saved me, tell him that the man intended to unleash the Kyuubi on the village."

Naruto was transfixed by the tale, shocked and horrified by it - but Kaiya was trembling inside.

A man in a mask…one who could get through barriers like they didn't exist…who had the Sharingan…who could put a Bijuu under his control…"Mom…what did the mask look like?"

Kushina blinked. "It was orange, kind of a swirling pattern…"

"It's him," she growled through gritted teeth, her hands forming shaking fists. "I saw him - I _fought_ that bastard!"

"What?" Naruto's head snapped around to gape at her. "What're you-"

"That man," Kaiya ground out, "is the real leader behind Akatsuki today - the one who calls himself 'Uchiha Madara!'"

Kushina's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You've seen him…then Minato was right. He knew this man would attack the village again someday - and that's why he wanted to seal the Kyuubi in you, Naruto."

That one statement was enough to snap both siblings' attention back from the mounting rage that the orchestrator of their parents' deaths was still alive. Naruto asked with a shaking voice, "You mean…the reason Dad…but…"

Kushina's face was at once sympathetic and heartbroken. "I didn't want it to be you. I was ready to take the Kyuubi back into my body and die, so that at least you and Kaiya would still have a father. But Minato…he saw potential for disaster in that man, a hatred that would consume the world. He also knew that if I took the Kyuubi with me, the balance of power would be upset between the nations, which could lead to yet another war…and so soon after the last one…" Her eyes tightened. "Neither of us wanted that…especially because we now had two precious futures to protect."

She reached out and cupped her son's cheek with a warm hand. "I know better than anyone what kind of burden the Kyuubi is. I know the loneliness, the pain, the temptation to give in to its hateful whispers…and I never wanted that for you, Naruto. But…Minato knew that you'd be able to handle it."

Naruto barely breathed for fear that it would turn to sobs of disbelief and anger, but he managed to gasp out a single word: "How?"

Kushina smiled, full of warmth and love and light. "Because you're our son. We believe in you."

Something happened in Naruto's body then. It was like a slow dawn that started behind his eyes, illuminating the world around him and warming his veins. His parents…they'd believed in him when he was barely an hour old. Naruto ducked his head down as his eyes filled with tears, overwhelmed by a rush of emotions.

"And," Kushina cocked her head toward Kaiya, "we knew you wouldn't be alone. This one was dying to be your big sister for long before you were born - we trusted that she'd give you as much love as we tried to show her, and it looks like we were right to do so!"

She turned a brilliant, proud smile on Kaiya. "Really…I couldn't be more proud of you, my little Kaiya."

Kaiya felt her eyes start stinging again, but she just swallowed thickly and stubbornly held back the tears this time.

Naruto wiped his eyes. "So wait…how'd you wind up a Jinchuriki, Mom?"

"I was chosen for it," Kushina answered simply. "I was born in Uzushio, but once I was found to have chakra compatible with the Kyuubi's, I was sent to Konoha to be Mito-sama's replacement. I remember Ashikaga-sama, the last leader of Uzushio, giving me some big speech about how it was an honor to be chosen, how I was going to represent the Uzumaki and all that…but I didn't actually know what I was chosen for until after I got to Konoha. I was pretty shocked, to say the least."

Naruto gaped. "But - you were just a kid! And from a different country! Why'd it have to be you?"

Kaiya, although she didn't like the answers, was able to provide them. "The Kyuubi's chakra…it takes a special sort to deal with it, doesn't it? The Uzumaki are known to have especially resilient chakra, and a kid would be able to adapt more easily than an adult, especially if the seal's a good one."

"But they aren't always, are they?!" Naruto protested. "Gaara-"

"I know, and I don't like it, either!" Kaiya said sharply. "But even the Uzumaki didn't have a better way, and they were the experts back then!"

"It's true," confirmed Kushina, her calm voice helping her children to cool down. "And I've long since accepted it. In a way, it was lucky that I was born with special chakra that could withstand the Kyuubi's - it meant that they didn't have to go through other candidates in order to find a viable Jinchuriki."

Kaiya suddenly wondered how many failed 'experiments' must have happened in the other villages as they tried to establish compatibility between a Bijuu and host. She was torn between wanting to find a better way and wanting to abolish the system that required Jinchuriki in the first place. "Mom - were the Uzumaki looking into a way to seal the Bijuu without using people? I found some research about it, but…"

"I don't know," Kushina said apologetically. "I left when I was really young, and although Mito-sama did try to teach me a little, I'm afraid I was a pretty bad student! I didn't know that once the Kyuubi was taken from her, she'd die. Maybe I'd have listened more if I knew…" She shook her head sharply. "But that's neither here nor there. What's past is past - you just have to keep moving forward and work with what you've got!"

Naruto cracked a smile at that. "That's what Nee-chan always says…"

Kushina beamed. "Well - one of my regrets was that I wouldn't get to see you two all grown up, wouldn't get to help you with anything…but thanks to your father, that's not at all true! So c'mon - you came here to tame the Kyuubi, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Mom…I've been trying to get around using the Kyuubi's power and use my own instead…but it just doesn't seem to work. If I start getting even a little upset, it comes out. If I draw on too much of my own power, it comes out. How…how do you, you know _, not_ do that?"

"Heh, if I knew, things would've been a heck of a lot easier!" Kushina gave him a reassuring smile. "But what I do know - what Mito-sama was able to tell me - is that, well, there's no getting around it. The Kyuubi is a part of you for life; there will always be a give-and-take between your chakra and its own. Yes, it responds primarily to anger and hatred - the Kyuubi itself is hatred, and I guess like responds to like. It'll try to tell you that you can't use that power without anger and hatred to fuel it…but I don't think that's true."

"How d'you know?"

"Because I once used the Kyuubi's power to protect something very precious to me," she said with a warm smile - and then she turned to Kaiya. "I used it to make sure you were born."

Kaiya's eyes widened. "What…?"

"You were premature," Kushina told her, hand on her arm. "The labor was quick, but intense…and at one point, your heart stopped. I was so scared…so I did the only thing I could do: I turned to the Kyuubi, who of course was ready to pounce outta there. I think it was excited, 'cause it saw this as a golden opportunity to escape: it knew I wanted its power, and it was ready to take advantage of my weakened state when I came for it."

Her eyes hardened at the memory. "But I wasn't looking to fight some enemy or even protect myself. I was determined to do anything I could to make sure you lived - and that kept me focused and gave me the strength I needed to hold back the Kyuubi while taking some of its chakra. Then, once I had it…I put it in you." Her face lit up in a smile that made the air around them light up. "Your heart started beating again, and when they brought you out and you cried for the first time, I was so relieved! The seal wasn't even close to breaking - honestly, I think that was the first time I was ever able to do something like that. I didn't even think, I just did it."

Kaiya's hand unconsciously drifted to her abdomen. "I have Kyuubi chakra in me…?"

"Probably not any more," Kushina said with a wave. "It was just a tiny bit, enough to save you. Seriously, I don't even know how I got just the right amount so it wouldn't overwhelm your system - mother's instincts, I guess! But it probably burned outta you a long time ago."

Naruto was in awe. "You can use the Kyuubi's chakra like that…?"

Kushina nodded. "Though that was the first time I ever tried it. I didn't have any idea that it was so…I dunno, multi-use? But it just made sense at the time, ya know?" She laid a hand on Kaiya's cheek. "I didn't really care about the ins and outs of it. It saved someone I loved - that was what mattered."

Naruto looked down at his hands. What really mattered…he'd been focused on being strong enough to make Sasuke listen, strong enough to defeat his enemies and not get killed…strong enough that he _could_ fight with everyone again. But was it really about strength?

 _Every time I use the Kyuubi's power, it's 'cause I lose control…_

His fists tightened in determination. "I gotta learn to use the Kyuubi's power without losing it, then."

"And that's why I'm here!" Kushina declared, then glanced sidelong at Kaiya. "Well, why _we're_ here - we'll hold the Kyuubi back for you this time so you can take some of its chakra. You've gotta do that without letting its hate come with it, though!"

Naruto nodded and jumped up. "Then let's do it!"

The calm, warm atmosphere dissolved around them; they were back in the warehouse, standing before the open door of the Kyuubi's cage. The Fox snarled when it saw them.

 _ **Release these chains, woman! I will tear you apart!**_

"Funny how it thinks that's a persuasive argument," Kaiya muttered.

Kushina snorted. "Yeah, it's always been that way. 'I'll tear you apart, I'll devour your soul and crush your body into dust,' blah, blah, blah." She cracked her knuckles. "Thing is, it's always had a hard time with those chains - so c'mon, Kaiya! I'll show you what the Adamantine Sealing Chains can _really_ do!"

She crouched down with a feral grin to rival the Kyuubi's, and from her back burst new chains that sped through the air and wound around the Kyuubi's body. They glowed gold with chakra, and suddenly the air felt less oppressive, like a weight had been lifted. Kaiya's eyes widened in awe - the chains weren't just holding the Kyuubi down, they'd neutralized its chakra!

"Go now, Naruto!" Kushina commanded. "While I've got it pinned - and Kaiya, bring out your own chains! Let's see what you can do!"

"Hai!"

Naruto crossed his fingers and formed several dozen Shadow Clones before speeding off toward the Fox. Kaiya crouched beside Kushina and molded her chakra; inspired by her mother's chains, she concentrated on making hers spiked and spear-ended, more aggressive than her previous form. They shot forth from her back and into the ground, then burst out from around the Kyuubi to ensnare its thrashing tails.

"Not bad," Kushina commended from her side. "Now - focus on the connection they give you with the Kyuubi! You can feel it, can't you?"

She could. As soon as the chains made contact, Kaiya could feel the writhing, nauseating _hate_ in the Kyuubi's chakra trying to seep into her own. "How do I-"

"Don't think! It's pure hatred and rage - you've gotta counter it and neutralize it!"

How the hell was she supposed to do that?!

Just as the thought entered her head, one of her chains lost its grip and a tail whipped toward them. Kaiya instinctively leaped out of the way; the tail followed her after crashing into the water with a violent splash.

Then she saw a tail go for Naruto.

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Dashing back to the floor, Kaiya shot another chain from her back, this time spearing directly through the tail, pegging it to the ground. The Kyuubi let out a screeching growl in response - not of pain, but of pure, unbridled rage. Its scarlet eye snapped around, pupil shrinking to the barest pinprick, a laser-like focus centered directly on her. _**YOU…**_

Kaiya felt her pulse beat madly with the primal fear of being spotted by a predator, but she held fast. Naruto was what mattered here. If she could distract the Kyuubi long enough for him to succeed, then let it direct all that rage at her. She could take it.

"Come on, then," she muttered, staring directly back at that wild eye. "Come at me!"

It turned its head toward her and roared, the sound deafening, the air rushing from its mouth putrid and scorching hot. But then something slammed into its cheek.

 _Odama Rasengan!_

Naruto's clones poofed out of existence as soon as the whirling ball of chakra hit, but the attack caused the Kyuubi to turn back around. Kaiya saw what Naruto was trying to do and joined in, lashing a chain like a whip at the Kyuubi's face, confusing it, splitting its focus. It turned to her again just as the real Naruto, backed up by a dozen clones, grabbed a handful of chakra.

The Kyuubi snarled and thrashed in its bonds, but Kushina and Kaiya's chains held fast. Naruto kept pulling - he was so close! The Kyuubi's power was coming to him, seeping onto his skin, into his soul…

It _burned._

Like an out of control forest fire seeking to consume everything it touched, the Kyuubi's chakra ate away at his defenses, opening up every psychological wound he'd carried in his life, making them fester and boil. Naruto felt the call of that dangerous spiral, that temptation to sink into darkness and let it envelop him. It whispered promises, telling him that he didn't have to fight it, he could just let it in and it would take care of everything…

No. His mother and sister were putting their all into holding the Kyuubi down so that he could get some of its power - there was no way he was just going to give up!

Naruto tugged harder at the chakra, ignoring the lava-like substance that crept up his limbs. He could feel it starting to give, little by little -

And then everything disappeared.

Naruto blinked and looked around. He wasn't pulling at the Kyuubi's chakra anymore; he wasn't in the warehouse of his subconscious, either. It was dark here, dark and cold…and he was alone.

* * *

In the warehouse, Kaiya's heart jumped into her throat. Something was very wrong. Naruto's Shadow Clones had suddenly poofed out of existence; he was standing eerily still before the Kyuubi, holding onto its chakra but not pulling at it. "Mom - we have to do something!"

But when Kaiya looked to her mother, she saw an expression of pained recognition on her face. "Mom…?"

Kushina doubled down on her chains, grinding her teeth together. "All we can do right now is try and keep the Kyuubi down. Trust me - and trust him. He's gotta do this part on his own."

* * *

"Nee-chan? Mom?" His voice echoed a little before being swallowed up by the darkness. "Hello?! Where'd everyone go?!"

Silence.

No - not quite. Naruto strained; he could hear something in the shadows around him…whispers, murmurs…

" _Monster…"_

" _Demon child…"_

" _Nothing but a beast…"_

" _Should be locked away…"_

Naruto shook his head sharply, unsure of whether the voices were coming from without or within.

"They'll always see you that way, you know."

Naruto spun around at the eerily familiar voice. "Who's there? Come out here!"

"It doesn't matter what you do," the voice continued. "You learn to control this power, they'll just think you're even more dangerous. Isn't that how it always is?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the truth," came the answer. "Something you've known all along. Why d'you think you have to train in secret like this? Why d'you think the Hokage and everyone keeps you outta the village as much as possible?"

Naruto took a step back. "It's just missions…everyone's got 'em…and I _do_ need to train…"

"Why?" A figure was visible now, but it was like looking through fogged glass - it was only a shadow, a faint silhouette. "Why work so hard for people who'll just reject you again, and again, and again?"

"I'm doing it to protect people!" Naruto protested, his hands forming fists at his sides.

"Like they deserve it," spat the figure, whose outline slowly sharpened. "Admit it: there were times when you wished you were stronger just so you could teach them a lesson."

Naruto twitched back. "Well, yeah…but Pervy Sage and Nee-chan said it's normal to get mad-"

"How would they know? How would any of them know what you've suffered?!"

Naruto growled and launched toward the figure, reaching for its collar so he could shake some sense into it. "Listen up, you-"

Then he stopped. He could see the figure clearly now - spiky blond hair, whisker marked cheeks…it was _him._ He was holding himself by the collar, staring straight into his own face - but it wasn't him. It couldn't be. This person was gaunt, his lips stretched into a parody of a smile, his eyes deeply sunken into his skull, skin ashen, sickly. Naruto push him away in horror and backed up several steps.

"What the…what are you?!"

The other Naruto tilted his head to the side, neck audibly cracking as he did. "I'm you, idiot…the 'you' you try to ignore."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know you…"

"Yes you do," the other spat back. "Every time you were beaten down, ignored, ostracized…every time they called you 'monster'…every time a parent dragged their kid away from you, or a shop owner refused you service, leaving you hungry, alone…I was there. I'm the anger you felt in those moments, the hate you've tried to repress." The grin stretched wider. "And I'm the one the Kyuubi will listen to."

"But…I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

"Didn't you?" The air around them swirled, lightening into a scene - a memory. He was standing on the Tenchi Bridge with Yamato, Sakura, and Sai…and Orochimaru.

"What about Orochimaru, for taking Sasuke away?"

Naruto watched himself become feral and beastly, his fingers elongating into claws, his teeth extended like fangs as fiery chakra surrounded him.

"Or Kabuto, for taking Kaiya?"

Then the scene shifted, and he saw his reflection in the river, eyes red and features wild. He'd started transforming without even realizing it, so incensed and desperate was he to find Kaiya and to rip Kabuto to shreds.

"Or Deidara…"

Again, a shift: seeing the tails form as he _hunted_ the blond terrorist, overtaken by an all-encompassing need to rend and devour…

"Ever wonder why the Kyuubi is so free with its power when you get like that?"

The question through Naruto further off-guard; he could only turn to his doppelganger cautiously, unsure of the answer as he was.

Its smile stretched again. "The Kyuubi doesn't listen to you…but it listens to _me."_

Suddenly the other him was sidling up, its arms wrapping around Naruto, its voice humming in his ear. "So let me take the reigns. It's the only way you'll be able to get that power…and you know it."

Naruto felt the touch like furnace blast, filling him with heat and making his heart race. He felt alert, his skin tingling, muscles begging to move. He felt _powerful,_ like nothing could stand in his way - and if anything did, he would incinerate it with a touch.

"The Kyuubi understands anger and hatred," the other him whispered, grip claw-like on his shoulders. "You won't win it over without me."

The apparition let go of his shoulders, taking the heat and rush with it, leaving Naruto off-balance and a little empty. Part of him almost wanted to reach out for it just so that he could feel that anchoring power again, that blazing sense of _purpose_ that had come with the seething anger.

Was this what Sasuke felt?

Naruto flinched hard at the thought, for he knew the answer. Yes. Sasuke had embraced his darkness, let it take him over…let it make him cut off all ties to his friends and focus solely on one goal. All for power…

"It's not worth it," Naruto growled, whirling around to face his other self. "You might be able to get the power from the Kyuubi, but what'll I have to give up for it, huh? I'd lose _everything_ , everything that matters!"

"What matters more than having the power to achieve your goals?"

"My friends!" Naruto shouted. "My _family!_ Nee-chan, Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan - I don't care what you say about the village, I've got people there who matter! They're the ones I'm here for - they're why I need to master this power!"

He stalked up to his doppelganger and seized him by the collar. "So listen up: you say the Kyuubi only listens to you. But _you're me._ You say I've just been ignoring you…maybe I have. But I'm not about to let you just come in here and take over because of it! I'll deal with you, but first I'm taking some of the Kyuubi's chakra so I can help the people I care about, and you're not gonna stop me!"

The apparition's eyes narrowed, its smile finally shrinking. "This isn't over. You can't just get rid of me."

Instead of firing back a retort or throwing the other him to the ground, Naruto's face softened. "No…I don't think I ever will. But I can live with that."

He let go of the doppelganger, which faded into the shadows. Without warning, Naruto was back with the Kyuubi, holding its chakra, caught in a stalemated tug-of-war with the beast.

"Sorry, Kyuubi," he said, adjusting his grip. "But that 'other me' won't be the only one who gets to use your power anymore!"

The poisonous tendrils creeped up his limbs still. Naruto grit his teeth; he knew what he had to do - he had to take this power, had to show the Kyuubi that this was _his_ body, that _he_ was the one in control! He could handle this chakra without it erasing who he was, without having to fall into rage.

And he would prove it to himself, too.

Kushina beamed with pride when she saw Naruto start to move again. "He did it…he did it!" At Kaiya's questioning glance, she explained: "The easiest way for the Kyuubi to take control is through our own insecurities and hatred - if you can conquer those things in yourself, the Kyuubi has less to grab onto!"

Kaiya looked to Naruto in wonder, a slow, awed smile spreading across her face. "Then…he did that…" Joy and pride burst in her chest and she nearly jumped up and down in excitement. "Naruto! You're doing it! _You've got it!_ "

He was! With a bestial cry of his own, Naruto _pulled_. He'd take this power, power he needed to fight unimaginably powerful enemies, power he needed to protect his loved ones. He'd do it because it was what had to be done.

Little by little, the chakra came loose. Naruto felt the hateful poison slowly slip away from him as thoughts of his friends and Kaiya and Sasuke kept him focused. They were what mattered!

The Kyuubi gave an ear-splitting cry of rage; Naruto felt it vibrate in his bones, felt the Fox thrashing in its bonds, trying to get its head around to snap at him, trying to move any of its tails. He could see from the corner of his eye that Kaiya and Kushina's chains were still in place, but he wasn't about to leave the burden entirely on them. With some difficulty, Naruto adjusted his hold on the chakra so that he could cross his index and middle fingers; Shadow Clones poofed into existence behind him, some joining his tug-of-war while the others attempted to distract the Kyuubi with Odama Rasengan.

His mother and father died to give him a fighting chance. Itachi had taken on a horrendous mission in order to protect his brother and his village. Kaiya had endured her own pain while always being supportive of him…

So many people in his life had done incredible things in the name of love; he could certainly face down the 'embodiment of hatred' in order to help them.

With another cry and a burst of strength, Naruto yanked the chakra completely free. It surrounded him, joining with his own chakra, but didn't threaten to consume him. It was like he'd swallowed a small sun - his entire being was warm and vibrating and _alive_ , and he could see, hear, smell, sense so much more! He was aware of every blade of grass on which his body sat, every molecule of air that brushed his skin and hair…and he felt the very pulse of the world as though it were his own.

And this was only a small fraction of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Wow," Naruto breathed, looking down at his chakra-cloaked hands. "Kyuubi…you're incredible…"

He looked up to see the Fox glaring down at him with more raw hatred and contempt than ever before. It slowly turned itself over, its movements noticeably clumsier than before, its body thinner, fiery coat duller. It roared with such rage that the walls trembled.

 _ **NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU-!**_

It opened its mouth wide.

Kaiya felt a rush like a cold wind being sucked in toward that gaping maw; energy gathered into a ball, spinning and pitched both so high and low that she felt it more than heard it. She'd felt something like it before, with the Sanbi, but this was so much bigger -

"Naruto, fall back!"

Naruto leaped back, landing easily on the water near the two redheads outside of the cage. Kaiya brandished the locking code on her left arm, the pair to Naruto's key, and visualized the Eight Trigrams Seal in her mind. The gate slammed shut; Naruto twisted his hand over the symbol on his stomach and it latched tightly, locking the Kyuubi back in its cage.

"Sorry, Kyuubi," he said, and he sounded genuinely remorseful. "Thanks for the power…I'll make good use of it. But you can't come out yet."

 _ **NARUTO! I WON'T FORGET THIS! COME BACK HERE-**_

"I will," Naruto promised. "But for now…take a rest, will ya?"

The Kyuubi still trembled with rage, but slunk back into the darkness until only its glaring eyes were visible. Then, they too disappeared.

 _ **I will not forget this…**_

Naruto stared after the Kyuubi, his heart strangely heavy. Then he was nearly barreled over by two redheads wrapping their arms around him.

"You did it, Naruto!" Kushina engulfed him in a tight embrace. "You showed it who's boss!"

"Kinda showed myself, too," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. His cheeks were tinged with red from so much affection being showered on him; it made him feel warm and bubbly and brought a smile to his face that he couldn't repress if he tried.

"The hardest part's done," Kushina told him. "You could only do that if you conquered at least some of your own darkness. It's something you'll have to do almost every time, but after you've done it once, you'll know you can do it again! Though for now, you'll want to put that away. That Fox is pretty stingy, so save it for a rainy day!"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, using the chakra control techniques Kaiya and Itachi had worked with him on to stow away the Kyuubi's chakra within his own. When he opened his eyes again, instead of looking ready to celebrate, he seemed solemn. "Mom…did you ever get the feeling that the Kyuubi's just…miserable? Lonely?"

Kushina's brows rose high.

"All that anger and hatred," Naruto continued, "I mean, I get it…it's a total power trip, right? But it's also kinda…I dunno…"

"Isolating?" Kaiya supplied, her tone sympathetic.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

Kaiya was reminded of Itachi's suggestion about the Kyuubi being resigned to its fate, as well as the pity she felt for the Sanbi. "These aren't just monsters, are they?"

Kushina looked down. "I carried the Kyuubi in me for something like fifteen years, but I never felt like I could trust it. Everything was a bargain, or a fight…but maybe you're right. I can't imagine it's exactly pleasant to be locked up like this all the time, not that we can let it run free."

Naruto nodded, an uncharacteristically pensive look on his face. Kushina just smiled. "I know you'll figure out your own way to work with Mr. Foxtails, though. You're my son, after all!"

At that, Naruto couldn't help but beam. Yes. He was someone's child, wanted and loved. That alone was enough to fill him with the bubbling warmth again.

"I don't think I have much time left," Kushina told them. "What else can I tell you? You might not have noticed, but I do love to talk!"

They both smiled weakly at that, already melancholy at the thought of having to say goodbye. Kaiya spoke up. "Mom…do you know what happened to the Uzumaki?"

Kushina sobered and gave a small nod. "I was able to see it in Naruto's head…but that they'd go so far…"

"What was Madara looking for?" Kaiya asked, a hint of urgency in her voice. "Do you have any idea?"

Kushina shook her head. "I really don't. All I know for sure is that Uzushio always resisted joining another village, even Konoha…they wanted to stay independent. Mito-sama said it was because they long believed they had something to protect, something that the world wasn't ready for…I figured it was the archives."

Kaiya's shoulders sagged. She'd hoped there would be an answer within reach…but she certainly couldn't blame her mother for not knowing. She was bursting with a need to know everything about their clan - more about the chains, the Chakra Bite, whether her mother could read seals like she could - but she knew their time was running short. With some effort, she settled on one final question.

"Mom…are you proud of being an Uzumaki? Even knowing what they did to their own people?"

"Of course I am!" Kushina brought a hand to heart. "Being an Uzumaki means being resilient, capable of handling things that would crush other people. It means…well, being pretty raucous, really! We're a lively bunch, and we don't let others' opinions get to us!"

Naruto couldn't help but beam at such familiar sentiments.

Kushina put a hand on each of her children's shoulders. "Look, you can't judge an entire clan by a few bad decisions. Most of them were just people, living their lives with their own dreams…and not everyone agreed with Uzushio's isolationism. Some thought we should open up and share our knowledge and techniques with the world, like Mito-sama did. And I remember the last leader, Ashikaga-sama, really well - he's the one who hand-picked me to be the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, but he really cared about making me feel like moving to another village wasn't anything to worry about. I don't think he'd have done that to the villagers unless it was the only choice, trust me!"

It was of little comfort, but it did put some of Kaiya's mind at ease.

"Besides," Kushina continued. "Clans aren't just about their pasts, are they? As long as there are still Uzumaki alive today, there's a chance to change their legacy. You got into Uzushio's archives - that's amazing! I've always wanted to see them myself, so did Minato…but that means that you get to decide what happens to them. You're not bound by the Uzumaki's traditions."

Kaiya gave a small nod, feeling her mother's encouragement more as a weight to be born than as something to uplift her. She'd be the one to decide what happened to the Uzumaki's legacy? Who was she to do that?

"You'll be fine." Kushina lifted her head by the chin. "You're my daughter, and your father's daughter, too. And you-" She put an arm around Naruto. "You are our son. Our kids! You're already so much more than what we could've hoped…you'll both be okay. Probably even better!"

Kaiya wasn't so sure, but she couldn't deny that her mother's arm around her shoulder was filled with a comfort she didn't know she needed. Just hearing her say that everything would be okay, that things would work out, lifted a weight from Kaiya's shoulders. It didn't matter whether Kushina's words were true or not; she said them with such conviction that Kaiya couldn't help but believe them.

"Now, before I go," Kushina said, "there's something I have to give you both - something I only give to those who _really_ matter to me. Will you accept it?"

They nodded.

Kushina turned first to Naruto and pressed her lips to his forehead, then did the same for Kaiya.

"I love you both."

Kushina's form began to fade - their time was up. Naruto and Kaiya rushed forward and embraced her once more, each wishing they had more time, each trying to hold back the new tears at having to say goodbye. So they didn't say 'goodbye,' but rather something they'd both ached to say for years.

"I love you too, Mama."

* * *

Tsunade was just pouring herself an afternoon pick-me-up when she heard someone approaching her door. Hurriedly stuffing the sake bottle and cup into a desk drawer, she straightened and pretended to be working on a document when her assistant came in.

"The analysis of Danzo's right arm came back," Shizune began, hesitantly holding out the report. "The cells…"

"They're definitely my grandfather's?" Tsunade filled in. "Just as we suspected…"

When Kakashi and Kaiya had brought Danzo's dead body back to Konoha, they'd managed to bring a bit of his right arm as well. The rest of it was still in the forest, having taken root and grown into a full-sized tree during the battle. None of the stolen Sharingan remained, but the cells used to create the limb were ripe for examination.

"It's not just that," Shizune said. "It's…well…they're still _alive_."

Tsunade looked up in surprise. "What do you mean, 'alive?'"

"I mean, they're still growing," Shizune answered. "Dividing, multiplying…and at a pretty impressive rate. The bit of flesh we scraped them from is a few millimeters larger already."

Tsunade had heard tales of her grandfather's healing abilities, of how he could survive seemingly fatal wounds as though they were mere scratches. She'd never had the chance to ask him about this - he'd died when she was still too young to be interested in medical ninjutsu - but the stories were part of what made her want to specialize in the field. This sort of cell activity, though, was unheard of. "How are they growing? What are they using for energy?"

"At first I thought they were circulating air, but that wouldn't account for how they've been multiplying, there's nothing to give them energy…so I ran some tests and…well, it seems they're circulating chakra."

Tsunade's brows rose high. "Chakra? How? What are they pulling it from?"

"It must be the air," Shizune said with a small shrug. "Or residual chakra let off by humans in the vicinity? I can run some more tests-"

"Do," Tsunade said, brow furrowing in curiosity. "This could be a medical breakthrough…cells that regenerate without anything but chakra! We could rebuild limbs with this…" She looked balefully at the pile of unfinished paperwork on her desk, suddenly wishing that she could personally lead this particular study. "That damn Orochimaru, keeping something like this from the world! When we find him-"

"You won't."

Tsunade and Shizune both spun to the side of the room, where Jiraiya leaned against the wall. "Jiraiya?! How the heck did you get in-"

"Orochimaru is dead." Jiraiya looked directly at his former teammate with grave eyes as he spoke. "From the rumors I've picked up…he was defeated by Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window to the outside world aside. There was a decent view of the small, merchant-heavy village from here, but he barely took it in, for he was deep in thought.

His team was formed. Right behind him, Karin was grumbling about the "suspicious" absence of Suigetsu, the shark-toothed, water-morphing nin he'd freed from one of Orochimaru's labs; on the other side of the room, silently communing with some mice, was Jugo, the large, orange-haired man whose clan's kekkei genkai inspired the Snake Sannin's Juin mark.

Said mark prickled on Sasuke's neck. Keeping Orochimaru's essence alive in him would mean higher stamina and increased regenerative ability, but it came with a price. The Sannin's soul was beginning to stir after having been dormant since his defeat; Sasuke could feel his will to live, to survive and conquer, slithering up his spine. With a deep inhale, he pushed it back, calling on the power of the Evil Seal to confine the serpent's soul more securely.

It was an annoyance, but for now, a necessity - as was this team.

So far, none of their efforts to track down Uchiha Itachi had panned out. The team had been formed two weeks ago, and despite the combined efforts of Karin's sensory abilities and Jugo's…animal friends, no leads were found. Sasuke was now realizing he'd misjudged his own desire for this vengeance; now that he was finally ready to take Itachi on, he was impatient to find him, to hunt him down and give him the death he deserved. Each day, each hour they went without a clue of where to look for the murderer ate at him a little - though he was well-practiced in hiding such things.

The door burst open. Sasuke glanced from the corner of his eye to see Suigetsu stroll in, the Executioner's blade propped on his shoulder, pulling a whimpering figure by the collar behind him.

"Think I finally got us a lead," he announced with a toothy grin, jerking his white-haired head to the shivering man he'd brought. "Found one of Akatsuki's bookkeepers - am I the only one that finds it weird that an evil organization has bookkeepers? Anyway, he's got some interesting news for us, if he's tellin' the truth." He finished with a grin to the man that was as threatening as a glare, making the bookkeeper cow away from him.

Sasuke half-turned from the window, expression bored, inwardly disgusted with how easily frightened this man was. He would have expected an Akatsuki member - even a low-ranking one like this - to be more…dignified, somehow, or at least harder to press. This person looked ready to burst with whatever intel he had - a testament, Sasuke supposed, to Suigetsu's skill.

The man's eyes became saucers when he recognized the dark-haired teen. "Y-you're…Uchiha S-sasuke…" He prostrated himself, nose to the ground with his hands clasped together before him. "Please don't kill me! I never worked with Orochimaru, even when he was in the group!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the cowering figure. "I don't care about that. Tell me where I can find Uchiha Itachi."

The man's shaking lessened, but his voice still trembled. "I-I don't know, sir…" Suigetsu adjusted his blade pointedly and the man covered his head. "Honest! No one does! E-even if I w-wanted to tell you - which I do! Really! No one knows where he is, not since h-he-"

The man cut himself off, even going so far as to clamp his hands over his mouth.

"'Not since he' what, exactly?" Suigetsu prodded, pushing at the man's ribs with his shoe. "Eh, Sasuke, think can I take something off for every minute of ours he wastes?"

Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He had no doubt that Suigetsu would do exactly that if allowed. "No need. Just lift up his head."

"Bah…you never let me have any fun," Suigetsu grumbled, but he did as asked, yanking the man's head up by his thinning hair so that his wide eyes stared directly into Sasuke's Sharingan. Within seconds, his weak mind gave in to the genjutsu.

The man's glazed-over eyes stared blankly up at Sasuke. "U-uchiha Itachi…isn't part of Akatsuki anymore…he…defected…over a month ago…"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. He'd accuse the man of lying, but he knew it was impossible under the influence of the Sharingan. The masked man's claims jumped to his mind - the same claims Sasuke had all but dismissed as a half-assed attempt at some sort of trap. He turned back to the window, his thoughts whirring.

So it was true - Itachi had left Akatsuki. Why? The masked man had said he had his own plans, but wouldn't say what…

 _"Why…? Why did you kill them?!"_

 _"To test my capacity."_

Was Akatsuki just another 'test' to him? For what, then?

And was everything else the masked man suggested true?

Sasuke's mind was dark as he considered the possibilities. Itachi had left Akatsuki…and the masked man had said that Kaiya was involved with him now.

 _"There's probably much about that woman he wants to make use of - her sealing techniques, her access to the Uzumaki's ancestral village, her influence in Konoha…and the healing capability of Uzumaki chakra…"_

No. He couldn't just take this at face value. He needed more proof.

"Erm…Sasuke?" Suigetsu nudged the stupefied bookkeeper with his foot. "Whaddya want to do with this guy?"

"Get the names and locations of other Akatsuki contacts out of him," Sasuke ordered. "We need to confirm this."

"And then?"

Sasuke wasn't about to order Suigetsu to kill someone unnecessarily - he was determined to keep the body count on this mission down to one, if possible. He wasn't a monster.

He wasn't Itachi.

However…he also wasn't stupid. As soon as Akatsuki realized that this man had talked, even under coercion, they'd dispose of him. That was the kind of organization they were. Even if Sasuke had the sympathy to spare for the man, he had no means to help him escape that fate.

"Let Akatsuki deal with their own," Sasuke answered without turning around.

The man would have a chance to run. Maybe he could even hide himself well enough until Akatsuki no longer cared about his whereabouts. He wasn't necessarily going to his death, Sasuke figured. And either way, it wasn't his problem.

It wasn't his problem.

* * *

Kaiya stared into the shadows of the archives, chin on folded hands, her mother's words echoed in her mind.

 _As long as there are still Uzumaki alive today, there's a chance to change their legacy. You got into Uzushio's archives…you get to decide what happens to them. You're not bound by the Uzumaki's traditions._

But what was she supposed to do? On the one hand, the knowledge contained in the thousands of scrolls could be a boon to the ninja world; if any one village had a monopoly on this jutsu, they'd be unbeatable. It could also be used as a bargaining chip as this alliance formed, not unlike how the Bijuu were used decades ago to broker peace and balance the power between the nations.

But there was so much destructive potential down here, so much that completely crossed ethical lines…there were too many people and organizations that would want to get their hands on it by any means necessary. It could topple the budding alliance, destroy it before it had a chance to form, or it could lead to the creation of an even bigger threat.

Like Madara.

She wished Hikaru was here - heck, even Jiraiya would be a welcome counsel at the moment. Tsunade had already relinquished control over the archives to Kaiya some time ago, both because she was the only person who could access them and to keep Konoha politically neutral. The question of how to handle Uzushio's archives wasn't a village matter, it was a clan one; it just so happened that the last surviving Uzumaki, to everyone's knowledge, happened to be a Leaf Shinobi.

Kaiya looked down to her lap, where Yuuma's journal sat open to an early page. _As intel gatherers, we carry the great burden of information. We have to be able to know a thing without acting on it. It is imperative to trust your leader, be it the Hokage, the Daimyo, or whoever else you report to, because once you learn a secret, your only job is to carry it and pass it along._

But what was she to do when there was no one else to report to, when the decision of how to handle the information fell to her?

Kaiya's original mission to Uzushio had been to destroy any dangerous jutsu scrolls if possible, but it wasn't possible. Whatever power preserved them was both resilient and ancient, to the point that she'd found nothing to explain what it was. Besides, even if she could, who was she to decide this? She was one of the last Uzumaki alive, but there might be others. Shouldn't they have a say as well? There was a world of knowledge down here; was she really willing to take that away from the world just because some of it was dangerous?

"Well?" Kaiya called out to the soul barrier. "What do you all think? You're the ones guarding this stuff - what should I do with it?"

There was no answer, and Kaiya sighed heavily. She was no Kage, no village leader - how was she supposed to decide this? At least there were no lives immediately at stake…

Kaiya's brow twitched as a thought occurred to her. She'd seen her mother, felt a physical form, talked with her…and she'd just been a chakra echo. The barrier was basically made of chakra echoes…what if she could concentrate them enough to have a real conversation? Maybe she could finally learn what Madara had taken from the archives, what had Uzumaki Ashikaga so scared that he sacrificed his own village to stop him…maybe they'd have some advice for her.

Kaiya walked swiftly into the deep archives, her sense memory guiding her to the Sage's tomb. There had been a powerful concentration of chakra here before - strong enough that she'd seen a flashback of what happened there years ago. Maybe…if she could use a sealing formula to draw enough of the barrier's chakra together there…

Kaiya worked mostly on instinct, drawing on the ground with a piece of chalk, making many erasures and corrections before the formula felt right. She'd read enough chakra theories in these archives to know that the Uzumaki believed that chakra could be drawn from one's surroundings; using that logic, she intended to pull specifically at the energy of the person who'd died in this room. If there was enough left…if she could make this work…

Kaiya sat in the center of the seal, planning to use her connection to the barrier as a catalyst. Dropping into a now-familiar meditative trance, she expanded her senses until she was touching every soul contained in the barrier; then she made her intentions clear.

 _I need to talk to you._

The souls were scattered, homogenized through the seal's formulas; individual traits had long ago been blended into the whole…but there was still some variation. There wouldn't be a difference between the deep archives' guardians and the outside barrier otherwise. It took time and concentration, but gradually, she found bits of what she sought, tiny signatures of a soul she'd felt viscerally just a few days ago. She reeled them in toward her, going back several times over until the fragments were strong enough to form a separate consciousness that held together without her help.

Kaiya cautiously let go of the consciousness, watching to make sure it didn't unravel right away. It didn't - she let out a relieved sigh punctuated by a giddy laugh.

"Hi," she breathed. "Hello…Ashikaga-sama?"

The consciousness pulsed, and she heard what sounded like a male voice - a voice she'd heard before when she first found the tomb. At first she couldn't make out what it said; it was as though his voice was fractured, shivering through the air from multiple sources, creating an echo effect that made any words unintelligible. Kaiya put more power into her jutsu, trying to draw in his essence more tightly.

 _"Who is this?"_

Kaiya nearly jumped up with excitement upon hearing the question. "My name is Kaiya - I'm Kushina's daughter, the Uzumaki who activated this barrier! Are you Ashikaga, the last leader?"

 _"I am…Kushina…"_ The voice's tone suddenly turned sharp. _"The Kyuubi - is it safe?!"_

"Yes," Kaiya answered, brow furrowing at the question. She'd mentioned her mother's name to a chakra ghost and all it cared about was whether the Kyuubi was secure? Shaking her head sharply, Kaiya refocused on what she needed to learn. "Ashikaga-sama - when Uzushio fell, it was because Uchiha Madara infiltrated and stole something- what was it?"

The energy swirled madly. _"We will stop him! He will not leave this village alive!"_

"Wait!" Kaiya strained to keep the chakra from splitting apart. "That was - that was forty years ago! It's over, I just need to know-"

 _"Forty years?"_

The energy calmed, and Kaiya felt a distinct sense of loss ripple from it. Ashikaga, she realized, must have been stuck as he was when he died, thinking that there was still an enemy to fight. Were all of the souls like that - looping through their experiences, unaware of what was happening in the material world?

Who the hell designed this seal?

"Ashikaga-sama," she started again, keeping her tone steady, as though speaking to a scared child. "I need you to tell me what exactly Madara stole. What was so important that you sacrificed the villagers?"

 _"Forty years…"_ A deep sadness emanated from the energy. Then, abruptly, there was a jolt of panic. " _The eyes - he must not have the eyes!"_

"Eyes?" Kaiya shook her head in confusion. "The Sharingan?"

 _"The Sage's eyes!"_ The energy began to swirl again. _"How he knew, when so few of us did - but he knew!"_

The Sage's eyes? He couldn't possibly mean…

"…the Rinnegan?"

 _"Even I did not know what the tomb held,"_ the voice said in a rush. _"No one knew, not for generations! But he…found…"_

His voice began to fracture again, and Kaiya felt her grip on the energy slip. So many questions whirled through her mind that they became tangled on her tongue. "Wait! Why - how did - what did he do with them?!"

 _"We tried,"_ the broken voice lamented. _"They are too powerful for normal Shinobi…I thought…if our power was combined…but I was wrong…"_

"WAIT!" Kaiya reached out with her hand and her chakra, but Ashikaga's presence was already shattering, rejoining the rest of the barrier, its potency spent. She made out one last phrase before the energy faded completely.

" _I'm sorry…"_

* * *

"He _stole_ the _Rinnegan_?" Yamato voiced the group's disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"Wouldn't the eyes have burned with the rest of the body?" asked Sakura.

"Perhaps it was the same jutsu that protects the archives from destruction," Sai suggested.

Naruto just scratched his head. "What's this 'Rinnegan' thing, anyway?"

"The eyes of the Sage of Six Paths," Kaiya explained hurriedly, pacing around the camp. "Stories say they're the source of his power…"

"A power Madara wanted," Itachi mused, "yet the man known as 'Pein' now carries."

"It does seem more likely than another person coincidentally having the Rinnegan these days," Kaiya agreed. "Kamis above…this means we're up against both Uchiha Madara _and_ someone with the powers of the _Sage?_ "

"If we assume that, like other dojutsu implants, the Rinnegan tax the bearer," Itachi said, "then we can assume that Pein may not be able to handle the full powers."

Yamato looked doubtful. "Even so…"

"So wait," Naruto interrupted. "Just how powerful was this Sage, anyway? Was he like Pervy Sage or the other Sannin?"

The rest of the group just looked at each other with heavy glances before answering.

"If the stories are to be believed," Kaiya answered, "then imagine the Sannin combined, plus a few Kages, at least."

"'Creation and Destruction,'" Itachi quoted, "'Death and Rebirth, Yin and Yang, Time and Space, Matter and Energy, Inner and Outer Sight'…these were said to be the Six Paths of his power. It's also what was written on those pillars at the stone circle outside of Uzushio."

"Six pillars," Kaiya murmured. "Makes sense, especially if he really was buried here…we need to write Konoha, and Suna and Kiri. There are tons of different stories about the Sage - maybe if we pool our resources, we can get some idea of what we're dealing with. Sai - I'll need your help in the archives, Sakura too; maybe I'll see if I can't get that part of the barrier to allow Itachi in-"

She was interrupted by a small 'poof' in their midst; a small, pale orange toad waved up at them happily.

"Hey, Kaiya-chan!" Peach's squeaky voice greeted. "Long time no see!"

"Peach, good timing," Kaiya said, stooping down to scoop up the little toad. "We have a message to send back to Konoha as fast as possible."

"Well I've got one for you, too!" Peach straightened and cleared her throat. "The Hokage wants all of ya back in Konoha ASAP - they've got word on Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

The last days in Uzushio were filled to the brim. Kaiya, along with over a dozen Shadow Clones, led Sakura and Sai through the archives to copy any pertinent information on the Sage. There was nothing to be found on the Rinnegan - its origin, development, abilities…the closest she could find were stories about the Sage, and it was difficult to tell fact from fiction with such old accounts. Still, they copied what they could, along with dozens of jutsu, some unfinished or unrefined. Kaiya also compiled everything she'd found on the Bijuu and the Uzumaki's research into sealing methods for them. Try as she might though, she couldn't find a clear way to release the barrier around Uzushio so that the souls within would be set free.

 _I'll come back for that,_ she promised herself. For now, the island could still serve as a safe haven when needed.

The night before they were to leave, she went once more to Itachi. He was waiting for her in the shelter door, and as soon as she saw his face, Kaiya knew.

This could be the last time.

It didn't matter how they felt about each other; once they left the privacy of Uzushio, Itachi would have to be in constant disguise around them. Even if the truth of the massacre was revealed to the world, even if the world decided he could be forgiven for it, he was still an S-rank criminal for other reasons. His time in Akatsuki hadn't been clean.

They could run away; they could leave the Shinobi nations behind, find a corner of the world that didn't know their names and build a life together. But neither would agree to that - to abandoning their younger brothers or the village that, for all of its faults, held the potential to lead the world into a better future. They were Shinobi, soldiers, tools of that future, and they both had committed their lives to it. Sacrifice was part of their calling, and so they both were ready to let go of the life they'd once hoped to share.

But for tonight, their last night in the haven of a ruined village, none of this mattered.

They took their time, never more than a breath apart, pouring into each caress and look and kiss every ounce of love and longing for a life that couldn't be. Release was not on their minds, though their bodies found it several times that night; rather, as they joined, eyes locked, bodies moving in rhythm, they sought connection, something they could take with them after the night faded into dawn and Uzushio was left behind.

Itachi committed every inch of her to his memory, aided by his Sharingan in creating perfect mental gallery of her throughout the night. However long he lived, he wanted to remember her like this - wanted to remember _them_ like this. He covered her with kisses, worshipping her with his touch, trying to convey just how much he cherished her through every gesture. He savored the feel of her fingers running over his back, her strong thighs wrapped around his hips as he rocked into her, her glittering gaze and breathy sighs as he filled her heated core. As he shuddered against her in climax, holding her close with his scarlet gaze locked on her, Itachi knew that it didn't matter how many times they made love that night. It would never be enough - one night, one week…it could have been a year or a decade or a lifetime, and it still wouldn't be enough for him. One session ended and before long they were at it again, desperately clinging to each other, holding and kissing one another with an urgency to get as much in as possible before their departure.

Kaiya lost count of how many times they made love that night before finally succumbing to exhaustion. Even as sleep crept into their bodies, they still pulled each other as close as possible, the stickiness of sweat and fluids bothering neither of them. Itachi listened to Kaiya's breathing even out, felt the gentle rise and fall of her torso as he held her. Finally, the words he had known in his soul for years found their way to his tongue.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. "No matter what happens…I will always love you."

Kaiya heard him. His soft confession brought clarity back to her sleep-tempted mind, but rather than fill her with warmth and joy, she felt only sadness.

She didn't want to let go. Not yet, not after everything that had happened. She knew that there was a time limit to what they were doing; she'd said so to Itachi herself. Yet some part of her rebelled against the idea that this might be their last chance together, that once they left Uzushio, they would have to accept what fate and circumstance had allotted them. That part of her argued that if they just tried, they could make people see that Itachi wasn't just some criminal, that he was someone they could and should accept. They could weather anything the world threw at them. They could make this work.

Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her breathing steady as a lump formed in her throat. In the morning, they would leave. They would return to Konoha with Itachi disguised as an Anbu operative; they would get a lead on Sasuke, find him, talk to him…hopefully persuade him to let go of his lonely quest for vengeance. They would fight Madara and Pein and the rest of Akatsuki.

And then…

Kaiya wound her fingers with Itachi's, pulling his arm tighter around her and kissing his knuckles. "I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, Kaiya led Itachi down to the archives for one, final task. They descended into the deep archives, and this time, the guardian did not attack Itachi; Kaiya felt its wary presence, but it kept back, finally respecting her judgment as the barrier's keeper. She led Itachi first to the Sage's tomb. He examined the room with his Sharingan, creating a perfect mental image of the place for later study, and though he commented on the roots having an oddly strong chakra content, he found nothing that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. A brief sweep of the corridors was next, but Kaiya had already combed through them. Nothing more could be found.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Kaiya asked at one point as they made their rounds. "With the archives…"

"I think you've made a necessary decision."

It wasn't a completely straight answer, but Kaiya took what comfort she could from it. "Okay…do it."

Starting from the innermost corridor, Itachi enacted the jutsu that made his right eye bleed.

 _Amaterasu._

Black flames engulfed the shelves and scrolls of the archives, giving off heat but no smoke. The contents of the archives could not be removed, nor could they be destroyed; that jutsu was still active. The flames licked at the scrolls and spread throughout the corridors quickly once Itachi and Kaiya left. Nothing in the archives could be destroyed, but likewise, Amaterasu's black flames would not extinguish until their target was incinerated. They would burn for eternity in the underground of the island, a deterrent to any who sought the Uzushio archives.

No one would ever be able to set foot in there again.

Kaiya turned and watched the flames engulf the pedestal of the archive's main entry for a moment before ascending the rest of the stairs outside. This was the legacy of the Uzumaki, and she was rendering it inaccessible to anyone, herself included.

But it was not the _only_ legacy. As her mother had said, so long as there were Uzumaki in the world, there would be a future for the red-headed clan; Kaiya planned to create a new legacy for those kin, should they want it. She had her copious notes, and she had her sharp memory - once they were back in Konoha, she'd compile this knowledge and set it aside, using some in the fight against Akatsuki and saving the rest for later. The Uzumaki's research was not completely lost, but it would not be used as a political tool for war, either.

Rejoining Naruto, Yamato, Sakura, and Sai, all with their packs ready, Kaiya gave a nod.

"All right," she said with a small smile. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **This really could have been two separate chapters, but I was determined to have the crew leaving Uzushio by the end so we can FINALLY get onto other things. So…yeah. Recap time, and boy is there a ton!**

 **-Kaiya and Naruto now know what happened the night of Naruto's birth - including that Madara, the masked man, was behind it all…Also, Interesting tidbit about Kaiya's own birth story - she has, or had, a bit of Kyuubi chakra in her! And now Naruto knows that the Kyuubi's chakra can be used for more than just beating enemies to a pulp :P**

 **-And after all that, Naruto FINALLY has a bit of Kyuubi chakra he can control! Probably still needs some training, though…and the Fox certainly wasn't happy about it.**

 **-Interesting that Hashirama's cells from Danzo's right arm are still growing…**

 **-Sasuke's getting more evidence thrown his way of Itachi's defection from Akatsuki…**

 **-Oh, and yeah, what Madara stole from Uzushio? THE FUCKING RINNEGAN. Yes, he stole the actual eyes of the Sage…and now they're in Pein.**

 **-Kaiya has had Itachi use Amaterasu to set fire to the archives, thus preventing anyone from being able to set foot in there again…for better or worse.**

 **NEXT TIME: The crew returns to Konoha, where they learn that Sasuke is no longer under Orochimaru's thumb! Kakashi puts a tracking team together and they're off…meanwhile, Kaiya's little ruse about the Sanbi having gotten away from her is no longer believed by Akatsuki, and they're out to find her…all the while, Sasuke is out to find Itachi. We're heading for a collision, folks - be ready, and…**

 **Stay Tuned!**

Find me on Discord! Use this code (without spaces or parentheses) to join the chat about life, Naruto, other things, and of course, TUtN!

(https): / / discord . gg / ayuRj63

Remember that you can also find me as KitsMits on DeviantArt, Tumblr, and Ko-fi!


	102. Important Update

Hey folks! Sorry for the wait. Some of the reviewers are already aware of this, but this is the official announcement:

 **I am rewriting To Unravel the Night.**

(To those who also read Pain and Hope by ItyGirl: Yes, I know, there seems to be a rash of "Rewrite Fever" going around!)

I know some people will be disappointed - I'm sorry. I know that not everyone will want to read the new version. I'm taking that risk because I think it'll be worthwhile in the end, both to you as readers and to me as the author. I love writing this story, I love that you love it enough to have made it this far with me, and I want to give you the best I have to offer.

 **Why rewrite?** I've reached a point in the story where, after having changed its trajectory a few times over, I'm having a hard time moving forward without dealing with plot holes or looking back and wishing I could've done X or Y earlier. There are things I'd like to cut, things I'd like to change, things to replace and things to add - and at this point, that's most easily done by simply starting over.

 **I'll be leaving this version of TUtN up on for anyone who wants to read it, but as of now, it is being discontinued.** As for said rewrite: I'll be posting it here under the same title and will have the first chapter up later today. I'm already several chapters into the rewrite and hope to stay far enough ahead that you won't have to wait a month or more for updates again.

 **What's gonna change?** Hard to say without spoilers :P You'll see some familiar scenes, perhaps cleaned up a bit and either expanded on or edited down (…mostly the former). You'll see familiar plot points get tightened up and fleshed out. Other plot points and events will be changed significantly or cut entirely. Point is, while it will still be a slow burn, it'll be a more tightly constructed slow burn :P

Some particulars to get you going:

Kaiya won't learn Hiraishin right away. She'll have to earn it this time ;) We'll also get to see her actually WORK for a lot of her later feats rather than being told she learned them off-screen (coughAdamantineSealingChainscough). In general, there will be more on-screen character development happening.

Some backstory aspects will change and/or be fleshed out. This goes both for Kaiya and for other characters and events, both canon and not.

Lore, lore, and more lore! I'm so excited to be exploring the Narutoverse again through Kaiya. Expect to see more world- and lore-building, both for the history of the Narutoverse and for jutsu and such.

Also expect to see canon divergences begin MUCH sooner (…though keep in mind that "earlier" is a relative term when speaking of a 100+ chapter story).

There are so many possibilities that can be explored, so many ideas I want to try out…I'm trying to stick to a single outline for now so that things don't get overly complicated again later.

 **The first chapter of the rewrite will be up today under the same title on my profile. The second will be posted over the weekend, after which I'm going to try and keep an every-other-week posting schedule.** Check it out, fav it if you'd like to, follow for updates if you're so inclined.

Again, thank you all for being with me up to here! I hope you'll stay and read the new and (hopefully) improved version. You can connect with me and other readers on DeviantArt, Tumblr, and on **Discord** using this link address (remove dashes and spaces): **-https- :-/-/ discord . gg / ayuRj63 .** Ko-fi is also appreciated, but reviews even more so ^_^ They are my fuel more than anything else.

Keep being awesome everyone, and as always,

 **Stay tuned!**

-KitsMits


End file.
